La Rose Noire
by Zelda3
Summary: La Rose Noire:Romance de folie!Secte étrange,mensonge,amour,trahison,secrets,délire et nouilleries..Sev dans son fort intérieur:Qu'aije fait pour mériter CA? Le NOUVEAU CHAPITRE 47 est ARRIVE !
1. Douce et Amère Petite Rose

**Bonjour à tous !**

Bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux de la Rose Noire !

(bon ok, cette intro est pourrie !!!! lol)

Tout d'abord, n'ayez pas peur du nombre important de chapitres, vous verrez ça se lit vite (et j'ai des records impressionnants de divers lecteurs !) Et si vous passez quelques instants sur mon petits monde, sachez bien que je vous en suis très reconnaissante et que je vous remercie beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de m'accordez quelques minutes de votre temps précieux !!!

Voici, une petite histoire (oui petite à l'origine) qui a –beaucoup- grandi dans ma tête, et qui est à l'origine parti d'un paris, sur comment mettre Severus devant une femme de façon embarrassante, attendrissante et rigolote (un concours de niaiseries quoi !!) et voici où j'en suis 400 pages, un lourd fichier word et 44 chapitre plus loin !

Voyez jusqu'où un paris peut vous menez !! Lol

Mais, il vient un moment où on s'attache à tout ce monde, vous verrez aussi j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à entrer dans cette histoire et à faire la connaissance de tous ces personnages !

Severus et les petits sorciers du monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, je ne fais que jouer avec eux en les faisant croiser le chemin de mes Roses Noires !

Assez parler à présent, je vous laisse juger et j'espère apprécier ! Bonne lecture

:-)

**_La Rose Noire Première Partie _****__**

****

**Chapitre 1 **

**Douce et Amère petite Rose **

****

Le premier Septembre était enfin arrivé.

Pour la cinquième année consécutive, Harry, Hermione et les autres élèves de l'école de Poudlard, allaient pénétrer dans le grand Hall pour assister à la cérémonie de répartition, ainsi qu'au banquet de début d'année.

Albus Dumbledore s'apprêtait à entrer dans le grand Hall, certains professeurs s'y étaient déjà installés, et attendaient que les festivités commencent.

- Albus ! fit une voix derrière le directeur.

Ce dernier fit volte face, et sourit à l'attention de Minerva McGonagall qui venait d'apparaître à ses côtés.

- Est elle arrivée ? s'enquit le professeur de métamorphose.

- Non pas encore… répondit il d'un air pensif. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle fait, elle m'a dit qu'elle ferait le voyage en train, mais elle aurait du déjà être l ! Et vous, ne devriez-vous pas accueillir les premières années ?

- J'y allais de ce pas. expliqua-t-elle. Je voulais juste venir aux nouvelles. L'arrivée d'un nouveau professeur, avec tous les problèmes que nous ont apporté ses prédécesseurs... je suis en droit de me poser certaines questions.

- Oh Minerva, vous la connaissez aussi bien que moi ! Pensez vous vraiment qu'il puisse y avoir un quelconque problème avec elle ?! lui répliqua Albus.

- Je sais bien, acquiesça Minerva, mais ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne la pas vue… depuis qu'elle et Sirius…

- Si j'étais vous, je n'aborderais pas ce sujet ! La coupa-t-il. Elle revient parmi nous, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je lui fais entièrement confiance. Je me suis occupé d'elle depuis sa naissance, elle est comme ma propre fille !

- Bien. Je suis malgré tout heureuse de la revoir, avoua-t-elle, elle était tellement mignonne quand elle était enfant !

- Et elle est devenue si puissante ! Je pense que nous n'aurons pas de problème avec elle. Déclara Dumbledore.

- Mais comment ce fait-il que nous soyons restés sans nouvelle d'elle pendant plus de 13 ans ?! L'interrogea soudain la sorcière.

- Oh, je ne pense pas qu'il faille nous inquiétez de ce détail, elle a juste voulu prendre un peu de recul par rapport à Poudlard, un cœur brisé peut prendre parfois du temps à se remettre ! expliqua Dumbledore.

- Oui, je me doute… répondit McGonagall. Mais cela fait si longtemps…

- Bien, je crois que notre travail commence maintenant ! Déclara Dumbledore en posant son chapeau sur sa tête. Alors ma chère Minerva, je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée !

- Vous de même Albus ! répliqua cette dernière en souriant.

Tous deux se séparèrent, prêts à entamer une nouvelle année scolaire.

Les anciens élèves avaient déjà pris place à leurs tables respectives, quand les plus jeunes sorciers firent leur entrée dans le grand hall, escortés du professeur McGonagall.

Cette dernière fit un grand sourire à Dumbledore en arrivant à la hauteur de la table des professeurs puis se retourna.

- Nous allons maintenant procéder à la cérémonie de répartition, expliqua Minerva en s'adressant à l'assemblée.

Les élèves de 1ère année défilèrent devant le Choixpeau magique les uns après les autres.

Pendant que toute l'attention des élèves était portée sur la cérémonie de répartition, une personne vint rejoindre discrètement la table des professeurs.

La fine silhouette d'une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année, aux longs et lisses cheveux blonds dorés retombant jusqu'au bas de son dos, s'assit à la droite de Dumbledore.

- Ah, te voilà enfin. Chuchota ce dernier, j'ai bien cru que tu allais manquer mon discours

- Excuse moi, j'ai accompagné Hagrid, ça a pris plus de temps que prévu. JE voulais faire un peu connaissance avec les élèves.

Dumbledore lui fit un léger sourire accompagné d'un signe de la tête, et reporta son attention sur la cérémonie de répartition. Le professeur Chourave la détailla un instant puis lui tendit sa main en souriant.

- Bonsoir ! Chuchota-t-elle. Bienvenue parmi nous. Je suis Samantha Chourave, professeur d'herbologie et voici le professeur d'astronomie, Arlanne Sinistra.

Samantha indiquait sa collègue qui faisait de grands signes une place plus loin. Et juste derrière elle, la jeune femme brune, c'est Kally Vector, professeur d'arithmancie.

- Enchantée. répondit la nouvelle. Je me présente : Aurore Du Lac…

Le professeur Rogue, qui se trouvait entre Chourave et Sinistra, leva la tête vers Aurore. Ses yeux noirs changèrent d'expression l'espace d'une seconde, s'illuminant d'une étincelle inhabituelle avant de retourner fixer son assiette.

Sinistra qui avait observé la scène fut quelque instant secouée d'un fou rire, et se pencha vers Aurore, ce qui força Rogue à déplacer sa chaise vers l'arrière pour éviter de gêner le professeur d'astronomie.

- Ce sorcier juste à côté de moi, incapable d'aligner trois mots pour le moment, commença-t-elle en riant, c'est le professeur Severus Rogue.

- Notre **_M_**_aître des Potions_ ! Compléta Samantha d'une voix grave.

Cela fit sourire Aurore, Sinistra éclata de rire face à un Severus Rogue plutôt blasé, qui soupirait d'exaspération.

- Nous nous connaissons déjà, alors vous perdez votre temps ! Déclara-t-il, agacé. S'il vous plait Arlanne pourriez vous vous rabattre légèrement que je puisse revenir à ma place !

- Si vous le connaissez, vous devez être habituée à son côté ronchon ! C'est bien ! Ajouta Chourave. Il n'est pas toujours commode mais nous l'aimons bien !

- Et comment le connaissez-vous ??? Reprit Sinistra plus curieuse que jamais revenant sur la place de Rogue le forçant de nouveau à se pousser.

Aurore se mit à rire.

- Bon ça suffit ! S'indigna Rogue. Cela ne vous regarde en rien, retournez à votre place !

- Severus !! Intervint Dumbledore d'une voix grave. Vous êtes sensé montrer l'exemple ! Vous devez suivre la cérémonie, vous discuterez avec ces dames plus tard !

Rogue replongea le nez dans son assiette, vexé, alors que Sinistra pouffait discrètement de rire, accompagnée par Chourave.

- Ça vous apprendra à râler une fois de plus ! Lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille

Severus lui lança un de ses regards type noir-foudroyant-qui-tue dont lui seul avait le secret, signe que Arlanne Sinistra avait beaucoup de chances qu'il y ait du monde autour d'eux.

De son côté, Aurore le regarda un peu gênée mais dirigea au plus vite son attention vers les tables des élèves, alors que le dernier sorcier de 1ère année était envoyé à Gryffondor.

Dumbledore prit la parole et entama son discours de début d'année, souhaitant à tou, la bienvenue et rassurant l'assemblée sur l'année à venir.

Puis Aurore se leva. Elle regarda Dumbledore qui lui rendit un confiant sourire pour l'encourager avant de porter son regard vers les élèves. Elle était plus resplendissante que jamais. Son doux visage était illuminé par de grands yeux bleus ainsi qu'un tendre sourire. Les regards des élèves s'arrêtèrent aussitôt sur l'inconnue. Les plus âgés la détaillaient avec attention, et certains même l'observaient bouche bée.

- Bien, je vais maintenant laisser la parole à votre nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal… expliqua Dumbledore qui regardait Aurore plus fier que jamais.

- Bonsoir à tous ! Commença-t-elle offrant aux élèves sont plus beau sourire, je me présente, je suis Mlle Aurore Du Lac. J'espère vraiment que cette année se déroulera aussi bien que possible et que vous pourrez enfin passer une année enrichissante en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Je tiens à vous rassurer, j'ai été soumise à des testes de sécurité sur ordre du ministère et vous ne courrez aucun danger avec moi. Votre directeur me fait entièrement confiance, il me connaît depuis ma naissance -pour la très simple raison qu'il est mon parrain- et m'a jugé suffisamment compétente pour prendre ce poste. C'est ma première année d'enseignement donc ne soyez pas trop durs avec moi. Je suis pour ma part ravie de revenir dans cette école pour vous apprendre tout ce que je sais. Je n'ai jamais étudié ici, j'ai fait mes études au collège Beauxbâtons en France, mais ce lieu a toujours été cher à mon cœur. J'espère que nous passerons une bonne année ensemble, merci…

Elle termina son discours dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Quelques élèves s'étaient même levés et continuaient d'applaudir pour marquer leur enthousiasme. Cela réchauffa le cœur d'Aurore qui arrivait malgré tout dans un univers bien différent de ce qu'elle avait connu.

- Ils vous aiment déjà ! S'amusa le professeur Chourave quand Aurore se rassit à ses côtés.

- Vous allez vous plaire ici, intervint Kally d'une voix douce. Ces enfants sont tous attachants.

Aurore acquiesça en rougissant. Severus broncha inconsciemment à cette remarque.

Dumbledore annonça la fin des discours et le début du banquet.

La soirée se termina plutôt bien. Samantha Chourave et Arlanne Sinistra n'avaient cessé de questionner Aurore _(au grand désespoir de Severus qui était malheureusement placé entre elles et qui lui n'avait pas décroché un mot de la soirée)_

Dumbledore marqua la fin de la fête. Elèves et enseignants prirent tous le chemin de leurs chambres, prendre du repos avant d'entamer leur première journée de cours.

Aurore et Albus restèrent les derniers dans la Grande Salle.

- Ca c'est plutôt bien passé, non ? demanda la jeune femme

- Plutôt bien ? Répéta Dumbledore amusé, tu leur as fait un de ces effets oui ! Ils t'aiment déjà, ils étaient comme hypnotisés quand tu leur parlais tout à l'heure. Je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé le professeur qu'il fallait à ce poste.

La jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de rougir, Dumbledore lui fit un sourire et passa sa main sur son visage.

- Ma chère enfant, souffla-t-il, c'est bon de te savoir de nouveau avec moi ! Te décideras-tu un jour à me dire ce qui s'est passé pendant ces dix longues années où nous t'avions perdue ?

Elle pris sa main et se mit à rire.

- Albus, c'est du passé, je suis là maintenant. Déclara-t-elle

- Oui, mais je sais que quelque chose t'a tourmenté, insista-t-il, j'ai toujours su exactement ce qui se passait autour de toi, mais là je ne peux rien voir, c'est étrange.

- Tout le monde a bien droit à ses petits secrets ! S'amusa-t-elle, je ne sais pas tout de toi non plus.

Il acquiesça et se mit à rire avec elle.

- Bon, je dois encore installer certaines de mes affaires en salle des professeurs. Remarqua-t-elle.

- Dans ce cas, répliqua Dumbledore. Je n'ai plus qu'à te dire bonne nuit. A demain ma chère enfant.

Aurore embrassa Dumbledore sur la joue en riant, et quitta la Grande Salle.

Aurore poussa doucement la porte de la salle des professeurs, et n'y vit apparemment personne. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire qui lui était destinée, puis commença à ranger ses affaires.

Un bruit la fit sursauter, elle fit volte face au même instant.

- Je t'ai fait peur ? demanda doucement Severus Rogue.

- Oh, professeur Rogue c'est vous…dit Aurore hésitante. Je ne vous avais pas vu. Excusez moi… Je… Je voulais juste ranger tout de suite mes affaires, je ne vais pas tarder !

Le professeur de potions resta de marbre, observant simplement la jeune femme.

Une expression inhabituelle se lisait dans son regard, une étrange lueur, comme une pointe d'espoir mélangée à une certaine amertume.

- Tu me dis « vous » maintenant ? demanda-t-il doucement, c'est vrai que ça fait si longtemps…

Il s'avança vers elle mais Aurore recula incertaine.

- Il se fait tard, je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher, coupa-t-elle en baissant les yeux. C'était un plaisir de vous _rencontrer_… Bonne nuit, à demain !

Elle rangea vulgairement ses affaires dans l'armoire, et sortit rapidement de la salle évitant de croiser de nouveau le regard de Severus Rogue, qu'elle laissa simplement derrière elle.

Il resta là pendant quelques minutes sans bouger, perdu dans ses pensées. Il sentait une vieille rancune l'envahir de nouveau, mêlée au sentiment qu'il avait eu temps de mal à réprimer. Un sentiment qui venait à l'instant de resurgir, d'une manière si violente que Severus savait, qu'à présent, il ne pourrait plus l'enfouir au fond de lui et l'oublier, comme il l'avait fait durant ces années.


	2. De parfaits étrangers

**_B_**_ien le bonjour belle compagnie de la fanfiction !_

_Aujourd'hui, je vous apporte le deuxième et tout dernier chapitre de la Rose Noire ! Incroyable nan !!!!_

___:-)_

_Et bien, le premier chapitre a su susciter votre intérêt, j'espère de tout cœurs que celui-ci le fera d'autant plus !_

_Bien sûr, le chemin est encore long pour Aurore et Severus, mais les débuts valent aussi le coup, et j'espère que vous partagerez mon avis ! _

_Alors bonne lecture, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour vos encouragements :'-) !!_

_Et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures, over the hills and faraway !!!_

_(Comment ça faut ke je revois mes intro ??? ! lol)_

**_Z_**_eldichounett**E**___

****

****

**C**hapitre **2**

**-**

**- De parfaits Etrangers -**

Les trois premières semaines de cours se passèrent sans encombre.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient repris leur vie habituelle au collège. Harry était cette année particulièrement heureux de retrouver Poudlard et ses amis. En raison des évènements de l'année précédente, de la menace qui planait sur lui à cause du retour de Voldemort, le jeune garçon avait été forcé de rester à Privet Drive avec sa famille moldue tout l'été.

Les Dursleys ne s'étaient pas montrés plus aimables que d'habitude. Même s'ils ignoraient Harry et donc le laissaient la plus part du temps tranquille, l'atmosphère de la maison était plus que tendue !

Harry et ses camarades eurent aussi le bonheur de découvrir les nouveaux cours de Défenses contre les forces du mal avec le professeur Du Lac.

Certes il s'agissait de sa première année en temps que professeur, mais Aurore Du Lac se débrouillait extrêmement bien, rendant les cours plus intéressants les uns que les autres. On voyait qu'elle avait une parfaite maîtrise de la magie. Depuis le professeur Lupin, Harry ne pensait pas retrouver un aussi bon enseignant !

Hermione la comptait déjà parmi ses professeurs préférés, et avait replacé le cours de Défenses contre les forces du mal en haut de sa top liste. Elle s'était même mise en tête de demander au professeur Du Lac de lui accorder une heure de plus par semaine, pour lui donner des explications sur des livres de magie noire qu'elle avait trouvés pendant les vacances.

Depuis le début de l'été, Hermione avait commencé à étudier plus en profondeur la magie noire. Ron n'approuvait guère ses nouveaux centres d'intérêts mais rien n'aurait pu détourner la Gryffondor de cette nouvelle science qui s'avérait être passionnante !

Les cours de potions étaient eux bien plus durs qu'avant. Quelque chose était différent chez le professeur de potions, il semblait troublé.

Comme Harry l'avait prédit, Rogue était devenu encore plus infecte que les quatre premières années. Leurs rapports n'étaient vraiment pas prêts de s'arranger.

Et de toute façon, Harry comme le professeur Rogue n'auraient pour rien au monde montré de la bonne volonté en vue d'une quelconque réconciliation.

Le vendredi soir après les cours, Hermione ne sembla pas vouloir se rendre tout de suite à la tour des Gryffondors.

- Que diriez vous d'une petite promenade… commença-t-elle en s'adressant aux deux garçons. Du côté de la salle de Défenses contre les forces du mal ???

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu veux vraiment demander au professeur Du Lac de te donner des cours particuliers ? demanda Harry

- Qui te parle de des cours particulier ?! S'indigna-t-elle. Je veux juste qu'elle m'aide à comprendre certaines choses en magie noire.

- Tu devrais demander à Rogue, il doit s'y connaître plus qu'elle ! répliqua Ron marquant nettement son opposition au projet.

- Très drôle Ron ! Remarqua Hermione d'un ton agacé. Allez quoi ! En plus cela vous fera une excuse pour la voir !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par l ?! La questionna Ron d'un air sceptique. C'est ridicule !

- Oh ! Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle. rétorqua Hermione. Vous êtes exactement comme les autres garçons ! Je vous ais vu loucher vers son décolleté pendant tout le cours ce matin !

Harry observa Ron…

- Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit si observatrice ? murmura ce dernier à l'oreille de son camarade.

- Je déteste quand elle a raison ! marmonna Ron à sa suite.

Les deux garçons s'observaient d'un air coupable, autant que deux petits garçons pris en la main dans le sac en train de voler des gâteaux.

- Bon, si tu y tiens vraiment… on t'accompagne. Souffla Ron l'allure renfrognée.

- Merci les garçons, je suis sûre que ça doit être un véritable supplice pour vous ! continua Hermione amusée.

- Bon ça va ! Se plaignit Harry en ouvrant la marche.

Ce qui fit rire Hermione de plus belle. Ainsi, les trois adolescents s'élancèrent dans les couloirs.

-

Aurore n'était pas seule dans sa salle, le professeur Sinistra se tenait devant son bureau. Celle-ci riait aux éclats alors qu'Aurore retenait difficilement son fou rire, tout en lui montrant quelque chose.

- Tiens ! s'exclama doucement Harry. Pourquoi le professeur Sinistra est-elle là ?

- Elles discutent tu vois bien ! répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

- On va les déranger, il faudrait revenir plus tard ! Remarqua Ron

- Mais non ! insista Hermione. Allons-y !

Hermione hésitait toutefois à rentrer dans la salle. Les deux professeurs semblaient en effet absorbées dans leur discussion, et la jeune sorcière ne voulait pas paraître impolie.

- Vous pouvez entrer les enfants ! s'exclama soudain Aurore, sans même lever la tête vers la porte.

Ron et Harry parurent surpris. Hermione elle eut l'air soulagé, et ne se fit pas prier pour entrer.

- Excusez moi professeur. commença-t-elle. Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez occupée….

- Il n'y a aucun problème ! La rassura Aurore. Je racontais deux ou trois petites anecdotes au professeur Sinistra, rien de plus !

- Mais oui, aucun mal ! Ajouta Arlanne entre deux fous rires. Puis, je devais me sauver !

Elle rassembla les livres qu'elle avait apportés et se dirigea vers la porte.

Aurore reporta son attention sur Hermione et les deux garçons qui restaient sur le pas de la porte.

- Alors Hermione, que voulais tu me dire ? S'enquit Aurore. Oh, je vois que tu es venue accompagnée ! Vous pouvez venir les garçons, je ne vais pas vous manger !

Hermione les regarda en pouffant de rire, alors qu'ils se sentaient tous deux assez ridicules, et se décidèrent enfin à avancer.

- C'est juste… expliqua-t-elle peu sûre. Professeur, vous avez l'air d'être vraiment douée en magie noire ! Vous connaissez tant de choses à ce sujet !

Aurore la regarda intriguée.

- Il se trouve que je commence à m'intéresser de plus près à cette branche de la sorcellerie… continua-t-elle. Voilà, j'ai trouvé certains livres cet été, et je me demandais juste si je pouvais voir deux ou trois petites choses avec vous.

- Attends Hermione. l'arrêta Aurore prenant cette fois ci l'air sérieux. Il est vrai que tu es une jeune sorcière brillante, mais est ce que tu te rends bien compte de ce que tu me demandes ?

- Ah ça ! On l'avait prévenue. intervint Ron fièrement. On lui a répété des milliers de fois que c'était complètement fou de lire ces bouquins !

- Oh professeur, s'empressa-t-elle d'expliquer, je sais que cela peut paraître étrange, mais je ne veux rien faire de mal. Je ne veux me servir de cette magie contre personne, c'est juste que cela me semble tellement intéressant. J'ai juste eu un petit aperçu de ce qu'on pouvait en faire, et on peut atteindre une telle puissance !

- Oui c'est vrai, la magie noire permet d'élever considérablement sa puissance, déclara Aurore. Mais à quel prix ?!

- S'il vous plait, insista l'adolescente, je veux juste que vous m'expliquiez une ou deux choses que j'ai lu dans mes livres et qui ne me semble pas claire. Je ne pratiquerai même pas, c'est juste pour me faire une idée.

- Si je comprend bien tu veux que je te donne des cours particuliers de magie noire… résuma Aurore sceptique, alors que mon travail est justement de vous apprendre à vous tenir à l'écart de tout cela ?

Hermione la regarda déçue.

- Je suis désolée, je n'y avais pas réfléchi. s'excusa-t-elle, je ne vous dérangerais plus avec ça..

Elle regarda tristement ses amis, puis se retourna et commença à rejoindre la porte en traînant les pieds.

Aurore parût ennuyée. Elle appréciait beaucoup Hermione, Harry et Ron. Cela lui faisait de la peine de décevoir ainsi une élève, qui la tenait tant en estime.

- Hermione ! s'écria-t-elle finalement. Ne t'en vas pas comme ça !

Aurore se leva de son bureau et rejoignit Hermione dans le fond de la salle.

- Je te comprend tu sais, expliqua le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai été émerveillée tout comme toi par tout ce qu'on pouvait faire avec ce genre de sorcellerie. Mais je veux que tu saches que tout le monde ne peut pas se permettre de jouer avec, sans se soucier des conséquences. Je ne voudrais pas que tu essayes quoique ce soit toute seule. Il pourrait arriver n'importe quoi ! Alors… je te propose le vendredi soir à cette heure-ci. Lâcha-t-elle enfin.

- Merci Professeur Du Lac ! s'écria Hermione d'un sourire béat. Je vous jure que vous ne serez pas déçue, je me montrerai à la hauteur…

- Je veux surtout que tu te montres raisonnable ! La coupa-t-elle. J'accepte essentiellement pour te faire prendre conscience des dangers que cela implique, je ferais surtout de la mise en garde. Et quoique je t'apprenne, il est hors de question que tu t'en serves en dehors de cette heure ! La magie noire peut très vite prendre des proportions incontrôlables.

- Je vous le promets ! Déclara Hermione aux anges.

- Et s'il vous plait, les enfants, ajouta Aurore, n'en dites rien à personne, je ne sais pas ce que Minerva et Albus diraient, s'ils que je donnes des cours de magie noire à trois de mes élèves !

- Soyez sans crainte professeur, intervint Ron, je veillerai à ce que cela reste entre nous !

Hermione pouffa discrètement de rire et le tira hors de la salle avant qu'il ne sorte encore une autre idiotie.

- Elle était vraiment déterminée, expliqua Harry, je suis désolée que vous ayez du accepter.

- J'espère que je n'ai pas fait d'erreur, pensa-t-elle tout haut, la magie noire…c'est tellement… en tout cas ça peut l'être. Mais je sais qu'Hermione est assez forte, elle est vraiment très douée.

Harry haussa les épaules sans rien dire, il trouvait la jeune femme de plus en plus mystérieuse.

- Elle me fait penser à moi. avoua-t-elle doucement. A son âge j'étais pareille, je voulais tout savoir sur tout ! Je me souviens… c'est à peut prêt au même âge que j'ai commencé à trouver la magie noire _intéressante_. Bref, tu veux autre chose Harry ?

-Non non, je dois les rejoindre… Termina-t-il.

Aurore le salua et repartie à son bureau reprendre ses affaires.

Puis, quelqu'un apparut à sa porte et frappa discrètement.

Aurore leva la tête et vit Severus dans l'embrasure de la porte, un flacon contenant un liquide noirâtre à la main.

- Bonsoir professeur Rogue ! Le salua-t-elle, que puis-je pour vous ?

Il entra et s'avança vers son bureau.

- Samantha m'a dit que tu avais besoin de liqueur d'ombre pour un de tes cours. Il se trouve que j'en ai, alors je te l'apporte.

- Ah oui c'est exact ! se rappela-t-elle. Merci, vous êtes trop aimable !

Elle lui sourit et vint chercher le flacon. Il la dévisagea sans rien dire.

- Que me vaut ce regard professeur Rogue, quelque chose vous dérangerait-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix innocente.

- A quoi joues-tu ? Lui murmura-t-il sèchement.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda-t-elle faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

- Tu m'évites tout le temps, et dès que tu me vois, tu agis comme si nous étions de parfaits inconnus ! Pourquoi ?

- Et alors, rétorqua-t-elle, c'est bien ce que nous sommes !

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ! S'indigna-t-il, c'est à croire que tu as oubli !

- Arrêtez maintenant, je ne vois pas à quoi vous faites allusion. Je vous remercie pour la liqueur, c'est très gentil de votre part. A présent laissez moi, j'ai du travail !

- Soit, si _vous_ avez du travail, je ne saurais _vous_ importuner plus longtemps ! Lui lança-t-il de sa voix glaciale.

Aurore le regarda s'en aller. Elle se sentit soulagée de le voir partir Elle savait très bien à quoi Rogue faisait allusion, mais cela lui faisait mal de s'en souvenir, trop de choses étaient attachées à ce passé. Des choses qu'elle essayait de se cacher.

-

Le soir, Aurore retrouva Sinistra, Chourave et Vector dans la salle des professeurs. Elles corrigeaient consciencieusement quelque copie, en discutant de choses et d'autres.

La salle était calme, simplement remplie des quatre sorcières, le nez plongé dans des tas de parchemin. Sinistra releva soudain la tête.

- C'est trop calme ici ! s'écria-t-elle, où sont ils tous passés ?

- Je sais que Minerva est sortie avec Albus, ils avaient une affaire à régler au ministère, expliqua Aurore.

- Ils ne sont partis que tous les deux ? demanda Samantha, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Arlanne et Aurore rirent en cœur.

- Vous êtes bien curieuse Samantha ! S'amusa Aurore.

- Aurore vient de vous le dire Sam, compléta Kally. Albus et Minerva sont partis régler une affaire du ministère ! C'est professionnel, rien de plus. Tsss…

- Ce n'est peut être qu'une excuse ! Insista Samantha

- Désolée de vous décevoir, continua le professeur d'Arithmancie, je suis au courant de cette affaire, et ce n'est pas une excuse, Cornélius Fudge lui même a fait parvenir un hibou à Minerva et Albus, pour s'entretenir avec eux.

Chourave repartit dans ses copies, déçue.

- En résumé nous sommes les seules assises là, à plancher sérieusement sur ces copies. Remarqua Arlanne en faisant la moue. C'est injuste !

Aurore, Kally et Samantha firent oui de la tête en prenant la même expression qu'Arlanne.

Un bruit sourd retentit alors brusquement dans le couloir.

- Oh que se passe-t-il ?! S'interrogea Sinistra.

Le professeur Rogue déboula dans la salle, affichant un visage renfrogné. Il se dirigea vers une table dans le fond de la salle, et laissa violement tomber ses livres sur le bois. Il s'assit précipitamment et commença à ouvrir un de ses livres en marmonnant.

Les quatre femmes le regardèrent sans rien dire.

- Il a fait la tête tout au long du repas… murmura Samantha à ses collègues, je me demande ce qui le contrarie ainsi !

- Il lui en faut surtout peu pour être contrarié, remarqua Sinistra, c'est incroyable, qu'est ce qu'il a encore ?!

Aurore se contenta d'hausser les épaules, elle se tourna vers Rogue qui a présent griffonnait furieusement sur un parchemin.

- Quelque chose vous tracasse Severus ? S'aventura doucement Kally.

- Non. Rétorqua-t-il sèchement

- Ouh… souffla Sinistra, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un est de mauvaise humeur ! Severus, vous savez si vous vous décidiez à parlez un petit peu aux gens autour de vous, vous seriez peu être plus serein…

Il leva la tête vers les quatre sorcières.

- Parler à des pies comme vous ? répliqua-t-il sèchement. Pour que tout le collège soit au courant de ma vie privée en moins de deux ? Non merci, je ne suis ni fou, ni désespéré !

Arlanne et Samantha parurent assez vexées et se remirent aussitôt à leurs copies en bronchant.

Aurore lui jeta un regard noir.

- Severus ! S'indigna-t-elle.

- Quoi ?! Rétorqua-t-il. Cela vous regarde, vous ?!

- Si c'est pour être désagréable, lui lança-t-elle, vous auriez tout aussi bien fait d'aller dans votre bureau !

- Pff… fit il excédé. Fichez moi la paix c'est tout ce que je demande, toutes autant que vous êtes !

- Vous êtes bien l'homme le plus infect que j'ai jamais rencontré ! Lâcha-t-elle soudain, c'est incroyable !

- Si vous croyez que ça me fait quelque chose ! Murmura-t-il.

Aurore voulut répliquer mais elle ne voulait pas l'énerver davantage, pas devant Arlanne, Kally et Samantha en tout cas. Sauf que celles ci ne prirent pas les mêmes précautions.

- Laissez le donc Aurore, déclara Sinistra à voix haute, inutile de tenter de discuter avec un pareil malotru !

- Ne vous fatiguez pas, Arlanne a raison ! renchérit Chourave. Il nous fait souvent sa petite crise, il finira par se calmer et redeviendra civilisé.

Severus bondit de sa chaise, et poussant d'un mouvement brusque ses parchemins et ses livres en dehors de la table. Il partit en trombe de la pièce, claquant violement la porte.

- Il est désespérant ! Souffla Arlanne en levant les yeux au ciel. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a, il n'est pas si remonté d'habitude.

- Vous y êtes allées un peu fort tout de même, intervint Kally en s'adressant à ses collègues. Vous savez bien que quand il est comme ça, il ne faut pas l'embêter davantage.

Aurore la regarda sceptique, puis haussa les épaules.

- Etait-il comme cela adolescent ? demanda Samantha à Aurore.

- Je ne me souviens plus de lui à cette époque, je ne faisais pas attention à lui ! mentit elle.

Elles regardèrent Aurore, perplexes, mais n'ajoutèrent rien.

-

Aurore repartit vers sa chambre, troublée ce soir là. Elle passa devant les cachots en chemin. Ses pas s'arrêtèrent juste devant l'escalier qui y menait.

Sans réfléchir, elle fit son chemin vers le bureau de Rogue. Devait elle aller lui parler ? Elle demeurait hésitante, retenant sa main d'aller frapper à sa porte. Au fond d'elle, Aurore savait très bien pourquoi Rogue se comportait de la sorte, et même si elle n'était pas prête à se l'avouer maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle s'était mal comportée à son égard.

Elle se décida alors, prit une grande inspiration, et toqua à sa porte.

- Entrez ! Lança la voix encore énervée du professeur de potion.

Aurore resta un moment hésitante puis entra.

- Severus, appela-t-elle doucement.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il étonné, je croyais que j'étais l'homme le plus infect que tu n'ais jamais rencontré ?

A ces mots, Aurore se rendit compte de son erreur, elle avait été très injuste avec lui, depuis le début. Elle se sentait coupable a présent de l'avoir insulté, et devinait bien que cela l'avait plus blessé qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre.

- Je… commença-t-elle, je suis désolée. Tu sais bien que je ne le pense pas.

- Je pensais savoir… rétorqua-t-il. Je me suis trompé c'est tout.

- Ne dis pas ça. le pria-t-elle gênée.

- Que me vaut ce soudain changement d'attitude ? Je croyais que nous n'étions que de parfaits étrangers ? Ajouta-t-il sèchement.

Aurore dut dominer son embarras, et se força à soutenir le regard du Maître des Potions.

- Je te prie de m'excuser. Laissa-t-elle échapper en un murmure. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai agi comme cela avec toi. Je n'ai rien oublié. Je t'ai injustement mis de côté, parce que j'avais trop peur… c'était stupide, et je m'en veux. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

Il le regarda sans rien dire.

- Je suis profondément désolée, continua-t-elle, crois moi. Je ne savais pas que tu serais là en revenant ici. Quand je t'ai revu, je dois avouer que j'ai paniqué… tout ça est lié à tant de choses douloureuses !

- Parce que tu crois peut-être que j'étais au courant, moi ? Intervint soudain Rogue, j'ai été aussi surpris que toi. Et tu n'as pas été la seule à souffrir quand tu es… partie.

- Je te propose d'oublier tout ça, dit elle en souriant timidement, ça fait si longtemps maintenant, nous étions si jeunes ! Ce n'est pas la peine de se faire encore du mal pour rien. Nous sommes des adultes à présent, nous ne devrions pas nous emporter comme ça, n'est ce pas ?

- C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps, mais moi je n'oublierais jamais. Je crois que tu ne soupçonnes même pas tout ce que cela signifie pour moi.

- Severus… murmura-t-elle, je crois que tu exagères….tu ne peux plus avoir ses sentiments là pour moi, c'est impossible. Je me suis juré que tout ça c'était fini. Je veux simplement redevenir ton amie.

- Bien sûr, lui répondit il, il se leva puis alla près de la cheminée. Evitant le regard d'Aurore. Elle se leva à son tour.

- Bon, je vais y aller maintenant. J'espère vraiment que tu ne m'en veux pas pour tout à l'heure. C'était entièrement de ma faute.

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est déjà oublié.

- Je parlerai à Arlanne et Samantha, pour qu'elle ne t'enquiquinent plus, proposa-t-elle souriant.

- Non, ne t'en fait pas, elles ont l'habitude. Ce sont de vraies commères et ça a le don de m'énerver. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je leur signale, mais elles persistent, c'est à croire que ça les amuse.

- Bien, alors bonne nuit ! lui lança-t-elle timidement.

Il tourna la tête, et la regarda.

- Tu n'as pas changé Aurore, tu es comme au premier jour… laissa-t-il échappé.

- Oh, tu exagères, j'avais 10 ans ! murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

- Si, tu es la même, en plus belle encore…

Son regard se perdit un moment dans le vague.

- Severus, non… souffla-t-elle

- J'ai bien compris ne t'en fais pas. Se reprit il, c'était juste un compliment _amical_. Bonne nuit.

Elle l'observa, il avait changé lui aussi. Ses cheveux longs cheveux noirs retombaient sur ses épaules, ne laissant apparaître que ses profonds yeux sombres et froids. Ce côté si mystérieux avait toujours charmé la jeune femme. Les années l'avaient accentué plus encore. Elle eut un petit pincement au cœur l'espace d'un instant, puis se reprit, elle ne devait plus… elle se l'était promis. Aussi retourna-t-elle silencieusement jusqu'à sa chambre.


	3. L'amour n'a pas de loi mdrrrr

**Kikoo**** !!! C'est moi la petite Zelda !**

**Attention je vous ai préparé une surprise !! Le chapitre-euuuuuuuh 3 !!!!! Vous êtes contents hein ? :-p **

**Lol**** ! Et bien j'espère que vous l'êtes peut être, en tout cas, bonne lecture pour ce troisième chapitre ! Cette introduction se terminera bientôt, et vous rentrerez bientôt dans l'histoire, mais avant, il y a encore un peu de chemin à faire pour nos deux sorciers !**

**BizousSs**

- **Z**eld**A** -

-

**C**hapitre** 3**

**- L'Amour n'a pas de loi, niarf niarf niarf !! -**

Le mois d'octobre arriva vite.

Aurore recevait Hermione tous les vendredi soirs pour lui donner des cours de magie noire. A sa grande surprise, elle y avait pris goût autant que l'adolescente. Hermione se montrait très douée, pour tous ce que Aurore lui enseignait.

C'était maintenant devenue presque un jeu, et Aurore adorait voir les yeux émerveillés d'Hermione chaque fois qu'elle lui montrait un nouveau sortilège.

- On a beau dire que la magie noire est une science dangereuse, remarqua Hermione lors d'une de leur séance. Je trouve cela fascinant !

- Oui, je te comprends ! acquiesça Aurore. Qu'est ce que tu m'as apporté aujourd'hui ?

La jeune fille lui présenta un livre assez fin, mais visiblement très vieux. Aurore fut stupéfiée.

- Où as-tu trouvé celui là ? C'est incroyable, il est très rare ! s'exclama le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal.

- Vous le connaissez ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Evidemment ! Hum… je veux dire j'ai eu l'occasion de voir un autre exemplaire, il y a longtemps. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il raconte ! Je l'ai lu et relu, mais rien à faire, c'est comme si c'était écrit dans une autre langue ! Avoua Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est un livre très dur à comprendre, et heureusement car le pouvoir qu'il enseigne peut être très dangereux !

- De quoi parle-t-il ? S'empressa de demander Hermione.

- Et bien, commença Aurore, il suffit de savoir interpréter et lire entre les lignes… le contenu de cet ouvrage demande des années d'études.

- A vous entendre, on dirait que c'est ce que vous avez fait ! Remarqua l'adolescente.

- Tu es très perspicace ! Répondit elle. Je l'ai eu en ma possession durant quelque année, et j'ai eu le loisir de me pencher sur la question. Mais ne montre ce livre à personne, c'est un ouvrage interdit. Comme d'habitude ce que je te raconte dans cette pièce est strictement confidentiel ! La prévint elle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous me le répétez sans arrêt, j'ai compris ! Se défendit Hermione.

Aurore la regarda tendrement. Elle se retrouvait quand elle voyait Hermione, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

- Ce livre a été écrit par un ancien druide, bien avant que nous autres sorciers n'apparaissions sur cette terre. Il parle du pouvoir des anciens druides qui entre parenthèses, n'ont rien à voir avec les druides dont on te parle en cours d'histoire de la magie, cet homme était un druide très puissant, mais il n'était pas comme ses frères, et a utilisé ce pouvoir à des fins personnelles. Il a entraîné une guerre, enfin la perte de son peuple. C'est ainsi, que ce livre a été classé parmi les ouvrages interdits.

- Je vois, acquiesça Hermione. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, moi je ne m'en servirais jamais à des fins dangereuses.

- Je le sais bien ! s'amusa Aurore. Ne t'emballe pas trop vite, il te faudra longtemps avant de comprendre ce qu'il dit, et ensuite des années à maîtriser le pouvoir, si tu arrives à le trouver au fond de toi !

Hermione rit à son tour.

- Mais si vous avez déjà étudié ce livre, vous pourriez peut être me l'expliquer ?! proposa la jeune Gryffondor

- Non, je ne peux pas faire ça. conclut Aurore d'un air désolé. C'est une interprétation personnelle, ce pouvoir se manifeste différemment chez les individus qui l'utilisent. Enfin je crois, ce ne sont que des théories, cette magie ne se pratique pas en général !

- Comment se manifeste-t-il chez vous ? S'aventura Hermione

Aurore la regarda surprise, Hermione se montrait vraiment de plus en plus douée.

- Bon, puisqu'on ne peut rien te cacher, enchaîna Aurore, je t'en fais une démonstration. Il faut tout d'abord se concentrer. Ce livre t'enseigne à trouver au fond de toi, une énergie appelée le Saîman, une force, il faut apprendre à la développer petit à petit, puis à la faire sortir de toi, et ensuite à la contrôler… un exercice assez difficile !

Aurore ferma les yeux, et baissa la tête, elle semblait chercher quelque chose au plus profond d'elle même.

Puis elle releva la tête et mit ses mains devant elle. Une flamme apparut au bout de ses doigts. Hermione sursauta puis approcha son visage, stupéfaite.

- Vois-tu ? reprit Aurore. Mon Saîman, je peux le faire apparaître à l'extrêmité de ma main, puis le faire doucement glisser au creux de ma paume, et le faire grandir.

La flamme se balada jusque dans la paume de la main du professeur, et d'autres petites flammes virent accompagner la danse de la première. C'était comme si sa main prenait soudain feu.

- Professeur, balbutia Hermione toujours émerveillée, cela ne vous fait pas mal ?

Aurore secoua la tête en souriant.

Hermione aventura un instant sa main au dessus de celle d'Aurore, et mit un doigts au dessus du petit feu.

- Aïe ! s'exclama-t-elle retirant aussitôt son doigt. Mais ça brûle !

- Je peux également complètement m'entourer du Saîman, ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Expliqua-t-elle de nouveau.

La petite flamme qui se trouvait au creux de sa main se mit à grandir encore et encore, puis, atteint le bras. Les flammes entouraient tous le bras jusqu'à l'épaule, sous le regard concentré d'Aurore, qui n'avait pas l'air de ressentir le moindre petit picotement.

Hermione resta bouche bée.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là, laissant apparaître le professeur Rogue qui tomba devant ce spectacle sans comprendre. Déconcentrée Aurore stoppa le Saîman, et mit brusquement son bras derrière son dos. Hermione, elle, prit vivement le livre posée devant elle et le cacha sous la table.

-Sev… Severus ? balbutia Aurore gênée. Que… que faites vous là ? Vous auriez pu frapper !

- C'est ce que j'ai fait. s'exclama ce dernier d'un air accusateur. je me demande ce que dirait Dumbledore s'il apprenait ça ?!

- S'il apprenait quoi ? demanda Aurore prenant l'air le plus innocent possible. Nous nous ne faisions que discuter des examens de fin d'années de Mlle Granger.

Elle regarda Hermione qui s'empressa d'hocher la tête.

- C'est cela oui… répondit il à moitié convaincu. A ta place je ferais attention. Nos chers élèves sont capables de tout pour inventer de nouvelles âneries. Surtout celle là qui prend un malin plaisir à contourner les règles avec ses deux petits camarades, ajouta-t-il en regardant Hermione.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir puis se ravisa vite fait en voyant celui que lui jetait Rogue.

- Severus, je ne pense pas une seconde ce que vous dites au sujet de nos élèves, et je vous serais reconnaissant d'éviter ce genre de commentaires ! intervint Aurore.

- Oui évidemment, répliqua Rogue ironiquement. Excusez moi, j'ai oublié de me procurer la carte de fan club Potter et compagnie !

- Je pense que vous n'êtes pas juste, Hermione Granger est une de nos élèves les plus brillante. Je trouve inadmissible que vous la traitiez de la sorte !

- Désolé, rétorqua-t-il, mais je ne fais pas de favoritisme pour les petites prétentieuses dans son genre, moi !

- Non, on ne citera pas pour qui vous en faites, Monsieur le directeur des Serpentard ! Déclara sèchement Aurore en se levant.

- Je n'y peux rien, si eux ne sont pas des petits cornichons ! dit il en s'avançant vers Aurore.

Celle-ci s'avança brusquement vers le professeur de potions, plus furieuse que jamais. Elle se posa sous son nez les mains sur les hanches, ses grands yeux bleus plongés dans ceux de Severus. Même s'ils étaient en train de se disputer, on pouvait lire dans leurs yeux une expression toute autre que la colère. Une lumière indescriptible, qui les poussait malgré eux à se rapprocher de plus en plus. Les deux professeurs semblaient avoir complètement oublié Hermione. Elle était affalée sur sa chaise, dépassée par la scène et tentait de se cacher sous la table plus qu'autre chose. Aurore était à peine à quelques centimètres de Rogue, il se pencha soudain vers elle, sans même réfléchir. Mais, un bruit discret retentit soudain contre la porte.

Aurore et Severus se retournèrent au même instant pour découvrir que Samantha Chourave se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Sam… Samantha ? S'étonna Aurore légèrement tirée de ses pensées. Entrez je vous en prie.

- Excusez moi Aurore, s'exclama Samantha en entrant dans la pièce, ceci est arrivé pour vous…

Le professeur d'Herbologie s'avança vers Aurore et Severus, puis tendit à sa collègue une enveloppe.

Aurore la remercia et jeta un regard noir à Severus qui avançait discrètement sa tête vers la lettre.

- Je sens comme une tension, s'aventura Samantha, seriez vous en train de vous disputer ??

- Non, non. murmura Severus, nous échangions quelques idées pédagogiques sur nos chers élèves !

- Oui, mais à part ça professeur Rogue, rétorqua Aurore, qu'est ce que vous faites vs ici ?

Le professeur Chourave eut un petit rire en observant son collègue

- Je suis venu récupérer ma liqueur d'ombre ! expliqua-t-il d'un ton agacé. Si vous n'en avez plus besoin bien sûr

- Je vous l'apporte ! Déclara Aurore sèchement.

Elle partit chercher le flacon dans un placard et le confia au professeur de potions.

- Merci ! répliqua celui-ci.

Il observa un instant ses deux collègues, puis tourna les talons avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Aurore le regarda s'en aller en secouant la tête.

- Quelle bonne excuse ! Remarqua Samantha une pointe de malice dans la voix.

- Que me dites vous là Sam ?!

- Oh ! S'amusa Chourave. Comme si cela ne se voyait pas, vous lui plaisez beaucoup. Les autres n'ont rien remarqué, mais moi j'ai l'œil pour ça !

- Ne dites pas de sottises ! répliqua Aurore en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Vous avez vu comme il vous regarde ! s'écria Samantha, on voit bien qu'il n'a qu'une idée en tête quand il est avec vous, c'est de vous…

- Samantha ! La coupa Aurore en lui signalant discrètement que Hermione était encore là.

Hermione se leva doucement de sa chambre, l'air très gênée.

- Désolée professeur, s'empressa-t-elle de dire, je vous laisse…encore merci pour ce soir !

- Nous continuerons vendredi prochain, excuse moi pour cette interruption. Bonne soirée Hermione !

Elle lui sourit et la laissa s'en aller à son tour.

Il ne restait plus que Chourave maintenant, qui la regardait toujours plus malicieusement.

- Samantha, vous avez encore besoin de quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle au hasard.

- Non, non, mais vous n'ouvrez pas votre lettre ?

Aurore eut un rire amusé, puis elle décacheta l'enveloppe. Elle déplia le parchemin et lut le contenu du mot. Samantha semblait trépigner d'impatience, surtout quand elle vit le sourire d'Aurore.

- Une bonne nouvelle ? S'enquit Samantha

- Oui ! s'exclama Aurore. Excellente même ! Je me demande pourquoi Albus ne m'a encore rien dit !

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Chourave bien curieuse.

- Mon frère ! s'écria Aurore. Mon petit frère ! Il vient à Poudlard !!!

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle intriguée. Comme élève ?

Aurore éclata de rire.

- Mais non ! Expliqua-t-elle. Mon frère est musicien ! Il a crée son groupe à la sortie du collège, et il commence à être pas mal connu en France. Albus lui a demandé de venir animer la soirée d'halloween des élèves. Il m'écrit également, qu'il doit venir rencontrer des producteurs à Londres, c'est pourquoi il profite de l'occasion.

- C'est merveilleux ! Renchérit Samantha C'est donc un artiste ! J'ignorais que vous aviez un frère !

- Et bien, commença Aurore. Vous savez, j'avais 15 ans quand il est né. C'est un peu mon petit bébé. Il vient d'avoir 20 ans. Comme je suis fière de lui ! Si vous le voyiez, c'est le plus beau jeune homme qu'il m'ait été donné de voir !

- Alors, comment s'appelle-t-il ce charmant jeune homme ?

- Brian… répondit Aurore un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Et bien, j'ai hâte de le rencontrer dans ce cas ! s'exclama Samantha.

Aurore relut la lettre et parût plus joyeuse que jamais.

-

A mesure que les jours passaient et que la soirée d'Halloween se rapprochait, Aurore devenait de plus en plus excitée à l'idée de retrouver son jeune frère.

Malgré les profonds sentiments qui les liaient, ils ne se voyaient guère souvent. Brian vivait en France alors qu'Aurore avait décidé de s'installer en Angleterre et ne revenait que rarement dans la maison familiale. Pourtant ils savaient tout l'un de l'autre et ne se cachaient jamais rien.

Un soir Aurore rejoignit la salle des professeurs. Ses collègues, Arlanne Sinistra, Kally Vector, Samantha Chourave et Minerva McGonagall se trouvaient là, ainsi que Severus Rogue dans le fond de la salle caché derrière une pile de livres.

- Bonsoir ! les salua joyeusement Aurore.

Elle alla à la table où travaillaient les quatre sorcières et leur présenta une série de photos.

- Je vous ai apporté quelques photos de lui ! annonça Aurore.

Le professeur Rogue leva discrètement la tête et sans le vouloir vraiment tendit l'oreille vers ses collègues.

- Alors c'est lui ! s'exclama Arlanne. Le fameux Brian dont vous nous parlez si souvent !

Elle prit les photos, entourée de Minerva, Samantha, Kally et bien sûr Aurore, qui commentait les images. Elles montraient un jeune homme blond, les cheveux courts, épais et en bataille. Il avait de grands yeux bleus qui illuminaient les traits fins de son visage.

- Qu'il est beau ! s'exclama Samantha. Vous n'aviez pas menti Aurore ! Il est tout à fait charmant !

- N'est ce pas qu'il est à croquer ! Renchérit le professeur de défenses contres les forces du mal plus fière que jamais.

- C'est vrai ! remarqua Sinistra. C'est dommage qu'il soit si jeune ! Il est vraiment divin.

Aurore la regarda puis se mit à rire, bientôt accompagnée de ses quatre collègues.

- Cette photo là a été prise l'été dernier. Expliqua Aurore en pointant du doigt une nouvelle photo. Brian et moi étions dans le sud de la France _(géant, on est heureux de le savoir !) _J'aime bien cette photo…

Le jeune homme tenait Aurore, assise sur ses genoux, à la terrasse d'un café face à la mer. Le paysage était splendide. Le frère et la sœur riaient aux éclats, ils semblaient vraiment s'adorer.

- Vous êtes magnifiques tout les deux sur celle là, intervint Kally, vous avez l'air si complices !

- C'est vrai, je l'adore ! acquiesça Aurore. Je crois que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui…

Severus suivait d'une oreille discrète la conversation sans trop comprendre, mais il commençait à ressentir un sentiment très désagréable lui nouer l'estomac.

- Il est plus que beau, il est super sexy ! s'exclama soudain Arlanne en voyant l'autre photo de Brian et Aurore en maillot de bain sur la plage.

-Arlanne ! soupira Kally en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mais c'est vrai ! ajouta Chourave. Dites moi Aurore il doit avoir des centaines de jeunes femmes à ses pieds !

Severus se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise à mesure des commentaires que faisaient les cinq sorcières.

- J'espère bien que non ! s'écria Aurore. Je ne veux pas qu'on me le vole !

Toutes éclatèrent de rire. Severus leva la tête, elles ne semblaient pas remarquer sa présence, ce qui l'agaçait profondément.

- Hum hum ! fit il bruyamment afin de signaler sa présence.

- Que se passe-t-il Severus ? demanda rapidement Minerva en se retournant à peine, alors que les quatre autres sorcières étaient toujours plongées dans leur discussion.

- Il y a des gens qui travaillent ici ! gronda-t-il à l'attention de ses collègues.

- Vous pouvez aller à la bibliothèque si vous n'êtes pas content ! ricana Arlanne sans même se retourner.

- Ou dans votre bureau ! ajouta Chourave. Comme ça personne n'aura à supporter votre sale caractère !

Severus la fusilla du regard, mais s'arrêta aussitôt qu'Aurore se retourna.

- Oh, excusez nous Severus ! dit elle entre deux rires, nous nous emportions je crois et nous vous avions oublié. Vous voulez voir les photos aussi ???

- Non merci ! rétorqua-t-il. Je vais suivre vos conseils pour une fois, et aller dans mon bureau ! Où je ne serais pas déranger par vos gloussements ! Vous êtes pires que des quatrième années !

- Soit ! répliqua Aurore. si vous le prenez sur ce ton…

Il se leva, prit ses affaires et sortit en trombe de la salle des profs. Les cinq sorcières retournèrent immédiatement au cœur de leur discussion.

- C'est vraiment un jeune homme charmant ! répéta Minerva, vous avez les mêmes yeux…

- Oui c'est vrai, Brian et moi avons les yeux de notre mère. Acquiesça Aurore

Chourave fut soudain prise de fou rire. Ses collègues la regardèrent sans comprendre.

- Excusez moi, se reprit elle, c'est juste que… j'ai l'impression que Severus aurait du rester un peu plus longtemps ! Il aurait comprit que nous parlions de votre frère ! Je crois qu'il est comment dire… jaloux !

- Severus ?! _Jaloux_ ??!! répéta Arlanne. Mais enfin Sam ! Pour cela, il faudrait d'abord qu'il puisse éprouver des sentiments ! Et son cœur est si glacial que ça me paraît impossible ! Et encore je me demande parfois s'il a un cœur !

- Oh ! Arlanne, vous êtes bien médisante tout de même ! remarqua McDo… euh Minerva pardon.

- Vous avez pitié de lui uniquement parce qu'il était votre élève Minerva ! s'exclama Samantha. Il a beau être un bon professeur et un sorcier doué, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il est parfaitement associable !

- Allons, allons ! intervint Kally. Arrêtez de vous acharnez sur ce pauvre Severus ! Parlez nous plutôt du Brian… quand doit-il venir ??

-Le week-end prochain, reprit Aurore, il arrivera samedi soir à Poudlard. Il doit rester un mois sur Londres, je crois qu'il doit à des réunions avec des producteurs ou quelque chose comme ça pour son groupe !

- N'empêche que je suis persuadée que Severus est jaloux ! répéta Samantha

- Ne dites pas cela Samantha ! intervint Aurore d'un ton sérieux. Le professeur Rogue n'éprouve rien pour moi… pas plus que moi à son égard ! Alors laissez le tranquille avec ça !

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord !!!! Renchérit Arlanne, l'amour et le professeur Rogue ça doit faire au moins mille !!

- Bien bien, vous avez gagné ! approuva finalement Chourave.

-

Aurore quitta ce soir là, la salle des professeurs en compagnie de Kally Vector. Elle aimait bien Kally. Même si elle appréciait Arlanne et Samantha, elle savait qu'elle pouvait parler librement avec le professeur d'arithmancie, que celle ci n'allait pas se précipiter pour répéter à tout le collège leur moindre discussion.

- Cette Samantha ! s'exclama Kally en marchant aux côtés d'Aurore, elle me fera toujours rire !

- Oui, c'est vrai ! acquiesça Aurore. C'est amusant de la voir toujours à l'affût de la moindre petite histoire ! Elle est même prête à dire n'importe quoi !

Kally s'arrêta soudain, et dévisagea un instant Aurore.

- N'importe quoi ? Vous êtes sûre ? murmura-t-elle mystérieusement. Moi je crois que ce qu'elle dit n'est pas faux…

- Oh non ! souffla Aurore. Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi !

- Ne vous fâchez pas, je suis votre amie ! Je ne veux en aucun cas vous mettre mal à l'aise. Seulement je crois que vous être en train de commettre une erreur.

- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir… murmura Aurore

- Allons, Aurore, ne voyez vous pas que vous vous faites du mal à tous les deux ?! expliqua Kally.

Aurore ne répondit pas, elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Ecoutez, ce que je vous dis là c'est uniquement pour vous aider, tous les deux. Expliqua Kally, je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais… je n'aime pas vous voir ainsi vous battre alors que…

Kally marqua une pose.

- Je crois que vous ne devriez pas vous éloignez autant de Severus, continua-t-elle, vous savez, cela vous fait autant de mal qu'à lui. Je connais Severus moi aussi, et je me rappelle très bien de vous également !

- Comment ? l'interrogea Aurore de plus en plus perplexe.

- J'étais en Septième année lorsqu'il est arrivé à Poudlard, je ne l'ai vu qu'une année bien sûr, et je ne lui ai jamais réellement parlé, mais je m'en souviens bien, et de vous aussi. C'est cette année là que vous êtes venue pour la première fois à Poudlard. J'étais là, la toute première fois qu'il vous a vue. Il a une façon de vous regardez qui ne trompe pas… et vous êtes loin d'y être indifférente, seulement vous faites tout pour vous le cacher !

- Mais non, vous faites fausse route, vous avez bien vu la façon dont il me parle, il est si froid à mon égard ! marmonna Aurore

- Ne cherchez pas d'excuse ! Vous ne me tromperez pas moi ! Je me souviens très bien de la première fois qu'il vous a vu, c'est la seule fois que j'ai vu une telle intensité dans son regard. Et quand vous êtes revenue, je ne crois pas que les autres l'ont vu, mais quand il a entendu votre nom, ses yeux se sont remplis d'espoir, il était si heureux ! Vraiment Aurore, vous ne pouvez pas continuez à l'ignorer de la sorte !

- Comment pouvez vous vous souvenir de ça, ça fait si longtemps et ça ne compte plus ! s'obstina Aurore

- Ah oui ! s'exclama Kally, croyez vous que je mente ? Et bien, c'était aux vacances de Noël ! Vous veniez d'arriver à Poudlard. Quand ça s'est passé, Severus était assis à la table des Serpentard, moi j'étais un peu plus loin à celle des Serdaigle. Nous n'étions alors que deux dans la salle, la plus part des élèves étaient rentrés pour les fêtes. C'est alors que vous êtes arrivée, accompagnée de la jeune Lily Evans, Sirius Black et James à chaque fois que Severus et les deux Gryffondor se rencontraient, ils ont commencé à se disputer… et malgré mes interventions, ils continuaient. J'ai oublié quel était l'objet de leur querelle cette fois ci, mais ils ont commencé à se battre. J'ai tenté de les séparer, mais ils étaient incontrôlables ! Lily défendait Sirius et James, vous étiez un peu perdue je m'en rappelle, J 'ai été obligée d'aller chercher un de nos professeur. Quand je suis revenue accompagnée de notre professeur d'herbologie de l'époque, les éclairs volaient partout dans la salle. Même s'ils étaient à trois contre un, Severus se battait comme un chef. Le professeur a réussit à les arrêter, les trois garçons étaient salement amochés, mais Sirius et James un peu plus je pense. C'est pourquoi le professeur d'herbologie a du leur prêter plus d'attention qu'à Severus. Quand j'y repense, le pauvre s'est fait tant sermonné, il a du se prendre des semaines de retenues ! Même moi je ne suis pas allée le voir, sans doute car c'était un Serpentard ! Quand le professeur partit pour accompagner les trois Gryffondors à l'infirmerie, vous êtes allée voir Severus, vous seule, vous l'avez réconforté, je me souviens même que vous aviez sorti votre baguette, pour soigner ses égratignures… Depuis ce jour il est éperdument amoureux de vous.

- Vous avez bonne mémoire. S'exclama Aurore, mais c'était il y a vingt ans, tout a changé depuis ce temps, là. Nous n'étions que des enfants.

- C'est incroyable, vous faites vraiment tout pour le fuir ! Pourquoi ? Mais il est si attaché à vous, je conçoit qu'il est la plus part du temps froid et distant, mais je suis sûre que si on sait s'y prendre correctement-

- Ce n'est pas ça ! la coupa Aurore. Je ne suis pas celle qui lui faut. Je l'ai fait trop souffrir à l'époque, j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreur, et je ne veux en aucun cas revivre tout ça.

- Vous êtes en train de commettre une plus grande erreur encore à mon avis ! s'exclama Kally. Je vous aime bien, et j'aime beaucoup Severus. Si vous dites, vous en vouloir pour l'avoir fait souffrir, pourquoi continuez vous ?

Elles se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire. Elles étaient arrivées devant la chambre d'Aurore.

-Bien, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit Aurore ! déclara Kally.

Elle se retourna et commença à partir plus loin dans le couloir.

-Kally ! l'appela soudain Aurore. Je… hum, merci.

Kally se retourna et lui adressa un sourire, avant de repartir finalement.

-

La dernière semaine avant la soirée d'Halloween passa très rapidement. La conversation qu'Aurore avait eue avec Kally, tournait et retournait dans la tête de la jeune femme. Severus l'évitait le plus souvent, elle ne pouvait pas lui parler. Cela l'attristait plus qu'autre chose, mais avec l'arrivée de son frère, Aurore retrouva bientôt le sourire.

Brian devait arriver la veille d'Halloween. Le samedi matin, Aurore était tranquillement assise dans un coin de la salle des professeurs, le nez plongé dans un gros volume poussiéreux. Elle était seule dans la pièce ce matin là. Mais soudain la lourde porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître le professeur Rogue.

Il s'arrêta et croisa quelques secondes le regard d'Aurore. Severus sembla hésiter un instant, puis se dirigea finalement vers elle.

- Tu… tu as oublié ça. Dit il rapidement en déposant une photo de Brian sous le nez d'Aurore.

- Oh ! s'étonna-t-elle en voyant la photo. Mer… merci. Où l'as tu trouvé ?

- Ici même. Répliqua-t-il d'une façon énervée. Tu as la tête ailleurs en ce moment… sûrement à l'idée de _le_ revoir…

Elle le dévisagea, surprise du ton qu'il employait.

- Severus, commença-t-elle, je crois que je dois t'expliquer quelque chose…

- Non, la coupa-t-il sèchement, que tu exhibes la photo de ce playboy à toute cette basse cours, c'est ton problème ! Moi je ne veux rien savoir !

Elle le regarda plus étonnée que jamais.

- Severus ! Calme toi, et laisse moi t'expliquer !

- Je t'ai dit non, je ne veux rien savoir à propos de ce gamin ! Non, mais franchement, tu l'as vu il a l'air d'avoir à peine 25 ans ! A quoi tu joues !

- 20 ans ! corrigea-t-elle en essayant de rester calme, bon arrêtes ce stupides insinuations, et écoute moi ! Ce n'est ni un gamin ni un playboy c'est mon…

- Moi ?! Stupide ?! Alors ça c'est le bouquet ! s'emporta-t-il, j'en ai assez que tu m'insultes sans arrêt ! Et je n'en ai rien faire de tes histoires !

- Arrête de t'énerver, tu commences à être ridicule ! Si tu me laissais t'expliquer.

- Et en plus tu le ramènes ici ! continua-t-il, je ne peux pas le croire !

- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Albus qu lui a demandé de venir !

- Ca t'arrange bien ! Comme ça tu pourras encore bien me torturer, puisque ça t'amuse tant !

- Non, commença-t-elle à sangloter, tu ne comprends pas… c'est injuste ce que tu me dis là !

- Si parfaitement c'est la vérité ! Ca t'amuse de jouer avec mes sentiments ! Tu le faisais déjà quand tu étais accrochée à ce minable de Sirius ! Et là tu continues avec un autre ! Je ne te laisserais plus ce plaisir. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire ! lâcha-t-il soudain.

- Mais Severus ! Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux, arrête je t'en prie…

Aurore ne put se retenir plus longtemps, elle prit soudain son visage dans ses mains, et fondit en larmes. Severus la regarda un instant ennuyé, mais détourna son regard, serrant ses poings dans un mouvement de rage.

- Comment oses tu dire que tu m'aimes ? Dès que tu viens me voir c'est pour me crier dessus ! Sanglotait Aurore. De toute façon, à l'époque tu ne t'intéressais à moi que pour faire enrager Sirius ! Et tu as bien réussi, puisqu'il m'a abandonnée ! Tu as dû bien te réjouir ! Je ne veux plus revivre ce qu'ai fait à cause de vous deux, tu entends ?!

- Tu crois que je ne t'aime pas ? articula-t-il lentement. Je me demande bien ce que je fais ici dans ce cas !

Les yeux remplis de colère, Severus tourna les talons, et partit en trombe de la salle, claquant violement la porte derrière lui. Elle demeura ainsi pendant quelques minutes, la tête enfouie dans ses mains, pleurant sans s'arrêter.

Dumbledore poussa soudain la porte de la salle, se précipitant aux côtés de sa filleule, étonné de la voir dans cet état. Il l'entoura tendrement, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait…


	4. La patience est une vertu Severus

**_K_**_ikoo ! C'est moi, Zeldichounette, votre humble fanficeuse me re-voilà avec un quatrième et nouveau chapitre, pour votre plus grand bonheur je l'espère ! a partir d'ici nos deux amis s'apprêtent à vivre une longue aventure… ensemble ?? Allez savoir ! Eux, n'ont encore pas la moindre idée, particulièrement Severus ! Mais qu'adviendra-t-il d'Aurore et Severus entre mes mains ?! Hihihi !!_

_Pour le savoir, il suffit de lire !_

_Merci pour toutes vos merveilleuses reviews, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous en inspirera d'autres ! _

_Sur ce,_

_Bonne lecture !_

_A bientôt au prochain chapitre !_

_Ze vous adOore !!!!!!_

****

**- Z**eld**A -**

****

**C**hapitre** 4**

**- La patience est une vertu Severus -**

****

La journée se déroula sans aucune autre dispute. Severus s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, et n'en sortit pas avant le dîner.

Aurore retrouva le sourire à cet instant, car l'arrivée de Brian approchait.

Rogue ne décrocha pas un mot du repas. La tête baissée, il s'était mis tout au bout de la table pour ne pas être dérangé. Il n'haussa son regard qu'au moment où un bruit retentit en provenance du Grand Hall.

Certains élèves, curieux, sortirent de table, pour courir à la porte.

Alors que ceux-ci pénétraient dans le Hall, leurs yeux se posèrent sur un grand jeune homme qui observait l'endroit en commentant à voix haute. Il avait des cheveux d'or épais exagérément en bataille et portait une étrange chemise noire lacée assortie à un pantalon de cuire tout aussi sombre, d'une manière très… moldue ! Une longue cape noire tombait jusqu'à ses pieds _(histoire de faire un brin sorcier !)_, et derrière lui, se tenaient deux autres jeunes hommes, l'un portant ses cheveux bleus en long piques au dessus de sa tête, et l'autre au crâne rasé décoré d'un énorme tatouage. Les jeunes sorcières des lieus détaillèrent le premier d'entre eux avec un grand intérêt.

Mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand soudain elles virent leur professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal se jeter au cou de ce dernier !  
- Tu m'as manquée ! s'écria-t-il en embrassant sa soeur sur la joue.  
- Et toi alors ! répliqua Aurore en serrant Brian dans ses bras.  
- Hey, Brian ! Ta soeur est toujours aussi belle à ce que je vois ! s'exclama un des garçons derrière lui.  
Elle alla les saluer chaleureusement puis retourna auprès de son jeune frère.

Dumbledore arriva suivi de près par tous les professeurs, piqués dans leur curiosité.  
- Albus ! s'écria Brian, en allant serrer la main du directeur.  
- Brian ! Lui répondit il. Tu as bien grandi mon garçon ! Ça doit faire au moins six ans que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Heureux de te retrouver !  
Brian acquiesça joyeusement.  
- Nous vous rencontrons enfin ! s'exclama Sinistra. Aurore nous a beaucoup parlé de vous !  
- En bien j'espère ! S'amusa Brian, en jetant un regard complice à sa soeur.  
- Plutôt oui ! Intervint Chourave. Et elle n'a absolument pas menti en plus. Ajouta celle-ci en détaillant le jeune homme.  
Aurore et Brian éclatèrent de rire.

Quand on les voyait côte à côte, il était vrai que la ressemblance était frappante. Ils avaient exactement les mêmes expressions dans leurs visages, les mêmes intonations dans leur voix, le même regard.

Dumbledore commença les présentations. Aurore remarqua alors que quelqu'un manquait parmi ses collègues. Elle laissa un instant l'assemblée, et pénétra dans la grande salle. Les élèves se demandaient tous ce qui se passait, pourquoi tous étaient partis dans le hall, et surtout pourquoi le professeur Rogue était resté assis, tout seul. Leur étonnement grandit en voyant Aurore revenir doucement à ses côtés lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.  
- Severus… l'appela-t-elle doucement.  
- Hum… marmonna-t-il les yeux scotchés à son assiette.  
- Severus, tu veux bien me suivre, s'il te plait ? Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un.  
- Non. répliqua-t-il simplement.  
- Allez, s'il te plait. Je sais que tu es en colère, mais viens je t'en pris.  
- Je suis très calme Aurore, je ne veux pas venir un point c'est tout. Répondit il.  
- Je t'assure qu'il faut que tu viennes ! Insista-t-elle en lui tirant sur le bras.  
- Pff... souffla-t-il exaspéré. Je ne veux pas venir !  
- Severus, ce n'est pas un piège que je te tends. Fais moi confiance !  
- Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dis ?! lui demanda-t-il froidement. Je ne bougerai pas mets toi bien ça dans la tête !  
Aurore le regarda déçue, puis comprit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.  
- Bon, je te laisse tranquille alors. termina-t-elle  
Elle se leva et repartit dans le hall sans rien dire.

Severus s'était rapidement éclipsé après avoir fini son repas, pendant que tous ses collègues ne cessaient de bavasser sur ce fameux Brian, et les autres membres de son groupe. Severus se demandait parfois s'il n'aurait pas du accepter de suivre Aurore… tout espoir lui semblait perdu à présent, elle devait le détester. Il alla tristement jusqu'à sa salle, allant sans faire attention à travers les couloirs. Il se cogna, soudain, à quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir sombre. _(Mystère ! Mystère !)_

Le jeune homme qu'il venait de heurter fit tomber par terre des dizaines de parchemins.  
- Zut ! s'écria-t-il. J'vous avais pas vu !  
Severus ne répondit pas, il se contenta de soupirer en remettant correctement sa cape.

Le jeune homme se releva, rassemblant ses papiers. Il regarda un instant Severus. Lui n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le garçon qu'il avait vu sur la photo d'Aurore. Il voulu à l'instant partir, mais le jeune homme le retint.  
- C'est vous n'est ce pas ?! Commença-t-il. Severus Rogue ?!  
Severus le dévisagea, se demandant comment il connaissait son nom.  
- Mais oui, j'suis sûr que c'est vous ! s'exclama-t-il en tendant la main à Severus. J'me présente, Brian Du Lac !

Severus le regarda attentivement, l'étonnement apparaissant progressivement sur son visage.  
- Vous… vous avez dit _Du Lac_ ? murmura finalement Severus.  
- Bah ouais ! Vous savez c'est moi qui vient animer la soirée d'demain ! J'suis le frère d'Aurore, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous ne la connaissez pas ! s'amusa Brian tout en donnant un coup de coude à Severus agrémenté d'un regard en coin empli de sous-entendus douteux.  
- Bien sûr… articula Severus en reculant. Son frère hein ?  
- Ben ouais, on dirait que vous n'en revenez pas ! Enfin, ma soeur ne vous avait pas dit que je venais ?  
- Pas exactement... répondit Severus  
- Ah… ben quoiqu'il en soit, j'suis très heureux de vous rencontrer enfin en personne ! s'exclama Brian.  
- De me rencontrer _enfin_ ? _En personne_ ? s'enquit Severus. comment vous connaissez mon nom ? Brian éclata de rire.  
- Voyons, comment dire… rit-il. C'est qu'ma soeur me parle souvent de vous. Je crois que sans vous avoir jamais rencontré je vous connais pratiquement depuis toujours !  
- Je vous demande pardon ? Murmura Severus, n'en revenant pas.  
- Hum… je ne devrais peut être pas en dire d'avantage ! Souffla Brian. Ma soeur me fait confiance après tout, si elle sait que j'ai parlé, elle va me tuer…  
- Ah oui mais là, vous m'intriguez. ajouta Severus.  
- Bon, j'imagine que maintenant que j'ai commenc ! décida Brian

- Vous disiez donc que votre soeur vous a parlé de moi… redemanda Severus  
- Disons que parler est un léger euphémisme si vous voyez ce que j'veux dire. Commença Brian, Vous savez comment sont les filles ! Elles parlent… beaucoup, et comme je suis son confident « Premier du nom ! »… je peux vous dire que votre nom apparaît dans beaucoup de ses conversations… ou plutôt dans toutes ses conversations… voire même dans chacune de ses phrases… en plus…

- Oui ça va j'ai compris ! Le coupa Severus. J'ai beaucoup du mal à vous croire. Elle est plus que distante à mon égard. Elle me considère comme un étranger !  
- Hum… réfléchit Brian. Oui, ça c'est bien ma soeur ! Vous savez, elle a eu pas mal de problèmes à tomber amoureuse de vous à l'époque … et pas seulement avec Sirius ! Donc maintenant elle a peur.  
- Peur ? Peur de quoi ? Pas de moi ! C'est ridicule !  
- Ce n'est pas vraiment de vous… expliqua Brian. C'est d'elle. Enfin -oh elle va me tuer si elle sait que je vous ais dit ça - Bon, comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, ma soeur a pas mal dérapé. Puis elle était si malheureuse quand Sirius l'a abandonnée… elle l'aimait comme une folle, mais vous étiez là aussi, et elle vous aimait plus fort encore. Elle a eu le coeur brisé, quand Sirius a découvert son secret. Mais il était trop tard. Elle a perdu Sirius, et vous par la même occasion car elle se sentait coupable. Et après la mort de Lily, ça a été de plus en plus mal pour elle, alors elle est partie. Elle ne revenait plus que pour me voir moi, elle a même coupé tout contact avec nos parents à cette époque. Elle a juste peur de refaire des erreurs, et de vous faire souffrir. C'est bête une fille, hein ? Moi j'trouve des fois !  
- Je ne suis sans doute pas l'homme qui lui faut… seulement je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à elle. Je n'arrive pas à admettre qu'elle ne m'aime p-

Severus s'étonnait de se confier ainsi au premier inconnu venu ! Surtout de lui avouer des choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à se dire à lui-même…  
Mais Brian avait le même magnétisme que sa sœur, la même lumière dans son regard, une de ces lueurs magiques, hypnotiques qui vous donnent envie de plonger entièrement dans ces êtres fascinants, et de vous y perdre à jamais… _(oui euh bon il va pas non plus allez se perdre dans l'océan magique des yeux de Brian ! mdr)_

- Vous rigolez ou quoi ! s'exclama Brian. Elle n'aime que vous ! Elle est si malheureuse, parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à vous le dire ! Enfin, je pense que ça va passé très vite… une fois qu'elle se rendra compte qu'elle n'a plus de raison de craindre quoique ce soit.  
- Nous lui avons mené la vie dure Sirius et moi, je le reconnais.  
- Oui, c'est aussi un peu de sa faute. Elle n'a pas été assez forte à l'époque pour dire à Sirius qu'elle vous aimait vous, et elle s'en est mordue les doigts !  
- Vous êtes vraiment au courant de tout ! s'exclama Severus  
- Oh oui, mais n'allez pas lui dire que j'ai cafté, car elle est assez redoutable quand elle est en colère ! Je viens de vous confier toutes ses angoisses. Néanmoins, j'pense que vous deviez le savoir… ma soeur vous aime, alors ne perdez pas de tant, allez lui dire que vous aussi, et que ce qui s'est passé à l'époque ne se reproduira plus.

Brian et Severus discutèrent encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que des pas retentissent dans le couloir. Aurore apparut bientôt et s'avança vers eux.  
- Ah, Severus ! Je vois que tu as finalement rencontré Brian, _mon Frère_ ! s'exclama-t-elle en insistant bien sur le_ mon frère_ !  
Severus ne répondit pas, il se sentait devenir rouge pivoine et avait horreur de ça. Il est vrai qu'il se sentait soudain ridicule. Il la regarda un instant ne sachant quoi dire. Il tourna finalement les talons, et s'engouffra dans sa salle un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Aurore le regarda s'en aller, ennuyée, mais ne se décida à le retenir.  
- Pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir, idiote ?! demanda soudain Brian.  
- Tu sais bien, c'est impossible, il m'aurait encore envoyé balader. Il me déteste. murmura-t-elle.  
- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas remettre ça ! s'écria Brian. Aurore, cet homme est complément dingue de toi ! Ca va faire 20 ans que vous vous aimez éperdument l'un comme l'autre, comment peux-tu encore douter de ses sentiments ?! Alors le passé c'est le passé, il faut que tu fonces maintenant ! Tu ne vas pas passer à côté de lui, juste pour une malheureuse angoisse qui n'a absolument pas lieu d'être !  
- Mais ce n'est pas si simple tu le sais. Si jamais il apprend ce que j'ai fait, je vais le dégoûter il ne voudra jamais de moi.  
- Et même s'il l'apprend, crois-tu vraiment qu'il t'abandonnera pour ça ! Qui sait ce qu'il a fait lui, pendant que tu n'étais pas là ?! 

Aurore haussa les épaules.  
- En plus, c'est fini maintenant tout ça ! Tu l'as promis.  
Aurore ne répondit pas, elle regardait Brian d'un air embêté.  
- C'est fini n'est ce pas ?! Tu sais que tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer, et c'est pour toi que je dis ça.  
- Mais oui, je sais !! S'écria-t-elle. Evidemment que tout ça c'est fini !  
- Bien, répondit Brian, je vais te dire, Rogue n'attend que toi, il t'aime, sois en sûre. Et ce malgré tout…  
- Malgré tout ? Marmonna-t-elle.  
- Ben, faut dire que tu l'as pas mal jeté ! Tu crois pas que t'as été un peu dure !  
- Je sais, je m'en veux.  
- Alors, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Il est encore temps, mais n'attend pas des siècles ! Brian, commença à se diriger vers la salle où leur groupe devait répéter.  
- Hey ! L'appela Aurore en le regardant amusé. J'ai de la chance de t'avoir mon choupinou !  
- A ton service ma p'tite étoile scintillante! répliqua Brian en se retournant pour faire un clin d'oeil à sa soeur.

Aurore ne pu se résoudre à aller voir Severus ce soir là, même si c'était ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde. Elle ne savait guère comment parler à Rogue, sûrement se disait elle qu'il était bien trop en colère à cet instant. 

Le lendemain, une intense agitation régnait au collège. Les élèves ne pouvaient plus attendre d'être à la soirée.

Aurore, elle n'avait cessé de penser à Severus. La jeune femme se sentait tellement honteuse de son comportement, que toute la journée, elle ne réussit pas à aller le voir. Il devait être, selon elle, vraiment froissé. Severus n'étais pas sorti de son bureau de la journée. Dès qu'Aurore croisait son frère dans les couloirs, celui-ci lui lançait des regards interrogateurs, mais repartait déçu en voyant que sa soeur n'avait toujours pas bouger le petit doigt.

Aurore se prépara rapidement pour la soirée. Elle revêtit pour l'occasion, une robe de satin noir, qui épousait les formes de son corps à la perfection. La robe était fendue sur le côté de sa jambe. Le haut de sa robe de satin était un décolleté sans bretelle qui se prolongeait sur les bras et jusqu'au col par un tissu transparent façon toile d'araignée noir. Elle avait attaché quelques mèches de ses cheveux dorés et légèrement ébouriffés par de fins rubans noirs. Elle avait un petit côté négligé qui lui donnait un charme incroyable. On frappa à sa porte alors qu'Aurore venait juste de finir d'arranger ses cheveux. La jeune femme se hâta à la porte où elle retrouva le professeur d'Arithmancie. Les deux collègues avaient décidé de se rendre ensemble à la soirée, Kally était donc venu chercher Aurore comme convenu.

Kally avait, elle, choisi une grande robe rouge foncé ainsi qu'un bustier noir. Elle avait lacé ses cheveux bruns, mi-longs, en une petite tresse qui lui allait à ravir.

- Bonsoir Kally ! La salua Aurore en sortant de sa chambre. Oh vous êtes superbe ! Cette robe vous va très bien !  
- Merci ! répliqua le professeur d'arithmancie en souriant. Et vous êtes divine ! Si Severus ne craque pas ce soir, c'est qu'il est vraiment anormalement constitué !  
Elles éclatèrent de rire et continuèrent leur discussion en avançant dans les couloirs.

Soudain les deux professeurs croisèrent Severus Rogue qui marchait d'un pas vif dans le sens inverse. Elles furent assez surprises de ne pas le voir en tenu de soirée, et surtout de le voir ainsi se hâter dans les couloirs.  
- Severus ! s'exclama Kally. Où allez vous ?  
Il arrêta sa course et les regarda un instant. Son visage s'arrêta sur Aurore, il fit un pas dans sa direction, mais semblant hésiter il repartit sans rien dire à travers le corridor. Elles le regardèrent s'en aller sans comprendre, puis Kally se tourna vers Aurore.  
- Hum… réfléchit elle. Il ne semble pas décidé à venir à notre soirée, ça ne m'étonne pas en réalité, mais c'est fâcheux !  
- Vous croyez ? demanda Aurore soudainement mal à l'aise.  
- J'en suis persuadée ! répliqua vivement Kally. Pourtant, tous les professeurs se doivent d'être présents !  
- Oui mais ça je ne pense pas que ce soit l'argument qui le motive le plus ! Remarqua Aurore.

- Allez donc lui dire de venir plutôt ! déclara Kally toute excitée.  
- Moi ???? marmonna Aurore embêtée.  
- Il me semble que vous êtes la mieux placée pour le faire, non ? continua Kally. Avez vous réfléchi à ce que je vous ai dit l'autre jour ?  
- On croirait entendre mon frère ! remarqua Aurore  
- Alors qu'attendez vous ! La soirée va bientôt commencer. Je parie que Severus attend impatiemment que vous vous chargiez de le convaincre. Allez allez ! lui dit Kally en la poussant dans la direction de la chambre de Severus, j'inventerai une excuse pour les autres au cas où vous seriez retardés ! _(niarf niarf)_

-Je pense que c'est la dernière chose qu'il souhaite… soupira Aurore en s'avançant malgré elle vers les appartements de Severus Rogue.

Elle arriva enfin devant la grande porte de sa chambre. Elle entra timidement dans la pièce, faiblement éclairée par le simple feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Aurore examina l'endroit mais ne vit personne. Son regard fut soudain attiré par un petit filet de lumière qui perçait au dessous de la porte qui se trouvait à côté du lit, et qui menait à la salle de bains. Elle hésita un instant puis alla vers la porte. Elle se mit contre la porte et tendit timidement l'oreille contre le bois. Subitement, sans qu'Aurore n'ait le temps de réagir, la porte s'ouvrit et fit basculer Aurore en avant. Surprise, elle ne put se retenir qu'à la première chose qui vint devant elle. 

La jeune femme se retrouva sans comprendre contre le torse nu de Severus qui sortait à l'instant de sa douche. Aurore le temps de réaliser, le détailla en rougissant, alors que Rogue la regardait sans comprendre et devenait écarlate également. Elle resta comme paralysée à le regarder bouche bée, alors que lui essayait de retenir difficilement la serviette qui couvrait sa taille. Le contact la fit frissonner, sa peau était encore chaude, tout juste humide et sous son torse elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade. Elle parvint finalement à se redresser et recula vivement sans quitter Rogue des yeux.

- Qu'est ce…qu'est ce que tu fais là ? articula-t-il difficilement toujours cramponné à sa serviette.  
- Je… je suis désolée. balbutia Aurore de plus en plus rouge. Je ne voulais pas….je….je croyais que tu ne… je pensais que tu serais habillé quand même !  
- Si j'avais su que tu projetais de m'épier à la sortie de ma douche, effectivement j'aurais pris quelques vêtements avec moi ! Lui lança-t-il sèchement. 

- Désolée. répéta-t-elle faiblement.

- Oui, tu peux l'être ! S'exclama-t-il froidement. Je commence vraiment à croire que tu t'acharnes pour que je me retrouve dans des situations humiliantes à chaque fois que l'on se rencontre ! Maintenant si tu veux bien avoir l'obligeance de te tourner pendant que je passe quelque chose !

Elle acquiesça d'un air gêné.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est plutôt moi qui ai l'air vraiment bête là ?

- J'ai dit, retourne toi ! S'impatienta-t-il. N'en profite pas pour regarder !

- Ça va, ça va ! Ne t'énerve pas. Marmonna-t-elle en s'exécutant.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, plus embarrassé qu'autres choses, d'ailleurs, Aurore décida qu'il valait mieux qu'elle prenne congé et fit un pas en direction de la porte.

- Attend… la retint il sans réfléchir.

La jeune femme stoppa sa marche et se retourna vers lui, toujours aussi écarlate.

- Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras. Avoua le professeur de potion d'une voix à peine audible. Mais… hum… qu'est ce que tu voulais… outre le fait de me voir juste habillé d'une serviette !

La sorcière croisa ses bras d'un air agacé, haussant ses yeux au plafond.

- Et bien, aussi sexy que tu puisses être juste entouré de ta petite serviette, ça n'est absolument pas pour ça que je suis venue ! S'exclama-t-elle sans réfléchir. Je suis venue jusqu'ici, car je croyais que tu ne voulais pas venir à la fête, et certaine personne on eu la brillante idée de penser que je pourrais peut être te convaincre de venir !

- Je m'apprêtais à y aller vois-tu… attend une minute… qu'est ce que tu as dit ? Lui demanda-t-il plus étonné que jamais et sans doute aussi rouge que l'étendard des Gryffondor, ce qui, pour le directeur des Serpentard était très inhabituel.

- Hum… j'ai dit… que je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas… murmura-t-elle innocemment, se trouvant une soudaine passion pour le sol de la pièce.

Il demeura silencieux, l'air quelque peu choqué de sa remarque. Aussi préféra-t-il se retourner vers son armoire, et mit sur ses épaules l'une de ses légendaires longues, très longues capes noires, faisant mine d'ignorer la sorcière.

- Alors… viendras tu ou non ? Redemanda-t-elle, l'air de rien.

- Cela me semble évident ! Rétorqua-t-il. Même, si je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller, j'y suis obligé, parce que je suis directeur de maison et que je ne me vois pas réellement expliquer à Dumbledore que je ne suis pas venu car je n'avais pas spécialement envie de rencontrer une certaine personne… qui ne pense qu'à me voir à moitié nu sous une serviette !

Aurore lui lança un regard noir, puis finalement pris un air attristé.

- Tu… ne veux plus me voir alors ? murmura-t-elle sans oser le regarder à présent.

- Mais, je n'ai jamais dit qu'il s'agissait de toi ! Te sentirais tu visée par hasard ?! Lui rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- Tu es injuste ! S'écria-t-elle. Je ne savais pas que tu serais comme _ça_ !

- C'est injuste oui, tout comme de ne pas me dire que ce garçon était ton frère ! Lui répliqua-t-il d'un ton grave. S'il y a bien une chose dont j'ai horreur c'est de me retrouver dans une situation si embarrassante, et je t'assure que ce n'est absolument pas dans mes habitudes !

Elle leva finalement la tête vers lui, d'un air désolé.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissée t'expliquer… comment pouvais-je deviner que tu serais si jaloux !

- Je pensais que tu recommençais, que tu voulais encore jouer avec moi ! Comme tu le faisais si bien avec Sirius !

- Je n'ai jamais voulu jouer avec toi comme tu dis… lui répliqua-t-elle en un murmure à peine audible. C'était juste tellement dur de se retrouver entre vous deux comme cela, alors que vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous battre pour un oui ou pour un non ! J'aurais tellement aimé avouer à Sirius mes vrais sentiments… mais je ne pouvais pas à l'époque.

- Tes vrais sentiments ? Demanda-t-il intrigué. Quels vrais sentiments ?

- Mais… tu sais bien…

- Non. Il faut que tu m'expliques.

- Non ! Je suis trop vexée pour cela !

- Pourquoi ? Est-ce parce que je n'ai plus ma sexy petite serviette sur moi… Demanda-t-il d'un air arrogant.

- Arrête avec ça ! Lui aboya-t-elle. Tu m'énerves à la fin ! Veux tu que j'aille prévenir Dumbledore ?!

- Ah oui… c'est vrai ça, je me demande ce qu'il dirait s'il savait que tu étais si attirée par ma petite serviette, que tu espionnes tes collègues sous la douche et que bien sûr tu donnes des cours privées de magie noire à Granger ! Si tu veux mon avis, il va te mettre en retenue, toi !

- Alors ça c'était très bas, et parfaitement grossier de ta part, espèce de petit Serpent !

- Je te remercie… déclara-t-il en tournant sa tête d'un air suffisant.

Aurore ouvrit sa bouche dans l'intention de lui crier quelque chose, l'air parfaitement furieuses, mais se retint et finalement rejoignit d'un pas énervé la porte de sortie.

Mais à nouveau Severus alla à sa suite, et la retint par le bras, juste avant qu'elle ne passe la porte.

- Ne te vexe pas. La pria-t-il doucement. Je veux dire… hum… tu es la seule personne avec laquelle je peux parler comme cela.

- Oh j'en suis vraiment très honorée ! Lui rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

- C'est vrai, écoute ! Je ne parlerais pas comme ça aux personnes que je n'aime pas…

- Aux personnes que tu n'aimes pas… murmura-t-elle en le regardant attentivement. Voudrais tu s'il te plait développer ta pensée…

- Mais tu sais bien ! Répliqua-t-il impatiemment, essayant de cacher ses joues écarlates avec le grand col de sa cape. C'est… c'est comme tes… vrais sentiments…

Elle demeura ainsi à l'observer quelques minutes. Soudain un tendre sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, et passa doucement sa main sur la joue du sorcier, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas seulement sexy avec ta petite serviette, tu as aussi vraiment très craquant lorsque tu rougis.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air timide. Moi, le Maître des Potions, je ne rougis pas !

Aurore lui lança un regard amusé, prit une profonde inspiration, et finalement amena son visage plus près de celui du professeur de potions.

- En réalité… ce que j'essaies sans doute de te dire, d'une manière plutôt idiote je te l'accorde, c'est que… commença-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Je… je t'aime, toi le maître des potions qui est effectivement en train de rougir !

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Aurore posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et l'embrassa longuement et passionnément.

Si Severus parut au premier abord surpris, cela ne dura pas bien longtemps, car soudain il sentit ses mains enlacer la taille de la sorcière, et serra son corps frissonnant contre le sien. Ses lèvres goûtèrent de plus en plus éperdument à celles de la sorcière, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se détache quelque peu de lui, sans quitter les yeux sombres et enivrant de Severus.

- Ton frère avait raison... murmura Severus, retrouvant peu à peu une respiration normale. Tu as vraiment du changer, tu ne m'as jamais embrasser de la sorte avant…

- J'ai juste été assez stupide pour te laisser souffrir si longtemps. Avoua-t-elle doucement. Je t'assure que tout sera différent maintenant. Plus jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un se mettre entre nous.

- Si jamais quiconque essaye, je jure que je le tuerais… déclara Severus d'une voix profonde avant d'embrasser à nouveau la sorcière. Doit on vraiment aller à cette fête ? Ajouta-t-il d'un ton embarrassé.

- Je le crains oui… répondit Aurore. Désolée.

- Si tu acceptes d'oublier cette fichue fête… je pourrais remettre ma sexy petite serviette si tu veux. lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Aurore éclata de rire et se serra de plus belle contre lui. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, elle parvint à convaincre le sorcier qu'il valait mieux se hâter de rejoindre les autres, ne serait ce que pour ne pas éveiller le moindre soupçons.

Ainsi Aurore se dirigea-t-elle vers la Grande Salle et comprit que la fête avait déjà commencée, en entendant à travers les couloirs, la musique de son frère résonner depuis la Grande Salle. Aurore entra discrètement dans la salle. Hermione vint aussitôt à sa rencontre.  
- Professeur ! s'écria-t-elle. Que faisiez vous ? Vous avez raté le début ! Oh ! J'adore votre robe !  
- Merci ! lui répliqua joyeusement Aurore. Tu es magnifique toi aussi ma petite Hermione ! La jeune fille suivit Aurore à travers la foule.  
- Alors tu aimes bien le groupe ? S'enquit Aurore. Mon frère se débrouille bien ?  
- Oh oui ! Il vous ressemble ! Enchaîna Hermione. Toutes les filles ne parlent que de lui !  
- Ah oui ! s'amusa Aurore. Je suis sûre qu'il doit adorer ça !  
Brian aperçut Aurore à ce moment, et après avoir fait sonner le denier accord de la chanson, il sauta de l'estrade, laissant sa guitare flotter dans les airs et jouer toute seule. Il se précipita vers sa soeur.  
- Hey Aurore ! s'écria-t-il. J'ai bien cru que t'allais sécher ma prestation !  
- Mais non ! Tu vois bien je suis là ! J'avais une petite chose à régler.  
- Ah _vraiment_ ? Demanda-t-il d'un air curieux. C'est pas trop tôt ! Ah, je crois que je t'aurais bien mis des claques si tu n'avais rien fait ! Et comment c'était ?

- Brian… murmura Aurore. je crois que ta guitare est en train de jouer toute seule là bas !!!  
Hermione les regardait sans comprendre, néanmoins amusée. Brian se tourna vers elle en l'entendant rire.  
- Bonsooir ! Lui dit il en lui jetant un regard malicieux. Aurore, tu ne présentes pas à cette charmante personne.  
- Je…je... balbutia la jeune Gryffondor en rougissant.  
- Cette charmante _jeune_ personne est une de mes _élèves_ Brian ! lui fit remarquer Aurore, Hermione Granger, une sorcière très douée.  
- Je n'en doute pas. murmura Brian sans quitter Hermione des yeux. Je sors après la soirée, on va dans un club avec les gars. tu veux venir avec nous ?  
Hermione le regarda ne sachant quoi dire.  
- Brian ! intervint Aurore. Veux tu que je te ramène personnellement sur la scène ? Tu sais que je suis capable de le faire si tu ne te tais pas bien vite !  
Brian la regarda sa soeur en soupirant, puis retourna vers la scène.  
- A plus tard. souffla-t-il en faisant un clin d'oeil à Hermione.  
Aurore le regarda s'en aller en secouant la tête, alors que Arlanne, Kally et Samantha les rejoignaient.  
- Je vais retourner avec les autres, signala Hermione, à plus tard professeur !  
- D'accord, répondit Aurore. Oh Hermione, si mon frère te casse trop les pieds, n'hésite pas à l'envoyer balader ! Si jamais tu n'arrives pas à t'en débarrasser, appelle moi !  
Hermione repartit vers les autres élèves en riant.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, la soirée touchait à sa fin. Seulement quelques élèves étaient encore présents. Aurore, Kally et Minerva étaient les seules professeurs à être encore là. Brian avait une nouvelle fois laisser sa guitare jouer toute seule et était en pleine discussion avec Hermione, malgré les regards désapprobateurs que lui jetait Aurore. Severus était venu comme prévu, mais ne s'était pas montré bien longtemps. Il parla avec Dumbledore quelques minutes, jetant parfois des regards furtifs vers Aurore, qui essayait de son côté de rester discrète. Il fut le premier des professeurs à partir. Il n'était pas venu vers Aurore une seule fois, sans doute ne voulait il pas risquer montrer ses sentiments devant les autres. Kally se dirigea vers elle, alors que Minerva essayait d'envoyer les derniers élèves dans leurs dortoirs.  
- Je ne vous en ai pas parlé à cause des autres. chuchota Kally à l'oreille d'Aurore. Mais comment ça c'est passé ? Vous ne vous êtes quand même pas disputés ?  
-Non. lui répondit discrètement Aurore.  
- Que s'est il passé ? demanda Kally  
- Nous… commença le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, nous nous sommes _réconciliés_.

Kally la regarda amusée.  
- Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre ! Et réconciliés ? bien réconciliés ? S'enquit elle  
- Kally ! s'exclama Aurore. Je crois que notre conversation à ce sujet s'arrêtera là !  
Le professeur Vector lui donna un petit coup de coude, une pointe de malice dans le regard.  
- Bon ! Oui, si vous voulez tout savoir ! Même très très bien réconciliés ! répliqua Aurore en baissant la tête pour cacher le sourire qu'arborait son visage.  
- C'est merveilleux ! Continua Kally. Rassurez vous, mes lèvres sont scellées !  
- Merci Kally. C'est aussi à vous que je le dois. Lui murmura Aurore.

Le professeur d'Arithmancie lui sourit et la serra dans ses bras.  
- C'est tout naturel ! répondit Kally.

Minerva vint les voir rapidement après avoir envoyé se coucher les derniers élèves, elle les salua et partit à son tour. Kally se leva également, et après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Aurore, rattrapa Minerva qui passait juste la porte. Brian rentra à nouveaux dans la salle, alors qu'il venait de raccompagner Hermione à la tour des Gryffondor. Les autres membres du groupe étaient eux aussi partis.  
- Alors on drague ?! Lança Aurore à son frère qui venait de la rejoindre.  
- Quoi... jalouse ?! Se moqua Brian  
- Très drôle ! Rétorqua Aurore. Je me permets de te prévenir qu'elle a à peine 15 ans, et qu'il est hors de question que tu emmènes une élève hors de ces murs !  
- On verra, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour ça ma chère soeur, pas plus que tu n'as besoin de la mienne ! N'est ce pas ?! Au fait où est Rogue ?  
- Ne détourne pas la conversation ! s'exclama Aurore.  
- C'est toi qui la détourne ! répliqua Brian. Alors tu es allée le voir n'est ce pas ?! 

Aurore hocha la tête.  
- Alors où est-il ? Insista le jeune homme  
- Parti se coucher j'imagine. murmura Aurore  
- Parti se coucher ? Répéta Brian étonné. Sans toi ?!

Aurore le regarda en éclatant de rire.  
- Brian ! s'écria Aurore de vive voix. J'ai bien peur que cela ne te regarde pas !

Celui-ci la regarda en riant, puis se leva.

- Bon, je vais te laisser, annonça Brian, on va dans un pub qu'on a repéré avec les gars. J'te proposerais bien de venir, mais j'imagine que t'as d'autres projets !  
- Oui, me coucher ! Je suis assez fatiguée en fait ! répliqua-t-elle en se levant à son tour. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de repartir à son tour.

Aurore était à présent seule dans la grande Salle. Elle alla un instant près d'une des grandes fenêtres, la dernière bougie de la salle venait de s'éteindre. Le plafond enchanté reflétait la douce lueur de la lune. Aurore se revoyait à cet instant 20 ans plutôt. Elle se retrouvait dans cette même grande salle et regardait par cette même fenêtre. C'était le soir de ses 15 ans. Elle les avait fêtés quelques instants plutôt en compagnie de Sirius, Lily et des autres. Eux étaient repartis vers la tour des Gryffondor alors qu'Aurore avait souhaité rester encore quelques minutes dans la pièce à observer le ciel. Elle ne s'y attendait pas cette fois là, mais Severus l'avait rejoint doucement. Il était resté silencieux mais tendrement avait enlacé l'adolescente puis était reparti comme il était venu, laissant dans le coeur d'Aurore un sentiment qui la troubla pour le restant de sa vie. 

Elle fut alors tirée de ses souvenirs par un bruit qu'elle attendait. Elle ne se retourna pas, mais sentit qu'il venait près d'elle. Elle mit tendrement ses bras autour de son coup, alors qu'il l'enlaçait et déposait un baiser sur sa nuque.  
- J'ai cru un instant que tu ne viendrais pas. murmura-t-elle en se retournant.  
- Comment aurais-je pu ne pas venir ? répliqua Severus  
Elle se blottit entre ses bras, fermant doucement les yeux.  
- Tu te souviens de l'anniversaire de mes 15 ans Severus ? demanda-t- elle en un murmure.  
- Bien sûr... chuchota-t-il, c'était comme un rêve. Il ressemble beaucoup à ce soir.  
- C'est vrai... notre première danse…. acquiesça Aurore, je crois que c'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé à quel point je t'aimais, quand tu m'a prise dans tes bras. J'aurai voulu que ce moment ne finisse pas.  
Aurore avança sa tête vers Severus et l'embrassa. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, tendrement enlacés. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas que quelqu'un avait pénétré la grande salle et les espionnait sournoisement. Aurore commençait à défaire la chemise de Severus, alors que lui lassait aller ses mains vers les agrafes de sa robe de satin noire. Ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser lorsqu'un miaulement rauque retentit, les arrêtant brusquement dans leur élan. Aurore serra dans sa main la chemise de Severus fixant d'un regard méfiant Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, qui elle ne quittait pas des yeux les deux amants. Severus se retourna doucement, et vit à son tour le petit espion. Ils entendirent alors des pas raisonner derrière la porte entrouverte. Rusard avait bien sûr entendu les bruits de Miss teigne, et venait voir ce qui se tramait dans la Grande Salle.  
- Qu'est qu'on fait, s'il nous attrape ? murmura Aurore  
- Mais, ça va aller… nous sommes pas des élèves quand même ! Nous avons parfaitement le droit de…

- Hum… de faire l'amour en plein milieux de la Grande Salle ? répliqua-t-elle d'un air embêté.

Severus la regarda ne sachant quoi dire, et finalement après avoir examiner la pièce pris la parole.

- On a qu'à se cacher dans cette armoire, en attendant qu'il parte ! proposa-t-il rapidement.

- On a vraiment l'air de deux cinquième année en train de faire une bêtise, c'est effrayant ! Remarqua Aurore en haussant les yeux au ciel.

Mais alors que les pas se précisaient de plus en plus, ils ne réfléchirent pas davantage et se hâtèrent jusqu'au grand meuble de bois. Mais alors qu'Aurore allait à son tour se cacher à l'intérieur, la voix d'Aurgus Rusard la stoppa.  
Aurore fit volte face à l'instant où le concierge fit son apparition dans la salle.  
- Oh, Professeur ! s'étonna le vieil homme. C'est vous.  
- Hum….oui Argus. désolée. Vous aurais-je fait peur ? S'empressa de dire Aurore s'efforçant de paraître naturelle.

- Non, je me demandais juste pourquoi Miss Teigne miaulait tant, c'est bizarre, elle ne miaule que quand elle voit quelque chose d'inhabituelle...  
- Et bien, elle ne s'attendait pas à me voir, voilà tout. conclut Aurore. Bien ne vous en faites pas je vais me coucher, au… au revoir.  
Aurore se retourna rapidement, et commença à rejoindre la porte.  
- Professeur ! l'appela Rusard, je crois que vous oubliez ceci.  
Il lui tendit le voile toile d'araignée qu'elle portait quelques instants plutôt en haut de sa robe. Elle écarquilla les yeux, réalisant que la robe qui n'était même plus attachée derrière commençait à glisser de sa poitrine. Aurore prit rapidement le voile bredouillant une vague excuse, puis se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce. Rusard resta un instant sans bouger, ne comprenant pas grand chose. Il finit par sortir à son tour de la grande pièce, permettant à Severus de se libérer de son placard, et de partir à son tour dans les couloirs.


	5. Jamais plus sans toi

**_Merci pour tous vos encouragements et compliments ! ^_^ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite de l'histoire vous plaira toujours autant ! bonne lecture !_**

****

**~*~ Plus Jamais Sans toi ~*~**

Un rayon de soleil traversa la pièce pour aller se faufiler entre les rideaux du lit à baldaquins. La chambre était à présent baignée par la lumière du jour. Severus se réveilla doucement. Alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux des questions envahirent son esprit…. Où se trouvait il ? Les rideaux verts sombres de son lit avaient pris une teinte bleue pastel… Comment cela pouvait il être possible ? Il ne pouvait se trouver dans sa… chambre… dans… son lit ??? Etait-ce un rêve alors ? Comme celui qu'il avait fait des nuits durant ?

Une sensation sur sa peau nue vint soudain le ramener à la douce et savoureuse réalité !

Il attrapa de sa main celle de la jeune femme, qui parcourait alors son corps d'un mouvement sensuel et délicat.

- Bonjour…murmura-t-il doucement en se retournant pour finalement poser les yeux sur Aurore.

            - Coucou. Chuchota-t-elle dans un tendre sourire. 

-Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ? demanda Severus

            - Non…quelques minutes. Répliqua-t-elle simplement. C'est vraiment incroyable de voir à quel point tu peux être innocent lorsque tu dors… Je suis sûre que personne dans cette école ne serait prêt à parier que tu peux avoir l'air aussi tranquille qu'un bébé. J'aime te voir comme ça… 

            - J'espère alors que tu ne révéleras à personne, que moi, le Grand Maître des Potions, j'ai l'air aussi innocent que tu le dis en dormant… lui répliqua-t-il amusé.

            - Ne t'inquiète pas… cela demeurera notre petit secret, mon innocent petit Sevichou !

            - Oh… souffla-t-il. Ça devra rester secret aussi… Je t'en prie ne m'appelle jamais comme ça en public !

Aurore se contenta de rire d'un air effronté. Elle l'observa, un instant silencieuse, puis vint délicatement se placer à cheval au dessus de lui, penchant alors son corps vers lui pour aller trouver ses lèvres.

            - Je tiens à garder mon Sexy Sevichou pour moi, _toute __seule ! Lui murmura-t-elle approchant ses lèvres de son oreille. _

Severus secoua la tête en haussant les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit rire la sorcière de plus belle.

            - Donnais tu également des surnoms aussi ridicules à tes anciens petits amis ?! S'enquit le professeur de potions en observant Aurore.

            - Parfois… répliqua-t-elle d'un air innocent. Mais il ne sont plus ici pour se plaindre… alors il n'y aucun problème !

            - Je ne me plaindrais pas… si tu m'appelles comme cela le moins de fois possible… et surtout _jamais_ en public !

            - On non, je ne le ferais pas. Loin de moi l'envie de te taquiner de la sorte… du moins pas en public ! Répliqua-t-elle, un sourire malicieux éclairant son visage angélique.

            - Tu as vraiment changé tu sais… Continua-t-il. La petite fille que j'ai connue ne m'aurait jamais tenu de tels discours… avec une telle lueur brillant dans ses yeux…

Mais la jeune femme lui adressa un regard espiègle, et commença à le chatouiller avec ardeur.

            - Arrête ça veux-tu !!! S'exclama-t-il d'un voix autoritaire mais difficilement crédible vu le fou rire qui s'emparait de lui. Comment oses-tu chatouiller ton Maître des Potions ?! Ah non, pas ça, ça c'est à moi !!! Vas-tu arrêter ou dois-je te mettre en retenue ?!

Voyant qu'elle ne se montrait pas très coopératrice, Severus parvint à stopper et saisir les mains de la jeune femme qui parcourait son corps sans la moindre retenue. Il  fit alors basculer son corps sur le côté et vint cette fois ci se placer sur elle.

            - J'ai bien l'impression que je vais avoir à sévir avec toi…. Décréta-t-il non sans une étincelle de désir naissant dans ses yeux.

            - Oh mais, je n'aurais rien contre le fait de passer un peu plus de temps avec toi… et dans n'importe quelles _circonstances _! Lui murmura-t-elle.

            - Comment as-tu pu devenir si effrontée ? Toi qui était si… pure ?! Demanda-t-il curieux alors qu'elle mettait tendrement ses bras autour de son cou.

            - Je ne sais pas… répliqua-t-elle simplement. Mais… tu n'as pas du être si sage non plus, Severus… je me trompe ?!

Severus la regarda intrigué. Elle se libéra de son étreinte, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Son regard se dirigea vers le bras du sorcier. Aurore passa délicatement sa main sur la marque qui y était incrustée, la marque des ténèbres qui ne lui avait bien évidemment pas échappée au cours de la nuit.

Le sorcier adopta soudain un air quelque peu coupable et gêné.           

            - Je ne pouvais te le cacher… déclara-t-il après quelques instants de silence. Le Seigneur des ténèbres est revenu, et je ne peux rien changer à ce que j'ai fait, même si c'est du passé, toute ma vie je garderais sa trace en moi. Je ne saurais quoi te dire, mais je t'assure qu'il s'agit bel et bien d'un passé révolu, crois moi… Dumble-

Aurore caressa affectueusement le visage de Severus de sa main, et attarda son pouce sur ses lèvres, stoppant son explication, elle l'embrassa alors en guise de réponse.

            - Tu n'as pas à te justifier Severus. Ajouta-t-elle. Je t'aime comme tu es. Et je ne serais pas spécialement à la bonne place pour te faire la morale. Mais, notre passé n'a plus aucune importance à présent, puisque nous sommes tous les deux.

Il la fixa avec tendresse, et l'entoura de ses bras, l'amenant avec douceur tout contre son corps.

            - Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu survivre tout ce temps sans toi… je t'en supplie ne me laisse plus. Lui avoua-t-il d'une voix à peine audible, caressant lentement ses long cheveux dorés.

Sentant son désir s'attiser de nouveau au fond de lui, Severus serra le corps de la jeune femme plus fort contre le sien, ses lèvres se délectant de celle de la sorcière avec passion. Elle se rallongea alors sur les draps et entraîna le sorcier avec elle. Ils avaient passé tant de temps à se chercher, à se fuir, Severus avait souffert plus que de raison avec cette femme, plus qu'il ne l'admettrait, ni ne le tolérerait jamais… mais à présent jamais personne ne l'avait rendu aussi heureux. Il y avait bien longtemps alors qu'une nuit ne s'était écouler sans qu'il ne soit torturé par ses pensées. Et se ressourcer de la sorte ne faisait que décupler les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Aussi rassasiés de satisfaction, tous deux se rendormirent paisiblement l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

~*~

Aurore ne quitta sa chambre que plus tard dans l'après midi, Severus s'en retourna à ses occupations dans les cachots, tous deux agissant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

De son côté la jeune femme, alla faire un tour en salle des professeurs, dans l'intention sans doute de se mettre finalement au travail.

Elle se présenta devant ses collègues, Minerva Mc Gonagall et Kally Vector, non sans réprimer le sourire et l'expression de béatitude qui illuminait son visage.

            - Bonjour ! Leur lança amicalement Aurore.

            - _Bonsoir _! répliqua Minerva. Vous avez du vraiment bien vous reposer ma chère, vous êtes rayonnante aujourd'hui !

Kally regarda Aurore amusée, mais ne dit rien.

            - Je…je travaillais Minerva ! répliqua rapidement Aurore. Je crois que j'entre dans la meilleure partie de ce travail, je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter…

            - Ah, très bien ! La complimenta Minerva. Continuez donc dans cette voie.

Aurore prit place à leur table, le regard perdu dans le vide.

            - Soyez sans crainte… murmura-t-elle en souriant.

            - Au fait, personne n'a vu Severus aujourd'hui ? S'enquit Minerva d'un air suspicieux. Il n'est pas sorti de son bureau c'est étrange !

            - Ah bon ? Remarqua doucement Aurore. Oh, vous le connaissez, il n'aime guère se mêler aux gens… alors lorsqu'il peut l'éviter. Il doit simplement être en train de travailler !

            - Au fait Aurore ! Les coupa Kally. La jeune Hermione Granger vous cherchait tout à l'heure, elle avait un livre à la main qu'elle voulait vous montrer. Votre frère est arrivé à ce moment, il a dit qu'il allait l'aider à vous chercher…ils son partis tous les deux…

            - Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils soient partis me chercher dans ce cas ! S'exclama Aurore en se levant. Si jamais je l'attrape… Bien, à plus tard mesdames !

La sorcière quitta alors la pièce en maugréant.

~*~

Alors qu'Aurore examinait les couloirs de Poudlard, ses pas l'amenèrent vers le bureau de Severus (comme par zazard !!! elle est finaude la petite Aurore !). La jeune femme, après avoir vérifier qu'aucun éléments, ni regards indésirables ne se trouvaient dans le couloir, entra silencieusement à l'intérieur du bureau.

Severus travaillait à son bureau, grattant d'un air concentré et mécontent sur la pile de copies (qui ne devaient pas être très bonnes !) qui trônait devant lui. Aussi, ne remarqua-t-il même pas que la jeune femme s'était glissée à l'intérieur de son bureau et qu'elle s'avançait à présent à pas de velours dans sa direction.

            - Qu'est ce que tu fais Sevichouuuu….. ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix enfantine en laissant soudainement son buste glisser sur le bureau.

Severus leva instantanément le nez de ses copies, et observa la jeune femme avec attention, puis il soupira.

            - Et bien, j'essayais de travailler. Lui répondit il. Mais toi, ne devais-tu pas te remettre à ton travail aussi ?

Aurore fit la moue, en promenant ses doigts le long de la cape de Severus.

            - Je n'ai pas envie de faire mon travail aujourd'hui. Lui expliqua-t-elle d'un air songeur. Je trouvais que étudier avec toi, c'était bien plus amusant… mais, si tu tiens à te concentrer et t'occuper tout seul, je peux m'en aller.

Entre temps, la sorcière avait sensuellement allongé sa jambe dans la longueur du bureau, observant Severus comme un fauve déterminé à attraper sa proie. Les mains de celle-ci parcouraient le haut de sa propre robe, et en dégrafèrent lentement les premières attaches, laissant apparaître son décolleté, ce qui n'échappa sûrement pas à Severus...

Celui-ci la fixa plus intensément encore, et haussa les sourcils d'un air intéressé.

            - Oh non. Déclara-t-il, tu vas rester ici et m'aider à finir cela, qu'en dis tu ?! On peut dire que tu rends la chose beaucoup plus attrayante… 

Aurore lui sourit, puis reporta son regard vers les autres coins de la pièce. Doucement, elle s'éloigna alors du bureau, allant le regard curieux vers les coins sombres de cet endroit. 

Severus, d'un mouvement de sa baguette, fit rapidement disparaître ce qui encombraient encore son plan de travail.

            - Reviens donc par ici Aurore, je t'ai trouvé une petite place, j'ai très envie de t'étudier encore un petit peu. Lui proposa-t-il à voix basse.

Aurore tourna la tête vers lui, et lui adressa un sourire espiègle.

            - Hum hum… je n'ai plus très envie de travailler, je préfère explorer ton bureau ! Lui répliqua-t-elle simplement.

Il lui lança un regard déçu, alors qu'elle marchait lentement à travers la pièce, mais plus il l'observait le narguer, plus il sentait son désir s'affoler au creux de son ventre. 

            - Oh non, reviens ici, petite coquine, tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de te faire désirer… lui murmura-t-il lentement. Dis donc, ne vas-tu pas écouter ton maître des Potions ?!

Mais, voyant que celle-ci faisait la sourde oreille, il se leva et avança vers le fond de son bureau, où Aurore s'était aventurée.

            - Puisque c'est comme ça, c'est moi qui viendrait te chercher… déclara-t-il, un regard déterminé brillant dans ses yeux noirs.

            - Oh regarde Sexy-Sevy, je ne savais pas que tu avais une si grande collection de chaudrons ?! S'exclama-t-elle en arrivant devant une grande salle annexe, où étaient amassés des dizaines de chaudrons de toutes formes. Celui-là est vraiment, vraiment énorme ! Qu'est ce que tu y mets, des vilains élèves ? Des Gryffondor peut être ?

Il apparut soudain derrière elle, et l'entoura de ses bras, pour la serrer contre lui, et embrasser le ceux de son cou.

            - Non… chuchota-t-il entre deux embrassades. J'y met les vilaines sorcières qui refusent de m'obéirent…

            - Mais moi je suis gentille, n'est ce pas…… Sevichou ?! Lui dit elle en se retournant pour lui faire face, et enlacer ses bras autour de son cou.

            - Tu es une petite diablesse… je me vois dans l'obligation de te mettre dans mon grand chaudron. Lui Chuchota-t-il. Rien que pour l'audace que tu as de me donner des surnoms aussi ridicules….

A ses mots, il pris la sorcière par la taille, et la souleva à la hauteur du bord du chaudron.

            - Attend, une seconde ! S'exclama Aurore. Vas-tu réellement me mettre _là-_dedans _?_

            - Bien sûr ! Je vais te montrer comment j'enseigne personnellement le subtile Art des Potions aux petites sorcières effrontées…

            - Y a-t-il eu beaucoup d'autres petites sorcières ?!

            - Juste toi oses me braver de la sorte ma chère !

            - Je l'espère bien…

Il la déposa avec précaution à l'intérieur même du gigantesque chaudron et s'apprêtait à la suivre, laissant auparavant tomber sa cape à terre. Aurore s'assit dans le fond, et attrapa alors Severus part sa chemise, et le fit venir plus rapidement jusqu'à elle, profitant de sa surprise pour prendre les devant et s'assoire triomphalement sur lui, qui reposait allongé sur le dos au bas du chaudron.

            - Te rend tu compte que tu es actuellement assise sur ton Maître des Potions ?! Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix sévère.

            - Oui ! Mais cela n'a pas l'air de te déplaire tant que cela… Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Car, si tu me demandes de _travailler avec tant de détermination, comment puis-je refuser ?!_

Elle usa alors de magie pour faire disparaître petit à petit leur vêtement respectif, se penchant vers ses lèvres, pour l'embrasser avec passion. Severus attrapa la taille de celle-ci et plaqua son bassin contre le sien d'une main douce et puissante, ne pouvant plus retenir le feu qu'elle venait de faire naître au fond de lui. Aurore entoura son cou de ses bras et enfoui sa tête au creux de son cou, prenant appui contre le bord du chaudron, alors qu'à son tour l'extase l'emportait.Ils restèrent ainsi enlacé un long moment. Le profond lien qui les unissait ne faisait que grandir. Ils avaient tant besoin l'un de l'autre que tout autour d'eux disparaissait dès qu'ils se retrouvaient. 

Un moment plus tard, ils tombèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre à bout de souffle, dans le fond du chaudron. 

Aurore fit doucement reposer sa tête sur le torse de Severus et ferma lentement les yeux, alors que lui, caressait sans relâche le corps de la sorcière. 

            - Qu'allons nous faire si les autres l'apprennent ?! Pour nous deux… S'enquit il soudain.

            - Avec Arlanne et Samantha autour de nous, cela ne prendra pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne le découvrent… répliqua Aurore.

            - Oh… j'avais oublié ces deux pies…. Il va falloir que nous fassions vraiment très attention… je ne tiens pas personnellement à entendre jaser dans mon dos… que diraient ils tous, s'il savaient que je suis actuellement allongé au fond d'un chaudrons avec le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal !

Aurore se mit à rire.

            - Je crois qu'ils en feraient tous une attaque ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tes élèves découvrant que tu as finalement un cœur et que tu t'en sers, tu imagines leur réactions ?! 

            - Et c'est ce cher Albus, que dirait il, s'il apprenait que sa gentille, sage et douce petite filleule est devenue si… entreprenante avec les hommes !

            - Qui te dis que je suis comme cela avec tous les hommes ?! Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix incrédule.

            - Je supposais rien de plus… tu l'es ?!

            - Tous ceux avec qui je l'ai été ne sont plus là à présent… il n'y a que toi qui compte à mes yeux Severus !

            - Qu'est ce que tu entends exactement par «plus là à présent» ? S'enquit Severus intrigué. Je me demande, finalement, ce que tu as pu faire durant toutes ces années. C'est, vrai, je te l'ai avoué moi… mais toi ?!

            - C'est juste car il ne s'est rien passé de bien intéressant dans ma vie… Répliqua Aurore en souriant. Je n'ai fait que voyager, sans but précis, vraiment, rien qui n'en vaille la peine !

            - Cela ne répond pas à ma première question… Lui fit remarquer Severus qui ne semblait pas convaincu. Que veux-tu dire par « plus là à présent ? »

Aurore leva soudain la tête au dessus du chaudron, l'air surprise.

            - Je crois avoir entendu des voix dans le couloir ! S'exclama-t-elle brusquement.

            - Ce sont des élèves, ils aiment bien venir faire je ne sais quelle bêtises dans ces couloirs. Expliqua Severus. Normalement, je sors les attraper,  mais là,  nous n'allons quand même pas nous déranger pour ces cornichons… Je pense que tu essaies de me cacher quelque chose Aurore Du Lac ?!

Aurore dirigea son regard vers Severus, l'air soudain grave. Elle sourit finalement et l'embrassa rapidement.  

            - Ne t'inquiète pas Severus… Lui murmura-t-elle avant de se lever.

            - Puis-je savoir où tu t'en vas si soudainement ?! Lui demanda-t-il légèrement interloqué.

Aurore fit réapparaître ses vêtements sur elle, puis se tourna vers son amant.

            - Je pense avoir reconnu ces voix… dit elle l'air mécontente. Et si jamais ce que je pense s'avère être juste… ouh ! Attend simplement que je mette la main sur lui ! Excuse moi Severus, je dois avoir une petite discussion avec mon petit frère !

Le regard sur le visage Aurore rendit soudain Severus heureux de ne pas être Brian, alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce, et s'avançait dans le couloir d'un pas sûr et déterminé…

Au premier abord, le couloir était désert, mais les voix résonnaient toujours un petit peu au bout du corridor. Aurore marcha vers elles, éclairant le passage avec sa baguette.

Elle se dirigea vers les recoins les plus sombres, et ne fut aucunement étonnée de ce qu'elle trouva. La jeune Hermione Granger était adossée contre le mur, Brian se tenait à ses côtés, s'appuyant contre la paroi de sa main, un sourire charmeur et un regard extrêmement séduisant illuminant son visage. Hermione le fixait, comme étant projetée au paradis, buvant littéralement ses paroles, alors que progressivement il se penchait vers elle pour l'embrasser.

            - BRIAN DU LAC !!!! ELOIGNE TOI **IMMEDIATEMENT** DE CETTE FILLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla Aurore, sa voix amplifiée par l'écho du couloir.

Brian et Hermione sautèrent l'un à un mètre de l'autre, terrifiés par la puissante foudre qui venait de s'abattre sur eux.

            - Qu'est ce que c'est que ça….. Balbutia Hermione qui ne réalisait toujours pas.

            - ça … commença Brian d'une air anxieux. C'est… une sœur partie pour une très mauvaise mission… ça… ça veut dire COURS AUSSI VITE QUE TU PEUX ! COURS HERMIONE !!!!!! SAUVE TOI PENDANT QU'IL EN EST ENCORE TEMPS !

Le jeune homme essaya de pousser Hermione vers l'autre sortit du couloir, l'incitant à se mettre à courir, mais soudain Aurore l'attrapa par le col de sa cape et le retint en arrière, ce grand garçon qui faisait presque une tête de plus qu'elle ! ^_^

Aurore amena sa bouche près de l'oreille de Brian et articula d'une voix basse mais profonde.

            - Tu ne t'échapperas pas, pas tant que je n'aurais pas versé de l'eau froide dans ton pantalon pour te rafraîchir les idées, si c'est vraiment ça que tu souhaites !

Son timbre de voix était menaçant, Brian avala sa salive et fit un pas en arrière.

            - Oh non, pas ça… pas encore… souffla-t-il d'une voix faible. Ça va… je reste… calme, gentille frangine… mon Aurore préférée….

            - Tu ne m'amadoueras pas comme ça jeune homme ! Oh non !!

Aurore libéra le col de sa cape, Brian fit volte face et se retrouva nez à nez avec Aurore, visiblement très irrité, ses mains fermement posées sur ses hanches.

            - Oh allez… franchement… Lui dit il d'un ton suppliant. J'ai 20 ans maintenant, je te le rappelle juste comme ça ! Tu ne peux pas rester en dehors de mes… affaires privées non !

            - Pas quand elles prennent en compte une des mes élèves de _15 _ans_ ! Rétorqua-t-elle froidement. _

            - Mais, Professeur ça n'est pas sa f… essaya timidement Hermione.

Cependant, Aurore lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement de rester en dehors de cela ou mourir ! Aussi la jeune Gryffondor se ravisa et se tapit dans l'ombre du mur. Puis Aurore se concentra à nouveau sur son jeune frère.

            - C'est une élève Brian ! Une _élève_ !! Tu m'avais promis que tu serais sage ! Comment as-tu pu ?!

Brian la regardait embarrassé, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts, et lentement tenta une explication.

            - Et bien… il y a cette chose qu'on appelle l'attirance... entre un sorcier et une sorcière de tous âge, élèves ou pas. Puis cette chose qu'on nomme vulgairement les hormones… et la nature bien sûr !

Aurore lui lança un regard foudroyant. Elle fit apparaître un seau d'eau dans sa main, et s'approcha d'un pas menaçant vers son frère.

            - Je t'aurais prévenu ! Murmura-t-elle. Tu vas voir ce que je leur dis moi, à tes hormones !

Elle acheva sa phrase juste avant d'attraper Brian par le haut de son pantalon de le tirer vers elle et de verser l'intégralité du seau, sans la moindre pitié, à l'intérieur du vêtement du jeune homme.

Brian hurla de surprise alors que l'eau glacée vint, comme un coup de fouet, sournoisement tremper le haut de son pantalon, ses petites parties délicates et ruisselait à présent le long de ses jambes, dans une très désagréable sensation.

Hermione les regardait l'air paniqué –ne jamais la mettre en colère… jamais !- se dit la jeune fille en son fort intérieur.

            - C'est quoi exactement ton problème ?! S'emporta Brian, absolument furieux à présent. Quand vas-tu arrêter de me traiter comme un bébé ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'ai plus dix ans je te signale !

            - Réjouit toi de ne plus avoir dix ans ! Riposta Aurore, aucunement intimidée par le ton furieux de son frère. Sinon, je peux te dire que tu serais déjà sur mes genoux en train de recevoir une bonne fessée !

Il la fusilla du regard, sentant ses joues s'empourprer, vexé de se faire ainsi remettre à sa place devant sa nouvelle conquête.

            - Pourquoi tu ne peux pas tout simplement me lâcher parfois ! S'écria-t-il à nouveau.

            - Parce que je t'avais interdit de t'approcher de mes élèves ! C'est inacceptable ! Tu n'avais qu'à m'écouter ! 

            - C'est toi qui oses me dire ça ! Enchaîna Brian, toujours aussi énervé. Parce que, c'est vrai, bien sûr toi, tu es exemplaire !

            - Brian… tait toi. Le pria-t-elle n'aimant guère la tournure que prenait la discussion.

            - Ah tiens… soudain tu te sens mal ?! La provoqua-t-il. Excuse moi, mais quand une certaine personne a passé je ne sais combien de temps à partager le lit de gens qui n'étaient pas nécessairement sorcier, ni même moldu, ni même humain ! Je pense que cette personne à plutôt intérêt à se la fermer !!!

            - Hermione… retourne à la tour des Gryffondor ! Ordonna Aurore à la jeune sorcière.

            - Mais… Professeur…

            - MAINTENANT ! Ajouta vivement Aurore, semblant s'être dangereusement transformée en Rogue.

            - Oui Professeur ! S'empressa d'acquiescer Hermione, ne demandant pas son reste plus longtemps.

Elle se hâta de quitter le couloir, sans se retourner, plutôt heureuse d'échapper enfin à sa furie de prof !

            - Comment peux tu dire ça devant une de mes élèves ?! Reprit Aurore furibonde et écarlate.

            - Et toi ? Comment as-tu pu m'embarrasser devant elle ?! J'étais à _ça de conclure ! S'exclama Brian en lui indiquant un tout pitit espace de ses doigts._

Finalement, il sortit sa baguette, et sécha par magie ses vêtements trempés.

            - Il fallait que je te fasse comprendre, que tu n'as**_ pas_ à sortir avec une jeune fille de 15 ans ! Oh, mais tu joues au boulet ou quoi ?! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, et surtout pas ici ! Je sais que je ne suis pas un exemple, mais je fais ça dans ton intérêt ! En plus, tu t'en vas demain, qu'aurais tu fais d'elle ? Tu te serais amusé, et après tu serais parti comme un voleur ?!**

Brian prit un air outré.

            - Mais pour qui tu me prends ? Je n'aurais jamais fait ça ! Je n'avais pas projeté de la tuer non plus ! Je ne suis pas comme une _certaine personne en face de moi !_

            - Vas-tu arrêter de remettre ça sur le tapis ! Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment d'en parler ! Lui siffla-t-elle à voix base. D'ailleurs, il n'y a rien à dire à ce sujet ! Et puis oh zut ! Je ne suis pas le problème ! C'est de toi dont il s'agit Môssieur, ne détourne pas la conversation ! Je suis la pour t'empêcher de faire des bêtises, alors je le ferais point à la ligne ! Ne comprends tu pas, que je ne veux que te protéger, tu penses bien que je ne veux pas, justement, que tu deviennes comme moi…

Aurore arrêta sa phrase. Elle se retourna, et vit Severus qui les observaient intrigué au détour du couloir. La jeune femme blêmit alors qu'il s'approcha d'eux, priant pour qu'il n'ait rien entendu.

            - Que se passe-t-il ici ?! S'enquit il d'une voix inquiète en arrivant à leur hauteur.

            - Mais rien ! S'exclama Aurore en souriant angéliquement. J'expliquais juste à mon petit frère, ici présent, que les histoires d'amour ne sont pas spécialement bienvenues ici, surtout en de telles circonstances !

Brian lui lança un regard en coin.

            - Ah oui ! La questionna-t-il d'un air suspicieux. Alors que faisais-tu dans _son_ bureau juste avant de venir m'enquiquiner ?!

Le regard se Severus alla instantanément fixé le plafond avec un vif intérêt… « Mon bureau ? Quel bureau ???? »

            - Du lavage de chaudrons… répondit Aurore à tout hasard. Mais, hey oh ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Je voulais dire les histoires entre les sorciers étrangers à cette école et les élèves mineurs ! Le reste ne te regarde pas !

            - Du « lavage de chaudrons » ! S'amusa Brian en regardant la mine écarlate de sa sœur. C'est çaaaaaaaaaaa ouais ! On te croit tous ! Un chaudron, tu ne manques pas d'imagination au moins ! Niarf…. _Un chaudron, un chaudron ! Aurore et Sev dans un chaudron ! mouahahaaaa_

Avait il commencé a chantonné d'un air malin.

Aurore le fusilla du regard et fit un pas vers lui, faisant taper son pied dangereusement sur le sol.

            - La ferme ! Tu veux que j'arrête de te traiter comme un gamin, alors cesse tout de suite tes idioties !

            - _Un chaudron ! Un chaudron !!_

Severus plaqua sa main sur ses yeux d'un air désespéré. 

            - Et c'était comment ? S'enquit Brian d'un air curieux. C'est vrai que Severus Rogue, c'est le Maître des chaudrons mouahahaaa !

            - Que tu fasses une tête de plus que moi ne me fait pas peur ! S'exclama-t-elle. Approche un peu par ici ! Lui ordonna-t-elle, sa main menaçant ouvertement le sorcier.

            - Non c'est bon…. Je n'ai rien dit, rien du tout !!! Se rattrapa-t-il en s'adossant contre un mur, en guise de protection.

            - Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient…. Fiche le camp, sale môme ! Déclara-t-elle finalement. Oust !

Brian ne préféra donc pas s'attarder, il s'avança vers Aurore et l'embrassa effrontément sur la joue, avant de partir.

            - Je t'aime aussi ma chiiiirie !!!!! S'exclama-t-il, un sourire narquois peint sur ses lèvres. 

Puis, il s'éclipsa, toujours chantonnant…. _« Un chaudron, un chaudron… »_

            - LA FERME !!!!! Espèce de petit…

            - Ça va… il est partit. Lui fit remarquer Severus, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'énerve davantage. Sont-ils tous comme cela dans ta famille ?

            - Oh non… certains sont vraiment très gentils… morts et gentils ! Expliqua-t-elle en souriant inconfortablement.

Severus lui adressa un regard interloqué.

            - Tu m'effrayes parfois…

            - Je suis désolée Severus... je ne voulais pas crier… mais ce petit idiot ne m'en laisse pas le choix parfois ! 

            - Et lui… quel choix il fait ! Avec un Gryffondor… avec Granger…. Ajouta-t-il avec une légère marque de dégoût sur le visage. Enfin, bref, de toute façon, tu as bien fait de les arrêter… Minerva ne voit pas ces choses là d'un très bon œil… ils auraient sûrement eu des ennuis (quoique pour Granger c'était pas si grave….)

Aurore s'avança jusqu'à lui, et se blottit entre ses bras.

            - Il faudra que nous soyons, nous même, vigilants dans ce cas… Murmura-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et passa sa main le long de ses cheveux dorés.

            - Ne trouves tu pas cela excitant ?! Repris-t-elle d'un ton joueur. De te retrouver secrètement dans ton bureau… d'aller te rejoindre discrètement dans ta chambre sur le coup de minuit… sans se faire repérer !

Severus lui sourit d'un air séduit.

            - Ou de t'embrasser au détour d'un couloir sombre… lui chuchota-t-il avant de poser les mains sur son dos, pour l'amener tout contre lui, et de l'embrasser avec fougue.

            - C'était exactement ce que je voulais dire… répliqua-t-elle dans un murmure.

            - J'ai quelque chose à vous dire Professeur Du Lac… Ajouta Severus en la regardant le regard luisant d'envie. Vous êtes absolument envoûtante lorsque vous êtes en colère… je crois que je vais devoir vous garder dans ma chambre toute la nuit… 

Aurore se mit à rougir.

            - Et si nous allions voir… pour nous occuper d'autres chaudrons ? Lui proposa-t-elle d'un air coquin.

            - Oui, faisons vite… je n'ai pas envie que Minerva nous attrape dans ce couloir… on ne sait jamais dès fois qu'elle ait aussi l'idée de me verser de l'eau froide dans mon pantalon… Murmura-t-il en frissonnant.

Aurore se mit à rire, et se laissa entraîner par la main de son amant. Elle avait cette capacité hors du commun à échapper à toutes les situations qui la mettaient sur la sellette… mais jusqu'à quand cela durerait il… fait attention petite Rose ! 


	6. Carnets, épines et poulpes

**Kikoo**

**Vous vous demandiez tous, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces Rose Noires à la fin ?!**

**Attention, au fil de ces lignes, vous commencerez à le découvrir !**

**Bonne lecture :-) **

**BzuBzu**

****

**Z**eld**A******

****

**C**hapitre** 6**

-

**- Carnets, épines et poulpes -**

Les semaines passant, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt au milieu du mois de décembre.

Aurore et Severus se montraient aussi discrets que possible. Cependant, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas avoir remarqué leur changement d'attitude ! Ils vivaient tous deux sur un petit nuage, et cela n'était pas passé inaperçu chez certains de leurs collègues.

Les professeurs Chourave, Sinistra et même Flitwick commençaient franchement à se poser des questions sur la nature de leurs relations. Minerva McGonagall, elle, trouvait tout cela bien absurde et était déconcertée par un tel manque de sérieux de la part de ses collègues. Albus quant à lui préférait de loin rester neutre, devant ses professeurs du moins !

Tous ces comportements et ces bruits qui courraient en salle des professeurs ne faisaient qu'amuser Aurore et surtout Kally. Severus essayait de ne pas y prêter attention, il détestait par dessus tout entendre Arlanne et Samantha comploter dans son dos, mais il fallait bien s'y résoudre.

Depuis que Brian était parti, les réunions d'Hermione et Aurore se faisaient de plus en plus rares. La jeune femme culpabilisait d'avoir ainsi accepté d'initier une si jeune sorcière à la magie noire. Aurore faisait souvent allusion aux nombreux dangers que la jeune fille encourait, et cela à sa grande satisfaction semblait avoir fonctionné.

Hermione ne lui amenait plus aucun livre, et paraissait avoir repris des activités normales.

Ce matin là, Hermione, accompagnée de Ron et Harry, descendit jusqu'à la grande salle prendre son petit déjeuner.  
- Alors, commença Ron, on est vendredi, tu vas aller voir le professeur Du Lac ce soir ?  
- Non, je ne crois pas. répondit la jeune fille en s'asseyant à la table.  
- Tu n'y es pas allée la semaine dernière non plus. intervint Harry. C'est parce qu'elle vous a surpris avec Brian que tu ne veux plus te rendre à vos petites réunions ?  
- Non, ce n'est pas ça… expliqua Hermione. À vrai dire je crois plutôt que c'est elle qui n'a plus trop envie. Pour Brian, nous nous sommes expliquées, c'est de l'histoire ancienne !  
- Mouais, la coupa Ron, il t'écrit toujours en tout cas !  
- Bon, ne nous écartons pas du sujet ! reprit Hermione gênée. Je crois qu'elle ne veut plus parler de magie noire avec moi, peut être qu'on aurait été trop loin. De plus, Rogue nous a surprises une fois.  
- Ou peut être que ses connaissances s'arrêtaient là ! essaya Ron.  
- Non, ça je peux te dire qu'elle aurait eu encore beaucoup de choses à m'apprendre, elle sait tant de choses, si vous l'aviez vue, elle maîtrise tout, elle sait tout sur tout ! Chaque fois que je lui ramenais un bouquin, elle l'avait lu, et elle en connaissait tous les détails !  
- Elle t'a déjà parlé de ma mère ? S'aventura Harry pensif  
- Un peu mais pas souvent, répondit Hermione, j'ai vu des photos cela dit. Je suis allée quelques fois dans sa chambre et il y a des photos d'elles sur le mur. Il y en a une également avec ton père et toute leur bande, sauf… un endroit déchiré où il devait y avoir Sirius.  
- Tu crois qu'elle me les montrerait ? demanda Harry.  
- Je pense oui, elle t'aime bien tu sais, elle se demandait pourquoi vous ne veniez jamais tous les deux. Les informa la jeune fille.  
- Sirius ? Pourquoi ? S'étonna Ron  
- Oh ! Mais ça t'arrive de suivre un peu ?! S'exclama Hermione. Aurore et Sirius sont sortis ensembles à Poudlard. De leur 12 à 18 ans ils étaient apparemment très amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais malheureusement, ils ont été séparés, une histoire visiblement compliquée, elle n'a pas vraiment voulu m'en parler. J'imagine que ça a été dur.  
- Séparés ? Répéta Ron, oh c'est bête. N'empêche qu'ils sont restés ensembles 6 ans ! Quel veinard Sirius.  
- Je crois qu'on ne saura jamais pourquoi ils se sont séparés. pensa Hermione tout haut. Mais je pense avoir une petite idée.  
- Ah oui ?! s'intéressa Harry  
- Je crois que _lui_ y est pour quelque chose ! fit elle en montrant discrètement le professeur Rogue qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.  
- Rogue ! s'étonnèrent les deux garçons.  
- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'elle, vous avez vu comment il la regarde ! Surtout en ce moment…  
- N'importe quoi ! rétorqua Ron. Il peut pas !! C'est pas inscrit dans ses gènes !  
- Ouais, tu inventes des choses là, ça ne tient pas debout ton truc ! renchérit Harry. Surtout, que la pauvre quand même ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu sous-entends ?!  
Hermione haussa les épaules.  
- Pff… vous les garçons vous n'y comprenez rien ! Ca ne m'étonne pas que Harry soit aussi idiot avec Cho !  
  
Harry lui jeta un regard accusateur, mais n'ajouta rien. Ron rit discrètement et leva la tête en entendant le courrier arriver.

Des dizaines de chouettes et hiboux firent leur entrée dans la grande salle, accompagnés d'un concert de battement d'ailes et de cris. Les volatiles déposaient tour à tour des paquets et des lettres sur les genoux des étudiants. Une petite chouette vint près de la table des Gryffondor et déposa un colis sur les genoux d'Hermione. La jeune fille parut surprise en observant le paquet.  
  
- Tiens ! s'exclama-t-elle, je pensais qu'il m'avait tout envoyé.  
- C'est le vieux bonhomme qui t'envoie encore les livres de sa femme ? s'enquit Harry.  
Hermione hocha la tête en ouvrant le colis et en sortit un livre de petite taille pourtant épais.

En vérité l'objet ressemblait plus à un carnet, entièrement recouverte de noir et de poussière. La couverture ne laissait apparaître que les traits à moitié passés d'une rose, noire également. Hermione examina l'objet attentivement sous tous les angles, et leva la tête vers la salle des professeurs avant de l'ouvrir. Elle aperçut le professeur Du Lac qui l'observait.

Aurore arrêta soudain de fixer l'objet, et dirigea ses yeux sur Hermione en lui faisant un petit signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire. La jeune fille lui rendit gentiment son salut, puis rangea le livre innocemment dans ses affaires.  
- Tu ne le lis pas ? s'exclama Ron  
- Je le verrais plus tard. Répondit simplement Hermione. Il faut qu'on se dépêche sinon, on va être en retard !  
- Ca fait un petit moment qu'il ne t'en envoyait plus ! Remarqua Harry.  
- Oui, je croyais qu'il n'y en avait plus ! Compléta Hermione, mais apparemment je me trompais. C'est fou ce que cette sorcière pouvait avoir comme bouquins interdits ! Et son mari qui n'était au courant de rien ! Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de sorcellerie de leur vie ! Si le ministère avait mis la main sur sa bibliothèque secrète, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il lui serait arrivé !  
- Et dire que toi tu regardes ça sans aucun scrupule ! s'exclama Ron.

- Bof ! répondit elle en haussant les épaules. on n'est plus à ça près !  
- Il est vrai. admit Ron d'un ton sérieux.  
  
Aurore se leva de la table qui était réservée au professeur, puis se dirigea dans le couloir. Severus partit quelques instants plus tard. Les élèves étaient encore en train de déjeuner. Les couloirs étaient sombres et silencieux.

Le jour se levait à peine. Severus marchait à pas feutrés derrière le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Aurore se retourna discrètement et ralentit sa marche. Elle se retrouva bientôt juste devant son collègue. Celui-ci avança doucement sa main vers Aurore, et glissa ses doigts entre ceux de la jeune femme.  
- Personne ne nous suit ? chuchota Aurore à l'oreille de son amant.  
- Nous sommes seuls. répliqua-t-il simplement.  
  
Aurore s'arrêta soudain, puis enlaça Severus. Le professeur de potion la serra contre lui, passant et repassant ses mains tendrement dans son dos.  
- Tu n'es pas venue hier soir, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille  
- Je me sentais fatiguée, je me suis assoupie à peine rentrée dans ma chambre !  
- Tu m'as manqué, je t'ai appelée par la cheminée, mais tu devais déjà dormir. continuait il de murmurer.  
- Sans doute ! acquiesça-t-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur celles du professeur de potions.

- On pourrait rattraper le temps perdu ?! proposa-t-il malicieusement.  
- Quoi, maintenant ?! s'enquit Aurore amusée  
  
Severus lança un regard complice, puis l'entraîna par la main vers la salle de défenses contre les forces du mal qui se trouvait non loin de là. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et Severus verrouilla la porte derrière Aurore.  
- Severus, les élèves vont arriver d'une minutes à l'autre ! lui fit elle remarquer.  
- Mais non, ils sont toujours en retard. Répliqua-t-il en la prenant à nouveau dans ses bras.  
- Tu es fou ! S'exclama Aurore en riant.  
- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ? Renchérit il embrassant le cou d'Aurore.  
  
Aurore décida finalement de ne pas protester d'avantage, et laissa aller les mains du professeur de potions.  
- Aïe ! s'écria-t-il soudain, alors qu'il laissait courir ses doigts la haut de la jupe d'Aurore.  
- Quoi ?! S'exclama cette dernière qui ne comprit pas sur l'instant.  
- Quelque chose m'a piqué le doigt ! Expliqua-t-il en examinant le tissu de sa jupe. Je ne comprends pas, on dirait qu'il y a une épine ?!  
- Hein ! Continua Aurore de plus en plus étonnée. Elle observa à son tour puis sembla soudain effrayée.  
Severus passa sa main à nouveau sur le tissu sans comprendre davantage.  
- Ce… ce n'est rien ! Le coupa tout à coup Aurore en stoppant la main de Severus.  
- Comment ça rien ? Insista-t-il, je n'ai pas rêvé tout de même !  
- Mais, ça devait être un insecte rien de plus ! Essaya d'expliquer Aurore

- Un insecte ?! Répéta Severus sceptique.  
Aurore se serra contre lui, essayant de détourner son attention.  
- Severus, on ne va pas en faire une histoire ! On a des choses plus importantes à faire non ?! lui dit elle impatiemment  
  
Elle l'embrassa sans attendre de réponse, et commença à défaire la chemise du professeur de potions. Celui-ci oublia sur le champs l'incident et l'enlaça de plus belle. On frappa à la porte quelques minutes plus tard, ce qui tira brusquement Aurore et Severus de leur occupation.  
- Oh non, soupira-t-il, ils sont déjà là ! Pourquoi viennent ils en avances à tes cours ?!  
- Attend, je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit des élèves, remarqua Aurore, je crois que c'est…  
- Il y a quelqu'un ?? fit la voix du professeur de métamorphoses à travers la lourde portes de bois.  
- Minerva ! marmonnèrent Aurore et Severus en choeur.  
- Sev ! s'exclama Aurore. Si elle nous voit, je n'ose imaginer le scandale qu'elle va faire !  
- Non, essaya-t-il, elle n'a rien à nous dire, nous ne sommes pas des élèves quand même.  
- Euh oui mais, toi et moi dans mon bureau à 5 minutes des cours, tu crois vraiment qu'elle va se gêner ?!  
- C'est vrai ! approuva-t-il résigné.  
- Professeur Du Lac ? fit de nouveau la voix Minerva, vous êtes là ! Mais enfin ouvrez !  
- On est coincé là. remarqua Severus embêté.  
- Rooh, attend, laisse moi passer, on va bien lui inventer une excuse !  
  
Aurore sauta de son bureau vers la porte en remettant correctement son corsage ouvert, puis refit sa longue natte en un tour de baguette et alla rapidement se présenter à la porte. Severus se redressa à son tour, mais parut un petit peu perdu.  
  
- Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ici ?! s'exclama McGonagall. Professeur si vous n'ouvrez pas, je me verrais dans l'obligation de le faire moi- même !  
- J'arrive Minerva ! s'empressa de dire Aurore. Severus ! Referme ta chemise, vite, murmura-t-elle au professeur de potions qui venait de la rejoindre.  
  
Il s'exécuta sans attendre, et Aurore déverrouilla la porte en essayant de paraître naturelle. Le professeur jeta un regard accusateur à Aurore et paraissait froissée. Mais quel ne fut pas son étonnement en découvrant Severus juste derrière Aurore. Les élèves de 1ère année se tenaient bien en rang dans le couloir et attendaient visiblement de rentrer en classe  
- Que signifie ce retard Aurore ? S'enquit Minerva d'un ton supérieur. Vos élèves devraient déjà être en classe, non ?  
- C'est de ma faute Minerva. déclara solennellement Severus. J'étais à cours de... de tentacules de poulpes !  
- J'ai proposé au professeur Rogue celles que j'avais, renchérit Aurore. Mais, je ne mettais plus la main dessus ! Nous avons dû les chercher.  
  
Aurore fit discrètement apparaître un sachet rempli de tentacules violacés dans sa main et les brandit triomphalement sous le nez de sa collègue.  
- Nous les avons trouvées. conclut Severus. Je vous remercie professeur Du Lac, dit il à Aurore en recevant le sachet.  
- Mais, de rien. Ce fut un plaisir !  
  
Minerva les regarda d'un air énervé, mais préféra ne rien dire.  
- Désolée les enfants ! s'empressa de dire Aurore en s'approchant de ses élèves. Rentrez maintenant mes petits astres ! Je vous prépare une leçon dont vous me direz des nouvelles !!!  
  
Ils s'exécutèrent sans rien dire, et passèrent timidement entre le professeur Rogue et le professeur McGonagall qui le détaillait d'un oeil soupçonneux. Aurore les suivit puis après avoir salué Severus et Minerva referma la porte de sa salle devant eux.

- Vous aviez besoin de verrouiller votre porte, pour chercher des tentacules de poulpes ?? s'enquit McGonagall d'un ton inquisiteur.  
Severus la dévisagea surpris du ton qu'elle employait.  
- Elle n'était pas verrouillée ! Déclara-t-il simplement avant de tourner les talons pour repartir à travers le couloir.  
  
Minerva le regarda s'en aller sans mot dire, tout cela lui semblait bien suspecte, mais entamer une telle conversation avec Severus n'aurait pas été une idée lumineuse. Le professeur de métamorphose n'avait pas cours de la matinée. Elle se rendit finalement en salle des professeurs. Elle se sentait quelque peu contrarié de ce qui s'était produit. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ses deux collègues pouvaient ainsi se comporter, n'importe comment, sans se soucier du reste de leur entourage. Elle avait fermé les yeux jusqu'à présent, mais cela ne devait plus continuer ainsi. Sa colère venait surtout du fait, qu'elle avait horreur qu'on se moque d'elle. Après mûre réflexion, Minerva prit le chemin du bureau de Dumbledore. A peine s'était elle présentée à la porte que Dumbledore vint lui ouvrir.  
  
- Bonjour Minerva ! la salua-t-il chaleureusement. Que me vaut cette visite ? Entrez je vous en prie ! Vous tombez très bien, je venais de terminer mon travail !  
- Merci Albus, répondit elle en souriant. Je suis désolée, mais il ne s'agit pas d'une visite d'agrément. Je voudrais vous faire part d'un problème.  
  
Dumbledore referma la porte derrière sa collègue et l'invita à s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il donc de si grave ma chère Minerva ?! s'enquit Dumbledore en faisant apparaître une tasse de thé devant le professeur de métamorphose.  
- Albus, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. commença-t-elle, j'ai l'impression que deux de nos professeurs se… fréquentent. Dumbledore observa McGonagall un instant.  
- Deux de nos professeurs se fréquentent, vous dites ? Répéta-t-il amusé. Veuillez préciser votre pensée Minerva, jusque là je ne vois pas où est le problème.  
- Enfin Albus, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le professeur Rogue et le professeur Du Lac ont un comportement étrange en ce moment.  
- J'ai effectivement entendu quelques rumeurs à leur sujet, mais de la à dire qu'ils se fréquentent… qu'en bien même je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça. Qu'ils se donnent des petits rendez vous de temps en temps n'a rien de bien méchant.  
- Albus ! reprit Minerva, je ne me suis pas exprimée correctement, ils ont dépassé le stade du rendez vous !  
- Oh. comprit Dumbledore, pensez vous que ce soit sérieux à ce point ?  
- J'en ai bien peur ! acquiesça Minerva  
- Et bien dans ce cas, je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous regarde. Ce sont des adultes sérieux et responsables non ?! Ils ont bien droit à un peu d'intimité.  
- Non, vous ne comprenez pas. enchaîna-t-elle, je crois que cette relation empiète trop sur leur travail. Ils ne feront bientôt plus attention à nos élèves, c'est une école ici, on ne peut pas se laisser aller à n'importe quoi. Ils n'auront bientôt plus aucune retenu !  
  
Dumbledore laissa échapper un petit rire.  
- Vous exagérez Minerva. Non je vous assure que vous n'avez rien à craindre à ce sujet ! Je connais ma petite Aurore, elle est très sérieuse, jamais elle ne ferait quoi que ce soit qui puisse nuire à son travail. Et enfin, nous parlons bien de Severus Rogue, croyez vous qu'il se laissera aller à n'importe quoi devant tout le monde ? S'ils n'ont rien dit jusqu'à présent, c'est qu'ils comptent être discrets.  
- J'aimerais quand même que vous leur en touchiez un mot ! déclara le professeur de métamorphoses.  
- Quoi ?! Moi ?! s'étonna-t-il  
- Vous êtes le mieux placé ! C'est pour nos élèves que je dis ça !  
- Minerva nous n'avons pas le droit de faire ça ! Severus et Aurore sont tous deux d'excellents professeurs. Tenta encore une fois Dumbledore, ils ne feront jamais rien de déplacé vis-à-vis des élèves, et leur travail n'est absolument pas menacé ! Je vous assure.  
- Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir comme on dit, insista Minerva, vraiment vous les auriez vu tout à l'heure !  
- Bon très bien, très bien ! J'essaierai de leur dire quelque chose, mais cela risque de ne pas être bien reçu !  
  
Après quelques minutes de discussion, Minerva quitta le bureau de Dumbledore, assez contente d'avoir convaincu le directeur, et s'en retourna à ses affaires. 

-

Aurore arriva en salle des professeurs accompagnée de Kally. Elle était venue chercher le professeur d'arithmancie, et avait décidé de travailler ensemble ce soir là. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la pièce, juste les professeurs Flitwick, Sinistra et Severus la tête plongée dans un vieux grimoire de potions au fond de la pièce. 

Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, la nuit tombait de plus en plus tôt. Les bougies de la salle s'allumèrent à l'instant où Aurore et Kally passèrent la porte. Severus leva la tête à l'attention de ses collègues et leur fit signe de venir à sa table. Kally parut surprise qu'il l'invite aussi.  
- Asseyez vous professeur Vector ! lui dit il poliment en voyant qu'elle hésitait.

Les deux jeunes femmes prirent place à ses côtés en souriant. Les regards de leurs collègues s'étaient soudain dirigés vers eux.  
- Je rêve où Severus se socialise ?! s'esclaffa le professeur Sinistra un peu plus loin.

Severus poussa un soupire d'exaspération mais préféra se taire. Il continua ses occupations tout en ignorant sa collègue. Kally et Aurore échangèrent des regards inquiets en espérant que la conversation allait en rester là.  
- Qu'est ce que vous lisez Severus ? l'interrogea le professeur Vector  
- C'est pour l'étude d'une potion de sacrifice avec les 7ème années, je dois en préparer une pour le prochain cours, j'avais juste besoin de revoir les ingrédients.  
- Oh, c'est une potion plutôt complexe ! remarqua Kally, et je me demandais-  
- Non ! coupa soudain la voix d'Arlanne. Ca ne peut pas être vrai, il a parlé ! Mais c'est une véritable mutation !  
Aurore jeta à sa collègue un regard noir.  
- Elle m'énerve... marmonna Severus entre ses dents, alors qu'Aurore lui prit discrètement la main sous la table, essayant de le calmer.  
- Croyez vous que le professeur Du Lac y soit pour quelque chose ? intervint Flitwick d'une voix malicieuse.  
- Je me le demande ! répliqua Sinistra, pour changer son sale caractère elle a du y aller très fort !  
- Ca suffit ! les avertit soudain Aurore.  
- Hum, en fait c'est peut être lui qui détint sur elle. reprit Arlanne. Ils s'entendaient pourtant comme chien et chat, mais depuis Halloween..  
- Gardez vos commentaires pour vous Arlanne c'est un conseil que je vous donne ! Rajouta sèchement Aurore  
- Hum, faites attention Kally, apparemment le sale caractère de Severus est contagieux !  
- Elle m'énerve vraiment là… Marmonna de nouveau Severus.  
- Restez calme tous les deux, intervint Kally. Vous la connaissez, mieux vaut ne pas rentrer dans jeu.  
- Oui mais là elle m'énerve ! renchérit Severus sans quitter Arlanne des yeux, qui elle lui adressait de petits sourires d'un air narquois.  
- Kally a raison Severus, mieux vaut ne pas y prêter attention, conclut Aurore.  
  
Severus avait l'habitude de supporter les commentaires de sa collègue, mais même si la meilleure solution était de l'ignorer, il résistait difficilement à l'envie de la remettre à sa place. Aurore sentait bien que cette fois ci, Severus n'allait pas se montrer aussi patient.

Elle reprit ses parchemins et s'apprêtait à attraper sa plume lorsqu'elle fut tout à coup prise de douleur. Elle sentit comme une violente griffure la saisir dans le haut de la cuisse. La douleur fut si vive et si intempestive qu'Aurore laissa échapper un cri. Elle lâcha soudain sa plume et son visage se crispa sous le choc. Ses collègues sursautèrent en l'entendant.

- Quoi ?! Aurore qu'avez-vous ? s'écria Severus plus surpris que jamais  
- Aurore ! Ajouta Kally en se levant aussitôt pour s'agenouiller près de son amie, que se passe-t-il ?!  
- Rien… murmura Aurore en essayant de contenir le mal, je vais bien, ça va.  
  
Aurore massa doucement sa cuisse sous les regards étonnés de Severus, son visage sembla se détendre légèrement. Severus rapprocha sa chaise de celle de sa compagne, l'entourer devant les autres professeurs n'était pas une bonne idée. Toute fois, il mit sa main doucement sur la sienne.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? Chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Aurore, dis moi ! Pourquoi te tords tu ainsi de douleur si tout va bien ?!  
  
Les autres professeurs les observaient, curieux, et restaient sans comprendre à se poser toutes sortes de questions.  
  
- Regardez ! s'exclama de nouveau Arlanne. Comme c'est mignon, Severus qui tente d'être aimable !  
- Il en profite un peu malgré tout ! Renchérit Filius Flitwick.  
- Le prochain qui l'ouvre aura affaire à moi ! Gronda Rogue hors de lui.  
- Ouh !! On a peur ! Se moqua Arlanne.  
Severus ne put s'empêcher de sortir sa baguette de sa poche, mais Aurore retint son bras.  
- Laisse, Severus s'il te plait. Lui murmura-t-elle reprenant doucement son souffle.  
- Ca va mieux Aurore ?s'enquit Kally inquiète.  
- Oui oui, tout va bien ! prétendit elle en masquant la douleur qui lui tiraillait la cuisse.  
- Aurore. chuchota Severus, on ferait mieux de s'éclipser. Veux-tu aller à l'infirmerie ?  
- Merci, Severus. Ça va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas. Insista Aurore.  
Aurore ramassa sa plume tant bien que mal.  
- Que vous est il arrivé Aurore ? S'enquit soudain Arlanne. Serait ce le professeur Rogue qui vous a mordu ?! Cela ne m'étonnerait pas !  
- La ferme !! Tonna Rogue en pointant sa baguette vers la table d'Arlanne Sinistra.  
  
Aurore se leva soudain, maintenant toujours le haut de sa jupe avec sa main. Elle fit mine de partir, mais Albus qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce vint à sa rencontre.  
- Aurore, j'aurais voulu te parler, lui annonça-t-il. Oh, mais ça ne va pas, on dirait que tu as mal ?!  
- Non ! Ça va, excuse moi je suis un peu pressée. s'excusa-t-elle  
- Ce n'est rien, c'est Severus qui l'a mordu ! Chuchota Sinistra en pouffant de rire. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas se transformer en bête féroce !  
- Je vous ai dit de la fermer ! Lâcha soudain Severus hors de lui  
  
Dumbledore sursauta en entendant Severus, et lui lança un regard accusateur.  
  
- Je vous demande pardon ? Lui demanda-t-il étonné  
- Non, ce n'était pas adressé à vous. s'excusa vaguement Severus.  
- Je suis désolée, intervint Aurore de nouveau crispée de douleur, Albus, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps ! Tu devras me parler plus tard !  
  
Elle voulut faire un pas vers la porte, mais, elle perdit l'équilibre, et tomba sur le sol, en se tordant de douleur. Severus accourut à ses cotés. Albus s'agenouilla également près d'elle.  
- Que se passe-t-il mon enfant ?! S'inquiéta Dumbledore. Il faut qu'on t'emmène tout de suite à l'infirmerie.  
- Non ! s'écria elle, c'est hors de question !  
- Aurore, arrête ! On voit bien que tu as mal ! Insista Severus, je t'y amène, ne discute pas !  
- C'est inutile, ça va passer ! refusa-t-elle de nouveau.  
- Qu'est ce que tu as ? Continua Dumbledore  
- Mais rien ! répliqua-t-elle. Je vous en supplie, ça ne servira à rien que j'aille à l'infirmerie. Severus, s'il te plait, emmène moi plutôt dans ma chambre.  
- Bien sûr ! Acquiesça-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. On y va.  
- Severus attendez ! Intervint Dumbledore.  
Mais le professeur de potions avait déjà passé la porte. 

Dumbledore les laissa finalement partir sans dire un mot, il avait cette faculté de savoir quand il fallait laisser les gens tranquille.

Le directeur se tourna malgré tout vers Kally, Arlanne et Filius.  
- Que s'est il passé ici ? On vous entendait à l'autre bout du couloir ! Déclara-t-il, vous vous rendez compte de l'exemple que vous donnez aux élèves, franchement vous me décevez beaucoup !  
- Rooh, ce n'est pas de notre faute si Severus prend la mouche pour un rien ! Râla Arlanne.

- Pour un rien ?! s'exclama Kally, vous n'avez cessé de l'insulter !  
- Moi ?! S'indigna le professeur d'astronomie, je n'ai fait que le taquiner un peu ! Et puis, lui et Aurore m'énervent ! Ils pourraient nous le dire qu'ils sont ensembles ! De toute façon tout le monde le sait, alors pourquoi en faire tout un secret !  
- Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez Arlanne, lui fit remarquer Dumbledore.  
Le professeur d'astrologie poussa un cri d'indignation.  
- Mais c'est l'évidence même ! s'écria-t-elle, ils passent la moitié de leur temps l'un dans la salle de l'autre. Ils dorment ensemble tous les soirs, quoi vous voulez que je vous fasse un dessin ?!  
- Comment pouvez vous être au courant de tout ceci Arlanne ? S'enquit Dumbledore d'un ton accusateur.  
- Euh...c'est à dire que parfois, Samantha et moi, nous nous promenons le soir dans les couloirs, histoire de faire des rondes de nuit ! expliqua Arlanne d'un ton innocent, et nous les avons vu. Enfin, nous avons surpris Severus qui s'introduisait dans la chambre d'Aurore et vice et versa.  
- Je vois ! Intervint Kally, en gros vous les avez espionnez !  
- Non ! Rétorqua Arlanne. _Surpris_, c'est différent !  
  
Dumbledore et Kally ne répliquèrent pas mais échangèrent des regards déconcertés.

-

Severus avait pris la direction de la chambre d'Aurore après avoir passé la porte de la salle des professeurs. Aurore essayait de ne pas se laisser envahir par la douleur qui lui transperçait la peau. Elle était inquiète, elle avait déjà ressentit ce mal. Elle cherchait une explication, mais ne réussissait pas à comprendre. 

Severus qui portait sa compagne dans les bras, approchait des appartements des professeurs, lorsque Hermione Granger les vit passer. Elle accourut alors à la rencontre de son professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, sans prêter attention à Rogue.  
- Professeur ! Que s'est il passé ? s'écria-t-elle inquiète.  
- Cela ne vous regarde pas ! lui déclara sèchement Rogue en essayant d'avancer. Retournez dans votre tour, vous n'avez rien à faire ici !  
- Désolée, Hermione nous, nous parlerons plus tard. J'ai eu un petit malaise, mais ça va passer. Tu es mignonne de t'inquiéter…  
- Allez fichez le camp ! lui lança Severus qui lui avait un peu de mal à trouver quelque chose de mignon chez Hermione.  
- Oh ! Professeur vous saignez ! s'exclama soudain Hermione en voyant la jupe d'Aurore.

De fines gouttes rouge sang ruisselaient entre les doigts d'Aurore, là où elle appliquait sa main. Le tissu bleu ciel de la robe avait viré au rouge. Aurore eu l'air terrifié en posant les yeux sur ce spectacle.  
- Oh non, se mit à sangloter Aurore, ce n'est pas possible, non pas ça... murmura-t-elle.  
- Du balais Granger ! S'impatienta Rogue en bousculant Hermione pour avancer.

- Aurore qu'est ce que tout cela signifie ?! Lui demanda fermement Severus en passant la porte de la chambre. 

Aurore ne répondit pas, elle parvint à se mettre debout et sa dirigea vers sa salle de bain, Severus la suivit, mais Aurore ferma la porte avant qu'il ne puisse rentrer.  
- J'arrive, murmura-t-elle vaguement à travers la lourde porte de bois.  
- Laisse moi entrer ! Lui demanda-t-il en frappant à la porte.  
- Non.  
  
Severus regarda à ses pieds, et découvrit avec horreur un mince filet de sang qui s'échappait du dessous de la porte.  
  
- D'où vient ce sang ! S'inquiéta-t-il.  
  
Mais Aurore ne répondit pas.  
  
- Ouvre cette porte ! Répéta Rogue qui ne comprenait rien.  
  
- Mais non, attend ! Faisait la voix d'Aurore.  
  
- Aurore, explique toi ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça sans rien savoir ! Dis moi ! Tonna-t-il, si tu n'ouvres pas la porte, c'est moi qui le ferai !  
  
Il attendit quelques instants, finalement la porte se déverrouilla.  
  
Laissant apparaître le visage d'Aurore. Elle ouvrit doucement sa main devant sa bouche.  
- Désolée Severus. murmura-t-elle avant de souffler une fine poudre argentée sur son visage.  
  
Il n'eut le temps de réagir, il resta sans rien dire un instant, et secoua la tête comme s'il venait de se réveiller.  
- Tu ne peux pas rester là ce soir Severus, excuse moi, murmura Aurore.  
- Je te laisse. répliqua-t-il sans grande conviction  
  
Il repartit vers la porte dans une totale incompréhension, et sortit dans le couloir. Il se retourna un moment vers la porte de la chambre d'Aurore, se demandant un instant ce qu'il venait de faire. C'était comme si cinq minutes venaient de s'effacer de sa mémoire, il cherchait ce qui venait de se passer mais rien. Il se rappelait avoir emmené Aurore dans sa chambre, il l'avait déposée et était reparti, c'était tout.

Il avait juste une chose à l'esprit, tout irait bien, ce n'est pas grave, demain tout sera oublié. Cela il n'en était pas tout à fait convaincu, mais c'était tout ce dont il se souvenait. Il vit soudain Dumbledore arriver à sa hauteur.  
  
- Severus, commença-t-il, vous n'êtes pas au près d'Aurore ?  
- Non, elle. ..elle va bien, bredouilla-t-il comme si ces paroles ne venaient pas de lui.  
- Vous êtes sûr que ça va vous ? S'inquiéta Dumbledore  
Severus hocha la tête.  
- Oui, ce n'est pas moi qui aie eu un malaise. expliqua-t-il, mais elle a juste besoin de repos. Demain, tout ira mieux…  
Albus acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et insista pour raccompagner Severus vers son bureau.

-

Aurore se retrouva seule dans sa salle de bain. Le sol de la pièce était maculé de sang, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle enleva se jupe et découvrit ce qu'elle craignait.

Sa jambe droite était ensanglantée, et sur le haut de sa cuisse la marque était ressortie. Un symbole représentant une rose se dessinait sur la chaire écorchée.

Elle avait resurgi de l'intérieur. Sa peau déchirée par la marque saignait, et du cœur de la rose noire le sang s'échappait également, signalant sa présence.

Aurore resta figée, effrayée devant sa rose. La jeune femme avait pourtant tout fait pour la contenir en elle, la camoufler. Tout avait toujours marché, et pourquoi était elle ressortie maintenant ?

Aurore se mit à pleurer. Elle n'avait rien fait, rien, sa rose n'aurait pas du ressortir. Elle avait eu un comportement exemplaire, ce n'était pas normal. Mais la marque de son passé était bien présente. Aurore sanglotait de plus en plus, qu'allait elle faire si la rose ne disparaissait pas ?

Et Severus, elle repensait à Severus.Elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de le perdre. Masquer ses inquiétudes par un malheureux sortilège n'arrangerait rien. Tôt ou tard, elle allait être amenée à lui avouer la vérité, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le faire d'elle-même.

Pour le moment, le problème était qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment la marque pouvait ressortir. Aurore fit apparaître toute sorte d'énergie qu'elle dirigea sur la rose, mais plus elle essayait, plus la rose saignait. La marque se nourrissait de toute sa magie, et ne faisait que se préciser davantage.

Après bien des sortilèges, Aurore sortit finalement de sa salle de bain. Elle était parvenue à stopper le saignement.

Cependant elle était toujours là, la marque de la rose noire, ses épines acérées se dressait sur sa peau, le noir mélangé au sang dessinait les courbes parfaites de la fleur gravée à jamais dans sa chair. Sa chambre était vide, sombre et froide.

Aurore se sentit soudain étrangère à ce lieu, d'ordinaire si doux et si chaleureux. Severus lui manquait terriblement, elle aurait aimé trouver refuge dans ses bras, sa présence la sécurisait. Mais qu'allait il dire, quand il comprendrait enfin. Aurore avait peur, peur d'elle-même, de ce qu'elle était vraiment, de ce qu'elle cachait à tout le monde.

La jeune femme s'assit au creux d'un des fauteuils. Malgré la douleur qui lui déchirait la jambe, Aurore sentait son pouvoir à nouveau couler dans ses veines, elle ne faisait qu'un avec sa rose, une sensation de plaisir intense qui décuplait son angoisse. C'était exactement comme avant. D'un regard elle fit apparaître de grandes flammes dans la cheminée. Elle murmura quelques mots au même instant le verrou de sa porte se ferma, ainsi que les rideaux de sa chambre. Aurore essaya de se détendre mais ses sentiments l'emportaient, bientôt elle se remit à pleurer.

-

- Tu dis que tu as vu le professeur Rogue emmener le professeur Du Lac blessée jusqu'à sa chambre ? Répéta Harry à Hermione.  
Hermione leva un instant la tête du carnet qu'elle avait reçu le matin même et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
- J'ignore ce qu'elle avait, mais sa jambe saignait, et elle avait l'air de souffrir. Expliqua la jeune Gryffondor, c'était vraiment bizarre, je me demande ce qui s'est passé.  
- J'espère qu'elle va bien en tout cas, intervint Ron, en tout cas Rogue a bien du en profiter pour aller dans sa chambre !  
  
- Ron ! S'indigna Hermione. Non mais franchement, elle était blessée ! Et si tu veux mon avis, il a du déjà y aller dans sa chambre !  
- Au fait ton nouveau livre ça parle de quoi ?! S'empressa de dire Harry qui n'avait pas envie d'entendre ce même débat encore une fois.  
- C'est très étrange, murmura Hermione qui avait repris le fil de sa lecture, en fait c'est un carnet de note, c'est l'écriture de la vieille sorcière, elle raconte des soirées passées avec un groupe de sorcière, je ne comprend rien, ce n'est pas très clair ! Elle parle juste des _Roses_, et de la _Voleuse de sorts_.  
- La Voleuse de sorts ? Répétèrent les garçons intrigués.  
- Oui, si ce que je comprend est exact, elle raconte le déroulement de cérémonies, mais… baaah ! s'exclama-t-elle, quelle sorcière saine d'esprit irait faire de telles choses ?!  
- Quoi ?  
- C'est horrible, ce qu'elles font dans ce cercle. Elles sont folles, c'est super dangereux ! S'exclamait de nouveau Hermione.  
- Attend, fais voir ? Lui demanda Ron et Harry de plus en plus étonnés.  
- _Aujourd'hui le 2 février_, commença à lire Hermione, _nous avons réussit, la Voleuse de Sort nous as fait remonter dans le temps, afin d'assister à un vrai grand sabbat... Ça y est nous sommes au milieu du cercle, les gens sont comme fous autour de nous, c'est absolument enivrant.._ bla bla bla.. _Nous sommes toutes assises au milieux de la foule, le démon est là. Il tourne autour de nous, il cherche la sorcière qui sera sa reine. Comme prévue, il s'arrête sur la Voleuse de Sorts, il la regarde et la prend avec lui, ils dansent, elle semble possédée, le spectacle est impressionnant.. _bla bla bla... Ah mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ! C'est horrible !  
  
Harry et Ron allèrent derrière Hermione et lurent au dessus de son épaule.  
- Bah, elle n'est pas gênée de faire ça devant tout le monde ! Conclut Ron  
- C'est immonde ! Faire ça avec un démon ! Répétait Hermione d'un air dégoûté.  
- _Ca y est la voleuse de sorts a encore frappé_. reprit Harry_. Elle l'a eu, elle a un nouveau pouvoir, d'une simple union, elle a dérobé le pouvoir du démon..._ _Elle est encore plus puissante à présent. Nous allons revenir dans notre époque, dans notre temple, et fêter dignement son succès. Elle est resplendissante, notre Voleuse de Sorts, elle est j'en suis sûre, la sorcière la plus puissante. Nul ne l'égalera jamais. Elle restera la meilleure prêtresse de toute l'histoire des Roses Noires.  
_- Les _Roses Noires_ ? Répéta Hermione perplexe. C'est quoi ce truc de fou ?  
- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part. réfléchit Ron. Ah oui ! Mon père en a parlé un soir, il y avait une histoire entre une d'elle et le ministère. C'était secret, mon père en avait entendu parlé par inadvertance. Une dangereuse créature aurait été relâchée par les Roses Noires, et le ministère menait une enquête dessus. Je crois que l'affaire n'a jamais été classée. 

- Il faut qu'on tire ça au clair. On pourrait aller dans le secteur interdit de la bibliothèque. proposa Hermione.  
- On y va maintenant ? demanda Harry. Il faudrait qu'un de nous reste là, au cas où on nous verrait, qu'il y en ait un pour fournir un alibi.  
- Vous n'avez qu'à rester là, je sais où chercher. Si tu me prêtes la cape d'invisibilité je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. déclara Hermione.  
- D'accord, mais fais attention. Acquiesça Harry.  
  
Il partit dans son dortoir et revint quelques instants plus tard, confiant à Hermione la cape d'invisibilité. Hermione salua ses deux camarades, et partit discrètement au dehors de la tour des Gryffondor.


	7. La curiosité est un vilain défaut

**Kikoo**** ! voici le septième chapitre ! Comme d'habitude j'espère qu'il vous plaira, l'histoire délivre peu à peu des indices, patience … ! dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! gros bisous et bonne lecture !**

**C**hapitre **7**

**- La curiosité est un vilain défaut - **

Le lendemain matin, Severus entra dans la chambre d'Aurore et y trouva la jeune femme, recroquevillée dans un fauteuil.

De grandes flammes crépitaient encore dans la cheminée. Le sorcier referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui, et alla s'agenouiller près du siège où reposait encore sa compagne. Il écarta doucement les mèches de ses cheveux dorés qui couvraient son visage, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en guise de réveil. Aurore ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant Severus auprès d'elle.

- Comment vas-tu ? S'enquit il d'une voix inquiète.

- Oh ! Severus…. souffla-t-elle en mettant ses bras autour du cou de son amant.

Il la serra en retour, la sentant faible et désorientée.

Aurore avait assez mal dormis la veille, tiraillée par la douleur. Alors qu'à présent tout semblait évanoui. Elle se lova de tout son coeur contre lui, cherchant le réconfort secret qui lui avait cruellement manqué le soir précédent.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu que je reste avec toi hier ? l'interrogea-t-il finalement.

- Je… je ne sais pas. bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa jambe, la marque n'y était plus. Sa peau était blanche et nette. Aucune trace de la rose, plus rien. Aurore écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne voyait aucune explication à ce phénomène…

- J'aurais du rester avec toi. lui dit il pensif. Aurore je ne veux pas que tu me caches des choses !

- Mais je vais bien ! Lui expliqua-t-elle, non sans malaise. Je t'assure ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur. Il m'arrive de faire des petits malaises, rien de bien alarmant !

Trop d'excuses révélaient bien le mensonge, elle en était consciente. Mais elle n'aurait pu se résoudre à lui avouer.

- Evite de me cacher des choses… si tu crois que j'ai été fier de t'avouer que j'avais été Mangemort !

Aurore baissa la tête soucieuse. Il avait raison, depuis le début elle aurait du tout lui dire. Puis il avait parfaitement décelé son embarras. Peut être serait ce pire s'il découvrait toute l'histoire par lui-même, un peu d'honnêteté dans sa vie lui rendrait sans doute service… mais non, la sorcière avait alors bien trop honte. Tant de chose avait changé. Il était plus facile de se service de son pouvoir de persuasion et de camouflage, même si cela n'aurait guère d'effet longtemps sur Severus.

- Aurore, tu es sûre que tu n'as vraiment rien à me dire ?! insista-t-il encore.

- Je suis désolée de ce qui est arrivé hier Severus… murmura-t-elle d'une voix éteinte en le fixant intensément.

Un long silence suivit cette seconde.

- Je ne veux pas que l'on se crée de problèmes. déclara-t-il enfin en l'amenant à nouveau contre lui. Ce qui compte c'est que nous soyons tous les deux, c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit, n'est ce pas ?

Elle releva la tête et lui sourit tendrement. Aurore pensa un instant qu'elle venait de faire un cauchemar. La rose, le sang, tout cela était impossible. Severus était là, avec elle. Et il avait raison, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Ils se relevèrent. Aurore alla se préparer pour ses cours.

Severus attendit qu'elle finisse de s'apprêter sans mot dire. Il savait qu'elle avait fait quelque chose pour qu'il oublie les événements de la veille. Il y avait repensé toute la nuit durant, sans parvenir à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Là encore, les yeux de la sorcière l'avaient supplié de ne pas poursuivre cette inquisition, et il s'était laissé convaincre, que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve… Cependant, il le saurait, tôt où tard. Il tenait à elle plus que tout au monde, et rester ainsi sans savoir ce qui la perturbait le rendait fou.

Le professeur de potions s'avança un instant vers le lit. Son regard fut attiré par le tissu bleu clair de la robe qu'Aurore avait porté le jour précédent. C'est alors que tout lui revint en mémoire : le mince fil écarlate coulé sur la robe, celui qui se faufilait par-dessous la porte de la salle de bains. Il reposa le tissu, songeur.

- Je suis prête, fit la voix d'Aurore derrière lui, on peut y aller…

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et tous deux sortirent en direction du Grand Hall.

-

Les élèves finissaient de déjeuner, et la salle se vidait. Seuls Kally et Dumbledore étaient encore à table, discutant.

Aurore entra en premier, Severus qui était reparti chercher quelque chose dans son bureau, en profita pour arriver quelques instants après elle… et bien oui, il ne fallait tout de même pas que lui avoue non plus qu'il était bel et bien amoureux de cette jeune et jolie sorcière ! Il en allait de sa réputation ! Tout le monde le savait déjà… mais l'amour rend parfois aveugle, hum hum hum…

- Comment te sens tu ce matin Aurore ? S'enquit Dumbledore en se levant à l'arriver de sa filleule. Tu nous as fait peur hier !

- Je suis désolée Albus, je ne voulais pas créer tant de problèmes ! S'excusa Aurore d'une mine coupable, quelle vilaine comédienne !

- Ne dites pas de bêtises voyons ! Intervint Kally. Nous nous sommes inquiété pour vous, c'était si soudain ! Vous alliez très bien et tout à coup vous vous êtes tordue de douleurs !

- Ca m'est déjà arrivé auparavant, ce n'est vraiment pas grave, ça part aussi vite que ça arrive ! expliqua-t-elle, essayant d'adopter un air détendu.

- Vous m'avez l'air soucieux Severus. Remarqua alors Kally. Vous vous sentez bien ?

Severus releva la tête, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir laissé son inquiétude transparaître et reprit un air impassible ! Décidément, il perdait ses bonnes habitudes !

- Ca va. répondit il simplement.

Aurore, se sentant de plus en plus coupable, chercha à rencontrer son regard mais les yeux d'ébènes se détournèrent pour foudroyer les tables des élèves.

Harry, Hermione et Ron en bons fouineurs, avaient observé quelques minutes la scène.

- Rogue est arrivé à peine une minute après elle ! remarqua Ron en prenant un ton suspicieux. Ils se cachent mal ! Vous croyez qu'ils ont passé la nuit ensemble ?

Harry fut secoué d'un frisson d'écœurement .

- Ron ! On s'en fiche ! Rétorqua Hermione.

- En tout cas, elle a l'air d'aller mieux. Intervint Harry qui avait chassé d'obscènes visions de son esprit. On devrait aller la voir…

Hermione et Ron acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

- Au fait, as-tu trouvé quelque chose à la bibliothèque Hermione ? Tu sais… les Roses Noires ? L'interrogea discrètement Harry.

- Je n'ai rien pu emporter. chuchota Hermione. j'ai déjà eu du mal à semer Miss Teigne ! En plus il n'y avait pas grand-chose, c'était trop dangereux…

- Mais tu as trouvé ? insista Ron

- Oui, j'ai regroupé toutes les informations, même si ce n'est pas lourd ! Expliqua la Gryffondor, Mes notes sont encore dans le carnet, je ne l'ai pas sur moi, il est dans le dortoir…

- On ira le chercher avant d'aller en cours, proposa Harry, je suis curieux de savoir ce que de quoi il s'agit !

- Apparemment c'est une très vieille secte de sorcières. Je ne sais pas si on peut les mettre au rang des Mangemorts, mais elles sont selon les livres très dangereuses, celles qui ont été attrapées ont toutes été envoyé à Askaban et éliminées… leurs chasses continuent encore aujourd'hui.

- Quel cours a-t-on tout de suite ? demanda Ron

- Soins aux créatures magiques, herbologie et….. Divination. répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

- On devra voir tout ça au dernier cours alors. remarqua Hermione. En potions !

Elle se leva de la table et sortit rapidement de la Grande Salle.

-

Severus qui n'avait pas eu cours les premières heures de l'après midi rassembla ses affaires en salle des professeurs, pour se rendre à son cours avec les Gryffondor et Serpentard de cinquième année. Savoir qu'Aurore lui cachait quelque chose de grave ne cessait de le troubler, il s'en voulait de ne pas être capable de percer ce mystère, et avait horreur de se sentir impuissant.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter sa table quand Minerva McGonagall vint à sa rencontre, ce qui ne manqua pas de le retarder et de le mettre de plus mauvaise humeur encore. (déjà que ce n'était pas son cours favori !)

- Severus vous partiez ? demanda-t-elle innocemment en le voyant prendre ses affaires.

- _(Sans blague !!)_ Oui, je suis pressé Minerva ! J'ai un cours qui va commencer ! Lui dit il en insistant.

- Oh, mais vous avez encore dix bonnes minutes dans ce cas ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Il reposa tous ses parchemins sur la table et se rassit en sentant le piège à plein nez.

- Je vous écoute Minerva mais faites vite ! Lui lança-t-il sèchement.

- Voyons, loin de moi l'idée de vous importuner Severus ! S'excusa-t-elle, je tenais juste à vous entretenir à propos de certaines choses !

- Et bien faites ! Repondit il en redoutant l'instant où elle mettrait les pieds dans le plat.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous vous étiez disputez avec le professeur Sinistra hier…

- Et alors ? Lui dit il d'un ton agacé

- Et bien, expliqua Minerva, je n'aime pas savoir qu'il y a des tensions entre mes collègues. Surtout, si ça risque d'affecter notre travail ! Puis il faut penser à l'exemple que nous donnons à nos élèves. S'ils nous voient nous chamailler comme des collégiens, comment voulez vous qu'ils nous prennent au sérieux…

- Mon travail n'est en rien menacé Minerva, précisa Severus, et s'il y en bien une à qui vous devriez faire la leçon, c'est bien à cette pie d'Arlanne Sinistra. Qu'elle me laisse tranquille et tout ira bien !

- Très bien, très bien ! Ne nous énervons pas. dit elle calmement. Je vois bien que vous êtes conscient de votre rôle en tant que professeur ici, et qui plus est directeur de Maison.

- _(Ah… presque, presque !)_ Evidemment ! Rétorqua-t-il de plus en plus agacé.

- Et vous savez qu'un directeur de maison digne de ce nom, ne doit pas se livrer à n'importe quoi…

- Où voulez vous en venir Minerva, l'interrogea-t-il n'aimant guère la tournure que prenait la conversation.

- Et bien, commença Minerva d'un air gêné, j'ai remarqué que ces derniers temps, vous et le professeur Du Lac…

- _(Paf ! en plein dans le plat !)_ Je vous déconseille de finir votre phrase Minerva, la coupa Severus d'un air menaçant.

- Severus ne vous fâchez pas, lui dit elle embêtée, je veux juste vous dire que j'ai remarqué que vous sembliez… proches. Alors, je tiens seulement à vous signaler qu'il ne faut pas négliger votre travail !

- Je vous ai dit que mon travail n'était en rien menacé ! lui rétorqua-t-il. Que vous faut il de plus ? A présent, le reste ne vous regarde absolument pas ! Excusez moi, la seule qui m'empêche de m'occuper mes élèves pour l'instant, c'est vous ! Alors au revoir !

Il se leva mais elle insista pour continuer la discussion.

- Severus, je sais que vous êtes un professeur exemplaire, reprit elle. Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, je tenais simplement à vous prévenir… et je voulais aussi savoir, le professeur Du Lac ne serait elle pas malade ? Je l'ai vu dans la journée, courir vers une salle de bain, le teint très pale, escortée du professeur Vector…

- Si elle était avec Kally, je suis sûre qu'elle va bien… et laissez le professeur Du Lac tranquille ! Lâcha-t-il dans énervement incontrôlé inhabituel. c'est bien assez déjà que vous veniez me fatiguer moi ! Vous êtes toutes plus commères les unes que les autres ! Mêler vous de ce qui vous regarde une bonne fois pour toute, laissez nous tranquille ! Et je ne le répéterais pas !

Il tourna les talons sans attendre de réponse et se dirigea vers la porte, laissant Minerva qui restait outrée sur sa chaise.

-

Il se pressa vers ses cachots, essayant de se calmer. Ses élèves l'attendaient devant la porte. Il passa devant eux sans même les regarder et s'engouffra directement dans sa salle.

Ron et Harry allèrent se mettre dans le fond, se lançant des regards inquiets constatant l'état anormalement furieux de Rogue.

Hermione n'était toujours pas là, et les deux Gryffondor n'osaient même pas imaginer quelle allait être la réaction du professeur de potions quand leur camarade arriverait après tout le monde.

Severus n'avait absolument pas la tête au cours, seule Aurore occupait ses pensées, elle et son secret. Ce sang sur ses affaires, ses prétendus malaises… Il avait beau cherché, il ne voyait aucune explication, et cela ne faisait que l'inquiéter davantage.

Hermione arriva finalement, elle frappa timidement à la porte et rentra essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Le cours avait déjà commencé ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Vous nous faites l'honneur de votre visite Miss Granger ? lui lança Rogue d'une voix glaciale.

Hermione resta figée devant le regard menaçant que lui jetait Rogue. Elle parvint à bredouiller une excuse, et prit place à côté de Ron et Harry, après s'être fait sermonnée et que Gryffondor ait perdu quelques points.

- Tu as mal choisi ton jour pour être en retard ! lui chuchota Harry, il est vraiment encore pire que d'habitude aujourd'hui…

- Pourquoi tu es en retard ? S'enquit discrètement Ron

- J'ai été cherché le carnet dans mon dortoir, et je me suis un peu attardée pour lire, je ne pensais pas être en retard. Expliqua-t-elle

- Tu l'as ? reprit Ron. Montre nous ce que tu as recopié hier soir !

- Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que ce sont toujours les trois mêmes qui se permettent de ne pas écouter les cours ! Commença à s'énerver Severus en fixant Hermione, Ron et Harry

- Excusez nous… fit Hermione timidement.

- Miss Granger où en êtes vous avec vos baies de marécages ? Vous avez sans doute fini de les trier ?! Continua Severus d'un ton de plus en plus froid.

- Euh, je… fit elle en sortant les baies de son sac, j'ai presque fini !

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… rétorqua le maître avec mépris. Miss Granger nous testerons votre potion en premier, si elle n'est pas finie, vous goûterez à celle de Londubat !

Hermione lança un rapide regard vers Neville qui restait pétrifié. Elle hocha la tête et tenta de se concentrer sur ses baies.

Ron attendit encore un instant, puis redemanda après le carnet, en jetant de temps en temps un œil du côté du bureau.

- Attend ! Il faut que je finisse ça avant ! Lui murmura Hermione en examinant l'intérieur d'une boule noire et visqueuse.

- Hermione, dis nous au moins si tu as lu quelque chose d'intéressant ! Intervint discrètement Harry.

- Bon, céda-t-elle en observant incertaine le professeur Rogue qui surveillait la salle du haut de son estrade d'un air préoccupé. Il y a une chose qui a retenu mon attention, lors de l'initiation des nouvelles roses noires -parce que la vieille sorcière en raconte une- elle dit que le plus dur c'est de recevoir la marque, que c'est la prêtresse qui accomplit le rituel, elle grave avec son sceptre sacré qui est plus un poignard qu'autre chose, dans la cuisse de l'initiée un rose. Cette rose prend forme, un peu comme un tatouage, sauf que de vraies épines ressortent, et qu'elle saigne… après la nouvelle Rose Noire sent sa force décupler, mais cette cérémonie est suivit d'une terrible souffrance à cause de la marque, comme une griffure, la rose en naissant va se nourrir de ce qu'était la sorcière pour rejeter tout ce qu'il y avait de raisonnable et de sensé chez elle, le but est d'en faire une sorcière avide de puissance, une fanatique qui n'a peur de rien. La Rose Noire prend en quelque sorte contrôle de la sorcière, le but de l'initiation est d'arriver à la maîtriser…

- Charmant…remarqua Ron

- Mais la Rose, elle saigne, dès qu'elle font de la magie noire, dès que leur force se manifeste en fait, continua Hermione qui semblait bien lancée sur le sujet, et la Rose ne s'en va jamais. Ce qui est vraiment bizarre, c'est que ça me fait penser au professeur Du Lac et au sang que j'ai vu… ça venait de sa jambe droite, comme… c'est dit dans le carnet.

- Quoi ! s'exclama Harry, tu es folle d'insinuer une chose pareille ! Ca ne va pas ! Une sorcière aussi douce et délicate comme le professeur Du Lac faisant partie des ces dégénérées !

- Hermione, renchérit Ron, on est condamné à Askaban pour faire parti de ce cercle ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis !

- Je sais bien, se rattrapa-t-elle, je n'affirme rien, c'est juste que ça m'a traversé l'esprit, je sais bien que c'est impossible… j'en suis sûre…

- Si je retire encore dix points à Gryffondor ! Tonna Rogue, peut être que vous trois au fond, consentirez enfin à vous taire !

Hermione, Harry et Ron sursautèrent et replongèrent aussitôt dans la préparation de leur nouvelle potion.

Les Serpentard qui se trouvaient en cours avec eux commencèrent à pouffer de rire, mais se firent reprendre également par Rogue qui n'avait absolument pas envie de rigoler.

- Passe moi le carnet. chuchota Ron une fois de plus.

- Attends, je crois que c'est risqué là…. hésita Hermione.

- Mais non ! Insista-t-il. Je vais faire attention, ne t'en fais pas.

Finalement, elle profita que leur professeur soit en train de parler avec un des autres élèves pour passer discrètement le carnet à Ron et Harry.

Ils l'ouvrirent à la page où Hermione avait mis le parchemin contenant les notes trouvées dans les livres interdits de la bibliothèque.

- _Le cercle des Roses Noires,_ murmura Harry en lisant les notes, _sectes de sorcières exclusivement, adeptes de magie noire et cultes démoniaques. Sont spécialement prédisposées à la magie noire. Sévissent depuis le moyen âge, jouant avec les croyances et les peusr des moldus, ces sorcières sont, par-dessus, tout avides de puissances. Prêtes à tout pour devenir toujours plus fortes, elles passent par toutes sortes de cérémonies pour parvenir à leurs fins, de la possession aux sacrifices. Sans compter le nombre non négligeable de démons qu'elles ont, pour le plaisir, relâché dans la nature… Dirigées par une prêtresse d'une force inestimable, elles sont toujours en quête de_ _sensations fortes, et n'ont aucune notion du danger. Elles sont classées depuis toujours parmi les sorciers fous dangereux en libertés, et sont en tous les cas prédestinées à la peine capitale. Malheureusement le cercle agit dans le silence le plus total, et ces créatures démoniaques ne sont que très rarement attrapées…_

- Rien que ça… murmura Ron.

- En fait, elles sont différentes des Mangemorts, parce qu'elles restent dans leur coin. Mais leurs actes mettent en danger le reste du monde, les pouvoirs qu'elles créent sont souvent impossibles à maîtriser. C'est en tout cas ce que j'ai compris. Reprit Hermione.

- Bon, je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez ! Gronda Rogue. Vous, les trois petits malins au dernier rang, inutile de vous nommer, vous viendrez en retenue samedi soir et le suivant, récurer les chaudrons de vos petits camarades des autres classes ! Si vous avez du temps à perdre en bavardages vous en aurez sûrement à perdre samedi soir !

Severus les fusilla du regard et partit s'asseoir dans son fauteuil plus énervé que jamais. Il fallait qu'il voit Aurore, il fallait qu'il sache, il n'en pouvait plus…

Hermione, Harry et Ron n'eurent d'autres choix que de se taire. Ils essayèrent de se concentrer de nouveau sur leur travail, mais leur curiosité fut plus forte.

Ron tournait discrètement les pages du carnet, Harry et Hermione lisant avec lui au fur et à mesure.

- C'est hallucinant, commentait Ron, elles sont vraiment folles !

- Oui, mais quelle puissance ! Renchérit Hermione. Si on en croit ce que dit cette vieille sorcière, la Voleuse de Sorts serait aussi puissante que Vous Savez Qui !

- Vous vous rendez compte, ajouta Harry, leur cercle est ultra secret, et nous sommes en possession du carnet d'une véritable Rose Noire !

- En possession de quoi ? fit la sombre voix de Rogue par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry. J'ai l'impression que je ne me suis pas bien fait comprendre Potter…

Harry, Ron et Hermione fixèrent Rogue d'un air inquiet, et ne répliquèrent rien.

- Ca fait deux fois que je vous y prend, continua Severus toujours menaçant, vous devriez faire plus attention, vous ne semblez pas encore avoir compris que dans Ma Salle c'est moi qui suis aux commandes ! Laissez moi vous dire que les chaudrons de ce collègue vont briller de millefeus durant les prochains mois ! Maintenant donnez moi ce cahier !

Il ne quittait pas le carnet noir des yeux. Hermione le regarda d'un air effrayée, et prit l'objet des bras de Ron pour le garder au près d'elle.

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle sans réfléchir.

- Je vous demande pardon ? articula lentement Severus.

- Vous… vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir. expliqua vaguement Hermione se demandant si elle allait sortir de ce cours vivante.

Rogue se dirigea d'un pas dangereux vers Hermione et lui arracha le carnet des mains, sans que la jeune Gryffondor n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

- Je ne vais pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds par une gamine prétentieuse dans votre genre ! Tonna-t-il. Dehors !

Hermione sursauta et resta pétrifiée devant lui. Jamais il ne l'avait fixé avec autant de hargne, même s'il n'était guère d'un naturel sympathique en temps normal. Non, il était réellement à bout, et contenait très difficilement son sang froid.

- Vous avez entendu ! répéta-t-il hors de lui. DEHORS !

- Mais, mais, je… bredouillait elle figée sur place.

- Vous ne pouvez pas la mettre dehors ! s'insurgea soudain Harry qui venait de bondir de sa chaise.

Il essaya de soutenir le regard de Rogue. Severus observa ses deux élèves, luttant contre la terrible envie d'en prendre un taper sur l'autre.

- Rasseyez vous immédiatement Potter… exigea Rogue d'une voix à peine audible.

Il se tourna alors vers Hermione, sans cesser de lui jeter des regards meurtriers.

- Vous êtes encore là ! reprit il d'un ton toujours plus glacial, je vais finir par croire que vous adorez avoir des problèmes… sortez de cette salle Sur le champs !

Hermione voulut avancer, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle semblait paralysée. Rogue, qui perdit patience, s'avança vers elle et la saisit par le col de son uniforme. Il la traîna sans prêter attention à ses protestations, et la jeta avec perte et fracas hors de la pièce claquant la porte derrière elle. Le reste de la classe le regardèrent les yeux écarquillés, Harry et Ron n'en revenaient pas.

- Quoi ! tonna Rogue, il y a d'autres candidats peut être ?!

Les élèves se gardèrent bien de répondre, terrifiés à l'idée de penser qu'ils leur restaient encore une heure de cours.

Rogue se rassit à son bureau, essayant de se calmer, et posa le carnet devant lui.

-

Hermione mit quelques instant avant de se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle venait de se faire exclure d'un cours, si le professeur Rogue avertissait le professeur McGonagall, elle n'avait pas fini d'avoir des ennuis, et Gryffondor allait encore perdre des points par sa faute. Hermione s'effondra en pleurs contre le mur, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'attendre la fin du cours ici, ses affaires étaient encore dans la salle. Mais le pire était le carnet, si on découvrait qu'elle consultait en cachette des livres interdits, les conséquences seraient pires encore.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione était encore agenouillée contre le mur, elle releva soudain la tête, et vit Ron mettre son bras autour d'elle. Harry était également près d'elle.

- Allez Hermione, lui dit gentiment Ron, ce n'est pas grave…

- Tu sais, on aurait préféré être dehors aussi, il est d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui, continua Harry, la dernière heure a été horrible !

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et prit ses affaires, que les deux garçons lui avaient rapportées.

- Vous n'avez pas le carnet ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, et il est en train de regarder à l'intérieur… murmura Ron.

- Oh non, la je vais vraiment avoir des problèmes ! répliqua Hermione en mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

Les derniers élèves venaient de partir. Hermione se demandait encore ce qui allait lui arriver quand le professeur Rogue sortit de salle.

- Miss Granger ! L'appela-t-il visiblement toujours énervé, venez !

Hermione jeta des regards inquiets à ses deux camarades et se leva mais hésita à entrer dans la salle.

- Dépêchez vous ! Lui tonna Rogue, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

Hermione s'exécuta rapidement, ne voulant pas se créer plus de problèmes.

Rogue ferma la porte derrière elle et se rendit à son fauteuil, prenant le carnet dans ses mains.

Hermione vint de mettre timidement devant son bureau, redoutant ce qu'il allait lui dire.

- C'est à vous ? Lui demanda-t-il sèchement en indiquant le carnet.

Hermione hocha timidement la tête.

- Charmante lecture ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton toujours plus sec. Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous, ni de Potter et Weasley du reste… le petit trio toujours à braver les interdits et récupérer les honneurs, vous vous êtes toujours tirés de toutes les situations délicates sans aucun problème ! Laissez moi vous dire que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour vous faire renvoyer de cette école !

Hermione le regardait alarmée, se disant qu'elle était en train de vivre ses dernières heures à Poudlard.

- Que manigancez vous encore ? reprit il, pour vous intéresser à des démons tels que les Roses Noires ? Oui, on les qualifie bien de démons ! Être complice de leur actes est également passible d'emprisonnement, le saviez vous ?

Hermione restait muette.

- Vous vous en tirez toujours bien Granger… dit il d'une voix glaciale, mais un jour viendra où tout vous retombera dessus, à vous comme aux deux autres, ce jour là je serais enfin tranquille ! Cependant je ne dirais rien à personne au sujet de cet objet…

- Merci… bredouilla-t-elle incertaine.

- Taisez vous ! la coupa-t-il, je n'ai pas fini ! Je vais gardez le carnet, ce ne sont pas des sujets qui vous regarde. Jamais vous n'auriez du mettre la main dessus, surtout pas vous ! Mais bon, puisque vous vous fichez éperdument des règles… Il y a une chose que j'exige de savoir, qui vous a donné cet objet ?!

Hermione hésita, mais garda le silence.

- Je répète ma question, reprit Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel, d'où tenez vous ce carnet ?!

- Je l'ai trouvé par hasard, finit elle par répondre.

- Par hasard ! Répéta Rogue. Vous vous moquez de moi ! On ne trouve pas ce genre d'objet par hasard ! Veuillez répondre à ma question !

Rogue attendit quelque seconde, mais Hermione refusait toujours de parler.

- Dépêchez vous avant que je ne change d'avis ! la menaça-t-il, votre professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal vous aurait elle donner ce carnet, lors de vos petites séances secrètes de magie noire ? Répondez !

- Non… chuchota-t-elle, je l'ai trouvé en vacances, je vous le jure !

- Bien, termina Rogue, vous voyez quand vous voulez. Mais ne criez pas victoire trop vite, votre directrice de maison sera avertie de votre comportement, et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que cela ne se reproduise plus. Et je tiens déjà à vous informez que j'enlèverais 20 points de plus à Gryffondor pour vous être opposée à moi ! Bien, je crois que tout est dit, maintenant, suivez moi, nous allons voir le professeur McGonagall et discuter ensemble de votre cas !

Rogue se leva, rangea le carnet dans sa poche et sortit rapidement de sa salle, suivi d'Hermione.


	8. Passé les nuages on arrive aux étoiles

**Hello ! Hello !!**

**Je vous présente le huitième chapitre !! Comme il est mignon !!!**

**Lol... ze dis n'importe nawak ! Bon, quoiqu'il en soit, il s'agit bien du huitième chapitre, et pas le moindre, mwahahaaa ! Je vous laisse lire en espérant que vous ne le trouverez pas trop nul ! Et je pis et pis, ze vous attends à la fin pour avoir vos impressions !!! Lol ;-) J'espère que cette lecture sera agréable !**

**gros**** bisoux ! Et a bientôt pour de nouvelles victoires de canard !**

**-Zelda- **

**C**hapitre **8**

**- Passé les nuages, on arrive aux étoiles -**

Cet après midi là, Aurore s'était installée en salle des professeurs, concentrée dans son travail. L'énigmatique marque n'était pas revenue, et la sorcière en était plus que soulagée, cependant une sensation des plus étranges et inhabituelles sévissait en elle et l'intriguait. Depuis le matin, elle se sentait extrêmement fatiguée, sans compter les malaises qui l'avaient prise la fin de son cours avec les élèves de deuxième année et depuis quelques jours.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans la préparation d'un prochain cours, Aurore vit une ombre se dessiner sur ses parchemins. Elle leva la tête, la directrice des Gryffondor l'observait avec insistance.

- Minerva ? S'étonna Aurore. Puis je vous aider ?

- Et bien… commença le professeur de métamorphoses. Je désirais juste discuter avec vous, si vous n'êtes pas trop occupée ?

- Non, nous pouvons parler ! Rien de grave, j'espère ?! s'inquiéta Aurore devant la mine sérieuse de sa collègue.

- C'est justement ce que je venais vous demander. Continua mystérieusement Minerva.

Aurore la dévisagea sans comprendre.

- Aurore, dites moi franchement. Déclara McGonagall. Seriez vous gênée par quelque chose, ou malade ?

- Non. s'étonna Aurore. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot Aurore ! annonça-t-elle. Je me suis entretenue avec les étudiants de Septième année que vous venez d'avoir. Ils m'ont dit que lorsqu'ils sont entrés en cours, au bout d'un quart d'heure car vous n'êtes pas venue leur ouvrir, ils vous ont trouvée endormie sur votre bureau !

- Pardon ?! s'exclama Aurore. Vous êtes allée demander à mes élèves si je tenais mon rôle comme il fallait ?! Non mais-

- Vous dormiez pendant vos cours Aurore ! La coupa Minerva. J'ai eu du mal à y croire ! Moi qui vous pensais assidue et dévouée à votre travail !

- Comment pouvez vous me dire de telles choses Minerva ?! S'indigna Aurore. C'est incroyable, de quel droit ?! Puis, vous n'étiez pas là ! Vous n'allez pas prêter l'oreille aux exagérations des élèves !

- J'ai des témoins Aurore, qui sont formels ! répliqua le professeur de métamorphoses. Mais… connaissant les relations que vous entretenez avec le professeur Rogue, cela ne m'étonne guère que vous soyez fatiguée !

- Je vous demande pardon ?! S'exclama Aurore stupéfaite et de plus en plus outrée. Ces choses là ne vous regardent pas ! Laissez donc Severus en dehors de vos douteuses insinuations ! Et veuillez cesser vos remarques désobligeantes !

- Oh ! Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi. rétorqua McGonagall en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas comme si votre relation était secrète ! Voyons, tout le monde est au courant ! D'ailleurs, laissez moi vous dire que je trouve que vous faites passer cette relation avant tout le reste, et le pire, avant votre travail ! Nous venons d'en avoir la preuve ! Vous me décevez beaucoup !

- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends ! S'énerva Aurore. Minerva, je vous assure que vous faites fausse route ! J'ai toujours pris mon travail au sérieux !

- Jusqu'à maintenant peut être. Cependant, les derniers jours nous ont prouvé le contraire. Vous ne pouvez pas nier que vous pensez plus à votre collègue qu'à votre enseignement ! Et cela m'inquiète beaucoup ! rétorqua Minerva prenant un air supérieur.

Aurore ne répondit pas, elle sentait de la colère monter en elle. Elle se mordit les lèvres, ne voulant pas se laisser aller devant sa collègue.

- Vous n'avez strictement aucun droit de me parler sur ce ton Minerva. Lui dit elle tout bas, contenant la folle rage qui naissait dans ses veines. Je ne suis pas une élève, je suis une enseignante au même titre que vous ! Vous me devez un minimum de respect.

- Vous êtes une toute jeune enseignante Aurore ! Insista Minerva qui visiblement n'avait pas l'impression d'aller trop loin. Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre !

- Je ne serais pas si convaincue à votre place ! Rétorqua Aurore d'un ton sec. Vous êtes peut être professeur depuis longtemps, mais je suis loin d'être une débutante…

- Inutile de monter sur vos grands chevaux ! reprit Minerva. Je veux tout simplement vous avertir que c'est une école ici, les élèves ont besoin de gens compétents pour leur apprendre la sorcellerie. Ils n'ont aucun besoin de deux professeurs qui sont plus occupés plus à folâtrer qu'à enseigner !

- Comment osez vous parler de moi de la sorte ! Je vous l'interdis ! s'écria la sorcière en se levant brutalement de sa chaise.

Les quelques professeurs qui se trouvaient là, levèrent la tête, intrigués.

-Je ne fais que mon devoir de protéger les élèves. Je me soucis de mon travail, moi ! lui répondit calmement Minerva.

La pièce s'assombrit soudain. Un professeur se hâta jusqu'à une fenêtre et découvrit que le ciel s'était tinté d'une lourde couleur grisâtre.

-Taisez vous ! s'écria à nouveaux Aurore hors d'elle. Je ne suis pas un danger pour mes élèves ! Je ne suis pas un danger, c'est bien clair !

Minerva soupira et leva sur elle un air fâché.

- Calmez vous professeur Du Lac ! lui conseilla-t-elle. J'ai l'impression que vous avez les nerfs qui lâchent, si vous n'êtes pas capable de garder votre sang froid, je vous invite à aller vous reposer… ou peut être que finalement ce travail n'est pas fait pour vous !

Aurore fixa Minerva d'un air menaçant, elle ne répliqua pas, mais son regard en disait long.

Un grondement, puis un éclair déchira soudain la nature.

- Il n'est vraiment pas passé loin ! S'exclama alors le professeur qui observait le ciel jusque là calme se tourmenter mystérieusement.

- Professeur Du Lac, je vous demande une dernière fois de vous reprendre. Lui dit elle d'un ton toujours plus supérieur. Sans quoi je me verrais dans l'obligation d'en référer au directeur !

- Taisez vous ! articula Aurore fermant les yeux serrant les poing, retenant ses larmes et surtout luttant contre la terrible force qui s'affolait dangereusement en elle.

- Mon troisième œil me brûle !!! Hurla soudain le professeur Trelawney, descendue de sa tour par hasard et qui d'ailleurs commençait à se maudire de l'avoir fait. Mauvais présage !!!

- J'aimerais que tout le monde m'écoute et se calme ! Tonna Minerva d'une voix autoritaire. Gardez vos prédictions de diseuses de bonne aventure pour vous Sybille ! Quant à vous Aurore, je suis encore plus déçue de ce que je vois ! Vous ne voulez tout simplement pas reconnaître votre incompétence, mais laissez moi vous dire que je vous empêcherais de semer le désordre dans mon école ! Hors de questions de laisser encore un maudit professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal nous gâcher une année !

Le ciel vira au noir dans la seconde. L'obscurité fut alors transpercée d'un éclair qui traversa une fenêtre de la salle et s'abattit férocement contre un mur, n'épargnant rien sur son passage.

Des cris de surprises accompagnèrent le fracas de la foudre.

Minerva McGonagall éclaircit la situation d'un coup habile de baguette, fort heureusement l'éclair avait juste fracasser la boule de cristale du professeur de Divination. Cependant, la pauvre sorcière avait eu une peur bleue et criait à présent « à l'assassin ! » à tue-tête, en fixant de grands yeux ronds et malheureux sur les petits éclats de verres de son instrument.

Les autres professeurs se précipitèrent vers elle pour la rassurer, en jetant des regards courroucés et incrédules à Minerva qui visiblement était pour quelque chose dans ce soudain détraction climatique.

- Ne me regarder pas comme ça ! Vous n'avez jamais vu d'éclairs ?! Leur lança-t-elle en guise de défense.

Ils se dévisagèrent perplexes. Cela n'avait rien d'un simple éclair hasardeux.

- Professeur Du Lac, vous allez me suivre, ceci va beaucoup trop loin ! Reprit minerva de plus belles qui dès à présent portait de lourds soupçons sur sa collègue.

Aurore se sentit terriblement mal. Elle écarquilla les yeux et sentit son cœur s'emballer sous une farouche colère. Colère qui la chatouillait, la provoquait sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien changer. Il fallait qu'elle aille s'isoler. Comment ses pouvoirs pouvaient échapper ainsi à son contrôle ? Jamais elle ne s'était aussi sottement laissée déstabiliser, et cela devenait dangereux. Une vive douleur lui cingla le haut de la jambe, de dangereuses épines sortaient à nouveau de sa chair, maligne et sournoise rose. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Et son pouvoir brûlait ses veines, dansait au fond de son cœur, prêt à exploser à tout instant.

- Vous m'écoutez Aurore ?! s'écria Minerva.

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur Aurore. Les murmures entre ses collègues commençaient à aller, et résonnaient comme un bourdonnement désagréable à ses oreilles.

- Aurore, venez ! lui ordonna Minerva.

- Laissez moi ! Finit elle par crier tout en partant vers la sortie de la pièce, laissez moi !

Aurore se mit à courir, et d'autres objets se mirent à se briser sur son passage, jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe la lourde porte de la salle des professeurs.

Minerva fixa la porte d'un air fâché, en secouant la tête.

- Que se passe-t-il Minerva ? demanda le professeur d'art moldu. Qu'est ce qui vous prend de crier sur une collègue comme cela ?!

- Je voulais juste mettre les choses au point avec elle ! Rétorqua Minerva, elle est jeune et elle ne prend pas son travail au sérieux en ce moment, il faut bien que quelqu'un se charge de rectifier certaines maladresses ! Voyez comme cela a dégénéré, il est clair qu'elle a un problème, il nous faut être vigilants, souvenez vous du désastre de ses prédécesseurs !

-

Elle vit quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur Rogue, suivi d'Hermione rentrer en salle des professeurs, et venir à sa rencontre.

- Minerva ! Commença-t-il, je voudrais vous entretenir à mon tour pour petit problème que j'ai eu avec l'une de VOS élèves lors de mon cours ! Mais que diable s'est il passé ici ?

Severus venait de poser les yeux sur le chantier dans lequel était la salle des professeur après le passage de l'éclair et les objets brisés, où ses collègues s'affairaient à tout remettre en place.

- Peu importe…. Une de mes élèves ? enchaîna Minerva intriguée, oh Miss Granger ?! Que s'est il passé ?

- Et bien figurez vous que votre petite protégée dérange mon cours et qu'après plusieurs avertissements, elle récidive. Elle se fiche de la discipline et trouble mon cours, j'ai été dans l'obligation de l'exclure ! Les élèves de ma maison ne font rien de tels, ils sont disciplinés eux au moins ! Et ce malgré toutes les sottises que vous m'avez dites ce matin !

Minerva l'avait écouté stupéfaite. Elle se tourna alors vers Hermione s'apprêtant à lui demander des explications, quand le professeur Vector rentra en trombe dans la salle des professeurs, en poussant de hauts cris d'indignation. Elle se précipita vers McGonagall qui la regarda arrivé très étonnée.

- Comment osez vous ?! Hurla Kally.

- Professeur Vector nous sommes en pleine discussion avec le professeur Rogue, je vous prie d'avoir la politesse d'attendre que nous ayons terminé. Si vous voulez me parler, il va falloir attendre.

- Vous vous permettez de parler de politesse après la scène que vous venez de faire à Aurore ! Minerva je n'arrive pas à croire que vous lui ayez dit des choses pareilles ! Continuait de crier Kally furieuse.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! lui rétorqua Minerva

- Dans la mesure, où je viens de trouver mon amie en pleurs tout ça parce que VOUS avez été lui raconter je ne sais quelles âneries, si ça me regarde ! lui rétorqua sèchement Kally.

- Quoi ? Intervint soudain Severus qui avait observé la scène sans trop comprendre mais qui vit soudain rouge.

- Je n'ai fait que poser des questions au professeur Du Lac, expliqua Minerva, elle n'a pas aimé que je lui dise que son travail se relâchait sérieusement ces temps ci ! Et c'est pourtant la vérité, elle s'est endormie dans un cours aujourd'hui !

-Pardon ?! S'énerva Rogue, qu'est ce que vous êtes allée lui raconter ?!

-Bien, j'aimerais que tous les monde se calme ! s'écria Minerva. Professeur Vector, veuillez attendre que j'ai fini de discuter avec Severus, nous parlerons plus tard.

- Ca peut attendre ! s'exclama Severus. Miss Granger retournez dans votre tour et restez y !

Hermione ne se fit pas prier et sortit rapidement de la salle des professeurs. Elle fut d'ailleurs suivie par les quelques professeurs qui se trouvaient là, et qui sentait que la conversation n'allait pas très bien tourner entre leurs trois collègues.

- Le professeur Du Lac ne se sentait pas très bien aujourd'hui, reprit Kally, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'attaquer comme vous l'avez fait ! C'était odieux ! Vraiment, je ne vous croyais pas capable d'une telle méchanceté !

- Oh mais je ne lui ai rien dit ! C'est elle qui s'est énervée toute seule, se défendit Minerva, et en plus elle a fait explosé les vases que vous voyez là brisés, je crois qu'elle a besoin d'aller se reposer à l'infirmerie un petit moment !

Severus se mit à lui lancer des regards assassins.

- Ne redites plus jamais ça Minerva, jamais ! la menaça Severus, c'est vous qui avez du la pousser à bout, vous étiez déjà bien partie ce matin…

- Severus calmez vous ! s'écria Minerva, vous n'avez pas l'air de vous rendre compte que votre relation perturbe notre établissement, j'ai essayé de le faire comprendre à Aurore, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre.

- Vous lui avez dit une telle chose ! Tonna Rogue ne camouflant plus la colère qui foudroyait dans ses yeux noirs.

- Et elle lui a dit qu'elle était incompétente, et qu'elle ne devrait pas enseigner ! Rajouta Kally hors d'elle.

- Mais vous êtes abominable ! Lui lança sèchement Severus, Kally, où est Aurore ?

- Elle était effondrée quand je l'ai croisée dans le couloir, je crois qu'elle est partie dans sa chambre….

- Vous êtes contente de vous ?! Aboya Severus en lançant des regards noirs à Minerva.

- Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle le prendrait aussi mal ! Se défendit elle

- Et bien vous devriez essayer de penser de temps en temps ! Rétorqua Rogue plus énervé que jamais.

Severus tourna les talons et partit en trombe de la pièce.

- Il a raison c'est ignoble ce que vous avez fait jamais je n'aurais cru ça de vous ! s'écria Kally en prenant le chemin de la sortie afin de rejoindre Severus.

-

Kally rattrapa Severus dans les couloirs des appartements des professeurs. Ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans la chambre d'Aurore mais la trouvèrent vide.

Severus essaya de l'appeler, mais sans résultat. Le professeur Vector tenta à son tour, mais ce fut également vain.

- Elle vous a dit qu'elle se rendait dans sa chambre ? S'enquit Severus.

- Pas exactement, mais c'est la direction qu'elle a prise. Expliqua Kally. Oh ! Je m'en veux de l'avoir laisser seule, mais j'étais tellement en colère contre Minerva qu'il fallait que j'aille tout de suite lui dire ce que je pensais d'elle !

- Elle ne doit pas être bien loin. reprit Severus malgré tout inquiet.

Severus s'aperçut qu'une des fenêtres de la chambre était ouverte. Il s'y précipita et commença à scruter les alentours. La nuit tombait ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tache, sans compter la hauteur à laquelle se trouvait la fenêtre.

- Elle n'a pu aller nulle part par la fenêtre Severus ! Remarqua Kally. C'est impossible, c'est bien trop haut.

Severus se retourna vers sa collègue et approuva de la tête.

- Allez voir du côté des cachots, mon bureau ou tous les autres endroits où elle aurait pu se rendre. Je vais jeter un œil dehors. Proposa-t-il à Kally.

Celle-ci acquiesça et sortit de la pièce.

Severus quant à lui, se remit à observer par la fenêtre. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'était pas ouverte par hasard. C'est alors qu'il la vit, sur une des plus hautes tours du château. Elle était recroquevillée contre la pierre, ses cheveux dorés cachaient son visage, elle pleurait. Severus écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

- Aurore ! Hurla-t-il se hissant sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

La jeune femme releva la tête, et le regarda un instant, mais ne dit rien. Elle se leva, ce qui ne manqua pas d'effrayer Severus, qui avait l'impression qu'elle allait tomber d'une minute à l'autre. Elle resta un instant immobile, toujours muette. Tout à coup, elle se retourna et disparut.

- Attend Aurore ! Cria Severus.

Mais elle n'était plus là, et les tours du château n'étaient plus que des grandes ombres noires dans la nuit. Severus s'agenouilla sur le rebord de la fenêtre, cherchant en vain une trace de la jeune femme. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas rêver, comment aurait elle pu monter sur une de ces tours ? Même, la téléportation était impossible à Poudlard. Et pourtant il l'avait bien vue ! Ce qui ne faisait que confirmer ses craintes…

-

Severus retourna d'un bond dans la chambre, et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Il courut aussi vite qu'il pu à travers les couloirs, bousculant collègues et élèves au passage. Il passa la grande porte de chêne, et se retrouva dans le parc du château.

Il regarda autour de lui. Rien, pas même un élève. Il régnait au dehors un froid glacial et le ciel déjà sombre s'habillait d'autant plus pour une nuit agitée.

Severus se dirigea au pied de la tour où Aurore avait disparu. Il longea les murs du château et suivit un des nombreux chemins du parc. Celui là était rarement emprunté par les élèves, dû au fait qu'il devenait très vite difficile d'avancer à travers les nombreuses ronces qui encombraient le passage. Mais Severus savait qu'il menait au vieux puit du château, il s'y était rendu quelque fois lorsqu'il était étudiant. En avançant toujours plus profondément à travers les ronces, usant d'un sortilège pour se frayer un passage, Severus découvrit bientôt des traces de sang sur le chemin, Aurore était sûrement passée par là. Il tenta d'accélérer le pas.

Le chemin déboucha enfin sur la petite place où se trouvait le puit. Les vestiges de la vieille construction se dressaient au milieu de la cour. A peine un rayon de lune éclairait l'endroit, l'atmosphère qui régnait dans ses ruines était fantomatique. Severus avança jusqu'à un ancien banc de pierre. Il reprit un instant son souffle en scrutant l'obscurité.

- Lumos ! Murmura-t-il.

L'extrémité de sa baguette s'illumina. Severus avança jusqu'au puit, et sursauta. Deux points rouges le fixaient dans l'obscurité. La lumière de sa baguette les faisait briller. Severus ne se démonta pas, il serra sa baguette dans la paume de sa main, et s'approcha un peu plus près. Il s'arrêta, une créature était cachée dans les ombres des pierres. La silhouette avança soudain, le sorcier put alors voir se préciser les formes d'un loup. Le pelage de l'animal était aussi noir que la nuit, ce qui faisait ressortir ses pupilles écarlates. C'était une louve magnifique.

Lemaître des potions resta immobile à la contempler, jamais il n'en avait vu de semblable.

- Pourquoi tu es partie quand je t'ai appelée, chuchota-t-il à la louve.

L'animal se métamorphosa soudain.

Aurore se tenait là, à la place de la louve.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça… murmura-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

- C'était donc ça ! enchaîna-t-il. Un animal noir aux yeux de sang, une forme d'animagus bien spécifique à une seule catégorie de sorcières, tout comme cette rose qui est en train de saigner sur ta jambe, la marque des Roses Noires.

Aurore regarda sa robe, toujours ensanglantée.

- Oui.

Severus et Aurore se regardèrent sans prononcer un mot. On pouvait lire de la colère sur le visage d'Aurore, mêlée à une profonde tristesse.

- Vas-y, dit le ! dit elle soudain, brisant le silence. Ne te retiens pas !

- Dire quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Que je suis complètement folle ! Que je suis un danger ! lâcha Aurore la voix déformée par les larmes. C'est bien comme ça que vous nous qualifiez, mes sœurs et moi ! Des erreurs de la nature ! Des démons ! Vas-y ne te prive pas ! Avoue que je te dégoûte ! Après ce que Minerva m'a dit de toute façon, je ne suis plus à ça près…

Severus la regarda mais ne répondit pas.

- Je n'allais pas te dire ça. Prononça-t-il en soupirant. Je comprends ta colère, cette idiote de Minerva n'avait aucun droit de te faire du mal comme ça…

-Tu entends ce que je suis en train de te dire Severus ! s'écria elle. Je suis une Rose Noire ! J'en suis une pour toujours, rien n'effacera ce que j'ai fait ! Et j'en ai fait, des choses ignobles et honteuses ! Tu fais comme si tu ne réalisais pas ! Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec ce que tu as connu !

- J'ai bien compris, ne te fatigues pas… déclara-t-il calmement. Mais ça ne change rien.

- Quoi ?

La colère de son visage se décontracta en une expression d'incompréhension.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as rien dit, tu pensais que je réagirais comme ça ? Continua Severus. Tu aurais dû avoir plus confiance en moi Aurore… Il y a une chose que tu ne sembles pas comprendre…

- J'avais tellement honte Severus ! Pleura-t-elle. Je me suis livrée à des choses que tu ne soupçonnes même pas… je n'ai pas trouvé la force de te le dire, parce que tout le monde nous condamne !

D'un élan il se dirigea vers elle et la saisit par les épaules.

- C'est la que tu fais erreur ! lui dit il la forçant à affronter son regard. Je ne suis pas tout le monde. Nous sommes pareils toi et moi ! Exactement pareils !

Aurore secouait la tête en pleurant de toutes ses forces.

- Mais bien sûr que si ! Insista-t-il. Et je t'aime plus que tout au monde ! Tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher, tu es tout ce que j'ai ! Il n'y a que toi qui comptes à mes yeux ! Tu peux en être sûre !

Aurore s'effondra, faible et fragile entre ses bras. Severus la serra de toutes ses forces contre lui.

- Je te demande pardon… continuait elle de pleurer. Je me sentais tellement coupable de tout te cacher, surtout depuis que toi tu m'as avouer que tu avais été Mangemort…

-Tu vois que nous sommes pareils, jamais je n'aurais pu t'abandonner pour ça. lui chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant

- J'ai arrêté de pratiquer, je te le jure, j'ai quitté mon cercle ! Et ma marque se remet à saigner, mes pouvoirs se détraquent ! Tout m'échappe ! Je ne sais-

- Je te fais confiance Aurore. La coupa-t-il. Tout ira bien à présent. Et j'ai toujours trouvé que tu étais la sorcière la plus brillante que j'ai jamais rencontrée, et plus encore aujourd'hui !

- Mais au collège… sanglotait elle, ils ne veulent pas que je sois avec toi, Minerva dit que ne suis pas une bonne enseignante, parce que je ne pense qu'à toi, et c'est vrai, je ne pense qu'à toi ! Comme si notre amour était dangereux pour les élèves… mais moi, j'en ai assez qu'on dise que je suis un danger, je ne suis plus dans le cercle… je les ai quitté ! Finalement je me dis que mes efforts ne servent à rien, même sans connaître mon passé on me prend pour un danger ! Je ne suis pas faite pour enseigner, je ne suis qu'une erreur…

Severus l'enlaça plus fort contre lui, redoublant de douceur et multipliant ses caresses.

- N'écoute pas ce que t'a dit McGonagall, tu es un merveilleux professeur. Tous tes élèves t'adorent ! Tes collègues t'adorent, si tu avais vu la scène que Kally a faite à Minerva quand elle t'a vue pleurer ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant s'énerver ! Tous ces cornichons de gamins ont une chance folle de t'avoir comme professeur ! Dumbledore le sait bien, c'est pour cela qu'il ta prise toi !

Aurore essayait de se calmer, mais ses larmes coulaient toujours.

- Et par-dessus tout, moi je t'aime… et je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal. Je t'assure que Minerva ne s'en tirera pas comme ça ! lui affirma-t-il tendrement.

- Je ne comprend pas ce qui m'arrive Severus, je m'en veux tellement… continuait Aurore, jamais je ne me suis laissée emporter de la sorte !

- Tu parles des vases ? C'est bien toi qui les as cassé alors ?

- Et le ciel, le tonnerre aussi… oui, mais je n'ai pas fait exprès ! expliqua Aurore entre deux sanglots, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant…

- Plutôt pas mal comme pouvoir ! remarqua-t-il en souriant.

- Mouais, mais Minerva a eu de la chance, sa tête aurait pu partir en fumée sans que je ne men rende compte ! Remarqua Aurore qui commençait à se reprendre.

Severus éclata de rire, et balaya les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de sa compagne.

- Ils ne nous empêcheront pas d'être ensembles, sois tranquille. La rassura-t-il avant de l'embrasser. Tu sais, quand j'étais Mangemort, on parlait de vous, et j'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer une vraie Rose Noire. On disait que vous possédiez d'une puissance incomparable… On vous a souvent cherchez, mais sans résultat. Mais, vous n'étiez pas pires que nous, vous ne vous êtes jamais servi de vos pouvoirs contre de gens innocents…

Aurore haussa les épaules.

- Peu importe ce que tu as fait, Aurore. reprit Severus. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Et ma passion grandit de jour en jour, et encore plus en sachant ça. Tu es une sorcière exceptionnelle !

Aurore baissa la tête, son visage affichant enfin un petit sourire.

- J'ai tant besoin de toi Severus, je ne m'en sera pas remise si tu m'avais abandonnée… avoua-t-elle.

- Ne sois pas inquiète à cause de Minerva. expliqua-t-il. Elle est plus méfiante qu'avant vis-à-vis des nouveaux professeurs, et je la comprend sur ce point. Mais elle n'avait certainement pas à te dire ça, et je vais tâcher de lui faire comprendre. Personne ne nous séparera, j'y veillerais ! Peu m'importe l'opinion de nos collègues !

Aurore mit ses bras autour du cou de Severus, et l'embrassa, enfin soulagée du fardeau que lui infligeait son silence.

- On retourne au château ? Proposa Severus. Kally doit être morte d'inquiétude, elle est sûrement encore en train de te chercher !

- Attend j'ai une petite chose à faire avant… prévint Aurore.

Elle prononça une suite de mots en un souffle et posa sa main au dessus de sa robe d'où le sang de la marque transperçait. Comme un flux noir s'éleva du tissu pour se recueillir au creux de la paume d'Aurore. Elle aspirait le pouvoir que concentrait sa rose noire. Une crispation de douleur parcourut le visage de la sorcière, mais ce fut bref. Bientôt elle avait prit le dessus sur la marque et l'avait fait disparaître. La boule noire parcourue d'éclair née dans sa main s'évanouit à son tour lorsqu'Aurore referma brusquement sa main. Elle la rouvrit et laissa flotter au sol les doux pétales sombres d'une rose.

- Voilà, on peut y aller. Conclut elle.

Severus la regarda captivé. Penser qu'elle devait renfermer une magie encore bien plus puissante ne faisait qu'augmenter la passion qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme.

- On va devoir encore passer par ce chemin impossible ! s'exclama-t-il en arrivant devant les premières ronces qui encombraient toujours le passage. J'imagine qu'il a été plus facile de passer à travers tout ça en louve !

- Oui, mais attend il y a un autre moyen. Lui déclara Aurore. Ecarte toi.

Severus se poussa et laissa Aurore venir se placer devant la barrière de ronces. Elle regarda droit devant elle et en une seconde à peine, les ronces explosèrent littéralement retombant en une fine poussière sur le sol. Severus sursauta et se précipita devant Aurore et constata que le chemin était clair et dégagé à tel point qu'on distinguait tout au bout un des murs du château.

Il se tourna vers Aurore la regardant d'un air stupéfait, elle lui adressa un sourire gêné.

- Et bien heureusement que Minerva ne t'as pas retenu tout à l'heure… remarqua-t-il. Décidément c'est un pouvoir qui me plairait.

- Oui, sauf quand tu ne le contrôles plus… lui indiqua-t-elle en lui emboîtant le pas à travers le chemin.

-

Severus poussa la lourde porte du château, Aurore pénétra dans le Grand Hall. Mais ils avaient omis un petit détail, c'était l'heure du dîner. Les élèves passaient par là, s'apprêtant à aller manger. Les regards s'arrêtèrent sur Aurore qui portaient la cape de Severus sur ses épaules.

La jeune femme se mit à rougir réalisant que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle, et s'empressa d'ôter le vêtement noir et de le remettre au professeur.

Les élèves les observèrent passer d'un œil curieux, et de lourds bourdonnements s'élevèrent du milieu de le foule d'étudiants. Un regard noir de Severus suffit à ramener le silence, mais une fois qu'ils furent loin… les rumeurs allèrent bon train !

- Je dois passer en salle des professeurs récupérer quelque chose. dit Severus alors qu'ils avançaient à travers les couloirs.

- D'accord, je… je te laisse y aller. Je vais me reposer dans ma chambre !

- Non, viens avec moi. lui dit il en prenant sa main.

Aurore secoua la tête incertaine.

- Il faudra bien que tu y retournes un jour. lui précisa-t-il. Aller viens, Minerva ne viendra pas t'ennuyer, je suis là… et même elle a des excuses à te faire !

Aurore lui jeta un regard inquiet, et ne sembla pas très convaincue.

- Avec tout ce que tu as du voir pendant que tu étais au cercle. murmura Severus. Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que Minerva McGonagall te fait peur ?!

Aurore haussa les épaules, ce dont elle avait peur c'était surtout de se laisser à nouveau emporter.

Il regarda discrètement autour d'eux, puis se rapprocha d'elle, et l'amena contre lui.

Il caressa ses cheveux dorés, et amena son visage près de celui de la jeune femme, l'entraînant dans un long et tendre baiser.

- Vous voyez qu'elle va bien ! fit soudain une voix derrière eux.

Aurore et Severus tournèrent brusquement la tête. Aurore devint écarlate, et Severus leva les yeux au ciel en constatant que Samantha et Arlanne venaient d'apparaître au bout du couloir.

Aurore les regarda gênée alors qu'elle se libéra soudainement des bras de Severus.

- Aurore ! s'écria soudain Kally qui apparut à son tour derrière Arlanne et Samantha.

Le professeur d'arithmancie se précipita vers sa jeune collègue et le serra dans ses bras.

- Oh ! Severus, merci de l'avoir retrouvée ! s'exclama-t-elle soulagée. Aurore vous m'avez fait une de ces frayeurs ! Avec Arlanne et Sam, nous avons retourné le château tout entier ! J'étais si inquiète !

- Je suis touchée par votre attention. le remercia la jeune femme. Je ne mérite pas tant…

- Kally nous a raconté ce que Minerva vous a dit. répondit Samantha Chourave. Vraiment, nous avons été très étonnées. C'est inadmissible qu'elle vous ait manqué de respect comme cela !

- Oui, renchérit Arlanne Sinistra, nous savions qu'elle était encore méfiante, cela à cause de vos prédécesseurs, mais là elle a exagéré. Nous sommes désolées, je vous assure que nous ne partageons pas son avis, vous êtes un très bon professeur !

- Bien sûr ! Rajouta Samantha, vous êtes le professeur le plus qualifié pour ce poste ! Sans vouloir vous offenser Severus…

- Pas de mal… répliqua-t-il vaguement avant de se tourner vers Aurore. Tu vois ! Elles ont tous a fait raison pour une fois. Tu n'as aucune raison de douter de toi !

Aurore lui sourit timidement.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! s'exclama soudain Sinistra en observant Severus qui s'apprêtait à prendre Aurore dans ses bras. Severus, vous souriez, vous avez l'air sociable, on y croierait presque ! Et vous avez réappris à parler, c'est incroyable !

- Vous par contre vous n'avez toujours pas appris à vous taire ! Lui rétorqua-t-il.

Arlanne lui adressa un sourire espiègle, alors que ses deux autres collègues les observaient en secouant la tête.

- Bien, maintenant que nous savons que vous êtes saine et sauve… et entre de bonnes mains, n'est ce pas Severus ! Remarqua Sinistra amusée. Nous pouvons vous laissez, vous venez ma chère Samantha ?!

Le professeur Chourave acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elles saluèrent leurs collègues et se retirèrent simplement.

-Tu tiens toujours à aller en salle des professeurs ? S'enquit Aurore en s'adressant à Severus, je me sens très fatiguée, je voudrais vraiment aller me coucher…

- Etes vous aller voir Mme Pomfresh ce matin Aurore ? Lui demanda soudain Kally.

Aurore qui était retournée se blottir entre les bras de Rogue secoua la tête.

- Je suis désolée, je ne tiens plus… répliqua-t-elle, je vais m'endormir sur place dans cinq minutes !

Severus acquiesça sentant que ce n'était pas la peine de discuter d'avantage, et la laissa partir vers sa chambre après l'avoir embrasser.

- Que c'est il passé ce matin Kally ? S'enquit soudain Rogue d'un ton grave.

- Elle eu un petit malaise ce matin, répliqua calmement Kally, Oh, je ne pense pas que cela soit grave Severus… elle est extrêmement fatiguée ces temps ci, vous avez du le remarquer ?

- Oui, constata-t-il, et elle est plus sensible qu'avant… elle n'a pas voulu aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Non, mais très franchement, je pense qu'il ne faille pas être medium pour deviner ce qu'elle a…

Severus dévisagea sa collègue.

- Non … Répliqua-t-il en secouant la tête.

- Mais si ! insista Kally. Mon petit doigt me dit que !

- Sottise ! continua Severus. Elle est simplement fatiguée…

- Je parie sur une fille ! Suggéra Kally amusée

- Impossible !

Kally se mit à rire en guise de réponse, et finalement s'en retourna vers le Hall.

-

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Severus Rogue se hâtait dans les couloirs. Il n'avait pas pris le chemin de sa chambre, mais se dirigea plutôt vers la chambre d'Aurore.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte, et découvrit sa compagne endormie sur un vieux grimoire à sa son bureau. Il l'observa un instant puis la prit délicatement dans ses bras, et la porta jusqu'à son lit. Aurore ouvrit les yeux quelque peu les yeux, alors que Severus le déposait doucement sur les draps.

- C'est vraiment dommage que tu n'ais pas voulu venir manger avec nous... Expliqua-t-il doucement. Tu as raté quelque chose de très drôle !

- Quoi donc ? demanda Aurore d'une voix ensommeillée

- Dumbledore qui a fait comprendre à Minerva qu'elle avait exagéré avec toi ! Répondit Severus en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Oh… fit Aurore amusée, qui lui a dit ?

- En fait, c'est moi qui ait commencé à demander des comptes à Minerva, mais comme le ton est un peu monté, continua d'expliquer Severus, il est venu demander des explications. Je n'avais jamais vu Dumbledore en colère comme cela, Minerva ne savait plus où se mettre !

Aurore se releva et alla se serrer contre Severus.

-Qu'est ce que tu lisais ? s'enquit soudain Rogue curieux

- Un de mes livres sur le camouflage, je ne comprends vraiment pas que ma rose ressorte ainsi, ça m'inquiète !

- Je croyais, que votre marque ne pouvait pas s'effacer… répliqua Severus intrigué, comment tu as fait pour la faire disparaître. Elle est sensée refléter votre pouvoir, tu as fait de la magie ici, elle aurait du être visible !

- Je ne l'ai pas fait disparaître, expliqua Aurore, j'avais trouvé un sortilège pour la faire rentrer en moi, quand tu maîtrises bien tes pouvoirs, tu peux arriver à prendre le dessus sur la marque, mais là, je ne vois pas ce qui cloche. Pourtant je n'ai rien fait de bien puissant en magie ces jours ci.

- Parce que être un animagus, et faire exploser des objets d'un simple regard ce n'est pas puissant ?! s'étonna Severus.

- Et bien, non, tu sais être animagus pour une Rose Noire c'est le minimum… murmura-t-elle, enfin, je veux dire, d'habitude je peux faire ce que je veux, sans que la marque ressorte. Depuis que je l'ai ensorcelée, il n'y a jamais eu de problème de ce genre.

- Peut être que tes pouvoirs deviennent plus puissants… proposa-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas comment… déclara-t-elle, je ne pratique plus la magies des roses noires depuis trois ans…

-Tu les as quitté il y a trois ans ? Répéta Severus.

Aurore hocha la tête.

- Est-ce que… commença Severus hésitant.

- Oui ?

- Je peux voir ta marque ? demanda-t-il plus curieux que jamais.

Aurore le dévisagea incertaine. Finalement elle se leva.

Severus croisa les bras, et observa Aurore. La jeune femme verrouilla la porte d'un gracieux mouvement du poignet, puis commença à défaire sa robe. Severus suivait le moindre de ses mouvements avec une intense concentration. Ses jambes nues sous sa chemise de nuit transparente et claire paraissaient tout à fait normales, aucune trace ne semblait avoir un jour meurtrie sa peau de lait.

Aurore ferma soudain les yeux, et baissa la tête.

Elle rassembla ses mains et au creux de ses paumes après l'apparition d'une fugace lueur noire les pétales de la douce fleur. Elle dirigea la rose avec sa main vers le haut de sa cuisse droite, et la fit pénétrer dans sa chair.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et émit un petit gémissement de douleur.

- Ca ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Severus.

- Ne t'en fais pas, répliqua Aurore en secouant la tête, je n'ai plus l'habitude c'est tout…

Son visage exprimait bien une légère souffrance, mais Aurore n'avait pas envie d'en parler d'avantage.

Severus dirigea sa main vers le bras d'Aurore et l'attira vers lui. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux en observant sa jambe. On voyait les épines de la rose pointer au travers de la peau. Bientôt les traits se précisèrent pour enfin laisser apparaître une rose d'un noir brillant parsemée de pointes acérées.

Severus approcha sa main de la marque et l'effleura doucement du bout de ses doigts.

- C'est dommage que vous deviez la cacher, murmura-t-il, elle est vraiment très belle… et elle te va bien.

Aurore lui sourit timidement.

- Je suis soulagée que tu ne sois pas effrayé ! Remarqua-t-elle doucement, la plus part des gens on une opinion effrayante de nous.

- Vous n'êtes pas des sorcières comme les autres, déclara-t-il, même les sorcières rangées du côté des ténèbres ne sont pas comme vous, les gens ont peur de ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas.

- Nous ne sommes pas des anges, tu sais. Expliqua-t-elle, beaucoup de nos actes ont fait des dégâts.

- Ce n'était pas volontaire… répliqua-t-il

- Les roses Noires n'ont aucune conscience du danger, des qu'elles découvrent un nouveau moyen de devenir puissante elles le font, déclara Aurore en secouant la tête, d'un air désapprobateur. J'ai été folle de rentrer dans le cercle, maintenant ça va me poursuivre toute ma vie…

- Mais non… ne regrette rien, Aurore tu es vraiment puissante maintenant, tu es un Animagus, tu ne te sers même pas de baguette pour pratiquer la magie, c'est déjà une bonne consolation !

- J'ai passé les treize dernières années de ma vie à accumuler une force considérable, se confia-t-elle les yeux plongés dans le vague, une force que je dois cacher, tu parles d'un gâchis !

- Tu es encore plus forte que ce que j'ai vu ?! Lui demanda-t-il en s'allongeant sur le lit.

- Je peux te dire… commença Aurore non sans une certaine fierté, que je sais faire des choses que tu ne soupçonnes même pas…

Il la suivit du regard alors qu'elle se leva pour tourner telle une prédatrice du lit.

- Viens me montrer ! Lui proposa-t-il d'une voix ténébreuse.

Elle lui sourit malicieusement puis mit sa main devant elle en fixant la chemise de Severus, et remua mystérieusement les doigts.

- Déjà, je te préfère comme ça ! chuchota-t-elle alors que la chemise de son amant se volatilisait.

- Pas mal… prononça-t-il en un souffle. Mais encore ?!

- Patience ! lui répliqua-t-elle lentement.

Aurore le glissa sur les couvertures bleues nuit de son lit, et d'une gracieuse approche féline progressa vers le maître des potions,, qui ne cessait de la dévorer des yeux.

Elle pencha sa tête vers la sienne et commença à lui mordiller l'oreille. Severus la ramena sur lui et entreprit de lui enlever les quelques vêtements qui l'habillaient encore. Les formes de la sorcière se pressèrent langoureusement contre le torse nu de l'homme. La température de leurs corps grimpa à vive allure. Elle descendit le long de son buste, balayant sensuellement sa peau de ses lèvres, et s'attaqua de ses griffes au pantalon du sorcier. Lui la regardait faire très amusé de la situation. Soudainement excité, il saisit son bras et la ramena ardemment à sa hauteur, pour plonger ses yeux noir et luisant d'envie dans les pupilles rieuses de cette dernière. Il s'apprêtait à la plaquer plus fortement contre lui, lorsqu'elle l'arrêta.

- Je n'ai pas encore fini Severus, j'ai une dernière chose à te montrer… Voudrais-tu voir ce qui serait amusant ? Lui murmura-t-elle

- Je n'attends que ça ! répliqua-t-il impatient.

Aurore mit ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Severus sentit soudain son corps léviter. Ses bras entourèrent brusquement la taille de la jeune femme, sous l'effet de la surprise. Il regarda étonné autour d'eux et vit qu'il ne touchait plus le lit, mais qu'il volait littéralement.

Aurore murmura alors une formule d'une voix à peine audible.

Soudain le sorcier sentit son cœur se soulever à une vitesse incroyable. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou d'Aurore sous l'effet de la surprise.

Elle leva la tête. Severus fit de même et découvrit avec admiration un magnifique ciel, d'un bleu nuit profond parsemé de lueurs claires perdues à l'infini. Il semblait ne pas s'arrêté. Les ombres opaques des nuages flottaient au loin, et le vent soufflait comme une douce caresse sur leurs peaux dénudées. Les cape noire ondulait légèrement sous leur corps, et en regardant en bas…. Severus eu la grande stupéfaction de voir qu'ils devaient être à des kilomètres et des kilomètres du sol. Severus reposa ses yeux sur Aurore. Celle-ci le regardait avec une étincelle qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue.

- Tu as déjà fait l'amour dans les étoiles Severus ? lui chuchota-t-elle doucement.


	9. Chasser le naturel il revient au galop

**Re**** kikoo tout le monde ! **

**j'ai décidé de poster tout de suite le chapitre 9, car il est plutôt court, même s'il s'y passe une tite chose importante, lol, et aussi car je ne pourrais pas poster de la semaine et le weekend prochain non plus, je ne sais pas donc... voilà ! Tadaaaaaa !! Le chapitre 9 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, dites dites !! lol !**

**bonne**** lecture**

**C**hapitre **9**

**- Chassez le naturel, et il revient au galop ! -**

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent enfin, donnant à tous l'occasion de se reposer après un premier trimestre exténuant.

Le collège se vidait petit à petit. Une grande majorité des élèves et même des professeurs s'étaient retirés pour les fêtes. Mais le château affichait bien sûr de somptueux décors de Noël, et une ambiance toujours aussi chaleureuse.

Harry, Hermione et Ron se retrouvèrent ce matin là dans la Grande Salle comme à l'accoutumée, afin de prendre un petit déjeuner tardif. Le château était désert. Seulement quatre ou cinq professeurs et à peine une dizaine d'élèves occupaient la pièce.

Les trois Gryffondor se virent alors conviés par Dumbledore à la table des professeurs. Ils acceptèrent volontiers, très étonnés de ne pas avoir encore croisé un regard courroucé de Rogue qui en temps normal aurait vivement réagi ou aurait quitté la pièce en marquant bien son mépris. Mais, le professeur de potions en question était intensément plongé dans une conversation avec le professeur Du Lac, et ne semblait pouvoir être arraché du regard de la jeune femme !

Quelques instants plus tard Aurore s'aperçut que les jeunes sorciers étaient présents. Elle les salua chaleureusement et finalement se mit à discuter avec eux. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'Hermione et Aurore ne s'étaient pas retrouvées en dehors des cours.

Severus en profita pour se tourner vers Dumbledore, non sans cacher son réel mépris quant au fait de discuter avec des cornichons pareils.

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit soudain avec fracas.

- Saluuuuuuuut les gens !!! S'écria le jeune homme qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce.

Elèves comme professeurs sursautèrent et écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant l'individu s'avancer vers la table des professeurs. Seul Dumbledore paraissaient moins surpris que les autres.

- Brian ! s'exclama Aurore qui faisait partie des plus stupéfaites.

- Surpriiiise ! Chantonna le jeune homme en allant joyeusement serrer la main du directeur de Poudlard.

Il avait légèrement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner encore plus les personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle. Ses cheveux en bataille étaient tout simplement colorés d'un magnifique rouge éclatant, assorti à sa longue cape rouge également, bordée de fourrures blanches.

- Oh Oh Oh ! C'est le Père Noël !!! J'espère que vous avez été sage en mon absence ! S'exclama-t-il en mettant ses mains se les hanches et d'un air imbécil.

- Bonjour mon garçon ! Le salua Dumbledore, que s'est il passé ? Je croyais que tu n'arrivais que ce soir ?!

- Oui, mais j'ai un peu changé mon programme ! Expliqua-t-il simplement. C'est grave ???

- Non, pas le moins du monde ! Tu es toujours le bienvenu ! Lui répliqua Albus.

Brian lui sourit, et s'apprêta à sauter au cou de sa sœur qui venait de se lever pour aller à sa rencontre. Cependant, celle-ci lui jeta un regard accusateur qui le freina.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu venais ?! Vilain ! s'exclama celle-ci en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

- Rooooooooh ! C'était une surprise ! lui répliqua-t-il d'un ton joueur ! En plus je l'ai décidé hier !

Aurore fronça les sourcils.

- Tu m'en veux ? Gémit il en prenant un air désespéré et des yeux tout brillants.

- Oh arrêtes ! Se plaignit elle. Comment veux tu que je te fasse la tête si tu me regardes comme ça ?!

Brian lui sourit triomphant, et la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Ma grande sœur chérie ! s'écria-t-il. Tu m'as manquée !

- Toi aussi ! Lui répliqua-t-elle en lui offrant finalement son plus beau sourire. Tu t'es retint les cheveux ? Hum… le bleu t'allait mieux je trouve !

- Oui mais c'est Noël ! répliqua-t-il en allant serrer la main des autres professeurs.

Aurore le regarda faire en secouant la tête, puis alla se rassoire aux côtés de Severus.

- Salut beau-frère ! s'exclama-t-il en serrant la main à Severus.

Ce dernier lui répondit d'un air passible et blasé mais un brin gêné quand même, tandis que Ron, Harry et Hermione eurent du mal à réprimer un fou rire.

Brian fit un clin d'œil à Severus, ignorant le regard accusateur que lui jetait sa sœur.

- Bon, tu t'assois au lieu de faire l'idiot ! Déclara Aurore à l'attention de son frère.

- Attends ! Protesta-t-il. Tu permets, j'ai pas encore dit bonjour à tout le monde !

Il se dirigea alors vers Harry, Ron et Hermione, et les salua, Hermione plus chaleureusement que les autres, lui glissant un mot à l'oreille avant de repartir vers Aurore, Severus et Dumbledore.

- Alors ! Commença Aurore. Que nous vaut cette visite ?!

- Et bien…. Réfléchit le jeune homme. C'est Noël, et j'avais envie de passer les fêtes avec ma grande sœur préférée !

Aurore lui adressa un petit rire, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux rouges en bataille.

- Arrête, tu vas me coiffer !!! Se plaignit il en remettant ses cheveux dans tout les sens.

- Vous restez toutes les vacances Brian ? Se hasarda Severus, redoutant une réponse positive.

- Je ne sais pas encore…. Répliqua-t-il. Je verrai bien !

_- (rassurant…)_

-

Aurore marchait seule dans les couloirs ce soir là. Severus avait dû s'absenter avec Dumbledore pour affaires au ministère et n'était pas encore revenu. Elle alla jusqu'à sa chambre, et trouva son frère qui l'attendait devant sa porte. Elle lança à l'intéressé un regard complice et l'invita à entrer. Elle referma la porte derrière eux, et partit s'installer à son bureau.

Brian inspecta un peu la pièce, et s'affala bruyamment sur le lit, ce qui lui valut des remarques de sa sœur, qui s'était mise à son bureau pour travailler.

- Tu sais, tu n'as jamais été plus belle ! Lui dit soudain Brian.

Aurore releva la tête et adressa à son frère un drôle de regard.

- Merci… tu as quelque chose à me demander Brian ?

- Non ! Je suis sérieux, l'amour te va bien ! Renchérit il. On sent que tu es heureuse ! Je suis vraiment soulagé de te voir enfin sereine.

Aurore se leva finalement de son bureau et alla s'asseoir près de son frère.

- Comment se fait il que tu ne sois pas rester à la maison ? S'enquit elle. Ca m'étonnes que tu ais quitté la famille pour les fêtes.

- Oh tu sais… expliqua-t-il. J'avais envie de changer un peu d'air, et puis tu es aussi ma famille, non ?!

- Bien sûr, dit elle en riant, je suis contente de t'avoir au près de moi !

- Tu es bien avec Rogue ?

- Je suis comme dans un rêve avec lui ! répliqua-t-elle, les yeux brillant. Je ne me suis jamais sentie plus heureuse ! Et tu sais, j'ai même réussi à lui avouer !

- C'est vrai ? Comment a-t-il réagit.

- Plutôt bien.

- Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit ! acquiesça Brian. Je savais bien qu'il ne t'en voudrait pas.

- Oh non, ça l'a même… commença Aurore. Comment dire, inspiré ! De savoir que j'étais une Rose Noire.

- C'est vrai ?! S'amusa Brian. Il y en a des fous ! Tant mieux !

Le frère et la soeur restèrent un instant étendus l'un à côté de l'autre sans parler. Puis Brian se redressa, et s'adossa contre le mur.

- Je ne devrais peut être pas te le dire Aurore, mais… commença-t-il embêté.

- Quoi ?

- Il y a une autre raison à ma venue. expliqua Brian. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes, surtout pas… mais il faut tout de même que je te mette au courant.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Répéta celle-ci intriguée.

- Tes vieilles amies sont venues me voir ! lâcha-t-il après un temps d'hésitation.

- Que dis tu ? Mes vielles amies ?!

- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas ! Déclara-t-il vivement. Elles sont venues me trouver ! Elles te cherchent !

- Ne t'énerve pas comme ça ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! Se défendit Aurore devant le regard accusateur que lui jetait son frère

- Tu ne dois plus les voir ! Tu l'as promis !

- Mais ce n'est pas ma faute ! murmura Aurore devenant rouge.

- Elles avaient une nouvelle à t'annoncer, je leur ai dit d'aller se faire voir. Apparemment elles n'ont pas été convaincues… j'espère qu'elles ne te trouveront pas !

- Quoi, quelle nouvelle ?! S'exclama Aurore sa curiosité aiguisée

- Comment veux tu que je le saches ! Elles ne m'ont pas informé.

- Qui est venue ? Insista Aurore

- Aurore !

- Je veux juste savoir. Je ne vais pas aller les chercher ne t'en fais pas ! Expliqua-t-elle

- C'est Nora qui est venue…

- Nora… répéta-t-elle. Pauvre Nora, c'est vrai que je ne lui donne plus de nouvelles, et pourtant elle était ma meilleure amie.

- Mais tu n'as pas intérêt ! S'énerva le jeune homme. Je suis venu te dire de te méfier justement, il ne faut pas qu'elle te retrouve ! Hors de question que tu retournes avec elle !

Aurore lui sourit et passa sa main sur son visage.

- Tu es mignon de t'inquiéter ! lui dit elle attendrie. Je ne les reverrais plus, je te l'ai promis.

- J'espère bien… que Rogue trouve excitant que tu es été la Voleuse de Sorts c'est très bien, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour reprendre tes activités !

- Bon, tu es revenu juste pour me sermonner alors ! Lui déclara Aurore d'un air triste.

- Ne fait pas cette tête là ! Lui répliqua-t-il. Je me suis inquiété pour toi !

- Oui ben tu me crie dessus… répliqua-t-elle d'un ton plaintif.

- Oh ! Toi… déclara soudain Brian, tu n'es pas comme d'habitude….

Aurore le dévisagea sans rien dire. Finalement Brian mit son bras autour des épaules de sa sœur, et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Ne te vexe pas ma petite Aurore ! Lui déclara-t-il en reprenant un ton plus doux, je suis venu surtout parce que je voulais passer Noël en famille, avec ma sœur chérie et avec mon beau frère préféré, Severus Rogue !

- Je ne lui ais pas dit toute la vérité… pensa Aurore à haute voix. Mais cela n'était pas utile qu'il sache qui est la Voleuse de Sorts…

- Il ne sait pas ça ?! S'exclama Brian. Je pensais que tu lui avais tout dit.

- En réalité, les circonstances ont fait que lui a deviné tout seul mon passé de rose noire, mais la Voleuse de sorts reste toujours secrète au fond de moi.

- Il me semblait que tu l'avais fait disparaître.

Aurore se mit en rire, les yeux perdues dans le vide.

- Brian, personne ne pourra la faire disparaître, pas même moi… mais ça, Severus ne devra jamais le savoir, il ne devra jamais avoir à faire à elle !

- Il a à faire à elle constamment, que tu le veuille ou non, peut être qu'il saurait bon qu'il sache vraiment avec qui il partage son lit !

Un bruit discret se fit entendre, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Aurore quelque peut surprise se leva et alla ouvrir.

- Désolée de vous déranger professeur… dit Hermione qui apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, Brian m'a dit que je le trouverais ici !

- Ah tu es prête ?! Intervint Brian qui bondit du lit jusqu'à la porte.

Hermione sourit au jeune homme en acquiesçant.

- Une minute ! Déclara Aurore d'un ton suspicieux. Où allez vous ?!

- Dans un bar, il y a un concert…. Répondit simplement Brian, ne commence pas à pousser de hauts cris ! J'ai pris la liberté d'avertir Dumbledore, va lui demander si tu ne me crois pas !

- J'en étais sûre ! S'indigna-t-elle. Il y avait une bonne raison à tous ces compliments ! Espèce de petit sournois

- Bonne soirée Aurore ! lui répliqua-t-il impatiemment.

- Pas si vite ! Déclara soudain la sorcière. Je viens avec vous !

- Quoi ???? S'exclama Brian avec de grands yeux ronds.

- Oui ! répliqua Aurore d'un ton amusé. Severus ne rentre pas avant demain… Et puis comme ça je pourrais garder un œil sur Hermione !

Aurore fit un petit clin d'œil à la jeune fille et disparut dans sa salle de bain.

- Tu vas tout de même pas nous chaperonner ?! s'écria Brian en la suivant. T'as pas le droit !

- Je préfère avoir un œil sur elle, surtout connaissant les clubs que tu fréquentes ! fit la voix d'Aurore à travers la porte de bois, et puis j'ai bien le droit de m'amuser aussi non ?

Brian savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas changer d'avis…

Aurore sortit à cet instant de la salle de bain, vêtue d'une minijupe de cuir noir, de grandes bottes assorties, et d'un bustier rouge sombre. Elle fit apparaître une longue cape noire sur ses épaules, et se posa devant son frère.

- Je suis prête ! Déclara-t-elle. Ne fait pas cette tête là ! Je me ferais toute petite !

- Franchement, Aurore…. Lui dit il d'un ton plaintif. Puis tu pourrais d'habiller autrement ! Tout le monde va te regarder ! Et Severus ne va pas être content si tout le monde te regarde ! Je vais aller cafter !

Aurore lui tira bêtement la langue.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, Severus sera avec moi, regarde je porte sa cape !

Elle se dirigea vers le couloir en souriant à Hermione qui riait encore. Ils quittèrent tous les trois le château, marchant jusqu'au dehors du domaine de Poudlard. Aurore avançait d'un pas décidé devant Hermione et Brian, se retournant de temps en temps pour leur adresser un gentil sourire.

- Désolé, murmura Brian à Hermione en prenant sa main, je pense qu'elle nous laissera tranquille quand même !

- Ce n'est pas grave ! répliqua la jeune Gryffondor en riant.

- Alors, vous suivez ! Intervint Aurore qui avait prit un peu d'avance sur Hermione et son frère. Le port-o-loin est là, dépêchez vous !

Ils la rejoignirent au port-o-loin et se volatilisèrent pour se retrouver bientôt dans une rue moldue assez sombre de Londres.


	10. Et où sont les cigognes dans tout ça

~ wouhou, k'il est bête ce chap. ^^ lol Bonne lecture !! ~  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Aurore, Brian et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans les rues plus animées du centre londonien. Hermione observaient avec curiosité les recoins de la capitale qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, surtout à une heure aussi tardive, Brian lui faisant une petite visite guidée entre ses bras. Aurore comme Brian semblaient connaître ces rues par c?ur. Aurore avançait toujours en tête, jetant de temps à autres quelques coups d'?il discrets à son frère et son élève. Hermione observait la jeune femme avec admiration. Aurore marchait d'un pas sûr et gracieux, faisant se retourner les hommes sur son passage.  
  
-Ca fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas venue dans ce club ! s'exclama Aurore d'un ton enjoué en s'arrêtant sur la devanture d'un pub assez ancien.  
  
-C'est ici ! déclara Brian à Hermione, le concert est au sous sol !  
  
Brian se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit aux deux sorcières. Ils pénétrèrent dans un pub, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, pour un pub moldu, un endroit rempli d'habitués pas encore tout à fait ivre, et une ambiance joyeuse et même familiale.  
  
-Vous allez souvent dans des clubs moldus ? S'enquit Hermione en détaillant d'un ?il intrigué l'endroit.  
  
-Oui, c'est plus amusant ! répliqua simplement Brian.  
  
-C'est moi qui lui ai montré tous ces clubs, intervint Aurore, j'avais pas mal d'amis moldu avant.  
  
-Mais nous, on ne reste pas là ! s'exclama Brian, le concert est en bas, c'est un groupe d'amis qui joue, ils ne sont pas très connu, mais tu vas voir ça va être bien !  
  
Hermione lui sourit, aux anges d'avoir été convié à cette petite sortie, surtout d'être en compagnie d'un jeune homme aussi charmant et séducteur que Brian. Ce dernier la prit par la main, et l'entraîna vers le fond du pub, où se dessinait une veille porte à peine visible. Les trois sorciers débouchèrent sur un escalier assez étroit et faiblement éclairé. Le bruit de la musique commençait à résonner du bas de l'escalier. Hermione sentait son c?ur battre aussi vite que le rytme de la chanson, alors que Brian lui ouvrit une deuxième porte. Elle pénétra alors dans une grande salle remplie d'autres moldus, plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Seul les spots de la scène dans le fond de la salle éclairaient l'endroit, et quelques petites lumières sur le comptoir du bar. Des dizaines de moldus se déchaînaient sur la musique, se jetant les uns sur les autres. Hermione avança quelque peu dépassée, puis sentit les bras de Brian entourer sa taille, et la voix du jeune homme murmurer à son oreille avant que ses lèvres ne viennent embrasser le creux de son cou.  
  
-Bienvenu dans notre monde. lui murmura-t-il d'un ton mystérieux.  
  
-Et n'oubliez pas que je vous surveille toujours ! Intervint soudain la voix d'Aurore qui venait d'arriver à leurs côtés.  
  
Cette dernière les regarda amusée, puis leur fit un petit clin d'?il.  
  
-Vous venez souvent dans ce genre d'endroits ? S'enquit Hermione en observant toujours plus intriguée les moldus qui « dansaient » dans la fausse près de la scène.  
  
-Moi oui ! répliqua Brian, Aurore moins maintenant, mais il y a une époque elle passaient toute ses nuits dans des clubs encore pire ! Mais viens, je vais te présenter aux gens !  
  
-A une époque ?! Répéta le professeur de dcfm, je te remercie, je ne suis pas si vieille ! Et ne vas pas raconter des choses comme ça à mon élève, de quoi je vais avoir l'air après au collège ?!  
  
Hermione se mit à rire aussitôt accompagnée d'Aurore.  
  
-Brian ! fit une voix grave depuis la foule, on croyait que tu viendrais pas ! Un jeune homme coiffé d'une crête verte et bleue sortit à cet instant de la foule et se précipité vers le trio.  
  
-Désolé ! répliqua Brian en serrant la main du punk, je te présente Hermione !  
  
Celui-ci salua chaleureusement Hermione qui fut plus surprise qu'autre chose  
  
-et je ne sais pas si tu connais ma s?ur. reprit Brian, Aurore.  
  
-Ah non, sinon je m'en souviendrais ! répondit ce dernier en détaillant Aurore. Aurore le salua en retour.  
  
-Vous m'attendez ici les filles ! Déclara soudain Brian, je dois voir un truc, je reviens dans 2 minutes, d'accord ?  
  
-Ne t'en fait pas, on t'attend au bar. répliqua Aurore en entraînant Hermione vers le comptoir.  
  
-Un whisky, demanda Aurore au serveur qui se présenta devant elle, et . un jus d'orange s'il vous plait.  
  
Le serveur la dévisagea un moment puis partit chercher la commande sans poser de question.  
  
-Désolée Hermione, il ne servent pas de bierraubeurre ici, et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu rentres au château en chantant à tue tête !  
  
-Je n'y tiens pas non plus ! répliqua Hermione en prenant place sur un tabouret au côté d'Aurore.  
  
-Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas vous surveiller toute la soirée ! Lui déclara Aurore en souriant, j'avais des choses à faire ici, mais je ne veux pas vous empêcher d'être ensemble ! De toute façon Brian, ne m'en laisse pas le choix, tu lui plais vraiment !  
  
Hermione se sentit devenir pivoine et baissa la tête en souriant, ce qui amusa Aurore de plus belle.  
  
-Aurore ! fit la voix d'un homme à l'autre bout du bar, c'est toi ! C'est vraiment toi !  
  
La jeune femme se retourna interloquée, ainsi qu'Hermione, pour voir un grand homme aux cheveux noirs courts, style homme d'affaire s'approcher d'elles.  
  
-Max ! s'exclama Aurore avec la même surprise que l'homme, je me demandais si j'allais te revoir !  
  
-Et moi dont ! répliqua-t-il en serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras. Ca fait bien deux ans maintenant !  
  
-Presque trois ! Corrigea-t-elle, tu n'as pas changé ! Toujours aussi séduisant !  
  
-Et toi toujours aussi merveilleuse ! Renchérit il.  
  
Hermione les observait plus étonnée que jamais, lorsque Aurore se tourna enfin vers elle, un radieux sourire sur le visage.  
  
-Hermione je te présente Max, c'est le patron de ce pub ! C'est un vieil ami. Max, voici Hermione Granger, une de mes élèves les plus douée !  
  
-Enchantée, déclara Hermione en l'observant avec curiosité.  
  
-Ton élève ?! Répéta-t-il surpris, quoi ! Toi tu es professeur ?!! Non, c'est impossible.  
  
-Mais si je t'assure ! Se défendit Aurore  
  
-Ah non, je ne peux pas croire qu'une mauvaise fille comme toi soit devenue professeur ! répliqua-t-il amusé, il faudrait que tu te sois drôlement assagie !  
  
-Max, s'il te plait. Lui chuchota Aurore un sourire gêné au coin des lèvres.  
  
-Alors qu'est ce que tu enseignes si tu es. professeur ?! Le strip- tease sur table ? C'était ta grande spécialité si je me souviens bien !  
  
Hermione les dévisagea toujours aussi surprise, et se laissa gagner par un fou rire.  
  
-Non ! Déclara Aurore qui commençait à virer au rouge pivoine, j'enseigne la défense contre les forces du mal, dans une école de sorcellerie !  
  
Max éclata de rire.  
  
-Bien sûr, et tu as bu combien de verres ce soir ? S'enquit-il, tu n'as pas changé la Voleuse, toujours à jouer à la sorcière ! C'est vrai que tu as toujours eu un don pour ensorceler les gens, surtout moi ! De toute façon, personne ne pourra jamais t'égaler en ce qui concerne le strip-tease sur table !  
  
Aurore baissa la tête quelque peu gênée.  
  
-C'est un vieil ami ! Répéta discrètement Aurore à Hermione en lui faisant un clin d'?il.  
  
-Alors que deviens tu, toi ? demanda Aurore à l'attention de Max, ça marche les affaires ?  
  
-Oh, la routine quoi ! répondit il simplement en trinquant avec elle.  
  
Brian réapparut à cet instant et se dirigea vers Hermione et sa s?ur.  
  
-Tiens mais c'est Brian ! Alors je croyais que tu devais venir avec ton groupe ? s'exclama Max.  
  
-Désolé Max, c'est les vacances ! répliqua-t-il, je vois que tu as retrouvé Aurore, tu vois qu'elle a fini par revenir !  
  
-Oui, je pensais qu'elle m'avait oublié !  
  
-Bien sûr que non ! répliqua celle-ci.  
  
-Tu viens Mione ! Déclara soudain Brian en prenant la main de la jeune Gryffondor, je suis tout à toi maintenant.  
  
Cette dernière ne se fit pas prié et sauta de son tabouret pour suivre Brian qui la conduit parmi la foule.  
  
-Et pas de bêtise ! Les informa Aurore alors qu'ils avaient déjà disparut au milieu de tous les punks qui se déchaînaient dans l a fausse.  
  
-Comment se fait il qu'on tes perdue de vues ?! S'enquit Max, Nora et les autres viennent toujours pourtant, enfin, moins ces derniers temps, mais toi, c'était comme si tu n'avais jamais existée. Si il n'y avait pas eu Brian, je l'aurais vraiment cru d'ailleurs !  
  
-J'ai changé de vie.Expliqua Aurore, et c'est mieux ainsi ! Même si ça te surprend, je me suis vraiment assagie !  
  
-Je vois ça va !  
  
-Dit moi, tu vois toujours Nora ? L'interrogea soudain Aurore  
  
-Oui, elle et les autres viennent, comme d'habitude, les soirs où il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, ça n'a pas changé.  
  
-Pourras tu lui donner ça de ma part ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton sérieux en lui tendant une enveloppe de parchemin jaunie.  
  
-Oui pas de problèmes, dès que je la vois je lui donne. acquiesça-t- il en prenant le mot, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?  
  
-Non pas le moins du monde ! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant son plus beau sourire, juste entre nous, ne parle pas de cette lettres à Brian, essaie de garder ça secret, merci.  
  
-Bien, répliqua-t-il sans chercher plus loin.  
  
Le patron du pub observa un instant Aurore qui rougit timidement en prenant un nouveau verre.  
  
-Tu es plus rayonnante qu'autrefois, il y a un petit quelque chose d'inhabituel dans tes yeux Aurore. remarqua-t-il, qu'est ce qu'il y a de nouveau dans ta vie ?  
  
-Un homme tout simplement. chuchota-t-elle  
  
-Ca n'a rien de bien nouveau ça ! s'amusa-t-il en croisant les bras.  
  
-Ce n'est pas n'importe lequel. rétorqua Aurore, c'est Severus.  
  
-Oh.. Se rappela-t-il, Le Severus dont tu parlais si souvent. tu l'as retrouvé !  
  
-Oui. et c'est merveilleux, renchérit elle, jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir l'aimer de nouveau comme cela, et pourtant ça dépasse tout.  
  
-Et bien il a de la chance ! J'espère qu'il le sait. Lui dit il. C'est bien li ton éternel amour. même moi je n'ai pas su le remplacer !  
  
Aurore haussa les épaules. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à se remémorer le bon vieux temps. Si bien que les trois sorciers ne rentrèrent au château qu'aux environ des 5 heures du matin. Aurore qui avait la tête qui tournait légèrement, laissa Hermione et son frère, et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre sans s'arrêter. Morte de fatigue, elle sombra aussitôt dans un profond sommeil pour n'être réveillée le lendemain, que tard dans la matinée par Severus.  
  
-Alors comme ça on va faire la fête sans moi ! s'exclama Severus sa tête pencher vers celle d'Aurore.  
  
La jeune femme qui se réveillait à peine, fronça les sourcils et rabattit les couvertures sur sa tête en découvrant la lumière de jour qui l'aveuglait.  
  
-Allez, debout ! Insista Severus en la chatouillant.  
  
-Laisse moi dormir. se plaignit Aurore d'une voix ensommeillée.  
  
Severus se mit à rire, et découvrit Aurore en tirant les couvertures du lit.  
  
-Ce soir c'est Noël Aurore, on a des choses à préparer, il faut que tu lèves ma douce. Insista-t-il en s'asseyant de nouveau à ses côtés.  
  
Aurore leva doucement la tête et la coucha sur ses genoux.  
  
-Je ne me sens pas bien. murmura-t-elle  
  
-Ca va aller mieux, des que tu seras réveillée. la rassura Severus en caressant ses cheveux. Vous êtes rentrés du pub assez tard j'ai l'impression. c'est ta faute aussi, il fallait être plus raisonnable !  
  
-Mouais, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton boudeur, je suis rester tout à fait raisonnable ! Mais je ne me sens vraiment pas bien.. Je crois que je vais être malade..  
  
-Ce serait dommage que tu sois malade le jour de Noël, remarqua-t-il, je vais te préparer une potion qui te remettra sur pieds en un rien de temps si tu veux.  
  
-Ne t'embête pas. lui dit elle doucement, tu as autre chose à faire. je vais me lever, ça ira mieux après.  
  
Aurore se leva, le teint blafard et se dirigea vers sa salle de bains. Elle en ressortit quelque instant plus tard et se dirigea hors de sa chambre accompagnée de Severus.  
  
-Je vais aller travailler j'ai une ou deux potions à préparer pour Dumbledore. expliqua Severus alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall, tu n'as qu'à aller déjeuner, je te rejoint ensuite.  
  
-Je n'ai pas très faim, avoua Aurore.  
  
-Il faut que tu manges, répliqua Severus, tu es très pâle tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que e t'accompagne à l'infirmerie plutôt.  
  
Aurore déclina son offre, l'embrassa rapidement, et lui fit un dernier sourire avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Elle ne s'était pas rendue comte d'avoir dormis si longtemps. Il était déjà le début de l'après midi, elle ne trouva pas grand monde dans la Grande Salle et en fut soulagée, car elle se sentait prise de vertiges et d'un mal de c?ur atroce. Elle alla un peu désorientée, s'asseoir à la table des professeurs, et commença à manger quelque chose sans grande conviction.  
  
-Tiens tiens ! fit soudain la voix de Brian devant elle.  
  
Le jeune homme bondit aux cotés de sa s?ur.  
  
Elle leva légèrement la tête et lui sourit.  
  
-Tu es enfin levée ! s'exclama-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue, on se demandait quand on allait te voir.  
  
Aurore releva la tête et vit Kally, Samantha et Dumbledore qui s'approchait d'elle.  
  
-Bonjour. les salua-t-elle doucement.  
  
Tous trois prirent place à ses côtés après l'avoir saluer en retour, et prirent à leur tour leur déjeuner.  
  
-C'est bien que tu les ais accompagnés Aurore, j'étais plus soulagé de savoir que tu étais avec eux. La remercia Dumbledore.  
  
Aurore bredouilla un vague « oui » en hochant la tête sans grande motivation.  
  
-Ca va Aurore ? S'inquiéta Kally, vous êtes toute pâle.  
  
-Ah ça ! Quand on a plus l'habitude de prendre une petite cuite ! hein Aurore ! s'exclama Brian en riant, elle nous a peut être accompagné au début, mais au bout d'un moment elle était complètement partie !  
  
- Arrêtes tes bêtises ! Murmura Aurore d'un ton agacé, ça ne s'est absolument pas passé comme ça !  
  
-Oh la la, qu'elle est susceptible ! répliqua Brian, excusez moi mais avec là tête que tu as, c'est tout comme.  
  
-Je te remercie du fond du c?ur pour cette délicate remarque ! Lui rétorqua Aurore qui sentait son mal de tête empirer.  
  
-Allons, intervint Dumbledore, Aurore si tu allais te reposer un peu, tu ne vas quand même pas être malade pour le repas de ce soir non !  
  
Aurore approuva, et repoussa son assiette devant elle.  
  
-J'ai des choses à faire, je ne peux pas aller me reposer pendant que vous préparez tout. remarqua Aurore, je n'ai pas très faim, mais je vais rester vous aider.  
  
-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça ! Allez vous reposer, vous n'avez vraiment pas bonne mine ! Intervint Chourave.  
  
-Ecoute ce qu'on te dit Aurore. ajouta gentiment Brian, ça te fera du bien de dormir encore un peu !  
  
-Excusez moi. chuchota elle devenant de plus en plus blanche.  
  
Kally l'observa un instant, puis sa main sur son épaule. Aurore lui sourit timidement, puis se leva brusquement de sa chaise, appliquant sa main sur sa bouche, et se rua dans le couloir. Kally attendit quelques instant puis finalement se leva de soin siège.  
  
-Je vais allée voir. les avertit elle avant de disparaître à son tour dans le couloir. Samantha, Albus et Brian se regardèrent intrigués.  
  
-Elle a été si peu raisonnable que ça hier soir ? S'enquit Chourave.  
  
-Non, c'était pour la taquiner, elle a été comme d'habitude. expliqua Brian en haussant les épaules, mais elle n'est pas normale en ce moment.  
  
Kally retrouva Aurore dans la salle de bains la plus proche, la tête plongée sous le robinet d'eau.  
  
-Ca va aller ? L'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix inquiète  
  
Aurore acquiesça à peine, et mit sa tête dans ses mains.  
  
-Bien, cette fois ci vous n'y couperez pas, l'avertit Kally, je vous emmène à l'infirmerie.  
  
Les deux jeunes femmes prient toutes deux le chemin de l'infirmerie, Kally soutenant Aurore. Elles y arrivèrent enfin, et furent acceuillies par Mme Pomfresh qui parut assez surprise de voir Aurore dans cet état. Le professeur de dcfm s'allongea sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, entourée de Kally et Mme Pomfresh.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Vous êtes très pâle ! Remarqua l'infirmière.  
  
-Ca va mieux déjà..expliqua Aurore, ça n'a rien d'inquiétant, je me suis trop. « amusée hier soir », rien de plus, je ne suis pas très fière, mais..  
  
-Ca ne date pas d'hier Aurore, cela vous arrive de plus en plus souvent ces temps ci ! Intervint Kally, vous nous faites régulièrement des malaises..  
  
-Il ne faut pas exagérer. murmura Aurore  
  
-Vous auriez du venir me voir plutôt Aurore ! Intervint Pomfresh  
  
-Je lui ai dit, mais elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Ajouta Kally  
  
-Mais, ça va !!  
  
-Et bien, il me semble que le diagnostique ne sera pas trop difficile à établir ! s'exclama soudain Mme Pomfresh, désolée professeur Vector mais je vais vous demander de sortir.  
  
Kally s'exécuta en lançant un regard complice à Aurore en quittant la pièce.  
  
-Ne prenez pas cet air effrayé Professeur Du Lac ! s'exclama l'infirmière en souriant.  
  
-Excusez moi.  
  
-Tout va bien, ne vous en faites pas. Mais avant de vous examiner et de vérifier ce que je crois, pourrais je savoir enfin, de votre bouche et non des ragots qui courent, quels sont vos rapporte avec le professeur Rogue ?  
  
Aurore la dévisagea incertaine.  
  
-Pourquoi cette question, murmura-t-elle.  
  
-S'il vous plait, insista-t-elle, cela me facilitera le travail, je vous assure que rien ne sortira de cette pièce.  
  
-Mais vous ne pensez pas que. commença Aurore  
  
-Si, je le pense très justement ! répliqua l'infirmière en souriant. 


	11. Joyeux Noël mon Amour

La nuit venait de tomber sur le château. Severus sortit un instant sur la terrasse de sa chambre. Il voulait se retrouver seul quelques minutes, avant de se rendre à la Grande Salle. Le grand voile blanc de la neige recouvrait l'ensemble du parc de Poudlard, scintillant sous les reflets nacrés de la lune. Severus leva un instant la tête, laissant ses cheveux sombres voleter sur la légère brise d'hiver. Il observa le ciel si bleu, si sombre, si profond, si doux. Aucun nuage ne venait troubler la pureté de cette nuit de Noël. Noyé dans ses pensés et la contemplation de cet océan d'étoiles, Severus se surprit à chercher quelque chose, au fond de la poche de sa tenue de soirée. Il dirigea alors son regard vers le petit objet qu'il venait de sortir de son vêtement. Un petit coffret de velours vert sombre, scellé d'une fine rose noire. Il l'observa intensément. Puis, après avoir prit une grande inspiration, il remit le coffret dans sa poche, et s'engouffra à nouveau dans sa chambre. Severus prit finalement la direction de la Grande Salle. En marchant à travers les couloirs, il fut rejoint par Albus Dumbledore. Le directeur vint amicalement à sa rencontre.  
  
-Je suis heureux de voir que pour une fois, je n'ais pas vous persuadez pendant des heures de venir à notre petite soirée ! Remarqua Dumbledore d'un ton enjoué. Et s'est un grand soir pour vous, je me trompe ?!  
  
Dumbledore affichait un sourire amusé, alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte. Severus lui adressa un regard interrogateur.  
  
-Je sais où vous êtes allés l'autre soir ! s'exclama Dumbledore d'un air triomphant.  
  
-De quoi ?!  
  
-Quand nous nous sommes rendu au ministère l'autre soir, et que vous vous êtes discrètement éclipsé ! Je sais ce que vous avez acheté ! Répéta Dumbledore amusé.  
  
Severus ne répondit pas, mais eu un rapide sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas au directeur.  
  
-Hum ! J'ai vu juste ! Renchérit Albus en un fou rire.  
  
Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la porte de la Grande Salle. Dumbledore ouvrit la porte, et laissa Severus passer le premier. Mais à peine celui-ci fut il entré dans la pièce, qu'il reçu en pleine face ce qui apparut être, après coup, un serpentin magique laissant une traîné de paillette partout où il passait. Severus, plus que surpris, saisit le serpentin et l'observa, avec une expression d'exaspération. Dumbledore arriva à ses côtés, tout aussi étonné que Severus, puis finalement se mit à sourire.  
  
-Oh, je vois que la fête a déjà commencé ! Remarqua-t-il, vous auriez du m'attendre pour les serpentins ! J'adore ça !!  
  
-Désolé Albus ! Fit la voix de Brian, au beau milieu de la pièce, sa baguette à la main et recouvert de paillettes scintillantes.  
  
Severus ne disait rien, mais son regard en exprimait bien assez. Les élèves qui entouraient Brian, dans le même état que le jeune homme, observaient le professeur de potions d'un ?il inquiet. Brian bondit alors vers Severus.  
  
-Severus ! s'exclama-t-il en donnant une petite tape amical dans le dos du professeur de potions.  
  
Severus l'observa longuement sans répliquer, encore quelque peu surpris de s'être pris un serpent à paillette sur la tête.  
  
-Ne fais pas cette là !! lui déclara Brian, tu n'as jamais joué au Serpent à paillette ? C'est marrant, ça devrait te plaire en plus, c'est des serpents !!!!!  
  
-Allez Severus ! Ne faites pas la tête ! Pas ce soir ! s'exclama la voix du professeur Sinistra qui avait du également jouez avec les élèves et Brian vu l'état de sa robe, couverte de petites lueurs brillantes.  
  
Severus la dévisagea, toujours muet.  
  
-Tout le monde n'est pas encore là ?! s'exclama Dumbledore  
  
-Non, il manque Aurore et Mme Pomfresh intervint Samantha Chourave assise à la table des professeurs en compagnie de Kally Vector et de Minerva McGonagall.  
  
-Il manque aussi le professeur Trelawney, mais ce n'est pas une grande perte en soi.. Murmura finalement Minerva entre ses dents.  
  
-Bon, et bien je crois qu'en attendant.. S'exclama Dumbledore en pointant sa baguette vers le sol de la pièce... Serpens Sidereus !  
  
Il sortit aussitôt de la baguette du directeur, un petit Serpent de couleur fluo sautillant dans tous les sens, illuminé de petites paillettes. Le serpentin se dirigea alors sur Harry qui l'évita de justesse, et finalement il vint d'écraser sur une Serdaigle de première année, qui éclata de rire, son visage scintillant à son tour sous les reflets des paillettes.  
  
-Tu t'amuses avec nous frangin ?! S'enquit soudain Brian en fixant Severus, un sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres.  
  
-Non, merci. je vais aller voir ce que fait Aurore !  
  
-Pas la peine ! répliqua Brian, elle va arriver ! Elle est un peu en retard, ce n'est pas de sa faute, elle était à l'infirmerie toute l'après midi.  
  
-A l'infirmerie ?! S'étonna Severus, pourquoi ?!  
  
-Euh. je n'en sais rien.. Répondit Brian en haussant les épaules.  
  
-Je vais aller voir ! Répéta le professeur de potion  
  
-Mais non... renchérit le jeune homme  
  
-Serpens Sidereus !  
  
Un serpentin resurgit sur Severus, le parsemant à nouveau de paillettes, à son grand étonnement.  
  
-Arlanne ! s'exclama celui-ci en fixant sa collège d'un air exaspéré  
  
Le professeur d'astronomie pouffa de rire, et se retourna vers les autres élèves, sans répondre. Brian ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en observant Severus, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive à son tour un petit serpent scintillant dans les cheveux.  
  
-Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers la jeune fille qui se cachait derrière Ron, qui regardait autour de lui l'air de rien. Tu perds rien pour attendre !  
  
Le jeune homme s'élança alors vers les deux Gryffondor, laissant Severus enfin libre d'aller s'asseoir à la table des professeurs.  
  
-Severus. Fit une voix derrière lui.  
  
Le professeur de potion se retourna, son visage renfrogné s'illumina au moment où il vit Aurore qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. Elle avança jusqu'à lui, affichant son plus beau sourire. Elle était encore une fois resplendissante. Severus la détailla avec admiration, alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Elle portait une couronne de rose rouge dans ses cheveux blonds, assortie au tissu de velours rouge sombre de sa robe, fendue vers le bas, pour laisser apparaître un somptueux voile blanc nacré. La robe se constituait également des très longues manches ouvertes sur le devant des bras, et doublées de blancs nacrés sur l'intérieur. Le col, découvrant légèrement les épaules de la jeune femme, était de la même couleur nacrée que l'intérieur des manches et que le dessous de la robe, et était brodé sur le milieu, d'une fine rose rouge sombre. Aurore arriva finalement à la hauteur de Severus. Sans même se soucier des personnes présentes dans la salle, ne regardant que son amant, elle mit tendrement ses bras autour du coup de ce dernier, et l'embrassa longuement.  
  
Severus l'observa d'un air surpris, et puis dirigea ses yeux vers le reste de la salle. Collègues et élèves détournèrent brusquement leurs regards, rivés un instant plutôt sur Aurore et Severus.  
  
-Nous n'avons plus à nous cacher Severus.. Déclara soudain Aurore sans quitter le professeur de potions des yeux.  
  
Elle eut un petit rire en détaillant son costume noir, brillant de petites paillettes.  
  
-Vous avez jouez avec des serpentins enchantés à ce que je vois ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.  
  
Un autre bruit se fit entendre, Mme Pomfresh apparut. Dumbledore frappa aussitôt dans ses mains.  
  
-Bien ! Tout le monde est là ! s'exclama le directeur d'un air joyeux, je propose que nous commencions notre petite fête !  
  
Albus frappa une nouvelle fois dans ses mains, faisant apparaître sur la tables une dizaines des mets, tous l'air plus appétissants les uns que les autres, servis sur des couverts somptueux. Un peu plus loin, des instruments, flottants dans les airs, commença à jouer quelques notes de musiques. Après avoir fait disparaître les paillettes qui parsemaient leurs habits de soirée, élèves et professeurs se hâtèrent joyeusement vers la table, sous l'air joué par l'orchestre enchanté. Dumbledore invita Aurore et Severus à venir à ses côtés. Brian s'avança vers sa s?ur. Cette dernière le salua affectueusement, et se tourna de nouveau vers Severus, qui la regardait toujours plus intrigué, sentant qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.  
  
-Je voudrais te dire quelques choses avant ! Annonça Aurore à Severus Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, curieux et attentifs.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave si ils écoutent Severus, j'aurais même envie de le crier tu sais ! Continua Aurore.  
  
Il la regarda, de plus en plus intrigué, alors qu'elle entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens.  
  
-Severus, je n'ai jamais été si heureuse. depuis que je suis avec toi, je vis les instants les plus merveilleux de ma vie. Je te le dois à toi.  
  
Severus la regarda en souriant, oubliant tout le reste du monde, ne voyant que la jeune femme, debout devant lui, celle qui détenait son c?ur. Il passa sa main doucement sur son visage et dans ses cheveux.  
  
-Et maintenant plus que jamais. continua-t-elle, Severus. nous allons avoir un bébé. Elle avait dit sa dernière phrase en un murmure, en un souffle à peine audible. Et pourtant toute l'assemblée sursauta. Severus écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.  
  
-Aurore, c'est vrai ?! Chuchota-t-il en rapprochant sa tête de celle de la jeune femme. Aurore hocha la tête en souriant. Severus mit ses bras autour de sa taille l'amenant tout contre lui, puis passionnément il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
  
-Je t'aime.. murmura-t-il à son oreille.  
  
Son doux visage devint plus radieux que jamais. Ils échangèrent un regard complice, alors que Brian venait de bondir de sa chaise, et sauta au cou de sa s?ur.  
  
-Je le savais ! Je le savais ! s'exclama Kally d'un ton joyeux.  
  
-Aurore ! s'écria Brian. Alors ça ! C'est trop bien ! Je vais être tonton !!!  
  
Dumbledore se leva à son tour, et vint serrer la main du professeur de potions. Une fois que Brian eu fini de sautiller partout en serrant sa s?ur dans les bras, le directeur vint féliciter sa filleule.  
  
-C'est merveilleux, je suis si heureux pour vous ! Lui dit il en la prenant dans ses bras.  
  
-Oh ma chère.. C'est magnifique ! s'exclama Kally en imitant Dumbledore.  
  
Leurs autres collègues vinrent ajouter leurs compliments, puis ils s'installèrent finalement à la table. Arlanne observait Severus d'un air amusé.  
  
-Qu'y a-t-il Arlanne ?! Vous mourrez d'envie de dire quelques chose je le sens bien ! Lui lança Aurore en observant sa collègue.  
  
-Je voulais juste vous remercier et vous dire bravo, expliqua calmement Sinistra, vous avez réussit à rendre le sourire à Severus, et il est bien mieux quand il sourit !  
  
Aurore acquiesça amicalement et prit la main de Severus qui eut un rapide rire en observant sa collègue. Ce soir de Noël fut l'un des plus joyeux, un moment de repos et de sérénité longuement attendu par tous. Un instant de bonheur mérité, masquant le mal naissant sous l'apparente tranquillité. Un délicieux prélude pourtant, que tous avaient envie de savourer, tout particulièrement les deux amants, seuls encore présents dans la Grande Salle, à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Ils étaient là tendrement enlacés, valsant doucement sur les battements de leurs c?urs ainsi que les notes calmes et mélodieuses de l'orchestre magique.  
  
-Je voudrais que cela dur éternellement. murmura Aurore la tête doucement posée sur l'épaule du Maître des potions.  
  
Severus leva la tête de la jeune femme vers lui, et l'embrassa en guise de réponse. Ils s'arrêtèrent soudain de danser, Severus la regarda intensément, avant de briser finalement le silence.  
  
-Il y a eu un rêve, ma douce Aurore, qui a bercé mes nuits, depuis le soir où tu es partie, il y a quinze ans de cela. expliqua Severus, un rêve qui m'a maintes fois fait souffrir. J'y pense encore, j'y pense constamment, nuit et jour. et il n'y a que toi pour me libérer de rêve, et le faire devenir réalité.  
  
-Alors guide moi, laisse moi concrétiser ce rêve, répondit elle en l'embrassant.  
  
Severus lui sourit, et mit sa main devant la jeune femme. Un petit rayon de lumière éclaira la paume de la main du professeur de potions, laissant apparaître le petit coffret de velours vert sombre. Aurore observa l'objet, puis leva doucement ses yeux vers Severus, lui lançant un regard malicieux.  
  
-Joyeux Noël. déclara Severus en déposant le petit coffret dans la main d'Aurore. Elle passa ses doigts sur le velours vert sombre, puis s'arrêta sur le fermoir, représentant une rose noire. Ils s'adressèrent un sourire complice, avant qu'Aurore n'ouvre le petit coffret.  
  
-Severus.. Murmura-t-elle émue en détaillant le bijou qui apparut à l'intérieur du coffret.  
  
-Tu sais que tu comptes plus que tout pour moi, expliqua Severus, alors, je voulais sceller notre amour à tout jamais..  
  
Aurore libera l'objet du coffret, ne sachant quoi dire. C'était un bijou somptueux, on ne voyait pour l'instant, qu'une fine rose ciselée dans une pierre translucide et brillante, aux milles reflets colorés. Deux minuscules branches d'or dépassaient de la rose.  
  
-Aurore, reprit simplement Severus, veux tu être ma femme ?  
  
La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête, un sourire radieux illuminant son visage.  
  
-Je veux être à toi pour l'éternité. ajouta-t-elle.  
  
Alors, les deux minuscules branches dorées du bijou grandir, et s'épaissir. Lentement l'objet vola jusqu'au doigt de la jeune femme, et en quelques secondes, la bague s'enroula autour de sa chaire. De nouvelles branches en or vinrent s'ajouter au bijou, s'entrelaçant, tout comme les deux amants, alors que l'intérieur de la rose s'emplissait d'une douce lumière bleutée. 


	12. Quand un carnet disparait

~ Tadaa, voici le chapitre 12 ! lol, attention, l'action commence à peine. bizouxxxx ~  
  
Un léger souffle glacé vint chatouiller le visage d'Aurore ce matin là, sa tête posée sur le torse de Severus Rogue. La fenêtre de la chambre était ouverte, laissant échapper quelques brises du vent d'hiver. Aurore releva doucement la tête, ses yeux encore ensommeillés. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle observa un instant la fenêtre, intriguée, se rappelant l'avoir bien fermée et verrouillée la veille. Aurore sentit soudain la main de Severus aller et venir, doucement, le long de son corps. Elle avança sa tête vers celle de Severus, qui venait de s'éveiller, puis elle mit lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes. En un rapide et discret clin d'?il, elle fit se refermer la fenêtre, et oublia, sous les caresses du maître de potions, l'étrange sensation qui flotta un instant autour d'elle.  
  
-Elle est vraiment magnifique. chuchota Aurore en contemplant sa bague.  
  
Le bleu clair de la rose s'était intensifié au cours de la nuit, devenant maintenant, un bleu vif et soutenu, brillant de milles feux sous le moindre petit rayon de lumière.  
  
-Nous allons enfin être tranquilles Aurore, déclara doucement Severus, rien que toi, moi. et l'enfant.  
  
-Oui. continua-t-elle, tranquille, je l'espère de tout c?ur Severus. Avec tous les évènements qui surviennent en ce moment. Il va falloir nous battre pour bâtir un avenir calme et paisible à cet enfant.  
  
-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, la rassura-t-il, aucun élément extérieur ne viendra troubler notre vie. Tout ce qui se passe en dehors de ces murs ne nous concerne pas. Rien ni personne ne viendra nous perturber, et encore moins l'enfant, ça je t'en fait le serment.  
  
Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, s'adressant des regards complices et tendres.  
  
-Oui, acquiesça-t-elle, cette vie de fou est derrière nous maintenant, je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter. Je sais que tu es là.  
  
Les deux amants s'enlacèrent de plus belle, s'embrassant et redoublant de caresses, autant que s'ils se retrouvaient après de longs mois de séparations. L'espace d'une seconde, Aurore releva la tête, troublée. La porte de la chambre s'était entrebâillée, et refermée, en un rapide grincement. Severus ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoique ce soit, mais Aurore ressentit à nouveaux un courant d'air traverser la pièce. Pourtant, elle décida de ne pas y prêter attention, cela n'avait duré qu'un instant, et pensant que son imagination lui jouait des tours, la jeune femme se laissa finalement aller, sous les mains de Severus.  
  
-Oups, on vous dérange peut être ?! S'exclama la voix de Ron en pénétrant dans le Grand Hall. Hermione et Brian redressèrent la tête, occupés à s'embrasser la seconde précédente. Ron et Harry venaient de les rejoindre, alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans la Grande Salle. Ils ne répondirent pas, mais échangèrent un regard complice, alors que Ron et Harry s'asseyaient en face d'eux à la table des Gryffondor.  
  
-Alors on s'ennuie des parties d'échecs ? demanda Hermione à l'intention des deux garçons.  
  
Harry et Ron haussèrent les épaules.  
  
-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Rogue va être père ! s'exclama soudain Ron, c'est tellement étrange, de l'imaginer. lui. s'occuper d'un bébé !  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Ma s?ur lui apprendra vite ! répliqua Brian, elle s'occupe de moi comme si j'en étais encore un ! Elle est très douée pour ça !  
  
-Elle nous l'aura métamorphosé ! Déclara Hermione  
  
-Mouais ! Intervint Harry, je ne suis pas si sûr, ce n'est pas ça qui va l'empêcher de nous détester, ni de nous torturer en potions !  
  
-Oui, mais au moins, il sera peu être moins désagréable avec les autres ! Ajouta Ron, après tout ce serait tellement bête de gâcher une haine si forte ! T'en fait pas Harry, tu resteras toujours son élève le plus détesté.  
  
-Merci, ça me rassure ! Lui répondit il avec un sourire forcé.  
  
-Pourquoi vous dites ça ?! S'exclama Brian, il ne vous déteste pas tant que ça. je suis sûr que vous exagérer !  
  
Les trois Gryffondor le regardèrent indignés.  
  
-Je t'assure que non ! Il nous hais, surtout Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, je vais te dire, ça nous a fait un choque de le voir avec le professeur Du Lac, on pensait qu'il n'était pas capable d'un sentiment autre que la haine, enfin à part pour les Serpentard peut être !  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Evidemment moi je l'ai toujours vu en compagnie de ma s?ur, et je vais vous dire, jamais un homme ne l'a rendu plus heureuse ! Elle n'en jamais aimé un comme elle aime ce gars là !  
  
-En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente pour le professeur Du Lac ! reprit Hermione.  
  
-Moi, aussi héhé ! Renchérit Brian en rapprochant Hermione tout contre lui.  
  
La conversation continua, puis dériva lentement vers la musique, jusqu'à ce que la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvre brusquement, dans un grand fracas. Severus apparut, l'air hors de lui, et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la table des Gryffondor. Hermione, Harry et Ron le regardèrent intrigués et effrayés.  
  
-Où est il ?! S'exclama Severus d'une voix glacial en fixant Hermione.  
  
La jeune fille le regarda terrorisée, ne parvenant pas à comprendre ce à quoi Rogue faisait allusion.  
  
-Où est il ?! Répéta Severus sur le même ton.  
  
-De. de quoi ? Parvint elle finalement à articuler.  
  
-Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler Miss Granger ! Rétorqua- t-il d'une voix menaçante.  
  
Hermione secoua timidement la tête.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe Severus ? Intervint Brian, ne t'énerve pas.  
  
-Miss Granger ! reprit Severus sans faire attention à l'intervention du jeune homme, je parle de ce pourquoi j'aurais pu vous faire exclure de cette école.  
  
Sa voix résonnait en un bruit sourd qui la rendait plus menaçante encore.  
  
-Oooh. comprit elle, je vous jure que je n'y suis pour rien si il a disparu.  
  
-Personne d'autre que vous n'êtes au courant de l'existence de cet objet, où du moins personne ne sait que c'est moi qui l'ai actuellement.  
  
-Severus ! Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais arrête ! s'exclama Brian, Hermione dit qu'elle n'a rien fait !  
  
Severus fut secoué d'un rire glacial.  
  
-Je vous déconseille de me mentir Miss Granger, personne d'autre que vous, Potter ou Weasley n'a pu faire le coup ! Venir jusque dans ma chambre pour reprendre ce fichu carnet, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez allés jusque là ! Je vous ai dit que c'était un objet dangereux ! Vous n'en faites décidément qu'à votre tête ! Je regrette éperdument le jour où j'ai décidé de ne pas avertir le directeur de vos petites lectures !  
  
-Professeur, je vous assure que ce n'est pas moi. insista Hermione de plus en plus mal à l'aise.  
  
-Nous n'y sommes pour rien professeur ! Ajouta Harry  
  
-Nous sommes rester dans notre tour tout l'après midi ! Renchérit Ron, demandez au Gryffondor de première année, ils étaient là aussi !  
  
-Et Hermione est restée avec moi Severus ! Ajouta Brian, nous ne nous sommes pas quittés, tu veux plus de détails peut être ?!  
  
-Vous croyez peut être que je vais vous faire confiance ! Rétorqua Severus plus amer que jamais, vous étiez les seuls à pouvoir le prendre. C'est très grave vous ne vous en rendez même pas.  
  
Severus se stoppa net, tous relevèrent la tête. Au c?ur de la pièce, un petit rire se fit entendre, un espiègle petit rire, suivit d'un deuxième. Les deux voix se mirent à rire aux éclats, sous les mines interloquées et surprises des cinq sorciers.  
  
-Qu'est ce que vous manigancer encore ?! Murmura Severus fixant les trois Gryffondor.  
  
-Je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi qui ai ri ! Se défendit Hermione.  
  
Une nouvelle fois, les voix retentirent, de petites voix féminines, qui riaient sournoisement, pour finalement s'évanouir dans le silence de la nuit tombante. Brian parût tous à coup soucieux, troublé. Il jura soudain et se leva, sous les regards interrogateurs d'Hermione, Ron, Harry et Severus.  
  
-Crois là Severus, déclara-t-il, Hermione et les garçons n'y sont strictement pour rien. Il partit sans plus attendre, d'un pas énervé, à travers le couloir.  
  
-Faites lui confiance Professeur ! S'empressa de dire Hermione, Brian ne vous mentirait pas !  
  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils ! Rétorqua-t-il en leur jetant un regard glacial. Severus se retourna et prit à son tour le chemin de la sortie.  
  
Il se hâta à travers les couloirs, cherchant une trace du jeune homme, mais celui-ci avait disparut.  
  
Aurore marcha le long du corridor, et pénétra dans la salle des professeurs. La jeune femme s'installa à une table et éparpilla livres et parchemins autour d'elle, enfin décidée à travailler un peu.  
  
-Bonsoir ! s'exclama une voix près d'elle.  
  
Aurore leva les yeux et sourit à l'attention de son parrain.  
  
-Puis je m'asseoir à ta table ? S'enquit Albus  
  
-Bien sûr ! Acquiesça Aurore, faisant de la place autour d'elle.  
  
-Oh ! s'exclama-t- il en prenant la main de sa filleule, Aurore ! C'est une bague. somptueuse !  
  
La jeune femme rougit et fit un signe approbateur de la tête.  
  
-Serait ce une bague de fiançailles ?! Poursuivit il malicieusement  
  
-Oui. murmura-t-elle, hier soir, Severus m'a demandé de devenir sa femme, et j'ai dit oui.  
  
-Ma chère enfant ! s'exclama de nouveau Albus en serrant les mains de sa filleule dans les siennes, je suis si fier de toi ! Tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux ! Tu vas faire le bonheur de Severus !  
  
-Merci. répliqua-t-elle en lui offrant son plus doux sourire, avec ça et le bébé, je dois avouer que ma vie va prendre un tout autre sens. ça fait du bien, vraiment.  
  
-Je te comprends ! Tu vas voir, tout se passera pour le mieux, j'y veillerai personnellement, tu peux me faire confiance !  
  
Kally ainsi qu'Arlanne firent leur apparition près de la table.  
  
-Quoi quoi quoi ?! S'exclama Arlanne ais-je bien entendu bague de fiançailles ? Montrez moi ça !!!!  
  
Les deux sorcières se penchèrent sur la bague en poussant de hauts cris d'émerveillement.  
  
-Je ne pensais pas que Severus pouvait avoir d'aussi bons goûts ! Ce bijou est exquis ! s'écria le professeur Sinistra comme si elle n'en revenait pas.  
  
-Aurore je suis si heureuse pour vous deux ! s'exclama Kally en serrant sa collègue dans ses bras.  
  
-Que se passe-t-il ici ? S'enquit soudain la voix de Minerva.  
  
-Aurore et Severus vont se marier ! s'écria Arlanne en riant, mais ne vous inquiétez pas Minerva ça se passera en dehors des heures de cours !  
  
-Oh c'est vrai ? S'étonna Minerva, Severus vous l'a demandé ? Et bien ! Quelle surprise ! Et bien, je vous félicite encore une fois, ça après la nouvelle d'hier soir, on peut dire que tout s'enchaîne parfaitement !  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Brian apparût dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il s'approcha doucement de la table de sa s?ur. Son visage était froncé, le jeune homme semblait contrarié. Il s'approcha discrètement de sa s?ur, et l'observa. La jeune femme riait aux éclats en compagnie de Kally, Albus et des autres.  
  
-Oh Brian, tu es là ! s'exclama-t-elle entre deux rire.  
  
Le jeune homme lui répondit d'un signe de tête, mais resta de marbre.  
  
-Tu n'as pas vu Severus mon garçon ? Lui demanda Albus, regardes un peu ce que ta s?ur a eu hier !  
  
Aurore montra doucement à son la bague qui brillait sous les reflets de la lumière. Brian constata le sourire radieux qu'arborait sa grande s?ur.  
  
-Elle est belle n'est ce pas, chuchota cette dernière, oh Brian j'ai du mal à y croire parfois ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a, ça ne va pas ? Tu as l'air soucieux.  
  
Brian s'en voulu de venir ainsi troubler le bonheur d'Aurore. Finalement il décida de se taire, ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour se genre de discussion. Il s'efforça de ne pas paraître énervé, et reprit son sourire habituel.  
  
-Non, non il n'y a rien ! S'empressa-t-il de dire d'un ton rassurant, Aurore, elle est splendide cette bague !! Mais elle n'est pas aussi jolie que toi.  
  
-Merci, lui chuchota-t-elle en le serrant contre elle, je suis si contente de t'avoir à mes côtés.  
  
-Moi aussi ma belle, moi aussi. répliqua-t-il doucement.  
  
Aurore aperçut alors Severus qui se dirigeait vers eux.  
  
-Alors quand est ce qu'on célèbre ce mariage ?! S'exclama soudain Arlanne.  
  
-Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite. murmura-t-il en prenant doucement la main d'Aurore dans la sienne.  
  
Severus et Brian échangèrent un regard interrogateur alors que les sorcières entamaient une longue discussion avec Aurore. Brian se dirigea vers le professeur de potions, l'air préoccupé.  
  
-Que t'est il arrivé tout à l'heure ? S'enquit discrètement Severus.  
  
-Je te retourne la question. répliqua Brian d'un ton mystérieux.  
  
-Un livre très dangereux que j'ai confisqué à cette petite fouineuse de Gryffondor a disparu. Elle seule a pu faire le coup !  
  
-Tu te trompes frangin, ce n'est pas Hermione. ni Harry et Ron du reste.  
  
-Alors qui est ce ? Ça a un rapport avec les voix qu'on a entendu tout à l'heure ? Continua Severus, je ne suis pas fou, vous les avez entendu aussi.  
  
Brian hocha la tête.  
  
-Je ne peux te dire qu'une chose, déclara le jeune homme, ne laisse pas Aurore seule ce soir, ni à aucun moment !  
  
-Pourquoi ? Si tu sais quelque chose, dis le !  
  
-Il ne faut pas qu'elle soit seule c'est compris ?  
  
-Arrête de faire tant de mystère ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
  
-Aurore m'a dit qu'elle t'avait tout révélé.  
  
Severus le regarda d'un ?il suspect.  
  
-Oui, dit il finalement, tout est clair à ce sujet.  
  
-En es tu sûr ? Sais tu bien qui tu vas épouser ?  
  
-Quoi !  
  
-Ca ne fait rien, laisse tomber. écoute, j'aime ma s?ur et jamais je ne la laisserai recommencer ce qu'elle a fait, je voudrais que tu y veilles aussi.  
  
-Brian, je crois qu'il y a Hermione là bas, qui t'attend. fit soudain la voix d'Aurore qui revenait vers eux.  
  
Brian se retourna et fit un signe à Hermione qui attendait sur le pas de la porte.  
  
-N'oublis pas ce que je t'ai dit Severus. lui chuchota-t-il en s'en allant, ne la laisse pas seule.  
  
La jeune femme enlaça tendrement le professeur de potion et laissa son frère s'en aller vers la porte de la salle.  
  
-De quoi parliez vous ? S'enquit elle.  
  
-Nous parlions de toi.  
  
-Ah et que disiez vous ?  
  
-Que tu étais la plus jolie, la plus adorable, et que j'étais le plus chanceux des sorciers ! répliqua-t-il en souriant malicieusement.  
  
Aurore le regarda tendrement et porta ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes.  
  
-Quand est ce que le bébé devrait naître ? S'enquit soudain Arlanne.  
  
-Début juillet selon Mme Pomfresh, expliqua Aurore.  
  
-Ah ce sera les vacances ! Au moins Minerva ne risque pas de râler ! répliqua cette dernière en pouffant de rire ignorant les regards courroucés du professeur de métamorphose.  
  
-Vous n'en manquez pas une hein ?! S'exclama Severus d'un ton moqueur.  
  
-Moi ??? S'étonna Arlanne en essayant de réprimer son fou rire.  
  
-Qu'est ce que vous préféreriez Severus ? Garçon ou fille ? Intervint Kally  
  
Severus la regarda ne sachant quoi répondre. Aurore lui adressa un petit regard amusé.  
  
-Je parie sur un garçon ! répliqua Arlanne  
  
-Non, une fille, intervint Dumbledore, ils auront une fille !  
  
-Moi aussi, une fille ! Approuva Kally  
  
-Je penche plus pour un Severus junior ! Insista Arlanne.  
  
Severus secoua la tête, levant discrètement les yeux au ciel, alors que Aurore observait la scène, riant aux éclats. 


	13. De charmantes retrouvailles

Les corridors étaient froids en cette nuit d'hiver. Aurore passa la porte de la Grande Salle après le repas, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer doucement à mesure qu'elle avançait dans le couloir sombre. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme fut saisie d'une étrange sensation, suivi d'un désagréable picotement dans le haut de sa cuisse. Elle s'arrêta une seconde, et regarda autour d'elle. Mais rien, rien que des murs sombres, éclairés ça et là de bougies enchantées. La jeune femme décida de ne pas y prêter attention, elle se sentait trop fatiguée pour s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit ce soir là. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, s'allonger sur son lit, et se laisser emporter par le sommeil.  
  
-Aurore ! Appela soudain la voix de Severus derrière elle.  
  
La jeune femme fit volte face en souriant.  
  
-Tu devais m'attendre, je t'avais dit que je n'en avais pas pour longtemps. déclara-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.  
  
-Il me semblait que tu devais travailler sur quelque chose avec Albus, je croyais que tu me retrouverais plus tard, je suis désolée. expliqua-t-elle  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, répliqua le professeur de potions, à présent je peux t'accompagner. Aurore lui sourit et prit le bras que Severus lui tendait.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu as Sev ? S'enquit soudain la jeune femme  
  
-Pardon ? Lui redemanda-t-il distrait.  
  
-Je vois que quelque chose te tracasse.. Expliqua Aurore, dis moi.  
  
-Non, qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer ! Il n'y a rien..  
  
-Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas décroché un mot au dîner ? Et pourquoi depuis que tu as parlé avec mon frère, tu ne cesses de surveiller mes moindres faits et gestes ?! Déclara-t-elle.  
  
-Je ne te surveille pas, quelle idée ! Je te regarde c'est tout, je te contemple si tu préfères !  
  
-Ne te moque pas !  
  
Ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Severus refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.  
  
-Mais c'est normal que je fasse attention à toi ! Ajouta Severus tout en s'asseyant sur le grand lit à baldaquins.  
  
-Je sais bien, chuchota-t-elle en venant se coucher entre ses bras. Excuse moi Severus, je suis juste fatiguée.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as encore quelques jours de vacances pour te reposer ! Lui répliqua-t-il en passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux dorés.  
  
-C'est un peu de ta faute si je ne dors pas assez ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.  
  
-Je prends ça pour un compliment ! Déclara Severus un sourire pointant au coin de ses lèvres.  
  
Aurore observa les yeux du professeur de potions, tout en passant délicatement sa main sur son visage, ses yeux sombres et brillants sous les reflets des flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. La passion qui les animait l'un comme l'autre les força à se rapprocher davantage. Severus la serra contre son c?ur, comme pour la protéger. Aurore blottit sa tête au creux de son cou et ferma doucement les yeux, se laissant emporter presque tout de suite dans un profond sommeil, Severus balayant son corps de tendres caresses. Mais à peine Aurore commençait à trouver le sommeil apaisant qu'elle attendait, que quelqu'un frappa doucement à sa porte. Severus la tira délicatement de ses songes pour se lever et aller ouvrir. Albus apparut à l'entrée de la pièce.  
  
-Albus ? S'étonna Aurore d'une voix endormie en découvrant son parrain.  
  
Severus le salua et le fit entrer.  
  
-Bonsoir Aurore, lui répondit il avec un grand sourire, excuse moi de venir te déranger à cette heure, mais j'espérais bien trouver Severus ici.  
  
Dumbledore se tourna alors vers Severus.  
  
-Nous avions une chose à voir ensembles Severus, vous avez oublié ? lui déclara-t-il à voix basse.  
  
Severus l'observa embêté.  
  
-Ce soir vous êtes sûr ? répliqua-t-il.  
  
-Et bien oui. insista Albus, Severus souvenez vous.  
  
Severus adressa un rapide regard vers Aurore, qui les observaient d'un ?il suspect.  
  
-Qu'est ce que c'est que ces cachotteries. demanda Aurore en se levant de son lit.  
  
-Rien, rien, répliqua Albus d'un ton rassurant. Severus et moi avions juste prévu une petite réunion ce soir.  
  
-Dois-je vraiment y assister Albus ? Répéta Severus.  
  
-Ce serait mieux, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Lui répliqua-t-il d'un air désolé. Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps.  
  
-Mais. je ne peux pas laisser Aurore. Lui chuchota-t-il sans donner plus d'explication.  
  
-Severus, vraiment il ne s'agit que d'une heure ou deux. c'est important. Répéta Albus en fixant Severus.  
  
-Pourquoi parlez vous si bas, y a-t-il quelque chose que vous me cachez ? S'enquit Aurore d'un ton suspicieux.  
  
-Non, non bien sûr. répliqua rapidement Severus, Albus, elle peut. venir aussi, non ?  
  
Le regard de Dumbledore allait de l'un à l'autre, l'air gêné.  
  
-Vous savez comme moi. que ce n'est pas une.. Hum je pense que Aurore a plus besoin de se reposer, plutôt que de venir bavasser pendant une heure avec nous. répliqua calmement Albus.  
  
-J'ai compris, vous ne voulez pas que je vienne ! Rétorqua Aurore, que se passe-t-il donc de si secret ?!  
  
-Mais non Aurore, expliqua Severus en mettant son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, tu as dit toi-même tout à l'heure que tu étais fatiguée.  
  
-Oui, mais si il y a un problème je ne veux pas être mis à l'écart. déclara-t-elle  
  
-Il n'y a aucun problème Aurore ! Lui dit Severus.  
  
-Non, aucun voyons ! Ajouta Albus  
  
-Pourquoi n'irais tu pas voir ton frère, où les autres du club potin, Arlanne ou Samantha je ne sais pas. pendant que nous réglons quelques affaires avec Albus. lui proposa doucement Severus. Comme ça tu ne seras pas seule .  
  
-Ne me prends pas pour une gamine ! Déclara-t-elle quelque peu vexée, je peux très bien rester seule ! Tu as raison je suis fatiguée, alors bonsoir messieurs !  
  
Sur ce, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Severus, et le raccompagna avec Dumbledore jusqu'à la porte de la chambre.  
  
-Tu es sûre Aurore ? Vraiment tu ne veux pas aller voir les autres ? Insista Severus avant que cette dernière ne referme la porte.  
  
-Je ne vais rien faire d'autres que dormir Severus ! Et pour cela je n'ai besoin de personnes ! Répliqua-t-elle avant de refermer la porte.  
  
Severus se tourna l'air embêté vers Albus.  
  
-Elle aurait pu venir, quand même.. Murmura-t-il.  
  
-Vous savez aussi bien que moi, que ça aurait été pire si elle était venue. répliqua Albus. Déjà qu'entre vous et lui les relations sont difficiles, imaginez qu'il revoit Aurore. et elle. non, vraiment mieux vaut qu'elle boude un peu et qu'elle reste en dehors de cela.  
  
-Si vous le dites. répondit il résigné, j'espère seulement ne pas être absent trop longtemps.  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas Severus, ce n'est pas comme si elle était en danger ! Déclara Dumbledore en entamant la marche.  
  
-Je l'espère. murmura Severus jetant un dernier regard à la porte de la chambre d'Aurore.  
  
Environ une heure plus tard, alors qu'Aurore reposait, profondément endormie entre les draps de son lit, un rire retentit dans la pièce, puis un autre, et bientôt les deux ensembles. Aurore fut alors tirée de ses rêves. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, puis regarda intriguée autour d'elle. Elle ne vit rien, juste l'obscurité totale de la chambre. Elle referma ses yeux, et recouvrit délicatement sa tête de ses draps. Mais à nouveaux les rires se firent entendre, plus fort cette fois ci. A ce moment là, Aurore se redressa, guettant les mystérieux bruits. Elle prit un grande inspiration, et sourit finalement. Elle resta muette, un instant, à écouter et se laisser envahir par une sensation qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps. Elle ferma les yeux et murmura doucement.  
  
-Rose, ma Rose. Dans le temps, l'ombre et le sang, toi qui me guide, toi que je sers. Elève moi jusqu'au bout de la puissance, au fond de l'enfer, pour l'éternité.  
  
Une petite lumière rouge apparut soudain, tout au bout de la chambre. Aurore ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire radieux. Elle resta silencieuse, et laissa simplement la lueur rouge venir à elle, grossissant au fur et à mesure. Finalement, la lumière se divisa en deux, et chacune des deux points rouges brillants et scintillants vint se poser de chaque côté du lit. Les deux lumières se mirent à tournoyer de plus en plus vite, de fines flammes noires venant se mêler à la danse des éclats rouge.  
  
-Lumos ! Murmura Aurore  
  
La lumière vint éclairer la chambre, Aurore reconnu à l'instant les deux jeunes femmes qui venaient soudain d'apparaître. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal sauta au cou de la première, dont le visage était illuminé de la même expression joyeuse qu'Aurore. Elles semblaient être toutes deux du même âge. Son visage était doux et fin. De grands yeux noisettes faisaient pétiller son regard, assorti à une cascade de cheveux châtains, ondulés retombant jusqu'au bas de ses jambes.  
  
-Comme c'est bon de te revoir ma soeur ! s'exclama l'autre inconnue  
  
Aurore alla serrer la jeune fille contre elle.  
  
-Siria ! Murmura Aurore en lui souriant.  
  
C'était une adolescente grande et élancée, d'environ une quinzaine d'année. Ses longs cheveux roux, lisses et dégradés faisaient ressortir ses yeux verts aussi brillants que l'émeraude. Sa chevelure de feu dissimulait à peine ses oreilles, longues et pointues, et les traits fins de son visage la rendaient magique et mystérieuse.  
  
-Vous êtes venues mes s?urs ! Vous auriez dû m'avertir ! s'exclama Aurore en bondissant de son lit jusqu'à la porte.  
  
Elle verrouilla l'entrée de la pièce et ensorcela les murs afin qu'ils ne puissent laisser aucun bruits s'échapper.  
  
-C'est de la pure folie de venir ici ! Continua Aurore, mais.. Je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir !  
  
Aurore sentit de minuscule perle d'eau rouler le long de ses joues, et en un élan elle courut se jeter à nouveau au cou de ses deux amies.  
  
-Tu nous manques tant ma reine ! Chuchota la première sorcière en serrant le professeur de toutes ses forces contre elle.  
  
-Je me doutais que c'était vous depuis ce matin ! Déclara Aurore, mais vous auriez dû me prévenir de votre arrivée ! Nous aurions pris plus de précautions, cet endroit n'est pas sûr pour vous !  
  
-Voyons, si il n'y a plus rien de fou, où est l'intérêt ! S'amusa Siria, et si cet endroit n'est pas sûr pour nous, il l'est encore moins pour toi.  
  
-Ma petite Siria ! s'exclama Aurore d'un air attendri, laisse moi te regarder ! Tu as tant grandit durant ces trois années ! Tu es si belle ma chérie !  
  
-Je t'avais promis de bien veiller sur ta petite protégée ! J'ai tenu parole ! Ajouta la sorcière. Et Siria est devenue notre première enchanteresse, à 16 ans à peine !  
  
-Siria c'est magnifique, je suis si fière de toi ! S'émerveilla Aurore plus joyeuse que jamais. Je savais que tu serais la meilleure prêtresse Nora, Siria ne pouvait qu'évoluer parfaitement avec toi !  
  
Nora se mit à rougir.  
  
-Il n'y a jamais eu de meilleure prêtresse que toi au cercle des Roses Noires Aurore, enchaîna-t-elle, ce n'est plus pareil depuis que tu es partie ! Et si je m'étais attendu à ça ! Professeur ! Tu es professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et à Poudlard en plus ! La où se rend régulièrement toute la bande de sorciers du ministère ! Après tu vas nous dire que tu as changé, que tu n'aimes plus jouer avec le feu ??!  
  
-Exactement ! répliqua Aurore lui adressant un regard complice. Je ne peux plus vraiment me permettre n'importe quoi maintenant. je vais avoir un enfant.  
  
Le visage de Nora s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.  
  
-C'est fantastique Aurore ! s'exclama celle-ci, tu seras une mère formidable !  
  
-J'espère que tu nous inviteras quand elle sera née ! Intervint Siria  
  
-Elle ? S'amusa Aurore  
  
-Voyons, tu es une Rose Noire, tu ne peux avoir qu'une fille ! Expliqua la jeune fille, une Rose Noire prédestinée, ou du moins une sorcière qui pourrais être une Rose Noire exceptionnelle !  
  
-Ce n'est pas obligatoire Siria, répliqua Aurore, Nora a bien eu un garçon !  
  
-Oui mais il est à moitié dragon, ce n'est pas pareil ! Je me trompe rarement tu le sais ! Je ne suis pas demi-elfe pour rien !  
  
-Elle a raison tu sais ! Ajouta Nora  
  
-Nous verrons bien !  
  
-En tout cas, nous avons été soulagées de recevoir ton message Aurore. Reprit Siria, nous pensions que tu nous avais oubliées, et avec l'accueil que ton frère à réservé à Nora quand elle est venue te trouver.  
  
Aurore les regarda gênée.  
  
-Je ne pourrais jamais vous oublier voyons ! Corrigea-t-elle, mais tu sais, ma vie a radicalement changé. J'ai rompu avec le cercle, et je ne devais pas risquer votre sécurité. Pour mon frère je suis vraiment confuse, il ne voit pas les choses comme moi.  
  
-Alors, le bon vieux temps te manque Aurore. intervint Nora, sinon, tu ne nous aurais pas rappelé !  
  
-Mon frère m'a dit que vous aviez des nouvelles importantes à me communiquer, expliqua Aurore, et je dois avouer, que ma curiosité l'a emporté. Puis vous me manquez malgré tout !  
  
-A nous aussi, acquiesça Nora, et surtout à Siria. Si tu avais pu assister à son initiation l'année dernière. elle était resplendissante.  
  
Aurore passa sa main sur le visage de la jeune fille, un air de regret pointant dans ses yeux.  
  
-Je le sais bien, mais c'est mieux ainsi, répliqua Aurore, ma nouvelle vie me comble de bonheur.  
  
-Oui, nous avons constater cela ce matin ! répondit Nora l'air amusée, tu n'as pas perdu la main ! Mais. juste un sorcier, ça m'a étonné de toi Aurore.  
  
-Ce n'est pas un simple sorcier, intervint Siria, mon petit doigt m'a dit que c'était un Mangemort.. Hum, un mangemort et une Rose Noire, c'est un peu décevant. je n'aime pas les Mangemort, ils sont sadiques et prétentieux.  
  
-Un ex-mangemort avec une ex-Rose Noire ! Corrigea Aurore sentant ses joues virer au rouge. Dites donc vous deux, vous ne nous auriez pas un peu trop espionné ce matin ?  
  
Nora et Siria échangèrent un regard malicieux, puis secouèrent la tête.  
  
-Non non, murmura Nora réprimant son rire, mais en tout cas pour un mangemort il n'a rien a envier a certains démons, tu tombes toujours bien toi !   
  
-Nora ! s'exclama Aurore écarlate.  
  
-Et bien, ton ex-mangemort nous a plutôt convainque ! Il fallait bien qu'on observe un peu celui pour qui tu as quitté le cercle ! C'est bien lui Severus Rogue ? Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas pu lui résister, malgré Sirius.  
  
Aurore acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
-Dites moi à présent mes s?urs. reprit Aurore, pourquoi avoir cherché à me retrouver ? Quelles sont ces nouvelles.  
  
Nora regarda Siria et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle porta ses yeux noisette plus animés que jamais vers Aurore.  
  
-Ce que tu as attendu pendant tes 12 ans de règne est enfin arrivé. commença-t-elle, il fallait que tu sois mise au courant, il le fallait.  
  
-Peut être que quand tu le sauras tu reviendra parmi nous. laissa échapper Siria, tu l'as tellement attendu.  
  
-Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit Aurore dont le ton dissimulait mal l'impatience.  
  
-Elle est apparue. déclara Nora d'une voix mystérieuse.  
  
-Tu ne veux pas parler de. chuchota Aurore  
  
-Si. l'âme de la Rose s'est enfin révélée. conclut la sorcière.  
  
Aurore resta sans voix devant les paroles de son amie.  
  
-Ca ne peut être vrai.. L'âme de la Rose, parmi nous. maintenant. c'est impossible. répliqua Aurore en un murmure.  
  
-Si, je peux te l'assurer ! dit Siria, je sais interpréter les signes mieux que quiconque. Tu n'as rien pu voir, puisque tu n'es plus dans le cercle, les signes ont dû t'échapper, mais ils sont plus que clairs pour moi !  
  
-Siria a raison. Approuva Nora. Tu sais Aurore, elle a appris a se servir des ses facultés d'elfe à la perfection, et ses visions se sont toujours avérées exactes. Moi aussi, j'ai eu du mal à le croire au début. Mais nous avons consulté l'oracle et cela s'est enfin produit, une sorcière a finalement été choisie pour porter le pouvoir sacré des Roses Noires.  
  
Aurore se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, des milliards de pensées envahissaient son esprit.  
  
- Douze ans, douze ans ! Répétait elle, j'ai attendu douze ans qu'un tel évènement arrive ! Et rien. Maintenant que je ne suis plus une Rose Noire, il se concrétise ! C'est vraiment injuste !  
  
- Nous avons décidé de t'avertir, cela me semblait normal, avoua Nora, après tout c'est toi qui t'es le plus penchée sur les pouvoir de l'âme de la Rose, toutes les recherches que tu as faite nous ont conduit à elle. C'est grâce à toi.  
  
-Qui est-ce ? s'enquit Aurore, qui est cette sorcière ?  
  
-Cela seul reste encore vague, répliqua Siria, elle ne doit pas être bien vielle. Je n'ai réussit à entrevoir qu'une sorte de prélude à son arrivée. Ses pouvoirs sont encore minimes, mais l'avènement est proche.  
  
-Nous ne savons pas encore qui est cette pauvre innocente. pensa Aurore à voix haute.  
  
-Cette pauvre innocente Aurore ? S'étonna Nora, c'est la meilleure chose qui puisse arrivée au cercle ! Enfin, nous allons accéder au pouvoir supérieur. La puissance suprême n'est possible que par les pouvoirs de l'âme de la Rose ! Nous allons devenir invincible, peut être que nous pourrons enfin affirmer notre position vis-à-vis de tous ces sorciers qui nous rejettent !  
  
-Ne tient pas de tels discours Nora ! Rétorqua Aurore, tu sais parfaitement quels risques encoure cette personne, ses pouvoirs sont tellement incontrôlables ! Ils représentent la folie pure engendrée par notre cercle ! Cette malheureuse sorcière est vouée à l'esclavage, et dites vous bien que les démons au courant de son entrée ne vous laisseront pas le champ libre ! Si vous ne la trouvez pas avant eux, ils en feront un démon de la pire espèce, ça c'est déjà produit par le passé.  
  
-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ! Déclara Nora, enfin quoi que tu essaies de nous faire croire, elle est apparue. Et nous ferons tout pour qu'elle vienne au cercle. Au cercle tu sais qu'elle ne sera menacée par aucun démon.  
  
-Mouais. répondit Aurore à moitié convaincue. Encore faut il que vous la trouviez.  
  
-Nous pensions que peut être tu nous aiderais. demanda Siria d'une voix hésitante.  
  
-Je crains que ce ne soit impossible. aussi heureuse que je sois qu'un tel évènement se soit enfin produit. expliqua Aurore, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec les activités du cercle. Siria baissa la tête, l'air dessus. Aurore ne pu s'empêcher de regarder son ancienne protégée avec douleur. Elle n'aimait pas la décevoir ainsi, mais elle avait fait son choix depuis longtemps, et s'y tenir commençait à devenir assez dur comme cela.  
  
-Excuse moi ma petite Siria, reprit Aurore, je me suis promis que tout ça c'était fini, et je l'ai juré à Brian et Severus.  
  
-Il le sait. Remarqua Nora d'un ton pensif.  
  
-Oui, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à lui dire. mais il le fallait. Expliqua Aurore  
  
-J'espère qu'il ne va pas cafter ! s'exclama Siria, jouez avec le feu d'accord, ça va quand c'est nous. Mais si quelqu'un d'autre s'en mêle. surtout un mangemort.  
  
-Si lui as été mangemort ne t'inquiète pas il ne dira rien Siria, les Mangemort ne sont pas très bien vu non plus ! Intervint Nora, surtout en ce moment. Si ils agissaient dans l'ombre il seraient plus tranquille ! Quand je pense qu'ils voulaient qu'on s'allie avec eux. avec des idiots pareils !  
  
-Un ex-mangemort ! Je vous répète que c'est un ex-mangemort ! s'écria Aurore. Ne vous en faites pas il ne dira jamais rien qui puisse me mettre en danger. Puis, cela ne lui a pas déplut d'apprendre que j'ai été Rose Noire.  
  
-C'est sûr ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on a la Voleuse de sorts dans son lit ! S'amusa Siria.  
  
-Oui, enfin, ça je ne lui ai pas dit. avoua Aurore, c'était déjà assez dur comme ça.  
  
-Pff ! Je suis sûr qu'il le sait ! s'exclama Nora, et quel mal y a-t- il à avoir été la Rose Noire la plus puissante de ce siècle ?!  
  
-Et bien, disons que le fait d'avoir à dire à mon futur mari que j'ai passé les 12 dernières années de ma vie à coucher avec tous les démons qui passaient par notre temple pour leur voler leurs pouvoirs, n'est pas une chose facile à avouer ! répliqua Aurore en s'empourprant de nouveau. Et puis qui te dit qu'il le sait ?!  
  
-Evidemment si tu résumes cela de cette façon, remarqua Nora d'un ton désapprobateur, le règne de la Voleuse de Sorts  
  
-Simple déduction, vu ce que tu laisses traîner dans sa chambre, aucun mal à deviner. renchérit Siria.  
  
Aurore leur lança un regard interrogateur. Siria sortit alors de sa robe de satin noir, un petit carnet sombre et poussiéreux et le tendit à Aurore. Cette dernière poussa un cri de surprise en feuilletant le cahier.  
  
-Vous l'avez trouvé dans sa chambre ? S'enquit Aurore, que faisait il avec ça ? Mais c'est écrit par une Rose Noire ? Oh non, tout y est, tout est écrit. tout ce que j'ai fait. Je croyais que nous avions interdit les écrits sur nos activités ! Ce cahier pourrait causer notre perte à toutes !  
  
-Nous le savons bien, c'est pourquoi nous l'avons repris. je connais la sorcière qui l'a écrit, c'était une des vieilles Roses Noires, elle est morte il y a quelques temps. Tu étais déjà partie. Expliqua Nora, tu ne connaissais pas l'existence de ce carnet ? Comment cela est il arriver jusque ici alors ?  
  
-Je crois que je vais avoir une petite discussion d'urgence avec mon fiancé ! Décréta Aurore d'un ton pensif.  
  
-Nous allons te laisser, en tant que prêtresse je ne peux m'absenter trop longtemps du temple. Déclara Nora. Nous voulions juste te mettre au courant pour l'âme de la Rose. Nous pourrons te tenir informée. Je sais que pour toi le cercle c'est du passé. mais c'est ton travail, il me semble juste que tu sois avertie du déroulement de cet évènement extraordinaire.  
  
-C'est vraiment gentil de ta part Nora. murmura Aurore.  
  
-Tu reste ma meilleure amie, ma reine. lui répliqua-t-elle simplement.  
  
Aurore la serra dans ses bras et la raccompagna jusqu'à la fenêtre. De là, Nora se métamorphosa en une fine couleuvre noire, dont les yeux rouge sang brillaient sous les moindres petits rayons de lunes. La couleuvre lança un dernier regard à Aurore, puis disparu à toute vitesse sur les pierres sombres du château. Aurore se tourna vers Siria, qui la rejoint près de la fenêtre. L'adolescente lui sourit tendrement, et mit ses bras autour d'elle.  
  
-Même si tu n'es plus vraiment avec nous, tu resteras notre prêtresse à jamais.  
  
-Ma chère Siria. Répliqua doucement Aurore. J'ai du mal à croire que la magnifique jeune fille qui se tient devant moi, est la petite elfe, haute comme trois pommes que j'avais recueillie ce soir là dans la forêt de Brocéliande. Continue de grandir Siria, tu seras bientôt si puissante.  
  
-Fait attention à toi Aurore et à la petite sorcière... Lui chuchota Siria, à bientôt ma s?ur, au bout de la puissance et au fond de l'enfer pour l'éternité.  
  
Aurore sentit alors la jeune fille, qu'elle tenait contre elle, disparaître lentement. Elle s'envola finalement en fine poussière rouge, emmenée par le vent. Aurore soupira, nostalgique. Elle referma doucement la fenêtre. Puis elle fixa de ses grands yeux bleus le carnet, posé simplement sur son lit. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, et fit léviter l'objet jusqu'à elle.  
  
-Ce que tu détiens ne doit jamais être révélés. murmura-t-elle alors que des flammes venaient s'embraser autour du cahier.  
  
Aurore observa intensément l'objet se désintégrer, et retomber en cendres sur le sol. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et avança d'un pas rapide vers la porte. Mais elle se stoppa avant de pénétrer dans le couloir, hésitante. Elle se demanda soudain, si elle pouvait se permettre d'aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour parler à Severus. Cela pouvait sans doute attendre, puis ils ne semblaient pas vouloir être déranger.Mais finalement Aurore décida d'y aller. Il était si tard, ils avaient sans doute fini, après tout elle ne risquait rien, Severus n'avait rien à lui cacher. Et Aurore n'avait pas envie d'attendre, ce carnet était trop important, il fallait qu'elle sache d'où il venait. La jeune femme sortit rapidement dans le couloir, sans même prendre le temps de mettre une cape. Elle sentit le froid du couloir la saisir violement. Mais cela ne la ralentit pas, elle se dirigea telle une fusée vers le bureau de Dumbledore. 


	14. Encore de joyeuses retrouvailles

~ Attention, ce chapitre et le prochain ne sont qu'une petites séries de trip que je me suis tapée toute seule, lol, il m'en faut peu pour rire.. Niark niark, en tout cas, voilà maintenant c'est clair, Sevi sait qu'il ne faut pas énerver sa chère et douce petite Aurore. niark niark, bonne lecture ^^ ~  
  
Severus restait figé sur le fauteuil près du bureau de Dumbledore, face à son vieil ennemi assis sur le siège opposé. Sirius Black le regardait d'un ?il méprisant, sans prononcer un mot. Severus lui rendait bien d'ailleurs, restant stoïque malgré tout, car contraint de se montrer civilisé à l'égard de Sirius. Dumbledore les observait alternativement, surveillant leurs réactions assez brusques l'un envers l'autre. Le déroulement de l'entretient semblaient enfin s'être un peu calmé. Le directeur se leva soudain, sans quitter les deux sorciers des yeux.  
  
-Je vous prie de m'excusez Messieurs, commença-t-il, j'ai une petite choses à voir. je vais devoir vous laisser quelques minutes. Je compte sur vous pour être raisonnables en mon absence. Est ce bien clair ? Souvenez vous de la promesse que vous m'avez faites, vos querelles doivent être laisser de côtés !  
  
Sirius acquiesça sans mot dire, adressant un regard respectueux à Dumbledore. Ce dernier se tourna vers Severus attendant sa réponse.  
  
-Ne pourrais je pas disposer ? S'enquit Severus impatient, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, si ?  
  
Sirius s'apprêtait à répondre, mais Albus lui coupa aussitôt la parole.  
  
-Sirius ! Le pria-t-il, nous allons encore avoir besoin de vos précieux conseils Severus, désolé, mais je dois vous demander de rester encore un peu.  
  
Severus acquiesça malgré lui et se remit à fixer Sirius d'un regard toujours plus glacial.  
  
-Je peux compter sur vous Messieurs ? Insista Dumbledore tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de son bureau.  
  
Les deux sorciers obtempérèrent d'un signe de tête respectueux. Mais leurs expressions stoïques et solennelles changèrent au moment où Dumbledore quitta la pièce, reprenant la haine habituelle qu'ils se vouaient l'un envers l'autre. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques instants, se jetant mutuellement des regards assassins. Le silence pesant devenait extrêmement désagréable. Severus se leva soudain, et alla près des immenses étagères faisant mine d'observer les milliers d'objet mystérieux, évitant de croiser à nouveau de regard de son vieil ennemi.  
  
-Alors Rogue ! L'appela soudain Sirius, quoi de neuf dans ta pathétique petite vie ? Je ne comprend pas que Dumbledore t'ai demander de venir, on se serait très bien débrouiller sans toi ! Enfin, ça doit te faire un peu d'animation, ton existence est si inintéressante !  
  
-Et toi Black ?! Lui rétorqua-t-il sèchement, les Détraqueurs vont bien ?!  
  
Sirius fronça son regard puis soupira essayant de ne pas céder à la tentation d'en venir au main.  
  
-Je disais donc. continua-t-il, Dumbledore ne te fait pas faire grand- chose es temps ci . remarque à part nous racontez ta malheureuse petite expérience de Mangemort domestique je ne vois pas bien ce que tu pourrais faire !  
  
Il se mit à ricaner en observant Severus le fusiller du regard.  
  
-Il ne t'a toujours pas donné le poste de défense contre les forces du mal ! Ajouta Sirius. Mon pauvre vieux ! Tu vas faire mumuse avec tes petits chaudrons toute ta vie ! Tu dois ruminer tout seul le soir dans ta chambre contre ton nouveau collègue ! Ça doit être très drôle à voir ! Et dire que moi pendant ce temps, je participe au sauvetage de l'avenir du monde, au péril de ma vie !  
  
-Mais qu'elle soit en péril ta vie ! répliqua Severus, je ne demande pas mieux, je t'encourage même ! Et puisque tu abordes le sujet, désolé de te décevoir, mais cette année, ne pas avoir eu le poste de défense contre les forces du mal, ça ne me dérange pas ! Et je n'ai strictement rien contre ma nouvelle collègue !  
  
-Allez ! A d'autres ! Le provoqua-t-il, malgré tout le respect que tu dois à Dumbledore, avoue que tu es vert de rage de ne pas avoir eu ce poste !  
  
-Je t'assure que non.. Répliqua simplement Severus qui commençait à être amusé par la situation.  
  
Sirius soupira en secouant la tête.  
  
-Apparemment Dumbledore n'a pas du te dire qui était notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal !! Remarqua Severus.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse à moi ? répliqua Sirius d'un ton méprisant, je me fiche de savoir qui c'est !  
  
Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretient, le visage de Severus laissa affiché un petit sourire cynique. Sirius le dévisagea.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?! Lui lança-t-il méfiant.  
  
-Rien. répondit calmement Severus, mais c'est vrai. cette personne ne te concerne plus, j'avais oublié.  
  
-Parce que je suis sensé le connaître ce prof ?!  
  
-Oui, tu LA connais. répondit simplement Severus qui cachait mal l'expression de satisfaction qu'affichait son visage.  
  
-Allez crache le morceau puisque ça t'amuse tant ! Soupira Sirius d'un ton excédé. Ça m'est bien égal.  
  
Severus haussa les épaules, riant sous cape.  
  
-Tu voulais savoir ce qu'il y avait de nouveau dans ma vie, c'est bien ça ? reprit Severus.  
  
-Pour tout te dire, je m'en fiche de ta misérable vie ! Rétorqua Sirius agacé.  
  
-Et bien, continua le professeur de potions ignorant la remarque de Sirius, je vais me marier.  
  
Sirius le regarda étonné et dégoûté.  
  
-Te marier ? Toi ? Lui lança-t-il d'un ton méprisant. C'est une blague !  
  
-Non non, c'est bien vrai. répliqua-t-il en essayant de rester calme.  
  
Sirius le regarda de plus en plus méprisant.  
  
-Mais, avec quelqu'un ?! S'enquit-il moqueur, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'une femme a accepté de t'épouser !  
  
-Mais si, affirma Severus, et qui plus est, il s'agit d'une femme exceptionnelle.  
  
-Ah oui, ça je veux bien te croire, rétorqua Sirius, pour t'avoir dit oui, elle doit bien être une exception ! Pff. c'est impossible, elle ne doit pas être saine d'esprit ! Ou alors elle est vraiment désespérée ! Qui pourrait bien vouloir de toi ?!  
  
-Une désespérée. tu crois ?! Répliqua Severus pensif. Non non, nos sentiments ne datent pas d'hier. Je la connais depuis très très longtemps. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu as la mémoire courte Black, pourtant.  
  
Sirius resta un instant silencieux résistant toujours plus difficilement à l'envie d'en venir aux mains, observant le sourire narquois qu'affichait le visage de Severus.  
  
-Mais je te l'accorde, reprit le directeur des Serpentard, elle n'a pas toujours fait de bons choix en matières d'hommes. particulièrement lorsqu'elle est sortie avec toi !  
  
-Quoi ?! S'écria-t-il en bondissant de son fauteuil, où veux tu en venir Rogue ?! Tu ne parles pas de.  
  
-Ah ! Soudain ma misérable et pathétique petite vie t'intéresse ? Remarqua Severus d'un ton ironique.  
  
-Aurore. murmura Sirius d'une voix amère. C'est impossible, elle serait donc revenue. non ça ne peut pas être elle.  
  
-Mais si ! Confirma Severus d'un sourire triomphant, Aurore est revenue, et elle n'a pas changé. Sauf que cette fois ci, tu n'es plus là pour l'empêcher d'être avec moi. Aurore est donc notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et ma future femme !  
  
Sirius fusilla Severus du regard, sentant son éternel ranc?ur contre son vieil adversaire décupler en quelques secondes.  
  
-C'était de ta faute, si elle s'est éloigné de moi ! Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de toujours faire le martyre dès qu'elle était là, pour qu'elle ait pitié de toi ! Lui aboya-t-il, elle ne t'aime pas, elle a juste pitié de toi, tu entends !  
  
-Arrête de nier l'évidence ! répliqua Severus. Je me souviens du jour où tu l'as abandonné, tu lui as fait tant de mal, j'aurais pu t'étriper ! Tu lui as brisé le c?ur. C'était vrai, elle m'aimait déjà à l'époque, mais allez savoir pourquoi, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser encore à toi. Si elle ne t'a pas quitté à cette époque, c'était pour ne pas te faire de peine, c'était plutôt de toi, dont elle avait pitié !  
  
-Tu l'as ensorcelée ! Et c'est à cause de toi si elle est partie ! Lui hurla-t-il.  
  
-Si tu l'as perdue, tu ne dois t'en prendre qu'à toi ! Rétorqua Severus, tu n'as pas su l'aimer comme il fallait. Tu ne la mérites pas de toute façon. Elle m'a toujours préféré, que veux-tu ?! De toute façon, qu'aurais tu à lui offrir ? Un voyage de noce à Azkaban ?!  
  
Sirius le regarda les yeux exorbités par la colère, il s'élança vers lui le menaçant de son poing. Severus esquiva le coup, alors que la main de Sirius alla violemment briser une des vitres des étagères. Severus se retourna derrière Sirius et le plaqua brutalement contre le meuble. Ce dernier le repoussa farouchement.  
  
-De toute façon je te la laisse ! Lui aboya-t-il, elle m'a trahi cette garce, cette traînée !  
  
-Là, je vais te tuer. marmonna Severus entre ses dents.  
  
D'un air menaçant et son sang bouillonnant dans ses veines, il se jeta férocement sur Sirius.  
  
-C'est de moi dont tu parles ! s'écria soudain une voix outrée derrière eux.  
  
Stoppé dans son élan, Severus fit volte face, ainsi que Sirius. Aurore se tenait là, à l'entrée du bureau, l'air furieux et troublé, le regard foudroyant, à peine couverte dans sa fine rose de nuit bleu ciel. Sirius sembla s'arrêter de respirer un instant, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Il l'observa s'approcher de lui, blanc comme neige. Severus parut également surpris, il resta silencieux, redoutant sa réaction. Aurore arriva à leur hauteur. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, elle alla se placer devant Sirius. Il la détailla, comme fasciné, retrouvant une sensation depuis longtemps occultée.  
  
-Et dire que j'avais une seconde pensé à te pardonner pour tout le mal que tu m'as fait ! Hurla-t-elle soudain.  
  
-Au. Aurore, att. articulait il difficilement.  
  
Clac !  
  
Il ne pu achever sa phrase. Aurore lui administra une gifle magistrale qui résonna à travers tout le bureau. Sirius, déstabilisé, la regarda sans comprendre. Même Severus sursauta sur le coup, jamais il n'avait vu Aurore dans une telle fureur. Au même instant, les vitres d'autres étagèrent se brisèrent. Sirius, dépassé, regarda de tous côtés où le verre volait en éclats. Severus se ressaisit et prit doucement Aurore par les épaules.  
  
-Calme toi Aurore. laisse moi m'occuper de lui. chuchota-t-il à son oreille, redoutant que le bureau du directeur ne se volatilise dans les prochaines secondes.  
  
Mais la jeune femme ne l'écouta pas, et se dégagea furieusement de son étreinte.  
  
-Comment veux tu que je me calmes ?! S'écria-t-elle en rage, je ne me laisserai pas insulter par cet individu une seconde fois !  
  
Elle se retourna vers Sirius, qui restait pétrifier sous l'effet de surprise.  
  
-Redis ça une seule fois ! L'avertit Aurore, et c'est ta tête qui vole !  
  
-Je ne voulais pas. essaya d'expliquer Sirius coincé contre une étagère qu tenait encore debout. Ecoute Aurore.  
  
-Non ! Je ne t'écoute plus ! Rétorqua-t-elle, la dernière fois tu ne t'es pas gêné pour me traité comme une moins que rien ! Alors maintenant c'est toi qui vas m'écouter !  
  
Aurore ne sentait même plus sa force grandir, alors que bientôt, même les objets qui occupaient les lieus se mirent eux aussi à exploser. Cette fois ci, Severus la tira fermement contre lui.  
  
-Arrête. lui murmura-t-il, ça va mal finir. regarde autour de toi.  
  
-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?! S'écria- t-elle  
  
-Ah pour lui non, c'est pour le bureau que je m'inquiète ! répliqua Severus.  
  
Aurore jeta un coup d'?il autour d'elle, sur le sol jonché d'éclats de verres, des meubles désintégrés et des objets dispersé aux 4 coins du bureau.  
  
-Il a raison il vaut mieux que tu te calmes, intervint Sirius, tu deviens hystérique ma parole ! Je te dis que je suis désolé.  
  
-La ferme ! Lui lança Severus en le menaçant de sa baguette.  
  
Sans réfléchir, Aurore brandit sa main devant Sirius et l'envoya s'écraser brutalement contre le mur.  
  
-Aïe. bredouilla-t-il en retombant rudement sur le sol.  
  
Severus tenta de réprimer son fou rire, mais y parvint difficilement.  
  
-Que te faut il de plus Aurore ? Je suis désolé, dé-so-lé ! Articula- t-il en essayant de se relever. Aïe tu m'as fait super mal !  
  
Sirius se remit sur pied, sa tête sonnée entre ses mains.  
  
-Je me fiche que tu sois désolé ! Lui cria-t-elle.  
  
-Je crois que tu ferais mieux de te taire Black, lui conseilla Severus, elle est vraiment en colère. En plus les femmes enceintes sont toujours très à fleur de peau.  
  
Sirius leva la tête vers Severus, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire triomphalement.  
  
-Et oui, tu vois, lui chuchota-t-il doucement, la vie que tu voulais avec elle, c'est moi qui l'ai !  
  
-Severus. l'appela Aurore qui commençait à se calmer peu à peu.  
  
Il se tourna vers la jeune femme. Elle le regarda mal à l'aise.  
  
-Euh. qu'est ce que je vais dire à Albus ? demanda-t-elle incertaine en indiquant l'état de la pièce.  
  
-Je serais curieux de l'entendre. déclara la voix de Dumbledore.  
  
Aurore se retourna doucement, pour voir son parrain attendre derrière elle, les bras croisés.  
  
-Albus. chuchota Aurore cherchant désespérément une explication.  
  
-Que fais tu là ? S'enquit il en détaillant la pièce autour de lui, je n'en crois pas mes yeux, là ça dépasse tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.  
  
-Je. je. balbutia-t-elle, je n'ai pas fait exprès.  
  
-Ce n'est pas sa faute, intervint Severus, Sirius et moi nous sommes un peu laisser emporter, ce n'est pas elle.  
  
-Et de toute façon c'est lui qui a commencé ! Ajouta Aurore en montrant Sirius du doigt.  
  
-Elle n'a rien fait ? s'exclama-t-il outré. Parce que je me suis fracassé contre le mur tout seul peut être ?!  
  
-Mais la ferme ! Lui aboya Severus en brandissant sa baguette dans sa direction.  
  
-Si je veux ! Lui rétorqua Sirius.  
  
-Silence ! Déclara Dumbledore. J'aimerais que vous repreniez vos esprits tous autant que vous êtes ! Je pensais m'être fait comprendre Messieurs. Déclara Dumbledore, j'aimerais que vous cessiez une bonne fois pour toutes ces enfantillages ! Et toi, Aurore tu n'étais pas sensée venir, je croyais avoir été clair !  
  
-Je suis vraiment confuse Albus. Expliqua Aurore l'air désolé.  
  
-Tu peux l'être en effet ! Lui répliqua-t-il. Si je ne voulais pas que tu viennes c'était pour éviter ce genre d'incident. Mais jamais je n'aurais pu penser que tu te laisserais aller comme cela, je suis extrêmement déçu de ton attitude !  
  
-J'étais loin de me douter. qu'il pouvait être là, il est sensé être en cavale. se défendit Aurore. Je venais juste voir Severus, il fallait que je lui dise quelques choses, mais ça attendra, ça n'a aucune importance de toute façon. Excuse moi.  
  
Aurore baissa la tête et murmura une petite formule. En quelques secondes la pièce retrouva son aspect d'origine, propre et majestueuse.  
  
-Et moi ?! Râla Sirius. Tu répares le mobilier mais moi je souffre encore je te signale !  
  
-Laisse moi tranquille ! Commença à sangloter Aurore.  
  
Severus se dirigea vers elle et la prit tendrement dans ses bras.  
  
-Il l'a poussé à bout Albus.  
  
-Même pas vrai ! Rétorqua Sirius  
  
-Aurore, l'appela Albus, j'aimerais que tu retournes dans ta chambre s'il te plait. La jeune femme leva la tête le visage mouillé de larmes.  
  
-Severus vous restez encore un peu, nous devons terminer cet entretient ce soir. Mais toi retourne te coucher !  
  
Aurore se dégagea des bras de Severus et commença à se diriger d'un pas non chaland vers la porte. Mais elle s'arrêta avant de passer la porte et se mit à fixer Sirius.  
  
-Je te hais Sirius Black ! Lui lança-t-elle entre deux sanglots, je ne voudrais avoir jamais posé les yeux sur toi ! Estimes toi heureux d'avoir encore ta tête ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !  
  
Sans attendre son reste, elle s'enfuit hors de la pièce. Severus voulu la rattraper mais il était trop tard.  
  
-qu'est ce qui s'est réellement passé ici ? S'enquit alors Albus, elle n'a pas pu détruire tout ça toute seule !  
  
-Elle m'a projeté contre le mur avec une telle force ! Remarqua Sirius qui avait du mal à se remettre. Je n'en reviens pas, elle qui était si douce. Tu as beaucoup trop détint sur elle Rogue !  
  
-Elle n'a pas pu se mettre dans un tel état sans raison, que lui avez- vous dit ? demanda Dumbledore.  
  
-Oui Black ? Renchérit Severus, qu'est ce que tu lui as dit déjà ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu une parole tellement amicale, pour des retrouvailles quand même tu aurais pu faire mieux !  
  
-Alors Sirius ? Insista Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius dévisagea Rogue, ne sachant quoi répondre, les paroles d'Aurore résonnant dans sa tête. Une souffrance atroce à laquelle il n'était plus habitué le rongeait désormais, et pour de bon.  
  
Aurore se retrouva seule dans le couloir, avançant sans réfléchir, les larmes roulant de plus en plus vite sur ses joues. Soudain elle s'arrêta et s'effondra en pleurs sur le sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même, n'écoutant que son c?ur meurtri et déchirée par la douleur des épines en haut de sa cuisse. Elle sentit soudain quelqu'un mettre son bras autour d'elle, elle ne l'avait même pas vu arriver.  
  
-Aurore, murmura doucement la voix de son frère. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
  
-Oh Brian ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant au cou de son frère.  
  
-Professeur ?! Mais qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ? S'enquit Hermione debout près de son frère.  
  
-Il y a eu un problème avec Severus ? S'inquiéta Brian.  
  
Aurore secoua la tête sans s'arrêter de pleurer.  
  
-Tu es glacée, remarqua Brian, je te ramène dans ta chambre.  
  
Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et après avoir saluer Hermione disparut à travers les couloirs. Hermione les observa s'en aller, découvrant avec effroi une marre de sang, là où reposait le professeur Du Lac quelques minutes plus tard. Elle découvrit rapidement que le côté droit de la robe du professeur était maculé de sang également. Sans rien dire elle les laissa s'en aller.  
  
-La marque sera gravée en haut de la cuisse droite et saignera à jamais, il en va de même pour toute les Roses Noires et pour l'éternité. se rappela-t-elle soudain.  
  
Hermione resta figée sur place. Le professeur Du Lac était une Rose Noire, maintenant elle n'en doutait plus. 


	15. String et compagnie

**Bonsoir Bonsoir !  
Voilà le 15ème chapitre ! Un délir idiot... je n'ai pas spécialement de commentaire à faire, sauf... pardonnez moi ! lol bon c'est tellement bête ! Allez, je vous laisse lire ! en espérant que vous délirerez avec moi et ne vous moquiez pas trop '' !  
Bzu !**

- Zelda -

**C**hapitre **15**

**- String et compagnie -**

Les vacances de Noël prirent fin. Ainsi les cours recommencèrent, pareils à eux-mêmes.

Hermione était retournée consulter secrètement les ouvrages interdits de la bibliothèque, ce qui n'avait fait que confirmer ses craintes. Ron restait sceptique, mais Harry semblait avoir prit peur face à cette nouvelle. Il voyait désormais le professeur Du Lac comme une véritable bombe menaçant d'exploser. Néanmoins ils n'étaient sûr de rien, il leur fallait des preuves.

Et Hermione savait quelle était la preuve qui leur manquait : le carnet. Le carnet de la vieille Rose Noire contenait toutes les réponses. Il fallait juste remettre la main dessus. C'était déjà une bonne chose qu'il ne soit plus dans le bureau de Rogue, cela rendrait la tache un peu moins dangereuse. Pour Hermione, une seule personne pouvait avoir subtilisé le carnet à Rogue, la personne que l'ouvrage mettait directement en danger, Aurore !

Les trois jeunes Gryffondor arrivèrent très tôt dans Grande Salle ce matin là. Les tables étaient presque désertes.  
- Tu es sûre de ce que tu veux faire Harry ? Lui chuchota Hermione d'un air dubitatif.  
- C'est la seule solution ! Si on veut récupérer ce carnet, il faut qu'on aille dans la chambre du professeur Du Lac. Elle l'a sûrement caché là. Tu y es déjà allée, tu sais comment faire, ça tombe parfaitement bien !  
- Si c'est elle qui l'a, ce fichu carnet ! répliqua Ron. Mais de toute façon, je vote pour aller dans sa chambre ! C'est la seule solution d'être sûrs. Vous croyez que je pourrais emporter un petit souvenir ?  
- Je me demande si c'est vraiment pour le carnet que tu nous suis toi ?! S'enquit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Bon et bien, on ira quand elle sera occupée ailleurs, sous la cape d'invisibilité, ça ne risquera rien.  
- Attendez ! Si c'est vraiment une Rose Noire, tu ne crois pas qu'elle aura caché ce carnet de façon à ce que personne ne le trouve ! Leur fit remarquer le rouquin. Comment veux tu qu'on déjoue le sort d'une Rose Noire ?!  
- On trouvera le moment venu ! Il faut qu'on le fasse c'est important ! Déclara Harry, déterminé.

Hermione dirigea son regard vers la table des professeurs qui se remplissait peu à peu. Dumbledore mangeait en compagnie d'Aurore. Cette dernière semblait l'écouter attentivement, riant de temps en temps. Elle paraissait plus douce et plus sage que jamais.  
- Vous croyez qu'il le sait ? pensa tout haut la jeune Gryffondor en les observant. Certes elle est sans doute Rose Noire, cependant vous a-t-elle déjà donné l'impression de pouvoir nous faire du mal ?! Je refuse de croire qu'elle soit si dangereuse… Et puis les roses Noires n'embêtent personne, elles restent entre elles !

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là dans ce cas ?! De nos jours, il faut se méfier de tout le monde ! Rétorqua Harry. Imagine qu'elle ait fait un pacte avec les Mangemort ?! Si c'était une Rose Noire discrète comme les autres, elle serait restée dans son cercle ! De plus, laisse moi te rappeler qu'elle fréquente Rogue !  
- Ça va ! Ne t'énerve pas… On ira lui reprendre ce carnet ! lui répliqua Ron.  
- Bien !  
- Alors ce soir, il faut qu'on le fasse ce soir, pendant le repas… Leur expliqua Hermione à voix basse. Les professeurs Chourave, Sinistra, Vector ont prévu de sortir avec le professeur Du Lac. C'est elle qui me l'a dit ! On sera tranquilles, et je ne pense pas que Rogue ira dans sa chambre, si elle n'est pas là.  
- Va pour ce soir ! Acquiesça Harry.

Les trois Gryffondor reportèrent leurs yeux à la table des professeurs. Severus venait de faire son entrée, et s'était bien évidemment dirigé vers Aurore. Cette dernière avait retrouvé sa sérénité habituelle. Dumbledore lui avait finalement pardonné les quelques désagréments qu'elle avait causés dans son bureau, et leur rapports étaient redevenus aussi bons et joyeux qu'avant.

Aurore avait également décidé de ne pas parler du carnet à Severus. Elle l'aimait et lui faisait confiance. Par ailleurs, il valait mieux ne pas revenir sur certains sujets, et éviter d'avoir à s'expliquer sur le contenu du dit carnet, plutôt compromettant pour la jeune femme.

-

La journée passa à toute allure, trop vite au goût d'Hermione qui n'était pas rassurée à l'idée de pénétrer en douce dans la chambre de son professeur, surtout celle d'Aurore, qu'elle estimait encore beaucoup. La trahir de cette façon ne l'enchantait guère, mais Harry semblait plus que résolu.

A l'heure du dîner, alors que la Grande Salle accueillait élèves et professeurs, Harry, Ron et Hermione, se dirigèrent discrètement sous la cape d'invisibilité vers la chambre du professeur Du Lac. La jeune fille s'y était rendue une ou deux fois lors de leurs séances de magie noire, et il ne lui fut pas difficile de les y conduire. Les trois adolescents pénétrèrent à pas feutrés dans la grande chambre. Harry et Ron restèrent figés quelques instants, à observer la pièce. Elle était superbe. Une mezzanine s'élevait côté fenêtre, avec une immense baie vitrée. Un étage qui servait visiblement de bibliothèque au professeur de défenses contres les forces du mal. Au centre de la mezzanine, trônait un somptueux bureau de chêne massif, ainsi que des meubles remplis de livres tous plus poussiéreux les uns que les autres, et d'objets étranges. En dessous de ce petit étage, se trouvait un gigantesque lit à baldaquins drapé de voiles bleu nuit étoilés, le tout entourés de fauteuils, d'armoire, d'autres bibliothèques.  
- On peut dire qu'elle aime lire ! remarqua Ron. Il y a des bibliothèques partout !  
- Dépêchons nous ! Leur ordonna précipitamment Hermione. C'est déjà assez culpabilisant comme ça, mieux vaut ne pas s'éterniser ici !  
Les deux garçons obtempérèrent. Harry la suivit vers la mezzanine.  
- Elle doit l'avoir mis au dessus ! expliqua Hermione. Tout son matériel de travail est là haut et elle a des armoires remplies de bouquins de magie noire. Bon où est Ron ? RON ?!!!!

Harry et Hermione revinrent sur leurs pas, et trouvèrent Ron près de la table de chevet. Il se retourna le visage rieur, tenant un cadre à la main.  
- Vous avez vu ? dit il entre deux rires. C'est une photo de Rogue ! Comme si elle ne le voyait pas déjà suffisamment ici, il faut en plus qu'elle ait sa photo à côté de son lit !  
- Je ne pourrais pas dormir avec un truc pareil à proximité de moi ! J'en ferais des cauchemars ! s'exclama Harry en rejoignant Ron.  
Hermione les regarda mal à l'aise.  
- On n'est pas venu ici pour ça ! Reposez ce cadre tout de suite !  
- Comme c'est mignon ! Déclara Harry ironiquement. Ils sont tous les deux bras dessus bras dessous !  
- Ça doit bien être la première fois que je le vois sourire ! Remarqua Ron. Et sans avoir l'air forcé ! Evidemment si je tenais le professeur Du Lac entre mes bras, même accablé de tous les malheurs du monde, je sourirais ! Oh tu crois qu'il y a d'autres photos ?!  
- Non, non et non !! Leur cria Hermione. Arrêtez, c'est là haut qu'il faut chercher ! C'est le carnet qu'on veut, je vous le rappelle ! Et elle ne vas pas cacher son carnet dans son tiroir à chaussettes, qu'est ce que vous croyez ?!  
- Oh bonne idée ! s'exclama Ron.  
- J'aurais mieux fait de me taire… Soupira Hermione exaspérée.

Mais Ron et Harry s'en allaient déjà du côté de l'armoire du professeur.  
Ils ouvrirent doucement les portes, découvrant une dizaine de robes suspendues d'un coté, et quelques tiroirs.

- Pourquoi ne l'aurait-elle pas caché ici ?! Expliqua Ron tout sourire. C'est le dernier endroit où on pourrait le chercher, c'est donc le lieu idéal !  
- Mouais… répliqua Hermione à moitié convaincue. Avoue plutôt que ça t'arrange bien d'avoir à fouiner dans ses vêtements, des fois que tu tombes sur ses sous vêtements ! En tout cas, je t'interdis d'en emporter !  
- Voyons, ce n'est pas mon genre !! S'indigna-t-il faisant mine d'être innocent. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, elle ne pouvait visiblement rien contre des adolescents victimes de leurs hormones…  
Ron commença à fouiller dans les premiers tiroirs, et Harry l'imita bientôt. Hermione, elle, repartit en haut de la mezzanine, et commença ses recherches dans le bureau.  
- Venez voir !!! S'exclama soudain Harry. J'ai trouvé un carnet !  
Hermione descendit à toute vitesse près des deux autres Gryffondor.  
- Nouille ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton désespéré. Il est bleu ce carnet, on en cherche un noire, avec les trait d'une rose dessus et abîmé !  
- Ah oui c'est vrai. se rendit il compte. Je me demande bien ce qu'il contient lui quand même !  
- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Lui signala-t-elle.  
Mais Ron et lui étaient déjà en train de consulter les premières pages.  
- C'est un journal intime de quand elle était adolescente ! s'exclama Ron. Attend c'est trop drôle !  
- _Cher Journal_, commença Harry tout haut, _je suis rentrée en France hier, mais il me manque déjà, et je ne parle pas de Sirius. Tu sais je t'avais déjà parlé de ce Serpentard, Severus. On a fêté mon anniversaire hier soir au château, Sirius a été adorable, vraiment tout était parfait. Mais le soir, alors que tout le monde était parti se coucher, Severus s'est approché de moi, et il m'a embrassé... je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je le voyais juste comme un ami avant. Il est très gentil avec moi, il me suit partout, il n'est d'ailleurs pas très discret, c'est amusant ! Depuis, toutes mes pensées sont dirigées vers lui. Je devrais me contenter de Sirius, mais c'est plus fort que moi…_  
- Arrêtez de vous moquer ! s'exclama Hermione mécontente de voir les deux garçons rire aux éclats. Elle devait avoir quoi ? 15 ans ? Vous êtes bien pareils ! Ça n'a pas du être facile d'êtres coincée entre Sirius et Rogue qui se haissaient !  
- Oh oui, trop dur pour elle ! se moqua Harry. Elle n'avait qu'à pas trahir Sirius ! Non mais ! Être délaissé pour un Rogue ? Tu imagines pire humiliation pour ce pauvre Patmol !  
- Pff… soupira Hermione. Bon, allez reposez ça, ça ne vous regarde pas !  
- Oh ! Au point où on en est !! Répliqua Ron en haussant les épaules.  
- Regarde en dessous il y a un album !! S'exclama Harry. Je parie qu'il y a plein de photos de Rogue avec des petits cœurs dessus !! Faut voir ça !

Harry tira l'album avant que Hermione n'ait le temps de protester. Il ouvrit la première page et lut le mot qui s'y trouvait.  
- _Ma chère Aurore. Je sais que c'est dur d'être séparé des gens qu'on aime, alors quand tu es à Beauxbâtons, et qu'on te manque, ouvres cet album, ça te rappellera qu'on pense toujours à toi ! J'ai même réussit à subtiliser des photos de Severus dans les fichier du collège, ça a été dur d'éviter McGonagall !! Je ne comprends toujours pas tes sentiments à son égard, mais je sais que tu souffres, au moins dans cet album tu peux le contempler sans avoir peur d'être découverte !! Ton amie pour toujours. Lily !_  
- C'est un mot de ta mère, c'est vrai qu'elles étaient très liées ! pensa tout haut Hermione.

Harry acquiesça en maugréant.

- Elle a été sa complice dans cette sinistre trahison, mon dieu….  
- Oh c'est ça la photo de Rogue ?! S'exclama Ron hilare. Il avait quel âge ?! Il devait en première année. On pourrait le faire chanter avec ça !  
- Oui…. euh, tu tiens à ta vie ? lui signala Hermione.  
Harry et elle continuèrent de consulter l'album photo alors que Ron fouinait toujours dans le journal intime et les tiroirs.  
- Hum, j'aime bien ses chemises de nuit ! Déclara-t-il avec un sourire radieux.

Il tira des tiroirs une petite robe rose nacré, parfaitement transparente et bordée de dentelle.  
- Bon ça suffit, ferme ces tiroirs ! lui ordonna Hermione d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire. Ça rime à quoi de fouiller dans sa vie privée ?! On est venue pour le carnet ! Le carnet !  
- Oh ! Comme si ça ne t'amusait pas de voir ces photos ?! lui rétorqua Harry.  
- Les photos passent encore, mais c'est Ron qui me désespère. expliqua-t-elle.  
- Mais c'est un bonus de tomber là dessus ! Se défendit le sorcier roux. Avoue que c'est à crever de rire !! Je sens que je ne vais plus être très concentré en défense contre les forces du mal. Déjà, rien que d'imaginer le professeur Du Lac dans cette tenue, en train d'écrire des mots doux à Rogue-  
Ron ne termina pas sa phrase et partit dans un interminable fou rire.  
Hermione et Harry le laissèrent écroulé par terre et finalement revinrent sur l'album photo.  
- Tiens ! s'exclama Harry. C'est une photo de ma mère avec le professeur Du Lac. Elles devaient avoir à peine 10 ans. Ce que le professeur Du lac est mimi avec des couettes et des rubans roses !!!  
- Dis, le point noir derrière ce tronc d'arbre, ce ne serait pas Rogue ?! S'amusa soudain Hermione. Décidément il n'a pas changé en ce qui la concerne. Toujours aussi discret !  
- Tu m'étonnes ! Acquiesça Harry à moitié hilare.  
- Hey attendez !! Reprit soudain Ron. Je viens de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant !  
- Je m'attend au pire avec toi ! s'exclama Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça ne te réussit vraiment pas de fouiller dans ses sous vêtements. Tu veux un seau d'eau froide peut être ?!  
- Oh ça va ! rétorqua Ron. Espèce de rabat joie !

Le gryffondor sortit du fond du dernier tiroir un petit sac de velours noir et le regarda intrigué.  
- Je me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le planque comme ça. demanda-t-il d'un air malicieux en commençant à mettre sa main dans le sac.  
- Il y a un papier dedans ! s'étonna-t-il. On dirait un mot… Mais ! C'est l'écriture de Rogue !  
- Ronald Weasley, ne lis pas ce mot ! lui ordonna Hermione d'un ton paniqué.  
Mais il ne l'écoutait plus et commençait déjà à rire après avoir lu les premières lignes.  
_- Ma douce Aurore._ commença-t-il à lire à haute voix. _Suite à ta question de l'autre soir, à savoir à quelle maison tu aurais appartenue, si tu avais étudié à Poudlard, je te répond sans hésitation : Serpentard ! Connaissant tes petites activités secrètes et ton caractère très bien caché, ça ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute ! J'ai même réussi à trouver un uniforme Serpentard parfait pour toi. Donc maintenant que tu fais partie de Serpentard, je t'informe que tu es convoquée dans le bureau de ton directeur. Une occasion de mettre ton bel uniforme. A ce soir ma belle. Severus._

_  
_- C'est quoi cet uniforme ?! s'enquit Hermione méfiante. Ne me dit pas qu'il est dans ce _tout_ petit sac.  
Ron, les yeux limites exorbitées, sortit du sac de velours noir, un minuscule string de satin noir, brodé du blason de Serpentard. Les trois Gryffondor se regardèrent avec de grands yeux arrondis.  
- Eh bé ! soupira Harry en déglutissant lentement. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Rogue offrir ça à quelqu'un. Ça… ça a un je ne sais quoi d'effrayant…  
- En tout cas, on peut dire qu'il a de la chance ! s'exclama Ron en détaillant le _vêtement_, j'aurais bien aimé être à sa place moi !  
- RON ! S'offusqua Hermione qui commençait à devenir écarlate. Je vous disais qu'on n'aurait pas dû ouvrir ça ! Remet le tout de suite à sa place !  
- Attend, j'essaye d'imaginer le professeur Du Lac dedans ! lui répliqua-t-il la tête ailleurs.  
Mais Hermione ne sembla pas décidée à attendre et lui prit le sac des mains, et le rangea de nouveau dans le tiroir.  
- Bon ! Déclara-t-elle fermement. Si on reprenait nos véritables recherches ?!  
Harry s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque soudain, les trois jeunes sorciers se crispèrent. Des voix résonnaient dans le couloir.  
- Je te jure, j'aurais pu les étriper ce soir ! fit la voix de Severus à travers les murs.  
- Sev ! Ne dis pas de telles choses ! répliqua la voix du professeur Du Lac.  
- Nan, mais c'est vrai ce sont d'illustres imbéciles ! Dire qu'ils ont osé répliquer en plus ! Expliqua-t-il d'une voix tout aussi énervée.  
- Tu es bien médisant je trouve ! Ils sont jeunes c'est normal qu'ils veuillent s'affirmer.  
- Oui, ben pas dans mon cours ! Ils ont vraiment poussé à bout cette fois, je te jure faire de l'acide et le renverser _accidentellement_ dans toute la salle ! J'aurais pu en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre. Au fait, je croyais que tu étais avec le club potins ce soir ?!  
- Non, c'est demain. répliqua-t-elle.

Hermione se traita de tous les noms intérieurement.  
- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter ces pipelettes plus de cinq minutes !

- J'ai comme l'impression que tu es bien trop tendu ce soir Sevichou. remarqua la voix d'Aurore qui se rapprochait dangereusement.  
- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! bougonna-t-il.  
- Oh pourquoi ? Je trouve ça mimi moi ! Ça te va bien en plus. répliqua-t-elle en éclatant de rire  
- C'est parfaitement débile comme surnom, je déteste.  
- Oh tu n'es pas drôle, moi j'adore ! Mon p'tit Sevichou ! Le provoqua-t-elle amusée.  
- Répète ça et tu vas voir ! L'avertit il sa voix de plus en plus proche.  
Les Gryffondor se regardèrent terrifiés.  
- On est mal là… murmura Harry.  
- On est mort tu veux dire ! Rectifia Ron.  
- La cape, dépêchez vous ! Leur ordonna Hermione plus terrorisée que jamais.  
Sans perdre une seconde ils replacèrent tous les objets dans l'armoire, et coururent se camoufler sous la cape d'invisibilité, alors qu'au même moment la porte s'ouvrait, laissant apparaître Aurore qui riait encore au éclats, bientôt suivie de Severus.

- Allez ne fais pas la tête, mon Sevichou ! Lui lança-t-elle d'un air narquois.  
- Je t'aurais prévenue ! La menaça-t-il en s'élançant vers elle. Viens par là !  
Aurore étouffa un cri de surprise et commença à courir à travers la chambre, essayant de lui échapper. Mais Severus fut plus rapide.  
- Ah je te tiens ! s'exclama-t-il triomphant en la tirant vers lui.  
Le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune femme, prisonnière entre ses bras.  
- Ça va, tu as gagné ! S'empressa-t-elle de dire. Que pourrais-je faire pour être pardonnée ?!  
- Hum, je ne sais pas si je vais t'excuser ! Il faut que tu trouves quelque chose de convainquant. Je suis très fâché ! Déclara-t-il d'un ton sévère. Et tu sais que je peux être difficile à satisfaire.  
Aurore le regarda d'un air espiègle, lui sourit et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle dirigea sa main en direction de la porte et la fit se refermer d'un souple mouvement du poignet avant de murmurer.  
- J'ai pourtant déjà prouvé que je sais comment te faire plaisir !

Harry, Ron et Hermione sursautèrent en entendant la porte se claquer. Ils étaient pris au piège. Hermione, rouge de honte, cacha son visage dans le dos d'Harry. Le regard de ce dernier allait alternativement de ses deux professeurs à Ron, qui l'imitait avec le même air gêné. Ils ne pouvaient faire un mouvement de peur d'être repérés. Persuadés de vivre leurs derniers instants sur cette terre, Harry, Ron et Hermione essayaient tant bien que mal de se faire le plus petit possible sous la cape d'invisibilité, qui devenait plutôt étroite pour eux trois en même temps.

- J'ai bien peur que cela ne suffise pas Miss Du Lac ! Déclara malicieusement Severus en la rapprochant du lit. Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous mettre en retenue pour votre manque de respect !

Les trois Gryffondor se regardèrent de plus en plus rouge.  
- Oh mon dieu… je ne veux pas voir ça. Soupira Hermione le plus doucement possible.

- Vous feriez cela professeur Rogue ?! Reprit Aurore plaintive.

Elle s'assit d'un même mouvement, reculant lentement vers le milieu du lit, affichant un air faussement apeuré.  
- Je vais me gêner ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton supérieur. Je suis votre directeur de maison et je mets des retenues quand bon me semble ! Disons, toute la nuit ?!

Il grimpa à son tour sur les draps de nuit, avançant avec détermination vers la jeune femme qui tentait de lui échapper.

D'un geste vif, il attrapa son bras, et la fit glisser sous elle.  
- Apparemment, je n'ais pas la choix ! Remarqua Aurore se frottant doucement contre lui.  
Severus secoua la tête en signe de négation.  
- Et que devrais-je faire ?!  
- Je pensais à un petit examen. Voyons si vous vous acquittez convenablement de votre tâche !  
- Je ferais mieux de te manquer de respect plus souvent ! pensa-t- elle tout haut d'un ton joueur.  
A ces mots, il prit possession de ses lèvres brûlantes d'impatiente, tout en l'étendant de tout son long sur les draps. Il vint se poser sur elle, laissant ses mains vagabonder sur le corps de sa sorcière, sans la moindre retenue. Elle avança également ses doigts jusqu'à son torse et commença discrètement à défaire les attaches de sa cape noire. Mais Severus arrêta vivement son geste.  
- Ah, ah, ah ! Attendez Miss Du Lac ! lui souffla-t-il. Vous brûlez les étapes, nous sommes encore loin des travaux pratiques, laissez moi finir mon cours avant toutes choses !  
Severus plongea ses profonds yeux noirs, enflammés par la passion, dans les siens.  
- Pourquoi n'iriez vous pas enfilez votre magnifique uniforme pour commencer ? Lui proposa-t-il.  
- Sev ! Se plaignit elle. Tu exagères, je n'ai pas besoin de cours moi ! J'ai envie de toi maintenant !

Severus haussa les sourcils, l'air supérieur. Mais Aurore profita d'un instant où il paraissait distrait pour retourner la situation et se retrouver à cheval sur le professeur de potions, lui plaquant les mains contre les draps. Celui-ci lui la détailla, feignant d'être indigné.  
- Vous allez me payer cette nouvelle impertinence Mademoiselle. Lui déclara-t-il à voix basse.  
- Je ne demande que cela Professeur ! Répliqua Aurore bouillant d'impatience.

Elle baissa sa tête vers lui et s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres de son fiancé, avec une fougue non dissimulée. Elle n'était pas disposée à se laisser faire, ce qui rendait le jeu de Severus bien plus excitant encore. Elle ébroua ses longs cheveux d'or avec volupté, libérant ainsi sa tresse en une chevelure indomptée. Son envie la chatouillant au plus profond de son être, tandis qu'elle sentait le désir ardent de son sorcier se prononcer contre le bas de son abdomen. Elle s'en amusa en souriant triomphalement.

Il lui rendit un regard étincelant de malice, tout en se délectant de la voir ainsi tenter de le dominer.

- Tu essayes de m'amadouer… souffla Severus en secouant doucement la tête. Mais ça ne marchera pas !  
Aurore essaya de garder son sorcier plaqué sous elle, mais c'était peine perdue. En une fraction de seconde, il la désarçonna sans le moindre mal, et ce fut lui qui la maintint immobile tout en embrassant son cou. D'un geste il lui retira le haut de sa robe, faisant apparaître sa peau de lait au travers de son corsage ouvert.

Harry écarquilla les yeux à travers la cape d'invisibilité, Ron se surprit à pousser la tête d'Hermione pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue. Si elle n'avait pas eu à se faire discrète sous peine de se faire assassiner, Hermione aurait bien volontiers fait tomber sur ses deux compères un seau entier d'eau glacée. Elle cacha d'autant plus honteuse son visage, se refusant d'être témoin d'une pareille scène.

Le Maître des potions fondit littéralement sur le buste de la jeune femme, l'enlaçant pour l'emporter tout contre lui et attraper à pleine bouche sa poitrine offerte. Elle émit un léger gémissement sous les lèvres qui titillaient audacieusement ses seins.

Elle enlaça ses mains dans son dos et rejeta sa tête en arrière laissant libre cours aux jeux des lèvres du sorcier.

Elle désirait alors plus que jamais le défaire de son insolente cape qui couvrait toujours son torse. Jalouse, elle faufila ses mains sous sa cape et une fois de plus lança un assaut sur sa chemise.

Soudain, le sorcier stoppa ses embrassades et attrapa ses mains, lui lançant un regard mécontent.  
- Sev ! Lui ordonna-t-elle. C'est injuste laisse moi jouer aussi !  
- Non, hors de question !  
- Pourquoi ??  
- Car c'est moi qui dirige la retenue ! Lui signala-t-il. Ça t'apprendra à m'appeler Sevichou !  
- Pas sûr ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton taquin. Il se pourrait que je recommence… Sevichou !  
Severus se redressa et entreprit de la chatouiller.  
- Ah non arrête ! Pas ça !!! S'écriait elle en se tordant de rire.

La chaleur commençait à monter dans la pièce. Harry Ron et Hermione ne savaient plus où poser les yeux, n'osant même pas se regarder eux même.

- Ils vont quand même pas… Murmura Hermione.  
- Ils sont bien partis pour ! répliqua Ron d'une voix à peine audible.  
- Si on sort d'ici vivant, Harry Potter, je te tue ! Le prévint Hermione. C'est toi qui a eu cette idée idiote ! Tout est de ta faute !  
Harry soupira et baissa la tête. Ils restèrent pétrifiés à l'idée d'être coincés dans la chambre jusqu'au lendemain matin, priant de toutes leurs forces pour être libérer de ce calvaire.

- Faites ce que je vous demande Miss Du Lac ! reprit la voix autoritaire de Severus. Au lieu de dire des âneries !  
- J'y consentirais quand vous ne serez plus assis sur moi ! Lui fit remarquer Aurore avec un petit rire narquois.  
- Effrontée avec ça ! répliqua Severus amusée en se déplaçant sur le coté du lit.  
Aurore se rassit et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue.  
- Ais-je le droit à la magie ?!  
Severus secoua la tête.  
- Oh ! Pas juste ! Il faut que je me lève ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton râleur.  
- Tu l'as bien cherché ! Allez debout ! Lui ordonna-t-il en l'en l'entraînant par une claque sur les fesses.

Aurore descendit du lit, et se dirigea vers l'armoire, se retournant toutes les cinq secondes pour contempler Severus, qui la dévorait des yeux, totalement envoûté. La jeune femme se rapprochait dangereusement de l'endroit où étaient cachés les trois Gryffondor. Ils la regardèrent avancer, médusés de peur. Mais elle s'arrêta devant l'armoire, son attention attirée pas quelques chose gisant au sol. Elle se baissa et le ramassa. Hermione reconnut avec horreur le string de satin noir, qu'ils avaient tiré du sac quelques instants plutôt. La jeune fille lança un regard furieux aux deux garçons. Dans la précipitation, ils avaient dû oublier de le ranger dans le sac.  
- Ça y est c'est la fin… soupira tristement Hermione.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Aurore ?! S'enquit soudain la voix de Severus.  
- Mon string était par terre, je ne comprend pas, je me souviens parfaitement l'avoir remis dans l'armoire. expliqua-t-elle un peu perdue.  
- Qu'est ce que tu dis ?! Il n'a pas pu sortir du sac seul ! Tu as oublié de le ranger c'est tout.  
- Je t'assure que non, je l'ai rangé, j'en suis persuadée. Répliqua-t- elle déterminée.  
Severus se leva et alla la rejoindre, la prenant doucement par la taille, et balayant langoureusement son cou de ses lèvres affamées, pour finir sur son épaule.  
- Tu ne ressens rien d'étrange Severus ?! Demanda-t-elle soudain méfiante.  
- Que veux tu dire ?! L'interrogea-t-il plus concentrer sur la douce peau de son épaule qu'autre chose.  
- Je ne sais pas exactement… comme si on nous observait !  
- Quelle idée ! s'exclama-t-il. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui t'observe ici, c'est moi ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as simplement oublié de le ranger.  
Aurore soupira et se retourna vers Severus refermant ses bras autour de lui.  
- Tu as sans doute raison ! Céda-t-elle. Si on allait continuer notre petit jeu dans ta chambre, ce serait mieux où peut être dans votre bureau, Monsieur le directeur des Serpentard.  
- Pourquoi pas ? Allons dans mon bureau ! Acquiesça-t-il enchanté.  
- Vas-y d'abord, je te rejoins… _en_ _uniforme_ ! Lui proposa-t-elle une petite lueur malicieuse au fond de ses yeux.  
- Ne soyez pas trop longue Miss Du Lac ! La pria-t-il.  
- Je n'oserais pas faire attendre mon directeur !  
Severus la regarda les yeux toujours plus flamboyants de désir. Il descendit sa main jusqu'au creux de ses riens et plaqua soudainement le bassin de la jeune femme contre le sien. Il cambra légèrement son dos en arrière et l'embrassa éperdument, attardant longuement ses doigts ses formes l'empoignant avec excitation.

Finalement, il sortit de la pièce. Aurore sembla, un instant, sérieuse, presque énervée. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et murmura d'une voix étrange.

- J'aimerais être tranquille avec lui, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander ! Siria ?? Nora ?? Je vous ai dit que c'était trop dangereux pour vous de venir ici !! Même si vous ne vous montrez pas je sais que vous êtes là et que vous m'entendez !!! Alors que ce soit bien clair, la prochaine fois que je sens votre regard sur _MON Severus_, je viens au temple et je fais un malheur ! J'espère que je me suis bien faite comprendre ! _Au bout de la puissance et au fond de l'enfer pour l'éternité_. termina-t-elle avant de reprendre sa voix normale.

Finalement elle se dirigea vers la porte, se changeant en un claquement de doigts, une des capes de Severus sur ses épaules. Elle passa la porte devenant au même moment invisible.

Les trois jeunes gens attendirent quelques instants. Une fois qu'ils furent sûrs, ils déguerpirent de la pièce sans demander leur reste et se retrouvèrent dans leur salle commune en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.


	16. Requiem pour une Rose

**_Kikoo_****_ Tout le monde !_**

**_Après un chapitre où la nouillerie règne en puissance, et pour lequel je suis partie me cacher sous mon lit, place à un peu de sérieux. J'espère que vous aimerez malgré tout ! _**

**_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Gros Bisous !!_**

****

**Z**eld**A******

****

****

**C**hapitre **16**

**-**

**- Requiem Pour Une Rose -**

****

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient les seuls encore debout dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.  
- C'était moins une ! déclara soudain Harry en s'affalant sur un fauteuil.

Les trois Gryffondor se regardèrent, leurs coeurs battant toujours à toute vitesse.  
- Harry... murmura Hermione l'air encore sidéré. Rappelle moi de plus _jamais_ suivre tes plans !  
- Je ne pouvais pas savoir ! Se défendit il. Puis, c'est bien toi qui nous as affirmé que le professeur Du Lac sortait !  
- J'ai mal compris, ça peut arriver ! Rétorqua-t-elle. Non là, excuse moi, tout est de ta faute ! Depuis le début j'étais contre cette idée !  
- Bon, ça va ne vous battez pas ! Intervint Ron. On s'en est plutôt pas mal tiré.  
- Oh toi, je suis sûre que tu es déçu de ne pas être resté plus longtemps ! Lui lança sèchement Hermione. Et tu es responsable autant qu'Harry ! Si tu n'avais pas fouillé dans son armoire, nous aurions pu vite trouver le carnet, et repartir sans aucun problème de ce genre !  
- Ron a raison, ça ne sert à rien de nous énerver, répliqua simplement Harry, nous n'avons peut être pas le carnet, mais cette fois plus de doute ! C'est bien une Rose Noire ! Vous l'avez entendu comme moi !  
Hermione et Ron acquiescèrent résignés.  
- En plus, elle en a ramené d'autres ici ! J'espère que tu ne doutes plus de ses intentions Hermione, elle doit préparer un mauvais coup ! On n'a plus le choix…  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? S'enquit Hermione méfiante.  
- Il faut qu'on le dise à Dumbledore ! Déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme.  
- C'est hors de question ! S'indigna Hermione. Elle me fait confiance, déjà je l'ai trahis en vous emmenant dans sa chambre ! Que veux tu, qu'elle soit emprisonnée à Azkaban ?!  
- Tu n'es pas obligée de venir avec nous. Cependant, on doit le faire ! Il faut qu'on se protège ! Lui expliqua-t-il.  
- Elle ne nous fera rien ! Je suis persuadée qu'il y a un malentendu quelque part ! Puis Dumbledore croit en elle, il ne l'aurait pas fait venir sinon.  
- Elle l'a peut être ensorcelé. intervint Ron, qui sait ce qu'elle savent faire, ces sorcières là ?!  
- Non ! Je refuse ! S'opposa fermement Hermione. Dumbledore ne se serait pas trompé sur elle, c'est son parrain ! Il la connaît depuis toujours. Même elle n'aurait pas osé le trahir.  
- Peut être qu'elle t'a ensorcelée aussi ! Renchérit Harry.  
- Harry, c'était la meilleure amie de ta mère. lui précisa-t-elle. Comment peux tu croire qu'elle nous veuille du mal.  
- Tu as la mémoire courte décidément ! Déclara Harry d'un ton énervé. Et Pettigrow alors ? Et tous nos professeurs de Défenses contres les forces du mal ?! C'est un poste maudit de toute façon !  
- Je sais, mais elle je la crois ! Il ne faut pas tirer de conclusions hâtives ! Je te demande juste d'attendre encore un peu, je suis sûre qu'elle te prouvera qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse !  
- Elle a raison sur ce point Harry, acquiesça Ron, attendons encore un peu.  
- Je lui donne jusqu'à février ! Après j'irai voir Dumbledore ! Décréta-t-il sèchement.

Harry se leva brusquement et partit sans plus d'explication.  
- On peut comprendre qu'il soit plus méfiant que nous. pensa Ron tout haut.  
- Je sais, murmura Hermione timidement, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on peut lui faire confiance.  
Ron mis doucement son bras autour d'elle.  
- Moi aussi. J'aimerai pouvoir lui faire confiance, lui souffla-t-il doucement.

-

Les semaines se succédèrent peu à peu, les amenant paisiblement vers le milieu du mois de février. 

Harry semblait surveiller le professeur Du Lac de près, mais jusque là, aucun de ses actes ne justifiaient quelque inquiétude. Hermione s'en réjouissait, d'ailleurs le dialogue semblait avoir repris avec son professeur. Mais la plus part du temps Aurore et Hermione n'échangeaient que quelques mots entre deux cours, au sujet de son jeune frère.

De retour en France, le jeune homme ne cessait d'envoyer à Hermione des lettres et des cadeaux toujours plus loufoques. Un matin celle-ci avait même reçu un courrier qui dès qu'elle l'avait ouvert s'était mis à chanter ce qui pouvait faire penser à un poème. Hermione qui s'était sur le moment plus cachée sous la table qu'autres choses, semblait prendre un certain plaisir à recevoir ces courriers, et les relations entre les deux jeunes gens se nouaient de plus en plus sérieusement. Le seul qui paraissait ne pas s'être encore tout à fait remis des péripéties passées dans la chambre d'Aurore était Ron…

- Weasley ! Siffla la voix de Rogue exaspéré au plus au point. Cessez de rire aussi bêtement, cela devient intolérable !  
  
Ron alla s'asseoir à sa table, aux côtés d'Hermione et Harry, essayant de calmer son fou rire, mais cela devenait presque une habitude au fil des jours.

Dès qu'il mettait les pieds dans les cachots du maître de potions, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ce qui avait coûté au moins une trentaine de points à Gryffondor depuis le début de la semaine, ainsi que quelques soirées passées à récolter du venin de serpents au coeur des cachots.  
  
- Oui… professeur. parvint-il finalement à articuler.  
- Ron, lui souffla Hermione, il faudra bien que tu t'en remettes un jour, à force de rire, tu vas lui mettre la puce à l'oreille ! Tu veux qu'on se fasse tuer ou quoi ?!  
Mais non ! répliqua Ron d'un air désolé. C'est juste que dès que je le vois, j'ai automatiquement cette vision de lui et du professeur Du Lac qui me revient en mémoire. Je n'y peux rien !  
  
Ce qui le fit inévitablement repartir dans un autre éclat de rire. Harry et Hermione se jetèrent un regard désespéré.  
- Il va finir par tout découvrir. murmura Harry en sortant ses fioles.  
- Découvrir quoi ? demanda la voix glacial de Rogue. Weasley, il me semblait avoir été clair ! Cela fait bientôt deux semaines que vous avez ce rire idiot dès que vous passez la porte de ma salle. Non pas que je prenne cela pour moi, mais j'aimerais assez que vous fassiez partager votre joie à l'ensemble de la classe !  
  
Tous se tournèrent vers lui, intrigués. Hermione cacha son visage écarlate de sa main. Harry se tassant sur son siège comme s'il voulait disparaître sous la table.  
  
- Euh… non. C'est bon. Murmura Ron, je me calme.  
  
Severus le fusilla de son regard glacial.  
- Je vous déconseille de recommencer Weasley ! Lui déclara-t-il froidement. Supporter votre habituel air ahuri est assez difficile comme ça, sans qu'en plus vous ne veniez rajouter ce stupide rire qui bourdonne sans cesse à mes oreilles !  
Ron hocha de la tête, essayant de contenir le sourire qui perçait au coin de ses lèvres.  
- Est-ce clair ?! Répéta Rogue menaçant.  
- Oui, oui ! murmura Ron, je ne voudrais pas que vous me mettiez en retenue !  
S'en fut trop, Ron s'effondra de rire sur la table. Severus l'observa le regard mêlé de dédain et de fureur.  
- Sortez de mon cours Weasley, sur l'instant ! Lui ordonna-t-il, sa voix cinglant l'air comme la lame d'un couteau. DEHORS !  
Ron ne demanda pas son reste et sortit, ne parvenant plus à s'arrêter de rire.

Le reste du cours fut une pure torture pour Harry et Hermione qui subirent les dégâts que Ron avait causé sur l'humeur de Severus. Le jeune Gryffondor attendit patiemment dans le couloir que l'heure de potions s'achève. Quand enfin ses camarades de 5ème année eurent libéré les lieux, il se glissa doucement dans la salle et rassembla ses affaires, n'osant pas croiser le regard du maître des potions.

Quant à celui-ci, il ne lui adressa qu'un regarda hautain et méprisant au moment où il passa la porte.

Hermione et Harry avaient préféré l'attendre dans le couloir, peu désireux de se faire incendier plus longtemps. Le professeur Du Lac se présenta soudain à la porte, faisant sursauter Ron qui ramassait ses dernières affaires.  
  
- Dépêche toi Ron, tu vas être en retard. Lui signala-t-elle simplement avant de rejoindre le bureau de Rogue.

- Severus, puis-je t'emprunter une grande cage de verre s'il te plait ? le pria-t-elle doucement. Les miennes sont toutes prises.  
  
- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il en se levant, je vais te chercher ça.  
  
Ron les observa d'un regard furtif, et sentit de nouveau un fou rire menaçant d'éclater d'un instant à l'autre.  
  
- Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas recommencez ! Filez d'ici Weasley ! Avant que je ne vous jette dehors ! Le prévint Severus en revenant vers le bureau, une grande bulle de verre sombre sous le bras.  
Ron prit le chemin de la sortir en pouffant de rire.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? S'enquit Aurore en prenant la cage.  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée. marmonna Severus, mais s'il continue je vais faire un massacre..  
- Ron ! L'appela Aurore avant qu'il ne disparaisse, savais tu que certaines personnes s'étaient mis à rire tout comme toi, et qu'elles ne se sont plus arrêt !!  
Ron secoua la tête essayant tant bien que mal de se calmer.  
- On pensait qu'elles le faisaient exprès mais on a découvert qu'elles avait été victimes d'une morsure d'une créature maléfique. Les pauvres malheureux ont trouvé la mort à force de rire. Toi qui sembles être ignorant de ce phénomène, mais qui apparemment aimes rire, pourquoi ne me ferais tu pas un devoir dessus ?? Disons deux parchemins pour demain ? Nous avons cours ensemble je crois !  
- Deux rouleaux ! s'exclama Ron dont le rire s'était soudain envolé. Pour demain ?!  
- J'attend ton travail avec impatience ! Décréta Aurore tout sourire.  
Ron entendit vaguement le rire narquois de Rogue derrière son bureau, puis voyant qu'il n'avait guère le choix, il partit en soupirant de la salle. Aurore se retourna, amusée, vers Severus.  
  
- Bien, mon cher Severus je te laisse, j'ai un cours à donner ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de reprendre le chemin de la sortie.  
  
- Attend une minute ! La retint le professeur de potions, que comptes tu faire avec cette cage de verre ?  
- Nous allons à la chasse avec les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle 4ème années ! Déclara-t-elle toute excitée.  
- Comment ça ? Qu'allez vous chasser ? S'étonna Severus.  
- Des Hallucinospectres ! répondit elle. Nous allons en capturer un !  
- Un Hallucinospèctre ! Répéta-t-il. Pas avec des 4ème année ! Tu te rends compte qu'il faut que tu ailles dans la forêt interdite pour ça ?! Tu n'es pas sérieuse !  
- Mais si je le suis ! Nous étudions cette créature, nous allons donc en capturer une ! Ça n'aurait eu aucun intérêt d'en attraper une moi-même, il leur faut des expériences ! Déclara-t-elle décidée. J'en ai informé Dumbledore, il me fait confiance ! Les élèves ne risquent rien avec moi voyons !

Severus s'avança vers elle et passa délicatement sa main le long de son doux visage.  
- Je suppose que rien ne t'arrêtera. Lui murmura-t-il. Alors fais bien attention, ne fais pas n'importe quoi Aurore.  
Aurore lui sourit et l'embrassa rapidement.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. lui dit elle en un murmure, ce ne sera pas demain la veille qu'Aurore Du Lac aura peur d'un Hallucinospectre, ni d'aucune des créatures qui pullulent cette forêt d'ailleurs !

-

Aurore se présenta dans le parc de Poudlard, baguette en main, cage de verre flottant derrière elle, et un sourire d'excitation sur les lèvres. 

Les Gryffondor et Poufsouffle 4ème années l'attendaient calmement, bien que beaucoup moins rassurés que leur professeur.  
- Alors ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Prêts pour notre petite partie de chasse !! Vous allez voir, ça va être amusant !  
- Professeur, osa une jeune Poufsouffle, vous êtes sûre. Enfin, c'est la forêt interdite quand même, c'est dangereux.  
- Mais non ! répliqua-t-elle. Vous êtes avec moi, il ne vous arrivera rien ! Ayez un peu confiance en vous ! Les Hallucinospèctres ne vous attaquent que dans les forêts sombres, ça n'aurait aucun intérêt de vous en faire combattre une dans une simple salle de classe ! Mieux vaut aller directement sur le terrain. Après en avoir combattu un, et l'avoir attrapé nous, pourrons l'étudier plus en détails. Puis je pense qu'Hagrid sera très heureux d'avoir un hallucinospèctre !  
  
- Oui, mais il n'y a pas que ça comme bêtes là dedans ! s'exclama un Gryffondor.  
- Je pense que nous ne rencontrerons rien d'effrayant ! Leur expliqua Aurore d'un ton rassurant. C'est bien dommage, ça aurait été amusant et qui plus est très formateur, mais bon ! Allez, assez perdu de temps !  
Les élèves la regardèrent, sachant bien qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix.  
- Motivez vous un peu ! Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous préférez rester enfermés entre quatre murs alors qu'il y a tant à découvrir dehors ! Nous avons une forêt qui fourmillent de créatures en tout genre, parfaites pour un cours de défense contre les forces du mal, profitons en !  
Certains semblaient malgré tout très heureux de suivre leur professeur, et ne se firent pas prier pour avancer, alors que d'autres traînaient d'un pas peu sûr juste derrière Aurore.

- Alors les 4ème année ?! Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça ! Nous n'avons rien rencontré pour l'instant, c'est même un peu décevant d'ailleurs ! s'exclama Aurore d'une mine désappointée alors qu'ils avançaient dans l'obscurité de la forêt.  
- Professeur ! l'appela doucement la jeune Ginny Weasley. Je croyais que les Hallucinospectres n'attaquaient que les voyageurs solitaires. Ils ne se montreront peut être pas si nous sommes un groupe si important.  
-Très bonne remarque Ginny ! La félicita Aurore, ne t'en fait pas ces espiègles petites créatures ne ratent jamais une occasion de venir embêter des voyageurs. Mais puisque tu parles de ça, il est vrai qu'elles se montreront moins facilement vu notre nombre, c'est pourquoi je vous ai demandé de former des petits groupes tout à l'heure !  
Les élèves s'arrêtèrent surpris, et la regardèrent avec de grands yeux ronds.  
- On ne va quand même pas se balader ici tout seuls ?! S'exclama un élève de Poufsouffle.  
- Parle mois fort, tu vas risque de faire fuir des créatures amusantes à combattre ! Lui répliqua Aurore. Bon écoutez, vous ne risquez absolument rien, j'ai lancé un charme sur chacun de vous, afin qu'aucune force maléfique ne puisse repérer votre présence, exceptés les Hallucinospectres cela va de soi. Par ailleurs, j'ai jeté un sort marquant une limite dans la forêt que vous ne pourrez pas dépasser. Croyez vous que je fasse mon travail à moitié ?! 

Aucun n'osa répliquer.  
- Bien ! Déclara Aurore, nous allons avancer encore un peu, plus loin il y a une petite clairière, nous nous séparerons là.  
Aurore reprit la marche, intimant à tous l'ordre de la suivre.

Bientôt toute la classe fit son entrée dans là clairière, enfin ce que Aurore appelait une clairière. Un cercle d'herbe sombre dépourvu d'arbres, dont les allures spectrales firent frémir plus d'un des jeunes sorciers de 4ème années. Les élèves virent se regrouper autour d'Aurore, attendant ses instructions.  
  
- Nous allons convenir d'un certain laps de temps, commença Aurore, n'ayez pas peur, je ne serais jamais loin. Si jamais vous avez besoin de moi il vous suffiras de..  
Aurore stoppa sa phrase, surprise par le cri d'une de ses élèves qui accourut auprès du groupe.  
  
- Qu'est ce qui te prend de hurler comme cela ?! Lui demanda Aurore d'un ton ferme, je vous répète depuis tout à l'heure de ne pas crier !  
- Professeur il y a une bête là-bas !!! Expliqua la jeune fille blanche comme un linge. Un serpent. horrible...  
- Quoi ! C'est juste un serpent qui te met dans un tel état ! Bon reprenons, et reste avec le groupe !  
- Mais il me poursuit, il vient par là.. Je vous le jure ! Il est tout noir, et plein de sang c'est immonde !  
- Que dis tu ?! S'étonna soudain Aurore, noir ?  
- Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareil !!  
- Professeur !!! Fit une autre voix terrorisée, c'est vrai, regardez ! Il vient vers nous !!!  
Aurore se dirigea d'un pas rapide à l'endroit indiqué par ses élèves.  
- Calmez vous ! Leur ordonna-t-elle.  
  
Tous firent l'effort de rester silencieux, observant leur professeur approcher la créature. Elle posa ses yeux sur l'animal qui rampait péniblement jusqu'à elle. C'est alors que le visage de la jeune femme se crispa. Elle se retourna d'un mouvement brusque.

Ginny put lire l'inquiétude et l'air égaré qu'affichait Aurore. La sorcière sortit vivement sa baguette de sa main, et en un simple mouvement du poignet, ses élèves se retrouvèrent maculés d'une fine poudre argentée.  
  
- Rentrez au château, marchez droit devant vous sans vous arrêter, sans vous retourner ! murmura Aurore. N'oubliez pas, tout va bien, nous rentrons juste bredouille de notre petite chasse. Mais tout va bien, je vous rejoins plus tard. Prenez garde à ce que personne ne s'inquiète. Je reviendrais tout de suite après vous. Rentrez, vite !

Les élèves se regardèrent un peu perdus, mais sans se poser de questions, l'air quelque peu dépassés par les évènements. Ils s'en retournèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Seule la petite Ginny se retourna un instant.  
- Professeur, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
- Rien ma chérie, rentre vite, et surtout ne te retourne pas. lui répliqua Aurore essayant de présenter un sourire réconfortant à son élève.  
Ginny acquiesça mais sans grande conviction, finalement elle disparut à son tour à travers la flore.

Aurore se mit à genoux sur l'herbe. De ses mains tremblantes mais avec toute la délicatesse dont elle savait faire preuve, elle déposa la couleuvre noire sur sa robe, le sang qui venait de la créature s'y répandant abondamment. Ses yeux écarquillés et alarmés contemplant ce triste spectacle.  
  
- _Saga appera_… Souffla-t-elle en un murmure difficilement perceptible.

La sorcière reprit alors sa forme originelle.  
- Nora. chuchota Aurore avec effrois, qu'est ce qui s'est pass ?  
Aurore mit ses bras autour de la jeune femme allongée près d'elle. Son regard, brillant de larmes, détaillant le corps torturé de son amie, son visage faible et blême.  
  
- Aurore. articula douloureusement la Rose Noire, je suis venue pour te prev-  
- Chut ! s'exclama la jeune femme en un sanglot étouffé, ne gaspille pas les forces qu'il te reste. Je... Je vais te soigner !  
- Il me reste peu de temps à vivre, reprit Nora, écoute moi..  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te sauver ! Insista Aurore en reposant délicatement son amie sur l'herbe.  
  
Prenant une grande inspiration, Aurore écarta les lambeaux de la robe de Nora, découvrant la plus importante de ses blessures, celle qui lui déchirait le ventre. Les larmes d'Aurore allaient se mêler au sang qui s'échappait de la plaie.  
- Arrête c'est trop tard. murmura Nora.  
- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser mourir dans mes bras sans rien faire ! s'écria Aurore sa voix mêlée de pleurs et de rage.  
  
Elle appliqua ses mains sur la profonde blessure, essayant de lui communiquer son énergie, redoublant d'efforts, invoquant tous les sortilèges de guérisons qu'elle connaissait. Dans un dernier élan, Nora stoppa ses gestes.  
  
- C'est trop tard. répéta-t-elle, mon corps meurtri ne résistera plus longtemps, écoute ce que j'ai à te dire ma sœur !  
Aurore secoua la tête, essayant à nouveau. Mais Nora lui fit finalement comprendre qu'il n'était plus temps.  
Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal mit alors ses bras autour de la Rose Noire, la serrant de toutes ses forces contre son coeur.  
- Quel démon a pu ainsi te faire plier ? Qui a osé te martyriser de la sorte ? demanda Aurore pleine de fureur.  
- Siria et moi nous doutions que ce genre de chose arriveraient si cela venait à se savoir, expliqua lentement Nora. Nous avons gardé le silence… Je ne sais pas comment elle en a été informé. Les démons ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on croit.  
- Que dis tu ? Jamais une de nos soeurs n'aurait pu t'infliger pareil supplice !  
- Je le croyais aussi, mais depuis qu'elle le sait, et qu'elle l'a libéré. continua Nora, elle nous a montré son vrai visage.  
- Savoir quoi ?! S'enquit Aurore terrifiée, qu'est ce qui a été libéré ?  
- J'ai peur pour Siria ! Se mit à sangloter Nora. J'ai peur pour toi et pour la petite aussi. Je n'avais jamais ressenti la peur…  
- Qui t'a fait cela, Nora ?!  
- Elle a voulu me faire avouer où tu étais. ajouta Nora son visage livide maculé de sang et de larmes. Sois tranquille, je n'ai rien dit ! Elle m'a torturé mais j'ai tenu bon, jamais je ne t'aurais donnée. Elle a ensorcelé mon sceptre et m'a poignardé avec.  
- Laquelle de nos soeurs a pu être assez folle pour commettre une pareille trahison ?  
- Elle est rongée par la jalousie et l'amertume. Depuis le poison s'insinue en moi, et me détruit peu à peu… J'ai essayé de ne laisser aucune trace sur mon chemin. Mais je crains qu'ils ne viennent bientôt ! Elle et le monstre qu'elle a relâché.  
- Pourquoi Nora ? Sanglotait Aurore, pourquoi t'avoir fait cela ?  
- Ils voudront te la prendre, ne les laisse pas, surtout pas ! La prévint la Rose Noire se sentant partir peu à peu. Mais je sais que tu la protègeras, tu es de loin la plus forte de nous toutes.  
- Dis moi ce qui se passe Nora !  
- Tu ne dois pas la perdre, tu l'as en toi, mais bientôt ils viendront te la prendre. Elle est devenue prêtresse, Aurore. Elle veut régner. Il ne faut pas la laisser faire, retourne au temple et reprend ta place je t'en prie. Pour moi, pour Siria, pour toutes tes disciples et surtout pour la petite ! Fais revenir la Voleuse de Sorts !  
  
Nora émit un gémissement, la douleur se faisait si forte, la pauvre sorcière était maintenant au bout de ses forces. Aurore l'écoutait, le coeur déchiré, se sentant paralysée et impuissante.  
- J'aurais tant aimé la voir Aurore. avoua finalement Nora. elle sera magnifique, elle te ressemblera tant… J'en suis sûre.  
- Nora non ! Ne pars pas ma sœur ! s'écria Aurore désemparée.  
- Au bout de la puissance et au fond de l'enfer… commença Nora en souriant faiblement.  
- Pour l'éternité. termina doucement Aurore.  
  
Nora ferma doucement les yeux, et ne les rouvrit plus.

Aurore resta pétrifiée sur place, maintenant le corps sans vie de son amie contre elle. Une violente déchirure vint percer son coeur et son âme. Elle cria de souffrance, de chagrin et de fureur. Soudain, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Aurore sursauta et tourna vivement sa tête. Severus se tenait agenouillé près d'elle, l'air grave. Il posa ses yeux sur le corps inanimé de Nora. Il ne connaissait pas cette personne, mais il comprit aussitôt, et sentant la détresse d'Aurore, il la tira contre lui, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Les bras d'Aurore restaient serrés autour de Nora, elle ne voulait pas la lâcher. Severus parvint finalement à l'en détacher. La jeune femme se laissa emporter par la colère et la tristesse, pleurant de toutes ses forces, sur l'épaule de Severus.  
- Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. dit il finalement, quand j'ai vu tes élèves rentrer sans toi. J'aurais du venir aussitôt.  
- Tout est de ma faute ! sanglotait Aurore, elle est morte à cause de moi.  
- Arrête, tu sais que ça n'est pas vrai ! Ne te torture pas davantage.  
- Si je n'avais pas quitter le cercle rien de tout cela de serait arrivé ! C'est de ma faute.  
Severus releva la tête d'Aurore et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.  
- Non, tu as tord ! Lui dit il fermement. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu as fait le bon choix !

- C'est une des Roses Noires qui a commis ce crime ! s'exclama Aurore les yeux sombres de colère. Je l'écorcherais de mes mains !  
Aurore voulu se dégager de l'étreinte de Severus, mais celui-ci la maintenant fermement.  
- Laisse moi y aller ! Je dois venger ma soeur ! Je trouverais cette traîtresse !  
- Tu n'iras nulle part, c'est la colère qui te fait dire ça ! Tu ne dois pas te laisser aller ! Regarde ta marque saigne à travers ta robe, bientôt tu vas faire exploser la forêt si tu ne te calmes pas !  
Aurore se débattit farouchement, mais le professeur de potions resta le plus fort. Finalement elle céda, s'effondrant sur lui, les larmes recommençant à couler le long de ses joues.  
- Cela fait deux fois que je perds une de mes meilleures amies sans pouvoir rien faire. sanglotait elle. Je ne sais pas si je vais le supporter.  
- Elle n'aurait sans doute pas voulu que tu faiblisses, même en de pareilles circonstances.  
- Elle pensait que j'étais la plus forte. Mais je les ai abandonné, et je l'ai laissé mourir… A quoi bon toute cette puissance si je ne peux rien en faire !  
- Alors sers toi de cette force pour surmonter cette épreuve.  
Aurore lui adressa un regard plein de gratitude.  
- Rappelles toi que tu n'es pas seule.  
  
La jeune femme acquiesça et reposa doucement son visage au creux de son cou. Severus porta ses yeux vers le corps de Nora. Aurore alla une dernière fois s'agenouiller à ses côtés. La sorcière disparaissait lentement. Une fine poussière dorée reposait bientôt à l'endroit où avait succombé la Rose Noire. Aurore, le visage éploré, fit s'élever la poussière à quelque mettre du sol.  
- Prêtresse et fille du pouvoir de la Rose, que les étoiles et les cieux te reconnaissent toi et ton infinie puissance. Murmura-t-elle doucement.  
  
Elle souffla doucement sur la poussière dorée, et la fit alors monter et se disperser à travers le ciel. C'était fini, plus rien ne la ramènerait à présent. Aurore se dirigea le coeur lourd vers Severus, le remerciant de sa présence. Son esprit resta tourmenté durant tout le reste du mois de février. Elle demeurait sur ses gardes à présent. Même si Nora n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire ce qui s'était exactement passé, Aurore redoutait. Et ses pensés ne se dirigeaient plus que vers une chose, une seule chose qu'elle et Severus devaient protéger coûte que coûte, leur enfant...


	17. Comme on se retrouve petite voleuse

~ Quand resurgissent les vieux fantômes, hum hum dur dur !!! lol, bonne lectureuuuuuuuuuuu !! ;) bizouxx ~  
  
Le froid glacial de l'hiver repartait lentement, alors que les douces brises du mois de mars faisaient leurs apparitions au château de Poudlard. Cet après midi là, Aurore et Kally marchaient côte à côte, revenant de la bibliothèque. Aurore n'était guère bavarde. Même si dans l'ensemble elle allait mieux, la mort de Nora était encore présente dans son esprit. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne revoit le visage agonisant de son amie, maculé de sang et de larme.  
  
-Aurore ??? L'appela Kally.  
  
-Euh .oui ?? Répondit la jeune femme tirée de ses pensées.  
  
-Vous m'écoutez ? S'enquit le professeur d'arithmancie l'air sceptique.  
  
-Oh, désolée Kally, j'étais ailleurs. s'excusa Aurore l'air gêné.  
  
Kally lui sourit amicalement.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Déclara-t-elle, vous paraissez souvent lointaine ces temps ci, on dirait que quelque chose vous tourmente. Que se passe-t- il ?  
  
-Oh rien. répliqua-t-elle pensive, je suis. fatiguée.  
  
-Vraiment vous êtes sûre que c'est tout ? Insista Kally  
  
Aurore soupira profondément.  
  
-Vous qui êtes si enjouée d'habitude. je ne comprend pas ce qui peut vous plonger dans une pareille tristesse. continua Kally d'une voix bienveillante.  
  
-J'ai perdu une de mes meilleures amies il n'y a pas longtemps. avoua doucement Aurore, j'ai un peu de mal à m'en remettre.  
  
Kally regarda Aurore avec compassion.  
  
-Je suis vraiment désolée Aurore. murmura-t-elle doucement, si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour vous.  
  
-Je vous remercie. répliqua-t-elle, cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu, elle était revenue depuis peu dans ma vie. L'avoir perdu si brusquement, et qui plus est de manière définitive.. Enfin, je ne devrais pas vous embêter avec ça ! Je vais mieux vous savez. en tout cas, je fais tout pour. Il faut bien continuer à vivre, n'est ce pas !  
  
Kally se rapprocha d'Aurore et mit son bras autour de ses épaules.  
  
-Vous ne me dérangez pas voyons. Je sais exactement ce que vous devez ressentir. expliqua Kally, j'ai été dans la même situation, il n'y a pas si longtemps.  
  
Aurore la regarda étonnée.  
  
-Il y a quelque mois de cela, j'ai retrouvé ma s?ur. raconta le professeur d'arithmancie, cela faisait plus de 30 que je ne l'avais pas vu.  
  
-J'ignorais que vous aviez une s?ur. laissa échapper Aurore.  
  
-Nous étions assez différentes. Elle avait 10 ans quand je suis née. Elle était très très attirée par les forces obscurs. Pour autant que je m'en souvienne, elle était constamment cachée quelque par à exercer la magie noire. C'était une personne très jalouse, elle ne m'a jamais réellement appréciée. mais moi, j'étais petite et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver extraordinaire, bien qu'elle m'ait toujours considérée comme la préférée de nos parents, et qu'elle m'ait toujours martyrisée. puis à sa sortie de Poudlard, elle s'est plongée encore plus dans la magie noire. Un beau jour, elle s'est évanouie dans la nature. Le soir de sa disparition, elle est venue me voir en cachette dans la salle commune des Serdaigle. Il y avait quelque chose de différent en elle. Elle était vêtue d'une somptueuse robe de satin noire, très suggestive. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait trouvé une nouvelle famille. Qu'elle allait enfin devenir quelqu'un. Qu'ici, on ne la comprenait pas. Qu'il n'y avait de la place que pour un petit rat de bibliothèque dans mon genre, et pas pour une sorcière en quête de puissance comme elle. Elle m'a dit adieu, et elle s'est envolée. Je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler d'elle. C'était comme si, elle était morte pour moi.  
  
-C'est tellement triste Kally, je suis navrée pour vous. compatit Aurore.  
  
-Ne vous en faite pas, c'est loin maintenant. reprit Kally, toujours est il, que cette année. Elle a refait surface. Elle est venue me voir peu de temps après les vacances de Noël. je pensais que peut être elle aurait changé. Et j'en ais presque été convaincue., mais je pense avoir un peu trop espéré. Elle a disparu de nouveau, et je pense que cette fois ci, elle ne reviendra pas. Très sincèrement, je ne souhaite pas qu'elle revienne, elle a jeté une telle honte sur ma famille.  
  
Aurore resta silencieuse, intriguée par cette histoire.  
  
-Elle est partie avec Vol. euh Vous savez qui ?? Osa timidement Aurore.  
  
Kally secoua la tête.du moins, pour moi ça l'est. Répliqua Kally l'air grave. Enfin, tout cela pour vous dire, que je peux très bien comprendre votre douleur, et pour cause, j'ai vécue la même. Vous savez que vous pouvez comptez sur moi.  
  
-Merci Kally... chuchota Aurore, de plus, je suis si fatiguée, cela n'arrange rien !  
  
-Cela fait quatre mois que vous êtes enceinte Aurore. Répliqua Kally désireuse de changer de sujet. Et comment se comporte Severus, impatient ? Personnellement je suis très pressée à l'idée que ce petit bout de chou montre le bout de son nez !  
  
-Je pense que Severus aussi. répondit la jeune femme amusée, mais il me semble qu'il est un peu anxieux... il a beau avoir à faire à des enfants depuis toutes ces années, cette fois ce n'est pas la même chose.  
  
Kally acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
-J'ai hâte moi aussi, continua Aurore, et cela me rappelle que j'ai un rendez vous avec Mme Pomfresh.  
  
-On se reverra plus tard dans ce cas ! Lui dit Kally en souriant.  
  
Aurore la salua cordialement et continua son chemin.  
  
Severus se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la chambre de sa compagne. Il y pénétra doucement, et s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait personne. Il s'avança vers le milieu de la pièce, et se stoppa, découvrant un parchemin se dérouler par enchantement sous son nez. Severus le prit dans ses mains, il s'agissait d'un mot d'Aurore.  
  
-Je suis chez Mme Pomfresh, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste histoire de vérifier que tout va bien. on se retrouve dans la Grande Salle au dîner. A tout à l'heure mon Amour ! Le mot disparut aussitôt. Severus resta silencieux, songeur. Il s'en retourna vers la porte, s'apprêtant à partir. Mais il s'arrêta soudain, observant intrigué autour de lui. La pièce semblait s'être assombrit, en à peine quelque seconde. Severus détailla la chambre, perplexe.  
  
-Toi aussi tu la cherches ?! Retentit soudain une voix étrangère derrière lui.  
  
Severus se retourna aussitôt. Une silhouette, camouflée d'une grande cape noire lui faisait face. Il la détailla d'abord avec stupeur et incompréhension. Il sortit sa baguette de son vêtement, et la pointa d'un geste menaçant vers la silhouette. Puis lentement, il s'avança vers elle, attentif et méfiant. Son passé lui avait appris à appréhender ce genre de situations. Aussi le maître des potions demeura calme et stoïque devant cet élément inconnu.  
  
-Je pensais là trouver ici également. reprit la voix excessivement grave qui s'échappait de l'ombre de la capuche. Et bien, j'imagine qu'elle reviendra d'un moment à l'autre. Dans ce cas, je vais l'attendre.  
  
Severus resta un instant silencieux, son regard glacial froncé vers la silhouette sombre.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux, démon ? Lâcha-t-il finalement gardant sa baguette fixée vers l'inconnu.  
  
-Oh excuse moi. répliqua-t-il amusé, je ne me suis pas présenté ! Mais bien vu sorcier, je suis un démon !  
  
Severus sentait sa colère grimper en lui, il n'aimait guère le ton sarcastique que prenait la créature. Puis soudain, il se mit à bouger. Ses mains allant vers sa capuche. Il la tira d'un coup brusque vers l'arrière. Severus recula de surprise. Ses yeux aveuglé par l'intense éclair qui était apparu au moment où le démon avait dévoilé son visage. A la grande surprise de Severus, l'inconnu ressemblait en tout point à un homme. Hormis ses yeux d'un couleur indescriptibles, indéfinissables, seuls animés par un intense sentiment de bestialité, de cruauté, de supériorité. Le tout rehaussé par l'expression affreusement sadique de son sourire. Severus découvrit cependant, deux petites cornes noires pointer dangereusement sur le dos de ses mains. Son crâne était dépourvu de cheveux, laissant apparaître ce qui à première vue était le dessin d'un pentagramme, une étoile à cinq branches.  
  
-Je me présente, Adnachiel, démon des éléments, avec des origines de démons incubes, mais je n'en dirais pas plus, je n'aime pas me venter ! Déclara-t-il fièrement, et toi, qui est tu ?!  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Répéta gravement Severus.  
  
Adnachiel lui lança un regard suspicieux.  
  
-Je veux la Voleuse de sorts. déclara-t-il finalement. Hum. ça alors tu es juste une sorcier. étrange.  
  
-Celle que tu cherches n'est pas ici. Lui répliqua Severus en le fusillant du regard, il n'y a pas de telles personnes en ces lieux. Tu es dans une école, pas un carrefour à démons. repars d'où tu viens !  
  
-Je sais. une école de sorcellerie. Renchérit le démon avec un sourire narquois, c'est amusant que vous autres les bons sorciers vous laissiez un démon telle que la Voleuse de sorts se balader ici. et même enseigner ! Je n'en suis moi-même pas revenu quand je l'ai appris !  
  
-Va-t-en ! Lui murmura sèchement Severus, je te répète que celle que tu cherches n'es pas là !  
  
-Bien sûr que si ! Affirma Adnachiel, elle n'est pas loin. Je sens sa présence, partout dans cette pièce. et je la sens sur toi, en toi. tu dois avoir des pouvoirs immenses pour un sorcier. pour que la Voleuse de Sorts se soit intéressée à ton cas ! Mais n'ais pas honte, nous sommes beaucoup à nous être fait avoir par son petit jeu.  
  
Ils se regardèrent un instant, silencieux. Adnachiel détaillant Severus de près, comme si il sondait son esprit. Puis il reprit son rire sournois.  
  
-Oh, non, ne me dit pas que la Voleuse de sorts a des sentiments pour toi ! Éclata-t-il de rire, naaaan ?! Ce n'est pas possible ! La Voleuse de sorts n'aime pas, elle profite ! Elle triche, elle joue, mais elle n'aime pas !  
  
Severus le dévisagea, ayant peur de comprendre. Il avait déjà lu ce nom quelque part, la Voleuse de Sorts. C'était dans le carnet, celui de la vieille Rose Noire, celui qu'on lui avait dérobé. La Voleuse de Sorts était la première prêtresse du cercle des Roses Noires. Une sorcière aux pouvoirs immenses. La vieille Rose Noire avait écrit des pages et des pages d'éloges sur ses exploits. Elle, la prêtresse la plus puissante de ce siècle. Capable de rivaliser avec n'importe quel démon. Ceux là même qui l'avaient rebaptisée ainsi car elle s'amusait à les séduire pour mieux leur voler leurs pouvoirs. Mais jamais un démon n'avait su lui résister. tôt ou tard il finissait entre ses bras ne se doutant à aucun moment du piège. Se pourrait il que .  
  
-Oui. c'est elle-même ! Je lis dans tes pensés . Tu en doutais ?! Oh ce n'est pas bien, pas bien. elle ne t'a pas dit qui elle était ! S'amusa sournoisement le démon, elle cache bien son jeu n'est ce pas ?! Je me suis fait prendre la première fois, mais après c'est moi qui ai eu le dessus ! Elle m'a peu être emprisonné pendant tout ce temps, mais j'ai au moins été le seul démon à lui faire comprendre où était sa place ! Ça a été très drôle de la dominer. Maintenant, je reviens pour finir le travail !  
  
-Tu ne t'approcheras pas d'elle.. Le menaça Severus qui commençait à se sentir hors de lui.  
  
-Ne pense même pas m'en empêcher ! Oh, je ne lui ferais pas de mal ne t'en fait pas. du moins pas maintenant, elle porte quelque chose de beaucoup trop précieux pour l'instant..  
  
-Je te laisse une dernière chance de t'en aller, sans quoi je me verrais dans l'obligation de t'éliminer.  
  
-J'aimerai bien voir ça ! Ricana Adnachiel, Aurore elle-même n'a pas réussit à me détruire, tout ce qu'elle a fait c'est m'emprisonner dans un imbécile de sceau sacré, et me voilà de retour, plus fort que jamais. A présent, elle doit me rendre ce qu'elle m'a volé !  
  
Severus fronça le regard vers le démon. Sans réfléchir, n'écoutant que sa colère il s'élança violement à son encontre.  
  
Aurore pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Elle était pleine, animée des discussions enjouées des élèves. Cependant Severus n'était encore pas arrivé.  
  
-Alors tout va bien ? fit la vois d'Albus derrière elle.  
  
Aurore se retourna en souriant.  
  
-Mme Pomfresh m'a assuré que tout était parfait. lui répondit elle. Albus fit d'un signe de tête approbateur.  
  
-Allons nous asseoir, qu'en penses tu ? Lui proposa-t-il joyeusement.  
  
Aurore le suivit doucement.  
  
-Avez-vous déjà pensé à un prénom avec Severus ? S'enquit Dumbledore curieux.  
  
La jeune femme s'apprêtait à répondre, mais se retourna, sentant un regard fixé sur elle. Elle pria Albus de l'attendre un instant, et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de stupeur après avoir passer la porte. La jeune femme se précipita vers l'homme qui l'attendait dans un coin sombre du couloir.  
  
-Severus ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix affolée. Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?!  
  
Il l'observa sans rien dire. Il ne portrait pas sa grande cape noire habituelle, ses vêtements étaient par endroits déchirés. Son visage portait plusieurs égratignures, son front saignait. Mais cela ne semblait pas perturbé l'allure grave et stoïque du professeur de potions.  
  
-Severus dit moi ce qui s'est passé ! S'inquiéta Aurore devant son silence. Tu t'es battu ? Mais tu saignes !  
  
La jeune femme voulu porter sa main jusqu'à son front, mais Severus lui attrapa avant, et commença à la tirer à travers le couloir.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fait ?! Mais parle à la fin ! s'écria Aurore incertaine.  
  
-J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Déclara-t-il d'un ton sévère. Et toi, tu as des choses à m'expliquer !  
  
-Pourquoi tu prends cet air là ?! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! Lui demanda-t-elle de plus en plus inquiète. Où va-t-on ?! Arrête de me tirer comme cela !  
  
Mais Severus ne répondit pas, il l'emmena au plus vite vers sa chambre. Il poussa la porte, et la fit entrer.  
  
-J'ai eu de la visite ! Annonça-t-il finalement, ou plutôt, tu as eu de la visite ! Seulement, comme tu n'étais pas là, c'est moi qui l'ai accueilli !  
  
-De quoi parle tu ?!  
  
-Un de tes vieux amis.  
  
Aurore le dévisagea sans comprendre. Severus la guida dans le fond de la pièce.  
  
-J'en suis venu à bout, mais j'ai été forcé de me servir d'un sort impardonnable. avoua durement Severus. Je n'aurais pas pu le vaincre sinon. mais vu ce que toi tu faisais, je pense que tu ne m'en tiendras pas grief !  
  
-Où veux tu en venir. pourquoi me parles tu sur ce ton ?  
  
Severus dirigea sa baguette vers le sol, et murmura une formule. A ces mots le sortilège de camouflage qu'il avait lancé sur le corps du démon se leva, laissant apparaître son corps inerte. Aurore écarquilla les yeux devant se spectacle. Elle porta sa main à son visage.  
  
-Adn. Ce n'est pas possible.. Murmura-t-elle effrayée, pas lui...  
  
-Tu te souviens de lui, alors ?! S'exclama Severus, remarque vu les relations que tu semblais entretenir avec ce démon, cela me parait normal que tu t'en souviennes !  
  
-Attend, Severus ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. tenta d'expliquer Aurore, sentant son visage virer au rouge. Il. il est très dangereux, tu ne peux pas l'avoir simplement tuer .  
  
-Je lui ai lancé le sortilège mortel. Continua Severus, il m'a poussé à la faire, c'était la seule solution. ça ne me plait pas d'avoir eu à m'en servir, mais.  
  
- ça ne le tuera pas ça ! Il doit juste être évanoui. s'exclama Aurore, je n'ai jamais réussit à le vaincre, je l'avais enfermé dans une sceau scellé. c'est de lui dont Nora parlait. C'est terrible Severus. il faut faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne se réveille ! Un simple sort comme celui-ci ne peut venir à bout d'un démon !  
  
Aurore s'était réfugié dans ses bras. Severus la prit par les épaules.  
  
-Tu vois bien qu'il est mort ! Insista-t-il, maintenant tu as des choses à m'expliquer. Soudain tout deux firent volte face. Adnachiel s'était relevé. Il grommelait en se tenant la tête.  
  
-Raaah ! Je n'arrive pas croire que tu m'ais eu sale sorcier ! Lança- t-il à Severus le regard foudroyant, je vais te. oh tiens tiens tiens..  
  
Le visage d'Adnachiel avait reprit son sourire narquois et malveillant, au moment où il avait aperçu Aurore.  
  
-Ma Voleuse, c'est bien toi. s'amusa-t-il, tu n'as pas changée tu sais ! Alors on ne vient plus embrasser son démon préféré ??!  
  
Aurore fronça les sourcils, d'un geste vif elle leva sa main vers Adnachiel, l'envoyant s'aplatir violement contre le mur.  
  
-Dis moi qui t'a libéré Monstre infâme ! Lui hurla-t-elle, que j'aille lui broyer les os ! Après t'avoir étriper bien sûr.  
  
Le démon voulu se relever, mais Aurore se dirigea vers lui, maintenant sur lui la pression qui lui plaquait le corps contre la pierre.  
  
-Vas-y ça me rappellera le bon vieux temps ! Lui lança Adnachiel avec un regard amusé et malin.  
  
-J'aurais vraiment du te faire brûler en enfer sale monstre ! Lui aboya-t-elle méchamment. Tu as tué Nora, tu vas devoir mourir pour cela.  
  
-Tu ne sais pas comment me tuer, alors arrête de fanfaronner !  
  
Dans un élan de colère, Aurore sortit sa baguette, rapidement elle fit apparaître une fine petite lame au bout de celle-ci, et violemment elle l'enfonça dans le torse du démon. Severus ne revenait pas de la voir ainsi enragée. Sa marque était plus que visible en haut de sa cuisse, le sang ruisselait le long de sa jambe, traversant le tissu de sa robe, et des bruits de verre éclaté résonnait à travers la pièce. Le démon hurla de douleur.  
  
-Tu as de la chance Sorcière ! Lui lança sèchement Adnachiel, j'ai été affaibli par précédent le combat, mes forces ne sont pas encore toute revenue, mais rassures toi, bientôt je serais encore plus puissant. Et tu vas me rendre ce que tu m'as volé !  
  
-Dis moi ce que tu es venu chercher ici, où je t'empale une deuxième fois ! lui dit elle cruellement.  
  
-Mais toi. ma chère petite sorcière c'est toi que je veux ! Lui répliqua-t-il d'une petite voix. Tu sais que tu es devenue encore plus précieuse depuis quelque temps !  
  
Adnachiel n'avait pas vu le violent éclair que Severus venait de lui envoyer. Il se crispa de douleur contre le mur, hurlant plus que de raisons. Severus se dirigea vers Aurore, et l'attira contre lui.  
  
-Je t'ai dit que tu ne l'approcherais pas. déclara-t-il. Aurore, il faut le tuer, maintenant !  
  
Finalement, mais d'un violent regard Adnachiel envoya Aurore et Severus valser à terre.  
  
-Il faudra que tu nous la donnes Aurore ! La menaça-t-il. Tôt où tard !  
  
-Tu n'auras jamais rien de moi démon !  
  
-J'aurais cette enfant coûte que coûte, fait moi confiance ! Nous la voulons, et nous l'auront !  
  
Aurore sursauta à ces mots.  
  
-Tu parais surprise. tu ne sais dont pas ce que tu portes en toi ?! Ma parole, ne plus être prêtresse t'a rendu aveugle ou quoi ?  
  
-L'âme, c'est. ma fille, comprit Aurore bouleversée. Je ne te crois pas démon, c'est une ruse !  
  
-Libre à toi de me croire ou non ! Ça n'y changera rien. Je ne suis pas seul, on viendra te la prendre ! Rassure toi, elle sera à nous !  
  
-Je vous tuerais les uns après les autres ! Jamais tu ne mettras tes sales pattes sur ma fille ! Le menaça Aurore.  
  
-Toi ! Oh non, tu n'oseras jamais tuer tes s?urs. elles sont avec moi, tu ne peux rien contre nous.  
  
Adnachiel se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la fenêtre, Severus s'élança à sa poursuite, mais il arriva trop tard. En une seconde à peine, Adnachiel avait pris la fuite. Il se retourna alors vers Aurore, dépassé par les évènements. Son regard se posa alors sur la jeune femme, ses yeux fixés dans le vide, enragé et décontenancée. Elle leva sa tête, son regard déstabilisé vers Severus.  
  
-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait Severus. lui demanda-t-elle en un murmure, avant d'éclater en sanglot. 


	18. Et si on parlait

**Re**** kikoo ! Je vous envoie encore un chapitre ! en espérant que ce qu'il dévoile de l'histoire vous ira, et qu'il vous satisfera même s'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action !L'heure est à l'aveu, il faut bien expliquer certaine chose, même si c'est douloureux !**

**-ZeldA-**

**C**hapitre **18**

**- Et si on parlait ? -**

Severus la regarda gravement, les sanglots d'Aurore résonnaient douloureusement dans sa tête.

Il restait de marbre, incapable alors de bouger. La pièce semblait vide, éteinte.

Encore une fois, il se sentait mis à l'écart, cherchant en vain à comprendre ce qui s'était passé, à déchiffrer les méandres du passé de la jeune femme. Ce passé qu'elle gardait implacablement au fond d'elle.

Il demeura la près de la fenêtre où se reflétaient de fins rayons de lunes, dans la chambre jusque là, baignée dans l'obscurité. Des lueurs laiteuses éclairaient faiblement le visage d'Aurore fondue dans ses pleurs. Enfin, il quitta la fenêtre et se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce. Il se baissa sans prononcer un mot vers sa compagne, et la releva.

Elle n'osait croiser son regard. Il la conduisit jusqu'au lit de satin, où ils prirent tous deux place. Il essayait tant bien que mal de maîtriser la colère qui tourbillonnait dans ses veines. Cette fois ci, il la força à lever les yeux vers lui. A présent il fallait qu'il sache, tout.

- Aurore, murmura-t-il sérieusement. Il faut que tu me dises tout. Je ne veux plus aucun secret. Sois honnête pour une fois !  
Aurore ne répondit pas, et éclata à nouveaux en sanglots, elle ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter. Severus resserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle, lui lançant un regard déterminé. Il n'était pas prêt à la laisser lui cacher encore quelque chose. Non, plus maintenant.  
- Aurore, je te parle ! Lui répéta-t-il fermement.  
La jeune femme prit son visage dans ses mains, en proie à une crise de nerfs. Le maître des potions secoua vivement ses épaules, essayant de la ramener à la raison mais rien n'y fit. Il soupira, et finalement prit délicatement sa compagne dans ses bras, la calant contre lui en la rassurant de ses caresses.

- Quand vas-tu te décider à me faire confiance… lui souffla-t-il, sa voix étranglée.  
- Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive… sanglotait elle. Je voulais qu'on puisse oublier tout ça ! Qu'on soit enfin tranquille ! Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ma petite fille ?  
- NOTRE fille Aurore ! Lui signala vivement Severus, agacé. N'oublis pas que c'est de mon enfant aussi, dont il s'agit !  
Aurore hocha timidement la tête, essayant désespérément de se reprendre.  
- Tu vas tout me dire, maintenant… tout ! Est-ce bien clair ?! Lui ordonna-t-il. Si notre enfant est menacé par quelque chose, j'exige de le savoir. J'en ai le droit ! Et je veux être au près de toi, je ne veux pas être mis de côté !

Aurore eut l'air profondément touchée par ces sentiments qu'il lui dévoilait. Bien sûr qu'il en avait le droit, et elle ne l'avait certainement pas de lui cacher, même si cela était particulièrement pénible. Le triste sort qui attendrait cette innocente enfant, leur petite fille… n'était que le fruit de la vie qu'elle avait mené jusque là. Elle était plus que jamais son héritière, mais surtout sa punition. Elle s'en rendait alors bien compte.  
- Moi non plus, c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite… avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.  
- Alors parle ! Peu importe ce que tu as fait avec tous ces démons, j'ai bien compris tout cela. Je ne te demande pas de te justifier, simplement d'être honnête avec moi…  
Aurore acquiesça. Severus passa sa main sur son doux visage, balayant ses larmes. Elle se blottit tout contre lui, pour puiser en son réconfort le courage de lui avouer ce qui menaçait leur fille, par sa faute.

Severus passa sa main devant la bougie sur la table de chevet, faisant apparaître une petite flamme. La lumière éclairait à peine leurs deux visages. Aurore se calmait peu à peu, entourée des bras de son sorcier, qui faisait preuve d'un sang froid exemplaire. Surmontant l'impatience et la frustration, le professeur de potion resta doux et attentionné, comme il savait l'être avec elle.  
- Quand je suis partie… commença Aurore, déglutissant lentement, il y a 15 ans de cela, j'ai fait la rencontre de Nora. Celle que tu as vu l'autre jour dans la forêt, celle qui est morte dans mes bras.

Aurore inspira profondément, alors que Severus l'écoutait attentivement, la rassurant de sa présence et de son affection.  
- Nora faisait déjà partie du cercle, continua-t-elle doucement, mais depuis peu de temps. J'étais anéantie, je ne faisais plus attention à rien. Je pensais n'être plus rien sans Sirius, ni toi… Puis, Nora et moi avons vite sympathisé. Elle commença à me trouver certaines capacités pour la magie noire. Elle disait que si je le voulais je pourrais aller loin ! Elle m'a parlé du cercle des Roses Noires, et comme je n'avais plus rien à perdre, je l'ai suivie. Au début, je n'avais aucun but, je suivais leur cérémonie sans grande conviction. Peu à peu, j'ai commencé à développer une certaine aisance dans tout ce que nous faisions. Plus je m'investissais dans les sortilèges et les cérémonies, plus j'oubliais. C'est vite devenu un dérivatif à mes problèmes. En à peine un an j'ai atteint un niveau très élevé. Les plus anciennes me respectaient, et j'ai vite gravi des échelons. Le cercle était devenu ma famille, jamais je ne m'étais sentie plus à mon aise. J'ai découvert que j'étais capable de faire des choses inimaginables. Et plus c'était fou, plus ça me plaisait. Plus c'était interdit, et plus je prenais du plaisir à le faire. En si peu de temps, j'étais devenue la première enchanteresse du cercle. Nora en était la deuxième… Enchanteresse c'est juste en dessous de la prêtresse… expliqua Aurore. Celle qui dirige tout, la plus puissante des sorcières de la secte, c'est la Prêtresse. En dessous tu as trois enchanteresses, il y avait moi, Nora et une autre sorcière, Câmunda, plus ancienne que nous. J'ai vécu des instants inoubliables, je pouvais faire ce que je voulais ! Les autres m'obéissaient et venaient souvent me solliciter. Je faisais partie de toutes les cérémonies. Je participais à tous les enchantements. Nora et moi étions devenues inséparables, et la prêtresse m'estimait beaucoup. Vers la deuxième année, notre prêtresse a voulu jouer à un nouveau jeu… le « passera-passera pas ? ».  
Severus la regarda intrigué.  
- En fait, il s'agit de s'ensorceler soit même afin de se plonger dans un profond coma. Le but est de rester le plus longtemps possible, d'atteindre les portes de l'enfer, et juste avant de franchir le cap final, il faut revenir. Ça te parait simple ? La théorie est simple en effet, mais la pratique est bien loin de l'être.  
- Personnellement, je ne trouve pas que se laisser mourir pour revenir après soit un « jeu » très simple… laissa échapper Severus.  
- Et bien… toujours est il que c'est un jeu qui a toujours beaucoup amusé les Roses Noires. Cependant, on ne peut pas le faire quand on le souhaite, cela demande un jour spécial. Il faut atteindre un état de concentration extrêmement élevé, et l'esprit de la sorcière doit être dans des conditions particulières… enchaîna Aurore, mais notre prêtresse avait décidé de le faire… il faut savoir que le privilège de ce jeu n'est accordé qu'aux prêtresses ! Malgré tout nous avions certaines règles au sein de notre cercle. Malheureusement, le jeu a mal tourné pour elle cette fois là, et elle est… passée.  
- Cela me parait inévitable ! remarqua Severus. Du côté des Mangemort ce genre de jeu était courant, sauf que cela se faisait plus sur d'innocentes victimes, des moldus ou des Aurors, mais je crois que jamais cela ne leur serait venu à l'esprit de le faire sur eux même… et les « retours » étaient plutôt rares, je dirais même inexistant.  
- Ce n'est pas inévitable… je suis encore là moi. avoua timidement Aurore.  
- Quoi tu l'as fait ? C'était de la folie ! s'exclama Severus.  
- Mais c'était ça que je recherchais Severus. La folie, la puissance. Ce sont là les maîtres mots des Roses Noires ! Où est l'intérêt s'il n'y a pas de folie ?  
- Evidemment si on se place de ce point de vue là ! En tout cas je t'interdis formellement de le refaire ! Lui signala-t-il d'un ton inquiet.  
- De toute façon on ne peut le faire qu'une fois ! J'ai réessayer, mais là c'est Nora qui a du me réanimer… Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est ainsi que je suis devenue la prêtresse du cercle. J'ai bravé les interdits du clan, mais j'ai réussi là où celles avant moi avaient échoué. J'étais donc la seule assez puissante pour prendre la place de la reine. Et là, plus rien ne m'arrêtait. Durant mes dix ans de règne, le cercle a gagné plus de puissance que pendant les deux règnes qui avaient précédé le mien.  
- C'est là que tu es devenue… la Voleuse de sorts ? murmura Severus.  
- Hum… oui, acquiesça-t-elle gênée, mais la première fois fut un accident… j'ai rencontré un démon, il n'était pas très puissant. J'étais très jeune. D'une certaine manière il me séduisait, son pouvoir me séduisait… J'ai cédé à la tentation, et c'est la que je me suis aperçue que j'avais ce pouvoir de lui dérober sa puissance. Alors qu'il ne se doutait de rien je lui ai subtilisé sa force, sans même m'en rendre compte sur l'instant. Cela m'a donné une idée, alors… J'ai continué, j'ai cherché des démons plus puissants ! J'allais parfois trop loin, mais du moment que j'avais ce que je voulais, rien ne m'arrêtait… J'aimais ce jeu de séduction qui précédait mon vol, j'aimais abuser de tous ces sots qui se croyaient capable de me satisfaire ! J'adorais jouer avec eux, pour mieux les trahir ensuite, je me livrais à n'importe quoi… J'avais donc créé une nouvelle sorte de rituels en plus de nos activités normales. On devenait plus forte, encore plus vite !

Aurore baissa la tête. Elle se redressa et commença à jouer nerveusement avec ses mains. A nouveau elle n'osait tourner la tête vers le professeur de potions.  
- Tu l'as fait avec lui aussi ? S'enquit Severus qui était déterminé à tout savoir.  
- Avec Adnachiel ? Répéta Aurore d'une voix hésitante. Oui, mais c'est avec lui que tout c'est arrêté. En général, les démons ne s'apercevaient pas tout de suite de la supercherie. Ils ne me soupçonnaient pas. Cela arrivait bien sûr, si jamais un démon réalisait que je lui avais pris son pouvoir, je le tuais aussitôt… il y a eu des fuites, c'est ainsi que j'ai reçu ce nom d'ailleurs ! Mais en général je me tirais toujours d'affaire. Aucun ne me résistait ! Non aucun jamais n'a échappé à la Voleuse de sorts !  
- Aucun ? Remarqua Severus sceptique.  
- Aucun jusqu'à Adnachiel, il y a 4 ans… Confirma Aurore, Adnachiel démon incube et démon des éléments, son pouvoir me fascinait ! Normalement, j'avertissais les autres Roses Noires. Certaines avaient même le privilège d'assister à … _l'acte_. Enfin, bref, toujours est il que pour Adnachiel, je n'ai rien dit. Il avait une réputation épouvantable parmi les démons. Il n'y avait jamais eu plus sadique, plus cruel, plus horrible, et surtout il passait pour être vraiment puissant. Je me suis arrangée pour le rencontrer secrètement, et pour le séduire. Mais il y a eu un problème pendant le rituel, son pouvoir devait être trop grand pour moi… ou il s'est rendu compte de quelque chose. En tout cas, je ne suis pas arrivée à contrôler cette nouvelle force. Je l'ai toujours en moi, mais je ne peux pas la maîtriser. Et il a découvert la trahison, nous avons combattu. Je n'ai jamais autant lutté, je n'ai jamais autant … souffert que le jour où il a… eu le dessus sur moi. Les autres Roses Noires n'étaient pas là, j'étais seule face à ce monstre. Mais c'était de ma faute, elles ne voulaient pas que je vois les démons seule, mais je ne les écoutais pas… Tout cela s'est passé dans le plus grand des silences. J'avais préféré ne rien dire aux autres, pas même à Nora. Je ne voulais pas les inquiéter. Je ne pensais pas qu'Adnachiel irait aussi loin… mais il a voulu me faire payer pour ce que je lui avais fait. Et je ne parvenais pas à le vaincre… il me tenait à sa merci. Je ne pouvais pas lui échapper. Mon petit jeu l'avait amusé, alors il revenait, je ne savais jamais quand…. il me forçait à faire des choses… il m'a eu à mon propre jeu, il m'a bien eu ! Je n'avais pas le choix, car il menaçait mes sœurs… une chose est sacré chez les Roses Noires, c'est le cercle et les membres qui en font partie. Nous recherchons la puissance, nous sommes en quête de sensations fortes, mais jamais nous ne devons nous trahir. Nous avons le devoir de nous protéger. On est libre de ce que l'on veut avec soi, mais nos sœurs sont ce qu'il y a de plus précieux ! J'étais prise au piège. Mais tout était de ma faute. Il fallait que je me sacrifie pour qu'Adnachiel ne trouble pas le temple, et il était de mon devoir de sauvegarder mes sœurs. Bien sûr j'essayais de trouver le moyen de l'abattre, mais rien n'en venait à bout ! Finalement, Adnachiel et moi étions de forces égales, c'est pour ça que j'arrivais à le maintenir à l'écart des autres Roses Noires. Quand il n'était pas là, je faisais comme d'habitude et je devenais plus forte. Mais à chaque fois, il revenait plus puissant lui aussi… Quand il a vu que je ne lui obéissais pas, il s'est mis à sacrifier certaines des Roses Noires… à chaque fois que je tentais une attaque, il en tuait une.  
Cela passait pour des accidents, moi je savais que c'était lui. Il aimait me torturer ainsi, me faire culpabiliser… J'ai perdu quatre de mes sœurs à cause de ce monstre ! Et enfin, j'ai commencé à comprendre comment le détruire… seul son propre pouvoir pouvait en venir à bout, mais je ne le maîtrisais pas encore suffisamment pour parvenir à mes fins. Finalement, j'ai réussi, non pas à le tuer mais à l'enfermer à l'intérieur d'un sceau sacré. Nora m'a aidé à le sceller. J'avais vécu des mois de pure torture à la merci d'Adnachiel, je n'avais rien dit à personne. Rien de ce viol, rien à personne… je ne le pouvais pas, qui m'aurait plaint ? Je n'avais que ce que je méritais.

Aurore fondit à nouveau en larmes.

- Quatre de mes sœurs avaient péri mais le cercle était intact, et notre puissance s'était encore élevée. C'est à partir de ce moment là, malgré tout, que j'ai commencé à prendre conscience du danger… . Ce fut la dernière année de mon règne.

Severus l'avait écouté consciencieusement, sans prononcer le moindre son, le regard rigide. Aurore leva la tête vers lui. Il l'observa, restant toujours muet, mais ses yeux noirs en disaient long. Il avait désiré savoir tout cela, et de toute façon il s'en doutait. Il avait lu les notes que contenaient le carnet sur la Voleuse de Sorts, son parcourt, son essor, son règne de puissance, ses incroyables exploits, ses prouesses, sa faculté si hors du commun à envoûter les démons, et le soin tout particulier qu'elle prenait à leur dérober leur pouvoirs. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru à l'existence de cette sorcière. Lorsqu'il était Mangemort, Severus avait appris que Voldemort avait un jour voulu rencontrer une sorte de démon appelé la Voleuse de Sorts. On disait d'elle, en ce temps, qu'il s'agissait d'une sorcière aux charmes sans pareille, pervertie par la soif de puissance, renfermant d'infinis pouvoirs. Voldemort n'avait pas réussi à la trouver, puis n'avait plus jamais souhaiter entendre son nom à nouveau. Ainsi, la Voleuse Sorts fut oublié par les Mangemorts, et pu tcontinuer son ascension tranquillement.

A présent, elle se retrouvait devant Severus. Elle était là, dans ses bras, dans son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il l'aimait par-dessus tout. Mais à cet instant précis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder sa compagne avec une certaine déception, pointant au fond de ses yeux d'ébène.  
Aurore le sentait bien. Cela lui faisait mal. Cependant cette fois ci, elle fut bien forcée d'être honnête, et elle le devait bien à Severus. La jeune femme le regarda désolée, gênée et triste. Son visage s'empourprait. Le silence de Severus la mettait mal à l'aise, et l'inquiétait par-dessus tout.  
- Je ne souhaitais pas … que tu le saches. déclara-t-elle finalement. Comprends-tu pourquoi j'avais tant honte ?! Je ne voulais pas te décevoir ainsi. Il y a une grande différence entre te dire que j'étais une simple Rose Noire, et te parler de… la Voleuse de Sorts.  
- Ce n'était pas une raison pour me mentir. Lâcha-t-il enfin son regard toujours égal à lui-même. Ça ne change rien pour moi, et tu le sais parfaitement !  
- Je sais que tu m'en veux Severus… continua Aurore recommençant à sangloter. Mais je ne peux pas changer ce que j'ai fait… et je voulais que tout s'arrête, c'est ce que je désirais le plus au monde. Et maintenant tout recommence !  
- Arrête avec ça ! s'exclama-t-il brusquement. Chasse cette idée de ton esprit, ce que tu peux être têtue ! Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi ! La seule chose qui me consterne depuis le début, c'est cet acharnement que tu as à croire que je puisse t'en vouloir ! Au contraire, Aurore ! Je t'aime comme tu es ! Je t'aime tellement. Je suis désolé que tu ais dû endurer tout cela toute seule. J'aurais tant voulu être prêt de toi, pour t'empêcher de commettre tout ça ! Mais maintenant c'est fait, et nous avons à faire à un problème, et cette fois ci, je suis là ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, et pour notre fille.

Il amena la jeune femme de nouveau contre lui. Elle se laissa faire, sentant à nouveaux les larmes ruisseler le long de son visage. Il l'enlaça tendrement, dirigeant ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'emmenant dans un long baiser passionné.  
- Notre fille… reprit soudainement Aurore. Je n'arrive pas y croire, comment ais je pu lui faire cela… quelle mère digne de ce nom peut réserver un sort pareil à son enfant ! Severus qu'allons nous faire ? Tout recommence par ma faute !  
- Que veux tu dire ? Explique toi…   
- Je pensais qu'Adnachiel n'était qu'un lointain cauchemar, continua Aurore, j'étais loin de me douter qu'il pourrait revenir un jour. Seule une Rose Noire a pu le libérer. Et c'est cette traîtresse qui a tué Nora. Avec Adnachiel, ils cherchaient quelque chose. Quelque chose que moi seule peux leur donner… ils ont torturé Nora pour savoir où me trouver. Ma pauvre Nora… elle est morte pour me protéger, moi et notre fille. Je sais qu'Adnachiel et cette Rose Noire n'ont rien pu apprendre d'elle, Nora a enduré la torture, mais elle ne leur a pas dit où j'étais. Je ne vois pas comment ils ont pu me débusquer, mais une chose est sûre ils reviendront. Nora est venu me prévenir de ce qui allait arrivé, elle ne m'a pas dit ce qui avait été libéré, ni qui l'avait libéré, juste de faire attention à notre fille, qu'ils voudraient nous la prendre, car elle porte le pouvoir…  
- Notre fille porte le pouvoir ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?!  
- Il y a quelque temps, vers Noël, Nora et une autre de mes sœurs, Siria, sont venues me trouver, elles avaient une nouvelle importante à me communiquer. L'âme de la rose est apparue. Il s'agit d'une sorcière, choisie pour incarner la toute puissance du cercle des Roses Noires. Elle porte en elle, tous les pouvoirs accumulés des prêtresses qui l'ont précédée. Elle est le cœur de notre magie. C'est un phénomène extrêmement rare. Le rêve inespéré pour une prêtresse et son cercle, assister à l'avènement de l'âme de la Rose, et se servir après de son pouvoir. On peut tout faire avec une telle puissance. J'ai attendu pendant mes douze ans de règne qu'un tel événement arrive. Douze ans de recherches acharnées sur ce pouvoir phénoménal. Au début j'étais comme les autres, émerveillée par tant d'artifices, avide de cette puissance. Rien ne s'est produit. Mais ce que j'ai appris, c'est qu'en dessous de cet éclat, au cœur de cette force incommensurable, il y a une sorcière. Une personne qui souffre de cette puissance incontrôlable, qui souffre de la cupidité des autres. Qui est déchirée par ce trop pleins de pouvoir. Qui est aliénée par des forces dont elle ne peut se défaire. Son pouvoir est tellement exceptionnel qu'il est convoité par tous, Roses Noires comme démons, et bien souvent de la pire espèce. Ils se servent de ses facultés, ils l'usent, ils la pressurent. J'ai appris tout ce que pouvait faire l'âme de la Rose, c'est véritablement un don, c'est impensable, c'est fou. Mais ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un cadeau empoisonné. L'âme seule ne peut contrôler son pouvoir, elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui la guide… Et rien ne sait correctement la guider, rien ne le peut. Ce que tous veulent, c'est bénéficier de son pouvoir, sans aucune limite, sans aucune retenue, ils abusent de cette malheureuse sorcière à l'excès. Dans le meilleure des cas, elle se laisse mourir, consumée et détruite par une force qu'elle ne peut assumer, et qu'elle refuse d'utiliser pour les autres… sinon, elle devient très vite folle, et elle se change en démon, en esprit maléfique impossible à contrôler, et surpuissant. Il n'y en a pas eu beaucoup, et dans tous les cas, ces pauvres sorcières ont mis fins à leurs jours, après des années et des années de malheurs. Beaucoup de Roses Noires se sont servies de leurs pouvoirs à outrance, et des démons aussi. Moi, j'aurais aimé trouver un moyen de canaliser ce pouvoir, afin d'en bénéficier au mieux sans porter préjudice à sa détentrice… puis je suis partie, et jamais je n'aurais pensé refaire face à cela un jour ! C'est impensable, c'est la première fois que j'ai si peur Severus…  
- Nora et Siria sont venues te dire que L'âme de la Rose que tu as cherché toutes ces années était apparue… et cette fameuse sorcière alors, c'est notre enfant ? Comprit Severus d'un air grave. Adnachiel et l'autre Rose veulent s'en emparer pour avoir son pouvoir ?  
Aurore acquiesça amèrement.  
- Au début, Nora et Siria n'en savaient rien… et moi encore moins, je n'avais même pas sentie qu'elle était apparue… puis elles l'ont découvert, et l'autre aussi. Dire que je ne me suis rendue compte de rien, alors qu'elle était là, au fond de moi. C'est pour cela que Nora est morte ! Je me demande ce que fait Siria… Juste après la mort de Nora, je ne voulais pas y croire. C'était stupide ! Cela expliquait tout… Je comprend mieux pourquoi mes pouvoirs se mettaient à se détraquer forcément ils cohabitent avec ceux de ma petite Rose, pourquoi le sortilège qui camouflait ma Rose n'était plus efficace. Les pouvoirs de notre enfant sont déjà présents, ils passent à travers les miens pour l'instant.

La flamme de la bougie se consumait lentement. Aurore scrutait d'un regard anxieux les recoins obscurs de sa chambre. Il n'y avait plus de doute, Adnachiel n'avait rien inventé, et Nora n'était sûrement pas morte pour rien. Une étrange sensation s'acheminait lentement dans ses veines. Aurore sentait le pouvoir de sa fille se mêler au sien. Une impression nouvelle, différente à partir du moment où elle savait de quoi il retournait. Une sensation délicieuse et pourtant si effrayante. Elle ferma les yeux, blottissant sa tête au creux du cou de son amant. Severus avait du mal à rassembler ses pensées. Tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre le déroutait. Lui qui pensait avoir enfin trouvé la vie paisible et normale qu'il attendait. Mais l'enchaînement des évènements semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Severus essayait de ne pas se laisser envahir par la colère qui se faisait de plus en plus forte au fond de lui. Il ne s'agissait plus de se demander pourquoi, mais d'agir. Jamais il n'accepterait de laisser son enfant aux mains des démons, et au cœur du chaos.

- N'y a-t-il pas un moyen d'y remédier ? S'enquit doucement Severus. Nous savons maintenant ce qui attend notre fille, pourquoi ne pas aller au devant de ce destin ?! Nous n'allons sûrement pas l'accepter sans rien faire !  
- Quand bien même il y en aurait un… répliqua Aurore pensive, je ne sais pas si nous aurons le temps de tenter quoique ce soit. Adnachiel ne tardera pas à revenir, et cette fois, il viendra avec la Prêtresse qui l'a libéré. Alors viendra le temps de l'affrontement. Si je dois combattre Adnachiel, cette fois ci l'un de nous deux devra mourir, car je ne pourrais pas le renfermer dans ce sceau. Il ne se laissera pas prendre une deuxième fois. Sans parler de la traîtresse… Il faut protéger notre fille, et il faut affronter ces monstres, et il faut défendre le Cercle, si cette sorcière en est devenue la Prêtresse, ça ne laisse prévoir que de mauvaises choses ! A partir du moment où l'âme d'une Rose Noire à été souillée comme cela, où sa haine à pris le pas sur son esprit, et si elle en vient à trahir ses propres sœurs, il n'y a aucun moyen de la faire revenir… elle ne mérite que le sacrifice ! Je ne vois qu'une solution pour l'instant, il faut que je retourne au temple… il est temps que j'affronte les fantômes de mon passé, et que je reprenne ma place ! Le seul ennui, c'est que même Adnachiel détruit, notre fille sera encore menacée…  
- Un problème à la fois ! s'exclama Severus. Ne t'imagine pas que je vais te laisser retourner là-bas comme ça, comme une fleur. Même si les circonstances sont pour le moins inhabituelles, tu es enceinte, de près de cinq mois, je te signale ! Il est hors de question que tu ailles provoquer un démon en duel dans ton état. C'est à moi d'y aller, si combat il doit y avoir. En attendant concentrons nous plutôt sur notre fille. Je suis sûr qu'il y a un moyen de lui éviter un tel sort. Je pense à quelque chose… mais ce serait complètement fou de tenter cela, c'est trop dangereux. Je ne m'en remettrais pas si ils vous arrivaient quelque chose à toutes les deux ! Et il y a beaucoup de chance pour que cela tourne mal.  
- Tu penses à une potion… d'annihilation ?  
Severus acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
- C'est bien trop dangereux, je sais ! continua Severus. Je ne pourrais pas te laisser boire cela… tu risquerais de devenir cracmol… et la petite aussi. Si la potion n'est pas dosée correctement par rapport à vous deux… elle peut même devenir mortelle, c'est trop risqué Aurore.  
- Non ! s'exclama Aurore un lueur d'espoir pointant enfin dans ses yeux. Tu as tout à fait raison ! Tu as trouvé ! Il faut qu'on lui retire à tout prix ces pouvoirs, avant qu'elle ne naisse, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. C'est la potion qu'il faut, une potion d'annihilation ! Comment ais-je pu ne pas y penser avant ?! Je n'en ai encore jamais faite, mais j'en connais la composition…  
- Moi j'en ai déjà faite plusieurs, mais je ne les ai jamais expérimentées sur un sorcier… et je compte encore moins le faire sur ma femme et ma fille !  
- Tu en as déjà fait… s'émerveilla Aurore. Severus c'est la seule solution, il faut qu'on en fasse une rapidement !  
- C'est une potion plus que complexe !  
- Tu sauras la faire mieux que quiconque ! Nous l'accomplirons ensemble… murmura-t-elle en entrelaçant ses doigts dans les siens.  
- Il faudra être discret… remarqua Severus l'air préoccupé.  
- C'est le seul moyen la sauver. Ajouta Aurore avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Tu as raison. Acquiesça finalement Severus. Il faut le faire pour Morgane…


	19. Le crépuscule des ennuis

Chapitre 19

-

**- Le crépuscule des ennuis -**

Aurore s'aventura dans les cachots du château ce matin là, le jour n'était pas encore levé.

Elle se retrouva devant l'entrée de la salle de classe de Severus. Elle y pénétra à pas feutrés. Les lieux étaient plongés dans la pénombre. Aurore avança discrètement jusque dans le fond de la pièce, là où se trouvait une longue tapisserie aux couleurs de Serpentard.

Elle regarda un instant autour d'elle. Puis de ses mains elle dessina un cercle dans les airs, juste devant le tissu, tout en prononçant des syllabes à peine audibles. Aussitôt les couleurs de la tapisserie s'estompèrent, et Aurore passa de l'autre côté du mur de pierre derrière la broderie.

Severus fit brusquement volte face, voyant la jeune femme apparaître derrière lui.  
- Ce n'est que moi. murmura-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

Au centre de la pièce trônait un grand chaudron fumant, devant lequel se tenait Severus. L'endroit était faiblement éclairé par quelques chandelles. Des étagères remplies de livres et de bocaux poussiéreux recouvraient les quatre murs du petit établit. Aurore alla poser ce qu'elle venait d'amener sur la table près du grand chaudron.  
- As-tu tout trouvé ? S'enquit Severus en examinant le contenu de ce que la jeune femme plaçait sur le meuble.  
- Presque tout. Il me manque les sangsues de destin. J'ai dû faire toute l'Allée des Embrumes, ils n'en avaient nulle part ! Expliqua Aurore d'une mine désolée.  
- Evidemment, elles ont été interdites et deviennent rares… Ce n'est pas grave, nous n'en auront besoin qu'ultérieurement ! Déclara Severus en tendant son bras vers la jeune femme l'invitant à venir se serrer contre lui. Ce qu'elle fit sans attendre.  
- Tu dois être exténuée. Lui dit il doucement en caressant ses cheveux dorés. La composition de cette potion requiert des heures précises, évidemment ça doit tomber avant les premières lueurs du jour… ce n'est pas bon pour toi, la prochaine fois laisse moi aller chercher les ingrédients !

Il tira une chaise et intima l'ordre de s'asseoir à la sorcière qui tentait de dissimuler sa fatigue, appliquant néanmoins sa main sur son ventre en soupirant.  
- Non, ce n'est pas grave. Je t'assure ! Répliqua Aurore en obéissant cependant. Néanmoins, ce que je ressens est curieux. Parfois, je me sens épuisée, et la seconde d'après, je sens le pouvoir qui est en moi me donner une énergie phénoménale ! C'est alors que ça devient étrange, cette force qui ne demande qu'à sortir, j'ai des fois l'impression qu'elle va exploser sans que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, et en même temps il y a comme une certaine retenue… je ne sais pas. Bref, comment se présente la potion ?  
- Pour l'instant, ça me semble bien parti. affirma Severus en examinant son chaudron. J'ai fait les calculs d'usages. Il faudra répéter ce que je viens de faire encore pendant cinq jours et respecter les horaires spéciaux à une fraction de seconde prêt, sinon, cela ne marchera pas.  
Aurore acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
- As-tu une idée de qui pourrait être derrière tout cela ? Lui demanda le Maître des potions. Tu as bien dit qu'Adnachiel ne pouvait s'être libéré tout seul. Alors c'est bien l'œuvre d'une Rose Noire, celle qui a pris la place de prêtresse au temple à présent ?

- Oui ! Et j'ai effectivement ma petite idée sur la question ! Expliqua Aurore le regard méprisant en pensant à la Rose Noire qui l'avait trahie. Toutefois je dois vérifier avant de dire quoique ce soit !  
- Tu ne vas pas aller au temple ! Tu sais que je n'y tiens absolument pas ! Lui signala-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas auprès du cercle que j'irais vérifier…  
Elle demeura un instant silencieuse, le regard mystérieux, porté dans le vide, puis elle dirigea ses yeux vers la table. Elle fit voler une fiole contenant un liquide bleu métallique jusqu'à elle avant de questionner Severus.  
- Il va falloir ajouter l'essence de racines d'Eglantiers, non ? Je ai faite celle-ci quand j'étais encore dans le cercle, on s'en servait souvent pour invoquer des démons. J'ai fait pousser la plante qui a servi à cette essence avec mon propre sang, comme il st d'usage de faire chez les Roses Noires, elle est de très bonne qualité !  
Severus prit la fiole et la détailla avec attention.  
- Elle doit avoir une valeur inestimable, c'est tellement dur de trouver de l'essence de racines d'Eglantiers de nos jours…. murmura Severus. Nous l'ajouterons le cinquième jour, pour invoquer l'esprit de l'annihilation, et lui faire part de notre requête !  
- Il faudra y mêler notre sang, à tous les deux ! ajouta la jeune femme.  
- Oui, je sais. Répliqua Severus. Il faudra le faire chaque jour de préparation… Je viens d'y ajouter le mien.  
- C'est à moi alors. conclut Aurore.  
Elle fit apparaître un poignard dans sa main. Il était fin et délicat, la garde était ornée d'un rubis ciselé en une minuscule petite rose. Aurore dirigea la pointe de la lame vers sa main, et l'entailla doucement, ses lèvres se pinçant sous un léger picotement. Un mince filet de sang s'échappa de la coupure. Aurore dirigea le liquide par magie jusqu'au chaudron.  
La préparation eut un brusque remout au moment où le sang vint s'y mêler.  
- Bien ! Adressa Severus à sa compagne. Ça sera tout pour l'instant, il faut attendre ce soir vers minuit et demi. Au fait, le professeur Vector m'a croisé ce matin dans les couloirs, je me demande ce qu'elle faisait debout à cette heure là… il est vrai qu'elle devait se poser la même question à mon sujet. Faire cette potion dans l'enceinte même du château n'est pas prudent, même dans mon laboratoire privé ! Mais c'est notre seule solution.  
- Severus, nous devons bien prendre ce risque pour notre fille !  
Celui-ci approuva vivement d'un signe de tête.  
Aurore s'apprêta à soigner sa main coupée. Le Directeur des Serpentard arrêta son geste, lui intimant l'ordre de le laisser faire. Il prit la main de la jeune femme tout en saisissant sa baguette, et fit apparaître une petite lumière verte, qu'il appliqua sur la plaie faisant bientôt disparaître toutes traces de coupure. Aurore lui sourit tendrement, puis vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Severus mit son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, et l'amena doucement contre lui, l'embrassant sensuellement.  
Ils restèrent muets quelques instants, savourant un instant de repos après les troubles passés.

- Qu'allons nous faire Severus, si cela ne marche pas ? Chuchota tristement Aurore à l'oreille de Severus.  
- Je suis sûre que ça marchera ! Jusqu'ici mes potions se sont toujours montrées efficaces !  
- Je n'en doute pas de toi un seul instant ! répliqua finalement Aurore. J'espère seulement que cette potion sera assez forte par rapport au pouvoir de l'âme de la Rose, si cela ne marche pas, il n'y aura plus rien à faire…  
Severus plongea un regard qui se voulait rassurant dans les clairs yeux d'Aurore, et parvint à lui tirer tout de même un sourire.

Puis, il laissa distraitement ses mains parcourir le corps de la jeune femme et s'arrêter sur son abdomen clairement arrondi sous sa robe, tandis qu'Aurore l'embrassait de nouveau.  
- Elle sera bientôt avec nous. Murmura Severus. Ne t'en fais pas, avec ou sans cette force, notre fille sera heureuse, je te le jure !

Et Severus l'entoura d'autant plus. Elle commença à balader ses mains sous la cape du sorcier.

Ils restèrent étroitement enlacés un long moment, se rassurant mutuellement, tendrement, amoureusement. Puis leurs gestes se firent plus poussés. Le monde disparut imperceptiblement autour d'eux, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre. En quelques secondes ils se retrouvèrent allongés près du chaudron fumant. Severus cala tendrement la jeune femme contre lui, la débarrassant de longue robe de velours et dentelles noirs. Il entoura son corps nu de sa large cape et embrassa son cou avec passion, descendant petit à petit le long de ses courbes de femme. Enfin elle s'abandonna complètement à lui. La chaleur du feu se mêlait à la température grimpante de la pièce. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver, de se soutenir. Occultant momentanément leurs ennuis, Aurore et Severus ne se préoccupèrent plus que d'eux. Se laissant envahir par la même extase, le même plaisir prenant possession de leurs sens en même temps qu'ils s'emparèrent de leurs corps, vibrant à l'image des flammes qui s'embrasaient à leurs côtés.

-

- Mais où peut il bien être ?! s'exclama une voix à travers le mur.  
Severus s'éveilla brusquement. Des pas résonnaient de l'autre côté de la cloison de pierre, à l'intérieur de sa classe.  
Aurore semblait ne rien avoir entendu. Elle reposait paisiblement entre les bras de Severus.  
Il la réveilla avec douceur.  
- Aurore… lui chuchota-t-il. Je crois que nous sommes en retard en cours…  
La jeune femme mit un instant à réaliser puis écarquilla les yeux. Elle se leva, remettant sa robe à la hâte. Severus se redressa à son tour.  
- On ne peut pas sortir comme ça ! remarqua Severus. Si on nous voit sortir ainsi de la tapisserie…  
- Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent qu'on prépare quelque chose ! Renchérit Aurore l'ai embêté.

- Attendez dans le couloir, je vous prie ! Votre professeur ne semble pas être dans sa salle… résonna de nouveau la voix.  
Severus attrapa Aurore par la taille et l'amena contre lui.   
- C'est Minerva. marmonna la jeune femme. Nos élèves devaient nous chercher Severus…  
Le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Si elle nous voit, je sens que nous allons encore avoir droit à un de ses passionnants discours sur les affectations de travail !  
- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas ! Acquiesça Aurore.  
- On dirait qu'elle vient par ici… murmura Severus.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le murs où se trouvait le passage ensorcelé, et écoutèrent discrètement. Une autre personne avait l'air de marcher dans la classe en plus du professeur de métamorphoses.  
- Professeur Vector ? s'exclama la voix de McGonagall. Que faites-vous ici ?  
- Je cherche le professeur Du Lac. répondit la voix de Kally. Les Gryffondor et Serdaigle septième année l'attendent devant sa salle… l'auriez vous vue ?  
- Non, moi c'est le professeur Rogue que je cherche. Il n'est nulle part ! déclara Minerva d'un ton froissé.  
- C'est bizarre, je pensais trouver Aurore à coup sûr dans la salle de Severus. Je suis allée voir dans leurs bureaux et leurs appartements respectifs… ils sont introuvables ! Renchérit Kally.  
Severus et Aurore s'échangèrent des regards soucieux.  
- On ne peut pas sortir tant qu'elles sont là toutes les deux ! remarqua Aurore.  
- Attendons qu'elles s'éloignent, et je pourrais sortir moi. Proposa le professeur de potions  
- Je vais me rendre invisible, cela vaut mieux.  
Severus fit un mouvement de tête approbateur.  
- On dirait que Kally s'en va… ajouta-t-il. Plus que Minerva, je me demande bien ce qu'elle faisait hors de sa classe, il me semble que ça va affecter son travail ! Je lui en toucherai deux mots !  
Aurore le regarda amusée, et se rendit une dernière fois près du chaudron.  
- La potion m'a l'air parfaite Severus… murmura-t-elle. On y arrivera, n'est ce pas ?!  
- Bien sûr ! Affirma-t-il lui adressant un sourire complice. Je crois que la voie est libre, j'ai entendu Minerva refermer la porte.  
Aurore retourna vers Severus. Elle l'embrassa en arrivant à sa hauteur et disparut au même moment. Severus vit les formes de l'étagère plaquée contre le mur se confondre peu à peu, laissant presque apparaître le mur de pierre. Aurore passa le mur, et se retrouva dans la salle de potions. Elle vit Severus apparaître discrètement derrière elle. Il se dirigea vers la porte, et l'ouvrit sans dire un mot. Aurore en profita pour se glisser précipitamment hors de la salle.  
- Alors que faites vous ! s'exclama Severus en se posant devant ses élèves. Cela fait un quart d'heure que je vous attend !  
Les élèves l'observèrent quelque peu perdus, persuadés d'avoir vu la salle entièrement vide quelque minute plutôt. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser davantage de question, sans quoi les points de leurs maisons auraient diminué.

Aurore se hâta jusqu'à sa salle. Au détour d'un couloir, elle se re-matérialisa, et s'apprêta à rejoindre les élèves, qui faisaient le pied de grue devant la salle de défense contres les forces du mal.  
Mais elle fut retenue, entendant les voix des professeurs Vector et McGonagall l'apostropher.  
Aurore fit volte face, et découvrit ses deux collègues qui venaient à sa rencontre.  
- Où diable étiez vous passée ?! La questionna Minerva. Ça fait plus d'une demie heure que nous vous cherchons partout ! Savez vous que vos élèves vous attendent ?!  
Aurore lui jeta un regard glacial.  
- Du calme ! répliqua-t-elle assurément. J'ai eu un contre temps, je suis là maintenant, ne vous énervez pas ! Je rattraperai le temps que j'ai perdu avec ma classe.  
- Nous nous inquiétions, c'est tout. expliqua posément Kally. Severus était également introuvable… mais quelque chose me dit qu'il n'était pas perdu !!  
Le professeur d'arithmancie étouffa discrètement un fou rire, alors que Minerva détaillait Aurore en soupirant, les traits de son visage se crispant d'exaspération.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?! S'enquit Aurore ne comprenant leurs réactions.  
- Vous devriez reboutonner correctement votre robe, juste là ! Lui expliqua Kally en lui indiquant le corsage de sa robe à moitié fermé. Sinon, j'ai peur que vos septième année ne soient plus intéressés par votre soutien-gorge que par votre cours…  
Aurore sentit son visage s'empourprer, alors qu'elle s'apercevait qu'effectivement, dans la précipitation, elle n'avait pas du faire bien attention en remettant sa robe, et que le décolleté que dessinait son soutien-gorge n'était guère décent.  
Minerva leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Vous êtes incorrigibles ! Laissa-t-elle échapper. Si je-  
- Minerva ! La coupa Aurore. Rien n'affecte mon travail ! Je vous en prie, ne commencez pas ! Excusez moi, je dois aller en cours !  
Minerva préféra en effet se taire, quelque peu vexée. Aurore salua ses deux collègues et sa dépêcha de rejoindre sa classe. Ces dernières l'imitèrent bientôt.

- Vous avez vu… déclara Harry à Ron et Hermione au coin du couloir. Le professeur Du Lac est apparue comme ça de nulle part, elle a encore du se rendre invisible !  
Ron acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
- Et alors ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu te balades constamment sous ta cape d'invisibilité, et personne ne te dit rien !  
- Oui, mais moi, je ne suis pas une Rose Noire, et je n'ai pas fait venir d'autres sorcières psychopathes au collège ! Si ces preuves ne suffisent pas à prouver qu'elle est louche, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut ! N'oublis pas non plus qu'elle est fiancée à Rogue !  
Hermione secoua la tête.  
- Mais ce ne sont pas de bonnes raisons ça ! Rétorqua-t-elle. Pour l'instant, elle n'a rien fait de suspect ! Laisse la tranquille enfin, elle est enceinte, elle va se marier, on a jamais eu de cours mieux que les siens ! Fiche lui la paix ! D'accord, c'est une Rose Noire et elle est fiancée à Rogue, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle est mauvaise…  
- Tu fais exprès d'être aveugle ou quoi ?! S'énerva Harry  
- Bon, ça va, ne commencez pas ! Intervint Ron qui craignait que cela ne dégénère.  
Hermione et Harry reprirent leur calme, non sans broncher.  
- Ce n'est pas que je veuille me mettre plus d'un côté que de l'autre mais… vous avez vu que le professeur Du Lac n'est pas venue manger ce matin ? Leur expliqua-t-il, c'est quand même étrange qu'elle se mette à disparaître comme cela… et Rogue non plus n'était pas là, enfin, bon ça ce n'est pas grave, tant mieux !  
- Aha ! s'écria Harry en lançant un regard triomphant à la jeune Gryffondor. Qui avait raison ?!  
- Le plafond du château ne s'en est pas écroulé pour autant ! Rétorqua sèchement Hermione. On va continuer de l'observer, mais ne vous affolez pas pour un rien !!  
- J'y compte bien ! Déclara Harry. Je ne suis pas prêt à laisser un autre de ces professeurs sortis tout droit de l'asile nous gâcher la vie !

-

Le soir venu, les trois jeunes Gryffondor s'apprêtaient à regagner leur salle commune, lorsqu'ils virent le professeur Rogue se diriger en direction des cachots. Ils stoppèrent discrètement leur routes, intrigués.  
Rogue semblait préoccupé, il avançait d'un pas rapide et tendu. Ils eurent du mal à le suivre. Mais une fois arrivés en face de sa salle, ils virent le professeur Du Lac qui attendait Rogue devant la porte.  
- Que fais tu là ? S'enquit doucement Severus.  
- Mais la même chose que toi voyons ! répliqua Aurore.  
- Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de venir ce soir… vas te reposer, c'est un ordre ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu es têtue décidément !  
- Je ne vais sûrement te laisser faire ça tout seul ! S'indigna-t-elle. Je ne suis pas fatiguée !  
- Aurore… soupira-t-il, je t'assure que je peux me débrouiller seul ce soir. Tu ne dors plus depuis l'autre jour, vas te reposer. Je t'en prie !  
- Comment veux tu que je dorme…. Marmonna Aurore.  
- Il faut bien, tu en as besoin ! Lui répondit il en passant sa main délicatement sur sa joue. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je m'occupe de tout. Si tu veux, je peux te donner une potion pour dormir.  
- Non, ça ira merci. Répliqua-t-elle en souriant doucement. C'est d'accord, j'y vais, mais réveille moi quand tu reviendras !  
- Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps… détends toi. Je suis désolé, les horaires de ce genre de potions sont toujours contraignants !  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu me rejoins tout à l'heure ?  
- Oui, sois tranquille !  
Aurore acquiesça et embrassa Severus une dernière fois avant de rebrousser chemin.  
Elle passa rapidement et remonta vers le grand Hall, elle ne s'aperçut même pas que Harry, Hermione et Ron l'observaient, tant elle était soucieuse.

Ils suivirent sa course aussi discrètement que possible, s'échangeant des regards interrogateurs.  
- Aurore ! s'exclama la voix du professeur Vector à l'autre bout du couloir.  
La jeune femme alla à la rencontre de son amie.  
- Je suis désolée pour ce matin, nous ne voulions pas nous moquez de vous… j'espère que vous ne nous en voulez pas trop.  
- Non, ne vous en faites pas ! J'ai l'habitude maintenant avec Minerva… elle a toujours du mal à prendre des gants quand il s'agit de ma relation avec Severus.  
- Tant mieux, je suis soulagée ! Souffla Kally. Cela m'aurait embêté que vous soyez fâchée après nous…  
- Bien sûr que non Kally ! La rassura Aurore.  
- Vous avez l'air fatiguée, vous devez faire attention maintenant Aurore, ménagez vous. Je sais que les temps n'ont pas été très joyeux récemment…  
- C'est vrai, je ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment…  
- Vous êtes anxieuse ? Cela me parait normal… mais ne vous inquiétez pas tout ce passera bien !  
Aurore lui sourit amicalement. Elles reprirent toutes deux leur chemins, suivies des trois Gryffondor, à l'écoute de leur conversation.

- Kally, excusez moi… il y a quelques choses qui me trotte dans la tête, mais je ne voudrais pas vous faire de la peine avec ça ! osa Aurore  
- Que ce passe-t-il ? S'enquit le professeur d'arithmancie. Ne vous en faite pas, demandez moi ce que vous voulez !  
- Et bien, c'est à propos de votre… sœur. Expliqua Aurore d'une voix hésitante.  
- Oui, et bien ? demanda Kally.  
- Elle est revenue vous voir peu après Noël ? C'est bien ça ?  
- Oui.  
- Que m'avez-vous dit déjà, au sujet du soir où elle vous a quitté ? Quand vous étiez au collège…  
- Que voulez vous savoir là dessus ? C'était il y a si longtemps…  
- Je sais, cela doit vous semblez absurde… mais redites moi… comment était elle habillée ? Vous m'avez dit, une robe de satin noir assez provocante…  
Kally hocha la tête.  
- Oui, cette robe était splendide malgré tout, d'un noir brillant, fendue d'un côté, et reliée en trois points de l'autre, avec de longues, longues manches ! Ouverte aussi au niveau de la poitrine… et cette rose… Enfin, c'était un très bel habit, mais ça n'a aucune importance, non ?  
- Non, vous avez raison ! s'exclama Aurore. Excusez moi de vous reparler de cela.  
- Ce n'est pas rien ! lui affirma gentiment Kally.  
Elles marchèrent toutes deux en silence, Aurore perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne voulait pas croire ce qu'elle imaginait, et pourtant….  
Finalement Kally et Aurore se séparèrent regagnant chacune leurs chambres respectives.

Les trois Gryffondor remontèrent dans leur tour également, plus qu'intrigués par les conversations qu'ils venaient d'entendre.  
- Là, je dois avouer que je suis plus que sceptique… remarqua Ron en pénétrant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.  
- Elle prépare quelque chose… Rogue est avec elle en plus ! Déclara Harry.  
- Je me demande bien ce que c'est ! C'est une potion, c'est sûre… mais de là à savoir laquelle ! pensa tout haut Hermione.  
- Tu vois que j'avais raison ! Lui lança Harry.  
- Peut être que ce n'est rien de grave. Je suis d'accord, je me pose des questions aussi à présent, mais il ne faut pas tirer de mauvaises conclusions trop vite.  
- A partir de maintenant il faut essayer de ne plus la lâcher ! Déclara Ron. Il faut qu'on sache… on pourra se servir de la cape au pire !  
Hermione et Harry approuvèrent.  
- J'espère vraiment que c'est un simple potion inoffensive… murmura Hermione.  
- Une potion bien innocente qu'ils préparent au beau milieu de la nuit, dans le plus grand secret… ne te fais pas d'illusion Hermione. Lui rétorqua Harry.  
La jeune fille baissa la tête, cachant la déception qui pointait dans ses yeux. Ron lui adressa un regard compatissant. Ils en restèrent là ce soir ci, aucun n'osa parler de ses craintes, et lentement la nuit passa, ainsi que les autres, jusqu'au soir du cinquième jour.

-

Severus entra précipitamment dans le bureau d'Aurore. Il bouscula Harry, Hermione et Ron. C'était la fin de la journée, Aurore venait de finir son cours avec les Gryffondor et Serpentard 5ème année.  
Les trois adolescents s'attardèrent un peu près de l'entrée de la salle, même si celle-ci s'était refermée dès que le professeur de potion était entré. Ils n'avaient cessé d'observer leurs deux professeurs depuis le début de la semaine, leur comportement devenant de plus en plus suspect.  
- Aurore ! s'exclama Severus en arrivant à la hauteur de sa compagne. Ça y est, je les ai ! Les sangsues de destins, je les ai trouvées ! Il ne manque plus que cela, et les dernières gouttes de notre sang, et la potion sera fin prête !  
Aurore lui sourit timidement, restant muette.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? S'étonna Severus. Ça ne va pas ? Ce sera bientôt fini Aurore…  
- Je… je sais. Répondit elle doucement.  
Severus s'approcha de la jeune femme, et mit ses bras, rassurant, autour d'elle.  
- C'est bientôt fini ma douce, on sera tranquille après ça… lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.  
- J'espère… Severus, j'ai tellement peur, ça doit être la première fois que j'ai si peur ! Avoua-t-elle en un chuchotement. Je ressens quelque chose de très étrange ! Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, je n'y comprend rien moi-même ! Je sens que quelque chose va se passer ce soir. Ma Rose est ressortie encore de manière inexplicable, ses épines me font mal. Elle ne saigne pas cependant ! Mais elle me fait souffrir, comme si on voulait m'empêcher de le faire !  
- On ne va pas reculer maintenant ! s'exclama Severus. Je comprend que tu puisse être anxieuse, je le suis aussi. Mais, il faut qu'on le fasse, c'est toi qui en a eu l'idée la première… tu me l'as bien dit, on peut laisser un tel fardeau sur les épaules de notre fille !  
Severus leva la tête d'Aurore vers lui, plongeant son regard audacieux dans le sien.  
La jeune femme acquiesça, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer à présent.  
- Ce soir… après le dîner, il faut qu'on le fasse ce soir ! Déclara Severus, je te conseille d'aller te reposer à présent. Je vais t'accompagner dans ta chambre, je tiens à ce que tu reprennes des forces… et Aurore, ne discute pas !  
Aurore lui sourit, attendrie par son attention, et accepta sans attendre.  
Ils sortirent tous deux de la salle, ne prêtant même pas attention aux trois Gryffondor qui les observaient.  
- J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils vont terminer ce qu'ils ont préparé… ça doit vraiment être important. Déclara doucement Hermione.  
- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? L'interrogea Harry.  
- Tu as vu comment étais le professeur Du Lac aujourd'hui, elle paraissait anxieuse, ses gestes étaient maladroits, peu sûrs… elle ne pensait qu'à une chose, cela la tourmentait, et ça n'était sûrement pas notre cours !  
- Rogue est venu comme une fusée ! s'exclama Ron. Ils ne nous ont même pas vu, d'habitude, il a un radar anti Harry Potter, ils sont vraiment ailleurs là. Hermione a raison !  
- Alors il va falloir qu'on avise ce soir… si ce qu'ils préparent est si grave que cela, on ne doit pas rester les bras croisés ! Décréta fermement Harry.  
- Et que comptes tu faire ?! Les suivre avec la cape d'invisibilité et renverser leur chaudron ?! Lui lança Hermione l'air absolument contre.  
- Ça aurait pu être une bonne idée… pensa Harry tout haut. Mais je pensais plutôt à aller voir Dumbledore cette fois !  
- On ne peut pas faire ça ! S'indigna-t-elle.  
- C'est ce qu'on avait conclu Hermione ! Insista l'adolescent. On devait aller voir Dumbledore, et lui dire tout ce qu'on savait sur elle, si elle faisait quelque chose de louche. Et je crois que là, c'est suffisamment clair ! Elle est dangereuse. On doit y aller !  
- Tu t'emballes trop vite ! On ne sait rien de cette potion qu'ils préparent !  
- On ira après dîner ! Je ne te force pas à venir, je ne force aucun de vous deux d'ailleurs ! Mais moi j'irais !  
Harry semblait déterminé, rien de ce que Hermione et Ron ne pouvaient dire allait le dissuader, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête depuis le début, c'était de savoir vraiment ce que voulait le professeur Du Lac. Pour lui, une seule personne pouvait le lui dire : Dumbledore.

-

Aurore et Severus ne s'attardèrent pas dans la grande salle ce soir là. Ils prirent le chemin des cachots aussi vite qu'ils purent, il ne fallait pas manquer l'heure…

Harry, Ron et Hermione ne parlèrent pas durant le repas. Harry ne souhait pas rentrer en conflit avec Hermione maintenant.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, les deux garçons prirent le chemin du bureau de Dumbledore, laissant Hermione à la bibliothèque. La jeune fille leur jeta un regard meurtrier avant qu'ils ne la quittent, mais cela n'y changea rien.  
Alors qu'Harry et Ron entraient dans le bureau de leur directeur, Aurore et Severus versaient les dernières gouttes de leurs sangs dans le chaudron. Le liquide noirâtre aux reflets rouges faisait de violentes vagues dans le récipient.  
Aurore se tenait près de Severus, le bras du sorcier entourant ses épaules. La jeune femme sentait sa marque déchirer sa peau, et son sang couler le long de sa jambe. Elle pressentait quelque chose. Ce soir, elle allait devoir contrer bien plus qu'un pouvoir pour préserver sa fille.

- Tu es prête ? lui demanda doucement Severus après avoir ajouté les sangsues de destin au mélange.  
Aurore acquiesça le regard fixé sur la potion. Elle tendit à Severus la fiole au liquide bleu métallique.  
Il lui adressa un tendre regard avant de verser l'essence de racines d'églantier au cœur du chaudron. Aussitôt un nuage de vapeur s'éleva du chaudron. Aurore prit une grande inspiration et fit face à l'esprit qui se dressait devant elle.  
- Protéger mon enfant, voilà ton but, esprit de l'annihilation. L'âme de la Rose qui sommeille en elle doit s'arrêter de grandir ! Qu'elle soit une sorcière normale ! déclara Aurore d'une seule traite.  
Severus tendit une fiole devant le chaudron.  
Le nuage noir sembla approuver. Puis en une fraction de seconde, il se dirigea vers la fiole, à présent remplie de la potion d'annihilation, dont les lueurs rougeâtres se démarquaient du noir profond du liquide.  
Aurore porta son regard sur Severus. Ce dernier dirigea ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme.  
- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si dur… à présent, la potion est opérationnelle ! lui déclara-t-il d'un ton apaisant avant d'ajouter. Il est temps !  
- Retournons dans la chambre. proposa Aurore d'une voix tremblante.  
Severus acquiesça. Il confia la fiole à Aurore, et tous deux reprirent le chemin du Grand Hall.

Les couloirs étaient déserts et plongés dans l'obscurité. Aurore marcha blottie entre les bras de Severus, cherchant le courage qu'elle ne trouvait pas au fond d'elle. Elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'éprouver la peur, elle qui n'avait jamais manqué une seule occasion de faire face à la mort, elle qui avait toujours fait preuve d'un prétentieux courage… Cette fois ci, la Voleuse de sorts était terrifiée. Aussi essaya-t-elle de rassembler ses pensées, de combattre son appréhension plus que jamais.  
Ils approchaient de la chambre de la jeune femme, quand une voix les fit s'arrêter. Severus attira Aurore tout contre lui.  
- Vas jusqu'à la chambre, invisible, je t'y rejoins. Dépêche toi ! Lui murmura-t-il. Mais attend moi pour la potion…  
La jeune femme s'exécuta sans attendre.  
- Severus ! L'appela à nouveaux la voix de Dumbledore.  
Le professeur de potions fit demi tour, et alla à la rencontre du directeur. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air grave.  
- Oui Monsieur le Directeur ? Lui demanda Severus respectueusement.  
- Où est ma filleule, Severus ? Le questionna Albus.  
- Je ne sais pas.  
Dumbledore le dévisagea.  
- Veuillez me suivre ! le pria-t-il sans plus d'explication.  
Severus obtempéra et accompagna le directeur jusqu'à son bureau. Il eut la désagréable surprise de voir Harry et Ron déjà présent dans le bureau.  
Il leur jeta son habituel regard glacial au moment où il posa les yeux sur eux. Harry et Ron frissonnèrent, ils se demandaient soudain si cela avait été une bonne idée de tout révéler à Dumbledore. Ils semblaient avoir occulté qu'il allait y avoir une autre personne qu'Aurore à affronter : Rogue.

- Severus. commença Dumbledore. Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. Je crois que nous avons assez évité le sujet jusqu'à maintenant.  
Le professeur de potion dévisagea les deux garçons.  
- Nos deux élèves ici présents se sont aperçus de quelque chose au sujet de ma filleule…

Les yeux assassins de Severus étaient rivés sur Harry et Ron.  
- Aurore fait partie du cercle des Roses Noires. Déclara solennellement Dumbledore. Voilà, ce que ces deux garçons ont jugé important de m'apprendre. Ils avaient raison d'ailleurs, ce sont des choses graves qu'un directeur d'un collège comme celui-ci mérite de savoir sur ses professeurs. Ce que vous ignoriez Messieurs, c'est que je l'avais moi-même découvert il y a quelque temps… je n'ai rien dit à Aurore, ni à vous Severus. J'imagine que vous le saviez…  
- Oui. Répliqua-t-il simplement.  
- Elle l'a bien gardé secret depuis tout ce temps… reprit Dumbledore. Il semblerait qu'elle ait été bien moins vigilante dernièrement, c'est une chose grave. Je connais ce Cercle, du moins, je connais ce qu'il est possible de savoir sur ces sorcières. Car comme vous le savez, elles agissent dans le secret le plus totale, et l'illégalité la plus sérieuse aussi.  
- Elle ne fait plus partie du Cercle ! Lâcha soudain Severus. J'ignore également comment ces deux… _élèves_… ont pu être au courant de certaine chose. continua-t-il sèchement. Mais Aurore ne représente en rien un danger !  
- Je n'en doute pas Severus. lui affirma Albus. Je sais que ma filleule n'est pas mauvaise… mais je vous crois difficilement quand vous me dites qu'elle a quitté ces sorcières. Ces deux garçons sont venus me dire, que son comportement était suspect en ce moment. Ils s'inquiètent, et moi aussi ! J'ai remarqué qu'elle faisait quelque chose dans le plus grand secret. Une potion parait-il, Severus… j'aimerais que vous me mettiez au courant des choses qui se passent dans mon école, je vous le demande !  
- Il ne s'agit pas de quelque chose de dangereux… pas pour vous du moins.  
- Que voulez vous dire ?  
- Cela ne regarde que ma femme et moi, et notre enfant. Répliqua-t-il simplement.

-

Aurore attendait dans sa chambre, immobile près de la fenêtre. Les bougies qui brûlaient dans la pièce s'éteignirent soudain. Aurore savait que c'était proche. La douleur dans sa cuisse devenait insoutenable. Pire que la potion qu'elle devait boire, elle savait qu'_ils_ arrivaient.

Elle se dirigea vers la table où était posée la fiole. Elle hésitait, Severus voulait qu'elle l'attende, mais bientôt il serait trop tard !  
Elle patienta quelques minutes, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Non, il était temps à présent, elle ne pouvait plus retarder le moment.  
La sorcière prit la fiole dans ses mains. Le liquide remuait violement à l'intérieur.  
Aurore inspira profondément… un instant, elle ressentit un peu de sa force revenir en elle. Etait ce l'excitation qu'elle éprouvait à l'idée de prendre une potion qui risquait d'être mortelle, comme ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle était prêtresse ? Ses sensations se mélangeaient dans un chaos angoissant, enivrant, à l'intérieur de son cœur. En un claquement de doigt, elle changea sa robe de velours, en une somptueuse robe de satin noire, la fente du coté gauche de la robe démarrait en haut de sa cuisse, découvrant entièrement sa jambe. L'autre côté fendue également, était relié en trois points, de la même manière que sur le haut des manches, longues et évasées. Sa marque était plus que visible, sur sa peau dénudée, déchirée par les épines de la rose noire. Aurore sentait qu'ils allaient bientôt venir, il fallait qu'elle le fasse, avant qu'ils ne la lui prennent.  
Elle porta le flacon à ses lèvres impatientes et frémissantes. La potion s'insinua lentement à travers elle, la brûlant de l'intérieur. Aurore en eut le souffle coupé. Elle lâcha la fiole qui alla se briser sur le sol. Une abominable douleur lui arracha l'estomac, descendant jusque dans son ventre, remontant jusqu'à sa tête. Aurore laissa échapper un gémissement, elle refusait de crier, mais la souffrance était effroyable. Elle tituba jusqu'à son lit, s'effondrant sur les draps. L'épreuve fut telle que la jeune femme ne put retenir ses cris. Ce mal qui la saisissait au bas de son ventre aussi violement qu'un coup de poignard. Jamais elle n'avait connu une souffrance plus atroce. Les larmes ruisselaient le long son visage, alors qu'elle restait pétrifiée sous la douleur, hurlant de toutes ses forces, comme pour masquer la déchirure. Hurlant le nom de Severus, qui restait loin d'elle, alors qu'une vielle Rose Noire s'approchait dangereusement d'elle.

- Te voilà malheureuse ! s'exclama la voix de celle-ci.  
Aurore releva difficilement la tête pour reconnaître avec horreur celle qui se tenait devant son lit.  
- Câmunda… murmura-t-elle, je savais…  
- Ah oui ?! Tu m'as découverte ! Mince… Moi qui pensais te faire une surprise ! s'exclama-t-elle ironique.  
- Pourquoi te tords-tu déjà de douleur ?! S'étonna la voix d'Adnachiel qui apparut aux côtés de la vieille Rose Noire. On ne t'a encore rien fait ?!  
- Tu as remis ta robe de Rose Noire ! S'amusa Câmunda. Profite s'en bientôt tu ne rentreras plus dedans !!  
- Bientôt tu n'auras même plus rentrer dedans !! Renchérit Adnachiel un affreux sourire sadique sur le visage.  
- NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS ! leur hurla Aurore  
La vieille Rose Noire tournait dangereusement autour du lit. Elle portait les marques de son âge. Son visage semblait déformé par la colère et l'amertume. Elle revêtait la même robe qu'Aurore, et des colliers d'ossements.  
- C'est vrai ça… pourquoi sembles tu la proie un mal atroce ? Et où est le père, le géniteur du pouvoir ? Comme j'aurais aimé le voir !  
- Câmunda ! L'appela soudain Adnachiel avant qu'Aurore n'ai le temps de répondre. il me semble qu'elle ai fait quelque chose de vraiment pas bien…  
- Que veux tu dire mon cher démon ? S'enquit elle intriguée.  
Adnachiel était agenouillé à l'endroit où la fiole s'était brisée.  
- Aurore, tu es vraiment égoïste ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton déçu. Tu as essayé d'enlever le don de ta fille ! Je n'y crois pas, c'est une potion d'annihilation !  
- Quoi ?! S'exclama Câmunda hystérique, ne me dis pas que tu l'as bue !  
- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser venir me prendre ma fille sans rien faire, monstruosité à tête d'os !  
Aurore se releva et d'un regard elle envoya la Rose Noire s'écraser contre la bibliothèque.  
Elle sentait toujours la potion agir au fond d'elle, et lui lacérer les entrailles. Tout à coup son corps se mit à s'embraser de l'intérieur. Aurore pleura de douleur. Adnachiel avança vers elle gardant ses yeux fixés sur son corps.  
- Je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de nous défiez ma petite Voleuse ! Lui déclara-t-il en la prenant par le bras.  
Aurore sentit le feu qui brûlait au fond d'elle se relâcher. Mais la douleur était toujours présente, la potion qui agissait prenait la majeure partie de son énergie, et elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre eux deux dans ces conditions.  
- Tu vas venir avec nous, n'as-tu pas envie de revenir dans ta vieille demeure ! Ricana Câmunda en revenant à leur hauteur.  
Aurore essaya par tous les moyens de se défendre, résistant farouchement, mais la potion qui s'activait en elle, qui la tiraillait, et les deux monstres l'empêchaient d'agir.  
Câmunda murmura soudain une formule, et aussitôt elle s'envola à travers les airs, ainsi qu'Adnachiel qui tenait fermement Aurore contre elle. Ils disparurent au moment même où Hermione réussit à forcer la porte.

Elle arrivait trop tard. Alors qu'elle venait prévenir Aurore de ce qu'Harry était aller avouer à Dumbledore, elle découvrit les deux démons emmener Aurore avec eux, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. La jeune fille ne savait pas ce qui venait d'emporter son professeur, mais sans réfléchir, elle courut aussi vite qu'un éclair jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.  
Elle se heurta à Severus en chemin. Lui-même qui venait chercher la jeune femme sur la demande de Dumbledore.  
- Qu'est ce qui vous prend ?! Vous êtes folle ! Dit il en saisissant la jeune fille apeurée par les épaules.  
- Professeur… ils l'ont emmenée ! Articula-t-elle difficilement.  
- Quoi ?!  
- Le professeur Du Lac, ils l'ont emmenée… je ne sais pas qui ils étaient… elle criait, je n'ai rien pu faire ! Quand j'ai réussit à entrer ils étaient partis ! Avec elle…  
Le regard de Severus s'anima d'un éclair à ces mots. Sans plus d'explication, il fila jusqu'à la chambre de sa compagne.  
Il y pénétra en trombe, mais ne tomba que sur les meubles renversés, le désordre d'une chambre vide de toute existence.  
La fenêtre était brisée, tout était brisé, et son cœur venait de se briser sur l'instant.  
Severus s'avança vers le centre de la pièce, ses pensées lui échappaient. Il n'arrivait à se reprendre. Il serra sa baguette dans la paume de sa main, son visage crispé de courroux et de folie.  
Brusquement un bruit le tira de son cauchemar, il fit volte face au même instant et sursauta de surprise.  
Un chat… juste un chat. Posé devant lui, silencieux et mystérieux. Au étrange félin au pelage aussi noir que l'ébène, et au yeux aussi rouge que le sang. Petit, aussi minuscule qu'un chaton.  
Severus dévisagea l'animal. Tout deux s'observaient sans un mouvement. Il ne savait pourquoi mais Severus sentait que quelque chose le liait à ce petit chat.  
Le chat s'avança soudain vers lui, Severus demeura stoïque. La créature tourna vers lui, l'examinant, attentivement. Puis il s'avança vers la fenêtre, et émit un petit miaulement, fixant Severus de ses yeux de sang.  
Le sorcier comprit qu'il l'invitait à le suivre. Il se dirigea alors vers lui.  
- Professeur où allez vous ?! s'écria la voix d'Hermione qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.  
Severus se retourna, il regarda son élève mais ne dit rien. Le chat miaula de nouveau alors qu'il venait de sauter sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Severus se dirigea de nouveau vers le chat. Bientôt ils disparurent tous les deux, sans que Hermione n'ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit.   
Dumbledore, Harry et Ron apparurent soudain dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
Hermione alla à leur rencontre.  
- Miss Granger… murmura Dumbledore déconcerté en voyant l'état des lieux, avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qui s'est passé ici ?  
- Pas vraiment Monsieur le directeur…  
- Où sont-il passés ?! Demanda Ron tout aussi hébété.  
- Je… je ne sais pas. bafouilla Hermione abasourdie. Ils ont… disparu.


	20. Jusqu'au bout de l'enfer

~ Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster ce chapitre ! Je vous promets de mettre les autres rapidement ! lool il vous en reste 2 avant la fin de cette première partie ! nihihiiii bizzz bizzz bonne lecture ! ~  
Dumbledore avança au c?ur de la chambre. Le vent soulevait parchemins et les objets éparpillés dans la pièce. Les trois Gryffondor s'échangeaient des regards désabusés, n'osant souffler le moindre mot.  
  
Dumbledore se pencha sur le sol, et y examina les bouts de verre de la fiole brisés. Non loin de là se trouvait un cadre dans lequel on voyait Aurore dans les bras de Severus, s'échangeant des regards complices et affectueux. Il soupira. Ses petits yeux ne pouvaient dissimuler son immense déception, et sa grande inquiétude. L'univers des Roses Noires était si secret, elles appartenaient à un tout autre monde, comment porter secours à cette femme qui avait réussit à construire un mur si épais autour d'elle, autour de son passé. Ce passé qui la rappelait maintenant, laissant ses proches impuissants autour d'elles. Le sorcier se tourna vers les trois élèves.  
  
-Retournez dans votre tour. les pria-t-il doucement, il n'y a plus rien à faire à présent.  
  
-Vous n'allez pas partir à sa recherche M. le Directeur !!! S'indigna soudain Hermione.  
  
La jeune sorcière avança hésitante jusqu'à lui, son c?ur battait à toute vitesse. Il posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, la regardant avec respect. Puis il leva à nouveaux les yeux vers Ron et Harry. Ils n'eurent besoin d'aucune autre explication, et rebroussèrent chemin silencieusement.  
  
-Je vais faire mon possible, reprit lentement Dumbledore. Mais ne sait rien sur ce qui s'est passé. le professeur Rogue est parti à sa recherche d'après ce que j'ai compris. Il m'a un peu expliquer ce qui se passait. mais il y a tant de mystère autour d'elle. elle ne m'a jamais rien dit. Seul Severus sait, et il ne refuse de parler. Vous semblez être assez proche d'Aurore. il y a quelque chose avec leur enfant. c'est tout ce dont je suis au courant. Dites moi Miss Granger, qu'avez-vous vu.  
  
-Pas grand-chose. répliqua-t-elle en un murmura, deux inconnus sont venus, et ils l'ont emporté, l'une, je pense qu'elle était une Rose Noire, et l'autre était un homme étrange, ça n'était pas un sorcier. il semblait aimer voir le professeur Du Lac souffrir, il se plaisait à l'entendre crier. Elle pleurait si fort. Je ne sais rien sur leur enfant.  
  
-Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus. déclara Dumbledore, allez vous coucher. Inutile de rester ici, cela ne servirait à rien. c'est entendu, n'est ce pas ?  
  
Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Dumbledore prit congé à son tour, laissant derrière lui la jeune fille, en proie à toute sortes d'interrogation. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du cadre, et de la photo. Etait ce de sa faute ? Elle ne supportait pas l'idée que son professeur, même plus, son amie puisse avoir des problèmes par sa faute. Mais un bruit la tira de ses songes. Elle se retourna avec précaution, s'armant de sa baguette.  
  
-C'est impossible. s'exclama la jeune fille qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce.  
  
Hermione la détailla stupéfaite, sa robe de satin noire, sa rose qui brillait sur sa cuisse dénudée. Ses cheveux rouges, ses oreilles pointues. C'était une Rose Noire. Mais elle était si jeune, elle ne semblait pas plus âgée qu'Hermione.  
  
-Si tu arrives pour le professeur Du Lac, il est trop tard ! s'écria Hermione brandissant sa baguette devant elle. Elle s'est déjà fait enlevée par une autre Rose Noire ! Où comptiez vous l'emmener ?! Pourquoi vous lui faites tant de mal !  
  
La jeune Rose Noire la regarda étonnée. Elle dirigea sa main vers la baguette d'Hermione et en un claquement de doigts, elle subtilisa l'arme de la jeune fille, la faisant apparaître dans sa main.  
  
-C'est mieux ainsi. murmura-t-elle, ne nous énervons pas, ça pourrais devenir dangereux !  
  
-Rend moi ma baguette ! Lui hurla Hermione qui venait de réaliser.  
  
-Non. Refusa la Rose Noire, je n'aime pas la façon dont tu la tiens, pointée sur moi.  
  
-Tu es venue chercher le professeur Du Lac ! Elle n'est plus là, mais je ne te laisserai pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Vous l'avez trahie, j'ai vu l'une de vos s?urs la torturer et l'emmener ! Je n'ai pas peur de toi !  
  
-De quoi tu parles ! Moi, la trahir ?! Je risque ma vie, rien qu'à être ici, j'ai failli me faire tuer par les sbires de Câmunda ! J'arrive trop tard c'est vrai, mais je venais la protéger !  
  
Hermione la dévisagea. Elle faisait son possible pour cacher sa peur, mais en réalité elle était terrorisée. La jeune Rose Noire avait beau être une adolescente, son port majestueux, ses yeux vert émeraude rivés sur Hermione déstabilisaient la jeune Gryffondor.  
  
La Rose Noire s'approcha d'Hermione, et lui tendit sa baguette.  
  
-Mon nom est Siria, première enchanteresse du cercle des Rose Noire, héritière d'Aurore, jamais je ne la trahirais. Elle a été victime de la folie d'une autre de nos s?urs, Câmunda. Je pensais venir à temps pour la préserver de ce monstre et de son chien de démon, mais il est trop tard. Câmunda a pris le pouvoir de force au cercle, elle a jeté un sorts sur les autres Roses Noires pour qu'elles ne réalisent pas. j'ai réussit à m'échapper de notre temple, mais ils ont du déjà l'y ramener !  
  
-Pourquoi l'ont il emmener. elle préparait quelque chose avec le professeur Rogue depuis quelque temps, on pensait qu'elle faisait quelque chose de dangereux. mais je crois que c'était pour leur enfant. Maintenant tout el monde va savoir qu'elle est une Rose Noire, et c'est de ma faute ! Le professeur Rogue a disparu, il est partit sans rien dire.. Qu'est ce qu'il vont devenir. nous aurions du les laisser tranquille, tout ça c'est à cause de moi.  
  
-Calme toi ! La pria Siria, ce qui arrive à notre reine, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as rien à voir avec ça ! Son enfant porte un pouvoir très rare. c'est ça que ces monstres veulent, c'est l'enfant ! Quand ils auront ce qu'ils voudront, ils tueront Aurore, c'est ce dont rêvait Câmunda depuis toutes ses années ! Mais attend.... Tu as dit que Aurore et Severus ont préparé quelque chose pour leur fille ?  
  
-Oui, je crois. je ne suis pas sûre.  
  
Siria baissa la tête pensive, elle semblait se concentrer sur quelque chose. Hermione l'observait curieuse et inquiète. Finalement, Siria se dirigea à l'endroit où la fiole de potion s'était brisée. Elle prit un morceau de vers et le porta à ses lèvres.  
  
-Une potion d'annihilation. pensa-t-elle tout haut, Aurore devait sentir le danger, elle ne savait sans doute plus quoi faire. ma pauvre reine...  
  
-Le professeur Rogue est sûrement partie à sa recherche mais comment peut il la trouver.. C'était très étrange, je suis arrivé quand il partait, il suivait un chat noire. je n'en avais jamais vu de pareil.  
  
Les yeux de Siria s'écarquillèrent.  
  
- Un chat noir, avec des yeux rouges ? Lui demanda-t-elle en la prenant par les épaules.  
  
Hermione hocha la tête quelque peu déroutée.  
  
-C'est incroyable ! Il est revenu. c'est parce qu'il a senti qu'Aurore était en danger.  
  
-Qu'est ce que c'est ? S'enquit Hermione.  
  
-Je t'expliquerai en route ! Viens ! Déclara Siria.  
  
-Quoi !! Où est ce qu'on va ?! S'affola soudain Hermione.  
  
-Où ? Mais au temple bien sûr ! C'est là qu'il sont tous, Eos a du venir ici chercher Severus, pour protéger Aurore, cette créature m'étonnera toujours. Câmunda et Adnachiel doivent déjà y être avec Aurore. ils vont la torturer si nous n'avisons pas vite, ils ne la tueront pas, il faut qu'elle porte l'enfant à terme pour qu'ils puissent s'emparer d'elle. Mais ils ne lui pardonneront pas d'avoir tenter de lui enlever ses pouvoirs.  
  
-Mais, je ne peux pas venir moi. tenta d'expliquer Hermione  
  
-Non ne seront pas trop de deux ! Lui répliqua Siria, tu me sembles douée, sinon, je ne te demanderais pas de m'accompagner ! Tu veux aider Aurore oui ou non ?!  
  
Hermione hésita un instant puis sentit qu'elle n'avait guère le choix. Elle s'avança d'un pas incertain vers Siria qui s'était posé près de la fenêtre.  
  
-Attends. la stoppa brusquement Siria. On passera plus facilement si tu portes ça.  
  
La jeune Rose Noire exécuta quelques gestes souples du poignet, et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Hermione portait la Robe des Roses Noires. Elle n'eut le temps de réaliser davantage, la jeune fille se retrouva projeter au beau milieux d'un tourbillon de mille et une couleurs virevoltant à toute allure autour d'elle.  
  
Severus avançait à travers la forêt interdite, là où le félin l'avait conduit. Il marchait à toute vitesse devant le sorcier, se faufilant comme un éclair à travers les feuilles et les arbres. Severus avait parfois du mal à le garder à porter de vue. Il ne prenait pas garde aux branches qui lui cinglaient le visage, il courrait sans perdre de temps, ne sachant où il allait, et encore moins qui il suivait. Une seule chose attisait maintenant son esprit, retrouver Aurore. Ses yeux semblaient animés d'une rage sans pareil, ainsi que d'une détresse inhabituelle. Un insoutenable manque qui lui déchirait le c?ur, masquant son esprit par une indescriptible folie. Bientôt, le sorcier et le félin pénétrèrent dans une clairière. Elle ne lui était pas inconnue. Bien sûr, c'était là qu'il avait retrouvé Aurore, et son amie, gisant sans vie entre ses bras.  
  
La créature sembla stopper sa course. Le petit chat avança au centre du cercle délimité par la flore massive de la forêt interdite, ses pas ne provocant pas le moindre son, pas le moindre bruissement d'herbe ou de feuille. Cette créature flottait presque dans les airs à présent. Severus s'arrêta à la lisière des arbres. L'obscurité régnait en maître devant ce cercle dénudé d'arbres, rendant l'atmosphère lourde et étouffante. Severus luttait contre cette imperceptible noirceur, ne réussissant à entrevoir que deux petits points rouges au centre du cercle. Il prit discrètement sa baguette et en alluma l'extrémité d'une minuscule flamme. Le petit chat restait immobile, à peine posé sur l'herbe. Severus voulu s'avancer, impatient, mais il se retint. Ses petits yeux de sang le fixaient. Sans comprendre exactement quelles forces agissaient en lui, Severus savait qu'il ne devait pas s'approcher de lui. Il saisissait mystérieusement les regards qu'échangeaient avec lui le petit félin. Son pelage étincelait sou les fins rayons du sortilège de lumière qui émanait de la baguette du sorcier. Il était d'une beauté incomparable. Sa posture divine, son regard solennel. Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de rendre à cette être fabuleux un respect, dont lui-même s'étonnait. Le temps semblait soudain s'arrêter, alors que les yeux de sang du félin étaient toujours rivés sur Severus. La créature sondait son esprit. Pourquoi ? Severus l'ignorait, son esprit lui échappait à cet instant, comme paralysé. Il détaillait le chat. Jamais il ne l'avait vu, mais imperceptiblement il y avait quelque chose de familier chez cette créature, une aura particulière qu'il dégageait sûrement, angoissante, mais quelque part.. rassurante. Severus sentait le regard pénétrant du petit félin pénétrer dans son esprit au fond de son c?ur. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Finalement il pensa que quelque chose d'autre se passait, le chat s'était introduit dans son mental communiquant étrangement. Severus se surpris à appréhender les réactions de l'animal. Lui, Severus Rogue, le maître des potion, le redouté professeur de potions de Poudlard, avait peur d'un simple chat ? Mais non cela n'était pas un animal ordinaire. Puis le petit félin se dirigea vers le sorcier. Severus fit un pas à sa rencontre, mais à son grand étonnement, il n'avait absolument pas prévu de bouger ainsi. Ses petits yeux de rubis toujours en contact avec le professeur de potion, le chat avançait. Ils arrivèrent à la même hauteur, alors la créature, bondit sur l'épaule du sorcier, d'un seul élan, d'un simple et souple mouvement, dans une grâce infinie. Severus ne bougea pas, comment s'il avait pressentit l'action de l'animal. Le chat était dans son esprit. Severus tourna la tête vers l'animal. Leur deux regard froid et fière se croisèrent en une fraction de seconde, les mettant l'un et l'autre en confiance. Ils poursuivaient le même but.  
  
Severus comprit que le chat attendait quelque chose, à la façon dont celui- ci avait diriger son attention vers le ciel, vaste nappe d'encre noire.  
  
-Eeoss.. Emit soudainement la créature dans un petit chuintement.  
  
Le sorcier observa brusquement la créature. Avait-elle parlé ? D'autres questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Aussitôt il fut tiré de ses pensées par une lumière blafarde. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, alors que ses yeux d'ébènes se posèrent devant la silhouette translucide d'une sorcière. C'était le spectre de Nora.  
  
-Eoooosssssss. chuchota à nouveau le félin.  
  
-Heureuse de te revoir Eos. Lui répliqua le fantôme.  
  
Severus écarquilla les yeux une seconde, puis il se reprit. Il prit une grande inspiration et fit un pas vers l'apparition.  
  
-Je suis contente de te rencontrer. le salua Nora, même si j'aurais aimé que les circonstances soient différentes.  
  
Severus acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il préféra rester silencieux, une petite voix dans sa tête, lui soufflant que le temps était compté.  
  
-Eos est venu te chercher. pour Aurore. Il sait que les liens qui vous unissent sont profonds, comme entre elle et lui. Laisse le te guider à travers le temple. je dois vous ouvrir les portes. je n'ai que peux de temps.  
  
-Eoss ! Intervint le chat en une brève sonorité.  
  
-Eos dit que Aurore est mal. il ressent sa douleur.  
  
Severus tressailli.  
  
-Comment.  
  
-Il te l'expliquera. pour l'instant suit le, sans lui tu te perdras à jamais au c?ur de notre labyrinthe.  
  
-Il doit nous protéger. remarqua Severus l'air sceptique, mais il est si.  
  
-Petit ? Termina Nora amusée. tu sous estimes Aurore en disant cela. Eos est sa création, elle est lui. Rares sont ceux qu'il accepte de protéger, rares sont ceux qui peuvent seulement l'approcher. Plus rares encore sont ceux qui se montrent assez puissants pour soutenir son regard. l'Ame de La Rose. vient peut être plus de toi que de la prêtresse.  
  
Severus baissa la tête.  
  
-L'Ame de la Rose est un très grand pouvoir. Selon moi, c'est une chance inestimable . même si Aurore s'est persuadée du contraire. C'est un don précieux qu'il faut préserver..  
  
-Elle et ma fille risquent aujourd'hui de perdre la vie à cause de cette « chance exceptionnelle ». Répliqua Severus d'un ton solennel.  
  
-Peut être, mais tout est différent cette fois ci.  
  
-Que veux tu dire ? S'enquit Severus  
  
Soudain le sorcier recula de surprise. Le félin était brusquement descendu de son épaule. Il se dirigeait à pas feutrés vers un recoin de la forêt.  
  
-Il a repéré quelque chose d'anormal. chuchota le spectre.  
  
Severus ressentit la méfiance du chat tout au fond de lui. Il dégagea sa baguette de sa cape, la pointant devant lui en guise de bouclier. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, contemplant au fond de lui, les images que la force psychique du chat faisait défiler devant son mental. Il vit des silhouettes noires approcher, de grandes capes sombres se mouvoir dans sa direction. Le visage du sorcier se crispa, son avant bras gauche le brûlait. Il vit Eos revenir vers lui, le chat calme et fier vint se poster devant le sorcier, attendant patiemment.  
  
-Je ne peux rester plus longtemps, je n'ai pu me libérer du royaume des ombres qu'un bref instant. Les informa doucement Nora, les portes qui ouvrent le sentier jusqu'au temple ne seront pas ouvertes plus longtemps. Suit Eos, il te guidera quand le moment sera venu. Ais confiance en lui. il te mènera jusqu'à sa reine.  
  
Severus n'eut pas le temps d'acquiescer, l'esprit de la Rose Noire s'était envolé aussi vite qu'il était apparu.  
  
-Eeosss. chuinta à nouveau la créature.  
  
Ses yeux projetèrent à cet instant un mince rayon de lumière rougeâtre. Severus écarquilla les yeux, il n'était décidément pas au bout de ses surprises. Suivant la lumière que produisait le chat, Severus découvrit avec horreur des marques, des empreintes de sang. les traces des infamies, des fléaux, des catastrophes qui s'étaient perpétrées depuis des décennies au c?ur de cette forêt monstrueuse. Des restes de cadavres décharnés, des squelettes reposaient par terre, entre les racines noueuses des arbres. Des spectres noirs flottant dans l'air. Des atrocités camouflées par de puissants sortilèges sans doute. reflétés aujourd'hui par cette lumière sanguinaire. Au c?ur de ce chemin mortuaire se cachait donc l'entrée du temple. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Severus avait à faire à ce genre de phénomène, le rayon de vérité, ainsi s'appelait ce pouvoir, un faisceau découvrant les recoins sombres, illuminant les ténèbres pour contempler les désastres qui accablent la terre, sans artifice, sans cérémonie, tels qu'ils existent, méconnus et pourtant bien réel. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru voir quelqu'un posséder et maîtriser ce sortilège de cette façon, et encore moins une aussi minuscule créature.  
  
-Eeossss. émit à nouveau le chat en ouvrant la marche.  
  
Severus comprit qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Malgré la menace qui se précisait, toujours plus proche à en juger par la douleur que le sorcier ressentait sur son bras gauche, il avança d'un pas rapide et décidé derrière Eos, suivant le passage macabre qui se dessinait devant eux.  
  
Finalement le chat de stoppa, ils venaient d'atterrir dans une impasse. Severus imita le félin, son c?ur battait de plus en plus vite. Son esprit bouillonnait, l'attente devenait insoutenable. Un mur de pierres grisâtres barrait le chemin. Des dalles de la même couleur recouvrait le sol. Severus avait déjà parcourut la forêt interdite d'innombrables fois, mais jamais il n'avait vu de tel édifice. Sans doute n'était il visible qu'avec le rayon de vérité. Eos scruta le mur avec de ses yeux de sang. Severus l'observa. Etaient ils perdus ? Le chat semblait hésiter. Il fit un pas devant lui, pour s'asseoir quelques centimètre plus loin. Severus ne cernait pas très bien ce que faisait la créature. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire une sieste ! Le rayon de vérité de rétréci finalement, projetant à présent sa lugubre lumière juste sous le nez du Chat. Le rayon fixait quelque chose de précis, une dalle au sol, elle semblait plus épaisse que les autres. Eos s'avança alors jusqu'à elle et y prit place. Severus voulu s'avancer pour voir de plus près. Mais il fut aussitôt bloqué dans son élan. Un éclair jailli derrière le professeur de potion et vint lui foudroyer le dos. Le choc le fit tomber à la renverse. Mais sans plus attendre, malgré la douleur intempestive, il fit volte face, et se releva d'un bon.  
  
-Seuls des lâches comme vous peuvent être assez fourbes pour attaquer un autre sorcier pas derrière !  
  
Lança-t-il d'une voix glaciale à la grande silhouette encapuchonnée qui se dressait devant lui.  
  
Seule sa baguette était visible, son visage était camouflé.  
  
-A un sorcier peut être. ricana-t-il, mais cette règle ne s'applique pas aux traîtres !  
  
-Disparais ! Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi pour le moment ! Murmura Severus entre ses dents, je suis pressé.  
  
-Oh non, ne t'en vas pas déjà. ironisa-t-il, je ne suis pas seul, tu vas bien rester un peu. ça fait un baille que tu n'as pas revu tous tes anciens amis !  
  
-Je vous manque à ce point ? Demanda Rogue d'un air hautain, vous n'êtes que des larves sans moi, c'est bien connu ! Mais je ne vous ferais pas l'honneur de ma présence cette fois. j'ai plus urgent.  
  
-Le Maître est de retour et tu n'es pas revenu au près de lui... tu es un traître, le seigneur des ténèbres t'accordent encore une chance de revenir.  
  
Severus eut un petit rire sarcastique, puis se retourna et rejoignis Eos, le regard toujours fixé vers le sol.  
  
-Dépêche toi petit ! Lui chuchota Severus, il faut qu'on s'en aille maintenant.  
  
-Rejoins nous ou meurt ! Fit le voix derrière lui, ou peut être préfères tu que ce soit ta petite famille qui trinque ? Il parait que tu t'es trouvé une jolie petite femme. pourrions nous nous amuser avec elle.  
  
-Je vous déconseille d'essayer. les avertit Rogue, vous risqueriez de la mettre en colère.  
  
-Que choisis tu Mangemort ! Reprit une autre des silhouettes qui était apparue aux côtés de la première.  
  
Severus fit volte face en un élan, brandissant sa baguette devant lui.  
  
-Astae Spinna ! Hurla-t-il le visage crispé de rage.  
  
Aussitôt jailli de sa baguette une nuée de dards violacés qui se ruèrent vers le premiers Mangemort. Ce dernier n'eut le temps de contrer l'assaut violent et se retrouva dans la seconde suivante projeter à terre le corps criblé de petites épines empoisonnées.  
  
-Cela vous convient il ?! Peut être dois-je me montrer plus clair ! Les menaça-t-il, le regard meurtrier.  
  
-Tu es très fort Severus mais penses tu réellement faire le poids ? Contre nous tous. lui signala le Mangemort, entouré bientôt de 6 autres silhouettes sombres.  
  
-On va voir ça ! Engagea-t-il en serrant son poing sur sa baguette, la pointant dangereusement vers le groupe de Mangemort.  
  
Sans plus attendre le Mangemort le plus proche fit un pas en avant, brandissant sa baguette à la seconde.  
  
-Estrapadus ! Hurla-t-il avec colère.  
  
-Redire ! Répliqua Severus juste à temps pour renvoyer le sort de son adversaire provocant une explosion de flammes sous le choc.  
  
-Tu veux jouer à ça ! Lui aboya Severus alors que le mangemort n'avait pas pu lui retourner à nouveau le sort, tant il avait été projeté avec puissance. Et bien allez y je vous attend, les sortilèges de tortures ancestrales, je les connais par c?ur !  
  
Le rayon lumineux du sortilège d'estrapade alla toucher le bras du mangemort. Un craquement à l'intérieur de son membre se fit entendre, ajouter au cri de douleur de celui-ci. Son épaule prit une forme anormale, son bras venait de se disloquer d'un coup lent et déchirant. Le mangemort se retrouva genoux à terre. Mais ses compagnons vinrent se poster devant lui.  
  
- Tu vas regretter ton geste, traître !  
  
- Lacero Orum ! Envoya Severus précédant l'attaque du mangemort.  
  
Un autre s'effondra sur le coup, lentement martyrisé, sentant l'intérieur de son corps de lacérer dans atroce et interminable épreuve. Le mangemort gémissait de douleur, vomissant son sang et déversant le liquide mêlé de rouge et de noir sur la pierre grise.  
  
Un de ses acolytes se précipita à ses cotés et murmura une formule, il venait de le sauver.  
  
-Bien à qui le tour ?! Les menaça Severus. Il y en a déjà deux à terre.  
  
-Estrapadus ! s'exclama un autre plus en retrait.  
  
Severus esquiva à peine le coup. Un mince filet de lumière vint lui effleurer l'épaule. Un infime coup apparemment, mais avec la force de dizaines de coups. Severus recula déstabilisé.  
  
-Tonitrus ! Hurla-t-il dans la direction des Mangemorts.  
  
Cette fois ci, ils évitèrent l'éclair que leur avait envoyé Severus, se rapprochant dangereusement du sorcier. Durant les minutes qui suivirent, il y eu un véritable feu d'artifice de sorts et de lumière, accompagnés des cris de douleurs des uns et des autres. Un vrai carnage qui se déroulait, Severus luttant avec une force décuplée par sa rage.  
  
Plus que 2 Mangemorts étaient debout face au maître de potion. Les autres gisant au sol, trop faibles pour continuer, les membres arrachés et l'un d'entre eux même éviscéré. Leurs capes étaient déchirées, leurs visages maculés de sang et de terre noirâtre.  
  
-Il est tant d'en finir à présent ! Le menaça un des Mangemort.  
  
-Oui, je commence à en avoir assez de ce petit jeu, rétorqua Severus, reprend les autres sbires et vas-t-en avant que je ne devienne vraiment méchant !  
  
Severus en avait presque oublié la créature. Eos semblait toujours posté sur la dalle de pierre. Mais un intense rayon de lumière rouge suivit d'un bruit sourd vint le tirer, lui et les deux autres Mangemorts, de leur macabre duel.  
  
Severus se retourna vers le chat, distrait sans doute. Il contempla alors l'immense colonne qui venait de se dresser à l'endroit même où se trouvaient la dalle de pierre et la créature. Une somptueuse colonne noire d'ébène, entourée de roses sculptées creusée à l'intérieur, là où Eefi paraissait attendre le sorcier.  
  
-Ossss ! Lui lança la créature en un petit sifflement.  
  
-Tu dessertes le champs de batail ! Lâche ! lui aboya le mangemort, tu n'es pas digne de retrouver le maître ! Nous aurions du te tuer bien avant !  
  
Severus leur lança un regard courroucé, des flammes semblait brûler au fond de ses yeux sombres, s'embraser et devenir bientôt plus grande encore que la haine qu'il ressentait.  
  
-Eeossssss... Le rappela à nouveau le chat.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça.. S'étonna soudain le mangemort. Oh comme c'est mignon, c'est un petit chaton ?! C'est ton nouvel ami ? Tu comptes te faire aider par un. chaton ?  
  
Lui et son compagnon éclatèrent d'un rire machiavélique.  
  
Severus brandit à nouveau sa baguette devant lui.  
  
-Endo. commença-t-il, mais il se ravisa.  
  
La situation en valait elle la peine. peut être pouvait il s'en sortir autrement, il ne davit pas utiliser le sort impardonnable. Il en avait déjà utilisé un l'autre fois, et ne se l'était pas encore pardonner, même si cela avait été lors d'un combat contre un démon, dont l'issu aurait pu être fatale. Le mangemort ris de plus bel.  
  
-Comme c'est dommage d'avoir une morale hein. tu ne peux même pas te servir des sorts les plus puissants. Mais tu as choisi ton camp. à présent meurt ! Avada kedavr.  
  
Le mangemort stoppa net sa formule, sa baguette venait d'exploser dans mains. Severus qui se préparait à répliquer sursauta tout aussi surpris que les deux autres.  
  
Il observa ma main, et les reste de sa baguette désintégrée qui jonchaient le sol.  
  
-Comment as-tu fait cela traître ! Rugit-il, nous t'auront quand même ! Tu ne fais que retarder ta fin de quelque sec.  
  
Sans même pouvoir achever sa phrase le mangemort ainsi que son acolyte furent projeter à toute allure contre les arbres qui bordaient l'impasse.  
  
Severus regarda la scène interloquée, alors que les deux sorciers sombres retombèrent avec fracas et brutalité sur la pierre à présent couleur de sang. Puis son regard se dirigea à côté de lui. Il fit un pas de côté.  
  
La créature fixait les Mangemort, l'air contrarié. Mais il était bien plus grand, bien plus fin. une pierre aux doux reflets de perles scintillait sur le front du chat métamorphosé. Ses yeux brillaient toujours de la même couleur rouge mais plus en amande. Ses minces oreilles avaient pris une taille bien plus important. Sa queue s'était allongée et s'était dédoublée. Son pelage était toujours aussi sombres, mais des courbes translucide de dessinaient sur sa fourrure. Il était d'une beauté incomparable, toujours aussi fier, toujours aussi confiant.  
  
-Eos ? l'appela Severus qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.  
  
-Eosss. répondit il sans tourner la tête.  
  
Leurs deux adversaires se relevèrent difficilement mais ne renonçant pas, l'un deux qui conservait sa baguette s'apprêta à viser l'animal. En un regard, Eos créa une gigantesque bulle, aux reflets brillants, qui fondit à tout vitesse, vers les deux mages noirs à la manière d'un immense bouclier. Il les percuta sans qu'ils n'aient le temps de réaliser quoique ce soit. Lentement, comme dans un flash au ralentit, il s'effondrèrent inanimés sur le sol.  
  
Severus en resta paralysé.  
  
Nous avons assez perdu de temps. rien de doit plus stopper notre course à présent.  
  
Le professeur de potions avait entendu résonner cette phrase au fond de lui, le regard pénétrant, enivrant de la créature vint se poser sur lui. Gracieusement, Eos se retourna et reprit place au centre de la colonne de rose noire. Severus le suivit, son esprit submergé de questions. là était l'entrée du temple, là se trouvait sa femme et sa fille, aux mains de ces bourreaux. C'était la seule chose qui occupait à présent son c?ur au moment où la colonne les déposa au bout de se trajet en dessous de la forêt, devant cette allée d'une longueur démesurée. Tout au bout de cette course se dessinaient les ombres obscures d'un château. L'allée était bordée de roses, toutes noires. Le sol était jonché de pierres, semblables à celle qu'Eos portait sur son front, celle qui éclairait à présent le bout du chemin, là où enfin il retrouverait Aurore. Severus inspira profondément, essuya de sa main le filet de sang qui s'écoula du haut de son front jusqu'au creux de ses lèvres... rejetant en arrière ses cheveux sombres. Eos le regarda faire. Sa pierre nacrée se mis à briller, aussitôt Severus sentit la douleur qui lui cognait la tête se dissiper, ses mains lacérées de blessures retrouvèrent leurs aspects normal. Il sentit ses forces revenir en lui, et peut être même plus. Il entama la marche le long de cette avenue lugubre, et disparut un peu plus loin au c?ur d'un menaçant brouillard qui s'installait autour du temple des Roses Noires. 


	21. La nuit de la Rose

~ Chapitre 21 attention ! lol, il y a mon côté fan absolue de Zelda qui ressort légèrement, je vous aurais prévenu ! lol bonne lecture !!! hihiiii ^_^ ~  
-Tu viens ! Chuchota la voix de Siria d'un ton impatient. Tu admireras la splendeur de notre temple plus tard ! Dépêche toi !  
  
Hermione se ressaisit aussitôt. Les yeux ébahis à chaque fois qu'elles les posaient quelque part, elle continuait de suivre Siria entre les buissons et les arbres du parc du temple des Roses Noires.  
  
Le temple était apparemment recouvert d'une immense bulle protectrice. Le temple se trouvait sous la terre d'après Siria, ainsi les Roses Noires avaient enchantées un bouclier défenseur, prenant les aspects du ciel à la surface, et les camouflant du regard des autres sorciers.  
  
Il faisait nuit noire à cet instant. Des torches brûlaient ça et là dans le parc. On ne pouvait pas se rendre compte de tout, mais ces jardins étaient magnifiques. Des petits recoins aménagés, des bancs de pierre noire, des fontaines, des fleurs de toutes sortent. des pierres nacrées qui scintillaient dans les allées. des petites lueurs voletant au gré d'un douce brise. le temple présentait de loin une étrange ressemblance avec Poudlard cependant.  
  
-Il faut qu'on passe par l'entrée secrète qui mène à ma chambre. il faut nous faire remarquer le moins possible, expliqua Siria, mes s?urs sont encore trop affectées par le sortilège de Camundâ pour remarquer ta présence tout de suite.  
  
-Elles ne vont vraiment pas s'apercevoir que je ne suis pas une Rose Noire.. Lui signala Hermione gênée. Je ne porte pas la marque. et avec cette robe, c'est dur de ne pas le voir.  
  
-Je le sais bien ! Pour qui me prends tu ? Je suis leur première Enchanteresse ! lui rétorqua Siria l'air vexé.  
  
-Euh. pardon, ce n'est pas ce que je voul.  
  
-Tu te mettras derrière moi et tu te montrera le moins possible. reprit Siria d'un ton plus posé. Je te protègerais ne t'en fait pas. il nous faudra d'abord savoir où Camundâ a emmener Aurore.  
  
Hermione acquiesça restant muette, perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
-Mais tu sais. Hermione, si tu veux pour la marque. ça peut s'arranger ! déclara Siria avec un sourire malicieux, as-tu déjà songer à e que tu voulais faire après le collège..  
  
-Euh. merci, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de passer le reste de ma vie. sous la terre..  
  
-On ne passe pas notre vie sous la terre ! Ici c'est ce le temple, et on en sors souvent ! lui rétorqua Siria, et puis, on y est très bien !!!!  
  
-Oui, je n'en doute pas... se ravisa Hermione, mais bon, je ne sais pas trop.  
  
-En tout cas, si jamais tu le veux, je pense que tu serais la bienvenue au sein du cercle. quand nous aurons réglé le problème avec Camundâ bien sûr !  
  
-D'accord, je vais y réfléchir. pense tu qu'ils ont fait du mal au professeur Du Lac. ?  
  
-Ne ressens tu pas sa souffrance ? demanda Siria l'air triste. moi j'entend ses cris, au fond de mon c?ur.  
  
-Comment se fait il que tu sois si jeune. ?  
  
-Aurore m'a trouvé abandonnée. Je n'étais qu'une très jeune enfant. tu as sans doute remarqué que je n'étais pas humaine. et bien, je ne suis pas une elfe non plus. comme je n'appartenait à rien. on m'a rejeté. mais Aurore, elle, n'a pas hésité un seul instant à me prendre avec elle. j'ai grandit avec les Roses Noires. Sans Aurore je serais probablement morte.  
  
-Il faut qu'on la retrouve.  
  
-Elle sera perdu sinon, et sa fille aussi.  
  
-Pourquoi ? Que veulent ils à ce bébé ?!  
  
-Pour faire court. expliqua Siria. Elle a un pouvoir spécial très recherché, ils veulent mettre la main dessus. on arrive, mets toi dernier moi, et ne fait plus aucun bruit à partir de maintenant.  
  
Hermione s'exécuta sans poser de questions, essayant de dominer la peur qui lui nouait le ventre.  
  
Siria se posta contre le mur d'une des tours du temple. Elle posa ses mains à plats sur la pierre froides. Elle murmura une formule, aussitôt, un filet de sang se mit à couler entre ses doigts, s'insinuant à toute allure dans les creux des pierres. Ces dernières disparurent bientôt, laissant apparaître un corridor tapissé de rouge sombre. Siria pénétra dans le couloir, suivit d'Hermione. Le mur de re-matérialisa à l'instant même ou la jeune Gryffondor eu franchit le passage. Sans prononcer le moindre son, Hermione suivit la course de Siria à travers les chambres et les couloirs. Les murs des passages principaux étaient ornés des portraits des différentes prêtresses, beaucoup représentaient son professeur. Des sculptures somptueuses, des dorures, de grands escaliers d'ébènes permettant d'accéder aux différentes pièces. Les deux jeunes filles croisèrent quelques Roses Noires, mais aucune ne firent vraiment attention à elles. Leurs visages semblaient éteints, effacés. Leur tristesse remplissait les lieux, rendant l'atmosphère lourde et désagréable.  
  
-Normalement, notre temple déborde de vie et d'allégresse. expliqua Siria en chuchotant. Camundâ a vidé mes s?urs de leur énergie. elles arpentent les couloirs comme des spectres. je suis désolée que tu vois le temple dans ces conditions.  
  
Siria et Hermione arrivèrent finalement en bas de l'escalier principale, une somptueuse descente d'or et d'ébène. Elles entamèrent leur marche sur le tapis rouge sombre qui menait à une grande porte sculptée.  
  
-Voici la Salle du trône. commenta Siria.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit au moment où les deux sorcières s'en approchèrent. C'était une grande salle circulaire, des gradins étaient placés contre les murs à la manière d'un amphithéâtre. Les murs de la salle étaient coupés en deux couloirs qui s'étendaient jusqu'à l'arrière du temple. Deux tables en arc de cercles de bois massif, délicatement ciselés et ornées de roses étaient installées au milieu de la salle, au pied des gradins. Au milieu desquels trouvait un autel. Un grand trône d'ébène sculpté et incrusté de pierres nacrées et de rubis se dressait fièrement à la table. Les murs étaient tapissés du même rouge sombre que les corridors. Tout était si fin et délicat. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri d'admiration, mais elle baissa la tête au regard noire que Siria lui jeta. Quelques Roses Noires étaient attablées, la tête penchée sur des vieux grimoires, ou en train de discuter. Certaines se retournèrent en voyant Siria arriver. Une jeune sorcière, avec de longues boucles brune vint à sa rencontre.  
  
-Où étais tu ? lui demanda-t-elle curieuse.  
  
-Dans ma chambre Hélène, est ce un crime de se reposer maintenant ?! lui rétorqua sèchement Siria.  
  
-Bien sûr que non. mais en tant qu'enchanteresse, tu aurait du être là pour accueillir la prêtresse. lui fit remarquer Hélène prenant un regard hautain.  
  
-Elle est rentrée ? S'enquit Siria  
  
-Oui, elle a ramené la meurtrière avec elle. déclara la Rose Noire avec une expression de dégoût dans la voix.  
  
-Que compte elle faire ? Je crois qu'il y a encore quelques mois avant que l'âme de la Rose ne vienne au monde.  
  
-Elle l'a amenée dans son futur tombeau. en attendant, elle y est en ce moment. je ne comprend pas comment Camundâ peut accorder à cette traîtresse de reposer dans son tombeau royale. je l'aurais plutôt jeté dans la fausse à se faire dévorer par les charognards ! J'aurais aimé qu'elle l'amène ici pour qu'on la torture sur l'autel. elle ne mérite que cela ! Conclut Hélène ses larmes pointant au coin de ses yeux verts.  
  
Sans laisser à Siria le temps de répliquer, elle s'enfuit en courant à travers le couloir de droite.  
  
Siria soupira.  
  
-Notre prochaine destination sera donc, les tombeaux ! Déclara-t-elle avant de se diriger vers le couloir de gauche.  
  
Hermione alla à sa suite, toute proche derrière elle, regardant de tout côté, les sorcières ne semblaient absolument pas se rendre compte de sa présence.  
  
-Pourquoi a-t-elle dit la meurtrière ? S'enquit doucement Hermione une fois qu'elles soient entrées dans un couloir désert.  
  
-Camundâ a fait croire à nos s?urs qu'Aurore avait tué Nora, expliqua Siria la voix en rage, qu'elle voulait garder l'âme de la Rose pour elle toute seule. quelle ignominie, comment Aurore aurait pu tuer Nora, elles s'adoraient !  
  
-Apparemment elle est assez puissante pour faire ce qu'elle veut. remarqua Hermione, l'âme de la Rose c'est leur fille ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Les tombeaux sont encore loin ?  
  
-Non plus tellement.  
La vieille Rose Noire tournait tel un rapace autour du somptueux tombeau, le visage déformé par un rictus machiavélique. Elle savourait cet instant avec un extrême plaisir, alors que la jeune femme reposait chétive et sans aucun moyen de se défendre sur la marbre noir et glacial de la tombe, sa tombe.  
  
- Endoloris ! Cria-t-elle en direction de cette dernière.  
  
Aurore, trop faible pour répliquer, se convulsa sous le choc. La jeune femme n'avait même plus la force de crier, mais ses larmes parlaient pour elle. Perdue au fond de ces tombeaux suprêmes, aux mains de Câmunda. Aurore ne pouvait que contempler ce qui semblait être la dernière chose qu'elle verrait avant de mourir. Cette petite pièce sombre, au centre de laquelle trônait la sépulture de marbre royale, entourée de dalles nacrées, un véritable joyaux pourtant, incrustée d'or et de rubis, de fins décors sculptés se reflétant sur la clarté des carreaux ciselés. Des murs de pierres obscurs mais majestueux, et des statues de divinités armées de lances acérées gardant les tombeaux royaux des prêtresses. Un endroit sacré, mais qui ne représentait pour l'instant qu'une abominable salle de torture, froide et austère où seule régnait une odeur de sang et le chant des pleurs de la jeune femme soumise aux délires sadiques de son ennemie.  
  
-Encore un Doloris ? S'amusa Adnachiel qui entrait silencieusement dans la pièce.  
  
-Tu ne peux pas savoir le plaisir que ça fait ! répliqua Camundâ le regard toujours fixé sur la malheureuse.  
  
-Oh si j'imagine ça fait des années que j'attend ça ! Acquiesça-t-il, mais tu es sûr que ce n'est pas risqué pour la gamine ?! On sera l'air bien si elle meurt..  
  
-Je ne vise que son c?ur à elle. la petite n'a rien. le rassura-t-elle, as- tu l'antidote ?  
  
-Je l'ai.  
  
-Bien, je m'amuse encore un peu avec elle, et on lui fera boire ! Déclara Camundâ et d'ici quelque minute sa potion d'annihilation n'auras plus aucun effet sur le pouvoir de la petite. elle aura enduré tout cela pour rien.. Je suis aux anges !!!  
  
-Après cela tu me la laisses ?  
  
-Attend encore !  
  
-On avait dit moitié-moitié ! Tu l'as assez torturée, elle va être inconsciente après ! Je veux qu'elle soit éveillée. Tu es vraiment égoïste !  
  
-Tu sais combien de temps j'attends de pouvoir enfin avoir le dessus sur elle ?! Lui rétorqua Camundâ stoppant ainsi le supplice de la pauvre femme.  
  
-Et moi ! Elle m'a enfermé pendant plus de trois ans dans ce sceau minuscule ! J'ai bien assez attendu ma revanche ! Lui cria Adnachiel l'air menaçant.  
  
-Tu ne me détruiras pas Camundâ, mes forces vont revenir. intervint soudain Aurore d'une voix faible.  
  
La sorcière pouffa de rire.  
  
-Vas-y ! Viens te mesurer à moi ! La provoqua-t-elle, tu t'es vue ? Tu n'es plus qu'une loque !  
  
Aurore essaya de se redresser. Elle s'assit difficilement sur le marbre froid.  
  
Adnachiel s'approcha d'elle et tendit sa main vers son épaule, mais aussitôt la jeune femme trouva la force de lui administrer une gifle faisant légèrement vaciller le démon.  
  
-Ne me touche pas monstre ! Lui hurla-t-elle.  
  
-Tu n'as pas toujours dit ça ! reprit il l'air encore plus fou qu'avant, mais ça peut être amusant, si tu résistes.  
  
-Adnachiel ! Le rappela fermement Camundâ. Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça !  
  
Le démon se retourna et repartit vers la vieille sorcière qui lui jetait un regard accusateur.  
  
-Je ne peux même pas un peu jouer avec ? Lui redemanda-t-il d'un ton plaintif.  
  
-Non ! Elle est ma proie ! Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.  
  
-Elle est autant la mienne que la tienne ! On avait dit que je pourrais la torturer aussi ! Lui signala-t-il agacé.  
  
-Attends ton tour ! Je ne m'arrêterais que quand je jugerais que cette garce en aura eu assez ! Lui ordonna Camundâ devenant presque hystérique.  
  
-Ne t'énerve pas ! La menaça-t-il, je pourrais bien oublier notre pacte..  
  
-Je t'ai libéré, tu me dois obéissance démon !  
  
-Parce que tu crois peut être que j'aurais un quelconque sens de l'honneur qui pourrait me rendre sensible à cet argument ??!  
  
Un craquement arrêta leur dispute. Ils se retournèrent vers le tombeau au même instant.  
  
-Mais où est ce qu'elle va ?! S'enquit Camundâ l'air froissé, Adnachiel rattrape là !  
  
Le démon s'exécuta et se dirigea vers Aurore qui tentait vainement de se diriger vers le mur, pensant peut être utiliser le peu de force qu'elle maîtrisait encore et l'inattention des deux bourreaux pour s'échapper. Mais le démon la saisit avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de tenter quoique ce soit, et la traîna violement vers Câmunda.  
  
-Maintient la sur le tombeau, nous allons lui faire avaler cette potion avant qu'elle ne nous oblige à la tuer ! Ce que je peux la haïr !  
  
Adnachiel empoigna durement Aurore par la taille et la replaça sur le couvercle de marbre sombre, la forçant à rester tranquille. Mais la jeune femme se débattait autant que possible, retrouvant la force de crier.  
  
-Câmunda, l'appela Adnachiel occupé à maintenir Aurore allongé sur le marbre, j'ai l'impression qu'elle reprend des forces. avec la dizaine de Doloris que tu lui a envoyé ça me parait suspect ! Roooh, mais tu vas rester tranquille !  
  
-Rêve démon ! Lui aboya Aurore. Je vous ai dit que vous ne m'auriez jamais !  
  
-Endoloris ! Lança Câmunda les yeux exorbités de colère.  
  
Aurore sentit à nouveaux tout son corps s'embraser. Impossible de faire quoique se soit, elle du subir à nouveau ce supplice, projetée dans un gouffre de tourments incessants.  
  
La vieille prêtresse gardait sa main dressée vers Aurore, elle s'avança ainsi vers elle et vint serrer son poing autour du coup de la jeune femme. Aurore hurla de plus belle. Son regard se voila, elle aurait voulu s'achever elle même tant la douleur était insoutenable. Les yeux d'Adnachiel brillaient d'un éclat pervers et cruel, trop content de voir ainsi la sorcière martyrisée.  
  
Câmunda fit brusquement cesser la torture de la pauvre femme. Elle prit la fiole contenant l'antidote d'une des poches de l'habit du démon, et releva la tête d'Aurore la forçant à l'avaler alors qu'Adnachiel maintenait fixement la jeune femme.  
  
Aurore recracha la potion verdâtre à la tête de ses tortionnaires. Câmunda recula brusquement afin d'enlever le liquide brûlant et visqueux qui dégoulinait sur son visage.  
  
Aurore se vit administrer un coup violent de la part d'Adnachiel qui n'avait visiblement pas apprécié de voir sa cape ainsi souillée par la mixture.  
  
Cette fois ci, le démon s'occupa de faire avaler la potion à la sorcier, la prenant violement par les cheveux. Aurore encore secouée fut contrainte d'avaler l'antidote. Ses larmes jaillirent à nouveaux des ses yeux d'un bleu glacial, profondément déchiré par la détresse.  
  
Le liquide lui arracha la gorge à la manière de la potion d'annihilation, les effets de l'antidote promettaient une lente agonie. Aurore qui commençait à sentir son énergie mystérieusement revenir en elle, retomba aussitôt au fond d'un abîme de faiblesse.  
  
-Tu ne vas pas passer les cinq prochains mois à me torturer dans cet horrible tombeau ! Lui lança Aurore d'une voix brisée Tu ne peux pas, je me tuerais avant si il le faut ! Tu n'auras jamais ma fille !  
  
-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. je connais un petit truc pour accélérer le processus. ricana la prêtresse. Mais tu vas mourir, je te le promets. de mes propres mains je te tuerais !  
  
-Je ne te laisserais pas ce plaisir.  
  
-Ce lieu ne te plait pas ? Reprit sournoisement Câmunda, ignorant ses paroles. Tu devras pourtant t'y habituer, tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que la fille naisse. Sois tranquille elle sera entre de bonnes mains avec moi. je veillerai sur elle comme sur mon propre enfant ! Au fait, sais tu pourquoi cet enfant résiste au Doloris par-dessus tout ? Elle s'en nourrit, elle est déjà diabolique avant même d'être née. elle est l'âme de la Rose parfaite.  
  
-Tu crèveras avant ! Lui aboya Aurore. Jamais tu ne poseras tes sales pattes sur MA fille !  
  
Aurore se mit à hurler plus que de raison, se tournant et se retournant anéantie par ce nouveau mal, apercevant son reflet sur les dalles, la douceur de leur couleur de nacre lui renvoyait son image désespérée, une ironie de sort décuplant ses tourments.  
  
-Tu n'auras pas le choix. ta fille deviendra mienne dans quelques temps. déclara Câmunda. Adnachiel, fait d'elle ce que tu veux. elle m'ennuie pour l'instant. je te la laisse.  
  
Adnachiel regarda Câmunda, un sourire abject se dessinant sur son visage démoniaque. La jeune femme se débattit farouchement, mais elle ne pu résister bien longtemps, par ailleurs Adnachiel était bien plus puissant qu'elle à cet instant précis. Ainsi était elle contrainte de se laisser faire. Aurore ferma les yeux, détruite pas les effets de l'antidote et la peur, ne parvenant pas à soutenir le regard du démon qui se penchait dangereusement vers elle.  
  
Câmunda l'observa faire amuser. Puis elle fit volte face dans l'intention de partir alors que le démon se tenait dangereusement au dessus de la jeune femme, passant sa main aux griffes acérées sur le buste de la sorcière.  
  
Câmunda passa la porte du tombeau et la referma derrière elle. Les larmes coulaient le long du visage d'Aurore. Elle parvenait à peine à respirer, tandis qu'Adnachiel lui lacérait le corps avec rage. Mais un cri suivit d'un bruit sourd arrêta soudainement ses gestes. Adnachiel tira Aurore à terre d'un mouvement brusque, derrière le tombeau. La jeune femme heurta le sol avec fracas. Elle cria à nouveau et tenta de se débattre malgré la douleur aigue que sa chair mise à vif lui faisait endurer. Adnachiel la plaquait contre lui, sa main sur sa bouche pour atténuer ses cris. Il la contraint à rester couchée sur le sol, pendant qu'il se relevait, regardant avec méfiance l'intrus qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle. Cela n'était certainement pas Câmunda.  
  
Adnachiel fronça les sourcils voyant la silhouette sombre approchée du tombeau. Aurore ne voyait rien, mais le mal qui sévissait au fond d'elle l'empêchait de rassembler ses esprits.  
  
-Tu es venu jusqu'ici. marmonna Adnachiel.  
  
- Catapultae !  
  
Aurore se recroquevilla sur elle-même, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, redoutant le moindre bruit. Un gigantesque rayon bleuté s'abattit alors sur le démon qui n'eut le temps de répliquer. Adnachiel fut violement propulsé contre l'une des statues au coin de la salle. Le démon atterrit avec un cri de bestial, sur une lance de la statue. La pointe lui transperça le vendre d'un seul coup. Une brève collision qui ne fit couler aucune goutte de sang, mais qui suffit à faire perdre connaissance à Adnachiel dans la seconde suivante.  
  
Aurore n'avait rien vu, elle menait déjà un combat intérieur contre le mal qui la rongeait, et la terreur qui ne faisait que décupler cette épreuve.  
  
Severus rangea sa baguette dans la poche de sa cape. Il entendait les sanglots d'Aurore résonner au fond de son c?ur. D'un mouvement vif, il se dirigea vers la tombe. Il découvrit avec horreur le résultat d'une abominable torture. Elle était là, sa robe déchirée, son corps meurtri, criblé de marques de coup, tigrée de coupures sanguinolentes. Son visage était caché par des mèches de ses cheveux et ses mains tremblantes. Mais enfin il l'avait retrouvée. Il se précipita à son chevet mais elle ne réagit pas. Son corps affolé toujours blottit contre le marbre glacial. Il avança sa main hésitante vers une mèche de ses cheveux blonds, et la rabattit avec précaution sur le côté, laissant apparaître ses yeux fermés entre ses doigts ensanglantés.  
  
Aurore sursauta, terrifiée elle repoussa la main qu'il avançait vers elle, gémissant faiblement. Severus insista. Fermement mais doucement, il saisit les épaules d'Aurore. Il prit le corps de la jeune femme délicatement contre lui, caressant ses cheveux d'une main rassurante. Balayant de sa peau nue les traces de sang mêlées au liquide verdâtre de l'antidote. Complètement pétrifiée d'angoisse, elle n'osait lever la tête, demeurant refermée sur elle même. Severus la contempla, le c?ur submergé par les supplices qu'elle avait dû endurer, par son extrême détresse. Il dirigea sa main vers son visage, obligeant la jeune femme à sortir de sa paralysie. Elle était si faible. Son corps se contractait sous l'affolement. Severus découvrit son visage livide et marqué par la souffrance. Il du lutter contre la colère qui enrageait en lui, ne supportant pas de voir la femme qui l'aimait dans un tel état. Mais il resta calme, essayant de lui redonner confiance. Aurore ne voulait toujours pas ouvrir les yeux.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait, ma douce Aurore. murmura-t-il approchant sa tête de celle de sa compagne.  
  
Il sentit le souffle glacé de sa respiration saccadée frôler sa peau. Les lèvres tremblantes du sorcier effleurèrent d'un mouvement bref et retenu celles de la jeune femme. Aurore tressaillit.  
  
Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Le mal se fit d'autant plus atroce, elle fut alors prise de violente convulsions. Severus l'enveloppa de sa longue cape noire. Aurore agrippa ses mains à la chemise du professeur de potion. La jeune femme se sentit sombré dans une cruelle démence. Elle demeurait impuissante devant cette douloureuse folie qui s'emparait de son esprit. Severus l'entourait au maximum. Il l'appelait, mais elle ne répondait pas. La douleur l'empêchait de croire à se doux rêve, pour l'instant elle se débattait, emprisonné dans ce cauchemar atroce. Elle sentait une douce chaleur pénétrer en elle, cela raviva sans doute son énergie, car elle retrouva la force de parler.  
  
-Severus. murmura-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots, cela ne peut pas être vrai. ce n'est pas . toi  
  
Severus mis son visage contre le sien, de sa main il sortit sa baguette et essaya de la soulager par magie, mais cela ne semblait pas suffire. Ses yeux hagards allaient et venaient dans tous les sens, ne parvenant pas à se rattacher à un point fixe. Elle paraissait plongée dans une transe sans retour. Severus la serra plus fort contre lui.  
  
-Aurore, l'appela-t-il à nouveau, Aurore reprends toi !  
  
-Ce n'est pas toi.. Ce n'est qu'une vaine illusion.  
  
-Aurore je suis là ! Lui répéta-t-il.  
  
-Non., ce n'est qu'un rêve, comme j'aimerais que tu sois là Severus, mais c'est impossible. insista-t-elle les yeux perdu dans le vague.  
  
Soudain elle sembla à nouveau secouée de spasmes.  
  
-C'est encore un de tes tours démon ! Je n'en peux plus de cette torture ! Laisse moi. laisse moi mourir ! Hurla-t-elle en repoussant d'un élan de folie le corps de Severus.  
  
Elle s'effondra sur les dalles nacrées, trop faibles pour se tenir toute seule. Elle sentait à nouveaux sont corps s'embraser, mais différemment cette fois ci. Severus ne se démonta pas. Il s'approcha d'elle a nouveau, et la releva cette fois.  
  
-Tu fait exprès de prendre l'apparence de Severus. ça n'est pas comme ça que tu m'auras monstre ! s'écria-t-elle.  
  
Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, et la força à observer le corps inanimé du démon, empalé sur la lance de la statue.  
  
Puis dans un élan, il dirigea le regard d'Aurore vers la porte du tombeau. Juste dans l'embrasure de la porte Câmunda, plongée dans une marre de sang qu'elle était déglutissait lentement. Aurore porta son attention sur Severus, elle croisa son regard d'ébène. Elle jeta alors ses bras autour du cou de Severus, s'agrippant à lui aussi vigoureusement que sa force le lui permettait. Severus sentit le tourment qui pesait sur son esprit depuis la disparition de la jeune femme s'envoler. Jamais il n'avait connu pareil bonheur. Il voyait Aurore reprendre ses esprits, il pouvait sentir son corps contre lui, s'envahir d'une chaleur apaisante. Le contact de ses mains dans son cou, lui affirmant qu'elle était là, bien présente, meurtrie, mais en vie.  
  
Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Leur visage s'effleurant tendrement, leurs souffles s'entremêlant aux doux contacts de leurs lèvres.  
  
-C'est fini ma douce, il ne te feront plus de mal. lui promit il d'une voix douce et puissante. On rentre à la maison.  
  
Aurore se recroquevilla dans ses bras. Severus avança en direction de la porte. Mais il se stoppa net, son regard se posant avec inquiétude sur l'embrasure de la porte. Câmunda n'était plus là. La porte soudainement se referma dans un lugubre claquement. Severus se retourna, Aurore leva faiblement la tête.  
  
-Rah ! fit la voix enragée du démon, vous pensiez encore une fois m'avoir aussi facilement ! Je ne vous laisserais pas filer comme ça ! Sorcier, rend moi la Voleuse ! Je l'ai vu avant toi, elle m'appartient à présent !  
  
Severus s'agenouilla afin de poser délicatement Aurore sur le sol. La jeune femme refusait de le laisser s'éloigner d'elle, ses mains toujours accrochées à son habit. Severus ôta sa cape, laissant, Aurore enveloppée à l'intérieur.  
  
Il se redressait lançant un regard meurtrier au démon occupé à se dégager de la lance qui le clouait contre le mur. Ce qu'il fit rapidement. Sa silhouette démoniaque fut soudain entourée de flammes.  
  
Severus sortit sa baguette, le regard confiant, déterminé à en finir cette fois ci.  
  
-Hum. je peux réduire ta baguette en cendre d'un seul regard. ça va être si facile ! Le provoqua le démon, trop facile !  
  
-Ne me sous-estimes pas. le conseilla Severus d'une voix glaciale, tu ignores à qui tu t'adresses.  
  
-Toi aussi je pense ! Déclara Adnachiel avant de disparaître dans un embasement de flammes. Severus se retourna aussitôt découvrant le démon réapparaître entouré de cristaux, bleutés et scintillants.  
  
-J'ai tant de boucliers, Sorcier. tant de forces que tu ne pourras contrer.abandonne quand il en es encore tant, je t'achèverais rapidement, la seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est de la torturer elle !  
  
-Estrapadus ! Cria Severus en direction du démon.  
  
La lance lumineuse se projeta à toute vitesse vers le démon, mais le sort disparu aussitôt après avoir touché le bouclier de glace.  
  
Adnachiel se mit à rire sournoisement. Il flottait dans les air entourant redoutablement Severus. Adnachiel plaça simplement sa main devant lui, et souffla légèrement en direction du sorcier. Aussitôt un vent de glace se précipita vers Severus. Celui-ci brandit à nouveaux sa baguette devant lui.  
  
-iRedire !i Hurla-t-il contrant le blizzard.  
  
Le vent glacé vint rebondir avec une extrême puissance contre le bouclier miroir du sortilège de retour.  
  
L'attaque de glace alla se répercuter sur Adnachiel, mais celui-ci venait aussitôt de rappeler le pouvoir du feu, se protégeant ainsi de l'assaut. Severus recula de quelques pas, puis changea aussitôt à l'aide d'un sortilège de métamorphose sa baguette en une somptueuse épée, noire incrustée d'émeraude, un serpent ciselé, partant du pommeau et courrant le long de la lame.  
  
-Tu penses me faire peur avec ton joujou ?! Se moqua Adnachiel.  
  
-Précisément je te conseille d'avoir pur ! Lui rétorqua Severus avec fierté.  
  
Le Démon lui envoya une gigantesque explosion de flammes. Severus pourfendit la boule de feu d'un seul coup d'épée. Adnachiel fronça les sourcils, sans le moindre mot il fonça sur le maître des potions deux immenses lianes au bout de ses mains, cinglant l'air comme des lames de couteaux. Severus esquiva le démon de justesse, avec néanmoins une profonde coupure à l'épaule droite. Mais il ne vacilla pas. Il s'élança à nouveau vers le démon qui était encore retourné. Mais au moment où Severus s'apprêtait à lui assener un coup d'épée, Adnachiel disparut. Severus fit volte face, mais une liane apparu au même instant et s'empara de l'épée magique pour l'envoyer en dehors de la pièce. Adnachiel reprit alors son sourire machiavélique.  
  
-Même sans baguette je pourrais t'envoyer pourri en enfer ! Lui lança sèchement Severus.  
  
-Je serais curieux de voir ça répliqua Adnachiel amusé, venant se posé devant Severus. Pourquoi ne pas régler ça dans un combat à mains nues ?  
  
Adnachiel ôta à son tour sa cape, laissant apparaître son corps recouvert de flammes, et de glaces. Severus le regard sentant lui aussi ses forces s'accroître avec sa colère. Severus releva d'un regard le défi du démon. Sans attendre Adnachiel, le corps entouré du feu destructeur se jeta sur le sorcier. Il le plaqua à terre. Severus sentit sa peau brûler sous les flammes. Mais il ne refusait de crier, et jamais il ne se soumettrait. Il lutta de toutes ses forces, renversa le démon sur le côté et se releva à toute vitesse. Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur Aurore. Son regard croisa celui de son amant. Elle lui fit un sourire complice. Cela suffit à redonner à Severus toute son énergie. Sans attendre il se lança à l'assaut d'Adnachiel le faisant violement heurter le sol, resserrant ses mains comme un étau autour du cou du démon. Sans comprendre comment, il s'aperçut que les flammes et les glaces qui entouraient le démon ne lui faisaient plus le moindre effet. Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la salle. C'est la qu'il le vit de nouveau. Eos posté près d'Aurore, maintenant son regard de sang fixé sur Severus et le démon. Aurore agenouillé près de lui avait les yeux fermés, sa main posée sur le pelage de la créature, l'esprit concentré.  
  
Mais Severus ne devait pas détourner son attention. Cependant il avait du le faire une fraction de seconde en trop, car Adnachiel le repoussa à son tour. Severus alla s'écraser rudement contre le marbre du tombeau. Adnachiel tendit sa main vers lui, lui envoyant à nouveau un vague de glace.  
  
-Redire ! s'écria à nouveau Severus.  
  
A son grand étonnement la formule fonctionna, même sans sa baguette. La vague fit un ricochet juste sous le nez du professeur de potion et reparti à toute allure vers le démon. Il fut touché au bras en tentant de l'esquiver. Il s'effondra alors à terre, dans un cri de douleur bestial.  
  
Severus sauta sur le démon, plus enragé que jamais. Ils se battirent ainsi encore quelques minutes, les coups passant tout près d'Aurore et d'Eos.  
  
-Va Eos ! Va l'aider Je vais m'en sortir seule. Murmura Aurore tout au fond de son esprit.  
  
iJe l'aide déjà avec mon bouclier de reflet. Tu as plus besoin de moi Mère. i  
  
Les pensées de la créature résonnaient à l'intérieur d'Aurore.  
  
-Il va avoir besoin de sa baguette pour le coup final, il ne tiendra peut être pas jusqu'au bout sinon. mes forces reviennent, mais j'ignore pourquoi elles refusent se sortir, je ne peux lancer aucun sort.  
  
iLa force qui est en toi est contradictoire, elle se bat contre elle-même en ce moment. c'est pourquoi je dois t'aider à retrouver tes propres forces, celles qui sont masquées par celles de l'âme de la Rose, elles sont là aussi, et ne demandent qu'à sortir, le moment va venir.. Je le sens, ais courage Mère. i  
  
-Je déteste le voir se battre ainsi, et rester impuissante.  
  
Un statue du tombeau de brisa alors Severus venait d'envoyer Adnachiel se fracasser sur elle.  
  
Mais le démon revenait à la charge, affaiblie mais toujours en état de combattre.  
  
-Il faut que je fasse quelque chose ! Déclara Aurore en essayant de se lever.  
  
Mais Eos se plaça devant elle.  
  
Non pas encore Mère !  
  
Leur attention se tourna alors vers le couloir des tombeaux. Des bruits fracassants sévissaient aussi de ce côté. Eos se dirigea vers l'embrasure de la porte. Il revint aussitôt et se blottit contre Aurore.  
  
Je serais ton bouclier à toi aussi.N'ai crainte ton pouvoir va bientôt reprendre le dessus, et s'allier à l'autre, je le sens.  
  
Aurore n'eut le temps de répliquer, et dû accepter les consigne de la créature, ses yeux allant de l'entrée du tombeau à Severus.  
  
Les sortilèges et les éclairs volaient, s'entrechoquant bruyamment. Câmunda avait du préalablement rendre les tombeaux insonores. sinon toutes les Roses Noires auraient déjà accouru.  
  
-Professeur ! s'écria alors la voix d'Hermione qui pénétra en trombe dans la pièce.  
  
Elle voulu se rendre au chevet d'Aurore, qui la regardait interloquée. Mais la bataille entre Adnachiel et Severus l'interpella. La jeune Gryffondor poussa un cri d'effroi en voyant son professeur de potions jeté avec une puissance phénoménale contre le mur de la salle.  
  
-Hermione ! s'écria Aurore, ne reste pas là vient ici !  
  
La jeune fille accourut près d'elle.  
  
-Mais que fait tu ici ! C'est... c'est de la folie ! Comment.  
  
-C'est Siria ! Elle m'a demandé de la suivre, elle se bat dans le couloir avec Câmunda, elle m'a demandé de venir vous chercher !  
  
-Je dois rester là, Severus va avoir besoin de moi. mais, je ne peux pas encore utiliser mes pouvoirs ! Ça me rend folle !  
  
-Le professeur Rogue a besoin d'aide. s'écria Hermione pétrifiée.  
  
La jeune fille n'attendit pas la réponse de son professeur et se précipita hors de la salle. Elle réapparut quelques secondes après, armée de l'épée de Severus.  
  
Elle se dirigea d'un pas hésitant là où se battaient Severus et Adnachiel, l'un comme l'autre commençait à s'épuiser.  
  
-Professeur, l'appela-t-elle finalement.  
  
Severus tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux, visiblement encore plus surpris qu'Aurore de voir une de ces élèves en ces lieux. Mais après s'être rendue compte qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione il ne fut plus tellement étonné.  
  
Son inattention lui coûta encore une fois de se faire catapulter contre un mur par le démon. Hermione recula terrorisée. Mais elle fit de son mieux pour surmonter sa peur, elle s'avança à nouveau vers Severus et lui lança l'épée. Il l'attrapa de justesse secouant sa tête légèrement sonnée par le choc.  
  
- Par la nuit, j'aveugle tes yeux! Par l'argile, je bouche tes oreilles! Par la terre, je scelle ta bouche ! Par le roc, je lie tes membres! Lança- t-il au démon.  
  
L'épée propulsa une onde dévastatrice qui mit à terre le démon en quelque seconde à peine.  
  
Severus profita que le démon soit effondré pour se précipita sur lui et lui enfonça d'un coup violent la pointe de son épée dans la poitrine. Adnachiel attrapa la lame et essaya de la retirer, Severus luttant dans le sens inverse pour le maintenant, empalé sur le sol.  
  
Des éclairs jaillissaient bientôt du bout du couloir jusque dans le tombeau. Les cris des deux Roses Noires retentissaient également. Hermione regardait de tout côté de sachant plus où donner la tête perdu entre les combats.  
  
Soudain le temps parut passer au ralentit. Le regard d'Hermione se posa alors sur Aurore, debout au milieu de la pièce devant son tombeau. Ses bras étaient croisés devant elle, ses yeux fermés. Soudain elle releva la tête et alla se poser devant Adnachiel et Severus, eux commençaient être à bout de forces. Leurs puissances égales rendant l'issu du combat presque impossible.  
  
-Adnachiel, appela soudain Aurore d'une voix calme, tu te rappelles, il y a plus d cinq ans. Adnachiel et Severus stoppèrent leurs gestes regardant Aurore, intrigués.  
  
-Je n'ai pas pu te détruire, parce que je ne maîtrisais pas le pouvoir que je t'avais volé.Reprit Aurore de sa voix douce. Et bien, je crois qu'à présent. je le contrôle sans problème.  
  
Aurore termina sa phrase en envoyant au démon une vague de glace, peut être même plus puissante encore que celle du démon lui-même. Severus se recula juste avant que la glace ne viennent pétrifié le démon.  
  
Hermione observait la scène effrayée et fascinée.  
  
-Trois coups tu as porté, trois coups, Méchant de coeur, d'oeil et de langue. Ton salaire sera ces trois coups. Revenus sur toi, trois, dix et cent ! Par le feu, par l'eau, par la terre et par l'air, Par ce qui les gouverne et les lie, Par ton crime tu seras puni ! Murmura-t-elle.  
  
Aurore nourrit une énergie au creux de ses mains, en quelque seconde celle- ci pris des proportions démesurées, dessinant les cinq branches d'une étoile.  
  
La malédiction alla frapper le démon de plein fouet, dans des cris de démence il commença à se consumer.  
  
-Que la terre engloutisse les flots qui éteindront le feu qui brûlera la forêt. Conclut Severus avant de planter cette fois définitivement sa lame illuminée du sortilège dans le c?ur d'Adnachiel.  
  
Ses cruels petits yeux se posèrent une dernière fois sur Aurore avant de consumer avec le reste du corps du monstre.  
  
Puis plus rien, rien que le silence. Aurore porta son regard vers Severus. Celui-ci l'imita. Il fit un discret sourires, alors qu'elle vint se blottir au creux de ses bras, libérée, soulagée, ses sentant plus forte que jamais. Une nouvelle force tourbillonnant à présent dans ses veines. Il la serra de toutes ses forces contre son c?ur, partageant son apaisement. Mais de nouveau un vacarme assourdissant vint troubler leur toute nouvelle sérénité. Aurore se dirigea à toute vitesse à la porte où Hermione se trouvait déjà. La jeune fille avait pris part au combat de Siria toute deux luttant avec acharnement contre la prêtresse. Mais le combat tirait à sa fin, Siria et Hermione avaient manifestement le dessus. Aurore se dirigea vers elles. Siria venait d'envoyer un sotilège d'entrava à Câmunda. La vieille Rose Noire luttait pour contrer le sort qui rendait ses mouvements impossibles. Mais d'un regard Aurore stoppa définitivement ses efforts, paralysant Câmunda. Siria la regarda intriguée, puis elle vit la jeune femme, son visage s'illuminant d'un sourire.  
  
-Aurore ! s'écria la jeune Rose Noire.  
  
-Contente de te retrouver ma petite Siria ! Lui répliqua Aurore en lui rendant osn sourire.  
  
Aurore s'avança vers Câmunda l'air menaçant. A présent la vieille prêtresse reposait entre ses mains à elles.  
  
-Je te tuerais bien. lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille la voix emplie d'amertume.  
  
-Tu n'auras pas le cran. la provoqua Câmunda sachant qu'à présent la situation était perdue.  
  
-Tu as tué Nora. tu m'as torturée. tu as pervertie mon temple.. ce n'est pas le cran, ni l'envie qui me manque pour t'achever Câmunda! Lui rétorqua- t-elle  
  
-Oh ça oui j'ai tué Nora, après l'avoir torturé tout comme toi ! lui aboya Câmunda, et je ne le regrette pas.  
  
-Tu t'es même servie de ta s?ur pour m'avoir, tu as trahis elle aussi. Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu pouvais être de la même famille que Kally. je comprend qu'elle ai honte de mentionner ton existence.  
  
-Elle n'était qu'un misérable rat de bibliothèque ! Pour moi elle n'est rien. tue moi si tu le veux. Je n'en ai rien à faire, nos autres s?urs se chargeront de toi à ma place. Elles sont convaincues que tu es la meurtrière de Nora... Tu sais qu'un crime au sien du cercle est impardonnable.  
  
-Il l'est en effet ! Intervint Siria, mais je crois que tu as parlé trop vite traîtresse !  
  
Aurore et Câmunda tournèrent la tête, pour découvrir une dizaine de sorcières postées devant elles, Hermione à leur tête, toutes regardant Câmunda d'un air menaçant.  
  
La jeune Hélène s'avança vers Aurore, le regard emplie d'admiration, et s'agenouilla devant elle.  
  
-Pardon pour avoir douté de toi ma reine. Murmura-t-elle.  
  
Severus s'approcha d'Aurore, cette dernière lui sourit puis reporta son regard vers la Rose Noire.  
  
-Relève toi jeune Enchanteresse. lui répliqua Aurore, je sais que vous avez été victimes de ses mauvais sorts. vous n'y êtes pour rien.  
  
-C'est un vrai bonheur de t'avoir de nouveau parmi nous ! S'exclama Hélène en se relevant se jetant au cou d'Aurore.  
  
Les autres sorcières l'imitèrent bientôt, Siria la première, laissant Hermione et Severus observer la scène d'un ?il intriguée.  
  
-Mais je ne peux pas rester. expliqua Aurore embêté. Vous devez continuer sans moi ma décision de change pas.  
  
-Mais que vas-tu faire ? Et l'âme que va-t-elle devenir loin de son cercle ? S'enquit Siria.  
  
-Nous n'avons même plus de prêtresse.  
  
-Si. vous en avez une. Leur affirma Aurore. N'est ce pas Siria ?  
  
L'adolescente échangea un regard complice avec Aurore et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
Les autres Roses Noires lancèrent à Siria des regards approbateurs et respectueux.  
  
-Pff. cette gamine ! Prêtresse. ricana Câmunda derrière l'assemblée de Roses noires.  
  
-Une gamine qui t'as vaincu Câmunda ! lui rappela Aurore, mais tu fais bien de nous rappeler ta présence traîtresse. je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui aimerai s'occuper personnellement de ton cas, et c'est pour lui faire une faveur que je te laisse moi la vie sauve. Eos ?! Tu es là ?  
  
-Eeoss.. émit le félin.  
  
-Emmène la dans les oubliettes. les autres Roses décideront de sont sorts plus tard, tu me comprends Eos. Pensa Aurore en regardant sa créature  
  
Bien sûr Mère. je vais m'assurer qu'elle ne s'échappe pas. Lui répliqua-t- il dans son esprit.  
  
-Tu vas le laisser me dévorer. lui aboya la vieille Rose noire.  
  
-Pourquoi pas. c'est à lui de décider. si la nouvelle prêtresse est d'accord bien sûr ?!  
  
-Je t'en prie Eos. amuse toi bien avec elle... confirma Siria aux anges.  
  
Câmunda n'eut le temps de protester, Eos la téle-porta avec lui jusqu'au oubliettes. Cette fois ci, Aurore se dirigea vers Severus. Il mit ses bras autour de sa taille et le prit doucement entre ses bras la serrant contre son c?ur, enfin apaisé.  
  
-On peut rentrer maintenant ?! lui demanda-t-il doucement, le visage quelque peu fatigué.  
  
-Oh oui ! Acquiesça Aurore en soupirant. Rentrons.  
  
Aurore porta son regard sur Hermione, regardant son élève avec un sourire plein de gratitude.  
  
-J'ignore combien de règles tu as du briser pour venir jusqu'ici mais. je t'en remercie.  
  
Hermione lui rendit un sourire complice.  
  
-Tu ne vas pas rester avec nous alors ?! s'enquit une Rose Noire  
  
-Je suis désolée. mais je dois retourner la haut, c'est la qu'est ma vie maintenant. mais Siria saura bien vous guider. je n'en doute pas une seconde.  
  
-Mais elle reviendra ! Intervint Siria, n'est ce pas Aurore, et nous viendront aussi. A la minute où ta fille pointera le bout de son nez par exemple !  
  
Aurore confirma d'un hochement de tête.  
Ainsi Aurore et Severus accompagnés d'Hermione quittèrent le temple. Aurore laissant malgré tout avec regret ses s?urs, pour revenir dans la forêt interdite, à l'endroit même où Severus l'avait quittée. Mais le mur de pierres et les dalles avaient disparus.  
  
Aurore posa un pied par terre, mais à la minute où elle entreprit d'avancer, elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner brusquement.  
  
Elle s'effondra sur le sol sans comprendre. Severus se précipita à ses côtés la prenant dans ses bras.  
  
-Ah ce n'est pas vrai. râla Aurore sentant de nouveau la douleurs des différentes potion et les marques ressurgir au fond d'elle.  
  
-Peut être était à cause du temple, l'atmosphère magique qui y règne est bien différente que celle ici, le pouvoir de votre enfant qui vous protégeait ainsi que le votre était plus développés en bas. tenta d'expliquer Hermione.  
  
-Granger a raison. s'inquiéta Severus voyant le visage d'Aurore reprendre l'expression de détresse qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé.  
  
-Sans doute. mais Severus, je ne ceux pas encore endurer ça. je ne tiendrais pas. mon ventre. j'ai vraiment mal. murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
  
Sans perdre une seconde, il s'élança vers le château, Aurore reposant dans ses bras, Hermione ouvrant la marche devant eux.  
  
Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le château le jour pointait à peine, et Aurore reposait inconsciente dans les bras de Severus. Ils se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie. Hermione ouvrit la porte en trombe et laissa son professeur pénétrer dans la pièce. Mme Pomfresh sursauta et les observa avec de grands yeux ronds déposer le corps inanimé et mutilé d'Aurore.  
  
-Oh mon dieu vous l'avez retrouvé ! s'écria-t-elle, mais c'est horrible que lui est il arrivé.  
  
-On vous expliquera plus tard, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! lui cria Severus.  
  
-Severus ! L'appela la voix de Dumbledore qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.  
  
Le directeur arriva d'un pas rapide au chevet de sa filleule contemplant avec terreur le triste spectacle.  
  
-J'ai besoin que vous sortiez s'il vous plait ! Tous ! Leur ordonna l'infirmière.  
  
Ils s'exécutèrent sans broncher, Dumbledore forçant Severus à quitter la pièce à contre c?ur.  
-Alors comment on se sent ce matin ? fit la voix enjouée de Mme Pomfresh  
  
L'infirmière entra dans la chambre d'Aurore, où celle-ci avait été transportée pour plus discrétion. Elle apporta un plateau sur la table de chevet, et fit s'ouvrirent les volet d'une mouvement de baguette.  
  
-Ca va. un peu fatiguée cependant ! répondit Aurore qui s'éveillait juste.  
  
-Bien, plus les jours vont passé et plus vous reprendrez des forces ma chère ! La rassura-t-elle, tenez vous avez encore une petite note de vos élèves ! Hermione, Harry et Ron sont passé hier soir, mais vous dormiez déjà, ils repasseront sûrement dans l'après midi.  
  
Aurore acquiesça en souriant.  
  
La jeune femme se remettait doucement de ses épreuves. Dumbledore qui avait finalement été mis au courant du fin mot de l'histoire avait aidé Aurore et Severus à re-préparer une potion d'annihilation. À présent avec tous les soins nécessaires, l'avenir de leur fille semblait s'être définitivement écarter du chemin des Roses Noires. Aurore avait dû malgré tout stopper les cours. Mais les choses avaient pu être correctement expliquées et sans aucuns risques aux élèves et aux autres professeurs. Juste Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione et Ron, étaient au courant de leur mésaventure. Les trois Gryffondor ayant bien évidemment juré de ne jamais rien divulguer, et ce après des heures de sermons du professeur Rogue qui lui n'avait certainement pas digéré le fait d'avoir été espionné pendant des mois. Seuls ses rapports avec Hermione paraissaient s'être arrangés, mais une réconciliation n'étaient toujours pas au goût du jour avec les deux autres Gryffondor. Aurore elle avait décidé de ne pas leur en tenir rigueur, tout comme Dumbledore qui s'était montré attentionné et compréhensif vis-à-vis de la jeune femme. Après tout elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle et Severus avaient juste essayé de sauver leur enfant.  
  
-Même le jeune Drago Malefoy est venu prendre de vos nouvelles ! S'exclama Mme Pomfresh vérifiant les pansements d'Aurore.  
  
-Ah oui ?! S'étonna Aurore, ne vient il pas d'avoir une petite s?ur lui ?  
  
-Non, un frère. Corrigea Mme Pomfresh, mais cela ne semble pas l'enchanter !  
  
Aurore hocha la tête, replongeant sa tête au creux de son oreiller.  
  
-Ah propos Aurore. reprit Mme Pomfresh avec un sourire amusé, vos nouveaux examens m'ont appris quelque chose !  
  
-Quoi donc ? S'enquit la jeune femme.  
  
-Ah, je ne divulguerais rien tant que Severus ne sera pas là ! Déclara l'infirmière, je tiens absolument à voir la tête qu'il va faire !  
  
-Pourquoi, que se passe-t-il ?! S'inquiéta Aurore  
  
-Attendez et vous verrez.. [pic] 


	22. Joyeux Lugnasadh

**Et nous voici tous réunis pour le tout dernier chapitre.... De la première partie !!!Et oui, il faut bien conclure un jour ! Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi jusque là, ça a du être long !!! Bravo Bravo !! Merci vraiment beaucoup aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragée, soutenue et donné leurs impressions dans leurs gentils messages pour chacun de mes chapitres ! Et j'espère sincèrement que vous vous êtes bien amusés !**

**Mais, inutile de dire que l'histoire continue !!! Lol, je ne suis pas encore prête à me séparer de Severus et Aurore, et vous verrez que beaucoup d'autres personnages deviendront bien importants encore !! La Rose Noire continue ! mwahahahaaa !!!!**

**Alors maintenant, je vous laisse lire cette 1ère petite conclusion, en espérant qu'elle sera bien ! Merchi encore de me suivre, et bien sûr : Bonne lecture !!**

Chapitre 22

**- Joyeux Lugnasadh -**

****

Vers le milieu de l'après midi du 1er août, Albus traversait tranquillement le hall de l'entrée de son manoir en compagnie de Minerva Mc Gonagall, discutant de choses et d'autres quand la sonnerie de la demeure tintinnabula agréablement.

Le sorcier se dirigea vers la porte de chêne massif, la faisant s'ouvrir en s'approchant.

Il découvrit alors le jeune homme, qui venait d'entrer dans la grande pièce, baignée des rayons du soleil d'été.

- Saluuuuuut les geens ! s'exclama Brian en bondissant joyeusement à la rencontre de Dumbledore. Salut Mme Minerva ! Comment ça va bien ?

- Hum… bien, je vous remercie. Répondit Minerva qui ne se faisait toujours pas à la spontanéité exubérante du jeune homme.

- Bienvenu mon garçon ! Le salua amicalement Dumbledore. Dis moi, tu es venu accompagn !

Hermione, le teint légèrement écarlate, apparut derrière Brian.

- Excusez moi Monsieur le Directeur, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas… s'enquit-t-elle d'un air timide.

- Bien sûr que non ! Harry et Ron sont là également ! Lui expliqua Dumbledore en souriant. Mon petit doigts m'a dit que vous viendriez avec Brian, Miss Granger ! J'ai l'impression que nous aurons du monde pour célébrer Lugnasadh ce soir ! Mais venez donc, nous allons vous installez.

Les deux jeunes gens s'avancèrent déposant leurs sacs dans l'entrer du hall, qui d'ailleurs se volatilisèrent peu après, pour être rangés dans leurs chambres respectives.

Hermione regardait impressionnée l'intérieur du hall. Le manoir était décoré de couleurs claires et chaleureuses. Tout si simple, mais à la fois d'une beauté somptueuse.

- Comment s'est passé ce premier mois de vacances, Miss Granger ? demanda finalement Minerva à la jeune fille, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les jardins du manoir. Vos parents devaient être si fiers de vos brillants résultats aux BUSES.

- Oui, ils l'étaient ! répliqua la jeune fille en rougissant.

- C'est la meilleure ma ptite Mione ! Intervint Brian en la prenant par la taille.

Dumbledore les regarda amusé, surtout en voyant le regard douteux que leur jeta la directrice des Gryffondor.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une immense véranda, étincelante des couleurs vives des fleurs de toutes sortes qui l'emplissaient et parfumaient l'endroit. Une douce harmonie, une atmosphère apaisante régnait dans la salle.

Hermione y rencontra la plus part de ses professeurs, assis dans les différents fauteuils de bois clairs, ou sur la terrasse qui prolongeait la véranda. Une magnifique estrade de marbre clair, surplombant les extraordinaires jardins de la demeure d'Albus Dumbledore.

Les professeurs Chourave et Sinistra semblaient plongées dans une grande discussion avec Irma Pince, la bibliothécaire et Mme Pomfresh, autour d'un verre de liqueur de citrouille. Le professeur Flitwick de son côté, jouait aux échecs sorciers avec Argus Rusard.

Hermione et Brian pénétrèrent dans la véranda, alors que Dumbledore et Minerva rejoignaient leurs collègues.

Les jeunes femmes assises à la table les saluèrent chaleureusement.

- Qui attendons nous encore Albus ? S'enquit Arlanne Sinistra.

- Et bien, Kally Vector ne devrait pas tarder. expliqua Dumbledore. Elle devait aller prendre sa petite fille chez son père avant de venir.

- Sa fille ? Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue ! répliqua Mme Pomfresh d'un air enjoué.

- Severus et Aurore doivent encore arriver ! Ajouta le directeur.

- Ils sont en retard, ils aurait dû arriver bien plus tôt ! Intervint Minerva.

- Severus a du piquer une crise pour ne pas venir ! Il n'était pas venu l'année dernière !

- Ne soyez pas mauvaise langue Arlanne ! La pria l'infirmière. Dans son état, Aurore ne peut ni transplaner, ni utiliser la poudre de cheminette ! Ça a du les retarder, mais je suis sûre qu'ils ne vont pas tarder…

Hermione s'avança vers les portes de la véranda, contemplant la vue splendide des jardins. Dehors, la jeune fille aperçut Harry et Ron en compagnie de Mme Bibine et Hagrid. Ils devaient sans doute parler Quidditch !

La jeune sorcière quitta Brian quelque instants et se dirigea vers ses camarades pour les saluer.

- On était sûr que tu viendrais avec Brian, c'est pour cela que j'ai juste appelé Ron… expliqua Harry.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a pas de mal ! Lui répliqua-t-elle joyeusement, je suis si contente déjà, d'être invitée chez Dumbledore pour fêter Lugnasadh ! C'est la première fois que je le célèbre ! Brian a dit que Dumbledore préparait toujours des choses magnifiques !

- Oui ! Moi je crois que c'est un des meilleurs été de ma vie ! Un été sans les Dursley !!!! S'exclama Harry. Et puis, Dumbledore habite vraiment un endroit génial !

- Alors, tu as définitivement oublié Victor Krum ?! La taquina Ron.

Hermione observa rapidement Brian, assis à la table des quatre sorcière, occupés à faire le clown, puis se retourna vers ses deux amis, un sourire pointant au coin de ses lèvres.

- Je pense que oui… avoua-t-elle doucement. Et depuis, ce qui s'est passé avec Aurore au temple des Roses Noires, nous sommes encore plus proches.

- Waouh, c'est le grand amuuuur ! s'exclama Ron en riant.

- De quoi ? Avec Mione ? Evidemment ! Intervint soudain Brian en apparaissant juste derrière Hermione, faisant sursauter la jeune fille. C'est l'amour fou ! N'est ce pas Mimi chérie ?!

Il embrassa la jeune fille, la faisant aussitôt devenir écarlate devant ses deux camarades, et courut vers Hagrid essayant de le pousser dans l'eau d'une grande fontaine. Mais celui-ci n'eut pas le moindre mal à lancer le jeune homme lui-même à l'eau.

Brian revint trempé jusqu'au os, vers Hermione, qui l'observait amusée, mais le fut moins alors qu'il voulait à tout prix la prendre dans ses bras trempés et la mettre à son tour dans l'eau.

Puis Dumbledore qui avait disparu quelques minutes, réapparut soudain, suivi de Kally Vector.

Le professeur d'arithmancie était accompagnée d'une fillette d'une dizaine d'années, aux cheveux sombres légèrement bouclés. Les trois Gryffondor bientôt rejoints par Hagrid et Mme Bibine pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la véranda pour saluer les nouvelles hôtes. Brian décida finalement d'abandonner sa tentative de lancer Hermione dans la fontaine, au grand bonheur de la jeune, lui disant toute fois qu'elle ne perdait rien pour attendre, et les quatre jeunes sorciers s'approchèrent du professeur, l'accueillant amicalement.

- Ben, alors ? Qui es-tu toi ?! S'amusa Brian en s'agenouillant près de la fillette qui restait timide derrière le professeur Vector.

- Ne te cache pas Daya ! Lui demanda doucement Kally.

La fillette s'avança quelque peu mal à l'aise.

- Comme tu as grandi Daya ! S'exclama Mme Pomfresh bientôt imitée par les autres professeurs. Tu es si mignonne !

- Je vous présente ma fille ! Expliqua fièrement le professeur Vector aux trois Gryffondor. Elle vient à Poudlard à la prochaine rentrée vous savez !

- Waaaa t'es grande ! s'exclama Brian faisant rougir la jeune sorcière.

- C'est bien, on va pouvoir t'expliquer plein de trucs alors ! Intervint Ron.

- Je vous la confie, faites attention à elle ! Les pria Kally amusée.

Daya lui sourit et suivit Ron et Harry jusqu'à la terrasse.

- Aurore et Severus ne sont pas arrivés ? S'enquit Kally en prenant place à la table aux côtés de Minerva.

- Il ne devait pas prendre le train moldu pour venir jusqu'ici ? Intervint Samantha Chourave.

- Peut être que Severus les a perdus ! Suggéra Arlanne.

- Oh non, Aurore connaît bien les transports moldus… leur signala Brian.

- Laissez leur le temps de venir, nous ne commencerons réellement les festivités dans la soirée, ils ont quelques heures devant eux ! s'exclama Dumbledore en faisant apparaître une assiette d'apéritif au melon d'ondines devant ses convives.

-

Severus sortit le premier du wagon, sur la voie 9 ¾. Il se retourna et aida la jeune femme à descendre à son tour.

Aurore mit pied à terre et soupira, fatiguée.

- Je te l'avais dit, on aurait du rester à la maison ! Marmonna Severus. Au lieu de venir à cette fête, ça te fatigue, tu n'as pas besoin de ça !

- Mais non ! répliqua Aurore. On doit être présent ! En plus ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas fêté Lugnasadh chez Albus !

- Moi j'ai réussi à y échapper l'année dernière et je ne m'en suis pas plus mal port ! Expliqua Severus en passant la barrière magique, Aurore à son bras.

- Toi tu ne sais pas t'amuser ! Qu'est ce qui t'embête tant ?! Lugnasadh est toujours extraordinaire chez Albus.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire, tu sais très bien que je ne reproche rien à Dumbledore, mais dois-je te rappeler que tout le club potin au complet nous y attend ? C'est ça qui est terrible…

- Tu exagères ! On va passer un excellent moment je t'assure !

- Oui, mais je continue à penser que tu aurais été mieux à te reposer chez nous !

- Pfff… j'ai bien le droit de bouger quand même ! Se plaignit Aurore faisant une moue boudeuse.

- Avec tout le chemin que nous devons faire en plus ! ajouta Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Nous aurions pu transplaner ! Lui souffla Aurore.

- C'est cela oui ! Interdiction de transplaner ! Tu le sais !

Aurore haussa les épaules, alors qu'ils sortaient tous deux l'entrée de la gare de King's Cross.

- Ça grouille de moldu… murmura Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bien, ça me parait logique puisque nous sommes dans leur monde ! répliqua Aurore moqueuse.

- C'est malin…

- Severus est ce que tu vas faire la tête toute la soirée ?! Soupira Aurore en traversant la rue.

- Je ne fais pas la tête… je n'aime pas la façon dont ces moldus me regardent… c'est tout.

- Ah ça, si tu m'avais écout ! Je t'ai dit de t'habiller en moldu ! C'était juste pour aujourd'hui !

- Quoi ?! Hors de question ! Tu peux faire beaucoup de choses de moi Aurore, mais tu ne me feras pas mettre un de leurs jeans idiot ! Je garde ma cape !

- C'est dommage tu aurais été si mignon dans un petit jean… s'amusa-t-elle. Je te signale qu'en arrêtant de fusiller tout le monde du regard, tu te feras déjà moins remarquer !

Severus porta son attention vers Aurore.

- Je préfère te réserver mes sourires Aurore, tu le sais bien ! Lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Aurore glissa sa main derrière la nuque du sorcier et amena doucement son visage contre le sien, l'embrassant furtivement.

- Mais tu ne m'amadoueras pas comme ! reprit Severus. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, nous repartirions chez nous tout de suite ! Mais quelle idée folle de nous jeter dans les griffes du club potins pendant les vacances !

- va tu arrêter avec ton club potins ! répliqua-t-elle. Allez, nous devons prendre le métro jusqu'à la gare Victoria.

- Je préfèrerais qu'on prenne un de leurs taxi… il parait que les métro sont plein de monde…

- Tu n'as jamais pris le métro ?

- Euh… non.

- Alors raison de plus pour le prendre !

- Tu n'es pas raisonnable !

- Oui mais ça, ce n'est pas nouveau !

- Aurore ! s'exclama Severus. On prend un taxi, il est hors de question qu'on aille courir dans le métro !

Mais la jeune femme commençait déjà à descendre l'escalier de la première entrée de métro. Severus sa hâta de la suivre. Sa silhouette sombre, sa cape flottant derrière lui faisait se retourner tous les passants, ce qui ne manquait pas d'amuser la jeune femme.

Finalement Aurore le conduisit à travers les différentes bouches de métro jusque dans un des trains.

Par chance, il était presque désert. Aurore s'assit aux côtés du sorcier, qui regardait méfiant autour d'eux.

- Tu vois ! s'exclama Aurore en le regardant puis passant doucement sa main sur son visage. Tu n'avais aucune raison de t'inquiéter ! Il n'y a personne !

Severus acquiesça finalement, prenant doucement la main de la jeune femme.

- Severus… l'appela-t-elle après un bref de silence.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai faim…

- Encore ? Mais tu as un paquet de chocogrenouilles dans le sac !

- Non, il n'y en a plus…. Lui expliqua-t-elle d'un ton plaintif.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure !

- Non, celle là sont normales… j'en voudrais à la fraise !

- Tu ne veux pas prendre les normales… comment veux tu que nous trouvions des chocogrenouilles à la fraise ici ?!

- Je n'y peux rien si j'ai une irrésistible envie de fraise ! Râla cette dernière.

- Tu le ais uniquement pour m'embêter !

- Déjà l'autre fois, tu n'as pas voulu m'en ramener !

- Aurore, il était deux heures du matin ! Et en plus je suis aller en chercher ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si je n'ai pu trouver que des chocogrenouilles goût citrouille ! Et tu les as mangées quand même !

- Oui, mais je préfère la fraise ! Oh Severus, tu ne veux pas qu'on aille en chercher au prochain arrêt ?!

- Aurore soit raisonnable pour une fois ! Nous n'avons pas le temps ! Lui rappela Severus, je te signale que nous avons un train à prendre.

- Mais on va se dépêcher !! Nous ne sommes pas loin du chemin de traverse… s'il te plait, s'il te plait !

- On ne peut pas, on a pas le temps ! Je suis désolé, mais non !

Aurore fronça les sourcils.

- Vraiment ! Tu me priverais de nourriture ! Moi ?? Moi qui porte ta progéniture ! Alors ça ?!

- Tu es sûre de ne pas en faire une tout petit peu trop ?! Si tu as vraiment faim mange les chocogrenouilles normales ! Je suis vraiment navré, mais nous n'avons pas le temps de faire tout un détour par le chemin de traverse ! Ou alors tu choisi, Lugnasadh ou les chocogrenouilles ?!

Aurore croisa les bras, vexée.

- Tu ne vas pas faire la tête toute la soirée quand même ?! Se moqua Severus.

- Ça c'était facile Môssieur Rogue !

Le train se stoppa, indiquant aux deux sorciers de sortir.

Severus aida sa compagne à sortir du train.

- Dis donc, c'est toi qui veux absolument aller à cette fête ! Ce n'est pas moi !

- Oui, mais on peut quand même aller voir ? S'il te plait Severus ! Pour moi ! Mon Sevichou !!!! Je crois que tout près de la gare il y a une boutique de sorcier, cachée derrière un vieux magasin... On peut y aller, c'est tout près.

- Bon, on va jeter un coup d'œil, mais très rapide ! Céda-t-il en haussant les yeux au ciel

- Ah merci !!! S'exclama-t-elle triomphante.

Ils continuèrent leur route à travers la foule de moldus. Bientôt la gare Victoria se dessinait devant eux. Aurore s'aventura vers un grand magasin non loin de là.

- C'est ça ta vieille boutique ? Celle qui passe inaperçu ? S'enquit Severus à moitié convaincue devant l'immense enseigne, et les vitrines remplies de monde.

- Ca a chang ! s'exclama Aurore étonnée, je te jure c'était un petit commerce tout miteux avant…

- Bon, alors on a vu. Maintenant on y va ! Et ce n'est pas de ma faute cette fois ! lui déclara Severus en la prenant par le bras.

Mais la jeune femme le retint.

- Attend on peut aller voir à l'intérieur ! Insista-t-elle.

- Ma parole ! Tu y tiens tant que ça à ces fichus bonbons ou c'est uniquement pour me rendre fou que tu fais ce cinéma l ?! Souffla Severus.

Aurore le regarda l'air énervé, mais ne répliqua pas. Au lieu de cela, elle s'avança d'un pas décidé et pénétra dans l'établissement.

Severus soupira puis la suivit finalement, essayant de la rattraper parmi la foule.

- Aurore attend moi ! Lui demanda-t-il fermement.

- Puisque je t'agace, je vais me les chercher toute seule mes chocogrenouilles, tu n'as qu'à m'attendre dehors !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Reviens ! On va manquer le train !

- Et bien on transplanera dans ce cas ! Ce n'est pas un problème.

- Mais tu es incorrigible ! s'exclama-t-il en la rattrapant finalement.

Aurore s'arrêta dans le fond du magasin, scrutant les murs.

- Il n'y a plus rien… murmura-t-elle déçue. Comment vais-je faire pour avoir mes chocogrenouilles moi maintenant ?!

- Tu en auras chez Dumbledore, allez on s'en va !

- Non, il y a peut être autre chose d'intéressant ici !

Elle partit à travers les rayons sans attendre de réponses.

Severus lu courut après, essayant toujours de la faire sortir, mais elle ne semblait absolument pas disposer à l'écouter l'estomac vide.

Severus s'adossa finalement contre un des rayons, en soupirant.

Aurore se tourna un instant vers lui, l'air préoccupé.

- Severus… murmura-t-elle.

- Que se passe il encore ?!

- Je… je ne me sens pas très bien…

- Comment ça…

Soudain le visage de la jeune femme se crispa, suivit d'un petit cri qu'elle ne pu contenir en elle.

- Severus… l'appela-t-elle l'air cette fois ci paniqué, je crois que… je viens de perdre les eaux…

-Tu es sûre ?! Lui demanda-t-il à moitié convaincue, c'est encore une fausse alerte, tu nous en as fait trois cette semaine !

Aurore le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds.

-Evidemment que j'en suis sûre ! Tu es à ma place peut être ?! S'écria-t-elle. Je suis en train de te dire que je vais accoucher !

Severus la regarda interloqué, puis il se précipita à ses côtés la soutenant voyant son corps soutenait difficilement le poids de la douleur.

- Du… du calme… Lui dit il quelque peu dérouté.

- Du calme ?! Répéta-t-elle en hurlant. Comment veux tu que je me calme ??! Tu es bien un homme pour me dire de telles idioties à dans un moment pareil !

Severus leva la tête, son visage s'empourpra légèrement voyant que tout le magasin s'était retourné vers eux.

Aurore agrippa la cape de Severus, essayant de ne pas crier, mais une nouvelle douleur vint s'emparer d'elle à ce moment.

Un moldu s'approcha alors d'eux. Il rabattit une mèche de ses cheveux roux sur le coté et s'agenouilla l'air grave près de la jeune femme.

- Excusez moi… je suis médecin. Leur dit il. Vous êtes enceinte…

- Ah oui vous croyez ?! Combien de temps avez-vous étudié pour être capable d'établir un diagnostic aussi étonnant ?! Lui aboya-t-elle, paniquée.

Severus la regarda de plus en plus surpris.

- Aurore… la reprit il. Excusez là… elle… elle a mal…

- Non, sans rire ?! Rétorqua-t-elle. Je n'ai pas mal, je souffre le martyre !!!!!!!

- Il faut l'amener d'urgence à l'hôpital ! Déclara le médecin, quelqu'un appeler vite une ambulance ! Ne craignez rien… nous allons bien nous occuper de vous ! L'ambulance sera là d'une minute à l'autre. Je suis le docteur Madigan. Enchanté de vous rencontrer aussi !

- Ah ! Ça recommence ! Hurla-t-elle. Aah c'est horrible !

- Ca va aller Aurore ! Tenta de la rassurer Severus.

- Parle pour toi ! Lui aboya-t-elle. Tu n'as pas eu trop dur à faire là-dedans !!!

- J'entends la sirène ! Je vais les cherche, ne bougez pas ! Déclara le docteur Madigan avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur.

- Où voulez vous que j'aille ! Marmonna Aurore en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir que tu ailles avec ce moldu. murmura Severus. Il ressemble à Ron Weasley…

Mais Severus n'eut guère le choix, et quelques instant plus tard, Aurore se retrouva aux urgences de l'hôpital moldu, trop angoissée pour se rendre compte de quoi que se soit. Severus faisait les cent pas stressé, à côté du lit où les infirmières s'affairaient près de sa compagne. Ces dernières qui observaient sa cape voleter derrière lui d'un œil intrigué d'ailleurs.

Le médecin apparut à ce moment là et se pencha vers Aurore afin de lui parler, Severus se précipitant à ses côtés.

- Hum… Aurore ? Commença-t-il d'un ton rassurant, vous allez avoir des jumeaux c'est bien cela ?!

- Oui, nous sommes au courant de cela ! Intervint Severus qui devenait bien plus anxieux qu'Aurore.

-Oh, vous êtes l'heureux papa ?! S'amusa le médecin, ne vous inquiétez pas comme cela voyons ! Vos enfants seront la d'un minutes à l'autre à en juger les examens, ce sont des rapides !! Détendez vous Aurore, nous vous avons donnez une dose suffisante de calmant, d'ici quelques minutes l'anesthésiant fera son effet, il ne vous restera plus que les formalités et vos petits jumeaux seront enfin l !

Le médecin se dirigea alors vers les infirmières. Severus prit la main de sa compagne.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a donn ?!

- Je n'en sais rien, mais ça va mieux… soupira-t-elle légèrement sonnée.

- Alors là on a définitivement manqué notre train… je suis désolée pour la petite fête d'Albus !

- Il va falloir les prévenir... Il faut peut être que tu y ailles Severus… Ils vont s'inquiéter…

- Hors de question que je te laisse une seconde !

Aurore lui sourit finalement, avant de sentir les contractions la saisir à nouveaux, de plus en plus proches.

Severus observa avec attention, et néanmoins une appréhension non dissimulée, le médecin et les infirmières entourer Aurore.

- Vous avez un très jolie tatouage dites moi ! s'exclama une des infirmières.

- Vous deviez aller à un bal costumé, non ? S'enquit soudain le médecin en détaillant la robe de sorcier de Severus, très joli costume, très réussit !   
Severus lui lança un regard noir.   
- Non, nous sommes des sorciers si vous voulez tout savoir ! Lâcha Aurore. Nous n'avions pas prévu d'atterrir dans un hôpital moldu !  
- Bien sûr... répliqua le médecin en riant.   
- Docteur, vous êtes sûr de ne pas vous être trompé dans les doses de calmants ? L'interrogea une infirmière.

Aurore releva la tête se sentant devenir écarlate. Le médecin l'observa en riant.

- Relaxez vous ! Répéta-t-il, oh me serait ce tête que j'aperçois ? Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps, je vous assure !

Et ce fut presque exact…

- Oh ! C'est un garçon ! Déclara le médecin d'un ton enjoué. Aurore c'est un très beau petit garçon !

Severus s'avança lentement vers le médecin, ses yeux ébahis se posant pour la première fois sur son fils. L'infirmière qui venait de s'occuper du nouveau né se dirigea alors vers Severus, et délicatement, elle déposa l'enfant au creux de ses bras. Severus le contempla, muet. Un seul sourire, discret mais sincère se dessinant sur son visage à demi relevé par les mèches de ses cheveux sombres. Il était si petit, si fragile entouré de sa grande cape… Severus en eut presque le souffle coupé, tant sa joie était soudaine et intense. Lentement il se dirigea vers Aurore. Qui les observait tendrement.

- Aurore, ne perdons pas notre concentration ! J'ai l'impression que l'autre jumeau semble un peu moins pressé de sortir.

Severus garda le bébé dans ses bras, tout près d'Aurore, alors qu'avec un peu plus de mal cependant, la petite fille arriva enfin. Cette fois ci, le médecin s'approcha d'Aurore.

- Voilà, je vous l'avais dit… qu'une petite formalité, félicitations, vous avez une magnifique petite fille !

Aurore, exténuée mais aux anges, prit l'enfant sur son coeur, lui adressant un regard et un sourire comblés. Severus se pencha vers elle, embrassant doucement son front. Lentement, il plaça son fils dans les bras d'Aurore.

Etrangement les deux enfants ouvrir les yeux semblant s'adresser un regard complice.

- C'est amusant… s'exclama le médecin qui était resté un peu en retrait. C'était encore plus magique que d'habitude !

Aurore se mit à rire doucement, embrassant tendrement ses jumeaux.

- Severus… chuchota-t-elle.

Le sorcier approcha sa tête de la jeune femme, sans pouvoir décrocher ses yeux fascinés de ses deux enfants.

- Merci Severus… lui souffla-t-elle tendrement à l'oreille.

-

La nuit venait de tomber sur le manoir de Dumbledore. Daya, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis près de l'immense feu de joie, autour duquel dansaient les joyeuses petites fées de l'été.

Installés à la terrasse, les professeurs commençaient à trouver le temps long. Les festivités devaient commencer au premier rayon de lune, celle qui a présent brillait de tout son éclat haut dans le ciel sombre.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'ils ont confirmé leurs venues Albus ?! S'enquit Minerva inquiète, cela fait vraiment longtemps qu'ils auraient du arriver…

- En tout cas, à leur anniversaire on leur offre une montre ! C'est décid ! Intervint Sinistra, finissant son verre de vin aux aromates de nymphes.

- Moi je commence à m'inquiéter ! Déclara Brian, je ferais peut être mieux d'aller voir ce qui se passe… peut être ne sont ils pas partis après tout… je peux transplaner jusqu'à chez eux…

- Il me semble que nous devons nous renseigner en effet ! Approuva Albus.

Les jeunes sorciers revenaient alors sur la terrasse.

Le vieux directeur se leva et s'apprêta à rentrer à l'intérieur du manoir, quand il se stoppa soudain.

Samantha se retourna vers lui.

- Qu'y a-t-il Albus ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

- Pardon, je crains d'avoir quelques heures de retards. Emit soudain la voix de Severus qui venait d'apparaître à l'entrée de la véranda.

Ses collègues se levèrent surpris.

- Ah ça pour être en retard ! Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on aurait du commencer la fête ! s'exclama Arlanne à l'intention de Severus.

- Excusez nous… expliqua-t-il en venant vers eux, sa froideur habituelle envolée pour laisser place à une tout autre expression de sérénité sur son visage. Nous avons eu un petit contre temps.

- Rien de grave ?! S'enquit Minerva.

- Où es Aurore ?! Intervint soudain Brian.

- Ah mon avis elle va très bien… compris Dumbledore.

- Je… je suis papa… murmura Severus en regardant Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme s'avança un immense sourire sur son visage, et serra chaleureusement la main du professeur de potions.

- Félicitations Severus ! s'exclama Albus.

Les autres les regardèrent interloqués.

- Quoi ?! S'écria Brian en bondissant près de Severus ?! J'ai bien entendu ?! Ça veut dire que les jumeaux sont nés ! Ça veut dire que je suis oncle ?! T'entends ça Mione ?!

Hermione, Harry et Ron s'échangèrent des regards stupéfaits.

- Severus ! C'est merveilleux ! S'exclamèrent Samantha et Kally.

- Où est Aurore ?! Elle n'a quand même pas accouché chez vous ?!

- Non, dans… un hôpital moldu. Expliqua Severus. D'ailleurs, je dois la rejoindre… Vous voulez venir ?!

-

Toutes les infirmières de l'hôpital se retournèrent surprises, voyant défiler à travers les couloirs, les 20 sorciers et sorcières, tous habillés de leurs robes de fêtes et de leurs grandes capes. Sans oser poser de questions, elles les laissèrent se rendre dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Aurore leva la tête, tenant les deux jumeaux dans ses bras, l'air fatigué mais extrêmement heureux.

- Severus ! s'exclama-t-elle, Albus ! Brian… vous êtes tous ?!

- Aurore ! s'exclama le jeune homme, mes n'veux, où sont mes n'veux ?!

- Du calme Brian… s'amusa Aurore, ton neveu et ta nièce sont l

- Waaaaa ! s'exclama le jeune homme en posant les yeux sur les nouveaux nés, ils sont trop mimi, trop crognougnou. Il me ressemble le ptit gars !! Tu ne trouves pas qu'il me ressemble, quand j'étais tout pitit comme ça ! Trop cool ! Trop cool ! Trop cool ! Et au fait tu vas bien, toi ?!

- Félicitations mon enfant ! Lui dit Dumbledore en l'embrassant chaleureusement. Je suis enfin soulagé qu'ils soient là sains et saufs, ainsi que toi !

- Ils sont aussi calme que vous Severus ! Lui chuchota le professeur Sinistra. En espérant qu'ils n'aient quand même pas trop hérité de votre caractère !

Mais Severus était bien trop absorbé dans un état de béatitude extrême pour répliquer.

Suivirent les autres commentaires admiratifs de leurs collègues, devant les deux enfants qui dormaient paisiblement dans les bras de leur mère.

- Ils sont arrivés facilement, en fin de compte… déclara Hermione à Severus, un peu en retrait de l'attroupement de professeurs. C'est la première fois que je vous vois sourire comme ça professeur… cela ne vous va pas si mal !

Hermione n'attendit pas la réponse de Rogue et s'entassa à son tour autour du lit d'Aurore.

Ainsi Evan et Morgane Rogue firent leur apparition dans le monde des sorciers, le soir du

1er Août, aussi simplement et aussi facilement que cela, sous les regards emplis de fierté du professeur de potions.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Severus se retrouva dans la nurseries, où reposaient doucement les deux jumeaux. Il resta des heures entières à les observer en silence. Finalement, avant que le jour ne pointe, il fit apparaître un fin halot de lumière rouge au dessus d'eux, de la lumière il tira deux chaînettes de métal doré. De mince fils d'or ciselé, avec une extrême précision. Chacun des deux objets revint à l'un des jumeaux, leur assurant une protection et une union parfaite pour le reste des années à venir…

- Fin de la Première Partie -


	23. Un nouvel éveil

~ Voici la nouvelle partie de ma fic !! Mon histoire reprend 11 ans plus tard ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et maintenant je vais vous laissez découvrir comment errent les pétales d'une Rose ! ^_^ ~  
  
Un nouvel éveil  
  
Le soleil vint de nouveau faire son apparition, perçant les nuages grisonnant de ses rayons lumineux. Le sorcier poussa la chaise de son bureau vers l'arrière et observa à travers la lucarne de son laboratoire, au sous-sol de la grande maison. Il détaillait, pensif, les masses grises qui s'évanouissaient peu à peu, découvrant ainsi le ciel bleu. L'averse était passée. Elles se faisaient fréquentes à l'approche de l'automne. Il se leva finalement et remonta dans le grand hall. Les années avaient passé. Mais la morsure du temps se remarquait à peine sur le visage du sorcier, comme si près de onze ans s'étaient éclipsés aussi simplement que l'on tourne une page.  
  
-Aurore ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant entrer sa compagne dans le maison, trempée jusqu'au os.  
  
Il vint à sa rencontre, l'aidant à ôter sa cape ruisselant d'eau. Elle non plus n'avait guère changé, son visage peut être plus fatigué, mais dix ans passés à élever les deux petits jumeaux lui donnaient des excuses suffisantes !  
  
-Merci Severus ! dit elle en secouant ses longs cheveux blonds. Je suis sortie, pour voir si ils n'arrivaient pas. j'ai cru entendre du bruit, je me suis faite surprendre par l'averse !  
  
Severus la regarda amusée.  
  
-Ne t'en fait pas, ils vont revenir tes enfants ! Lui dit il doucement. Ce n'est pas la peine de guetter à la porte ! Tu connais ton frère, il est rarement ponctuel, mais il va les ramener d'ici ce soir !  
  
-J'ai bien le droit d'être impatiente de les retrouver ! Répliqua-t- elle d'un ton plaintif. Dire qu'à partir de demain, ils seront loin de moi ! Evidemment, toi tu seras constamment avec eux, alors ce n'est pas pareil !  
  
-Tu as toujours tendance à exagérer ma douce Aurore ! Lui murmura-t- il en la prenant par la taille. Crois moi, tu les verras bien plus que les autres mères ! Pense qu'elles ne peuvent pas voir leurs enfants avant Noël, elles !  
  
-Oui, mais quand même ! dit elle en enlaçant ses bras autour des épaules du sorcier.  
  
-Bon, je vais monter préparer mes affaires, ce sera fait comme ça ! Déclara Severus. Aurore le retint cependant.  
  
-Je n'aime pas les veilles de premier Septembre. chuchota-t-elle avant de l'embrasser. Je déteste te voir partir ! En plus, mes petits poussins qui s'en vont cette fois ci. ils ont grandi tellement vite Severus. comment je vais faire, moi, sans vous ?!  
  
-Moi non plus je n'aime pas te laisser, répliqua-t-il, mais je ne peux quand même pas manquer le banquet de début d'année. Je crois que l'absence du directeur adjoint ne passera pas inaperçue.  
  
-Il est vrai ! Acquiesça Aurore, bon, je vais t'aider à te préparer.  
  
-Bonne idée, vient avec moi, ça va te changer les idées ! Déclara Severus en l'entraînant vers le grand escalier.  
  
A peine furent ils arrivés sur le palier, illuminé d'un immense baie vitrée qui faisait la longueur du couloir, qu'un bruit retentit à l'extérieur de la demeure. Severus se retourna, pour scruter l'horizon.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?! Demanda-t-il d'un ton agacé  
  
-On dirait un cri d'oiseau.  
  
-Et pas un petit ! Remarqua Severus en entendant un nouveau cri.  
  
Aurore le tira par la manche de sa cape vers la première chambre du palier, et tous deux sortirent sur le balcon de la pièce, donnant sur l'arrière de la maison.  
  
-Là ! S'exclama Aurore en pointant de son doigt une étrange tache sombre qui bougeait dans le ciel.  
  
-Ce n'est qu'un rapace. soupira Severus en retournant vers la porte de la chambre.  
  
Aurore resta quelques minutes sur le balcon, à observer l'oiseau planer dans les cieux.  
  
-Severus ! L'appela-t-elle en rentrant finalement dans la chambre, il vient vers la maison.  
  
-Il a sûrement fait son nid dans un de nos arbres. il n'y a rien d'inquiétant voyons !  
  
-Je sais mais. répliqua Aurore d'un air méfiant en retournant à la fenêtre, ce n'est pas vers les arbres qu'il va là. c'est vers ma roserais !  
  
La sorcière précipita vers le rez-de-chaussée. Severus retourna à la rambarde du balcon, et vit Aurore accourir près des parterres de roses. Si il y avait bien un lieu dans cet immense jardin qui était sacré, c'était la roserais d'Aurore, son jardin secret, sa serre ses fleurs fétiches, ses créations, très peu de personnes, à part elle, s'y aventurait de peur d'abîmer le moindre pétale de ses fleurs célestes. Aussi Aurore voyait d'un très mauvais ?il ce rapace venir piétiner impunément ses roses. Severus descendit à son tour, et se hâta de rattraper Aurore, il la retint avant qu'elle ne pénètre au c?ur de son parc floral.  
  
-Ne t'énerve pas Aurore. il faut faire attention avec ces bêtes là, je suis sûr qu'il va s'envoler d'une minutes à l'autre !  
  
-On voit bien que ce n'est pas dans ta serre à serpents qu'il vient de se poser ! Rétorqua-t-elle.  
  
L'oiseau tourna soudain ses petits yeux jaunes vers eux, et émit un cri aigu, puis déploya ses ailes, en un battement il fit se plier la dizaine de roses blanches nacrées qui l'entouraient. Il n'était pas de très grande taille, sans doute n'était il pas encore adulte. Mais il était magnifique, et promettait de devenir un rapace massif et puissant. Sa queue était fourchue. Il se tenait avec une rare élégance, son plumage brun roux tirant sur le doré étincelait sous les rayons du soleil. Aurore ouvrit de grands indignés.  
  
-Il doit appartenir à quelqu'un des environs, mais c'est étrange, je ne pensais pas qu'un de nos voisins possédait un tel oiseau. remarqua Severus, alors que Aurore commençait à bouillonner sur place.  
  
-Je rêve ! Il me nargue là ! S'écria-t-elle offusquée. Qu'il appartienne à quelqu'un ou pas, si il ne s'envole pas dans la seconde, je vais m'énerver ! Disparaît immédiatement !!!! Espèce de sale.  
  
-Oh ! Surya tu es là ! Intervint une voix derrière eux.  
  
Un jeune garçon les bouscula légèrement pour pénétrer dans le parc, courant entre les différents parterres de roses pour rejoindre l'oiseau. Il s'agenouilla près de lui, lui tendant son bras, sur lequel le rapace vint instantanément se poser. Le volatile était aussi grand que le buste de l'enfant, mais il s'était posé sur son bras avec douceur et une extrême légèreté, et ce dernier ne paraissait pas avoir de mal à le soulever.  
  
-Maman tu as vu mon oiseau ?! Il est trop cool hein ! S'exclama le jeune garçon en présentant son bras avec l'oiseau perché à Aurore, et Severus qui l'observaient stupéfaits.  
  
-Ev. Evan. commença Aurore, sors moi cet oiseau de ma roserais tout de suite !!  
  
-Tu pourrais l'accueillir plus gentiment quand même ! S'indigna-t-il en fronçant le regard.  
  
-Dehors !! Répéta-t-elle fermement.  
  
D'une simple impulsion, le rapace s'envola du bras d'Evan et alla se poser sur la cime d'un des grands sapins qui entouraient une partie de la propriété des Rogue. Le jeune garçon croisa les bras et sortit de l'enclos fleuri, pour rejoindre ses parents.  
  
-Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il s'est posé là. expliqua-t-il calmement, ne fait pas la tête.  
  
-Ce rapace n'est pas à toi quand même ? S'enquit Severus l'air inquiet.  
  
-Si ! Intervint soudain une vois derrière eux.  
  
Severus se retourna et vit sa fille se précipiter dans ses bras.  
  
-Coucou Pa' ! Rajouta-t-elle d'un ton enjoué. Il est vraiment beau cet oiseau, n'est ce pas !  
  
-C'est une blague ?! Demanda Aurore en regardant son fils.  
  
-Oh non, je peux le garder quand même ! Répliqua-t-il d'un ton plaintif.  
  
-On va voir ça. coupa Severus en posant la fillette par terre, vous n'êtes pas venus tout seuls, où sont les autres ?  
  
-Ils doivent être dans la maison. expliqua-t-elle.  
  
Severus acquiesça.  
  
-Dis donc vous deux, non, seulement on piétine mes roses mais en plus on ne me dit même pas bonjour ?! Se plaignit Aurore.  
  
Les deux jumeaux s'adressèrent un regard amusé, puis sautèrent en même temps au cou de leur mère.  
  
-Oh doucement, vous allez m'étouffer ! Déclara Aurore en souriant. Vous m'avez manquez mes amours !  
  
-Toi aussi ! Lui répondirent ils en ch?ur.  
  
Les deux jumeaux lâchèrent alors leur mère et marchèrent rapidement jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison. Severus les regarda avec fierté. Oh ça ils avaient grandi, peut être trop vite à son goût. Leur démarche était souple et assurée, leur tenue droite et fière, leur posture presque royale. Morgane ressemblait en tous points à sa mère, à l'exception de ses yeux. De lisses cheveux blonds tombaient gracieusement le long de ses épaules, elle était fine et douce, et ses profonds yeux noirs donnaient un plus au magnétisme qu'elle dégageait. Evan était son égal. Un peu plus grand qu'elle, il portait ses cheveux dorés courts, et la plus part du temps en bataille, puis son regard, ses yeux d'ébène, certainement plus captivants encore que ceux de sa s?ur. Partout où ils entraient les regards se portaient sur eux. Jamais ils ne s'étaient séparés, jamais ils ne s'étaient même disputés. Il régnait entre les deux enfants une harmonie hors du commun. Mais surtout, jamais ils n'avaient eu le moindre problème. Il était loin derrière eux maintenant, le temps où Aurore craignait de voir apparaître des pouvoirs indésirables. Les deux enfants étaient brillants, mais heureusement, ils ne devaient leur puissance qu'à leur intelligence naturelle, et surtout la force qu'ils puisaient à être ensemble. Et Severus n'avait jamais autant estimé personne que ses deux enfants, les huitièmes merveilles du monde à ses yeux.  
  
-Evan ! J'espère que cette bête ne va pas retourner piétiner mes Roses ?! S'enquit Aurore avant que les enfants n'atteignent la porte.  
  
-Mais non ! répondit il en se retournant.  
  
-Tu verras, il est gentil ! Ajouta à Morgane d'un air malicieux. Je suis sûre que tu vas l'adorer !  
  
Ils pénétrèrent alors dans la grande maison, suivis de Severus, et Aurore peu de temps après.  
  
-Aurore !! S'écria une petite voix alors que la jeune femme entrait dans le grand salon.  
  
-Calypso, ma chérie ! répliqua cette dernière prenant dans ses bras la petite tornade qui venait de se précipiter vers elle.  
  
-Aurore !! Renchérit une voix quelque peu plus grave.  
  
Brian vint alors prendre sa s?ur dans ses bras, imitant l'air joyeux de la petite fille.  
  
-Brian, toi tu es un peu trop grand pour que je te prenne dans mes bras, recule tu m'écrase ! Déclara Aurore en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
Le jeune homme s'exécuta amusé, laissant sa s?ur libre de bouger.  
  
-Il est fou ton papa hein ?! Chuchota-t-elle à la fillette qu'elle tenait encore dans ses bras. Bonjour Hermione !  
  
Aurore la salua chaleureusement. Cette dernière qui avait beaucoup changer elle aussi. Hermione, devenue a présent le professeur Du Lac, professeur de métamorphose et directrice des Gryffondor à Poudlard, une grande et belle jeune femme d'à peine 26 ans, et mère de la petite Calypso, une jeune sorcière de 6 ans. Malicieuse petite fille au visage rond angélique, encadré d'uns épaisse chevelure clair et bouclé, illuminé de grands yeux bleus.  
  
-J'espère qu'on ne ramène pas les jumeaux trop tard. s'enquit Hermione.  
  
-Oh non, pas du tout ! répliqua Aurore, j'espère que tout c'est bien passé ? Apparemment ils sont contents de leurs petites semaines en France.  
  
-C'était super ! Intervint Brian, pas vrai vous deux ?!  
  
-C'est clair ! Répliquèrent ils en même temps.  
  
Morgane vint doucement aux côtés de Severus, assis dans son grand fauteuil près de l'âtre et se laissa tomber dans les bras de son père.  
  
-Oh salut frangin ! Je t'avais pas vu ! s'exclama soudain Brian  
  
-Pas grave.répliqua doucement Severus le saluant d'un léger signe de tête. Car sans doute aurait il préféré qu'il ne le voit pas davantage.  
  
-Tu m'as ramener toutes les affaires de Calypso, n'est ce pas ?! Reprit Aurore à l'attention d'Hermione.  
  
-Bien sûr, comme d'habitude ! Répondit Hermione.  
  
-Elle a encore grandi ! s'exclama Aurore, elle te ressemble de plus en plus Hermione !  
  
-C'est vrai. ça ne vous inquiète pas d'ailleurs ? Leur demanda doucement Severus.  
  
-Bonjour professeur Rogue, je suis également très heureuse de vous voir ! lui rétorqua Hermione.  
  
-On va aller installer ma chambre ?! S'écria Calypso, je peux dormir dans celle de Morgane ??  
  
-Non ! répliqua celle-ci instantanément. Hors de question que tu fouines dans ma chambre !  
  
-On va te mettre dans une belle chambre toute à toi Calypso chérie, juste à côté de la mienne, ça sera bien mieux non ?!  
  
-Maman, coupa Evan, je peux faire rentrer Surya, il est à la porte, il veut venir aussi !  
  
-Qui ça ?! S'enquit Aurore en posant la fillette qui se précipita à la fenêtre aux côtés de son cousin.  
  
-Certainement pas. Intervint Severus. Cette bête reste dehors !  
  
-Ce n'est pas une bête, c'est Mon aigle !  
  
-C'est un Milan Royal exactement ! Ajouta Morgane.  
  
-Ben voyons ! Déclara Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
-Papa, s'il te plait, on peut le garder ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait !!!!!! Insista Evan.  
  
-Oui, allez, c'est encore un bébé, Evan est comme sa maman ! Ajouta Morgane, imagine si on les sépare ! Ce serait vraiment cruel !  
  
-Puisqu'on parle de ça ! Reprit Aurore, je parie que cette brillante idée vient de toi Brian ! Tu aurais quand même pu nous en toucher un mot avant, tu ne crois pas !  
  
-Non, ce n'est pas moi. se défendit Brian prenant son air innocent. Enfin, presque pas.  
  
-Laisse moi t'expliquer ! Commença Evan, je l'ai trouvé en fait ! Au début de notre séjour en France.  
  
-Et il était blessé ! Continua Morgane  
  
-Alors, je l'ai pris avec moi, je l'ai ramené et là. Reprit le jeune garçon.  
  
-Avec Brian et Hermione ont aidé Evan à le soigner ! Dit elle a sa suite  
  
-Après, je te jure, on a voulu le relâcher. expliqua il  
  
-Mais il ne quittait plus Evan !  
  
-Du coup on l'a ramené ! dit il, mais regarde comme il est mignon, et puis il est vraiment gentils ! Il ne mord pas.  
  
-C'est vrai, il est adorable ! Vous devriez le voir jouer dans les airs, c'est magnifique ! Ajouta Morgane.  
  
-Puisqu'on avait pas de chouette pour le courrier, il va nous servir en plus ! Continua Evan.  
  
-J'adore quand ils parlent. murmura Brian amusé.  
  
-Si vous vouliez une chouette pour votre courrier, il y a une volière au collège ! Répliqua Severus. Et puis vous avez toujours Miss Granger !  
  
-Je ne suis pas ce genre de chouette ! Merci professeur Rogue ! Rétorqua Hermione.  
  
La jeune fille effectivement maîtrisait à présent les pouvoirs d'Animagus, déclaré cela va sans dire, étant professeur de métamorphose il n'en était pas autrement. Elle pouvait désormais se métamorphoser en chouette à volonté. Ce qui lui valait souvent des commentaires de son ancien professeur de potions, qu'elle continuait d'appeler professeur Rogue, et qui lui-même n'avait pas perdu son « Miss Granger » si affectueux.  
  
-Hihi ! Maman est une chouette ! Ricana Calypso avec son habituel sourire angélique.  
  
-Bon, vous avez fini ?! Leur demanda Aurore en soupirant. Merci ! Bon, Evan tout ça c'est bien gentil, mais tu ne peux pas garder cet animal désolé !  
  
-Quoi ! Oh non ! Protesta-t-il. Je lui apprendrais à ne pas mettre ses pattes dans ta roserais promis !  
  
-Ce n'est pas le problème ! Tu vas aller au collège, qui va s'occuper de lui pendant ton absence ?! Je ne pourrais pas, je serais à la boutique et avec ta cousine moi. je suis désolé mon ange mais on ne peut pas le garder.  
  
-Mais il va venir avec moi à Poudlard ! Déclara Evan.  
  
-Quoi ?? Pardon ?! Intervint Severus.  
  
-Euh, ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée Evan. Ajouta Hermione.  
  
-Mais quoi ?! On a bien le droit d'avoir son animal !  
  
-Un crapaud, un chat ou un hibou, mais pas un aigle ! Expliqua Severus..  
  
-Mais on ne verra pas la différence papa, essaya Morgane. Allez dit oui !  
  
Evan se dirigea jusqu'au fauteuil de son père et s'assit sur l'accoudoir.  
  
-S'il te plait, on a quand même pas passé tout ce temps à le soigner pour rien lui dit Evan en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Il veut rester lui aussi. regarde comme il a l'air triste derrière la vitre. tout seul. abandonné..  
  
-Mais oui frangin. intervint Brian. Accepte, si tu refuses, non seulement ce pauvre petit aigle sans défense va être tout tristouille. mais en plus tes deux enfants, chair de ta chair le seront aussi.  
  
-Vous vous rendez compte que cet oiseau va grandir, leur précisa Severus. Vous savez combien un aigle fait de mettre d'envergure ?! Et tu veux le faire passer pour un petit hibou !  
  
-Allez papa. s'il te plait. lui murmura Morgane d'un ton plaintif.  
  
Severus la regarda quelque peu embêté.  
  
-Voyez ça avec votre mère ! Conclut il finalement.  
  
Les deux jumeaux s'adressèrent des regards triomphants. Et se précipitèrent vers la table, où Aurore était assise avec Hermione.  
  
-Oh. on peut toujours voir comment ça se passe, après tout ! Mais si tu ne tiens pas cette bête correctement, où si je retrouve une de mes roses écrasées, elle s'en va ! Déclara Aurore.  
  
-Super ! S'écrièrent ils. Merci Merci !!!!  
  
Ils se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre, s'apprêtant à l'ouvrir.  
  
-Il ne rentre quand même pas dans la maison ! Leur reprécisa fermement Severus.  
  
-Mais non, on va s'occuper de lui dehors ! Lui expliqua Evan.  
  
-Et au fait, il s'appelle Surya, pas la bête ! Signala Morgane.  
  
-Ouais, c'est Hermione qui a eu l'idée ! Précisa Evan.  
  
-Ouh. Merveilleux. marmonna Severus.  
  
Hermione lui adressa un regard noir, mais ne répliqua pas, habitué à ses remarques.  
  
-Je peux y aller aussi moi ?! Demanda Calypso voyant ses cousins sortir dehors.  
  
-Fait attention ! La pria Hermione.  
  
-Je vais aller avec eux, précisa finalement Severus.  
  
-Je viens aussi ! Déclara Brian, en suivant le sorcier.  
  
Ils disparurent dehors, peu après les trois enfants.  
  
-J'ignore si c'est une très bonne idée.. Cet aigle. reprit Aurore.  
  
-Je pense qu'il ne créera pas trop de problèmes. il n'y a qu'a espérer que Minerva l'accepteras ! Déclara Hermione. Aurore, je te remercie de t'occuper de Calypso, pendant que je suis en cours !  
  
-Il n'y a pas de problèmes, tu sais que je l'adore, et ma petite librairie serait bien vide si elle n'était pas là ! Lui répliqua-t-elle. Je compte sur toi, pour veiller sur mes petits jumeaux au collège !  
  
-Tu sais que oui, j'adore mon filleul, et ma petite Morgane aussi ! Puis ils ont leur père aussi ! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour eux ! Ils seront très bien à Poudlard !  
  
-Je sais. Mais as-tu remarqué Morgane, elle est terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas être avec son frère, même si elle ne le montre pas.  
  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils seraient séparés. remarqua Hermione, ils se ressemblent tant. enfin, nous verrons bien quoi qu'il arrive, ils s'habitueront !  
  
-Oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inquiète ! Se reprit Aurore, ils seront très bien !  
  
-Mais dit moi, Siria ne devait pas venir ?! S'enquit alors Hermione.  
  
-Si. Elle devait. répliqua Aurore pensive.  
  
La nuit était tombée depuis quelque temps sur Pré-Au-Lard et ses alentours, où résidaient les Rogue. Evan et Morgane étaient assis sur la terrasse, pensifs. Aurore Severus et les autres étaient à l'intérieur. Les deux enfants observaient silencieusement, Surya planer dans les profondeurs de la nuit, se mettant soudain à virevolter et tournoyer avec aisance avec le vent. Morgane brisa la première le silence.  
  
-Tu as peur toi ? demanda-t-elle doucement à son frère.  
  
-Un peu. Répliqua-t-il en un murmure. Mais il ne faut pas.  
  
Morgane se rapprocha de son jumeau, celui-ci la pris dans ses bras tendrement.  
  
-On restera ensemble, c'est promis petite s?ur. lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.  
  
La porte du salon, donnant sur la terrasse s'ouvrit à ce moment. Severus s'agenouilla doucement près de ses enfants.  
  
-Que faites vous encore là. ? Leur demanda-t-il doucement. Il se fait tard, vous devriez rentrer.  
  
-On va venir. on regardait Surya. expliqua Evan.  
  
Severus s'assit à leurs côtés.  
  
-Vous êtes sûr de faire le voyage en train demain, vous pourriez venir avec moi.  
  
-Oui, sûrs, répliquèrent ils d'une petite voix.  
  
Evan se leva alors, même tant que Severus.  
  
-Allez on rentre. Déclara-t-il en passant la main dans les cheveux d'Evan. Ce dernier lui sourit, puis alla doucement vers la porte. Le regard de Severus se posa sur Morgane toujours assise, les yeux perdus dans le vague.  
  
-Morgane, ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
  
-Oui, répondit elle vaguement en se levant.  
  
Severus passa son bras autour de ses petites épaules et l'attira contre lui.  
  
-Ne t'en fait pas, je serais là moi, tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. La rassura-t-il.  
  
-Je sais bien, mais c'est plus fort que moi. et si je ne suis pas à Serpentard. tu m'en voudras beaucoup ?  
  
-Je serais toujours fier de toi Morgane, sois sans crainte. Toi et ton frère êtes déjà les élèves les plus brillants pour moi ! Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas me décevoir !  
  
Morgane lui sourit timidement.  
  
Evan apparut de nouveau, en souriant, à la porte.  
  
-Morgane viens ! Tu as de la visite ! Lui dit il en passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
  
Morgane le regarda intriguée, puis rentra dans la maison, suivie de Severus. Alors son visage s'illumina. La fillette se précipita dans les bras grands ouverts de la jeune femme rousse.  
  
-Siria ! Tu es venue ! s'exclama-t-elle de joie.  
  
-Bien sûr ! Je n'allais pas laisser ma filleule partir à Poudlard sans lui avoir dit au revoir avant ! répliqua Siria d'un ton malicieux !  
  
-Tu restes jusqu'à quand ?! Où tu étais ?! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu l'autre fois ?! Tu as reçu ma lettre de France ?! Et mon autre message ??? Débita Morgane à tout allure.  
  
-Calme toi ma puce. s'amusa Siria passant la main dans ses long cheveux blonds de la fillette. J'ai reçu tous tes messages, je te remercies, tu sais que mon travail, me prend beaucoup de temps, encore ce soir, je ne passe qu'en coup de vent. je tenais juste à vous voir, toi et ton frère avant que vous ne partiez, et aussi à te donner ça. j'ai su par Hermione que ton frère avait eu un animal. Je me suis dit que toi, ma petite chérie, tu en aurais aussi besoin. c'est pourquoi, je t'ai amener, ce petit épervier.  
  
Au même moment, elle tira de sa cape une petite cage, qui refermait un petit rapace, au plumage aussi noir que de l'encre. Siria posa la cape parterre, et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Aurore et Evan l'imitèrent, ainsi que Morgane les yeux ébahis.  
  
-Il est encore jeune, mais je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez bien tout les deux ! si tes parents sont d'accord bien sûr.  
  
Morgane leva les yeux vers Severus et Aurore leur adressant un regard suppliant.  
  
-J'imagine que si nous avons dit oui à ton frère, il n'y a pas de raison qu'on t'empêche d'avoir ton oiseau à toi. acquiesça Severus.  
  
Morgane bondit à son cou, le couvrant de remerciement, puis fit de même avec Aurore avant de se rassoire devant la cage, le regard fasciné par la créature.  
  
-il est spécial celui là. il est tout noir. remarqua Evan.  
  
-Oui, il vient de ma volière spéciale ! Les informa fièrement Siria.  
  
Aurore lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais fut rassurer aussitôt par celui que lui renvoya Siria.  
  
-Ouvre lui Morgane. lui suggéra Aurore.  
  
La fillette avança timidement ses mains vers le loquet de la cage et délivra l'oiseau. Il était bien plus petit que Surya, et son pelage noir luisait presque autant que les yeux qu'il ouvrit au moment où Morgane le pris sur son bras. Leurs deux regards d'ébène se croisèrent alors.  
  
-Il est magnifique ! Merci Siria ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
-J'ai l'impression qu'il t'aime déjà ! Lui fit remarquer Aurore, lançant un regard complice à Siria.  
  
-Comment tu vas l'appeler ?! S'enquit Evan.  
  
-Hum. je sais ! s'exclama Morgane en riant, je vais l'appeler Severus !  
  
Severus dévisagea la fillette, interloqué.  
  
-Pourquoi ?! Demanda-t-il surpris.  
  
-Parce qu'il te ressemble. s'amusa Morgane, puis parce que j'aime bien !  
  
-tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir lui donner un autre nom ?! Insista Severus visiblement moins motivé que sa fille.  
  
-Non non ! Déclara-t-elle déterminée, ce sera Severus ! Mon petit Sevichou, rien qu'à moi ! Aurore éclata de rire, alors qu'Hermione du se retenir d'en faire autant.  
  
-Tu devrais être flatté Severus. lui fit remarquer Aurore entre deux fou rire.  
  
-Mais oui Papa ! Rajouta Evan.  
  
-Merci Morgane c'est trop gentil. marmonna-t-il nettement moins motivé.  
  
Ainsi la journée se termina, Severus et Hermione reprenant le chemin de Poudlard, préparer la nouvelle rentrée, la nouvelle année qui débutait à peine. une toute autre vie, pour certain. qui sait. 


	24. Une rentrée décisive

~ Voilou la suite ^_^bonne lecture ! nihihiii ~  
  
Une rentrée décisive  
  
La grande horloge de la gare de King's Cross affichait presque 11 heure. Enfin, après des heures et des heures à courir de long en large dans la maison, pour vérifier que tout était prêt et bien prêt, qu'aucun oublis n'avait été commis, Aurore, les jumeaux et la petite Calypso pénétraient dans le long couloir venteux, entre les voies 9 et 10 de la gare.  
  
-Tout aurait pu être si simple si vous n'aviez pas insisté pour prendre le Poudlard Express ! S'exclama Aurore l'air exténué. Mais non, évidemment au lieu de partir de Pré-Au-Lard comme il aurait été plus logique de faire, non on doit faire tout un détour pour aller à Londres ! Comment auriez vous fait si nous avions été en retard hein ?!!  
  
-Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Nous aurions pu partir plus tôt, si ce cher ange -keuf ! keuf !- n'avait pas fait exprès de cacher ma baguette magique ! Se défendit Morgane en dévisageant sa cousine.  
  
-Même pas vrai ! Lui rétorqua la petite voie de Calypso qui s'empressa de lui tirer la langue.  
  
-Tu n'avais qu'à pas laisser traîner tes affaires ! Renchérit Aurore. Dépêche toi de passer la barrière !  
  
Morgane lança un regard noir à la fillette et s'exécuta sans rien dire.  
  
-Evan, vas-y mon poussin ! Continua Aurore en regardant le jeune garçon.  
  
-Maman ! S'indigna-t-il. Pas devant tout le monde !  
  
-Oh ! Tu es bien comme ton père ! Répliqua Aurore.  
  
Evan haussa les yeux au ciel, et passa silencieusement la barrière magique, accompagné de Calypso, aussitôt suivi de sa mère. La voie 9 ¾ était bondée de sorcier et sorcières de tous âges, comme tous les premiers Septembre. Aurore se sentit plus nostalgique que les années précédentes. Elle n'avait pas pu reprendre son poste de professeur après la naissance des jumeaux. De plus, les 5 années noires qui suivirent leur venue au monde furent une succession de combats acharnés contre Lord Voldemort. Aussi, Aurore avait préféré demeurée auprès de ses enfants pour les protéger d'éventuelles représailles de Mangemorts. Mais ces années de terreur furent stoppées -on remerciera ainsi Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione, sans oublier bien sûr Dumbledore et surtout, Severus Rogue ! Les principaux acteurs de la victoire, sans qui la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait jamais pu être possible ! Aurore qui aspirait plus que jamais à une vie paisible à présent, avait préféré changer complètement d'activité et avait repris une petite libraire à Pré-Au-Lard, dans laquelle elle se plaisait beaucoup, et où elle était libre de lire et de recueillir tous les ouvrages qu'elles voulaient (ceci incluant bien sûr des étagères de grimoires poussiéreux et quelques peu interdits, mais une vie tranquille ne signifiait pas pour autant abandonner sa passion pour la magie noire !). Mais quelques fois, il lui arrivait de regretter le temps où elle parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard avec Severus, à se cacher d'Arlanne Sinistra ou Samantha Chourave. Bien sûr elle n'avait pas perdu contact avec tout ce beau monde qu'elle voyait assez régulièrement, habitant à Pré-Au- Lard, il lui était facile d'aller rendre visite à Severus quelques week- ends, et lui ne manquait pas de venir la voir. Morgane rejoint sa mère au moment où celle-ci passa la barrière. Evan était plus loin avec Calypso, occupé à rentrer leurs affaires dans les wagons.  
  
-N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer un message, dès que vous le pourrez, pour me dire comment tout s'est passé, et dans quelle maison vous serez ! Lui demanda Aurore.  
  
-Bien sûr ! Ça fait dix fois que tu nous le répètes ! La rassura-t- elle en souriant. Puis j'imagine que Papa rentre à la maison ce soir, il va te dire tout ça !  
  
-Quand même, envoyer moi des nouvelles ! Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton suppliant.  
  
Morgane acquiesça, pensive. La jeune fille s'était soudain mise à fixer la grande locomotive rouge. Aurore passa tendrement sa main sur le visage de sa fille, ramenant son attention vers elle.  
  
-Tu es si belle ma petite Morgane, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis fière de toi.  
  
-J'espère que je serais à la hauteur ! Murmura-t-elle.  
  
-Oh bien sûr ! Toi et ton frère êtes tellement brillants !  
  
-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Evan. mais moi, je ne suis pas aussi forte que lui.  
  
-Détrompe toi ! Lui chuchota Aurore, tu es déjà si douée, et cela ne fait que commencé ! Tu n'es pas la fille de n'importe qui, tu es ma fille. Et cela veut dire beaucoup !  
  
-J'espère ne jamais te décevoir maman. dit elle en se serrant contre Aurore.  
  
-Rassure toi, ma petite Rose, jamais tu ne pourras me décevoir ! Termina-t-elle alors qu'Evan et Calypso revenaient vers elle.  
  
-Ça y est tout est rangé ! Déclara-t-il.  
  
-C'est très bien mon ange ! Le remercia Aurore.  
  
Elle regarda un instant ses enfants, silencieuse, puis les attira soudain dans ses bras.  
  
-Vous allez tant me manquez mes Amours ! s'exclama-t-elle. Les journées vont me paraître tellement longues sans vous !  
  
-Et, je serais la moi ! Intervint Calypso en tirant sur la robe d'Aurore.  
  
-C'est difficile de t'oublier toi ! Répliqua Morgane.  
  
-Oui, heureusement que tu es là ma petite Calypso ! S'amusa Aurore en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras.  
  
-Oh, Severus est encore perché la bas. s'exclama Morgane en désignant une barrière plus en retrait du quai. Je vais le chercher !  
  
Aurore se retourna intriguée.  
  
-Elle parle de son épervier Maman ! Lui signala Evan en riant.  
  
-Ah oui c'est vrai ! Admit Aurore. Mon Ange, tu feras bien attention à toi et à ta s?ur hein !  
  
-Mais oui M'man, fait moi confiance !  
  
-Oh mon petit garçon ! s'exclama-t-elle de nouveau, viens vite une dernière fois dans mes bras !  
  
Evan regarda discrètement autour de lui.  
  
-Mais on ne s'en va pas pour toujours M'man. aaah arrête ! Les autres nous regardent ! S'indigna-t-il.  
  
-Je m'en fiche ! répliqua-t-elle en étreignant une nouvelle fois le jeune garçon.  
  
Morgane s'avança jusqu'à la barrière où était posé son oiseau, juste à côté d'une colonne de brique.  
  
-Tu es là Severus ! s'exclama-t-elle, viens vite on va partir !  
  
A ces mots une grande silhouette sombre fit volte face. Morgane sursauta, n'ayant pas vu que quelqu'un était adossé contre la colonne.  
  
-Excuse moi. fit une voix. Je t'ai fait peur ?  
  
Morgane regarda intriguée le jeune homme qu lui faisait face, sentant son c?ur battre encore à tout allure sous l'effet de surprise.  
  
-Euh. non. bredouilla-t-elle.  
  
Finalement elle se reprit et fit grimper l'épervier sur son bras.  
  
-C'est ton oiseau ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
  
Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais l'attention de Morgane en fut d'autant plus intriguée. D'un naturel méfiant la fillette le dévisagea. Il était assez grand, jeune, peut être 24, 25 ans. très sombre. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs coiffés en queue de cheval, et une attitude élégante. Morgane s'arrêta un instant sur son regard, d'un bleu sombre presque noir, étrangement froid. -Morgane tu viens ?! Retentit la voix d'Aurore derrière elle.  
  
La fillette se retourna, et voulu partir, mais s'arrêta une fois encore sur l'inconnu.  
  
-Morgane hein ? Chuchota-t-il, cela te va bien petite fille. est ce ta mère, cette belle dame blonde là-bas ?  
  
Elle hocha la tête, silencieuse. Il lui sourit, cela ne dura qu'un instant.  
  
-Alors ne la fait pas attendre. répliqua-t-il avant de se tourner, et de partir plus loin.  
  
Morgane l'observa, toujours étonnée, finalement il disparut, se fondant parmi la foule de sorcier.  
  
-Morgane. retentit à nouveau la voix d'Aurore.  
  
Elle se retourna, tirée de ses pensées, et découvrit sa mère à côté d'elle.  
  
-Que regardais-tu, ma chérie ?! S'enquit elle.  
  
-Euh. non, non rien. répliqua-t-elle.  
  
Le sifflet du train résonna alors. Evan les rejoint et ses mis près de sa s?ur.  
  
-Bien, je crois qu'il est l'heure. déclara tristement Aurore.  
  
-On se reverra très vite Maman ! Lui signala gentiment Evan. Tu vas nous manquez à nous aussi, tu sais !  
  
-Oh, mes petits bébés ! S'exclama-t-elle, allez, vite montez avant qu'il ne vous reste plus de place.  
  
Les jumeaux s'exécutèrent, faisant leurs derniers adieux à Aurore et Calypso.  
  
-Et toi, ne t'avises pas de fouiner dans ma chambre ! Précisa une dernière fois Morgane à sa cousine, avant de monter dans le wagon.  
  
-C'est pas mon genre ! Se défendit Calypso prenant son air le plus innocent.  
  
-Mouais, je te connais ! Et ce n'est pas pour rien que Papa dit que tu as de qui tenir ! Rétorqua-t-elle.  
  
Le Poudlard Express démarra alors dans un nuage de vapeur, sous les coups de sifflet de la locomotive. Morgane, debout à la fenêtre de leur compartiment, regardait sa mère et sa cousine doucement disparaître. Bientôt le Poudlard Express sortit de la gare.  
  
Evan était tranquillement assis sur la banquette, le nez plongé dans un livre « Les Aigles et la Magie - Témoignages de dresseurs ». La fillette vint s'assoire près de son frère. Celui-ci enlaça son bras autour de sa taille, la gardant contre lui.  
  
-Il ne faut pas que tu sois inquiète Morgane. Lui souffla-t-il fermant son livre pour porter son attention vers sa s?ur.  
  
-Je ne le suis pas. chuchota-t-elle.  
  
-Tu ne me la feras pas à moi ! répliqua Evan, je t'assure qu'on sera ensemble ! Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter !  
  
-Tu ne m'abandonneras pas hein ?! Lui demanda-t-elle en un murmure. Je serais toute seule sinon.  
  
-Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama-t-elle, et puis attend tu dis cela maintenant, mais peut être que c'est toi qui préférera aller avec d'autres plutôt que de rester avec ton vieux frère !  
  
-Ah non ça jamais ! répliqua-t-elle. C'est avec toi que je veux rester avant tout !  
  
-Pareil pour moi petite s?ur ! La rassura-t-il.  
  
Morgane lui lança un regard complice.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu lis ? reprit Morgane en dirigeant son attention sur le livre.  
  
-C'est un livre sur la manière d'apprendre un peu de magie à son aigle, comprendre son langage et d'autres trucs dans le genre. Je l'ai pris dans la réserve de Maman.  
  
-Où est Surya ? S'enquit Morgane.  
  
-Il est doit voler dans les parages. Lui expliqua son frère. J'ai ensorcelé cette petite flûte, pour qu'il vienne quand je l'appelle ! Regarde.  
  
Evan sorti de la poche de sa cape une minuscule petite flûte noire et dorée.  
  
-Je devrais faire la même chose pour Severus ! Déclara Morgane admirative.  
  
-Où est il allé lui ?! Demanda Evan.  
  
-Il est dans le wagon ! Je n'allais pas le remettre dans sa cage, ça me fait mal au c?ur de le voir dedans. Il ne doit pas s'être posé très loin !  
  
Il restèrent silencieux quelques instants, observant le paysage défiler devant eux, sagement enlacés. Soudain une tornade noire fit irruption dans le compartiment.  
  
-Severus ! S'exclama Morgane stupéfaite.  
  
L'oiseau tourbillonna à tout allure dans le compartiment pour aller se nicher sur le porte-bagages au dessus de leur tête, à leur plus grand étonnement. Morgane se leva d'un bond, grimpa sur la banquette pour atteindre la hauteur du porte-bagages et voir ce qui affolait son oiseau. Mais alors qu'elle avançait la main vers lui, elle sentit Evan qui la tirait brusquement en avant. Sans comprendre davantage, elle tomba dans les bras de son frère. Ils entendirent un grand fracas. Les capes qui se trouvaient sur le porte-bagages ainsi que d'autres objets tombèrent à la renverse. Morgane se retourna, découvrant en même tant qu'Evan une petite tache noire bondir de l'autre côté du compartiment, poursuivant l'épervier qui venait de s'y poser. Evan se leva le premier, essayant d'attraper le petit ouragan qui s'obstinait à poursuivre l'oiseau. Morgane s'empressa d'aller aider son frère, mais ce curieux petit chat était extrêmement rapide et se faufilait entre leurs jambes, fixant l'épervier.  
  
-Tessa ! Retentit subitement une voix à l'entrée du compartiment.  
  
Evan et Morgane firent volte face au même instant découvrant une jeune sorcière, une petite fille portant de longues nattes noires, sans aucun doute une première année. Mais ils n'eurent le temps de faire de plus amples connaissances. La jeune sorcière se précipita à son tour vers le petit chat, qui devait être le sien. Mais elle n'eut pas plus de succès que les jumeaux. Aussitôt l'épervier s'envola dans le couloir, suivit instantanément du chat. Sans se poser de questions les trois enfants se hâtèrent à leur tour dans le couloir du wagon. Les autres élèves sortaient doucement de leurs compartiments, intrigués par les cris des deux animaux, ainsi que ceux des trois jeunes sorciers qui tentaient désespérément de les rattraper. Mais l'épervier tournait et retournait à travers l'étroite allée du wagon, insaisissable, entrant de temps en temps dans les autres compartiment pour en ressortir aussitôt, créant un chahut monstre.  
  
-Stupefix ! S'écria une nouvelle voix étrangère.  
  
Alors une vague atteignit les deux animaux, et les stoppa net dans leurs courses. Morgane se précipita vers son épervier, qui retombait sur le sol à la manière d'une bulle de savon, et le prit dans ses bras. L'autre petite sorcière fit de même avec son chat, et leurs yeux se posèrent sur une jeune fille, bien plus âgée qu'eux. Elle avait des cheveux châtains coupés courts, et tenait sa baguette devant elle, puis la rangea dans sa poche. Sur sa cape noire brillait un badge sur lequel étaient gravés les mots « préfète en chef » juste au dessus du blason de sa maison, Serdaigle. Elle regardait les trois jeunes sorciers d'un air sévère. D'autres élèves vinrent s'amassés derrière elle, curieux. Une petite sorcière de première année, aux cheveux châtains et courts également se glissa à ses côtés.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe Nayru ? Lui demanda-t-elle en observant les jumeaux et l'autre petite sorcière.  
  
-Ah ça va Din ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Lui rétorqua-t-elle avant de reporter son attention sur les trois autres.  
  
Vexée celle-ci rebroussa chemin en soupirant.  
  
-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?! Vous n'avez pas honte de créer un tel désordre !  
  
-Ben ce n'est pas de notre faute. Expliqua Evan.  
  
-Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama-t-elle. Pourquoi cet oiseau n'est pas dans une cage ?! On n'a pas idée de laisser voler un rapace comme cela dans un train !  
  
-Il n'aime pas être enfermé ! Se défendit Morgane, et puis il ne faisait de mal à personne..  
  
-Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Je te prie de l'empêcher de semer la pagaille dans le wagon ! Répliqua la préfète. Et c'est valable aussi pour ce chat !  
  
-Oui, bon. On ne va pas en faire une histoire ! Intervint alors l'autre fillette. Ce n'est pas la peine de nous parler comme ça.  
  
-Elle a raison, approuva Morgane, on ne l'a pas fait exprès.  
  
-Retournez dans vos compartiment, et essayer d'être calme ! Je vous préviens il ne tient qu'à moi de relever vos noms et de prévenir la directrice ! Ça risque de faire très bonne impression pour votre premier jour !  
  
-C'est bon ! C'est bon. faut pas s'énerver. lui dit calmement Evan.  
  
-J'espère avoir été assez claire ! Déclara la préfète avant de repartir dans le couloir.  
  
-Bon, circulez ! Lança-t-elle aux autres élèves, il n'y a rien à voir !  
  
Voyant le ton menaçant que prenait la jeune fille, les autres sorciers retournèrent à leurs activités sans broncher.  
  
-Enervatum ! Déclara Evan en fixant les deux animaux.  
  
Morgane remarquant que son épervier reprenait son état normal, ainsi que le petit chat qui mordillait frénétiquement les bras de sa maîtresse, se dirigea vers une des fenêtres du wagon, et laissa s'envoler son épervier.  
  
-Il suivra le train et me retrouveras plus tard. Déclara Morgane en s'adressant à son frère.  
  
-Oh c'était plutôt drôle ! s'exclama la jeune sorcière au nattes sombres d'un ton enjoué. C'est dommage que cette préfète nous ait attrapés !  
  
-Muais, je ne suis pas sûr de trouver ça tellement drôle moi ! Lui répliqua Evan. On est à peine arrivé, et on se fait déjà remarquer.  
  
-Oh, ma petite Tessa voulait simplement jouer avec l'oiseau, elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal ! Expliqua-t-elle en posant le chat à terre.  
  
-Je suis désolée, mais mon épervier n'a pas l'air de vouloir jouer avec elle. répliqua Morgane amusée.  
  
-Tant pis, elle s'amusera autrement ! répondit elle amicalement.  
  
-Je m'appelle Morgane Rogue. Se présenta Morgane. Et voici mon frère, Evan.  
  
-Moi c'est Edaelle Askaléna, appelle moi Aska !  
  
Morgane acquiesça, puis s'abaissa pour caresser le petit chat qui venait se frotter contre ses jambes.  
  
-J'étais sur que c'étais vous ! Déclara une vois derrière eux.  
  
-Nous quoi ? demanda Evan au garçon qui venait d'apparaître près d'eux.  
  
Un jeune garçon de première année, aux yeux bleus clairs, et au cheveux très clairs également, plutôt courts, et rejetés en arrière.  
  
Il fixait les jumeaux d'un air à la fois amusé et curieux.  
  
-Vous êtes les enfants de Severus Rogue ! Je le savais ! Expliqua-t- il, mon frère m'a dit que vous étiez en première année comme moi. Je me demande ce que votre père dirait si il avait assisté à ça ! On dit qu'il n'est pas très commode.  
  
-Ah oui, et qui est ton frère ?! Lui demanda Morgane d'un ton méfiant.  
  
-Drago Malefoy ! Déclara fièrement le jeune sorcier.  
  
-Viens Morgane, on a autres choses à faire qu' discuter. dit Evan en le dévisageant. Morgane regarda son frère puis acquiesça. Evan ouvrit alors la marche, passant à côté du jeune Malefoy sans lui adresser un seul regard.  
  
-Hey ! Attendez moi ! Je viens avec vous ! S'exclama Aska en suivant Morgane. Tous les trois retournèrent dans leur premier compartiment.  
  
-C'est vrai, Severus Rogue est votre père ?! S'enquit Aska aussitôt après avoir fermé la porte du compartiment.  
  
-Oui. Qu'est ce que ça a de si bizarre ? Lui demanda Evan amusé.  
  
-Non non rien. répliqua Aska en devenant écarlate.  
  
Le trajet se termina plutôt bien, calmement du moins. Les jeunes sorciers descendirent à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, et les premières années furent aussitôt conduits vers le lac, dans les barques qui leur servirent à se rendre au château de Poudlard. Les jumeaux, dans la même barque que Aska et une autre élève, découvrir le spectacle du château illuminé de mille feux avec admiration. Ils étaient venus quelques fois au château mais peu souvent, et jamais ils ne l'avaient vu de cette façon. Aussi étaient ils autant, si ce n'est plus étonnés et émerveillés, par le spectacle que les autres. Cette fois ci, ce fut la jeune Daya Vector qui les guida sur le lac et jusqu'au château. Daya qui était bien loin de la petite fille du jour de leur naissance, à présent grande et sûre d'elle, avec de long cheveux bruns ondulés qui retombaient en cascade jusqu'au bas de son dos. La jeune fille était commençait ses études pour devenir professeur, elle occupait le poste d'assistante. Et en ce soir du premier Septembre, c'est elle qui fut désignée pour accueillir les premières années à la gare. Elle sourit aux deux jumeaux qu'elle reconnut sans peines, même si cela faisait quelques années qu'elle ne les avait pas vus. Ainsi le groupe de jeunes sorcier de retrouva devant les grandes portent de chênes du château. Tous, le c?ur noué par l'anxiété et l'excitation pénétrèrent dans le hall. Leurs yeux ébahis détaillaient l'endroit avec admiration, aucun n'osait souffler le moindre mot. Evan tenait la main de Morgane serrée dans la sienne, la fillette se déplaçant tout près de lui. Ils étaient un arrière du groupe, même si ils auraient voulu admirer les lieux et se laisser aller à leur enthousiasme, quelque chose les retenait. L'un comme l'autre ressentaient une forte anxiété à cet instant. Ils redoutaient la cérémonie de répartition, maintenant qu'elle était si proche. Une étrange sensation parcourait leur corps alors qu'ils marchaient l'un tout prêt de l'autre, comme une énergie qui circulaient entre eux, peut être une force commune, qu'ils faisaient naître pour se donner du courage. Morgane adressa un regard inquiet à son frère, celui-ci lui fit un rapide sourire, mais la même appréhension se lisait dans ses yeux noirs. Daya Vector arrêta le groupe, et les laissa aux bons soins d'un autre sorcier. Les jumeaux s'étonnèrent en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione.  
  
-Voilà les premières années professeur Du Lac ! Lui dit Daya, je vous les laisse.  
  
Elle salua Hermione puis salua les jeunes élèves, et disparut à travers les couloirs.  
  
-Bonsoir jeunes sorciers ! Commença Hermione, vous voilà arriver dans l'une des plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie ! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, et espère que vous commencerez votre scolarité dans les meilleures conditions possibles ! Je suis le professeur Du Lac, j'enseigne la métamorphose, et je suis directrice de la maison des Gryffondor. Nous allons bientôt procéder à la cérémonie de répartitions, qui vous indiquera quelle est la maison qui vous accueillera durant les 7 années à venir.  
  
Ainsi continua-t-elle les préliminaires, et finalement elle les guida jusqu'au grand hall, où les autres élèves étaient déjà installés à leur tables respectives. La file de première années s'avança derrière Hermione jusqu'au tabouret où reposait le légendaire Choixpeau, devant la table des professeurs. Morgane n'osa regarder vers elle, mais Evan y croisa le regard de son père, assis près de Minerva McGonagall. L'attention de Severus était visiblement fixée sur les jumeaux, toujours en dernier dans la file. Evan reporta son regard vers le Choixpeau qui se rapprochait d'eux. Hermione s'arrêta juste à côté du tabouret, et après que tous aient écouté la chanson du Choixpeau, elle déroula un grand parchemin.  
  
-Je commence, venez vous placer sur ce tabouret et mettez le Choixpeau à l'appel de votre nom.  
  
Ainsi les premiers élèves de la liste furent appelés et envoyé dans leurs maisons, sous l'oeil vigilant des professeurs et des élèves.  
  
-Edaelle Askaléna. Appela alors Hermione.  
  
La petite sorcière vint se placer fièrement sur le tabouret, ses longues nattes dansant dans son dos. Le vieux chapeau magique lui tomba sur le bout du nez, ce qui la fit éclater de rire.  
  
-Serpentard ! s'exclama-t-il en quelque seconde.  
  
La fillette enleva le Choixpeau, affichant un sourire radieux, puis alla rejoindre la table des Serpentard sous les applaudissements de ses camarades. Puis d'autres défilèrent.  
  
-Dorian Cooper ! Continua Hermione.  
  
Un jeune garçon aux cheveux sombre alla à moitié rassuré jusqu'au tabouret.  
  
-Serdaigle ! Décida le Choixpeau.  
  
D'autres acclamations retentirent, alors que le jeune sorcier gagnait la table des Serdaigle. Suivit alors Din Hylian qui fut envoyée à Serpentard, puis se fut le tour des autres élèves.  
  
-Seto Malefoy ! Appela par la suite Hermione.  
  
Des regards intrigués se portèrent sur jeune garçon, qui avança la tête haute et le regard droit jusqu'au Choipeaux. Hermione elle-même le regarda curieuse, mais avec une impression de déjà vue, elle ne fut absolument pas surprise d'entendre que le jeune sorcier était envoyé quelques secondes plus tard à Serpentard. Morgane avait l'impression que son c?ur allait explosé tant l'attente était pesante. Elle n'avait pas détaché ses yeux du sol un seul instant depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la Grande Salle. Elle demeurait figée, cramponnée au bras de son frère, mais le groupe de première année s'était considérablement réduit, et le moment décisif était proche. Hermione haussa les sourcils enlisant le parchemin, léger sourire se dessinant sur son visage, pour reprendre aussitôt son sérieux.  
  
-Evan. Rogue. Dit elle doucement en levant la tête vers le jeune garçon.  
  
Les regards de l'assemblée allèrent, surpris, du professeur au jeune sorcier. Evan marqua un temps d'hésitation, puis finalement dégagea son bras de l'étreinte de sa s?ur. Morgane n'eut d'autres choix que de le laisser partir. Evan se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le tabouret, et mis rapidement le Choixpeau sur ses cheveux dorés, comme s'il voulait en finir au plu vite. Severus le regardait avec une extrême attention. Sur lui aussi cette attente pesait. À cet instant, il ne vit plus dans la pièce que son fils assis devant lui. Il avait l'impression de revire ce moment, en observant Evan, de revenir des années en arrière, et d'être là attendant avec impatience et appréhension le verdict du chapeau magique. Mais cette fois ci, ce fut quelque peu différent de ce que Severus avait connu, et il en fut étonné le premier.  
  
-Gryffondor ! s'écria le Choixpeau après un temps beaucoup plus long que pour les précédents élèves.  
  
Evan ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits. Il ôta, d'une main peu sûre, le chapeau magique, n'en revenant toujours pas. Son regard alla vers Hermione qui lui sourit avec fierté. Evan du malgré tout se rependre et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor dans le plus grand des silence. Apparemment aucun des élèves présents dans la pièce ne s'attendaient à voir le fils de Severus Rogue atterrir à Gryffondor. Severus se tourna vers ses collègues qui lui paraissaient aussi étonnés que les élèves. Il passa près de sa s?ur, lui adressant un regard chaleureux.  
  
-Nous serons ensemble. l'entendit elle lui dire au fond de son c?ur.  
  
Il prit place calmement à la table de sa maison, aux côtés de la préfète, qui le détaillaient avec curiosité. Il lança un regard interrogateur à son père. Severus lui fit un signe discret de la tête. Même si il se sentait déçu de ne pas le voir à Serpentard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder avec admiration, fier par-dessus tout.  
  
-Morgane Rogue ! Retentit alors la voix d'Hermione, tirant la jeune fille des pensées qui l'envahissaient.  
  
Elle du faire un effort pour se montrer sûre d'elle, mais elle était radicalement terrorisée. Cela devait bien être la première fois que Severus la voyait si anxieuse. Morgane prit une grande inspiration. Elle attrapa le Choixpeau, et s'assit sur le tabouret. A peine eut elle posé le Choixpeau sur sa tête que celui-ci s'écria.  
  
-Serpentard !  
  
Morgane émit un petit cri de surprise.  
  
-Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-elle.  
  
La petite sorcière sentit son c?ur tomber de haut. C'était le pire, elle à Serpentard et son frère à Gryffondor, son égal, sa moitié qui lui était arrachée, en quelques secondes. Elle le ressentit de cette façon, restant figée sur le tabouret, comme foudroyée. Hermione du la tirer de son état de surprise pour qu'elle se lève et aille d'un pas lent vers la table des Serpentard, toujours choquée. Le regard de Severus alla d'Evan à Morgane, assis l'un en face de l'autre à leurs tables respectives. Il fut rempli de joie et de fierté de voir sa petite fille dans sa maison, mais également gagné par la tristesse que ses deux enfant devaient éprouver. Mais cela passerait, il ne pouvait en être autrement de toute façon. Morgane s'assit aux côtés d'Aska qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts, ainsi que les autres Serpentard qui applaudir son arrivée à leur table. Mais elle n'avait vraiment pas le c?ur à se réjouir autant que les autres.  
  
-Bélinda Sublima ! Appela encore Hermione.  
  
Une jeune sorcière au longs cheveux châtains ondulés s'avança, toute souriante, jusqu'au tabouret, et fut aussitôt envoyée à Gryffondor. Mais les deux jumeaux ne portaient guère leur attention sur le déroulement du banquet de début d'année. Ils s'adressaient des regards tristes et désespérés, alors que Hermione annonçait la fin de la cérémonie, et cédait la parole à Minerva McGonagall. La sorcière, qui était devenue depuis 2 ans la directrice du collège de Poudlard. Peu de temps après la victoire sur Voldemort, Dumbledore avait finalement accepté de devenir Ministre de la Magie, et avait légué son titre de directeur à Minerva. Elle s'acquittait ma fois très bien de cette tâche, le collège se portait on ne peut mieux. C'est ainsi que Severus était monté au rang de directeur adjoint.  
  
Minerva entama donc son discours de début d'année, avec la plus grande attention de l'assemblée, enfin de presque toute l'assemblée. En ce qui concernait les deux jumeaux, et surtout Morgane, cette première soirée à Poudlard ne fut pas des plus joyeuse. Finalement, le banquet toucha à sa fin. Les élèves se virent prier de rejoindre leur salles communes et dortoirs respectifs. Morgane resta un peu à l'écart du groupe de Serpentard, les préfets de la maison semblaient discuter entre eux, et elle espérait bien profiter de ce lapse de temps pour retrouver son frère. Elle l'aperçut alors dans la foule d'élève, vers la table des professeurs, discutant avec Severus. Morgane s'empressa de les rejoindre. Mais elle n'eu juste le temps de parler longtemps avec Evan, car déjà les préfet de Gryffondor prenaient la direction de leur tour.  
  
-Je dois y aller Morgane, les autres s'en vont. lui dit doucement Evan.  
  
Le visage de la fillette sembla s'éteindre, elle haussa les épaules et bredouilla un vague « ah bon ».  
  
-On se voit demain, ne t'en fait pas ! Rajouta-t-il d'un ton enjoué, voyant la déception marquer le visage de sa s?ur.  
  
Morgane releva la tête vers lui, et lui sourit tendrement. Il enlaça rapidement ses bras autour de son cou, puis fila avec les autres Gryffondor.  
  
-A demain Pa' enfin, je voulais dire professeur Rogue ! Déclara Evan avant de partir, adressant à Severus un regard complice.  
  
Celui-ci le salua d'un signe de tête, amusé, puis reporta son regard sur Morgane. Ses yeux fixaient le sol, aussi noirs et vide que le fond d'un tunnel.  
  
-Ne sois pas si triste Morgane. lui dit doucement Severus. Serpentard ce n'est pas si mal tu sais !  
  
Morgane leva la tête vers lui.  
  
-Pourquoi je ne suis pas à Gryffondor moi aussi. murmura-t-elle la gorge serrée.  
  
-Moi je me demande plus pourquoi Evan n'est pas à Serpentard. réfléchis Severus tout haut, enfin, ce n'est pas bien grave Morgane. Vous êtes toujours ensemble !  
  
Morgane soupira.  
  
-Vous êtes dans des maisons différentes mais vous serrez souvent en cours tous les deux, et entre les cours aussi, et les week-ends, sans oublier les vacances !  
  
-Mais tu ne comprends pas ! S'énerva-t-elle, on est plus ensemble !  
  
-Je pense que tu dramatises beaucoup trop ! Je comprends que tu sois déçue, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te mettre dans tous tes états. Lui signala-t-il.  
  
Elle paraissait à moitié convaincue. Mais Severus mit doucement sa main sur son épaule.  
  
-N'es tu pas contente d'être dans ma maison ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement. Personnellement je suis très fier d'avoir ma fille avec moi !  
  
Morgane haussa vaguement les épaules. Severus sentait bien que rien de ce qu'il dirait ne pourrait changer quoique ce soit pour l'instant. Hermione s'approcha alors de Morgane et Severus.  
  
-Tu as l'air bien désemparée Morgane ! Déclara-t-elle. Oh ! Ça va aller ma chérie ! Tu vas voir, je suis sûre que tu vas bien t'entendre avec les autres élèves de Serpentard ! Si le choixpeau t'a placée là, c'est pour une bonne raison, tu aurais été malheureuse à Gryffondor.  
  
-Non ! répliqua-t-elle vivement, je m'en fiche des autres, c'est avec Evan que je voulais être ! Et le Choixpeau franchement il devrait être changé parce qu'il a tout faux ! Evan est comme moi et nous n'aurions pas dû être séparés ! On s'en fiche de la maison ! On voulait juste être ensemble ! Pourquoi personne ne comprend ça ?!  
  
-Calme toi. la pria Severus. Je crois que tu ferais bien d'aller dormir, ça ira bien mieux demain ! Tes préfets s'en vont. si tu ne vas pas avec eux tu n'auras pas le mot de passe.  
  
-Ben, ça m'est égal ! Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.  
  
Severus fronça les sourcils mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Morgane avait déjà disparu derrière la porte de la Grande Salle.  
  
-Sacré caractère. murmura Minerva. C'est amusant, ça ne m'étonne pas.  
  
-En tout cas, qu'est ce qu'ils ont changé ! Intervint Arlanne accompagnée de Samantha, Morgane est le portrait d'Aurore ! Et Evan est si craquant ! Il va en faire souffrir plus d'une !  
  
-Et dire qu'Evan est à Gryffondor !!! S'exclama joyeusement Hermione, je suis si contente !!! Et vous aussi professeur Rogue, j'aurai cru vous voir plus déçu que cela !! Votre fiston n'est pas avec vous à Serpentard, et Morgane n'a pas l'air de s'en réjouir !!!  
  
La jeune professeur de métamorphose lui fit un sourire malicieux, mais celui ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de la dévisager avec mépris.  
  
-Elle va s'y faire Severus. lui déclara Minerva, elle ne va pas râler durant 7 ans. Je suis sûre qu'elle va adorer Serpentard !  
  
-Oh mais je n'en doute pas ! répliqua rapidement celui-ci. Bon, Granger, je m'en vais maintenant et je ne vous attendrais pas !  
  
Il salua vaguement ses collègues et s'empressa de quitter la Grande Salle.  
  
-Vous l'accompagner chez lui ? S'enquit Samantha.  
  
-Oui, c'est Aurore qui garde ma petite Calypso, je vais la voir ! Expliqua la jeune femme. Bonsoir !  
  
Puis elle suivit le chemin de Severus. Et la nuit passa, laissant place aux premiers jours de cette nouvelle année... 


	25. Coeur pur et fleur du mal

~ C?ur pur et fleur du mal ~  
  
Evan se leva de bonne heure ce matin là. Il revêtit rapidement l'uniforme des Gryffondor et descendit jusqu'à sa salle commune. Evan se sentait de bonne humeur. Il était étudiant à Poudlard à présent, et plus fier de l'être que jamais. Il n'avait qu'une seule hâte, retrouver Morgane et commencer les cours. La nuit avait eu un effet positif sur son esprit, et l'avait libéré de l'état de déception de la veille. Après tout, Gryffondor, ce n'était pas si mal.  
  
A peine un où deux élèves étaient présent dans la salle commune. Evan s'installa à une table et se munit d'une plume et d'un parchemin. Il voulait écrire à sa mère avant de descendre. Sans doute son père lui avait tout raconté la veille au soir, mais Evan tenait à la rassurer lui-même.  
  
Une fois sa lettre achevée, il alla ouvrir une des fenêtres de la tour, et commença à jouer une douce petite mélodie à la petite flûte noire et dorée. En quelques secondes à peine des battements d'ailes se faisaient déjà entendre. Surya apparu sur le rebord de la fenêtre, criant joyeusement. Evan le salua chaleureusement, puis lui confia la lettre. Le rapace s'envola aussitôt pour s'enquérir de sa tache.  
  
-Bonjour ! fit une voix derrière le jeune garçon.  
  
Evan se retourna, et découvrit une des petites premières années, envoyée la veille à Gryffondor avec lui. Une fillette aux longs cheveux châtains, ondulés le long de son dos. Ses petits yeux noisette exprimaient une extrême douceur. Elle regardait amicalement Evan qui pour la première fois ne fut pas indifférent à la manière dont la jeune fille l'avait interpellé.  
  
-Je m'appelle Bélinda ! Se présenta-t-elle joyeusement.  
  
-Moi Evan. Répondit il en souriant.  
  
-Oui ! Je sais ! répliqua-t-elle en riant. Tu es le fils du professeur Rogue ?! Les autres parlent beaucoup de toi. Ils sont étonnés de te voir ici. ils disent que tu devraient être à Serpentard et pas avec nous.  
  
Evan haussa vaguement les épaules.  
  
-Moi, je ne pensais pas aller à Gryffondor non plus ! Expliqua-t-elle, je suis d'une famille moldue, et j'étais persuadée d'aller à Serdaigle !  
  
La fillette se mit à rire, et tendit la main vers Evan. Celui-ci l'observa surpris.  
  
-Tu viens, on descend déjeuner ?! Lui proposa-t-elle gentiment.  
  
Evan hésita un instant, puis fit un pas vers elle. Bélinda l'entraîna à sa suite, par la manche de sa cape, et les deux enfants descendirent rapidement jusqu'à la grande salle.  
  
La grande pièce se remplissait peu à peu. Evan laissa aller Bélinda jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor, restant à la porte un instant, pour observer l'ensemble de la salle. Mais il constata avec déception que ni son père ni sa s?ur n'étaient encore arrivé.  
  
Finalement il alla rejoindre sa camarade de Gryffondor. Deux autres Gryffondor, bien plus âgés étaient assis non loin d'eux. La fille et le garçon lançaient des regards en coin à Evan, lui portant une curieuse attention. Evan les observa faire quelques instants, mais les voir discuter et le détailler ainsi commençait légèrement à l'agacer.  
  
- Oui c'est moi le fils du professeur Rogue ! s'exclama-t-il le soupirant. Et cela n'a rien d'anormal !!  
  
Les deux étudiants parurent surpris du ton qu'il employait. La jeune fille adressa un regard complice au jeune homme, puis elle se tourna vers Evan.  
  
-Oui, on sait. Ne te fâche pas. lui dit elle calmement, nous ne te regardions pas méchamment.  
  
-Non. On se rappelait juste de la première fois où on t'a vu à Poudlard, avec ta s?ur et votre mère.. Ajouta le garçon. C'était il y a quelques années déjà. vous aviez dans les 5 ans je crois.  
  
Bélinda adressa un regard interrogateur à Evan.  
  
-Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Lui demanda la jeune fille. Nous oui, c'était trop drôle, votre mère ne pouvait pas s'occuper de vous ce jour là, alors elle vous a amener ici. Vous étiez sensé rester en salle des professeurs. mais le professeur McGonagall a passé sa journée à vous courir après.  
  
Le visage d'Evan se détendit, il les regarda finalement amusé, admettant avoir un vague souvenir de cette journée.  
  
-Je suis Natacha Cooper, et voici mon frère jumeau, Daniel ! Dit la jeune fille en faisant les présentations. Nous sommes en 7ème année.  
  
-Nat et moi nous sommes dans l'équipe de Quiddicth de la maison ! Ajouta-t- il fièrement. J'en suis le capitaine !!  
  
Bélinda le regarda avec admiration.  
  
-Vous êtes jumeaux. déclara Evan pensif. Vous avez de la chance d'être restés ensemble !  
  
Evan eut une petite attention vers la table des Serpentard, Morgane n'était toujours pas là.  
  
-Oh, ne t'en fais pas. Lui dit gentiment Natacha. Tu seras souvent avec ta s?ur ! Vous n'êtes pas les premiers jumeaux à aller dans des maisons différentes !  
  
-Oui, et puis tu sais. Ajouta Dan. Tu seras bien content finalement de ne pas être dans la même maison ! Tu n'auras pas ta s?ur tout le temps sur le dos. C'est incroyable ce qu'elles peuvent se prendre pour nos mères des fois !  
  
-Alors ça ! S'exclama Natacha indignée.  
  
Dan lança un regard taquin à sa s?ur qui tournait la tête vers le plafond, faisant mine de l'ignorer.  
  
Evan et Bélinda les observèrent en riant.  
  
Ils se ressemblaient moins qu'Evan et Morgane. Les cheveux châtain clair, légèrement bouclés de Natacha retombaient jusqu'à ses épaules, et ses yeux étaient marron, assez foncés, alors que Dan avait des cheveux très courts, bien plus sombre et des yeux d'un vert assez clair.  
  
-Cooper... ça me dit quelque chose. intervint Bélinda d'un air curieux.  
  
-Oui sans doute ! Expliqua Natacha. Notre petit frère Dorian est entré en première année, il a fait la cérémonie du choixpeau hier avec vous.  
  
-Mais lui il est a Serdaigle ! Ajouta Dan. Vous voyez c'est le p'tit gars la bas ! Tout petit !!  
  
-Il est chou hein ! S'exclama Natacha alors que Bélinda et Evan se retournait pour voir un petit sorcier ressemblant beaucoup à Dan, le nez plongé dans son bol de céréales.  
  
-Tiens ! Herm. euh le professeur Du Lac est arrivée ! s'exclama Evan en voyant Hermione s'assoire à la table des professeur, et lui faire un petit signe de la main. Ça veut dire que mon père aussi !  
  
Ils l'observèrent intrigués.  
  
-Mon père et elle sont rentrés chez nous hier soir. Expliqua-t-il, ma mère garde la fille du professeur Du Lac, Calypso, ma cousine.  
  
-Notre directrice est ta tante ?! S'exclama Bélinda.  
  
-Euh. oui, elle est ma marraine surtout.  
  
-T'as intérêt à te tenir à carreaux avec tout ce monde autour de toi ! Déclara Dan.  
  
-Surtout avec ton père. renchérit Natacha. Il doit enrager de ne pas te voir à Serpentard. tu verras il adore nous persécuter !  
  
Evan lui adressa un regard douteux, puis son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire, au moment où il tourna la tête vers la porte.  
  
-Morgane ! s'exclama-t-il alors que sa s?ur, rentrait toute penaude dans la Grande Salle.  
  
La fillette leva la tête vers la table des Gryffondor, et aussitôt elle eut le même réflexe que son frère. Elle avança rapidement jusqu'à la table et se précipita dans ses bras, puis s'assit à ses côtés. Certains Gryffondor observaient la petite Serpentard s'assoire à leur table d'un ?il suspect, mais ne dirent rien.  
  
-Tu es là depuis longtemps ?! S'enquit Morgane toute joyeuse de retrouver son frère.  
  
-Je me suis réveillé tôt ce matin ! Tu en as mis un temps pour venir !  
  
-Je n'ai pas fermé l'?il de la nuit. j'ai envoyé une lettre a maman. elle n'a pas encore répondu. murmura-t-elle l'air déçu.  
  
-T'en fait pas elle va le faire ! Je lui en ait envoyé une aussi ce matin ! répliqua-t-il en souriant. Tiens, je te présente Bélinda ! Et eux ce sont Nat et Dan ! Ils sont dans notre équipe de Quidditch.  
  
Morgane leur fit un timide signe de la main, puis reporta son aussitôt son attention sur son frère.  
  
-Tu as parlé avec des élèves de Serpentard ? La fille qui était avec nous dans le train est aussi avec toi non ? S'enquit Evan.  
  
Morgane s'apprêtait à répondre, mais elle fut interrompue par Dan.  
  
-Euh Morgane. commença-t-il tout bas, si tu veux un conseil. vas à la tables des Serpentard. vite.  
  
-Pourquoi ?! S'exclama Evan, elle peut rester !  
  
-Dan a raison. renchérit alors Natacha. Morgane vas-y avant que.  
  
-Quoi ?!! S'écria une voix derrière eux. Qu'est ce que cette chose fait à NOTRE table ?!  
  
Evan, Morgane et Bélinda firent volte face, pour découvrir une élève de Gryffondor, visiblement la préfète, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux sombres et bouclés, pointant Morgane du doigt, l'?il mauvais.  
  
La fillette la dévisagea.  
  
-Avant que Farore n'arrive.. Termina Dan en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, je vous laisse moi, je ne veux pas assister à une lapidation des le matin.  
  
Il se leva et partit rapidement.  
  
-Farore. calme toi. Essaya Natacha.  
  
Mais la jeune préfète ne semblait pas de cet avis.  
  
-Aucun Serpentard à la table des Gryffondor !!!!!!!! Déclara la préfète d'un ton menaçant. Vous autre, comment avec vous pu la laisser venir ici ?! Toi hors de ma vue !  
  
-C'est moi qui l'ai inviter à venir ! Lui signala sèchement Evan. Laisse la tranquille.  
  
-Hey ! Qui commande ici ?! S'énerva Farore, je suis ta préfète Monsieur le première année ! La serpentard vire tout de suite !!  
  
-Je reste ici si je veux ! Déclara Morgane lui lançant un regard meurtrier. Tu n'as pas à me donner des ordres !  
  
-Il y a un règlement ici !!!! Insista Farore, les Serpentard ont une table, ce n'est pas pour venir polluer celle des autres ! Et encore moins celle des Gryffondor ! Du Balais les parasites !  
  
-On peut savoir à qui vous parlez Miss Hylian ?! S'enquit une voix glaciale derrière elle.  
  
Farore sursauta, et hésita un instant à se retourner. Les Gryffondor autour d'eux regardèrent derrière elle, l'air inquiet puis s'empressèrent de retourner à leur occupation, signifiant bien qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir là dedans.  
  
Morgane se leva de la table des Gryffondor, et adressa un rapide regard gêné à son père. Farore fit volte face, et constata avec regret que le professeur Rogue se trouvait bel et bien derrière elle, l'air parfaitement mécontent.  
  
-J'ai par moment l'impression que vous abusez de votre rang Miss Hylian. déclara-t-il, je vous serez reconnaissant d'éviter d'effrayer vos camardes de premières années. Sans quoi je me verrais dans l'obligation de parler à votre directrice, qui devrait parfois songer un peu plus aux titres qu'elle attribue à ces élèves.  
  
-Euh. oui professeur Rogue. désolée. balbutia timidement Farore.  
  
-En tant que préfète, ajouta-t-il, je vous donne par contre le droit d'expliquer à vos petits camarades de Gryffondor pourquoi ils viennent déjà de perdre 10 points.  
  
Sans dire un mot de plus il se retourna et commença à partir à la table des professeurs.  
  
Mais il s'arrêta et appela sa fille au près de lui.  
  
Morgane partit vers lui, lançant un regard glacial à Farore, qui était partie s'assoire vexée.  
  
Severus attendit qu'elle arrive près de lui puis lui murmura.  
  
-A l'avenir va t'assoire à ta table et évite de créer des conflits.  
  
-Mais ce n'est pas m.  
  
-Je ne veux pas d'histoire Morgane ! Déclara-t-il avant de continuer son chemin jusqu'à sa table.  
  
Morgane croisa les bras et le regarda d'un air froissé, puis voyant qu'elle n'avait plus le choix la fillette du se résoudre à aller prendre son petit déjeuner avec les Serpentard.  
  
Les cours commencèrent peu de temps après. Morgane eut juste le temps de dire au revoir à son frère, qui lui s'en allait en cours de potions, alors que les Serpentard avait cours commun de vol sur balais avec les Poufsouffle.  
  
Aussi Morgane suivit les autres d'élèves jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch, restant en retrait du groupe.  
  
Leur professeur apparut au moment où les premières années pénétrèrent sur le terrain. Mme Bibine avait pris l'année précédente sa retraite. Aussi un nouveau professeur l'avait remplacée. C'était une jeune femme, venant de Durmstrang, une passionnée de Quidditch. Elle était taille moyenne et fine, un regard espiègle et doux à la fois, avec des petits yeux bleus clairs, illuminait son visage. Elle portait des cheveux d'un bleu sombre parsemé de reflets clairs adroitement effilés, descendant jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle accueillit les élèves, qui la regardaient étonnés, avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Bienvenu a votre première leçon de vol les enfants ! Déclara-t-elle joyeusement. Je me présente Sarah Potter ! Votre professeur de vol sur balais !  
  
Des murmures s'élevèrent aussitôt du groupe de jeunes sorciers. La jeune femme se mit à rire.  
  
-Oui, c'est Potter comme Harry Potter ! Expliqua-t-elle. Il m'a épousé, alors je porte son nom ! Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de Harry ! Pour l'instant il s'agit d'apprendre à voler !  
  
Elle fit aussitôt apparaître un somptueux balai dans sa main droite. Les élèves l'observèrent avec admiration, et surtout le balai que tenait leur professeur. Un objet splendide, un Rafale Or modèle de professionnel, réservé aux joueurs de Quidditch de haut niveau.  
  
-Bien ! Commença-t-elle, ne perdons pas de temps ! Placez vous en ligne, espacez vous !  
  
Les élèves s'exécutèrent alors que la jeune femme fit apparaître des balais d'un coup de baguette, aux pieds de chaque élève.  
  
Morgane s'était placé en tout dernier dans la file d'élève, la jeune Edalelle Askaléna était n'était pas loin d'elle, juste à après Seto Malefoy, qui se tenait à côté de Morgane.  
  
-Alors ! Y en a-t-il parmi vous qui ont déjà volé sur un balais ? Demanda-t- elle en passant devant la file.  
  
Certain levèrent la main.  
  
-C'est très bien. déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers Morgane qui regardait ailleurs. Miss Rogue, venez donc faire une démonstration de décollage à vos petits camarades ?? Je suis sûre que vous savez comment on fait.  
  
Morgane se retourna vers son professeur, mais resta silencieuse.  
  
-Miss Rogue ? S'enquit la jeune femme. Vous m'entendez ?  
  
-Euh. je préférais regarder.. Déclara doucement Morgane.  
  
-Je veux bien le faire moi professeur ! s'exclama Aska derrière elle, voyant que Morgane n'était guère enchantée.  
  
Sarah Potter parut surprise.  
  
-Mais... Je ne vous demande pas votre avis jeune fille. Lui signala-t-elle. Venez, n'ayez pas peur, nous sommes là pour apprendre, je vous aiderais. Allons, vous ne savez pas comment on procède pour décoller ?  
  
-Si mais. essaya d'expliquer la fillette en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Alors en piste ! Lui redemanda fermement la sorcière.  
  
Mais Morgane ne bougeait toujours pas.  
  
-Je n'ai jamais essayé, je ne veux pas le faire devant tout le monde. murmura Morgane.  
  
-Mais ce n'est pas difficile et personne ne se moquera de vous !  
  
La fillette observa ses camarades qui jetaient sur elle des regards curieux et surpris.  
  
-Non. insista-t-elle, je ne veux pas.  
  
-Bien, prenez le comme vous voudrez. Mais vous irez expliquer à votre père pourquoi Serpentard vient de perdre 2 points. Miss Askaléna venez donc à la place de votre camarade et montrez nous la marche à suivre voulez vous ?!  
  
Certain Serpentard adressèrent des regards fâchés à Morgane. La fillette se mordit les lèvres, essayant de se reprendre, mais elle ne pouvait rien contre son anxiété. Morgane sans son frère avait beaucoup de mal à se sentir à l'aise, et même si elle faisait des efforts pour garder la tête froide, il lui fallait un peu plus de temps d'adaptation qu'Evan.  
  
Pendant ce temps là, Les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle premières années furent premier à découvrire le nouveau professeur de potions. Et oui, Severus avait enfin eu son poste de défense contre les forces du mal qu'il convoitait tant, et ce juste cette année. Ainsi Minerva avait trouvé une nouvelle professeur de potion. Mais elle n'était arrivée que ce matin, et aucun de ses collègues ne l'avaient encore vu. Seul son nom était connu. Tarja, le professeur Tarja Nightwish.  
  
Au premier abord, les jeunes élèves lui avaient trouvé une allure assez stricte et froide. Mais finalement elle ne semblait pas si terrible, et qui plus est, elle semblait posséder une parfaite maîtrise de son art. Elle donnait à chaque élève une attention particulière, et aucun Gryffondor et Serdaigles première année ne fut déçu de ce premier cours de potion.  
  
Evan et Bélinda s'étaient placé avec le jeune Dorian Cooper, le petit frère des deux jumeaux de 7ème année. Et les trois enfants semblaient s'entendre à merveilles.  
  
Après avoir achevé cette heure de présentation, le professeur Nightwish demanda à ses élèves de faire un petit devoir sur leur connaissance en potion. Une fois ce travail accompli elle libéra le groupe, et les élèves quittèrent peu à peu la salle.  
  
Alors qu'Evan s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, la sorcière l'interpella. Etonné, il s'avança vers son bureau. C'était une femme d'une quarantaine d'année à peine, plutôt grande et fine, élégante et jolie. Elle avait de longs, très longs cheveux, lisses et soyeux, d'un noir brillant. Son teint assez pâle faisait ressortir ses grands yeux, d'un bleu si obscur qu'ils paraissent noirs.  
  
Evan arriva à hauteur du bureau, regardant son professeur avec des yeux interrogateurs. Mais elle restait silencieuse, observant le jeune garçon, comme si elle le sondait.  
  
-Ne prenez pas cet air si méfiant.. jeune Monsieur Rogue. dit elle finalement avec un sourire.  
  
Evan la dévisagea, toujours muet, mais cela ne sembla pas la déranger. Elle fit venir jusqu'à elle, un des parchemins de la pile sur le côté de son bureau, puis l'observa.  
  
-Votre petit travail est excellent jeune Monsieur Rogue. Déclara-t-elle l'air satisfait. Je suis très contente de vous. Mais à vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas à moins de votre part ! Je vous mais la note maximale, et vous pourrez compter 5 points de plus à Gryffondor.  
  
-Merci. Répondit Evan qui avait du mal à cacher le grand sourire sur son visage.  
  
-Oui. excellent, excellent. répéta-t-elle. Mais quelque chose m'échappe néanmoins chez vous.  
  
Evan parut surpris.  
  
-Au début, je me demandais vraiment si vous pouviez être le fils de Severus. vous êtes si différents ! S'exclama-t-elle, tant par votre physique que par votre esprit d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. c'est étrange vous ne vous ressemblez vraiment pas ! Mise à part vos yeux. oui, ce sont exactement les même que lui, et le regard que vous me jeter à présent me rappelle tout à fait le sien.  
  
Evan se ravisa et cessa aussitôt de la dévisager. Même s'il n'aimait guère ce qu'elle lui disait, il ne devait pas risquer de perdre els point qu'il venait de gagner.  
  
-Cela fait vraiment bizarre de savoir que Severus a un fils tel que vous, continua-t-elle. Un enfant au c?ur pur. qui promet de devenir un jeune homme très populaire et convoité si je ne m'abuse. Un parfait petit enfant. J'aurais aimé voir sa réaction quand il a su que son propre fils était envoyé à Gryffondor !  
  
-Et bien il n'a pas été déçu ! répliqua Evan, il était très content pour moi si vous voulez tout savoir !  
  
-Bien sûr bien sûr.. Répondit le professeur Nightwish. Mais ne prenez pas mal ce que je viens de vous dire mon enfant, j'imagine que vous devez être. l'égal de votre mère !  
  
Elle eut un petit rire.  
  
-Allez filez dans votre prochain cours, vous allez être en retard.  
  
Evan continua de la regarder interloquée, puis il quitta rapidement la pièce.  
  
Le soir venu, après le dîner, Evan et Morgane furent libre de se retrouver. Tranquillement réuni à la table de la Grande Salle, alors que celle-ci n'était pas très peuplé, étant donné que la plus part des élèves étaient soient dans le parc, ou leurs salles communes. La nuit commençait à tomber.  
  
-C'était horrible le cours de vol ce matin ! S'eclama soudain Morgane, je suis nulle en vol !  
  
-Mais, ne dis pas ça ! Lui répliqua Evan en prenant sa main. Moi je sais que tu es doué ! Je t'ai déjà vu sur un balai.  
  
-Oui, mais ce n'étaient pas vraiment des balais, ça n'étaient que des jouets. et la devant tout le monde sans toi en plus. J'étais vraiment lamentable !  
  
Evan la regarda en secouant la tête.  
  
-Et toi, reprit Morgane, le cours de potion ce matin ? Tu n'en a pas parlé, pourtant les autres avaient l'air d'être content. Mais je suis sûre que Papa était mieux !  
  
-Oui c'est sûr !  
  
-Elle n'était pas bien ?  
  
-Si.  
  
-Alors pourquoi fais tu cette tête là ?  
  
-Mais quelle tête ? Non, ça va je t'assure.  
  
-Je sais bien quand ça ne va pas ! Dis moi !  
  
-Mais dire quoi ?  
  
-Ce qui te tracasse ! Dis moi Ev'  
  
-Dire quoi ?! Intervint soudain la voix de Severus derrière eux.  
  
Morgane sourit à son père qui arrivait vers eux. Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde Severus prit place à coté de sa fille à la table des Serpentard.  
  
-Alors cette première journée de cours ? S'enquit-il doucement.  
  
-ça a été. répondit Evan. J'ai beaucoup aimé le cours de métamorphose, c'était bien !  
  
-Oui. sûrement répondit Severus visiblement à moitié convaincu.  
  
-Hermione est un bon professeur tu sais ! S'exclama Evan amusé.  
  
-Oui. si tu le dis.. Répliqua Severus nettement moins convaincu.  
  
-Au fait Morgane. Reprit il en se tournant vers sa fille. Je croyais t'avoir demander quelque chose ce matin.  
  
-Le professeur de vol est venue te parler. lui demanda morgane d'une petite voix.  
  
Severus acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
-Il va falloir que tu apprennes à te débrouiller un peu sans ton frère. Lui dit il. Je sais très bien pourquoi tu as fait une scène ce matin. Je t'assure que tu n'as pas besoins d'Evan pour réussir.  
  
Morgane haussa les épaules en baissant les yeux, avec une petite mine.  
  
-Ne sois pas vexée, mais avoue que c'est assez embêtant de faire perdre des points à Serpentard pour des choses aussi idiotes ! Lui fit il remarquer. Il y a des jeunes filles de ton âge qui ne demande qu'à te parler chez les Serpentard, tu n'es pas forcé de rester seule à bouder dans ton coin ! Allons, ma petite Rose ne fait pas la tête.  
  
Morgane le regarda brièvement, sans rien dire.  
  
-J'ai gagner cinq points aujourd'hui' ! Les coupa Evan.  
  
Severus lui adressa un regard empli de fierté.  
  
-Et qu'est ce qui t'a fait gagner des points ? Le questionna-t-il.  
  
-Un travail en potion. le professeur Nightwish a dit que mon devoir était excellent. lui expliqua Evan.  
  
-Evidemment que tu es excellent ! Intervint Morgane en souriant.  
  
-Oui, je n'aurais pas mieux dit ! Renchérit Severus. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer le professeur Nightwish. j'imagine que le club potin va encore hériter d'un membre.  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Répliqua Evan, pourtant elle a l'air de te connaître.  
  
-Moi ?! Demanda Severus surpris. Ça m'étonnerait, son nom ne me dit rien du tout. 


	26. On s'était dit adieu

**_Kikoo_**_ ! Oula la que d'interrogations qui vont se mettre en place ! En ce qui concerne les enfants, ils auront encore un peu de chemin à faire avant de vraiment s'adapter ! Mais tout de suite occupons nous plutôt de Severus, niarf niarf, pas vrai Aurore ?! _****

**_ Niark niark niark !!_**

****

**  
~*~ On s'était dit adieu ~*~**

  
Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Severus se rendit dans son bureau. Il avait encore un petit travail à terminer, et ne devait pas perdre du temps dès le début de l'année.   
Aussitôt qu'il fut assis dans son grand fauteuil, que de fines mains vinrent se poser sur ses yeux.   
- Qui est ce ?! Émit une vois d'un ton joueur.   
- Ne serait-ce pas ma voleuse préférée… chuchota Severus.   
Aurore enleva alors ses mains de ses yeux, descendit ses bras autour du cou de Severus, et s'empressa de l'embrasser.   
- Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas être là ? Lui fit il remarquer alors que la sorcière prenait place sur le fauteuil avec lui.   
- Je m'ennuyais de toi ce soir… murmura-t-elle langoureusement. Et puis je me suis dit que je pourrais voir quelques instants mes petits jumeaux !   
- Aurore, ça fait à peine 2 jours… déclara-t-il.   
- Oui, mais ils me manquent déjà, et puis je serais discrète, je peu encore maîtriser parfaitement mon pouvoir d'invisibilité !   
- Je te vois moi quand tu es invisible ! La taquina Severus. Lui dit il en la tirant vers lui pour la faire assoire sur ses genoux.  
Au lieu de répondre Aurore préféra embrasser le sorcier, puis elle se blottit au creux de ses bras.   
- Où est Calypso ?! S'enquit Severus.   
- Brian s'occupe d'elle, il est venu la chercher ce matin. Expliqua Aurore.   
- Tu sais que je suis sensé travailler ! Lui signala Severus.   
- Et alors, quand j'étais professeur, tu étais aussi sensé travailler… mais ça ne nous empêchait pas de rester des heures dans ton bureau… à ne pas travailler !   
- C'est vrai… ça me manque cette époque !   
- Et moi donc…. Murmura Aurore, alors que Severus la penchait légèrement en arrière. 

Aurore se retrouva le dos couché sur le bois, alors que Severus se levait pour aller contre elle.

- Tu ne continues pas ton travail alors ?! Lui lança-t-elle d'un ton joueur.

Severus passa sa main sur son ventre remontant vers ses seins d'un geste lent et doux, puis commença à dégrafer les premières attaches de son col.

- Mais si, mais si… lui dit il plus concentré sur sa peau qu'il dénudait progressivement qu'autres choses. Je t'étudie toi, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de travaille aussi captivant !

Aurore l'observa faire en mordant sa lèvre inférieure avant de rejeter la tête en arrière, sentant son désir s'accentuer au fur et à mesure que la bouche du sorcier passait et repassait sensuellement sur sa peau.

Aurore remonta lentement sa jambe, en frottant celle-ci contre la taille de Severus. 

Il l'attrapa et la serra contre lui en débarrassant rapidement aurore de sa robe. Elle se redressa et enleva ses sous-vêtement pour s'attacher à déshabiller ensuite son sorcier, lui plus occupé à couvrir sur corps de caresses.

- As-tu toujours ce gigantesque chaudron ? Lui murmura soudain Aurore.

Severus acquiesça d'un signe de tête en la regardant malicieusement.

- Si tu es sage, je pourrais te le montrer.

- Je ne le suis pas d'habitude ? Lui demanda-t-elle en prenant une douce petite voix.

Severus se sentit submerger d'une envie féroce, et la saisit par la taille en guise de réponse, la faisant à nouveau se pencher contre le bois. Il souleva légèrement son bassin et l'amena, impatient contre le sien.

Aurore l'agrippa à son tour par la taille et ondula sous lui, en rythme avec les mouvements qu'effectuait le sorcier avec le bas de son ventre.  
Mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à savourer pleinement leur union, des coups sur le bois de la porte vinrent les tirer de leur romance.   
Severus releva brusquement la tête, en même temps qu'aurore, alors qu'ils commençaient à être tous deux à bout de souffle.  
Aurore se mit à râler, fâchée d'être ainsi interrompue. 

- Noooon ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'ai le droit de faire un meurtre sur la personne qui va entrer dans cette pièce ?

- Euh… je crois que non…. C'est….

- Laisse moi deviner, Minerva ?!

Elle se rendit aussitôt invisible, Severus sursauta ne s'attendant pas à voir soudain disparaître la femme qu'il avait dans les bras. Il se rhabilla en un coup de baguette et reprit place dans son fauteuil, en reprenant son souffle aussi vite que possible, et usant de magie pour ranger les objets qui avaient valsé par terre….  
- Severus vous êtes là ?! Fit la voix de Minerva au dehors du bureau.   
Le sorcier la pria d'entrer, non sans éprouver soudainement des envie de l'étrangler. La vieille sorcière apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.   
- Je ne vous dérange pas Severus s'assura-t-elle avant d'entrer.   
- Bien sûr que non… répliqua-t-il en un murmure, sans laisser paraître son agacement.

- Je ne reste pas Severus, je venais vous chercher à vrai dire, expliqua la directrice.   
- Puis-je savoir où nous allons ?! s'enquit il, faisant mine d'être très occupé.   
Minerva soupira discrètement, réagissant contre le manque de volonté manifeste de son collègue, mais préféra rester calme.   
- Et bien, comme vous le savez, commença-t-elle, nous avons une nouvelle collègue. Vous n'avez pas encore eu l'occasion d vous présentez, aussi j'aimerai que vous veniez la voir en salle des professeurs. De plus, elle aurait des détails à vous demander, sur le programme de potions…   
- Il le faut vraiment ?! Insista Severus. Ce soir ??   
- Mais oui Severus ! Vous étiez moins hésitant lorsqu'il s'agissait de notre ancienne professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal si je ne m'abuse !   
- Bon, j'arrive… céda-t-il à contre cœur, je vous rejoint en salle des professeurs.   
Minerva acquiesça d'un signe de tête, bien contente d'être parvenue à le convaincre. 

- Vous m'envoyez ravie ! Mais s'il vous plait, veuillez fermer correctement votre chemise ! Vous avez boutonnez lundi avec mardi, vraiment Severus… tsssss

Puis elle quitta silencieusement la pièce. Severus lui lança un regard noir, vexé.

Aurore se rendit aussitôt visible, assise sur le bureau de Severus, juste en face de lui.   
- Et bien moi j'espère que tu ne te montreras pas aussi chaleureux avec elle que tu l'es avec moi ! Attend, je vais arranger ton histoire de chemise mon petit Sevy adoré ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui remettant correctement les boutons de sa chemise. Qui est ce cette femme ?   
Severus eut un léger sourire. Amusé, il tira la sorcière vers lui, et l'embrassa sans attendre.   
- Alors qui est ce ?! Insista Aurore.   
- Je ne sais pas. Il s'agit de ma remplaçante pour le poste des potions, le professeur Nightwish. Minerva nous l'a trouvée, mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de la voir.   
Aurore passa délicatement sa main sur le visage de Severus, relevant les mèches sombres de ses cheveux.   
- Tu dois y aller alors ?! Lui demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.   
- J'en ai peur oui. Répliqua-t-il.   
- Ce n'est pas grave, je t'attendrais… lui répondit elle tendrement.   
Severus acquiesça, puis après avoir saluer chaleureusement Aurore, il quitta son bureau pour se diriger vers la salle des profs. 

~*~

  
Il y pénétra silencieusement, découvrant qu'il n'y avait qu'un petit groupe de professeurs assis à une table du fond. Il reconnu Minerva bien sûr, Hermione était là aussi, ainsi que Kally Vector, sa fille Daya, et Sarah Potter. Il fut soulagé que les professeur Sinistra et Chourave ne soient pas là également, sans quoi il se serait retrouvé seul face au club potins. Il s'avança vers les sorcières. Mais il eut un temps d'arrêt. Cette femme, aux longs cheveux noirs qui était assise à côté d'Hermione et Daya… elle ne pouvait être leur nouvelle collègue, c'était impossible. Severus resta immobile, figé devant elle. Le regard comme foudroyé.   
Elle leva ses yeux bleus noirs vers lui. Un frisson le parcourut, un douloureux souvenir, mais si tendre à la fois.   
- Et bien Severus, allez vous vous décider à venir oui ou non ? S'enquit McGonagall.   
Severus eut du mal à se reprendre. Mais il du s'y résoudre, constatant les regards suspects que lui lançaient ses autres collègues.   
- Voici votre remplaçante Professeur Rogue ! Déclara Hermione. Tarja Nightwish !   
- Bonsoir Severus… murmura-t-elle d'une douce voix, un léger sourire pointant au coin de ses lèvres.   
Severus ne réussit à faire qu'un simple signe de la tête, ne parvenant à sortir aucun son.   
- Seriez vous tombé sous le charme de notre nouvelle collègue Professeur Rogue , ! S'enquit malicieusement Hermione.   
Il se contenta de la fusiller du regard.   
- Bonsoir… Tarja. Dit il en marquant un temps d'hésitation. Excusez moi, j'ai encore du travail à terminer…   
Il se retourna alors, tentant de partir au plus vite.   
Tarja le regarda s'en aller sans mot dire, mais un sourire bien marqué sur le visage.   
- Ne le prenez pas mal professeur Nightwish, il n'est pas très bavard… expliqua Minerva.   
- Et c'est un léger euphémisme ! Renchérit Hermione.   
- Je ne m'en fait pas… chuchotai Tarja fixant toujours la porte par où Severus venait de s'éclipser.   
  


~*~

  
Il repartit, la tête envahie par mille et une pensées. Juste avant de redescendre vers les cachots, il s'arrêta son attention portée vers un coin du couloir.   
- Aurore, Chuchota-t-il.   
- Oui… murmura la jeune femme qui se promenait invisible dans les couloirs.   
Severus réussissait à la voir, lui seule, il avait appris à déjouer son sortilège depuis fort longtemps, et ils étaient tellement lier que de toute façon, Aurore avait bien du mal à lui cacher encore des choses…   
Severus secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur.   
- Et toi ? Reprit Aurore ça ne vas pas ? On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme… tu es tout pâle.   
- Ne change pas de sujet ! Tu n'es pas sensée être la Aurore ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de sortir ?   
- Et alors ! Murmura une voix dans le vide. Il n'y a que toi pour me voir ! Et puis, j'ai été professeur ici ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais plus le droit de mettre les pieds dans cette école ?!   
- Tu es incorrigible décidément. Déclara-t-il. Et qu'es tu allée faire dans les couloirs ?   
- Tu ne vas pas être content si je te le dis…   
- Tu es allée voir Evan ou Morgane ?!   
- Les deux ! Evan dormait paisiblement. Mais ma petite Morgane est encore dans la salle commune, plongée dans un livre. Elle était toute seule… ne me regarde pas comme ça Severus ! Si tu avais lu la lettre qu'elle m'a envoyée, elle était si triste de ne pas être avec son frère ! Il fallait bien que je la réconforte, ma petite fille quand même… et aucun autre élève ne m'a vue !   
- Je sais qu'elle est triste. Déclara Severus. Mais j'espère qu'elle va vite sortir de ça. Elle se bloque à faire ses caprices, et elle va finir par s'attirer des ennuis si cela continue. Elle a déjà refusé de faire un exercice en cours de vol sur balais aujourd'hui…   
Aurore soupira, ennuyée.   
- Elle se sent perdue sans Evan, mais cela va lui passer. Répliqua la sorcière. CE n'est que son premier jour, fais lui confiance Severus. Il faut que tu reste près elle. Morgane est encore si petite, elle a besoin de toi…   
- Oui, je sais bien. Acquiesça Severus, Mais je refuse qu'elle profite de la situation pour faire ce qu'elle veut…   
- Elle va s'y faire. Mais il faut dire que, à part Evan, Morgane n'a jamais vraiment aimer se mêler aux autres… C'est amusant, cela me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un…   
Severus haussa les sourcils.   
- Ah… Non, moi je ne vois vraiment pas… répondit il doucement.   
Aurore se mit à rire, et se précipita dans ses bras. Severus la serra contre lui et entrepris de l'embrasser passionnément. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ainsi, ils en oublièrent le monde qui les entourait. Aussi, Hermione, Daya, et Sarah furent assez étonnées de voir ainsi Severus enlacer… le vide.   
- Euh… professeur Rogue ?! Osa doucement Hermione.   
Aurore se libéra aussitôt de l'étreinte du professeur. Ce dernier se retourna brusquement, le teint légèrement écarlate. Mais il se reprit, retrouvant en quelques secondes son attitude stoïque et froide.   
- Quoi Miss Granger ?! Lui demanda-t-il sèchement.   
Les deux autres jeunes femmes retenaient leur fou rire. Severus leur jeta un regard noirs, mais soudain Tarja apparut derrière elles.   
- Puis je me joindre à votre discussion, demanda-t-elle doucement, elle m'a l'air fort amusante…   
Severus tourna la tête, Aurore se trouvait derrière lui, regardant les quatre sorcières l'air amusée de la situation. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, et s'envola aussitôt, disparaissant cette fois ci totalement.   
Le sorcier se retrouva face à ses collègues qui l'encerclaient toutes les quatre. Il leur lança un regard méfiant. Il posa un instant ses yeux sur Tarja, mais se ravisa ausitôt.   
- Et bien, on ne sait pas exactement ce qui se passe… Expliqua Sarah d'un ton malicieux. On dirait que Severus parle tout seul…   
- Où nous faisons un petit numéro de mime…. Renchérit Hermione hilare.   
- Je réfléchissais tout haut ! Se défendit Severus un regard assassin braqué sur sa belle sœur.   
- Hum hum… vous deviez plutôt penser à Aurore n'est ce pas ?! S'amusa Hermione, alors que Daya et Sarah ne parvenaient plus à s'empêcher de rire.   
Tarja lança un regard malicieux à Severus.   
- Aurore… murmura-t-elle curieuse.   
Severus les dévisagea, puis sans mot dire il se retourna, faisant mine de partir.   
- Le voilà qui a pris la mouche ! S'exclama Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.   
- J'ai des choses à faire Mis Granger ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des gamines telles que vous, excusez moi !   
Daya et Sarah se regardèrent vexées, cessant aussitôt de rire. Hermione soupira mais ne répliqua pas.   
  


~*~

  
Severus s'engouffra dans sa chambre, l'air exaspéré. Il s'arrêta, surpris.   
- Evan ?! S'exclama-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!   
Le jeune garçon, était assis en tailleur dans un grand fauteuil près de la fenêtre, les bras croisés. Il adressa à son père un regard ennuyé, puis haussa les épaules.   
- Je pensais que tu dormais… S'enquit à nouveau Severus en s'approchant de lui.   
-  Non, je me suis réveillé… je n'arrive pas à me rendormir.   
- Tu ne devrais pas être là. Les élèves n'ont pas le droit de se balader la nuit dans les couloirs.   
Evan soupira, mais resta silencieux, reportant son attention sur l'extérieur de la fenêtre.   
- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?! Lui demanda Severus en s'agenouillant près de lui.   
Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas.   
- Tiens, on dirait qu'il y a une ombre par là… murmura-t-il, vers la forêt…   
Severus tourna la tête dans la même direction que son fils.   
- Je ne vois rien…   
- J'ai peut être rêver… murmura-t-il alors. Tu ne vois pas ce que je vois…   
- Où veux tu en venir Evan ?! Lui redemanda Severus.   
Il tourna son regard vers son père, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses petits yeux noirs, au fond desquels brillaient les reflets de la vitre faiblement, éclairée par les lueurs de la lune.   
- Etais tu vraiment content quand j'ai été envoyé à Gryffondor ? Laissa-t-il échapper en un murmure. Ou tu as juste dis ça pour me faire plaisir ? En réalité tu dois m'en vouloir…   
Severus le regarda surpris.   
- Pourquoi dis tu ça ?! S'exclama Severus. C'est faux voyons !   
- Je suis sûr que c'est vrai moi ! Tu dois te demander comment ton propre fils a pu se retrouver à Gryffondor… insista Evan.   
- Qui t'as dit ça Evan ?! Ta sœur ?!   
Evan secoua la tête.   
- Non, je me le suis demander c'est tout…   
- Et bien arrête de te poser des questions idiotes ! répliqua-t-il. Tu sais très bien que c'est absurde.   
Evan haussa à nouveau les épaules.   
- Tu la connais alors ?! S'enquit finalement le jeune garçon.   
- Qui donc ? répondit Severus en s'asseyant dans un autre fauteuil, l'air fatigué.   
- Notre nouvelle prof ? Expliqua-t-il.   
- Mais non… comment veux tu que je la connaisse ?! Lui fit remarquer Severus. Pourquoi me répètes tu ça… qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit à la fin ?!   
Evan se leva et marcha jusqu'à la bibliothèque, tournant le dos à Severus.   
- Rien, elle ne m'a rien dit…. Déclara-t-il doucement.   
Il arrêta alors son regard sur une épée, une arme magnifique, ornant le mur de la chambre.   
- Je ne l'avais jamais vu… avoua Evan avec admiration.   
- Non, c'est vrai… je l'ai toujours laissée ici, expliqua Severus.   
- Elle est vraiment belle… tu t'en es déjà servie ?!   
- Oui. Acquiesça-t-il en se levant pour rejoindre son fils. Mais ce n'est pas une véritable épée… c'est mon ancienne baguette que j'ai un jour eu besoin de transformer en arme. Je l'ai toujours préservée sous cette forme, j'y tiens énormément.   
Evan l'observa admiratif. Severus décrocha l'épée du mur, et la posa entre les mains de son fils.   
- Elle est légère… remarqua-t-il.   
- Elle est parfaite. Déclara Severus.   
- Attends, je vais te montrer quelque chose ! S'exclama Evan avec enthousiasme.   
Il redonna l'épée à son père, et sortit sa baguette de sa poche, d'un air malicieux. Avec un peu de temps et de concentration, Evan fit apparaître à la place se sa baguette, une petite épée, fine, noire, pour ainsi dire semblable à celle de son père.   
- Où as-tu appris à faire cela ?! S'étonna Severus.   
Evan se mit à rire.   
- Tout seul… murmura-t-il. Mais je n'y arrive pas encore très bien… ça ne dure pas longtemps.   
A peine eut il achevé sa phrase que la baguette repris sa forme normale. Severus le contempla avec fierté.   
- Moi aussi, j'ai appris à le faire tout seul… mais tu me devances ! s'exclama-t-il amusé.   
Il s'avança vers son fils, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.   
- Tu es bien comme moi Evan. Le rassura-t-il. Peu importe ce que tu feras, tu seras toujours mon fils, je peux te dire que je me suis battu pour te protéger, et jamais je ne laisserai quiconque t'éloigner de moi.   
Evan lui sourit, et alla se serrer dans ses bras, puis il se dirigea finalement vers la porte, lui adressant un regard complice. Severus le laissa repartir en silence.   
Ce bref instant lui avait permis de se libérer de la tension qui commençait à peser sur lui, depuis le début de cette soirée, au moment où il l'avait vue… mais il ne devait plus y penser. Aucune importance après tout, de quoi pouvait il avoir peur ? Severus contempla l'épée qui portait dans sa main. Il avait déjà triompher de tant de chose, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre à présent, pas même un lointain souvenir….****


	27. On ne chatouille pas la Rose qui dort

Kikoo ! c moi la ptite Zeldichounette !Voici la suite !!!! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! En tout cas, je voulais tous vous remercier boucoup boucoup pour tous vos pitits commentaires !! ça me fait bie plaisir ! ça motive la fanficeuse !!!!! loool j'ai encore 3 chapitre à mettre en ligne la suite. elle tarde un peu.. Mais je me dépêche pour ceux qui attendent la suite ^_^ allez je vous laisse lire ce nvo chapitre brillamment intitulé « On ne chatouille pas la Rose qui dort ! » vous remarquerez le soin tout particulier que je donne pour les noms de mes chaps de plus en plus nouilles !!! loool bisouuuuuxxxxx  
  
Une feuille vole, suivie d'une petite pierre, puis une autre. Cette fois c'est une branche qui vient se mêler à la danse. Morgane était étendue tranquillement, camouflée par les hautes herbes du parc, dans un endroit plutôt reculé. Armée de sa baguette, la fillette organisait un ballet aérien avec tout ce qu'elle arrivait à faire léviter au dessus de sa tête. Il était un peu plus de l'après midi, et au lieu d'avoir suivit ses camarades de Serpentard 1ère année en cours de botanique, Morgane avait préféré venir s'isoler dans le parc, laissant flâner son esprit avec insouciance. Cela faisait maintenant bien plus d'un mois que la rentrée avait eu lieu. Avec le temps, on aurait pu croire que les deux enfants s'étaient faits à la situation, mais non. Ou plutôt, on aurait pu attendre de la part de Morgane une quelconque bonne volonté à s'adapter, finalement était ce si grave de ne pas être dans la même maison que son frère jumeau ? Evan semblait s'être parfaitement fait à cette idée, mais pour Morgane cela avait été l'élément déclencheur d'un tout nouveau comportement.  
  
La fillette passait un peu trop de temps à flâner dans la journée, oubliant souvent de se rendre en cours, ou de faire les devoirs demandés. Des cours qu'elle semblait avoir sélectionner, car mis à part Enchantements, Potions et Défense contre les forces du Mal, Morgane ne prêtait guère attention aux différentes matières. Elle tolérait à peu près Métamorphose, car elle y retrouvait son frère, et surtout les regards courroucés d'Hermione. Mais le reste du temps, elle rêvassait dans son coin, n'écoutait absolument pas, n'adressait la parole à personne, sauf pour répondre sèchement qu'elle désirait rester tranquille, sans faire aucune distinctions entre professeurs et élèves. Puis elle ne daignait pas se mêler à ses camarades, ne leur réservant que des regards froid et parfois assez méprisants. Et pourtant elle était brillante, et savait se montrer si douce et agréable. C'était bien simple, il n'y avait que pour son frère et son père que Morgane redevenait tout à fait charmante. Malheureusement, elle se fermait aussitôt dès qu'une autre personne tentait de l'approcher, et à part les professeurs Flitwick et Nightwish, bon nombre étaient ceux qui commençaient à trouver son attitude plus qu'exaspérante. Severus le premier.  
  
Evan quant à lui, évoluait à merveille, apprécié de ses camarades et professeurs, présentant une qualité de travail irréprochable, et des résultats excellents qui propulsait Gryffondor en tête de la coupe des quatre maisons.  
  
Ainsi, la fillette demeurait calme et sereine, à observer feuilles, pierres et branchages flotter en rythme au dessus de ses yeux noirs, à demis bercés par le vent et la magie. Mais alors quelque chose vint rompre le silence, et la jeune Serpentard déconcentrée, et surtout sur ses gardes des fois qu'un préfet viendrait à traîner de ce coté du parc, fit tomber sur elle feuilles et cailloux. Agacée, elle se releva d'un bond, puis prêta une oreille plus attentive au son qui retentissait encore. Puis, elle parut se détendre. Cette voix. délicieuse, apaisante. Etrangement, elle réchauffait son c?ur. Une femme sans nulle doute. Elle chantait non loin de là, un chant magnifique, un petit air mélodieux. Morgane se laissa guider par la voix, avançant doucement dans le parc. Ainsi fut elle conduite tout près de la forêt interdite. Morgane se stoppa un instant, surprise.  
  
-Professeur Nightwish ?! S'exclama-t-elle étonnée.  
  
La sorcière cessa son chant, puis lentement elle tourna la tête vers Morgane, souriant simplement. Elle l'observa mais resta d'abord silencieuse. Morgane se sentait devenir écarlate. Le professeur Nightwish devait être un des rares professeurs qu'elle respectait. Et la fillette se rendait soudain compte que cela ne faisait aucun doute que sa place était à ce moment en cours de botanique.  
  
-Bonjour Miss Rogue. Déclara-t-elle enfin. Alors comme ça, on m'espionne ?  
  
Morgane commençait à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts.  
  
-C'est étrange il ne me semblait pas que les Serpentard première année était libre cet après midi ?!  
  
Morgane haussa les épaules, reprenant son regard stoïque, luttant à tout pris pour ne pas laisser transparaître son embarras.  
  
-Ne vous cachez pas de moi. Enchaîna calmement Tarja.  
  
Morgane la regarda un instant, elle avait l'impression que dès que le professeur Nightwish posait les yeux sur elle, elle la sondait, capable de découvrir ses moindre pensées. Cette pensée la rendait parfois mal à l'aise, aussi Morgane détourna le regard.  
  
-Vous. vous avez une voix magnifique. laissa-t-elle finalement échapper.  
  
-Je vous remercie. Répondit amicalement la sorcière, rejetant ses longs cheveux noirs et soyeux en arrière. Approchez donc un peu.  
  
Morgane hésita un instant, puis s'avança vers Tarja, restant malgré tout réservée.  
  
-Vous étiez seule, n'est ce pas ? S'enquit alors le professeur de potions.  
  
Morgane acquiesça, silencieuse.  
  
-Pourquoi ne pas vous joindre aux autres petites filles de premières années ? Demanda elle, vos camarades sont adorables pourtant.  
  
-On ne s'entend pas très bien. avoua Morgane.  
  
Tarja soupira.  
  
-Vous devriez peut être accepter de parler avec elles. cela faciliterait vos relations. lui proposa Tarja d'un ton amusé.  
  
Morgane demeura silencieuse, son regard fixé dans le vide.  
  
-Je ne tiens pas à vous mettre mal à l'aise jeune Morgane, je vous apprécie. Lui dit elle d'un ton rassurant. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre de vous, au contraire, votre travail est exemplaire, et votre comportement irréprochable. dans mon cours du moins. Votre attitude fait du bruit en salle des professeurs, ne l'ignorer pas. Vos absences sont loin de passer inaperçues, et encore moins pour une certaine personne, qui commence d'ailleurs à trouver cela exaspérant. Voyez vous bien de qui je parle ?  
  
Morgane la dévisagea, elle se contenta de soupirer, sans s'expliquer davantage.  
  
-Je vous conseillerai Miss Rogue de réviser sérieusement votre conduite. Non seulement pour votre père, mais également pour vous. Sans oublier votre frère. Il s'inquiète pour vous lui aussi, cela le chagrine de voir que vous ne vous adaptez pas. Puis Severus vous estime tant, ne le faites pas souffrir.  
  
-Mon père vous a parlé de moi ? S'enquit elle soudain. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il est dit que cela le rendait triste.  
  
-Il ne m'a rien dit, déclara Tarja en un murmure. Cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne nous disons plus rien. il n'a d'ailleurs jamais été très bavard. Mais je le vois dans ses yeux, Severus n'a jamais eu besoin de me dire les choses, je les lisais moi-même dans son regard, il ne peut rien me cacher, même encore aujourd'hui, je lis dans ses pensées.  
  
Morgane lui lança un regard suspicieux, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire son professeur.  
  
-Vous connaissiez mon père n'est ce pas ?! L'interrogea alors la fillette l'air méfiant.  
  
-Ne soyez pas sur vos gardes Miss Rogue, quel mal y a-t-il a avoir été une amie d'enfance de votre père ?  
  
-Une amie d'enfance ? S'étonna Morgane.  
  
-Oui. répondit simplement Tarja, une très vieille amie.  
  
-Vous. vous vous êtes fâché ? demanda encore Morgane, sa curiosité aiguisée.  
  
-Non, seulement perdu de vue je pense. il m'a tout simplement oubliée. lui répliqua sereinement la sorcière. Mais nous devrions nous en tenir là, nous dévions du sujet n'est ce pas ?! Sachez que vous avez vraiment de la chance d'être tombée sur moi. Je devrais vous mettre en retenue et vous enlever encore je ne sais pas combien de points, mais je ne le ferais pas. Je vous demande vraiment de faire un effort. Promettez le moi ?  
  
Morgane hésita un instant, ses pensées se brouillaient dans sa tête, le professeur Nightwish était vraiment une femme hors du commun. Elle ne l'aurait pas imaginée si indulgente, en cours, elle avait beau être gentille, elle ne laissait rien passer. Malgré sa méfiance, elle lui en fut reconnaissante, peut être avait elle raison, sans doute agissait elle mal ?! Mais, pour Morgane se n'était pas si simple.  
  
-Vous ressemblez à votre père. murmura Tarja, vous me faites penser à lui autrefois, brillante, méfiante, seule et silencieuse. Mais j'arrive à voir à travers vous aussi.  
  
Un silence de plomb régnait entre les deux sorcières. Tarja observait Morgane, un sourire aux lèvres, alors que celle-ci semblait de plus en plus gênée.  
  
-Vous me le promettez alors, je sais que vous réfléchirez à ce que je vous ai dit. Déclara finalement Tarja. Pour votre père et votre frère, et surtout pour vous, faites un effort.  
  
Au bout du compte Morgane hocha la tête, ce qui fit sourire le professeur de plus belle.  
  
-Bien, la première chose que vous devriez faire dans ce cas, lui conseilla-t-elle, ce serait de vous rendre en métamorphose ?! Ne pensez vous pas ?! Allez c'est un cours commun avec les Gryffondor, dépêchez vous, il va commencer !  
  
Devant l'insistance de son professeur, Morgane ne pu que se résoudre à aller à son cours de métamorphose. Mais elle prit un peu plus de temps que prévu dans les couloirs, et arriva bien évidemment après tout le monde.  
  
Elle frappa à la porte et entra sans patienter davantage, croisant au même instant le regard froissé d'Hermione.  
  
-Encore en retard Morgane ?! S'exclama-t-elle, j'ai cru un instant que vous ne nous feriez pas l'honneur de votre présence !  
  
-Pardon. bredouilla-t-elle en s'avançant, détournant son regard de celui d'Hermione.  
  
-Allez vous assoire en vitesse et déposez votre devoir sur la pile au bureau, celui qui était à rendre pour aujourd'hui, les autres me l'ont déjà rendu.  
  
Morgane acquiesça vaguement, et alla vers l'avant de la salle, s'apprêtant à retrouver Evan. Il était tourné vers elle, mais l'observait l'air gêné. La fillette se stoppa net au moment où elle s'approcha un peu plus du reste. Sa place habituelle était occupée par Bélinda. Celle-ci se tourna quelques instants mais ne réagit pas davantage devant le regard meurtrier que lui lança la jeune Serpentard.  
  
-Et où je me mets moi ?! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton indigné.  
  
-Excuse Morgane, mais on croyais que tu ne viendrais pas. lui expliqua doucement Evan. Ca t'embête beaucoup ?  
  
-Evidemment que ça m'embête ! Tu me laisses toute seule ! Où je vais me mettre ?? Comment as tu pu me faire ça ?!! Débita-t-elle à toute vitesse, son visage prenant un ton rouge vif.  
  
-Mais je. commença-t-il à répondre.  
  
-Si on vous dérange dites le nous ! s'exclama Hermione tout aussi énervée. Voulez vous que je vous envoie vous expliquez devant votre père tous les deux ou va-t-on pouvoir commencer enfin le cours ?!  
  
Morgane soupira d'indignation, lançant un regard enragé à son frère et Bélinda.  
  
-Allez vous assoire ! La pria encore une fois Hermione. Là bas entre M.Malefoy et Miss Askaléna il y a de la place.  
  
-Non, ma place est ici et nulle part ailleurs, je ne bougerais pas ! Répliqua Morgane hors d'elle.  
  
-Va t'assoire je t'en prie Morgane. lui chuchota Evan qui craignait que la situation ne s'empire.  
  
Finalement la fillette comprit qu'elle n'avait plus le choix, et après que Serpentard ai perdu une bonne dizaine de points pour son impertinence, elle consentit enfin à se rendre à la place exigée. Aska essaya de lui lancer quelques regards compatissants, mais ce fut sans aucun succès devant la froideur de Morgane. Elle ne leur adressa pas une seule attention, et beaucoup trop énervée pour réfléchir elle demeura la tête enfouie dans ses bras croisés durant tout le cours de métamorphose. Ce fut d'ailleurs le plus long auxquels elle avait assisté jusque lors. Elle redressa la tête au moment où il s'acheva, et rassembla ses affaires à toute vitesse. La première debout, elle accourut près de son frère qui lui adressa un regard plus qu'embarrassé.  
  
-Je suis désolé Morgane ! S'empressa-t-il de dire. Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cette situation, je ne voulais pas que tu sois toute seule !!! Tu le sais hein ?! Je suis vraiment désolé.  
  
Morgane retrouva alors son sourire.  
  
-Je sais bien, de toute façon, on ne va pas se fâcher pour ça, n'est ce pas ?! Déclara-t-elle calmement.  
  
Evan parût soulagé, il répondit au sourire de sa soeur par un tendre regard et commença à ranger ses affaires. Morgane ne désira pas prêter attention à Bélinda qui s'affairait aux côtés de son frère. La jeune Gryffondor la dévisageait, trouvant son attachement à son frère beaucoup trop excessif depuis le début. Elle n'aimait guère Morgane et voyait en général les Serpentard d'un mauvais ?il, mais surtout elle détestait la façon dont Morgane avait l'habitude de la rejeter juste parce qu'elle était amie avec Evan.  
  
-Tu viens avec nous ? Proposa Evan à sa s?ur, on va regarder l'entraînement de Quidditch des Gryffondor, on doit retrouver Dorian dans le hall.  
  
-Est-ce qu'elle vient aussi ? demanda Morgane marquant d'un air réprobateur en indiquant Bélinda.  
  
Evan soupira.  
  
-Evidemment, à l'origine c'est de l'entraînement de notre équipe qu'il s'agit, pas de celle des Serpentard ! Rétorqua Bélinda exaspérée. Je ne sais même pas si tu seras acceptée sur le terrain, de toute façon tu ne serais même pas tolérée par l'équipe des Serpentard. Tu n'es qu'une peste !  
  
Morgane la fusilla du regard, serrant ses poings.  
  
-Hey, ne vous disputez pas ! Du calme ! Intervint Evan.  
  
-Et toi, tu la laisses dire ça ! s'exclama Morgane.  
  
-Ecoutez, vous avez tors toutes les deux ! Déclara-t-il, je ne vois pas pourquoi vos vous énervez. Bélinda, elle peut venir avec nous quand même, si jamais il essaye de jeter ma s?ur du terrain de toute façon, ils auront à faire à moi ! Et puis Morgane, écoute, essaye d'être gentille avec les autres..  
  
-Alors tu es d'accord avec elle ?! S'exclama Morgane indignée.  
  
-Mais non mais.. Se défendit il  
  
-Morgane ! Retentit la voix d'Hermione derrière eux. Et ton devoir, pourquoi n'est il pas sur la pile avec les autres ?  
  
Morgane tourna aussitôt la tête vers Hermine, devenant écarlate.  
  
-Euh. c'est à dire que.. Balbutia-t-elle, je l'ai perdu..  
  
Hermione parût cette fois ci réellement énervée.  
  
-Bien, je vois ! Déclara-t-elle sèchement. Puisque c'est ainsi, tu vas venir le faire immédiatement à la bibliothèque !  
  
-Mais, maintenant ?! S'indigna-t-elle. Oh non ! Je ne peux pas.  
  
-Puisque tu l'as déjà fait, juste perdu, tu n'auras aucun mal à le refaire non ?! Lui fit remarquer Hermione, allons ne discute pas de toute façon, il s'agit d'une retenue, alors tu n'as pas le choix !  
  
Morgane souffla d'exaspération. Evan tenta de plaider la cause de sa s?ur, mais Hermione était fermement décidé, et ne céda à aucun argument. Ainsi accompagna-t-elle Morgane jusqu'à la bibliothèque où elle pria Mme Pince de la surveiller et de ne la laisser sortir que quand tout son travail serait achevé.  
  
La fillette en fut extrêmement vexée, et jetait autour d'elle des regards emplis de colère. Jamais Hermione ne s'était énervée contre elle pour quoi que ce soit, mais en fait jamais elle n'avait eu à lui faire la moindre remarque auparavant. Hermione était d'ailleurs assez étonnée de ses comportements, et comme beaucoup d'autres de ses collègues en avait plus qu'assez. Morgane s'installa à une table près de la fenêtre, sous l'?il de Mme Pince qui la dévisageait avec méfiance. La jeune Serpentard décida d'en finir au plus vite, aussi, entama-t-elle son devoir, isolée derrière une pile de grimoires. Mme Pince passait de temps à autres du côté de sa table, mais voyant que la fillette s'était mise à travailler, elle ne vint pas la surveiller plus longtemps.  
  
Au bout d'une demie heure, Morgane leva soudain le nez de son parchemin. Son attention se porta vers la fenêtre. Avec surprise elle découvrit Surya qui planait dans le ciel. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu. Il grandissait, et devenait vraiment beau, et majestueux. Morgane sourit à le voir voler avec tant de sérénité. Mais elle fut encore plus étonnée de voir surgir, son frère sur un balai, accompagnant l'aigle. Evan suivait les mouvements de Surya avec agilité, il maniait le balai volant avec une aisance incroyable pour un débutant. Morgane l'observa admirative. Elle qui refusait de monter sur un de ses engins. elle découvrit à quel point son frère et son aigle étaient magnifique à se mouvoir ainsi dans les airs, et regretta encore plus d'être contrainte de rester enfermée dans la bibliothèque au lieu de pouvoir être avec son frère, comme avant. Cette pensée lui rappela le cours de métamorphose. Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés, mais Morgane se sentait mal de lui avoir crier dessus, et culpabilisait. Elle désirait le voir et s'excuser, mais elle avait l'impression que tout le monde essayait de les séparer, et cela elle ne le supportait pas. Si elle n'était pas avec son frère, elle ne voulait être avec personne, mais maintenant. lui en voulait il ? Cette pensée la rendit incroyablement triste. Sur sa petite joue elle sentit une larme couler. Puis une autre.Elle passa rapidement sa main sur son visage, effaçant toute trace de ses larmes.  
  
-Tu pleures ?! S'étonna une voix derrière elle.  
  
Morgane tourna la tête, surprise.  
  
-Malefoy. murmura-t-elle la voix lourde. Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?! Tu m'espionnes ! Vas-t-en !  
  
Le jeune Malefoy haussa les épaules.  
  
-Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de t'espionner. Tu peux pleurer je m'en fiche ! Rétorqua-t-il. Je trouvais ça étonnant, c'est tout, et moi qui croyais que tu savais garder la tête froide. tu me déçois. Tout ça parce que le professeur Du Lac t'as mis en retenue ?! Navrant..  
  
Seto se retourna, puis dirigea son attention vers les étagères près de la table. Morgane le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Tu me cherches ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je ne suis pas une mauviette ! Tu ne sais rien de moi, alors tu n'as rien à me dire !  
  
Seto ne répliqua pas, ignorant ses paroles.  
  
-Hey ! Je te parle ! Tu pourrais répondre ! S'énerva Morgane.  
  
-Le problème c'est que tu veux avoir de donner des airs de dure. mais tu te débrouilles très mal, ça se voit que tu ne sais pas y faire !  
  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes leçons !  
  
-Déjà, ce n'est pas en séchant les cours que tu vas marquer des points, déjà tu en fais perdre pas mal à notre maisons. tu ne la respectes pas alors que c'est un honneur d'y être ! Tout ce que tu réussis à faire c'est à te faire mal voir par tout le monde. Les profs te trouvent insupportables, et ton père le premier !  
  
-C'est faux, je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter alors dégage ! J'ai un travail à finir ! Décréta-t-elle finalement reprenant place.  
  
-Voilà à quoi tu en es réduite, une petite pleurnicharde en retenue qui n'est même pas capable de faire un devoir de métamorphose ! Et qui en plus pactise avec un Gryffondor.  
  
-Ce n'est pas un Gryffondor, c'est mon frère ! Lui aboya-t-elle.  
  
-Oui, ça on l'aura compris que c'est ton frère. lui aussi tu l'embêtes, tu t'accroches à lui comme un boulet, il ne peut même pas respirer..  
  
Morgane bondit de sa chaise de rage. Machinalement, elle sortit sa baguette et la brandit vers Seto  
  
-Tais toi maintenant ! Ou alors vas-t-en ! Lui cria-t-elle l'air menaçant.  
  
Seto se contenta de croiser les bras en observant la baguette.  
  
-Tu me fais peur !! Lui ria-t-il au nez. Tu crois que les sorts d'une pleurnicharde peuvent m'intimider ??  
  
Morgane fit un effort surhumain pour se retenir, mais sans qu'elle ne contrôle quoique ce soit, sa baguette propulsa une boule de pierre, incroyablement lourde qui alla se fracasser contre une des étagères. Le jeune Malefoy avait juste évité le coup, il jeta à Morgane un regard étonné, mais il ne fut pas aussi surpris que la fillette qui ne comprit absolument pas ce qui venait de se passer.  
  
-Tu l'as fait ! Lâcha-t-il soudain. Je ne pensais pas que tu en aurais le cran !  
  
Morgane restait silencieuse, examinant sa baguette, toujours incrédule. Une petite tête se dessina à travers le trou que le projectile avait fait dans l'étagère, l'air pétrifié. Quelques secondes après Edaelle Askaléna se précipita sur Morgane et Seto.  
  
-Non mais ça va pas ?! Vous avez voulu me décapiter ! J'ai bien compris !! C'est moche très moche !! J'étais juste derrière ! Quand on défonce une étagère on s'assure que je ne suis pas derrière, avant ! téfoooooolllle !! Enchaîna-t-elle hors d'elle ses couettes sombres limite hérissées au dessus de sa tête.  
  
-Mais je n'ai pas fait exprès excuse moi. je ne voulais pas.  
  
-Pas si mal pour une pleurnicharde. Avoua Seto d'un hochement de tête approbateur. Comment as-tu fait ?  
  
-Euh, t'es fou, elle a voulu me tuer !!! Lui fit remarquer Aska.  
  
Morgane les observa embarrassée.  
  
-Mais je te jure que non, je ne comprends pas.. Essaya-t-elle de se défendre.  
  
-En fait, c'est moi qu'elle essayait d'avoir. c'est sur que maintenant il faut t'apprendre à mieux viser.. Enchaîna Seto d'un ton supérieur.  
  
Le visage de Morgane s'empourpra de nouveau, elle serra les points autour de sa baguette.  
  
-Tu as de la chance il n'y a que nous. Mme Pince est partie voir quelques choses, mais elle va revenir bientôt, et là. je ne voudrais pas être à ta place.. Lui signala Aska. Mais tu devrais faire plus attention, la prochaine fois que tu veux tuer quelqu'un fais le plus discrètement.  
  
-Mais je ne voulais tuer personne ! Explosa Morgane, et puis c'est de sa faute ! Il a commencé !  
  
-Tout de suite les grandes phrases.. Souffla Seto en haussant les yeux au ciel.  
  
-Je ne voudrais pas vous affoler mais j'entends Mme Pince qui revient.  
  
-Alors moi je vais m'éclipser discrètement, je ne voudrais pas que ça me retombes dessus ! Décréta le jeune Malefoy regardant de tous côtés.  
  
-Moi aussi. et on ne sait jamais dès fois qu'elle se mette à lancer d'autres pierres partout sans prévenir. Renchérit Aska en se rapprochant de Seto.  
  
-Oui. acquiesça Seto. Viens, on va s'en aller par la porte de derrière, je sais comment rejoindre le hall par là. On va éviter de passer par la grande porte, Pince nous chopera sinon.  
  
-Vous n'allez quand même pas m'abandonner ! S'indigna Morgane.  
  
Seto et Aska se regardèrent intrigué.  
  
-Tu as quand même voulu me tuer avec tes espèces de météorites. remarqua Aska.  
  
-Et puis on ne va pas s'encombrer d'une pleurnicharde. Ajouta le jeune garçon.  
  
Le visage de Morgane adopta une expression atterrée.  
  
-Bande de lâcheurs ! Leur cria-t-elle entendant à présent des pas se rapprocher de la porte.  
  
Mais Seto et Aska s'étaient déjà retournés et commençaient à se diriger rapidement vers le fond de la bibliothèque.  
  
-Fais ce que tu veux Morgane ! Lui lança Aska, Tu peux venir avec nous ou rester plantée là !  
  
-Vous pourriez m'attendre !!! S'exclama Morgane l'air perdu.  
  
-Suis nous ou débrouilles toi ! Lui lança Seto en tirant une lourde porte.  
  
Il se retourna laissant la fillette livrée à elle-même.  
  
-Attendez s'il vous plait ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire moi ?! Les pria-t-elle encore ne sachant quoi décider.  
  
-Toi, tu vas me suivre dans mon bureau. Fit une voix glaciale derrière elle. Morgane se raidit, et se retourna lentement.  
  
-Oh. salut Papa. murmura-t-elle essayant de sourire. Tu. tu vas bien ?  
  
Severus l'observait d'un regard sévère, les bras croisés, immobile.  
  
-Viens immédiatement. Lui redemanda-t-il ferment.  
  
Morgane sentit une douleur lui nouer le ventre. Sans réfléchir elle recula vers le fond de la salle.  
  
-Je voudrais bien.. Répondit elle incertaine. Mais. euh, on m'attend là bas.  
  
Elle se retourna et en un coup de vent se précipita vers la porte principale, bousculant Mme Pince au passage. Severus n'eut le temps de réagir, Morgane avait déjà disparue. Severus n'en revenait pas. Cette fois ci elle allait trop loin. Avoir des remarques de ses collègues sur son comportement irrespectueux à leur égard lui était déjà assez insupportable. Mais qu'elle lui désobéisse et se moque ainsi de lui l'était encore plus.  
  
Severus de son air stoïque, inébranlable, pris le chemin du grand hall, sans prêter la moindre attention aux plaintes de Mme Pince. Il était bien trop en colère pour cela, et ne pensait qu'à une chose, rattraper Morgane.  
  
Morgane s'était élancée sans réfléchir à travers les couloirs. Elle fila comme une flèche, et atterrit à une des entrées du Grand Hall. Elle reprit un instant son souffle, le temps de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire. A priori, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à courir éternellement pour échapper aux foudres de son père qui était sans nul doute sur ses traces pour lui faire payer son insolence au centuple. Elle ne l'avait vu cet colère dans ses yeux qu'une seule fois braquée sur elle, alors qu'elle avait entraîner son frère jusqu'à l'allée des Embrumes, sans prévenir personne, dans le seul et unique but de visiter cet endroit qui leur était interdit. Elle n'avait pas oublié de si tôt le moment où il les avait retrouvés, et en frissonnait encore même 4 ans après.  
  
Elle s'empressa de prendre un autre couloir, serpentant les murs avec précaution évitant à tout pris de croiser le chemin d'un quelconque grande silhouette sombre. Ainsi emprunta-t-elle les allées ouvertes sur les différentes cours intérieur du château, faiblement éclairées car la nuit commençait à tomber.  
  
-Où tu cours comme ça ?! Retenti une vois juste devant elle la stoppant dans son élan.  
  
-Laisse moi passer Aska ! Exigea Morgane d'une voix paniquée.  
  
-C'est Mme Pince qui te coure après ??? S'enquit la fillette l'air sceptique.  
  
-Non pas vraiment. pousse toi s'il te plait, je n'ai pas le temps de parler là !!!  
  
-Finalement tu as pu sortir de la bibliothèque. je craignait que tu restes dedans. Seto a voulu partir vite je t'aurais bien attendu moi.  
  
-C'est gentil mais la je n'ai pas vraiment le temps.. Lui répliqua sèchement Morgane.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu as ? Fit alors la voix de Seto. Tu es vexée ? Pour si peu franchement...  
  
Mais Morgane ne perdit pas de temps, rien qu'à voir le regard plongé dans le vide et les joues pourpres d'Aska, son père ne devait pas être loin.  
  
Elle passa entre les deux Serpentard qui l'observèrent interloqués.  
  
-On aurait du l'attendre tu crois ? Demanda Aska en adressant un regard coupable à Seto. Elle fait la tête ?!  
  
Le Serpentard haussa les épaules, faisant mine de ne pas y prêter attention.  
  
-On s'en fiche, c'est une pleurnicharde de toute façon. répliqua-t-il essayant de paraître convaincu.  
  
Elle parcourut encore quelques mettre et pris une autre allée, voyant un coin sombre dans le renfoncement d'un mur, sans trop grand monde autour, Morgane s'arrêta, et alla se cacher un instant, pour reprendre son souffle. Mais, elle vit d'un très mauvais oeil, un hibou voler soudain dans sa direction. Il passa proche d'elle mais ne s'arrêta pas, juste le temps de déposer une lettre qui tomba au pied de Morgane. La fillette en eu le souffle coupé, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en se posant sur l'enveloppe rouge flamboyante de la lettre.  
  
-Non. elle ne m'a pas fait ça.. Murmura-t-elle tétanisée.  
  
Morgane fixait la Beuglante terrorisée. Elle n'osa d'ailleurs la ramasser, et sa première réaction fut de déguerpir de sa cachette. Discrètement elle alla se camoufler à un autre endroit dans une des cours. Mais en se retournant elle découvrit que l'enveloppe était à nouveau à ses pieds, commençant légèrement à fumer.  
  
-Non, saleté, va-t-en ! Murmura-t-elle essayant de donner des coups de pied dans l'enveloppe.  
  
Mais celle-ci semblait suivre Morgane.  
  
-Ne sais tu pas que si tu ne l'ouvres pas ce sera pire ?! S'exclama une voix dans l'allée non loin.  
  
Morgane se retourna et vit le professeur Nightwish.  
  
-Je t'avais dit de faire un effort. tu aurais du m'écouter. Lui dit elle en secouant la tête. Voilà ce qui arrive ! La directrice à du envoyer une lettre à ta mère.  
  
La fillette ne perdit pas de temps à répondre et préféra à nouveau s'élancer à travers l'allée dans l'espoir de semer la lettre maudite. Mais le bout de papier de couleur rouge la suivait avec acharnement, toujours plus fumant. Finalement la jeune Serpentard essaye de se débarrasser de la lettre autrement, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche, et fit volte face. Mais avant qu'elle ne pu faire quoi que ce soit l'enveloppe explosa littéralement dans un vacarme assourdissant.  
  
- MORGANE NORA ROGUE !!! J'ETAIS SÛRE QUE TU N'OUVRIRAIS PAS LA LETTRE !!!!! JE L'AI ENSORCELLEE EXPRES POUR QU'ELLE TE SUIVE ET QUE TU N'Y ECHAPPE PAS !!!!! Hurla la voix d'Aurore, non seulement amplifiée par le sortilège mais aussi par l'enceinte qui rendait un redoutable écho. JE NE VOULAIS PAS EN CROIRE MES YEUX ! TON PERE M'AVAIS DIT QUE TON COMPORTEMENT DEVENAIT PROBLEMATIQUE ! MAIS J'ETAIS LOIN DE M'IMAGINER CA !!!!!! MA PROPRE FILLE... DIRE QUE JE PENSAIS QUE TU SERAIS ASSEZ INTELLIGENTE POUR TE CORRIGER DE TOI-MEME !!!! VISIBLEMENT J'AVAIS TORD !!!!!!!!!!! ET POURTANT JE T'AI ECOUTE, JE T'AI CONSEILLE JE NE SAIS COMBIEN DE FOIS !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Morgane reposait sur le sol, adossée contre le mur complètement pétrifiée, aussi rouge que le blason des Gryffondor. Le vacarme avait ameuté pas mal d'élèves, et ils observaient incrédule, curieux et compatissants la fillette se faire incendier par l'enveloppe hurlante.  
  
-ABSENCES NON JUSTIFIEES AUX COURS, DIVERSES IMPERTINENCES, REFUS DE TRAVAILLER, MANQUEMENT AU REGLEMENT ET J'EN PASSE !!!!!!!!! VOILA CE QUE J'AI EU L'HORREUR DE LIRE DANS LA LETTRE QUE JE VIENS DE RECEVOIR ! JE N'AI JAMAIS EU AUSSI HONTE DE MA VIE !! JE TE PREVIENS C'EST L'UNIQUE ET DERNIERE FOIS QUE JE DOIS ÊTRE AVERTIT DE CHOSES PAREILLES. OH JE N'AI JAMAIS ETE AUSSI EN COLERE CONTRE TOI ! HEUREUSEMENT QUE TON FRERE EST LA POUR RATTRAPER TES BETISES !! SI JAMAIS JE DOIS ENCORE APPRENDRE QUE TU AS MANQUER UN SEUL COURS OU QUE TU AS REPONDU A UN SEUL PROFESSEUR, JE VIENS PERSONNELEMENT TE REMETTRE LES IDEES EN PLACE JEUNE FILLE ! JESPERE AVOIR ETE CLAIRE !  
  
Le son s'acheva soudain, plus d'une vingtaine d'élèves étaient rassemblée autour de la petites cours, faisant semblant de rependre une toute autre activité. Morgane observait le regard effrayé la lettre, mais ce ne fut rien par rapport au moment où elle vit Severus apparaître près d'elle, le regard froncé.  
  
-Je n'aurais pas dis mieux. murmura-t-il sèchement.  
  
-OH MAIS TU ES RESPONSABLE AUSSI SEVERUS !!! Retentit à nouveau la lettre sous la surprise générale. COMMENT AS-TU PU LA LAISSER ABUSER COMME CELA ? MAIS A QUOI PENSAIS TU ????!!!!!!! J'ESPERE QUE TU ES FIER DE TOI !! MAINTENANT JE COMPTE SUR TOI POUR LA SURVEILLER UN PEU PLUS QUE CA !!!!!! TU NE TIENT QUAND MËME PAS A CE QUE JE VIENNE TE REVEILLER !!!!!!! Puis cette fois ci la lettre se désintégra réellement, en une bruyante explosion. Severus paraissait à présent encore plus remonté, n'en revenant pas. Il regarda autour de lui, les visages tous interloqués de ses élèves et collègues qui s'étaient encore plus agglutinés vers cette petite cours. Il y reconnu Tarja, qui s'approcha d'eux.  
  
-Et bien, cela a le mérite d'être clair. déclara-t-elle brisant le silence de plomb qui venait se s'installer.  
  
Severus secoua la tête comme pour chasser une mauvaise vision, puis se tourna vers le reste des jeunes sorciers.  
  
-Retourner dans vos dortoirs ! Leur exigea-t-il avec dureté. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Quant à toi, tu vas venir avec moi, plus question de te défiler !  
  
Il se dirigea vers Morgane avec rapidité, et le redressa par le col de son uniforme avec fermeté, tirant la jeune Serpentard de sa paralysie.  
  
Il n'adressa aucun regard aux professeurs qui demeuraient là, et encore moins à Tarja, avançant d'un pas empressé vers son bureau, tenant toujours morgane par le haut de son pull.  
  
-Papa, attends ! Intervint soudain la voix d'Evan qui accourait derrière eux.  
  
-Quoi encore ?! Marmonna Severus réellement sur les nerfs.  
  
-J'ai entendu la voix de Maman depuis l'autre bout du couloir.. S'étonna Evan, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Morgane qu'est ce que.  
  
-Laisse ta s?ur, et file dans ton dortoir ! Lui ordonna Severus, si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu fanfaronner sur ton balai ! Je te préviens tu n'a pas intérêt à te mettre à enfreindre le règlement toi non plus ! Je ne laisserais pas passer une seule autre idiotie !  
  
Sur ceux il fit volte face sans laisser à Evan le temps de répondre quoi que se soit. Morgane lui adressa un regard de détresse, mais savait bien qu'elle n'avait plus intérêt à dire quoi que ce soit à présent.  
  
Sans souffler le moindre mot, Severus la conduisit jusqu'à son bureau, et la fit assoire à une table, faisant apparaître devant elle une pile de parchemin qu'il lui indiqua d'un geste brusque.  
  
-Ça, c'est tout le travail que tu as intérêt de rattraper ! Lui expliqua-t-il. Tous les cours auxquels tu as refusé d'aller durant les deux dernier mois. Tu viendras ici, les rattraper tous les soirs !  
  
-Tous les soirs. marmonna-t-elle finalement.  
  
-Exact ! Décréta-t-il subitement.  
  
Son regard était foudroyant.  
  
-Estimes toi heureuse que ta mère t'ai envoyé une Beuglante, si j'avais eu à te dire tout cela, je te garantie que ça aurait été pire ! Maintenant au travail !  
  
-Maintenant ?! Tu as encore du temps avant l'extinction des feux. Lui précisa-t-il, je ne te laisserai pas une minute de libre tant que tout ne seras pas rattrapé et j'attends un travail irréprochable, pas question de bâcler ! Tu sais que je te surveille !  
  
Puis il partit en claquant la porte, Morgane savait bien qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il ne lui rester plus qu'à se mettre à l'?uvre sans broncher. et cela représentait une montagne de parchemin. A présent, elle pouvait réaliser la honte qu'elle venait de subir, et une affreuse peine vint lui fendre le c?ur. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle éclata en sanglot sur ses parchemins.  
  
Elle resta ainsi quelques heures, ne réussissant à écrire que quelques malheureuses lignes en histoire de la magie. Elle cessa alors de pleurer, essayant de sécher les traînées claires des larmes qui avaient inondé son visage.  
  
Elle entendit à ce moment un bruit venant du fond du bureau. Elle sursauta et dirigea son regard, incertain dans la direction du son.  
  
A sa grande surprise une silhouette féminine apparut près du bureau.  
  
-Tsssssss... Morgane Morgane Morgane.. Murmura la sorcière qui venait de pénétrer dans le bureau.  
  
-Siria ? S'étonna la fillette en bondissant de sa chaise.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Qu'est ce qui te prend tout à coup ? Lui demanda-t-elle calmement.  
  
-Tu sais ? Marmonna Morgane se rasseyant, déçue dans le siège.  
  
-Je viens de rentrer. je suis allée voir ta mère et j'étais là lorsqu'elle a reçu la lettre de la directrice. J'étais aussi effarée qu'elle..  
  
Morgane haussa les épaules.  
  
-Pourquoi fais tu cela ? Tu devrais montrer à tout le monde à quel point tu es brillante au lieu de faire ta mauvaise tête ! Cela ne te ressemble pas.  
  
-Maman m'a déjà dis tout ça, et Papa aussi. des milliers de fois. avoua la fillette. Mais ils ne comprennent pas.  
  
-Moi non plus je ne comprends pas très bien. déclara Siria faisant apparaître une chaise près de celle de Morgane.  
  
-Tu as pas mal de petits Serpentard dehors qui ne demande qu'a être amis avec toi, et ton frère le désire aussi, ce n'est pas juste pour lui ce que tu fais. C'est très égoïste, il ne peut pas s'épanouir avec les autres tant qu'il pense que cela t'embête.  
  
-Mais oui, mais dans ce cas, on ne sera plus lui et moi. expliqua Morgane. Et puis moi, je ne sors plus de ce bureau. déjà parce que Papa ne me laissera sûrement plus, et en plus je n'oserai jamais après ça.  
  
-Ta mère était vraiment en colère tu sais. elle était horriblement triste d'apprendre tout ça. sais tu qu'il en faut peu encore pour être renvoyé. tu es à peine arrivé que tu sabote déjà tes chances de devenir une sorcière brillante et respectée. Et tout ça pour quoi ?  
  
-Oui, mais je n'arrive pas à penser sans Evan, j'ai essayer mais je ne peux pas, c'est encore pire qu'avant. J'ai tout le temps envie d'être avec lui.. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui Siria. Et lui il me laisse tomber.  
  
-Ce sont des idées que tu te fais, ton frère t'aime plus que tout au monde, il s'inquiète pour toi. Il a écrit à votre mère des dizaines de lettres, cela lui fait peur d'être séparé de toi. Il fait tout pour le cacher.. Même à toi il ne veut pas l'avouer.  
  
Morgane haussa les épaules, sans réfléchir elle se remit à pleurer.  
  
-Oh, ma puce, ne pleure pas. La pria Siria. Nous nous inquiétons tous pour toi, nous t'aimons tant. mais je suis désolée, je ne peux pas rester.  
  
-Tu t'en vas ? Toi aussi ?? Sanglota Morgane. D'abord Maman, puis Evan, puis Papa et maintenant toi.  
  
-Ne dis pas de bêtises. tien je vais te donner quelques choses. Quand je me sentais mal, Je me servais toujours de ce pendentif, je le serais fort contre moi. Il me liait à ma force, et je pouvais la sentir de redonner du courage.  
  
Elle déposa au creux de la main de la fillette, un pendentif noir, suspendu à une chaîne noire également et, au centre duquel brillait une pierre blanche nacrée. L'objet scintillait sous tous les angles. Morgane le contempla admirative.  
  
-Comme aujourd'hui c'est la même force qui nous lie, ma petite Morgane, le jour où tu auras trop de peine, je le verrais par ton pendentif, et je viendrais, quoiqu'il arrive. d'accord. Siria prit les mains de Morgane dans les siennes, serrant le pendentif, et disparut au même instant, sans plus de cérémonie.  
  
Quelque minutes plus tard, Severus ouvrit la porte du bureau, Morgane sourit en le voyant arriver, mais se ravisa voyant qu'il était toujours d'une humeur massacrante.  
  
-Tu as avancé j'espère ! Lui lança-t-il. La salle des professeurs est remplie du brouhaha de toutes ces commères qui me servent de collègues, et c'est uniquement ta faute ! C'est insupportable.  
  
-Je suis désolée.. Papa chéri. tenta Morgane prenant un air d'innocente victime.  
  
-Ah non ! Ah non ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça. File dans ton dortoir, et au lit. dépêche toi...  
  
Morgane haussa les épaules, puis d'un pas nonchalant, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Elle adressa à Severus un autre regard suppliant, mais celui-ci fit un effort pour demeurer de marbre. Il l'accompagna vers sa salle commune, et la regarda s'y engouffrer avec attention. Elle lui rappelait Aurore dans tous ces mouvements, lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur elle, dans toutes circonstances il était attendri, et c'est pourquoi ce genre de situation était d'autant plus dur pour lui, Morgane était une des seules personnes, peut être même plus qu'Evan et Aurore elle même, qui réussissait à lui faire perdre quitter sa posture inébranlable. Il se retourna et s'apprêta à se rendre dans sa chambre.  
  
-Elle est comme toi Severus. fit une voix qui le fit se stopper.  
  
Severus observa Tarja, mais resta muet. Il la dévisagea un instant puis continua son chemin, toujours distant.  
  
-Il faudra bien que tu me parles un jour tu ne crois pas ?! Tu ne vas pas passer l'année à m'éviter. lui fit elle remarquer avant qu'il ne disparaisse.  
  
Mais Severus n'y prêta pas attention, trop fatigué sans doute pour répliquer quoi que ce soit.  
  
Morgane pénétra dans la salle commune discrètement. Les lieux étaient déserts. Mais Morgane s'aperçut qu'encore une lumière était malgré tout allumée près d'un sofa. Elle s'y avança curieuse. Elle y découvrit Seto à moitié couché sur l'accoudoir, somnolant, et Edaelle, endormie sur le fauteuil en face.  
  
La fillette parut étonnée, elle mit doucement sa main sur l'épaule du garçon, puis le reveilla avec délicatesse. Il ouvrit les yeux en une seconde, et se redressa, comme s'il ne s'était pas endormi, le visage écarlate.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! S'exclama-t-il.  
  
Edaelle émit un gémissement, et s'éveilla à son tour.  
  
-Ca y est elle est la ??? Bredouilla-t-elle la voix ensommeillée, et les yeux a demi ouvert. On peut aller dormir maintenant ?  
  
Morgane regarda Seto et Aska de plus en plus surprise.  
  
-Vous. vous m'attendiez ?! Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.  
  
-Mais. mais non ! Elle raconte n'importe quoi quand elle est fatiguée. se défendit Seto en dévisageant Morgane. Bon, euh. je vais dans mon dortoir, euh. j'espère que ça a été pour toi. bonne nuit !  
  
Puis il disparut aussi vite qu'un éclair.  
  
Aska se rapprocha de Morgane.  
  
-Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! C'est vrai je dors, mais il t'attendait quand même. non mais oh ! Et puis quoi encore. moi dire des nouilleries.. Pffff  
  
Et la fillette continua son chemin en maugréant vers les dortoirs des filles. Morgane regarda les deux directions, incrédule. Sans en penser davantage, elle suivit le même chemin qu'Aska. Elle ne réussit pas à beaucoup dormir cette nuit là, mais elle serra de toutes ses forces le pendentif dans ses mains. Une étrange sensation s'insinuait dans son corps, une impression encore inconnue, qui lui faisait mal. Elle ne su quoi, et cette douleur se dissipa au bout de quelques heures. Mais une chose était sûre elle sentait que cela reviendrait à présent. 


	28. La voix de la Malédiction

~Et voici le prochain chapitre, subtilement intitulé (lol) « La voix de la malédiction » !!!! boneu lecture-euh !! nihiiiiii~  
La petite clochette suspendue au dessus de la porte d'entrée de la Rose Reliée retentit mélodieusement. L'étrangère pénétra d'un pas sûr et silencieux dans la librairie. Elle observait les lieux, un sourire aux lèvres. Une petite sorcière vint à passer par là, devant la grande inconnue. Elle s'avança vers elle, et la détailla de ses grands yeux bleus, intriguée, tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux en même temps qu'elle suçait son pousse.  
  
- Es-tu toute seule ici fillette ?! S'enquit la voix douce et basse de l'étrangère. La petite fille recula, elle tourna la tête regardant au dessus de son épaule, l'air quelque peu intimidée.  
  
-Allons n'ais pas peur ma Chérie. lui murmura-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant en se penchant vers la fillette.  
  
Des pas résonnèrent venant de l'étage, Aurore apparut soudain, descendant un nombreux escalier en colimaçon remplis de livres qui composaient la petite boutique.  
  
- Lypso ? S'enquit elle en posant ses yeux sur sa nièce, avons-nous une cliente ?! Il faut m'appeler chérie quand quelqu'un entre.  
  
Aurore s'approcha d'elle, alors que celle-ci vint se cacher derrière ses jupes, regardant d'un ?il curieux la sorcière inconnue.  
  
-Bien alors qu'est ce qui te prend ! S'exclama Aurore. Excusez la, elle n'est pas du tout timide d'habitude.. Je suis Aurore, que puis je pour vous ?!  
  
La sorcière rejeta sa capuche en arrière, délivrant une longue natte noire, et son regard d'eau sombre.  
  
Aurore la dévisagea un instant.  
  
-Bonjour, je suis le professeur Nightwish, je viens chercher une commande de livres venant du collège.  
  
Aurore se reprit et acquiesça rapidement. Ce visage ne lui était pas inconnu, évidemment elle l'avait aperçut en se rendant en cachette au collège, il s'agissait de la nouvelle professeur de potion.  
  
-Bien sûr ! Déclara Aurore en souriant, venez ils sont là bas près du comptoir. Tarja acquiesça et suivit Aurore à travers les rayons sinueux de la boutique. Calypso les observa de ses grands yeux, et préféra rester au devant de la boutique, se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise aux côtés de cette grande dame au regard obscur et pénétrant.  
  
Finalement elle reprit sa fouille à travers les étagères. Calypso adorait fouiller partout et trouver des livres gros et poussiéreux remplis d'images bizarre, et il y en avait beaucoup dans la boutique, ce qui réjouissait la fillette, même si elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle découvrait au fil des pages.  
  
-Quelle jolie petite fille vous avez là ! S'exclama Tarja en arrivant près du comptoir alors qu'Aurore faisait apparaître devant elle la pile de livres qui lui était destinée.  
  
-Oh, non. Il s'agit de ma nièce. Rectifia Aurore en jetant un ?il à Calypso. Voici ma fille, là sur cette photo, et mon fils à côté !  
  
Tarja hocha là tête, et examina le cadre qui se trouvait également sur le bois du comptoir, dans lequel se trouvait un portrait d'Evan et Morgane, l'un dans les bras de l'autre.  
  
-Je me disais bien que votre visage ne m'était pas inconnu ! Votre fille est votre double, c'est incroyable ! Et Evan a aussi vraiment tout hérité de vous ! Je les ais chacun dans mon cours. De merveilleux jeunes sorciers, brillants. la fille surtout !  
  
Aurore ne pu empêcher un petit sourire de fierté.  
  
-Bien sûr ! Où avais-je la tête ? Évidemment, vous devez les connaître ! S'exclama Aurore. Ma petite fille. elle qui est pourtant si mignonne, cela me désole d'avoir tant de mauvaises critiques à son sujet, elle pourrait être si douée et sait être si agréable.  
  
-Elle n'a pas un caractère facile. répliqua Tarja, mais je crois que j'ai un bon contact avec elle, du moins je m'y efforce. Elle ressemble beaucoup à son père pour cela. Je suis contente de vous connaître enfin ! J'ai tant entendu parler de vous. Vous êtes donc celle qui a réussi à arracher le c?ur de notre Severus.  
  
Aurore l'observa étonnée puis dirigea son attention vers la porte d'entrée.  
  
La fillette leva également la tête, entendant une nouvelle fois la sonnerie de la porte retentir. Cette fois ci, elle sauta sur ses petites jambes et courut se jeter sur le sorcier qui venait de passer l'entrée de la Rose Reliée.  
  
-Oncle Severus !!!!!!! Hurla-t-elle en sautant à son coup.  
  
-Oui, oui Calypso, je suis content de te voir aussi.. Dit il en essayant de l'empêcher de l'étrangler. Bon, tu veux bien descendre s'il te plait ??  
  
-Nan ! Déclara-t-elle malicieusement, restant ferment accrochée au cou de Severus.  
  
-Je vois... Marmonna-t-il en se disant que la petite avait décidément hérité des plus fameux traits de caractères de ses parents. Bon, et bien aurait tu l'amabilité de me dire où se trouve Aurore dans ce cas ?!  
  
-Vi, elle est là bas avec une dame qui est de ton école. elle vient prendre des livres ! Déclara-t-elle en se tortillant dans les bras de Severus.  
  
-Oui ça je m'en serais douté.. Lui répliqua-t-il. Une dame de mon école dis tu ? On va voir ça.  
  
-Nan, on peut rester là s'il te plait.  
  
-Pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-il étonné.  
  
-Parce que. elle me fait tout bizarre la dame.. Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. Severus la regardant en secouant doucement la tête, et avança finalement au c?ur de la boutique, ralentissant peu à peu, pour se stopper net en voyant Tarja, en train de discuter avec Aurore.  
  
-Il n'y a pas qu'à toi qu'elle fait bizarre. murmura Severus en reposant Calypso à terre. Allez, vas jouer ailleurs.  
  
La fillette ne se fit pas prier et disparut derrière les livres. Severus tenta d'ailleurs d'en faire de même, en se retournant discrètement pour repartir en sens inverse.  
  
-Tu t'en vas sans même m'avoir dis bonjour toi ?! S'exclama la vois d'Aurore derrière son dos.  
  
Fatalement, elle l'avait vu, c'était complètement absurde d'imaginer pouvoir ressortir de la boutique sans avoir attiré l'attention. mais cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer..  
  
Il se retourna, lançant aux deux sorcières des regards méfiants.  
  
-Je vérifiais quelque chose, j'attends que tu ais fini avec ta cliente, un point c'est tout !  
  
-Mais j'ai fini Severus ! Déclara Tarja l'air quelque peu vexé. Je retourne au château. Sois tranquille, je m'en vais.. Tu n'auras pas trop à t'en faire pour moi, comme d'habitude.. Sur ce, elle prit la caisse contenant les livres et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie, bousculant Severus au passage.  
  
Severus l'observa s'en aller sans rien dire, un mauvais regard pointant au fond de ses yeux noirs.  
  
-Pourquoi dit elle cela Severus ? S'enquit alors Aurore les bras croisés derrière son comptoir.  
  
-Mais je ne sais pas ! Elle est folle, comme vous toutes d'ailleurs ! Rétorqua-t-il agacé.  
  
-Je te remercie !!!  
  
-Parfaitement, qu'est ce qui t'a pris de m'envoyer cette chose ?! Lui demanda-t-il.  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle, sa silhouette dure et fermement postée devant elle, le regard sombre.  
  
-Oh, cette beuglante était destinée à ta fille, que tu laisses faire n'importe quoi ! Lui précisa Aurore aucunement intimidée par l'air menaçant de Severus.  
  
-Je m'apprêtais justement à lui en toucher deux mots quand tu la lui as envoyé ! Et le petit message de la fin, il n'était pas pour moi peut être ?!  
  
-Excuse moi, mais j'étais vraiment énervée. c'est sorti tout seul.. Expliqua la sorcière d'un ton posé.  
  
-De quoi ai-je eu l'air moi ?! Ajouta Severus. Toute l'école était là !  
  
-L'essentiel. c'est que Morgane ait compris non ? Essaya de se justifier Aurore.  
  
-Ne détourne pas la conversation ! S'exclama-t-il.  
  
-Oh, Severus tu ne vas pas me faire la tête. si ?  
  
-Je n'en revenais pas, toi. me faire ça à moi !!!  
  
-Oh, mon chéri. c'était sous l'effet de la colère. tu me connais. Lui dit elle d'un ton suppliant en mettant ses bras autour de son cou.  
  
-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas m'avoir.. Répliqua-t-il à voix basse.  
  
-Tu es vraiment fâché ? Lui murmura-t-elle.  
  
Severus s'apprêta à répliquer, mais n'en fit rien, ses yeux se perdant dans ceux d'Aurore.  
  
-Je sais d'où ta fille tient cette redoutable expression. marmonna-t- il. Comment puis je te faire la tête correctement quand tu prends cet air là ? Ce n'est vraiment pas du jeu.  
  
-Oui ! Déclara doucement Aurore.  
  
Un silence suivit ce moment, où Aurore fit le tour de son comptoir pour venir se blottir entre le corps de son homme et sa cape, s'apprêtant à l'embrasser. Mais juste à ce moment la petite Calypso accourut près d'eux.  
  
-Moi aussi, j'veux des câlins !!! S'écria-t-elle de sa petite voix en se blottissant dans leurs capes.  
  
-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas plutôt jouer ailleurs ? Marmonna Severus en levant les yeux aux ciels.  
  
-Paskeu j'veux des câlins aussi et que c'est marrant de t'embêter. nihihiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ricana-t-elle, alors qu'Aurore la prenait dans ses bras, amusée.  
  
-Elles sont toutes contre moi. pensa tout le sorcier l'air navré.  
  
-Severus, tu sais que tu n'es pas drôle. Ajouta Aurore. Sois gentil, ça fait longtemps que tu ne l'as pas vue, ta petite nièce !  
  
-Je supporte déjà sa mère tous les jours.. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est magnifique de ma part !!! Répliqua-t-il en prenant malgré la fillette dans ses bras.  
  
-Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé Oncle Sevichou !! S'exclama Calypso toujours en se tortillant comme un asticot, brandissant un parchemin sous le nez de Severus.  
  
Celui tourna un regard assassin vers Aurore.  
  
-Inutile de demander d'où elle tient cela ça ! Articula-t-il d'un ton agacé.  
  
La sorcière préféra disparaître en haussant les épaules de l'autre côté des étagères.  
  
-Regaaaardeuuuu ! C'est un cadeau pour toi ! Insista Calypso.  
  
-Oui, c'est mignon. répliqua Severus en prenant le parchemin jauni dans sa main. Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
  
-Un papier que j'ai trouvé dans la salle du fond et il y a des jolis dessins dessus. Expliqua la petite.  
  
-Ah oui, la salle où tu n'as pas le droit d'aller. je vois.. Déclara- t-il d'un ton pensif.  
  
-Pas ma faute, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer voyant l'expression de Severus. J'avais entendu du bruit dans le couloir du fond l'autre soir, et puis, il y avait quelqu'un en plus, mais j'ai rien dit. je croyais que c'était toi. mais en fait c'était pas toi. Mais le monsieur il était dans la salle et il a oublié de fermer la porte et il est parti très vite quand je suis arrivée. puis après je suis rentrée et il y avait quelques feuilles par terre. Je voulais les ramasser parce qu'elles étaient jolies, mais après Aurore m'a trouvée alors j'ai pas pu tout prendre !  
  
-Tu croyais que c'était moi ? Lui demanda-t-il intrigué.  
  
-Ben oui, il avait les mêmes cheveux et la même cape que toi, mais il n'était pas aussi vieux !!! nihihiiiii ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de s'exclamer de rire à nouveaux.  
  
-Qu'elle est mignonne.. Murmura-t-il en la reposant à terre. Je te remercie pour ton petit cadeau, mais à l'avenir évite de traîner dans ce couloir !  
  
La fillette acquiesça et le suivit alors qu'il se dirigea dans les étroites allées de la librairie à la recherche d'Aurore.  
  
-Tu t'en vas déjà ? S'étonna-t-elle en arrivant près de lui un gros livre sous le bras.  
  
-Oui ! Je ne peux pas manger avec toi, notre nouvelle collègue à une annonce à faire à Minerva insiste pour que je sois présent. L'informa-t-il en présentant un élan de motivation douteux.  
  
-Bien. alors à plus tard mon Amour ! Qui sais je pourrais peut être te rendre une petite visite. cette nuit ! Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille en enlaçant son bras autour de son cou.  
  
-Oui, n'oublis pas de surveiller la petite aussi ! Lui précisa-t- elle, qu'elle évite de mettre son petit nez de fouineuse dans des livres qui ne sont pas spécialement recommandables ! Tu vas voir si je ne t'envoie pas de beuglante après pour te rappeler de mieux la surveiller ! On verra de quoi tu auras l'air devant tes clients !  
  
-Hum. si je comprend bien j'ai plutôt intérêt à me faire pardonner ce soir. répliqua-t-elle d'un ton joueur.  
  
-Plutôt oui ! Déclara Severus en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
Puis il sortit de la boutique. Les rues s'assombrissaient au fur et à mesure que le sorcier progressait sur les pavés. Il ralentit cependant, au moment où il s'approcha de l'auberge des Trois Balais. Il s'arrêta finalement, au moment où son regard se refléta dans celui de la sorcière. Elle soutint son attention, mais il ne préféra pas s'attarder. Un frisson parcourut le sorcier, il préféra passer son chemin.  
  
-Ne veux tu pas rentrer avec moi ? Fit la douce voix de Tarja derrière lui. A nouveau il se stoppa.  
  
-Je n'y tiens pas réellement non.  
  
Il voulut repartir, mais la voix l'en empêcha encore fois.  
  
-Tu as toujours aussi peur de moi Severus ? Lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Il fit volte face sans rien dire.  
  
-Je me rappelle de l'époque où tu avais peur de moi, et où je te craignais plus encore. ce temps où nous n'avons jamais été plus proches n'est ce pas.  
  
-Tu parles d'une époque qui nous dépasse. Lui murmura Severus.  
  
Elle était maintenant à sa hauteur, le soleil s'en allait progressivement, ainsi son visage devenait plus pâle encore, et son allure plus sombre.  
  
-Je n'ai toujours accompli que ton désir Severus. Lui dit elle en posant son bras sur le sien.Je suis partie quand tu me l'a demandé.  
  
-Il ne falait pas revenir. Déclara-t-il, un n?ud dans sa voix.  
  
-C'est pour elle et toi que je suis partie, tu l'as souhaité ainsi. J'ai fait ma vie comme tu me l'as dit, lion d'ici. J'ai eu une vie merveilleuse tu sais, alors où est le mal à présent de revenir ici ? Ce n'est pas comme si. tu ressentais encore quelque chose pour moi..  
  
Le sorcier resta interdit, revoir son regard se refléter dans celui de la sorcière, son éternel miroir, le mettait dans une position déplaisante. Il détourna les yeux, comme pris d'un soudain et vif intérêt pour les pavés de la rues de Pré-au-Lard.  
  
-Tu n'as plus besoins de me protéger et tu n'as plus aucun intérêt à te cacher de moi. Je ne suis que ton amie d'enfance. cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas parlés comme cela. Déclara-t-elle en souriant doucement. N'es tu pas soulagé de me voir ainsi, tu as toujours voulu que je grandisse dans le meilleure des mondes. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Laissons nous nous redécouvrir à présent, qu'en dis tu ?  
  
-Bien sûr. Aliorune. Déclara Severus à voix basse.  
  
Tarja lui adressa un nouveau sourire, et s'approcha de lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.  
  
-Cela fait bien longtemps que l'on ne m'a plus appelé comme cela. avoua Tarja.  
  
-Tarja... c'est un bien joli nom que tu t'es choisi. mais je ne désire pas t'appeler comme cela. Tu es mon Aliorune, c'est ainsi que je t'ai connue.  
  
-J'ai laissé depuis tout ce temps Aliorune de côté, elle t'appartiendra toujours tu sais. mais parlons d'autres choses à présent. Tu as une très jolie femme Severus, prodigieuse, je comprends qu'elle t'ait tourné la tête à l'époque.  
  
-Et toi petite Aliorune ? Qu'es tu devenue. à part un génie dans l'art des potions ?  
  
-J'ai eu un bon professeur pour cela. lui dit elle malicieusement. Je suis allée dans le nord, et j'ai voyagé.  
  
Ainsi continuèrent ils leur chemin. Severus n'aurais jamais cru éprouver une telle sérénité à présent. Elle l'avait toujours forcé à affronter ce qui l'angoissait au plus profond de lui plutôt que de le fuir. Elle n'avait pas changé sur ce point. Et la retrouver telle qu'elle était à présent, le rendait heureux, même si c'était ce qu'il voulait à tous prix éviter.  
Morgane poussa la porte du bureau de son père. Elle venait de terminer son travail, et s'apprêtait à retourner dans le Hall. Elle avait le c?ur lourd ce soir là. Ses jambes la faisaient souffrir étrangement, mais le pire était son esprit. Depuis le début de la journée, elle n'avait adressé la parole à personne, pas même à son frère. Mais partout elle entendait des murmures dans son dos. Tous se réjouissaient de la fête qui allait bientôt avoir lieu pour Halloween. Son frère était constamment suivi de filles qui voulaient plus que tout aller au bal avec lui. Mais personne ne semblait faire attention à elle. Sois il la regardait avec méfiance et passaient leur chemin, où alors riaient dans son dos. En tout cas, la fillette qui d'ordinaire passait avec encore plus de mépris qu'eux se sentait affreusement seule, et pour la première fois cela lui fit mal. Elle s'efforçait d'être sérieuse, depuis le début de la semaine, elle était venue à chaque cours, elle demeurait silencieuse dans le fond de la salle, mais au moins elle était là. Une masse noire fondit alors sur elle pour venir se poser sur son épaule.  
  
-Sev ! Bonjour mon bel oiseau ! Le salua-t-elle d'une caresse affectueuse. Heureusement que tu es là toi ! Qu'est ce que tu m'apportes ? Une bonne nouvelle j'espère.  
  
Morgane prit entre ses petites mains le parchemin que l'épervier venait de lui délivrer, puis en entama la lecture.  
  
« Ma petite soeurette, excuse moi. mais ce soir, Nat, Dorian, Belinda, Dan et moi nous avons une séance de Quiddicth clandestine, je ne pourrais pas te rejoindre dans la Grande Salle, excuse ! On se verra peut être plus tard ce soir ! Mais tu seras sûrement endormie ! Bisou, je t'adore ! Evan ! »  
  
Morgane fronça les sourcils et chiffonna le papier dans un élan de colère.  
  
-De toute façon, je commence à avoir l'habitude ! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Son visage se crispa une fraction se seconde, et sa main alla machinalement frotter sa jambe qui la démangeait. Un instant plus tard la fillette alla en salle des professeurs dans l'espoir d'y trouver son père.  
  
-Excusez moi professeur Potter ! Dit elle en voyant Sarah lui ouvrir la porte. Est-ce que. euh, le professeur Rogue est là ?  
  
-Je vais voir. répliqua la jeune femme en faisant volte face.  
  
Elle referma la porte au nez de la fillette qui en sursauta quelque peu. Une minute après celle-ci se rouvrit, mais ce fut Hermione qui s'y présenta.  
  
-Ton père n'est pas la Morgane. que veux tu ? Lui annonça-t-elle.  
  
-Ah. où est il ? S'enquit la petite l'air déçue.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, tu sais que moins il me parle mieux il se porte ! Répliqua Hermione. Au fait, je voulais t'avertir que ta retenue aurait lieu lundi prochain vers huit heures du soir. dans ma salle.  
  
Morgane ouvrit de grands yeux.  
  
-Quoi ?? Mais, lundi prochain c'est le bal d'halloween ! s'exclama-t- elle.  
  
-Oui, je sais. mais tu n'espérais pas t'en tirer qu'avec quelque petit devoirs à rattraper j'espère. répondit fermement Hermione. Ton père ne t'avait pas prévenue ? Tu es privée de bal, ordre de la directrice, j'espère que ça te servira de leçon !  
  
Morgane demeura l'air stupéfait, elle n'en revenait pas.  
  
-Désolée ma petite Morgane, mais on peut dire que tu ne l'as pas volé ! Cela dit, rassure toi, je n'ais pas été trop dure, tu devras juste me classer des livres que je viens de recevoir, cela t'occuperas et tu pourras même les feuilleter ! il y en a qui sont vraiment très intéressants !  
  
Morgane sentit ses yeux la piquer. Elle se mordit la joue afin de ne pas laisser une seule larme s'échapper de son visage. Sa main retourna frotter sa jambe qui la lançait à nouveau.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu as à la jambe ? S'enquit Hermione en examinant la fillette.  
  
-Rien ! Rétorqua-t-elle. Puis de toute façon. qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire !  
  
Hermione voulut répliquer mais la jeune fille avait tourné les talons bien avant. Elle croisa à nouveaux un groupe de Serpentard qui se mit à ricaner sur son passage.  
  
-Alors comme ça tu ne vas pas au bal ??? Comme c'est bête !!!! Lui lança une des fillettes.  
  
-La ferme Din ! Lui lança Morgane l'air mauvais.  
  
-Ouh quoi ? Aurais touché le point sensible ?! Tu n'avais qu'à pas faire de tors à Serpentard ! Lui répliqua sèchement la fillette, à cause de toi nous sommes derniers !  
  
-La ferme Din ! Répéta une voix derrière elle alors que Morgane s'avança menaçante vers l'autre Serpentard. Laisse là !  
  
-Seto ?! S'étonnèrent les deux fillettes.  
  
Morgane ne put empêcher un sourire, ses joues virèrent même au rouge au moment où il était arrivé.  
  
La jeune Din Hylian se tourna vers lui les points serrés. -Pourquoi tu prends sa défense ? T'es avec nous oui ou non ! Hier encore tu me disais que ce n'était qu'une pauvre gourde ! N'importe quel Serpentard qui se respecte ne devrait même pas lui adresser la parole !  
  
Aîe. flèche glacée tout droit dans son c?ur. Morgane sentit le sol se briser sous ses pieds. Seto observa Din et Morgane de la même façon, avec méfiance et supériorité.  
  
- Mais vous êtes toutes des pauvres gourdes, toi autant qu'elle et je ne prend pas sa défense. je veux juste que tu ne l'énerve pas sinon, elle va encore nous attirer des ennuis ! Expliqua-t-il calmement.  
  
Morgane serra les point à son tour et se mit soudain à courir à travers le couloir sans s'arrêter. Elle déguerpit aussi vite qu'il ne fallait de temps pour le dire, et sa course l'entraîna malgré elle dans la forêt. Elle s'arrêta soudain à bout de force. Elle s'appuya contre un arbre afin de reprendre son souffle. Redressant la tête elle examina les lieus autour d'elle. Tout était sombre, et à perte de vue seule les arbres se dressaient. En si peut de temps elle avait parcourut tant de chemin ? Toujours est il qu'à présent elle ne voyais même plus l'orée de la forêt interdite. Son menton tremblait, elle glissa le long du tronc d'arbre, et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et blottit sa tête entre ses bras.Au bout d'un moment seulement ses sanglots résonnaient au coeur de la forêt, juste ses larmes et rien d'autre comme si la nature elle-même s'était arrêtée pour l'écouter pleurer. Morgane en fut surprise. La fillette releva la tête et sursauta. La surprise l'avait fait bondir du sol.  
  
-Qui êtes vous ? Allez vous en !!! S'exclama-t-elle entre deux sanglots sa voix tremblante.  
  
La fillette faisait face au jeune homme, l'air effaré ses seules traces de pleures brillant sur ses joues pâles.  
  
Le jeune homme l'observa, restant de marbre. Finalement il se mit à sourire.  
  
-Tu ne me reconnais pas. Mais moi je me souviens de toi, petite Morgane ! dit il doucement.  
  
Sa longue cape sombre recouvrait tout son corps et s'étendait longuement derrière lui. Un col haut masquait sa nuque et les côtés de son visage, ses cheveux lisses et sombres étaient soigneusement rassemblés derrière son cou, et ses yeux bleu nuit fixaient la fillette. Ses paroles qui se voulaient certainement rassurantes produirent plutôt l'effet inverse sur la fillette. Sans doute par l'énervement et la peur elle se mit à trembler plus que de raison, et finalement elle fondit de nouveau en larmes sur le sol.  
  
Le jeune homme la regarda, toujours en souriant, fidèle à lui-même. Il s'agenouilla soudain à ses côtés, d'un gracieux mouvement il ôta sa cape de ses épaules, et en entoura la fillette. Le contact du tissu la fit frémir, mais autant elle en fut étrangement apaisée. Son corps se calma peu à peu, la fillette releva à nouveau la tête, sentant le bras du jeune homme entourer ses petites épaules. Son corps se vit alors envahir d'une chaleur inhabituelle, et familière étrangement. Le sorcier amena le corps de la fillette délicatement contre le sien. Morgane se sentait dérouter, elle ne savait pas réellement quoi faire. elle aurait voulu s'enfuir en courant, seulement voilà, ce jeune sorcier la mettait en confiance, son odeur douce, légèrement épicée, son allure sombre et sensuelle, et son regard apaisant et mélancolique. La fillette ne pouvait tout simplement pas se détacher de lui.  
  
-N'ai pas peur. lui chuchota-t-il.  
  
-Vous. vous êtes le garçon de la gare ? Se souvint elle soudain.  
  
Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, assis au près d'elle.  
  
-Que faites vous là ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de contenir le hoquet venant de ses pleurs.  
  
-Je me promenais, j'aime bien cette forêt. expliqua-t-il d'un voix douce. Et toi ? Drôle d'endroit pour une fillette comme toi ! Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort. n'est ce pas ? Morgane haussa les épaules.  
  
-Non, pas trop.  
  
-Que c'est il passé ? A ton école c'est ça ? Je croyais que Poudlard était un endroit rêvé pour tous les sorciers !  
  
-Moi aussi je le croyais. enfin, il l'est pour les autres.. Dit elle en sentant encore ses larmes pointer. Tout ce que j'y fais est mal.  
  
-Cela m'étonnerais, quelqu'un comme toi ne peux rien faire de mal. lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.  
  
-Vous . vous êtes bizarre. pourquoi vous êtes gentil avec moi ?! Lui chuchota-t-elle à son tour.  
  
-Je n'aime pas voir les petites filles pleurer. surtout quand elles sont aussi jolies que toi. Et je ressens ta peine, tout au fond de moi. Je n'aime pas ça non plus.  
  
Morgane le dévisagea, mais préféra rester silencieuse. Son bras fort et doux autour d'elle la rassurait, la protégeait mystérieusement, comme si rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre.  
  
-C'est un bien jolie collier que tu as là ? Remarqua le jeune homme en tirant le pendentif du cou de la fillette.  
  
-C'est ma marraine qui me l'a offert. Elle dit qu'il m'aide à combattre ma peine.  
  
-C'est peut être lui qui m'a guidé vers toi. lui dit il doucement. Et ce petit bracelet doré ?  
  
-Mon père qui nous les a offert à mon frère et moi pour notre naissance, il nous protège, au début c'était un collier, mais comme j'ai grandit je le met en bracelet.  
  
-Tu as un frère ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Où est il ? Il devrait consoler sa petite s?ur.  
  
-Je crois qu'il a oublié que j'existais. il a trop de fille qui lui courre après pour penser à moi. déclara Morgane la voix pleine de ranc?ur.  
  
Cela fit rire le sorcier.  
  
-Fais attention à ton joli bracelet. regarde il y a une brèche sur ce maillon. si tu ne fais rien il va finir par se casser. lui fit remarquer l'inconnu.  
  
Morgane l'observa silencieuse puis brisa finalement le silence.  
  
-Je ferais peut être mieux de rentrer. si mon père rentre et qu'il sait que je suis là il ne va pas être content. déjà qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup en ce moment. se dit elle tout haut.  
  
-Tu es fatiguée pour l'instant, et tu ne connais pas le chemin. lui répondit doucement le jeune homme. Sèches tes larmes et prends un peu de repos. je veillerais sur toi petite fille.  
  
-Vous allez rester avec moi ? Lui demanda-t-elle étonnée.  
  
-Ferme les yeux. tu retourneras au château après.  
  
Morgane sentit ses paupières tomber lourdement sur ses yeux d'ébène, puis la main du jeune homme pencher son visage sur son épaule. Elle reposa ainsi recroqueviller contre cet inconnu qui une minute auparavant la faisait trembler de peur.  
  
Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla quelque temps plus tard. La forêt était encore plus sombre qu'auparavant. Mais une chose l'étonna et la fit brusquement se lever. Le jeune homme avait disparut. Aucune trace de lui. Sa cape s'était volatilisée également. Elle était seule assise contre l'arbre. Mais une chose la frappa d'avantage. Non loin de là elle vit l'orée de la forêt, les murs du château qui pointaient entre les troncs d'arbre. Elle se leva et sortit précipitamment de la forêt. Non loin du chemin principal elle aperçut Evan. Celui-ci la vit instantanément, et accourut près d'elle.  
  
Il sauta à son coup en arrivant à sa hauteur.  
  
-Bah... bah quoi ? S'étonna Morgane.  
  
-Ca fait des heures que je te cherche ! Lui dit il. Tu n'étais pas là au dîner. Papa n'étais pas ravi quand il a vu que tu n'es pas venu du tout. évite de l'approcher de trop près je crois qu'il est assez en colère contre toi.  
  
-Bah tiens ça va me changer ! Déclara Morgane en croisant les bras. Et toi, que dirait il s'il étais au courant de vos petits matchs de Quidditch que vous faites en duce avec tes mais !  
  
Evan la dévisagea.  
  
-Que faisais tu dans la forêt ?  
  
-ça ne te regarde pas ! Lui rétorqua-t-elle.  
  
-Ne le prend pas comme ça. répliqua-t-il étonné du ton qu'elle employait. Morgane haussa les épaules et passa devant lui.  
  
-Tu m'en veux ou quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il finalement.  
  
-Non. répondit elle simplement, bon tu viens ou quoi ?  
  
Elle lui tendit la main et lui sourit finalement. Evan lui rendit son sourire, paraissant soulagé, puis prit la main de sa s?ur pour la conduire jusqu'au château.  
  
Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall qui n'était guère occupé.  
  
-Tu n'a pas l'air très bien non plus toi ? S'enquit Morgane en avançant vers l'escalier de marbre.  
  
-Bouof... j'ai vu quelque chose qui ne m'a pas trop plût. L'informa Evan sans grande conviction Evan.  
  
-Dis moi..  
  
-Je pensais que Papa n'appréciait pas le professeur Nightwish. soit disant qu'il ne la connaissait pas. expliqua-t-il. Tu parles ! J'ai l'impression qu'il nous a menti.  
  
Morgane haussa les épaules.  
  
-C'est vrai. mais quand il a dit ça il ne l'avait pas revu. Tenta de justifier Morgane en prenant la main de son frère d'un geste affectueux. Elle m'a dit qu'ils étaient des amis d'enfance.  
  
Evan acquiesça, restant à moitié convaincu.  
  
-Dis Morgane. on m'a dit que les autres t'ont vu partir en courant tout à l'heure. tu pleurais ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ? C'est pour cela que tu es partie dans la forêt. c'est dangereux tu ne devrais pas y aller sans moi.  
  
-Les autres ne disent que des âneries. Répliqua Morgane. Et puis si tu étais un peu plus avec moi peut être que je pleurerais moins ! Enfin. ne t'en fait pas je n'étais pas seule dans la forêt. puis je comprends que toi tu es des choses plus importantes à gérer que moi. Vu toutes tes groupies qui te courent après.  
  
-Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Comment tu n'étais pas toute seule ?  
  
Morgane demeura silencieuse et haussa à nouveaux les épaules.  
  
-En tout cas ne choisi pas une cavalière trop bête.. Lui conseilla-t- elle l'air triste. Moi je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller.  
  
-Tu ne viens pas au bal ?! S'exclama Evan.  
  
Morgane secoua la tête. Evan s'avança vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.  
  
-Bon, tu viens avec moi ? Lui demanda-t-il soudain.  
  
Morgane le regarda étonnée.  
  
-C'est vrai. avoua Evan, je n'ai pas été beaucoup avec toi ces temps ci. je suis désolé petite s?ur ! Tu veux venir avec moi, on sera mieux dans ma salle commune qu'ici.  
  
La fillette lui lança un regard complice. Evan passa son bras autour de ses épaules, et l'amena avec lui.  
  
Par chance la salle commune des Gryffondor était déserte à cette heure tardive. Aucun des deux enfants n'étaient réellement fatigués, ainsi il passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter l'un dans les bras de l'autre assis sur un des fauteuil de la salle. Ce ne fut que plus tard que Severus entra dans la pièce. Etant professeur il avait accès à toutes les salles communes, et avait vu Morgane se diriger avec Evan vers la tour des Gryffondor. Il les observa, en secouant la tête, mais préféré ne pas les réveiller. Il ramena d'abord Evan jusqu'à son lit, puis il prit délicatement sa fillette endormie, pour la raccompagner jusqu'à son dortoir. Il la coucha en silence et caressa son visage avant de repartir lui-même vers sa chambre. 


	29. La nuit où la Rose est née

~Voilou la suite ^_^, pour répondre à une pitite question.. Lol, vi je suis une méga fan de Nightwish.. Loool me suis à peine inspirée pour le nom !!! naaaaan ce n'est qu'illusion !! Voilou, au programme de ce chapitre nous avons : Comment être un fils indigne ? Comment assassiner un ressort à couette ? et finalement comment dans, tout ça un bébé rose s'apprête à naître.. Suspence suspence !!! mdrrrrr bzux bzux !~  
Et voilà, le jour d'Halloween était enfin arrivé. L'après midi de cours avait été banalisé en raison du bal qui devait avoir lieu. Il fallait, en fait, beaucoup plus de temps que prévu aux élèves pour se préparer car, cette fois ci, il était question d'un bal costumés. Voilà pourquoi tous les élèves, toutes classes confondues étaient conviées à cette soirée, avec néanmoins un couvre feu stricte pour les plus jeunes. Il ne fallait pas oublier que Minerva était aux commandes, et que déjà, bons nombres d'élèves avaient dû faire pression auprès d'elle pour obtenir le droit d'organiser une fête. Car, cette année ci, ce bal était une idée des 7ème années. Evan était alors assis dans un coin de la grande Salle, absorbé d'un grand débat entre lui Dorian et Bélinda qui n'était pas d'accord sur leur déguisement.  
  
-On ne peut pas se déguiser que tous les deux ! Dorian tu étais d'accord au début, alors tu ne vas pas te dégonfler maintenant ! Pour Lili et moi, tu ne vas pas nous lâcher quand même ! Lui déclara Evan voyant la mine peu motivé de son camarade.  
  
-Allez Dorian ! Ça va être marrant ! Renchérit Bélinda d'un air suppliant.  
  
Dorian considéra les deux Gryffondor. Visiblement c'était une bataille perdue d'avance.  
  
-Bon. oui, je le ferais avec vous. souffla-t-il finalement.  
  
Evan et Bélinda se lancèrent un regard complice. La fillette lui tendit la main, et Evan la prit triomphalement.  
  
-On va bien rigoler. je le sens ! Déclara Evan.  
  
-Ouais. Renchérit la fillette en se frottant les mains. Bon, Dorian ne fait pas cette tête ! Tu étais content l'autre jour. C'était aussi ton idée, je te signale. pourquoi fais tu la tête maintenant ?!  
  
Le jeune Serdaigle haussa les épaules.  
  
-Et ton père. je ne sais pas s'il va apprécier. d'après ce que tu nous as dit.. Leur fit remarquer ce dernier.  
  
-Oh ! Mais c'est pour rire ! Puis qui te dit qu'il nous reconnaîtra ! Lui répliqua Evan malicieusement. On a le droit de se déguiser comme on veut ! De toute façon, c'est trop tard pour reculer, tout est prêt ! On a tellement travaillé sur ces costumes ! Tu ne peu pas nous faire ça ! Cela ne marchera que si on est déguisé tous les trois !  
  
-C'est marrant . tu es comme ça depuis que tu sais que Morgane ne vient plus à la soirée. lui lança Bélinda d'un ton suspicieux.  
  
-C'est vrai ça ! Rajouta Evan en accompagnant sa camarade Gryffondor.  
  
-Mais, ne me regardez pas comme ça ! C'est juste que.  
  
-Tu aurais voulu y aller avec elle hein !!!! S'amusa Bélinda.  
  
Dorian ne répliqua pas, mais lança un regard accusateur à la fillette.  
  
-Rooh, mais c'est bon pour les 5ème année ça ! Nous on n'y va pas pour ça ! C'est le défilé de costumes qui nous intéresse, la drague tu y penseras plus tard ! Leur Déclara Evan.  
  
-Ah ah ah. parce que toi, Dorian, tu pensais réellement pouvoir aller au bal avec Morgane ?! S'exclama une voix derrière eux.  
  
Les trois jeunes sorciers se tournèrent pour voir Aska debout devant la table.  
  
-Et qu'est ce que je suis sensé comprendre ? S'enquit Dorian d'un ton méfiant.  
  
-Bien, que je connais quelqu'un qui ne t'aurais pas laissé faire. lui expliqua Aska en riant.  
  
-Peut on savoir qui ? Ajouta Evan lui aussi intrigué.  
  
-Mais Seto bien sûr ! Leur déclara-t-elle fièrement.  
Pas plus tard qu'à ce moment, Morgane, elle, s'extirpait des buissons qui bordaient l'orée de la forêt interdite. Elle se fit aussi discrète que possible en retournant au château et vers sa salle commune où elle espérait se reposer un peu avant d'être appelée par Hermione. Elle entra dans son dortoir et le trouva désert. Tous devaient être cachés pour préparer leurs costumes. Et non mécontente qu'il en soit ainsi, elle ferma la porte de la grande chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, cherchant à trouver le sommeil. Elle réussit à s'endormir sans encombre, mais son repos fut assez agité. Ainsi s'éveilla-t-elle en sursaut, elle se redressa brusquement, sentant qu'on la secouait doucement pour la réveiller.  
  
-Seto ! S'exclama-t-elle encore frissonnante. Qu'est. qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon dortoir ?!  
  
Le jeune garçon la regardait tout aussi stupéfait qu'elle, agenouillé près de son lit, sa main encore sur son épaule.  
  
-C'et plutôt à moi de te demander ça. lui répliqua-t-il. Pourquoi criais-tu ? Morgane l'observa étonnée.  
  
-Je. je ne criais pas..  
  
-Mais si ! Je t'ai entendu depuis mon dortoir. Je suis venu pour voir ce qui se passait et tu étais là à te tordre dans tous les sens !  
  
Elle resta silencieuse, incrédule, ne se rappelant absolument rien de ce qui venait de se passer, à part peu être avoir fait un cauchemar. Mais l'objet de son rêve s'était envolé aussitôt après son réveil.  
  
-Alors qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? S'enquit Seto d'un air curieux.  
  
-Ca va bien ! J'ai sans doute fait un cauchemar ! Déclara Morgane en se reprenant. Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! C'est le dortoir des filles, va-t- en !  
  
La fillette le fixait les yeux traversés d'éclairs. Seto se redressa et repris son habituel air supérieur, mais cette fois ci, quelque chose semblait le déranger.  
  
-Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir indéfiniment ? Lui adressa-t-il d'un ton agacé.  
  
Morgane se leva doucement, continuant de l'observer méchamment.  
  
-Si ! Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Sors d'ici !!  
  
Seto parut quelque peu vexé.  
  
-Ca va, je m'en vais ! Répliqua-t-il.  
  
Mais avant de passer la porte il se retourna une dernière fois.  
  
-Si c'est des excuses que tu veux, je te les fais ! Mais dis toi bien, que c'est la dernière fois ! Si j'ai dis tout ça à Din, c'était pour qu'elle me fiche la paix ! Elle, elle est obsédée par la coupe des quatre maisons et la compétition qu'il y a entre elle et ses s?urs ! Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Toi, je me suis dit que, finalement, tu valais bien plus que toutes réunies ! Mais tu n'es pas capable de comprendre ça ! Pffff.  
  
Puis il quitta la pièce en maugréant. Morgane le regarda interloquée. Il était à noter en effet, que depuis qu'elle était partie en pleurant l'autre jour, il ne s'était plus montré aussi froid que d'habitude avec elle. Elle resta, un instant, assise sur son lit, pensive. Peut être cela cachait il réellement. qu'il voulait être son ami. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que Seto pourrait être ami avec elle, à vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais songé à aucuns des autres élèves pour cela. Peut être aurait elle du faire plus attention à lui dès le départ. mais en tout cas, elle n'eut le temps d'y penser d'avantage s'apercevant qu'elle avait du dormir un peu trop longtemps. Elle allait être en retard pour sa retenue en salle de métamorphose, et devait encore aller manger quelque chose avant de s'y rendre. Aussi se leva-t-elle et commença à se diriger vers la salle commune. Elle y vit Seto assis dans un fauteuil. Il la regarda passer devant lui, mais elle fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Cependant au moment de sortir de la Salle, elle fut à nouveau prise de douleur dans le haut de sa jambe. Elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement et surprise par la douleur saisissante, elle ne pu retenir un petit cri. Seto se leva intrigué.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore ? Tu recommences ! Tu rêves encore ?! Lui lança-t-il en s'approchant.  
  
-Mêles toi de ce qui te regarde ! Lui rétorqua Morgane, en passant sa main sur sa jambe.  
  
-Tu as mal quelque part ? C'est ta jambe ? S'enquit il de plus en plus curieux. Morgane souffla d'exaspération, mais demeura silencieuse. A vrai dire, c'était la première fois que la douleur se faisait si forte. D'ordinaire, cela la démangeait. mais depuis quelques jours, il y avait réellement autre chose.  
  
-Hey ! Regarde ailleurs ! S'exclama Morgane en voyant Seto qui penchait sa tête vers sa jupe.  
  
-C'est bizarre que tu ais mal comme ça. expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu inventes, je n'ai pas mal ce n'est pas vrai !  
  
-Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?? Lui dit il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
-Bon, mais je te dis, ce n'est pas grave ! Et puis cela ne te regarde pas !  
  
-Montre moi. je sais peut être de quoi il s'agit. Lui proposa-t-il soudain.  
  
Morgane le regarda les yeux écarquiller.  
  
-Il n'en est pas question ! Lui cria-t-elle.  
  
-Si allez, comment veux tu être aider sinon ?!  
  
-Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! S'énerva-t-elle. Dégage !  
  
-Tu ne mets vraiment aucune bonne volonté ! Lui rétorqua-t-il.  
  
Mais plus elle s'énervait, plus elle sentait sa douleur grandir. Aussi après une discussion longue et ennuyeuse que nous ne nous attarderons pas à relater, où Seto s'attacha à convaincre Morgane, nous retrouvons les deux Serpentard dans le couloir des cachots. La fillette ayant bien essayé de fuir, mais Seto lui semblait bien déterminé à savoir ce qui troublait ainsi sa camarade.  
  
-Bon, tu m'énerves ! Déclara Morgane en s'arrêtant. Je te montre, mais c'est uniquement parce que j'en ai marre de t'entendre, et parce que je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis à te jeter un sors ! J'en ai déjà bien assez comme ça.  
  
Seto la regarda, triomphant.  
  
-Mais, si jamais tu dis quelques choses, la par contre je te jure que tu vas payer ! Le menaça-t-elle dangereusement.  
  
Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, et lui promis de tout garder pour lui. Morgane hésita encore un instant puis l'emmena dans un recoin du couloir. Elle s'assura que personne ne se présentait à l'horizon.  
  
-Tu me jures de ne rien dire.  
  
-Je te dis que oui ! Répéta Seto en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
Morgane amena doucement ses mains jusqu'au coté droit de sa jupe et commença à relever le tissu.  
  
-Eeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnh ! Emit une voix stridente derrière eux. Morgane elle montre sa culotte à un garçon !!!  
  
Les deux Serpentard firent voltent face en sursautant.  
  
-Calypso ! S'écria Morgane en devant écarlate. Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?! Vas-t-en espèce de petit rat !  
  
La fillette observa les deux jeunes sorciers, un sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres.  
  
-Morgane elle montre sa culotte à un garçon !!! Morgane elle montre sa culotte à un garçon !!! Répéta-t-elle en commençant à sauter dans tous les sens.  
  
Morgane ne voulu pas en croire ses yeux. Son sang venait s'exploser dans ses veines, elle poussa Seto et se dirigea vers la fillette.  
  
-Tais toi ! Sale moucheron ! Lui hurla-t-elle. Si tu continues je vais te faire ta fête !  
  
Calypso s'arrêta, tout sourire, elle tira la langue à sa cousine et continua de plus belle.  
  
-C'est quoi ça ? S'enquit Seto en posant des yeux incrédules sur la petite fille, qui d'ailleurs ressemblait plus à un ressort à couettes qu'autre chose.  
  
-J'ai honte de le dire. mais c'est ma cousine.. Avoua Morgane qui retenait difficilement sa rage.  
  
-C'est la fille du professeur Du Lac ? Lui demanda encore Seto.  
  
-Oui, mais dans un instant il ne s'agira plus que de. Feu Calypso Du Lac ! S'écria Morgane en s'élançant à la poursuite de la fillette.  
  
Cette dernière s'empressa de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Seto vit Morgane courser la fillette à toute allure, elle n'eut d'ailleurs aucun mal à la rattraper. Elle saisit au vol l'une de ses couettes et l'arrêta d'un coup sec, déclenchant sur le coup un cri suraiguë et amplifié au centuple par le couloir.  
  
-Tu as intérêt à m'écouter ! Ou tu oublis ce que tu viens de voir ou tu souffres ! La menaça Morgane en l'empêchant de bouger, sa main toujours fermement accrochée aux cheveux bouclés de la fillette.  
  
-Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaache moooooooooooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Hurla Calypso en commençant à pleurer.  
  
-Ah tu fais moins la maligne hein ! Et puis la maman n'est pas là pour te protéger ! Espèce de petite fouineuse ! Déclara Morgane.  
  
-M'en fiche ! Je vais le dire à ma maman que tu es méssante avec moi ! Sanglota la petite.  
  
-Ca m'étonnerait, tu n'auras plus de langue pour cafter ! Lui Expliqua Morgane en tirant sa baguette de sa poche.  
  
La jeune sorcière commença à exécuter quelques mouvements de baguette et à articuler une formule mais un bras vint arrêter son geste. Elle tressaillit en sentant son corps tirer en arrière, la faisant lâcher prise sur l'instant. Calypso s'empressa de déguerpir hors de portée de sa cousine et se précipita derrière la cape de Severus qui se tenaient maintenant à leur côté.  
  
-Elle a voulu me jeter un sors Oncle Severus !!!! Sanglota Calypso en s'accrochant à la cape du professeur. Et.  
  
Mais Severus lui fit signe de se taire, et prit la baguette de Morgane dans ses mains, jetant un regard noir à sa fille.  
  
-Au moins sans ça tu ne blesseras personne. commença-t-il à dire à voix basse. J'espère que tu as une bonne explication au fait de vouloir tuer ta cousine...  
  
Morgane se crispa légèrement.  
  
-C'est-à-dire que elle . m'exaspère. articula-t-elle difficilement.  
  
Severus secoua la tête.  
  
-Non, pas assez convaincant. Trouve mieux c'est ta dernière chance... Répliqua-t-il en croisant ses bras, attendant avec impatience d'entendre sa prochaine trouvaille.  
  
-Moi je sais ! Intervint alors Calypso. C'est parce que j'ai vu moi qu'elle voulait montrer sa culotte à un garçon et elle voulait pas que je répète !  
  
Morgane sentit son visage s'empourprer à une allure phénoménale, mais sûrement pas autant que Severus qui lui-même avait du mal à contenir sa colère.  
  
-Elle quoi ? Redemanda-t-il doucement en se penchant vers Calypso. J'ai du mal entendre.  
  
-Ben elle voul.  
  
-Non ! S'écria Morgane, ce n'est pas vrai ! Ne l'écoute pas ! Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit ! Elle a mal vu ! Puis d'abord est ce que tu vois un quelconque garçon dans le coin ??? Non, il n'y a que nous, je t'assure !  
  
Severus reporta son attention sur la jeune Serpentard. Mais voyant Morgane jeter un coup d'?il vers le fond du couloir, il jugea préférable d'en faire de même. C'est alors qu'il aperçut Seto Malefoy arriver dans leur direction, d'un pas hésitant. Il se retourna vers les deux filles, ses yeux sombres parcourus d'éclairs.  
  
-J'espère que tu as une meilleure explication encore pour cela. murmura-t-il à Morgane avant de fa ire claquer ses doigts dans la direction de Seto. Monsieur Malefoy, pouvez vous venir une minute ?  
  
Seto ne semblait pas réellement résolu à venir.  
  
-Malefoy ! Ici ! Répéta lentement Severus d'un ton menaçant.  
  
Cette fois ci, le jeune garçon ne se fit pas prier et vint au pas de course près de son directeur.  
  
-Papa. arrête laisse le ! Le pria Morgane d'un ton suppliant, son visage écarlate.  
  
-C'est lui le garçon !!!! S'écria Calypso, toujours tapie derrière la cape de son oncle.  
  
-Silence ! Lui ordonna Severus. A ta place je me ferais toute petite ! Tu n'étais pas sensée sortir de la salle des professeurs, ta mère te cherche et elle n'en est pas particulièrement ravie !  
  
Calypso le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds, justes avant de se remettre à pleurer. Sevrus leva les yeux au ciel, mais jugeant qu'il y avait plus important à régler, il ne préféra plus intervenir au près d'elle pour le moment.  
  
-Monsieur Malefoy. déclara-t-il en essayant de garder son sang froid. Pourriez vous m'expliquer ce que ma fille et vous faisiez dans ce couloir.  
  
Seto lança un regard interrogateur à Morgane, mais celle-ci fit tomber sa tête dans ses mains, de plus en plus embarrassée.  
  
-Je crois avoir mal formulé ma question. enchaîna Severus faisant preuve d'un self contrôle hors du commun. Explication. maintenant !  
  
Seto sursauta.  
  
-Elle. euh.. Essaya-t-il de d'expliquer. Je voulais savoir, pourquoi elle avait mal à sa.  
  
-Nulle part ! Je n'ai mal nulle part ! Ils sont tous fous ! Ils racontent n'importe quoi ! Ne les crois pas !! S'écria Morgane, prête à exploser.  
  
Elle lança un regard de détresse à Seto.  
  
-De toute façon, professeur je vous jure que je n'ai rien vu !! Et d'ailleurs, loin de moi l'intention de voir quoi que ce soit !  
  
-J'espère bien. marmonna Severus en lançant un regard glaciale à Morgane. Vous viendrez m'expliquer cela plus tard. je dois ramener cette petite fouineuse à sa mère et aller surveiller cette stupide fête ! Et toi, tu dois aller en salle de métamorphose.  
  
Sur ce, il prit Calypso par la main et commença à avancer dans le couloir. Mais ralentit en passant près de Morgane.  
  
-Sache que ton comportement m'exaspère moi aussi au plus haut point. Tu ne sembles pas disposée à communiquer, dans ce cas, je ne le serais pas non plus. Lui déclara-t-il d'un ton sec avant de reprendre son chemin.  
  
Il disparut rapidement, laissant les deux Serpentard muets et paralysés. Morgane, ne sentait plus rien à se jambe, mais elle avait plus mal encore. Elle ne pouvait rien dire, et ne comprenait déjà pas grand chose elle-même. Ce qu'elle avait au fond d'elle, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était et malgré l'excitante sensation que cela apportait par moment, cela la faisait plus souffrir qu'autre chose. Ainsi partit elle en baisant la tête vers la salle de métamorphose, sans prononcer le moindre mot.  
Depuis tout ce temps, le banquet avait commencé dans la Grande Salle. Un grand tapis avait été déroulé au milieu de la Salle, et se prolongeait jusque dans le grand Hall, là où devait se tenir le défilé. Les élèves qui y participaient ne s'y étaient pas encore montrés. Ils désiraient garder le secret de leur costumes jusqu'au bout. Les autres étaient eux regroupé dans la grande Salle, piochant dans les plats du banquet. L'atmosphère légère et joviale de la grande Salle ne réussit pas à détendre Severus qui faisait du baby-sitting à contre c?ur. Pourquoi lui avait on demander à lui de surveiller cette soirée et qui plus est d'être juge du défilé ? Ses jeunes collègues à ses côtés ne cessaient de s'extasier devant les quelques costumes que portaient certains élèves qui ne participaient pas à la compétition.  
  
Sarah Potter et Daya Vector étaient assises à côtés de lui, et essayait par moment de lier conversation avec lui. Mais ses demi-réponses et le ton qu'il employait indiquait clairement qu'il n'était pas la volontairement et qu'il était décidé à le montrer. Kally apparut près de lui. Elle aussi avait du être invitée à juger, ainsi que les professeur Chourave et Flitwick, et Minerva bien sûr. Kally vint s'assoire près de Severus, amusée par la tête qu'il faisait.  
  
-Encore une soirée qui va vous enchanter j'imagine. lui murmura-t- elle. Il soupira en demeurant immobile, impénétrable.  
  
-C'est dommage je n'ai pas pu voir Aurore tout à l'heure. elle est venue amener la petite Calypso ?  
  
-Oui, elle va passer la soirée avec sa mère. mais Aurore a du repartir. expliqua Severus toujours stoïque.  
  
-Tiens le professeur Nightwish n'est pas là ? S'enquit elle. Sans doute va-t-elle arriver. j'espère qu'elle ne vas pas manquer le début du défilé, à ce que j'ai cru entendre certains de nos élèves nous on réservé pas mal de choses.  
-Le défilé va bientôt commencer. murmura Dorian, en observant par une des fenêtre de la Grande Salle. Oh Non. Evan.  
  
-Quoi ? S'enquit le jeune garçon en mettant correctement la cape de son déguisement.  
  
-Ton père est juge aussi ! Expliqua le jeune Serdaigle. On ne va jamais gagner ! Evan s'avança vers lui, accompagné de Bélinda.  
  
-Oh non ! Marmonna-t-il aussi. Pourquoi il juge ? Je suis sûr qu'il a été forcé en plus. bon, enfin, on ne va pas perdre espoir ! Je suis sûr qu'on peut quand même gagner !  
  
-La c'est sûr on n'aura pas sa voix. Leur fit remarquer Bélinda.  
  
-Si tu veux mon avis, il ne donnera sa voix à personne.. Murmura Evan. On s'en fiche, on y arrivera quand même !  
  
Les deux sorciers acquiescèrent et continuèrent de se préparer.  
  
-C'est super ! Ça rend vraiment bien ! S'exclama Dorian en regardant ses deux amis. Evan lui fit un signe approbateur, d'un air triomphant.  
  
-On va tous les battre. s'exclama-t-il.  
  
-Ouais ! Ajouta Bélinda en s'approchant d'Evan. Et maintenant la touche finale.. Ne bouge pas Ev'  
  
-T'inquiète Lili ! Vas-y ! Lui dit il sûr de lui.  
  
Bélinda sortit sa baguette de sa poche, la pointa vers Evan et murmura doucement.  
  
-Illusio cicatrix !  
  
Un mince petit filet de lumière zigzagant alla effleurer le jeune garçon.  
  
-Voilà. parfais ! S'exclamèrent Dorian et Bélinda.  
  
-On est prêt ! Déclara Evan. Je regrette juste que Morgane de sois pas là pour voir ça.  
  
-Moi aussi. Murmura Dorian.  
  
-J'aurais peut être du aller la voir avant. je ressens quelques chose de bizarre quand je pense à elle. je crois qu'elle va de plus en plus mal.  
  
-Elle avait l'air bien ce matin. Je l'ai vu passer dans un couloir, le regard foudroyant tout sur son passage. très très aimable, enfin comme d'habitude. Lui expliqua Bélinda en haussant les épaules.  
  
-J'irai la voir tout à l'heure ! Pour lui montrer le trophée qu'on aura remporté !!!! S'écria-t-il d'un ton conquérant.  
  
Ainsi le défilé commença. C'est vrai, les costumes qui passaient dans le grand Hall étaient magnifiques et surprenant. Tous les professeurs contemplaient le travail de leurs élèves avec respect, et applaudissement et cris retentissaient de la foule des élèves. Severus, quant à lui, n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis le début de la fête. Il ne pensait qu'à Morgane, cela le tracassait terriblement, mais il était contraint de rester la, ce qui le mettait d'une humeur encore plus massacrante.  
  
Le temps passa. Soudain, Kally se tourna vers Severus.  
  
- Voilà les derniers à passer. je me demande lequel des élèves était votre fils, certains étaient camouflés par leur déguisement. On ne sait pas quel costume il a choisi ! En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé les dragons !  
  
Severus haussa les épaules, c'est vrai il avait presque oublié Evan lui avait dit qu'il participait au carnaval d'Halloween. Au moins un qui ne me déçoit pas. pensa-t-il, en se rassurant. Mais quelque chose attira son attention cette fois ci. Pour les précédents costumes, il fallait bien avouer qu'il ne s'était pas montré très vigilant. Ses collègues se mirent à pousser des cris de surprises, et d'amusements. Rogue se redressa et jeta un coup d'?il dans le fond de la salle, de là où partaient les élèves costumés. Il vit Sarah éclater de rire à ses côtés.  
  
-Oh. dire qu'Harry n'est pas là pour voir ça ! S'exclama-t-elle entre deux rires.  
  
Severus écarquilla les yeux, tout aussi surpris que ses collègues..mais pas aussi amusé. Il regarda d'un ?il stupéfait et presque horrifié les trois élèves qui progressaient le long de la pièce. Des applaudissements, des rires et des sifflements s'élevaient des tables. Hermione qui était à côté de Sarah était aussi impressionnée par les costumes, et riait aux éclats avec son amie.  
  
-Oh ! C'est maman Harry et Ron ! S'exclama Calypso assise sur les genoux d'Hermione.  
  
Voilà qu'il passait juste devant Severus, deux garçons et une fille, essayant de retenir un sourire malicieux pour paraître le plus sérieux possible. La fillette aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés tenait des livres dans une main et le bras de l'autre garçon roux à ses côtés. Un chat marchait à leurs côtés et une chouette au pelage immaculé ouvrait leur avancé. Tous deux en uniforme Gryffondor, puis le dernier garçon fermait la marche, un éclair de feu à la main à la main, un regard d'émeraude empli de fierté fixé devant lui, et rejetant ses cheveux en bataille noir de jet en arrière, révélant la fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair, lui aussi arborant fièrement le cigle des Gryffondor. Severus n'en revint pas, il avait l'impression de revenir près de 15 ans en arrière, lorsqu'il avait vu débarquer dans sa salle de potions les trois Gryffondor. LE gryffondor.Harry Potter, sa très chère belle s?ur et cet ahuri de Weasley, le détestable trio... Il fallait vraiment avouer que l'illusion était parfaite.  
  
-Qui a osé. marmonna Severus sans parvenir à détacher ses yeux de cette vision.  
  
Pour un costume d'Halloween, c'était réussi, Severus en aurait presque pris peur. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas être le cas de tout le monde. Les costumes de ces trois élèves avaient un réel succès parmi les élèves et les professeurs. Severus les observait d'un air menaçant.  
  
-Alors eux, ils ont fait fort ! On dirait presque une réelle métamorphose ! S'exclama Kally, leur sortilège d'illusion est excellent, tout à l'air si réel !  
  
-Oui. d'ailleurs ce genre de sortilège d'illusion me dit quelque chose.. Marmonna Severus entre ses dents.  
  
Le jeune sorcier déguisé en Harry Potter tourna sa tête vers Severus, lui adressant un regard espiègle, avant de monter sur son balai et d'exécuter quelques figures en vol. Une chose était sûre, cela ne pouvait être le vrai, car jamais il ne l'aurait regardé avec autant d'assurance et d'arrogance. C'est alors qu'une idée totalement déplaisante effleura l'esprit du directeur des Serpentard.  
  
Le moment des résultats du concours arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard. Pendant que les élèves continuaient leur repas, les professeurs assis à leur table délibérèrent. Et au grand désespoir de Severus, la seule voix qu'il fournissait (c'est-à-dire une voix contre systématique) ne servit pas ç grand choses, les votes furent presque unanimes. Minerva se leva et annonça que les récompenses allaient être décerné aux trois premiers groupes choisis. Les identités des candidats n'avaient pas encore été dévoilées officiellement, et autant les professeurs que les élèves attendaient de voir qui se camouflait derrière les masques. Minerva appela donc le troisième prix, puis le second qui furent chaleureusement acclamés. Le premier, bien sûr, cela ne surpris personne.  
  
-Bien ! Sont arrivé premiers, commença-t-elle, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger !  
  
Les trois sorciers se lancèrent des regards triomphants et se sautèrent dans les bras, avant d'accourir près de la table des professeurs Minerva leur décerna un petit trophée doré qu'ils prirent avec le plus grand des sourires rayonnant sur leur visage, et accorda à chacun d'eux 30 points. Une nouvelle fois les derniers applaudissements retentirent et marquèrent la fin du défilé. Ainsi les élèves retournèrent à leurs festivités. Les professeurs s'empressèrent d'aller féliciter les vainqueurs, et exprimèrent leur amusement et la surprise qu'ils avaient eu en les voyant. Seul Severus ne s'était pas mêlé à eux. C'est alors que Calypso s'approcha de lui en traînant le « faux » Harry par la main.  
  
-J'suis sûre que tu devineras jamais qui s'est !!!! Lui lança-t-elle d'un air taquin.  
  
-Non à peine.. Répliqua-t-il d'une voix à peine audible en considérant gravement le jeune sorcier.  
  
-C'est réussi hein ! S'exclama le Gryffondor en riant aux éclats. Je suis sûr que tu as failli avoir une attaque !!!  
  
-Et ça te fait rire ! Lui répliqua Severus. Vous cherchez vraiment à me rendre fou toi et ta s?ur !  
  
-Mais Papa roooh, c'est pour rire ! En plus tu as vu on a gagné !  
  
-Peux tu reprendre ton apparence normal ! Cette tête me donne des envies de massacres.. Lui ordonna-t-il tentant de garder le peu de sang froid qui lui restait. Evan souffla d'exaspération en levant son sortilège d'illusion.  
  
-Merci...  
  
-Tu n'es pas drôle Papa, on te l'a déjà dit ?! Râla Evan visiblement vexé.  
  
-Non, mais si j'étais toi, j'éviterais. particulièrement ce soir. l'avertit il en se levant.  
  
-Où vas-tu ? S'enquit Evan.  
  
-Voir ta s?ur. j'ai à lui parler.  
  
-Je viens avec toi alors ! Je voudrais lui montrer notre trophée, que l'on a gagné même si toi tu n'es qu'un rabat joie ! Euh. je voulais dire que même si tu n'as pas le même humour que nous. se rattrapa vite le jeune Gryffondor voyant le regard courroucé que lui jetait son père.  
  
-Merci, je préfère y aller seul.  
  
-Oh non Severus, vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant !! Intervint Minerva. Je vous en pris rester encore un peu !! Pour nos élèves !  
  
Severus leva les yeux au ciel, et se vit contraint de rester encore quelques minutes. Evan pris alors les devant, et se dirigea lui vers la salle de métamorphose.  
  
Il avançait seul dans les couloirs, mais alors qu'il approchait de la salle d'Hermione, il entendit une autres voix en plus que celle de sa s?ur. une voix bien plus grave. Il tendit l'oreille contre la porte, intrigué, puis finalement l'ouvrit avec précautions. Il découvrit sa s?ur en train de courir dans la salle, sa baguette à la main. Puis au fond de la salle totalement à l'opposé, un sorcier. un homme inconnu, qui lui aussi tenait sa baguette à la main, regardant sa s?ur avec un sourire quelque peu louche aux yeux d'Evan. Il ne comprit rien à cette scène, mais en revanche le coup qu'il venait de recevoir dans la poitrine lui suffit pour prendre la décision d'intervenir au plus vite. Animé d'une pensée angoissante, il se précipita devant sa s?ur et menaça à son tour le jeune étranger. Morgane poussa un cri de surprise, et le sorcier en face d'eux, considéra également Evan avec étonnement.  
  
-Eloigne toi de ma s?ur ! S'écria Evan sans réfléchir. Expelliarmus !  
  
Pour un première année, qui utilisait ce sors pour la première fois il faut l'avouer, il envoya le sorcier à quelques mètres plus loin dans la pièce. Mais sans doute, celui-ci s'était fait plus surprendre qu'autre chose. Mais, à la plus grande surprise d'Evan, Morgane le poussa et alla se jeter aux côtés du sorcier. Elle lança à son frère un regard accusateur.  
  
-Tu es fou ! Qu'est ce qui te prend de faire ça ! Tu aurais pu lui faire mal !  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu raconte il te menaçait ! S'exclama Evan légèrement dérouté.  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas petite Morgane, je vais bien. je vais te laisser, à plus tard ma Rose. à plus tard petit sorcier, la prochaine fois nous pourrons faire plus ample connaissance ! Déclara-t-il avant de disparaître.  
  
Les deux enfants restèrent silencieux, tout était allé si vite, la situation les dépassait légèrement. Mais Evan brisa en premier le silence.  
  
-Qui était-ce ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?! Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton enervé.  
  
-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Rétorqua Morgane. C'est juste un ami.  
  
-Tu te fiches de moi ! Il a l'air louche ! Tu fais rentré des « amis » comme ça dans le collège toi !  
  
-Il est venu m'aidé à trier les fichus livres d'Hermione, il y en avait des tonnes ! Expliqua Morgane qui n'aimait guère le ton accusateur que prenait son frère.  
  
-Depuis quand tu le connais ?  
  
-Le début de l'année ! Tu vas arrêter avec tes questions, ça devient agaçant !  
  
-Moi je t'agace ?! Excuse moi de faire attention à toi !  
  
-Si tu faisais un peu plus attention à toi, peut être que je n'irais pas le voir !  
  
-Parce qu'en plus tu vas le voir ?? C'est pour cela que tu vas dans la forêt interdite ?!  
  
-ça suffit ! De quel droit tu m'espionnes d'abord ?!  
  
-Je fais ce que je veux ! C'est mon devoir de te surveiller ! Je commence à en avoir assez moi aussi que tu fasses n'importe quoi ! Il va falloir que ça cesse !  
  
-Ne me donne pas d'ordre !  
  
Le ton commençait à sérieusement monter dans la pièce. Evan tenta de se reprendre. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha de Morgane.  
  
-Ecoute, je dis cela pour toi. je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive d'ennuis. ce type a vraiment l'air louche !  
  
-Tu ne le connais pas !  
  
-Mais toi non plus. qui sait ce qu'il peut bien te vouloir !  
  
-Il veut juste être mon ami ! Evidemment toi tu t'en fiches, tu en as plein ici ! Ils t'aiment tous ! Moi je suis la bête noire de tout le monde !  
  
-Dis donc ! Tu m'as bien fait la tête quand j'ai essayé de m'intégrer aux autres ! Moi, je te trouve en train de jouer avec un type qui a le double de ton âge et qui a un regard louche et je devrais me taire ?!  
  
-Parfaitement !  
  
-Certainement pas ! Je veux que tu me promettes de ne plus le voir.  
  
-Rêve ! Je n'ai rien à te promettre ! Tu m'as laissée tomber !  
  
-C'est faux ! C'est toi qui nous as tous laissé tomber à faire tes idioties !  
  
-On croirait entendre Papa.  
  
-Je me demande bien ce qu'il dirait lui s'il savait qui tu fréquentes !  
  
Severus était alors en route vers la salle de métamorphose, accompagné de Tarja.  
  
-C'est gentil de m'avoir tiré de là. j'aurais bien fait un malheur dans cette salle si j'avais du y rester encore une minutes de plus. avoua Severus à sa collègue.  
  
-De rien. lui répliqua celle-ci amusé. C'est bien normal !  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant la salle, intrigué de voir la porte ouverte, ils entrèrent. La salle était plongée dans le noir. Au coeur de la pièce résonnait juste le bruit d'un sanglot. Tarja, fit s'allumer là lumière. Severus posa alors les yeux sur sa fille, recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce. Tout autour des tables étaient renversées et des chaises cassées. Tarja et Severus se regardèrent sans comprendre. Le directeur des Serpentard se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa fille et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Elle ne releva pas là tête enfouie entre ses bras, son corps secoués par les pleurs. Il aperçut l'ombre de Tarja se dessiner devant lui, il releva la tête et la vit à sa hauteur, l'interroger du regard.  
  
-Morgane. lui murmura Severus. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?  
  
La fillette ne répondit pas, pleurant de plus belle. Severus soupira, fatigué, il décida de ne pas entamer de guerre ce soir. Il avança doucement son bras vers elle et la pris délicatement contre lui. Puis se leva, la serrant toujours dans ses bras.  
  
-On.. On s'est disputé. avec Evan. expliqua la fillette entre deux sanglots.  
  
Severus voulut répliquer, mais en posant les yeux par hasard sur sa main, il s'aperçut qu'une mine gouttelette rouge était venue s'y loger. Il l'observa curieux. Alors que Tarja s'affairait à remettre les choses en ordre, il dirigea son regard vers la les jambes de Morgane pour découvrir avec effroi d'un léger, très léger filet de sang s'échappait du dessous de sa jupe.  
Sur le moment il ne voulu pas y croire. Ne sachant quoi penser, il salua quitta rapidement la pièce, laissant Tarja perplexe derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, sa fille toujours couchée dans ses bras, qui ne cessait de sangloter sans dire un mot. Il la fit assoire sur un fauteuil et s'agenouilla devant elle.  
  
-Ecoute moi Morgane s'est très important... j'ai besoin que tu me dises ce que tu as à la jambe.  
  
Elle releva faiblement la tête vers lui, mais ses larmes se remirent aussitôt à couler à flot. Doucement il passa sa main sur son visage essuyant ses pleurs d'une caresse rassurante.  
  
-Je. je ne sais pas. murmura-t-elle sa voix étouffée par les larmes.  
  
-Tu. tu veux bien que je regarde ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement sentant légèrement son estomac se nouer de peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir.  
  
Severus releva légèrement le tissu de sa jupe, c'est à ce moment que son c?ur bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle était là, la marque. Ses courbes rougeâtres se dessinaient à peine sur la peau de la fillette, mais déjà le sang y ruisselait brouillant légèrement la trace menaçante de la rose.  
  
-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec crainte.  
  
Severus soupira, mais d'inquiétude cette fois ci. Cependant il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser transparaître l'angoisse qui le gagnait soudain devant elle. Aussi il se leva et la reprit doucement dans ses bras, pour s'assoire à sa place dans le fauteuil. Il coucha la petite contre lui, et caressa doucement ses cheveux, lui parlant d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante. Il l'entoura autant qu'il le pouvait, la serrant toujours plus fort contre lui, ses petits bras tremblants accrochés autour de son cou.  
  
-Ce n'est rien ma chérie, cela disparaîtra bientôt, je te le promets. 


	30. L'apparition du maître

Chap 30  
  
Au matin du 1er Novembre, la marque avait disparu..  
  
Morgane se réveilla, et ses yeux encore ensommeillés se posèrent avec étonnement sur le grand lit dans lequel elle reposait, bordés de sombres rideaux. Elle se redressa silencieusement, et se leva sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle s'éloigna du lit à baldaquin se rendant compte qu'elle était dans les appartements de son père. Elle le découvrit, endormi à son bureau. Elle s'attacha à le réveiller doucement. Severus leva brusquement la tête, comme s'il venait tout juste de s'endormir.  
  
-Papa. l'appela-t-elle d'une petite voix afin qu'il tourne les yeux vers elle.  
  
-Oh. Morgane. S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant grand les yeux. Tu es debout. dis moi, comment te sens tu ?  
  
Severus avait du mal à contenir son inquiétude à ce moment précis. Morgane l'observait l'air complètement perdue.  
  
-ça va. murmura-t-elle. Mais, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?  
  
Severus la considéra, intrigué. Il passa délicatement la main dans ses cheveux, alors que son regard se reflétait dans celui de la fillette.  
  
-Tu ne te souviens pas ? Lui demanda-t-il en un murmure à peine audible.  
  
Morgane secoua lentement la tête, toujours incrédule.  
  
-Je me rappelle juste d'Evan, je me suis disputée avec lui.. Nous nous sommes battus. Mais après plus rien. Déclara la fillette d'une voix tremblante. Je croyais avoir fais un cauchemar.  
  
Severus soupira, comme apaisé. Il dirigea son regard vers le haut de la jambe de sa fille, rien d'y apparaissait. Mais, il préféra vérifier et passa délicatement sa main là ou la marque s'était révélée, mais rien, simplement la peau douce et frissonnante de la fillette. Severus lui adressa un sourire.  
  
-Oui. Acquiesça-t-il. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. un très mauvais rêve  
  
Morgane hocha doucement la tête, mais Severus aperçut une petite larme mourir au creux de ses petites lèvres pâles.  
  
-Ne pleure pas ma douce, viens là. lui souffla-t-il en passant sa cape autour des épaule de la fillette qui demeurait toute tremblante.  
  
Avec toute la douceur dont il savait faire preuve il prit délicatement la fillette contre lui, elle se blotti entre lui et sa cape, son corps secoué par de légers sanglots.  
  
-Calme toi. Lui dit doucement Severus.  
  
-J'ai peur.  
  
-Il ne faut pas. Je suis là, tout va bien se passer. la rassura-t-il doucement en mettant son visage contre le sien.  
  
-Mais, Hermione va vraiment être en colère contre moi... j'ai tout cassé dans sa salle. mais je n'ai pas fait exprès, je ne sait même pas comment c'est arrivé.  
  
-Chut. ne te tracasse pas pour Granger, je lui expliquerai.  
  
-Rassure toi Morgane, j'ai tout remis en place, Hermione n'en saura rien. déclara une voix près du bureau.  
  
-Aliorune. comment es tu rentrée ? S'enquit Severus intrigué.  
  
-C'est mon petit secret ! Répliqua celle-ci en s'approchant du père et de la fille.  
  
Morgane la regarda venir d'un air curieux. Elle s'agenouilla près d'eux, et passa tendrement sa main sur le visage de la fillette.  
  
-Il ne faut pas pleurer ma chérie. Lui murmura-t-elle.  
  
Morgane resta silencieuse. Mais la voix de son professeur avait un effet apaisant, aussi la fillette toujours blottie dans la cape de son père, cessa de laisser couler ses larmes.  
  
-Elle est brûlante Severus. L'informa Tarja en levant les yeux vers lui. Peut être devrais-tu l'amener à l'infirmerie.  
  
-Je sais. mais je préfère qu'elle reste ici, je vais aller lui préparer quelque chose. Déclara Severus en secouant la tête en signe de négation.  
  
-Mais et Evan. je dois le voir. je dois m'excuser. intervint timidement Morgane.  
  
-Il viendra te voir, mais toi tu restes là. Le répliqua Severus. Aujourd'hui je veux que tu te reposes.  
  
Morgane hocha faiblement la tête, puis Severus la releva doucement, mais la fillette sembla le retenir.  
  
-Il faut que je me lève chérie. Lui dit il doucement.  
  
-Non. gémit elle doucement en se cramponnant au tissu qui l'entourait. Je veux que tu restes avec moi.  
  
-Je suis là, je ne quitte pas la pièce. mais je souhaite que tu retournes te coucher. allez, va. déclara Severus en remettant la jeune Serpentard debout.  
  
Morgane fut parcourut d'un frisson alors que le froid de la pièce s'emparait brusquement de son corps.  
  
-J'arrive . la rassura-t-il. Aliorune, emmène la se coucher s'il te plait.  
  
Severus parti s'engouffrer dans une petite salle annexe, qui lui servait, comme tant d'autres dispersées dans le collège, de petit établi privé de potions. Il commença à sélectionner quelques ingrédients dans une petite armoire et alluma par magie un chaudron qui venait d'apparaître derrière lui.  
  
Des milliers de questions envahissaient son esprit, se mêlant à l'inquiétude qui sévissait déjà dans la tête du sorcier alors qu'il commençait à concocter la potion. Mais ses mains cessèrent soudain de s'affairer, son attention se trouva subitement captée vers la chambre. Cette voix, cette mélodie. Combien de fois l'avait il entendu ? Combien de fois avait elle apaisé son esprit troublé, tout comme elle calmait au même moment celui de sa fille dont les larmes coulaient en fine perles brillantes sur son visage au teint blafard. Severus soupira, il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette voix, mais jamais il ne l'aurait oublié. Cette voix à qui nul ne résistait bien souvent.  
  
Il tourna discrètement la tête vers l'intérieur de la chambre. Morgane était de nouveau allongée entre les draps sombres du lit, Tarja demeurait assise proche d'elle, son bras autour des épaules de sa fille, chantonnant un petit air de sa voix cristalline.  
  
Mais, il secoua la tête afin d se reprendre, et de terminer au plus vite sa mixture.  
  
-Professeur Nightwish ? L'appela doucement Morgane. Pourquoi mon père vous nomme-t-il Aliorune ? Votre prénom. c'est bien Tarja, n'est ce pas ?  
  
Morgane leva les yeux vers Tarja, et vit que celle-ci avait le regard fixé vers la petite pièce ou s'affairait son père.  
  
-C'est ainsi qu'il m'a toujours appelée. avoua-t-elle, lorsque nous étions bien plus jeunes. Ne te fatigue pas l'esprit avec tant de questions. repose toi.  
  
Morgane obtempéra d'un signe de tête, et replongea sa tête au creux des oreillers.  
  
Tarja attendit quelques minutes, puis se leva doucement, pour aller rejoindre Severus.  
  
Elle referma la porte, en entrant, derrière elle.  
  
-Severus vas-tu me dire ce qui se passe ?! Pourquoi es-tu parti si vite hier, sans prendre le temps d m'expliquer. S'enquit elle gravement.  
  
Severus ne se retourna pas, et demeura silencieux, ses mains s'agitant nerveusement au dessus de son chaudron.  
  
-Sev ! Dis moi, qu'est ce qui se passe avec la petite ? Insista elle.  
  
-Elle ira mieux. répondit il simplement.  
  
-C'est un antidote contre les pouvoirs héréditaires indésirables que tu prépares. pourquoi ? Ne, me regarde pas comme cela, tu sais bien que je suis professeur de potions !  
  
-Il ne s'agit que d'une potion d'énergie, tu te trompes ! Elle ont la même couleurs. on fait souvent la confusion ! Répliqua-t-il rapidement.  
  
-Je ne suis pas n'importe qui moi ! J'ai été ton élève, et je ne fais pas de confusion ! Arrête tes secrets et dis moi ce qui se passe !  
  
-Elle ira mieux dès qu'elle aura avalé cette potion d'énergie ! Voilà, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir !  
  
Il acheva la mixture et en versa le contenu dans une fiole, aussi passa-t- il à coté de la sorcière et rebroussa chemin vers la chambre.  
  
Morgane accueilli la fiole d'un ?il méfiant, mais n'eut pas le loisir de refuser comme elle le faisait habituellement. Elle avala le contenu de la fiole tout en faisant un effort sur humain pour ne pas tout recracher.  
  
-Tu vas te sentir mieux dans quelques minutes. Lui expliqua-t-il. Je tiens à ce que tu restes ici, c'est bien compris ?!  
  
-Oui. murmura-t-elle. Tu resteras avec moi hein ?!  
  
-Je vais devoir aller en cours, mais laisse moi deux minutes, avant je dois retourner quelques minutes à la maison.  
  
-Quoi ! S'exclama Morgane, tu t'en vas ? Non.  
  
-Je n'en ai vraiment pas pour longtemps. Lui déclara-t-il en embrassant doucement le front de sa fille. Je te le promets.  
  
Il se leva, malgré les plaintes de Morgane, et se dirigea vers Tarja.  
  
-Tu veux bien veiller sur elle le temps que je revienne ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
  
La sorcière acquiesça en souriant, et Severus disparut alors à travers la cheminée.  
  
Severus atterri dans la cheminée de la pièce principale de son manoir, sans encombre. Il s'extirpa du l'alcôve et se dirigea vers le hall afin de monter au premier. Il progressa d'un pas rapide à travers le grand couloir, et entra doucement dans sa chambre. Aurore devait être dans la salle de bains, car les draps du lit étaient défaits et Severus entendait le doux bruit de l'ondine à travers la cloison de bois. Il poussa doucement la porte de la salle de bains, et avança au c?ur de la pièce. Personne ne s'y trouvait. Il observait les recoins de la pièce d'un air curieux, puis senti soudain une main se glisser doucement sur son ventre. Il fit volte face et se retrouva dans les bras d'Aurore, à peine recouverte d'une chemise, qui lui souriait d'un air taquin.  
  
Elle l'embrassa langoureusement tout en faisant se verrouiller la porte derrière eux.  
  
-Tu me manques mon Severus. lui murmura-t-elle en attardant ses lèvres sur le lob de l'oreille du sorcier. Tu arrives au bon moment, j'allais entrer dans l'eau.  
  
-Est-ce une invitation ? S'enquit doucement le sorcier.  
  
-Bien, mon ami le canard en celluloïd moldu et moi, on s'ennui un peu. Expliqua Aurore d'un ton joueur. Alors, si tu veux venir t'amuser avec nous, tu es le bienvenu !  
  
Severus la regarda amusé et l'embrassa de plus belle, alors que celle-ci débarrassait la cape qui emprisonnait le corps du sorcier, et de sa propre chemise par la même occasion.  
  
-C'est tentant en effet. avoua-t-il un petit étincelle éclairant ses profond yeux noirs.  
  
-Voyons cela alors ! Lui déclara-t-elle en frottant doucement sa jambe contre la taille du sorcier.  
  
Severus attrapa celle-ci et entrepris une série de tendres caresses, ajoutées à celle d'Aurore.  
  
-Je crois que je pourrais même te faire oublier ton ami le canard moldu. lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de porter ses lèvres sur la nuque de la sorcière.  
  
-J'attend de voir cela. ce ne sera pas facile.  
  
-Ce serait bien d'essayer en tout cas.  
  
Aurore fit soudain la moue.  
  
-Je sens venir un « mais ». marmonna-t-elle l'air déçue.  
  
-J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. Expliqua Severus en se reprenant.  
  
-Cela ne peut il pas attendre ?! Insista Aurore en blottissant son corps sous les caresses de Severus.  
  
Ce dernier secoua la tête.  
  
-C'est vraiment très important Aurore. Lui affirma-t-il.  
  
Aurore le considéra gravement et s'assit sur le bord de la grande baignoire, attendant avec curiosité. Severus soupira et entama la conversation en s'asseyant près d'elle. Aurore vint se blottir à nouveau contre lui, voyant son air préoccupé.  
  
-Je ne sais pas trop comment le dire. J'ai déjà du mal à y croire moi-même.  
  
-De quoi. Arrête de faire tant de mystères, tu commences à m'inquiéter. Le pria-t-elle en passant doucement sa main sur son visage.  
  
-Ecoute, il s'agit de Morgane.  
  
-On non. qu'a-t-elle encore fait ?  
  
-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Hier soir, elle et Evan se sont chamaillés, elle était triste. Je l'ai prise avec moi pour la consoler, et j'ai vu du sang. cela m'a intrigué.  
  
-Du sang ? Répéta Aurore incrédule. Tu veux dire. venant d'elle ?  
  
-Bien sur ! Cela m'a inquiété... et .  
  
-Oh Severus. Le coupa Aurore d'un air amusé. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. ce genre de chose arrive, ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends que ça puisse effrayer un peu les hommes.  
  
Severus la dévisagea.  
  
-Pas grave ? Mais attend, c'est très grave. si ce que j'ai vu est exact. nous allons avoir de sérieux ennuis.  
  
-Je t'assure que non ! Morgane a 11 ans cela devait arriver. c'est un peu tôt c'est vrai. Mais tu verras ça se passera bien.  
  
-Comment ça ?! Tu le savais ?!  
  
-Cela me parait évident. Severus, il ne faut pas prendre peur comme cela. je lui avais déjà expliqué en plus. tu as l'air de dire que ça a posé un problème.  
  
-Evidemment que ça a posé un problème ! De quoi... tu. tu lui en as parlé ?!  
  
-Cela me parait logique. nous discutons de choses de filles elle et moi, tu sais. enfin je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si vite... ma petite fille. Moi c'était plus tard quand même.  
  
-C'est tout ce que cela te fait ?!  
  
Aurore commença à le regarder bizarrement.  
  
-Mais, Severus cela arrive à toutes les filles ! A moi aussi tu sais !  
  
-Oh, ça oui j'ai cru le comprendre que ça t'était arrivé ! Mais justement, je croyais qu'il fallait à tout pris l'éviter pour Morgane !  
  
-Mais c'est la nature Severus. on ne peut rien contre..  
  
-Aurore.. Reprit Serrus. De quoi es tu en train de parler ?!  
  
-De.euh. ses problèmes de filles ?! Non ? Répliqua-t-elle hésitante.  
  
Severus la regarda en secouant légèrement la tête.  
  
-Je te parlais de la marque.  
  
-La marque. quelle marque ? J'aurais préféré que tu me parles de ses problèmes de filles !  
  
-Mais enfin ! La marque, tu sais très bien de quelle marque je parle ! La tienne !  
  
Les yeux d'Aurore se glacèrent alors que Severus terminait sa phrase. Elle se leva d'un bond, son corps tremblant.  
  
-Ce n'est pas possible. Murmura-t-elle incrédule.  
  
Severus lui fit un signe de négation, en se levant pour la rejoindre.  
  
-J'aurais bien aimé ! Mais je l'ai vu comme, je te vois toi. exactement à la même place que la tienne. Se justifia Severus. Enfin, elle était moins prononcée bien sûr. mais elle était là quand même.  
  
-Ce n'est tout simplement pas concevable !  
  
-Je ne l'aurais pas inventé ! Je te jure que c'est la vérité. tu sais combien 'aimerais me tromper.  
  
Aurore se retourna vers Severus, et releva le haut de sa cape, dévoilant le haut de sa cuisse.  
  
-Vois tu ! Je n'ai rien ! Si il y avait eu une quelconque apparition de l'âme de la rose, je l'aurais ressenti ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
  
Aurore se sentait déstabilisée. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer une telle chose.  
  
-Je voudrais tant que tu ais raison. murmura Severus en la prenant dans ses bras.  
  
-Je veux la voir Severus. il faut que je vois mon bébé. lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton suppliant et inquiet.  
  
Le sorcier acquiesça.  
  
-Elle se repose dans ma chambre, tu peux la voir sans problème.  
  
Lorsqu'Aurore apparu dans la chambre, Severus peu de temps derrière elle, Morgane dormait profondément. Le professeur Nightwish se tenait non loin d'elle. Mais, Aurore paraissait bien trop préoccupée pour se lancer dans une grande discussion. Aussi se précipita-t-elle près de sa fille après avoir rapidement saluer Tarja.  
  
-Je te remercie d'avoir veillé sur elle. lui dit doucement Severus alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui.  
  
-Je l'ai fais avec joie. Le rassura-t-elle avant de prendre congé.  
  
Aurore lança un regard inquiet à Severus. Elle replia doucement les couvertures puis examina la ambe de la fillette.  
  
-Je ne vois rien Severus. lui murmura-t-elle.  
  
-Hier, il y avait quelque chose. peut être que cela fait comme toi, elle apparaît quand ses émotions sont trop fortes. essaya-t-il de comprendre.  
  
Aurore fit un signe de négation.  
  
-Non, cela ne marche pas comme ça. si je ne cachais pas ma Rose par magie, elle apparaîtrait. Expliqua-t-elle. Or je doute que Morgane sois en mesure de camoufler ainsi sa marque, si elle en a bien une. D'autant plus, qu'il est impossible qu'elle sache de quoi il s'agit.  
  
-Elle ne sait rien. elle ne comprend pas. Lui répliqua Severus.  
  
Aurore soupira. Elle passa sa main le long de la jambe de Morgane, faisant passer un flux magique entre leur deux corps.  
  
-Rien. conclut elle en reposant sa main. Severus, je ne doute pas de toi. Mais je ne ressens vraiment aucune puissance anormale.  
  
-Je ne l'ai pas inventé ! Articula-t-il d'un ton agacé. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je remarquais son comportement bizarre, sa jambe la démangeait, elle avait mal, malgré ce qu'elle m'inventait comme excuse !  
  
-Oui... mais là, il n'y a vraiment rien. Répéta Aurore convaincue. Ecoute, il faudra surveiller cela de près. Cependant, si je te dis que pour l'instant il n'y a pas lieu de s'alarmer, crois moi.  
  
Severus la dévisagea à moitié convaincue.  
  
-Je lui ai fait prendre une potion contre les malédictions héréditaires. c'est peut être cela qui t'empêche de ressentir la présence de la marque ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
  
-Je ne pense pas. je ressens la potion. Tu as bien fait de lui donner, ça va la protéger au cas où. mais, je ne perçois vraiment rien. Lui répliqua Aurore.  
  
Severus acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
-J'en suis soulagé. déclara-t-il doucement. Je te laisse avec elle ? Il faut que je me rende en cours au plus vite. sinon Minerva va venir d'une minute à l'autre toquer à cette porte.  
  
Aurore se leva près et alla près de lui. Elle l'embrassa doucement, et lui sourit, puis finalement, le laissa partir.  
  
La sorcière se retourna en entendant le bruit des draps derrière elle.  
  
-Maman. fit la voix encore ensommeillée de la fillette.  
  
Morgane parut légèrement étonnée de voir Aurore dans la chambre, mais aussitôt elle lui sourit. Aurore accourut près d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.  
  
-Bonjour mon bébé. l'accueillit elle affectueusement.  
  
Morgane se serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait en creux des bras de sa mère. Aurore la regarda avec tendresse, caressant ses cheveux dorés.  
  
-Je suis désolée tu sais ! S'empressa de dire Morgane. Pour ce que j'ai fait. mais je te jure que je vais me rattraper.  
  
Aurore lui sourit avec affection.  
  
-Je sais mon amour. Lui murmura-t-elle. Je peux te faire confiance, n'est ce pas ?!  
  
Morgane hocha la tête avec insistance.  
  
-Pourquoi est ce que tu es là maman ? Tu ne devrais pas être à la boutique ?! S'enquit Morgane curieuse.  
  
-Je voulais te voir mon bébé. Tu me manques. Expliqua-t-elle. Et Papa m'a dit que tu te sentais mal ces temps ci ?! Explique moi Chérie, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.  
  
Morgane haussa les épaules.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, ça va mieux maintenant. Je suis contente de te voir. Répliqua la fillette. Mais Evan. il me laisse complètement tomber. Pour lui il n'y a plus que Gryffondor, le Quidditch et Bélinda qui compte ! Et ça me rend triste.  
  
-Mais non, ton frère t'aime, crois moi ! Lui aussi pense que tu n'en a plus rien à faire de lui. il ne veut surtout pas te faire de peine. Rien ne compte plus pour lui que sa petite s?ur, il était très inquiet pour toi lui aussi.  
  
-C'est vrai ?!  
  
-Bien sûr ! Il me l'a écrit dans beaucoup, beaucoup de lettres !  
  
Morgane sourit timidement.  
  
-J'espère qu'il me pardonnera alors. murmura-t-elle pensive.  
  
-Morgane il s'est passé quelque chose entre ton frère et toi ?! Dis moi, Chérie.  
  
-On s'est battu. j'ignore comment on en est arrivé les là. les tables volaient dans tous les sens.  
  
Aurore observa sa fille avec des yeux ronds.  
  
-Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. Expliqua Morgane d'un air innocent.  
  
-N'y pense plus. je suis persuadé qu'Evan doit être au moins aussi triste que toi. ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est sûrement pas en colère contre toi !  
  
-Elle n'y est pas allée de main morte, dis moi ! S'exclama la voix de Dorian qui observait le bras d'Evan.  
  
Le jeune garçon observait également l'énorme bleu qui recouvrait la moitié de son bras.  
  
-C'était quoi ça, tu nous as dit ? S'enquit Bélinda à son tour.  
  
-Une chaise. répondit Evan d'un ton pensif.  
  
-Une petite question. osa Bélinda. Est-ce que ta s?ur est folle ?  
  
-Je commence à me le demander ! Répliqua Evan en remettant correctement sa manche, réprimant la douleur que voulait afficher son visage.  
  
-Tu ne veux pas aller l'infirmerie, il te ferait disparaître ce bleu en une minute.  
  
L'informa Dorian.  
  
-Non, c'est bon. je ne veux pas qu'elle ait d'ennuis. je réglerais cela moi- même avec elle ! Expliqua-t-il d'un ton sec. Ce n'est pas une chaise ou une table qui me fera peur..  
  
Les trois jeunes sorciers continuèrent leur marchent pour se rendre en défenses contres les forces du mal.  
  
Le cours se passa rapidement, Evan assis dans le fond de la salle contre le mur, ne prêtais guère attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. La douleur dans son bras lui rappelait la fureur de sa s?ur la veille. Mais lui aussi s'était pas mal énervé. il ne comprenait seulement pas comment il avait pu en arriver là. Il voulait protéger Morgane par-dessus tout, mais là, elle avait été un peu trop loin. Il ne se sentait pas réellement heureux d'avoir eu à se battre contre elle, mais cela lui avait parut nécessaire. Il s'était juré de le la protéger. C'était étrange et éprouvant ce qui sévissait au fond de lui. Un sentiment de culpabilité, mais pourtant il savait qu'il ne l'abandonnait pas. Au contraire, il voulait rester avec elle, mais en même temps quelque chose qu'Evan ne parvenait pas à accepter troublait cette union. Au fond de lui, il savait que quelque chose perturbait sa jumelle, et l'emportait loin de lui, presque autant que cette force les rapprochait mystérieusement. Lui aussi avait parfois l'impression d'être abandonné. mais pas seulement pas Morgane.  
  
La fin de cours le tira de ses pensées. Il s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce avec Bélinda et Dorian, mais Severus l'appela à rester.  
  
-Tu veux bien fermer la porte s'il te plait. le pria Severus en se levant e son fauteuil pour se diriger vers son fils.  
  
Evan s'exécuta sans mot dire.  
  
-Tu paraissais drôlement préoccupé pendant le cours. Commença Severus. Puis- je savoir ce qui te troublait comme ça.  
  
Evan secoua la tête.  
  
-Je vais bien, merci de t'en soucier. répliqua-t-il en marmonnant.  
  
Severus le dévisagea surpris.  
  
-Ecoute, je sais que ta soeur et toi vous vous êtes chamaillés hier, je voudrais savoir ce qui c'est passé. Déclara Severus sans prêter attention au ton qu'Evan employait.  
  
-Rien. rien du tout. elle m'a juste dit de me mêler de mes affaires ! Maintenant c'est elle qui me chasse c'est tout. rien de bien grave ! De toute façon qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?! Je suis sûre que tu es déjà allé la voir, elle ! Décréta-t-il rapidement.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! S'exclama Severus.  
  
Evan haussa les épaules, se mordant les joues. Tous ces événements lui pesaient trop, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, que cela cesse.  
  
-Evan, approche. lui demanda-t-il doucement.  
  
Le jeune garçon avança vers Severus. Le sorcier s'agenouilla doucement à sa hauteur.  
  
-Je ne suis pas venu hier, parce que je ne t'ai pas trouvé, j'ai vu ta s?ur en pleurs au milieu d'une sale dévastée, il fallait que je m'occupe d'elle, je ne savais pas où tu étais parti. lui expliqua-t-il en essayant de le rassurer. Mais je me doute que tu ne devais pas être très bien non plus.  
  
-Non effectivement, mais bon, Hermione s'est occupé de moi. expliqua Evan en haussant de nouveau les épaules.  
  
Severus le regarda ouvrant de grands yeux, et le serra brusquement dans ses bras.  
  
-Oh non. mon pauvre fils, c'est terrible. je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé endurer ça ! Lui dit il avec compassion.  
  
Evan le dévisagea, surpris.  
  
-Papa. lâche moi tu vas m'étrangler !!!!!!! Se plaignit il. Je te signale que je l'aime bien moi, Hermione.  
  
Severus mis sa main sur son épaule, et le regarda toujours aussi compatissant.  
  
-Oui. je sais, tu es jeune. ça te passera.. Lui murmura Severus.  
  
Evan leva les yeux au ciel, mais depuis longtemps avait décidé de ne pas intervenir entre les relations de son père et sa marraine.  
  
-Enfin, reprenons. recommença Severus d'un ton plus sérieux. Comment te sens tu maintenant ?  
  
-Ben, ça va mieux. Expliqua doucement Evan. Je t'assure.  
  
Severus posa doucement la main sur l'épaule de son fils. Mais, n'en fut pas convaincu voyant la douleur qu'il tentait de réprimer.  
  
-Tu as mal à ton bras ?  
  
-Non, t'inquiète.  
  
-Oui, je m'inquiète.. Tu tiens ça de ta mère de toujours me dire non quand je te pose une question où la réponse évidente est oui ??  
  
Evan le dévisagea sans comprendre.  
  
-Tu comprendras plus tard, montre moi ton bras ! Lui demanda-t-il avec insistance.  
  
Evan marqua un temps d'hésitation puis releva finalement la manche de son pull. Severus observa d'un ?il curieux le bleu qui faisait grimacer le jeune Gryffondor.  
  
-Qui t'as fait ça ?! Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton grave.  
  
-Personne, je me le suis fait tout seul. c'est grave ??  
  
Severus sorti sa baguette de la poche de sa cape, et soigna le bras du jeune garçon en un clin d'?il.  
  
-Merci pa'.  
  
-Bon, qui t'as fait ça ?! Reprit Severus.  
  
-Personne, je te le jure.  
  
-D'accord, c'est ta s?ur qui t'a fait ce bleu. Murmura Severus en soupirant.  
  
-Elle n'a pas fait exprès, et puis. c'est moi qui ait manqué de réflexe... J'aurais du éviter la chaise qu'elle m'a envoyé en pleine poire. Murmura-t- il en observant le sol.  
  
Severus passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux dorés d'Evan.  
  
-Je suis désolé de ce qu'elle t'a fait. mais, écoute, elle ne le voulait vraiment pas. Elle était effondrée. elle est persuadée que tu la détestes.  
  
-Elle n'a pas tord. hier soir je l'ai très mal pris.. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir des tables et des chaises voler dans ma direction ! Mais maintenant ça va mieux.  
  
-Tu es sûr de ne pas t'être fait mal ailleurs ?  
  
-Oui. j'ai tout évité. sauf cette malheureuse chaise. répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras.  
  
Severus soupira et attira le jeune garçon vers lui.  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas, elle va se calmer. Le rassura-t-il. Mais dis moi, qu'est ce qui a déclenché une telle dispute ?  
  
-Je te l'ai dis, elle veut que je me mêle de mes affaires. est ce de ma faute si je m'inquiète pour elle ?! Après ce que j'ai vu surtout..  
  
-Sois un peu plus précis veux tu.  
  
Evan resta un moment silencieux.  
  
-Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire.  
  
-Mais bien sûr que si !  
  
-Je ne suis pas un mouchard..  
  
-Evan, dis le moi. qu'est ce que tu as vu ?!  
  
-Bon. fit le jeune garçon en soupirant. Mais ne lui dis pas que tu le tiens de moi, et surtout ne lui crie pas dessus, après tout elle a peut être raison. je n'en sais pas beaucoup sur lui.  
  
-Lui ?! S'enquit Severus en le dévisageant.  
  
-Oui. depuis quelques jours Morgane va voir quelqu'un dans la forêt interdite. et hier je les ai vu ensemble.  
  
-Ensemble ? S'exclama Severus. Comment ça ensemble ?!  
  
- Ne t'énerve pas. s'inquiéta Evan. Je crois qu'il était en train de jouer. rien de plus. Mais quand il est parti, parce que je l'ai chassé. il lui a dit « à plus tard ma Rose ». Morgane a dit qu'il était juste un ami. mais je n'aimais pas la façon dont il la regardait. c'est normal que je me sois inquiété non ?! Morgane n'a pas apprécié que j'envoie son ami valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
  
Severus considéra son fils gravement. Ça c'était sans doute le pire de tout..  
  
-Comment est il ?  
  
-Grand, bizarre... il doit au moins avoir 20 ans...  
  
-Tu as très bien fait. lui dit il doucement. Je vais surveiller ça de très très près. ne t'inquiète pas mon grand.  
  
Evan lui sourit soulagé.  
  
-Quand tu auras un peu de temps. lui dit finalement Severus, va voir ta s?ur. Je suis sûr qu'elle aimerait s'excuser. De plus il y a ta mère au près d'elle. Je suis persuadé qu'elle sera très fière d'apprendre que tu as gagné le trophée de déguisement hier.  
  
Evan se mit à rire doucement.  
  
-ça en fera au moins une !  
  
-Je suis content pour toi aussi. même si personnellement j'aurais choisi un autre déguisement.  
  
Evan lui adressa un sourire malicieux.  
  
-J'irai voir Maman. pour Morgane je veux attendre un peu ! Histoire, qu'elle comprenne que moi on ne me traite pas comme ça !  
  
-Elle a déjà très bien compris, je t'assure.  
  
-Sans doute. hey, tu as compris pour Maman ? Comment tu as su que c'était elle qui nous avait aidé pour les costumes ?!  
  
-Je la connais bien tu sais. l'informa Severus.  
  
-Ah bon ??? S'amusa Evan. C'est bizarre ça !  
  
Sur ce il salua son père, et quitta la pièce, déjà bien plus apaisé qu'au début de la journée.  
  
Un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Evan avait réussi à s'extirper de la salle des Gryffondor. Il se promenait seul dans le parc. La nuit tombait presque, et les recoins du château dessinait des ombres errantes sur le sols, ce qui donnait parfois à la cours des allures quelques peu effrayantes, mais cela ne semblait pas perturber le jeune garçon.  
  
Mais, en réalité il n'était pas si seul que cela. Surya planait au dessus de sa tête. Evan pouvait rester à l'observer des heures voler dans le ciel. Il admirait l'aisance dont il faisait preuve. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Dorian et les jumeaux de l'équipe de Quidditch, Evan s'était découvert une passion pour l'altitude. Et voir son aigle voler l'apaisait.  
  
Surya descendit soudain vers son jeune maître. Il se posa avec légèreté sur son bras et semblait le questionner du regard.  
  
-Continue de voler Surya. tu peux être tranquille toi. lui murmura-t-il doucement..  
  
Le rapace s'envola et alla de branches en branches, toujours en regardant derrière lui, vers Evan. Il lui lançait des petits cris. Evan le regardait d'un air curieux.  
  
-Quoi ? Je ne peux pas monter avec toi. tu oublis que je ne suis pas un aigle moi ! S'amusa-t-il.  
  
Mais le volatile semblait insister. Evan le regardait en riant. Il lui lança un regard malicieux.  
  
-D'accord, je prend ça comme un défis ! Déclara-t-il fièrement.  
  
Surya sembla hocher de la tête, ses petits yeux jaunes illuminant les yeux sombres du jeune sorcier.  
  
Evan mit ses mains devant lui, l'une contre l'autre, puisant au fond de lui son énergie. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il était en train de chercher à vrai dire. Mais en tout cas, cela semblait le captiver, car le jeune garçon était vraiment concentré. Les bords de sa cape voletaient derrière lui. D'abord doucement, puis plus haut. Autour de lui commençait à se dessiner un cercle de flux grandissant doucement. Brusquement il courut vers le tronc d'arbre où était perché Surya, et encore plus étrangement, au lieu de s'aplatir comme une crêpe sur le bois, comme quiconque en aurait été capable, se pieds adhérent à l'arbre et il parvint à courir le long du tronc pour monter à l'horizontale jusqu'à la hauteur de la branche où était perché son aigle.  
  
-Alors qu'est ce que t'en dis Surya !!! S'exclama Evan tout fière.  
  
Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à atteindre la cime de l'arbre, son pied dérapa et voilà qu'il perdit contact avec le bois, ce qui l'entraîna inévitablement dans une chute vertigineuse jusqu'en bas.  
  
Son cri accompagna sa chute, mais au moment redouté où il était sensé s'écraser au sol, Evan se stabilisa à deux ou trois mètres du sol. Il considéra la chose avec le plus grand étonnement. Il observait son corps flotter doucement dans les airs, au dessus de l'herbe. Il se frotta les yeux plusieurs fois. Il tenait bien en l'air, sans aucune aide. Il ne voulut pas en croire ses yeux.  
  
Alors, il essaya de bouger, mais à ce moment il entendit avec surprise son nom prononcé quelques mètres plus bas. Cela du d'ailleurs un peu trop le surprendre car, cette fois ci, il tomba rudement sur les fesses.  
  
-Aïeuuuh.. Se plaignit il en frottant le bas de son dos.  
  
C'est alors qu'il vit une petite main tendue vers lui, lui proposant de l'aide pour se relever.  
  
-Bélinda ? S'étonna Evan en devenant légèrement écarlate.  
  
Ce dernier se redressa acceptant volontiers l'aide de sa camarade. Bélinda l'observa d'un air malicieux.  
  
-Tu aurais pu me le dire que tu volais !!! S'exclama-t-elle faisant mine d'être vexée.  
  
-C'est faux je ne vole pas. La reprit il. Où tu vas chercher ça ?!  
  
-Je t'ai vuuuuu Evan ! Lui dit elle d'un ton taquin. Ne t'en fais pas je ne le dirais à personne.  
  
-Merci. mais je vole pas quand même. répéta-t-il en remettant correctement sa cape.  
  
-Attend je vais t'aider. lui murmura Bélinda. Tu as plein de feuilles dans tes cheveux.  
  
Evan observa la jeune Gryffondor d'un air surpris. Celle-ci s'approcha de lui, passant sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille, afin d'y enlever les quelque feuilles qui s'y étaient logées. Evan leva discrètement la tête, et vit Surya s'envolé plus loin. Le vent se levait et la nuit tombait, Evan vit la jeune fille trembler doucement.  
  
-Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris de cape ? S'enquit il en observant qu'effectivement la fillette ne portait que son pull et sa jupe.  
  
-Je suis sorti vite. les autres faisaient trop de bruit dans la grande salle et les filles dans le dortoir n'arrête pas de glousser. j'avais besoin de calme. expliqua doucement Bélinda.  
  
-Je te comprend. moi c'est pareil. Attend, je ne veux pas que tu sois malade.  
  
Evan retira sa cape, et la plaça sur les épaules de la fillette.  
  
-Mer... Merci. fit celle-ci en rougissant. Mais et toi ?!  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas ! Je n'ai pas froid moi !! Répliqua-t-il en bombant le torse.  
  
Bélinda éclata de rire, et fut bientôt accompagnée d'Evan.  
  
-Attend, j'ai une idée. viens. Lui murmura doucement la jeune sorcière.  
  
Evan la regarda étonné, sentant son sang empourprer ses joues. Il hésitait, n'étant pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Mais, Bélinda pris les devant, et se rapprocha doucement de lui ; Elle l'entoura de sa cape. Evan la considérait de plus en plus surpris, sentant déjà la chaleur de son corps envahir le sien. Il lui rendit le sourire malicieux qu'elle lui adressait.  
  
Alors que la lune était maintenant haute dans le dôme sombre du ciel, Bélinda se pencha doucement vers Evan et déposa lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela ne dura à peine quelques secondes, mais ce moment Evan n'était pas près de l'oublier. Il voyait dans le regard de la fillette une lueur enfantine et coquine qui ne lui déplaisait guère. il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment ce comporter, mais finalement ses mouvements se firent tous seuls. Il entoura la taille de Bélinda de ses bras et la serra contre lui, en déposant un nouveau baisé furtif sur ses lèvres.  
  
-Evan !! S'exclama soudain une autre voix au loin.  
  
D'un commun élan les deux enfants cessèrent de s'étreindre. Evan se recula à un mètre de Bélinda et fit volte face, pour découvrir sa mère qui marchait non loin d'eux.  
  
-Je te cherchais mon poussin !! S'exclama Aurore en arrivant à leur hauteur. -Mais qu'est ce qu'elle me veut ! Murmura Evan à Bélinda en essayant de partir discrètement, sans montrer le rouge qui empourprait ses joues. J'la connais pas..  
  
-Ne dis pas de bêtises mon astre lunaire scintillant. S'exclama Aurore en le regardant amusée.  
  
-Ce n'est pas ta mère ?? Demanda Bélinda derrière Evan.  
  
-Nan. nan.je n'ai jamais vu cette personne qui visiblement me confond avec un autre. vite on s'en va..  
  
-Viens voir Maman mon Evanichou ! Cela fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas fait un grooos câlinou !!!!! S'exclama Aurore en attrapant son fils, avant qu'il ne s'enfuit, pour le couvrir de bisous.  
  
-Mamaaaaaann.. Marmonna Evan en essayant de se défaire des bras de sa mère. Mais arrête !  
  
-J'ai du faire le tour entier du parc ma petite étoile filante sucre, tu te cachais ou quoi ?! Continuait Aurore sans prêter attention à ses protestations. Heureusement, je t'ai retrouvé, je ne pouvais pas partir sans avoir dit au revoir à mon petit garçon !!!  
  
-Oui. bon bah ça y est, au revoir Maman !! Déclara-t-il se libérant de l'étreinte d'Aurore.  
  
Il se retourna machinalement vers Bélinda, et la vit, réprimer un fou rire. Elle lui adressa un regard complice, salua Aurore et s'enfuit jusqu'au château.  
  
-C'est ta camarade ? S'enquit aurore, elle est à croquer !! Mais dit, moi pourquoi porte elle ta cape ?  
  
-Euh. elle avait froid.. Se justifia-t-il décidemment bien plus rouge encore que s'il avait pris de la pimentine.  
  
Aurore le considéra intriguée.  
  
-Oh. mon bébé ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant. Serais-je arrivée à un mauvais moment ?  
  
-Maman ! S'écria-t-il indigné.  
  
Aurore le regarda se retenant de rire. Finalement elle le reprit dans ses bras.  
  
-Oh mon amour, c'est trop mignon !!!! Continuait Aurore en riant aux éclats. Attend un peu que ton père apprenne ça ! Oh. euh. Je veux dire.. Non je ne lui dirais rien !! Se reprit elle en voyant le regard assassin que lui jetait Evan.  
  
-Cela restera entre nous. Tu restes mon bébé, à moi, rien qu'à moi ! Lui dit elle aucunement décidé à le lâcher. Je suis heureuse de voir que tout va bien pour toi ! Je suis si fière de toi mon amour !  
  
-Merci m'man. murmura-t-il en essayant de rester calme.  
  
-J'aimerais qu'il en soit de même pour ta s?ur. tu n'est pas allée la voir. Lui dit Aurore l'air embêté. Tu sais, elle te réclame.  
  
-Je vais y aller. lui dit doucement Evan.  
  
-Mon chéri. je sais qu'elle t'a blesser hier soir. Elle m'a tout raconté.. Mais il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. elle n'était, comment dire. pas dans son état normal.  
  
-Je sais. murmura Evan en adressant un sourire à sa mère. Je ne lui en veux plus. je vais aller la voir !  
  
-Très bien ! Répliqua Aurore tout sourire. Au fait, il parait que tu as gagné !! Ton père m'a dit que tu avais utilisé mes sorts d'illusion à la perfection. On n'y voyait que du feu  
  
-Oui ! Répondit il fièrement. On est arrivé premier ! Merci.  
  
-Oh, mais de rien mon chéri ! C'est toi qui as tout fait ! Lui répliqua Aurore en passant sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Mon étoile en sucre, j'aimerais rester avec toi. Mais je dois me sauver.  
  
-Maman. ne m'appelle pas comme ça !!  
  
-Oh. excuse moi, c'est plus fort que moi. tu es mon petit c?ur en citrouille dorée ce n'est pas ma faute !!! Fais moi encore un câlinou mon amour, vous me manquez tant toi et ta s?ur !!!  
  
Evan haussa les yeux au ciel, et embrassa sa mère, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à travers le parc.  
  
En rentrant au château, Evan alla directement aux appartements de son père, pour voir sa s?ur. En le voyant entrer, Morgane couru se jeter à son cou.  
  
Finalement, il regrettait de lui avoir fait la tête durant la journée. L'avoir de nouveau dans ses bras apaisa son c?ur, comme s'il se ressourçait. Morgane se confondit en excuse, Evan en fit de même en séchant les larmes qui venaient de couler sur les joues de la fillette.  
  
Ce soir là, fut un des meilleures que les deux enfants eurent passé depuis le début de leur année au collège. Libérés mystérieusement, l'esprit calme, ils étaient à nouveau ensemble. Et peut être les mois à venir s'annonçaient tout aussi bien. En tout cas, ils l'espéraient. 


	31. Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains

~*~ voilou je poste enfin mon chapitre 31 !!!!! les autres viendront bientôt bonne lecture !! nihihiiii ~*~  
  
Les quelques semaines qui les séparaient du mois de Décembre passèrent rapidement. Mais les choses avaient bien évolué. Il leur paraissait presque lointain à présent ce soir d'Halloween, où une rose était née dans la chaire de l'enfant.  
  
Effectivement persuadés qu'il n'avait dû s'agir que d'un mauvais rêve perdu au fil des nuits, le c?ur des jumeaux s'était apaisé.  
  
Fort heureusement leurs rapports ne s'étaient pas envenimés, après cette fameuse nuit. Peut être étaient ils plus aptes à présent à se détacher l'un de l'autre ? Peut être ne s'agissait il que d'une illusion. En tout cas, voilà qu'ils semblaient nourrir des intérêts différents.  
  
Mais au fond d'eux, existait un lien inébranlable, chacun de leurs mouvements allait de paire, leurs c?urs battaient l'un pour l'autre, et il en serait ainsi pour toujours. même s'ils l'ignoraient encore.  
  
Ainsi Poudlard avait pris une belle teinte hivernale, le long manteau de neige lumineuse qui emmitouflait le château et ses environs accompagnait le ciel immaculé, un dôme sans nuage.  
  
~*~  
  
Vers la fin de l'après midi, Morgane avançait dans les couloirs, afin de se rendre en Défenses contre les forces du mal, accompagnée d'Edaelle Askaléna. Une certaine entente s'était installée entre les deux fillettes. On pouvait même complètement parler d'amitié. Morgane parvenait à devenir un brin sociable.  
  
Elle entrèrent dans la salle, derrière le reste de leurs camarades et se dirigèrent vers une des tables du fond, où Seto avait déjà élu domicile. Les deux jeunes Serpentard s'installèrent de part et d'autre du jeune garçon, plongées dans une intense discussion sur l'art et la manière de dresser les plantes carnivores.  
  
Seto appréciait beaucoup les deux filles. Plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre d'ailleurs, et bien qu'il ne se passait pas un jour sans que lui et Morgane ne débutent un duel dans les couloirs, et qu'aussitôt assaillis par Aska qui se jetait sur les deux pour les arrêter, se posant en médiatrice de la pensée zen et de l'union fait la force pour enquiquiner les autres c'est plus marrant.. Enfin bref, un parfait petit groupe de joyeux garnements.  
  
-Je ne veux pas dire mais. commença Seto. Qui aurait envie de dresser une plante carnivore ? Il n'y a que vous pour s'intéresser à des trucs pareils.  
  
-Mouais mouais. Lui répliqua Morgane en prenant un air supérieur. J'aimerais voir ta tête quand notre armée de plantes carnivores viendra t'attaquer dans ton sommeil, gniark gniark !!  
  
-Vous êtes folles ! s'exclama le Serpentard en haussant les yeux au ciel.  
  
-Tu seras le premier à être victime de notre armée ! Ça t'apprendra ! Rajouta Aska en lui lançant le même regard haineux que Morgane.  
  
-Et puis d'abord, qui t'a invité à prendre par à notre conversation ! S'enquit Morgane en le regardant de haut.  
  
-Bien, comme je suis coincé entre vous deux, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que d'entendre vos nouilleries.. Répliqua-t-il d'un air bien plus supérieur encore.  
  
-Avoue que tu aimes ça ! Lui glissa subitement Aska d'un air malicieux.  
  
-Vous êtes complètement tapées.. Marmonna-t-il l'air navrée. ... Aïeuuuuh !  
  
Le jeune garçon sursauta alors que Morgane était en train de lui pincer consciencieusement la cuisse sous la table.  
  
Seto la fusilla du regard.  
  
-Tu m'le paieras Rogue ! Lui décréta-t-il d'un ton menaçant.  
  
-Rendez vous dans le couloir Malefoy ! Continua-t-elle de le provoquer de son air taquin.  
  
Finalement, après mûre réflexion, Morgane en était venue à l'idée suivante. c'était bien dommage de rester seule dans son coin, alors qu'Aska était s'entendait à merveille avec elle, et que provoquer Seto était devenue une de ses activités préférées.  
  
-On ne vous dérange pas trop ? Fit une voix glaciale près de leur table.  
  
-Zut. je l'avais pas vu venir.. Marmonna Morgane en se faisant toute petite derrière Seto.  
  
-Puis je me permettre de vous signaler que le cours a commencé depuis 10 minutes ? Leur envoya-t-il en articulant d'un ton menaçant, accompagnant le tout d'un de ses plus fameux regards noirs "non rassurants ".  
  
-Par... pardon. bredouilla Morgane en se tassant de plus en plus sur sa chaise et par extension sous la table.  
  
Seto demeura silencieux, mais Aska ne tarda pas à exploser.  
  
-Excusez nous Monsieur notre Directeur ! Pardon Pardon Pardon ! Débita-t- elle rouge comme une pivoine.  
  
-Dans deux secondes je te parie qu'elle va fondre. chuchota discrètement Seto à Morgane.  
  
Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel, alors qu'Aska était effectivement affalée sur sa table telle une flaque d'eau fumante et continuait de se confondre en excuses diverses et variées.  
  
-ça va Miss Askaléna. calmez vous. La pria Severus qui commençait à se demander si la fillette était dans son état normal.. « Oui elle l'est..inquiétant, pensa-t-il, moi qui dois inspirer froideur et crainte. c'est pire que de la crainte en fait ce qu'elle éprouve. Et ces deux là alors. qu'est ce qu'ils ont à se faire des messes basses ? Fais attention toi jeune fille. arrête ces messes basses je n'aime pas ça... »  
  
Entre temps il était retourné à son bureau tout en maugréant les pensées ci- dessus. Et ne laissant aux trois Serpentard qu'un avertissement. Ceci sous les yeux quelque peu étonnés et jaloux des autres élèves qui se seraient sûrement déjà pris une heure de retenue pour avoir troubler ne serait ce que cinq minutes du cours.  
  
~*~  
  
Le cours se termina quelques temps plus tard. Edaelle attendit que la classe sorte de la pièce pour se hâter vers le bureau de son professeur, pendant que Morgane et Seto étaient eux aussi sortis plus loin.  
  
Severus vit arriver la fillette d'un air méfiant.  
  
" Qu'est ce qu'ils mijotent encore ? " Se demanda-t-il au fond de lui.  
  
- Professeur Rogue. Commença Aska son attention braquée sur le sorcier comme envoûtée, aimantée, submergée par ce magnifique océan d'obscurité que constituaient les yeux du professeur. Je voulais vous demander. je n'ai pas très bien compris cette chose que vous avez expliqué tout à l'heure.  
  
" J'en doute. ce ne serait pas plutôt une excuse pour rester un peu plus en cours. Je n'en reviens pas ! Voilà qu'ils vont se mettre à faire des heures supp' maintenant.. " Pensait le sorcier incrédule.  
  
- Si c'est nécessaire. je vais vous ré-expliquer ! Mais n'en faites pas une habitude nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! Lui dit il en un murmure.  
  
-Oui bien sûr Monsieur le directeur !!!! S'empressa de répondre Aska un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.  
  
~*~  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'elle fiche ? Demanda Morgane qui attendait encore dans le couloir un peu plus loin.  
  
Mais pour toute réponse, Seto ne trouva rien de mieux que de la tirer par le pull pour qu'elle se retrouve prisonnière entre ses bras.  
  
-On a un compte à régler toi et moi, aurais tu oublié ! Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Tu vas voir ce que c'est de manquer de respect à un Malefoy !  
  
-Voudrais tu bien me lâcher s'il te plait ! Lui demanda-t-elle fermement.  
  
-Hors de question !  
  
-Quoi toi un Malefoy tu te battrais avec moi d'une manière si. moldue ! Pfeuuuuuuu !!! Le provoqua-t-elle.  
  
En une souple contorsion de son corps Morgane parvint à filer entre les mailles du filet. Seto la toisait d'un regard supérieur et déterminé, avançant vers elle comme un fauve sur sa proie. Mais cela n'allait nullement effrayé la fillette qui habitué se contenta de lui tirer la langue avant de sortir sa baguette pour l'inviter à un duel.  
  
-Tu as raison, je t'écraserais bien mieux comme cela ! Prépares toi à souffrir Rogue !! S'exclama Seto d'un ton hautain en faisant jaillir également sa baguette dissimulée dans la manche de sa cape.  
  
~*~  
  
Un peu plus loin dans la salle de défenses contres les forces du mal...  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce chahut ! S'exclama Severus d'un ton exaspéré.  
  
Il fallait bien avoué que depuis le couloir résonnait une déferlante de sort et de cliquetis désagréables. à croire qu'un troll était venu faire sa petite promenade dans ledit couloir.  
  
Aska, toujours fascinée par les explications et la présence de son professeur, buvant toute ses paroles, se contenta de lui expliquer.  
  
-Ce n'est rien Monsieur. juste Morgane et Seto qui font joujou... Continuez c'est passionnant.  
  
Severus l'observa surpris.  
  
" Décidément elle ne doit pas être constituée comme les autres... pensa-t- il. "  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont encore inventé comme ânerie ! Décréta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas énervé.  
  
-Mais ce n'est rien professeur, il se battent au moins 15 fois par jours !!! Tenta de le rassurer Aska et surtout de le garder au près d'elle.. Trop tard, il était déjà dans le couloir.  
  
Bon, puisque c'était comme ça. Aska se dirigea également vers la porte.  
  
~*~  
  
Le temps que Severus arrive..  
  
-Setoooooo ! Tu m'écrases !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurlait Morgane.  
  
Elle et Seto se débattaient par terre comme des forcenés, partagés entre les cris et les rires forcés, à se chatouiller.  
  
Apparemment la fillette avait du être victime d'un Locomotor Mortis, car elle ne parvenait qu'à bouger ses bras, et ne pouvait pour l'instant que se tortiller péniblement sous le jeune garçon à cheval au dessus d'elle.  
  
-Je te l'avais dit que tu payerais ! Lui déclara-t-il d'un ton sadique. Puis tu l'as cherché. tu n'avais qu'à pas me sauter dessus ! Tu devrais le savoir Rogue, je suis le plus fort !  
  
-Tu n'avais qu'à pas me voler ma lettre ! D'ailleurs rend la moi où je vais faire un malheur !!!!!! Cria-t-elle à l'attention du jeune Serpentard.  
  
-Non je n'ai pas encore fini de la lire !! Et c'est bien drôle !!!! La provoqua-t-il en tirant de son dos un parchemin jaunit, que l'épervier de la jeune fille avait amené quelques minutes plutôt et qui s'était retrouver dans les mains de la mauvaise personne..  
  
Morgane se débattait farouchement mais le jeune Malefoy la plaquait fermement contre le sol, tout en lisant un peu plus loin dans le parchemin.  
  
-Ma petite Rose !!!! C'est toi ça je suppose ! Mais c'est ton amoureux secret ! C'est lui que tu vas voir dans la forêt en cachette tous les soirs ??? Tiens d'ailleurs il t'invite ce soir. c'est du joli !  
  
Morgane l'observa rouge de honte et d'indignation.  
  
-Tu veux vraiment m'énerver ! Lui cria-t-elle dans les oreilles. REDONNE MOI MA LETTRE-EUUUUUUH !  
  
D'un élan surprenant Morgane repoussa le jeune garçon qui atterri un peu plus loin rudement sur ses fesses, le parchemin toujours en mains cependant. Se libérant on ne sait trop comment du sort qui entravait ses jambes, Morgane se jeta sur lui, mais il n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire aussi facilement, et à nouveau il trouva le moyen de retourner la situation et en se trouvant au dessus de la fillette à la chatouiller.  
  
-Demande le moi gentiment et peut être que je te la redonnerais ! Lui ordonna-t-il.  
  
-Seto.  
  
-Glups. Père ?  
  
-Morgane !!  
  
-Oupsyyy. Papa ?????  
  
De part et d'autres des deux enfants se tenaient Lucius Malefoy, droit et fier, regardant d'un air outré les deux enfants qui se battaient comme des chiffonniers, et en face, Severus Rogue, les bras croisés, les yeux parcouruts d'éclairs.  
  
Les deux jeunes Serpentard restèrent paralysés sous les regards accusateurs dont ils faisaient la cible.  
  
Severus leva les yeux vers son vieil ami. Il était sans doute trop en colère sur le moment pour être étonné de le voir ici tout à coup.  
  
-Ah ben. on ne s'embête pas à se que je vois ! C'est du propre. S'exclama la voix de Tarja qui apparut près de Lucius, en posant les yeux sur les deux enfants.  
  
-Monsieur Malefoy, ayez l'obligeance de vous lever sur le champ. Ordonna Severus à son élève d'un ton ô combien menaçant. Et ôtez vos mains de là..  
  
Seto tressaillit et lâcha tout de suite la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa camarade, sans doute un peu trop haut sur son buste au goût de Severus.  
  
-Ah ce que je vois telle mère telle fille.. C'est une manie chez elles de se jeter sur les garçons comme cela ? Déclara Lucius en soupirant à l'attention de Severus. Si je me souviens bien je vous ais retrouvés elle et toi dans la même situation un beau jour.  
  
Seto se releva en baissant la tête devant Lucius.  
  
-Je ne te félicite pas. je ne t'ai jamais enseigné à te traîner par terre de la sorte, nous réglerons cela plus tard. Lui dit il fermement en le toisant d'un regard glacial.  
  
Le jeune garçon réprima un soupir ne voulant pas mécontenter son père davantage.  
  
-Excuse moi Lucius, mais je crois que ton fils y est aussi pour quelque chose ! Mais toi, je ne te complimente pas non plus ! Envoya-t-il à sa fille en la relevant par le col de son pull. Vous me ferez une retenue ce soir ! Non, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces façons ?!  
  
-Quoi ce soir ? S'indigna Morgane. .... Euh oui ce soir . pas de problème je n'avais rien de prévu. gentil papa... Se reprit elle aussitôt en tentant un sourire angélique.  
  
-Ecoute moi bien, cela fait déjà plusieurs fois que je vous y prend tous les deux. tu as de la chance qu'il y ait du monde, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te flanquer une bonne correction. Recommence encore une fois et je ne sais pas si je me montrerais aussi patient. Lui rétorqua-t-il en un murmure sec, son visage exprimant pour une fois parfaitement l'état de son humeur : massacrante.  
  
Morgane baissa la tête sentant des larmes pointer au coin de ses yeux, brillant de colère et d'embarras.  
  
-Filez dans votre dortoir ! Tous les deux, sans broncher, que je ne vous revois pas avant ce soir pour votre retenue ! Exécution !  
  
Morgane lança un regard de détresse à Seto mais celui-ci n'osa trop argumenter surtout devant son père.  
  
-Ben, pour le coup. tu n'iras pas dans la forêt ce soir. laissa échapper doucement le Serpentard.  
  
Morgane vit son père ciller, elle lança un regard froid à Seto, lui arracha la lettre des mains et partit à travers le couloir.  
  
-Qu'attends tu ? Dépêche toi ! Ordonna Lucius à son fils qui tardait à suivre sa camarade.  
  
Le jeune garçon sursauta et s'exécuta rapidement, sans poser plus de question.  
  
Tarja les regarda partir d'un air navré.  
  
-Ces deux là. pas une journée ne se passe sans qu'on ait à leur faire des remarques. Déclara-t-elle pensive.  
  
-J'ai l'impression que ta fille aime bien chercher mon fils. remarqua Lucius.  
  
-Oh mais ne vous faites pas d'illusion. ils s'adorent. leur signala Tarja alors que Severus les rejoignait.  
  
-C'est bien ce qui me fait peur. intervint Severus à voix basse. Pus-je savoir ce que tu fais là Lucius ?  
  
-C'est amusant. commença Lucius lentement le regard fixant Severus. A croire que toute notre progéniture est faite pour s'entendre et s'allier. tout comme nous.  
  
Le directeur des Serpentard le dévisagea longuement, n'aimant guère la tournure que prenait la discussion.  
  
-Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? Nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis longtemps, je suis sûr que je t'ai manqué. lui répliqua-t-il d'un ton hautain.  
  
-C'est moi qui l'ait invité Severus, pour le match de Quidditch de demain Lui Expliqua Tarja. Vois tu, si toi tu as tout fait pour me chasser, Lucius et moi n'avons jamais perdu contact.  
  
-Oui cela ne m'étonne pas. marmonna Severus.  
  
-Une occasion de nous retrouvez ensemble. comme avant non ? S'amusa Tarja en regardant malicieusement les deux sorciers.  
  
Severus ne répliqua pas, mais haussa les yeux au ciel en soupirant.  
  
-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. il nous renie, on ne lui suffit plus comme avant ! Déclara Tarja à Lucius.  
  
-En effet. Acquiesça-t-il d'un ton acide. Ah mon cher Severus. je ne comprend toujours pas comment tu as pu te séparer de cette charmante personne, notre petite s?ur presque. et cela pour l'innocence de cette sorcière qui passait son temps à me provoquer avec ses airs d'ange. Décidemment c'est incroyable comme votre fille peut lui ressembler.  
  
-Pas si innocente que cela tu sais. lui répliqua Tarja d'un ton mystérieux.  
  
Le regard de Severus allait de l'un à l'autre, méfiant.  
  
-Je la croise souvent dans l'allée des Embrumes, toujours à la recherche de grimoires, c'est vrai, finalement elle cachait bien son jeu, sûrement ce qui t'a plus en elle ! Ricana doucement Lucius.  
  
Severus les dévisagea, restant de marbre, peu désireux de continuer une pareille discussion il fit mine de partir.  
  
-Severus tu nous quittes déjà ! S'exclama Lucius. Comme c'est dommage, nous aurions pu sortir. Aliorune et moi nous nous apprêtions justement à aller boire un verre, pour nous souvenir du bon vieux temps ! Pourquoi ne pas inviter ta femme d'ailleurs..  
  
Severus sentait de la provocation dans la voix de Lucius. Où voulait il en venir à la fin. le sorcier avait peur de comprendre. Severus savait à quel point Lucius aimait le mettre dans des situations périlleuses, il en avait trop l'habitude. Mais Severus n'allait pas céder. " oh non Lucius, tu sais que je ne me fais pas avoir aussi facilement. je vois claire dans ton jeu " pensa le professeur. Il soupira et prit l'allure élégante et sombre dont il avait le secret.  
  
-Je suis désolé, je me vois dans l'obligation de décliner cette offre. déclara Severus. C'aurait été avec plaisir. Mais j'ai du travail ce soir.  
  
-Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent ? S'enquit Lucius en haussant un sourcil.  
  
-Mais la surveillance de ton fils et de ma fille. je ne tiens pas à les laisser en retenu tout seuls.  
  
Lucius acquiesça d'un signe de tête sans relever le ton ironique que prenait Severus. Il se tourna, sa cape l'accompagnant d'un mouvement bref et hautain. Son allure altière fit s'arrêter les quelques élèves qui passaient non loin, l'observant avec une part de crainte et d'admiration.  
  
-C'est bien dommage que tu ne viennes pas Severus. tu nous manqueras. Lui dit Tarja en le saluant.  
  
Severus les observa disparaître soulagé. S'ils avaient décidé tous les deux de mettre les pieds dans le plat en présence d'Aurore cela ne raterait sûrement pas.  
  
Alors que Severus regagnait les cachots, un petit objet brillant attira son attention. Le sorcier s'approcha afin d'en avoir le c?ur net.  
  
« Un collier ? Encore un élève qui ne fait pas attention à ses affaires.. Quelle bande d'étourdis. » Se dit le sorcier en enfouissant l'objet dans sa poche sans y prêter plus d'attention. Puis il disparut à son tour dans l'obscurité des cachots. (mouahahahaaaa .. dsl lol)  
  
~*~  
  
Une main vint parcourir les cheveux sombres du sorcier. Celui-ci, encore endormi, ne réagit pas. Il reposait silencieusement dans son lit, drapé de couvertures de velours vert sombre.  
  
La sorcière discrètement assise sur le lit se rapprocha au plus prêt de Severus, le regardant attendrie tout en caressant son visage.  
  
-Sev. lui souffla-t-elle tendrement à l'oreille.  
  
Ce dernier ne bougea qu'au bout de quelques appels, émettant un soupire en replongeant sa tête au creux des oreillers.  
  
-Réveille toi Severus.. Recommença-t-elle.  
  
Elle écarta les mèches de cheveux d'ébène qui camouflaient la nuque du sorcier, puis l'embrassa lentement.  
  
Cette fois-ci, il ouvrit doucement les yeux, sentant un corps chaud de glisser contre le sien sous les draps, agrémenté d'une odeur étrangement familière, fruitée, sensuelle. Puis une main qui s'aventurait sur son corps et entamait une descente plus en profondeur.   
  
Severus eu un petit rire. D'un mouvement rapide mais doux il se tourna de l'autre côté, encerclant de ses bras la taille de la sorcière, couvrant son corps du sien. Il rencontra les yeux surpris et amusés d'Aurore, brillants de leur lueur coquine.  
  
-Bonjour . murmura-t-elle langoureusement en fixant le sorcier.  
  
Severus semblait s'être totalement réveillé, et non mécontent de se trouver en si charmante compagnie aux premières lueurs du jour, il toisait la sorcière avec envie.  
  
-Tu en as mis un temps à te réveiller. lui fit elle remarquer à la fois taquine et pressée.  
  
-Ton attente sera récompensée je te le promet. conclut Severus en couvrant les lèvres d'Aurore des siennes, impatientes et désireuses.  
  
~*~  
  
Ce jour là fut donc celui du match. Evan et Bélinda quittèrent la tour des Gryffondor, tôt dans la matinée, ils devaient rejoindre Dorian sur le terrain de Quidditch, et se mirent rapidement en route vers le parc.  
  
Ce jour là, le temps promettait d'être clément. A croire que comme par hasard, le ciel était lumineux, et seule une petite brise fraîche venait déplacés les flocons de neiges échoués sur le sol.  
  
Tout en marchant près de sa camarade, Evan observa aux alentours. ils étaient apparemment seuls. Les autres élèves ne désiraient sûrement pas quitter le château avant de se rendre au match.  
  
Voyant que personne n'était là à épier, Evan se rapprocha de la fillette. Celle-ci tourna ses grands yeux noisette vers lui. Ils s'illuminèrent de malice alors que Bélinda sentait la main d'Evan se glisser contre la sienne à l'intérieur de sa cape. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient que des enfants, mais la profonde amitié qui les liait les poussait à se rapprocher toujours plus prêt, et de façon surprenante, ils étaient arrivés à garder leurs baisers secrets, faisant preuve d'une discrétion étonnante. Seules les flammes de la salle commune, déserte au coup de minuit, restaient témoins de leur amour d'enfant. Et une chose encore plus surprenante. même Aurore était parvenue à tenir sa langue !  
  
Ils virent au loin se dessiner les gradins et les tours du terrain de Quidditch. Mais alors que les deux enfants se rapprochaient ils entendirent un brouhaha monstre qui s'élevait de l'intérieur des tours.  
  
Ils virent Dorian à l'entrée de celle où s'apprêtait l'équipe des Gryffondor. Celui-ci avait un triste mince.  
  
-Ces sales Serpentard. maugréait il en serrant les poings..  
  
Evan et Bélinda lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur. Bélinda mit son bras autour des épaules de Dorian, lui demandant doucement ce qui se passait.  
  
-Ils ont trafiqué le balai de Dan ! S'était exclamée une voix en colère derrière eux.  
  
Evan fit volte face pour voir Natacha à ses côtés, la septième année paraissait tout aussi furieuse que son petit frère.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait ?! S'enquit Evan méfiant.  
  
-Ils ont du ensorcelée le balais de mon frère, ce qui fait qu'il vient d'avoir un accident durant l'échauffement. il ne peut pas jouer ! Expliqua Dorian.  
  
-Vous êtes sûrs qu'il s'agit des Serpentard. ce n'est peut être qu'un accident. leur fit remarquer Evan qui restait sceptique.  
  
-Mon frère se retrouve à l'infirmerie le matin même du matchs parce que son balai est détraqué, JUSTE ce matin comme par hasard, alors que les Serpentard sont les seuls à être debout à cette heure ! Ce qui comme par hasard nous enlève notre meilleur attrapeur ! Rétorqua Dorian. Attend comment ut peux les excuser !  
  
-Je ne les excuse pas, se justifia le Gryffondor. Je ne veux pas accuser les gens à tors c'est tout.  
  
-Ton frère va bien ? Lui demanda alors Bélinda.  
  
-Il a quelque fracture, mais il s'en remettra vite, les autres de l'équipe sont avec lui à l'infirmerie. mais j'ai peur de devoir demander à la directrice d'abandonner ce match.  
  
Expliqua Nat désemparée.  
  
-Vous n'allez sûrement pas déclarer forfait ! S'indigna Evan. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen !  
  
-Euh. de trouver un attrapeur digne de ce nom d'ici . 30 minutes ? Lui fit remarquer Nat d'un air absolument pas convaincu.  
  
Evan lança un regard complice à Dorian et Bélinda.  
  
-Attend voir. j'ai une idée moi. décréta-t-il d'un ton pensif.  
  
~*~  
  
Finalement le match fut maintenu, et une petite heure plus tard, les gradins se remplirent rapidement.  
  
Cependant on remarqua deux petites sorcières courir en sens inverse du reste des élèves, se faufilant à travers les gradins.  
  
-Tu pourras faire diversion alors ? S'enquit Morgane en s'arrêtant discrètement à côté d'Aska.  
  
-Mais évidemment tu me prends pour quoi ?! Lui répliqua-t-elle d'un ton fier.  
  
Morgane lui sourit et la serra dans ses bras.  
  
-Merci ! Je compte sur toi pour ne pas le dire à Seto surtout, il risquerait encore de s'énerver. la remercia Morgane.  
  
-Bah c'est sûr il est jaloux que tu ailles voir ce mystérieux sorciers dans la forêt. enfin fait attention quand même !  
  
-Jaloux ?? Pffeuu mais non ! Répliqua Morgane en haussant les yeux au ciel. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde s'acharne à penser qu'il est mauvais. Mais c'est le sorcier le plus brillant que je n'ai jamais rencontré, il est si charmant, il est si attentionné, si mignon, il est il est..  
  
-Tu serais pas amoureuse toi ?! Lui glissa Aska en faisant rougir sa camarade.  
  
-Mais non. répliqua celle-ci aussi rouge que l'étendard des Gryffondor.  
  
Aska lui fit un clin d'oeil puis elles se séparèrent.  
  
Morgane quitta discrètement le terrain de Quidditch, essayant de se faire la plus silencieuse possible. Sa cible, la forêt interdite.  
  
Elle s'en approchait pour le moment sans encombre jusqu'à ce que.  
  
-Morgane ! S'exclama la voix de sa mère non loin.  
  
La fillette se stoppa net, son corps se crispa.  
  
" Oh non. pas elle.. " Pensa-t-elle.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'enquit Aurore en avançant vers sa fille. Tu n'es pas au match ?  
  
-Et toi alors ? S'enquit Morgane tout aussi étonnée.  
  
-J'ai été invité à voir le match ! Expliqua Aurore.  
  
-J'allais y aller moi.. Répondit Morgane en souriant angéliquement à sa mère.  
  
Aurore la dévisagea à moitié convaincue.  
  
-Le terrain de Quidditch est dans le sens inverse ma chérie. L'informa Aurore. Par là c'est . la forêt interdite.. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu vas dans la forêt interdite ?!  
  
-Mais je n'y vais pas !!! Se défendit elle. Tu te trompes !  
  
-Ne me mens pas ! L'avertit Aurore en prenant un air inquiet. Qu'est ce que tu mijotes ?  
  
Morgane prit un air d'innocente victime.  
  
-Mais rien ! Je marchais un peu c'est tout. en attendant que le match commence.  
  
-Je trouve que tu reprends de mauvaises habitudes en ce moment jeune fille. Lui répliqua Aurore. Aller t'aventurer dans cette forêt ne serait vraiment pas judicieux de ta part. vraiment pas. Car crois moi que je le saurais !  
  
-Roooh. de toute façon, je trouve que vous exagérer, elle n'a rien de dangereux cette forêt ! Ce sont vraiment des histoires tout ça.  
  
-Ah oui ?! On verra ce que tu diras le jour où tu te retrouveras nez à nez avec un loup-garou, petite maligne ! La reprit la sorcière. Je te déconseille d'y retourner à moins que tu ne veuilles me revoir en colère !  
  
-Mais-euh. Maman. soupira Morgane d'un air désemparée.  
  
-Je peux compter sur toi pour être sage. Lui redemanda Aurore d'un air stricte.  
  
-Mais oui ! Maman. tu ne me fais plus confiance ou quoi ?  
  
Aurore acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis invita sa fille à regagner les tours du terrain de Quidditch. Morgane se sépara de sa mère et obéit néanmoins extrêmement vexée d'avoir, encore, ratée son escapade vers la forêt.  
  
~*~  
  
Arrivée sur le terrain, Aurore s'attacha à trouver Severus. Ce qu'elle fit sans difficultés. Elle se dirigea à sa rencontre en croisant d'abord Bélinda à la hauteur des Gryffondor.  
  
-Bonjour Miss Sublima ! La salua-t-elle. Evan n'est pas là ?  
  
-Euh. il va arriver. Répliqua la fillette en riant.  
  
Enfin elle retrouva Severus qui l'entraîna vers le fond des gradins, n'aimant guère les regards intrigués des élèves, et encore moins ceux des 7ème années qui détaillaient sa femme de la même manière que lui l'avait fait à leur âge, autrement dit, certain 7ème année allaient bientôt se voir attribuer une flopé de retenues. peu importe le motif, il allait bien en trouver un.  
  
-Je me demandais pourquoi tu tardais. S'enquit Severus curieux.  
  
-Avec notre fille. répondit elle. Dis moi. est ce nouveau cet attrait de Morgane pour la forêt interdite ou aurai-tu omis de me dire quelque chose ?!  
  
Aurore attendait la réponse de Severus les bras croisés. Mais soudain une main vint se poser sur l'épaule de Severus.  
  
-Lucius ! S'étonna celui-ci.  
  
-Severus ! Lui répliqua celui-ci d'un ton suffisant. Bonjour Aurore..  
  
Il salua Aurore d'un noble signe de tête, son fier sourire toujours aux lèvres.  
  
-Monsieur Malefoy. 


	32. L'élégant Prince des Ténèbres

**Voilà enfin le match de Quidditch tant attendu, et qui m'a donné du fil à retordre ! Héhé ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que ce chapitre vous plongera dans de nouveaux mystères mwahahaha !**

**Gros bisoux, et merci pour tous vos précédentes reviews, grâce à elles, j'avance toujours plus loin dans l'histoire !**

****

**C**hapitre **32**

**- L'élégant Prince des Ténèbres -**

- Aurore, venez donc vous mettre à mes côtés ! Nous serons bien plus à l'aise pour discuter… Proposa Tarja à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci acquiesça gentiment puis pris place juste à côté de la sorcière. Severus les regarda du coin de l'œil, inquiet.

Aurore et lui n'eurent d'autre choix que de s'asseoir entre Tarja et Lucius… à présent ils se retrouvaient pris au piège entre les deux sorciers qui, selon Severus, mettraient les pieds dans le plat d'un moment à l'autre.

- Tu me sembles préoccupé, Severus. Lui murmura Lucius dont la voix indiquait que beaucoup d'arrière-pensées se dissimulaient dans sa question.

Severus tourna sa tête vers lui, l'air soupçonneux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas tant. Que crains-tu qu'elle apprenne ? Lui demanda-t-il à la fois amusé et curieux.

Severus se tut, peu désireux d'aller plus loin dans cette discussion, ce qui ne semblait, manifestement pas être le cas de Lucius Malefoy. Lui se délectait de ce petit jeu !

- Qu'est ce que cet air coupable Severus ?! Lui chuchota Lucius. Tu m'avais assuré, certifié qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu….. Entre Rune et t-

- Comme si tu m'avais cru ! Lui rétorqua le sorcier à voix basse.

Severus regretta amèrement sa dernière réplique !

Lucius toisait son vieil ami l'air triomphant.

- Non, tu mentais vraiment très mal… Je le savais ! De toute façon, elle me l'a dit. Répliqua Lucius d'un ton mystérieux en reportant subitement son attention vers le milieu du terrain.

Severus parut surpris.

- De quoi… que t'a-t-elle dit ?

Lucius sembla ignorer la question, il se tourna d'un mouvement gracieux et fier vers les deux sorcières qui discutaient sagement.

- Comment allez vous mesdames ? S'enquit il poliment.

- Tout va bien mon cher Lucius, merci. répliqua Tarja. Aurore et moi parlions de sa fille, tu l'as vue hier n'est ce pas ? Je lui disais combien elle était douée.

Lucius fit un signe approbateur de la tête.

- Oui, je l'ai vue pour la première fois hier… mon fils semble lui porter un vif intérêt.

Aurore haussa les sourcils, surprise.

- Ils sont tellement mignons tous les deux ! S'exclama Tarja. Tu ne trouves pas Severus ?

Ce dernier lançait à Lucius des regards meurtriers, la voix de Tarja le tira de ses pensées.

- Je trouve qu'ils font surtout beaucoup de bêtises ensembles. répliqua Severus d'un ton sec.

Aurore le regarda étonnée. Elle mit doucement sa main dans la sienne, sentant que quelque chose le dérangeait.

- Ce ne sont que des enfants Severus. Lui signala Tarja amusée.

- Si je puis me permettre. Enchaîna Lucius. Je crois surtout que c'est ta fille qui ensorcelle Seto ! Il ne s'était jamais comporté de la sorte avant… Les filles de cette famille semblent douées pour envoûter les hommes.

- Mais voyons calmez vous messieurs ! Intervint Aurore soudain écarlate. Tarja a raison, il faut bien que jeunesse se passe…

- Si tu les avais surpris hier tu ne dirais sûrement pas la même chose… chuchota Severus.

- Mais oui, si je me souviens bien vous n'étiez pas très sages non plus tous les deux !! Leur lança malicieusement Tarja.

Severus la dévisagea.

« En plein dedans… ça commence déj » Pensa-t-il avec désespoir.

- Oh mais vous devez le savoir… je crois avoir compris que vous avez bien connu Severus durant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Demanda Tarja à l'attention d'Aurore

- Non, elle n'a vu que son côté « gentil » à cette époque ! continuait Lucius d'un ton acide.

- Ah bien sûr !! Moi je n'ai connu que l'autre côté… s'amusa Tarja.

- J'ai l'impression que le match commence !!! Les coupa soudain Aurore qui devenait sans doute plus gênée que Severus.

En fait, non, Severus n'était pas réellement gêné. Disons plutôt qu'un vif et très net désir de les faire taire au plus vite démangeait ses mains.

Des cris commençaient à retentir le long des gradins. Les joueurs venaient de rentrer sur le terrain, ce qui permis aux quatre sorciers de rester calmes quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que….

- Severus ! S'exclama Aurore. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que mon petit poussin des îles faisait parti de l'équipe ! Comment as-tu pu oublier de me dire cela ?!

Severus observa plus en détails le terrain, il fut aussi surpris que sa compagne.

- Je ne le savais pas. déclara-t-il à voix basse. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fiche sur ce balai ?!

Et en effet… Evan se tenait bien dans les airs, acclamé par la foule des élèves, juste en face de l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse.

- Non mais attend que j'aille l'attraper Monsieur « je-joue-au-Harry-Potter-du-haut-de-sa-première-année » ! Je ne le crois pas ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant.

Aurore le retint par la manche de sa cape.

- Ne te mets pas en colère ! Le pria-t-elle. Regarde comme il est adorable… mon dieu qu'il est crognou ! Mon petit béb !!

- Les Gryffondor ont déjà un attrapeur ! répliqua celui-ci. Il n'a aucun droit d'être l !

- Dan Cooper a eu un petit accident Severus… à mon avis Evan s'est arrangé pour le remplacer. L'informa Tarja. Ils n'ont pas du avoir le choix.

- Encore un coup de Granger j'en suis sûr ! Marmonna Severus contraint de se rassoire.

- C'est donc lui ton fils, Severus. intervint Lucius d'un air hautain. Un… Gryffondor…..

- Oui ! S'empressa de rétorquer Aurore avec insistance. Le plus brillant de son année ! Nous sommes extrêmement fiers de lui !

Lucius ne répondit rien, un petit haussement de sourcil marqua suffisamment sa pensée.

Aurore demeura sur sa position, ses bras croisés. Puis elle reporta son attention sur son fils, en essayant de rester aussi calme que possible. Bien oui, elle n'allait quand même pas sauter de joie du haut de sa tour en hurlant son nom comme une fan folle furieuse hystérique… elle était une femme d'âge mûre, sensée et responsable… quoi que !

Severus essaya de se calmer. Il croisa un instant le regard d'Evan… c'est vrai, il avait plutôt fière allure. Au moins, lui ne faisait pas trop d'idiotie. Même si son comportement frisait un peu trop le « Harry Potter » au goût de Severus, il n'en était pas moins son fils…

- Désolé Severus, mais là je crois que les Serpentard n'auront aucune chance !!!! S'exclama Aurore d'un ton provocant à l'attention du sorcier.

- Sottises ! Intervint Lucius d'un ton arrogant. Votre fils ne fera aucune différence ! Puis Severus ne s'est jamais montré exceptionnel au Quidditch… Alors si ce jeune sorcier tient de son père….

Severus lui adressa un regard noir, ce qui ne parut pas déplaire à son vieil ami.

Aurore, qui n'apprécia guère cette remarque, s'apprêta à répliquer mais Tarja brisa le silence avant elle.

- Non, cet enfant là n'a rien d'un vrai Rogue… Murmura-t-elle pensive.

- Ah ? Parce qu'il y a des critères pour être un vrai Rogue maintenant ? Lui rétorqua Aurore d'un ton sarcastique.

- Voyons cela n'était en rien une critique, Evan est un garçon charmant, nous pourrions même dire parfait ! Votre digne héritier en fin de compte… lui dit gentiment Tarja, voyant qu'Aurore semblait irritée, sans parler de Severus, silencieux mais dont le regard en disait long. Les enfants ne sont pas toujours à notre image…

Aurore la dévisagea mais ne releva pas sa remarque, désireuse de mettre fin à cette conversation qui mettait ses nerfs à vifs. Elle préféra reporter son attention vers le terrain, où le souaffle venait d'être lancé sous les cris et les applaudissements de l'assemblée.

Ce fut un début fulgurant, à peine une minute de jeu que les Serpentard s'étaient déjà emparés du souaffle pour l'envoyer tout droit au centre du plus grand des anneaux.

Lucius suivait le déroulement de l'action avec un sourire suffisant. En temps normal Severus en aurait fait de même, mais là son humeur avait été déjà assez mise à l'épreuve, et son esprit étaient bien trop submergé de pensées pour pouvoir se concentrer sur le match et encourager sa maison… en plus… son fils qui jouait pour les Gryffondor….

Les deux femmes quant à elles se taisaient suivant calmement le match, n'osant se regarder à présent qu'une légère tension venait de s'installer entre elles.

Des hurlements survinrent des bancs des Serpentard, leur équipe venait de perdre l'avantage. Le gardien laissa passer deux souaffle à la suite, occupé à éviter un cognard subtilement envoyé par un des batteurs des Gryffondor.

Ainsi le match continua pendant plusieurs minutes. Un silence de plombs régnait dans la tour où s'étaient installés les quatre sorciers.

Severus observa quelques secondes ses élèves dans les gradins réservés aux Serpentard. Il y aperçut Morgane assise entre Seto et Aska. Tout comme sa mère elle ne quittait pas Evan des yeux.

Les deux attrapeurs n'avaient pour le moment pas grand-chose à faire. Evan semblait bien s'acquitter de sa tâche. Il surveillait assidûment les moindres recoins du stade, en volant avec assurance sur son balai.

50 à 50… et déjà un poursuiveur en moins du coté Gryffondor. Bien, c'était un match Serpentard vs Gryffondor il ne fallait pas l'oublier !

Morgane suivait son frère avec attention et admiration. Finalement elle avait bien fait de venir. Elle n'aurait voulu rater les débuts d'Evan attrapeur de Quiddicth pour rien au monde !

-Je crois que le vif est apparu ! S'exclama Aska à côté de la jeune Serpentard. Les gradins du stade entier étaient surexcités alors que les deux attrapeurs entamaient une course poursuite éblouissante.

Morgane se leva pour mieux suivre l'action, mais alors qu'un 7ème année lui proposait de la prendre sur ses épaules, elle fut étrangement en proie à étourdissement. D'un seul coup, sa tête lui donnait l'impression de la projeter au fin fond d'un tourbillon. Craignant de perdre rapidement l'équilibre, la fillette se rassit sur le banc. L'effervescence avait gagné une telle puissance, personne ne remarqua que la petite fille se tenait assise gémissant de la subite douleur. Elle attrapa sa tête entre ses mains, la maintenant fermement dans l'espoir de voir ce brusque vertige s'arrêter. Mais il n'en fut rien…

Le vif d'or s'était évaporé. Evan tenait bon sur son balai, l'œil en constante recherche d'un quelconque éclat doré voletant autour d'eux. Rien pour le moment. L'autre attrapeur ne cessait de tourner autour du tout jeune joueur.

Mais une chose étrange vint perturber la concentration du Gryffondor. Tout son être sembla parcourut d'un frémissement étrange, déroutant. Il observa autour de lui … rien… si, sa sœur.

Son regard s'était automatiquement porté sur elle. Il la décelait à peine entre la masse noire et verte des Serpentard. Elle ne paraissait pas dans son état normal non plus.

Un rire malin le tira soudain de sa transe. Un cognard venait de le raser de peu… Un de ses coéquipiers l'interpella avec insistance. Evan se remit en course. L'autre attrapeur était à nouveau reparti dans un vol rapide derrière la petite balle. Evan ne perdit pas une seconde, et sous l'admiration générale, exceptée celle des Serpentard, il rattrapa son adversaire et le dépassa en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

-

- _Alors ma petite Rose, on dirait que tu ne te sens pas bien ?_

Morgane leva brusquement la tête. Elle distinguait à peine des silhouettes autour d'elle… tout était flou, mais cette voix ?

_- Laisse toi aller, ma belle… _

La fillette sursauta.

- Mais quoi… qu'est ce qui se passe… commença-t-elle à sangloter toujours victime de cette sensation qui mettait sa tête en ébullition.

_- N'ai pas peur petite fille… viens avec moi !_

- C'est toi ? Demanda Morgane toute perdue. Où es-tu ?!

_- Je ne suis pas loin. Laisse faire ton cœur et tu me trouveras._

- Mais je ne peux pas partir. Ma tête ! Je ne comprends rien ! Continuait elle sa voix étouffée par un sanglot.

_- Tu me fais confiance n'est pas ?_

Morgane ne captait même plus les cris de la foule, comme si elle s'était évanouie autre part. Le silence suivit, perdura quelque seconde, quelque minutes.

- Oui… murmura-t-elle alors.

-

L'assemblée réunie sur le terrain de Quidditch retenait son souffle. Les deux mains tendues des attrapeurs vers la petite balle d'or se rapprochaient, tantôt l'une, tantôt l'autre.

100 à 90, l'avantage pour Serpentard. Evan y était presque… presque… il venait de passer devant l'autre attrapeur, il n'était plus qu'

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? S'exclama Aurore en bondissant de son assise.

Tout le stade resta en alerte.

Evan venait de stopper brusquement son balai. L'attrapeur des Serpentard lui avait foncé directement dessus.

Les deux garçons faillirent être propulsés de leurs balais sous le choc. Evan y resta durement cramponné, alors que celui des Serpentard tentait de se remettre en selle.

Le vif d'or n'était plus à porté de vue.

Evan regardait autour de lui, sûrement plus stupéfait encore que le reste des spectateurs. Il ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Severus, il aurait fallu apprendre à ton fils que l'attrapeur est censé attraper le vif d'or ! Déclara Lucius. Pas seulement lui courir après ! Mais remarque, je ne vais pas me plaindre, comme ça nous pourrons gagner !

Le sorcier ne préféra pas relever sa remarque, il n'aurait pas été d'humeur à expliquer à Minerva pourquoi il se serait vu dans l'obligation de faire avaler sa canne à Lucius Malefoy… tous deux, sorciers d'âge mûr, responsables… quoi que !

-Quelque chose ne va pas Severus ! Cela m'inquiète ! S'empressa d'intervenir Aurore se retournant vers son sorcier.

-Calme toi, je suis sûr qu'il va bien. la rassura-t-il, en observant malgré tout son fils avec une légère appréhension.

Evan du faire un effort surhumain pour surmonter la sensation qui tourbillonnait dans ses veines. Comme si quelque chose menaçait d'exploser, et l'attirait malgré lui vers les gradins des Serpentard.

-

- D'accord… attend moi ! Chuchota Morgane en commençant à stabiliser son esprit.

Elle ressentit comme un envol, l'emportant doucement. Elle n'avait réellement aucune idée de comment cela avait bien pu arriver. Elle n'avait fait que fermer les yeux, et s'était comme laisser tomber au bout de se gouffre qui l'appelait.

Alors, elle ouvrit subitement les yeux. Des arbres sombres, le bruit du vent s'engouffrant sourdement entre les branches des arbres obscurs… la forêt ?

- Te voil ! Fit la voix du jeune homme qui avançait près d'elle.

Morgane sourit en le voyant apparaître. Il était comme à son habitude, sa silhouette fine se dessinait à travers sa longue cape sombre. Ses cheveux noirs étaient parfaitement attachés derrière sa nuque. Son regard allant complice se réfléchir dans celui de la fillette, noirs pour noirs.

Morgane courut sans attendre se jeter dans ses bras.

- Tu vois ce n'était pas difficile ! Lui fit il remarquer en l'attrapant aussi facilement qu'une plume.

Morgane haussa les épaules, en rougissant.

- Mais… je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui s'est pass ! avoua-t-elle. Je ne me souviens même pas... j'étais au matchs là pourtant. Comment se fait il que tout à coup je me retrouve ici ?

- C'était juste histoire de te montrer de quoi tu es capable ma chère Lui lança-t-il amusé en la reposant à terre. Pour ton information, tu es toujours au match !

- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle à moitié convaincue.

- Je t'ai faite venir jusqu'à moi pour voir si tu étais capable de le faire…

- Mais de quoi !

- De te dupliquer ! Apparemment oui…. Lui répliqua-t-il. Tu es capable de maîtriser à ton âge des pouvoirs qui ne s'acquièrent pas avant un bon nombre d'années d'expériences… J'avoue là, je t'ai un peu guidé, mais cela prouve que bientôt tu seras capable de bien plus !

Morgane l'observa en riant.

- J'ai un peu de mal à croire ce que tu me dis ! déclara-t-elle. Pourquoi je pourrais faire cela, moi ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

- Tu demanderas à ta mère ! Lui répliqua-t-il d'un ton joueur. Et si on jouait plutôt ?!

- Dire que Maman ne voulait plus que je revienne dans la forêt ! Pensa-t-elle tout haut avec un sourire espiègle.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Elle a peur que je me fasse manger par un loup-garou !

- Hum… Ils sont très drôles pourtant les loups-garous ! Peut être que j'en suis un aussi ? Qui sait ?

A ces mots il attrapa la fillette par la taille, alors que celle-ci riait aux éclats. Le jeune homme la serra contre lui, la regardant avec affection.

- Dis... Lui demanda soudain Morgane.

- Je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dis comment tu t'appelais ?

- Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé

- Alors ?!

- Je me nomme Daren, je te serais ton chevalier servant, qu'en dis tu ?! Lui révéla-t-il ténébreusement.

Morgane, le teint écarlate, acquiesça en un murmure, avant que tous deux ne s'éloignent plus en profondeur dans la forêt…

-

Evan eu l'impression que tout son corps s'embrasait durant de longues et interminables minutes.

Severus l'observait attentivement, et commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter.

Une seule chose était présente dans l'esprit du jeune garçon… sa sœur ! Il ne la sentait plus près de lui.

Natacha Cooper vint poster son balai près de celui du jeune attrapeur.

- Tu veux qu'on demande une pose ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ??

Evan ne pu répondre tout de suite… son esprit se voilait. A présent ce fut de la rage qui enivrait ses veines : elle n'était plus là, elle s'était échappée… Pourquoi pensait il cela ? Cette impression de fuite, cette inquiétude, comme un avertissement, comme une cassure…

Mais le pire était que tous ses mouvements semblaient entravés par cette force étrange. Elle s'était envolée, il ne savait ni où ni comment, et encore moins pourquoi cela lui faisait peur à ce point.

« Elle ne doit pas ! » Cela résonnait dans sa tête dans un désagréable bourdonnement…

- Reviens… Reviens ! Commença-t-il à répéter, ses yeux emplis de colère.

Nat le dévisagea, alors que le jeune garçon ne semblait plus réellement lui-même.

Aurore ressentait également une étrange sensation, un nœud s'était formé au creux de son estomac. Son regard alla vers Morgane… elle était là… assise sagement. Mais…

Evan menait un combat intérieur comme il n'avait jamais eu à le faire de toute sa courte vie. Il voulait par-dessus tout reprendre le contrôle de ses actions et repartir à la poursuite du vif d'or. Il entendait les cris de la foule, qui restait incrédule.

Au bout de quelques secondes, qui parurent une éternité pour l'attrapeur, il parvint enfin à avancer. De fines traces rouges zébraient le dos de ses mains, sa rage prenait des proportions bientôt incontrôlables.

Aurore se leva de son siège, inquiète.

Il fallait qu'il avance, qu'il reprenne le contrôle de lui-même ! Mais pour cela… elle devait revenir !

Evan leva les yeux vers le ciel, il aperçut l'attrapeur des Serpentard et le vif d'or. Il allait l'avoir… non Evan ne pouvait pas faire perdre son équipe… Il fallait qu'il prouve sa valeur, lui aussi !

Dans un cri de colère il parvint à se ressaisir, son balai fila à une allure phénoménale. Alors qui rasait de près son adversaire celui fut éjecté de son balai. Les étudiants observaient le spectacle, abasourdis.

Le revoilà en course.

150 à 200. Serpentard prenait beaucoup d'avance…

Evan exécuta un virage en épingle pour se remettre sur la piste de la petite balle dorée qui virevoltait telle une fée insouciante entre les tours et les autres joueurs.

Ceux-ci parurent infiniment soulagés de voir le jeune sorcier se réveiller enfin. Un instant, leur cœur failli s'arrêter de battre !

Cette fois ci ce fut rapide. Comme propulsé par une force démesurée, Evan fondit sur la balle, et l'arracha avec rage au ciel qui le retenait.

Aucun des Serpentard ni même des Gryffondor n'eut réellement le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

Evan serra la balle dans sa main, si fort qu'il aurait pu la briser d'une minute à l'autre, alors que le coup de sifflet final vint briser le lourd silence qui régnait sur le stade.

Aussitôt un tonnerre d'applaudissement vint de mêler au sifflement.

Le courroux de sa respiration se faisait oppressante. La déferlante d'énergie qui ruisselait en lui, tout comme les fines gouttelettes d'une brusque averse glaciale, semblait annihiler son esprit, comme une envie de domination… comme un élément qui se serait enfui de son univers, le plus précieux de ces éléments…

Il mit du temps avant de se calmer. Heureusement, l'enchaînement des festivités eut un effet apaisant sur le jeune garçon, qui retrouva peu à peu son état normal, même si un manque subsistait encore…

-

Bien plus tard…

Les quelques pointes de ciel blanc qui éclairaient par-ci par là les alentours de la forêt interdite s'assombrissaient peu à peu. Cette nuit ci voudrait sûrement être la scène d'un orage angoissant à en juger par le vrombissement des éclairs toujours plus proches.

Morgane était seule dans la forêt, mais cela ne l'intimidait guère. Elle avait passé plusieurs soirées à explorer la forêt en compagnie du jeune homme. Plus ils discutaient, plus elle se confiait, tout en parcourant cette étrange flore. Le jeune homme savait la mettre en confiance et Morgane buvait littéralement la moindre de ses paroles. Dès qu'ils se retrouvaient, le monde disparaissait intégralement.

Ainsi la fillette allait insouciante de part et d'autres des arbres, cherchant Daren qui s'était lancé dans un jeu de cache-cache magique.

Morgane décela à l'aide d'un sortilège que le jeune homme lui avait enseigné, une personne qui se faufilait à travers les arbres.

Voyant la silhouette recouverte d'une cape sombre, la fillette s'avança vers elle à pas feutrés, camouflée d'un sortilège « passe-partout ».

Mais surprise, Morgane s'aperçut que celle-ci approchait d'un pas décidé vers elle. Ce ne fut que la seconde suivante qu'elle reconnut la personne qui se camouflait derrière le vêtement noire.

- Glups…. S'étouffa Morgane avant de tenter de rebrousser chemin.

Mais la sorcière fut plus rapide, elle attrapa rapidement le haut de la cape de la fillette, l'empêchant de se défiler.

Son mouvement rabattit sa capuche découvrant ses longs cheveux flamboyants, sans parler de son regard d'émeraude, parcourut de lueurs courroucées.

- Ne te sauve pas comme ça toi ! Lui ordonna-t-elle. J'ai à te parler !

- Euh… Siria… ce… ce n'est pas bien le moment… Expliqua la fillette en essayant de se dégager.

Mais bien sûr, tenter de rivaliser avec sa marraine fut peine perdue. Morgane du bien lui faire face sans broncher, observant malgré tout avec une vive attention le sol de la forêt.

- Enfin je te retrouve ! J'étais persuadée que je te trouverais réellement ici ! Non mais est ce que tu as la moindre idées de ce que tu es en train de faire ?! Lui demanda-t-elle ses mains fermement posées sur ses hanches.

Morgane la regarda interloquée.

- Si ta mère t'avait trouvée à ma place, je n'ose te dire ce qui serait arrivée ! Continuait Siria d'un ton toujours aussi fâché.

- Mais… Siria, je n'ai pas fait exprès… je te jure… tenta de se justifier Morgane d'un ton désolé.

- Tu me prends pour une idiote ?! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vue depuis ces dernières semaines !

- Beu-euh… zecépa… marmonna-t-elle en devenant écarlate.

- Tes petites excursions nocturnes ne passent pas inaperçues !! Et ton subterfuge de duplication a cessé de fonctionner après la fin du match ! Je t'assure que si Aurore ou Severus viennent à apprendre que tu étais là, tu recevras la punition de ta vie ! Non mais, une Beuglante ne t'a pas suffi ?!!!!

Le tient de Morgane passa rapidement du rouge au violet pour redevenir complètement blême….

- Siria…. Siii'… gémit elle en sentant des larmes pointer au coin de ses yeux.

- Que tu t'amuses dans les couloirs avec Malefoy passe encore ! Enchaîna-t-elle en pointant son index sous le nez de la jeune Serpentard. Mais là, tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire ! Tu n'as pas la moindre idée d'à qui tu es en train de te donner…

Morgane se mordit les lèvres dans l'espoir de rester de marbre, mais ce fut peine perdue. Des larmes jaillirent de ses grands yeux noirs pour venir inonder son visage.

- Oh tu ne m'attendriras pas comme ça ! Saches que…

- Puis-je savoir qui est en train de faire pleurer ma petite Morgane ? S'enquit soudain la voix grave de Daren.

Le jeune homme était apparu juste derrière la fillette, et d'un mouvement de son bras, l'avait attirée contre lui. Siria le toisa avec colère, le sorcier lui retourna son regard tout aussi haineux.

Morgane mit ses bras autour de celui de Daren, et se serra out contre lui. Mais Siria l'en dégagea sans le moindre mal pour l'amenée auprès d'elle.

- Je vous interdis de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux ! Le menaça la sorcière avec hargne.

Les yeux bleus noirs de Daren parurent s'illuminer de colère.

- Je suis la marraine de cette enfant, je veille sur elle comme si elle était ma fille et je vous dé-con-seille de vous approcher ne serait-ce qu'à plus de 20 mètres d'elle. Articula-t-elle d'une voix inquiétante.

- Mais Si' … intervint Morgane toujours en pleurs.

- Toi file au château ! Lui ordonna-t-elle. Dépêche toi, pendant que je m'occupe de lui !

- Non ! Laisse le ! Lui cria la fillette fermement décidée à rester. S'il te plait… Je te jure que je n'ai pas fait exprès de venir ici !

- Morgane, il est dangereux ! Lui murmura-t-elle. Je veux que tu retournes immédiatement dans ta salle commune et que tu y restes ! Ça t'évitera d'avoir davantage de problèmes, ne me force pas à avertir Aurore !

- Laissez la donc tranquille ! La petite n'y est pour rien. intervint Daren en avançant vers elles.

-Alors vous… maugréa Siria.Morgane, va-t-en !

La fillette n'osa lui désobéir davantage voyant sa détermination. Elle s'enfuit à travers les bois en direction du château, laissant Siria et Daren derrière elle.

Sa course la conduisit jusque dans le grand hall. Les élèves présents la regardèrent entrer en trombe, toute essoufflée avec de grands yeux surpris.

Aska sortit du lot, plus stupéfaite encore que ses camarades. Elle se précipita sur la petite sorcière, la prenant amicalement dans ses bras, en la bombardant de questions.

- Où étais-tu pass ? Tu as disparu juste après le match !! Lui demanda-t-elle inquiète. Tu étais dans la forêt ?

Morgane acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, sanglotant sans cesse.

- Tu es toute mouillée… viens on va aller remettre sur pied.

Les deux fillettes se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir.

Alors qu'elles arrivaient à la hauteur des cachots, Evan apparut.

- Je vous cherchais partout ! Morgane ! Les appela-t-il en accourrant vers elle.

Il prit sa sœur dans ses bras, soulageant Aska.

- Pourquoi es tu parti comme ça ? J'ai eu si peur…

Morgane lui sourit et se blotti contre lui, toujours en pleurs.

- Je veux voir Maman… sanglotait elle au creux du cou de son frère.

- Elle est repartie, Je vais t'amener dans le bureau de Papa… il doit y être !

- Je vous accompagne !!! S'exclama Aska. Ben quoi, je vais la soutenir avec toi…

-

Pendant ce temps dans la forêt la sorcière traquait encore le sorcier. Aucun des deux ne semblaient prêt à abandonnés. Alors que Siria apparaissait soudain derrière une haie de ronce, elle sentit une main venir se plaquer contre son visage, puis une autre l'attrapant par la taille. Celle-ci voulut se défendre, mais le sorcier usait de magie pour la maintenir sous son joug. Il amena son visage près du sien, lui murmurant doucement à l'oreille.

- Tu ne pourras plus la détacher de moi… à présent elle m'appartient !

D'un élan de colère, Siria parvint à se défaire, faisant volte face, ses cheveux roux l'accompagnant d'un gracieux mouvement.

- Tu ignores à qui tu devras avoir à faire avant de pouvoir t'emparer de cette enfant ! Le menaça-t-elle avec haine. …. Mange Mort !

- Oh si je le sais, et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela peut être excitant… lui déclara-t-il avec un rictus machiavélique. On se reverra… Rose Noire !


	33. Gentille petite brise hivernale

~*~ Mici pour vos commentaire sur le 32 ! lol Bah alors il ne vous plait pas mon Daren ? ;) C'est vrai k'il n'est pas très gentil :p ~*~  
  
~* ~ Voilà, le 33ème chapitre ! pfiou ! déjà ! lol. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il s'intitule « Gentille petite brise hivernale » hum hum il promet des vacances de Noël bien tranquille niarf niarf ! bizoux bonne lecture ! ~*~  
  
Le sorcier entra à l'intérieur de la petite librairie. Il secoua sa cape maculée de flocons de neige, en même temps qu'il découvrait son visage de la capuche qui accompagnait son vêtement. Ses mèches blondes vinrent couvrir son visage, aussi les rabattit il d'un gracieux mouvement vers l'arrière, alors qu'une petite tornade vint, comme à son habitude, sauter sur le client.  
  
-Papaaaaaaa !!!! Hurla-t-elle de joie tout en assaillant la taille du sorcier de ses petits bras.  
  
-Coucou ma Princesse ! La salua-t-il en la hissant dans ses bras. Alors prête à partir ?!  
  
La fillette hocha la tête d'un air malicieux, ses petites couettes bouclées claires dansant sur ses épaules.  
  
-Et, Madame Rogue serait elle prête également ??? Lança-t-il au loin dans la boutique, tout en avançant, la petite Calypso dans ses bras.  
  
Aurore s'extirpa alors d'un rayon rempli de livres poussiéreux et mal rangés.  
  
-Tu es déjà là Brian ? S'étonna-t-elle en allant saluer le jeune homme.  
  
-Dois-je en conclure que tu n'as pas encore fini de te préparer ?! Lui demanda-t-il l'air déçu.  
  
-Excuse moi, je suis prête mais tu vas devoir partir sans moi, j'ai encore une petite course à faire avant de partir. Lui expliqua Aurore l'air embêté.  
  
-Je croyais qu'on devait aller chercher mon beau-frangin, Mione et les jumeaux ensemble !! Lui rétorqua-t-il.  
  
-Je suis vraiment confuse, c'est très important, tu n'auras qu'à aller chez Dumbledore avec Hermione et Calypso. Severus, les enfants et moi, nous vous rejoindrons plus tard, voilà tout. Lui fit elle remarquer d'un ton doux. Allez ne me fais pas d'histoire. On se retrouve ce soir de toute façon !!  
  
Aurore déposa un baiser sur la joue de son frère, lui souriant affectueusement.  
  
-Attends un minute toi. lui signala-t-elle d'un ton suspicieux. Puis je savoir où tu vas ?  
  
La sorcière l'observa, ses grands yeux bleus exprimant toute l'innocence du monde.  
  
-Juste faire une course. répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.  
  
-Mouais mouais, je les connais tes petites courses ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton accusateur. Tu ne changeras jamais toi.  
  
Aurore lui souris d'un air espiègle. Finalement Brian prit congé d'Aurore, emmenant Calypso avec lui, en direction de Poudlard. Aurore vérifia encore deux ou trois petites choses, dans sa boutique, et s'assurant que tout était bien fermé, bien à sa place, elle sortit par la porte de derrière. Arrivée dans la petite cours, la sorcière se métamorphosa discrètement en louve. Elle maîtrisait encore parfaitement ses pouvoirs d'animagus. Aussi, à pas feutrés la louve au pelage aussi noire que de l'encre se faufila à travers les ruelles, et partit au loin dans la nature, sans éveiller la moindre réaction.  
  
~*~  
  
-J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais ! S'exclama une voix au milieu d'une forêt dense et sombre, alors que la louve avançait silencieusement vers la personne en face d'elle.  
  
-Excuse moi Siria, j'ai été retardée. Répondit Aurore en reprenant sa forme humaine. Je devais attendre que Brian vienne chercher Calypso.  
  
Siria acquiesça, venant saluer chaleureusement son ancienne prêtresse.  
  
-Commet ça va au temple ? S'enquit alors Aurore.  
  
-Tout se passe bien pour l'instant. mais Aurore il va falloir que tu y reviennes. commença Siria d'un ton grave. Avec Morgane.  
  
-Oh non, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ! C'est pour cela que tu m'as fait venir ? S'exclama cette dernière. Nous en avons déjà parlé, cela ne rime à rien de l'y emmener !  
  
-Tu vas continuer à te voiler la face longtemps comme cela ? Lui rétorqua Siria. Aurore haussa les yeux au ciel en soupirant.  
  
-Ecoute, pour l'instant, il n'y a aucune raison de s'affoler. Tu me vois expliquer à ma fille toute l'histoire des Roses Noires ? Ce que j'ai fait moi ? Elle n'a que 11 ans, pitié, épargnons lui ça.  
  
Siria l'observa ennuyée.  
  
-Je ne veux en aucun cas mêler Morgane à tout ceci. Continua Aurore d'un ton amère. Elle est encore si petite.  
  
-Je sais. Acquiesça-t-elle. Mais Morgane n'est pas stupide, crois moi, elle se doute que quelque chose ne va pas.  
  
-Je la surveille de près. Lui expliqua Aurore. Je t'assure que pour l'instant aucun signe n'est apparu.  
  
-Aucun signe ? Et cet espèce de sale Mangemort ce n'est pas un signe peut être ?! Lui répliqua-t-elle indignée. Aurore, as-tu déjà vu la façon dont il lui tournait autour. il l'attire entre ses griffes, il l'amadoue, ne crois pas qu'il lui fasse de cadeau à l'arrivée !  
  
-J'ai vu cela tout comme toi. mais j'ai d'autres desseins pour lui. ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, le mangemort qui touchera à un cheveux de ma fille n'est pas encore né. fais moi confiance.  
  
-Si jamais il lui fait quoi que ce soit, tu peux être sûre que je le torturerais lentement et avec rage. lui murmura Siria avec un ressentiment non dissimulé. Aurore l'observa, soudain amusée.  
  
-J'ai en effet l'impression que tu t'occuperas bien de lui. Chuchota Aurore sans donner suite à sa pensée.  
  
Siria la dévisagea, mais Aurore s'empressa de changer de sujet.  
  
-Il va falloir que je te quitte. on m'attend au château. lui expliqua l'ancienne prêtresse.  
  
Siria acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Aurore s'apprêta à partir, mais la jeune sorcière la retint avant qu'elle ne se retransforme en louve.   
  
-Au fait. savais tu que certain cercles de Roses Noires conservaient des encyclopédies de l'histoire de notre clan ?  
  
-Oui, j'en ai entendu parler... murmura vaguement Aurore. Siria haussa les épaules.  
  
-Certaines de ces encyclopédies on été dérobées.  
  
-Récemment ?!  
  
-Pourquoi ce soudain air coupable Aurore ?  
  
-Euh, il se pourrait que accidentellement il y a quelques années, un de ces exemplaires se soit retrouvé en ma possession et que j'ai, par mégarde, oublié de le remettre à nos très chères s?urs lors d'une de nos grande réunion de cercles.. Avoua Aurore le regard errant de ci et delà.  
  
Siria ne parut pas étonné mais se contenta de soupirer.  
  
-Quoi ? Je manquais de lecture le soir. et puis elles n'ont jamais rien remarqué. Après tout ce n'est qu'un emprunt... à l'époque on en m'appelait pas la voleuse pour rien, non ?  
  
-Toujours est il qu'encore une fois, une d'entre elle a été subtilisé. comme tu le sais seul une Rose Noire a pu avoir accès à leur bibliothèque. quoique, les cercles du Nord ne sont pas aussi vigilantes que nous. Mais, juste comme ça, cela ne serait pas toi par hasard ??  
  
-Mais bien sûr que non !!!! Tu sais bien que c'est fini tout cela pour moi.  
  
Siria demeura silencieuse.  
  
-C'est étrange que tu me parles de cela. remarqua Aurore pensive.  
  
-Pourquoi donc.  
  
-Non, pour rien. conclut Aurore.  
  
~*~  
  
Severus sortit silencieusement de son bureau, perdu dans ses pensés, il se dirigeait vers ses appartements, bientôt Aurore allait le rejoindre pour qu'ensemble ils se rendent au manoir d'Albus Dumbledore, où ils étaient sensés passer les fêtes de fin d'année. « Encore une fête en compagnie du côté préféré de ma famille. » Se dit il. « Si encore il n'y avait que mes enfants, Aurore et Dumbledore... mais les autres.. dire que la dernière fois qu'il m'ont traîné la dedans ils ont voulu me faire faire le Père Noël. Aurore tu n'as pas intérêt à me demander quoi que ce soit cette fois ci, tu auras beau me supplier tout ce que tu veux il est hors de question que . »  
  
-On marmonne tout seul dans son coin ?! S'exclama une douce voix derrière lui.  
  
Severus soupira, peu désireux d'être retardé dans ses occupation à cet instant. Il observa d'un air agacé la personne qui se révéla en face de lui.  
  
-Tu me fais toujours la tête Severus ? Se plaignit tristement Tarja.  
  
-Puis je me permettre de te dire que l'innocence ne te va pas du tout ! Lui rétorqua Severus en observant la jeune femme qui tournait doucement sa longue natte noire entre ses doigts fins d'une allure enfantine.  
  
Tarja lui rendit un regard froissé, elle lâcha sa natte et la rejeta en arrière.  
  
-Tu n'as vraiment aucun humour Severus ! Lui répliqua-t-elle croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Lucius et moi ne faisions que nous remémorer le bon vieux temps ! Qu'y a-t-il de mal à cela ?  
  
-Comme par hasard vous nous relatiez vos petits souvenirs devant Aurore, avec vos commentaires à la noix, comme si de rien n'était ! A l'avenir, je vais te le dire franchement, tiens toi à l'écart de ma femme !  
  
-Quel dommage ! Je ne pourrais pas lui vanter tes mérites, lui dire à quel point tu es un bon protecteur. hum... Je n'ai jamais oublié comme tu m'avais si bien prise sous ton aile. S'exclama Tarja haut et fort dans le couloir d'un ton espiègle.  
  
Severus lui lança un regard assassin, mais plutôt que de répliquer, il préféra laisser la sorcière. Aussi s'empressa-t-il de quitter le couloir, sans prendre la peine d'écouter ce qu'elle débitait encore.  
  
~*~  
  
Aurore arriva peu de temps après avoir quitté Siria. La jeune femme retrouva avec nostalgie le chemin de la salle des professeurs. Elle y pénétra doucement, en espérant y rencontrer Severus, étant donné qu'elle avait trouvé son bureau ainsi que ses appartements fermés. Alors que celle-ci entrait dans la grande salle, elle fut quelque peu déçue de la trouver pratiquement déserte, et sans Severus qui plus est. Arlanne Sinistra, Sarah Potter et Samantha Chourave s'y trouvaient par contre, assise autour de leur table habituelle. Elles vinrent saluer amicalement leur ancienne collègue.  
  
-Nous n'avons pas vu Severus aujourd'hui. lui expliqua Sarah tout en lui offrant une tasse de thé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, il devait être dans son bureau toute la journée. je crois que Minerva lui a donné pas mal d'affaire à traiter durant les vacances.  
  
-Erreur ma chère. intervint le professeur Sinistra. Je l'ai vu ce matin moi. se diriger vers le parc.  
  
-C'est vrai nous étions toutes les deux ! Ajouta Samantha Chourave.  
  
-Bizarrement cela ne m'étonne pas ! S'amusa doucement Aurore qui avait pris place avec elles.  
  
-Et c'est là que nous l'avons vu avec . continua Samantha juste avant de couper brusquement sa phrase.  
  
-Avec qui ? S'empressa de demander Aurore intriguée.  
  
Samantha et Arlanne s'adressèrent des regards anxieux.  
  
-Mais enfin dites le nous ?! S'exclama Sarah, curieuse.  
  
-C'était encore le professeur Nightwish. murmura Arlanne en se penchant vers le centre de la table.  
  
Aurore eu un mouvement de tête étonné.  
  
-Comment ça « encore » le professeur Nightwish ?! S'enquit Aurore l'air suspicieuse.  
  
-Euh non, non pour rien. je pense qu'elle devait être un nouvelle fois en train de plaider sa cause au près de Severus. s'empressa d'expliquer Samantha l'air gênée.  
  
-Oui... Continua Arlanne. Severus semble fâché contre elle depuis le match de Quidditch. Nous ne savons pourquoi, c'est très mystérieux. Apparemment elle aurait laissé entendre des choses qu'il aurait voulu garder pour lui. enfin c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Aurore remarqua avec quel entrain Arlanne se plaisait à chuchoter les bruits de couloir. Oh ça elle n'avait pas changé. c'était sans doute devenue plus grave qu'avant. D'ordinaire, Aurore trouvait cela amusant, mais cette fois ci, ce qu'elle lui révélait était loin de la divertir.  
  
-Pauvre Tarja, elle ne mérite pas qu'il l'envoie balader de la sorte. il est vraiment sec avec elle parfois. soupira Sarah.  
  
-En ce qui me concerne, il peut lui envoyer toutes les méchancetés qu'il veut, cela m'est bien égal ! Déclara soudainement le professeur de botanique.  
  
-Pourquoi dites vous cela ? Ce n'est pas très gentil. S'enquit alors Sinistra et Sarah.  
  
-Je suis désolée, mais je ne trouve pas le professeur Nightwish très agréable . je sais bien qu'ici tout le monde l'apprécie, mais je la trouve hautaine et froide ! Expliqua Chourave en croisant les bras.  
  
Aurore restait silencieuse, légèrement intriguée par tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Finalement, elle se leva.  
  
-Et bien ma chère Samantha, je serais plutôt de votre avis si vous voulez tout savoir. dit elle tout bas.  
  
-Oh, mais Aurore, ne vous inquiétez pas pour Severus. Sarah a raison. il doit être dans son bureau à l'heure qu'il est !! Tout seul dans son bureau en train de travailler bien sérieusement. Lui signala Samantha d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.  
  
Aurore acquiesça puis s'apprêta à quitter les lieux, juste avant qu'Arlanne ne l'apostrophe encore.  
  
-Nous vous verrons ce soir alors ? Lui demanda le professeur d'astrologie.  
  
Aurore parut étonnée.  
  
-Chez Albus ? Vous venez également ?  
  
-Oui, nous venons toutes les trois ! Lui répliqua Sarah d'un ton joyeux.  
  
Aurore leur sourit amusée, en espérant malgré tout que Severus n'était pas au courant, car sinon, elle allait avoir un mal fou à le faire venir.  
  
La jeune femme se dirigea à nouveau vers les appartements de Severus, espérant vraiment l'y trouver cette fois. Aurore savait qu'il ne fallait pas toujours faire attention au ragot de couloirs d'Arlanne. Mais cette fois ci, la discussion avait plongée la jeune femme dans ses pensées, des pensées qui ne l'enchantaient guère.  
  
Alors que celle-ci arrivait près de l'escalier du grand Hall, pour descendre vers les cachots, elle aperçut deux petits sorciers, ce qui la fit sortir aussitôt de ses songes. Aurore du faire un effort surhumain -ou du moins sur-maternel pour une mère complètement gaga de son fils- pour ne pas hurler « ooooooh c'est trooooooop mignooooooooooooooooon !!!!! » en plein milieu du hall, bien que celui-ci ne fut désert.  
  
Comme d'habitude, pour les fêtes le collège se vidait, et alors, sans doute, que tous les élèves qui rentraient chez eux pour Noël se trouvaient dehors près des calèches qui les amèneraient à la gare Pré-Au-Lard, seuls demeurait près de la porte Evan et Bélinda. Les deux enfants se serraient tendrement l'un dans les bras de l'autre, alors que personne n'était sensé les observer. Bien entendu Aurore s'était approchée d'eux à pas feutrés, et s'était camouflée derrière une des statues du hall, brûlant d'envie de les interpeller pour leur dire ô combien elle les trouvait tout choupinous. Mais les deux Gryffondors paraissaient bien trop absorbés dans leur petit câlin pour se préoccupée d'Aurore qui les observaient discrètement.  
  
-Tu vas me manquer . murmura Evan à la petite fille qui serrait ses bras autour de ses épaules.  
  
Bélinda lui sourit, rougissant presque, puis aventura ses lèvres près de celles d'Evan.  
  
-Tiens, je voulais te faire un petit cadeau. pour que tu ne m'oublis pas pendant ces deux semaines. lui déclara Evan, en se libérant de l'étreinte de la jeune Gryffondor, pour plonger sa main dans la poche de sa cape.  
  
Il en ressortit un petit médaillon que plaça dans les mains de Bélinda, qui le regardait aux anges.  
  
La fillette rougit de plus belle, puis en déclanchant le petit mécanisme du collier, elle découvrit une petite photo placée à l'intérieur, un portait d'elle et d'Evan bien sûr, une photo prise juste après le match Gryffondor Serpentard, où les deux enfants s'enlaçaient affectueusement.  
  
-Merci. murmura Bélinda en plaçant de bijou autour de son cou. Je le garderais près de moi pour toujours.  
  
Evan sourit triomphalement, puis reprit la fillette dans ses bras, mais juste au moment où celui-ci s'apprêtait à l'embrasser une dernière fois, Aurore sorti de sa cachette.  
  
-Par Merlin mais que vous êtes à crrrrroquer tous les deux !!!!!!!!!! s'exclama-t-elle en serrant les deux enfants dans ses bras.  
  
-Mamaaaaaaaaaaan ! S'indigna Evan, mais lâcha nous, c'est pas possible !!  
  
Aurore s'exécuta, ne cessant de dire à Bélinda combien elle la trouve adorable. Puis finalement la fillette les salua et partit pour rejoindre la calèche qui l'attendait sûrement. Au moment où elle passa la porte Evan fusilla sa mère du regard.  
  
-Quoi ?? Lui demanda Aurore.  
  
-Mais pourquoi tu nous surprends toujours !!! S'énerva-t-il. Tu le fais exprès avoues le !  
  
-Mais non. oh, si on ne peut même plus te faire un petit compliment ! Vous êtes si choux touts les deux. c'est plus fort que moi ! Expliqua Aurore.  
  
Evan croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, écarlate et vexé.  
  
-Bon ça va, je ne te fais pas la tête, ne me regarde pas comme ça. soupira Evan.  
  
Aurore parut soulagée, et s'empressa de la bombarder de questions.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu lui as donné ? S'enquit elle de plus en plus curieuse.  
  
-C'est un médaillon.. Pour noël.  
  
-Oh mon bébé, c'est trop mignon, tu offres un petit cadeau à ton amoureuse. c'est tellement adorable !  
  
-Roooh, mais tu recommences ! Arrêtes, je ne te dirais plus rien moi maintenant ! S'écria Evan de plus en plus rouge.  
  
Mais la sorcière ne se démonta pas, et prit son fils dans ses bras malgré ses protestations.  
  
-Mon amour de petit sorcier tout chouchoupinouuuuu, tu sais à quel point je t'adore !  
  
-Oh comme vous êtes mignons. quel beau portrait de famille.  
  
-Bon, ça va maintenant ! S'énerva Evan en se dégageant de l'étreinte de sa mère, commençant légèrement à en avoir assez qu'on le trouve tout adorable, mignon ou tout choupinou.  
  
Aurore reprit son air sérieux, faisant face, les bras croisés, à la sorcière qui la dévisageait avec un sourire provocant. Evan ne semblait pas plus heureux que sa mère de voir soudain le professeur Nightwish apparaître dans les couloirs.  
  
-Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites là Tarja ? S'enquit Aurore curieuse. Vous n'êtes pas rentrée chez vous pour les fêtes ? Personne pour réveillonner avec vous. oh, ça m'étonne.  
  
-Permettez moi de vous retournez la question. lui lança Tarja sans relever la dernière remarque d'Aurore. Je suis professeur ici, j'ai toutes les raisons du monde d'être là, comparé à vous.  
  
Aurore la toisa avec mépris, tentant de rester civilisée malgré tout.  
  
-Sans doute, mais moi, je suis venue chercher ma famille. et j'étais professeur ici bien avant vous ! Décréta Aurore non sans fierté.  
  
Le professeur Nightwish et elle montraient à présent une véritable aversion l'une pour l'autre. Mais étant toutes deux des femmes respectables et respectées, oui oui je l'assure, elles ne pouvaient se laisser aller.  
  
Quoi qu'à cet instant précis, Evan se demandait laquelle allait gifler l'autre la première, ne s'attendant pas à moins qu'une guerre ouverte comme lorsque lui commençait à parler avec des Serpentard un peu trop prétentieux.  
  
-Vous n'y êtes pas restée bien longtemps d'ailleurs. vous non plus vous n'avez pas échappez à la malédiction du professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal. lui répliqua Tarja d'un ton amusée. Et oui. même vous !  
  
-Evan, viens ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. décréta Aurore en fusillant Tarja du regard.  
  
Celle-ci semblait au contraire y prendre goût à en juger par le sourire espiègle qui se précisait sur son visage.  
  
-Embrassez donc Severus de ma part quand vous le verrez ! La salua-t- elle sans se retourner alors qu'Aurore passa près d'elle pour reprendre son chemin vers les cachots.  
  
-Calme Maman. reste calme. lui chuchota Evan en posant sa main sur le bras de sa mère. Ne t'en fais pas, au prochain cours de potion je ferais exprès de lui renverser une potion de putréfaction sur sa robe.  
  
Aurore inspira doucement, tentant de rester la plus calme du monde.  
  
-Je suis content de voir que tu ne la porte pas dans ton c?ur mon poussin. dit elle à son fils alors qu'ils quittaient le grand Hall. J'ai remarqué que ta s?ur semblait lui porter de l'admiration. c'est décevant.  
  
-Morgane porte beaucoup d'attention à des gens peu recommandables tu sais. lui répliqua Evan d'un ton pensif.  
  
~*~  
  
Le soir approchait. Au c?ur d'un chemin dans la pénombre, deux sorciers vêtus de capes sombres apparurent, un homme et une femme. Juste à leurs côtés deux enfants, deux petites têtes blondes également habillés de capes noires.  
  
La sorcière rabattit sa cape d'un geste brusque et énervé.  
  
-Alors là. bravo ! S'exclama-t-elle sur un ton de reproche en se tournant vers le sorcier. Plus de 4 heures de retard. non mais vraiment vraiment...  
  
-Et alors ! Rétorqua celui-ci à voix basse. Cela arrive à tout le monde de se tromper..  
  
-Excuse moi, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me tromper aussi bêtement de portoloin, et JE NE PENSE PAS QUE CE SOIT DANS LES TIENNES NON PLUS !!!!! S'écria-t-elle encore.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends par là ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton suspicieux.  
  
-Oh ! Ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas. ironisa-t-elle. Tu l'as fait exprès ! Uniquement parce que tu refuses d'aller à cette fête. même pour Albus tu ne veux pas faire d'effort. même pour. même pour moi ! Non mais vraiment vraiment vraiment...  
  
-Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Lui répliqua-t-il sèchement. C'était un accident. un AC-CI-DENT ! Et puis tu aurais pu présager que ce n'était pas le bon port-o-loin. ce n'est pas de ma faute !  
  
Aurore s'arrêta, le considérant, alors qu'il avait commencé à avancer en direction des grandes portes qui marquait l'entrée du manoir de Dumbledore.  
  
Elle secoua la tête l'air exaspéré.  
  
-N'empêche que c'était assez marrant. je n'étais jamais allé dans ces rues là de Paris.. Remarqua Evan oui marchait silencieusement près de son père.  
  
-Oh ça ! Et quel exemple pour ton fils, nous faire arriver dans les quartiers les plus douteux de Paris.. Evan s'il te plait, oublis ce que tu viens de voir ! Lui ordonna Aurore toujours aussi sèche.  
  
-Oh pourquoi ??? Quand je vais raconter ça dans la salle commune des Gryffondor !!! La tête qu'ils vont faire. mouahahahahaaaa ! Tu es trop doué Papa.  
  
Severus réprima un soupir, quelque peu vexé, en voyant Aurore lui jeter une fois de plus un regard accusateur.  
  
Severus reporta son attention subitement autour de lui.  
  
-Où est Morgane ? Remarqua-t-il en stoppant ses pas.  
  
Aurore regarda derrière elle intriguée.  
  
Morgane traînait les pieds loin derrière eux, penaude, les bras croisés. Sa mère tendit la main vers elle, l'appelant doucement.  
  
-Dépêche toi mon bébé. nous sommes déjà si en retard.  
  
Morgane la regarda en fronçant les sourcils et s'arrêta.   
  
-Je ne veux pas y aller. marmonna-t-elle.  
  
-Oh non, tu ne vas pas recommencez avec ça. soupira Aurore. S'en est déjà assez de ton père.  
  
Severus lui lança un regard noir.  
  
-Je ne veux pas y aller quand même. continuait de grommeler la fillette.  
  
Aurore alla à sa rencontre.  
  
-Tu as toujours adoré les fêtes chez Albus, qu'est ce qui te prend tout à coup ? Lui demanda-t-elle étonnée.  
  
-Sans doute le sorcier de la forêt qui lui manque .sifflota Evan le nez en l'air. Elle voulait rester avec lui. niarf niarf.  
  
Morgane fronça les sourcils dans la direction de son frère.  
  
-C'est même pas vrai ! Lui lança-t-elle d'un ton vexé. Et puis, toi, tu peux toujours parler.. Avec Bélinda et ce que vous faites dans les couloirs, hein ?!!  
  
-On en apprend des choses.. Murmura Severus en croisant les bras à leurs côtés.  
  
-Beuh-euh. mais c'est faux ! Rectifia Evan en devenant écarlate.  
  
-Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre ! Le manoir n'est plus très loin ! J'en ai assez, on transplane ! Décréta Aurore d'un ton agacé.  
  
-Maman... Gémit Morgane. J'veux retourner à Poudlard..  
  
Severus la regarda d'un air compatissant, et mit ses bras autour de ses épaules.  
  
-Maintenant qu'on y est, on ne peut plus reculer. Un peu de courage. Lui dit il doucement.  
  
-Mais Papa, on peut les laisser y aller tous les deux ? Et nous on retourne au collège !!! Tenta encore la fillette. Qu'est ce que t'en dis ?!!  
  
Aurore écarquilla les yeux.  
  
-Ça demande réflexion. songea tout haut Severus.  
  
-Il n'en est pas question ! Explosa la sorcière. Vous venez aussi, tous les trois ! Ce que vous pouvez être pénibles !  
  
Severus et Morgane se regardèrent résignés, voyant qu'ils n'avaient d'autres choix que d'obtempérer. Ils restèrent tous deux en retrait alors que Aurore avançait au devant, Evan à ses côtés, qui continuait de rire sous cape, jetant des coups d'?il aux mines renfrognés de son père et de sa s?ur.  
  
- Mais quel espèce de traître. marmonna Morgane.  
  
Evan se retourna et lui fit un clin d'?il.  
  
-T'en fait pas tu le retrouveras ton prince charmant ! Je suis sûr qu'il t'attendra à l'orée de la forêt interdite .. mouahahaha.. S'exclama-t- il en pouffant de rire.  
  
-Maman ! S'offusqua-t-elle. Il m'embête !  
  
-Mais ooh, je rigole ! Où est passé ton sens de l'humour ma soeurette chérie ? On dirait Papa.. Niarf niarf !! Continuait il de plus belle.  
  
-Evan. L'appela Severus à voix basse. Retourne toi et marche en silence.  
  
Aurore soupira une 50ième fois de plus, sentant que ces fêtes de Noël n'allaient pas être de tout repos. Le manoir de Dumbledore se dessinait plus précisément à mesure que les sorciers avançaient sur l'allée bordée de fleurs colorées et lumineuses dans le noir. L'immense porche à l'entrée était éclairé de petites lucioles dansant parmi les ombres et la nuit.  
  
-On entend d'ici les voix du club potins.. Souffla Severus d'un air désespéré. Aurore. tu as oublié de me dire qu'elle venait aussi !  
  
Aurore se retourna vers lui en haussant les épaules.  
  
-Tu serais venu si je te l'avais dit ? Lui demanda-t-elle l'air gêné.  
  
-Non ! Rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Et après mûre réflexion, je crois que je vais rebrousser chemin !  
  
Aurore écarquilla les yeux.  
  
-Oh non ! Severus reste ici ! Je t'en prie. Lui dit Aurore en avançant vers lui.  
  
-Tu retournes à Poudlard ? S'écria Morgane pleine d'espoir. Je veux venir avec toi !!! Je veux venir avec toi !!!  
  
La fillette avait attrapé la manche de la cape de son père, et tirait frénétiquement dessus.  
  
-Non mais vous avez fini tous les deux ! S'énerva franchement Aurore. Severus, tu es encore pire que ta fille ! C'est incroyable !!!! Je vous préviens tous les deux, si vous n'êtes pas dans ce manoir dans les 5 prochaines minutes, je.  
  
-Ils sont lààà !!! S'exclama soudain une voix stridente plus en hauteur.  
  
Severus leva les yeux vers le haut de l'escalier du porche, pour y découvrir Calypso. Aurore en fit de même, alors qu'au même moment la petite venait la saluer.  
  
-Oh non pas elle.. Souffla Morgane en cachant son regard du revers de sa main.  
  
~*~  
  
Les voilà à présent dans e hall du gigantesque manoir. L'intérieur était magnifiquement décoré pour les fêtes. Tout était joyeux, respirait le bonheur et la quiétude. Tous les sorciers étaient souriants et se parlaient d'un ton enjoué.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que je fais là...... Pensa désespérément Severus en voyant arriver vers lui une horde de sorcières.  
  
Plus précisément le club potin et ses membres éminents.  
  
-Arlanne, Samantha comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir ! Les salua Aurore. Ma chère Kally vous êtes là !  
  
-Bonsoir Aurore !! Enfin, vous êtes arrivée, cela fait des heures que nous vous attendons !! S'exclama le professeur d'arithmancie.  
  
Aurore lança un coup d'?il vers Severus, qui était resté en plus en arrière, avec ses deux enfants. Morgane restait scotchée près de Severus, Evan lui allait finalement au devant du hall, saluant au passage les trois professeurs.  
  
-Comme il est mignon ! S'exclama Arlanne au passage d'Evan, qui fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas relever sa remarque.  
  
-Aurore !! Severus !! Fit soudain la voix de Dumbledore, sortant de l'entrée d'une des grandes salles. Nous ne vous attentions plus presque !  
  
Aurore sourit à l'attention de son parrain, et courut le saluer. Minerva se trouvait à ses côtés et parut également heureuse de revoir son ancienne collègue.  
  
-Excuse nous. Nous avons comme qui dirait eu un petit contre temps dans notre voyage ! Expliqua Aurore en adressant à Severus un regard accusateur.  
  
-Alors Severus ! Intervint Arlanne. On s'amuse à se perdre dans les port-o-loins ?! Un brillant sorcier comme vous bah alors !!  
  
Celui-ci s'était avancé pour se présenter respectueusement à son ancien directeur, lançant un petit regard en coin à la sorcière, mais ne désirant pas lui répondre. A côté d'eux, Evan se mit à rire, Calypso le tannant pour savoir ce qui avait déclanché ce rire.  
  
-Bonjour jeune homme ! Lui dit Dumbledore en souriant. Comme tu as grandi ! Tu me fais de plus en plus penser à Brian !  
  
-Ah ! On parle de moi là ???? S'exclama soudain la voix du sorcier en question, qui venait d'apparaître juste derrière la petite Calypso.  
  
Aurore et Severus furent conduits avec le reste des invités dans un des salons, où ils retrouvèrent encore Hermione qui était assis à une table, avec Ron Weasley..  
  
Severus s'arrêta en passant la porte, voire ces deux anciens élèves « préférés » ainsi réunis... Il avait l'habitude de Granger maintenant, mais elle était toute seule. là ça n'était pas du tout la même chose. Aurore observa Severus, amusée de le voir ainsi son petit temps d'arrêt. Elle l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue avant de rejoindre Kally Vector, et de saluer ses deux anciens élèves.  
  
-C'est un plaisir de te revoir Ron !! Quel beau jeune homme tu es devenu !! Le complimenta-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.  
  
Le jeune homme la remercia, tout aussi heureux de revoir son ancienne professeur de cinquième année.  
  
Kally Vector s'approcha d'Aurore.  
  
-Il est venu avec ma fille Daya.. Lui expliqua-t-elle à voix base. Saviez vous qu'ils se fréquentaient. je l'ai appris récemment..  
  
Aurore acquiesça d'un signe de tête, voyant à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Daya s'assoire tout prêt du sorcier roux.  
  
Elle sentit Severus l'attirer discrètement vers lui.  
  
- Etais tu au courant pour ça ? Lui demanda-t-il tout bas en indiquant Ron d'un signe de tête.  
  
- Non, je te jure que non.. Répliqua-t-elle. Ne fais pas la tête Sev. Allons, ils ont quitté le collège, ce n'est plus la peine de continuer cette gué-guerre idiote qu'il y avait entre vous. Il soupira, absolument pas convaincu.  
  
-Enfin, je pense que ça devrait aller, du moment que le « trio » n'est pas reformé. Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa compagne.  
  
Celle-ci l'observa compatissante, Severus écarquilla les yeux en la considérant.  
  
-Quoi. s'enquit il suspicieux.  
  
-Tu sais bien que Sarah Potter est aussi conviée. je ne pense pas qu'elle viendra seule. expliqua Aurore gênée.  
  
-Oh non. pas ça..  
  
Des bruits de portes retentirent plus loin. Severus et Aurore tournèrent la tête, pour découvrir Harry Potter, passer l'entrée du salon, Sarah à son bras.  
  
« Par Salazar.. Il est encore pire qu'avant. pas lui. pas lui » pensa Severus en reculant plus vers le fond de la pièce.  
  
Les autres convives se levèrent pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux deux nouveaux. Aurore en fit de même, mais du abandonner Severus derrière elle, bizarrement. Mais ce fut Harry qui s'avança vers Severus.  
  
-Professeur Rogue ! S'exclama-t-il. Etonnant de vous voir ici.quelle surprise n'est ce pas ?!  
  
Severus grommela deux ou trois syllabes incompréhensibles entre ces dents.  
  
-Joyeux Noël professeur ! Termina Harry avant de retourner vers les autres sorciers.  
  
Il n'avait pas réellement changer lui non plus. Bien sûr il avait grandit, tout comme ses deux camarades. Loukui était devenu maintenant un grand joueur de Quidditch professionnel. Il paraissait bien plus sûr de lui à présent. Et cette allure rappelait à Severus tout à fait James. A présent, Harry avait rejoint Ron et Hermione. Brian était avec eux bien sûr. mais le pire.  
  
-Mon fils. mon propre fils. il pactise avec l'ennemi. marmonna très doucement Severus du coin de la pièce.  
  
-Severus tu ne crois pas que tu exagères.. Soupira Aurore qui n'avait pas perdu un mot. Comment puis-je te le faire comprendre, Harry n'est plus le petit Gryffondor qui t'en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs ! C'est un adulte maintenant voyons !  
  
Le sorcier secoua la tête, restant ferment sur ses positions.  
  
-Et bien voilà ! S'exclama Dumbledore qui venait de pénétrer à l'intérieur du salon. A présent, je pense que tout le monde est là, nos derniers invités sont enfin arrivés ! Entrez donc messieurs.  
  
-Des nouveaux encore ?? Se demanda tout bas Severus d'un ton peu rassuré.  
  
Aurore ne semblait pas plus au courant que lui. Mais elle fut sans doute encore plus étonnée et bien plus « joyeuse » que Severus à la vue du dernier invité !  
  
-Sirius ! Quelle joie de te revoir ! S'exclama Hermione en allant à la rencontre du sorcier. Remus, tu as pu venir !! Comme je suis heureuse !!!!  
  
Sirius et Remus avaient fait leur entrée dans la pièce. Ce dernier avait enfin pu quitter son étiquette de meurtrier à la chute du maître des Ténèbres. Depuis ce temps, il menait plusieurs missions pour Dumbledore et le ministère, allant aux quatre coins de la planète. Et il allait sans dire que lui comme Remus Lupin avaient gardé avec les trois Gryffondor d'excellents rapports. Eux trois, furent les premiers à aller les saluer, aussitôt suivis du reste de l'assemblée. Seul Severus et Aurore restèrent une nouvelle fois à l'écart. Severus parut réussir à se contrôler au bout d'un petit instant, le choc passé. Cela faisait quelques années qu'il ne l'avait plus vu. son vieil ennemi. A vrai dire, il ne l'avait pas tant cherché non plus. Mais pour Aurore se fut autre chose. Elle recula, se pressant contre Severus.  
  
-Tu. tu disais que tu voulais rentrer c'est bien ça hein ? Lui demanda-t-elle soudain. Celui-ci l'observa, un rictus au coin des lèvres.  
  
-Ah tiens. soudain, tu ne veux plus rester ? Ironisa-t-il. Mais enfin, tu ne veux pas faire un effort pour Dumbledore ?? Vraiment, tu as toujours adoré les fêtes dans ce manoir ? Je ne comprends pas.  
  
-C'est malin ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
  
-Non, mais Aurore, voyons, ne fait pas l'enfant ! Continua-t-il sur la même lancer. Nous allons rester ici.  
  
-Comme si tu étais ravi de le revoir ?! S'offusqua-t-elle alors.  
  
Severus haussa les épaules. Après toutes ces années, c'était vrai, il ne portait toujours pas Sirius Black dans son c?ur. Mais il était parvenu à maintenir un certain self contrôle en sa présence. Lors de la lutte contre Voldemort, Dumbledore avait souvent insisté pour que Severus et Sirius travaillent ensembles. Severus qui avait accepté à contre c?ur, pouvait maintenant être dans la même pièce que son vieil ennemi tout en canalisant ses envies de bagarres. Toute fois, il fallait pour cela que Sirius demeure à l'extérieur d'un certain périmètre autour de Severus, et le plus important qu'il se taise, car nombreux avaient été les coups de poing et les sorts sur le chemin de cette pseudo réconciliation. Et depuis la chute de Voldemort, ils ne s'étaient que rarement vue. Pour Aurore c'était différent. Elle avait toujours refusé de le revoir, et s'était toujours débrouillée pour éviter les faces à faces, ne souhaitant pas remettre de vieilles histoires sur le tapis. Evan s'était dirigé vers ses parents, alors que tous les invités s'étaient rassemblés autour des nouvelles hôtes.  
  
-Papa, c'est lui Sirius Black ? S'enquit le jeun garçon en tournant ses grand yeux d'ébène vers son père. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il était comme ça.  
  
-Oui. tu le connais ? S'étonna Severus.  
  
-Je l'ai vu une fois il y a longtemps, chez Hermione et Brian.expliqua Evan en haussant les épaules.  
  
Aurore restait figée derrière Severus, sans prononcée le moindre mot. Elle tenta d'ailleurs une sortie discrète, mais Dumbledore vint à sa rencontre.  
  
-Je sais, je sais. vos rapports n'ont pas grandement évolué depuis la dernière fois dans mon bureau. commença-t-il d'un ton compréhensif. Mais, essaie de faire un effort. Je suis sûr que vous parviendrez à vous entendre à nouveau !  
  
Aurore lui lança un regard de détresse, Albus l'observait tendrement derrière ses lunettes demi-lune. Aurore n'eut d'autres choix que d'acquiescer. Mais elle comme Severus restèrent à l'écart de Black et même de Lupin pendant les premiers temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'une petite sorcière fasse son entrée dans la pièce. Sirius se trouvait à l'entrée de la pièce, assis autour d'une table avec Hermione, Harry, Ron et Remus, quand Morgane pénétra à l'intérieur du salon. La petite n'avait pas encore ôter sa cape, ses cheveux maculés de fines perles brillantes laissai et deviner qu'elle avait passer du temps dehors sous la neige. Celle-ci ne semblait toujours à avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur, et elle semblait plutôt décidé à montrer qu'elle n'était pas la de son pleins gré. Quelle bonne petite mini-Sevi quand même ^_^ !! Sirius tourna sa tête vers elle, et cru en avoir une attaque.  
  
-Mais c'est. bafouilla-t-il. Aurore.. ????  
  
Morgane porta son attention vers lui étonnée. Elle, au contraire de son frère, n'avait jamais vu le sorcier. Et à la maison, le nom de Sirius ne s'entendait que très très rarement pour ainsi dire jamais. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il en soit autrement d'ailleurs. Hermione avança sa main vers l'épaule de Sirius.  
  
-Non, Sirius. Expliqua-t-elle. Il s'agit de Morgane, c'est la fille d'Aurore et Severus. Tu l'ignorais ?  
  
-Je croyais qu'ils n'avaient que le petit gars là-bas ! Répondit Sirius sans quitter la fillette des yeux.  
  
-Le gars là-bas c'est mon frère jumeau ! S'exclama Morgane en dévisageant Sirius. Moi, je suis Morgane Rogue ! Pas Aurore !  
  
-C'est incroyable ce qu'elles peuvent se ressembler.. Pensa tout haut Sirius, toujours aussi captivé par la jeune sorcière.  
  
-C'est vrai. Ajouta Remus. Mais c'est bien une petite Rogue ! Quels yeux elle a, ils ne te rappellent pas Severus ?  
  
Sirius acquiesça gravement.  
  
-Mais c'est bien une Serpentard surtout ! N'est ce pas jeune fille ! Lui lança Hermione en riant.  
  
Severus aperçut alors Morgane, discutant avec Black et les autres fouineurs. C'était sans doute absurde, mais la voir discuter avec Sirius lui fit ressentir un étrange n?ud à l'estomac, ce qui le força à se reporter à l'instant vers l'entrée du salon. Il arriva derrière Morgane, appliquant sa main sur l'épaule de la fillette pour la maintenir près de lui.  
  
-Oh tiens ! S'exclama Black avec son habituel regard de « Oh un Severus à enquiquiner chouette ! ». Mais c'est notre bon vieux Papa Severus !  
  
-Morgane, voilà, tu viens de faire la connaissance, malheureusement pour toi, d'un être fort peu fréquentable. lui glissa Severus à l'oreille. Sirius, voici ma fille, MA fille, à MOI !! pas touche...  
  
-Oh c'est Sirius Black.. Murmura Morgane en questionnant son père du regard.  
  
-Je vois que ma réputation au près de cette enfant est déjà faite ! S'exclama Sirius vexé. Je te remercie Severus !  
  
-Et qu'allais tu t'imaginer ! Que j'allais lui vanter tes mérites ? Intervint sèchement Aurore.  
  
-Il n'y aurait pas eu grand-chose à dire... Pensa tout haut Severus.  
  
-Aurore ! Moi, aussi je suis ravi de te revoir ! Incroyable ? Comment as-tu fait pour rester si longtemps avec Severus ?! Lui rétorqua Sirius en se levant.  
  
-Du calme, du calme ! Ajouta Remus, qui venait d'arriver à leur hauteur. Mademoiselle Aurore Du Lac ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir après toutes ces années !  
  
Le sorcier s'avança vers Aurore pour la saluer, elle lui répondit gentiment, après tout, elle n'avait jamais rien reproché à Remus.  
  
-Je n'avais jamais vu tes deux enfants Severus ! Ils sont surprenants. remarqua Remus en jetant un coup d'?il à Evan qui amusait Calypso au coin de la cheminée.  
  
-Oui ! Ils sont très brillants ! Déclara Aurore en levant le menton, sur un ton de fierté.  
  
-Ils ont de la chance, il ne ressemble pas trop à Severus. répliqua Sirius qui s'attira aussitôt les regards les plus sombres de l'ancien professeur de potions.  
  
-Et bien. soupira Remus, il ne va pas être triste ce réveillon.. 


	34. Un Noël mouvementé

~ Voilà, dans la foulée, je mets le chapitre 34 ! Ne cassons pas la période de Noël ! lol Nous avons là un sacré programme en perspectives, et oui car nos pitits amis nous montrerons comment passer un joyeux Noël en ... Dansant sous les étoiles, en s'offrant de jolis cadeaux, en jouant les espions, en voulant innocemment apprendre la vie, et en jouant avec son vieil ennemi . Niarf ! Bonne lecture ! ~  
  
~*~ Un Noël mouvementé ~*~  
  
-Noël : j-1. Minuit moins 10. Manoir d'Albus Dumbledore. Ma très chère complice. Je déclare la mission.. « Commando Cadeaux » commencée ! Déclara Evan à voix basse, alors qu'il rabattait la capuche sur la tête de la fillette.  
  
La cape empruntée à Morgane était bien sûr trop grande pour la petite sorcière haute comme trois pommes. Aussi on ne distinguait a présent de Calypso qu'un large sourire auquel il manquait une dent.  
  
-Oui !!! Acquiesça-t-elle déterminée.  
  
-Êtes vous prêtes à affronter les pires dangers, et les pires obstacles au cours de cette mission ? Lui demanda Evan en imitant un ton grave.  
  
-Oui !!!!! Répéta-t-elle d'un ton triomphant.  
  
-Alors en avant ! Conclut Evan en rabattant à son tour sa cape sur son visage.  
  
Leurs visages et leurs silhouettes ainsi camouflés, ils pouvaient entamer leur expédition. Ce n'était pas bien sûr d'une mission bien dangereuse, mais les deux enfants et surtout la petite Calypso semblaient y attacher une certaine importance, car il s'agissait de trouver à travers les immenses couloirs, les milliers de recoins et des pièces, que constituaient le manoir de Dumbledore, le gisement de cadeau !!!!!  
  
Si Morgane avait beaucoup de mal parfois à supporter son adorable petite cousine, ce n'était pas le cas d'Evan. Il adorait jouer avec elle, et pardessus tout il aimait l'émerveiller avec la magie. Calypso devait bien être la plus grande fan d'Evan, après Aurore bien sûr. Ainsi les deux ombres se lancèrent dans le premier couloir, la dernière et la plus petite fermant la marche avec la traîne que lui faisait sa cape.  
  
Première salle au fond du couloir, au premier étage. hum.. Une autre bibliothèque apparemment.. Les deux enfants commencèrent une fouille approfondie derrière les étagères et dans les moindres tiroirs. Evan étaient toujours très étonné de voir ave quel entrain, et quelle habileté la jeune sorcière pouvait fouiller des tiroirs et trouver toute les choses possibles et inimaginables, invisibles aux commun des sorcier. « Une digne héritière de sa mère » aurait dit Severus.  
  
-Il n'y a rien Evan. se plaignit la fillette en arrivant près de son cousin, en tirant sur sa cape.  
  
-Chuuuuuuut ! Tu vas nous faire repérer !!! Lui rappela-t-il. Rappelle toi que nous avons encore des tas de pièces à examiner !  
  
Calypso lui sourit et acquiesça.  
  
Puis ils se remirent en marche, fouillant tour à tour les pièces, succédant les quelques étages. Arrivée près des chambres des invités, Evan et Calypso décidèrent de se séparer, il y avait en effet en bout de couloir, d'un côté comme de l'autre, deux pièces encore inexplorées qui aussitôt firent l'objet de leur convoitise.  
  
Evan après avoir données des conseils à sa complice, la laissa prendre son chemin, et partit lui-même de son côté.  
  
Calypso rasait les murs à pas feutrés, comme une réelle petite espionne elle se glissa jusqu'à la porte qui fermait la pièce secrète.  
  
Elle poussa la porte avec précaution, de peur de la faire grincer, comme son cousin le lui avait appris.  
  
C'est alors qu'elle fut assez surprise de découvrir que ce petit salon était loin d'être vide. Elle arrêta son mouvement et ne glissa qu'un ?il à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte. Les occupants de la pièce ne remarquèrent rien au grand soulagement de la fillette, car il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins de sa mère, d'Harry, et de Ron. Ils étaient tous trois confortablement installés dans de grands fauteuils, discutant verre en main, prêt de l'âtre qui crépitait doucement. Ils semblaient sourire, soupirant de nostalgie.  
  
-Vous vous rappelez, à Poudlard. souffla Harry.  
  
-Comment l'oubliez ! Répondit Ron.  
  
-Vous exagérez tous les deux, nous ne sommes pas si vieux quand même ! A vous entendre on dirait deux vieux grands pères. S'indigna Hermione.  
  
-Oui, mais c'est passé si vite. lui répliqua Ron. C'est facile pour toi de dire cela, tu y es encore à Poudlard ! Tu as de la chance.  
  
-Mais vos vies sont bien aussi maintenant ! Regarde Harry, toi en joueur professionnel, n'as-tu pas une vie bien remplie, et une femme adorable ?  
  
Le sorcier brun acquiesça en riant.  
  
-Et toi Ron, depuis que tu es avec Daya, ne vis tu pas sur un petit nuage ?  
  
-Oh, ça il n'y a rien à redire. pensa tout haut Ron, un sourire marquant son visage.  
  
-Puis toutes deux étant au collège avec moi, vous aurez l'occasion d'y revenir assez souvent ! Ajouta Hermione en buvant une gorge de son verre.  
  
Calypso écoutait, toujours cachée derrière la poche, ne perdant pas le moindre mot de ce qui se racontait à l'intérieur, curieuse et amusée.  
  
-On y a quand même vécu pas mal de bons trucs.. Repensa Ron en contemplant son verre de whisky.  
  
-On a aussi failli y laisser pas mal de fois notre peau ! Ajouta Harry en lançant un regard amusé à ses deux comparses.  
  
-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Vous n'étiez pas des élèves très sages vous deux ! S'exclama Hermione en riant.  
  
Harry et Ron la regardèrent comme offusqués.  
  
-Dis donc ! Tu n'étais pas mieux que nous !! Lui signala Ron.  
  
Hermione les regarda innocemment, faisant apparaître une auréole au dessus de sa tête, d'un air de dire « moi ???? Jamais !! »  
  
-Oh Oh Oh ! Tu oublis quelque détails de tes années collège ma chère Hermione ! Lui fit remarquer Harry.  
  
-Donne moi des exemples pour voir ?! Le provoqua-t-elle d'un air malicieux qui fit aussitôt disparaître l'angélique auréole du dessus de sa tête.  
  
-Hum. si je me souviens bien dès la première année tu nous as suivi ! Commença Harry.  
  
-Tu as même fait plus fort que nous ! Ajouta Ron.  
  
Hermione haussa les sourcils, à moitié convaincue.  
  
-C'est bien toi qui a fait s'enflammée la cape de Rogue au match de Quidditch lors de notre première année ! Petite Pyromane, ça c'était de l'acte suicidaire !! Lui lança Harry en riant.  
  
-C'était dans le seul et unique but de te sauver, Môssieur le Survivant ! Lui rétorqua-t-elle.  
  
-Dommage que sa cape n'est pas plus prise feu. pensa tout haut Ron, ça aurait été vraiment drôle de le voir détaler sur le terrain traînant derrière lui sa cape en feu !! Dit il avant d'éclater de rire.  
  
Les deux anciens Gryffondor sourirent à ce souvenir, continuant d'en évoquer d'autres. Calypso se délectait réellement de ce qu'elle entendait, même si elle ne comprenait pas toujours toute leur histoire, tout s'enregistrais dans sa petite tête malicieuse, et particulièrement un passage des souvenirs d'enfance de sa mère et ses deux amis resta bien gravé dans son esprit.  
  
-La cinquième année. elle n'a pas été de tout repos non plus celle- ci ! Déclara Ron.  
  
-Oh oui ! C'est cette année là que j'ai rencontré Brian ! Se souvint Hermione un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-Epargnes nous les détails s'il te plait !! S'amusa Harry.  
  
Hermione leva les yeux aux ciels, et préféra se resservir un verre plutôt que de répondre.  
  
-C'est vrai, c'est cette année là que le professeur Du Lac est arrivée, quel dommage qu'elle n'est pas continué les cours l'année suivante quand même. repensa Ron.  
  
Harry eut soudain un fou rire, au grand étonnement des deux autres qui ne voyaient pas le pourquoi du comment.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? S'enquit Hermione qui s'amusait de voir ainsi Harry parti dans un tel éclat de rire.  
  
Harry essaya de se reprendre, respirant profondément avant de s'expliquer.  
  
-Je venais juste de me souvenirs d'une chose de cette cinquième année.. Où on a vraiment, vraiment failli se faire assassiner par Rogue.  
  
-C'est ça qui est si drôle ? Lui demanda Hermione.  
  
-Ouiiiiii.. Répliqua Harry un sourire farceur pointant au coin de ses lèvres. Ron, l'observa quelques instants, puis aussitôt partit dans un fou rire à son tour. Harry l'accompagna de nouveau.  
  
-Mais enfin quoi ?! S'agaça Hermione.  
  
- Ton histoire de détails. ça me fait penser à Rogue et le professeur Du Lac ! Expliqua Harry entre deux rires. Qu'est ce qu'on aurait pu se faire tuer..  
  
-Lapider à coups de chaudrons tu veux dire ! Rectifia Ron, Rogue ne nous aurait pas simplement tuer, il nous aurait torturé !  
  
Hermione les regarda interloquée.  
  
-Tu le fais exprès ! S'exclama Ron. Tu n'as quand même pas pu oublier ça !  
  
-Rafraîchie moi la mémoire. le pria-t-elle toujours dans le brouillard.  
  
Ron lança un coup d'?il à Harry qui riait encore et toujours, puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme.  
  
-Carnet, uniforme, string. ça ne te rappelle rien peut être ! Lui rappela-t-il d'un ton espiègle.  
  
Hermione amena sa main devant ses yeux en secouant la tête.  
  
-Par merlin. j'avais tout fait pour oublier cette malencontreuse aventure ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton navré.  
  
Calypso penchait l'oreille un peu plus près de l'entrebâillement, ça devenait décidément très intéressant, niarf niarf, espion, voilà le métier qu'il lui fallait !  
  
-Je me demande encore comment on a fait pour ne pas se faire prendre ? Repris Hermione, toujours en secouant la tête.  
  
-Il faut dire, qu'ils étaient pas mal occupés Rogue et le professeur Du Lac ! Leur fit remarquer Ron.  
  
-Je me souviens encore des mots qu'il s s'envoyaient tous les deux.. C'était à mourir de rire, surtout venant de Rogue. et cet uniforme ! Je me demande encore où il a pu trouver ça !  
  
-Il y a peut être des magasins qui les font spécialement pour les professeurs de Poudlard ! Sans doute notre Hermione sait elle quelque chose à ce sujet ? Tu as un petit uniforme Gryffondor toi ?? Demanda malicieusement Ron en se penchant vers son amie.  
  
-ROOOON !!! S'indigna Hermione.  
  
Le jeune sorcier roux la regarda amusée, puis reporta son attention sur son verre qui était tristement vide.  
  
-Vous vous imaginez, si on n'était pas sorti de là ! Décréta-t-il en se resservant à son tour.  
  
-Non, je ne préfère pas imaginer. murmura Hermione.  
  
-On ne serait plus de ce monde voilà tout ! Décréta Harry. N'empêche qu'ils ont du bien s'amuser. le directeur et sa petite élève..  
  
Celui-ci se mit doucement à rire, contemplant d'un air pensif l'intérieur de la cheminée d'où quelques flammes s'échappaient.  
  
-Je l'imaginais bien. Poursuivit Ron du même air pensif que Harry. Severus en directeur stricte et dur face à sa fragile petite élève en uniforme !! Aurore t'en a déjà parlé Hermione ? Elle doit bien te confier des petits secrets maintenant que tu es sa belle s?ur !  
  
-Cela ne te regarde pas mon cher Ron ! Et vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de boire vous deux !  
  
-Et bien moi, Je lève mon verre au String de notre cher Aurore qui a bien failli nous coûter la vie et sans oublier notre bien aimé professeur Rogue qui nous a quand même fait foutu de sacrées frousses ! s'écria Harry en levant son verre.  
  
Ron replongea dans un fou rire et imita son ami. Hermione les observa d'un air à la fois amusé et désespéré. Finalement ils conclut la discussion souvenir en trinquant tous les trois, puis repartirent sur autre chose.  
  
Derrière la porte Calypso recula, la tête remplie de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, prenant bien garde à ne rien oublier de cette discussion importante..  
  
Alors qu'elle se retourna elle tomba nez à nez avec Evan. Elle sursauta étouffant un petit cri.  
  
-Alors tu as trouvé quelques choses ???? Lui demanda Evan d'une voix à peine audible.  
  
Calypso réfléchis un petit temps dans sa tête, elle aurait pu lui dire tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, mais non, finalement elle garderait tout pour elle.  
  
Elle attrapa ses mains derrière son dos et se balança d'un coté et de l'autre d'un air innocent. Sans doute la même auréole que celle de sa mère aurait pu briller également au dessus de sa tête.  
  
-Nan, nan, nan. rien trouvé moi ! Déclara-t-elle se mettant à tortiller une mèche s de ses cheveux bouclés entre ses doigts.  
  
-Oh rien du tout ? Répéta Evan l'air déçu. Tu ne fais pas une très bonne fouineuse dis donc ! Papa, serait déçu d'apprendre que tu n'assures pas bien la relève.  
  
-agnééé ??? Lui demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.  
  
- Rien, ne t'en fais pas. Bon ! On continue où tu vas te coucher ?!  
  
-Oh non ! On continue ! Je suis pas fatiguée moi ! S'indigna la petite fille en tapant du pied.  
  
Evan acquiesça alors, et entrepris de se retourner pour quitter le couloir, mais ce fut son tour de tomber nez à nez avec quelqu'un, qui plus est la lumière qui illumina soudain l'intérieur du couloir.  
  
-Bah alors les ptits trolls ! Qu'est ce que vous fichez là ????  
  
-Papa !!!! S'exclama Calypso en allant se réfugiez conte son père. On est en mission secrète, faut pas le dire à maman..  
  
Brian s'agenouilla à la hauteur de sa fille et la pris dans ses bras.  
  
-Oui, tu peux être sûre que Maman ne sera pas contente s'il elle te trouve là à cette heure ci..lui dit il calmement.  
  
Calypso jeta un coup d'?il à Evan, puis regarda Brian en faisant la moue d'un air coupable.  
  
-Ce n'est pas de sa faute Brian, c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de jouer maintenant.  
  
Brian acquiesça et fit un clin d'?il à sa fille.  
  
-Je ne dirais rien à Maman. la rassura-t-il. Mais à un condition !  
  
Il reposa sa fille devant lui, mettant ses mains sur les hanches, faisant face aux deux petits sorciers.  
  
-Moi aussi je veux être dans la mission secrète !!!!!! Décréta-t-il d'un ton joueur.  
  
Evan lança un coup d'?il interrogateur à sa complice, finalement celle-ci acquiesça. La petite s'approcha de son père et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmurer à l'oreille l'objet de leur mission.   
  
-Des cadeaux ??? Tu es sûre qu'il y en a ??? S'amusa Brian.  
  
-Mais Papaaaaaaa-euh ! C'est secret ! Se plaignit la jeune Calypso.  
  
Brian la regarda amusé et mit ses bras autour de sa taille pour lui faire un énorme bisou.  
  
-Je t'adore mon petit astre lunaire scintillant !!!!! S'extasia Brian d'une voix complètement gaga.  
  
Evan leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
-Non d'un cognard, c'est de famille.. Pensa-t-il tout haut. Bonne Chance Lyspo, je suis de tout c?ur avec toi !  
  
A nouveaux des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. D'un même élan, Evan et Calypso se cachèrent derrière Brian en entendant en plus qu'il s'agissait de la voix de Severus.  
  
-Pourquoi choisis-tu comme par hasard le moment où JE monte l'escalier pour avoir une subite envie d'aller dans ta chambre toi aussi ??? Maugréait la voix du sorcier, qui s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait.  
  
Brian, Evan et Calypso parurent surpris.  
  
-C'est faux ! C'est toi qui pollues mon espace ! Lui rétorqua une voix toute aussi énervée. Tu me cherches hein ?  
  
-Il faudrait que je sois désespéré pour avoir envie de te voir. continuait la voix de Severus.  
  
-C'est bizarre, j'aurais du te voir plus souvent alors. se moqua l'autre voix.  
  
..  
  
-Hey !! Mais t'es fou ! Ça se fait pas ça, de pousser les gens dans un escalier !!!  
  
-Je ne t'ai pas poussé voyons. tu crois que je ferais quelque chose d'aussi infantile. tu as des hallucinations mon pauvre ! Lui envoya Severus d'un ton moqueur.  
  
-La ferme Rogue !  
  
Evan pouffa de rire derrière son oncle, bientôt imité par sa jeune cousine.  
  
- Il est parti ? Enfin, tranquille. fit soudain l'ancien professeur de potions.  
  
On entendit au loin dans l'escalier comme un sorte de grognement, suivit d'un bruit de pas saccader, semblable à ceux d'un animal, dévaler les marches.  
  
.  
  
-Aïeee ! .......*#+*¤%# de Black ! Hurla-t-il à nouveaux.  
  
Evan, Brian et Calypso sursautèrent cette fois ci.  
  
-Tu peux toujours t'enfuir sale clebs, je te jure que pour ça je vais te... oh euh hum . oui bonsoir Minerva. non non, je ne criais pas. Enfin, Minerva voyons. c'est ça bonne nuit ! Finalement Severus émergea du haut de l'escalier, il s'arrêta pour frotter doucement le bas de sa jambe.  
  
-Maudit Black.. Maugréa-t-il à nouveau entre ses dents.  
  
Puis il tourna la tête, pour voir avec étonnement les trois jeunes gens dans le couloir qui l'observait à moitié hilare. Cependant le regard noir que celui-ci jeta à son fils lui fit changer de ton sur le champ. Finalement peut être que lui aussi aurait du être couché depuis quelques temps.  
  
Il s'avança vers eux d'un pas rapide.  
  
-Puis-je savoir ce que ces deux petits garnements font encore debout à un peu plus d'une heure et demie du matin ? demanda-t-il à Brian.  
  
-Ne t'énerve pas Frangin. tenta de les défendre Brian. Ils allaient y aller, n'est ce pas les trolls ?  
  
Evan et Calypso hochèrent frénétiquement la tête en signe de bonne volonté, mais cela ne sembla pas très convainquant aux yeux de Severus.  
  
-Mais-euh ! Oncle Sevichouuuuuu, c'est les vacance-euh ! Déclara soudain Calypso en allant se planter devant le grand sorcier. Et pis toi aussi tu es debout ! Et tout le monde est encore debout ! Alors moi aussi... NA !  
  
Severus considéra la fillette, étonné, les bras croisés, l'air de dire « quoi, excuse j'ai mal entendu répète un peu pour voir ??? »  
  
Brian s'avança vers Calypso et la fit reculer vers lui.  
  
-Caly. tu ne dois pas parler comme ça enfin..  
  
Il prit la petite dans ses bras, sous les regards courroucés de Severus, mais ceux-ci ne furent rien comparés à la redoutable tornade qui se préparait derrière eux : Hermione.  
  
-Brian !!! Commença-t-elle. Pourquoi Caly n'est pas couchée ? Elle est sensée dormir depuis plus de deux heures !  
  
-Euh. ben euh. je n'y peux rien non plus, je viens de la trouver. essaya d'expliquer Brian en gardant la petite sorcière qui commençait à sangloter dans ses bras. Hermione prit sa fille dans ses bras en secouant la tête, l'air agacé.  
  
-Mais toi non plus tu n'es pas couchée ma chère ?! Lui lança Brian à voix basse. Je t'attendais moi pourtant..  
  
Severus les laissa argumenter dans le couloir, emmenant son fils avec lui. Plus loin, ils s'engagèrent tous deux dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre qu'occupaient les jumeaux.  
  
-Cela m'étonne que ta s?ur ne soit pas venue avec vous.. S'enquit soudain Severus d'un ton pensif.  
  
-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a depuis que nous sommes arrivées... expliqua Evan. Elle doit sans doute dormir. Puis tu sais qu'elle n'apprécie pas vraiment Calypso.  
  
Severus acquiesça, puis mit son bras autour de l'épaule de son fils d'un geste rassurant. Evan lui sourit puis tout deux pénétrèrent dans la chambre. La grande pièce était entièrement plongée dans le noir. Severus, comme Evan furent saisis par le froid mordant qui régnait dans la pièce. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, les lits étaient vides. Severus fut soudain pris d'une étrange sensation. Il avança rapidement dans la pièce, suivi de près par son fils. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la salle de bain, la pièce était un peu moins sombre que le reste de la chambre, mais tout aussi froide. Cela tenait au fait que la fenêtre ouverte de la salle de bains laissait passer les fins rayons de la lune se reflétant sur le carrelage glacial. Severus trouva sa fille assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, l'air calme, les yeux perdus dans l'infini du dehors. Mais la chose qui le frappa le plus sur l'instant, fut la chanson qu'elle chantait. Une douce mélodie que la jeune sorcière fredonnait avec insouciance, des mots d'un autre monde, des paroles comme des symboles, qu'elle ne savait déchiffrer sans doute. Le sorcier en ressentit un frisson, cette chanson..  
  
Severus secoua la tête et se reprit. Il se dirigea vers sa fille, et posa avec précaution sa main sur sa petite épaule. Elle était à peine vêtue de sa chemise de nuit, pourtant elle ne semblait en rien affectée par le froid hivernal. Elle tourna la tête vers son père et lui sourit tendrement.  
  
-Tiens, coucou. murmura-t-elle de sa petite voix.  
  
Severus la considéra gravement. Finalement il lui la prit dans ses bras, et la fit descendre de la fenêtre, la fermant au même moment d'un coup de baguette magique, ainsi que toutes les autres fenêtres de la pièce. En retournant dans la chambre principale, accompagnée de Morgane qui demeurait silencieuse, il vit qu'Evan venait de faire apparaître un feu dans la cheminée. Il lui adressa un signe de tête approbateur, et amena sa fille jusqu'à son lit.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Papa ? S'enquit soudain Morgane l'air inquiète. Tu es fâché contre moi ?  
  
-Que faisais tu sur cette fenêtre à deux heures du matin ? Tu devrais dormir depuis longtemps. Et toutes ces fenêtres ouvertes ?  
  
Morgane baissa la tête, l'air soudain triste.  
  
-J'avais peur, il faisait trop chaud ici. et vous m'aviez laisser toute seule.   
  
-Pourquoi avais tu peur ? S'inquiéta doucement Severus en s'asseyant près d'elle.  
  
-Parce que. vous étiez tous partis.  
  
-On était en bas Morgane. tu aurais du descendre. Lui expliqua Evan qui s'était approché d'eux.  
  
Morgane leva la tête vers son frère, le regardant avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux, comme de l'amertume.  
  
-Toi, tais toi ! Lui lança-t-elle sèchement. Je ne veux plus t'écouter ! Tu es le premier à être parti !  
  
Severus observa sa fille, encore plus surpris qu'Evan.  
  
-Morgane, calme toi s'il te plait. La pria-t-il. J'aimerais que tu parles à ton frère sur un autre ton.  
  
-Non, je n'appartiendrai à personne ! S'écria-t-elle soudain.  
  
Le jeune garçon interrogea son père du regard, mais celui-ci ne pu lui répondre grand-chose, n'ayant pas non plus compris pourquoi Morgane se montrait soudain si désagréable, ni le sens de ses paroles.  
  
-Bon, je crois qu'il est grand temps que tout le monde dorme. Allez, au lit. Termina Severus en se levant.  
  
Evan alla se coucher rapidement, jetant de temps à aux des regards à sa s?ur, qui elle s'était tout de suite glissée sous les draps et lui tournait à présent le dos. Severus les laissa après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient tous les deux bien installés, pour se diriger finalement vers sa chambre. Peu de temps après qu'il ait claquer la porte, Evan entendit des bruits de pas dans la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard il sentit une douce chaleur envahir soudainement ses draps. Evan se retourna, et croisa aussitôt le regard brillant de sa s?ur. Ses yeux noirs, comme illuminés d'étoiles le regardaient fixement.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lui chuchota-t-il.  
  
-J'ai peur toute seule. répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton de murmure.  
  
-Je croyais que tu me faisais la tête. avoua Evan d'un ton morne.  
  
-Je ne voulais pas. ce n'est pas moi.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Excuse moi Evan. je te jure que je ne voulais pas dire cela. chuchota-t-elle en baissant la tête d'un air coupable.  
  
Evan amena sa main près du visage de sa s?ur, et caressa sa joue, Morgane releva le menton et vit le sourire réconfortant que lui adressait son frère.  
  
-Qu'est ce que c'était cette chanson que tu chantais ?  
  
-Je l'ai entendue dans la forêt. elle est belle n'est ce pas ?  
  
-Oui, très. mais dit moi vraiment, qu'est ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?  
  
-Je te l'ai dit, j'avais peur.  
  
-Tu as souvent peur en ce moment.  
  
-C'est parce que j'ai besoin que tu me protèges. Répliqua-t-elle en replongeant ses yeux dans le regard identique de son jumeau.  
  
-Mais je suis là, tu le sais, n'est ce pas ? Lui confia-t-il doucement. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi.  
  
La fillette alla se blottir contre le corps de son frère, celui l'entoura de ses bras, et la serra plus fort contre lui. Depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits, cela leur arrivait fréquemment l'un comme à l'autre de quitter leur chambre pour se rejoindre tard dans la nuit. Souvent car ils avaient peur, où tout simplement car l'un voulait se sentir plus proche de l'autre. Morgane s'était encore rapproché de son frère, et celui-ci avait enfoui sa tête dans ses longs cheveux blonds, sentant son souffle chaud chatouiller sa nuque.  
  
-Je t'aime. lui souffla-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux.  
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime petite s?ur.  
  
~*~  
  
Aurore poussa doucement la porte de la chambre des jumeaux, le 25 Décembre au matin. Elle s'étonna de trouver le lit de Morgane défait et vide. Cependant, elle comprit lorsqu'elle aventura son regard vers le lit d'Evan. Aurore s'y avança doucement. Elle était vêtue de sa longue chemise de soie noire, brodée d'argent et de fils d'émeraude, qui contrastait parfaitement avec le blond intense de ses cheveux rassemblée en une tresse légèrement décoiffée. Elle s'assit sur le bord du matelas, et amena sa main près des couvertures pour les rabattre doucement. Elle découvrit Morgane, toujours réfugiée entre les bras d'Evan, qui lui avait sa tête enfouie dans le creux du cou de sa s?ur.  
  
Aurore soupira attendrie, même si parfois elle trouvait étrange que même en grandissant ils éprouvaient le besoin de dormir tous les deux. Quoiqu'elle pensa au fond d'elle, elle ne désira pas les brusquer, ils étaient tellement mignons tous les deux, un seul regard réussissait toujours à faire fondre l'ancienne prêtresse. Aurore se pencha vers Morgane et embrassa tendrement la joue de sa fille, caressant du même coup ses cheveux dorés. La sorcière observa sa fille s'éveiller. Morgane leva la tête, laissant doucement son frère enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller en bougonnant. La fillette sourit à sa mère qui la regardait affectueusement. Morgane se redressa, s'étirant d'un gracieux mouvement.  
  
-Joyeux Noël ma Chérie. Lui dit doucement Aurore en embrassant une nouvelle fois sa fille.  
  
Celle-ci lui répondit joyeusement. Aurore parut soulagée de voir que Morgane avait retrouvé le sourire, car elle restait inquiète de la voir si peu enjouée depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au manoir d'Albus.  
  
A côté d'elle, Evan somnolait toujours, s'étant camouflé la tête sous les couvertures. Morgane se mit à rire et aventura sa main sous les draps pour pincer la taille de son frère.  
  
-Réveille toi marmotte ! C'est Noël ! Lui murmura-t-elle en soulevant les couvertures qui recouvraient la tête de son frère.  
  
Après quelques grognements en guise de réponses Morgane se leva. Aurore l'observa marcher dans la pièce, sursautant soudain à la vue de sa cuisse dénudée par la position de sa courte chemise de nuit.  
  
-Morgane. L'appela soudain Aurore. Viens voir s'il te plait.  
  
Morgane trouva étrange la façon dont celle-ci la regardait.  
  
-Quoi ? Fit elle intriguée.  
  
-Approche s'il te plait. Répéta Aurore lui faisant signe de la rejoindre.  
  
La jeune sorcière s'exécuta. Aurore lui sourit et reporta discrètement son regard vers le haut de sa jambe, mais rien. pourtant elle aurait juré..  
  
-Alors quoi ? S'impatienta Morgane.  
  
Aurore secoua la tête.  
  
- Rien. rien du tout, ma petite louve. Vas t'habiller, d'accord ?  
  
Morgane acquiesça et partit en direction de la salle de bain.  
  
Evan releva enfin la tête de sa tanière d'oreiller, et observa sa mère, le regard encore brumeux.  
  
- Faut déjà se lever ? Marmonna-t-il.  
  
- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Evan ! Lui lança Aurore.  
  
Evan bredouilla vaguement quelques mots et replongea aussitôt son les draps. Aurore se pencha vers lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.  
  
- Tu es si mignon quand tu râles mon pitit choupinet adoré ! Lui souffla-t-elle en le couvrant de bisoux.  
  
-Raaah, je t'aime aussi maman. grommela-t-il en essayant de la repousser.  
  
-Ta s?ur se prépare, tu ne tarderas pas trop hein ? Lui demanda Aurore en se levant. Si vous me cherchez je serais dans ma chambre, je dois aller soigner votre père, il s'est fait mordre par cet imbécile de Sirius. celui là, si je l'attrape il va m'entendre. pourvu que Severus n'ai pas attrapé la rage..  
  
Evan acquiesça vaguement, même s'il ne comprenait pas tout à ce que racontait sa mère. Puis Aurore les quitta finalement.  
  
~*~  
  
Plus tard dans l'après midi, tous les invités du manoir de Dumbledore se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle de fêtes pour le repas de Noël. Calypso courrait entre les invités, sous les commentaires d'adoration de Samantha Chourave, Arlanne Sinistra, Kally Vector et les autres professeurs qui se trouvaient présent dans la pièce. Sauf d'Hermione plus occupée à lui courir après pour l'empêcher d'enlever les froufrous de son adorable robe bleu ciel. Aurore entra dans la pièce au bras de Severus. Celui-ci capta aussitôt l'attention de Sirius, qui était assis dans un fauteuil au coin de la pièce. L'ancien prisonnier détailla son premier amour avec envie, mais se ravisa en croisant le regard de Severus. Celui-ci jubilait intérieurement de voir que Sirius enrageait toujours de le voir avec Aurore. Remus se tenait avec Harry, Ron, Sarah et Daya, puis s'avança vers Severus et Aurore qui discutaient tranquillement.  
  
-Bonjour Severus ! Le salua Remus avant de se tourner vers Aurore. Madame permettez moi de vous complimenter ! Vous êtes exquise !  
  
-Mais je vous en prie. Lui répliqua Aurore en lui souriant. Merci beaucoup. Après une petite discussion Aurore partit vers les autres sorcières, lançant un regard complice à Severus.  
  
-On peut dire que tu as de la chance Severus. Elle est merveilleuse.. Lui murmura Remus en l'observant partir.  
  
-Oui, je sais. répondit Severus non sans fierté en jetant un coup d'?il provocateur à Sirius.  
  
La sorcière avait revêtu pour l'occasion une charmante robe assez courte et très près du corps, d'un bleu nuit intense, dont le haut ne se constituait que d'un bustier assez serré, dépourvu de bretelle. Sous les formes de sa courte robe, l'on devinait légèrement que ses bas brillants s'achevaient en porte jartelles en haut de ses cuisses. Ses épaules étaient recouvertes d'une écharpe fine, mais large, plus claire et légèrement transparente sur laquelle se reflétaient des nuances de bleu différentes selon la lumière. Celle-ci retombait de chaque coté de son corps et s'étendait longuement sur le sol. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon constitué de fines tresses et de mèches laissées sur les côtés. Elle était simplement belle, mais ce soir là, son visage angélique lui donnait des allures de fée, qui contrastaient avec sa tenue troublante mais élégante pour lui donner un magnétisme inégalable.  
  
Inégalable ? Cela restait à prouver, car bientôt la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Evan apparut simplement. Mais en avançant dans la pièce, il se retourna repartant soudain en direction de la porte.  
  
-Mais, viens ! Déclara-t-il en passant la porte. Ne sois pas timide ! Arrête de dire ça, tu es super ! De toute façon, il va bien falloir que tu y entres un jour ! Allez, je vais t'y traîner je te préviens !  
  
Quelques regards s'étaient tournés vers la porte et Evan qui tentait désespérément d'y faire rentrer la personne qui l'accompagnait, Morgane évidemment.  
  
Aurore s'avança vers eux, mais s'arrêta à la hauteur de Severus. Enfin Morgane pénétra dans la pièce, l'air intimidée, surtout quand elle s'aperçut que tous les regards s'étaient braqués sur elle. Sa première idée fut de s'enfuir en courant, mais son frère tenait fermement son bras.  
  
Severus s'étonna de voir à quel point Morgane était magnifique, bien sûr il savait qu'elle était jolie, mais là il commençait à distinguer une différence, comparé aux années précédentes. Cela le rendait fier et à la fois nostalgique. Plus elle grandissait plus elle était le portrait de sa mère, en plus belle encore.  
  
Elle avait finalement revêtue la robe qu'Aurore lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, bien qu'elle avait commencé par dire qu'elle irait au repas de Noël en jean, t-shirt, basket pour taquiner sa mère. Elle avait une longue robe noire, légèrement fendue sur le côté, une ceinture blanche nacrée entourait sa petite taille et descendait en un fin voilage sur l'autre coté de sa robe, se mêlant avec les longue et nombreux voiles noirs que constituaient le bas de la robe. Le haut de sa robe avait de fines bretelles, noirs à reflets brillant et de gants de soie noire recouvraient ses bras. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en demie queue par deux petites tresses reliées de rubans noirs et blancs nacrés.  
  
Le sang empourprait ses joues à vive allure. Aurore eut tout à coup l'envie de lui crier combien elle la trouvait sublime, mais Severus la retint, sachant très bien que Morgane avait tendance à être comme lui et à ne pas trop aimer avoir une foule de curieux autour d'elle. Evan réussit finalement à la mettre en confiance, Morgane finit par se détendre et les festivités commencèrent tranquillement.  
  
~*~  
  
Le repas de Noël, exquis et copieux, s'éternisa des heures durant. Les sorciers y discutèrent avec entrain et joie, sauf quelques petites remarques comme qui dirait cinglantes que Severus et Sirius ne purent s'empêcher de s'envoyer, assis tous les deux aux extrémités opposées de la grande table, plus une ou deux salières qui volèrent violement d'un côté à l'autre. Finalement, le moment tant attendu par Calypso arriva. Au crépuscule enfin, la fillette pu se jeter devant la montagne de cadeaux qui reposait sagement au pied du gigantesque sapin. Elle l'observa de ses grands yeux bleus avec adoration. Son père bondit derrière elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
  
-Tu t'étais trompé ! Tu vois qu'il y en avait plein des cadeaux !!!!! Lui dit Calypso en riant.  
  
-Et oui, j'aurais du me fier à ton intuition ! Lui répondit Brian en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.  
  
Le reste des convives les accompagnèrent bientôt et la distribution commença, accompagnée d'un disque sonore de « merci, c'est trop !!! », « oh, il ne fallait pas !!! », « c'est pas grave ça m'en fera un de plus » et autres formulations d'usages.  
  
Calypso s'aventura vers de petits paquets qui se cachaient derrière les branches du sapin. Elle en tira plusieurs à la forme bizarre, et interrogea sa mère.  
  
-ça c'est pour Sirius. murmura Severus un rictus mauvais se formant au coin de ses lèvres.  
  
Aurore observa le paquet avec amusement, alors que Calypso allait l'amener près de Sirius qui se tenait loin d'eux, de l'autre côté du sapin.  
  
-Tiens ! C'est pour toi Monsieur Sirius ! Lui dit elle en lui présentant le cadeau.  
  
-Je te remercie. Lui dit il en souriant.  
  
-C'est de la part d'oncle Severus !!! Ajouta Calypso tout sourire avant de repartir à la pêche au cadeaux.  
  
Sirius leva soudainement la tête vers Severus, qui faisait comme si de rien était. Il grommela légèrement, hésitant à ouvrir le paquet. Finalement sa curiosité l'emporta. Il défit le papier pour y trouver un os et un collier incrusté de pierres imitation diamants, ainsi que la laisse assortie.  
  
Sirius jura dans son fort intérieur, lançant des regards foudroyants à Severus. Mais enfin, il se leva et se dirigea avec un regard dangereusement sadique vers Severus, un paquet également caché derrière son dos.  
  
-Très fin ton cadeau Severus, vraiment très fin ! Lui lança-t-il arrivant à sa hauteur.  
  
-Je trouve aussi, j'espère qu'il te plait. je n'étais pas sûr, je me suis dit que peut être il ferait encore trop classe pour toi. mais bon ! Lui répliqua-t-il.  
  
Aurore réprima un fou rire à côté de Severus, sous l'air énervé de Sirius. Mais il se reprit, et fit apparaître devant Severus l'autre paquet.  
  
-Comme c'est amusant, j'ai pensé à toi moi aussi. lui murmura-t-il. Joyeux Noël Sevi ! Puis il repartit à sa place initiale.  
  
De même que Sirius, Severus parut hésitant, mais finalement ouvrit le cadeau. enfin le cadeau. Au premier abord il ne s'agissait que d'un mini chaudron. Severus cherchait le piège quand Morgane s'approcha de lui pour regarder. Elle observa le petit chaudron et poussa sur un de ses coins.  
  
Alors une petite explosion verte se produisit à la surprise de Severus et Morgane. Aurore sursauta également puis porta son attention vers eux.  
  
Un espèce de petit bonhomme miniature au cheveux long noire et graisseux sortit du chaudron comme une serpentin de sa boite en hurlant.  
  
-JE SUIS LE PLUS DETESTABLE DES SERPENTARD !!!! J'AIME LES CHAUDRONS ET CE SONT MES SEULS AMIS J'AI LES CHEVEUX GRAS ET UN GROS NEZ ET JE SUIS LE ROI DES IDIOTS !!!! JE M'APPELLE SEVERUS ROGUE NIAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA !!!!!!!! Sirius t'embrasse Sevi !!!!! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Puis le mini sorcier disparut à l'intérieur de son chaudrons après avoir hurlé en chantant les paroles ci-dessus. Severus était plus rouge que jamais, et si de ses yeux avait pu sortir des lasers, Sirius se serait retrouvé grillé en un rien de temps.  
  
La plus part des invités riaient sous cape. Aurore ne pu s'empêcher d'étouffer un petit rire, puis s'empressa d'entourer Severus de ses bras en lui caressant affectueusement la joue, d'un geste qui se voulait rassurant.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, il n'a dit que des vilains choses fausses, je t'aime moi..lui murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.  
  
-Moi aussi je t'adore Papa ! S'empressa d'ajouter Morgane en l'embrassant également.  
  
~*~  
  
Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, les enfants, Sirius, Harry, Ron, Daya, Sarah, Arlanne et bien sûr Brian s'étaient tous retrouvés dehors, à jouer dans la neige. Ils avaient entamés une puissante bataille de boule de neige, où par équipe de deux, ils se bombardaient sans pitié. Brian s'était allié avec sa fille, et tous deux représentaient un ennemi redoutable, Harry et Ron étaient avec leur compagne respective, Evan jamais sans Morgane, et Sirius s'était agréablement retrouvé en compagnie d'Arlanne Sinistra. Au bout de quelque minutes ils courraient tellement dans tous les sens qu'ils ne distinguaient même plus les gens de leur équipe.  
  
Morgane fut soudain distraite. Cette chanson. encore cette chanson.. Son esprit fut guidé par la douce mélodie, bizarrement elle seule semblait avoir entendu la musique. La fillette du abandonner lentement ses compagnons, car bien trop absorbée par la mélodie qu'elle connaissait bien, elle se dirigea dans le fond du parc. La neige recommençait à tomber en fins flocons nacrés sur le manteau déjà épais et brillant du parc. Morgane s'arrêta soudain, elle n'entendait plus cette voix. elle regarda autour d'elle ne voyant rien ni personne. Elle haussa les épaules, incrédules, et s'apprêtait à retrouver son frère et les autres, lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule.  
  
Elle reconnut immédiatement le contact de cette main à la fois puissante et douce, glaciale mais si rassurante. Elle se retourna doucement et le vit enfin. Un large sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage enfantin, et son regard d'ébène se refléta avec une étincelle de bonheur dans celui de Daren, debout en face d'elle.  
  
-Joyeux Noël petite Morgane. lui dit il doucement en portant doucement sa main à ses lèvres, douces et fraîches, en guise de salut.  
  
Morgane se sentit rougir. Elle lui répondit faiblement, à la fois aux anges et intimidée de le retrouver.  
  
-Comment as-tu fait pour venir ? Comment as-tu su où j'étais ? Lui demanda-t-elle soudain.  
  
Daren lui sourit amusé.  
  
-Je te retrouverais où que tu ailles. lui chuchota-t-il en dégageant de son cou le pendentif nacré que Siria lui avait offert quelques temps auparavant.  
  
Morgane lui sourit.  
  
-J'étais tellement mal, d'être partie sans te dire au revoir. avoua Morgane en baissant la tête. Mais, mes parents, ils ne veulent plus que je te vois. ils ne comprennent pas.  
  
-Je sais, personne ne comprend. mais ne t'en fait pas. A présent, nous sommes seuls au monde. Lui dit il en un murmure en se rapprochant d'elle.  
  
-Vraiment ?  
  
-Bien sûr.  
  
Il lui tendit sa main avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
-M'accorderiez vous cette danse jeune fille ? Lui demanda-t-il en l'invitant à prendre sa main.  
  
Morgane amena sa main vers lui mais resta hésitante, timide et réservée.  
  
-Juste une danse, Mademoiselle Rogue. insista-t-il d'un ton ténébreux.  
  
Son regard profondément envoûtant, amena la jeune sorcière jusqu'à sa main. Il la serra dans la sienne avec force et délicatesse. D'un mouvement de son autre main, il fit disparaître la longue cape noire qui l'encombrait, découvrant une longue robe de sorcier noire à broderies argentées, élégante, splendide, qui lui donnait un plus au charme qu'il dégageait déjà, ses longs cheveux noirs éternellement attachés à la perfection derrière sa nuque.  
  
-Tu n'as pas froid ? S'étonna Morgane.  
  
-Non, lui répliqua-t-il. Mais toi non plus.  
  
A ces mots la cape de la jeune Serpentard s'envola elle aussi, et c'était vrai, le froid n'avait plus aucune prise sur elle. Il l'ensorcelait littéralement, à présent elle ne voyait que les traits fins de son visage, que son regard obscur, que son allure élégante et noble. Elle sentit son regard la détailler avec attention.  
  
-Tu es si belle déjà. Lui murmura-t-il. Tu le deviendras encore plus.  
  
-Mer. merci.  
  
-Oh oui, tu la dépasseras de loin, tu les surpasseras toutes, et de loin tu seras la plus fière et la meilleure, avec moi.ma chère petite Rose.  
  
Morgane l'interrogea du regard, ne saisissant pas le sens de ses paroles. Daren secoua la tête en souriant.  
  
-A présent, Ma Dame, vous me ferez le plus grand des honneurs en m'accordant cette dans !  
  
Morgane se mit à rire, et laissa le sorcier la guider. Daren entoura sa petite taille de sa main. Ils commencèrent à valser doucement sur la voix symphonique de la nature. Morgane se rapprocha de lui, calme, apaisée. Le jeune sorcier la faisait tourner avec grâce devant lui, puis ils reprenaient leur douce valse. Lentement Morgane entendit à nouveau, cette fameuse mélodie, alors qu'elle dansait à présent, serrée contre Daren. Celui si entourait ses épaules, avec sa rassurante puissance, sa douceur infinie. La mélodie venait de lui, de sa voix douce sur l'air de la chanson, avec ces mêmes paroles, venues d'un autre monde. A son contact Morgane ressentait toujours un étrange sensation, familière cependant, ce qui lui donnait un aspect encore plus mystérieux. Il était si envoûtant, jamais elle n'aurait eu envie de faire cesser ce moment.  
  
Puis la musique s'arrêta, leurs pas se firent plus lent, et finalement Daren arrêta la danse. Morgane su en le regardant qu'il devait partir rapidement. Daren passa la main sur sa petite joue, voyant l'expression triste de son visage. Elle releva lentement la tête.  
  
-Je suis contente que tu sois venu me voir. Le remercia-t-elle de sa petite voix.  
  
-Je suis ravi d'avoir pu également passer une partie de cette nuit de Noël avec toi. Je m'en veux de te laisser à présent. Comme j'aimerais t'emmener avec moi. Lui avoua-t-il, son regard plongé dans celui de la fillette.  
  
Morgane lui sourit.  
  
-Un jour peut être, je pourrais voir ta maison alors.  
  
-Bientôt, très bientôt, je t'emmènerais voir mon monde. ton monde ma Rose.  
  
Morgane acquiesça, puis sentit la main de Daren, posée sur sa joue, disparaître peu à peu. Elle le laissa partir silencieusement, et alors qu'elle se retrouvait seule elle pu de nouveau voir ce qui l'entourait, ce qui disparaissait dès que le sorcier venait à elle. Elle sentit quelque chose lui picoter soudain l'intérieur de sa main. En l'ouvrant, elle y découvrit une rose, une magnifique fleur. une Rose Noire à la couleur profonde, brillante, enivrante.  
  
Elle fut intérieurement remplie de joie, elle prit la fleur dans ses deux mains, la portant sur son c?ur. C'était l'un des plus beaux cadeaux que l'on puisse lui faire en ce soir de Noël.  
  
~*~  
  
Alors que la fillette flânait de ci et de là dans le parc, les autres avait continué leur bataille, jusqu'à ce que Severus apparaisse sur la terrasse, dans l'unique but de voir ce que faisaient ses enfants. Mais alors qu'il se retournait pour rentrer dans la demeure, il reçut une énorme boule de neige glacée au creux de son cou, qui vint qui plus est mourir à l'intérieur de sa robe de sorcier en une sensation affreusement désagréable. Il fit volte face avec rage pour voir Sirius planté en bas de l'escalier, avec un sourire malicieux, et une boule de neige qu'il s'amusait à lancer et retomber dans sa main. C'en fut trop.. Ainsi dégénéra la bataille de boule de neige. Lorsque Morgane revint devant le manoir, elle vit la plus part des joueurs sur les côtés, et aux centre d'une bataille déchaînée, elle ne trouva guère mieux que son père et Sirius vautrés à terre occupée à se faire manger toute la neige qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Poussant des cris de rage, se sautant mutuellement dessus, pour aussi s'assener de temps à autres quelques coups bien placés.  
  
-Je vais te le faire manger ton os tu vas voir ! Lui grommela Severus en essayant de le maintenir plaquer contre le sol.  
  
Sirius attrapa un peu de neige dans sa main au dessus de sa tête et à l'aide d'un sortilège le fit grandir à une proportion démente qu'il jeta avec rage sur Severus, celui-ci s'en trouva éjecté un peu plus loin, mais il ne se démonta pas pour autant et, plus rouge de colère que jamais il rendit à Black la monnaie de sa pièce en délogeant toute la neige qui se trouvait au dessus de lui sur un sapin. Le pauvre Sirius se retrouva enfoui sous une montagne de neige, d'où on entendait que ses grognements. Severus parut satisfait mais à peine commença-t-il à s'éloigner que un grand jet flamboyant dégagea Sirius de son tombeau enneigé. Il se jeta par derrière sur Severus et le plaqua à terre.  
  
-C'était une très bonne idée cette laisse finalement je pourrais t'étrangler avec ! Lui cria-t-il.  
  
Mais alors que Sirius ouvrait à nouveau la bouche, il fut aussitôt envoyé au loin dans la neige. Il se redressa pour découvrir Aurore agenouillée près de Severus. Ils se relevèrent en même temps, jetant à Sirius des regards hargneux. Les autres sorciers rentrèrent de peur de voir la situation trop dégénérer, bien qu'ils aient trouvé la première partie de la bagarre amusante. Seul les trois enfants étaient restés à leurs côtés. Aurore se plaça entre les deux sorciers, les mains sur les hanches, les regardant d'un air agacé.  
  
-Non mais vous n'avez pas honte ! Vous battre ainsi ! S'écria-t-elle. Et devant les enfants en plus !  
  
-Ouiii !! S'exclama Calypso en tapant des mains. Encore encore !!!  
  
-Evan emmène ta cousine à l'intérieur s'il te plait. Et Morgane remet ta cape sur tes épaules pour l'amour du ciel ! Tu te crois en été ?  
  
Les trois enfants s'exécutèrent sans dire un mot, mais riant encore.  
  
-C'est lui qui a commencé.. Se plaignit Severus.  
  
-Agnagnagnaa. fit Sirius en regardant Severus.  
  
-Sirius ! S'indigna Aurore. Tu vas arrêter de le chercher toutes les cinq minutes, ce n'est pas possible ça ! Vous êtes pire que des gamins ! Je me retiens moi quand je te vois ! Même si par moment ça me démange !!!  
  
Aurore s'était pencher vers Sirius tout en lui hurlant dessus, donnant le frisson au sorcier qui ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il résultait d'une Aurore en colère.  
  
-Euh oui mais c'est pas juste ! Tu es de son côté. Maugréa-t-il.  
  
-Ah bah ça tu ne l'as pas volé. Intervint Severus à vois basse.  
  
-Vous allez me rendre folle tous les deux ! Je ne veux plus aucune dispute d'ici la fin de la semaine ! Voyons, dans le manoir de Dumbledore en plus, s'il l'apprend, vous allez voir ! Les menaça Aurore.  
  
-De toute façon tu es déjà folle ! Il n'y a qu'à voir avec qui tu es marié. marmonna Sirius dans son coin.  
  
Le teint d'Aurore vira au rouge, le revers de sa main allant machinalement menacer les joues de Sirius.  
  
Celui-ci sursauta en arrière, protégeant subitement son visage avec ses bras.  
  
-Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient finalement.. Marmonna Aurore.  
  
-Oh non, quel dommage.. Souffla Severus déçu.  
  
-Arrête ! Je vais le dire à Albus que tu m'as frappé ! Lui cria Sirius.  
  
-Je ne t'ai même pas touché ! Froussard ! Et c'est ça qui a bravé Azkaban ?? Pfeuuu laissez moi rire !  
  
-Pas ma faute, depuis que tu es avec Severus, il détint sur toi, tu fais peur ! Lui lança Sirius, bien qu'il n'en pensa pas un mot.  
  
Aurore baissa sa main, et respira à fond et son visage retrouva son teint clair habituel. Il valait mieux arrêter avant de le massacrer réellement. Elle lança un dernier regard courroucé à Sirius avant de tourner les talons et de repartir vers la maison.  
  
Severus la rejoignit rapidement juste à l'entrée de la demeure. Il glissa discrètement sa main sur les hanches d'Aurore, sentant sa peau en dessous du fin tissu de sa robe, encore brûlante à cause de l'énervement. Aurore leva la tête vers son compagnon, qui l'observait d'un regard lumineux d'envie.  
  
-Veux tu que je te dise ? Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Tu es vraiment très excitante lorsque tu te mets en colère comme cela.  
  
Aurore se mit à rire, lui lançant un regard complice. Sa main alla caresser la joue du sorcier amenant doucement son visage jusqu'à ses lèvres.  
  
-J'espère que la soirée ne s'éternisera pas. lui chuchota-t-elle. J'aurais sûrement besoin que tu m'ides à me détendre.ce crétin à un réel don pour m'agacer.  
  
-Tu pourras compter sur moi lui répliqua-t-il avant de l'embrasser furtivement.  
  
-Ouh les amoureux-euh ! S'écria une petite voix espiègle non loin d'eux.  
  
Severus et Aurore se tournèrent pour voir la petite tornade bleue se jeter sur eux. Elle sauta dans les bras de Severus qui l'attrapa tout juste au vol.  
  
-Qu'elle est mignonne. soupira Severus.  
  
-Morgane aussi elle a un amoureux j'en suis sûre-euh ! Chantonna la petite en se tortillant comme à son habitude dans les bras de Severus.  
  
Celui-ci la posa intrigué.  
  
-Pourquoi en es tu si sûre Calypso chérie ? Lui demanda Aurore en se penchant vers elle.  
  
-Paskeu ! Morgane a eu un autre cadeau, c'est son amoureux qui lui a envoyé une zouli fleur ! la la la la la ! S'exclama la fillette toute fière de sa trouvaille.  
  
-Calypso ! Petit cafard ! Je vais t'étrangler ! S'écria Morgane qui passait justement par là.  
  
Morgane se ravisa cependant en voyant ses parents, elle voulu s'éclipser mais Aurore l'appela avant.  
  
Calypso quant à elle ne se fit pas prier pour prendre ses petites jambes à son cou.  
  
-On t'a envoyé un petit cadeau ma chérie ??? Lui demanda Aurore plus curieuse que jamais. C'est le petit Malefoy ???  
  
Morgane secoua la tête en signe de négation.  
  
-Tu as un petit amoureux ma Louve des îles ??? Insista Aurore l'air amusé.  
  
-Mais non elle n'en a pas ! Intervint Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
-Mais non je n'en ai pas !!! Acquiesça Morgane d'un sourire forcé.  
  
-Fais moi voir ce que tu caches dans ton dos !!! Lui demanda Aurore décidément très curieuse.  
  
Morgane essaya de refuser, mais ne s'aperçut pas que Calypso s'était à nouveau faufiler derrière elle.  
  
-C'est ça qu'elle cache !!!!!!! S'exclama la petite en brandissant la rose noire devant Aurore et Severus.  
  
Morgane écarquilla les yeux.  
  
-Rends moi ça tout de suite !!! Dit elle en attrapant sa cousine.  
  
Severus s'avança vers les deux filles pour les séparer, prenant la fleur des petites mains de Calypso, pour la redonner à Morgane. Mais Aurore lui prit des mains juste avant.  
  
-Mais redonnez la moi ! S'impatienta Morgane qui commençait à paniquer.  
  
-Attends une minute. la pria Aurore. Et ne tape pas ta cousine !  
  
Morgane broncha, alors qu'Aurore examinait la rose, lançant des regards interrogateurs à Severus, qui semblait tout aussi intrigué qu'elle.  
  
-Qui t'a donné cela ? Lui demanda Aurore d'un ton soudain sérieux.  
  
-Son amoureux !!!! S'écria Calypso.  
  
-Calypso. L'appela Severus. Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis.  
  
-Meuheuheuheu.. Tu es là je le vois bien !  
  
-Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Répéta-t-il fermement.  
  
La fillette se retourna en boudant et repartit vers le grand salon.  
  
Aurore répéta sa question, Morgane haussa les épaules.  
  
-Je l'ai trouvé. expliqua-t-elle. Dans le parc, elle était par terre, je le jure, je ne l'ai pas arrachée.  
  
-Je ne vais pas me fâchez mon bébé, je veux juste que tu me dises bien la vérité. Lui dit doucement Aurore. Tu es sûre de ne l'avoir que trouvé cette fleur ?  
  
-Mais oui ! Répliqua Morgane. Pourquoi toutes ces questions, ce n'est qu'une fleur. Aurore soupira. Severus lui reprit la rose des mains et la rendit à sa fille.  
  
-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Morgane, retournes donc jouer.  
  
Morgane les considéra intriguée, puis finalement prit le même chemin que Calypso vers le salon principal.  
  
-Aurore calme toi. lui dit Severus précédant les paroles de la jeune femme. Ce n'est qu'une simple fleur, ce n'est sans doute qu'une coïncidence !  
  
-Tu crois ? Mais enfin, elle était noire cette rose. ça ne pousse pas partout.. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire. s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
  
-Rien ! Je t'assure que ça ne veut rien dire. La rassura-t-il de nouveau. Puis tu sais que nous la protégeons depuis si longtemps. il ne peut rien lui arriver. Tu me l'as dit toi-même l'autre fois.  
  
Aurore soupira, et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Finalement ils décidèrent de rejoindre les autres.  
  
~*~  
  
La soirée se termina tardivement, sans plus d'incident, dans le sens où Severus et Sirius s'étaient bien gentiment tenu à l'écart l'un de l'autre.  
  
Mais alors que Hermione voulut amener Calypso se coucher, la fillette eut soudain une question existentielle à poser à sa Severus et Aurore. Le sorcier observa la fillette venir se planter devant lui, les bras croisé, l'?il curieux.  
  
-Oncle Sevi. Commença-t-elle. C'est vrai que Aurore c'était ton élève ?  
  
Severus écarquilla les yeux.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
  
La fillette venait d'attirer l'attention d'Aurore, et de quelques autres personnes dans la pièce, dont Sirius qui tendait discrètement l'oreille vers eux.  
  
-Ben, reprit elle. C'est vrai que Aurore c'était ton élève, et que tu étais sont directeur, et que même que tu étais stricte avec elle ????  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
Hermione ouvrit des yeux encore plus ronds que Severus, lançant des regards de panique à Harry et Ron.  
  
-Caly, viens te coucher !!! La rappela-t-elle. Il est vraiment très tard !!!!!!  
  
-Mais non, Hermione. intervint Sirius une lueur maligne dans les yeux. Laisse la poser des questions, pauvre petite, elle veut s'informer..  
  
-Alors euh !!!!! Répéta Calypso impatiente.  
  
-Mais non voyons. Lui répondit Aurore. J'ai été professeur à Poudlard, comme ta maman et Severus, tu le sais ça. Je n'ai pas été élève là-bas.  
  
-Euh oui, mais ma maman et oncle Harry et Oncle Ron ils ont que Oncle Sevi il était ton directeur, et que même qu'il t'avait offert un uniforme ! Et que même que ça avait l'air marrant, alors je veux savoir moi !  
  
Sirius commençait à pouffer de rire dans son coin. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas des trois anciens Gryffondor, et certainement pas celui de Severus et Aurore qui se lançaient des regards interrogateurs, ayant peur de comprendre.  
  
-Calypso ! Viens te coucher maintenant ! Répéta Hermione d'un ton agacé.  
  
-Oui, fais ce que dis ta mère Calypso, dépêche toi. Ajouta Aurore.  
  
-Maman c'est quoi un string ??? C'est méchant ? Demanda-t-elle encore d'un air parfaitement innocent. Paskeu Oncle Harry a dit que si Oncle Sevichou l'avait su pour le string, il vous aurait beaucoup grondé !  
  
-Mais, tu as fini de dire des bêtises, viens ici tout de suite ! Brian ! Fais quelque chose !  
  
A vrai dire Brian était assis dans le fauteuil voisin de celui de Sirius et était tout aussi écroulé de rire que lui. Cependant voyant les foudres qui allaient s'abattre sur lui, il se leva et se dirigea vers la petite fille devenue le centre d'intérêt de la pièce.  
  
-Meuuuh ! Commença-t-elle à s'énerver. Je veux savoir ! Pourquoi tout le monde sait tout et pas moi ! C'est pas juste !!!!!  
  
-Viens avec moi ma petite espionne ! Lui dit Brian en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu pourras finir de me raconter cette histoire qui m'a l'air fort intéressante ! N'est ce pas Aurore !  
  
Il passa devant sa s?ur qui était plus rouge encore que le canapé, emmenant avec lui Calypso qui continuait à bavasser.  
  
Severus aurait voulu disparaître sur place, mais sûrement pas autant qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Qui s'empressèrent d'ailleurs de quitter la pièce, sous les regards accusateurs et glaciaux d'Aurore et Severus qui n'avaient que trop bien compris. Seul Sirius demeurait dans le grand salon.  
  
-Alors comme ça, tu as un joli petit uniforme Serpentard. lança-t-il à l'attention d'Aurore avec un sourire machiavélique. Vous avez du bien vous amusez au collège ! Je vois que le travail devait être épuisant !  
  
Aurore se leva écarlate et quitta la pièce en trombe. Severus partit à sa suite.  
  
-Pas de bêtise Sevi-Sevi !!!!! Sois gentil avec ta petite élève ! Lui cria Sirius en pouffant de rire.  
  
~*~  
  
Lorsque Severus entra dans la chambre, il trouva Aurore en train de maugréer à la fenêtre, l'air particulièrement énervée, et toujours aussi écarlate si ce n'était plus. Il s'avança prudemment vers elle, l'entourant de ses bras.  
  
-Alors ça. je crois bien que c'est la pire honte qu'on m'ait jamais fait subir. murmura-t-elle en se retournant pour se retrouver face à son sorcier.  
  
-Il n'y a pas eu que pour toi. Lui répliqua-t-il. Je crois que ces trois sales fouineurs ne se sont pas sentit bien non plus. je peux d'hors et déjà t'assurer qu'ils n'ont pas fini. S'il croit qu'ils ne risquent plus rien car ils ne sont plus au collège ils se trompent. surtout que Granger l'est encore.  
  
Aurore acquiesça, puis alla s'assoire dans un fauteuil.  
  
-Je n'en reviens pas, je n'en reviens pas.. Répéta-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains. Je me souviens de ce soir là. c'était donc eux. je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans la chambre. si je m'étais imaginé ça une seule seconde.. oh Severus.  
  
Severus restait silencieux  
  
-Ils ont raison. si je les avais découvert sur le moment, je crois bien que je les aurais assassinés. pensa-t-il soudain tout haut.  
  
Aurore soupira.  
  
-Quelle bande de petits fouineurs. qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans ma chambre.. Et devant Sirius en plus. Severus, je ne sors plus de cette chambre.. Décréta-t-elle.  
  
Severus haussa les épaules.  
  
-Ah moi, ça me va.. Lui dit il en s'approchant d'elle.  
  
Aurore leva la tête vers lui, amusée.  
  
Il posa sa main sur son visage, s'agenouillant à sa hauteur en face d'elle.  
  
-Dis toi qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment vu grand-chose. si je me souviens bien nous sommes allez dans mon bureau, ma chère mademoiselle Du Lac. lui rappela Rogue d'un ton malicieux.  
  
-Non, dans votre chambre professeur ! Corrigea Aurore.  
  
-Vous ais-je dis que vous étiez particulièrement belle ce soir ? Lui demanda-t-il ténébreusement, en détendant ses caresses plus bas sur le corps de la jeune femme, son regard plongé avec envie dans le sien alors qu'il aventurait sa main sous le tissu de sa courte robe.  
  
-Hum.. Réfléchit Aurore en regardant au plafond, une bonne petite centaine de fois.. Continuez donc.  
  
Aurore amena sa main jusqu'à ses cheveux et défit sa coiffure, faisant retomber ses longs cheveux blonds avec volupté le long de son dos.  
  
La sorcière fit glisser ses mains vers le haut de la chemise noire de Severus, puis plus bas, défaisant les premiers boutons de celle-ci.  
  
-Mais vous aussi, mon cher Directeur. Vous êtes.. particulièrement attirant ce soir. Lui murmura-t-elle en avançant son bassin vers le bord du fauteuil.  
  
Severus amena ses mains autour de la taille d'Aurore et la tira vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous deux allongés sur le sol de la pièce, Aurore assise à cheval sur son compagnon, occupée à déboutonner le reste de sa chemise, tout en embrassant son torse. De son coté Severus releva plus haut la robe de cette dernière, jouant avec ses portes jartelles. Aurore commençait à ressentir comme des flammes s'affoler au bas de son ventre, ayant à présent complètement débarrassé Severus de son haut.  
  
Elle leva la tête vers les yeux du sorcier, où son excitation se reflétait comme dans un miroir. Severus remonta une de ses mains le long du corps de la sorcière pour la placer sur sa nuque et amener son visage près du sien, l'embrassant passionnément. Il descendit ses lèvres le long de son cou.  
  
Aurore s'attacha peu après au bas de ses vêtements, alors que Severus avait fait disparaître la robe de la sorcière.  
  
Soudainement il arrêta ses gestes, à la grande surprise d'Aurore.  
  
-J'ai failli oublié quelque chose. lui murmura-t-il.  
  
-Quoi ? S'étonna Aurore en reprenant son souffle.  
  
-Un de tes cadeaux de Noël.. Lui dit il malicieusement.  
  
Severus se redressa, Aurore du bien en faire de même et se leva pour aller s'étendre sur leur lit, attendant avec impatience de voir ce qu'il lui réservait encore.  
  
Il se dirigea vers un placard, et en sortit un petit paquet. Il s'approcha d'Aurore et lui confia son dernier cadeau, puis l'entoura de sa taille de ses bras, embrassant son cou et son épaule successivement. Aurore caressa le bras du sorcier, et défit le papier.  
  
Elle se mit à rire en délivrant l'objet.  
  
-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! S'étonna-t-elle entre deux rires.  
  
-C'est un serpent en mousse moldu. expliqua Severus en détachant cinq minutes sa bouche du corps de sa femme. Pour aller avec ton canard non ?  
  
-Tu es bête ! S'esclaffa-t-elle en s'allongeant soudainement sur lui.  
  
Severus la regarda amusé, tout en couvrant son corps de caresses.  
  
-Alors, on en était où déjà ? Lui demanda Severus en la débarrassant de ses sous-vêtements.  
  
-A l'examen non ? Professeur Rogue. Lui répondit Aurore d'une voix suave. 


	35. La vérité est ailleurs niarf niarf

**Coucou, me revoilà avec un autre chapitre ! **

**Cette fois-ci vous allez découvrir de nouveaux tournants de l'histoire ! De mystérieux inconnus se révèlent bien proches de certains, et accroissent les mystères qui les entourent encore et toujours !**

**Je vous souhaite d'apprécier cette suite ! Bonne lecture et gros gros bisoux !**

**C**hapitre **35**

**- La vérité est ailleurs -**

_Les couloirs de Poudlard paraissaient cette nuit là plus sombres et plus glaciaux qu'à l'ordinaire. _

_Severus avançait dans la pénombre d'un pas rapide. Jamais il n'aurait laissé transparaître l'angoisse qui s'emparait de lui à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Et pourtant elle grandissait, comme un souffle glacé qui gagnait son cœur toujours plus vite. _

_Alors qu'il dépassait le hall pour pénétrer dans le parc, il arriva enfin à l'endroit d'où venaient les cris qu'il percevait depuis quelques minutes._

_La fin de l'année s'approchait, et plus la menace grandissait, plus le collège se vidait. Alors ne restaient à Poudlard que les plus téméraires, ou bien ceux qui n'avaient tout simplement nulle part où aller. Severus tenait sûrement un peu des deux, et pourtant il sentait bien que le monde n'allait pas tarder à s'écrouler pour lui non plus._

_Mais lorsqu'il atteignit le point de sa course, seul Sirius demeurait devant lui._

_Les deux sorciers étaient restés figés un instant, Sirius tournant le dos à son ennemi de toujours._

_- Si c'est elle que tu cherches… déclara-t-il soudain d'une voix amère, brisant le silence pesant. Saches qu'elle est partie._

_Severus ne voulut pas le croire sur le moment. Il resta muet, ses yeux reflétant la couleur dure et infernale du ciel._

_Sirius tourna la tête vers lui, le toisant d'un regard empli de rage. Jamais Severus n'avait vu une telle rancœur dans ses yeux, si tant est qu'une telle chose puisse être possible._

_A ce moment alors, on pu remarquer la même colère dans le regard du Serpentard. A présent il se faisait face à face, le vent jouant malignement contre eux. La nuit se faisait de plus en plus obscure. Depuis que Voldemort faisait régner la terreur dans le monde des sorciers, plus une étoile ne s'était montrée à l'horizon du ciel, d'un noir désespérément triste et angoissant. _

_Severus dévisagea Sirius avec colère. Au début paralysé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Severus se décida enfin à avancer. Il prit son élan et avança d'un pas rapide plus loin dans le parc. Mais Sirius se mit en travers de sa route, le repoussant avec force._

_- Elle ne reviendra plus. Lui hurla-t-il. Ce n'est pas là peine d'aller la chercher ! Même pour toi elle ne reviendra plus, jamais. Tu as voulu jouer au malin, voilà ce que tu as gagné ! _

_Elle te déteste sûrement autant qu'elle me hait. Mais ça m'est bien égal maintenant. Depuis que tu me l'as volée, et que tu l'as souillée… Elle ne vaut pas mieux que toi ! Cette sale garce !_

_Severus n'en supporta d'avantage, il empoigna fermement le col de Sirius et le plaqua férocement contre un arbre, le menaçant de sa baguette._

_- Je ne sais pas comment elle a pu faire pour tomber amoureuse d'un raté comme toi… lui maugréa-t-il en faisant cogner sa tête toujours plus fort contre le bois._

_- C'est amusant je me posais la même question à ton sujet ! Je me demande si tu ne l'as pas ensorcelée, tu en aurais bien été capable ! Une fille ne s'intéresserait jamais à toi de son plein gré… lui répliqua férocement Sirius en le repoussant avec force._

_Severus ne désira pas continuer plus loin cette discussion, sachant que cela allait dégénérer… peut être plus gravement cette fois ci. _

_Le cœur prit de panique, il reprit alors son chemin, se mettant à courir dans les allées du parc. Elle n'avait pas du aller bien loin. Il la retrouverait sûrement._

_Il avait vu juste. Mais il voyait toujours juste au sujet de la jeune fille. Depuis le premier jour, elle lui avait simplement tourné la tête, puis au fil de leurs rencontres, elle s'était avérée être d'une telle intelligence, si brillante, d'une gentillesse incomparable. Jamais personne encore n'avait pris soin de Severus autant que la jeune Aurore Du Lac. Elle le faisait naturellement avec quiconque, mais Severus voyait que pour lui elle était différente… et cela n'avait cessé de le travailler, depuis ses 11 ans déjà._

_Lorsqu'il la retrouva elle était sur le point de prendre un port-o-loin. Elle voulut s'enfuir lorsqu'elle le vit arriver à sa rencontre. Mais il la retint. Leur discussion fut difficile, Aurore refusait de se livrer. Son si doux visage était marqué de colère et de tristesse, comme jamais Severus ne l'avait encore vu. Cela lui assena un coup violent dans la poitrine, il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi, et encore moins à cause de Black... encore moins à cause de lui-même._

_Il amena ses mains vers ses épaules mais celle-ci le repoussa farouchement._

_- Nous avons été trop loin Severus… lui murmura-t-elle. Jamais nous n'aurions du. Tout est de ma faute…_

_- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. Calme toi je t'en prie…_

_- Je dois partir… je ne peux plus rester ici… pas après ça._

_- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?_

_- Il a raison… je l'ai trahis, et toi aussi. Laisse moi Severus, Laisse moi, je t'en supplie !_

_- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça…. Tu sais que…_

_- Non, ne dis pas un mot ! Lui ordonna-t-elle brusquement. J'ai besoin de trop de temps pour réfléchir. Tu dois m'oublier maintenant…_

_- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?_

_Aurore le regarda, ses yeux déjà rougis par les sanglots continuèrent de verser toujours plus de larmes. Elle secoua la tête._

_- C'est mieux pour toi… de vivre ta vie loin de moi Severus. Je ne serais plus jamais celle que tu as connue !_

_- Non… je ne peux pas._

_- Moi aussi, Severus, j'ai rêvé… J'ai rêvé, j'ai souhaité de toutes mes forces, qu'on puisse s'aimer. Mais c'est impossible… pardonne moi._

_A ces mots elle disparut, emportée par le couloir magique. Severus voulu la suivre, mais ce fut impossible._

_Il l'appela des heures durant, mais jamais elle ne revint… le monde venait de s'effondrer sous ses pieds. Les choses n'avaient plus de sens depuis longtemps, mais Severus commençait à croire que cela serait ainsi éternellement. Le délire et la folie l'emportèrent cette nuit là. Ce soir, où complètement désarmé, il se rendit au près de Lucius Malefoy pour lui rendre enfin la réponse que celui-ci attendait depuis longtemps._

-

Lorsque la jeune sorcière s'éveilla elle fut prise d'angoisse. Son visage ruisselait de sueur et de larmes. Son corps tremblait sans qu'elle n'ait réellement froid. Elle se leva d'un bond, et courut au dehors de sa chambre. Elle s'arrêta à bout de souffle au bas de l'escalier, elle avait fait le tour du premier étage, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle y cherchait.

Au dehors, la lune était pleine et imbibait le ciel de sa légère clarté. La nuit était calme. Mais, la jeune sorcière sentit à nouveau des larmes jaillirent du coin de ses grands yeux noirs. Elle reprit timidement le chemin de l'escalier, et se dirigea vers la chambre de ses parents. Des pas retentirent cependant dans l'escalier puis dans le couloir alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la pièce.

- Morgane ? S'étonna Severus en découvrant sa fille au bout du couloir.

La fillette se retourna en sursautant. Lorsqu'elle vit Severus, elle courut se jeter dans ses bras. Ce dernier parut surpris, alors qu'il la prit doucement contre lui, sans comprendre ce qui la boulversait.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement. Enfin, Morgane calme toi…

- Tu l'as laissée partir ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas retenue ?

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Où est Maman ? Eclata-t-elle en sanglot. Pourquoi est elle partie ? Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas retenue ? Tu aurais du l'empêcher de partir ! Je veux la voir, je veux la voir ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Elle est partie maintenant !

Severus la considéra intriguée, ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle débitait à toute allure.

- Attends, Morgane. Maman est là… Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Severus la hissa dans ses bras, alors que la fillette n'arrivait pas à cesser ses pleurs.

- Mais, je l'ai vue… elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus revenir, qu'elle ne voulait plus te voir… parce que vous aviez été trop loin… et qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la même… que tu devais faire ta vie loin d'elle. Elle pleurait beaucoup, je ne l'ais jamais vu si triste… puis elle est partie, et tu ne l'as même pas retenue !

Le sorcier passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux blonds de la fillette.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar, c'est tout. Lui expliqua-t-il. Je t'assure que ta maman est là. Regarde, c'est la pleine lune, tu sais que c'est son soir sacré pour s'occuper de ses fleurs, elle est dehors, dans sa roserais… tu la connais.

- Mais je l'ai vue partir… toi aussi tu étais triste. Et Sirius Black, il était là aussi... Il a fait souffrir Maman ? Pourquoi ? Je crois que quand elle est partie, elle a fait quelque chose de mal, et toi aussi ? Pourquoi… pourquoi tu l'as laissé s'en aller ?

Severus la considéra intrigué. Il fit doucement reposer la tête de la fillette sur son épaule, tâchant de calmer les soubresauts de son corps sous ses sanglots.

- Je te jure, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Maman ne s'en irait jamais, tu le sais n'est ce pas ? Lui assura-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante.

Severus tourna la tête à ce moment, pour voir qu'Aurore remontait vers leur chambre. Celle-ci parut étonnée de le voir ainsi là, Morgane pleurant dans ses bras.

Il lui expliqua brièvement la situation. Aurore parut confuse, elle prit la relève, s'attachant à calmer sa fille, puis elle la recoucha, lui assurant qu'à présent, elle ne ferait plus de mauvais rêves.

Severus attendait Aurore dans leur chambre. Il paraissait préoccupé lorsque celle-ci pénétra dans la grande pièce. La sorcière l'interrogea du regard en venant s'installer à ses côtés.

- C'est étrange Aurore… commença-t-il. Le rêve qu'elle a fait.

- Tu crois vraiment ?

- Elle m'a redit avec exactitude, ce que toi-même tu m'avais dit quand…

- Quand quoi ?

- Quand tu m'as quitté… Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Lorsque nous avions 18 ans.

- Oh… se rappela Aurore. C'est quelque chose que moi-même j'ai préféré chasser de ma mémoire….

- Pourquoi a-t-elle rêvé de cela, elle ?

- Severus, je t'avouerais que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…

-

Le lendemain Morgane se réveilla déjà bien moins troublée que durant la nuit. Aurore et Severus en furent soulagés, et ne cherchèrent pas plus loin. La vie reprenait normalement son court. Dans la journée, la maison se vit emplie par la présence de deux petits sorciers de plus. Au grand désespoir de Morgane d'ailleurs, qui n'accueillit pas la jeune Bélinda et Dorian Cooper de façon très chaleureuse. Enfin, ça ils en avaient l'habitude à présent. Ils étaient venus rendre visite à Evan, car ensemble ils avaient un petit exposé de potion à préparer. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Severus qui ne vit pas d'un très bon œil trois « éléments perturbateurs » prendre d'assaut son laboratoire privé de potions.

Aurore avait ce jour là décidé d'aller faire un tour au chemin de Traverse, Severus devait normalement l'accompagner mais préféra rester à la maison, pour jeter un œil à son laboratoire et aux trois tornades qui s'afféraient dangereusement dedans.

Ce fut Morgane qui accompagna sa mère.

Aurore prit le sachet de Poudre de Cheminette qui se trouvait au dessus de l'âtre, puis se tourna vers Severus avant de partir.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller, tu vas réussir à gérer ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un sourire espiègle.

- Evidemment ! Lui répliqua-t-il. Je te signale quand même que je suis professeur et que je suis habitué à pire…

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça de ses bras.

- Je sais, je disais ça pour te taquiner. Tu es très mignon quand tu fais la tête ! lui chuchota-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

- Mouais….. Répliqua-t-il en ronchonnant.

Aurore se mit à rire et l'embrassa de plus bel.

- Hum hum ! Emit quelqu'un derrière eux pour signaler sa présence.

Aurore se détacha brusquement des lèvres de Severus, pour découvrir que Morgane l'attendait les bras croisés, tapant son talon contre le sol.

- On y va, on y va ! La rassura Aurore, en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

-

Quelques instants plus tard les deux sorcières atterrirent dans la cheminée du chaudron baveur. Aurore usa d'un sortilège pour enlever la cendre de leurs capes et toutes deux se mirent en chemin, flânant de boutiques en boutiques. Aurore s'arrêta d'abord chez Mme Guipure et en profita pour acheter quelques nouvelles robes, puis toujours accompagnée de Morgane, se mit en quête de nouveaux objets.

- Maman, est ce que Papa et toi vous vous êtes séparés un jour ? S'enquit soudain Morgane au détour d'une ruelle.

Aurore l'observa intriguée. Elle aurait du s'attendre pourtant à ce qu'elle lui en parle.

- Tu me demandes cela à cause de ton rêve, cette nuit ? Lui dit Aurore d'un ton calme.

Morgane hocha timidement la tête.

- Il ne faut plus que tu y repenses ma chérie, si tu devais faire attention à chaque rêve bizarre… enchaîna Aurore.

- Ca veut dire oui ça, hein ? Continua Morgane d'un ton curieux.

Aurore arrêta ses pas et se tourna vers sa fille. Celle-ci la regarda gênée, ayant peur d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

- Tout ça s'est passé il y a bien longtemps, bien avant que ton frère et toi ne veniez au monde. Lui expliqua doucement Aurore. On fait beaucoup d'erreurs quand on est jeune, tu sais. Et je dois dire que j'en ai fait vraiment beaucoup…

- Comme d'avoir quitté Papa… reprit Morgane. Il t'avait fait du mal ?

- Non… c'est moi qui lui en ais fait… et beaucoup. Mais tout ça, ce sont vraiment de vieilles histoires ! Elles n'ont plus aucune importance aujourd'hui, d'accord ?

Morgane comprit que cela n'était pas la peine d'insister…

- Dis… lui redemanda-t-elle quelque minutes plus tard. Comment vous vous êtes rencontré avec Papa ?

Aurore eut un léger sourire.

- Oh… je devais avoir à peu près ton âge quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Je l'avais rencontré à Poudlard, il était en première année. Il se battait encore avec cet énergumène de Black…. S'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Avec Sirius…. Oui on a vu ça chez Albus ! Ajouta Morgane en riant. Ils doivent bien être pire que Calypso et moi !

- Tu n'as pas idée !

- Et quand est ce que tu as su que tu l'aimais, vraiment ?

- Ça c'est très compliqué… je pense que je t'expliquerais ça plus tard, veux tu ?!

- Et tu as déjà aimé un autre garçon que Papa ? Demanda-t-elle encore.

Aurore la regardait de plus en plus étonnée.

- Pourquoi toutes ces questions ! C'est un véritable interrogatoire dis moi !

- Tu peux me le dire à moi… se plaignit la jeune sorcière.

- Morgane, ce ne sont pas des choses très intéressantes…

- Sirius ?! Ne te fatigue pas, je l'ai vu aussi dans mon rêve.

Aurore soupira.

- Et qu'est ce que tu as fait quand tu es partie ? S'enquit cette fois Morgane.

- Quand je suis partie ?

- Quand tu as quitté Papa !

- Déjà à cette époque ton père te moi n'étions pas ensemble. Lui expliqua Aurore. Puis je te répète que ce ne sont pas des choses qui doivent t'intéresser…

- Excuse moi…

- Ce n'est pas grave… je comprend que ce rêve te perturbe. Lui répliqua-t-elle d'un ton rassurant. Mais, tu ne dois plus y penser, c'est d'accord ?

Morgane plongea son regard dans celui de sa mère, elle voyait qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas savoir qu'on lui cachait des choses, mais elle ne tenait pas non plus à faire souffrir sa mère. La fillette lui sourit, Aurore dirigea son bras autour de ses épaules, et l'attira vers elle. La discussion en resta là, puis elles continuèrent leur excursion à travers le chemin de Traverse.

Alors que Morgane sortait d'un des magasins de farces et attrapes où elle venait de faire l'acquisition d'un excellent ouvrage qui allait bien lui servir, la jeune sorcière vit que sa mère portait son attention vers l'Allée des Embrumes, non loin de là.

Aurore se tourna finalement pour voir que sa fille avait fini, puis elle alla à sa rencontre comme si de rien n'était.

- Tu voulais aller quelque part Maman ??? Lui demanda Morgane d'un ton suspicieux. Quelque part vers… l'Allée des Embrumes… ???

Aurore sentit son visage s'empourprer.

- Mais non, voyons. Qu'est ce que tu vas chercher l ? Lui répliqua-t-elle.

Morgane lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Mouais mouais… On peut y aller alors ?! Enchaîna-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

- Non !

- Oh s'il te plait. Puisque tu veux y aller aussi.

- Tu es têtue, je viens de te dire non ! Il y a d'autres boutiques bien plus convenables pour une petite fille. Lui répéta Aurore. Il est hors de question que je t'amène là-bas… Non, mais tu sais ce que ton père va dire, s'il le sait ?

- Oh ben pas grand-chose… répondit Morgane en haussa les épaules.

- De toute façon c'est non ! Souffla la sorcière. N'insiste pas !

-

- Morgane veux-tu rester à côté de moi ! S'exclama Aurore en tirant se fille vers elle.

Un groupe de sorcier à l'œil pas très clair vint à passer près de la fillette. Mais Aurore agrippait sa fille avec précaution. Finalement après des heures de discussion les deux sorcières pénétrèrent dans l'allée des Embrumes.

- Elles ont l'air super ces boutiques Maman ! On y va ???? S'écria Morgane à la vue d'une devanture remplie d'ingrédients et d'objets bizarres.

- Non ! Pas ici. Nous allons acheter des livres… quand je viens ici, c'est pour des livres !

Morgane soupira mais renonça à argumenter plus. C'était déjà beau qu'elle ait réussi à convaincre sa mère de l'y emmener. Puis, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde en faisait tout un plat de cette rue, qu'avait elle ? Sinon des boutiques aux objets fascinants et des passants rigolos.

Enfin, elles entrèrent dans une toute, mais alors toute petite boutique remplie de livre qui volaient dans tous les sens ou se cachaient les uns derrières les autres. Le sol de la pièce était jonché de feuilles éparpillées. La poussière qui flottait dans l'air fit éternuer la fillette, ce qui signala leur présence aux autres sorciers présents mais camouflés aux différents coins de la boutique. Des regards suspects et intrigués se tournèrent vers elle. Morgane se rapprocha de sa mère sentant ces attentions inconnues la détailler.

Aurore mit son bras autour d'elle pour la garder bien sagement à ses côtés. Elles avancèrent à travers la petite pièce. Morgane remarquait néanmoins avec quelle assurance sa mère allait dans cette partie là du chemin de Traverse. Les gens la saluaient sur son passage, comme s'il elle avait toujours vécue ici. Cette rue ne semblait avoir aucun secret pour elle.

Aurore passa quelques minutes à observer des rangés de livres. Morgane toujours vissées à ses côtés faisait de même. Elle repéra un livre dont la couverture de velours noirs et rouge pourpre était intriguant, elle le sortit de son étagère et y jeta un œil. Une étrange odeur se dégageait des pages alors qu'elle ouvrait le livre, comme une sorte de parfums envoûtant…

_« Les sorcières de la nuit – biographie de plus belles et des plus redoutables »_ …

« Aussi cruels que soient les miroirs du péché, souviens toi que la beauté y est née… » La fillette avait commencé à lire les premières lignes du vieil ouvrage avec attention. De grandes sorcières y étaient présentées, de magnifiques créatures aux pouvoirs audacieux, qui usaient de leurs charmes pour parvenir à leurs fins, et qui avaient ainsi eu raison de nombreux redoutables sorciers.

« Tiens tiens… pensa Morgane. Une… Rose Noire ? Dangereuse tigresse, la Voleuse de Sorts ? »

- Morgane ! S'exclama Aurore. On s'en va !!

La jeune sorcière releva brusquement la tête pour voir sa mère qui était près du comptoir. Elle reposa rapidement le livre puis s'en alla rejoindre Aurore. Des sorcières passèrent près d'elles, regardant Morgane avec curiosités. Elles venaient de saluer Aurore d'un signe de tête respectueux, sous les yeux étonnés de la petite sorcière.

- C'est elle…. Murmura l'une des inconnues à sa compagne, alors qu'elles se retournèrent pour partir.

- Moi ? Moi quoi ? S'exclama Morgane.

Aurore observa sa fille d'un air gêné, puis lança aux autres sorcières un regard accusateur, elles disparurent sur l'instant.

- Tu les connais ? S'enquit Morgane en regardant sa mère.

- Euh... non pas plus que cela… non non…. Répondit vaguement Aurore. Bien, je crois qu'il est temps que nous rentrions, n'est ce pas ?!

Ainsi s'extirpèrent elles de la boutique. Mais, elles furent retenues par une nouvelle rencontre…

- Tiens ! S'exclama une voix hautaine devant elle.

- Monsieur Malefoy… répliqua Aurore en observant Lucius d'un air suspicieux, mais non sans surprise de le trouver là.

- Mais c'est Mme Rogue, et la jeune Mademoiselle Rogue… vous ici ? Remarquez, de votre part, Aurore, cela ne m'étonne guère.

- J'étais en train de me dire la même chose à votre sujet Lucius ! Lui rétorqua-t-elle d'un sourire malicieux.

Quelques instants plus tard trois autres sorciers apparurent. Le visage de Morgane s'éclaira d'un sourire en voyant l'un d'entre eux, autant que le regard d'Aurore fut parcourut d'éclair en voyant que Tarja Nightwish faisait partie du lot.

- Seto !!!! S'exclama Morgane en allant saluer chaleureusement son camarade.

Celui-ci sembla tout aussi heureux de la revoir alors qu'il la saluait à son tour. Un grand jeune homme blond aux cheveux tirés en arrière, se tenait près du petit sorcier. Tous deux avait le même regard d'acier.

- Drago ! S'exclama Aurore. Comme tu as grandi !

- C'est mon frère… expliqua Seto à la petite Morgane qui se tenait timide à ses côtés.

- Bonjour professeur Du Lac… lui répliqua Drago.

Ils enchaînèrent leur discussion, jusqu'à ce que Aurore, qui supportait mal d'avoir Tarja en face d'elle, n'émette son obligation de partir.

- Père, est ce que Morgane pourrait rentrer avec nous ?demanda soudain Seto à Lucius.

Aurore parût gênée.

- Hum… je ne sais pas, tu sais, elle doit rentrer ! expliqua la sorcière.

- Oh pourquoi ? Se plaignit la fillette. J'ai fini tout mon travail, je peux y aller, hein dis ? dis ? dis ? dis ?

- Mais Seto, tu sais bien que nous ne sommes pas là ce soir, Tarja, et moi-même….

- Mais elle peut quand même venir. Insista doucement le jeune sorcier. Drago reste non ?

- Oh, non… je n'ai pas envie de me coltiner du baby-sitting !

- Tu devais garder ton frère de toute façon Drago… lui rappela Lucius d'un ton sec. J'imagine qu'une enfant aussi délicieuse que Mademoiselle Rogue ne te causera pas d'avantage de problème…

- Oh… deux mioches….maugréa Drago dans son coin.

- Morgane, je ne crois pas que ton père soit très content de cela ! Murmura Aurore à sa fille en la tirant discrètement vers elle.

- Alors c'est d'accord ? Redemanda Seto à son père.

Lucius hocha la tête d'un air suffisant, ses lèvres éclairées d'un petit sourire narquois, en reportant son attention vers Aurore.

- Mamaaaaaaan….. Insistait Morgane. Siteupléé….. siteuplée siteuplée siteupléééééé

Aurore mit un certains temps à se décider, mais fini par acceptées. Après tout, Evan avait bien eu le droit d'inviter ses amis, alors…

Et puis, si Drago les gardait…

« Oh par Merlin… quand Severus va savoir ça… » Pensa Aurore avec appréhension.

-

Morgane resta donc avec les Malefoy. Ils retournèrent à leur demeure quelques instants plus tard. Les deux enfants n'étaient accompagnés que de Drago, qui n'avait franchement pas l'air ravi.

Le manoir des Malefoy était immense, plus grand encore que celui de Severus. A l'intérieur tout semblait précieux et froid. Morgane avança timidement au cœur du hall, le nez en l'air, observant la splendeur du lieu. Finalement, elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix de Drago.

- Seto, t'as intérêt de te tenir tranquille… souffla le jeune homme à son petit frère. Je te préviens, j'ai quelques amis qui viennent ce soir, et je ne tiens pas à voir des mioches courir partout… alors vous allez dans ta chambre, et vous y rester ! Et pas de bêtises, je te préviens.

- Oh ça va ! Tu te prends pour mon père ? Je fais ce que je veux ! T'es pas encore le patron !

- Sale morveux….

Après cette chaleureuse petite discussion entre frères, Seto fit visiter la demeure à la petite Morgane. Tous deux se racontèrent leurs vacances avec joie, remplissant la maison de rires espiègles.

- Alors ton frère a invité des gens ? S'enquit Morgane alors qu'ils retournaient dans la chambre de Seto.

- Oui… il invite du monde à chaque fois que mon père sort ! Comme s'il ne le savait pas… quel idiot. Répliqua Seto en s'affalant sur son lit.

Morgane se mit à rire et vint à ses côtés, tout en observant la chambre du jeune garçon. La chambre n'avait rien avoir avec celle de son frère. Celle de Seto était sombre, remplie d'objets lugubres, elle avait plutôt un aspect angoissant et fascinant en même temps.

- J'ai une idée ! S'exclama Seto en se rapprochant de Morgane.

- Quoi ?

- Ce soir, on va les espionner ! D'ordinaire, je m'en fiche de ses amis… ils sont tous plus bêtes que mon frère lui-même. Mais puisque tu es là, on va peut être s'amuser… niarf niarf !

-

La soirée ne se fit pas plus attendre.  
Morgane et Seto observèrent du haut de l'escalier certains invités arriver. Peu de sorciers étaient conviés ce soir là, parmi certains jeunes hommes du même âge que Drago, il fut facile de reconnaître Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient toujours la même allure de gros malabars écervelés.  
Morgane et Seto se dirigèrent vers la pièce où les sorciers s'étaient rassemblés, s'amusant à lancer des sortilèges aux uns et aux autres. Grâce, au livre du "Parfait petit enquiquineur" que Morgane s'était acheté plutôt dans la journée près de l'Allée des Embrumes, les deux petits monstres s'en donnèrent à coeur joie, rendant les grands sorciers sombres complètement hystériques... particulièrement Drago ! Mais ce dernier se rendit compte de la supercherie et après avoir confondu le portrait d'une vieille ancêtre avec ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette, Drago sorti en trombe du petite salon pour découvrir les deux enfants postés en haut de l'escalier, lui lançant des sourires triomphants, malicieux et particulièrement agaçants !  
  
Dans un cri de rage, Drago se mit à courser les deux jeunes Serpentard. Ceux-ci s'engagèrent dans un parcourt infini à travers la maison, se séparant et lançant à leur poursuivant des petits sortilèges pour le ralentir, en somme, quelle folle soirée d'amusements pour Drago Malefoy ! Plus tard les invités de Drago partirent, un peu plus tôt que prévu… nous ne citerons pas pourquoi. Seto et Morgane jouaient alors gentiment dans l'escalier d'un air innocent…  
Drago, au bord de l'envie de meurtre, leur lança un regard assassin.  
- Vous deux…. Au liiiiiiiiiiit !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurla-t-il avec fureur.  
Seto ne parut pas convaincue cependant, il alla se planter devant son frère, les bras croisés, et le regard brillant de cette flamme de supériorité digne de la lignée des Malefoy.  
- Et si on n'a pas envie ??? Lui rétorqua-t-il d'un ton insolent.  
Drago maugréa des dizaines de jurons en même temps tortillant ses doigts au bout de ses mains se dirigeant vers le cou de son jeune frère.  
  
Malgré la tentation très forte, Drago résista, pensant qu'il serait dur de cacher à son père la disparition du petit monstre. Toute fois, il en attrapa un par le bras, et l'autre par le col de sa cape, et les fit monter tous les deux en quatrième vitesse jusqu'à leur chambre, sans prendre garde à leurs protestations.  
Mais alors qu'il allait expédier les deux enfants dans la chambre, une voix arrêta son geste.  
Drago se retourna, étonné.  
- Encore une éprouvante soirée de baby-sitting, Malefoy ?  
- Te voilà, toi ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu plus tôt ? Ils n'ont pas voulu te laisser sortir de ton asile ? Ricana le sorcier blond en allant saluer son ami, oubliant subitement les deux petits sorciers.  
Morgane resta tétanisée sur place, alors que Seto râlait contre son frère. La fillette avait la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux rivés sur le nouvel arrivant.  
- Content de te voir Daren ! Le salua Drago.


	36. Dis moi quel est ton secret

**Kikoo**

**Je sais, que maintenant tout le monde sera occupé avec le tome 5 ! Et moi bientôt aussi, mais pour ceux qui ne le seraient pas encore, je vous envoie la suite de ma ptite fic-fic ! j'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas trop ! des réponses à vos questions viennent maintenant, qui sait ?! lol !! Et merchi à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, encore une fois, ells me touchent bcp, comme toujours ! :-)**

**Allez bonne lecture !**

**Bzux**

****

**C**hapitre **36**

**- Dis moi quel est ton secret -**

Le sorcier se tenait dans l'ombre du couloir, adossé contre le mur, sa cape retombant telle une cascade d'encre noire longuement sur le sol. C'était bien lui, fidèle à son image, grand, élancé, fin, ses longs cheveux sombres lissés derrière sa nuque, son air noble…  
Seto l'observait d'un air méfiant, Morgane n'en revenait toujours pas. Lui, un ami de Drago Malefoy ? Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il avait des amis dans le coin ! En réalité, elle ne savait pas grand-chose de lui…  
Pour la fillette, ce jeune homme n'était qu'un rêve qui apparaissait et disparaissait à sa guise.

Seto se rapprocha de Morgane, son regard méprisant et hautain rivé sur Daren.

Le jeune homme alla à la rencontre de Drago, un rictus malicieux au coin des lèvres. Il ne sembla pas faire attention aux deux jeunes sorciers. Morgane en fut étonnée. Il faisait comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue, il ne lui adressait pas un regard.  
Drago lui serra la main, ses yeux gris illuminés de la même lueur maligne que celle qui luisait au fond du regard de Daren.

Puis enfin, Daren tourna la tête vers Seto et Morgane, toujours immobiles devant la porte de la chambre du jeune sorcier.  
- Comme ils sont mignons tous les deux… murmura Daren en les observant.  
- Tu ne dirais pas la même chose si tu les avais sur le dos depuis cette après midi ! Lui répliqua-t-il comme si les deux enfants ne se trouvaient pas à leurs côtés. Ce ne sont que de sales petits trolls…  
Le regard de Seto lança des éclairs à son frère.  
Par contre, Daren parut amusé, ses yeux bleus mêlés de noir continuellement fixés sur les deux petits Serpentard.  
- C'est parce que tu ne sais pas y faire Malefoy… lui répondit il d'un air suffisant. Alors Seto, tu t'es trouvé une charmante camarade ?  
Daren se mit à rire sournoisement en regardant attentivement Seto et Morgane. Seto recula se plaçant devant la fillette, prenant un air méchant.

- Ça t'regarde pas ! Lui aboya-t-il.  
- Adresse toi à mes invités sur un autre ton, espèce de nabot ! Le menaça Drago. Ou tu auras affaire à moi…  
- Boooh ! Se moqua Seto. Tu me fais trop peur !  
Morgane sentit une boule désagréable s'emparer de sa gorge… « Il fait semblant de ne pas me connaître…. » Pensa la petite au fond d'elle-même. Drago émit un soupir d'exaspération.  
- De toute façon, on ne va pas s'embarrasser d'eux ! Déclara-t-il en adoptant une allure sévère. Allez les mômes, au pieu !  
Seto aurait certainement répliqué en d'autres circonstances, mais cette fois-ci, il préféra s'abstenir, non pas à cause de son frère, mais plutôt car il ne supportait pas le regard que Daren avait sur sa camarade et lui-même. Le jeune garçon rabattit d'un mouvement fier une mèche de ses cheveux clairs, leva haut la tête en lançant un regard assassin aux deux grands sorciers, puis disparut dans sa chambre, entraînant Morgane avec lui.  
- Sales morveux… maugréa Drago en l'observant partir.  
Daren se rapprocha de lui, son rictus espiègle toujours se soulignant de plus en plus sur son visage.

- Et que fait-on à présent ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
Drago lui adressa un large sourire, ses sourcils froncés d'un air ô combien diabolique !!

-

Daren referma la porte lentement à sa suite. Drago et lui venait d'entrer dans la chambre du sorcier. Daren avança vers un fauteuil, ôtant sa cape pour l'envoyer sur le sofas d'en face. A en juger par la liberté qu'il prenait, ça n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'il pénétrait dans ce lieu.

A présent installé à son aise, ayant fait apparaître un verre dans sa main, le sorcier se mit à observer d'un air amusé son ami tourner autour de lui comme un rapace autour de sa proie.  
- Cela fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu… Puis-je savoir ce qui t'a accaparé tout ce temps ? S'enquit soudain Drago d'une voix grave.  
- Je t'ai manqué ? Lui lança Daren, une pointe de provocation dans la voix.  
Drago eut un léger rire, en se déportant vers le sofa en face de son hôte. Les deux sorciers se détaillaient mutuellement, leurs yeux brûlant de flammes non dissimulées.  
- Tu n'avais pourtant pas l'air de t'ennuyer ! continua Daren toujours aussi provocateur.  
- Avec ces deux petits idiots ? Tu parles ! Rétorqua Drago en haussant les yeux au ciel. Père me les a collés dans les pattes pour être plus tranquille avec son « amie d'enfance » …  
Daren lui lança un regard amusé, avant de remplir son verre d'un claquement de doigts.  
- Déjà qu'à l'ordinaire, Seto fait le malin, ce qui est particulièrement irritant… mais alors avec l'autre. La fille de mon ancien directeur de maison ! Si j'avais imaginé qu'ils comploteraient tous les deux…  
- C'est amusant… comme ton père et le sien. murmura Daren. Incroyable comme des choses se répètent de générations en générations, n'est ce pas ?  
Drago lui adressa un regard complice, puis se leva, pour refaire le tour du fauteuil de Daren. Il finit par aller se poster près de la fenêtre derrière lui.  
- En tout cas, elle est mignonne. La petite… murmura Daren.  
Drago fronça les sourcils, puis se dirigea d'un pas vif près du sorcier brun. Il s'agenouilla devant lui le regardant fixement.  
- Daren, je me fiche de ces foutus gamins ! S'exclama-t-il sur un ton de reproche. Tu refuses de me dire quelque chose…  
- C'est un interrogatoire ? Lui demanda Daren d'un ton calme.

Drago se releva brusquement, puis alla se laisser tomber sur son lit en soupirant.  
- Tu ne viens plus aux réunions avec les autres sorciers depuis quelques temps, c'est à croire que tu nous laisses tomber ! Je voudrais savoir ce qui te retient tant, moi ! Lui redemanda-t-il d'un ton impatient.  
Daren se leva, allant à son tour vers la fenêtre.  
- Entendu… je vais te le dire. Mais je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire. Répondit il vaguement. C'est une sorcière.  
Drago releva brusquement son buste, l'œil mauvais.  
- QUOI ?! S'exclama-t-il surpris.  
Daren tourna sa tête vers lui, aucunement gêné.  
- Parfaitement, une sorcière…. Répéta ce dernier le fond de ses yeux naturellement obscurs pétillant de malice. Pas n'importe laquelle en plus…  
- Depuis quand t'intéresses tu aux sorcières ! S'enquit le sorcier blond les dents serrées.  
- Jaloux ? Le provoqua-t-il à nouveaux. Tu ne me demandes même pas de qui il s'agissait ?  
Drago se leva rapidement pour rejoindre l'autre sorcier.  
- Tu es la seule personne qui m'intéresse pour l'instant. Lui murmura-t-il en le détaillant avec une subtile lueur d'envie dans les yeux.  
- Tu as tors de ne pas être curieux ! Si je te racontais… pensa tout haut Daren.  
Celui-ci s'éloigna de Drago qui s'apprêtait à poser une main sur sa taille, il lui lança un regard amusé, puis alla s'assoire à nouveaux. Drago soupira, sûrement pour la 250ème fois ce soir là , puis retourna sur son lit. Il savait que Daren aimait jouer avec ses nerfs, et cela ne manquait pas de marcher à chaque fois, quoiqu'il fasse.  
- Ne fais pas la tête… lui dit doucement Daren en l'observant.  
- Je n'aime pas te partager ! Lui lança-t-il sèchement.  
- Je ne peux pas faire autrement mon cher Drago… lui répliqua celui-ci d'un air désolé. Mais, si tu savais… une telle sorcière, ça ne se refuse pas !  
Drago parut d'autant plus agacé, il lança au brun des regards courroucés.  
- Voyons, tu restes mon préféré…. Mon petit Dra' ! lui murmura-t-il d'un ton joueur.  
- Pff…  
- Rassure toi, il ne s'est rien passé avec elle. Lui avoua finalement Daren. Et, il ne risque pas de se passer ce que tu crains. J'ai de bien plus grands desseins, pour elle et moi.  
Drago détailla silencieusement son compagnon.  
- Vas-tu me dire un jour ce que tu mijotes ?! s'exclama soudain Drago.  
Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Daren.  
- Je te dirais mon secret. Lui chuchota-t-il. Mais pas maintenant, pas encore…  
Le silence s'installa peu à peu.  
- Tu as déjà entendu parlé des Roses Noires ? Reprit il soudain.  
Drago haussa les yeux au ciel.  
- Ola, ça dépasse tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer….souffla Drago (251ème fois !) Je savais que c'était encore un coup tordu…  
- Drago, je suis vraiment outré… comment peux tu dire de telles choses… sur moi ? Lui dit soudain Daren, faisant mine d'être vexé.  
Ce fut au tour de Drago d'être secoué d'un rire diabolique.  
- Viens donc par ici… lui lança-t-il. Je te promets d'être plus gentil avec toi…  
- Hum… je ne sais pas… je suis fortement blessé  
Daren porta sa main jusqu'à sa nuque et défit le nœud qui liait ses cheveux. Ses longues mèches noirs se posèrent doucement sur ses épaules et en dégradé le long de son dos. Il était sûrement plus attirant encore les cheveux détachés. Et cela n'échappa pas à Drago.  
Daren était fin, mais sous ses vêtements se dessinaient les traits d'une puissante mais discrète musculature. Il porta légèrement son regard vers le sorcier blond, les mèches sombres de ses cheveux ne révélant que de moitié ses profonds yeux d'un bleu si sombre. Drago semblait fondre totalement sur place.  
- Je t'assure que si tu m'avais dit quelque chose sur toi et cette sorcière, je me serais vu dans l'obligation de m'en débarrasser… Rose Noire ou pas. Lui lança Drago. Dis toi une chose, je ne suis pas prêt à te partager ! Je te veux à mon unique et entière disposition !  
Finalement Daren se mit à rire. Il s'avança vers Drago d'un pas sûr et déterminé. Contre tout attente, il se jeta littéralement sur le sorcier, pesant de tout son poids sur le corps étendu de Drago, plaquant ses mains contre les draps, sans lui laisser la possibilité de se mouvoir. Cependant cela ne sembla pas déranger le blond outre mesure, alors qu'au même moment Daren s'emparait avec fougue des lèvres de Drago…

-

Morgane s'éveilla plus tard dans la nuit. Seto dormait paisiblement dans le lit voisin. Une voix résonnait dans sa tête. Elle connaissait cette sensation. Quand dans ses rêves elle venait, cette voix qui chantait en elle, qui murmurait son nom. Depuis quelques temps cela se répétait. Cela l'effrayait quelque peu, elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer de qui pouvait bien venir cette voix, ni homme, ni femme… souvent elle pouvait aller se réfugier dans la chambre de son frère, mais cette fois ci, elle ne pouvait réveiller personne… Sans réfléchir la fillette se leva, et sortit dans le couloir. Elle parcourut la longue allée sombre et froide, puis alors qu'elle atteignait le bout de celui, elle s'arrêta subitement. C'est ici qu'elle le vit.

Sa longue cape noire s'étirant longuement derrière lui alors qu'il refermait avec précaution une porte. Il se tourna en un gracieux mouvement, accompagné de ses longs cheveux sombres, toujours détachés.

Morgane sursauta alors qu'il se retourna vers elle. Elle restait sûrement aussi paralysée que la première fois q'il était apparut dans la demeure des Malefoy. Puis il posa son regard sur la jeune sorcière. Cette fois ci, il ne parût pas l'ignorer. Il demeura silencieux, puis s'avança doucement vers elle. Morgane sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. A cet instant toutes pensées venaient de s'enfuir de son esprit. Elle était à la fois heureuse et surprise, et ne savait réellement quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Morgane baissa les yeux alors qu'il arrivait finalement à sa hauteur. L'endroit semblait complètement sombre. Cependant, Morgane distinguait très bien la silhouette de son mystérieux sorcier, ainsi que son regard d'ombre qui la sondait à ce moment.

Daren lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, puis se rapprocha doucement d'elle. Quelque chose gênait la fillette, cela n'était pas comme d'habitude…

Il se pencha vers elle. Morgane releva la tête, et croisa aussi tôt son regard, comme un rivage de ténèbres.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… lui murmura-t-il en passant affectueusement sa main sur la joue de la jeune sorcière.

Morgane lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

- Notre secret… ne l'oublis pas, il faut garder notre secret. Ajouta-t-il sur le même ton à peine audible.

Morgane hocha la tête. Il avait raison… Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de crier sur les toits qu'eux deux se voyaient secrètement dans la forêt interdite… car qui comprendrait vraiment ?

- Mais… Tu ne vas pas me laisser, hein ? Lui demanda soudain Morgane d'un ton craintif, sans même réfléchir.

Daren s'agenouilla doucement à ses côtés, puis descendit sa main, posée sur sa petite joue, au niveau de ses petites épaules, et la fit lentement venir contre lui.

- Jamais. Lui affirma-t-il. Je suis ton chevalier, non ?

Morgane haussa les épaules tristement.

- Mon frère aussi m'avait dit ça… juste avant de m'abandonner dans une autre maison ! chuchota la fillette.

Daren secoua la tête, un léger sourire se dessinant encore sur son visage.

- Non, ma Belle. Ton frère ne t'abandonnera plus jamais, je te le promets.

Un moment de silence suivit…

Morgane plongea ses grands yeux noirs dans ceux du jeune homme, et lui sourit finalement.

- Il vaut mieux que tu retournes te coucher, tu ne crois pas ? Lui proposa-t-il doucement.

Morgane acquiesça, comprenant qu'il devait partir. Elle le serra à son tour dans ses bras, puis reprit calmement le chemin de la chambre. Elle se retourna une dernière fois, il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se fondre totalement dans la nuit.

-

Poudlard venait de se vêtir de son sombre manteau, alors que la nuit s'emparait au même moment du ciel. C'était la fin des vacances de Noël. Evan et Morgane venaient de rentrer depuis peu au collège. Ils avaient, cette fois ci, fait le chemin avec leur père.

Le hall était pratiquement désert. Seuls les professeurs étaient revenus en intégralité au collège pour le moment. La plus part des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux pour les fêtes et ne devaient revenir que le lendemain.

Severus étaient à ce moment repartit vers la salle des professeurs. Il devait s'entretenir avec Minerva McGonagall, de directrice à directeur adjoint, même si pour ceci il devait traverser l'antre du club potins ! Courage Severus !

Mais alors qu'il pénétrait dans la dite salle des professeurs, il fut pris d'une brusque frayeur… La salle des professeurs était quasiment déserte. C'était son club potins favoris qu'il devait trouver, réunis autour de leur table habituelle, pas… pas…

- Black ? S'exclama Severus avec dégoût alors que la porte se claquait derrière lui, pour le laisser face à face avec un Sirius Black.

Sirius parut toiser son vieil ennemi avec le même dégoût peint sur le visage. Minerva apparut à ce moment.

- Ah, Severus vous êtes l ! Non, non ne vous sauvez pas… mais restez enfin…. ! Severus ! Ayez l'obligeance de ne pas bouger !

_« Pourquoi faut il qu'elles me brisent toutes mes sorties discrètes… »_ Ronchonna Severus en revenant au centre de la pièce.

Le directeur des Serpentard se reprit. Faisant maintenant fièrement face à Sirius, son éternelles cape flottant somptueusement derrière lui, ses cheveux sombres encadrant son visage, d'où ses yeux d'ébène étaient parcourus d'éclairs à la vue de l'ancien prisonnier.

- Qu'est ce qu'_il_ fait là…. murmura-t-il à l'attention de sa collègue.

Minerva s'apprêtait à répondre, mais Sirius prit les devants.

- Affaire secrète... ça ne te regarde pas. Lui lança Sèchement Black. Retourne donc jouer avec tes chaudrons… ou tes petites élèves au choix… ! niarf niarf niarf !

Severus sentit ses poings se serrer dangereusement, mais Minerva vint se placer entre les deux sorciers d'un air sévère.

- Vous n'allez pas commencez Messieurs ! Les avertit elle. Je compte sur vous pour que cette cohabitation ne se fasse pas dans les duels et les injures !

- Cette quoi ? Minerva ? Lui demanda Severus ayant peur de comprendre. J'ai mal entendu…

- Severus, commença Minerva. Monsieur Black est en mission spéciale… j'ai bien peur que de jeunes sorciers quelque peu dérangés, mais malheureusement puissants, se soient livrés à des exactions non loin de notre collège…

- Des petits Mangemort récidivistes en fait, Sev ! Intervint Sirius. Tu ne saurais pas quelque choses par le plus grand des hasards ?

-Sirius ! Le rappela Minerva alors que Severus fit dangereusement un pas vers le sorcier, ses poings résistant difficilement à l'envie de brandir sa baguette.

- Comme vous le savez, Sirius est affecté- Continua Minerva.

- Oui très… la coupa Severus.

- Rooooooooh ! Se plaignit cette dernière

- Ah ah ah, je suis mort de rire…. Maugréa Sirius.

- Je disais donc, avant que vous ne m'interrompiez avec vos gamineries ! Reprit Minerva d'un ton agacé. Que Sirius avait des recherches à faire, pour le ministère, étant donné qu'il travaille en relation avec le département de Traque des Sorciers fous dangereux en liberté… il résidera ici.

Severus resta de marbre, silencieux, impénétrable… de toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de faire grand-chose, tout le monde savait déjà que cette décision ne l'enchanterait guère…

Minerva passa un petit moment de plus à expliquer plus en détails l'affaire à l'ancien professeur de potions, alors que Sirius derrière lui lançait des regards provocateurs.

Mais soudain les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent avec fracas. Minerva prit un air outré, s'étant faite une nouvelle fois interrompre dans son discours. Severus eut l'air aussi surpris que Sirius, alors qu'une sorcière venait de débouler dans la salle.

Elle se posta près de Sirius, et lança des regards suspicieux à Minerva et Severus. Puis, reporta son attention sur l'ancien prisonnier.

- Où étiez vous passée _encore _? Lui demanda Sirius après un petit temps d'arrêt.

Elle paraissait assez jeune, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ou 26 ans. Elle s'était posée devant Sirius, ses mains sur les hanches, le regardant de ses grands yeux noisette parsemés de lueurs d'émeraudes d'un air accusateur.

- Mais je travaillais moi, Monsieur ! J'ai fait un tour des environs pour avoir une meilleure approche de l'organisation de nos recherches ! Expliqua-t-elle en adoptant une allure hautaine. Comparé à vous qui n'avez rien fait pour l'instant…

- Super ! la coupa Sirius avant de reporter son attention sur Minerva. Vous semblez oubliez que je connais déjà ces lieux comme ma poche, JE n'ai PAS besoin de perdre mon temps en analyses inutiles !

Severus et la directrice observaient cette nouvelle venue avec attention. Elle portait un long vêtement noir, et avait toujours sa capuche sur ses cheveux. La jeune femme parut quelque peu vexée par l'attitude de Sirius. Elle soupira d'un air exaspéré et tira le sorcier par la manche de sa cape pour lui signaler qu'elle n'avait pas encore fini.

- Sirius, vous ne nous présentez pas ? S'enquit Minerva.

_« Il n'a quand même pas trouver quelqu'un….. »_ pensa tout bas Severus avec dégoût.

Mais la jeune femme s'avança d'elle-même vers les deux professeurs. Elle rabattit sa capuche en arrière, révélant sa longue chevelure frisée, brunes aux reflets roux. Elle paraissait vraiment jeune en effet, et l'image fraîche et lumineuse qu'elle dégageait contrastait fortement avec celle de Sirius. Elle était de taille moyenne, et avait un visage plutôt doux, comparé à l'allure forte et grave qu'elle essayait de se donner.

Sirius l'observait d'un œil méfiant.

_« Apparemment non. Elle ne semble pas l'apprécier… »_ S'étonna Severus au fond de lui-même. _« Bonne petite… »_

Je suis Aleda Phoenix. Déclara-t-elle. Vous devez être Minerva McGonagall. J'assiste Monsieur Black dans cette mission.

- Le département de Traque des sorciers fous dangereux en liberté me l'a collée dans les pattes… leur expliqua Sirius d'un ton morne.

- Si vous croyez que c'est un plaisir pour moi de vous assistez ! lui rétorqua celle-ci en haussant les yeux aux ciel. Je viens de Durmstrang Je suis sortie meilleure élève de mon année, j'ai consacré ma vie entière à l'étude de toutes sortes de sorciers psychopathes et autres dangers notoire. Le ministère a su apprécier mes qualités et m'a directement affectée à ce département !

_« Une deuxième Granger… c'est épouvantable… »_ Se dit Severus au fond de lui.

Minerva l'avait écouté avec attention.

- Bien, j'ignorais que Monsieur Black devait avoir une assistante… déclara-t-elle finalement.

- Moi aussi ! Maugréa Sirius entre ses dents.

- Enfin, c'est une très bonne chose, je suis sûre que vous marcherez très bien tous les deux ! Continua Minerva. Je vous présente, le professeur Severus Rogue, notre professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, directeur des Serpentard et sous-directeur de notre collège.

Aleda s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main.

- Bien sûr, j'ai entendu parler de vous Professeur Rogue… lui dit elle, l'observant intensément.

Severus lui serra rapidement la main, puis recula.

- Nous ferions bien d'aller nous reposer Sirius, dès demain nous devons travaillez à la bibliothèque et y analyser un bon nombre d'ouvrages de la section interdite ! Décréta la jeune sorcière en se tournant vers Sirius.

- Quoi ? S'étonna celui-ci.

- La bibliothèque, voilà sûrement un coin du collège que tu connais mal Sirius…. Se moqua doucement Severus.

- Demain, ma chère…. Répliqua Sirius en ignorant la remarque du sorcier. Nous devons explorer la forêt interdite !

- Mais nous n'avons pas de plan ! Loin de moi l'intention de critiquer vos méthodes mais…

- Pas besoin de plan, il faut aller directement sur le terrain ! Lui rétorqua fermement Sirius. Je vous signale que vous êtes encore sous ma responsabilité, je suis votre supérieur !

Aleda soupira d'exaspération, s'apprêtant à répliquer, alors que Severus riait sous cape en les observant, quand encore une fois la porte de la salle des professeurs vint à grincer.

Minerva tourna sa tête et accueillit alors le professeur Nightwish. Celle-ci se dirigea vers Severus, considérant avec étonnement Sirius et sa jeune collègue. Aleda dévisagea légèrement la sorcière.

- Voici Sirius Black, Tarja. L'informa Minerva, et sa jeune assistante. Miss Aleda Phoenix.

Tarja acquiesça poliment.

- Severus. Dit elle doucement en reportant son attention sur le directeur des Serpentard. Ecoute, tes enfants…

- Quoi donc ?

- Je voulais juste savoir, si tu ne voyais pas d'inconvénient au fait que ton fils et ta fille se baladent sur le toit du château.

Severus lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Pardon ?

- Cela m'a étonné aussi… tu n'étais pas au courant ? Répliqua Tarja faisant mine d'être surprise.

Severus secoua la tête d'un air agacé, puis se hâta de quitter a pièce pour se rendre à l'extérieur du château, tout de suite suivit de Tarja. Le tout sous les regards interloqués des trois autres sorciers.

-

Car, pendant que tout ce beau monde discutait dans la salle des professeurs, les deux petits sorciers s'étaient trouvés une activité amusante. En réalité, Evan avait laissé entendre à sa sœur qu'il avait un secret à lui dévoiler. Ainsi l'avait il emmener sur le toit du château. Selon lui, cela n'était guère la première fois qu'il y allait. Aussi, lui avait il fait, par la même occasion, découvrir Poudlard vu de haut.

Evan était à présent debout au bord d'une des tours sur l'arrière du château. La nuit noire s'étendait à l'infini, on ne distinguait à peine que deux silhouettes se déplaçant parmi les ombres du château. Mais les deux jumeaux semblaient parfaitement s'en accommoder. Morgane s'était agenouillée sur le bord du toit, juste à côté de son frère.

- Si Maman te voyait… elle serait terrifiée ! S'exclama Morgane en observant son frère jouer au funambule tout au bord du précipice.

Evan se mit à rire, puis vint s'assoire aux côtés de sa sœur.

- Je te le répète, je l'ai déjà fait… puis, tomber ça ne me fait pas peur ! Décréta-t-il fièrement.

Morgane lui adressa un sourire amusé, puis demeura silencieuse, observant au loin la masse sombre de la forêt interdite.

- C'était bien chez Malefoy ? S'enquit Evan d'un ton curieux, en lançant une pierre dans le vide.

- Oui… on s'est pas mal amusé, surtout avec son frère ! Expliqua Morgane.

- Si tu avais vu la tête de Papa quand Maman lui a dit que tu étais allée chez eux… repensa Evan. C'était très drôle…

Morgane haussa les épaules.

- Est-ce qu'elle lui a dit où nous sommes allées juste avant ?

Evan ne sembla pas voir ce à quoi elle faisait allusion.

- Nous sommes allées faire un tour dans l'Allée des Embrumes ! Lui avoua doucement Morgane avec malice.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de vous ! Répliqua Evan d'un ton pensif. Maman y va souvent ! Et toi tu es comme elle !

- Pourquoi dis tu cela ? S'exclama Morgane interloquée.

Evan soupira.

- Je ne sais pas, comme ça… répliqua-t-il vaguement.

- Evan. Continua la jeune Serpentard. Tu as déjà entendu parler de la Voleuse de Sorts ?

Le jeune garçon secoua la tête en signe de négation. Morgane baissa la tête pensive.

- Tu as vu ça o ? Lui demanda son frère.

- Dans un livre, dans une boutique de l'allée des Embrumes… précisa la fillette. C'était une sorcière en fait… je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien voir sa photo, j'ai juste pu voir comme elle était belle, apparemment elle était dangereuse aussi… Elle me faisait un peu penser à Maman… mais comme je te le dis, j'ai vraiment vu très rapidement.

Evan la regarda intrigué.

- Bof, ce sont des histoires tout ça… conclut il avant de replonger l'atmosphère dans un long silence.

Quelques instants plus tard la fillette se leva. Evan leva les yeux vers elle.

- Bon ! S'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est ce que c'était ton secret ?

Le visage d'Evan s'illumina d'un large sourire, il se redressa et lança un regard complice à sa sœur. Il se rapprocha du bord du toit, et se retourna pour se retrouver face à Morgane. Celle-ci l'observait attentivement, les bras croisés, elle sentit soudain le vent se lever. Un cri retentit au loin dans le noir. Surya volait non loin de là.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ? Lui demanda-t-elle impatiente.

- Viens ! Lui lança-t-il d'un ton joueur.

- Quoi ?

- Viens me rejoindre, là au bord !

- Tu es fou !

Evan lui tendit la main, l'incitant à faire un pas en avant.

- Tu me fais confiance, n'est ce pas ?

Morgane cilla.

- Qu'est ce que vas faire ?

- Tu vas voir… lui répliqua Evan d'un ton mystérieux, sachant bien qu'à présent, elle allait faire ce qu'il voulait.

Effectivement Morgane s'avança vers lui. Celui attrapa la main de sa sœur, et la serra dans la sienne, puis d'un mouvement vif il la fit venir tout contre lui. D'un regard malicieux il croisa celui de sa sœur. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus… Morgane sentit le corps de son frère basculer en arrière, et le sien avec lui.

Celle-ci émit un cri de surprise, mais Evan semblait toujours confiant. Elle aurait voulu reculer, mais le corps d'Evan emportait le sien, et sans même qu'elle ne se rende compte, Evan sauta dans le vide.

La fillette se mit à hurler tout en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son frère, celui-ci semblait rire aux éclats, alors que soudain la vitesse de leur chute ralentit, pour finir par se stopper et stabiliser les deux enfants à quelques mètres du sol. Evan relâcha légèrement la pression qu'il exerçait sur le corps de sa sœur. Celle-ci, releva la tête, encore tremblante. Lorsqu'elle constata avec étonnement qu'ils flottaient littéralement dans les airs. Elle repoussa son frère d'un mouvement brusque.

- Idiot ! Lui cria-t-elle sous le coup de surprise.

Mais le jeune garçon rirait toujours.

- Il ne te plait pas mon secret ? Lui demanda Evan.

- Mais qu'est ce ça veut dire ? Tu voles maintenant ?

Evan secoua la tête.

- Mais non, je ne vole pas vraiment… je contrôle l'air ! S'exclama-t-il. Je ne pourrais pas remonter jusqu'en haut ! Ne sens tu pas comme un tapis en dessous de nous ? C'est l'air, je le contrôle, pour qu'il nous porte !

Morgane observa son frère, expliquer fièrement la situation.

- Et comment en es-tu arrivée à cette brillante conclusion ?? S'enquit elle l'air sceptique.

- En faisant des recherches avec Bélinda…

- Parce qu'elle le sait, celle l ?

- Ben oui !

- On aura tout vu… tu lui as dit à elle avant moi ! Je rêve !

- Ne t'énerve pas…

- Mais, si je m'énerve, je te signale que c'est grâce à moi que tu peur faire tout ça ! Et au lieu de venir m'en parler, tu me laisses pour aller voir l'autre !

- Agn ???

- Et en plus de cela, tu me balances du haut du toit ! Tu es quand même assez gonflé je trouve !

Morgane soupira et reporta son regard vers le ciel.

- Mais, je ne t'ai pas balancée ! Bon, regarde plutôt…

Evan s'avança vers elle, prit la main de sa sœur, et l'appliqua contre son cœur. Morgane parut surprise.

- Ton cœur bat à toute vitesse…

- Evidemment, tu ne t'imagines pas la trouille que j'ai eue !

- C'est ça qui est marrant tu ne trouves pas ? Déclara-t-il avant de se mettre à rire de plus belle.

Morgane resta silencieuse un instant, le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

- Bon, fais moi descendre de là avant que quelqu'un ne nous voit ! Lui demanda-t-elle soudain.

Evan acquiesça mais en reportant son regard vers le sol, une idée lui vint subitement à l'esprit.

Il observa Morgane l'air gêné.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas comment on descend ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton énervé.

Evan tenta de prendre son plus beau sourire de mignon petit garçon tout craquant mais ceci n'eut pas la même emprise sur sa sœur que sur Aurore.

- Evan !!!! Je croyais que tu l'avais déjà fait !

- C'est-à-dire que… d'habitude, c'est Bélinda qui m'aide à descendre, elle utilise un charme d'en bas… et le plus souvent je me tombe par terre assez durement. Mais là, il n'y a personne en bas pour faire ce charme et moi, je ne le connais pas très bien, je ne maîtrise pas encore assez ce pouvoir…

Morgane le regardait exaspérée, elle s'apprêtait à répondre alors que tout à coup, tous deux se sentirent attirez vers le sol.

Ils atterrirent par terre quelques secondes plus tard, devant un Severus particulièrement énervé… Il ne leur demanda pas plus d'explications, et après une bonne demie heure de savon, il les envoya chacun dans leurs salles communes…

Ainsi Severus fut particulièrement énervé ce soir là, et plus encore lorsqu'ils vit en retournant en salle des professeurs que Minerva avait disparut, et qu'elle dormait sûrement. Il dû reporter au lendemain tout le travail qu'il avait à lui montrer. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, un bruit le retint. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite, mais Tarja était présente dans la pièce. Elle ne le vit que quelques secondes après lui. Elle lui adressa un regard gêné.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'enquit il d'un ton grave.

- Tu t'intéresses à ce que je fais maintenant ! Lui lança-t-elle en repartant à ses occupations.

Severus haussa les épaules, mais son regard semblait insister.

- Je cherche quelque chose, j'ai perdu un objet auquel je tenais beaucoup…

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Peu importe, il n'est pas ici… Termina-t-elle. Tu as l'air quelque peu énervé Severus. - Oui… en effet… répliqua celui-ci.

- Que dirais tu de venir quelque minutes dans ma chambre ? Lui proposa-t-elle soudain. Histoire de ne plus être faché, et de te détendre…

Il lui adressa un regard méfiant.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une très bonne idée…

Tarja haussa les yeux au plafond.

- Voyons Severus ! Vas-tu arrêter d'avoir peur de m'approcher ! Je te signale que je ne te ferais rien, je t'invite juste à prendre un verre ! Cela fait bien longtemps maintenant que j'ai cessé de penser à toi ! Lui rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

A ces mots, elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte.

- Je veux bien… finit il par avouer alors que la sorcière s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

Tarja acquiesça, puis Severus suivit son chemin.

Severus ne resta qu'une petite heure avec la sorcière, il repartit rapidement et silencieusement jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle avait raison, reparler ainsi sans crainte, lui avait fait du bien. Elle n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une vieille amie à présent.

Cependant quelque chose le perturbait toujours, comme un sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait à nouveau après des années de silence qu'il s'endormait, des images lui revinrent en mémoire, des images qu'il croyait perdues à présent…

Ainsi le sorcier s'endormit avec peine ce soir l

-

_Severus pénétra dans le grand hall de la maison. L'intérieur était à peine plus éclairé que les noirceurs de la nuit qui sévissaient au dehors._

_Il avait pourtant décidé de ne plus jamais entrer à nouveau dans cette demeure de l'enfer, mais à présent, il n'avait… plus rien à perdre._

_Des dizaines de Mangemort étaient réunis, discutant silencieusement, des rires sadiques s'élevaient parfois des murmures qui donnaient à ce lieu une atmosphère lourde et étouffante. _

_Severus s'avança dans un coin de la pièce, et s'apprêtait à attraper un verre d'alcool lorsqu' un des Mangemorts lui prit le bras. Il fit brusquement volte face, toisant l'autre sorcier avec méfiance et dédain._

_Celui-ci lui, au contraire, l'observait une expression de satisfaction brillante sur le visage._

_- Je suis content que tu te sois enfin décidé à revenir… lui murmura-t-il._

_Severus ne répliqua pas, mais dégagea d'un mouvement vif son bras de l'étreinte du sorcier en face de lui._

_Depuis l'autre nuit, Severus n'avait plus adressé la parole à personne. Et même, s'il sur le moment il n'avait rien contre son ami Lucius, rien ne le décidait à souffler le moindre mot. Il était là car il désirait avant tout oublier, et se défouler, pour personne d'autre que lui-même, de toute façon plus rien ne comptait à présent._

_Severus administra une série de verre d'alcool, jusqu'à ce que Lucius vienne une nouvelle fois à sa rencontre. Une fois encore Severus resta muet, mais fixa aussi attentivement que son état le lui permettait l'endroit indiqué par Lucius._

_Au grand étonnement du jeune sorcier, une femme déambulait à travers le hall, conduite par un Mangemort, plus vieux que les deux garçons._

_Non, pas une femme, une fille, une très jeune fille. Une moldue, un nouvel otage, une prochaine sacrifiée ? Severus ne sut faire la différence. Elle paraissait petite, ses pas se posaient à peine sur le sol, tant elle semblait douce et fragile, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, fins qui retombaient sagement sur ses épaules et le long de son dos. Son teint était plus blanc encore que la neige, ses yeux bleus reflétaient tant la crainte et la tristesse que de loin ont les aurait dit presque noirs. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas en très bon état, et elle suivait le mangemort d'un air apeuré, ses yeux allant dans tous les recoins de la pièce à vive allure, essayant de ne pas faire attention aux regards des autres mangemort braqués sur elle._

_Severus cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, se reposant sur Lucius pour pouvoir faire une bonne observation de cette jeune fille._

_Il interrogea Lucius du regard, alors que la fille venait de disparaître derrière une porte._

_- Lord Voldemort a sûrement trouvé sa nouvelle élue… cette fille doit être celle qu'il a choisie. expliqua-t-il sur un ton de murmure._

_- C'est… c'est une enfant ? Bredouilla Severus._

_- Plus pour longtemps. Répliqua Lucius en s'éloignant de Severus._

_Ainsi la jeune sorcière abandonnée demeura secrètement au près du Seigneur de Ténèbres, lorsqu'elle ressortit les autres Mangemort purent contempler la marque des ténèbres encore ruisselante de sang qui était apparue sur son bras. Jamais aucun Mangemort ne fut autorisé à l'approcher, l'enfant que l'on nomma Aliorune._

Ce fut plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter pur cette nuit, Severus se releva, le corps en sueur. Il se hâta d'aller s'enfermer dans son établit, et du en ressortir avec une potion anti-rêve. Mais quelque chose lui disait que cela ne faisait que commencer…


	37. L'attaque des clones reloaded

**Houraaaaaaaa**** g enfin fini ce chapitre !!!!!!!!!!!!! ****  
Encore une fois, dsl dsl dsl dsl de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, je dois avouer, que les idées que j'ai eu m'ont pris un certain temps avant que je n'arrive à tout assembler ! Chuis pas douée en puzzle ! (aha kel jeu de mot !!! bon on me pardonnera, il est 2h24 du matin!)   
  
Bien à présent, parlons de choses sérieuses.............   
Ce chapitre est comment dire.... légèrement folklorique hum, et euh bon, soyez pas choqué à la fin sivouplé.... enfin, je préfère prévenir au cas où, hum hum, j'espère vraiment que vous allez pas trouver ça trop nul ou trop tordu.... (non, rassurez vous y a vraiment rien de bien méchant... c comme ça qu'est l'histoire c'est tout lol, mais y a rien de affreux, et aucun sous entendus foireux, même si c'est peut être ça qui saute au yeux en premier! Y a des trucs à prendre au deuxième degrés, et puis bon quand même.....)   
Enfin, bref, j'arrête là avec les avertissements foireux... c juste au cas où mais à la limite oubliez tout en commençant à lire lol (je vais finir par vous gâcher le chapitre avec mes nouilleries)   
  
Bien, alors voilà mon 37ème chapitre (ouf déjà!) que j'intitule très intelligemment ..... tadadaaaaa   
  
~°*°~ L'attaque des Clones re-loaded ~°*°~   
  
(lol oui je sais, j'ai jamais mis e titre à mes chapitres, en fait ils en ont mais... je les ai mis après avoir tout édité ici, il n'y a pas très longtemps donc....)   
  
Voilà, je vais donc vous laissez découvrir la chose.... niarf niarf niarf   
  
En espérant que cela vous plaira quand même... oh et oui, je me suis un peu taper mon tripe toute seule par moment, faut pas m'en vouloir, il est tard!!!!! **

**  
Chapitre 37 ~*~ L'attaque des Clones re-loaded**

****

            - Pffff… souffla Morgane en chemin dans un couloir, Aska et Seto à ses côtés.

            - Comme tu dis……… ajouta le jeune Malefoy en ralentissant le rythme de marche.

Aska ne répliqua pas mais poussa un soupire d'un air las. 

            - Pourquoi faut il qu'on se retrouve avec un cours si ennuyeux en fin de journée…. Demanda alors Seto aux deux fillettes.

            - Pour nous achever bien sûr. Répliqua Aska d'un ton morne. 

Ils continuèrent leur chemin silencieusement, tous trois affichant des mines renfrognées et abattues.

            - Je déteste histoire de la magie… se plaignit encore Malefoy. Ce qu'on nous y apprend est totalement dénué de tout intérêt.

            - Non, ne dis pas ça… le reprit Aska.

            - Arrête, tu t'embêtes autant que nous dans ce cours ! Rétorqua-t-il.

            - Moi, je trouve ça très intéressant. Répliqua Aska d'un air sage. Mais étant donné que la manière dont on nous l'enseigne est soporifique, et que je connais déjà tout….

            - De toute façon, les coupa Morgane. On sera tous d'accord pour dire que deux heures d'histoire de la magie, la tout de suite maintenant… c'est franchement barbant. Alors, moi ce que je suggère c'est qu'on s'éclipse discrètement…

            - Quand elle a cette air d'ange bien trop innocent pour être vrai, ça n'est pas bon signe ! S'exclama Seto, observant Morgane tout sourire.

            - Alors, on y va ou pas ? Répéta Morgane d'un air tout à fait innocent.

            - Mais… on n'a pas trop le choix. Souligna Aska en lançant un regard interrogateur, alternativement de la jeune Serpentard à son autre camarade.

            - Bien sûr que si ! On n'a qu'à pas y aller… c'est tellement ennuyeux, on a bien mieux à faire. Allez quoi c'est la fin de la journée !

            - J'ai le sentiment que vous allez m'entraîner dans un sale coup encore… vous voulez me détourner du droit chemin ! Leur reprocha Aska, essayant d'avoir l'air aussi crédible que possible.

            - Comme si tu nous avais attendu pour ça… lui fit remarquer Seto en haussant les yeux au plafond.

            - Très juste… remarqua Aska d'un air pensif.

            - Allez ! Insista Morgane.

            - On va se faire prendre….

            - Mais non ! Personne ne le verra ! Répliqua Morgane, à présent existée et démotivée de toute envie d'aller en cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

            - Ça me dirait bien… Commença Seto. Mais, si on se fait prendre ça pourrait être problématique quand même…

            - Où est passé votre esprit d'aventure ?! On a tellement mieux à faire que d'aller à ce cours ! S'exclama Morgane.

            - Tu recommences… hum Morgane Rogue… pas bien, pas bien… maaaaaaal ! S'amusa Aska en prenant un air moralisateur.

Mais cela n'eut aucun autre effet sur Morgane, que de la faire rire de plus belle ou encore d'attiser son désir de continuer dans cette voie… Y aurait il des petits côtés d'Aurore pointant des fois dans l'attitude de cette enfant ?? Oh non, quelle idée ?!

Morgane resta un instant silencieuse, cherchant une idée. Euréka ! C'est élémentaire mon cher Watson ! _(Bon ok j'arrête)_

Une soudaine lumière illumina le visage de la fillette _(un ampoule peut être… bon ça va, ça va je me tait lol)._

            - J'ai trouvé ! _(Vous ne vous y attendiez pas à celle là mdr !)_ S'exclama-t-elle, un gentil petit sourire tout mignon se dessinant sur son visage ô combien angélique. Si je peux me concentrer suffisamment, peut être que je pourrais nous dupliquer !

            - Agnéééé ? Firent les deux autres Serpentard, l'air perplexe.

            - Ça marche je l'ai déjà fait ! Bon… c'est vrai que c'était par accident…. Mais je pourrais réessayer ! Ça ne coûte rien et ça nous fera passer un peu de temps du cours !

Seto et Aska acquiescèrent attendant seulement de voir le résultat.

Morgane croisa ses bras devant elle… hum problème : comment avait elle fait ?! 

Daren l'avait aidée, mais il avait bien dit, qu'elle pourrait le refaire toute seule… A tout hasard, la fillette sortit sa baguette _(juste histoire d'avoir l'air plus crédible devant ses camarades sûrement…). Elle tourna l'objet magique dans ses doigts alors qu'elle essayait de se concentrer._

Aska s'était assise contre le mur, et Seto s'y était également adossé, attendant patiemment… 

Elle essaya de se remémorer ce qui s'était alors passé. Le match de Quidditch… cette soudaine douleur qui s'était emparé de son esprit… ce tourbillon autour d'elle… puis plus rien…

Ce qu'elle ressentit alors fut étrange… la fillette fit un pas en arrière, comme déstabilisée, puis un autre. Elle se retrouva alors contre le mur en face de ses camarades qui l'observaient avec attention. Seto paraissait perplexe et avait une expression supérieure et arrogante qui s'accentuait sur son visage.

            - Bon, allez arrête de nous faire marcher ! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant. Ta petite scène, elle ne prend pas ! J'ai connu de meilleures comédiennes !

Il sentit soudain le bras d'Aska le retenir.

            - Attend….

            - Elle se moque de nous là… rétorqua Seto d'un air vexé.

            - Mais, tais toi ! 

            - Qu'est ce que tu crois, on ne me la fait pas à moi ! Déclara-t-il d'un ton hautain.

Les commentaires du jeune garçon décuplaient bizarrement la concentration de la jeune sorcière. Ainsi retrouva-t-elle l'atmosphère de ce match de Quidditch, parvenant étrangement à ressentir à nouveau ce qui l'avait envahie à cet instant. Elle attrapa sa tête entre ses mains, ses cheveux venant camoufler son visage qu'elle abaissa devant elle.

Elle retint avec toutes les peines du monde le cri qui n'aurait demandé qu'à jaillir de son corps alors qu'elle était prise de vertiges. Ses pensées se confondaient dans son esprit… et maintenant… plus rien…

            - Morgane… l'appela Aska d'une voix incertaine. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

La fillette ne répondait pas… sa concentration avait en quelque sorte déconnecté son esprit de toute réalité. Tout apparaissait flou autour d'elle, elle se sentait dans un constant déséquilibre, aussi ne parvenait elle pas à faire le moindre mouvement. 

Seto, quelque peu inquiet, s'avança alors vers elle, d'un geste vif il la saisit par le bras, l'attirant vers lui. Aska sursauta, laissant un cri de stupeur s'échapper. Le petit sorcier fut également pris par l'étonnement, si bien qu'il trébucha en reculant en arrière, et entraîna Morgane avec lui dans sa chute. Aska couru vers eux, les yeux rivés sur l'endroit où Morgane se tenait encore quelques secondes avant. Quoi de plus étonnant, que de voir en effet une réplique exacte de la petite sorcière blonde debout devant eux, le regard tout aussi abasourdi et effrayé que les trois Serpentard. Morgane se retourna, assise contre Seto qui observait le double de Morgane, presque hébété. 

            - On dirait bien que tu as réussit… Articula finalement Aska.

            - Comment tu as fait ça ? S'exclama Seto ses yeux interrogateurs fixés sur sa camarade.

            -Je… je n'en sais rien… j'ai pensé à la dernière fois, et d'un coup je n'ai plus rien vu autour de moi, jusqu'à ce que tu interviennes… expliqua la fillette, comme si elle avait du mal à croire à ses propres paroles. 

Seto se releva et tendit la main à sa camarade pour aider celle-ci à se relever (héhé quel gentleman séducteur notre Seto mdr :p). Cependant Morgane marqua un temps d'arrêt, son visage crispé.

_(Musique douce et mélodieuse)_

            - Ça ne va pas ? Lui demanda-t-il soucieux. 

Morgane attrapa la main du jeune sorcier, et se releva rapidement, reprenant une allure calme.

            - Non, ça va, je te remercie, c'est vraiment _très_ gentil… lui dit elle en souriant.

            - Oh, ce n'est rien tu sais… répliqua-t-il d'un air terriblement craquant.

Il tenait encore la main de la fillette dans sa main, lorsque la jeune Aska vint se mettre entre eux, les repoussant de chacune de ses mains.

_(Fin de la musique douce et mélodieuse)_

            - Alors ces deux là… Quand ils ne se roulent pas par terre pour s'étrangler…. Soupira-t-elle. Ep dites donc ! Je ne voudrais pas vous alarmer, mais y a Morgane Deux qui se fait la male !

Les trois enfants se retournèrent alors vers le bout du couloir, où la jeune Morgane Rogue Bis sautillait en sifflotant.

Morgane s'élança la première vers elle, et la rattrapa au bout du couloir, la tirant à l'écart des regards indésirables. Mais à présent, celle-ci n'avait plus l'air apeuré du tout. Elle avait au contraire un sourire malicieux, presque un peu trop marqué sur son visage, et ses yeux noirs luisants brisaient totalement l'allure de petite fille sage que la vraie Morgane essayait de garder en général.

            - Où tu vas ! Je t'ai appelé pour que tu me rendes service ! Chuchota Morgane à son double. Tu es sensée m'écouter.

L'autre lui fit la moue.

            - Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Lui demanda-t-elle l'air inquiète, avec une voix tout à fait semblable.

            - Vas en cours à ma place veux tu ! En Histoire de la Magie !

            - Histoire de la magie ? S'exclama la réplique de la fillette. Oh non, c'est vraiment trop ennuyeux ! Je préfère m'amuser !

            - Figure toi que moi aussi ! Rétorqua Morgane en prenant un air de dominatrice. Alors, toi tu vas en cours ! Dépêche tu es en retard !

Morgane observa son reflet se mettre à rire sournoisement, puis repartir dans le couloir en courant.

            - Non ! Déclara celle-ci avant de s'enfuir. Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter ! Attrape moi... si tu peux ! Niark,  niark,  niark, niaaark !

            -Elle n'est pas très obéissante… remarqua Aska en arrivant à la hauteur de Morgane.

            -Ah bon tu crois ?! S'exclama Morgane qui commençait à paniquer. Il faut la rattraper, elle va dans le grand Hall !!!!!

            - Les autres vont en faire une tête quand ils vont voire Deux Morgane, déjà qu'ils en supportent difficilement une ! S'exclama Seto d'un ton moqueur.

            - Espèce d'idiot ! S'énerva Morgane avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de sa « charmante moitié » ! 

            - Ah tiens c'est fini les mots doux ! Remarqua Aska amusée.

            - Dis plutôt que ça recommence ! Ajouta Seto d'un air espiègle, avant de suivre leur camarade vers le Grand Hall.

~*~

Deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie, finalement ça s'écoulent très vite… surtout quand on les passe à courir après un double diabolique qui prend un malin plaisir à  mettre la pagaille partout où elle passe. Morgane avait sûrement oublié de mettre le côté sage de sa personnalité _(oui car il y en a un malgré tout) dans cette adorable copie qu'elle avait fait apparaître, car la « Morgane Bis » était une effroyable peste, qui avait, entre autre, trouvé très malin de s'introduire dans les toilettes des garçons pour surprendre ces messieurs… ou encore d'attraper les hiboux de la Volière de Poudlard pour essayer d'en plumer deux ou trois, dans le simple et unique but de les faire rôtir… c'est vrai ça, quel goût ça a un hiboux ?????_

A présent que Argus Rusard et quatre où cinq Préfets et Préfet en chef étaient aux trousses de Morgane, le double sembla se calmer… cela faisait bien une bonne demi-heure qu'aucun cri n'avait fait trembler les murs de Poudlard. Seto, Aska et Morgane (la vraie, camouflée d'un sortilège « passe-partout » qui évita qu'on ne l'attrape à la place de l'autre) arrivèrent à la hauteur de la salle des professeurs. 

Ô Malheurs… le double était rentré dedans à coup sûr, et son silence ne laissait rien de bon présager.

L'ennui, en effet, était que dans son sortilège, Morgane n'avait pas dupliquer seulement sa propre personne, elle n'avait malencontreusement pas omis de la munir d'une copie de sa baguette, et cette charmante reproduction n'avait certainement pas besoin d'un mode d'emploie pour s'en servir…

En cette fin de journée, Severus remontait des cachots pour se rendre en salle des professeurs, d'un air maussade. Le pauvre s'ennuyait depuis quelques jours… Aurore ne lui avait donné aucun signe de vie, et son travail ne lui permettait pas de retourner chez lui. Bon, c'était décidé, quoiqu'on lui demanderait de faire ce soir, il irait la voir, juste le temps de déposer quelques dossiers en salles des professeurs, et il partirait !

Sans doute avait il penser trop vite à cet instant… une vie calme, c'est parfois ennuyeux, mais ça n'est pas une raison pour tout chambouler comme cela !!!!! _(hey, je fais ce que je veux : c'est mon histoire… oui oui Monsieur Sevy, même si tu n'es pas vraiment à moi, je ferais ce que je veux de toi ! niarf ! Et non, désolé, tu iras voir ta charmante femme plus tard, de toute façon, elle est occupée !!!!!!! meuh non, ne sois pas triste, tu la reverras bientôt ! lol)_

Alors qu'il arrivait à l'entrée de la salle, il entendit les voix de ses collègues qui s'élevaient anormalement.

Alors qu'il venait de faire un pas dans la pièce, il sursauta, stupéfié de voir la salle dans un tel état… il n'avait jamais vu une telle pagaille dans cette pièce de toute sa carrière de professeur. Sur le sol de la pièce reposait un tapis de parchemins, tous éparpillés ou déchirés… Au milieu de cette pièce dévastée,  des professeurs se tenaient groupés, discutant l'air parfaitement énervé.

Kally Vector remarqua l'entrée de Severus, elle alla doucement jusqu'à lui.

            - Que s'est il passé ici ? S'enquit le directeur des Serpentard détaillant toujours le spectacle. C'est Peeves ?

            - Vous savez bien qu'il ne viendrait jamais faire cela… il respecte notre salle privée… Lui répondit elle. Non, il semblerait qu'une élève s'amuse à mettre un peu d'animation dans le collège ce soir…

            - Une élève vous dites ?!

            - Oui… Nos préfet et Argus essayent de l'attraper par tous les moyens depuis tout à l'heure, mais elle est très maligne, et se faufile partout.

            - Vous savez de qui il s'agit ? Dans ce cas comment ce fait il que vous ne l'ayez pas encore attrapée ?

            - Je crois, Severus, que c'est à vous d'aller cette fois dire à votre fille de se calmer, une bonne fois pour toute, par ailleurs, c'est une Serpentard.

            - Quoi, Morgane ? Kally, elle n'irait jamais jusqu'à faire cela ! Enfin, vous le savez ! S'exclama Severus. Je vous l'accorde, elle ne s'est pas toujours comportez de façon exemplaire, mais de là à…

            - Elle était absente à son dernier cours, ainsi que ses deux camarades ! Intervint le Professeur Sinistra. 

            - Severus, elle a été vue… Reprit Kally.

Severus soupira… aurait elle recommencé à faire n'importe quoi ? Cela lui semblait plutôt improbable… mais les explications que lui donnaient ses collègues tenaient parfaitement debout. Aussi Severus sentit une profonde déception, ainsi que de la colère l'envahir alors. Il tourna les talons sans un mot, et sortit de la pièce d'un pas rapide.

Il se précipita vers le hall, où une foule de cri lui indiqua que quelque chose d'anormal s'y déroulait. Il arriva vite dans la grande entrée, pour découvrir Evan qui hurlait en direction d'une des plus grandes statues de la pièce. Avant d'aventurer son regard vers le haut de celle-ci, Severus remarqua avec effroi que chaque portrait et statue du hall avait eu droit à une re-décoration spéciale... qui laissait quelque peu à désirer, et qui ne les mettait franchement pas en valeurs. La toute dernière, représentant une somptueuse licorne, n'avait pas encore eut le droit à sa nouvelle peinture. Severus se précipita à la hauteur de son fils, pour découvrir sa fille perchée sur la statue qui gesticulait dans tous les sens, grimaçant au premier venu, et accumulant les pitreries en tout genre. Severus écarquilla les yeux, plus furieux que jamais.

            - Glups, Papa ?! S'étonna Evan, à présent quelque peu inquiet de sa réaction.

Severus ne répondit pas, apparemment la fillette l'avait vu, mais ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

            - Morgane ! L'appela Severus _(enfin si cela pouvait se qualifier d'un appel.. plutôt d'une menace, d'un ultimatum avant un terrible assaut)_ d'une voix terrifiante _(logique !)_

Cette fois-ci, elle tourna la tête. Mais n'en parut pas pour autant affectée, elle se contenta au contraire de sourire toujours plus sournoisement. Elle se leva et leur tourna le dos. Juste après leur avoir tirer la langue, elle leur présenta fièrement son petit derrière d'un air espiègle et le remua en chantonnant la rengaine éternelle des gentils petits enfants adorables tout chouchou qui adorent vous taper sur le système.

            - Na na na na nanère-euh ! 

Puis sauta de l'autre côté de la statue.

Sur le moment Severus se sentait tellement hors de lui que la seule chose qu'il eut envie de faire était d'attraper son adorable fille, de la mettre sur ses genoux et de lui flanquer la plus belle correction de sa vie, mais à la réflexion, il éviterait… ça, ça n'était pas _sa fille ! Et apparemment Evan en était venu à la même conclusion, alors qu'il retenait son père par la manche de sa cape._

            - Papa, ça c'est pas Morgane, ça n'est pas possible !

Severus acquiesça d'un air grave, et s'élança à la poursuite du vilain clone ! Elle s'était à nouveau volatilisée.

Alors que Severus, suivit d'Evan, parcourait les couloirs d'un pas empressé, il vit Tarja arriver à sa rencontre.

Et à la grande surprise du père et du fils….. Attention je demande la fille ! 

Morgane se tenait timidement derrière le professeur Nightwish. _(et la vraie cette fois ci ! Evidement le double n'aurait certainement pas eu l'air aussi timide… hum hum !)_

            - Toi ! Qu'as-tu encore fait ?!  S'exclama Severus en faisant un pas vers sa fille, devinant bien que cette fois-ci il s'agissait bel et bien de sa Morgane.

            - Elle a fait une petite erreur de sortilège… expliqua calmement Tarja. Tu pourras lui faire la morale après, pour l'instant, il faut arrêter son double, elle va vraiment faire des ravages.

Severus soupira, sans quitter Morgane des yeux, elle qui, dans son coin, commençait sérieusement à sentir une boule grossir au fond de sa gorge et ses yeux s'imbiber de larmes…

Les quatre sorciers reprirent leur chemin, se dirigeant cette fois vers le parc.

            - Comment se fait il qu'elle soit si destructrice ?! S'enquit Evan en chemin.

            - Invoquer un clone est déjà une très compliquée à faire… mais le plus dur est de pouvoir contrôler le résultat, il ressorte souvent avec nos plus gros défauts, nos sentiments les plus secrets au fond de nous, en dix fois plus exagérer malheureusement… Expliqua rapidement Tarja.

            - Oui… j'en connais une qui n'aura plus aucun défaut après que je me sois occupé d'elle… murmura Severus d'un voix sèche, lançant un regard en coin à sa fille.

            - Elle n'a pas fait exprès Severus… c'est déjà incroyable qu'une sorcière de cet âge ai pu créer un clone aussi parfait que celui-ci… intervint Tarja.

            - _Mais pourquoi ressemble-t-elle à ce point à sa mère ! Se dit silencieusement Severus. __Aurore, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cette petite hérite de **tout ce côté-là de ta personnalité ?!**_

Il soupira d'un air excédé, alors qu'il prenait sortit le premier hors du château.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au fond du parc, ils furent attirés par un nouveau remue-ménage près du lac. 

            - Bélinda ! S'écria Evan en voyant que le double avait cette fois ci pris sa camarade de Gryffondor pour cible, et en était venue au corps à corps.

Les mains du double était dangereusement fermées autour du cou de Bélinda, leur baguette gisaient non loin d'elle, inerte dans l'herbe. Toutes deux se débattaient férocement, et ne semblèrent pas avoir remarqué l'arrivée des autres sorciers.

Severus retint son fils et passa devant lui, d'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître le clone dans un nuage de fumée. Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue, le calme revint en maître dans le parc. Morgane sentit un énorme poids la libérer enfin…

Evan se précipita vers Bélinda et la prit, sans réfléchir, dans ses bras. La fillette, encore légèrement choquée écouta alors Evan qui lui expliqua la situation doucement. Morgane, quant à elle, fit un pas vers son père mais celui-ci ne la toisa que d'un regard infiniment déçu. Il n'eut guère envie alors de lui adresser la parole, et se tourna brusquement repartant vers le château sans mot dire.

Le regard de Tarja se posa soudain sur les deux Gryffondor et s'attarda sur Bélinda… Sans que Morgane ne pu expliquer quoique ce soit, celle-ci se mit à avoir dans son regard la même expression mécontente que son père, et sans rien ajouter de plus, elle laissa les trois enfants, partant promptement d'un mouvement irrité.

Morgane ne su quoi faire, elle n'osait à présent regarder Evan, mais elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, car son frère, qui avait été visiblement blessé par ce qu'il venait de voir s'empressa de lui adresser la parole d'un ton irascible.

            - Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! C'était complètement stupide ! Jamais je n'aurais cru ça de toi ! 

            - Ça va, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus ! Lui rétorqua-t-elle vexée du ton qu'il employait. 

            - Tu aurais pu la tuer ! C'est ça que tu veux au fond de toi ?!

            - Mais enfin, ça n'était pas moi ! S'offusqua Morgane ses larmes revenant poindre au bord de ses yeux. Je n'ai pas fait exprès !

            - Tu as bien entendu ce que l'autre a dit ? Les clones ne font que faire ce que les sorciers cachent au fond d'eux ! 

Evan lança un regard accusateur à la jeune Serpentard puis reporta son attention sur Bélinda, l'entourant autant qu'il pouvait. 

            - Si c'est ça que tu penses de moi ! hurla Morgane les poings serrés, alors je ne veux plus te voir !

            - Ben tu n'auras pas le choix, à l'avenir, je t'empêcherais de faire n'importe quoi ! Tu n'as pas le droit, tu entends, tu m'appartiens !

Morgane le regarda plus surprise que jamais. Elle ne pu retenir ses larmes une seconde de plus, et repartit vers le château en courrant à toute vitesse, souhaitant caché ses sanglot. Elle fonça droit vers son dortoir et s'enfoui sous sa couverture sans adresser la paroles à personnes. Aska n'était pas encore là. De toute façon, Morgane n'eut aucune envie qu'elle la voit dans un tel moment de faiblesse… 

Elle sombra finalement dans un sommeil agitée. Depuis un long moment, sa jambe ne l'avait plus fait souffrir, seulement cette fois là fut la pire de toute. Non, jamais elle n'avait éprouvé une telle douleur. Une profonde griffure dans sa chaire meurtrie et d'où s'échappait le sang chaud de la fillette, ruisselant au bas de son corps, l'enveloppant  d'une odeur macabre… et si excitante à la fois…

~*~

_Je t'entends Morgane, mais… tu pleures ? _

_J'ai tant mal…_

_Je sais… moi aussi._

_Je suis désolée, pour aujourd'hui… je ne voulais pas. Pardonne moi grand frère._

_Oui, ne t'inquiète pas…_

_Je pensais que tout ça, c'était fini… mais c'est revenu si brusquement… et j'ai tellement mal…_

_Mais c'est la dernière fois à présent._

_Alors, ça ne partira plus ?_

_Tu iras mieux, mais pour cela, il faudra que tu acceptes…_

_Quoi ?_

_Tu me comprends ? Sans moi, tu ne seras rien…_

_Non, pas toi… s'il te plait… Pourquoi vous acharnez vous tous après ce que j'ai. C'est à moi !_

_Ce n'est pas ma faute… c'est ainsi, si tu ne m'écoute pas, tu ne survivras pas. _

_Non, ça m'appartient ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me le prendre…_

_Ce n'est pas à toi Morgane, c'est toi. Tu es lié à ma force, tu dépends uniquement de moi._

_Tu es injuste !_

_Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi… tu le sais._

_Mais tu es déjà parti, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Tu n'étais pas là quand j'avais vraiment besoin de toi, ça n'est pas maintenant que tu vas me reprendre !_

_Tu seras toujours à moi. Que tu le veuilles ou non._

_Non, je n'appartiendrais à personne !_

_Alors… tu mourras._

_Je ne veux plus te parler, vas t'en !_

_Mais, moi je ne veux pas te quitter. Ce soir, je veux être avec toi…_

_Tu n'as pas le droit !_

_Je suis ton maître, tu ne peux rien contre ça._

_Si je refuse ?_

_Je vais venir jusqu'à toi. _

_Reste où tu es, cela vaudra mieux !_

_C'est toi qui venais en premier avant…_

_C'était avant que je ne sache ce que tu voulais vraiment de moi !_

_Je t'aime… et tu ne peux pas me rejeter, tu as besoin de moi._

_Ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes, c'est cette chose qui me ronge et qui me fait souffrir…_

_Tu sais que c'est faux, ce n'est pas de ma faute si nous sommes enchaînés, mais puisqu'il en est ainsi, je devrais te diriger, jusqu'au bout._

_Je n'aime pas quand tu parles comme ça… ça me fait tant mal._

_Laisse moi te protéger. Je te jure que tu ne souffriras plus. Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est pour ça que je suis ici, pourtant._

_Tu me le promets ?_

_Bien sûr. Si tu m'écoutes, tout ira bien mieux._

_Que nous arrive-t-il grand frère ?_

_Je ne sais pas petite sœur… je voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant…._

_… Viens._

_Je viens. Ne pleure plus._

_Je veux te retrouver. Entoure moi, je t'en pris. Pour toujours…_

_…_

_._

~*~

 La nuit passa alors… 

~*~

- Aaa…aaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh !

Le doux chant des oiseaux de l'aube, en cette calme journée de janvier, fut soudain couvert par un cri affreusement strident, qui alla se répercuter dans tous les coins et recoins des cachots des Serpentard.

Tout au bout des dortoirs des filles, dans la chambre de premières années, trois jeunes élèves bondirent sans comprendre de leurs lits, tirées de leurs jolis rêves par la voix sur aigue d'une de leur camarade. Cette dernière, qui avait trouvé le moyen de se lever plutôt ce matin là, venait de sortir de sa douche, et de poser à l'instant les yeux sur un coin de chambre où l'une des petites Serpentard avait la chance de dormir encore.

Ce fut alors qu'elle avait hurlé de surprise, et que depuis trois des autres résidentes de la chambre la fixaient d'un air interrogateur et renfrogné, à mi-chemin entre les nuages et l'éveil.

- AaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Hurla-t-elle à nouveau, voyant que l'objet premier de sa stupéfaction ne se réveillait toujours pas.

- La ferme Din ! Intervint alors Aska qui n'avait pas échappé à l'onde de choc matinale provoquée par la jeune Din Hylian. Qu'est ce qui te prend ?!!

Din fixa Aska, l'œil mauvais, puis reporta son attention vers le fond de la pièce, où Morgane était paisiblement endormis dans les bras de son frère.

            - Pourquoi il y a un garçon dans notre chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaambre ??????????????????????????????????????????

Aska et les deux autres fillettes s'observèrent d'abord sans rien dire, sûrement le temps que l'information soit totalement analysée par leurs cerveaux embrumés de si bon matin. 

Din avança vers le lit de Morgane, toujours aussi remontée. Ses camarades la suivirent. Aska se leva en dernier, observant Din et les deux autres avec méfiance, connaissant bien la grande affection que se vouaient réciproquement Morgane et Din. A vrai dire… une affection partagée par un bon nombre de Serpentard… Morgane n'était pas spécialement populaire, du fait de son attitude _(d'ange, j'ai dit ange ??)_ plutôt espiègle envers tout le monde, et les points de retards de Serpentard qui n'étaient toujours pas digérés. Mais, on était Serpentard ou on ne l'était pas, se disait Morgane en guise d'excuse.

C'est alors que Morgane se réveilla, en même temps que son frère. Evan cligna ses grands yeux noirs en direction de sa sœur, n'étant pas très sûr de ce qu'il voyait. 

Alors que ses yeux se libéraient du sommeil, le jeune garçon sursauta vers l'arrière, dans une totale incompréhension, dégageant ses bras qui entouraient Morgane quelques secondes auparavant. Morgane le fixait tout aussi incrédule, pétrifiée sous ses draps… comment était il arrivé là ?

            - Au secouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurs un intrus dans notre chambre !!!!!!!!!! Dehooooooooors !!!!

Cette fois-ci, les trois filles avaient hurlé en chœur, ce qui eut au moins l'avantage de tirer Evan et Morgane de leur paralysie. Evan devint aussi écarlate que les rideaux qui entourait normalement son propre lit, et se cacha, plus gêné que jamais sous la couette. Morgane se redressa soudainement, mais sentit alors la main de son frère la tirer en dessous des draps. Elle aussi, morte d'embarras, devant ses camardes, qui ne cessaient de crier à l'aide, plongea sous les draps.

            - Morgane... bredouilla faiblement Evan en invitant sa sœur à observer la situation.

Dans l'agitation, la fillette n'avait même pas remarqué…. Elle releva la tête vers Evan, ses yeux commençant à être dangereusement envahis de larmes du fait de la honte qui s'emparait d'elle, découvrant qu'elle et son frère ne portaient aucun vêtement.

            - Mais… qu'est ce qu'on a fait ? Murmura le jeune garçon. Morgane, au bord des larmes, ne parvenait pas à répondre, elle secoua simplement la tête, toujours déroutée. 

            - Raah ! Mais poussez vous bande de chochottes ! S'exclama la voix d'Aska juste à côté du lit. Les cris des autres fillettes se firent moins stridents, et se stoppèrent peu à peu. C'est alors que Morgane vit soudain la couverture se relever légèrement. Aska passa sa tête en dessous, histoire de voire ce qui se passait de si terrible. Morgane baissa la tête n'osant regarder son amie.  Le regard d'Aska se posa instantanément sur Evan, dont le teint de plus en plus rouge donnait l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

            - Wouhou… ah ben tu t'embêtes pas ma vieille ! S'exclama-t-elle en détaillant Evan qui tentait gauchement de se cacher avec les oreillers qui l'entouraient.

Morgane éclata en sanglot.

            - Calme toi… tu veux que je te passe une chemise peut être ? Lui proposa Aska d'un ton compatissant.

            - Et pour moi aussi s'il te plait… la pria maladroitement Evan.

            - Oh… dommage… souffla Aska d'un air en se relevant.

Evan avança sa main vers l'épaule de sa sœur, voulant la réconforter mais celle-ci dégagea brusquement, fuyant le contact.

            - Morgane… ça va. On…on a rien à se reprocher… rien je te jure. Il ne s'est rien passé. Ce n'est pas de notre faute…je ne sais même pas comment je suis arriver là… lui chuchota-t-il tentant de paraître calme, au moins pour tranquilliser sa sœur.

            - Il est là avec elle ???? S'exclama une des fillettes en suivant Aska. 

Toutes lui lançaient des regards interrogateurs.

            - Ça ne vous regarde pas bandes de pipelettes, vous avez intérêt à fermer votre grande bouche ! Les menaça-t-elle en attrapant deux capes dans l'armoire de Morgane.

            - C'est ça, t'as raison ! Lui rétorqua sèchement Din. Je vais aller chercher la préfète et le directeur tout de suite ! Il n'a rien à faire là ! C'est un garçon, et c'est un Gryffondor ! Pas de ça dans MA chambre !!!!! Et puis qu'est ce qu'il fiche dans son lit ? Cette fois ci elle ne s'en tira pas comme ça, cette sale peste !

Aska lui lança un regard furieux et fit un pas vers elle.

            - Répète un peu pour voir ?! Lui aboya-t-elle.

Evan résista difficilement… non il ne résista pas d'ailleurs, et se releva brusquement du dessous des couvertures, pointant son doigt vers Din, l'observant avec rage.

            - Je ne te permets pas de parler comme ça de ma sœur ! Lui cria-t-il avec hargne. 

Les quatre fillettes le détaillèrent virant immédiatement au rouge, les yeux écarquillés.

            - Mais… mais… il est tout nu ?! Articula Din lentement et difficilement. Eeeeeeeeeeerk !

Aussitôt les trois petites sorcières se remirent à hurler plus que de raisons. 

Evan se rendit alors compte qu'il n'aurait peut être pas du se lever autant… Il passa alors du rouge au blanc très très pâle, en passant par le violet, ses cheveux se hérissant sur sa tête. A défaut de pouvoir disparaître au loin, il fondit à nouveau sous les couvertures…

Morgane demeurait toujours sous la couverture, sanglotant en se disant qu'elle ne se montrerait plus jamais en publique.

A nouveau figé sur place, Evan ne savait réellement plus quoi faire… jusqu'à ce qu'Aska ait la présence d'esprit de lui envoyer la cape qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Il la passa rapidement et sauta hors du lit, voulant s'éclipser le plus rapidement possible. Il avança avec gêne à travers le barrage des trois sorcières hurlantes, mais fut brusquement stoppé par la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir avec fracas, laissant apparaître la préfète des Serpentard. Une fille imposante de cinquième année qui décourageait n'importe quel malin de faire des idioties en sa présence, et en faisait frissonner plus d'un… surtout les Gryffondor qu'elle se plaisait à surveiller plus qu'il ne le fallait…. Et tout spécialement les Gryffondor première année… encore plus lorsqu'il se trouvait dans un dortoir de Serpentard… et par extension avec un air si coupable sur le visage.

Les mains d'Evan se crispèrent autour de l'attache de la cape (légèrement trop serrée pour lui) qu'il tenait à garder fermée à tous prix.

Le pire fut quand Evan s'aperçut que derrière la préfète, des Serpentard à l'air curieux s'étaient amassé près de la porte, essayant d'attraper le moindre détail. Parmi eux, Aska aperçut Seto, dont le regard rageur et jaloux allait alternativement de Morgane à Evan.

            - Malefoy… murmura la préfète d'un air menaçant à l'attention du sorcier à ses côtés. Ayez l'obligeance d'aller chercher le directeur.

Cette manie qu'elle avait de se prendre au sérieux exaspérait en général la plus part des élèves au plus haut point. Cette fois-ci, Seto n'argumenta pas, et malgré les regards suppliants que Morgane lui lançait, il ne perdit pas une minute.

            - A présent, je crois comprendre pourquoi vous hurlez comme des folles depuis tout à l'heure… je ne sais pas combien de points Gryffondor va perdre… ajouta-t-elle en fixant Evan. Mais, on a de grande chance de reprendre les devants ! Niarf Niarf…

A ces mots un sourire abjecte de victoire de dessina sur son visage. 

Aska retourna rapidement auprès de Morgane qui pleurait encore. Elle lui tendit une cape et l'emmena discrètement vers la salle de bain.

            - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi… répétait faiblement Morgane entre deux sanglots. 

            - J'y crois pas ! S'exclama Aska en verrouillant la porte. Seto ne nous as même pas soutenu. Bon, j'irai lui parler, il doit juste être vert de jalousie.

            - Mais on a pas fait exprès… bredouilla Morgane en séchant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

            - Tu peux me le dire à moi… lui dit doucement Aska en s'avançant vers elle. 

            - Je te jure… je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. J'ai fait un drôle de rêve… c'est vrai Evan était dedans, il me parlait bizarrement mais… Je ne sais pas plus… je ne lui ai même pas donné notre mot de passe ! Je t'assure, il faut que tu me croies.

Aska observa un instant son amie, et hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif.

            - Bon, si tu le dis… je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais comme toutes ces autres idiotes… je te fais confiance va !

Elle lui fit un sourire complice. Morgane sentit le premier signe de soulagement réchauffer son cœur depuis le début de ce matin. Aska lui tendit l'uniforme qu'elle lui avait apporté, et la jeune Serpentard s'empressa de s'habiller. Mais, d'un air étonné, Aska l'arrêta.

            - Morgane… qu'est ce que tu as là ?

            - Là quoi ?

            - Mais… tout autour de toi… regarde son ventre… 

Morgane suivit le regard de son amie, et vit avec stupeur qu'autour de son ventre, dans sa chaire même, s'enroulait une liane, une tige noire, extrêmement fine, brillante et parsemée de minuscules épines acérées. La marque faisait un tour de son ventre et remontait vers son épaule droite, pour venir entourer son bras et mourir au cœur de sa main. Les deux fillettes s'observèrent dans la stupéfaction la plus intégrale. Elle était très mince, cette liane, mais le noire était si brillant…

Morgane regarda au bas de son corps, la liane partait du haut de sa jambe droite. Elle venait d'une rose, faite du même noir captivant. Morgane aventura sa main sur cette marque, sortie tout droit de nulle part.

            - Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?! S'exclama-t-elle une pointe de peur se lisant dans son regard noir.

Aska essayait de rassembler ses idées mais sa surprise l'empêchait de se concentrer réellement.

            - Je… je n'en suis pas sûre… répondit elle vaguement. Tu ferais mieux de t'habiller vite. Ne dit rien à personne, d'accord ?! 

Morgane acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'exécuta rapidement. Mais à présent son esprit était de plus en plus embrouillée, et la peur reprenait peu à peu le dessus, ce qui l'empêcha définitivement d'être en mesure de faire une quelconque idée pour le moment.

De l'autre côté de la porte de la Salle de bain, Evan était coincé par l'horrible et redoutable préfète des Serpentard. Aucun moyen de s'éclipser…

            - Morgane… mais reviens… ne me laisse pas seul face à ça… oh non… Murmura-t-il en voyant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

Severus entra rapidement, l'air parfaitement mécontent d'avoir été dérangé si tôt. La préfète vint aussitôt à sa rencontre et lui expliqua en 30 secondes top chrono la situation. 

Seulement Severus ne quittait pas Evan des yeux, et n'ayant pas réellement prêté attention à ce que la préfète lui avait débité à toute allure, il essaya de comprendre seul et par tous les moyens ce que son fils, un jeune Gryffondor d'onze ans à peine, pouvait bien faire dans le dortoir des filles de Serpentard de première année, si tôt et qui plus est vulgairement habillé d'une des capes de sa sœur.

Le jeune garçon aurait voulu se volatiliser à cet instant, sentant le regard accusateur de son père le sonder. Il attrapa sa tête entre ses mains et se laissa tomber au bas du mur de la pièce… 

            - Tout le monde hors de cette pièce immédiatement. Déclara finalement Severus.

Le ton non pas fort mais rude qu'il employa fit clairement comprendre à tous les Serpentard qu'il n'était nullement le moment de montrer une opposition quelconque. Aussi en à peine quelques secondes la pièce fut vidée de tous ses occupants. Evan ne bougea pas… ça n'était pas la peine de réessayer une sortie, ça n'aurait pas fonctionner….

Il tenta alors de donner un début d'explication mais Severus le coupa sur le champ.

            - Je te déconseille de me dire quoique ce soit… Commença-t-il essayant difficilement de contenir sa colère en lui. J'ignorais que vous recommenciez à dormir ensemble… lorsque vous aviez cinq ans, je pouvais encore le comprendre, lorsque vous en aviez sept je trouvais que vous exagériez… la dernière fois, je croyais avoir été clair à ce sujet. Que vous me désobéissiez de la sorte est déjà une chose particulièrement irritante, mais alors là ! Là, ça dépasse tout ce que j'ai pu imaginé !

Evan redressa la tête vers lui, ses paroles et son ton menaçant le faisait redouter la moindre chose qu'il aurait pu donner à son père en guise d'excuse. Après tout, il n'en avait pas… il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Cela dit, les circonstances ne jouaient vraiment pas en sa faveur, et quoiqu'il puisse dire Severus n'allait sûrement pas laisser passer ça…

            - Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… murmura Evan en haussant faiblement les épaules.

            - C'est préférable ! Gronda ce dernier. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment vous avez pu faire cela ici ! Vous ne pouviez pas rester sagement dans vos dortoirs plutôt que de montrer à tout le monde vos habitudes qui commencent **_sérieusement_ à m'inquiéter !!**

            - Mais... on a rien fait… tenta Evan d'une petite voix. 

Severus le regarda les yeux écarquillés.

            - Non mais, il ne manquerait plus que ça !!! Déclara-t-il d'un ton furieux. Est ce que tu te rends compte de l'image que vous donnez à présent à tout le monde ??!! Qu'est ce que les gens vont dire dans votre dos, et dans le mien ?! Ne sais-tu pas que ce genre d'histoires circule très vite ?! Je suis persuadé qu'à l'heure où je te parle tout le collège sait que tu dors avec ta sœur dans un dortoir où il t'est formellement interdit de mettre les pieds ! Je retire quarante points à Gryffondor sur le champs, et estimes toi heureux que cela ne soit pas plus !

Evan ressentait la colère de son père de développer au fur et à mesure de ses remarques. Un tel crescendo n'envisageait _vraiment_ rien de bon…

            - Jamais ! Jamais vous ne m'aviez habitué à ça ! Et encore moins toi ! Je pensais que toi au moins tu aurais été assez sage et lucide pour ne pas te laisser aller à n'importe quelle bêtise ! Visiblement, c'était trop demandé que d'avoir des enfants normaux et disciplinés ! Depuis que vous êtes entrés dans ce collège, vos idioties n'ont cessé de se cumuler !!! Mais alors là ! Raaah, et vas tu arrêtez de te cramponner à cette cape ! Et puis d'abord que fais tu dans une des capes de ta sœur ? Laisse moi te dire que le style féminin ne te va pas du tout !

Le teint pâle d'Evan se trouva à nouveau coloré d'un magnifique rouge éclatant.

            - Hum… euh… bredouilla-t-il embarrassé. C'est-à-dire que… ça ne va sûrement pas te plaire mais…

Severus le dévisagea, craignant l'explication.

…

…

Si quelqu'un dormait dans Poudlard jusque là… c'était chose faite, il était réveillé…. 

            - Vous étiez quoooiiiiii ????????????????????? Répéta Severus en augmentant sûrement le volume de quelques décibels en plus.

            - Mais… on a pas fait exprès… expliqua Evan se sentant devenir petit petit petit petit petit……………….

            - Si tu as, **_en plus_, décidé de me prendre pour un imbécile, je te garanti que ça va _très mal se passer ! Ajouta Severus hors de lui._**

            - Je te jure que c'est vrai, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… Lâcha rapidement Evan. Demande aux autres Gryffondor ! J'ai passé toute la soirée d'hier dans notre tour, je n'en suis pas sorti. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment je suis arrivé là, et surtout comme ça… on a rien fait de mal, je te le promet…

            - Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour avoir des enfants pareils… c'est une honte, une honte………

A l'intérieur de la salle de bain, Morgane et Aska entendaient la voix de Severus résonner  dangereusement, aussi aucune des deux n'osa réellement sortir.

Morgane remarqua avec soulagement et compassion que son frère encaissa les premières foudres de son père sans jamais la mettre en cause ni prononcer son nom. Ceci n'allait fatalement pas durer, la fillette tenta alors de profiter de ce précieux moment de sursit mais rapidement elle entendit son père chercher après elle.

            - Comment toi… mon fils, mon propre fils… si sage, tu as pu me faire une chose pareil…

            - Mais je te répète qu'on n'a pas fait exprès ! Se mit à crier Evan, qui commençait à s'énerver à son tour.

            - Et Morgane, où est elle encore passée ? Elle s'est volatilisée comme par enchantement ?! Cette fois-ci, si que je l'attrape… oh et toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre non plus ! Ajouta-t-il en pointant son doigt vers son fils.

Des pas résonnèrent proches de la porte de la salle de bains. Morgane lança un regard de détresse à Aska.

            - Toutes mes condoléances… Lui murmura Aska en reculant vers le fond de la pièce. J'ai vraiment été très honorée de te connaître ! Attends ! C'est quoi tes fleurs préférées, au fait?

Morgane lui lança un regard noir, mais n'eut guère le temps de répliquer. Severus ouvrit la porte à ce moment, fusillant la fillette d'un œil dangereux.

La jeune sorcière eut un faible rire nerveux en posant les yeux sur son père, son visage aussitôt illuminer d'un sourire, l'air aussi innocent qu'un petit chiot tout chouchoupinou.

            - Papa, quelle surprise ! Déclara-t-elle alors qu'il faisait un pas vers elle. Mon Papa chéri…

            - Viens par ici immédiatement !

            - Que j'aime très très fort ? 

…

            - Et qui m'aime beaucoup ??

…

            - Passionnément ???

…

            - A la folie ???? Y a plus rien après, non ? Ah si… Pas du tout… oupsy…

Ne tenant nullement compte de ce qu'elle pu bien trouver comme stratagème pour ce défaire de cette périlleuse situation, et surtout ne trouvant pas ceci du meilleur humour, Severus s'avança vers la fillette avant de la saisir par le col de son pull et de lui donner une gifle magistrale.

            - Plus jamais ! Plus jamais, je ne dois avoir à régler un problème de ce genre ici ! Ici ni ailleurs ! S'exclama vivement Severus en sortant finalement du dortoir, tenant Evan fermement par le bras.

Le jeune garçon ne pu que le suivre silencieusement, et ainsi retourna dans la salle commune des Gryffondor où une foule de curieux l'attendait…


	38. Et le Sang coulera

Et bien le voici finalement, mon 38ème chapitre !   
Alors, ne frissonnez pas trop à la vue du titre, lol, il n'y a pas de quoi, je dois dire que je me suis pas mal amusée sur ce chapitre -et vous commencez à savoir que maintenant moi quand je m'amuse ça tourne au ridicule -   
  
Néanmoins, après quelques avis z'avisés, je vais quand même mettre un petit avertissement sur la deuxième partit de ce chapitre -ne vous inquiétez pas, rien de grave lol- oui, donc petit "Rating" comme ils disent sur les sites de fanfictions -je me suis légèrement emporter sur un passage yaoi, mais vraiment pas de quoi s'affoler ^_^-   
  
Comme, je l'ai dit, j'ai pas mal délirer sur ce chapitre, et je voudrais en plus le dédié à La troisième Guerre mondial des 1ère S 7, en cours d'histoire, au Lycée de la Queue les Yvelines, année 2000-2001 (que de précisions) je sais, ça ne va pas vous dire grand chose, mais j'ai promis de le faire lol. Je vais aussi le dédié à mes Gruts préférés Grutichou et Tranxichou qui ont su relancer mon imagination parfois un peu embrouillée ^^ (bravo les gars!) Et enfin à DPatate qui m'a bien supporté pdt que j'écrivais lol ^^.   
  
bon, euh voilà (dsl de vous avoir saoulé avec mes dédicaces mdr, mais j'avais promis ^^)   
  
bien, je vais vous laisser maintenant découvrir ce chapitre, en espérant, comme d'habitude, qu'il vous plaira et je ne vous aurais pas déçus !   
  
Et je vais aller aussi..... (c'est qu'il est 3H du matin quand même!)   
  
Voilà, je vous fais pleins de bizoux ^^ et j'attends vos impressions avec impatience ^^ ****

****

**Chapitre 38**

**Et le Sang coulera…**

Alors que le jour fondait lentement sous l'obscurité de la nuit, une petite blondinette de sorcière s'extirpa de la partie des cachots réservée aux Serpentard. A pas feutrés, elle s'avança dans le couloir en rasant les murs de près. Elle était depuis peu devenue une experte dans le rasage de mur, mais ne le seriez vous pas aussi, si l'intégralité de votre collège vous lançait des regards dédaigneux et méprisants, ou encore chuchotait dans votre dos pour le moindre de vos faits et gestes ?!

Elle progressa avec précaution dans la longueur du couloir, jusqu'à atteindre un point critique : le bureau de Severus Rogue, le sous-directeur de son collège, son directeur de Maison, son professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal et accessoirement : son père !

De la lumière au bas de la porte, zut il était là ! Morgane ralentit à ce niveau… il fallait faire le moins de bruit possible, surtout ne pas gaffer… à tout prix ne pas capter une quelconque attention… ne pas respirer… marcher sur la pointe des pieds………. 

Ouf ! Passée ! Il était temps de courir à présent…

Morgane s'élança vers les escaliers qui menaient au grand hall.

            - Plus un geste !! 

… Grillée… !

Morgane se retourna lentement, très lentement. Severus Rogue se tenait juste devant l'entrée de son bureau, il s'apprêtait apparemment à sortir également. Il avait revêtu sa grande cape d'hiver (noire, immense, et tout et tout !) mais surtout, avait l'air absolument contrarié. 

Le professeur observa sa fille sans mot dire, mais l'expression qui se lisait dans ses yeux, ses sourcils froncés vers elle, parlait suffisamment.

Il leva alors son doigt vers le fond du couloir en sens inverse, juste avant d'articuler dangereusement :

            - Dortoir !

Morgane soupira, prenant un air de chien battu.

            - Maintenant ! Répéta Severus d'une même voix stricte.

            - Meuheuheuuuuu………

            - IMMEDIATEMENT ! 

            - Meuh, pourquoi ?! Il n'est pas tard ! Se plaignit elle en croisant les bras.

            - Tu te fiches de moi ?! Rétorqua-t-il mécontent. File dans ton dortoir ! 

Morgane fit claquer la pointe de son pied sur le sol, témoignant ainsi son agacement. 

            - Et toi d'abord ?! Tu as mis ta cape pour sortir ! Alors tu as le droit de sortir et pas moi ?! Ce n'est pas juste ! S'exclama Morgane faisant mine d'être vexée.

Severus fit un pas, d'un air sinistre, dans sa direction.

            - Tu as trois minutes pour rejoindre ton dortoir ! Je ne le répèterai pas !

            - Tu m'en veux toujours, c'est ça hein ?! Lui demanda Morgane d'une toute petite voix, avec un tout petit regard tout crognougnou.

Aussi adorable qu'elle fut, Severus sembla perdre patience, et s'approcha d'elle, d'un pas rapide, grommelant entre ses dents.

            - Je vais t'y ramener par la peau des f…

            - Bonne nuit Papa !!!! Le coupa-t-elle, esquivant ainsi la main de Severus qui allait l'attraper, juste avant de déguerpir en direction de sa salle commune.

Severus la regarda disparaître en secouant la tête d'un air excédé, puis quitta rapidement les cachots.

~*~

Au cœur de la forêt, le jeune homme était assis au pied des arbres. Il jouait nerveusement avec sa baguette, la faisant tournoyer au dessus de ses doigts. 

Il s'arrêta soudain, et porta sa main jusqu'à son cœur, son visage se crispant sous une brusque douleur. Son regard se dirigea au loin, vers les ombres du château que l'on parvenait à entrevoir de cet endroit de la forêt. Sa main pressa plus fortement sa peau sous ses vêtements, le tiraillement dans sa poitrine était vif, la sensation saisissante, brûlante… 

Mais pourquoi la fillette n'était elle pas là ?! 

Les longs cheveux sombres de Daren s'étaient détachés, et retombaient à présent sur son visage, ne laissant apparaître que ses profonds yeux d'eau mêlée d'ébène. Daren les rejeta alors en arrière, et se leva, s'apprêtant à partir, son visage laissant transparaître sa déception de l'avoir si longtemps attendue.

Et maintenant, cette soudaine douleur… mais il l'aimait, cette griffure, cette force… oui… 

Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur le visage du jeune sorcier, plongé dans ses pensées.

            - Ce n'est pas grave petite Rose. Même si tu n'es pas venue ce soir, je sais que tu es là…  

…

            - Tu parles tout seul maintenant ?! S'exclama la voix acide de Drago Malefoy devant lui.

Daren leva la tête vers Drago, légèrement surpris. Mais il reprit rapidement son calme, masquant sa douleur, et observa l'autre sorcier de son regard parfaitement assuré. 

            - Et toi ? Depuis quand m'espionnes tu ?! Le questionna-t-il en retour, sur un ton de reproche.

Drago demeurait, tout aussi distingué et hardi que Daren, son regard d'acier impénétrable sondant le sorcier brun. Il prit appui sur sa hanche de sa main, balayant le sol d'un regard froid. 

            - Je voulais savoir ce que tu allais faire du côté de Poudlard… lui expliqua Drago d'un ton inquisiteur. Ces temps-ci, tu passes tes nuits à arpenter les rues de Pré-Au-Lard, du côté de la librairie de cette femme… et maintenant, tu te mets à errer dans la forêt interdite ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu cherches.

Daren haussa vaguement les épaules.

            - Cela m'est bien égal que tu ne comprennes pas ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Répondit il froidement.

Drago lui lança un regard noir. Daren entama alors sa marche et passa à côté de Drago, ne lui portant pas la moindre attention.

Le sorcier blond examina Daren, qui commençait à s'éloigner. 

Pour quelqu'un comme Drago, qui avait l'habitude d'être arrogant, méprisant à l'égard des autres, et de se prendre pour le Maître suprême du monde, voir Daren le négliger et regarder de haut de la sorte, le rendait furieux. Mais il supportait surtout très mal d'être ainsi ignorer, car il fallait bien l'admettre, autant ce trait de caractère de Daren l'agaçait au plus haut point, autant cela l'excitait par-dessus tout, lui faisant parfois dresser plus que les cheveux sur la tête.

Drago s'élança, pour rapidement le rattraper. Alors qu'il arrivait à la hauteur de Daren, il retint fermement celui-ci par l'épaule, le forçant à se retourner.

            - Ôte ta main de là ! L'avertit sèchement Daren en posant son regard glacial sur Drago.

            - Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

            - Je n'apprécie pas que l'on m'espionne !

            - Et moi, je déteste que tu me mettes de côté. Je ne suis pas juste ton jouet ! 

            - Ce que je viens faire ici ne regarde personne d'autre que moi !

Drago le plaqua fermement contre un arbre, dans un élan de colère. Daren aurait pu le repousser sans mal, mais demeura immobile. Sa douleur reprenait alors que Drago le maintenait avec rage contre le large tronc d'arbre.

            - N'ais-je pas le droit d'avoir mes petits secrets ? Murmura-t-il en essayant de réprimer la griffure qui lui tiraillait la poitrine.

            - Pas quand ils t'éloignent de moi ! Je te l'ai dit, je ne supporte pas de te partager !

            - Rassure toi, aucun autre de me fait plus d'effet que toi ! Répliqua Daren d'un sourire épouvantablement malin. Particulièrement quand tu t'énerves, je n'aurais qu'une envie en voyant cette colère dans tes yeux, te provoquer encore et encore… vas-y, frappe moi, tu le désires tant ! Tu sais que tu es si mignon quand tu enrages !

            - La ferme ! S'écria Drago en empoignant Daren par le col pour l'envoyer s'étaler avec dureté sur le sol.

Daren émit un mauvais grognement, puis releva son buste, lançant un regard déçu, mais terriblement provocateur, au jeune Malefoy.

            - Tu m'as habitué à mieux Dra'… marmonna-t-il. 

            - Ça te ferait bien trop plaisir ! Lui cracha Drago avec hargne.

            - Petit joueur…

            - Tu vas voir… pesta Drago entre ses dents.

A ces mots, le blond descendit à sa hauteur, écrasant son genou sur le torse de Daren pour le maintenir à terre, et se pencha vers lui dans la ferme intention de l'étrangler. Mais, Daren fut sans doute plus rapide, et attrapa de ses mains encore libres le visage de Drago. Il s'empara fougueusement des lèvres de ce dernier, qui demeura transi de surprise et de plaisir alors que la langue de Daren se saisissait de celle de Drago sans la moindre pudeur.

Drago fit alors glisser son genou sur le côté du corps de Daren, et s'assit ainsi sur le buste de celui-ci, prenant à présent les devants, embrassant Daren avec plus d'ardeur et d'impatience. 

            - Tu as de la chance de m'exciter à ce point... Lui murmura Drago en laissant une minute de répit à leurs lèvres. Je t'aurais bien fait la peau !

            - Mais ne te gène pas… répliqua Daren, détaillant Drago sous toutes les coutures, de ses yeux d'un noir étincelant.

            - Fais le malin ! Lui rétorqua Drago. Si tu continues comme ça, un jour il se pourrait que je t'étripe vraiment !

            - Je t'aime Drago…

            - Et moi donc ! Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs….

            - Tu te poses encore la question ? Chuchota Daren d'une voix espiègle, en faisant sournoisement glisser ses mains à l'intérieur de la cape de Drago, puis jusqu'à… oups on s'emporte là !!!!!! 

Drago sentit le bas de son ventre s'enflammer littéralement à une vitesse phénoménale, un savoureux frisson vint s'occuper du reste de son corps… 

Le jeune homme se colla au buste de Daren l'obligeant à s'allonger dans toute sa longueur sur le sol glacial de la forêt, l'embrassant à en perdre haleine. D'un mouvement vif il arracha la cape du sorcier brun, et s'attaqua à sa chemise sombre. Mais alors que ses mains s'apprêtaient à investir avec folie de torse de Daren, ce dernier agrippa l'une de ses mains, le stoppant dans son élan.

            - Ne va pas plus loin… l'avertit Daren d'un air sérieux, en éloignant les mains de Drago de sa chemise.

            - Tu as décidé de me mener la vie dure ce soir ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

            - Lève toi veux tu ?! Lui redemanda Daren comme s'il ignorait les paroles du blond.

Drago lui lança un nouveau regard furieux.

            - Tu peux m'expliquer ?! S'écria-t-il, plus surpris et plus frustré que jamais. 

            - J'ai envie de rentrer…

            - Tu n'iras nulle part, tant que je n'aurais pas eu ce que je veux ! Rétorqua Drago d'un ton impatient.

            - Sois mignon Drago… le pria Daren d'un air faussement innocent. 

            - Mais tu rêves Daren ! S'exclama Drago en libérant ses mains de la poigne du jeune homme pour attraper les siennes et les plaquer à terre avec vigueur.

            - Il fait si froid dans cette lugubre forêt…

            - Si tu te laisses faire, tu n'auras bientôt plus froid !

            - Mais, je suis si fragile…

            - Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! S'énerva de nouveau Drago. 

            - Rentrons Drago-chéri. Insista encore Daren. Je ne veux pas salir ma jolie cape…

            - Ne fait pas tant de manière ! En temps normal, tu serais le premier à me sauter dessus, si tu as décidé de me rendre fou ce soir, crois moi je ne vais pas te laisser gagner !

            - Méchant Dra' ! Se plaignit Daren prenant une mine vexée.

            - Plus lunatique que toi tu meurs… S'exclama Drago. Mais, ce n'est pas grave, je vais trouver le moyen de te faire taire, niarf niarf !! 

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, Drago reprit son occupation, juste avant que Daren ne l'arrête sans raison apparente _(exceptée sa passion de faire suer son monde)_, et aventura sa main autour de la taille de Daren, frottant en rythme son bassin contre le sien. Puis ses mains qui reprenaient leur promenade, plus bas, légèrement plus bas…  _(non g dit ça suffit !!!)_

Il fallait bien l'avouer, si Daren adorait enquiquiner son monde et se faire désirer, Drago savait se montrer _particulièrement_ persuasif ! Mais cette fois ci, ça n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il aurait préféré retenir les mains et les ardeurs de Drago… Daren leva les yeux au ciel… « Arrête le, arrête le… » Se répéta-t-il dans son fort intérieur, « oh quand même… il ne remarquera peut être rien… Drago, stop ! Oh non, continue… surtout ne t'arrête pas. Pourvu qu'il ne remarque rien… » 

Voyant que Daren se montrait, _enfin_, coopératif, Drago remonta ses mains sensuellement sur la chemise de celui-ci, et s'attacha à l'en débarrasser, tout en embrassant son torse nu et frissonnant sur le passage de ses lèvres. 

Il eut beau être très concentré, Drago s'arrêta soudain, alors qu'il détachait la dernière attache du vêtement de son sorcier, sa main entra en contact avec une chose inconnue… Drago ouvrit les yeux. Son regard fut alors troublé, tandis qu'il se posait sur une étrange marque, se dessinant en relief sur le cœur de Daren.

Il voulut l'examiner avec plus d'attention, mais il sentit Daren se relever sous son corps. Le sorcier n'osa croiser le regard de Drago, alors qu'il rabattait le côté de sa chemise sur sa peau, cachant ainsi ce qu'il n'aurait pas réellement voulu révéler. Drago ne comprit pas réellement, mais la soudaine expression grave sur le visage de Daren ne le laissa pas indifférent. Il l'avait toujours vu si sûr de lui, si fier, pourquoi maintenant tentait il de cacher quelque chose avec tant de honte et d'angoisse dans son regard…

Drago se souffla le moindre mot durant quelques minutes. Daren, fixait toujours le sol, également muet. Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne décide de se lever. Mais Drago ne bougea pas. Il plaqua sa main contre le torse de Daren, déterminé à voir ce qui se tramait.

            - Ne touche pas à ça ! Lui demanda Daren avec fermeté, sa main crispée sur sa cape couvrant son torse.

Drago leva ses yeux gris vers Daren. Encore ces fines mèches de cheveux sombres qui vinrent couvrir le visage de ce dernier, et son regard noir, méfiant… Drago le dévisagea un instant, puis approcha sa main de son visage, et contre toutes attentes caressa tendrement sur la joue de ce dernier. Même Daren en parut surpris. Mais Drago continua, et approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes pour y déposer un simple baiser.

Sa main descendit alors sur celle de Daren, la décontractant lentement. Finalement il parvint à entre ouvrir d'abord, puis écarter le tissu de la peau de Daren. Lorsqu'il effleura simplement le dessin incrusté dans la chaire sanglante du sorcier brun, celui-ci tressaillit brièvement, ses dents contractées sous la douleur.

            - Plus fragile qu'il n'y parait, en effet… murmura Drago en levant une nouvelle fois les yeux vers son amant.

Daren avala difficilement sa salive, voulant détourner son regard à tout prix. Drago attarda encore ses doigts sur la marque naissante, s'imprégnant du sang qui en provenait. Daren ressentait mal ce soudain rapprochement. Un rapprochement de son être véritable… comme il aurait aimé cacher cette faiblesse, jamais Drago n'aurait du le voir ainsi. Une seule personne avait le droit de savoir… mais à présent, il était trop tard. Que faire maintenant… il aurait pu disparaître, sur l'instant, fuir ce moment d'impuissance, mais… 

Drago attrapa la nuque de Daren, le forçant à affronter son regard. Le sorcier blond porta d'un mouvement lent sa main jusqu'à ses lèvres. Puis il plongea son regard d'acier vers Daren, et imbiba ses lèvres du sang que ses doigts avaient recueillit sur la poitrine de son amant. Daren sentit son corps de raidir de plus en plus, il détestait cette sensation, et jamais encore il n'avait eut à y faire face devant Drago, jamais devant quiconque. 

Drago se mit finalement à lui sourire, et ses lèvres brillantes de ce rouge vif et pur s'approchèrent du visage de Daren. La pression qu'il exerçait sur sa nuque se relâcha, et Drago entoura alors Daren, le serrant contre lui, amenant sa tête blonde au creux de son cou. Daren sentit son regard partir vers le ciel, mais son corps étrangement se décontracter. D'elles-mêmes, les mains du jeune homme vinrent entourer la taille de Drago. Ce fut la première fois qu'ils s'enlacèrent de la sorte…

Daren sentit alors que Drago faisait descendre sa tête jusqu'à sa marque, puis la douce sensation du contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau… ses lèvres humides et fermes, qui apaisaient au même instant la douleur lancinante de son plus précieux héritage.

            - Je ne connaissais pas ces talents… Parvint à lui avouer Daren, son souffle coupé par le flot d'émotions qui l'enivrait alors.

Drago releva la tête. Une fine perle de sang s'écoula au coin de ses lèvres, mais Daren la fit disparaître passant son pouce le long de celles-ci. 

            - Tu n'as encore rien vu…

Une ombre s'envola alors au dessus d'eux. Aucun ne remarquèrent quoique ce soit, mais ils étaient sans doute bien trop pris dans leur actions pour cela, cependant… l'ombre elle, n'avait rien perdu du tout de ce qui venait d'arriver…

~*~

Pendant que nos deux tourtereaux jouaient à Urgence dans la forêt…__

Severus était parti depuis quelques minutes. 

La jeune Morgane Rogue, en gentille petite fille qu'elle était, avait sagement obéit à son père, et était repartie dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

La voyant revenir si vite, la jeune Edaelle Askaléna accourut à sa rencontre, sa petite chatte Tessa sur l'épaule, attendant un compte rendu détaillé.

            - Raté… Papa m'a chopée… bredouilla Morgane d'une mine renfrognée.

            - Arf… Bon, la prochaine fois, tu me laisseras venir avec toi ! Décréta Aska. Je te montrerais comment ne pas se faire prendre. Si tu m'écoutais au lieu de te bagarrer avec Seto continuellement ça ne serait pas arrivé !

Morgane baissa la tête en rougissant d'un air coupable.

            - Et puis, reprit la petite Aska. J'aimerais bien le rencontrer moi ce fameux sorcier ! Hey, mais qu'est ce que tu as ? Ne fais pas cette tête !

Morgane frottait son pied par terre, ses mains timidement jointes derrière son dos, ses yeux noirs fixant le sol d'un air attristé.

            - Moui, ben Seto je pourrais même plus l'embêter paskeu d'abord il est faché… sniff. Marmonna-t-elle d'un ton morose. 

            - Raah, c'est vrai, il faut que je m'occupe de ça aussi…. S'exclama Aska en lançant un regard vers le fond de la salle commune, où le jeune Malefoy était assis, l'air agacé dans un fauteuil. Le jeune Serpentard ne leur avait plus reparlé depuis cette fameuse matinée où Evan s'était réveillé dans le dortoir de sa sœur.

            - Mais ne t'en fait pas ! Continua Aska d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant, voyant que sa jeune amie semblait toute tristounette. Il ne te fait pas vraiment la tête, il est juste un peu vexé… Il aurait bien aimé y être à la place de ton frère !! Non, bon je rigole !!!! Allez, je te parie que d'ici quelques jours, il va revenir en rampant à tes pieds pour un petit duel ! 

Morgane haussa les épaules, n'osant lever son regard du sol.

            - Au fait ! S'exclama soudain Aska. Il faut qu'on parle de choses sérieuses, maintenant... Viens avec moi !

Tessa sauta de l'épaule d'Aska et se rendit vers les dortoirs de sa gracieuse démarche féline.

Aska la suivit, et fit signe à Morgane de la se dépêcher. D'un pas non chaland, la fillette rejoignit sa comparse, et toutes deux disparurent dans leur dortoir.

Par chance, l'endroit se trouvait désert. Aska entraîna Morgane dans la salle de bains, et ferma la porte à double tour.

            - Ta marque ! 

            - Hein ? Lui demanda Morgane incrédule.

Aska la regarda, haussant un sourcil.

            - Euh, aurais-tu oublié que tu as actuellement une liane pleine d'épines qui fait tout le tour de ton corps ?! Ainsi qu'une Rose Noire tatouée sur ta cuisse ? Le tout apparu un beau matin comme par enchantement ?! 

Morgane soupira.

            - Ah c'est de ça que tu veux me parler…

La petite Serpentard brune parut de plus en plus surprise. 

            - Rooh, arrête de bouder ! Se fâcha-t-elle. On s'en fiche de Seto pour l'instant, il va se calmer, et dans pas longtemps il reviendra. Ça n'est pas la peine de tirer une tête pareille ! 

Morgane s'assit sur un petit tabouret, son menton commençant à trembloter… Le petit chat noir, passa des jambes d'Aska aux genoux de Morgane, ronronnant sous son nez d'un air réconfortant.

Aska leva les yeux au ciel.

            - Bon, j'ai compris, je vais le chercher ! Déclara-t-elle. Ah… qu'est ce que tu ferais sans moi…

            - Non… s'il te plait, non… il va…

Trop tard, Aska était déjà partie. 

_(Quelques minutes plus tard)_

            - Je ne rentrerais pas dans le dortoirs des filles ! fit une voix énervé, non loin de la porte.

            - Tu vas venir et plus vite que ça ! Répliqua la voix agacée d'Aska.

            - Pas question !

            - Mais viens, tu ne vas pas nous faire ton boudin pendant des mois !

            - Je boude pas d'abord, c'est pas vrai !

            - Alors viens !

            - Non !

…

            - Ok ok je viens. Mais pose ce marteau !!!!! … Tu paieras pour ça, oser menacer un Malefoy !

…

            - J'ai rien dit !! Pose ce machin !!!!

Morgane se leva d'un bond, passant rapidement sa main sur son visage, pour y effacer toutes traces de larmes.

Aska pénétra dans la salle de bain la première, suivit de Seto… qui n'avait pas franchement l'air ravie. Morgane fut surprise de voir qu'Aska tenait un énorme marteau de bois, qu'elle fit disparaître de sa main d'un claquement de doigt. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du jeune garçon, elle sentit son visage s'empourprer et s'empressa de diriger ses yeux vers une autre direction.

            - Bon, tous les deux, ça commence à bien faire ! Reprit Aska en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Seto, tu vas arrêter d'être jaloux…

            - Suis pas jaloux…………….

            - Et Morgane, arrête de jouer les fontaines !

            - Suis pas une fontaine…………………..

Le regard de la petite Aska allait de l'un à l'autre.

            - Vous êtes incorrigibles ! S'exclama-t-elle en croisant ses bras, soupirant d'un air navré. 

Un moment de silence s'installa entre les trois jeunes gens.

            - Je sais ! S'exclama alors Aska, un sourire triomphant sur le visage, doublé d'une maligne petite expression dans son regard, qui fit redouter Seto et la jeune Morgane. La seule solution pour que vous cessiez de vous chamailler c'est… que vous vous fassiez un bisou !

Ils lui lancèrent tous deux un regard noir.

            - Ça va pas non ! S'étouffa Morgane.

            - Jamais ! Pesta Seto en leur tournant le dos.

            - Mais si, vous en mourrez d'envie !!!! Continua Aska visiblement amusée.

            - Raaaahhh, faites la taire ! Maugréa Seto entre ses dents _(mais le teint plus vif qu'à l'ordinaire ! ^_^)_

            - Niarf, Niarf ! Allez ! Un bisou, un bisou !!!!!! Répéta Aska déterminée à jouer les entremetteuses de choc.

            - Plutôt aller nager en tête à tête avec le Poulpe géant du lac ! Siffla Morgane d'un air dégoûté. 

            - C'est ça, t'as raison ! Riposta Seto. Allons au lac, je pourrais t'y noyer !

            - Au moins, vous êtes d'accord sur quelque chose… Remarqua Aska. Vous voyez quand vous voulez ! 

            - Peuh ! Ronchonnèrent ils en choeurs.

            - Bon, allez, sérieusement…. Reprit la petite Aska. Morgane, un petit bisou… ça va pas te tuer, et ça lui ferait tellement plaisir… allez, un pitit… tout pitit ! 

            - Nan ! Berk ! S'écria Morgane d'un ton indigné.

Seto lui adressa un regard foudroyant, mais Morgane se contenta de lever le nez en l'air, faisant mine de l'ignorer. Puis, finalement, elle s'approcha d'Aska, qui paraissait déçue.

            - Et puis, d'abord, je croyais que tu voulais, _absolument_, me parler de ma marque ! Lui rappela-t-elle, histoire de changer de sujet.

            - Quelle marque ?! S'enquit Seto, soudain curieux.

            - Très juste… La marque. Remarqua Aska. Ah oui, Seto n'est pas au courant. Morgane, montre lui !

Morgane fit un pas en arrière, d'un air hautement opposé.

            - Pas question ! Je ne lui montrerais rien du tout !

            - Dis donc ! Tout à l'heure, tu pleurais parce qu'il n'était pas là… Commença Aska, qui commençait à en avoir assez de leur attitude.

            - Même pas vrai……. La coupa Morgane en rougissant.

            - Ah bon ? S'exclama Seto, incrédule.

            - Mensonge !

            - ET MAINTENANT, tu râles parce qu'il est là ! Je commence à en avoir assez ! Qu'est ce que je fais moi entre vous deux ? Je me mets en quatre pour vous réconcilier, et c'est comme cela que vous me remerciez ? En me laissant entre votre stupide guerre ?! Moi, qui suis votre amie à tous les deux, moi qui vous aime tant… avec toute la patience dont je fais preuve avec vous, avec toute ma solidarité et ma compassion.. c'est comme ça que…

            - Bon ça va, tu ne vas pas nous jouer du violon non plus… L'arrêta Seto en haussant les yeux au ciel. Alors, c'est quoi cette marque ?

            - Je montrerais rien… Décréta à nouveau Morgane.

Aska lui lança un petit regard en coin signifiant clairement _« attention, je vais ressortir mon marteau… »_

            - Il n'est pas question que je me déshabille devant lui ! Répéta Morgane, restant fermement sur ses positions.

            - Cela ne t'as pas dérangé devant l'autre… Marmonna Seto d'un air vexé.

            - L'autre c'est mon frère, ce n'est pas pareil ! Lui cria Morgane d'un ton énervé.

            - Oui, c'est encore pire… Ajouta Seto, du même ton arrogant.

            - **ASSEZ !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre les trois jeunes sorciers, après ce petit cri poussé par Aska, qui fit quelque peu trembler les murs… et les deux autres Serpentard ! Même le petit félin à ses côtés avait bondit de son épaules et s'était réfugiée sous un meuble. Mais au moins, ils furent tous calmés, et un dialogue un tant soit peu civilisé pu enfin avoir lieu. Morgane leur montra timidement sa marque, elle était plus que jamais présente, fine et pourtant si imposante, si troublante… Même si la jeune sorcière n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui était en train de lui arriver, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer cela… elle sentait une nouvelle force s'insinuer petit à petit en elle. Un fruit qui naissait dans sont cœur, piquant, semant son essence à l'intérieur de son corps, circulant dans ses veines, distillant sa chaleur. Pour ses camarades, cela n'était pas normal, mais Morgane le ressentait autrement, comme une renaissance, un précieux trésor qu'il fallait préserver par-dessus tout, même si l'ignorance l'enveloppait encore.

            - As-tu déjà entendu parler des Roses Noires, Morgane ?! Lui demanda Aska après avoir observer la marque de plus près.

La jeune fille secoua la tête. Seto demeura silencieux. La petite Tessa sortit doucement de sa cachette, et se dirigea vers sa maîtresse, cherchant des caresses rassurantes, en se frottant contre ses jambes.

            - Je n'en sais pas beaucoup sur elles… Pensa Aska tout haut en prenant le chaton dans ses bras. Peut être qu'à la bibliothèque, on pourra trouver des choses… je l'avais lu il y a longtemps, je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende… le Cercle des Roses Noires. Je ne comprend vraiment pas, comment peux-tu avoir leur marque sans même avoir été initiée… enfin ! Allez, en route vous deux ! 

            - Lui aussi ?! S'exclama Morgane en jetant un méchant regard en coin à Seto.

            - Moi aussi ? Ajouta celui-ci montrant un manifeste enthousiasme. 

            - Est-ce que je les étrangle……… ? Rouspeta Aska en interrogeant sa petite chatte Tessa du regard.

            - On vient, on vient ! Se rattrapa Morgane en voyant le regard malicieux du félin.

~*~

            - Evan ?!

            - Hum…

Le jeune Gryffondor leva la tête vers Dorian. Les deux garçons marchaient dans un couloir, s'éloignant de la Tour des Gryffondor. Dorian, qui était de Serdaigle, était venu chercher son camarades, car tous deux avaient projeté de sortir s'organiser une petite partie de Quidditch improvisée, avec le frère et la sœur du jeune Serdaigle. Ses aînés faisant partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, ils avaient facilement accès au terrain, et en mordu qu'ils étaient, ils avaient imaginés beaucoup de combines, pour y jouer clandestinement, en dehors des entraînement.

            - Tu m'as l'air bien pensif… Tu repenses à ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ? S'enquit le jeune garçon d'un air embarrassé.

            - Oui. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis dégoûté ! On l'avait tellement travaillé cet exposé ! Même mon père avait dit qu'il était bien ! Comment a-t-elle osé… maugréa Evan en fronçant les sourcils.

            - Elle est prof, et elle fait ce qu'elle veut… Répliqua Dorian. Moi aussi, je suis dégoûté, elle ne nous avait jamais parlé comme ça, je pensais qu'elle nous aimait bien. Pauvre, Lily, tu as vu comme elle la regardait ?!

            - C'est moi qu'elle déteste… Répliqua Evan. Je m'en suis rendu compte dès le premier cours. Mais, moi non plus, je ne l'aime pas… qu'elle me traite comme un moins que rien je m'en fiche, mais je ne supporte pas qu'elle s'en prenne à Lily comme ça, personne ne touchera à MA Lily ! 

            - On parle de moi ?! S'exclama la petite voix de Bélinda derrière eux.

Les garçons se retournèrent, Evan rougissant légèrement. La fillette se mit à rire, et alla vers le petit sorcier blond, enlaçant tendrement les doigts de sa main dans la sienne.

            - Vous ne m'avez pas attendu les garçons ! Ça n'est pas très gentil ! Se plaignit elle d'un ton faussement mécontent.

            - Désolé, je croyais que tu voulais rester avec les filles ce soir… tranquille, après ce que l'autre tache t'a dit ! S'excusa Evan. Tout ça, c'est de ma faute, je pensais que peut être tu n'aurais plus trop envie de venir avec moi…

Bélinda lui sourit simplement.

            - Mais non, je t'adore ! Et ça c'est bien plus important que cette tache de Vampira !!

Le jeune garçon lui rendit un sourire complice, et finalement nos trois jeunes sorciers continuèrent leur chemin…

_~*~ Bref retour en arrière ~*~_

Plutôt dans la journée, la_ Tache_ en question, qui n'était autre que leur professeur de Potion, Tarja Nightwish, leur avait fait une ou deux réflexions sur leur petit exposé de potion. Des remarques certes quelques peu cassantes, que nos trois jeunes gens avaient légèrement mal pris… 

Ainsi donc, _Vampira_ –comme l'avait surnommée la jeune Bélinda- s'était quelque peu fâchée après eux… car voyant que leur travail ne plaisait guère, Evan avait comme qui dirait eu l'idée de répliquer.

 _« Que voulez vous que je vous dise Monsieur Rogue ! Votre travail ne me convient pas ! Il est même largement en dessous de la moyenne ! Il est clair que vous m'avez habituée à mieux ! Cependant, vous êtes loin de l'être parfait que vous prétendez être. Si d'autres marchent dans votre jeu moi pas ! A qui croyez vous avoir à faire ?! Sachez qu'on ne me parle pas sur ce ton à moi jeune homme ! Alors ravalez votre orgueil et taisez vous avant que je ne mette réellement en colère. 10 points de moins pour vos deux maisons, cesser de vous prendre pour les rois de cette école, et revenez à votre véritable condition ! Vous me referez tout pour la prochaine fois… non, à vrai dire je ne veux plus risquer d'entendre à nouveau de pareilles inepties ! Retournez dans le fond de la salle et n'en bougez plus ! »_ Et bien, ce fut très mal interprété, entre autre, car étrangement Tarja, en avait vraiment après eux, et ne s'en tint pas là. Mais ne nous attardons pas… 

_~*~ Fin du bref retour en arrière ~*~_

~*~

Severus Rogue arriva au même instant devant l'entrée de la Rose Reliée. De la lumière… enfin ! Peut être il aurait une chance de voir Aurore. 

Etrange, voilà plus d'une semaine que cette dernière ne s'était pas montrée. Et à part quelques parchemins, envoyés à la va-vite, Severus n'avait pas eu plus de nouvelles d'elle. Inquiet et quelque peu triste de ne pas avoir pu serrer une seule fois sa femme dans ces bras depuis tant de jours, il avait pris la décision d'aller la voir coûte que coûte ce soir là. Même si c'était le milieu de la semaine, et même si une montagne de travail l'attendait au collège !

La porte était ouverte au niveau de l'arrière boutique, il y pénétra et retrouva l'intérieur de la Rose Reliée, comme à son habitude, pleine de livres errant dans tous les coins et recoins, et le doux parfum de sa femme qui flottait dans l'air. Ceci lui réchauffa le cœur, aussi avança-t-il rapidement dans la partie habitée de la petite boutique. Il arriva dans un petit couloir à l'étage, et entra dans la première salle qui vint à lui. Il s'agissait du salon, un doux feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Severus jeta un œil autour de lui, mais rien…

            - Viens ici ! S'exclama soudain une petite voix enfantine vers le fond de la pièce. 

Severus se retourna alors. Il découvrit avec étonnement, la jeune Calypso agenouillé près d'un renfoncement dans le mur, Severus avança, et vit que la fillette parlait à un petit trou dans le mur…

            - Allez viens, n'ais pas peur ! Je ne vais pas te manger !!! Répéta-t-elle. Viens… minou minou !!!

            - Calypso ?! L'appela alors Severus, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se tramer ici.

La fillette sursauta, et se retourna. La vue de Severus déclencha chez la fillette un immense sourire, aussi bondit elle sur ces petites jambes, et courut se jeter dans ses bras.

            - Oncle-euh Sevichouuuuuuuuu !!! S'écria-t-elle de joie, alors qu'il l'attrapait au vol.

            - Oui, ça va Calypso, je sais que tu m'aimes, allez sois gentille descend… soupira-t-il alors qu'elle le couvrait de bisous ^^ !

Il la reposa finalement par terre, mais cet adorable pot de colle revint entourer sa taille de ses petits bras, déterminé à garder son Oncle Sevichou préféré près d'elle.

            - A qui parlais tu, juste avant que j'arrive ? Lui demanda-t-il curieux.

Calypso prit alors un air grognon, lâchant Severus pour croisé d'un mouvement agacé ses bras, tout en tapant son pied par terre _(skelle est chouuu)._

            - C'est le méchant chat ! Il veut pas jouer avec moi ! Il est vilain ! Expliqua-t-elle simplement.

            - Un chat… répéta Severus intrigué. Il n'y a pas de chat ici, Calypso…

            - Bah si ! Je l'ai vu ce soir, il est venu, mais il s'est caché. Il est parti par là… je voulais juste lui faire un câlin, et jouer avec lui… se plaignit elle d'un air attristé. Il est méchant le chat ! Je voudrais plus jamais jouer avec lui !!

A sa mine vexée et son petit menton tremblotant, Severus n'eut peur qu'elle se mette à pleurer, aussi là prit il rapidement dans ses bras, afin d'éviter le déluge. 

            - Bon, mais tu es toute seule ici ? Lui demanda-t-il. Je ne savais pas que Aurore devait te garder cette semaine…

            - Non. Tu veux bien jouer avec moi, toi ?! Lui demanda-t-elle ses yeux pleins d'espoir.

            - Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque… Expliqua-t-il en observant la pièce d'un œil inquiet. Mais je ne vais pas avoir vraiment le temps. Dis moi, où est ta tante ?!

            - Je veux que tu joues avec moooooooi…………………. S'écria alors Calypso juste avant d'éclater en sanglot. 

« Raaah malheurs….. » Pensa Severus en essayant de soutenir les pleurs, quelque peu bruyant, de sa jeune nièce.

Il la serra gentiment contre lui, lui expliquant avec délicatesse qu'il devait absolument trouver Aurore.

« Dire que je suis en train de consoler une mimi-Hermione… malheurs….. » Songea-t-il à nouveau, alors que la petite fille se calmait enfin.

            - Je jouerais avec toi plus tard, dis moi d'abord où est Aurore, s'il te plait Calypso… lui demanda-t-il doucement.

            - Tu promets de jouer avec moi ?!

            - Bien sûr, sois mignonne, dis moi…

Calypso sourit enfin, et après avoir embrasser Severus sur la joue, il la reposa à terre.

            - Aurore, elle est partie ! Lui dit elle innocemment.

Severus la dévisagea, interloqué.

            - Partie ? Où ça ? Elle ne t'a quand même pas laissée toute seule ici !

            - Aurore elle est partie hier soir, je sais pas où. Mais même que avant, y a un Monsieur bizarre qui est venue ici, il voulait voir Aurore ! Il avait une grande langue, comme un serpent, berk ! Et puis des petits yeux très vilains ! J'ai même fait des cauchemars cette nuit ! J'ai boucoup pleurer ! Mais, heureusement, Nora était là !

Severus écarquilla les yeux, interloquée.

            - Qui était là ?! Lui redemanda-t-il stupéfait. 

            - Bonsoir Severus… 

Severus fit brusquement volte face _(tiens ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait « volte face » lol)_ et se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune femme, aux longs cheveux ondulé, au regard vide, mais étrangement rassurant. Il la reconnu sans mal… Nora, la jeune Rose Noire qui avait succédé à sa femme, lorsque celle-ci avait quitté le trône du Cercle. Elle était exactement comme le jour où il l'avait rencontré, lorsqu'elle était morte dans les bras d'Aurore, tué par des démons depuis longtemps oubliés. Le spectre de la jeune femme flottait devant lui, le plus naturellement du monde. Calypso alla se mettre près d'elle, s'amusant à faire passer sa main au travers de son corps translucide. _(c fou ske c drôle)._

            - Je… Bonsoir. Se reprit finalement Severus, s'adressant à la jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bientôt 12 ans… quoi de plus normal que de la voir ressurgir de l'au-delà après tant d'années hum hum ?!!

            - Ne vous inquiétez pas, Aurore m'a confié la garde de Calypso en son absence. Lui dit elle d'une voix douce. Je m'occupe très bien d'elle.

            - Je n'en doute pas. Répliqua-t-il, toujours quelque peu dérouté. Son absence, elle est partie pour … longtemps ?!

            - Le temps qu'il lui faudra… mais la connaissant, cela devrait aller vite, elle reviendra sûrement dans la nuit…

            - La connaissant ? Qu'est ce qu'elle est partie faire ? Et où ? S'enquit il encore, de plus en plus inquiet.

            - Cela, je ne puis vous le dire. Lui dit le spectre d'un air navré.

« Raaah mais pourquoi toute ces Roses Noires ne peuvent jamais rien dire clairement !!!! » Se dit Severus en son fort intérieur.

            - Vous ne me le direz pas, vous êtes sûre ?!

            - Non. Répondit elle simplement avec un grand sourire. Aurore ne souhaite pas que cela soit révélé pour l'instant.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait ???????? » Ceci était un message de Severus à lui-même, bouillonnant comme un volcan menaçant d'exploser.

            - Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne fait rien de mal. Lui expliqua-t-elle néanmoins, voyant qu'il luttait corps et âme pour ne pas laisser surgir son inquiétude et sa colère. Au contraire…

            - Bien, de toute façon, je vous connais, quand vous avez décidé de garder quelque chose secret, il est inutile de tenter quoique ce soit ! Rétorqua Severus en soupirant.

Nora haussa les épaules l'air désolé. 

            - Et qu'en est il de l'homme à la langue de Serpent ? Osa-t-il encore demander.

Severus sentit la fillette frémir, alors qu'elle était revenue dans ses bras.

            - Il était un vieil ami. Expliqua Nora. Aurore voudrait bien qu'il nous aide… mais il est très délicat à convaincre.

            - Ah oui, s'est mis en tête de la _convaincre ?! Répliqua Severus d'un air fâché. _

Nora se mit à rire.

Severus dans son fort intérieur - « y a quoi de drôle ?! Si jamais elle l'a essayé de le convaincre, elle va _vraiment _m'entendre ! »

            - Oh non, voyons Severus ! Ne pensez pas de telles choses ! C'est sous estimer l'amour qu'Aurore vous porte… Répliqua Nora d'un air déçu. Aurore aura sûrement son aide, mais lui sollicite bien autre chose. Il est vrai je n'étais pas d'accord à l'époque, qu'elle fasse appelle à lui. Même encore aujourd'hui, je lui ai dit que je n'approuvais pas, mais elle est prête à n'importe quoi pour votre enfant, se sacrifier ne lui fait pas peur…

            - Pardon ?!

Nora sourit encore une fois.

            - Je vous fait peur… je ne devrais pas. Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, Aurore sait ce qu'elle fait. Elle reviendra bientôt, ne vous posez plus de questions.

A ces mots Nora disparut, laissant Severus et la petite Calypso seuls.

            - Elle est gentille hein ?! S'exclama Calypso en sautillant près de Severus.

            - Oui très… répliqua-t-il pensif. Bon, je vais y aller.

            - Oh non ! Tu as promis que tu jouerais avec moi !! S'exclama Calypso d'un air suppliant.

            - Je suis pressé Calypso, j'ai du travail à faire ! Arrête tes caprices.

            - Meuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuheu S'indigna-t-elle, menaçant de pleurer encore une fois.

            - Nora va jouer avec toi !

            - C'est avec toi que je veux jouer ! 

            - Arrête de pleurer, je ne joue pas avec les petites filles qui pleurent !

            - Meuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuheu…………..

« Raaah pot de colle ! Elle est quand même mignonne… Hum ! C'est une Granger avant tout, non elle n'est pas mignonne, ah Severus, c'est de la fille d'Hermione dont tu parles ! Elle n'est pas mignonne ! Pauvre enfant, ça n'est pas sa faute… raaaah ! » Severus la regarda à la fois agacé et attendri.

            - Tu me racontes une histoire Oncle Severus ? Lui demanda-t-elle de son air de petit ange, avec ses graaands yeux bleus, et ses petites boucles de cheveux châtains aux reflets dorés. S'il te plait, mon Oncle Severus à moi ?!

Elle lui prit doucement la main, et le fixa avec espoir.

            - Bon, mais une courte ! Céda-t-il finalement. 

Severus s'installa dans un fauteuil du petit salon, et la jeune Calypso vint s'assoire confortablement sur ses genoux, un livre à la main. Severus leva les yeux au ciel, voyant qu'il aurait à lire pour la 150ème fois sûrement la même histoire de Flap-Flap la Girafe Moldue contre Swip-Swip le Pingouin Fraggeur, mais bon, allez quelques centaines de pages…

            - J'avais dis une histoire courte Calypso !

Calypso le regard avec ses grands yeux bleus brillants –arme redoutable-

            - Tu es vraiment le portrait craché de Brian quand tu fais ça… Hum ! Bon allez, alors _Flap-Flap la Girafe vint à passer près d'un arbre géant dans la savane… quand soudain, Flap-Flap la girafe ! Un Hélicoptère surgit dans le ciel… C'était encore un méchant tour de Swip-Swip le pingouin, l'ennemi juré de Flap-Flap… Jamais Swip-Swip ne pardonnerait à Flap-Flap la fois où il était sur la banquise, et que par la faute de cette dernière, Swip-Swip le Pingouin… Mais alors, les Bioumans surgirent d'on ne sait où pour combattre les méchants qui voulaient faire du mal aux gentils… Je me demande vraiment où tu trouves des livres pareils, Calypso ?!_

            - C'est Papa qui me les offre ! Continue de lire siteuplééé !! Tu peux me faire la méchante voix de Swip-Swip le pingouin ??? Siteuplééééé

« Oh Malheurs ! »

            - ça ne m'étonnes pas de Brian ça… et ta mère qu'en dit elle ?!

            - Elle rigole ! Surtout quand Papa se déguise en Biouman pour raconter le passage de la bagarre, parce que après ils continuent de jouer tous seuls, mais j'ai jamais le droit de venir, c'est pas juste !

            - Je ne veux pas en savoir plus… marmonna Severus.

Un petit moment plus tard, Severus accompagna la petite Calypso jusqu'à sa chambre, alors que l'enfant s'endormait presque dans ses bras, et prit finalement le chemin du retour.

            - Tu feras un bisou à Maman de ma part hein ?! Lui demanda Calypso de sa voix ensommeillée juste avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

            - Très certainement…. Répliqua Severus en haussant les yeux au ciel d'un air convaincu.

            - Et, tu sais pas quoi ?! Ajouta-t-elle encore. J'espère que tu as gardé mon cadeau que je t'avais fait, parce que j'ai un truc super chouette à te montrer dessus et même que quand tu…..zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZ

            - Bien sûr Caly… soupira Severus en passant doucement sa main sur sa petite joue, juste avant de s'en aller (pour de bon cette fois !)

~*~

Lorsque deux groupes d'élèves marchent dans les couloirs de leur collège, au bout d'un moment, que croyez vous que cela puisse faire ?? 

Et bien figurez vous que ce soir là, alors que nos charmants petits Serpentard revenaient bredouilles de la bibliothèque, où ils étaient partis quérir des informations, et que nos adorables petits Gryffondor –et Serdaigle- s'en retournaient d'une tentative ratée de match de Quidditch clandestin –tentative échouée par l'intervention d'une certaine Hermione Granger métamorphosée en chouette et qui passait par là par le plus grand des hasard- ils se croisèrent en chemin !

La première chose que Morgane vit en découvrant notre petit duo de Gryffondor –et Serdaigle- fut, justement : ce fameux duo. 

La vision d'Evan tenant la main de Bélinda, alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte (très côte à côte, TROP côte à côte) n'emballa franchement pas la jeune fille, même pas du tout. Aska jeta un regard en coin à Morgane, redoutant sa réaction. Morgane demeura silencieuse. Seto, lui, avançait d'un pas fier devant les deux filles. Son regard se posa également sur Evan, et fut parcourut d'éclairs à cet instant. Il ne s'était pas spécialement réconcilié avec Morgane, mais voir son _rival en face de lui ne le mettait pas de merveilleuse humeur._

Que dire, ses _rivaux_ ! Il cilla voyant que Dorian se mit en rougir à tomber nez à nez avec Morgane. (Mais ça bien sûr, il n'allait sûrement pas le dire, oh non, on ne fait pas avouer comme ça un Malefoy !).

Evan dévisagea sa sœur, voyant que celle-ci lançait des regards haineux à Bélinda. Il ne lui avait pas totalement pardonné le fait que son clone ait voulut étrangler son amie, et ce malgré les excuses que Morgane avait faites à cette dernière (excuses faites à contre cœur, exclusivement et uniquement pour Evan).

Morgane essaya de ne pas y prêter attention. Ces derniers jours, chaque fois qu'elle voyait Evan, la fillette se sentait prise de remords et de tristesse, de le voir ainsi la fuir. Mais, d'un autre côté, il commençait à avoir une attitude de domination à son contact qu'elle n'appréciait guère, et qui la mettait bien souvent hors d'elle. Elle n'osait trop rien dire pour le moment, mais cela la mettait en colère aussi profondément que cela la blessait. 

Lui ne voulait guère approcher sa sœur, cela n'était pas spécialement contre elle, mais il en avait assez des conversations bourdonnant dans son dos, chaque fois qu'il l'approchait. Si lui savait qu'il n'avait rien ait de mal cette fameuse nuit, ça n'était pas le cas d'un bon nombre d'étudiants à l'imagination bien trop développée !

On ne su réellement comment cela arriva… il fallait dire que tous autant qu'il étaient avaient passé une journée éprouvante, et leurs demeuraient assez sensibles. Puis, sans doute Morgane avait du penser un peu trop fort, en passant à côté de Bélinda et Evan ce petit « Sales traîtres » qui ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Evan s'était retourné d'un mouvement brusque.

            - Comment oses tu ?! S'était il écrié d'un ton indigné.

Morgane s'arrêta, et fit face à son frère.

            - Très simple… murmura-t-elle sentant sa colère lui piquer petit à petit le bout de son joli nez. J'ouvre ma bouche et ça sort tout seul ! Tu pourrais essayer…

Aska lança un regard inquiet à Seto, mais celui-ci parut s'en moquer éperdument, et s'adossa contre le mur sans un regard. 

De l'autre côté, Dorian essaya de retenir Bélinda, mais celle-ci parut aussi outrée qu'Evan, et ne tarda pas à se planter à ses côtés, lançant à Morgane un regard méchant.

            - Attendez vous trois ! Tenta Aska, calmez vous… Vous n'allez quand même pas en venir aux mains.

            - Avec elle on ne sait jamais… Intervint Bélinda. Elle est tellement dérangée, elle saute sur tout ce qui bouge !

Bélinda avait indiqué Morgane d'un mouvement de baguette. Celle-ci le prit assez mal, et commença à remonter ses manches d'un airs dangereux avant de sortir elle-même sa baguette.

            - Ne t'inquiète pas… Ajouta Evan en s'adressant à Bélinda. Cette fois-ci, je ne la laisserais pas faire. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le droit.

            - Excuse moi ?! S'enquit Morgane d'un ton agacé.

Evan s'avança d'un pas vers sa sœur, plongeant son regard dans le sien d'un air mauvais.

            - Tu sais que tu ne dois pas l'utiliser… l'avertit il d'un ton mystérieux. Je t'en empêcherais.

            - Et en quel honneur ?! Rajouta Morgane, toujours aussi surprise et vexée du ton qu'il employait.

            - Je suis ton Maître, l'aurais-tu oublié ! Lui cria-t-il d'un air autoritaire. Tu n'as pas le droit de t'en servir sans mon accord !

Tous se turent… jamais ils n'avaient vu, aucun d'entre eux, Evan s'emporter de la sorte. Morgane recula en premier lieu.

Plus en arrière, Seto se détacha de son mur. Il approcha d'Aska, celle-ci lui jetant un regard inquiet. Il acquiesça, et alla fièrement se placer devant Morgane.

            - Je ne te laisserai pas lui parler comme ça ! S'exclama-t-il alors en jetant un regard provocateur à Evan.

Morgane sursauta de surprise.

            - Ah tu t'es trouvé un protecteur ?! Ce n'est pas ça qui te détachera de moi Morgane ! Riposta Evan observant sa sœur d'un air accusateur. Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, tu dois m'écouter, quand vas-tu accepter cela !

            - Je ne la protège pas ! Répliqua Seto. Je ne veux pas que tu l'énerves, parce que ça, c'est mon rôle à moi, personne n'a le droit de me le prendre ! Et encore moins toi !

Aska soupira derrière eux, elle fit apparaître son gentil marteau et le cacha dans son dos, approchant d'un air innocent de ses deux camarades.

            - Bien, bah si c'est comme ça ! Moi non plus je ne vous laisserais pas les énerver, parce que ce n'est pas vous qui faites bureau des pleurs après ! Attention j'ai un marteau redoutable, et je n'ai pas peur de m'en servir !

Voyant la situation, Dorian comprit qu'il n'avait plus le choix, et d'un pas hésitant, mais par solidarité, il se mit aux côtés des deux Gryffondor.

Et bien sûr arriva ce qu'il devait arriver….

Le professeur Nightwish qui passait alors dans un couloir dans l'espoir de regagner bientôt sa chambre et dormir, fut surprise d'entendre des étranges bruits non loin de là.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'à peine arriver à l'entre du dit couloir, elle manqua de se prendre une boule feu en pleine figure. Elle vit qu'autour d'elle les murs étaient noirs de fumée, marqués de coup. Et au milieu, six jeunes sorciers, dont trois gisaient à terre en gémissant, l'air légèrement sonnée. Des éclairs et des rayons de lumières tourbillonnant volaient encore dans tous les sens, alors qu'elle approcha d'un pas rapide vers eux, pour le moins du monde intimidé. 

Elle apparut comme passant aux travers des sorts, et s'empara de la baguette de chacun des trois sorciers en leur criant d'arrêter sur le champ. Et sa voix avait porté, oh oui, elle était devenue menaçante.

Morgane se précipita derrière Seto d'un air apeuré. Evan demeura debout, seul devant elle, et lui fit finalement face, car ce fut vers lui qu'elle se dirigea en premier, rouge de colère.

            - Je peux vous assurez que je ne laisserais pas passer ça… Articula-t-elle avec mépris en posant ses yeux sur le jeune garçon. Vous rendez vous compte que vous venez de briser un nombre considérable de règles de cette école, à commencer par l'interdiction formelle d'exercer la magie dans les couloirs ! 

Evan lui lança un regard assassin.

            - Mais, professeur… tenta Morgane, se sentant prise de culpabilité.

Tarja lui indiqua d'un geste de se taire. 

            - Vous avez blesser trois de vos camarades, continua-t-elle, toujours en s'adressant à Evan, après avoir constater que Aska, Bélinda et Dorian étaient toujours assis par terre, incapables de se relever. Je retire 150 points à Gryffondor, vous viendrez en retenues jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine et…

            - Certainement pas ! C'est injuste ! S'écria Evan en soutenant son regard. Je ne suis pas le seul à m'être battu. Les Serpentard aussi !

Morgane sentit ses yeux se noyer dangereusement de larmes, alors c'était cela, elle n'était plus qu'une vulgaire Serpentard à ses yeux ?!

Tarja le toisa avec rage.

            - Qu'avez-vous osé me dire à l'instant ? Vous ais-je bien entendu contester ma décision ?!

            - Parfaitement ! Je…

Evan fut soudain coupé dans son élan, sentant qu'on venait de le tirer par le bras ver l'arrière. Severus venait justement d'apparaître de ce côté la du collège, et n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de ce joindre à cette petite fête… hum hum __ _(ça va saigner)_

Le directeur des Serpentard jeta un regard glacial à son fils, et le fit reculer derrière lui avant de le lâcher d'un mouvement brusque. 

            - Je vais m'en occuper, Tarja. Dit il à sa collègue d'une voix grave. Emmène plutôt ces petits idiots à l'infirmerie, cela me parait préférable. 

Celle-ci acquiesça, essayant de condenser sa colère, puis s'occupa des trois jeunes sorciers, toujours gisant à terre _(rassurez vous ! y a eu plus de peur !)_

Morgane lança un regard de détresse à Seto, celui-ci la mit doucement son bras autour de ses épaules, déterminé à ne la lâcher sous aucun prétexte.

            - Vous deux, je vous conseille de retourner jusqu'à votre salle commune, et d'y rester, **_une bonne fois pour toute__ ! Ajouta Severus en réservant à sa fille un autre de ses légendaires regards noirs._**

A ces mots Severus repartit, en entraînant Evan derrière lui.

Et le silence revint, encore…

~*~

Seule Tarja retourna quelques minutes dans ce couloir, à présent désert. Elle cherchait quelque chose… un précieux trésor, dont elle avait été trop longtemps séparée.

Son regard ne mit pas plus d'une seconde à trouver l'objet de sa quête. Elle s'avança vers le milieu du couloir, où un petit reflet brillait sous la clarté de la lune s'échappant des fenêtres. Les fins rayons de lumières d'un petit bijou…

La sorcière s'agenouilla alors et ramassa le pendentif… Il était cassé, les fins dessins ciselés sur le devant étaient recouverts de noirs, la chaîne s'était brisée en plusieurs endroits, et son cœur était percé. Tarja contempla ce spectacle silencieusement. Elle se releva finalement, l'objet détruit toujours au creux de sa main… 

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mais ne pu empêcher une larme d'insinuer le long de sa joue pâle et fragile.

_The age will say "This night was ours"  
Blessed with the Deep  
The Silent the Complete_

_Nightwish_


	39. Quand les Âmes se déchirent

**_Voilou_****_ voilou !! J'ai enfin fini de retaper mon chapitre 39 !! Ainsi je vous l'envoie –je n'ai plus de doigts d'ailleurs !- et j'espère comme d'habitude qu'il vous plaira !!! Niahahahaa, place maintenant au 39ème chapitre, brillamment intitulé……. Tadadadaaaaaaa _**

**_(Bon d'accord, je me tais et je poste ! lol)_**

**_bizoux_****_ !_**

****

**Chapitre 39 – Quand les Âmes se déchirent. -**

Le lendemain, une longue journée fut de rigueur. Le temps ne s'était jamais écoulé aussi  lentement. 

Morgane et Seto demeuraient tous les deux, n'osant réellement reparler de la bagarre de la veille, qui les avait tout de même légèrement marqués. Mais cela tenait surtout au fait que leur camarade avait du être envoyée à l'infirmerie… Fort heureusement, elle devait en sortir bientôt ! 

Morgane n'avait cessé de pleurer la nuit durant, Seto essayant de la consoler comme il le pouvait. La fillette ne comprenait pas comment la situation avait pu dégénérer si vite entre elle et son frère. Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle haine dans ses yeux, et encore moins à son encontre. Cela ne lui ressemblait certainement pas.

C'était vrai, Morgane l'avait quelque peu cherché, mais elle s'en voulait. Cependant, c'était plus fort qu'elle, le voir avec Bélinda la mettait hors d'elle. 

Et il espérait sans doute lui imposer de rester seule et silencieuse, tandis que lui s'amusait avec d'autres en la laissant dans un coin, l'oubliant jusqu'à ce qu'il ait besoins d'elle, pour l'abandonner après… Et bien, non ! Morgane, elle, ne se plierait certainement pas à cette soudaine domination, qu'Evan semblait vouloir instituer entre lui et sa sœur.

Mais, elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas apprécier, ni comprendre ce soudain comportement. Severus avait été profondément choqué de savoir que ses deux enfants s'étaient ainsi battus en plein couloir, surtout que jamais ils ne s'étaient disputés pour quoi que ce soit. Et cela il ne l'avait sûrement pas laissé passer.

Mais à l'inverse de Morgane, Evan ne s'en sentait absolument pas désolé, et n'était nullement prêt à s'excuser.

Au contraire il était plus fâché encore contre la jeune Serpentard. Et, s'être fait remonter les bretelles par son père l'avait conforté dans son idée qu'elle ne faisait que le provoquer, et qu'elle allait bientôt le regretter…

Lorsque Morgane et Seto se présentèrent à leur cours commun de Métamorphose, avec les Gryffondor, en fin de journée, Evan n'adressa à sa sœur qu'un regard glacial, digne de ceux de Severus. Puis, il se reporta plus loin dans le couloir, quand Morgane tenta de venir lui parler.

Hermione émergea alors de l'intérieur de sa classe, et les fit rapidement entrer. Elle s'approcha d'Evan, alors que tous s'installaient.

         - Tu resteras après le cours, j'aimerais te parler. Lui demanda-t-elle.

Evan acquiesça sans lever le nez vers elle, et s'assit simplement.

Hermione repartit donc vers le devant de la salle et observa les derniers élèves finir de s'installer, étonnée de voir que Morgane ne se précipita pas à la table de son frère, où la place qu'occupait normalement Bélinda était libre.

         - Aujourd'hui nous allons faire un exercice plaisant ! Déclara Hermione haut et fort, en frappant dans ses mains, captant l'attention de tous.

Au claquement de ses paumes, des cages de verres apparurent sur chacune des tables de la salle. Les jeunes élèves émirent des cris de surprise et d'admiration les filles surtout, en examinant à l'intérieur des fameuses cages de somptueux papillons, aux milles et une couleurs, douces ou éclatantes. 

Seto maugréa devant les réactions de ses camarades qu'il jugea bien trop puérile. Morgane l'observa et se mit soudain à rire, sachant bien qu'il faisait tout pour se démarquer des autres, comme à chaque fois. 

D'ordinaire, Seto lui aurait rétorquée n'importe quelle ânerie dans le but de la provoquer et d'entamer avec sa camarade leur petite joute habituelle, mais cette fois-ci, il resta silencieux, la regardant simplement rire, ne fut ce qu'une seconde. Il se surprit même à en éprouver de la fierté et un certain soulagement, -bien qu'il n'en montra aucun signe extérieur !- car il avait réussit à la faire sourire. Car, depuis la veille, le bonheur de régnait pas spécialement dans le pré ! (euh… l'école, pardon… arf pov' moi !!!) Enfin, cela s'arrangerait bien !

         - Voyez ces paisibles créatures ? Reprit la voix d'Hermione, souriant en observant ses élèves. Elles sont splendides, n'est ce pas ?! Et bien, je vais justement vous montrer comment les rendre plus belles encore, et qui plus est très utiles !

Hermione frappa à nouveau dans ses mains, et un des papillons prit son envol vers elle, passant au travers de la cage en verre par enchantement. Alors qu'il virevoltait autour de sa tête, Hermione prit sa baguette et l'approcha de la créature. Doucement, le papillon vint alors se poser sur le bois de l'objet magique. Le professeur de Métamorphose énonça alors une formule magique, clairement et distinctement. _(On se rappellera tous des supers cours de dictions qu'elle donnait à Ron ^_^ !)_

         - _Lux tenebrarum vulni semper curat !_

Un silence se fit d'abord, les élèves observèrent leur professeur, se demandant bien, comment ils pourraient retenir une formule pareille… Hermione les observa l'air de dire « Mais pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ! Roh ! ».

Finalement une sorte de nuage de fumée claire se dégagea petit à petit du manche de la baguette d'Hermione jusqu'à son extrémité, en entrant en contact avec le papillon, celui-ci disparut dans un léger POP ! _(super les bruitages, z'avez vu ??!!)_ pour laisser place à une magnifique petite fée, un somptueux petit être aux longues ailes fines et gracieuses, un minuscule corps entouré d'un aura de lumière rosé. 

Hermione la présenta à l'ensemble des élèves qui répétaient des « waaaah ! » d'émerveillement en boucle, la petite fée les observaient l'air intrigué, baissant la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre en les examinant, assise les jambes croisées, battant de ses ailes d'un air insouciant.

         - Et bien, ça n'est qu'une fée ! S'exclama Seto d'un air blasé. On dirait que c'est la première fois qu'ils en voient une… Pitoyable !

Hermione haussa un sourcil vers la table de Seto et Morgane, dans le fond de la salle, entendant la remarque du Serpentard.

         - Des fées comme celle-ci, Monsieur Malefoy, cela m'étonnerait que vous en ayez vues beaucoup ! Lui répliqua Hermione en le fixant.

Seto haussa les épaules d'un air arrogant. 

         - De toute façon, les fées sont bêtes et futiles ! Lui lança-t-il. Où est l'intérêt de les étudier !

Décidément, il n'avait rien à envier à son frère aîné par moment ! Se dit Hermione en soupirant.

         - Approchez donc un peu par ici, Monsieur Malefoy ! Lui demanda Hermione d'un ton ferme. Je vais vous montrer si ma petite fée est aussi stupide que vous le pensez !

Seto lança un regard interrogateur à Morgane, mais se leva finalement, et avança d'un pas fier jusqu'au bureau.

         - Savez vous, jeune monsieur Malefoy, que votre petite bagarre d'hier soir, m'est parvenu jusqu'aux oreilles ! Commença-t-elle alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur.

Un peu plus loin dans la salle, Evan haussa un sourcil… « Ça y est ! Elle va s'y mettre aussi ! D'abord Papa et maintenant elle… je vais encore avoir droit à un sermon moralisateur pendant une heure ! Pff… ils peuvent toujours parler… je m'en fiche, ils ne comprennent rien ! » Se dit il dans son fort intérieur.

         - Je suppose que vous n'en êtes pas ressorti sans une égratignure ou autre ! Enchaîna Hermione, toujours à l'attention de Seto.

Celui-ci ne répondit que quelques mots pas bien distincts, mais ne pouvait pas cacher les petites égratignures dont son visage avait héritées la veille.

         - Et bien, voyez-vous, cette inutile petite fée comme vous le dites, reprit Hermione, a le pouvoir de régénérer l'énergie des sorciers, et de soigner certaines blessures, à condition qu'elles ne soient pas trop profondes. De la magie qu'elles dégagent, on  peut créer des poudres régénératrices très puissantes ! Savoir transformer un corps pur qui vient à passer en une fée régénératrice est un atout dont il faut savoir se servir lorsque l'on est livré à soi-même ! 

Hermione fit légèrement bouger sa baguette, et la petite fée se mit à voler en direction du jeune Serpentard, elle tournoya alors autour de lui. Seto sursauta même quand elle passa soudain au travers de son corps à plusieurs reprises, pour finalement s'effacer dans une poussière de lumière nacrée. Les légères marques de son visage avaient disparu et il se sentait plus énergique que jamais. Son visage d'ordinaire insensible à tout ce qu'on lui montrait, avait cette fois ci pris une allure étonnée, ce qui fit rire certain des autres jeunes sorciers (qui se turent bien vite lorsque Seto retourna à sa table en leur jetant des regards meurtriers !)

         - Alors ! Lui lança Hermione, dans un sourire triomphant. Sachez à l'avenir, Monsieur Malefoy, que vous réfléchirez à deux fois avant de me défier ! En attendant, je pense que 5 points en moins pour Serpentard sont de rigueur quant à votre impertinence ! 

Seto reprit place près de Morgane en bougonnant, celle-ci tapota discrètement l'épaule du jeune garçon d'un air compatissant, puis soupira en reportant son attention vers Hermione.

Puis ce fut aux élèves de mettre le sortilège en pratique. 

Ah bah oui, c'est bien beau de rêvasser devant une zoulie tite fée, mais ce n'est pas le tout !

Et aussi simple que cela puisse paraître, ce ne fut pas une partie plaisir… Peu nombreux au début furent ceux qui accomplirent le sort avec succès. Car, avant de prononcer, _correctement ! la formule, il fallait faire venir les petits papillons sur sa baguette _ ! Alors que ces adorables créatures voletaient gentiment dans tous les endroits de la pièce, sauf autour des élèves !_

Evan fut celui qui réussit le premier. Au contraire de ses camarades qui durent faire preuve de patience et de volonté, les papillons vinrent automatiquement vers lui, comme attirés. Et à peine, eut il prononcé la phrase magique qu'il fut entouré de la lumière douce et rassurante des petites fées, heureuses de battre des ailes près du jeune garçon. Hermione le félicita, et accorda ainsi quelques points à Gryffondor.

Seto exécuta à son tour correctement le sortilège quelques instants plus tard. Puis d'autres suivirent. Mais Morgane demeurait parmi les derniers. Elle remarquait, non sans en éprouver une certaine tristesse mêlée d'incompréhension, que les papillons la fuyaient désespérément. 

Evan tourna brusquement la tête vers sa sœur, ressentant à la fois de l'exaspération et de la colère s'insinuer en lui, en voyant que Morgane commençait à s'énerver sans réussir.

         - La puissance de guérison de la fée varie en fonction de l'intensité de votre magie… Expliqua à nouveau Hermione en passant dans les rangs. Pour la prochaine fois, j'aimerai que vous me fassiez une petite recherche sur ce genre de métamorphose… Oh ! Morgane, tu n'as toujours pas transformé ton papillon ! Mets y un peu de bonne volonté veux-tu ! Je suis sûre que tu es aussi capable que tes camarades !

Morgane soupira, n'arrivant toujours pas à approcher sa baguette de la créature. Elle sentait le regard des autres la détailler, ce qui la mit bien plus mal à l'aise encore.

         - J'en mets de la bonne volonté ! C'est ce truc qui ne veut pas venir ! S'énerva-t-elle.

         - Ne commence pas à répondre ! Lui lança Hermione. Fais ton travail correctement, allons, ce n'est pas si difficile. Regarde tout le monde l'a fait.

Morgane baissa la tête, serrant son poing autour de sa baguette, sentant son corps bouillir de honte et d'exaspération.

         - Tu m'étonnes qu'elle n'arrive pas à approcher les papillons ! Chuchotait des voix vers les tables des Gryffondor. Ils doivent avoir peur !

         - Oui ! Acquiesça une autre d'un ton moqueur. Elle n'est pas la fille de Rogue pour rien, qu'est ce que tu crois !

         - Elle fait aussi peur que lui !

         - P'tet même plus !

         - Pff… la nulle…

Seto leur lança un regard assassin, mais les remarques continuaient, sans qu'Hermione, rassise à son bureau, ne remarque quoique ce soit.

Morgane aperçut discrètement son frère, et n'en revint pas de le voir, sourire des blagues des autres.

Elle réprima un sanglot et sa colère brûlant son corps. Elle ne voulut cependant se laisser aller devant les autres, et tenta de surmonter son embarras, se concentrant avec toute sa force sur le papillon.

         - _LUX TENEBRARUM VULNI SEMPER CURAT ! _ Hurla-t-elle soudain, faisant sursauter la moitié de la salle.

Et loin de la fumée qui aurait du sortir de sa baguette, la pièce entière fut remplie d'un bruit d'explosion, suivit des cris de certaines des filles. Lorsque Morgane ouvrit les yeux, tout aussi surprise que le reste de la classe, elle découvrit avec terreur que de petites boules de feu brûlaient dans les airs, aux endroits où volaient quelques instants plutôt fées et papillons !

Hermione se leva d'un bond.

         - Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ?! A quoi pensais-tu exactement !!

Elle semblait à la fois furieuse et incrédule alors qu'elle s'avança vers sa nièce. 

Morgane commença à paniquer sans comprendre, quand soudain elle éprouva la désagréable sensation de quelque chose de chaud s'insinuer sur le côté de sa jambe. Elle baissa les yeux pour découvrir ce liquide d'un rouge foncé se faufiler depuis sa jupe jusqu'au bas de sa jambe. 

Hermione approcha rapidement de la table de Morgane cherchant une explication. La jeune sorcière se mit à trembler, ne sachant que faire.

         - Il… il faut que j'y aille ! Bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix hésitante avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou, quittant brusquement la pièce.

Hermione n'eut le temps de la retenir. Elle sortit à son tour de sa salle de classe. Mais lorsqu'elle chercha dans le couloir un quelconque signe de vie de Morgane, elle se rendit compte que celle-ci avait déjà disparu.

Elle se retourna pour voir Evan lui faire face.

         - Je vais la chercher… Décréta-t-il simplement avant de passer devant Hermione, sans attendre de réponse.

~*~

Morgane n'était pas bien loin en réalité, s'étant juste réfugiée dans les toilettes des filles les plus proches.

Elle s'effondra par terre en claquant la porte derrière elle, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Puis elle souleva le tissu de sa jupe et vit que le filet de sang s'échappait de sa curieuse marque, en forme de Rose Noire… cette fleur, encore plus brillante qu'à l'ordinaire, mêlée au rouge sombre du sang. En même temps, elle retira le gant noir qu'elle avait placé sur sa main depuis que sa marque était apparue, afin que personne ne remarque le minuscule fil obscur qui partait de son poigné pour mourir dans sa paume. De là aussi, du sang coulait, mais moins abondamment que de la rose…

Morgane avait déjà ressenti cette sensation, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme cela. La jeune sorcière en éprouva alors une peur féroce, et recouvra sa marque de sa jupe d'un mouvement vif, voulant à tous prix cacher ce spectacle.

Elle se débarrassa du sang qui tachait ses vêtements aussi bien que possible. Peu à peu les saignement se calmèrent… elle en sentit d'ailleurs un extrême soulagement, faisant presque disparaître sa peur… presque, car une fois cela passé, son estomac se noua à nouveau d'une détestable façon.

La fin des cours allait bientôt sonner… mais, elle n'avait pas le courage de sortir encore. Bientôt tous les premières années et les autres allaient être au courant qu'elle faisait brûler les animaux en cours de métamorphose et Hermione allait raconter à son père qu'elle lui avait encore manqué de respect et qu'elle n'avait rien fait correctement. Morgane se retint de pleurer encore une fois, mais elle en avait le cœur lourd. Cependant, son histoire de marque commençait à l'effrayer, peut être devait elle voir Severus finalement. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensée elle entendit la porte grincer. Elle s'avança timidement pour voir ce qu'il en était, et sursauta en se retrouvant face à son frère.

         - Evan ! S'étonna-t-elle alors qu'il venait vers elle.

Celui-ci avait un mauvais regard accusateur braqué sur elle. Morgane se baissa rapidement pour ramasser son gant noir, espérant qu'il ne voit pas sa main, mais alors qu'elle venait de le remettre, elle sentit qu'il la soulevait par le haut de sa cape.

Elle lui lança un regard surpris et apeuré voyant l'expression quasiment meurtrière qu'il lui adressait.

Sans réfléchir elle voulut s'éloigner mais il l'agrippa plus fermement, et la coinça soudain entre lui et le mur, l'empêchant de s'échapper. 

         - Qu'est ce que tu fais… Lui demanda-t-elle, sa voix tremblante.

         - Tu es complètement idiote ou tu le fais exprès ?! Lui hurla-t-il brusquement avant d'empoigner d'un geste presque machinal le haut de la jambe droite de la fillette, resserrant violemment son étreinte. Le visage de Morgane se crispa sous une douleur intempestive qui partit tel un éclair foudroyant de sa cuisse jusque dans tout son corps.

         - Tu es fou ! S'écria-t-elle en pleurant. Lâche moi ! Tu me fais mal !

         - Certainement pas ! Lui rétorqua-t-il en appuyant d'autant plus. Tu ne te rends pas compte que c'est toi, qui est inconsciente ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter ? Tu n'as pas le droit de l'utiliser !

L'emprise qu'il maintenait sur elle atteint soudainement un horrible degré de douleur. 

Mais finalement il relâcha la pression, laissant Morgane figée sur place, sa jambe la faisant encore souffrir. 

         - Excuse moi… commença-t-il en soupirant, mais pourtant l'air aucunement désolé. Mais, tu me pousses à bout avec tes idioties !

Morgane l'écouta de plus en plus stupéfaite et glacée d'une soudaine terreur. 

         - Pourquoi tu refuses de comprendre… reprit il. Tu dois m'obéir. Tu sais que je suis le seul à pouvoir te contrôler, mais si tu n'y mets pas un peu du tien, nous n'y arriverons pas ! 

         - Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! Sanglota-t-elle plus fort. Arrête ! Tu me fais peur !

         - Tu es plus forte que les autres, mais tu ne dois pas leur montrer ! Enchaîna-t-il reprenant un ton plus doux. Sinon, ils voudront tous s'emparer de toi ! Et tu es à moi, je ne veux pas qu'ils te mettent la main dessus !

         - Je suis pas ta chose, t'as pas le droit de me parler comme ça !!! Lui cria-t-elle plus fort encore.

Elle essaya de le repousser de toutes ses forces, mais il s'imposait plus, et la menaça de saisir une nouvelle fois sa jambe. 

         - Le truc, vois-tu, c'est que tu es très forte, mais je lui suis plus encore ! Ricana-t-il. C'est pour ça que tu dois avoir confiance en moi. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal et tu le sais, alors ne me forces pas à répéter…

         - Tu avais dit que tu me protégerais ! S'écria-t-elle encore. Tu avais promis de rester toujours avec moi ! Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur, je te DETESTE ! 

 Evan ne tint nullement compte de ce qu'elle venait de lui crier, et plaquant ses mains contre le mur, il l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue.

         - Calme toi maintenant ! La pria-t-il. Tu ne voudrais pas que tout le monde voie que tu as pleuré ? Qu'est ce qu'il vont encore pensé de toi sinon !

         - Je leur dirais que c'est ta faute ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

         - Et qui te croira ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui ne fais que des bêtises depuis le début… et que c'est en moi qu'ils ont confiance !

         - Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? 

         - Mais parce que je t'aime beaucoup ! Et parce tu es plus précieuse que tu ne le crois, je le sens ! Je le sais !

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux la regardant avec une étrange envie brillant ans ses yeux.

         - Quand tu auras enfin compris que tu dois m'écouter, on sera bien… quand tu ne seras qu'à moi ! Comme avant !

Il l'embrassa à nouveau sur l'autre joue, puis en balaya les larmes qui y coulaient encore, et la libéra finalement. Elle tomba à terre, frottant doucement sa jambe, espérant y faire disparaître sa violente douleur, son esprit complètement incapable de penser à cet instant.

La violence de son frère à son égard, si incroyable, était incompréhensible pour la fillette.

         - Tu voulais rester au près de moi… lui murmura-t-elle s'agenouillant à côté d'elle, caressant ses cheveux blonds sur sa tête ramenée entre ses genoux et son buste. Ça tombe très bien, je ne veux pas te perdre non plus ! Allez, relève toi !

Morgane le repoussa vivement de sa main.

         - Ne m'approche plus, va-t-en ! Lui cria-t-elle, sa voix étouffée par ses pleurs. 

Il se releva et sourit d'un air triomphant.

         - Très bien, je te retrouverais plus tard, petite sœur, quand tu seras calmée ! Tu viendras vers moi, très vite !

Il prit alors le chemin de la sortie, l'air parfaitement serein, et ne se retourna qu'une fois.

         - Oh, et au fait ! Déclara-t-il. Pas la peine d'aller chercher qui que ce soit à l'aide Morgane. C'est entre toi, et moi ! Les autres ne comprennent rien, car ils ne sont rien… comparés à nous !

Cette fois-ci il quitta définitivement la pièce, laissant sa jumelle effondrée sur le sol de la pièce.

~*~ 

Evan retourna rapidement en salle de Métamorphose, pour rechercher ses affaires, car le cours s'était achevé, cinq minutes auparavant.

Seto était le dernier élève présent dans la pièce. Les deux jeunes garçons se jetèrent un regard glacial en se croisant, et Evan se retrouva vite seul avec Hermione. 

Celle-ci vint à sa rencontre, et Evan se rappela avec exaspération qu'elle voulait _absolument lui parler._

         - Où est ta sœur ? Lui demanda-t-elle l'air préoccupé.

         - Elle s'est enfermée dans les toilettes des filles, et m'a envoyé promener lorsque je suis venu la chercher. Répliqua-t-il en prenant un air déçu. J'aurais voulu la rassurer et lui dire de revenir… mais elle n'a rien voulut savoir.

         - Je ferais bien d'aller lui parler. Pensa tout haut Hermione d'un ton inquiet.

         - Pas la peine… la prévint Evan. Elle ne voudra pas te répondre. Je me demande ce qui lui arrive… Elle est énervée contre tout en ce moment.

         - Moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui t'arrive… murmura Hermione en le fixant. 150 points ! Evan, comment as-tu pu nous faire perdre 150 points ? En une soirée !!

Evan l'observa ses yeux brillants, et soupira d'un air triste.

         - Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je suis désolé. Chuchota-t-il en baissant la tête.

         - Tu n'as pas eu le choix ? Tu te moques de moi ! S'exclama Hermione. Tu aurais pu ne pas te battre, voilà ! 

         - Je sais, Papa m'a déjà dis tout ça hier ! Mais les Serpentard nous ont provoqués ! Morgane s'en prenait encore à Bélinda, il a fallu que je les sépare… Je l'avoue, ça a trop dégénéré. J'en suis le premier désolé ! Surtout que c'est moi qui aie tout pris ! Le professeur Nightwish n'a strictement rien dit aux Serpentard, alors que c'est eux qui ont commencé ! Moi, j'étais tout seul debout, alors que Bélinda et Dorian avaient été blessés ! C'était moi qu'ils attaquaient, et pas le contraire ! Même Papa n'a rien dit à Morgane ! Je sais bien que c'est sa chouchoute, mais c'était injuste !

Hermione l'écouta stupéfaite.

         - Calme toi un peu. Lui dit elle. Comment peux tu dire ça ?! Ton père n'a aucune préférence.

         - Pff… tu sais que c'est faux. Chuchota Evan la gorge serrée.

         - Arrête ! Je ne veux pas que tu penses ça. Lui demanda-t-elle doucement, en posant sa main sur son épaule. Ton père t'aime autant que Morgane, et c'est tout. Je le connais depuis plus longtemps que toi, et jamais il n'a aimé personne autant que vous deux ! Mais par contre, je peux te dire que en ce moment, vous le rendez fou avec votre comportement, toi aussi bien qu'elle ! Et moi aussi… je suis très déçu.

         - Et bien, vas-y laisse moi toi aussi ! S'exclama-t-il, et va t'occuper de Morgane ! Puisque c'est ce que vous faites tous !

         - Ne sois pas jaloux, cela ne te ressemble pas de parler ainsi de ta sœur. Et change de ton par la même occasion, s'il te plait !

Evan mordit sa lèvre inférieure, et baissa les yeux.

         - Excuse moi… murmura-t-il.

         - Ta mère serait triste de t'entendre parler comme ça !

Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules.

         - Elle est partie… de toute façon.

         - Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?!

         - Elle ne répond plus à mes lettres depuis qu'on est rentré à Poudlard… et ça fait quelques jours, que les lettres me reviennent, sans qu'elles n'aient été ouvertes. Maman est partie, elle nous a laissés. Lui expliqua-t-il tristement.

Il se laissa tomber sur le banc et fit reposer sa tête, d'un air las, dans ses mains. Hermione, ne savait quoi dire. Finalement, elle vint s'assoire à ses côtés et l'entoura affectueusement.

         - Non, mon chéri, ta maman est toujours là… elle est juste très occupée, en ce moment. Lui murmura-t-elle en  rabattant ses mèches blondes qui lui tombaient devant le visage sur le côté.

         - Tu sais où elle est ?

         - Oui, et elle va revenir, très vite.

         - Elle va bien ?! Pourquoi elle ne nous répond plus ?

         - Je te l'ai dit, elle a beaucoup à faire en ce moment… mais elle pense très fort à vous, et vous lui manquez, tous les trois. Elle vous enverra un petit mot, dès qu'elle sera tranquille.

         - Pourquoi, elle a des problèmes ?

         - Mais non.

         - Elle… elle me manque. Avoua Evan. Je sais qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir me comprendre…

Hermione sera son filleul contre elle.

         - Ne t'inquiète pas. Aurore reviendra bientôt, et en attendant, je suis là moi, je suis toujours ta marraine et ta tante ! Je suis là si tu as besoin de parler… enfin, si tu veux encore de moi ?

Evan l'observa et vint se serrer tout contre elle, cherchant étrangement un réconfort au près d'Hermione… Après tout, il était encore jeune, et ne se maîtrisait pas tout à fait non plus, même s'il l'ignorait…

~*~ 

Plus tard dans la soirée, la masse sombre des élèves commença à noircir le Hall. Ceux-ci faisaient leur chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour dîner.

Severus revenait juste de chez lui à cet instant, alors qu'il prenait le même chemin que les jeunes sorciers. 

Mais il ne revenait pas au collège spécialement de très bonne humeur, cette fois-ci, il avait trouvé manoir et boutique complètement vide. Ni Aurore, ni Calypso, ni Nora… Aucun mot, rien !

Plus les chamailleries de ses enfants, cette histoire commençait à l'inquiéter sérieusement. Jamais Aurore ne s'étaient absentée aussi longtemps sans donner de nouvelles. Le lendemain serait le premier jour de Février, et depuis la rentrée, début janvier, il n'avait plus vu sa femme, et c'était tout juste s'il avait pu entendre sa voix…

Il prit place au bout de la table des professeurs, dans le fond de la grande Salle. En observant les élèves d'un œil lointain, il aperçut Evan venir s'assoire à la table des Gryffondor. Ses amis n'étaient pas encore sortis de l'infirmerie, mais il ne demeurait pas seul, et discutait à présent avec un groupe de septième année. Il fallait dire qu'il était assez populaire, et que quand ce n'était pas les gamines de premières années qui se retournaient sur son passage, c'étaient les grandes de septième année qui s'extasiaient de le voir si adorable ! 

Severus le fixa quelques instants, il avait l'air sage et parfaitement souriant. Il avait le même sourire qu'Aurore… il avait tout de sa mère en réalité. Ses cheveux dorés, son attitude, son allure fière et assurée, sa douceur. 

Lorsque des gens le croisaient dans la rue, ils avaient toujours du mal à croire qu'il pouvait être son fils à lui. Et bien souvent quand on voyait Brian avec Evan, l'on pensait que lui s'agissait de son père, et pas Severus.

Malgré tout, ils avaient bien, tous les deux, le même regard sombre. Mais Morgane avait plus hérité de lui, de plus Severus avait toujours remarqué qu'Evan était plus proche d'Aurore. 

Bien que plus petit il était aussi très proche de lui, mais en grandissant, Severus avait tendance à penser qu'il préférait voir sa mère plutôt que lui… aller savoir pourquoi... 

Et ça, il grandissait, bien trop vite ! Cela l'effrayait parfois. Un jour allait arriver où Evan n'aurait plus besoin de lui…

         - Alors professeur Rogue, on rêvasse ?!! S'exclama la voix d'Hermione.

Severus secoua la tête, lançant un regard exaspéré à sa belle sœur adorée, et le soupir allant avec ! ^_^

Hermione prit place à ses côtés sans prendre garde à son air mécontent.

         - A quoi pensiez vous, le regard perdu dans le vide comme cela ? S'enquit elle, curieuse.

Severus bredouilla quelques mots dans sa cape, qui après traduction semblèrent vouloir dire « mêlez vous de vos oignons » mais Hermione ne devait pas avoir le même traducteur.

         - Oh, vous observiez la table des Gryffondor ?! Continua-t-elle en lançant son regard au même endroit que lui auparavant. Ah, Evan est là-bas !

Severus soupira sans rien dire, reportant son attention à son assiette.

         - Incroyable de voir à quel point il est populaire n'est ce pas ! Quand on pense que vous…

         - Ça va Granger ! la coupa-t-il d'un ton excédé.

         - Non, c'est vrai, ça n'est pas réellement étonnant ! Enchaîna-t-elle en fixant Evan à son tour. Il est tellement charmant ! Plus il grandit, plus il surprenant ! Vous ne trouvez pas ? Déjà, quand il était petit, il était si craquant ! Vous souvenez vous ?! Quand il venait vous rendre visite à Poudlard, il y avait toujours une foule d'élèves autour de lui !

         - Ça va Granger…

         - C'était toujours très mignon de vous voir vous occupez de lui ! Continua-t-elle en riant comme si elle ignorait ses paroles. Quand il sautait dans vos bras en criant « Mon Papa c'est le chef ! C'est le plus fort ! » en vous observant de ses grands yeux brillants d'admiration. Qui aurait cru que vous pouviez avoir l'air si chou !

         - Taisez vous Granger…

         - Ah, ne soyez pas triste, ça n'est pas parce qu'il ne vient plus vous demander d'histoire avant de dormir qu'il ne vous aime plus ! Vous ne pouvez pas l'empêcher de grandir.

         - Vous êtes venue jusqu'ici pour me rendre fou, tout spécialement ?! Parce que si c'est le cas, ce n'était pas la peine de vous donner cette peine ! Sachez que je suis déjà _particulièrement énervé ! Lui rétorqua-t-il à voix basse._

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de soupirer.

         - On ne peut vraiment rien vous dire !

         - Non, ne dites rien ! Vous êtes bien plus supportable la bouche fermée ! Et puis, pourquoi n'allez vous pas vous assoire avec le club potins là-bas ? Lui demanda-t-il en observant Arlanne, Daya et Samantha non loin d'eux.

         - Oh mais ne croyez pas que je sois ici par plaisir ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes de la même famille que je vous porte soudainement dans mon cœur ! Déclara-t-elle, vexée. 

         - Cela me rassure !

         - Mais, il fallait que je vous parle ! 

Severus haussa les yeux au plafond. 

         - Je vous écoute… vite !

         - C'est à propos de Morgane.

         - Qu'a-t-elle encore fait ?!

         - Je la trouve étrange en ce moment, elle est bien plus sensible que d'habitude. Lui expliqua gravement Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais…

         - Elle recommence à enchaîner ses âneries, voilà ce qui se passe ! 

         - Je crois qu'elle a peur de quelque chose… de plus elle est très mal influencée ! Je ne vais pas vous rappelez avec qui elle a choisi d'être amie ! Puis, elle rejette son frère… elle l'a carrément envoyé balader, alors qu'il essayait de la réconforter, car elle n'arrivait pas à faire l'exercice en cours. Et leur bagarre d'hier soir, c'est elle qui l'a provoquée.

         - Non, non, ils étaient tous deux responsables, et Evan se monte un peu trop la tête ! Je ne sais pas à quel jeu il joue en ce moment, mais ça ne me plait pas ! 

         - C'est triste de les voir se disputer, eux qui sont si liés normalement…

         - Je sais Granger. Répliqua Severus en remarquant que Morgane manquait d'ailleurs à la table des Serpentard. Je sais…

Le silence s'installa alors entre les deux sorciers.

Puis, en relevant la tête, Severus vit, non sans un certain mécontentement, que Sirius faisait son entrée dans la Grande Salle, escorté de son assistante, Aleda Phoenix qui elle-même discutait avec le professeur de Vol sur Balais, Sarah Potter.

Toutes deux vinrent d'ailleurs dans la direction d'Hermione, et Severus remarqua avec soulagement que Sirius choisit une autre place à table, loin de lui ! De toute façon, quand lui-même avait aperçut Severus, Sirius s'était empressé de changer de direction…

         - Tu avais raison ! S'exclama Sarah à l'attention d'Aleda, en s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione. C'est bien elle !

         - Mais oui ! Je te l'avais dit ! Lui répondit celle-ci. Sa tête me disait quelque chose, et maintenant, je suis sûre que c'était elle !

         - De qui parlez vous ? Leur demanda Hermione, décidément bien curieuse ce soir là.

         - Du professeur Nightwish… Chuchota Sarah en se penchant vers Hermione.

Severus fut soudain tiré de ses pensées, et tendit discrètement l'oreille vers elles, intrigué.

                - Vous savez, intervint Aleda parlant également à voix basse. Sarah et moi avons fait notre scolarité ensemble, dans la même classe à Durmstrang. Et, en voyant le professeur Nightwish, je me suis dit que je l'avais déjà vue quelque part ! Grâce à Sarah, je me souviens ! C'était à Durmstrang ! 

                - Elle y était professeur ? Leur demanda Hermione surprise.

         - Oh non. Continua Aleda. En fait, je me souviens de l'avoir vu fréquemment les trois premières années. Elle venait souvent voir Karkarof, notre directeur ! Elle semblait très proche de lui….

         - Oh oui ! Tous les soirs, elle rejoignait son bureau… Enchaîna Sarah d'un air pensif. Mais, tu te rappelles lors de la troisième année, elle venait bien moins souvent… C'était étrange.

         - Un beau jour, on ne l'a plus jamais revue ! Mais, je me souviens d'elle, car elle m'avait assez marqué ! Elle était toujours si élégante, si belle et noble ! Et je me souviens de l'avoir entendu chanté…

         - Oh oui, elle chantait souvent le soir, elle avait une voix si belle… Reprit Sarah. on était peu à pouvoir l'entendre. Un soir nous, nous sommes même cachée près du bureau du directeur, pour l'écouter ! J'ai été vraiment triste quand elle est partie… surtout que…

         - Pourquoi est elle partie ? demanda Hermione.

         - Je ne me rappelle plus… 

         - Mais si ! Se souvint Aleda. Comme c'était triste, c'est au moment où…

         - Oh oui ! S'exclama Sarah, alors que cela lui revint aussi en mémoire. Cela avait fait du bruit… c'est vrai, qu'il était son…

         - C'était au moment où quoi ?! Insista Hermione, qui brûlait d'envie de savoir.

         - Elle n'est plus revenue à partir du moment où son fils a disparu-

Sarah donna un discret coup de coude à son amie, la faisant taire rapidement.

         - Bonsoir. 

         - Bonsoir Tarja ! S'exclama alors Sarah, alors que le professeur Nightwish faisait son apparition à la table.

La sorcière prit place non loin d'elles et demeura silencieuse alors qu'elle dînait. 

Severus l'observa un instant, elle tenait quelque chose dans sa main… une chaîne. Il le vit car elle dépassait de sa main, brillant légèrement. Elle semblait y tenir fortement, car elle ne le lâcha pas de tout son repas.

Mais la tranquillité qui s'installa alors fut de courte durée, car Hermione ne pu s'empêcher, à un moment, de faire des remarques à Tarja au sujet des 150 points qu'elle avait retiré à sa maison la veille, et qu'elle jugeait bien trop excessif. 

Severus les écoutait en fronçant les sourcils, trouvant que le ton commençait à monter un petit peu trop. Bientôt les remarques se firent sèches et cinglantes. Jusqu'à ce que Minerva interviennent pour les inciter à se calmer, car le crêpage de chignon entre professeurs dans la Grande Salle était un très mauvais exemple à donner aux élèves ! Oh quand même-euh !!!

Tarja se leva alors et quitta rapidement la pièce sans un mot.

Severus ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vue souvent énervée. Et bien qu'elle restait de marbre, silencieuse, ne laissant pas transparaître sa contrariété et cherchant plutôt la solitude en cas de trouble, lui savait déchiffrer son attitude. Il ressentait bien sa colère, et n'aimait pas ça. 

Il lança un regard accusateur à Hermione, et s'apprêta à se lever. Peut être irait il voir Tarja, ou chercherait il Morgane, histoire de savoir pourquoi elle n'était pas venue dîner… dans tous les cas, il fallait qu'il sorte de cette pièce !

Mais une nouvelle fois il fut retenu, par une petite voix qui attira son attention… ou plutôt l'attention de l'intégralité de la Grande Salle !!! 

         - Saluuuuuuuuuuuuut les gens !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Severus sursauta.

         - Calypso ?!!! S'écria Hermione qui paraissait tout aussi surprise que le reste de l'assemblée.

Leurs yeux se posèrent sur la petite sorcière haute comme trois pommes, entrée dans la Grande Salle comme une tornade, se tenant à présent fièrement, les mains sur les hanches, le regard aussi brillant que les mèches aux reflets dorés de ses cheveux bouclés et tout sourire, devant la table des professeurs.

         - Mamaaaaaaan !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurla-t-elle en sautillant de joie autour de la table pour sauter au cou d'Hermione.

Les autres professeurs et élèves l'observèrent à la fois attendris et toujours aussi surpris saluer Hermione en lui faisant une bonne petite centaine de bisous sur les joues ! ^_^

         - Boujour Maman !!!! S'écria-t-elle une fois ses bizous terminés.

         - Coucou mon bébé chéri ! Lui répliqua Hermione en serrant la fillette dans ses bras.

Severus l'observa du coin de l'œil, s'étant légèrement reculer, de peur de devoir subir le même traitement en guise de bonjour…. Devant toute la grande Salle !

         - Ma parole ! Plus c'est petit plus c'est bruyant ! A tous les coups c'est encore de Brian qu'elle tient ça ! Se dit il tout haut.

Et cela ne rata pas ! Calypso tourna sa jolie petite tête vers Severus, et sauta des genoux d'Hermione pour courir vers lui en criant.

         - Oncle-euh Sévichouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

Il n'eut d'autre choix que de la réceptionner dans ses bras en essayant de garder son sang froid. Voilà que ses élèves allaient maintenant le voir prendre dans ses bras une mimi-Hermione, lui le grand Severus Rogue, criant de tous ! Oh non, mais qu'avait il fait pour mériter cela ?!!!!!

         - Oncle…. Sevichou ? Répéta le professeur Sinistra en pouffant discrètement de rire.

         - No comment ! Maugréa-t-il entre ses dents avant de reposer Calypso par terre.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester pour retourner dans les bras de Severus, Hermione attrapa Calypso et la garda au près d'elle, riant encore sous cape.

Severus jeta alors un regard glacial à l'attention des sorciers qui l'observaient amusés (et qui s'arrêtèrent bien vite !!)

         - Mais, dis moi ma chérie, commença Hermione une fois ces retrouvailles passées. Je suis très heureuse de te voir, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Et comment es-tu venue ?

         - Euh, ben c'est Siria qui m'a amenée, pask'elle a dit que Aurore elle pourrait pas s'occuper de moi bientôt. Et Nora aussi elle est partie, alors je suis là !

Severus haussa un sourcil, interloqué.

         - Qu'est ce que t'as dit Siria exactement ?

         - Qu'il fallait que je reste avec toi un peu, paskeu Aurore, elle va être trop fatiguée pour s'occuper de moi. Mais, Aurore m'aime quand même hein ? C'est pas pask'elle veut plus de moi ? Hein ? Dis, dis ?!

         - Bien sûr mon Chou, si elle est fatiguée… lui dit Hermione, l'air soudain grave. Siria ne t'as rien donné pour moi ?!

         - Si ! S'exclama triomphalement Calypso en brandissant un parchemin scellé d'une rose noire juste sous le nez d'Hermione.

Severus avança sa main dans l'espoir de l'attraper avant Hermione, car tout cela l'intriguait bien quand même, mais Calypso l'en empêcha en l'éloignant de lui.

         - C'est pas pour toi ! C'est pour Maman ! Lui dit elle avant de lui tirer la langue.

         - Calypso ! L'appela Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, prenant le parchemin par la même occasion.

Severus fusilla la fillette du regard, irrité, résistant à l'envie de la mettre dans sa prochaine préparation de potion.

Hermione laissa alors aller sa fille voir les autres professeurs de la table et lut attentivement le parchemins.

Severus remarqua qu'elle secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait, puis elle plia le mot en soupirant, et le fit disparaître.

Le directeur des Serpentard n'en revint pas.

         - Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ?! Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton impatient.

         - Rien…

Il se leva d'un bond.

         - Vous vous moquez de moi en plus !

         - Je vous assure… rien dont vous devez vous inquiéter ! Lui dit Hermione en fuyant son regard malgré tout.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps, et quitta la pièce en trombe sans plus tarder.

~*~

Severus était absolument contrarié à présent. Et aussi décida-t-il de partir sur le champ pour son manoir ! Il n'y croyait pas ! Il se tramait quelque chose avec sa propre femme, qui le laissait sans nouvelle pendant plusieurs semaines pour envoyer des messages à Granger, sous son nez en plus, sans qu'il n'ait rien à dire ! Cette fois-ci s'en était trop !

Il marcha alors à travers les couloirs en accélérant sa course, mais des voix le forcèrent brusquement à ralentir.

Il en tressaillit même tandis que les voix se rapprochaient de l'autre coté du couloir.

         - Morgane ? Se dit il tout haut en reconnaissant la première d'entre elles.

Puis…

         - Aliorune… Murmura-t-il ensuite, intrigué.

Il se tapit au tournant du mur, les voyant apparaître au bout du sombre couloir. 

         - Mais que faisais tu dans enfermée là-dedans, toute seule en plus ?! Lui demandait la voix de Tarja l'air inquiet.

         - Rien… Répliqua Morgane d'une voix incertaine.

         - Tu pleurais, je t'ai entendue… Morgane, si quelque chose te tracasse, tu peux m'en parler. 

Severus tourna la tête, et les observa discrètement. Il aurait du partir tout de suite au manoir, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les écouter.

Morgane regarda Tarja d'un air hésitant.

         - Je... commença-t-elle.

Elle se stoppa soudain, puis soupira.

         - Rien… je suis bête c'est tout. J'en ai marre, je ne fais rien comme il faut. Je ne suis pas normale. Je comprends que Evan et Papa soient en colère contre moi. Je suis vraiment trop nulle…

Severus sentit son cœur le pincer… Comment pouvait elle penser une telle chose…

Tarja s'arrêta et observa Morgane. Elle mit sa main sur son épaule et se baissa à sa hauteur.

         - Chérie, je vois bien trop de tristesse dans tes yeux… Lui murmura-t-elle après avoir été un instant, silencieuse, à fixer la jeune sorcière. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter comme cela. 

Morgane haussa les épaules.

         - Tu devrais rire, et te moquer de ceux qui te font du mal. Lui dit elle d'une voix douce. Eux, ils ne sont rien. Tu es bien plus exceptionnelle qu'eux tous réunis ! 

Morgane l'observa incrédule, puis Tarja prit les mains de la fillette dans les siennes.

         - Ais confiance en toi… lui murmura-t-elle. 

Tarja ferma alors les yeux et se mit à chanter… Severus resta muet, voyant que Morgane s'avança doucement vers Tarja pour se serrer dans ses bras. 

Et toujours cette chanson… ces paroles d'un autre monde, d'une autre magie. La douce voix de Tarja propageait de la chaleur autour d'elle, apaisant la fillette qui se serrait plus fort contre elle, tandis qu'elle caressait ses cheveux blonds.

Severus sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, lorsqu'il entendit Morgane se mettre doucement à chanter avec Tarja. Elle connaissait cette chanson aussi.

Mais cela n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait sa fille la chanter… ce qui le troubla d'autant plus. 

         - Merci… lui dit alors Morgane en se redressant. Vous êtes la seule à être gentille avec moi…

Tarja lui sourit, Morgane plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle en eut presque un frisson, tandis que le regard d'azur sombre de Tarja lui donnait une sensation troublante, étrangement familière, et réconfortante.

         - Mais non voyons ! Lui murmura gentiment Tarja. Je ne suis pas la seule. Beaucoup de gens sont peut être cruel avec toi, mais bientôt cela changera. Et en attendant, tu as aussi des personnes à tes côtés. Moi, ton père, même s'il ne te le montre pas assez. Sans oublier ces deux petits Serpentard qui sont toujours avec toi ! Ils sont adorables non ! D'ailleurs, Miss Askaléna attend ta visite avec impatience, et notre jeune Seto, qui te cherchait partout dans la Grande Salle !

Morgane baissa la tête en souriant doucement. Tarja caressa son visage, avec un léger rire, avant de se relever.

         - Allez ! Déclara-t-elle. File les retrouver !

Morgane acquiesça simplement, et s'en alla par l'autre côté du couloir, déjà un peu plus confiante et rassuré qu'auparavant.

Severus observa sa fille disparaître dans les couloirs. Il fut soulagée de la savoir réconfortée, mais cela ne dura que quelques instants, car bientôt il repensa à Aurore. Il fallait qu'il se rende chez lui absolument maintenant.

Mais lorsqu'il voulut faire demi-tour, il fut à nouveaux retenu par la voix de Tarja.

         - Heureusement que je suis là, n'est ce pas ?! Lui lança-t-elle rapidement.

Severus lui lança un regard interrogateur, demeurant méfiant en se retournant vers elle.

         - Oui. Reprit Tarja d'un ton méprisant. Heureusement pour Morgane, que je suis là pour m'occuper d'elle.

         - Pourquoi me parles tu sur ce ton, soudainement ?! S'enquit Severus d'une voix grave.

         - Parce que, j'en ai assez que tu te comportes avec moi comme si nous n'étions que de simples collègues qui se rencontrent pour la premières fois !

         - Je ne te traite pas comme ça !

         - Bien sûr que si ! Tu me connais quand ça t'arrange ! Tout à l'heure, tu as laissé cette gamine d'Hermione me parler comme à une moins que rien et me tourner en ridicule devant les autres ! Tu savais que j'avais parfaitement raison de sanctionner les Gryffondor ! C'est Evan qui provoque ta fille depuis le début !

Severus soupira.

         - Je m'occupe de mes enfants. Mais cette histoire de points, ça n'était pas mes affaires, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais intervenu et ça n'a rien à voir avec toi !

         - Tu mens ! S'énerva-t-elle. Tu t'occupes juste de ce petit prétentieux d'Evan, alors que Morgane souffre ! Et tu ne le vois même pas !

         - Evan qui est aussi mon fils ! Lui précisa-t-il d'un ton sévère.

         - Ton fils ?! Lui répéta-t-elle d'un ton presque moqueur. Ton véritable fils n'aurait jamais créé une telle pagaille ! Ton véritable fils… ne torturerait pas sa sœur de la sorte !

         - Arrête, veux-tu ?! La stoppa-t-il, faisant un pas machinalement vers elle. Je sais que tu es énervée à cause de Granger, mais il ne faut pas que tu fasses attention à ses remarques. Elle joue les Mademoiselle Je-sais-tout depuis ses 11 ans, et je sais à quel point cela peut être exaspérant, mais tu es au dessus de cela ! Ce n'est pas une raison pour parler de mon fils de cette façon. Il est encore jeune et doit apprendre. Ils ne s'étaient jamais battus avant, et je vais faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus !

         - Oui, bien tu essaieras dans ce cas de ne pas oublier ta fille ! Lui rétorqua-t-elle. C'est d'elle dont tu dois te soucier avant tout ! Elle est encore très attachée à toi, alors fais attention ! Sinon, tu la perdras… et c'est dur Severus, c'est très dur… de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime par-dessus tout !

Elle lui lança un regard noir, alors que lui ressentait ce détestable sentiment de culpabilité lui nouer le ventre.

Ses paroles revenaient en un vacarme assourdissant investir son esprit. Dire qu'il devrait être chez lui en ce moment… Aurore… que pouvait elle bien faire ?!

Mais non, c'était Tarja qui était là, devant lui, faisant réapparaître ses pensées les plus dures, ses sentiments les plus refoulés… Il ne pouvait décidément pas s'en défaire.

Mais il connaissait la peine qu'elle devait éprouver alors. A force d'avoir peur de leur passé, il l'avait ignorée, rejetée même…

         - Ne te l'avais-je pas dit… Severus ?! Lui dit elle soudain d'une petite voix presque tremblante.

Il releva la tête, essayant de détacher son esprit de pensées troublantes qui le torturaient alors. 

         - Avant de partir, je t'ai dit… que cela n'était pas notre adieu, et tu avais acquiescer… tu me l'avais même promis.

Severus hocha péniblement la tête.

         - Tu m'as menti alors ! Déclara-t-elle durement. Tu as osé me regarder dans les yeux, et jurer sur ton cœur et au nom du mien, que tu me retrouverais… Mais en fait, tu m'as chassée de ta vie et de ta mémoire. Maintenant, je suis devant toi, et tu me laisses encore, tu m'ignores ! 

Oui, il s'en souvenait ainsi parfaitement, ce que lui-même avait bien pu ressentir lorsqu'Aurore avait au début eu peur également de leurs vieilles histoires et avait préféré chasser ce fantôme qui revenait dans sa vie. Comme cela avait été insoutenable…

Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, à elle aussi… non, surtout pas à elle…

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Tarja, il vit cette larme qui s'écoula lentement le long de sa joue… comme celle qu'elle avait versée lorsqu'elle était partie. Celle qu'il avait versée aussi lors de cette fameuse nuit…

         - Rune… Murmura-t-il en un souffle.

Au son de sa voix, elle éclata en sanglot. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle sans réfléchir. Alors elle alla vivement à sa rencontre, et dans son élan l'enlaça de ses bras. Les sens du sorcier s'éveillèrent dans un douloureux souvenir, un irrémédiable remord…

Severus soupira et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Tarja pour la serrer contre lui.

         - Rune… ma petite Rune… souffla-t-il au creux de son cou. Ma petite sœur…


	40. 180 degrés minute

**Kikoo**** tout le monde !!**

**Voilà, je poste enfin le 40 ! Un chapitre que je qualifierais... hum voyons voir ; d'intéressant, de curieux, de stupide et crétin, de mignon et hum de ... looooooooong ! G pas chaumé n'empêche, sk'il est long celui là ! Ça prend de la place d'écrire des nouilleries sur presque rien ! lol**

**bon****, en tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je vous préviens, je me suis emporter par moment.. hum hum… mon esprit vagabonde dans ses délirs, faut pas lui en vouloir ^^**

**Enfin, je n'en dis pas plus, vous me donnerez plutôt votre avis après l'avoir lu lol**

**Le titre est en rapport avec l'Exorciste (au cas où lol) vous comprendrez sûrement pkoi !**

**bien****, biz bizzzzzzzzzzzzz et bonne lecture******

Chapitre 40 ~ 180 degrés minute ~

_Depuis l'arrivée d'Aliorune, trois années passèrent et des évènements bien connus emportèrent la terreur des Mangemort, grâce au jeune enfant qui délivra le monde des sorciers du bourreau, pour un temps du moins._

_Les Mangemort se dispersèrent, pourchassés par le Ministère de la magie et les forces en puissances. _

_Nul ne savait ce qu'il allait advenir de la petite Aliorune. Elle ne savait rien de ce qui se passait au dehors, n'étant jamais sortie de l'antre de Lord Voldemort depuis le jour où elle y avait perdu son âme._

_A 16 ans maintenant, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune sorcière apeurée qui était entrée dans la vie des Mangemort. A présent bien plus sûre d'elle, mais silencieuse, mystérieuse. Elle s'était révélée détenir un énorme potentiel en magie noire. Elle n'avait pas quitté Voldemort et avait toujours exécuté avec fierté ses désirs._

_Lorsqu'elle apprit sa mort, elle s'effondra sur le sol et ne se releva plus. Jusqu'à ce que, ce soir là, Severus vienne la reprendre. Elle ne se laissa pas faire, se débattant avec férocité, comme un animal sauvage. _

_Aucun mangemort ne l'avait approchée de si près jusque l'or. Aucun n'avait jamais été autorisé à la toucher. Mais Severus avait toujours gardé un œil sur elle, depuis cette nuit où il l'avait vue passer la porte du manoir._

_Si personne ne lui venait en aide, elle serait sans nul doute la première à être trouvée par les aurors. La dernière chose que Severus souhaitait, c'était de la voir aux prises avec un Détraqueur. _

_Elle était forte d'une certaine manière, mais pas encore assez, car jamais elle n'avait connu l'univers du dehors, et ce n'était pas sa faute… mais il était trop tard pour le faire comprendre à quiconque à présent._

_Severus l'amena chez lui, à l'abri des regards, en sécurité. Il n'y eu que peu de contacts entre les deux sorciers durant les premier mois. Severus n'était pas d'un naturel bavard, et malgré son affection et l'incroyable désir de protection qu'il avait pour la jeune fille, il n'osait l'approcher de trop près, comme si Lord Voldemort demeurait éternellement à ses côtés._

_Les premiers mois furent aussi difficiles pour elle. _

_Elle avait peur de Severus, et ne cessait d'essayer de s'enfuir pour partir à la recherche de son maître. Elle ne parlait pas et refusait pratiquement tous les soins qu'il se proposait de lui offrir. Mais quelques temps après, au fil des jours, la jeune fille commença à l'observer. _

_La journée il partait, et elle demeurait à la fenêtre et l'attendait. Le soir lorsqu'il revenait, le manoir était toujours emplie d'un douce mélodie, toujours la même, semblant venir d'un autre monde. Aliorune était toujours postée à la même fenêtre et patientait jusqu'au retour de Severus, chantant ces paroles dont elle seule sans doute connaissait le sens. Sa voix était belle, calme, et reposante, elle emplissait toute la maison._

_Cela faisait six mois que Severus gardait Aliorune près de lui. Maintenant, elle se laissait soigner, mais elle ne lui parlait toujours pas. Il la trouvait attendrissante et mystérieuses, tellement sombre pour son âge… tout comme lui. Il l'aimait et la protégeait sans doute comme un frère aurait protégé sa sœur, du moins il tentait de s'en convaincre. _

_Il allait sans dire qu'elle avait comblé un vide depuis la disparition d'Aurore. Un manque qui l'avait rendu complètement fou. Depuis qu'Aliorune était entrée dans sa vie, Severus était parvenu à passer outre ce qui l'avait subit. Toutes les souffrances qu'il avait endurées n'avaient plus de sens à présent, il devait survivre pour la protéger elle._

_Un soir, alors qu'il consultait un ouvrage sur l'art des potions, Severus se surprit à entendre encore une fois cette douce voix qui s'échappait de la chambre d'Aliorune. La voix se rapprocha, finalement il la découvrit sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre._

_Il leva la tête, la considérant, un léger frisson parcourut le long de son dos. _

_         - Tu connais cette chanson… lui demanda-t-elle._

_Severus en sursauta presque. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu parler, il n'avait jamais entendu sa voix que par ses chants. Severus ferma son livre, se leva de son bureau, mais n'osa avancer à sa rencontre._

_         - Mon maître me l'a apprise… avoua-t-elle encore. Je lui chantais souvent… c'est l'Ode au Maître des pouvoirs. Mais, je ne pourrais plus lui chanter maintenant…_

_         - Le Maître des pouvoirs, Aliorune ?_

_La jeune sorcière haussa les épaules._

_         - Celui que j'ai choisi pour me guider…_

_Le silence se réinstalla entre les deux sorciers. Severus se remit calmement à sa chaise, puis recommença ses recherches. _

_Il était depuis peu devenu un tout jeune professeur au collège de Poudlard. Il avait toujours été un élève prodigieux, mais par-dessus tout, il excellait dans l'art des potions, ainsi Dumbledore lui avait à présent confié ce poste._

_Severus s'attendait à voir partir la jeune fille, parfois elle errait dans le couloirs, tard dans la nuit, s'arrêtant devant sa porte quelques instants, pour repartir sans aucun bruit._

_Cette fois ci, elle n'en fit rien._

_         - Puis-je rester avec toi ? _

_Ainsi chaque soir revint elle à la même heure, où elle écoutait avec attention ce que Severus préparait pour ses cours. Elle restait des heures durant, attentive à ce que lui enseignait Severus. C'était une brillante élève, réfléchie. Elle ne parlait jamais beaucoup, mais plus cela allait, plus la folie qui l'avait rongée ces trois dernières années semblaient s'envoler. Severus prenait garde à rester prudent malgré tout avec elle. Mais au fil des nuits, certains de ses sentiments s'affolaient progressivement chaque fois qu'elle passait la porte de sa chambre. Il se sentait bien à ses côtés, or c'est ce qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix. Cela, depuis Aurore il le redoutait. Il avait pris la jeune fille avec lui pour la sauver des chasseurs de Mangemort, parce qu'il avait pitié d'elle en quelque sorte, et que sa fragilité l'attendrissait étrangement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple enfant. A présent il se rendait compte qu'il était bien loin de la vérité, avoir caché cette jeune sorcière près de lui, signifiait bien plus…._

_De son côté la jeune Aliorune avait bel et bien pris ce jeune sorcier de 21 ans en affection. Elle n'     aimait guère le voir partir, et attendait le soir où elle pourrait se retrouver près de lui avec impatience. Sa présence la rassurait, même s'il restait toujours distant, et retenait le moindre de ses mouvements à ses côtés._

_Mais il lui ressemblait tant. Si la jeune fille manifestait le besoin d'être aidée, elle ressentait bien que Severus était lui-même en proie à une lutte intérieure._

_Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu le montrer, seulement Aliorune avait appris à lire en lui. Des liens s'étaient noués entre les deux jeunes gens, Severus ne cessait d'observer cette petite ombre avec respect et tendresse, plus le temps passait plus il en allait ainsi._

_Severus parvint ainsi à garder la jeune fille cachée près de 7 mois, seul Dumbledore savait ce qu'il en était. Le jeune homme avait lui-même eu à faire à l'inquisition des Mangemort, grâce à Dumbledore, il était parvenu à passer entre les mailles du filet, mais cela devenait dangereux pour Aliorune._

         Lorsque Severus s'éveilla, il avait peine à respirer, de la sueur perlait au haut de son front. Il se calma lentement, essayant de rassembler ses idées. Il fut étonné de voir qu'il se trouvait endormi à son bureau, son buste étendu sur une pile de parchemins et copies éparpillés.

Encore un mauvais rêve, mais qui avait pourtant un goût de réalité atroce. Il chassa les dernières images de ses songes de son esprit, et pu accueillir à présent un furieux mal de tête. Puis, il tenta de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé la veille… Ce qu'il accomplit avec difficulté, décuplant, qui plus est, son mal de tête. Il avait parlé avec Aliorune… puis, elle était partie, ou bien… 

Il soupira en se levant, trop fatigué pour réfléchir, puis se dirigea vers une petite armoire dans le fond de la pièce. Il en sortit un flacon d'une potion qui était sensée lui remettre les idées en place. Non ! Cela n'était pas encore aujourd'hui que son humeur allait s'améliorer. Et à repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé jusque lors, depuis la rentrée de Janvier, il faudrait vraiment y faire pour qu'il en soit autrement !

Alors que Severus s'apprêtait à verser dans sa gorge quelques gouttes de cette potion vivifiante, une soudaine petite voix s'éleva derrière lui.

         - Coucou Oncle-euh Séviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tiré de ses pensées et de la brume matinale, Severus sursauta au son de cette mignonne petite voix stridente, et en lâcha brusquement son flacon, qui alla se briser au sol –et sur ses chaussures- avec fracas !!

Il se figea sur place, avant de se retourner, très lentement, retenant la fureur grandissant au fond de lui, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son adorable petit pot de colle de nièce. 

Celle-ci avait prit d'assaut son bureau, et jouait à présent à faire tourner son fauteuil d'un sens et dans l'autre, sa petite tresse à moitié défaite accompagnant ses mouvements. Elle devait tout juste sortir de son lit, et avait sans doute échapper à la surveillance d'Hermione, car elle portait encore son mignon pyjama avec … ah !!!! C'était un t-shirt de Quidditch signé par Harry Potter… avec sa photo en plus…. !!!

Severus en eut presque un frisson d'horreur et son mal de tête empira encore.

« C'est un coup monté… on m'en veut personnellement… quelqu'un cherche à me piéger…. » Se dit il, essayant de garder, malgré tout, son sang froid, ce qui fut un exercice difficile.

         - Hey ! Oncle Sévi !! C'est quoi les trucs qui flottent dans les bocaux là-bas ?!! Tu peux me montrer, dis ?! S'exclama-t-elle en se désintéressant de son bureau, pour courir vers les étagères murales.

         - Calypso ! L'appela-t-il d'une voix grave, la stoppant dans sa course.

Elle se retourna vers lui d'un air innocent, puis se mit à sucer son pouce en attendant qu'il se décide à parler.

         - Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?! Lâcha-t-il, finalement, d'un ton stricte, fixant sa nièce d'un œil mécontent. Qui t'a permis de rentrer dans ce bureau ?! Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris qu'on ne rentrait pas n'importe où comme ça !

Calypso lâcha son pouce et le considéra avec de grands yeux ronds.

         - Mais… mais… je voulais te voir moi…. Tenta-t-elle d'expliquer d'une voix incertaine. Et c'est maman qui m'avait dit que…

         - Je ne veux pas le savoir ! La coupa-t-il exaspéré. Tu n'as rien à faire ici, mon bureau n'est pas une salle de jeu ! Oust, dehors !

         - Mais... mais... Essaya-t-elle encore, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait de mal. Je voulais te dire bonjour moi….

Severus soupira et s'avança vers elle pour la prendre par le bras, et la conduire jusqu'à la porte.

         - Et bien, Bonjour Calypso ! Commença-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Et, au revoir Calypso !

Il la lâcha espérant qu'elle ne fasse pas d'histoire et s'en aille, mais bien sûr il n'en fut rien !

         - Oui… mais… Oncle Severus… moi d'abord, je t'ai pas vu beaucoup hier soir ! Et j'avais plein de trucs à te dire ! Protesta-t-elle en tapant du pied sur le sol.

         - Je dois travailler, je vais donner mon cours bientôt ! Alors je n'ai pas le temps de t'écouter maintenant. Tu me verras plus tard. Allez file ! Ta mère va te chercher partout, et pousser de hauts cris !

         - Nan ! Je veux rester avec toi ! S'exclama-t-elle en allant se coller à ses jambes.

Severus lui jeta un regard noir, que Calypso essaya d'ailleurs de soutenir. 

         - J'ai dit… articula-t-il lentement d'un air menaçant, dehors !

Elle tenait fermement ses bras autour de ses jambes, aucunement décidée à lâcher prise, mais devant le regard glacial de son oncle, Calypso ne fit pas le poids. Bien vite, elle cligna de ses grands yeux bleus, le lâcha pour porter ses mains jusqu'à son visage, juste avant de…

         - Oooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurla-t-elle en pleurant. T'es méssant, je voudrais plus jamais te parler ! Je t'aime plus !

« Raaah, si seulement c'était vrai ! » Pensa Severus au fond de lui, abasourdis par ses cris.

Calypso pleura de plus belle, s'attendant à se faire éjecter du bureau en beauté, mais Severus se sentait trop las pour se battre avec elle maintenant. Aussi, souffla-t-il, sa tête menaçant d'exploser, puis rejoignit son bureau, en laissant Calypso s'égosiller toute seule devant sa porte.

Il prit place dans son fauteuil, et laissa tomber ses coudes sur son bureau puis sa tête dans ses mains d'un air ô combien exténué. 

         - Elles sont toutes… _toutes_ contre moi ! Maugréa-t-il entre ses dents.

Calypso l'observa un instant, et arrêta crier. Puis reprenant son air curieux et malicieux, elle alla s'aventurer près de lui.

         - Oncle Severus ? L'appela-t-elle d'une petite voix.

         - Quoi ?! Répliqua-t-il sèchement, sans lever la tête. Tu es aussi têtue que ta chère mère, c'est incroyable ! Je croyais que tu ne me parlais plus ?!

         - T'es triste ? Enchaîna-t-elle d'un air innocent, sans prendre garde à ce qu'il venait de dire.

         - Non.

         - C'est paskeu Aurore, elle est partie en vacances ?

Severus soupira d'un air fatigué, et ne fit même pas attention à la fillette qui passait entre ses bras et sa taille pour venir s'assoire sur ses genoux.

Alors, il cligna des yeux avec surprise, ne s'attendant pas à voir apparaître la petite tête de Calypso juste en dessous de son regard.

         - Tu pleures ? S'enquit elle doucement en aventurant sa petite main sur sa joue.

         - Ais-je une tête à pleurer, Calypso ?!

         - Bah… si t'es triste ?!

Severus était toujours surpris par son audace enfantine, mais en était étrangement attendri, _(même s'il elle était une mini-Hermione !!), elle lui faisait penser à sa petite Morgane, lorsqu'elle agissait comme cela __(Nostalgiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ^_^ bon bon je me tais…)_

         - Je ne suis pas triste, je suis fatigué. Lui expliqua-t-il en redressant son buste.

Calypso le fixa de ses grands yeux clairs et lui sourit. Elle se jeta vivement à son cou sans prevenir, et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il aurait même pu en tomber à la renverse de surprise ! (mdr toute seule moi) et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

         - Aurore, avant de partir, elle m'a dit de te faire un gros bisou ! Lui dit elle fièrement, toujours cramponner à son cou. Moi aussi j'étais triste quand elle est partie ! Je croyais qu'elle voulait plus s'occuper de moi. Mais, ma Maman, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait revenir bientôt ! Qu'il fallait pas s'inquiéter…

         - Elles disent toujours ça oui… Murmura-t-il, pensif.

         - Elle aussi elle est fatiguée, Aurore, moi je crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie, elle se repose ! Décréta-t-il, prenant un air sage.

         - Ah oui ?

         - Ouais ! Et tu veux que je te dise pourquoi elle est fatiguée ?! 

Severus acquiesça pendant que la fillette se rasseyait sagement sur ses genoux.

         - C'est un secret ! Je l'ai entendu, mais j'ai pas fait exprès… mais quand même, tu répètes pas hein ?! Lui dit elle en chuchotant.

         - A qui veux tu que je répète, allez dis !

         - Tu jures ?!

         - Tu ne fais pas confiance à ton Oncle Severus préféré ou quoi ?!

Calypso se mit à rire, et amena sa bouche jusqu'à l'oreille de Severus, puis elle lui chuchota quelques mots, se cachant avec ses mains.

Elle termina en riant… mais Severus ne semblait pas réellement amusé. Au contraire, il écarquilla les yeux, et fixa Calypso, sursautant presque.

         - Quoi ?! Lui demanda-t-il stupéfait. Tu es bien sûre de ce que tu me racontes ?!

         - Bah oui ! Tu répètes pas hein !!!!!

         - Ce n'est pas vrai… murmura Severus toujours aussi surpris.

         - **CALYPSO** **DU **LAC** ****!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tonna soudain la voix furieuse d'Hermione, qui entrait en trombe dans la pièce.**

Severus vit Calypso blêmir et sauter de ses genoux pour se cacher derrière son fauteuil.

         - Mon bureau n'est pas un moulin ! Décréta Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

         - Deux petites minutes, professeur Rogue. Juste le temps d'attraper cette petite chipie ! Calypso !!!!!!!!

         - Nooooooon… se mit à gémir Calypso en retournant se blottir dans les bras de Severus, juste avant qu'Hermione ne lui mette la main dessus.

         - Venez ici tout de suite jeune Demoiselle ! Enchaîna Hermione d'une voix grondante.

         - Meuuuuuheuheuheuuuuuuu… émit la fillette en s'agrippant à la cape de Severus en guise de protection.

         - N'aggrave pas ton cas, et obéit ! Ou je vais vraiment me fâcher ! L'avertit elle en pointant son doigt vers sa fille.

Calypso se serra plus fort contre le sorcier et se remit à pleurer bruyamment.

         - Quelle autorité … vous avez l'air terrifiante Granger… déclara Severus d'un air blasé.

         - Oh, vous ça va ! S'énerva-t-elle en soufflant. Calypso, vraiment tu exagères ! Tu n'es même pas ici depuis une journée que tu cavales déjà partout ! Je t'avais interdit de quitter la chambre sans ma permission ! Puis, je t'avais demandé de ne pas déranger ton oncle ! Cela fait au moins une heure que je te cherche partout !

Severus se libéra de l'étreinte de Calypso, mais la garda près de lui, passant simplement sa main dans sur ses cheveux.

         - Ça ira… _pour cette fois_, Granger. Décréta-t-il. 

Hermione soupira.

         - Tu as vraiment de la chance, Mademoiselle Chipie ! Mais, je te préviens, je ne veux plus que cela se reproduise ! Lui déclara Hermione en voulant la prendre dans ses bras.

         - J'veux rester avec Oncleu-Sévi… Murmura-t-elle en regardant sa mère avec un regard brillant.

         - Non, non, non ! Lui dit Hermione en libérant Severus de l'emprise de sa nièce. Le professeur Rogue doit travailler, et moi aussi. Toi, tu pourras aller jouer avec Pompom ? Et je te retrouverais tout à l'heure. Tu l'aimes bien Pompom, non ?!

         - Oui mais... commença-t-elle en regardant Severus d'un air suppliant. Veux rester avec Oncleu-Sévi 

         - Je dois partir Calypso, j'ai une affaire à régler.  Décréta soudain Severus en se levant. Tu restes avec ta Maman, et tu es sage !

         - Où tu vas ?! S'enquit elle curieuse.

Au regard de Severus, Hermione comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'attarder, aussi prit elle sa fille dans ses bras, puis l'emmena dans le couloir.

          - Granger ! La retint Severus, qui bouillait malgré tout depuis quelques secondes.

Hermione s'arrêta juste sur le pas de la porte.

         - Vous le saviez n'est ce pas ?! Lui lança-t-il avec un regard accusateur.

         - Qu… quoi ?

         - Que Aurore était enceinte ! Lui dit il d'un voix grave.

Hermione sentit ses joues pâlir, puis elle fronça les sourcils vers Calypso.

          - Tu as encore écouté aux portes toi ! Lui reprocha-t-elle.

Calypso adopta un air innocent, mais préféra disparaître dans le couloir. Severus continuait de fixer Hermione, attendant une réponse avec impatience.

         - Oui… avoua-t-elle simplement.

         - Vous ne trouver pas ça bizarre… Commença Severus, après être rester silencieux quelques secondes. Je viens d'apprendre de la part de ma nièce, qui a cinq ans, que ma propre femme va avoir un enfant ! Apparemment, _vous_, vous êtes au courant aussi, d'autres le sont sans aucun doute… Aurore a jugé préférable de vous avertir tous, sauf moi ?! Il me semble que je suis le premier concerné pourtant ! Logiquement du moins… Peut être ne suis absolument pas concerné après tout…

Il éprouva sur l'instant une rage folle monter en lui. Sans réfléchir, il tapa d'un grand coup de poing contre le bois massif de son bureau, espérant se libérer d'un peu de sa fureur.

Hermione bondit de surprise intérieurement. Elle mit un peu de temps avant d'arriver à articuler quelque chose.

         - Ne… ne pensez pas ça. Voyons, Sev… Severus, évidemment, que vous êtes… concerné. Cela fait à peine une dizaine de jours que Aurore le sait. Mais… comment dire… elle

         - Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit, dans ce cas ?! J'aurais dû être la première personne à être au courant !

         - Oui, c'est ce que je lui ai dit… mais, le fait est… qu'elle ne sait pas si elle va le garder.

         - Quoi ?!

         - Hier soir, Siria m'a envoyé une lettre, me disant que Aurore devait aller au temple, rendre sa décision aux Roses… c'est pour cela qu'elle m'a ramené Caly…

         - Qu'est ce qu'elles viennent faire la dedans celles là ?! Et vous ?! Ne me dites pas que vous faites partie de leur groupe ! Pas vous !

         - Non… enfin, je n'en suis pas membre officiel mais il m'arrive d'assister à leur cérémonie… Elles m'invitent, je ne vais quand même pas refuser.

         - Oui, finalement cela ne m'étonne pas de vous ! Il faut absolument que j'aille la voir ! 

         - Attendez, elle doit déjà être partie… puis qui sait, peut être ne renoncera-t-elle pas au bébé ! Elle ajuste peur que…

         - Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle ne fera rien sans mon accord ! Bon sang, ce ne sont pas juste ses enfants ! Je suis leur père, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle l'oublie ! Dites à Minerva que je serais absent aujourd'hui…

Elle le laissa s'en aller, incapable de toute façon de dire quoique ce soit qui puisse le faire changer d'avis… puis pour une fois, (la première et sans doute la dernière) elle fut d'accord avec lui.

°~^*^~°

Severus avança d'un pas ferme et prompt à travers les corridors encore sombres. Cependant, il trouva encore le moyen de se faire arrêter dans sa course, quelque chose avait soudainement attiré son regard. Une tête blonde… Evan se tenait contre le mur au bout du passage. Severus avança vers lui, et découvrit en le détaillant plus précisément que son visage semblait durement crispé. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas remarqué son père. Il se soutenait à l'aide de son bras contre la paroi du mur, et agrippait de sa main son torse à l'endroit de son cœur, grommelant entre ses dents sous une apparente douleur.

Severus alla vivement à la rencontre de son fils.

         - Ça ne va pas ?! Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet, en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Lorsque Evan posa les yeux sur son père, il se dégagea rapidement et s'éloigna de quelques pas de lui, lui lançant un regard méfiant, luttant pour ne plus laisser transparaitre son mystérieux mal.

         - Ça va ! Lui répondit il sèchement. Laisse moi 

Severus le dévisagea.

         - Alors pourquoi tu te tordais de douleur ? Insista-t-il. Si ça va aussi bien que tu le dis.

         - C'est rien… et puis d'abord ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

         - Très bien ! Si tu le prends sur ce ton ! Rétorqua Severus en se retournant brusquement. Tu préviendras tes camarades que je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui.

         - Pourquoi ? Où tu vas ? S'enquit alors Evan, d'un air toujours aussi soupçonneux.

         - Ce ne sont pas tes affaires… lui répondit simplement Severus à voix basse.

Evan le considéra un instant.

         - Ah ouais ! Te fatigue pas, j'ai compris ! S'exclama-t-il sur un ton de reproche. Comme c'est amusant, tu savais que cette tache de professeur Nightwish est absente elle aussi aujourd'hui ?! Ah, mais bien sûr tu le savais ! Suis-je bête, elle a du te le dire !

Severus écarquilla les yeux, plus outré que jamais. Bien plus qu'un ton impertinent, Evan le regardait avec un réel mépris. Severus s'avança vers lui, mais Evan s'empressa de disparaître.

         - On règlera ça plus tard… marmonna Severus entre ses dents avant de reprendre son chemin initial, bien trop pressé à cet instant pour s'occuper de ce nouveau problème.

°~^*^~°

En ce début de février, le ciel gardait une teinte grisâtre, ne virant qu'au noir le soir venu. En arrivant enfin à son manoir, où le ciel était bien plus obscur qu'ailleurs, Severus vit que tous les volets de chaque fenêtre étaient clos. L'atmosphère lourde et sombre qui régnait autour de lui ne le rassurait guère. Lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur de sa demeure, son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite. Son instinct le guida jusqu'au sous sol.

         - AURORE !

Cette voix… Severus n'était pas seul. C'était la voix de Siria, elle semblait presque paniquée.

         - Aurore, arrête !!

Severus accéléra le pas, sentant bientôt l'angoisse l'envahir également. Quand il ouvrit enfin la porte, de l'endroit d'où provenait tout ce remue-ménage, il demeura figé sur place.

Une marre de sang flottait sur le sol de la pièce, au centre de laquelle Aurore gisait à terre, se débattant comme une forcenée, alors que Siria la plaquait au sol de toutes ses forces, usant de magie pour ne pas se laisser déborder.

Severus ne pu quitter cet effroyable spectacle des yeux, jamais il n'avait vu la sorcière se battre avec tant de hargne. 

Aussi, ne remarqua-t-il pas tout de suite, que ce qui apparut comme étant cinq corps déchiquetés se vidaient encore de leur sang et leurs entrailles aux quatre coins de la pièce. 

Il fit un pas dans la direction de sa femme et Siria. Elles portaient toutes deux leurs robes de cérémonies, exceptée que celle d'Aurore ne tenait plus qu'en lambeaux sur sa peau recouverte uniquement de sang.

Aurore se convulsait avec folie sous le corps de Siria, ses yeux illuminés d'un lumière sanglante.

         - Laisse moi ! Hurlait elle en essayant de se dégager. Laisse moi les écorcher ! Laisse moi leur apprendre !

         - Tu leur as déjà fait la leçon ! C'est fini maintenant, il n'y en a plus un de vivant ! Domine toi maintenant ! Lui répliqua Siria.

         - Non ! J'en veux encore !

Elle devenait dure à maîtriser. Tout son corps était parcourut d'éclairs qui allaient directement toucher Siria. Malgré cela, la jeune prêtresse ne lâchait pas prise, déterminer à calmer Aurore.

         - Laisse moi ! S'écria-t-elle encore en libérant une de ses mains pour planter férocement ses ongles, devenus aussi tranchants que la lame d'un couteau dans le buste de Siria.

Cette dernière émit un cri de rage, alors qu'Aurore descendait sa main jusqu'à son ventre la meurtrissant sans la moindre pitié.

Severus en fut presque horrifié… c'était elle, Aurore, qui avait mis tout ces corps dans cette état ? Evidemment… ces corps n'avaient rien d'humain… Le sang coula sur la peau de la jeune Rose Noire, entre les pants de sa robe, elle aussi déchiqueté.

Cette fois-ci Siria prit un air aussi enragé qu'Aurore.

         - C'était une robe neuve ça ! S'écria-t-elle en faisant apparaître un poignard dans sa main.

Elle saisit fermement Aurore par les épaules, et amena la lame de son poignard, menaçant sous sa gorge.

         - Si tu veux que j'utilise la manière forte, tu seras servie ! Lui déclara-t-elle le regard mauvais. 

         - Je les tuerais tous ! Ceux qui s'approcheront de mes enfants, je les étriperais tous ! Jamais la Voleuse de Sorts ne se rendra !

         - Si tu refuses de te calmer… lui chuchota Siria. Tu vas le regretter.

Severus fondit alors sur elles, mais le regard que lui lança Siria le stoppa net.

         - N'approche pas… pas encore !

C'est alors que Aurore repoussa violement Siria pour l'envoyer valser plus loin sur le sol. Celle-ci se redressa en râlant, faisant revenir sa dague d'un claquement de doigts dans sa main. Aurore s'agenouilla, se relevant avec plus de peine.

Siria jeta un coup d'œil à Severus.

         - Maintenant tu peux approcher ! Lui cria-t-elle. Attrape la ! Juste une minute !

Severus ne se fit pas attendre, et parvint à l'immobiliser rapidement, sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir. Aurore releva juste la tête pour croiser son regard, le temps qu'elle réalise, Siria s'était approché d'elle avec rapidité, et lui avait plongé sa dague dans la jambe, en plein cœur de sa marque. Sa Rose Noire sur sa cuisse, qui saignait abondamment et qui émit un éclair au contact du poignard. D'un autre geste vif, Siria enfonça l'intégralité de la lame dans la chaire de la sorcière, lui adressant un regard à la fois furieux mais désolé. Severus pu sentir le corps brûlant et transi d'Aurore avant qu'elle ne s'effondre contre lui dans un hurlement de démence. Comme un série d'éclairs sombres se propagèrent dans le corps de la sorcière, provenant de sa marque, lui envoyant de fortes décharges sur leurs passages. Le corps d'Aurore se convulsa à nouveau sous le choc, dans les bras de Severus qui observait la scène, dépassé et sans voix.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Siria. Elle retira la dague du corps d'Aurore. La lumière sanguinaire qui animait jusque lors le fond de ses yeux se volatilisa peu à peu, pour laisser le bleu reprendre sa place. Mais un bleu éteint, pour des yeux vides d'où bientôt des pleurs virent accompagner ceux de Siria. La jeune prêtresse leva son regard vers Severus en se rapprochant d'Aurore.

         - Quand je voyais Nora le faire, c'était déjà terrible… mais le faire moi-même c'est encore pire ! Sanglotait elle. Idiote ! Pourquoi tu m'as forcé à faire ça ! Tu es bien trop têtue !

Siria termina sa phrase en prenant Aurore dans ses bras pour la serrer contre elle.

         - Je ne pouvais pas le perdre… Siria… mon bébé…. Je ne veux pas le perdre ! Même s'il est condamné aussi…. Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix faible et enrouée par ses pleurs. 

         - Je sais… lui répliqua Siria en la redonnant à Severus. Elle ira mieux maintenant, quand elle se laisse déborder, elle devient pratiquement incontrôlable… Elle n'a plus l'habitude de se laisser envahir par la Voleuse de Sorts.

Aurore gémissait encore, quand Severus se leva finalement, la portant dans ses bras.

         - Emmenez là se reposer… je vais m'occuper d'eux. Déclara Siria en se reprenant peu à peu.

Severus soupira et acquiesça, puis disparut en silence, emportant Aurore avec lui

°~^*^~°

Severus alla d'un pas silencieux jusqu'à leur chambre à coucher. Il se sentait comme projeté 12 ans en arrière, lorsque déjà Aurore refusait de le mêler aux troubles des Roses Noires. Sans doute pensait elle le préserver… Mais, il n'y avait rien de pire pour Severus que de se sentir mis à l'écart de la sorte. Surtout pour se retrouver tôt ou tard impliqué, dans de telles circonstances, soutenant sa femme alors qu'elle allait bien trop loin à chaque fois.

La voir dans un tel état, alors qu'il aurait pu l'éviter le mettait dans une rage folle. A chaque sanglot d'Aurore, il éprouvait une colère grimpante au fond de lui, ressentant la peine et la détresse de sa moitié. Mais encore une fois, il devrait surmonter sa colère, pour la rassurer elle, et la soutenir. Cependant, il faudrait que cela cesse très vite…

Severus arriva finalement jusqu'à la salle de bain de leur chambre. Il sortit sa baguette et fit s'animer le mécanisme de la baignoire alors qu'il enlevait silencieusement et aussi délicatement qu'il le pouvait les lambeaux de la rose de satin noire de la peau de sa femme, encore recouverte de sang et marquée de blessures.

Combien il aurait aimé la serrer dans ses bras à ce moment précis, effacer sa peine de ses caresses, l'empêcher de verser plus de larmes par ses baisers. Mais elle tressaillait chaque fois que ses mains se posaient sur sa peau brûlante, et tentait de s'éloigner par la même occasion. Severus la retenait aussi doucement que possible, et à la sentir ainsi près de lui, des sueurs froides se succédaient le long de son dos. Cela faisait si longtemps, malgré tout, qu'il ne l'avait pas vue… elle lui avait cruellement manqué.

         - Tu ne te débarrasseras donc jamais de cette vie ! Il faut toujours que tu y reviennes tôt ou tard… Tu refuses de m'écouter, et vois comme tu te fais du mal… soupira Severus en la soulevant dans ses bras pour la plonger dans l'eau.

Aurore ne sembla pas alors très conciliante quant à se laisser plonger dans le bain, et Severus eut quelques difficultés à l'y faire entrer Elle essaya de le repousser de ses bras, cherchant encore à s'échapper.

         - Non, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! S'exclama-t-il énervé. Pas de ça avec moi ! Laisse toi faire bon sang !

Il lui saisit les bras fermement, et la fit d'abord s'assoire sur le rebord. Il approcha son visage du sien, mais elle détourna farouchement le regard.

         - Aurore, reprend toi un peu, s'il te plait ! Souffla-t-il en la faisant finalement pénétrer dans l'eau. 

Aurore se mit à gémir en se recroquevillant sur elle-même, et reprenant ses sanglots.  

Severus soupira, puis entendit la porte grincer derrière eux. Il se retourna et vit Siria entrer dans la pièce. 

Elle avait reprit une apparence propre et sublime, ses cheveux sagement sur ses épaules, même sa robe de Rose Noire avait retrouvé son éclat. Mais elle, avait l'air néanmoins fatiguée, et ses yeux reflétèrent de la peine alors qu'ils se posaient sur Aurore. Elle s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla près du rebord de la baignoire. Elle porta sa main jusqu'à Aurore et la fit relever la tête.

         - Ça va aller ?

Aurore se dégagea et reprit sa position, repliée sur elle-même, pleurant de plus belle. Siria porta sa main jusqu'à marque déchirée, ruisselante de sang sur sa cuisse, lançant encore des éclairs noirs dans le corps d'Aurore.

         - Je sais… murmura Siria en passant sa main sur ses épaules d'un geste réconfortant. Ça fait mal… mais tu l'as cherché aussi ! 

         - Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? S'enquit Severus, toujours aussi inquiet, voyant Aurore qui ne cessait de pleurer.

         - Lorsqu'elle s'emporte comme cela, c'est la seule façon de l'arrêter, sa puissance se concentre dans sa marque… C'est très douloureux, mais efficace ! Elle va se remettre, ne t'inquiète pas.

         - Toi, ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il, se rappelant des incroyables griffures que lui avait fait Aurore quelques instants plus tôt.

         - Ce n'est rien ! J'en ai vu d'autres ! Lui répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

         - Elle n'y a pas été de mains morte !

         - Ce n'est vraiment pas grave, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de toute façon, elle ne se contrôlait plus. Dans ces cas là, avant, c'était Nora qui s'occupait d'elle. Et c'était souvent bien pire que ce que tu as vu ! Aurore l'a presque égorgée une fois, on a du s'y mettre à plusieurs pour l'arrêter !

Severus soupira, abasourdi.

         - Elle a subit beaucoup de pression ces derniers jours ! Continua Siria essayant de trouver une explication.  Elle ne dort plus, depuis qu'elle sait qu'elle est enceinte. Elle a peur qu'il se passe quelque chose, comme pour les jumeaux. C'est le démon à la langue de Serpent qui lui a appris pour le bébé… Elle m'avait dit, qu'il sentait des choses étranges pour celui-là également. Elle a eut peur, c'est pour cela qu'elle n'était pas sûre de le garder. Elle ne voulait pas… infliger cela à un autre enfant… Tu sais bien, que dès qu'il s'agit de ses enfants, elle a tendance à paniquer…

         - Je comprends ce qu'elle ressent… il s'agit de MES enfants aussi ! Lui fit il remarquer d'un ton amer. Elle aurait du me le dire, avant de décider quoique ce soit !

         - Ne lui en veut pas, elle n'avait rien décidé encore, je te répète qu'elle n'était pas sûre, c'est tout ! Elle devait venir au temple ce matin… voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas, je suis venue ici, inquiète. Et évidemment, on aurait du s'en douter, Langue de Serpent a voulut profiter de l'occasion ! Aurore l'avait déjà payé pour ses services, mais bien sûr il a voulut plus !

         - Quoi ? Payé ?! Comment ça payé ?! Quels services ?!

Siria prit alors délicatement le bras d'Aurore, et présenta son poignet à Severus. Deux petites marques perçaient la peau de cette dernière, et elle avait également pris une teinte violacée, striée de blanc.

         - Elle a fait appel à lui pour qu'il lui fournisse certaines informations, en tant qu'espion. Elle le faisait souvent quand elle n'avait pas le temps de chercher quelque chose, lorsqu'elle était notre reine, il est très fiable et efficace. Mais, ce qu'il veut en échange c'est un peu de sa vie et de son énergie… sa morsure est mortelle !

         - Hein ????????

         - Rassure toi, cela fait longtemps que Aurore a trouvé le moyen d'être immunisée contre son poison ! Elle n'aurait pas fait appel à lui sinon ! S'exclama Siria en souriant. Mais, ça l'a un peu détraquée cette fois-ci, elle n'a plus l'habitude ! Toujours est il qu'il a du vouloir prendre la vie du bébé aussi. C'est très tentant pour lui, j'imagine qu'elle n'a pas voulut le laisser faire… et voilà, comment cela a dégénérée.

         - Il a appelé d'autres amis à lui, en renfort.

         - Oui… sûrement. Quelle erreur ! Plus il y en a à tuer, plus Aurore s'excite, s'il y avait bien une chose à ne pas faire, c'était d'en appeler d'autres ! Il a du croire qu'avec le temps elle n'était plus aussi forte ! Ajouta Siria.

Severus secoua la tête d'un air dépassé, en plaquant sa paume contre son front.

         - Mes enfants… mon bébé. Emit alors Aurore d'une voix tremblante. Siria… je ne peux pas le perdre… pardon… Severus…

Ils tournèrent leurs regards vers elle, pour la voir se remettre à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Siria s'avança vers Aurore et enlaça ses bras autour de ses épaules.

         - Je savais bien que ça n'était pas ce que tu voulais… lui murmura-t-elle.

         - Je ne les laisserai pas me les prendre ! Ajouta Aurore ses joues toujours ruisselantes de larmes. Aucun ne mettra la main sur un seul de mes enfants…. Aucun……

         - Bien sûr Aurore. Lui dit elle en se détachant d'elle. Aucun ne réussira jamais à te battre. N'ai crainte, tu t'occuperas de celui-là, aussi bien que d'Evan et Morgane ! Et Severus t'aidera ! Il est là, Chérie, il va prendre soin de toi. Reprends toi maintenant…

Aurore ne répliqua rien et détourna son regard. Siria se leva, et soupira, soulagée.

         - Elle va aller mieux, Severus. Il ne faut pas la laisser seule.

         - Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Répliqua-t-il en observant Aurore.

         - Tant mieux. D'ici quelques heures, elle sera redevenue complètement maître d'elle-même.

         - Elle ne l'est pas encore ?

         - Si, mais elle est encore fragile… et… la moindre… excitation pourrait la faire s'emporter de nouveau. Alors, hum, comment dire… soyez sages ! S'exclama Siria en souriant avant de s'éclipser rapidement.

°~^*^~°

Severus attendit quelques minutes, essayant de rassembler ses pensées. Puis, il reporta son attention sur sa femme, qui calmait peu à peu ses sanglots mais semblait toujours l'éviter. Finalement, il se décida, et alla s'assoire sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il la fit ensuite doucement glisser vers lui, et s'attacha à laver son corps du sang qui le maculait. Elle lui tournait le dos, et restait muette, se laissant à moitié faire, car elle continuait de se déporter sur le côté chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui faire face.

Aurore se décontractait difficilement, pour ainsi dire pas du tout. Mais Severus faisait preuve d'une douceur et d'une patience inouïe, sentant toujours son corps tendu sous ses caresses et son regard coupable le fuir.

Ils demeurèrent tous deux silencieux quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Severus use de magie pour remplacer l'eau qui avait pris une teinte rougeâtre.

         - Tu es vraiment impossible… lâcha-t-il dans un murmure, en la ramenant une fois de plus au près de lui, pour verser de l'eau sur ses longs cheveux dorés. Tu es pire que ta fille… elle me mène la vie dure, elle aussi, au collège. Elle enchaîne ses sottises, mais en y réfléchissant bien, cela ne m'étonne guère ! Et tu ne connais pas la dernière non plus, notre fils, avec ses airs d'ange, commence à être plus qu'insupportable ! Lui qui était si sage, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne nous fasse un début de crise préadolescente ! Il a tendance à avoir la grosse tête par moments, et à prendre sa sœur de haut. Il a essayé avec moi d'ailleurs, mais je te garantis qu'il va redescendre sur terre très vite ! Enfin, leur comportement est à la limite compréhensible, ce ne sont que des enfants. Mais toi… toi, tu es vraiment intenable ! Va-t-il falloir que je te traite comme eux, pour que tu n'ailles plus t'empêtrer dans de pareilles situations ?! C'est incroyable !

Aurore enfouit aussitôt sa tête au creux de ses mains, et se remit à pleurer. Severus alla la saisir par les épaules et se planta devant elle.

         - Aurais-tu oublié, continua-t-il, que je t'aimais plus que tout ?! Et que je préférerais mourir plutôt que de te perdre ! 

Aurore leva lentement ses yeux vers lui, pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée, puis d'un élan, se jeta à son cou.

         - Je ne voulais pas que tu me voies comme cela ! Sanglotait elle, la tête enfouie dans la cape de Severus. C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit… avec ces idiots de démons sans scrupules, j'avais peur qu'une telle chose ne se produise… je suis désolée !

         - L'avantage d'avoir été Mangemort, c'est que habitué à voir des choses de ce genre… lui répliqua-t-il en passant ses mains entre ses longues mèches de cheveux. Mais, s'il te plait, ma Douce, ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Jamais ! J'ai cru devenir fou ces derniers jours, sans toi !

La sorcière se redressa pour se caler tout contre le torse de Severus,  s'agrippant vivement à sa cape.

         - Attention. Lui lança-t-il, sentant enfin un rayon de soulagement éclaircir son cœur. Je vais finir par te rejoindre dans l'eau si tu continues de me serrer comme cela ! 

         - Tu m'as tellement manqué. Lui souffla-t-elle, pleurant encore.

Severus la détacha délicatement de lui, et la ramena dans l'eau, lui souriant simplement.

         - Ça t'apprendra ! Lui déclara-t-il, presque amusé. La prochaine fois, tu ne me mettras pas à l'écart.

         - Laisse moi venir encore près de toi… lui demanda-t-elle d'un air suppliant. 

         - Cela ne serait pas raisonnable. 

         - Je te promets de me contrôler…

         - Je sais, mais si je te prends encore dans mes bras, c'est moi qui ne me contrôlerais plus. Lui avoua-t-il, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste ici, je ne m'occuperais que de toi, ferme les yeux et laisse moi faire.

Aurore s'approcha de son visage et ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser.

         - Je t'aime… lui murmura-t-elle doucement.

Severus caressa sa joue, puis elle abaissa simplement ses paupières, essayant de retrouver un peu de calme, tandis qu'il usait de toute sa tendresse pour l'apaiser.

Peu après, le sorcier alla chercher un produit de sa confection pour achever ses soins. Il revint près d'Aurore _(parce qu'elle le valait bien !)_ et déposa juste une noix de l'onguent au creux de sa main. Il sentit aussitôt une chaleur intense se propager à l'intérieur de son corps, car il s'agissait d'une crème, aux vertus réparatrices très puissantes, qui d'une seule application et en très petite quantité réchauffait et redonnait son énergie à tout. 

Severus entreprit alors de masse les épaules d'Aurore avec douceur mais vigueur. Après quelques passages de ses mains sur la peau de sa femme, Severus remarqua qu'elle se décontractait peu à peu. Aurore baissa la tête, lui présentant son cou en ramenant ses longs cheveux blonds sur le côté. Severus y passa délicatement sa main. Il sentait la chaleur du produit pénétrer progressivement en elle. Et ses yeux fixaient sans relâche la silhouette sans défense de la sorcière, pour attiser son désir de l'entourer profondément encore et encore… 

En appliquant une dernière fois sa main sur les épaules d'Aurore, Severus amena, sans réfléchir, son visage plus près de sa peau, suivant les courbes de son dos dans la descente avec une tendresse infinie. Il plongea alors les mains dans l'eau, caressant le bas de son dos, atteignant rapidement le creux de ses reins. Il y attarda longuement ses mains, savourant le contact de sa peau sur ses paumes, sous les ondulations de l'eau et la chaleur enivrante. Les choses allant, il ne pu retenir ses lèvres plus longtemps hors de portée de la peau de la sorcière. Ainsi s'autorisa-t-il un baiser furtif dans son cou. L'épaule d'Aurore se redressa dans un mouvement de surprise. Severus descendit alors ses lèvres et accentua ses baisers. Sur une même lancée, ses mains glissèrent devant elle, sur son ventre. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle savoura enfin, avec bonheur et soulagement, les caresses et l'attention du sorcier. La pression qu'il exerça sur son ventre sembla raviver quelque peu son énergie, alors qu'elle posait sa main sur celle de Severus. 

Son esprit se relâcha, puis elle pencha sa tête en arrière, Severus l'embrassant toujours avec une passion de plus en plus prononcée. Puis, il reprit sa progression, remontant sa main, et celle d'Aurore, lentement, le long de son ventre. Lorsqu'il atteignit les courbes de ses seins, il se laissa aller vivement vers elle, tombant presque dans l'eau. Sa bouche exerçant toujours un va et vient entre son épaule et son cou, il se laissa aller contre elle, ne prenant presque plus garde à ses mouvements. Il se délectait avec ferveur de la redécouverte de son corps, la soignant par la même occasion avec une sollicitude décuplée.

Après s'être occupé du haut de son buste, Severus redescendit ses mains vers le bas du ventre d'Aurore, de façon plus entreprenante à présent. Ses mains passèrent et repassèrent délicatement sur l'intérieur de ses jambes. Aurore qui reposait alors sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus, se laissa aller à un soupir de satisfaction, et remonta sa main vers le visage du sorcier. Elle passa tendrement sa paume entre sa joue et ses cheveux sombres, alors que le buste de Severus se plaquait de plus en plus contre son dos.

D'un mouvement rapide, il la fit se retourner face à lui. Aurore recula dans le fond du bain, l'incitant à la rejoindre. Severus ne lutta plus longtemps contre son envie et entra à son tour dans l'eau, ses vêtements disparaissant au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers elle.

Aurore semblait encore fragile, aussi Severus l'enlaça avec une immense précaution. Elle s'allongea dans l'eau, et seul le haut de son ventre demeura à la surface. Severus laissa aller ses mains dans le dos de sa femme, et la releva légèrement, la cambrant avec douceur, pour venir poser ses lèvres au milieu de son buste. Celle-ci passa sa main derrière la nuque de son sorcier, y répandant de l'eau brûlante qui perla le long de son dos, sous les mouvements vagabonds de ses doigts fins sur sa peau. Il en ressentit une sensation piquante, venant stimuler ses sens, le rendant plus fougueux encore. Il remonta ses lèvres jusqu'à son visage et l'embrassa avec une ardeur soulignée par l'attente et son désir grimpant.

Alors Aurore se laissa entièrement faire, et n'entoura finalement que le torse de Severus de ses bras, pour le laisser mener leur amour à sa guise. 

Il amena la main vers le haut de sa cuisse, et effleura la marque, remarquant que celle-ci était redevenue aussi belle et parfaite que le jour de son apparition. Mais le léger gémissement qu'émit Aurore lui fit comprendre qu'elle demeurait douloureuse.

         - On ne devrait pas… lui murmura-t-il. Tu n'es pas remise.

Aurore serra plus fort l'étreinte de ses bras autour de lui.

         - Non… lui répliqua-t-elle à voix basse. Continue… ce n'est rien. Viens, viens plus près… j'ai tant besoin de toi. Maintenant…

Elle énonça ses derniers mots dans un souffla alors que Severus s'emparait à nouveau de ses lèvres et intensifiait ses caresses le long de son corps, pour empoigner sa jambe et la relever vivement contre sa taille.

La vapeur qui les enveloppait rendait leurs mouvements plus lents et les sensations plus fortes. Si bien qu'ils savouraient chaque contact au plus profond de leur être avec un bonheur sans pareil, durant chaque minute, chaque seconde. Ils s'adonnèrent ainsi l'un à l'autre avec un amour toujours croissant, retrouvant presque les émois de leur première nuit. 

Severus lança un regard brillant à sa femme avant d'amener son autre jambe contre sa taille, l'aidant à se nouer autour de lui. 

Il releva la tête et l'entraîna dans un baiser torride, quand alors elle fut envahie d'une vague de frissons, partant de son bassin jusqu'à la plus infime partie de son corps, tandis qu'il investissait l'intérieur de son corps.

D'une impulsion de ses hanches, Severus la fit se redresser légèrement, et la cala plus entre le bord et son corps, exécutant ses mouvements au rythme des ondulations de l'eau. Aurore détacha d'un geste rapide ses bras du corps de Severus pour s'agripper aux parois derrière elle. Lui tenait encore les jambes de cette dernière, les plaquant fermement autour de lui. Il accéléra ses allées et venues, s'insinuant plus profondément en elle, sentant son envie s'exalter toujours plus fort, l'incitant à happer le corps d'Aurore sans retenu.

Mais il décela une tentative de se détacher de la part de sa femme, ses jambes glissaient entre ses doigts. Cependant il était pris dans un degré d'excitation bien trop extrême et les retint avec forces contre sa taille. Sous la paume de sa main, il éprouva un léger picotement…

         - Doucement… lui demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle. Ralentis…

         - Attends. Lui répliqua-t-il, continuant son action plus vigoureusement.

         - Mais… je ne pourrais pas…

         - Je sais…. La coupa-t-il en l'embrassant, incapable de se stopper maintenant.

Aurore ondula son corps sous le plaisir qui l'emportait. Il aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais l'allégresse qui le submergeait l'empêcha de penser à quoique ce soit. La douleur au creux de sa main le saisit plus fortement. De son côté, Aurore ressentait à nouveau sa jambe la déchirer, sous la pression que Severus exerçait sur elle. Aurore ferma les yeux redoutant de les rouvrir, mais savourant l'instant avec une excitation toujours redoublée et sa force  qui regagnait son corps.

Severus fut soudain foudroyé de surprise. Aurore venait de poser sa main sur son dos, et d'y enfoncer sournoisement ses ongles, qui passèrent alors plus pour des griffes acérées, avant de descendre sa main ainsi le long de sa peau. Il la fixa intensément, découvrant que le fond de ses yeux était à nouveau animé de cette flamme rougeâtre, et gagnait bientôt l'intégralité de son regard. 

Severus souffla, ne voulant se laisser aller à la douleur saisissante qu'elle faisait naître en lui. Il sentait qu'elle cherchait à le retourner pour se mettre au dessus de lui. Severus ne se démonta pas, et la saisit par la taille, la gardant plaquée contre le fond du bassin. 

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'emporte d'avantage et la laisser le dominer la plongerait dans une folie plus grande encore. 

Il ne désirait aucunement la brusquer, aussi demeura-t-il doux dans ses mouvements, et  caressa ses jambes avec délicatesse, essayant de la calmer. 

Elle se redressa vivement contre lui et cria de plaisir et de rage de ne pas le voir céder à ce qu'elle exigeait. 

Severus remarqua qu'elle commençait à réellement s'énerver. Ses yeux s'emplissaient d'un rouge toujours plus vif, et sa rose noire le perçait de ses épines, sous la prise qu'il détenait sur sa cuisse. 

Aurore lui lacéra le dos plus férocement cette fois-ci, et son sang ruissela abondamment jusque dans le creux de ses reins. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se laisser aller aussi loin, si tôt.  Il releva son buste à son tour, se détachant d'elle. D'un geste vif et puissant il attrapa les mains de sa femme qui s'agitaient cruellement dans son dos, et les plaqua fermement contre la paroi de la baignoire. 

         - Ça suffit maintenant… lui dit il d'une voix grave en se détachant d'elle.

Aurore lui lança un regard féroce, et repassa sa jambe autour de sa taille pour le maintenir plaqué contre elle.

         - Tu n'as pas le droit de partir ! Lui lança-t-elle d'un ton acide. Tu vas rester ici, jusqu'à ce que j'aie ce que je veux !

Severus soupira, et se dégagea de son étreinte, puis se leva rapidement. Elle le regarda écarquillant les yeux, comme outrée. Il passa ses vêtements en un tour de baguette, et se retourna vers elle.

         - Reviens immédiatement ! Lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix forte, se hissant sur le rebord de la baignoire, sans le quitter des yeux.

         - J'ai fait une erreur. Lui dit il en s'avançant vers elle. J'aurais du m'arrêter quand tu me l'as demandé, c'est de ma faute, d'accord… Mais, je ne veux pas que tu t'emportes davantage. Donne moi gentiment la main, et viens, tu dois te reposer maintenant.

Il s'apprêta à la saisir, mais elle le devança et se jeta violemment contre lui, l'amenant durement contre le mur.

         - Tu suivras ma volonté ! Lui cria-t-elle en entourant sa taille de ses bras pour l'amener fermement contre elle. Tu es entre mes mains, alors tu ne m'échapperas plus !

         - Tu commences à aller trop loin, Aurore… l'avertit il en lui jetant un regard noir.

Aurore attrapa son visage dans sa main et le releva contre le mur.

         - Tu es sous mon pouvoir ! Tu vas revenir en moi et finir ce qu'on a commencé ! Lui dit elle prenant une voix autoritaire, ses yeux maintenant voilés d'une lueur maligne que Severus n'était pas habitué à connaître. J'aurais ta force, je t'épuiserais… jusqu'à ton dernier souffle ! (Mouahahahaaaa !) _(Zelda s'emporte et est mdr toute seule sur son clavier)_

Il s'apprêta à répliquer, mais elle fut plus rapide, et fondit brusquement sur son cou, le mordant jusqu'au sang.

Cette fois-ci, Severus sembla aussi menaçant qu'un orage s'apprêtant à éclater. Il la repoussa en maintenant une poigne solide sur ses bras.

         - Ton sang a bon goût et ta chaire est tendre ! J'aurai beaucoup de plaisir à m'occuper de ton cas ! Murmura-t-elle en le fixant d'un air toujours aussi diabolique.

         - On va faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu… marmonna-t-il en se massant vivement le cou sous la douleur, contenant avec difficultés sa colère.

         - Tu as peur de t'amuser avec moi ?? Ricana-t-elle.

         - Très bien ! Tu veux jouer à ça ! Gronda-t-il. On va voir lequel de nous deux sera le plus fort. 

Aurore tenta de se dégager furieusement, mais fut incapable de bouger d'un pouce. 

Ce que cette dernière ne savait pas, c'était que Severus avait profité d'un instant ou elle semblait dans les vapes, un peu plus tôt, pour lui jeter un sort qui devait laisser sa magie sans effet pour un temps. Il avait toujours eu confiance en elle, mais certainement pas en son côté Rose Noire tellement imprévisible et lunatique.

Il savait qu'elle n'utiliserait en aucun cas toute sa force contre lui, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent ! 

A présent, même si elle faisait tout pour prouver le contraire, elle était très affaiblie. 

Aussi, ne se démonta-t-il pas pour quelques mots et resserra son étreinte, réduisant l'espace qu'il y avait alors entre eux deux. 

         - Alors ma petite voleuse, on dirait que tu t'affoles ?! Lui siffla-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir. Tu vois bien que tu incapable de quoique ce soit pour le moment. Alors tu ferais tout aussi bien d'abandonner ton jeu ridicule !

         - Je peux te réduire en cendres si je le veux ! Lui hurla-t-elle, vexée de ne pas réussir ce que son esprit envahi de folie lui dictait.

         - Tu as plutôt intérêt à te calmer vite, tu sais que ma patience à des limites ! S'exclama-t-il en reprenant une allure sévère

         - Tu ne m'auras pas ! S'écria-t-elle. Tu ne m'auras pas !

         - On va bien voir ! S'exclama-t-il en la soulevant par la taille pour la porter sur son épaule.

         - Fais moi redescendre ! Cria-t-elle encore. Tu paieras pour cet affront ! La Voleuse de Sorts ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds par un vulgaire démon !

Severus poussa un soupir d'exaspération, essayant par tous les moyens de retenir ses jambes qui donnaient des coups de pieds dans tous les sens.

         - Figure toi que Severus Rogue non plus ! Lui répliqua-t-il en l'amenant jusqu'à leur lit. Je ne suis pas un de tes démons moi, ma chère ! Tu sais que je n'ai certainement pas peur de toi, et que je ne te laisserais plus déborder, et ce même si tu es possédée par je ne sais quelle partie de ton esprit enragé !

A ses mots il la fit s'assoire sur le lit, se postant devant elle d'un air déterminé. Comme elle semblait arrêter de gigoter furieusement, il la relâcha, et croisa les bras d'un air fatigué.

         - Tu es épuisante quand même, quand tu t'y mets… Lui dit il en secouant la tête d'un air désapprobateur. Bon, maintenant tu restes couchée là, et tu dors ! Je ne veux pas te voir debout avant que tu ne sois complètement redevenue toi-même, et ne tente pas de me tromper, je le saurais !

Elle se redressa alors vivement, toisant Severus d'un air contrarié.

         - J'ai dit au lit ! Lui répéta-t-il en lui rendant son regard.

         - Non !

         - Tu refuses ?! Lui demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, l'air menaçant.

         - Parfaitement ! La Voleuses de Sorts ne reçoit pas d'ordre ! Lui cria-t-elle après en prenant la même pose que lui.

         - Et est ce qu'elle a déjà reçu une fessée la Voleuse de Sorts ?! Lui répliqua Severus qui commençait à en avoir assez. Non, parce que si tu continues à me faire une comédie pareille, je ne vais pas me gêner !

Aurore soutint son regard accusateur, serrant ses poings d'une allure hautement offensée, mais finit par se rassoire en râlant. 

         - Ça y est ? Lui demanda Severus. Calmée ?!

         - Ma vengeance serra terrible ! Tu es peut être un démon coriace, mais je t'aurais ! Pesta-t-elle.

Severus pointa son doigt vers elle.

         - Apparemment, je me suis mal fais comprendre ! S'énerva-t-il. Alors, et d'une je ne suis pas un démon, et de deux tu vas venir ici tout de suite !

Il avança sa main vers elle pour la saisir par le bras, et la retourner sur le ventre, mais elle se dégagea vivement et se rassit en tailleur sur le lit, silencieuse et froissé.

         - Bon, tu te calmes alors ?! Tant mieux, tu ferais bien de dormir maintenant.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui pour lui relancer un regard offusquée et croisa les bras en bougonnant.

Severus l'observa, mais cette fois-ci, à défaut d'être en colère, il commença à rire de la situation. 

         - Tu peux bouder, ma petite Voleuse ! S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, du moment que tu restes tranquille !

         - Tu oses te moquer ! Hurla-t-elle de plus belle voyant qu'il son visage bientôt hilare.

         - Oui… tu me fais penser à Morgane, quand elle avait 4 ans et qu'elle nous faisait des crises pour ne pas aller se coucher ! Tu es une mignonne Voleuse de Sorts finalement, même avec ton sale caractère… Lui répliqua-t-il.

Severus s'apprêtait à ce qu'elle lui renvoie un de ces grandes phrases de pulsions dominatrices, mais elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire elle ramena ses genoux sur son buste et commença à gémir pour se remettre à pleurer.

         - Non, ne recommence à pleurer ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu pleurais devant les démons qui ne cédaient pas à tes caprices ?!

Elle redoubla de larmes en guise de réponses. 

En fin de compte, Severus eut un léger sourire, soulagé ça c'était bien sa petite fontaine d'Aurore à lui !

Il alla à sa rencontre, et passa ses bras autour d'elle, d'un mouvement rassurant.

         - Bon, pleure, si tu veux… murmura-t-il. Je resterais avec toi, jusqu'à ce que tu dormes.

Elle se redressa doucement et s'assit sur lui pour se blottir contre son torse.

         - Gentil démon, je veux bien que tu restes… souffla-t-elle entre deux sanglots, pour fermer les yeux et cramponner sa main à sa chemise.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel… bon d'accord, elle n'était pas encore totalement redescendue sur terre ! Mais quoiqu'elle fasse, il ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur, elle finissait toujours par l'ensorceler, avec ou sans pouvoir ^_~ !

Il fit apparaître sa large cape sombre sur ses épaules, et en entoura le corps de la sorcière, lové contre lui. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et la câlina tendrement entre ses bras, pendant qu'elle se laissait emporter par le sommeil _(et pas autre chose ! C'est moins dangereux pour Sev ! lol ^_^)_

°~^*^~°

Le sorcier s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard. Aurore dormait toujours, blottie contre lui. Il constata avec bonheur qu'elle avait l'air le plus paisible du monde. Il la déplaça avec précaution pour ne pas la réveiller, et se leva. 

Il se dirigea vers leur salle de bain, et soigna quand même les marques qu'elle lui avait laissé dans le dos. 

Mais sans doute s'était elle réveillée, car lorsqu'il se retourna, il la vit sur à l'entrée de la salle de bain. Elle lui adressa un regard coupable en le détaillant.

         - C'est moi qui t'ai fait cela, n'est ce pas ?

         - Ce n'était pas vraiment toi. Lui dit il en s'approchant d'elle.

         - Si… c'est bien ça le problème. C'était entièrement moi…la voleuses de Sorts je la maintient, mais elle est moi… je ne peux rien faire contre de toute façon.

         - Arrête… lui murmura-t-il en la serrant contre lui. En 12 ans, c'est la première fois que quelque chose comme cela s'est produit. C'était exceptionnel, et je suis sûr qu'à l'avenir, tu te contrôleras, aussi bien que tu l'as fait jusqu'à présent.

Aurore haussa les épaules en enfouissant sa tête au creux de son cou.

         - Puis, c'était de ma faute… Continua Severus. Siria m'avait prévenue… je me suis laisser aller à mes pulsions, je n'aurais pas du. Tu vois, tu n'es pas la seul à avoir du mal à te maîtriser ! Tu étais tellement désirable tout à l'heure, ton côté Rose noire est peut être imprévisible, mais je ne le déteste pas pour autant… tu le sais bien.

Aurore acquiesça d'un signe de tête, lui souriant d'un air reconnaissante.

         - C'est à cause du bébé… chuchota-t-elle ensuite. Déjà pour les jumeaux s'étaient pareil, quand je suis enceinte, mes pouvoirs se détraques… je me demande bien quel destin ignoble menace encore celui-ci !

         - Aurore, il n'y aura pas de destin ignoble ou quoi que ce soit. Les jumeaux vont bien… Ils sont un peu bizarres en ce moment, je te l'accorde. Mais à la longue ils vont se calmer… ils sont comme toi ma chérie ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant.

         - Tu n'es pas trop fâché contre moi alors ?! Lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Pour le bébé…

         - Tu ne l'as pas commandé je te signale. Je n'ai rien contre le fait d'avoir un autre enfant, et je suis sûre que Evan et Morgane seront ravi ! Surtout Morgane, tu te rappelles qu'elle a toujours voulut un petit frère ! Lui assura-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, ma Douce, je t'aime…

Elle lui sourit tendrement et se serra à nouveau contre lui. 

         - Je suis désolée pour Morgane… mais je pense qu'il s'agira d'une fille. S'amusa Aurore.

         - Dans ce cas, moi je suis content ! Ajouta Severus en l'embrassant tendrement.

         - Tu m'as dit qu'Evan se comportait bizarrement tout à l'heure ? S'enquit elle. 

         - Oui… je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, on dirait qu'il m'en veut depuis un certain temps. Je me demande bien ce que je lui ai fait !

         - Tu veux que je lui parle ?

Severus secoua la tête d'un air pensif.

         - Non, merci, je vais le faire. J'ai déjà eu une petite discussion l'autre soir avec lui sur le fait que je n'appréciais pas qu'il se batte avec sa sœur, mais le message n'a pas du passé encore…

         - Ils se battent maintenant ?! S'étonna Aurore d'un air mécontent.

         - Depuis qu'ils sont rentrés au collège, une sorte de compétition s'est instaurée entre eux… Expliqua Severus. Et je trouve qu'Evan abuse en ce moment, il devient très orgueilleux vis-à-vis de Morgane, pendant qu'il fait les yeux doux à tout le monde ! Dire qu'il y a une semaine à peine, j'ai retrouvé Evan dans le lit de Morgane, toujours très unis… Et pourtant, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça. Maintenant je commence à regretter le temps où rien ne les séparait… à présent ils passent d'un extrême à l'autre, c'est vraiment agaçant !

Aurore semblait pensive.

         - C'est étrange… le fait que ce soit maintenant Evan qui agisse comme cela… Pensa-t-t-elle tout haut. S'il te plait, Severus, surveille le bien, essaye de le calmer. Il ne faut pas qu'il rentre davantage en conflit avec sa sœur. 

         - Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aurais l'œil…

°~^*^~°

Entre temps, le soir tomba rapidement sur le collège de Poudlard. Et notre petite Morgane marchait silencieusement dans les couloirs, en direction des appartements de son père. Aujourd'hui, la journée avait été plutôt paisible, pour une fois ! Premièrement, sa grande amie Aska avait fait son retour dans la salle commune des Serpentard et à nouveau, elles reprenaient toutes deux leurs grands projets ^_^ 

Visant cette fois-ci, deux Gryffondor et un Serdaigle ! La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, ainsi avaient elle pris toutes deux, et bien sûr avec la collaboration de Seto, la décision d'agir en vrai Serpentard digne de ce nom, de ne plus se laisser, encore une seule fois, manquer de respect et d'être de parfaits petits sorciers infects avec tous ceux qui se mettraient en travers leur chemin !

         - Tu la fille de Severus Rogue ! Lui avait dit Aska. Alors lève la tête et sois fière de l'être, tu ne vas quand même pas te laisser humilier par un Gryffondor !

Elle avait alors sourit, et avait lancé un regard discret à Seto. Puis, lui s'était levé et s'était rapproché d'elle.

_(Reprise de la musique douce et mélodieuse)_

         - Ni par personne. Avait il ajouté en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. J'y veillerais.

_(Fin de la musique douce et mélodieuse)_

Le jeune épervier de Morgane s'était alors imposé sur l'épaule de la fillette, faisant bien comprendre qu'il serait là également pour sa jeune maîtresse !

Et d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas quitté son épaule, et l'accompagnait à cet instant vers le bureau de son père. Car même si la fillette avait passé une excellente journée, elle n'avait pas vu Severus de la journée, et son absence l'intriguait.

Mais lorsqu'elle atteignit l'entrée des appartements de Severus, son visage illuminé d'un simple sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Evan était contre le mur, il tourna la tête dans sa direction, et elle retrouva le même regard noir qu'il lui jetait à présent dès qu'il la voyait. Elle fit un pas, désirant reculer, mais un battement d'ailes de la part de Severus l'épervier (^_^) lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Elle inspira profondément, et continua sa marche, ne prêtant pas attention à son frère.

         - Pourquoi tu viens le voir ?! Lui demanda-t-il soudain, d'un ton suspicieux.

         - Et toi alors ? Lui répliqua-t-elle, sans perdre son sang froid.

         - Ce n'est certainement pas lui que j'attendais, c'est toi que je voulais voir !

         - Ah bah c'est bête alors, parce que moi j'ai pas envie ! Lui rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

         - Tu venais pleurer dans sa cape hein ?! Pff… t'es nulle ! Je me demande parfois pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi !

Elle lui lança un regard furieux.

         - Je ne te demande rien ! Si c'est pour me parler comme à un chien, je préfère encore ne plus te voir ! Lui cria-t-elle.

         - Tu n'as pas le choix, et moi non plus… mais je reste patient, je sais que quand tu consentiras, _enfin_, à m'écouter, ça ira bien mieux !

         - Ouais, ben tu rêves mon cher !

         - De toute façon, si tu comptais voir papa c'est râpé parce qu'il n'est pas encore rentré de ces « affaires » !

Morgane le dévisagea… qu'il lui en veule à elle, elle avait déjà du mal à l'admettre, mais l'entendre ainsi parler de Severus la troublait.

         - Il va rentrer bientôt, je vais l'attendre. Décréta Morgane d'un air décidé.

         - Tu peux attendre longtemps ! Papa s'en fiche de toi ! 

         - C'est pas vrai ! S'indigna-t-elle.

         - Bien sûr que si, mais rassure toi, il se fiche de moi également… qu'est ce que tu crois, Maman est partie, alors il va s'amuser ailleurs, et il nous laisse par la même occasion !

Morgane écarquilla les yeux.

         - Arrête de mentir, Maman n'est pas partie, elle ne nous laisserai jamais, elle va revenir bientôt !

         - Mais moi je l'ai vu Papa, hier, avec l'autre tache !

         - Qui ça ?! 

         - Mais le professeur Nightwish bien sûr ! Ils étaient tous les deux, enlacés dans un couloir sombre… très, très enlacés, et après ils se sont enfermés dans son bureau ! Je le déteste !

         - Et t'as pas eu l'idée que c'était juste amical non ?! Lui envoya-t-elle en serrant les poings. 

         - Ce que tu peux être naïve ma pauvre !

Morgane sentit une larme venir chatouiller sa joue, puis une autre. Elle leva ses yeux vers Evan qui l'observait durement.

         - Je ne veux plus t'écouter ! Tu dis ça uniquement pour me faire du mal ! 

         - Crois ce que tu veux… lui répliqua Evan en haussant les épaules. Moi, je sais que j'ai raison !

Morgane tourna vivement les talons et s'enfuit à toute vitesse.

Evan la regarda s'en aller en croisant les bras, puis quitta le couloir à son tour, l'esprit plus torturé sans doute que celui de Morgane.

°~^*^~°

La jeune sorcière avait foncé vers la forêt, elle ne s'arrêta qu'après s'être enfoncée en profondeur au cœur de la flore.

Son visage était maculé de larmes alors qu'elle arrêtait enfin sa course. Elle leva la tête et regarda autour d'elle, tournant sur elle-même.

         - Daren ! Appela-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Aucune réponse…

         - DAREN !!! Répéta-t-elle plus fort encore.

A part un léger échos et le bruit des feuilles soulevées par le vents, le silence perdura dans la forêt. Un lourd silence. La fillette sentit son cœur sombrer de plus en plus. Elle s'agenouilla à terre et ses sanglots redoublèrent. Elle continua de l'appeler, mais il ne venait toujours pas.

Quelques instants plus tard, cependant un bruit de pas fit craquer les feuilles séchées et les minuscules bouts de bois qui jonchaient le sol. Morgane se redressa d'un bond, et en apercevant la silhouette du sorcier qui apparaissait à travers l'ombre des arbres, elle se mit à sourire en séchant ses larmes. 

         - Daren ! Pourquoi as-tu été si long ! S'exclama-t-elle en courrant jusqu'à lui.

         - Morgane ! Fit alors une voix d'un ton à la fois grave et surpris.

La fillette s'arrêta net en écarquillant les yeux.

         - Papa ?! S'exclama-t-elle bien plus stupéfaite. Mais… qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

Morgane fit un pas en arrière, de peur de sa réaction… il devait être bien plus de minuit à présent, et elle n'était pas persuadé que Severus apprécie beaucoup de la voir si tard au milieu de la forêt interdite.

         - Mais, tu es folle de crier comme cela ! S'exclama-t-il d'abord, plus inquiet que furieux en réalité. Tu veux te faire manger par un loup garou ou quoi !

Morgane baissa le regard vers le sol, laissant échapper une autre larme.

         - Désolée… bredouilla-t-elle faiblement.

         - Qui est ce que tu attendais comme ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu vois encore ce sorcier, nous t'avions interdit de retourner le voir ! Tu ne comprends pas que c'est dangereux !

Morgane haussa les épaules, ne sachant quoi répondre. Severus s'avança vers elle et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. Il l'entoura de sa cape et la prit doucement dans ses bras.

         - Tu… tu ne te mets pas en colère ?! Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

         - Je suis rentré, et je ne t'ais pas vue. Je me suis vraiment inquiété… et ton frère qui est enfermé dans sa salle commune, qui refuse de me parler… mais, au moins je t'ai retrouvée. Alors, je suis rassuré.

Morgane passa alors ses bras autour des épaules de Severus et blotti sa tête au creux de son cou, cherchant à tout prix un réconfort. 

         - Pourquoi pleurais-tu ma Douce ?! Lui demanda-t-il en caressant délicatement ses cheveux.

         - Moi aussi, j'ai eu peur… quand je ne t'ai pas vu. Répliqua-t-elle simplement.

Et Severus du se contenter de cette réponse car la fillette demeura silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'orée de la forêt pour regagner le château.

- Papa… l'appela-t-elle d'une petite voix, toujours lové entre ses bras. Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi, ce soir.

- Il faut que tu ailles dans ton dortoir, tu ne peux pas…

- Mais s'il te plait. Insista-t-elle. Calypso à bien le droit de rester dans les appartements d'Hermione !

         - Oui… mais ce n'est pas pareil.

         - Je t'en prie… lui demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard brillant. J'ai peur… toute seule.

Severus ne se sentit pas le cœur de la renvoyer ce soir, et il se sentait même plutôt soulagé de voir que sa petite fille lui portait à nouveau de l'attention, et restait calme entre ses bras. 

         - Bon, d'accord… céda-t-il finalement. Tiens, d'ailleurs j'avais quelque chose à vous dire à toi et ton frère. Mais tant pis, je te le dirais à toi, et nous irons parler à Evan plus tard.

         - Quand il ne nous détestera plus…

         - Oui.

         - Je n'aime pas qu'il soit en colère contre nous…

         - Moi non plus.

         - Tu crois qu'il sera fâché contre nous encore longtemps ?

         - Non… je te promets que non.

         - Alors, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ! S'enquit elle en reprenant un peu de joie dans sa voix.

         - Calypso ne t'a rien dit ?!

         - Bah… non.

         - Elle a tenu sa langue toute une journée ! Quel record ! J'ai vu ta mère aujourd'hui' !

         - C'est vrai ?! S'écria Morgane en souriant. Elle va bien ? Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ! Elle ne nous avait pas oubliés hein ?!

         - Bien sûr que non, et bien figure toi qu'elle était absente car elle … est allée faire des examens… elle était fatiguée.

         - Mais pourquoi ?!

Ainsi disparurent ils à l'intérieur du château.

°~^*^~°

Plus loin à l'orée de la forêt cependant, une autre silhouette de sorcier se dessina, puis une autre.

         - Tu aurais du aller la voir ! S'exclama la plus cachée des silhouettes.

         - Non, je savais qu'il allait venir… Répliqua l'autre.

         - Il t'aurait vu… et après ?!

         - Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit, pas lui ! Puis, c'est son père, Morgane avait besoin de lui, pas de moi ! 

         - C'est de toi qu'elle a besoin dont elle a besoin

         - Ne dis pas ça, je ne la séparerais jamais de lui, tu as vu comme ils sont proches, et sa mère… elle est encore plus redoutable, Morgane ne voudra jamais la quitter. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de lui faire ça…

         - Tu es bien trop sensible ! 

Le premier sorcier soupira, et se retourna vers la silhouette qui l'accompagnait.

         - Tu veux rentrer mon ange ?! Toi aussi, tu as envie d'être bercé, je le sens…

         - Tu donnes dans le sensible toi aussi ! Lui rétorqua-t-il. Hypocrite !

         - Ne dis pas ça, tu sais que tu es le seul avec qui je serais jamais honnête ! Allez, Daren, viens mon chéri, rentrons à la maison. 

**Bien j'espère que cette petite (hum hum) lecture vous as plut ! Qu'est ce que je les torture n'empêche les pauvres… dire qu'ils pourraient avoir une vie de famille tranquille… peinarde… mais non ! Ça ne serait vraiment pas drôle niahahahaa !!! Bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, Aurore n'est pas possédée, elle va se calmer ! lol !**

**Bien, je vous fais pleins de zoubix et attend vos commentaires avec impatience ^_^ ! lol**


	41. Le Chemin des Âmes

****

**Hello Hello !!! Et ben, je n'ai pas chaumé aujourd'hui ! Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps, et je vous met le 41 en ligne ! héhé, j'espère qu'il vous plaira bien sûr ! Je vous remercie pour les comm' sur le 40 !! C gentiiiiiiiil ! ****  
Bon, celui-là a un petit arrière goût d'Highlander sur la fin, faut pas m'en vouloir mdr...........   
  
Allez biz biz ! Et bonne lecture !  
  
Zelda **

****

****

**~*~ Chapitre 41 ~*~ Le chemin des Âmes ~*~**

Severus se trouvait en salle des professeurs, lorsque ce soir là, le professeur Flitwick vint à sa rencontre. Il en fut étonné d'ailleurs.

D'ordinaire, le professeur d'Enchantements et lui ne s'adressaient que peu la parole. Severus n'avait certes rien à lui reprocher… lui, au moins, n'était pas membre du club potin !

Aussi fut il curieux de savoir ce pourquoi son collègue venait l'entretenir si soudainement.

- Bonsoir Severus ! Emit la voix haut perchée de celui-ci.

Ce dernier le salua en retour d'un simple signe de tête.

         - Severus, je tenais absolument à vous faire part de mon admiration, et je dois bien dire de ma fierté ! S'exclama son collègue, un grand sourire peint sur son visage.

Flitwick se mit à rire, observant que Severus demeurait interdit. 

En effet, ce dernier ne comprenait pas exactement où le professeur d'Enchantements voulait en venir. Il haussa un sourcil et attendit qu'il veule bien exprimer plus clairement sa pensée.

         - Votre fille ! Continua Flitwick, d'un ton toujours aussi enjoué.

         - Et bien… Lui dit Severus à voix basse, craignant d'avoir encore à répondre d'une nouvelle bêtise.

         - Elle est stupéfiante, Severus ! S'exclama encore Flitwick, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Elle est de loin la meilleure élève de cet âge qu'il m'ait été donné de voir ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment les autres professeurs trouvent à se plaindre d'elle ! Elle a un comportement irréprochable avec moi ! J'ai toujours senti qu'elle était douée pour les Sorts et Enchantements, et là c'est on ne peut plus clair, c'est un véritable prodige !

         - Vraiment ? Lui répliqua Severus à la fois perplexe et agréablement surpris.

Il fallait dire que depuis le début de l'année, ses collègues n'avaient cessé de lui faire des compliments sur son fils, mais jamais ils n'étaient vraiment venus le voir au sujet de Morgane. Sauf, quand il était question de s'en plaindre !

         - Oh oui ! Ajouta encore Flitwick. Elle réussit les Sorts avant tous ses camarades, à chaque fois ! Elle n'a qu'à connaître la formule et le tour est joué, je dirais même qu'elle n'a qu'à penser la formule, pour qu'aussitôt elle soit exaucée ! Je lui ai fait essayer d'autres Sorts de niveau supérieur, depuis quelques jours, à la fin de nos leçons. Elle accomplit toujours tout ! Ce soir, elle a maîtrisé les Sortilège d'Attraction du premier coup, sans le moindre effort !

Severus demeura de marbre, même si intérieurement, il commençait à éprouver une grande fierté, et qu'il s'enorgueillissait avec joie de ce qu'il entendait.  Il n'avait, bien sûr, jamais douté des capacités de sa fille, mais jusqu'à présent, elle avait malheureusement vraiment tout fait pour passer pour une cancre. 

         - Je serais même prêt à parier… Enchaîna Flitwick d'un air mystérieux, que si elle continue ainsi, ce dont je ne doute pas, elle n'aura bientôt plus besoin de baguette magique pour exécuter des sorts.

Severus sentit sa fierté se couvrir brusquement d'une désagréable inquiétude, tandis que son esprit faisait un drôle de rapprochement… Aurore n'avait pas besoin de baguette non plus, pour utiliser sa magie. Mais cela, elle n'en avait été capable, qu'une fois devenue…

         - Severus, quelque chose vous gênerait il ? S'enquit soudainement le professeur Flitwick, qui s'étonnait sûrement de ne pas le voir témoigner d'un peu plus d'enthousiasme.

Le directeur des Serpentard secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour chasser les nuages qui obscurcissaient ses pensées, puis porta son regard vers son collègue.

         - Non… répliqua-t-il. Je suis ravi de ce que vous m'annoncez, mais, je n'en doutais pas. Morgane a toujours été brillante. Je suis rassuré d'apprendre qu'elle se décide enfin à le montrer.

         - Cela aurait été vraiment dommage qu'elle nous cache de tels talents, effectivement ! Déclara finalement Flitwick. Mais, vous me direz sûrement, qu'elle a de qui tenir !

Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil d'un air amusé, s'éloigna de la table de Severus, d'un air guilleret.

         - Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire…. Murmura Severus d'un ton pensif, avant de se lever lui-même pour quitter la salle des professeurs.

~*~

Severus fit silencieusement son chemin vers son bureau. Il ne croisa pas sa fille en chemin, ce qui le déçu quelque peu, car il aurait apprécié de pouvoir, à son tour, lui faire enfin des compliments. Mais bon, il la verrait sûrement au dîner…

         - Bouuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !!!!!

Severus tressaillit en se redressant d'un mouvement brusque, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir sa porte. 

         - Hi hi hi !!!! Je t'ai eu-euh ! T'as eu vachement peur, hein Oncle Sevichou?! Na na na !!!!! S'exclama une petite voix familière derrière lui.

Severus se retourna vivement et fusilla sa nièce du regard. 

         - Ça t'amuse ?! Lui lança-t-il lentement et à voix basse.

         - Oui !!!! Déclara-t-elle en souriant de plus belle. Pas toi ?

         - Certainement pas ! Si tu recommences, je te jure que…

Des gloussements au bout du couloir l'interrompirent soudainement. Severus tourna sa tête, apercevant un groupe de quatrième année essayer de se cacher pour se tordre de rire.

         - Vous cinq, là-bas, oui vous ! Mesdemoiselles Incarnation de la discrétion ! Retenues ! Demain soir dans les cachots à 18 Heure pile ! Disparaissez ! Leur adressa-t-il d'un air fortement menaçant.

Les cinq sorcières en question s'arrêtèrent de rire sur l'instant et ne se firent pas prier pour s'évanouir dans le couloir. 

Lorsque Severus se retourna en secouant la tête d'un air contrarié, il vit que la porte de son bureau se trouvait grande ouverte. Il fondit à l'intérieur sans attendre.

         - Calypso ! Je t'ai déjà dit que mon bureau n'était pas une salle de jeu ! Gronda-t-il en direction de la fillette, qui s'était faufilée jusque dans son labyrinthe de chaudrons, entassés dans le fond de la pièce.

         - Tu veux pas jouer à cache-cache avec moi ?! Lui demanda-t-elle, sa tête jaillissant de l'intérieur d'un chaudron.

         - Non ! Sors de la ! Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton ferme. 

La petite fille s'exécuta non sans bougonner, et vint de planter devant lui.

         - Qu'est ce que tu vas faire alors ? S'enquit elle innocemment.

         - Je vais travailler ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ! Lui répondit il en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, en attendant, tu vas retourner avec ta mère.

Le sorcier voulut la prendre par la main, mais Calypso croisa les bras en soufflant.

         - Oh pas juste ! Déjà Evan il voulait même pas jouer avec moi ! Il est vilain ! Je l'aime plus et je voudrais plus jamais, mais alors plus jamais, lui parler ! Et pis toi aussi t'es méchant si tu veux pas jouer avec moi.

         - Sais tu que tu es fatigante ?! Je ne veux pas que tu restes ici, tu vas mettre de la pagaille partout ! 

         - Je te jure que non !!! Se défendit elle en lui lançant son éternel regard clair et brillant d'espoir. Je vais t'aider à mettre plein de mauvaises notes sur tes papiers pour les élèves…. Siteuplé….

         - Si jamais tu fais une seule bêtise je…

         - Ouais ! Chouette ! S'exclama Calypso en sautant dans les bras de Severus, sachant très bien qu'elle avait gagné.

         - Je ne rigole pas, si tu ne te tiens pas à carreaux, tu ne rentreras plus jamais dans ce bureau. La prévint il alors qu'elle se tortillait de joie dans ses bras.

         - Oui Oui ! Promis !! Tu es mon oncle Sevichou préféré du monde entier ! Décréta-t-elle en plaçant ses bras autour du cou de Severus pour se serrer toujours plus fort contre lui.

         - Ah, j'avais remarqué oui…. Soupira Severus en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Il y prit place, Calypso toujours scotchée à son cou. 

Severus étala son travail devant lui, puis Calypso s'assit normalement, et observa avec un vif intérêt, non pas les parchemins, mais les divers objets qui s'éparpillaient sur le bureau de son oncle.

         - C'est qui dans le cadre ! Demanda-t-elle alors, pointant son doigt vers un cadre photo qui était à moitié dissimulé par les livres et les grimoires.

Severus releva la tête.

         - Ce sont Morgane et Evan, enfin, tu ne les reconnais pas ?

         - Bah je vois Evan… mais là ?! C'est presque encore Evan ?!

Severus ne pu retenir un petit sourire en sortant la photo de sa cachette.

         - Non… c'est bien Morgane, elle s'était coupée toute seule les cheveux, pour ressembler encore plus à son frère. 

         - Pourquoi ?

         - Elle voulait sûrement qu'elle et Evan soient comme des vrais jumeaux… Aurore n'était pas vraiment contente ce jour là, quand je m'en souviens. Moi, je trouvais qu'ils étaient mignons comme cela, et au moins, ils ne disputaient pas comme maintenant, ils étaient réellement inséparables à l'époque…

         - Bah maintenant c'est lui qui fait comme elle ! Ajouta Calypso d'un ton sec.

         - Tu m'as dit qu'Evan t'avais envoyé balader ? C'est pour cela que tu dis ça ? Lui demanda-t-il alors, intrigué.

Calypso hocha la tête d'un air attristé.

         - C'est étrange… remarqua Severus. Il t'adore d'habitude, il ne t'avait jamais fait la moindre remarque avant, et ce même quand tu étais on ne peut plus épuisante avec lui. Je me demande vraiment quelle mouche le pique en ce moment…

         - Oui, il est méchant…. Acquiesça Calypso. Même qu'il travaillait même pas en plus ! C'est pour ça que je lui ai demandé si je pouvais rester avec lui ! Il jouait déjà avec plein de monde, il y avait plein de filles autour de lui ! Alors moi aussi j'aurais pu jouer !

         - Des filles ?

         - Ouais… des groupies comme les groupies de Papa, c'est comme ça qu'il les appelle les filles qui le suivent partout tout le temps à ses spectacles !

         - Voilà qu'il a des fans maintenant… pensa tout haut Severus d'un ton désapprobateur. On aura tout vu…

         - Oncle Severus, pourquoi il est méchant avec moi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait… d'habitude il est gentil, et c'est avec Morgane que je me bats… 

         - Je sais, mais depuis quelques jours, il est comme ça avec Morgane aussi, et même avec moi. Ce n'est pas contre toi. Sans doute, ses fans lui montent elles à la tête, et on ne lui suffit plus comme avant. Lui expliqua-t-il simplement. 

         - Il va changer ?

         - Ça oui… il va changer….

Finalement, Severus reprit son travail, et Calypso sa fouille…

         - C'est quoi ça ? S'enquit elle encore.

         - C'est une plume voyons…

         - Bah elle est bizarre ! S'exclama Calypso en observant l'objet d'un air suspect.

         - Elle n'est pas bizarre. Morgane l'a faite pour moi, quand elle était encore plus petite que toi. Je te prierais de ne pas jouer avec, et de ne surtout pas me l'abîmer. J'y tiens, moi, à cette plume.

         - Pourquoi ?

         - C'est un cadeau de ma petite fille, voilà pourquoi !

         - Et pourquoi ?

         - Parce qu'elle avait envie de me faire un cadeau, cette question… marmonna Severus en essayant de se concentrer. 

         - Bah pourquoi ?

         - Parce que ! Articula-t-il à voix basse. Tu n'as jamais fait de cadeaux à Brian ?

         - Si…

         - Bon alors ! Sois mignonne et tais toi, je travaille.

         - Pourquoi ? … Bon bon, j'ai rien dit….

         - Tant mieux.

         - Et est ce qu'elle marche, la plume, si j'écris avec ?! S'exclama Calypso en gribouillant sur la première copie qui s'offrait à elle.

Severus écarquilla les yeux, puis s'empressa de lui enlever la plume des mains.

         - Ah bah oui elle marche ! Enchaîna Calypso en riant.

         - Tu vas valser hors du bureau…. Maugréa Severus entre ses dents, tout en redonnant au parchemin son aspect d'origine.

         - Mais, c'est pas grave, puisque tu l'as réparée la feuille…. Bon, d'accord, je suis mignonne et je me tais, pff…

Le silence se réinstalla dans le bureau, pendant… 10 minutes au moins ! Car bientôt l'attention de la petite Calypso fut à nouveau attirée par d'autres mystérieux trésors.

Elle fouillait de ses habiles petites mains dans les piles de papiers, discrètement afin que Severus, plongé dans la lecture de ses copies, ne trouve pas le besoin d'intervenir.

         - Oh, regarde Oncle Sévi ! S'exclama-t-elle à peine quelques minutes plus tard, en mettant la main sur un minuscule bout de papier, perdu au beau milieu d'une pile de parchemins inintéressants.

         - Quoi ? Demanda-t-il sans lever le nez de ses papiers.

         - C'est toi ça ?!!!! S'exclama Calypso en examinant le papier, qui s'avérait être une photo. Tu étais petit !!!!

Calypso éclata de rire en regardant alternativement la photo et son oncle. Celui-ci lui accorda finalement de l'attention, la dévisageant, incrédule.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?!

         - J'ai trouvé une photo de toi tout petit euh ! Chantonna-t-elle avec fierté. Je vais la montrer à ma Maman !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sur ce, Calypso sauta des genoux de Severus et voulut se précipiter vers la sortie. Mais ce dernier la retint avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas.

         - Montre moi ça. Lui demanda-t-il en tendant la main vers elle.

         - Non, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé la première… se plaignit Calypso.

         - Tu peux me la montrer, je ne vais pas te la voler…. Lui répliqua-t-il, n'en pensant bien sûr pas un mot.

Une photo de lui ? Enfant ? Entre les mains de Calypso, pour que tout le collège le voie en barboteuse, et puis quoi encore ?!

         - Bon… d'accord. Céda-t-elle, après avoir réfléchi quelques instants. Regarde ! T'étais grand comme moi on dirait ! T'étais plus mignon que maintenant !

         -Comme elle est adorable…. Siffla Severus avec un sourire forcé en prenant la photo.

Severus demeurait perplexe, car cela n'était guère dans ses habitudes de laisser traîner des représentations de lui dans son bureau _(ça se fait lol mais pas chez lui mdr !)_, et pour le peu qu'il y en avait, on pouvait même dire que jamais une de ses photos de s'étaient retrouvées ici. 

Seule Aurore gardait précieusement une petite série de photos de son mari qu'elle avait pu sauver du ménage que celui-ci avait fait…

Severus pu finalement étudier plus précisément la dite photographie, mais il fut presque choqué, lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le sujet du portrait. Il s'agissait d'une toute petite photo… qui représentait bien un très jeune garçon, aux longues mèches de cheveux sombres, retombant sur les côtés de son visage, jusqu'à ses épaules. Le cliché devait être vieux, car passé et presque flou. Puis bizarrement, il restait figé, au lieu de s'animer comme n'importe quelle photographie de sorciers. Severus analysa davantage l'image. L'enfant paraissait sage, bien trop sage, pour ne pas dire triste, presque mélancolique. C'était réellement un sombre portrait, surtout lorsqu'il comparait ce garçon à Calypso apparemment du même âge, ou encore aux jumeaux sur leur photo qui était si lumineuse. 

Lui ne souriait pas. Mais il regardait fixement l'objectif d'un air grave, noble d'un sens. 

Ses yeux, voilà ce qui frappa Severus, ses yeux d'un bleu obscur et mystérieux… eux seuls peut être semblaient habités d'une âme, et sondaient étrangement le sorcier …

         - Calypso, ce n'est pas moi… déclara-t-il enfin à la fillette. 

Le visage de celle-ci adopta un air dubitatif.

         - Bah… si ? On dirait vraiment toi !

         - On dirait peut être, mais tu te trompes. Il ne s'agit certainement pas de moi ! Lui assura-t-il. Et puis, je n'ai jamais eu les yeux bleus.

         - Bah y sont pas bleus ses yeux !

- Mais si, ils sont bleus, très sombres, mais bleus quand même. Tu peux me croire, ce n'est pas une photo de moi !

- C'est qui alors ?! Pourquoi c'était dans ton bureau ?

- Je serais curieux de le savoir... Conclut il, le regard perdu sur la photographie.

~*~

De son côté, Morgane revenait de son excursion habituelle dans la forêt. Elle le savait, c'était très mal… mais que voulez vous, en effet elle avait de qui tenir, et ne perdait pas si facilement ses bonnes habitudes ! ^_-

Mais, elle demeurait légèrement chiffonnée, car elle n'avait pas rencontré Daren…. Alors que cela était le but premier de ses escapades dans la forêt ! Voilà, que lui se mettait à disparaître aussi… 

En chemin, elle passa devant la cabane d'Hagrid, le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Normalement, elle ne s'y serait guère attardée, cependant, cette fois-ci, la petite maison de bois attira son attention, ou plutôt un bruit en provenant…

Morgane haussa un sourcil, et curieuse, elle s'approcha un peu plus prêt. Elle tourna autour de la demeure, prenant garde de ne pas se faire remarquer, puis arriva devant une étrange caisse en bois. Celle-ci était large, et plusieurs verrous en bloquaient l'ouverture. Mais le plus étonnant étaient les bruits qui s'en échappaient. Morgane perçut comme une sorte de claquement incessant, quelque chose qui ressemblaient… à deux parois solides qui se cognaient entre elles… Comme…. Le visage de Morgane prit une allure dégoûtée. On aurait dit des bruits d'ossements mêlés à un drôle de grognement. Morgane remarqua ensuite avec surprise que des jointures de bois se propageait un halo de lumière blanche, légèrement bleutée. Les claquements s'intensifièrent. A la fois méfiante et impressionnée, elle fit tout d'abord quelques pas en reculant, dans l'idée de passer son chemin. Mais tout de même, sa curiosité était aiguisée à présent, et elle fut plus forte ! La jeune sorcière prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea à nouveau vers la caisse. Puis elle se baissa, essayant d'entrevoir à travers les fissures du bois, ce qui pouvait bien s'agiter à l'intérieur. Mais à part cette lumière blanchâtre, elle ne discernait pas grand-chose. 

Sa main alla ensuite timidement jusqu'à l'un des verrous. D'abord tremblante, elle ne réussit pas à le défaire. Elle s'y remit plus fermement alors. Cette fois-ci, son impatience prit le dessus, car aucune des fermetures ne cédaient. Morgane s'arrêta, fronça les sourcils et souffla, agacée, elle reprit le premier verrou de ses deux mains… et c'est alors, que le métal ( enchanté certainement) se mit à fondre sous ses doigts. Morgane retira ses mains d'un geste brusque et observa, stupéfaite, le bout de ses doigts. Ils étaient parfaitement intacts, et outre de la surprise, la jeune sorcière n'avait strictement rien ressenti.  

Sans chercher à comprendre davantage, Morgane répéta la scène, et obtint le même résultat, si bien que chaque serrure s'en trouva détruite. La jeune Serpentard contempla une nouvelle fois la paume de ses mains avec un sourire de satisfaction. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du pourquoi du comment, mais dans tous les cas, cela lui plaisait !

Les claquements retentirent à nouveau, tirant la sorcière de ses pensées. On les entendait plus distinctement à présent, forts et accélérés. Morgane s'avança encore, et d'un geste à la fois peu sûr mais vif elle tira la porte de la caisse de bois. Elle sursauta d'abord en arrière, lâchant aussitôt la planche de bois, pour trébucher et tomber à terre un mètre plus loin.

Une sorte de crâne humain volant entouré d'une lumière blanche jaillit alors de l'intérieur de la caisse, pour rebondir à terre en claquant des dents. Le crâne tourna d'abord autour de lui-même, pour se retrouver face à Morgane. Il fixa son attention sur la jeune Serpentard un instant, puis se mit à sautiller plus rapidement de manière…. Joyeuse ! Morgane ouvrit de grands yeux ronds le voyant s'approcher d'elle. Elle rejeta presque aussitôt son buste en arrière, bougeant de quelques centimètres en agitant ses jambes, désirant s'échapper. À la fois saisie de terreur, mais étrangement fascinée, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette créature insolite. Le crâne commença à rebondir et voler, alternativement, en cercle autour d'elle. Il avait cessé ses grognements, et émettait à présent un étrange bruit entre le rire et le soufflement sur un ton caverneux, tantôt entrecoupé de ses claquements de dents. Sans avoir besoin de plus de raison Morgane se mit hurler. Le crâne l'observa étonné, entendant son cri strident, et claqua des dents plus rapidement, pour pousser un cri à son tour. Morgane le fixait toujours, et criait toujours plus fort. A nouveau le crâne volant l'imita et hurla encore plus fort, si bien que tous deux se stoppèrent en même temps, après s'être époumonés. Ils se détaillèrent ainsi avec attention durant quelques minutes, demeurant silencieux.

Puis, Morgane respira profondément, et se leva avec précaution, pour faire quelques pas à reculons. Lorsqu'elle se sentit prête, elle pivota lentement et prit ses jambes à son cou, s'éloignant rapidement, tournant la tête de temps à autre vers la créature. 

Le petit crâne la regarda s'en aller, claquant mollement des dents d'un air déçu.

En définitive, il vola à sa suite. Voyant qu'il la suivait Morgane accéléra sa course. Lui fit de même en gémissant.

         - Mais tu vas me lâcher !!! S'exclama Morgan, se retournant sans pour autant s'arrêter.

Le crâne ne cessa de geindre, tout en progressant encore et encore vers la Serpentard.

- Non ! S'écria Morgane, d'un ton de plus en plus fâché. Je ne veux pas que tu me suives ! Vas-t-en ! 

Mais la créature ne semblait pas perdre espoir pour autant. Et après plusieurs vaines tentatives de morgane pour s'en débarrasser, par la parole du moins, la jeune sorcière fit brusquement volte face et s'arrêta, prenant, face au crâne volant, une allure forte et imposante.

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la créature.

         - Dégage ! Espèce de tas d'os affreux ! Lui cria-t-elle. Ou je te zappe !

Elle n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un claquement de dents, et le crâne qui se remit à tourner autour d'elle.

Morgane éprouva une colère folle, et ne se retint pas cette fois-ci.

         - _Tonitrus__ ! Hurla-t-elle, faisant jaillir du même moment un éclair à l'extrémité de sa baguette._

Le jet d'électricité alla directement exploser sur le crâne volant. Cela le stoppa net, et lourdement il retomba au sol, sa lumière éteinte, le haut de la tête complètement noir.

Morgane se retourna alors rapidement et se mit à courir à nouveau, entendant au fur et à mesure qu'elle disparaissait, les pleurs sourds de la créature s'affaiblir derrière elle.

~*~

Severus dîna hâtivement ce soir là, et s'empressa de retrouver ses appartements. Etrangement, la fatigue s'était emparée de lui de manière si brutale qu'il ne se sentait vraiment pas de taille à la combattre maintenant.

Aussi s'effondra-t-il sur son lit sans attendre, et tenta de reposer un tant soit peu son esprit. Il ferma les yeux, mais sa main alla machinalement chercher quelque chose au fond de la poche de sa cape. Il n'était pas tranquille, et il ne pouvait faire semblant. Son esprit se troubla d'autant plus en voyant qu'il venait de ressortir ce portrait, qui s'était retrouvé comme par enchantement sur son bureau.

Finalement il enleva de sa vue la photographie, puis se redressa. Il passa sa main sur son visage, comme d'un geste réconfortant, puis éprouvant une fatigue décidément tombante, il voulut se recoucher, ne plus penser à rien et s'endormir. Mais bien évidemment, quelqu'un choisit ce moment précis pour frapper à la porte !

Non sans soupirer Severus se releva puis se dirigea jusqu'à sa porte.

         - Morgane ?! S'étonna-t-il en découvrant sa fille sur le pas de la porte.

         - Bonsoir Papa ! Déclara-t-elle joyeusement en entrant rapidement dans la pièce.

Severus la regarda déambuler dans la pièce, légèrement dépassé, puis finit par refermer la porte et se reprendre.

         - Hum, tu voulais me voir pour quelque chose de précis ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Morgane venait de s'assoire dans un fauteuil et observait son père, tortillant nerveusement ses doigts.

         - C'est-à-dire que… est ce que, s'il te plait… mon papa chéri, je peux… rester ici… ce s-

         - Encore ?! S'exclama Severus laissant maintenant apparaître sa fatigue.

         - S'il te plait… tentait la jeune sorcière, prenant un air désespérée.

         - Non, tu dois dormir dans ton dortoir ! Lui expliqua-t-il simplement. J'ai bien voulu l'autre fois, et j'ai encore cédé la nuit dernière, il faut que tu arrêtes maintenant !

         - Mais, tu sais bien que j'ai peur si…

         - Tu es toute seule ? Compléta-t-il. Morgane, tu ne crois pas que tu as passé l'âge d'avoir peur de dormir seule ?! Et puis, de toute façon, toutes les autres première année sont avec toi dans ton dortoir !

Morgane l'observa d'un air déçu et embarrassée.

         - Mais ça n'est pas pareil que toi, les autres il s'en fiche, par contre… s'il sait que je suis avec toi, il ne vient pas m'embêter… Murmura-t-il en baissant son regard.

Severus la dévisagea, puis vint s'agenouiller doucement à ses côtés.

         - De qui parles-tu ? Qui vient t'embêter ?

Morgane resta muette, se contentant juste d'hausser les épaules. Severus prit délicatement son menton dans sa main, l'incitant à le regarder.

         - Dis moi. Lui demanda-t-il avec insistance.

         - Ben… Evan. Avoua-t-elle finalement. Tout le temps, il vient, il dit que je lui appartiens, il me donne plein d'ordre. Il me fait peur quand il parle comme ça…

Severus la considéra gravement, plus que stupéfait.

         - Tu veux dire… qu'il vient te voir la nuit, il vient dans les cachots ?!

Morgane secoua la tête.

         - C'est sa voix qui vient, je l'entends, au début, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me disait… je savais qu'il m'appelait, mais je ne l'avais pas reconnu. Maintenant, je sais que c'est lui, toutes les nuits, il vient me parler. Sauf quand je suis avec toi !

         - Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Lui assura Severus quelques secondes plus tard. Je te le jure, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

         - Mais je…

         - Je te le promet, lui dit il en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Ce n'est ni plus ni moins que ton imagination, qui te joue des tours dans ton sommeil. Fais moi confiance. 

Morgane ne pu qu'acquiescer. Elle se laissa tomber dans ses bras, et se serra contre lui. Severus la prit contre lui, la cajolant un instant. Comme cela au moins, il avait l'impression de vider son esprit des songes qui le torturaient. Puis il savait que Morgane ressentait la même chose, et cela ne faisait que l'apaisé d'autant plus.

Finalement, la jeune sorcière repartit, et se hâta jusqu'à sa salle commune. 

~*~

Après cela, Severus aurait pu aspirer à un moment de tranquillité. Mais, il n'en fut encore rien ! Pas plus de dix minutes plus tard, des coups vinrent encore retentir à sa porte.

C'était Tarja qui se présentait cette fois devant lui.

         - Bonsoir Severus. Le Salua-t-elle d'un voix douce.

         - Bonsoir… lui dit il d'un air épuisé.

         - Tu vas me laisser sur le pas de la porte ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un air curieux, alors qu'il demeurait silencieux, appuyé contre le bois.

Il sursauta légèrement.

         - Non… non, entre, je t'en prie.

Celle-ci acquiesça et pénétra doucement dans la pièce. Elle alla se placer près du bureau et se retourna vers Severus.

         - Excuse moi de te déranger si tard, mais tu as oublié de me donner ce livre pour mon cours de demain, tu te rappelles ? Tu avais promis de m'expliquer deux ou trois choses ? Lui demanda-t-elle, cette fois hésitante, remarquant qu'il n'était guère énergique.

Severus l'écouta et soupira le temps de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas encore prêt de goûter à ce fameux repos !

         - C'est vrai… confirma-t-il.

         - Cela ne va pas ? S'enquit elle inquiète. Si tu es trop fatigué, nous pouvons remettre cela à plus tard…

         - Non, non ça ira, comme cela, ça sera fait ! Décréta-t-il. Attends moi une seconde, je vais chercher le livre.

Severus disparut dans une autre pièce de ses appartements qui s'avérait être une petite bibliothèque. 

Tarja fit quelque pas dans la chambre principale. Son regard s'attarda vers le grand lit à baldaquin de ce dernier. Puis son attention se fit plus grande, elle venait d'y remarquer quelque chose d'intrigant. La sorcière s'y dirigea d'un pas rapide fixant les draps, en écarquillant les yeux.

Severus réapparut dans sa chambre, tenant un gros grimoire sous son bras, il vit alors que Tarja tenait dans sa main le minuscule portrait que celui-ci avait laissé traîner sur son lit. Son visage était marqué de colère, tandis qu'elle leva les yeux vers Severus.

         - Que fais-tu avec ça dans ta chambre ?! Lui lança-t-elle d'un ton fort.

Le sorcier la dévisagea, posant son grimoire sur son bureau.

         - Où l'as-tu trouvé ?! Répéta-t-elle, tout aussi fâchée.     

         - C'est à toi ? Lui demanda-t-il, intrigué.

         - Qui t'as donné le droit de le prendre ?! 

         - Ne te fâche pas, je ne savais pas que cela t'appartenait, je l'ai trouvé par hasard dans mon bureau.

         - Depuis tout ce temps c'était toi qui me l'avais volé ! S'écria-t-elle folle de rage.

Severus s'avança rapidement vers elle, et la saisit par les épaules.

         - Calme toi ! Je ne suis pas spécialement de taille à me disputer avec qui que ce soit ce soir, et encore moins toi. Articula-t-il lentement. Je t'assure que je n'ai pas du tout la moindre idée de comment c'est arrivé dans mon bureau… je ne t'ai rien volé voyons, je ne savais même pas que c'était à toi.

Tarja baissa la tête, tenant le portrait contre son cœur. Elle soupira, et sortit de l'intérieur de sa robe, le fameux pendentif qu'elle avait finalement réparé, et qu'elle gardait très précieusement près d'elle. 

Severus l'observa attentivement, et s'exclama soudain.

         - Ça aussi, c'était à toi ?! Je me souviens de l'avoir ramassé par terre il y a quelque temps ! Je pensais qu'un élève l'avait perdu. Evan l'a prit dans mon bureau… comme personne n'ai venu le réclamé, je l'ai autorisé… j'était loin de me douter qu cela pouvait être à toi. C'est comme cela que cette photo a du se retrouver dans mon bureau.

         - Non seulement il m'a dérobé mon pendentif, mais en plus il a osé en enlever ma photo… grommela Tarja, une réelle rancoeurs brillant dans ses yeux bleu nuit.

         - Il ne pensait pas à mal… essaya de la rassurer Severus. Mais, je lui demanderais de te faire des excuses.

Tarja ne souffla un mot. Elle détacha le médaillon, le plaçant au creux de sa main devant elle. Elle le fit s'ouvrir, passant sa main au dessus, puis y replaça la photo. Elle le porta à ses lèvres et l'embrassa rapidement, pour le replacer, avec précaution, sous le tissu de sa robe.

Severus l'avait fixé, et s'était aperçu qu'à l'intérieur du pendentif se trouvait une drôle de masse noire, comme de fins pétales…

         - Qu'est ce que c'est ? S'enquit il curieux.

         - Un médaillon, cela ne se voit pas ? Lui répliqua-t-elle, visiblement toujours légèrement froissée.

         - A l'intérieur ?

         - Une photo, comme dans la plus part des médaillons !

         - Je voulais dire en dessous.

         - Rien que tu n'ais besoin de savoir ! Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton impatient.

         - Alors au moins, tu pourras me dire qui se trouve sur ce portrait.

         - Le seul qui m'ait jamais réellement aimée… expliqua Tarja à voix basse.

Severus resta muet, il se dirigea vers son lit, entraînant Tarja par le bras. Il la fit s'y assoire, et prit place à ses côtés.

         - C'est ton enfant ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un voix presque hésitante.

Tarja détourna son regard au loin.

         - Ça n'a plus d'importance.

         - Bien sûr que si…

         - Ça n'en a plus que pour moi alors.

         - Tu te trompes. Moi, j'aimerais savoir. Insista-t-il.

         - A quoi bon ?! Cela, ne te concerne pas ! Rétorqua-t-elle simplement.

Un autre instant de lourd silence suivit ce moment.

         - L'autre jour, quand l'une des sorcières du club potin a dit que ton fils avait disparut… elle parlait de ce garçon ? Lui demanda-t-il encore.

         - Que peuvent elles bien savoir de moi ? Ces gamines !

         - Elles étaient à l'école en même temps que lui, apparemment. Lui répliqua calmement Severus. 

Tarja haussa simplement les épaules, le regard brillant.

         - Es tu bien sûre, osa alors Severus. Qu'il… ne me concerne pas ?

         - Il a disparut, tu viens toi-même de le dire ! S'exclama Tarja. Ça n'a plus aucune importance à présent…

         - Pour moi ça en a ! Répliqua Severus d'un ton à présent fort. Dis moi…

         - Il n'y a plus rien à dire à ce sujet ! Lui cria-t-elle soudain, sa voix enrouée par des larmes qui coulèrent bientôt sur ses joues pâles. C'était un enfant perdu et fragile, qui n'a jamais existé que dans mon cœur, et cela restera ainsi ! Je ne veux plus que tu m'en parles, son souvenir ne m'appartient qu'à moi !

Severus avança sa main jusque derrière la nuque de la sorcière, puis l'amena doucement contre son épaule. 

         - D'accord. Lui dit il d'un ton doux. Je suis désolé Rune. Je n'ose imaginer comme cela a du t'être pénible, mais tu as raison, nous n'en parlerons plus.

~*~

Il se faisait tard à présent. Chaque petite Serpentard étaient couchées, et semblaient dormir. Morgane fit de même rapidement alors qu'elle entrait dans son dortoir. Elle observa le plafond de son lit où des ombres jouaient malignement entre elles. 

Le sommeil la gagnait mais elle refusait de se laisser aller. Son père avait beau dire, même en cauchemar, la fillette ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter de s'endormir, sachant qu'il l'attendait là.

         - Hey, psssst…

Morgane se retourna et vit qu'Aska la fixait.

         - Seto et moi, on sait où on pourra trouver des informations sur tu sais quoi… lui murmura-t-elle. Je te dirais ça demain, et ce week-end on saura tout !

         - Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas maintenant.

         - Avec les autres qui font semblants de dormir pour écouter ? Lui répliqua-t-elle. Non, mauvaise idée !

         - Bonne nuit alors.

         - Ouep ! A demain Mademoiselle la Princesse des Roses Noires !

Morgane se mit à rire doucement, puis se blottit entre ses oreiller et couvertures. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement… non, il ne fallait pas ! Elle lutta ainsi durant de longues et interminables minutes.

         _- Te voilà enfin ! Tu as encore essayé de te défiler ! _

Morgane se redressa vivement, secouant sa tête.

         - Non… gémit elle. Vas-t-en ! 

Le silence régnait en maître dans le dortoir, tout le monde dormait profondément à présent. Morgane ne savait que faire, elle bouillait d'envie de se lever, d'aller voir Severus, mais elle savait que c'était peine perdue, car il la renverrait à sa chambre tôt ou tard. Encore, elle allait devoir subir ces ordres, ces réprimandes, le ton odieux de cette voix… la voix de celui qu'elle aimait le plus au monde la traiter comme une vulgaire esclave.

Puis un bruit. Soudain… un claquement. Morgane sursauta. D'un mouvement hésitant, elle s'avança au bout de son lit, regardant timidement au sol.

C'est alors que brusquement elle recula en hurlant. Certaines de ses camardes de chambres marmonnèrent sans pour autant se réveiller.

D'autres claquements. Un petit crâne volant, entouré de lumière sauta soudainement sur le lit de Morgane.

         - Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais t'avoir dit de t'en aller ! Lui adressa-t-elle sèchement et à voix basse.

         - C'est quoi cette lumière…. Marmonna une voix endormie.

Morgane tressaillit et attrapa vivement sa couverture pour en recouvrir la créature. Celle-ci sautilla sous son lit d'un air joyeux de retrouver la jeune Serpentard.

         - Brrrrrrr….. mais tu es glacé ! S'exclama Morgane alors qu'il venait se frotter contre ses jambes.

La fillette enfoui sa tête sous les couvertures, croisant le regard vide du crâne. Celui-ci claqua une nouvelle fois des dents, et étrangement la lumière qui l'entourait changea de couleurs, prenant une teinte orangée. Morgane pu alors éprouver une étrange chaleur émaner de la créature. Elle se mit à sourire.

         - C'est gentil… lui marmonna-t-elle. Tu n'es pas si affreux que ça en fin de compte, je suis désolée de t'avoir crier dessus…

Un joyeux claquement de dent lui indiqua que la créature ne lui en voulait pas. Celle-ci vint d'ailleurs se blottir entre ses bras.

         - Tu veux rester avec moi ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Toi aussi tu as peur tout seul ?

Morgane se mit à rire doucement, puis garda la créature et sa lumière réconfortante tout contre elle. 

Ainsi la fillette s'endormit, et sans aucun « cauchemar » cette fois-ci à l'horizon.

~*~

Evan se réveilla en sursaut. Son torse foudroyé par une violente douleur. Son visage se crispa alors qu'il tâtait de sa main, sa peau à l'endroit de son cœur. Lorsqu'il porta son visage sur sa paume il s'aperçut avec frayeur que celle-ci était couverte de sang, autant que la chemise de son pyjama. 

Le jeune garçon se leva, le visage marqué de terreur. Sans réfléchir, il sortit de son dortoir et de la tour des Gryffondor, et courut en direction des appartements de Severus. Mais il avait peine à avancer, car la douleur le saisissait toujours plus fortement, et bientôt des larmes vinrent rouler sur son visage. Il avait beau vouloir se persuader du contraire, il fallait qu'il voit son père, il avait besoin de lui, surtout en un pareil moment, où il éprouvait une détresse qui s'emparait cruellement de lui. Sans doute Severus ne l'accueillerait pas les bras ouvert, mais Severus n'attendait pas de lui qu'il comprenne son comportement, étant donné que lui-même ne saisissait toujours pas ce que son instinct lui dictait depuis quelque temps.

Il arriva enfin au bout du couloir qui menait à l'entrée des appartements de son père. Evan se stoppa quelques secondes, reprenant son souffle, sa peau toujours en proie à une profonde déchirure. 

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux au bout du couloir cependant ce qu'il ressentit fut pire encore que n'importe quelle douleur physique, et c'est avec une haine profonde qu'il observa son père sortir de sa chambre, le professeur Nightwish endormie dans ses bras.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, bien trop emporté par sa colère, Evan fit volte face, et occultant presque sa douleur se précipita à travers les couloirs, pour bientôt émerger hors du château.

La course du jeune Gryffondor le conduisit au bout de nulle part. Il continua de courir aussi vite et aussi loin que sa fureur le lui imposait. Quand enfin, il stoppa les mouvements frénétiques de ses jambes, il s'aperçut que le chemin qu'il avait parcourut l'avait mené du parc jusqu'à l'autre rive du lac. 

Attendez une minute… Evan essaya de calmer sa respiration, de rassembler ses idées, puis il porta son regard vers l'imposante masse noire de l'autre côté de la rive… le château de Poudlard. Comment avait il fait pour traverser cette immense étendue d'eau ? Evan se concentra au maximum, constatant avec stupéfaction que sur les semelles de ses chaussures, ruisselaient des gouttelettes d'eau. Devant lui, à la surface de l'eau, de légères vagues ondulaient encore en cercles rythmés, dansant sur le miroir bleu nuit du ciel. 

Evan s'approcha timidement de l'eau, s'agenouilla au bord de la rive et passa sa main au dessus de l'ondine. Une vague déforma alors le calme de l'eau, suivant étrangement le chemin qu'Evan suivait avec sa main, tendue, légèrement tremblante, juste au dessus de la surface.

La surprise du jeune garçon grandit encore et encore, à la fois effrayé et émerveillé, Evan continuait de jouer avec le mouvement de l'eau, formant des vagues plus ou moins importantes, totalement à sa guise et sans le moindre effort.

Evan tenta d'établir une explication… rien, sauf peut être… après tout, s'il parvenait à contrôler l'air pour qu'il le porte, et encore les plantes selon sa bonne volonté, pourquoi pas l'eau ?

Il se redressa alors, et sans réfléchir, seulement guider par son instinct et sa curiosité, avança un pied vers le bord de l'eau. Il concentra l'énergie aquatique, puis une vague plus puissante se forma et se concentra en dessous de lui, comme une plate forme sur laquelle Evan fut en mesure de poser son pied. 

Doucement, avec toutes les précautions et la concentration du monde, son autre pied rejoignit le premier. Autour du jeune sorcier s'éleva alors un cercle de lumière bleutée, tandis qu'il se tenait debout juste à la surface de l'eau, souriant comme fasciné.

         - Comme c'est émouvant !!! S'exclama une voix derrière lui.

Evan fit brusquement volte face. Il était certes un jeune sorcier qui possédait une force et des pouvoirs pour le moins surprenants, mais il ne maîtrisait pas encore totalement sa concentration, aussi…. Bah…. PLOUF ?!

Evan se retrouva sans comprendre à boire la tasse, barbotant sans comprendre dans l'eau glacée du lac _(en ce gentil début de Février, ça doit quand même être frisquet de faire trempette !)_

Le Gryffondor regagna le bord à toute vitesse, grelottant de tous ses membres, il commença à prendre appuie sur l'herbe au bord de la rive. Un rire grave s'éleva un peu plus haut. Relevant la tête, il découvrit qu'on lui présentait une main pour l'aider à remonter. Il hésita un instant, puis atteignant bientôt la température des glaçons, il se décida à accepter finalement. La main qui l'empoigna était ferme et puissante, d'un mouvement rapide, Evan fut sorti de l'eau.

A présent, tremblant sur l'herbe, enroulé dans une cape trempée, il leva les yeux pour examiner plus attentivement le sorcier qui venait de le tirer de le surprendre. Le jeune garçon eut un mouvement de recul, fixant d'un regard glacial et le visage crispé l'inconnu. Inconnu ? Pas tant que cela. Evan reconnu sans peine le visage fin et pâle, ces cheveux longs, noirs et soyeux, rassemblés vers l'arrière, et l'apparence toujours élégante et puissante de l'homme qu'il avait vu ensorceler sa sœur.

Daren fixait également le jeune sorcier avec intérêt. D'un élan, il s'agenouilla au près de lui, sans le quitter des yeux.

         - Oui… reprit il. Comme c'est émouvant d'assister aux premiers pas d'un jeune Maître…

Evan le dévisagea en même temps avec crainte et mépris. Son visage se tordit soudain… encore cette vive douleur, qui refit surface sans prévenir ! Evan parvint difficilement à se relever, posant une main sur son cœur, son corps toujours dégoulinant d'eau. 

Il voulut partir, mais Daren attrapa son bras, et le ramena près de lui. De sa main libre, il fit apparaître une curieuse lumière orangée et l'appliqua contre le corps d'Evan. Ce dernier essaya de se débattre, mais devant la force de Daren, et sa douleur qui le ralentissait dans ses mouvements, il ne fut pas en mesure de faire grand-chose et dû se résigner. 

C'est alors qu'il sentit son être se réchauffer de toutes parts. Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur lui, plus aucune goutte d'eau ne s'échappait encore de ses vêtements ou sa peau.

Daren le regardait gravement à présent. Il avança sa main jusqu'à l'attache de sa cape et la défit.

         - N'ai pas peur. Lui dit il simplement, alors que d'un geste vif, il découvrait la chemise du jeune garçon.

Angoissé, Evan tenta encore de se dégager, mais Daren le retenait fermement. Le sorcier passa la main sur son cœur, et en essuya les quelques gouttes de sang qui y ruisselait encore.

Evan l'observait faire les yeux écarquillés, maintenant complètement paralysé.

         - Ça ira, c'est bientôt fini. Conclut Daren en refermant la cape d'Evan et le relâchant d'un même mouvement.

Evan retomba lourdement à terre, toujours sous le choc.

         - Bonne idée… asseyons nous ! Décréta Daren en prenant place près de jeune garçon.

Celui-ci resta silencieux et figé, toujours incapable de quoique ce soit.

         - Je suis heureux de te rencontrer enfin ! S'exclama alors Daren en souriant. Cela fait longtemps que j'espérais te voir, mais on peut dire que tu es moins facile à approcher que Morgane. Tu as toujours quelqu'un autour de toi ! Sacré petit tombeur, tu en feras souffrir plus d'une !

Evan n'en revenait pas de le voir lui parlé ainsi, le plus naturellement du monde, et même avec un brin de familiarité, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

         - Qu'est ce que tu ressembles à ta mère ! C'est incroyable ! C'était donc vrai, tu n'as vraiment rien de ton père !

Evan le regarda, de plus en plus intrigué.

         - C'est la première fois que ta marque sort comme cela ? Je me souviens de ce que ça m'a fait la première fois… j'ai cru mourir ! Enchaîna-t-il tout sourire. C'était amusant n'empêche !

         - Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?! Lui demanda-t-il d'un air effrayé.

         - Te rencontrer, il y a un mal à ça ? Morgane m'a tellement parlé de toi !

Evan le dévisagea furieusement.

         - Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, je ne te veux pas vraiment de mal. Je suis comme toi tu sais…

Comme Evan paraissait incrédule, Daren se tourna face à lui. Il défit à son tour, sa propre cape, et les premières attaches de sa chemise. Evan porta son regard hésitant vers lui, et bondit en arrière.

Daren eut un léger rire, avant de refermer sa cape. Evan respirait avec difficultés, sans pouvoir rassembler ses esprits, et fixait le sorcier avec de grands yeux ronds.

         - Nous désirons la même chose, toi et moi. Expliqua encore Daren en reportant son regard sur le lac. Tu t'en doutes n'est ce pas ?! Et tu étais bien mieux placé que moi, avant, pour l'avoir. Mais depuis un certain temps, on peut dire que tu m'as donné un sacré avantage ! Je t'en remercie !

Daren se mit à rire. Evan se releva brusquement, se sentant à présent gagné par une rage folle.

         - Tu ne sais vraiment pas y faire… enfin ce n'est pas ta faute, tu es encore tout petit ! Ajouta Daren, se levant à son tour. Comme tu m'as laissé prendre beaucoup d'avance par rapport à toi, je vais te donner un conseil. Apprends à te contrôler plus que cela, ça n'est pas par la force que tu garderas ta sœur !

         - Je vous défends de l'approcher ! Elle est à moi ! S'écria Evan en serrant ses poings.

         - Avant oui, elle n'était qu'à toi, mais maintenant… elle vient toute seule vers moi. Elle m'aime, et moi aussi, je tiens énormément à elle. Elle t'estime encore un petit peu, mais c'est très faible, si tu ne te reprends pas bien vite, elle sera à moi pour toujours ! Ça serait dommage, je t'aime bien toi aussi. Tu es un mignon petit gamin, je serais désolé d'avoir à t'évincer comme cela.

Evan lui lança un regard haineux et interrogateur.

         - Bien sûr, toi aussi je t'aime beaucoup, c'est pour cela que ça m'attriste…

         - Quoi ?

         - Parce que de nous deux, il ne doit y en avoir qu'un…

Daren éclata à nouveau de rire devant la tête désabusée du jeune sorcier.

         - Bon, il est tard pour toi ! Tu ne devrais pas dormir ?! Allez, comme je suis très gentil, je te raccompagne !

         - Certainement pas ! T'approche pas de moi ! Hurla Evan alors que Daren s'avançait vers lui sans prendre garde à son opposition.

         - Mais si, Mais si, je t'assure que ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! Répliqua Daren en souriant, juste avant de poser une main sur l'épaule d'Evan. Ah mais ne sois pas si timide ! Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Aha tu rougis ! Ouuuuh qu'il est mignon quand il rougit ! Bon d'accord j'arrête, je suis fatigué aussi moi, qu'est ce que tu crois !

La poigne forte qu'il maintint sur lui _(et sûrement un peu de magie à la rescousse !)_ l'empêcha de bouger. Puis ils disparurent sans plus de cérémonie, laissant la nuit silencieuse suivre son cours.

~*~

**Suspense Suspense ! héhé !!!!! loool ) bizoux !**


	42. The Beauty of The Beast

**_Kikoo tout le monde ! _****_  
Et bien deux jours ou j'ai retrouve un ordi, word et internet, on suffit a ramener mon imagination ! Aussi, je me suis creuse mon petit citron de cerveau pour vous poster finalement mon chapitre 42 tadadaaaa ! hehe !   
Et pour ceci, je voudrais remercier Askalena qui a eu de la patience pour remettre tous les mots bien correctement, chose qu'il m'etait impossible de faire avec ces claviers qwerty et ses anglais qui ne connaissent pas les accents et nos autres ptits caracteres !!   
donc voici ! hehe... en attendant que je cogite plus arduement au 43 qui ne sera pas de tout repos, j'en ai bien peur, voici le chapitre 42 !   
  
Je vous fait plein plein de bisoux !!!! _****__**

****

Chapitre 42 

~ The Beauty of the Beast ~

**_You told I Had The Eyes of a wolf_**

**_Search Them and Find The Beauty of The Beast_**

**_Enfin… ca depend de quel point de vue on se place mouahahaa_**

Severus s'éveilla ce matin la, au son de la pluie tombante en averse a l'extérieur du château.

Seul un pâle rayon de lumière brisait faiblement la noirceur de la pièce. Severus avait entièrement ferme les rideaux de son lit a baldaquin, et seule une fenêtre était alors restée a la porte du jour.

Severus ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Encore une nuit bien trop courte, qu'il avait a peine commencé a savourer, car déjà il fallait se lever pour sortir au dehors et affronter une nouvelle journée. 

A cette pensée qui s'insinuait dans son esprit, encore engourdis par le sommeil, il se retourna lourdement sur le ventre, et replongea la tête au cœur de l'obscurité sous ses oreillers.

Au fond de la chambre cependant, résonna un discret claquement. Severus se redressa a peine, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Depuis son antre, derrière les rideaux de velours sombres et épais de son lit, il ne décela pourtant rien d'étrange. Mais en réalité, bien au chaud sous ses couvertures, c'était le cadet de ses soucis, ce qu'il désirait a cet instant, c'était profiter des dernières minutes qui lui restaient avant d'être finalement force de se lever.

Dehors, la pluie tambourinait toujours plus fortement, et le bruit des gouttes tombantes se fit plus prononcé. 

Toujours pelotonné sous ses couvertures, Severus ne remarqua pas, qu'un mince filet de clarté s'était élevé le long de son lit. Les rideaux s'écartèrent lentement, pour laisser une ombre noire se faufiler à pas feutrés a l'intérieur de cette caverne de velours. 

Cependant, le sorcier ne pu ignorer la pression qu'il sentait au pied du lit. Il rouvrit doucement les yeux, et se retourna avec précaution. Il hissa sa tête a la surface des couvertures, d'un même mouvement, pour voir ce qui venait brusque ment de s'infiltrer dans sa chambre et jusque dans son lit.  C'est alors qu'il releva son torse subitement, comme pris de surprise.

- Je te prierais de bien vouloir poser tes pattes boueuses ailleurs que sur mes draps ! S'exclama-t-il sans réfléchir.

En face de lui, une grande louve au pelage noir et brillant le fixa de ses yeux rouge sombre, visiblement mécontente de cet accueil. Severus soutint son regard sans ciller.

Mais pour toute réponse, la louve ne trouva guère mieux que d'ébouriffer son épaisse fourrure noire recouverte d'eau sous le nez du sorcier. Sans avoir le temps de réaliser, Severus reçut une giclée de cette pluie glaciale sur son visage et torse nu, ce qui n'eut, apparemment, pas pour effet de le rendre plus accueillant.

- Aarrh ! Aurore ! Protesta-t-il d'une voix grave, en se recouvrant aussitôt de ses draps.

La louve s'avança alors rapidement vers lui, et trouva le moyen de s'introduire sous les couvertures, pour aller se blottir contre le sorcier. Et ce sans prendre garde a ses protestations. 

Visiblement, le contact du pelage glace de la louve contre sa peau, jusque la entourée de chaleur, ne devait pas être très agréables !

Mais, la sensation de cette douce fourrure contre sa peau s'évapora, pour laisser place à une sorcière, a présent, étroitement blottie le long de son corps.

- Oh, mais tu es toujours aussi trempée ! Se plaignit il encore alors qu'Aurore se calait toujours plus contre lui, fermant les yeux en grelottant.

- Aaah, je meurs de froid…. Gémit elle en ramenant ses genoux contre son buste.

- Non, vraiment ? Je n'aurais pas remarque ! Ironisa-t-il en soutenant tant bien que mal, la température froide et piquante du corps de sa femme contre lui. Tu es donc venue jusqu'ici me sucrer mes derniers instants de répit uniquement dans le but de te réchauffer ?! Ne pouvais tu pas rentrer a la maison, non ? Au lieu de venir inonder ma chambre !

Aurore le dévisagea, d'un air fâché, mais demeura silencieuse durant quelques secondes.

- Tes derniers instants de répit, hein ? Répéta-t-elle enfin, d'une voix malicieuse. Mais, mon chéri, tu les as déjà pris depuis longtemps ! N'as-tu donc pas enchante correctement ton réveil hier soir ? Tu as déjà plus d'une heure de retard !

Severus se redressa vivement. Derrière son dos, Aurore fit un léger clin d'œil vers la grande horloge, faisant avancer les aiguilles de quelques tours sur le cadran. 

- Je n'avais même pas vu l'heure ! Je pensais avoir encore un peu de temps ! S'énerva-t- il après avoir jeter un œil a son horloge.

Il se releva en soupirant, tandis qu'aurore haussait les épaules, avant de lui lancer d'un air effronté.

- Ah oui, et bien Professeur Rogue, heureusement que votre chère femme veille a tout, et ce, en supportant en plus votre caractère impossible !

- Mon caractère impossible, hein ? Grommela Severus en lui jetant un regard noir. C'est bien toi qui me dis ça ? On aura tout vu ! Tu as de la chance que je sois en retard, ma chère Voleuse !

Aurore se redressa, un sourire sournois peint sur les lèvres. Elle s'entoura de sa couverture, puis observa Severus lui tourner le dos, tandis qu'il s'habillait en vitesse. 

- Tes élèves t'attendent, tu ne vas quand même pas leur faire cadeau de ton absence, ils en seraient trop heureux ! Tu ne voudrais pas risquer de perdre une occasion d'ôter quelques points supplémentaires aux Gryffondor ?! 

- Pourquoi, ais-je la vague impression que tu te moques de moi ? Siffla-t-il en se retournant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa salle de bain.

- Peut être parce que tu sais pertinemment que je déteste recevoir un tel accueil !

- Et peut être, te diras-tu, dans ce cas, rétorqua-t-il, que se faire asperger d'eau boueuse au réveil, n'est pas spécialement des plus appréciables !

- Oh ! Excusez moi, si j'ai par mégarde dérange le ténébreux Severus Rogue durant son sommeil !

Severus fut parcourut d'un frisson de colère. Il la considéra en bombant le torse, puis finit par abandonner, car bien trop énervé et bien trop en retard ! Il prit sa cape, et sortit en trombe de sa chambre.

Aurore, resta allongée sur le lit, prenant finalement une allure triomphante. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent silencieusement.

- 1…2…3… Commença-t-elle a compter lentement et d'un air joueur. 4… 5… _Auroooore ! _Termina-t-elle, prenant une voix exagérément grave.

La porte claqua a nouveau laissant apparaître Severus.

- Auroooore ! Tonna-t-il son visage rouge de colère.

- Oui… tu m'as appelée mon Amour ? Lui adressa-t-elle, d'une douce voix.

- On est dimanche ! Maugréa-t-il, en la fixant. Et je ne suis PAS en retard ! Puisque je n'ai PAS cours !

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, mon chéri, continua-t-elle de sa voix mielleuse. Tu es un professeur tellement attache a ton travail, que même durant le week end tu aimerais pouvoir faire profiter tes élèves adores de ton terrible tempérament !

- Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire, non ? Au lieu de me laisser aller me ridiculiser devant Mc Gonagall qui croit que je veux faire des heures supplémentaires !

Aurore l'observa un instant, et secoua la tête.

- Non… répliqua-t-elle simplement. Parce que tu es si mignon, lorsque tu es en colère mon Sévichou d'amour !

- Comme c'est pratique comme excuse ! S'exclama-t-il en serrant les dents. Remets mon horloge à la bonne heure ! Lui demanda-t-il, en claquant la porte derrière lui. Et ne m'appelle pas mon Sévichou d'amour !

- Tout de suite… acquiesça-t-elle en faisant revenir les aiguilles a leur place normale, pour lancer finalement a Severus un adorable sourire. Que préfères-tu dans ce cas ? Mon ténébreux Maîtres des Potions en sucre ?!

Severus souffla, ses joues s'empourprant de plus en plus, il traversa la pièce sans attarder son regard vers le lit, puis s'engouffra dans sa salle de bain.

- Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se mettant en position assise sur leur lit.

Severus ne répondit pas. Lorsqu'il réapparut, il se retrouva face à face avec la sorcière. 

Ils se fixèrent un court instant demeurant muet, juste histoire de voir lequel des deux céderait le premier.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu es venue ainsi dans ma chambre, dans l'intention de me faire tourner en bourrique, et aussi pourquoi tu portes ta robe de Rose Noire ? S'enquit il soudain, sans pour autant ôter son regard de la sorcière.

Ce fut Aurore, qui reporta subitement ses yeux vers le sol.

- Je ne voulais pas t'embêter, moi… murmura-t-elle. C'est toi qui as commence…

- Excuse moi, mais c'est toi, _Melle Animagus_, qui est venue secouer ton joli museau sur MES draps ! Lui déclara-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Oui, mais moi je n'ai pas fait exprès… et en plus je suis gelée ! Se plaignit elle.

- Ca dirige des cercles de magie noire et ça n'est même pas capable d'utiliser un petit sort pour se réchauffer ? Vous me décevez ma chère prêtresse ! Lui déclara-t-il en la regardant de bas en haut, constatant effectivement, que de toutes part, son corps ruisselait encore de gouttelettes d'eau de pluie, et qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille.

- Qui dirige des cercles de magie noire ?

Aurore et Severus se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, sursautant sous l'effet de surprise.

- Morgane… bredouilla Aurore d'un air incrédule.

- Tu ne peux pas frapper, non ? Enchaîna Severus en s'avançant vers sa fille.

Morgane l'observa refermer la porte chose qu'elle avait oublier de faire, puis attendre une explication de sa part.

- Vous vous disputiez ? C'est quoi cette histoire de magie noire ? S'enquit Morgane d'une voix hésitante, remarquant l'air énervé que son père cachait mal, de plus l'apparence intrigante de sa mère ainsi trempée jusqu'aux os.

Aurore alla vers eux, observant sa fille d'un air gêné.

- Il n'y a rien qui ne te regarde ! Depuis quand écoutes-tu aux portes ? C'est le syndrome Calypso qui est contagieux ou quoi ? Lui demanda Severus d'un ton sec.

- Je n'écoutais pas aux portes ! Et j'ai frappé, je te signale, seulement vous sembliez bien trop occupes pour avoir remarque ! Se défendit Morgane. J'avais une chose à te demander mais bon, ce n'est pas grave, je me débrouillerais toute seule, ça vaut mieux…

Ah ces mots, elle se retourna et fit mine de partir.

- Attends un petit peu jeune fille ! Intervint Aurore, d'un air suspicieux. Que voulais tu savoir ? Ne mijoterais tu pas quelques choses ?

- Moi… mais euh… non, rien… bafouilla-t-elle en détournant le regard de celui de sa mère.

- Oh, très convainquant comme réponse Morgane ! Déclara Severus. Demande toujours, apparemment ça semblait pressé, sinon, tu ne serais pas venu me voir de si bonne heure.

- Ben si, voyons ! A cette heure la Evan dort, au moins, j'étais sure qu'il ne vienne pas s'immiscer dans mes plans- euh, je veux dire… euh… c'était quoi déjà le sujet du devoir du derniers cours… je ne me souviens plus, c'est vraiment bête hein ?

Aurore et Severus échangèrent un regard tout aussi soupçonneux l'un que l'autre.

- Euh… non pas que je m'ennuie, mais, on m'attend dans la salle commune ! Je dois filer ! S'exclama brusquement la Serpentard, voyant qu'il ne valait mieux pas prolonger cette discussion.

- Morgane ! la rappela Aurore.

Mais la fillette avait déjà disparu derrière la porte. Elle réapparut soudain, observant sa mère.

- J'avais oublie ! Déclara-t-elle alors avant d'aller serrer sa mère dans ses bras. Papa m'a dit, pour le bébé ! Félicitation ! Je t'adore ! Ah tu es toute trempée ! Bon, pas grave, je t'aime quand même !

- Euh.. merci, ma chérie… répondit Aurore, passant vaguement sa main dans ses cheveux, avant de la voir a nouveau disparaître.

Severus passa à son tour la porte.

- Reviens ici ! Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'enfonçait plus lin dans le couloir.

- Mais… quoi ? Je te dis qu'on m'attend ! Lui répéta Morgane d'un air embarrasse.

- Je me fiche que n'importe qui t'attende, reviens, nous n'avons pas termine cette discussion

- Oh, c'est vrai, excuse Papa ! S'exclama Morgane en revenant rapidement vers Severus pour le serrer rapidement dans ses bras. Voilà comme ça, tu ne seras pas jaloux de Maman, toi aussi je t'aime quand même ! Et ne te fâche pas après Maman, faut pas embêter les femmes enceintes !

Cette fois ci, la jeune sorcière prit ses jambes à son coups, et disparut du couloir sans tarder. 

Severus resta fige sur place.

- Non… mais, dites moi que je rêve ? Articula-t-il lentement.

Il se retourna vers Aurore, l'air toujours stupéfait.

- Vous êtes décidément toutes, _sans exception_, liguées contre moi ! Déclara-t-il d'un ton grave.

- Tu as entendu ce que Morgane a dit… il ne faut pas que tu t'énerves sur une femme enceinte ! Répliqua Aurore qui semblait légèrement amusée.

- C'est malin ! Et ce ne t'inquiète pas plus que cela qu'elle se comporte ainsi, je n'y crois pas, elle se fiche de moi et ça te fait rire !

- Mais non, Severus, tu t'en fais trop ! Le coupa-t-elle rapidement. Elle a juste vu que tu n'étais pas… dans un de tes meilleurs jours pour parler, je suis sure qu'elle reviendra plus tard. Si elle est venue jusqu'ici pour te parler de quelque chose, ça n'est certainement pas dans le but de faire une bêtise, elle ne viendrait pas t'en parler… en face, quand même.

- Oui, tu parles ! Elle fait exactement comme toi ! Vous avez une faculté à vous esquiver des situations douteuses qui commence à m'exaspérer au plus haut point ! Je déteste quand vous faites ça ! Je te garantis que tout a l'heure, elle ne m'échappera pas, si elle projette encore une idiotie digne des tiennes, elle va m'entendre !

Aurore le considéra gravement, alors qu'il allait se rassoire sur son lit. D'un mouvement rapide, il se recoucha sans dire un mot.

La sorcière alla doucement le rejoindre, s'asseyant simplement près de lui. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule, alors qu'il lui tournait le dos.

- Tu boudes mon Severus ? Lui chuchota-t-elle en se penchant à son oreille.

Elle du se contenter d'un ronchonnement en guise de réponse, mais ne se découragea pas pour autant.

- Severus, tu ne m'as même pas laisse le temps de répondre a ta question… si tu arrête de bouder pendant au moins cinq minutes, peut être que je pourrais t'expliquer-

- Ah ? Tu vas m'expliquer ? La coupa-t-il en redressant son buste pour se tourner vers elle. C'est nouveau ça ! C'est que ça ne doit pas être très important alors, pour que, toi, ma chère prêtresse, tu veuilles bien me faire part a moi, le simple et pauvre sorcier, de tes occupations si secrètes !

Aussitôt il replongea dans ses couvertures, se fermant a nouveau à tous dialogues.

Aurore l'observa en secouant la tête, puis, elle se leva.

- Très bien, je te laisse ronchonner dans ton coin puisque c'est ainsi ! C'est vrai après tout, pourquoi aurais-je besoin de te dire que nos chers sœurs du Cercle du Nord s'amusent a investir notre territoire Il paraît que nous avons une partie d'un trésor qui leur revient de droit ! Mais, ne t'inquiète pas Severus, je ne t'embêterais pas avec ça ! Je vais prendre une douche, et retourner au temple, ou l'on m'attend avec impatience, pour interroger l'une d'entre elles, que nous sommes parvenues à attraper ! 

Puis, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas rapide, sans regarder en arrière. Severus releva la tête, et observa la direction que la sorcière venait de prendre. Il fronçait toujours les sourcils et n'avait certainement pas l'air apaise. D'un mouvement brusque il se leva, comme s'il avait tente de se retenir sans y parvenir en fin de compte.

Il apparut au porte de sa salle de bain en pointant son doigt vers sa femme.

- Je savais bien que tu avais encore été voir ton groupe de folles ! Tu as beau me dire que tu arrêtes, tu sais pertinemment que c'est faux, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'aller les voir, des que tu le peux ! Elles n'ont plus besoin de toi, mais c'est toi qui les cherche ! Et tu te fiches bien de ce que moi je peux en penser !

- Tu ne peux pas m'interdire de les voir, elles sont mes soeurs Severus… Lui dit elle d'une voix calme en le regardant fixement.

- Je ne t'ai jamais interdis de les voir ! Rétorqua-t-il. Je veux juste… que tu ne coures aucun risque. Tu les as quittées, c'était pour une bonne raison. C'était toi, et uniquement toi qui avais tout stoppé au début, car tu savais que cela allait trop loin. Moi je croyais que tu serais raisonnable ! Tu as deux enfants, bientôt un troisième, qui ont besoin de toi, et pas d'une sorcière trop bornée pour pouvoir quitter sa vie irresponsable une bonne fois pour toute ! Et moi, ça n'a peut être pas d'importance a tes yeux, mais moi-

- Et tu as parfaitement raison Severus ! Le coupa-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Elle fit un pas vers lui, sans le quitter du regard.

- Tu l'as dis, je ne suis plus dans le Cercle, je l'ai quitte, et je ne t'ai jamais menti la dessus. Si depuis, je suis retournée les voir, c'était car elles avaient besoin de me conseils. Rien de plus ! Elles ont toujours été sous mon aile, et je ne les aurais jamais laissées tomber… je surveille ce qu'elles font de loin, quand elle me le demandent. Ces derniers temps, les seules fois ou je me suis réellement impliquée, ça n'était que dans l'intérêt de nos enfants, justement puisque tu en parles ! Il y a bien longtemps maintenant que j'ai cesse de jouer avec ma vie… et tu veux savoir pourquoi, j'ai quitte mon trône ? Ou devrais-je dire pour qui…

Severus l'observa, silencieux.

- Pour toi… Severus, j'aurais eu mile raisons de mourir durant toutes ces années, pourquoi ais-je survécu a tous ce que j'ai tente, parce que je t'avais, toujours dans mon cœur. Crois tu vraiment que je risquerais de tout perdre maintenant ? Certaines choses m'échappent parfois dans ce qui nous arrive, je ne suis pas infaillible, je n'ai pas toujours fait de bons choix et je le sais très bien. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de toi avant tout ! Si cette nuit, elles avaient besoins de moi, c'était pour tempérer leur conflits avec nos sœurs du Cercles du Nord, car nos relations ont toujours été comme qui dirait tendues, et elles savent très bien que je sais comment leur parler… j'ai du venir jusqu'ici pour semer leur trace car leurs éclaireuses m'ont suivie, elles pensent que j'ai une partie du trésor qu'elles veulent. 

- Tu vas retourner les voir… a présent ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix visiblement plus posée maintenant.

- Non… mais te serais-tu levé ? Si je n'avais pas prétendu le contraire ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors.

Severus soupira en s'accoudant contre l'embrasure de la porte. Il leva son regard vers elle, cette fois ci comme embarrassé.

- Elles te suivent ? 

- Oui, elles sont probablement en train d'errer du cote de ma boutique et du manoir.

- Tu n'as vraiment rien a cache ? Tu es bien sure ?

- Non… Severus, tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux réside dans cette école, et ce que j'ai de plus cher, jamais elles ne l'auront.

Aurore fit un pas de plus dans sa direction son regard bleu toujours dirige sur le sorcier.

- Ce que tu as de plus précieux… dans cette école ? 

- Oui… acquiesça-t-elle en un murmure, tandis qu'elle l'enlaçait. A commence par le sorcier qui se trouve devant moi.

Severus baissa la tête et croisa son regard. Aurore descendit son visage le long de sa nuque, son souffle chaud balayant sa peau, juste avant que ses lèvres ne prennent le relais. Severus fit à son tour glisser sa main dans le dos de la sorcière.

- J'ai si peu dormi cette dernière semaine… murmura Severus. Je n'en m'attendais pas à te voir arriver de la sorte, disons… que tu as eu des manières plus douces de me réveiller !

- Excuse moi… Lâcha-t-elle à son tour. Mon caractère est sûrement aussi impossible que le tien… je n'aurais pas du te jouer de tours.

- Non, c'est moi je me suis énervé pour rien… enchaîna-t-il en l'embrassant doucement. Et contre Morgane aussi. Déjà qu'Evan n'est pas tendre avec moi en ce moment, si en plus je me met Morgane a dos…

- Non, vraiment, c'est de ma faute… Insista Aurore en se blottissant toujours plus contre lui. J'aurais du me transformer tout de suite en arrivant, et t'expliquer au lieu de tourner autour du pot, tu me connais, je fais toujours ça… c'est idiot.

- Tu n'y es pour rien… c'est moi. La coupa-t-il en prenant le relais de ces lèvres.

- Non, écoute je t'assure que tu n'as rien à te reprocher-

- Puisque je te dis que tout est de ma faute ! Répéta Severus.

Aurore plongea son regard dans le sien, ses bras entourant son cou et ses doigts parcourant ses longs cheveux sombres.

- C'était de ma faute… pas de la tienne.

- Tu n'auras pas le dernier mot… lui répliqua-t-il au creux de l'oreille. C'est moi qui ai commence !

Il passa lentement sa main entre les mèches de ses cheveux dores, redescendant le long de la courbe de son dos, pour finir par plaquer sa main contre le bas de son bassin, qui alla automatiquement se caler plus fort contre lui.

- Je suis la seule responsable ! résista Aurore, son éternelle lueur malicieuse réapparaissant dans le fond de ses yeux bleus.

- Tu veux qu'on règle cela au veritaserum ? Je suis sur que tu avoueras que c'est de ma faute. Lui proposa-t-il avant de couvrir ses lèvres de siennes.

- Même sous le veritaserum tu verras que c'est de ma faute !

- Hum... Non, j'ai une autre idée. Acheva-t-il finalement, en l'entraînant vers le jet d'eau.

- Plus fâché alors ? Lui demanda-t-elle, tandis qu'il la faisait rentrer sous la douche.

- Fâché ? Qui était fâché ? 

*

Au lieu de se diriger vers les cachots des Serpentard, Morgane prit le chemin du Grand Hall. La matinée commençait a peine, aussi les deux seules personnes qui s'y trouvaient a cet instant, n'étaient autres que Seto et Aska. 

Aska semblait attendre Morgane avec impatience, et alla rapidement à sa rencontre lorsqu'elle la vit émerger d'un des couloirs. Seto, quant a lui, était reste en retrait, apparemment se lever si tôt n'avait pas du faire parti de ses plans, a lui ! Il accueillit d'ailleurs ses deux camarades par un bâillement fort peu discret, et se contenta d'attendre leurs nouvelles sans mot dire.

- Bon… je reconnais, ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'aller voir mon père, on a perdu notre temps, et je n'ai rien appris de nouveaux. Déclara simplement Morgane, prenant un air embêté.

- Te l'avais dit…. Emit Seto dans un autre bâillement.

- C'est a dire qu'il était sensé être seul ce matin ! Expliqua encore Morgane. Si ma mère ne s'était pas trouvée la, j'aurais sans doute pu lui demande.

- Non… si tu veux mon avis c'est un très mauvais plan ! Intervint Aska. Si tu lui demandes comment faire un port-o-loin, tu ne crois pas qu'il va se douter d'amblée que ce n'est par simple curiosité ?

- Non bien sur, mais, je sais bien y faire avec mon père, je suis sure que j'aurais pu m'en tirer ! Au réveil, il est toujours plus conciliant ! C'est vraiment pas de bol que ma mère l'ai réveille avant moi !

Seto laissa échapper un rire moqueur, ce qui lui attira aussitôt les regards noirs de Morgane.

- Peut être qu'elle avait aussi quelque chose de délicat à lui avouer ou à lui demander, niarf niarf ! Déclara-t-il, d'un ton hautain.

- On aurait du le laisser dormir…. Maugréa Morgane entre ses dents. 

- Je commence à me réveiller Rogue, alors fais gaffe à ce que tu dis ! Lui lança Seto en bombant le torse.

- Oh oh oh, c'est qu'il me ferait presque peur mon Setochoupinet ! Ricana Morgane, prenant une pose semblable a celle du jeune sorcier.

- Comment tu m'as appelé ? Articula-t-il, surpris.

- Setochoupinet ! Répliqua Morgane d'une voix mélodieuse, qui n'enviait rien a celle que sa mère savait prendre. Tu n'aimes pas ? hihi !

Le regard de Seto lui lança des éclairs et ses joues s'empourprèrent, aussi préféra-t-il sortir vivement sa baguette et la pointer vers sa camarade.

- Je vais te faire taire, tu vas voir ! L'avertit il juste avant de lui lancer un sort qui alla directement la toucher en plein visage. 

Seto l'observa essayer de crier, sans parvenir a émettre un seul son, avec un sourire de satisfaction rayonnant sur son visage. 

- Voilà qui est mieux ! Décréta-t-il en se reportant vers Aska. 

Celle ci secouait la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui  faire part de sa façon de penser, un étrange claquement les fit tous deux se retourner. 

Morgane se tenait debout devant eux, fixant Seto, un sourire diabolique affiche sur le visage. Aska et Seto se figèrent alors devant le crâne volant qui était apparu devant Morgane.

Le crâne, entoure de sa lumière blanche, porta un bref instant son attention vers Morgane. Elle hocha sa tête d'un signe affirmatif, pour qu'aussitôt la créature s'élance à la poursuite de Seto. Celui-ci sursauta, prenant ses jambes à son cou. Il fit ainsi plusieurs tours du Grand Hall sans avoir la possibilité de se détacher de son poursuivant.

- Rappelle ce machin ! Hurla-t-il à Morgane. 

Celle ci secoua la tête d'un air désole, lui rappelant ainsi qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler. 

- _Finite incantatem !_ Lui lança Aska en pointant sa baguette vers elle.

- Je te remercie ! Lui répliqua Morgane en rassemblant calmement ses cheveux derrière sa nuque. 

- Heureusement qu'on était sensé être discret ! Lui fit remarquer Aska. Enfin bon, ou as tu trouve cette Tetdoss ? Ca ne se capture pas comme ça ! C'est vraiment bizarre !

- On s'en fiche de comment elle l'a attrapée ! Rappelle la tout de suite avant qu'elle ne me morde !!!!!!!!!!! S'écria Seto en revenant vers elles.

- Il le faut vraiment ? Ronchonna Morgane en croisant les bras.

- Les morsures des Tetdoss sont mortelles, Morgane… L'informa simplement Aska.

Seto afficha un visage décomposé.

- Bon… roh, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! Se plaignit Morgane. Nonooos vient, vient voir Morgane… ouh, gentil Nonos !

Le crâne volant se stoppa juste avant d'attraper le postérieur de Seto et revient en sautillant vers la Serpentard.

Aska observa Seto se remettre, bientôt gagnée d'un fou rire.

- Nonos ? Ce truc a un nom, en plus ? Cette fille est dingue ! Tu paieras pour cet affront Rogue ! Je me vengerai ! Cria-t-il à l'attention de Morgane.

- Mon gentil Nonos, tu es venu pour me défendre contre ce vilain garçon, oh tu es vraiment trooooop mignon ! S'exclama-t-elle en ignorant royalement Seto, juste avant que la Tetdoss ne vienne se blottir dans le creux de ses bras.

- Comment peux tu prendre cette chose dans tes bras… ça me dépasse, tu devrais être maudite a le tenir comme cela !

- Il a dormi avec moi cette nuit… Expliqua timidement Morgane. Et je n'ai rien…

- Il est vraiment temps qu'on sache ce qui t'arrive ! Déclara Aska qui se remettait de sa crise de fou rire.

Morgane leva ses yeux vers elle, puis relâcha la Tetdoss qui disparut en volant à travers le château. 

- Tu connais ce genre de créature ? Lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse. Je l'ai trouvée près de la cabane d'Hagrid, je n'ai pas fait exprès de la libérer, c'est vrai. Depuis, elle me suit partout, mais sa présence me rassure…

- J'ai lu qu'il s'agissait d'esprits maudits. Beaucoup de mages noirs les utilisent pour protéger leurs trésors… Etrange, que tu sois capable de le toucher ainsi… le contact de leur flamme ou leurs morsures sont sensées maudire la victime, avant de causer sa mort, bien sur.

- Tu es sure qu'on a vraiment besoin d'aller chercher des informations à l'Allée des Embrumes ? Tu sais déjà tout sur tout ! S'exclama Morgane en regardant son amie avec admiration.

- Hé hé… fit Aska en haussant les sourcils avec fierté. Non, sérieusement, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui t'arrive… je suis sure qu'on trouvera plus de réponses sur l'Allée des Embrumes, c'est pour ça qu'il nous faut absolument un portoloin, et vite ! Puis, Seto connaît bien l'Allée des Embrumes, n'est ce pas ? Je suis sure qu'il nous conduira la où il faut.

- Rêve ! Je ne vous accompagne plus ! Leur lança-t-il sèchement.

Morgane et Aska échangèrent un regard en haussant les épaules.

- Je pense que je pourrais m'occuper du portoloin… réfléchis Morgane. C'est vrai, je n'ai pas pu y arriver avec mon père, mais je connais une personne bien mieux placée pour me répondre et qui le fera sans hésiter, et sans se douter de rien… niarf niarf, je saurais comment on fait ce soir !

- Parfait ! Enchaîna Aska en se frottant les mains.

- Ce n'est certainement pas de votre niveau de faire un portoloin de toute façon ! Intervint Seto en revenant vers elle.

- Tu ne boudes plus ? Lui demanda Morgane d'un air tout a fait adorable et innocent.

- La ferme Rogue ! Rétorqua-t-il. Tu crois vraiment être en mesure de faire un véritable portoloin toute seule ? Pff…

- Toute seule non ! C'est pour ça que vous êtes la mon cher !

Celui-ci détourna son regard, haussant la tête d'un air hautain.

- Reste à savoir quand… Leur signala Aska.

- Samedi prochain ! Répliqua Morgane sans hésiter. 

- Samedi… c'est… La Saint Valentin ! Continua Aska avec un grand sourire. Parfait ! Tout le monde sera bien trop occupe avec les histoires de cœurs pour se soucier de nous ! niarf niarf !

- Oui… et puis, aucune chance qu'on rencontre des personnes indésirables, genre… mon père ou autre. Qui irait fêter la Saint Valentin a l'Allée des Embrumes ! niarf niarf….

*

Morgane ce présenta ce soir la devant la salle des professeurs. Ce fut le professeur McGonagall qui vint lui ouvrir. Morgane lui fit un adorable sourire, et lui demanda d'une voix douce.

- Bonsoir ! Excusez moi, vraiment de vous déranger, mais, serait il possible de parler au professeur Flitwick ? S'il vous plait, professeur McGonagall ? 

Une auréole aurait pu apparaître au dessus de sa tête… de petites cornes auraient été plus a leur place que l'auréole en réalité, mais son sourire si craquant les avait faites fondre !

- Je vais le chercher. lui répondit simplement Mc Gonagall, étonnée de la voir si sage et souriante.

Morgane aventura sa tête a l'intérieur de la salle des professeurs, observant Minerva Mc Gonagall se frayer un chemin entre les tables et disparaître derrière un coin renfonce de la pièce. La jeune sorcière sursauta alors,  croisant, pas plus d'une seconde plus tard, le regard de Severus qui s'affairait à un table, plus en retrait. Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de disparaître, très très vite, derrière la porte.

Elle s'adossa ensuite, simplement, contre le mur. 

Son frère passa dans le couloir, lui jetant un regard suspicieux, ce a quoi Morgane réserva un autre de ses radieux sourires, agrémenté d'un gentil signe de la main. Evan voulut s'arrêter, mais la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et Morgane cessa de l'observer, pour rencontrer le professeur Flitwick.

- Oui, c'est à quel sujet, Mademoiselle Rogue ? s'enquit il de sa petite voix.

- Oh professeur, j'aurais une question a vous poser, cela me torture depuis plusieurs jours, vous seul êtes en mesure de me répondre ! lui dit elle d'un air aussi désespéré que si sa vie en dépendait. Mais… oh, je n'ose pas, vous allez trouver cela ridicule !

- Dites toujours… lui répliqua Flitwick d'un ton rassurant. Il n'y a rien de ridicule à se poser des questions, vous faites bien de vouloir apprendre !

- C'est vrai ? continua-t-elle son regard brillant, et son magnifique sourire braquée vers le professeur d'Enchantements. Je me demandais professeur… comment on pour faire un portoloin ?

- Pourquoi une telle question ?

- Oh… je le savais, c'était idiot ! s'exclama-t-elle, prenant une allure toute penaude. C'est juste, vous m'avez appris tellement de choses, j'ai été stupide de penser que peut être je pourrais… être assez forte pour…

- Faire un portoloin ? A votre age ? s'exclama Flitwick. Quoi que, ce soit vrai… si vous y parveniez, comme je serais fier… Vous êtes déjà si douée, et votre soif d'apprendre est tout a votre honneur.

- Ca n'est que grâce à vous que je peux faire toutes ces choses, vous m'avez si bien appris !

Flitwick la regarda un instant, se frottant le menton en réfléchissant.

- Je veux bien vous expliquer ! Prenons cela comme un défis ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre jusqu'à ma classe, je serais ravi de vous montrer !

- Bien sur Professeur ! conclut la jeune Serpentard, un sourire triomphant peint sur les lèvres.

*

Morgane se précipita quelques instants plus tard au dehors du château, ou elle retrouva Aska et Seto qui attendaient au bord du lac.

- Ca a marche ? lui demanda Aska, impatiente.

- Et comment ! Décidemment j'aime beaucoup le professeur Flitwick !  déclara fièrement Morgane. Hi hi… je sais faire un port-o-loin… Hihihihiiii !

- Incroyable ! Ca va être parfait ! s'exclama Aska. Il me tarde d'être a samedi !

- Oui, ça promet d'être intéressant… intervint Seto. Pour une fois c'est moi qui connaît l'endroit par cœur, faites attention les filles, si vous ne m'écoutez pas au doigt et a l'œil, je pourrais très bien vous y perdre ….

- Alors finalement tu viens avec nous de ton plein grés ! lui fit remarquer Aska, d'un air amuse.

- Je ne manquerais quand même pas une occasion de vous montrer combien vous avez besoin de moi. Que feriez vous sans moi ? Je me le demande ! expliqua-t-il d'un ton arrogant.

- Ah ouais ? Moi je demande par quel moyen je vais bien pouvoir te faire dégonfler ta grosse tête de citrouille ! lui lança Morgane qui avait sorti sa baguette de sa poche, fixant Seto d'un air joueur.

- Ca y est… souffla Aska en levant les yeux au ciel. Ca recommence !

Celle ci prit place contre un tronc d'arbre, et s'emmitoufla dans sa cape, son petit chaton ronronnant sous le tissu, et observa calmement les deux autres Serpentard, qui, immanquablement, avaient entame un duel.

Des sorts aux lumières vives volèrent rapidement de l'un à l'autre sans qu'il ne se touche réellement.

- Hey ! Attention ! grommela Aska, sur qui de petites étincelles venaient de s'éparpiller, juste après qu'un mince éclair ne se soit écrasé contre le tronc de l'arbre ou elle s'était adossée.

- Désolée ! répliqua Morgane, détournant une seconde de trop son attention.

Seto venait de la toucher en pleine poitrine.

- Aha ! Tu ne t'y attendais pas a celui la ! déclara fortement Seto, aux anges.

- _Expelliarmus !_ réagit-elle rapidement.

Mais pas assez ! Car bientôt elle flottait dans les airs juste au dessus de la surface de l'eau.

Mais Seto, qui n'était pas loin du bord à l'origine se retrouva projeté par le sort de désarmement et l'un comme l'autre tombèrent à l'eau.

Aska se leva d'un bon et courut au bord du lac.

- Alors la, vous avez l'air bien malin ! leur lança-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire devant leurs figures : l'une tout aussi offusquer et trempée que l'autre. 

Seto et Morgane s'élancèrent vers la sorcière brune d'un même mouvement et sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, elle exécuta un magnifique plongeon dans l'eau, au cote des deux autres.

- On n'allait quand même pas te laisser de cote ! déclara Morgane d'un ton malicieux.

- C'est amusant… Rogue qui barbotte dans le lac ! S'exclama une voix masculine. Ca me rappelle des souvenirs !

Les trois jeunes sorciers tournèrent la tête vers la rive, et y découvrirent Sirius Black, qui les détaillait, l'air bien amuse de la situation.

Néanmoins, il les aida a remonter en vitesse, mais ne pu leur adresser la parole, car bientôt une voix furieuse s'éleva derrière lui.

- Sirius Black ! J'aimerais assez que tu n'approches pas MA fille !

Sirius fit volte face, l'air irrite.

- Aurore Du Lac ! énonça-t-il a voix haute, en voyant la sorcière venir jusqu'à lui. Oh, excuse moi, Je voulais dire Rogue… c'est fou ce que ça sonne mal quand même…

- Aha ! Parce que Black ça sonne mieux peut être ! rétorqua celle-ci d'un ton acide.

- Ce n'est pas difficile ! lui lança-t-il sèchement en retour.

- De toute façon, tu n'as rien à faire près de MA fille, alors oust ! va-ten !!!!

- Oh ça va ! protesta-t-il. Ta fille, ta fille, je ne vais pas te la manger ! Pff…

- Ta présence à ses côtés m'indispose ! lui déclara-t-elle d'un ton supérieur en croisant les bras.

- Si tu savais comme cela me désole… lui répliqua-t-il avec une conviction marquée.

Aurore sentit ses cheveux s'hérisser sur sa tête, elle fit un pas de plus vers Sirius, et pointa son doigt, menaçant sous son nez.

- Maman, ça va ! Il nous a rien fait… intervint Morgane en soupirant, avant qu'Aurore n'ait le temps de répliquer.

Aurore posa les yeux sur sa fille, et constata avec étonnement qu'elle était à son tour ruisselante d'eau, tout comme ses deux camarades Serpentard.

Son regard se porta automatiquement sur Sirius, qui avait bien tente de fuir durant ce bref instant.

- Pourquoi ? !! s'écria-t-elle. MA fille est aussi trempée que si elle avait été faire un tour dans le lac.

- Adresse toi a elle, pas a moi ! A TA chère fille, que je viens de repêcher justement dans le lac ! Pas très sage, pas comme sa maman hein ?! hinhin ! ria-t-il sous cape. Mais elle ne coule pas aussi bien que son cher papa…

Une nouvelle tentative de fuite fut vaine…

- PARDON ? pesta Aurore en l'attrapant par le col de sa cape d'une allure menaçante.

- Ah, mais je disais ça pour rire… vraiment, ces années en ménage avec Rogue t'ont ôté tout sens de l'humour ! râla-t-il en se défaisant de la prise de la sorcière. Je la repêche en train de faire des âneries, ce n'est quand même pas ma faute.

- Oh le cafard ! Intervint Morgane en foudroyant Sirius de ses yeux sombres. Ce n'est même pas vrai !

Le sorcier, aussi bien qu'Aurore, lança à la fillette un regard accusateur.

- Morgane, j'attends des explications ! déclara Aurore d'un ton impatients.

- Mais… il raconte n'importe quoi, on ne faisait rien de mal… on faisait joujou… dit elle en reprenant son petit air d'ange.

- Plus innocent tu meurs… tu te trahis a faire ça Morgane, mais qu'est ce qu'il t'apprend ton père ? Pff… souffla Sirius en secouant la tête.

- Vous feriez mieux de rentrer avec d'attrapez mal ! répliqua Aurore en haussant les yeux vers le haut. Tu vas me raconter tout cela à l'intérieur. Quant a toi, Sirius, tiens toi a l'écart de mes enfants !

- C'est bien la dernière fois que j'aide un Rogue, oui ! vociféra-t-il tandis qu'Aurore faisait volte face, entraînant les trois jeunes sorciers grelottant avec elle.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sol… une fiole gisait a terre. Aurore avait du la faire tomber. Par chance, elle n'était pas brisée. Sirius la ramassa avec curiosité, et lut rapidement la fine étiquette qui la recouvrait, c'était l'écriture d'Aurore.

« Elixir de ratatinage façon RN - Fiole Sevy »

Un rictus sournois illumina soudainement le visage de Sirius… gnarkgnarkgnark !

- Hey, psst ! Calypso ! Appela la voix de Sirius, alors qu'il venait de rentrer dans le château.

La fillette qui passait par la, par hasard _(ça tombe bien les zazard qd même)_, alla a la rencontre du sorcier, tapit derrière une des grandes statuts du hall.

- Ma gentille Calypso, veux tu bien aller donner cette fiole a Aurore pour Tonton Sirius ? lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- C'est quoi ??? demanda celle-ci, curieuse bien évidemment.

- C'est à Aurore, elle l'a fait tomber quand elle marchait. Tu veux bien lui remettre ?

- Mais elle est ou ? 

- Elle est partie vers ce couloir. Lui expliqua-t-il, affichant un sourire de satisfaction. Ne lui dit pas que je te l'ai donne, comme ça elle te remerciera juste toi. Je te donnerais plein de bombons après ? Et tu pourras même en donne à ton Oncle Sevichou…

- Ouais !! Chouette !! Déclara Calypso avant de se mettre en route.

- Gnarkgnarkgnark… bien fait ! Murmura Sirius avant de disparaître de derrière sa statut.

*

Aurore avait accompagné sa fille et ses deux camarades jusqu'à leur salle commune, et avait delà, prit la direction du bureau de son mari. En chemin, elle croisa sa petite nièce, qui, toute fière, lui remit la mystérieuse fiole.

- Oh, comme c'est mignon de ta part de me l'avoir ramener, Lypso chérie ! la remercia Aurore, prenant la fiole, ne se méfiant pas le moins du monde.

Calypso s'éclipsa une fois sa mission accomplie, et Aurore gagna rapidement le bureau de Severus.

- Severus… l'appela-t-elle d'une voix mélodieuse.

- Te revoilà ! s'exclama-t-il ôtant le nez de ses parchemins. Tu me manquais justement.

- Ca tombe bien ! déclara-t-elle joyeusement, tout en allant vers son bureau.

Severus balaya son bureau des papiers ennuyeux qui l'en recouvrait, et reporta toute son attention sur Aurore, qui s'était délicatement assise sur ses genoux, lui lançant un regard lumineux.

- Tu as une idée en tête toi… observa-t-il en l'embrassant.

- Précisément !

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi… je m'attends au pire… murmura-t-il en haussant les yeux vers le plafond.

- Oh il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi… sais tu quel jour nous seront samedi prochain ?

- Euh…

- Nous célébrerons la Saint Valentin dans une semaine, très cher !

La lueur maligne pétillant dans les yeux de la sorcière s'intensifia.

- Et alors… ? s'enquit Severus, pour qui ce jour n'avait guère d'importance. Tu sais bien ce que j'en pense… c'est ridicule comme fête. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour prouver à ma femme que je l'aime !

Il fondit alors sur le cou de la sorcière, caressant son dos de ses mains, pour remonter vivement sur son épaule, et en faire glisser le tissu de sa robe. Aurore l'arrêta cependant.

- Je ne t'ai encore rien expliqué ! protesta-t-elle. 

- Bon, je t'écoute… céda-t-il en laissant courir ses doigts le long de son buste.

- En rentrant a la maison tout a l'heure, vas savoir pourquoi, je suis retombée sur une vieille lettre que je t'avais écrite. Je devais avoir à peine 17 ans, ce que c'était niais d'ailleurs ! Enfin, toujours est il que, dedans, je projetais de t'inviter pour la Saint Valentin. Bien sur… avec Sirius, je n'ai jamais osé te l'envoyée..

Severus la regarda, intrigué, ne voyant guère ou elle voulait en venir.

Aurore sortit alors de sa poche, les deux petites fioles, respectivement labellisées « Elixir de ratatinage façon RN - Fiole Sevy » et  « Elixir de ratatinage façon RN - Fiole Aurore ». 

Severus leva les yeux vers elle, après avoir observe les deux potions.

- Oh… Aurore, non-

- Si on refaisait ce rendez-vous ? Comme a l'époque ! enchaîna-t-elle d'un air excite.

- Penses tu réellement que cela soit une bonne idée ?!

- Allez ! Insista-t-elle. Ca sera amusant, toi et moi, un rendez vous secret, a nos 17 ans, Severus s'il te plait ! Pour rattraper le temps perdu.

- Nous avons déjà bien rattrapé le temps perdu, sans avoir besoin de risquer quoique ce soit pour un jeu-

- Mais, on ne risque absolument rien ! Le coupa-t-elle. J'ai moi même préparé les potions. Elles nous ramèneront, pour une soirée, à nos 17 ans,  nous n'auront qu'à nous retrouver, secrètement, dans l'Allée des Embrumes, comme ce que je désirais à l'époque ! Je suis sure que tu aurais acceptée, si je te l'avais envoyée a ce moment la !

Elle lui lança un regard suppliant, ses yeux bleus brillant autant que ceux des petits chatons dans les magasins.

- hmm…. 

- Allez… Allez… ça sera drôle !

- Tu sais qu'a tes 17 ans, tu étais encore douce et sage. Je n'ose imaginer que tu ais pu projeter un tel rendez vous, dans l'Allée des Embrumes en plus !

- C'est pourtant vrai ! lui assura-t-elle. J'ai la lettre avec moi, je peux te le prouver !

- Ca va… je te crois. Bon, j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon !

Aurore lui sourit tendrement.

- Oh mon chéri ! Je t'assure que tu ne le regretteras pas ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'être a samedi !

- Hum… oui, moi aussi… déclara finalement Severus, non sans redouter malgré tout la venue du prochain 14 Février.

A bientot pour le 43 bisouuuux ! nihihiii 


	43. L'Abîme de Perplexité

**_Coucou ! Me revoilou ! Et oui, je sais presque trois semaines de silence, ce fut, long excusez moi d'avoir tant tarder à mettre la suite, malheureusement, j'ai eu bcp de choses en tête, qui m'ont emporter loin d'Aurore et Severus…_**

**_Mais, me revoilà ! Héhé, mais cette suite vous le verrez, est très très longue, aussi, je ne peux pas tout mettre dans le chapitre 43… et vous trouverez la suite au chapitre 44 !_**

**_En espérant que cette « première partie » ne vous déçoivent pas, comme d'habitude, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et je vous laisse découvrir tout ce que peux vous réservez… uen Saint Valentin, pas comme les autres ^_^ !!_**

****

**_Gros Bizoux ! _**

**_Zeldichounette_******

Chapitre 43 

~*~ L'Abîme de Perplexité ~*~

Il était alors très tôt, quand la jeune Morgane apparut, sortant de l'ombre imposante que décrivait le château de Poudlard en cette matinée brumeuse. Elle se dirigea d'un pas empressé à travers le parc, et sans aucune surprise, s'évanouit à l'intérieur de la forêt interdite.

Elle se trouvait seule, bien sûr. Ce jour-ci allait être spécial, oh oui ! Morgane le sentait bien. Elle avait attendu ce jour avec tant d'impatience… à présent son estomac se nouait d'une manière inhabituelle. Alors, il fallait qu'avant toutes choses, elle aille passer quelques instants dans son repaire. Son jardin secret, une étrange court fermée, au cœur de la forêt, dont très peu connaissait le chemin. Et cela pour la bonne et simple raison que seules deux personnes en étaient à l'origine. Pour rien au monde, bien entendu, celles-ci n'auraient révélé l'endroit sacré de leurs rencontres.

Un labyrinthe de bosquets se forma bientôt autour de la petite sorcière. L'allée était assombrie par le toit de branchages des hauts arbres, et il eut été presque impossible de se diriger sans la connaissance parfaite de ce chemin, qu'apparemment Morgane avait emprunté maintes et maintes fois, à en juger par sa facilité à y progresser sans même le besoin de lumière. Bientôt elle pénétra à l'intérieur d'un large tronc d'arbre creux, apparut à la suite de l'allée de bosquets. Lorsqu'elle arriva de l'autre côté, elle entra dans un étrange espace, comme une caverne bordée d'arbre et branchage. Au dessus de sa tête, la forêt était si dense que le ciel demeurait lointain, inexistant, comme si ce chemin l'avait menée à un tout autre endroit, un autre monde. Bizarrement, l'endroit, pourtant dépourvu de la clarté du jour, était éclairé d'une lumière tamisée, mais dont la provenance demeurait mystérieuse.

Morgane observa l'endroit, émettant un soupire de soulagement. D'autres troncs d'arbres, de tailles plus ou moins grandes, jonchaient le sol, entassés, formant comme un gigantesque mikado. Après avoir marché longuement autour de ceux-ci, Morgane s'y avança d'ailleurs, et pénétra à l'intérieur du tronc le plus large et à la base de toute la structure, un bois sombre et grinçant, mais qui ne bougea à peine lorsque la jeune Serpentard s'y installa.

Elle y demeura quelques instants, seule et silencieuse, les yeux fermés, calée contre le bois, et ses genoux ramenés contre son buste. Elle souriait, perdue dans ses pensées. Puis ses mains jointes, entourant ses jambes se mirent à bouger, comme d'un geste automatique, non calculé, tournant l'une autour de l'autre, s'accélérant successivement. Une lumière de couleur sombre naquit au creux de ses mains, sans même que Morgane ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Celle-ci s'agrandit et l'aura lumineuse se faufila en rayon entre ses doigts. Finalement Morgane approcha son visage, et entrouvrant ses mains, la lumière s'atténua, pour laisser à la jeune sorcière la surprise de découvrir une fleur au creux de ses paumes. Une petite fleur, minuscule et brillante, comme une perle précieuse, une jolie rose noire.

La sorcière sourit de plus belle et détailla la rose plus attentivement. Elle étincelait simplement, de son noir brillant dans lequel le regard de Morgane se reflétait.  

Soudain elle disparut. Morgane écarquilla les yeux, cela elle ne s'y attendait pas. La rose s'était brusquement envolée sans plus de cérémonie, et il ne restait plus qu'une fine poussière noire sur la paume de ses mains. La petite Serpentard regarda au hasard autour d'elle, sans comprendre. Finalement, elle s'extirpa du tronc d'arbre, scrutant attentivement l'endroit. 

Un rire s'éleva quelque part au dessus d'elle. Un sourire se dessina alors automatiquement sur le visage de la fillette. Il était là…

Morgane se retourna et leva le nez vers la construction de tronc d'arbres. Le sorcier était assis tout en haut, et l'observait d'un air joueur. Morgane remarqua vite qu'il tenait la rose en lévitation au dessus de sa main.

- Tu ne serais pas un petit peu voleur toi, dans ton genre ? !!! Lui lança-t-elle faisant mine d'être agacé, sans pour autant perdre son sourire.

Daren ramena la fleur au creux de sa main, sans quitter Morgane des yeux.

Morgane le dévisagea d'un air soupçonneux.

- Allez, Daren, rend la moi ! se plaignit elle alors.

- Viens donc la chercher, ma Belle ! la provoqua-t-il en se levant. 

- Et je suis censée grimper jusqu'en haut ? Comme si tu allais me laisser venir la reprendre simplement ? Tu crois que je ne te connais pas encore ?! Ce n'est pas juste, toi, tu peux apparaître et disparaître comme tu le veux ! 

- Allons, tu as toujours ce qu'il te faut en toi pour obtenir ce que tu veux Morgane. lui fit-il remarquer sur un ton mystérieux. Et puis dans l'histoire… c'est toi qui a du sang de voleuse !

Daren fit volte face, jouant à faire léviter et retomber la fleur entre ses doigts tout en marchant de long en large sur le tronc. 

- Daren !!! 

Le jeune homme ne lui prêta pas plus d'attention, et continua son parcourt sur la construction de tronc d'arbre, sifflotant d'un air léger, disparaissant tout à coup, pour réapparaître plus haut ou plus bas, n'importe où sur le bois, tout en faisant flotter sa cape exagérément derrière lui, car il n'y avait pas le moindre souffle de vent autour d'eux, puis prenant des airs fiers et triomphants chaque fois qu'il jetait son regard espiègle sur Morgane.

- Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit que tu savais être parfaitement agaçant par moment ? 

- Par moment, seulement ? Roooh, je suis déçu…. ricana-t-il, à présent occupé à faire glisser la fleur d'une épaule à l'autre, émettant des traînées de poussières lumineuses autour de lui.

- Si tu veux absolument jouer à ça ! déclara-t-elle, posant ses mains sur ses hanches, d'un air déterminé. _Accio _rose_ !_

Le sort eut un effet quasiment immédiat, et la petite fleur s'envola de tous ses pétales pour se diriger avec légèreté vers la jeune sorcière. Daren tourna la tête, haussant un sourcil, son sourire éternellement marqué sur son visage.

- Trop facile… décevant même. murmura-t-il. 

- Trop facile ! Trop facile ! fanfaronna Morgane en attrapant la fleur au vol, pour finalement se mettre à grimper de tronc en tronc. Je te l'ai quand même reprise ! … na !

Daren se trouvait bien plus en hauteur qu'elle. Il l'observa simplement monter avec plus ou moins de peine sur le bois, alors qu'il lui suffisait d'un claquement de doigts, pour se déplacer sur les hauteurs les plus inaccessibles.

- Cesse de rire de cette façon ! râla-t-elle, en s'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle. 

Cependant, Daren riait de plus belle.

- Laisse moi te montrer… souffla-t-il quelques secondes plus tard. _Accio__ Rose !_

Morgane resserra son étreinte autour de sa petite fleur, déterminée à la garder auprès d'elle. Etrangement, la rose, elle, ne bougeait pas d'un pétale ! Mais alors que Morgane essayait de comprendre pourquoi le sort de Daren, un sorcier aux pouvoirs pourtant bien confirmés, ne fonctionnait pas, elle se rendit compte avec stupéfaction que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Elle releva vivement la tête pour regarder autour d'elle, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, elle atterrit sans perte et fracas juste au coté de Daren, qui l'observait d'une allure plus fière encore qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Ça c'est une vraie démonstration du sortilège d'attraction !

- Euh… tu n'es pas censé le faire sur les gens, Daren ! s'écria Morgane.

- Comment ça je ne suis pas censé ? Je fais ce que je veux, il ne manquerait plus que ça !

Morgane haussa les yeux au ciel, tout en se relevant pour remettre sa cape correctement.

- Et d'abord pourquoi tu veux tant me la prendre cette rose, elle est à moi ! Non mais ! lui reprocha-t-elle soudain.

- Oui, je le sais bien. Je te la laisse, va ! Je te les laisse toutes. lui répliqua-t-il en un murmure. La seule qui m'intéresse, je l'ai déjà depuis longtemps, n'est ce pas Morgane ?!

Celle-ci fit brusquement volte face, lui tournant singulièrement le dos sans plus d'explication, excepté un bruyant soupire.

- Tu as déjà été plus amusante tu sais ! lui signala Daren en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, et bien je n'ai pas envie de jouer aujourd'hui ! J'ai beaucoup de choses en tête là tu vois ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement en retour.

- Excusez moi Mademoiselle Rogue ! Pardon de vous importuner de la sorte dans votre grande réflexion ! se moqua-t-il. 

- Ooh ! Tu m'embêtes ! protesta-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Daren fit en pas en arrière en la considérant gravement. 

- Toi, tu me caches quelques choses !! dit il simplement en la détaillant.

- Mais, rien du tout !

- Si, si, si ! Voyons voir… que prépares tu comme drôle de coup ? Je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ?! Comment cela, tu me fais des cachotteries ? Oh je suis vexé…

- Oh bon ça va ! Arrête de te moquer, tu ne peux jamais être sérieux. soupira-t-elle en allant s'assoire plus loin, lui tournant toujours le dos. 

Daren la suivit aussitôt et s'agenouilla juste derrière elle. Il avança sa main vers son épaule, et la tapota d'un geste étrangement timide de son index.

- Tu boudes mon Bébé ?!

- Je ne suis pas un bébé ! rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Ma Pupuce…

- Arrête de prendre cette air tout mielleux, tu n'es pas du tout crédible !

- Mais pourquoi jamais personne ne me crois quand je suis gentil… j'ai un cœur moi aussi, c'est vraiment très vexant !

Morgane eut un vague mouvement d'épaule, mais demeura silencieuse. Daren la tira alors d'un geste rapide vers lui, la serrant doucement contre son torse.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire alors ?! Je suis curieux moi… S'il te plait ? Si c'est une bêtise, je pourrais peut être t'aider !

- Tu sais quel jour on est ?! le questionna-t-elle d'une voix presque en colère, pour se détacher de lui vivement, et d'un élan même lui faire face.

Cette fois-ci, Daren parut réellement surpris. Il la dévisagea sans souffler mot, cherchant à la comprendre.

- Non, tu ne sais pas ! continua-t-elle sur le même ton, peut être même plus fort encore. Tu es toujours en train de jouer, tu n'es jamais sérieux ! Alors évidemment aujourd'hui tu ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venue !

- Et bien non, puisque tu refuses de me le dire, petite maligne ! lui répliqua-t-il en penchant la tête d'un côté à l'autre d'un air agacé.

- Pourquoi tu es toujours gentil avec moi alors ?! s'énerva-t-elle de plus belle.

- Morgane… attends… commença-t-il, pour une fois bel et bien sur un ton sérieux, ayant peur de comprendre.

Morgane se releva d'un bond.

- Mais c'est vrai ! Quand on est tous les deux, c'est vraiment étrange, moi je suis bien ! Et toi ? C'est pareil non. Quand on se retrouve ici, toi et moi, juste nous deux ! C'est encore mieux qu'un rêve, c'est juste… enfin tu sais ! Et… tu n'as même pas pensé que aujourd'hui, c'était un jour spécial… notre jour…

- Mais qu'y a-t-il de si spécial à être le… oh non… le 14 Février. réalisa-t-il enfin, baissant soudain la voix. Hum… Morgane, ma Belle, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui t'échappe…

Elle lui lança un regard furieux.

- Morgane… comment te le dire, voyons tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu… _jeune… pour penser à des choses comme ça ? lui demanda-t-il, aussi doucement que possible, plongeant son regard d'un air compatissant dans le sien._

Cela n'eut guère d'effet sur elle, car a présent, ses yeux semblaient parcourut d'éclairs. Elle ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, mais aucun son ne sortait tant elle demeurait stupéfaite de ce qu'elle entendait. _(C'est le chant des carpes !!!! Lol, je casse tout moi, alors que c'est vachement pas drôle ! Non mais c'est vrai c'est grave, pauvre Morgaaaaane !)_

- Ne crois pas que je me moque de toi ma Douce. lui murmura-t-il alors en attrapant les bras de la fillette, de ses mains.

Morgane sentit son corps traversé d'un désagréable frisson, au contact de Daren.

- Je tiens énormément à toi, mais… ce n'est pas ce que tu sembles croire. Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer, pas maintenant, tu es encore trop petite, mais…

- Comment peux tu me dire ça ?! explosa-t-elle subitement. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé comme ça, qu'est ce qui te prend tout à coup ! Je croyais qu'on se comprenait, qu'on pouvait tout se dire ! J'avais confiance en toi…. 

- Ça n'est pas le problème. essaya-t-il encore d'une voix calme mais décidément bien embarrassée. Je ne t'ai pas menti, nous sommes très proches tous les deux, plus que tu ne pourrais le penser, mais… pas comme _ça. Morgane, ce que tu ressens, c'est juste… _

Daren marqua un instant de silence. Il releva la tête et sembla chercher quelque chose, le regard observant autour de lui avec attention.

Puis, il reporta vivement son attention sur la jeune sorcière, qui l'observait toujours fortement contrariée.

- Il faut que tu retournes au château, je vais t'y ramener, vite. lui dit il sans plus d'explication.

- Non ! refusa-t-elle catégoriquement. Je veux que tu m'expliques ! Ou alors…

- Ne discute pas, je t'en prie ! lui demanda-t-il d'un ton plus ferme. Il y a quelque chose. Je ne peux pas te mêler à cela ! 

- Mais, je ne veux pas m'en aller, ici nous sommes tranquilles, tu l'avais dit, tu l'avais promis…

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer maintenant… Morgane, je pense que notre petite cachette n'est plus aussi sûre qu'avant…

- Comment ça ? insista-t-elle, complètement perdue.

- Des gens me cherchent. Ma chérie,  il faut que tu partes, tu sais que personne ne comprendrait…

- Des gens te cherchent ? Mais… quoi ? Pourquoi ?! Moi non plus je ne comprends plus rien, à part que tu me chasses ! Je refuse ! Je n'irais nulle part, je veux rester avec toi !

Daren émit un soupir. Puis n'attendant plus sa réponse, il la saisit par les épaules et l'attira contre lui, pour les faire disparaître de la cime de leur structure de bois. Lorsqu'ils atterrirent au sol, Daren voulut entamer sa course vers le tronc d'arbre de sortie, cependant Morgane amena sa main jusqu'à sa poitrine et le repoussa d'un geste féroce.

Elle n'avait guère mesuré l'impact de son mouvement, et détaillait à présent, à la fois surprise et furieuse, Daren frottant son torse, son visage réprimant une douleur. 

De la main de la fillette s'écoulait à nouveau ce sombre liquide rougeâtre. 

A ce moment précis, Daren lui lança un regard fâché.

- Très bien, Morgane, il faut que tu te calmes. commença-t-il s'efforçant de garder une voix posée. Je ne te chasse certainement pas, mes moindres faits et gestes ne sont que dans ton intérêt, tu le sais, n'est ce pas ?

- Non, je n'en sais rien du tout ! Tu as dit qu'on faisait ce qu'on voulait, les règles, on s'en fiche ! T'es qu'un sale menteur ! Comme les autres ! hurla-t-elle, serrant ses poings et tapant avec force de son talon contre le sol.

- Morgane, ça n'est vraiment pas le bon moment tu sais ! tenta-t-il de lui répéter de manière plus ferme cette fois-ci. il faut vraiment que tu ren-

Un éclair traversa l'espace, puis le silence…

- Dareeeeeen !

Le cri de Morgane se répercuta dans l'antre des bois avec un écho assourdissant. Les yeux de la fillette s'écarquillèrent, tout son être fut pris de tremblements.

- Daareeeeeeen ! Je… je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Dareeeeeeeeen ! Reviens ! 

A nouveau, d'autres jets de lumière aveuglante investirent brutalement l'endroit, et lorsque Morgane réussit finalement à se reprendre, Daren ne ré apparut qu'une seule fois. Il se tenait en haut de la structure, Morgane resta figée, il était blessé… Il maintenait sa main fermement sur son épaule droite, d'où son sang s'écoulait abondamment. Morgane porta sa main à sa bouche grande ouverte, étouffant un nouveau cri. Elle s'élança pour courir à sa rencontre, mais la seconde suivante, un nouvel éclair jaillit cette fois-ci dans sa direction. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire ouf, elle fut projetée à quelque mètre de là. Elle se redressa vivement, et découvrit Daren gisant à ses côtés, puis plus loin, à l'endroit où elle se trouvait, les restes d'un tronc d'arbre à présent métamorphosé en feux de joie. 

- Morgane, tu rentres maintenant !! Lui souffla alors la voix de Daren, qui avait pris un ton horriblement hargneux.

Morgane se tourna vers lui d'un air apeuré.

- Non, tu es blessé ! Je ne peux pas te laisser !

Daren amena vivement sa main derrière la nuque de Morgane et approcha leurs deux visages l'un de l'autre, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Là, je suis sérieux ! Tu ne comprends pas ?! Tu veux te faire prendre ! Dépêche toi de partir ! lui répéta-t-il fortement.

Morgane se dégagea vivement de son étreinte et se redressa, son visage marqué de colère.

Daren essaya de se relever, mais son épaule ne semblait pas l'arranger, malgré tout.

- Comment veux-tu que je te laisse comme cela ?! explosa encore Morgane, se penchant à nouveau vers lui pour lui venir en aide.

Dans la main de la jeune sorcière, la petite fleur brûlait littéralement, bouillant entre ses doigts, comme surexcitée. Avec stupéfaction, Morgane s'aperçut qu'il en était de même pour le reste de son être, et le filet de sang s'échappant de la paume de sa main ne faisait que s'accroître.

- Tu ne fais décidément jamais ce qu'on te dit… lui dit précipitamment Daren. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses à ce point me ressembler !

Morgane croisa à nouveau son regard et lui sourit d'un air complice.

Mais une seconde de trop, lorsque tous deux tournèrent la tête, une immense cage de verre volante filait dans leur direction. 

Daren écarta Morgane d'un geste rapide mais n'eut le temps de se déplacer. Le verre entra en contact avec sa peau, mais au lieu de se briser, happa son corps comme à l'intérieur d'une bulle de savon, pour venir l'emprisonner. Il fit volte face, essayant de se dépêtrer, mais n'y parvenait pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'à la seconde suivante, le verre qui menaçait de l'enfermer n'éclate en mille morceaux. 

Daren se délivra sur l'instant, et vit Morgane, revenue à ses côtés, observant les débris de la cage enchantée maculant le sol, puis posée au centre malignement, sa petite rose noire, toujours étincelante.

- Tu commences à savoir t'amuser, n'est ce pas ma jolie rose ? lui murmura Daren, souriant avec fierté.

Morgane demeura silencieuse, et ne trouvant guère le temps d'en saisir d'avantage, elle  fit revenir la rose jusqu'à elle, et suivit Daren qui l'entraînait à nouveau vers la sortie. D'autres cages de verres revinrent bientôt à la charge

- Pourrais tu me dire qui veut t'attraper comme ça ?! Lui demanda rapidement Morgane, alors qu'ils se précipitaient vers le tronc d'arbre au bout de leur course.

- Des farceurs ! Tu ne trouves pas qu'on s'amuse ?! Tu me rappelleras, de les remercier ! lui répliqua-t-il avec un rictus machiavélique.

- Mouais mouais… acquiesça-t-elle vaguement convaincue. Tu as encore fait plein de bêtises toi !

Daren passa rapidement sa main autour de Morgane, et la tira vers lui alors qu'ils avançaient, puis embrassa furtivement sa joue.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt tu seras aussi douée que moi pour cela ! 

- Oh non, je ne m'inquiète pas !

Ils atteignaient le but de leur parcourt, Morgane s'engouffra au creux du bois la première, mais lorsque Daren s'avança pour la suivre, il fut subitement retenu.

Une étrange chaîne s'était enroulée autour de son épaule meurtrie. Le choc lui arracha un cri bestial, ce qui alerta la jeune sorcière. Elle se retourna, et découvrit la situation. Sans perdre plus de temps elle fit demi-tour et se plaqua contre lui pour le tirer de la mainmise de la chaîne magique. Quelqu'un la détenait à l'autre bout, et ne semblait pas enclin à lâcher sa prise.

- Dis donc, ils sont drôlement farceurs ! s'exclama Daren, forçant de son côté, mais déchiré par la douleur.

- Oui, ça ne me fait plus rire moi ! s'écria finalement Morgane d'un air furieux.

Elle fixa le lien, et vit soudain celui-ci prendre feu, Morgane relâcha Daren sous l'effet de surprise, et vit l'intégralité de la chaîne magique s'enflammer sans plus de cérémonie. La flamme remonta la longueur du métal magique à toute allure, pour disparaître et laisser à la chaîne noirâtre une apparence incroyablement fragile. D'ailleurs, le sorcier s'en détacha à la seconde, tirant d'un dernier coup sec. Il se tourna et mit ses bras autour des épaules de Morgane, l'entourant complètement.

- Fais moi plaisir, laisse leur un petit souvenir ! Lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, et les fit tourner l'une autour de l'autre comme lorsque celle-ci avait fait apparaître la petite fleure en tout premier lieu. Le charme étrange se répéta, mais cette fois-ci, la rose noire était bien plus imposante, plus brillante encore, et ses pétales luisaient à la manière de lames tranchantes. Morgane écarta brusquement ses mains, tandis que Daren la guidait, et la fleur fut projetée dans la direction opposée.

Morgane n'eut guère le temps de comprendre, ni d'observer ce qui se produisit alors. Daren l'entraîna plus loin, et la dernière chose qu'elle entendit, avant de se retrouver comme si de rien était en face devant l'entrée du château, fut un cri strident.

*

Morgane se sentait  dépassée par les événements comme jamais. A présent, elle  parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard en direction de sa salle commune, comme si ses pas allaient machinalement, mais son esprit se trouvait complètement ailleurs. 

- Mais où étais tu bon sang ?! On aurait du partir depuis une demie heure ! 

- Pas si fort Seto ! Murmura Aska sur un ton de reproche. Je te signale que tout le collège n'a pas besoin de le savoir !

Morgane stoppa juste sa course, voyant que ses deux camarades étaient venus à sa rencontre. Son regard alla d'un Serpentard à l'autre sans réellement se poser exactement. Aska et Seto la détaillèrent avec étonnement. 

- Morgaaaaaane ! Allô la lune !  S'exclama Aska lui faisant de grands signes avec ses bras. _(vous avez vu La cité de la peur « Youhouuuuu Odile !!! Ohéé Karaaaa !!! On peut baisser les bras maintenant ?» lol pov moi va ^^* )_

Morgane sursauta, et ses yeux perdus dans le vide s'illuminèrent à nouveau.

- Dé… désolée, j'ai eu un contre temps. Expliqua finalement Morgane d'une voix incertaine.

- Ah oui ?! Je croyais que tu t'étais dégonflée moi… Lui dit Seto, en lui jetant un regard en coin.

- Non, non, non ! On ne fait pas de duel ! Gentils vous deux ! Couchés ! S'interposa Aska avant que Morgane n'ait le temps de répliquer.

- Bon, alors autant y aller maintenant ! Décréta Seto.

Morgane acquiesça, et commença à suivre ses deux compères qui se hâtaient devant elle à travers le couloir.

Quelque chose la retint cependant. La jeune sorcière haussa un sourcil, d'un air perplexe. Elle fit volte face lentement.

A l'autre bout du corridor, Evan se tenait droit devant elle, la toisant d'un air désapprobateur. Il secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils, puis disparut.

_« Il sait… »_ Se dit la Serpentard. _« Tant pis, il verra qu'il ne peut pas me contrôler tant que ça ! »_

Morgane courut rattraper Aska et Seto, puis tous trois allèrent s'enfermer dans une pièce peu fréquentée de leur salle commune.

Morgane reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, et étrangement, plus leur petite escapade se rapprochait, plus l'étrange fourmillement d'excitation qui s'était emparé d'elle dans la forêt refaisait des siennes dans le corps de la jeune sorcière. 

Aska s'assura que la porte était parfaitement scellée, et qu'ainsi personne ne viendrait les déranger. Morgane se tenait aux côtés de Seto. Elle observa ses deux complices, puis leur sourit, d'une allure presque espiègle à présent.

- Prêts ?

- Plus que jamais ! Répliqua Aska en se frottant les mains, présentant la même expression que Morgane.

- Alors on y va, ou on bavasse les filles ?! 

Ils se rassemblèrent tous les trois, et Morgane, fit apparaître devant elle l'objet qui leur servirait de portoloin. Aska haussa un sourcil, d'un air étonné.

- Un canard en plastique moldu ? Fit celle-ci.

Morgane se mit à rire.

- Je ne savais pas quoi prendre, je l'ai trouvé dans la chambre de mon père… dans sa salle de bain.

Seto étouffa un fou rire.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'il fichait avec ça… reprit Morgane.

- Oui moi aussi !!! Intervint Seto, hilare.

- M'enfin, j'ai envoyé Calypso le chiper… non seulement cela nous sert pour notre escapade, mais en plus j'ai eu une occasion de faire attraper mon pot de glue de cousine, j'ai pu récupéré le canard avant que mon père ne la surprenne à fouiner dans sa chambre… et d'une pierre deux coups ! gnarkgnarkgnark ! expliqua Morgane le visage éclairé d'un rictus malin. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Aska, elle n'avait qu'à pas me suivre, et mettre son nez dans mes affaires !

- Bon, bah on a plus qu'à l'utiliser hein ?! Déclara Aska. C'est à toi de jouer Morgane, je suis curieuse de te voir à l'œuvre !

- Aucun problème ! Répliqua fièrement celle-ci en faisant apparaître sa baguette dans sa main.

- Tu es sûre que ton père ne va pas regretter son canard en plastique ? La stoppa Seto, toujours plongé dans son fou rire.

- Je lui rendrais, ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais personnellement, je crois que ça chagrinera plus ma mère… Bon, allez, trêve de plaisanterie !!!

Morgane se concentra quelque instant, fixant le mignon petit canard jaune, trônant au centre de la table autour de laquelle les trois enfants s'étaient rassemblés.

- Elle n'en fait pas un peu trop ? Souffla Seto à l'oreille d'Aska d'un air sceptique.

Aska n'eut guère le temps de répondre, qu'aussitôt Morgane avait énoncé une formule, et que la pointe bleutée de sa baguette avait enchanté le pauvre petit canard _(qui n'avait rien demandé à personne depuis le début)_

- Ça a marché tu crois ?! S'enquit Seto en examinant l'objet.

- Un seul moyen de le savoir ! Déclara Aska. On y va ?

Morgane prit une profonde inspiration, et leva les yeux vers les deux jeunes sorciers, puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

*

Poudlard commençait à s'éveiller aux couleurs du 14 Février à présent.

Mais, alors qu'Evan venait de croiser sa sœur, son esprit et son cœur se trouvait à des années lumières de la Saint Valentin.

Il ne voyait qu'une seule chose : elle brisait ses chaînes, et cela le mettait dans une rage folle.

Des filles gloussaient et chuchotaient sur son passage, d'ordinaire, il aurait bomber exagérément le torse, et leur aurait lancer un sourire ravageur. Mais sur l'instant, il était seul et empêtré dans ses pensées rageuses, qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre lui-même. 

Et cet état d'esprit dans lequel il était plongé depuis quelques temps commençait sérieusement à le rendre fou. Mais l'heure n'était nullement à la réflexion psychologique sur soi-même. Il savait que sa sœur prévoyait une petite excursion quelque part… il l'avait vu, il l'avait entendu : L'allée des Embrumes.

« Ah tiens… » se disait il « tu veux aller t'amuser là maintenant, mais tu n'iras pas sans moi ma chère, oh non, rien ne pourra t'éloigner de moi, je te surveillerai ! » Plus cela allait, plus il bouillait de fureur, il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de s'y rendre lui aussi. Elle était déjà partie, il le devinait, sa présence se faisait lointaine. Comment faire sans être soupçonner, car si Morgane agissait comme elle l'entendait sans se soucier des conséquences, Evan avait cela de différent, lui tenait à préserver son image d'irréprochable jeune sorcier, jouer avec le feu ne l'intéressait guère. Avant toute chose, lui désirait garder son trésor au près de lui, le pouvoir ne devait pas s'échapper…

Evan se stoppa soudain. Cette fois-ci quelque chose avait attiré son attention. Des voix, venant d'un couloir. Un étroit corridor que peu de personnes empruntait généralement. Curieux, Evan s'en approcha, pour découvrir que Sirius Black et son assistante Aleda Phoenix s'y tenaient, et se disputaient apparemment

- Mon cher Sirius ! S'exclama Aleda qui tentait de rester calme, sans réellement y parvenir. Si vous m'aviez un temps soit peu écoutée… nous aurions pu éviter tout ceci !

- Ma chère…. Aleda. J'ai assez mal à la tête comme cela, sans en plus avoir besoin de supporter vos reproches ! Répliqua l'ancien prisonnier, visiblement irrité aussi.

- Aha ! ça fait le fier sur le terrain, mais là laisser moi vous dire que vous allez devoir supporter mes reproches aussi longtemps que bon me semblera ! Comme vous n'en sortez pas en très bon état, je m'étais au début persuadé d'attendre pour vous faire des remarques…. Mais je ne peux plus me retenir devant votre détestable arrogance… je vous l'avais bien dit !!!!!!! Ce genre de sorcier adore être attaqué, il n'a fait que se moquer de nous ! Nous avons été ri-di-cules, et tout ça, UNIQUEMENT à cause de vous !

Evan remarqua que le visage de Sirius était salement amoché, entaillé sur toute la longueur de sa joue droite très exactement, et lui, comme Aleda, semblait exténué. Sirius la fusilla du regard.

- Et qui m'a dit « oh non ! regarder il détient une élève, vite vite il faut faire quelque chose ?! hein ? Qui ? ». lui rétorqua Sirius, prenant une voix haut perchée. J'ai tenté de vous prévenir aussi, qu'ils devaient être de mèches ! On ne pouvait pas en attendre moins de la part de Morgane Rogue, petite peste…. Attendez un peu que j'en touche deux mots à son très cher père !

Aleda observa Sirius l'espace d'un instant, en se frottant le menton.

- Et encore je le soupçonne de la féliciter lorsqu'il saura que c'est elle qui vous a amoché de la sorte… vu comme il semble vous porter dans son cœur.

- Aha, vous faite dans l'humour en plus ! Lui cracha Sirius en appliquant l'autre côté du mouchoir ensanglanté qu'il maintenait pressé contre sa joue meurtrie.

- Oh ! Laissez moi faire, vous me faites pitié ! S'exclama Aleda en s'approchant de lui.

- Raah, mais non ! Pas touche ! Je peux me débrouiller seul… mais !

- Tss…. Là, c'est bien mieux ainsi ! Mais n'y touchez pas, vous allez tout m'infecter avec vos mains sales ! Quel gamin vous faites vous alors !

Sirius réprima une sorte de grognement, alors qu'Aleda venait de lui prendre son mouchoir, et à l'aide d'un sortilège spécial, avait placé un bandage magique sur la plaie.

- Oh moins, en suivant cette Tetdoss égarée dans la forêt, nous avons trouvé son repaire… Reprit Aleda en haussant les épaules.

- Je doute qu'il y retourne de si tôt ! Répliqua Sirius d'un ton grave. Dire que nous étions à deux doigts d'attraper ce sale serpent vicieux….

- Vous voulez parler de Daren ?!

Sirius et Aleda firent volte face avec surprise. Evan avait quitté le bout de son couloir, et s'était planté devant eux d'une allure fière.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Rogue ?! Lui cracha Sirius, qui visiblement ne faisait pas plus confiance au fils qu'au père.

Evan leur sourit d'un air malin.

- Le sorcier que vous recherchez… moi, je sais où il est… Expliqua-t-il à nouveau, d'un haussement de sourcil ravageur.

- Comment… S'enquit Aleda, perplexe mais détaillant le jeune garçon, comme si elle venait à l'instant de succomber à son petit air si craquant.

- Il est très, _très_ ami avec ma sœur, Morgane, et… je le connais bien moi aussi. Mentit il avec une fabuleuse assurance.

- Pourrais-tu nous conduire jusqu'à lui ?! Lui demanda Aleda en s'agenouillant près de lui.

- Non, mais ça ne va pas ! Intervint Sirius d'un air furieux. Vous n'allez quand même pas le croire ?! Vous savez qui c'est ce mioche ?! Il est hors de question qu'on lui fasse confiance !

- Si c'est uniquement à cause de mon père que vous doutez de moi, je vous rassure, je n'ai rien à voir avec lui, je le déteste ! Sûrement autant que vous ! S'énerva Evan. 

Sirius le dévisagea avec étonnement, cherchant où était le bluff, mais ne parvenant vraiment pas à en trouver sur la dernière remarque du jeune garçon. A vrai dire, Evan venait d'aiguiser sa curiosité, qu'avait il pour être si remonté en parlant de son père ?!

- Alors, où vous me croyez, et je mène jusqu'à Daren. reprit Evan. Où alors vous restez ici, à chercher encore pendant très longtemps, car il ne se montrera jamais.

Sirius le considéra un instant, en le dévisageant. Mais, Evan tenait cela de sa mère ! Il savait être naturellement persuasif lorsqu'il le fallait.

Ainsi, Aleda, Sirius et le jeune Evan se trouvèrent bientôt sur le chemin de l'Allée des Embrumes.

*

Ce matin là, Severus faisait les cent pas devant son bureau, les bras croisés derrière son dos, l'air incertain, marmonnant entre ses dents. 

Il n'avait pas mis le nez hors de son bureau de la matinée, d'une part car l'idée de devoir affronter la vue de tous ces élèves occupés à leurs minauderies d'adolescents en ce jour de Saint Valentin ne l'enchantait pas spécialement, et d'autres parts car son esprit était très préoccupé… par le fait, justement, que lui-même allait devoir refaire face à toutes ces stupides minauderies d'adolescents de l'intérieur ! 

Son regard allait du sol au bureau, du bureau au sol, à chaque fois entre coupé d'un soupir… 

- Comment ais-je _encore_ pu me faire avoir ?! Je crois que celle là, c'est bien l'idée la plus farfelue qu'elle ait pu avoir ! Parvenait-on à comprendre lorsque l'on écoutait attentivement la voix de Severus siffler entre ses dents.

Une nouvelle fois ses yeux s'attardèrent, plus longuement cette fois, sur son bureau… précisément sur une petite fiole, posée gentiment au centre du plan de travail.

- _Elixir de Ratatinage façon Rose Noire_… rien que le nom indique qu'il s'agit _encore_ d'une idée saugrenue qui va _forcément_ mal tourner ! Reprit Severus en haussant les yeux au ciel. Non, vraiment, vraiment… je crois que c'est le pompon ! Severus… ne prend PAS cette fiole ! Ah, Aurore… tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser, mais là… là….

Soudainement, il fit un pas vers son bureau, et attrapa la fiole entre ses mains d'un geste rapide.

- Dans quoi vais-je encore me fourrer ?! se lamenta-t-il. Bon, relativisons ! Aurore sait ce qu'elle fait… mais comment puis-je dire cela ? L'amour t'aveugle mon pauvre Severus… Enfin non. C'est vrai, elle sait parfaitement ce qu'elle fait, voilà le problème ! Elle a de tout autres critères que les sorciers normaux en ce qui concerne « bien » faire quelque chose et faire quelque chose de « bien » surtout !

Un soupir ponctuait à nouveau sa discussion intérieure.

- Allez, après tout, cela ne peut pas être pire que le jour où elle avait absolument tenu à me présenter sa famille de Dragon adoptive, ça aurait pu être très intéressant si elle n'avait pas « oublier » que ses prétendues « sœurs » à écailles ne toléraient aucun « mâle » sur leur territoire…. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, cela ne m'étonne même plus que la seule solution qu'elle ait pu trouver fut de me métamorphoser en femme pour l'après midi… au moins pour ça j'ai réussit à lui rentrer dans le crâne que la réponse était non… dire que je m'étais promis de ne plus céder à ses caprices complètement loufoques !

Severus passa sa main sur son front au souvenir de cette anecdote, en émettant une deuxième profonde expiration…

- De toute façon, Aurore sait qu'elle n'a pas intérêt à me refaire un coup du même genre… Non… je crois que rien ne pourra être pire que cela, sauf peut être la fois où… hum… il est déjà cette heure-ci ?! Il faut que je me décide vite.

Il resserra sa main autour du verre de la petite fiole.

- Aurore à 17 ans… se dit il avec un lueur d'envie brillant dans ses yeux. C'est vrai que nous avons manqué des moments exceptionnels à cette époque... puis cette fois-ci, aucun Sirius Black pour nous déranger ! Mais cela vaut il vraiment le coup ? 

Severus examina de près le contenu de la fiole… elle avait l'air normale, enfin, _normale_ pour une potion faite par une Rose Noire… 

- Oh… ça peut être… _amusant_ d'essayer… voilà que je tombe complètement dans son jeu, ça y est ! Ça me perdra un jour, j'en suis sûr….. Bon tant pis, nous verrons bien ! Termina-t-il avant de se décider à ouvrir le flacon.

Severus avala le contenu de la fiole rapidement, réprimant une grimace au goût amer de la mixture. Il trouva d'ailleurs cela étrange, car d'ordinaire, Aurore rajoutait toujours des saveurs douces et acidulées, mais terriblement délicieuse à n'importe laquelle de ses potions….

Peu importait à présent… Severus se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, sa tête commençant à tourner légèrement. Sa vision se troubla et il ressentit une étrange chaleur l'envahir à une allure phénoménal… peu à peu tout se teinta de noir autour de lui, et il s'effondra, comme assoupi, sur son bureau.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, peu de temps s'était écoulé, mais le changement était spectaculaire. Pour un peu, il mit quelques secondes à se souvenir des évènements, et sursauta à la vue de son corps plus fin, flottant presque dans ses vêtements. Il se leva d'un bond, éprouvant une vigueur incroyable, et se précipita devant le miroir. Le résultat était prodigieux. Il en aurait bien félicité Aurore, s'il n'avait pas toujours en tête qu'il s'agissait d'une idée parfaitement déraisonnable, qu'il suivait à cent pour cent contre son gré, aveuglé, sous le charme de sa rose noire de sorcière ! 

Quand même, lorsqu'elle décidait d'accomplir quelque chose, elle le faisait à la perfection…

Severus se reprit rapidement, l'heure n'était plus à traîner. Il fallait déguerpir du château, avant qu'un quelconque fouineur ne vienne le surprendre dans cet état. 

Severus réajusta sa large cape noire d'un coup de baguette, et se prépara rapidement à partir, se munissant d'une vieille fiole, destinée à lui servir de portoloin. Il exécuta le sortilège sans le moindre problème. Allez, dans quelques secondes il serait dans l'Allée des Embrumes, avec sa jeune et charmante femme de 17 ans… « Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour une stupide Saint Valentin quand même… et pour une Aurore… » Se dit il avant de mettre la main sur la clef magique

*

- Hey ! Mam'zelle ! Hin hin hin ! Tu t'es perdue ? Hin hin hin ! J'veux bien être ton guide moi ! Hin hin hin ! Et si on allait s'boire un ptit queq'chose à la taverne du coin ?

Une silhouette fine et élancée, vêtue d'une longue mais étroite cape d'un noir brillant fit volte face au détour d'une rue sombre et fumante de l'Allée des Embrumes. Le sorcier, petit et recouvert de suif qui venait de l'interpeller la fixait de ses petits yeux noirs et vicieux tout en souriant d'un air abject. La sorcière s'approcha de lui, ce qui le fit sourire de plus belle.

- Vous disiez mon bon sorcier ?! Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix incroyablement douce.

La capuche de sa cape recouvrait sa tête, ses yeux étaient complètement dans l'ombre, et l'on apercevait à peine ses lèvres bouger.

- Hin Hin Hin… à la réflexion, tu ne veux pas que je te montre un p'tit coin bien plus tranquille, une sorcière comme toi ne doit pas traîner dans une rue si mal famée ! Hin Hin Hin

Subitement, la sorcière en question releva la tête, et plongea ses yeux dans l'ignoble regard de celui-ci. 

Le sorcier blêmit et prit vivement appui contre le mur, devant ce pénétrant regard rouge sang qui le fixait malicieusement. 

- Désolée, je suis déjà prise ce soir…

- Ce regard… espèce de fleur de l'enfer, encore une de vos réunions qui a lieu dans notre Allée des Embrumes, retourne dans ton temple de folles !

- On est moins aimable tout d'un coup… pauvre sorcier ridicule : avoir peur d'une adolescente.

- Enfant du diable oui ! Les Roses Noires ne sont pas les bienvenues ici.

- Tu te trompes, nous sommes parfaitement à notre place en ces lieux, toi par contre, tu m'as l'air bien trop froussard ! Rassures toi, les sorcières comme moi n'ont que faire d'avortons dans ton genre. Comme je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, je ne te punirais pas pour avoir eu l'audace de t'adresser à moi avec autant de familiarité. Cela dit je pourrais m'amuser… Juste un peu !

- Oh non… une seule peut parler comme cela… mais, tu es trop jeune, imposs-

- Tu es bien renseigné pour un froussard ! Mais allons, vite, tu me retardes !

A ces mots, elle avança sa main au niveau du torse du sorcier et en un simple claquement de doigts, la cape de celui-ci fondit par terre. Lui avait disparut, et seul un petit rat à l'air ahuri émergea du tissu.

La sorcière eut un sourire angélique.

- Quand tu reprendras ta forme humaine, tu auras tout oublié. Désolée de partir si vite, je dois retrouver mon petit ami, et pour rien au monde je n'oserais le faire attendre !

Elle se mit à rire. Ses yeux reprirent soudain une calme teinte bleue. « Aurore… tu exagères, c'est vraiment très mal… » Se dit elle toujours hilare, avant de repartir d'une démarche légère et gracieuse, presque innocente, à travers les rues de l'Allée des Embrumes.

*

- Je rêve ?! S'exclama la voix d'Aska, qui tenait Morgane par le bras, tout près de Seto également. Vous avez vu ?! Cette sorcière là ?! Elle vient de faire disparaître le sorcier bizarre qui était adossé contre le mur !!!! Où est il passé ?!

- Tu… tu crois que c'est le petit rat qui regarde de tous les côtés juste au milieu de la cape ?! Répliqua Morgane d'une voix hésitante.

- Berk…. N'empêche on ne l'a même pas vu utiliser de baguette ! Ajouta Aska d'un air admiratif.

- Bon, les filles, je ne veux pas vous affoler, mais on ferait mieux de bouger ! intervint Seto, qui lui-même scrutait la rues sous tous les angles.

Les trois enfants se remirent en route. Morgane alla rapidement se placer derrière Seto, et Aska l'imita rapidement. Les deux fillettes ne s'étaient d'ailleurs pas lâcher depuis que le portoloin les avait fait atterrir en ce lieu. 

- Si je ne vous connaissais pas si bien, je penserais que vous êtes terrifiées les filles ! Ironisa Seto en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

- N'importe quoi ! Rétorquèrent d'une même voix Aska et Morgane, non sans rougir.

Pour toute réponse, Seto ne fit que ricaner en se retournant.

Les rues étaient sombres et froides, emplies de sorciers à l'allure pour le moins intrigante, adossés contre le mur, épiant les différents passants ou se faufilant dans la rue à la manière d'éclair. Mais l'atmosphère semblait peu agité… tout à coup un cri retentit au loin dans la noirceur d'un coup gorge.

Morgane se précipita sur Seto et agrippa son bras d'un geste crispé, tout en se serrant brusquement contre lui. Aska l'avait imité au même instant, coupant la circulation sanguine de l'autre bras du jeune sorcier par la même occasion. Tous trois restèrent immobiles.

- Bande de trouillardes ! Qu'est ce que vous me faites ?! S'exclama peu après Seto en se libérant de leur étreinte. Où est passé votre sang de Serpentard ?! C'est incroyable ça !

- On n'est pas trouillarde, mais ça fait bizarre de se retrouver ici tous seuls ! Les gens nous regardent bizarrement. Quand je suis venue avec ma mère ce n'était pas du tout comme ça !

- Ben, je ne suis jamais venu ici tout seul non plus… expliqua Seto en haussant les épaules. 

- Tu es venue avec ta mère ici, Morgane ? S'étonna Aska. On ne dirait pas que ce genre de choses l'intéresse quand on la voit pourtant…

- On t'a déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences ? la questionna Seto. Sa mère passe beaucoup de temps ici. C'est mon père qui me l'a dit, il la croise souvent. Il parait même qu'elle est pas mal respectée dans le coin, surtout par les autres sorcières !

- Etrange… Murmura Aska.

Morgane demeura silencieuse, puis prit une profonde inspiration.

- Bon, on y va ?! Je vous rappelle qu'on est ici pour chercher des choses sur les Roses Noires !

- Oui, il ne vaut peut être mieux pas qu'on s'attarde trop dans les rues. Acquiesça Seto, alors qu'il se remettait en marche.

- N'aurais-tu pas un peu peur aussi mon petit Seto ? S'enquit Aska, le voyant toujours examiner la rue devant et derrière eux.

- Mais non, je vérifie juste qu'il n'y ait personne susceptible de me reconnaître… et qui ait la stupide envie de cafter à mon père.

- Je croyais que vous veniez ici souvent… S'enquit Morgane.

- Il m'emmène parfois, quand Drago vient avec lui, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le droit d'y aller seul… Expliqua Seto d'un air embarrassé.

- Moi non plus, je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller tout court d'ailleurs ! Répliqua Morgane. La fois où je suis venue avec ma mère, elle s'est bien gardée de le dire à mon père, il en aurait sûrement fait une attaque !

- Ta mère est une petite cachottière alors ! Décréta Aska. Je propose qu'on cherche de son côté…

- J'aimerais mieux qu'on la laisse tranquille… murmura Morgane en rougissant.

Aska et Seto se regardèrent, d'un air interrogatif, mais gardèrent le silence.

Les trois apprentis sorciers quittèrent leur impasse, qui donnait sur une rue visiblement plus grande et « commerçante » mais tout aussi lugubre.

- Regardez, la porte noire là bas ! C'est l'entrée du Cadavre Exquis, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de ce pub ! Leur indiqua Aska, 

Les trois enfants s'avancèrent et examinèrent l'endroit. Une drôle de porte de briques noires sur laquelle ne figurait aucune poigné leur faisait face, encadré de deux longues fenêtres noirâtres pourvues de barreaux, et de chaînes, ainsi… que des pots de géraniums sombres fanés, couverts de toiles d'araignées. Au dessus de la porte une enseigne ballotante et tordue, ne tenant plus que par un anneaux de cercle rouillé, indiquait par en lettre presque effacé « Au Cadavre Exquis » 

- J'y suis déjà allé ! Leur dit Seto. C'est glauque à l'intérieur.

- Sans blague ?! Se moqua Morgane. On ne l'aurait jamais deviné, moi je pensais que c'était un petit salon tout rose !

- Tu n'es pas si loin de la vérité tu sais ! Ricana Seto en retour.

- C'est vrai qu'on peut accéder au Ragnaröck par le Cadavre Exquis ? S'enquit Aska, visiblement très intéressée.

Seto se frotta le menton.

- Il parait… j'ai entendu mon frère en parler, il dit qu'il passe beaucoup de ses soirées là-bas avec ses amis. Mais, je suis sûr qu'il raconte n'importe quoi ! Ils n'acceptent pas n'importe qui au Ragnaröck, c'est très fermé ! Alors j'imagine mal comment mon frère qui n'est jamais qu'un vantard prétentieux sans grande importance, aurait pu avoir y avoir accès.

- Euh stop ! S'il vous plait, au risque de paraître inculte et complètement débile, je peux vous demandez de quoi on parle là ?! Les interrompit Morgane qui paraissait perdue.

- Le Ragnaröck, c'est un club privée de l'Allée des Embrumes, tout le monde en parle, mais seuls les membres en connaissent l'entrée, et personne ne sait ce qui s'y passe… Les sorciers qui en font partis ne sont pas très… fréquentables, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… C'est le repaire des grands sorciers sombres d'après ce que l'on raconte. Expliqua Aska à voix basse.

- Tu ne connaissais pas le Ragnaröck, Morgane ? Pourtant, d'après ce que dit mon père de ta mère, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle en fasse partie ! Mon père prétend aussi, qu'il y a longtemps, ton père aimait bien y aller….

Morgane l'observa avec de grands yeux ronds.

- Mais il faut qu'il arrête ton père ! Mes parents n'ont jamais rien fais de mal ! Et puis, dis donc, comment il sait tout ça lui ?! Ou il raconte n'importe quoi, ou alors il est quand même très bien renseigné, _si tu veux mon avis_, aussi bien que quelqu'un qui n'est pas non plus très _fréquentable ! S'emporta-t-elle en se penchant vers Seto, fronçant les sourcils, pointant son doigt sous le nez du jeune garçon. _

- Euh… calmez vous ! Les coupa Aska. Morgane personne n'a dit que tes parents avaient fait quelque chose de mal ! Je propose qu'on avance, au lieu de rester planté sur place, ça ne nous fait rien apprendre de plus de répéter les ragots ! _(comment peux tu croire de tels ragots ?!!!!! lol)_

- Oui, elle a raison ! On peut toujours aller faire un tour dans le Cadavre Exquis, je suis sûr qu'on y apprendra beaucoup de choses, sur ta mère par exemple ! Je pense qu'il vaut mieux commencer à chercher par là !

Morgane le fusilla du regard.

- Oh ! Je t'ai dit de laisser ma mère tranquille ! Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! On est là pour les Roses Noires, par pour ma mère ! S'écria-t-elle.

Aska sursauta en regardant autour d'elle.

- Bah ça c'est malin… si quelqu'un se demandait encore ce que nous faisions là, maintenant il ne se pose plus de questions ! Reprocha-t-elle à Morgane.

- Mais c'est lui qui a commencé ! bougonna la fillette.

- Il n'a peut être pas tord ! répliqua Aska, si tu as ça, ce n'est pas par un simple hasard… 

Seto se contenta de croiser les bras et d'hocher la tête d'un signe approbateur. Morgane soupira.

- D'accord, mais avant je veux retrouver un livre ! Je crois me souvenir du chemin qui mène à la libraire où je l'ai trouvé ! Déclara Morgane en se retournant pour avancer dans la rue.

- Une libraire, pleine de livres de magie noire ! Choueeeeeeeeeeeeette ! S'exclama Aska tout sourire en s'élançant à la suite de Morgane.

- Bah si j'avais su qu'on venait ici juste pour des livres… râla Seto, qui du malgré tout se résoudre à suivre les deux filles.

*

Peu de temps plus tard, trois sorciers émergèrent de la foule, quittant les rues lumineuses du chemin de Traverse, pour gagner les chemins sinueux et lugubres de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Un grand homme à l'allure sombre et aux sourcils froncés, marchait tout près d'un jeune sorcier aux cheveux d'or, tandis que devant eux une sorcière aux boucles rousses ouvrait la marche.

Ils arrivèrent dans la rue principale, où des dizaines d'échoppes à l'aspect douteux s'alignaient. Tous trois s'arrêtèrent, lorsqu'ils atteignirent la devanture de Barjow & Beurk.

- Bon, maintenant, nous t'écoutons ! Déclara Aleda, fixant Evan avec attention. Tu nous as dit que tu pourrais nous guider à travers l'Allée des Embrumes, pour trouver un de ses repaires.

Evan lui lança un regard malicieux.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je vous guiderais exactement… leur expliqua-t-il. Je vous ais confié qu'il serait certainement à l'Allée des Embrumes, pour le reste, vous vous débrouillez tous seuls, c'est vous les pro du ministère, je ne suis qu'un enfant !

- Tu es bien un Rogue oui ! S'écria Sirius, en colère depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le château, le fixant d'un regard strict. Tu ne t'imagines quand même pas que je vais te laisser te balader tout seul ici, petit malin. Si tu ne nous es d'aucune utilité, il vaut mieux que nous te ramenions à Poudlard ! Je savais bien que c'était une erreur de t'emmener ! Ce n'est pas un endroit pour un enfant, comme tu dis… Aleda, raccompagnez le, vous me rejoindrez après !

Evan s'avança vers lui avec assurance, et soutint son regard.

- Je vous ais rendu service ! Lui rétorqua-t-il. Vous m'en deviez bien un aussi !

Sirius le dévisagea avec colère.

- Il fallait que je vienne ici ! Expliqua Evan, avec toujours autant de hardiesse. Mais, je ne pouvais pas venir tout seul…

- Attend un peu que je parle de tout ça à ton père, sale petit morveux, je ne vais pas me laisser prendre à ton numéro très longtemps moi, je te le garantis ! L'avertit Sirius en pointant son doigt vers lui.

Evan ne trouva rien de mieux que de rire…

- Aha ! Ricanait il fièrement. Si vous voulez mon avis, il vous étripera plus qu'autre chose, rien que pour m'avoir amené ici ! Il connaît bien votre style… cela ne l'étonnera pas de vous ! Et puis, mon père, je n'en ais rien à faire de ce qu'il peut bien me dire! Alors vos menaces, vous pouvez vous les garder. Je fais ce qui me plait !

Sirius le fusilla du regard.

- Je me demande comment tu as pu atterrir à Gryffondor… Souffla Sirius. Tu n'as qu'une sale mentalité de Serpentard ! Exactement comme ton père…

- Ne m'insultez pas, s'il vous plait ! Rétorqua sèchement Evan. 

- Mais tu as bien l'arrogance de ta mère, _cette petite garce, ça oui, tu es bien comme elle ! Décidément, toi comme ta sœur, ils ne vous ont pas loupé vos parents !_

- Oh ! Ça suffit ! Intervint Aleda d'un ton fort. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre, enfin, à quoi cela rime ?! Sirius, je raccompagne Evan au collège, vous, vous vous occupez de l'autre sorcier ! Notre travail ne sera jamais terminé avec vos gamineries !

Elle se tourna vers Evan, mais celui-ci recula vivement.

- Ouais, le ministère a du souci à se faire si tous vos collègues sont aussi nuls que vous ! Vous ne remarquez même pas qu'il est à l'autre bout de la rue votre méchant sorcier ! Fanfaronna-t-il en leur tirant la langue.

Sirius aurait pu exploser littéralement sur place.

- Sale petit morveux, je vais t'appr- commença-t-il en s'avançant vers lui, tout en sortant sa baguette.

- Sirius ! L'appela vivement Aleda, qui venait de tourner la tête.

- Ah non, là vous en m'empêcherez pas de lui donner un bonne leçon, je me fiche d'avoir sa mère sur le dos après… Rogue junior va payer ! 

- Mais non, Sirius il a raison ! Il est là bas, il va nous filer encore entre les pattes.

Sirius fit volte face sur l'instant, et observa la direction indiquée par son assistante, puis reporta son attention sur celle-ci, écarquillant les yeux, comme surpris. Au bout de la rue, effectivement, la silhouette grande et fine d'un sorcier sombre, aux longs cheveux noirs était apparu. Il semblait pressé et avançait d'un pas rapide. Sans plus attendre, Sirius se retourna vers Evan.

- Après tout, je pense que te laisser tout seul ici te servira plus de leçon ! Lui dit il pointant sa baguette vers lui. Amuse toi bien avec les sorciers de ton espèce, et ne reviens pas pleurer si tu as trop peur !

Sur ce, Aleda et lui repartirent dans la direction opposée, laissant Evan seul derrière eux.

- Bon débarras ! marmonna celui-ci, avant de se retourner et de prendre lui-même un autre chemin.

*

Plus loin, la silhouette du sorcier en question venait de s'évaporer dans une rue bien plus sombre encore. Il avait contourné le bloc de maison qui donnait sur la rue principale de l'Allée des Embrumes, et se dirigeait à présent, vers une petite porte, à peine visible dans le mur sale. La porte de derrière du Cadavre Exquis. Le sorcier s'adossa contre le mur, soupirant d'un air agacé.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait bon sang… maugréa Severus en sortant de sa poche un petit sablier, qui lui indiquait vraisemblablement que la personne qu'il attendait était en retard.  

Le sorcier passa sa main dans ses cheveux, rabattant les mèches sombres qui couvraient son visage fin. Mais celui-ci arrêta brusquement sa main alors qu'elle allait machinalement se replacer le long de son corps. Il regarda celle-ci d'un air douteux, fronçant les sourcils…. Bizarrement, la manche de sa cape semblait la couvrir plus qu'elle ne le faisait auparavant…

Un bruit le tira cependant de son étrange observation. Severus tourna vivement la tête, espérant sans doute voir sa jeune Aurore arriver… mais rien.

*

De l'autre côté du mur, Sirius venait tout juste de se rabattre, avant de se faire repérer.

- Ça c'était d'une discrétion…. Soupira Aleda à voix basse, alors qu'elle se tenait juste derrière lui.

- On verra si vous faites mieux ma Chère ! Lui répliqua-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

Aleda haussa les yeux vers le ciel.

- Avez-vous vu quelque chose au moins ? Le questionna-t-elle avec impatience.

- Oui… il est là, il attend… les autres sorciers de sa clique sans aucun doute ! C'est bizarre, maintenant que je le vois de plus près, sa tête me dit quelque chose… c'est fou ce que cette sensation est désagréable.

- Il ressemble à tous les autres petites vermines dans son genre oui… murmura Aleda avec mépris. Sirius ! regardez là-bas… d'autres sorciers ! Par Merlin, vous aviez raison !

- Mais Chérie vous en doutiez ? Lui répliqua-t-il non sans fierté, et se gardant bien de réprimer un sourire ravageur.

- Observez plutôt, au lieu de vous vanter, puis ne souriez pas comme ça ! Votre plaie risque que saigner à nouveau ! Lui rétorqua-t-elle d'un air blasé.

Sirius soupira mais s'exécuta.

*

Effectivement un petit groupe de jeunes sorciers s'était approché de l'entrée près de laquelle Severus se tenait. Celui-ci avait discrètement rabattu sa cape sur ses cheveux, camouflant à présent son visage.

Il vit plus précisément que le groupe en question se composa de quatre sorcières, à l'allure assez jeune. Elles passèrent sans même lui porter un regard, passant à travers la petite porte sans même avoir le besoin de l'ouvrir. Severus s'en sentit soulagé, il n'aurait pas fallu, en plus, qu'il ait à rencontrer du monde ! Cependant, il avait du penser trop vite, car une des sorcières du groupe s'arrêta à sa hauteur, avant de passer la porte. 

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Skuld ?! Lui lança une autre des sorcières qui s'étonnait de ne pas voir sa compagne suivre.

- J'arrive Mist ! Répliqua la jeune femme.

Severus ne l'observa qu'une seconde, mais eut la surprise de voir que celle-ci avait les yeux entièrement blancs, presque vides…

- Elle m'avait dit que vous viendriez aujourd'hui, mais je ne vous attendais pas si tôt… dit la jeune Skuld d'une voix cristalline, s'adressant à lui en exécutant un étrange salut. Vous n'allez pas attendre dehors, elle n'aimerait pas cela, nous allons vous faire entrer.

- Elle… elle vous as prévenu de notre venue ? S'enquit Severus stupéfait.

La sorcière eut un petit rire.

- Mais bien sûr. Lui répliqua-t-elle de sa voix toujours aussi mélodieuse. Aujourd'hui est un jour important… vous le savez n'est ce pas.

Severus ne savait guère à quoi s'en tenir. Cette jeune femme à l'allure si étrange… si étrange que, si on lui avait confié qu'elle faisait partie du cercle de sa femme il l'aurait cru aisément. Aurore aurait-elle avertit certaines Roses Noires de leur rendez vous ?! Elle en aurait bien été capable… elle lui avait promis une surprise.

- Profitons de cet instant pour entrer tous les deux, vous savez qu'ils n'apprécient guère d'ouvrir les portes trop souvent.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ? » Se demanda Severus de plus en plus perplexe.

- Etes vous sûre qu'elle vous a dit de me faire entrer ?! je ferais mieux de l'attendre… hum, votre… reine ? Non ? Essaya-t-il.

A nouveau celle-ci se mit à rire, souriant d'un air diabolique.

- Oh oui, notre ange, notre déesse ! Ajouta-t-elle, souriant de plus belle. Elle nous as toujours dis de faire attention à vous, son bien le plus précieux.

« Oui… si elle veut, on ne va pas chercher, elle m'a l'air bien atteinte, suffisamment pour être une Rose Noire » Pensa-t-il finalement. « Je me demande ce que Aurore mijote encore, mais bon… »

- Ça va je viens avec vous. Déclara-t-il d'un air sombre.

La sorcière Skuld en parut ravie, elle le laissa passer devant elle. Severus passa au travers de la porte tout comme les sorcières précédentes, Skuld à sa suite. Juste derrière elle, il l'entendit murmurer une étrange phrase dans une langue étrangère. Il cilla à ce moment là… ce genre de phrase, il les avait déjà entendu quelque part… même prononcées lui-même.

Il se retourna d'un mouvement brusque vers la sorcière.

- Attendez une minute ! Nous allons au Ragnaröck ?!

Celle-ci acquiesça, son sourire toujours aussi diabolique marquant son visage.

- Je croyais que nous avions rendez vous simplement au Cadavre Exquis, elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de cela !!

- Vous êtes amusant ! S'exclama celle-ci, riant à nouveaux. Vous savez qu'elle aime prévoir des choses pour qu'elles se passent à la perfection… le Ragnaröck a toujours été un endroit parfait.

« Oui c'est ça… attend un peu que je l'attrape, je sens que son petit jeu va cesser très vite. » Se dit amèrement Severus en se retournant. « Le Ragnaröck, comme si elle avait eu l'intention d'y aller lorsqu'elle avait 17 ans. Elle triche… »

Il reconnut l'étrange escalier qui se dessina sur le sol. Il était membre du club autre fois, il ne pouvait le contester, mais cela faisait une éternité, qu'il n'y avait plus remis les pieds. Si la formule qui ouvrait l'entrée avait changé, la méthode restait la même que celle de l'époque.

Il suivit la jeune Skuld quelque instant encore jusqu'à arrivé dans la grande salle du club. 

Une fois là, il parvint à se retrouver seul, et alla s'assoire dans un coin sombre du bar. La salle était encore vide, évidemment, ça n'était guère l'heure où ce club recevait ses habitués. Mais qu'avait Aurore en tête décidément ?! 

Lorsqu'il prit place sur son siège, Severus prit conscience d'une autre chose surprenante… sans explication aucune, ses pieds avaient peine à toucher le sol.


	44. Les Ombres des Âmes

Salut ! Coucou ! C'est moi, Zeldichounette ! Et oui, je n'avais pas disparu !!!!

Bon, je vais commencer par… vous faire à toutes et à tous mes plus plates excuses, désolée désolée désoléééééééééééééééééée d'avoir mis tant de temps à écrire ce chapitre !

Il fut très très long à mettre en place, bien trop d'ailleurs, car il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour avoir la conclusion de cet épisode Saint Valentin !

J'ai eu des périodes de pannes sèches d'inspiration, et puis un manque de temps atroce, et je n'ai plus d'ordinateur en semaine, tout ceci a bien retardé mon écriture. J'espère seulement que vous ne m'aurez pas oubliée pendant tout ce temps ! Et que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de ce que vous espérez !

Vala pis, je voulais répondre à qqs reviews sur le dernier chapitre aussi ! Ne m'en veuillez pas si je ne réponds pas assez ! Sachez en tout cas, que toutes vos reviews me font énormément plaisir ! et que je vous suis à toutes et à tous super reconnaissante ! A chaque fois ça me fait tout chaud dans mon petit cœur !!!!

Alors, Annia Black, merci merci pour ta super longue review, je l'ai lu à la fac, et tout le monde se demandait sûrement ce que j'avais à être rouge comme une tomate en disant « oh oh oh c'est trop gentil !!! » lol Comme je l'ai dit juste avant et au mail que je t'ai envoyé, chuis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps, mais je ne vous avais certainement pas oublié, ni mon ptit monde autour de mon cher Severus (qui n'a vraiment pas de chance avec moi quand même ! lol)

Viviane aussi michi pour ta review, t'inkiète l'histoire se prolonge encore et encore lol, j'ai trouvé le moyen de rallonger encore, je suis terrible !

Lucile mici aussi on va se retrouver sûrement sur mmhp !! lol ^__^

Ah Severus vole-t-il ? Bien dans ce chapitre tu vas finalement le découvrir Kyzara ! héhé

Gensi voilà enfin le chapitre héhé en espérant qu'il te fasse sourire *^__^* et pis bon pour Evan faudra attendre un peu, mais on ne peut pas tout faire en même tps ! Pauvre Sev déjà il a bien assez dans ce chapitre ci !

Lordy Link michiii bcp aussi héhé, dsl pour l'attente vraiment…… -___-' !

Enfin à tous vraiment merchi pour toute l'attention que vous me portez à moi et mon petit monde !

Bien arrêtons là les bavardages, je crois que c'est le chapitre que vous attendez  ^_^' !!

Découvrez alors beaucoup de choses et en même temps… niahaha jdis rien ! ^_~

Gros gros Bizoux !!!!

~*~ Zeldichounette ~*~

*

**Les Ombres des Âmes**

****

Le grincement d'une vieille porte vint troubler le lourd silence d'une large chambre. Un filet de lumière grandit alors le long du mur du fond, juste dans l'axe de l'entrebâillement de la porte. Puis l'ombre d'une silhouette élancée s'y dessina rapidement et disparut presque aussitôt dans un deuxième craquement du bois se refermant. 

La silhouette en question, qui n'était autre que celle de Daren, n'avait rien de sa droiture et de sa fierté habituelle. 

Il rentrait cette fois-ci chez lui incroyablement épuisé. De la sueur perlait au haut de son front, et la façon dont il soupirait indiquait son soulagement de se retrouver enfin à l'abri dans sa chambre, après une longue et pénible course.

Il avança de quelques mètres tout en maintenant sa main fermement sur son épaule, passant près de son lit pour atteindre une porte donnant sur un petit cabinet annexe. Du sang se répandait sur le sol en longues traînées derrière le passage de sa cape.

Daren devait ainsi être bien absorbé, car il ne remarqua pas le moins du monde que les draps sur son grand lit ondulaient étrangement.

Du velours sombre de la couverture émergea une tête blonde visiblement perturbée en plein sommeil. 

Drago Malefoy demeura interdit, à voir ainsi le sorcier brun se traîner avec peine jusque dans l'autre pièce. Il fronça les sourcils, et d'un élan se leva. 

Daren ne lui prêta guère plus d'attention, et ce même quand Drago l'appela, tandis qu'il passait la petite porte pour se rendre dans son cabinet. 

Silencieusement, Drago passa sa tête entre le mur et le bois pour observer discrètement l'autre sorcier.

Daren s'était rapidement dirigé vers la grande cheminée et passant simplement sa main aux dessus des braises mourantes d'un ancien feu, de vives et jeunes flammes jaillirent à nouveau de la noirceur.

Drago hésita et finalement s'hasarda à prononcer à nouveau son nom. Mais encore une fois, Daren ne montra aucune réaction. Le blond le détailla alors plus attentivement. Les flammes s'agitaient et devenaient bientôt folles alors qu'elles s'abattaient contre la paroi de pierre noire, remplissant presque l'intégralité de l'âtre.

Drago écarquilla soudain les yeux, alors que Daren venait de faire disparaître cape et chemise. Son dos était zébré à plusieurs endroits d'entailles et de griffures diverses. Et pour l'avoir examiné avec une attention toute particulière à maintes et maintes reprises, Drago aurait juré que jamais il n'y avait vu de telles cicatrices.

Il s'étonna de constater que celles-ci n'avaient rien de récent. Elles étaient profondes, donnant l'impression d'avoir accompagné le jeune homme depuis toujours, éternellement présentes et douloureuses, mais étrangement camouflées.

Drago restait ainsi stupéfait. Il ne comprenait absolument pas comment Daren avait réussit à lui cacher de telles marques, et encore moins pourquoi, à cet instant précis, elles étaient soudainement démasquées.

Tandis qu'il essayait d'étudier de près le phénomène, Drago remarqua une longue et importante entaille partant du haut de sa nuque, se faufilant le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour venir mourir au creux de ses reins. Elle était sans doute la plus marquante, car un mince filet écarlate en creusait le milieu, semblant découvrir sa chaire mise à vif pour prendre une teinte noirâtre sur les bords. Eux étaient parsemés d'étranges piques, comme de fines épines, lumineuses, sournoises, pour de pas dire presque venimeuses…

Daren plongea soudain ses mains au cœur même du feu, et demeura immobile.

Mais ses mouvements ainsi brusques, ses mains tremblantes, son corps parcouru de soubresauts et toutes ces marques…  Drago ne l'avait vu dans un pareil état qu'une seule et unique fois.

Comme Daren feignait toujours de ne pas remarquer sa présence, Drago s'élança vers lui de façon plus déterminée. D'une vive et solide poigne sur son épaule, il le fit se retourner. Avec un grognement de douleur, Daren se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, juste à côté de la cheminée. Ses yeux d'un noir exceptionnellement intense se firent foudroyants.

- Ça… ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée ! Lui cracha-t-il en ôtant la main de Drago de son épaule droite, qui visiblement le faisait atrocement souffrir. 

Drago s'empressa de lui rendre le même regard accusateur.

- Tu es encore parti à l'aube ! Sans prévenir personne ! Tu es vraiment égoïste, tu as encore été t'amuser seul ! Et qu'as-tu fait cette fois-ci, pour te mettre dans un tel état ?! On dirait que tu ne fanfaronnes pas tellement aujourd'hui !

La main de Daren était brûlante et de petites flammes noirâtres dansaient sur sa paume. Drago le toisait, ses yeux parcourus d'éclairs, mais encore obscurcis par l'ignorance. 

Cependant, ses soupçons s'avérèrent exacts. 

L'unique moment où il avait vu son compagnon dans un état semblable, fut le soir où cette curieuse marque avait fait surface sur la poitrine du jeune homme. 

Une deuxième fois, les yeux de Drago s'étaient posés sur ce même symbole. Des traits fins et noirs, luisants, en relief sur la peau pâle de Daren. Des courbes enroulées les unes autour des autres, décrivant les pétales d'une rose, entourée de quatre grandes épines, dressées, dangereuses au dessus de la chair, des gouttes de sang s'en échappant à intervalles régulières.

Or une chose de plus était survenue. Sans doute était ce là, la raison pour laquelle le visage de Daren décrivait une telle douleur. La rose était déchirée d'une large plaie qui s'étendait jusqu'en haut de son épaule.

- Et que fais-tu avec cette cheminée ?! Ce sont des flammes infernales, pourquoi en as-tu besoin ?!

- Laisse tes questions agaçantes de côté veux-tu ?! Lui siffla Daren entre ses dents. 

- Auxquelles tu ne répondras pas comme d'habitude…

- Voilà, tu vois que tu comprends sans que je n'ais besoin de t'aider ! Lui répondit Daren d'un ton acide.

- C'est sûr, tes cicatrices parlent bien ! Une en particulier mais je t'avouerais volontiers qu'elle me gêne ! Lui répliqua Drago d'un air malin.

- Dommage…

- Tu portes la marque des Roses Noires ! Explosa-t-il finalement, agacé par le silence persistant de Daren. Et ne dis pas que je me trompe ! Je l'ai déjà vu l'autre jour ! Mais celle de ton dos, qu'est ce ? Elle y ressemble fortement aussi ! Mais c'est insensé. Comment aurais tu pu te mêler à elles ? Tu appartiens aux Mangemort, c'est ainsi que je t'ai toujours connu ! Il n'y a pas de mélange possible entre nos deux clans ! Nous ne sommes pas du même monde que ces illuminées !

- Ah oui ? La marque du seigneur des Ténèbres est partie depuis longtemps et c'est bien celle des Roses Noires que je garderai éternellement… je ne vois pas où est le problème ! Et tu ne peux rien y faire ! Voilà, tu le sais, tu l'as entendu de ma bouche. A présent tu peux me laisser… 

Drago le considéra longuement d'un air abasourdi. Il était évident qu'après avoir vu cette marque, la première fois, il avait eu quelques doutes. Mais devant un aveu, à présent, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre une allure stupéfaite.

Finalement, d'un soupir excédé, Daren se retourna comme si le blond ne lui avait jamais fait face et reprit ses occupations, ses mains disparaissant au cœur des flammes.

Celles-ci prirent bientôt une teinte noirâtre tout autour de sa main, exactement comme les petites bribes de feu qui parcouraient auparavant ses paumes. Lorsque enfin, il extirpa ses mains de la cheminée, il amena une énorme flamme noire qui grossissait encore, contre sa blessure. Comme un bruit d'explosion retentit alors. Daren s'effondra sur le sol. Sa marque envahie de ces flammes noires se consumait alors qu'il reposait totalement défait de sa force sur le plancher, adossé contre la pierre, ses yeux clos et peinant à respirer. Le supplice qu'il semblait endurer gagna bientôt tout son torse, et toutes ses marques prirent feu de la même façon, avec la même explosion. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que des cendres, et enfin rien du tout, sur le buste et le dos du jeune homme.

- Tu nourris tes blessures avec des flammes infernales ?! Tu combats le mal par le mal ?! C'est qu'elles doivent être sacrément douloureuses, et renfermer de lourds secrets pour que tu uses d'un si terrible traitement… lui lança Drago, l'observant avec un agacement toujours croissant. Il parait que même pour le plus horrible des sorciers sombres leur contact est extrêmement douloureux.

Daren demeurait encore faible et il luttait encore pour reprendre une respiration normale, ses paupières toujours fermées. 

Drago bouillonnait d'autant plus devant son refus de communiquer. 

Il fut sur le point de lui envoyer un sortilège, quand Daren choisit d'ouvrir enfin les yeux.

Ses yeux bleu sombre retrouvèrent peu à peu leur petite étincelle, et le sourire malin qu'il jeta à Drago, lui indiqua qu'il se remettrait sans mal. 

Mais ce n'eut pas pour effet de rassurer Drago, dont l'énervement rageait encore et toujours.

- Daren ! Hurla finalement le jeune homme. Vas-tu jouer à ce petit jeu encore longtemps ?! Comment se fait il que tu reviennes soudain balafré de la sorte ?! Tu n'as quand même pas pu te faire tout ça en une seule nuit !

- C'est exact… répondit il simplement, sur un ton sec.

- Alors ?! Explique-toi ! Que tu m'évinces de tes activités est déjà quelque chose d'assez irritant à supporter…

- Ce n'est rien… j'ai fait joujou avec des espèces d'aurors, ils étaient plus coriaces que les autres voilà tout. Répliqua Daren d'un ton sec.

Drago soupira.

- Très bien… mais ça ne me dit toujours rien sur cette fichue marque des Roses Noires… car, Daren, à moins que tu n'ais une grande nouvelle à m'annoncer, excuse moi si je me trompe, mais tu es un homme ! 

- Bien vu Drago, je te félicite d'une telle découverte…

- Alors, comment peux tu porter le symbole d'appartenance à une secte qui refuse catégoriquement les hommes ?!

- Cela ne te concerne pas ! Marmonna Daren d'une voix amère.

- Bon sang, ils auraient mieux fait de t'achever ! Cria Drago dans un élan de colère, avant de se retourner pour quitter la pièce.

Daren tourna ses yeux dans sa direction, et pris la parole.

- Tu as raison. Aucun homme, jamais, ne s'immiscera dans le cercle. Sauf, s'il advient qu'un jeune garçon, un seul ! naît pour en être le gardien. Lui avoua soudain Daren, prenant un air subitement sombre et mystérieux.

Drago s'était retourné pour l'écouter enfin, car malgré sa colère, sa curiosité demeurait bien trop aiguisée depuis trop longtemps. Il fixa Daren un instant silencieux, comme méditant ses paroles, pour finalement se mettre à rire d'un air moqueur.

- Et tu vas me dire, bien évidemment, que tu es cet hum… « élu » ?! lui demanda Drago d'un air bien léger.

- Non ! C'est plus complexe que cela ! S'emporta Daren, qui visiblement n'appréciait guère que son compagnon ne le prenne pas au sérieux. Au fondement même du cercle, il était absolument inconcevable que les sorciers puissent ne serait-ce même qu'imaginer une seule seconde se mêler à ce pouvoir, que les Roses Noires avaient forgé de générations en générations de sorcières. C'est un monde à part vois-tu ?! Mais, il est néanmoins apparu, il y a bien longtemps, qu'un sorcier seul pourrait être le Maître de leur infinie puissance ! Certaines sont attachées aux vieilles règles et rejettent l'existence possible de cet homme au sein de leur cercle. Un sorcier capable d'exercer un pouvoir sur le cœur même de leur force. Une maîtrise qui pourtant leur aurait évité beaucoup d'erreurs ! Mais elles sont bien réputées pour n'en faire surtout qu'à leur tête ! Seule leur force personnelle compte, et elles la gardent farouchement !

- Il parait oui… les raisons pour lesquelles tu agis comme tu le fais parfois commencent à devenir claires d'ailleurs… l'interrompit Drago d'un air cette fois pensif. Mais attends, j'ai du mal à te suivre. Si elles rejettent les hommes, alors que me chantes-tu avec ton histoire d'élu ?!

- Je te l'ai dit, « certaines » sont fermement attachées aux vieilles conventions du cercle, mais d'autres admettent cette légende. Mais celles-ci ne peuvent qu'attendre l'apparition du phénomène, car il est rare, très rare, et si dur à maîtriser…

- Le sorcier en question ?! Merci, je ne l'aurais jamais remarqué ! Rétorqua Drago sur un ton sarcastique.

- Mais non ! Le pouvoir bien sûr !

- Oh pardon, bien sûr où avais-je la tête ! Bon, tout cela est fascinant, tu connais ton historique des cercles de magies noires sur le bout des doigts, c'est merveilleux. A présent, tu vas véritablement me dire, ce que toi… un mangemort, un fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu viens faire au milieu de cette bande de vieilles chouettes folkloriques, si tu n'es pas leur élu ou leur gardien de je ne sais plus quoi…. 

- Ces vieilles chouettes, comme tu le dis, ont recueilli ma mère alors que les Mangemort l'avaient abandonnée ! 

Tout en parlant Daren venait de se dresser droit sur ses talons, furieux, son visage marqué de colère, et ses poings serrés, fixant Drago d'un air redoutable.

- Oh… je vois, c'est… _sentimental_ ? Remarqua Drago sur un ton fortement désapprobateur. 

- Si elles n'avaient pas été là que serions nous devenus ? Elle et moi ?! Reprit Daren d'un ton fort. Les Mangemort ne m'auraient que pris et jeter une nouvelle fois ma mère, pour s'apercevoir qu'ils ne pouvaient de toute façon pas me contrôler !

- Tu oublis que tu es devenu Mangemort…

- Bien sûr ! Par la suite, il le fallait bien ! Mais avant cela, le cercle a été ma seule famille, à ma mère comme à moi. Mère seule savait ce dont j'étais réellement capable, et ce sont mes sœurs Roses Noires qui nous ont aidé à faire de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui : un Maître ! 

- Je vois que tes chevilles se portent toujours bien… 

- J'étais jeune, et bien trop faible. Continua Daren, emporté dans son monologue comme si Drago ne l'avait jamais interrompu. Entrer dans le cercle a été la plus dure de mes épreuves mais finalement lui seul pouvait nous révéler, ma mère et moi. Bien sûr pour elle, ce fut plus simple. Elle était femme et tellement puissante ! Mais pour un pauvre vermisseau de dix ans, tout juste bon à trembler au moindre bruit… Les marques que tu as vues sont les seuls témoins de mon ancienne faiblesse !

- Ta mère a toujours été proche des Mangemort, même après la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et tu as été à Durmstrang !

- Evidemment, les Mangemort me voulaient, ils savaient pourquoi j'étais là… ils croyaient le savoir du moins. Ma mère les en a empêchés, à l'époque et elle a bien fait. J'ai très vite quitté Durmstrang pour échapper à leur joug !

- Ah oui… tu as évité les mangemort toute ta jeunesse pour en devenir un par la suite de ton plein gré… très logique, très, très logique ! se moqua le blond.

- Je n'attend pas de toi que tu comprennes ! Tu ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été fait ! Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de qui j'aurais dû être l'héritier !

- Evidemment puisque tu ne me dis jamais rien !

- Les choses ne se sont jamais faites comme prévu, alors à quoi bon ?! Mais ça les Mangemort ne le savaient pas. Il valait mieux disparaître lorsqu'il en était temps, aujourd'hui plus personne n'a idée de qui je suis réellement. Et de toute façon, les Mangemorts ne sont plus… moi je serais toujours !

- Et qu'est ce que tu es en fin de compte ?! 

- Mère et moi avons longtemps été doubles, tiraillés entre deux force. Maintenant nous avons su trouver notre place… chuchota Daren sans cacher le sourire triomphant que dessinaient ses lèvres.

- D'accord… je vais devoir me faire à l'idée que tu es… officiellement… _une rose noire dans ce cas ! Conclut Drago, non sans broncher._

Un nouveau sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Daren. Il avait vraisemblablement retrouvé toutes ses forces. 

- J'ai grandi avec le cercle du Nord, toutes ces délicieuses sorcières sont mes sœurs et mère ! affirma Daren avec fierté. En tant que Maître, mon seul but est à présent de garder le pouvoir, le trésor.

- Ah oui ? Où se trouve-t-il alors, ce fabuleux trésor ?! Ne devrais-tu pas le garder dans votre « temple » ou je ne sais quoi ?!

- Mais c'est ce que je fais précisément mon cher Drago, je suis revenu jusqu'ici pour trouver et garder le pouvoir. Figure toi, que je m'acquitte parfaitement de cette tâche.

- Si tu le dis… et cette longue tige dans ton dos ?! Tu as deux marques ?!

- La marque que tu vois sur ma poitrine, la marque du Maître, est quelque chose de bien différent. Elle n'est apparue qu'une fois le pouvoir né, il y a bientôt onze ans de cela. Enfin j'ai eu la reconnaissance de toutes nos sœurs, je suis bien née pour être parmi elles !

- Et cette longue tige dans ton dos ?!

- Elle est la marque d'initiation que ma mère m'a faite, lorsque j'étais enfant.

- Elle était prêtresse ?

- Non.

- Je croyais que seules les prêtresses avaient le pouvoir d'initier…

- Ma mère fait partie de celles qui ne sont guère attachées aux conventions…

- En effet, ta mère est quelqu'un de spécial, délicieuse personne cela dit. Une parfaite Mangemort si tu veux mon avis… dommage qu'elle ait finalement choisi le camp des Roses Noires…

- Elle est exceptionnelle… répondit simplement Daren.

- Si je me souviens bien, ce soir, nous la verrons au Ragnaröck… Mon père m'a dit qu'il irait la voir, il ne manque jamais de l'entendre chanter.

- Ne l'as-tu jamais entendue ?!

- Pas encore.

- Alors ce soir, tu comprendras ce qui la rend si spéciale…

*

Dans une minuscule échoppe, au coin d'une ruelle de l'allée des Embrumes, au milieu d'un après midi calme, le léger tintement d'une clochette se fit entendre.

Trois petites ombres venaient de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la boutique en question. L'endroit était confiné, empli de livres et de poussières. Il y régnait une forte odeur de renfermé et de vieux parchemins moisis, ceux-ci même qui jonchaient le sol.

C'est alors que l'une de ces trois jeunes ombres rabattit le tissu qui recouvrait sa tête, révélant un visage fin encadré de cheveux clairs.

- Hey ! Mais tu es fou ! Tu vas nous faire repérer !! Remets ta cape, vite ! S'éleva une petite voix à l'attention de son camarade.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils dans sa direction.

- Je ne vois pas ce que cela change d'avoir mis nos capes maintenant de toute façon, on se ballade à découvert dans la rue depuis tout à l'heure… rétorqua-t-il sur un ton blasé.

A côté d'eux, la dernière silhouette demeurait silencieuse. Lentement celle-ci découvrit son visage à son tour, observant l'endroit autour d'elle avec une grande attention.

- Bon… et bien puisque vous êtes vraisemblablement ligués ensembles ! Ronchonna encore la petite voix, avant de rejeter également sa capuche en arrière.

- Chut… murmura la fillette blonde à ses côtés. Ecoute…

- Mais quoi ?! Il n'y a rien ! Répliqua son amie en chuchotant.

- Justement… nous sommes seules ! Leur fit remarquer Morgane, ses yeux allant toujours de ça et de là à travers la sombre et poussiéreuse boutique. Lorsque je suis venue la dernière fois, il y avait beaucoup de sorciers ici… Il y a quelque chose d'étrange, vous ne sentez rien ?!

Seto haussa les épaules, alors qu'Aska considérait Morgane attentivement.

- Tu es sûre que nous sommes au bon endroit ?! Lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Je peux t'assurer que c'est bien la boutique dont Morgane m'a parlé ! Intervint Seto presque outré d'une telle insinuation, alors qu'il leur avait servi de guide.

- Oui. C'est la bonne boutique, j'en suis sûre… mais, pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne ?! La porte était pourtant ouverte ! Enchaîna Morgane.

Les trois enfants se dévisagèrent, perplexes. Quand soudain une porte claqua violemment derrière eux !!

Au même instant, ils se tournèrent en un rapide sursaut. Tous trois se rapprochèrent sensiblement les uns des autres, tout en constatant avec stupéfaction que la porte d'entrée venait de se refermer.

- Ça… ça doit être le vent ! Intervint Aska d'une voix timide.

Morgane se détacha finalement d'eux, et atteint d'un pas vif la devanture afin de vérifier que la porte ne fut pas véritablement fermée… mais celle-ci demeura close.

Impossible de l'ouvrir…

- On... est enfermé ?! Bégaya Aska devenant plus pâle encore qu'à l'ordinaire.

Morgane s'avança vers elle, et posa gentiment ses mains sur ses épaules en souriant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Si on est seul, c'est encore mieux ! Nous allons pouvoir chercher tout ce qui nous intéresse sans problème, puis on n'aura qu'à utiliser un sort pour ouvrir la porte ! Nous ne sommes pas enfermés ! Lui dit-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait calme.

Aska hocha vaguement la tête. Seto quant à lui, observait Morgane d'un air étrangement inquiet.

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'essayer de sortir tout de suite… ce n'est pas pour vous inquiéter, mais nous ne sommes pas au Chemin de Traverse ici. Les choses ne se produisent pas par hasard, et encore moins dans l'intérêt des promeneurs… Lui fit il remarquer d'un ton grave.

Le regard d'Aska alla vivement de Seto à la jeune sorcière. 

- Je le sais merci ! Répliqua celle-ci. Mais écoute, nous sommes venus jusqu'ici sans problème, je ne vois pas pourquoi, on se mettrait à reculer maintenant, juste parce qu'une porte vient de claquer un peu brutalement !

- D'accord, comme tu veux, je t'aurais prévenu… Marmonna Seto, en suivant sa camarade du regard.

La jeune Serpentard s'engagea d'un pas décidé dans une allée d'étagères et entama son investigation sans tarder.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que l'on entendent les soupires et les plaintes de Morgane.   
     -    Non, non et non ! s'écria cette dernière, hors d'elle.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ?! lui demanda Seto, étonné de la voir soudain montée sur ses grands chevaux.

Aska observa sa camarade attentivement.  
     -    Nous n'arriverons à rien comme cela ! Nous ne cherchons pas correctement, on se trompe ! Mais j'ai l'impression qu'on nous empêche de trouver ! Je ressens quelque chose d'étrange ! Cela me rend dingue !  
     -   Mais attends, cela fait à peine une quinzaine de minutes que nous cherchons, nous allons finir par trouver...  
     -   Même le livre que j'avais vu l'autre jour n'est plus ici ! J'en suis persuadée maintenant, je ne sais pas pourquoi... mais ce n'est pas comme ça que nous pourrons y arriver…

     -    Je te rappelle que c'était ton idée de venir ici...  
Le teint de Morgane s'empourpra d'autant plus.  
     -    Non, j'en suis convaincue maintenant, nous ne trouverons rien ici, pas comme cela ! Je vous assure qu'une chose nous barre la route ! Mais il faut que je sache, j'en ai assez ! Je ne vais plus le supporter très longtemps !   
     -    Tu ne deviendrais pas parano, non ?! Rétorqua Seto. S'il n'y a rien comme tu le dis, autant s'en aller ! Nous chercherons ailleurs.  
     -    Non, il faut qu'on attende ! Ça vient… ne ressentez vous rien ? Pas comme une présence...  
     -    Attends une minute, je croyais que nous étions seuls ! S'exclama Aska.  
     -    Plus maintenant... Déclara sombrement Seto.   
Le regard du jeune garçon était fixé dans le fond de la pièce. 

  
     -    Alors mes mignons...   
  
Non loin des trois Serpentard, une voix incroyablement aigue et grinçante venait de s'élever.  
La main d'Aska se crispa autour du bras de Morgane alors que leurs regards s'étaient de même focalisés vers un autre coin de la petite boutique.  
Dans l'ombre se dégagea la silhouette d'une sorcière, au visage vieux et ridé, rond et gonflés, ponctué de-ci et de là de verrues, et dont la taille ne dépassait pas celle des trois enfants.  
  
Les visages d'Aska et Morgane se plissèrent en une grimace de dégoût devant le répugnant rictus malin qui découvrait les dents cassées de la sorcière, d'un jaune aussi luisant que ses détestables petits yeux noirs.  
La caricature en aurait presque été risible tant elle semblait ridicule, cependant l'effroyable sensation glaciale et l'abject aspect que celle-ci dégageait ne pouvait empêcher les trois apprentis sorciers de rester paralysés de surprise et d'effroi.   
Elle avança dans leur direction, les fixant d'un regard pénétrant et malveillant. 

- Que voilà, trois adorables petits sorciers ?! Oui, oui, oui ! ricana-t-elle en les détaillant avec une sorte d'envie.

- Euh… euh… Morgane…. On s'en va ? Murmura Aska à l'oreille de sa camarade, sans quitter la vieille des yeux.

- Vous en allez ? Ouh non mes jolis ! Pourquoi ne pas rester encore quelques instants avec Grand-mère ? Demanda la sorcière en un sourire considérablement exagéré, et fort peu rassurant.

Morgane respira un grand coup avant de se détacher des deux autres Serpentard. Elle s'avança le torse bombé devant la vieille sorcière et les mains sur les hanches, soutenant son vicieux regard.

- Vous n'êtes pas la propriétaire de cette boutique ?! Lui lança la jeune sorcière d'un air inquisiteur.

La vieille l'observa avec intérêt et stupéfaction devant cette soudaine assurance.

- Ah non ? Et pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?!

- Je suis déjà venue ici ! Et je ne vous ais certainement pas vu ! Je n'en souviendrais sinon !

- Hin, hin, hin… se mit à rire celle-ci, découvrant à nouveau sa repoussante mâchoire. C'est que tu ne sais pas regarder attentivement… je suis belle et bien la propriétaire en titre de ce magasin, mais j'ai des sorciers à mon service petite maligne ! 

- Hum, je comprends bien que vous ne vous montriez pas ! Vous feriez fuir vos clients ! Lui rétorqua Sèchement Morgane, vexée.

- Morgane……. La rappela doucement Aska qui n'aimait guère la tournure que prenait la discussion. Ne dis rien que tu pourrais regretter… tu vois la dame n'a pas l'air très commode…

- Moi par contre, je t'ai bien vu faire ton apparition dans ma boutique. Hin, Hin, hin… reprit de plus belle la vieille sorcière. Cette allure, ce visage, cette assurance… cette aura que je sens autour de toi… Morgane n'est ce pas ?! Ce que l'on dit est si vrai… comme tu ressembles à ta mère.

Morgane souffla d'un air exaspéré, puis fit volte face.

- Venez, on s'en va ! Ce n'est qu'une vieille folle !

- Minute papillon ! L'arrêta la sorcière. Qui a dit que vous partiez ?!

- C'est elle qui nous a enfermés… murmura Aska d'une voix tremblante.

- C'est marrant, je crois me souvenir qu'on m'a raconté un jour que… certaines sorcières de l'Allée des Embrumes mangeaient les enfants… chuchota Seto d'un air pensif.

- C'est maintenant que tu le dis !!!!!!! S'écria Aska. 

- Hum hum !

Les trois enfants se retournèrent. La sorcière les examinait les bras croisés, tapant de son talon sur le sol.

- Oh mes petits il ne faut pas faire de peine à Grand-mère ! Déclara-t-elle alors, faisant apparaître un long et fin bâton orné en son extrémité d'une large pierre blanchâtre. Vous n'allez quand même pas me laisser seule… vous n'avez pas le choix de toute façon …. Hi, hi, hi !

Morgane s'avança à nouveau jusqu'à elle, se présentant aussi grande et fière qu'elle le pouvait.

- Ecoutez, sachez que votre numéro de vieille méchante sorcière toute moche au nez crochue ne nous impressionne absolument pas, et que nous sortirons de cette boutique quand bon nous semblera…

- Euh… Morgane… mais arrête… la rappela doucement Seto. 

- Elle a rien dit ! Elle a rien dit du tout! Intervint vivement Aska en attrapant Morgane vers elle, lui appliquant sa main sur sa bouche. 

Morgane se dégagea l'air furieuse.

- Tu as la langue bien pendue Chérie… Pas étonnant en sachant de qui tu tiens ! C'est vous qui êtes venus dans ma boutique alors qu'elle était fermée… mais je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur car… j'adore les petits enfants, je les trouve mignons à croquer…. Gnarkgnarkgnark…

- Oh pitié épargnez nous vos vieilles histoires stupides ! Après vous allez nous conduire jusqu'à votre grand chaudron bouillonnant, nous faire cuire et nous manger ?! C'est ça ! Pfffffff !

- Mais ça va pas de lui donner des idées pareilles ! S'exclama Aska. Faites la taire !!!

- Les filles… intervint Seto, voyant l'air malicieux de la sorcière. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle n'a pas besoin de nous pour avoir ces idées là… 

- C'est maintenant qu'on court, c'est ça ?! Lui demanda discrètement Aska.

- Ouais … à trois… tu attrapes le moulin à parole et on défonce la porte. Répliqua Seto, jetant un regard en coin à la petite sorcière brune.

Aska n'eut besoin de plus pour acquiescer.

- 1, 2…

- Attendez vous deux ! Les coupa Morgane.

- Raaaah… mais qu'elle est nouille ! Râla Seto en la fusillant du regard. Tu veux finir dans son estomac ou quoi ?! T'as rien compris ou tu le fais exprès ?!

- Pchhh ! On ne fuit pas ! Souffla Morgane avant de se retourner vers la vieille sorcière. Dites donc Grand-mère vous avez l'air d'en savoir long sur moi !

- Hin, hin… si tu viens avec moi. Je t'en dirais bien plus ! Lui proposa-t-elle d'un air diabolique non dissimulé.

Morgane jeta un regard à ses deux camarades. Tous deux la guettaient sa réaction d'un air presque implorant.

- Elle va faire une idiotie, je le sens… Pensa Seto tout haut.

- Morgane… je t'en suppliiiiiiiiiiiiie…….. gémit Aska d'un ton plaintif. Ne fais rien de stupide…

- Hum… c'est d'accord Grand-mère ! Je viens !

Seto et Aska retombèrent lourdement l'un sur l'épaule de l'autre. 

- Quelque chose de stupide comme ça…. 

- Mais t'es complètement tapée ! Hurla Aska.

- A une seule condition ! Ajouta Morgane sans quitter la vieille des yeux. Laissez repartir mes amis.

- Elle nous fait le coup du sacrifice là ou quoi ? Demanda Seto. Pas la peine de te donner le beau rôle Rogue ! Tu ne sais pas y faire, alors arrêtes tes âneries !

- Ma décision est prise. Décréta Morgane d'un air solennel. Je veux savoir ! 

- Oui, non mais là tu t'enfonces… s'exclama Seto en secouant la tête.

- Encore un Rogue fourré avec un Malefoy ! Vous faites comme vos aînés mes petits, c'est mignon ! Mais vous me semblez tellement plus tendres !! Allons, viens avec Grand Maman… viens vite ma jolie petite fleur. Reprit la vieille mégère. Tu ne seras pas déçue de ce que tu apprendras.

- Pas avant que de voir mes deux camarades hors de votre sale boutique ! Insista-t-elle durement.

La sorcière demeura un instant les bras croisés, hésitante. Finalement, elle exécuta un mouvement de son bâton tout en déclarant :

- Très bien… ta présence seule est déjà largement satisfaisante… héhé !

La porte claqua brusquement tout en s'ouvrant. Morgane lança un dernier regard à Aska et Seto avant que ceux-ci ne se voient éjectées de l'intérieur de la boutique.

- Nous voilà toutes les deux ma mignonne ! annonça la sorcière d'un air triomphant.

- Mais oui, alors j'attends ! Que savez vous de moi ?!

- Ne sois pas si pressée… suis moi plutôt, nous parlerons en marchant tranquillement.

- Et où vas-t-on ? Demanda Morgane d'un air faussement innocent.

La vieille femme lui fit signe d'avancer, aussi Morgane ne se fit pas prier, bien trop désireuse de tirer ne serait-ce qu'une information minime… et bien cramponnée à sa baguette.

Morgane suivit la sorcière à travers un long couloir souterrain, qui devait, disait-elle, mener à son petit salon.

- Que venais tu chercher exactement dans mon humble boutique ?! S'enquit soudain la vieille dame de sa voix aigue.

- Je cherchais un livre…

- Ah oui et lequel ?

- Un qui parle de Roses Noires…

- Tu es venue jusqu'ici pour avoir des renseignements sur les Roses Noires ?! S'exclama-t-elle d'un air presque étonné.

- Et alors ?!

- Tu n'avais pas à aller si loin vraiment ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à ta chère mère ?

- Pourquoi lui aurais-je demandé ? A elle spécialement ?! Qu'avez-vous tous après ma mère à la fin ! Vous ne la connaissez pas !

- Que tu crois ! Héhé… ça oui tu lui ressembles, on dit qu'elle est aussi très bornée lorsqu'il s'agit de se rendre à l'évidence. Il faut dire que les sorcières de sa posture reconnaissent difficilement leur tord !

Morgane s'arrêta, observant la sorcière d'un œil interrogateur et mauvais.

- Les sorcières de sa posture ? Qu'est ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire en clair !

- A quoi cela te sert il de le savoir à présent…

Morgane la dévisagea. Derrière la sorcière, sur la paroi de la galerie se dessina une étrange porte.

- Nous sommes arrivés ! Déclara-t-elle son sourire démoniaque se dessinant à nouveau sur son visage.

- Répond moi ! Lui dit Morgane d'un ton fort.

- Ta maman ma chère petite était une très puissante sorcière… mais il faut croire qu'elle ne l'est plus autant. Laisser errer n'importe où un trésor tel que toi, voilà qui est bien indigne de la réputation de la Voleuse de Sort. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre après tout !

- La Voleuse de Sorts… c'est une Rose Noire ! S'écria Morgane.

- Pire que cela ma Belle…

- Ça suffit ! S'écria la jeune fille. 

- De quoi ? Mais non. Allons, entre maintenant. Que t'importe ce que ta mère était… j'ai bien peur que tu ne la revois plus… hin, hin, hin.

- Ah ouais, tu crois ça ?! Rétorqua Morgane.

A ces mots là vieille sorcière ouvrit une bouche énorme où ses vilaines dents jaunies s'étaient métamorphosées en crocs brillants et acérés. Sans crier gare elle se jeta sur la fillette, la saisissant fermement.

Lorsqu'elle ôta ses mâchoires du cou de la jeune sorcière, elle émit un affreux rire comme un grincement strident, avant de soulever le corps de la fillette par-dessus son épaule.

Mais une chose l'arrêta soudain. L'écho d'un rire se répercuter entre les murs de la cavité… mais certainement pas le sien.

L'ogresse se retourna d'un bond, et découvrit au loin une cape noire flotter vers le bout du tunnel. Une cape noire accompagnée d'une légère vague dorée.

Brusquement le corps entre ses bras s'évanouit au son d'un nouveau rire enfantin, pour ne laisser place entre ses mains qu'à une innocente petite fleure aux doux pétales de velours noir.

*

Voila plus d'une heure à présent que Severus s'était contenté d'attendre dans un coin du bar du club privé Ragnaröck.  
Il s'agissait de la salle principale, un très vaste endroit apparemment, mais plongé dans une sorte de nuage de fumée opaque qui rendaient l'atmosphère plus lugubre et mystérieuse que jamais. Néanmoins lorsqu'on avançait au cœur de la salle l'on décelait des tables splendides et de somptueux aménagements. On pouvait par moment apercevoir des ombres se mouvoir, et distinguer de légers murmures s'échappant des recoins de la grande salle.

Severus décelait tout juste le barman s'affairer à son comptoir. Mais aucune trace d'Aurore.  
Les sorcières qui lui avaient permis de rentrer, comme sa femme leur avait soit disant ordonné de faire, n'étaient elles non plus pas revenues depuis qu'elles l'avaient laissé dans cette salle.  
Les seules âmes qui jusque là passaient près de lui ne manquaient pas de lui lancer des regards inquisiteurs et fort peu réconfortants.  
Mais, plus spécial encore avait été le comportement de cette jeune sorcière aux yeux de neige, Skuld, Severus ne cessait de s'en préoccuper, à vrai dire. Que lui avait il pris de suivre ainsi la première folle venue ?! Et Aurore ne se montrant toujours pas, son inquiétude ne pouvait que s'accroître.  
  
Des bruits se faisaient entendre cependant, Severus devinait qu'à travers l'épais brouillard qui plongeait la salle dans une ambiance fantomatique, de l'animation se créait. L'on préparait sans doute quelque chose.  
Bien évidemment ce n'eut pour effet que de susciter d'autant plus la curiosité du sorcier, et sa patience atteignant ses limites les plus extrêmes, il décida de se lever et d'aller s'enquérir de quelques explications auprès du barman.  
  
D'après ce que le directeur des Serpentard avait pu remarquer en arrivant, le sorcier en question derrière l'imposant et luxueux comptoir n'avait pas changé depuis plus de vingt ans. Il l'avait reconnu sans mal, et Severus redoutait qu'à son tour il ne se souvienne de lui, surtout ainsi revenu à son apparence d'époque.  
Severus prit-il malgré tout l'initiative de se lever. Mais voilà, lorsqu'il se mit à avancer, il manqua de trébucher sur le bas de sa robe de sorcier qui traînait anormalement par terre. Quel sombre farceur jouait ainsi avec lui depuis son arrivée ?!

Le barman consultait consciencieusement un grand grimoire, y inscrivant des notes en même temps à l'aide d'une grande plume. C'était un grand homme, élégant et hautain, au regard froid et à l'allure impénétrable, comme la plus part des sorciers sombres qui fréquentaient l'endroit du reste… 

Severus se présenta devant lui, mais n'eu d'abord aucune réaction. Le sorcier demeurait plongé dans son ouvrage.

Severus soupira bruyamment, mais le sorcier ne déniait apparemment pas lever la tête.

- Qu'y a-t-il de prévu ce soir ?! Osa finalement Severus, après s'être éclaircir la gorge.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Cette fois ci il ne préféra pas prendre de gants. Il avança son buste au dessus du comptoir et fixa le barman d'un air résolu.

- Oh ! Est-ce que la Voleuse de Sorts sera de la partie ce soir ?!

Le barman se contenta de rire d'une voix caverneuse, avant de déclarer :

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles gamin !

Gamin ? Mais quel était ce ton ?! Severus en fut presque indigné. Des années auparavant, il fréquentait ce club privé alors qu'il avait 18 ans, et jamais le sorcier ne lui avait parlé avec si peu de respect.

- Je ne sais pas qui t'a fait rentrer… reprit alors le barman en refermant son livre, créant un nuage de poussière. Mais je te conseille de déguerpir rapidement…

- Comment cela ?! Rétorqua Severus. On m'a dit attendu ici ! Que signifie ce ton ?!

- Je te préviens, je déteste les morveux… fuis avant que ma bonne humeur ne survienne trop brutalement.

- Aha tu ne veux pas me répondre ?! S'exclama Severus d'un ton provocateur. C'est ça alors, la Voleuse de Sort, elle vient ?!

Severus s'arrêta brusquement. Son propre ton lui était si peu familier… quelque chose n'allait pas. Cependant, le barman le tira vivement de ses pensées.

- La Voleuse de Sorts ?! Tu es assez fou pour prononcer son nom ici ! Déclara-t-il avant de passer à travers son large comptoir pour atteindre le côté de Severus et lui faire face.

- Ah bon ? Vous ferait-elle peur ?!

- Arrête de parler de choses qui ne sont ni de ton monde, ni de ton âge ! Se moqua le sorcier sombre.

Severus s'étonna de devoir lever les yeux vers lui… il paraissait étrangement plus imposant qu'avant. 

- Tu crois ça ?! Lui répliqua Severus d'une assurance toujours aussi provocante. C'est toi qui ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Je la connais bien plus que vous tous réunis, je suis le seul à avoir réussit à la dompter !

Le barman l'attrapa brutalement par le col de sa cape.

- Oserais-tu te moquer de moi ? 

- Oui pourquoi pas ?! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton fier. Et quelle est donc cette nouvelle mode ? Toi qui es normalement si respectueux des membres du club ?!

- Les membres, nous ne les prenons pas au berceau ! Articula lentement le sorcier de sa voix grave. Tu es resté ici bien trop longtemps, tu vas payer le prix de ton insolence petit-

- Mais que se passe-t-il ?! Intervint une voix claire derrière eux.

Le barman coupé dans son élan relâcha quelque peu la pression qu'il exerçait sur Severus et se retourna.

La jeune sorcière nommée Skuld se tenait devant eux. 

- Allons Jolie Fleur, vas t'occuper de tes affaires un peu plus loin. Lui adressa le barman alors que la jeune femme s'avançait vers lui. J'ai une leçon à donner à cet avorton !

Celle-ci ne parût nullement convaincue. Ses yeux blancs les fixaient toujours, mais paraissaient d'autant plus vides. Elle était fine, si jeune mais pourtant élégante et assurée. De longs cheveux blond pâle descendaient en vaguelettes jusqu'à sa taille. Elle avait un air angélique mais quelque chose de trompeur se dégageait de son innocence. Severus n'en douta plus une seconde. Elle ne pouvait être qu'une Rose Noire. Le barman passa furtivement sa mains le longs de ses hanches et remonta jusqu'à son visage lui caressant la joue avec un vif intérêt, avant de se reporter vers Severus.

- Ne le touche pas ! Lui ordonna-t-elle cependant d'un ton fort. Ne vois tu dont pas qui il est ?! Toi qui peux te servir de tes yeux pourtant ! Sans pouvoir contempler son visage, moi, je sais le reconnaître !

Le barman la dévisagea. Ainsi donc elle ne pouvait le voir… pourtant elle avait bel et bien reconnut en Severus quelque chose de familier ?! 

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ?! Lui reprocha-t-il. Il n'est rien d'autre qu'un sale morveux insolent qui vient jouer sur territoire qui n'est pas le sien !

- Voyons, il est le fils de mon Enchanteresse ! Comment peux tu parler de lui en ces mots ?!

Le sorcier éclata d'un rire puissant.

- Lui ? Daren ? Ne me dis pas que tu as confondu ! Je veux bien qu'il ait peut être une silhouette similaire, mais il ne s'agit certainement pas de lui ! 

- Mais je ressens….

- Tu ferais bien de revoir ton pouvoir, ma chère Skuld ! Lui répliqua-t-il. Si tu pouvais voir, tu aurais honte d'avoir fait une telle confusion ! Toi qui dois pourtant les surveiller, l'Enchanteresse et son fils !

- Veux tu te taire ! Gronda-t-elle. Tu laisses trop traîner tes oreilles barman, et pendre ta langue ! 

Le ton fort qu'elle employait rappelait à Severus tout à fait Aurore, lorsqu'elle pourtant si douce, se transformait en cette force dévastatrice qu'était son âme de Rose Noire.

- Ton secret est gardé, ne t'excite dont pas… 

Severus se dégagea discrètement de la poigne du sorcier qui s'était relâchée, puis essaya de reculer. La sorcière se tourna brusquement vers lui. Elle avança rapidement. Il sentit le rayon de ses yeux, à présent brillant comme des diamants, le sonder en une sensation désagréable. Vraisemblablement son handicap ne l'avait pas empêché de développer d'autres pouvoirs pour la guider.

Severus commença à douter qu'elle fut partie du cercle de sa femme. Aurore lui avait bien dit que d'autres cercles existaient, et qu'en ce moment certains bougeaient par ailleurs.

La situation devenait périlleuse.

- Bon ! Assez causé ! Nous avons à préparé l'arrivée de l'enchanteresse, toi comme moi ma jolie fleur ! Décréta le barman, lançant un regard complice à la jeune femme. Et ce gamin nous gênes depuis trop longtemps déjà !

Ce mot résonna une fois de trop aux oreilles de Severus. Sa température intérieure gravit de hauts échelons en quelques secondes à peine.

- Redis cela encore une fois et je te jure que tu le regretteras ! Déclara Severus sur un ton de murmure menaçant tout en tenant sa baguette pointée devant lui.

C'était de la provocation pure et simple, mais Severus ne pu réagir autrement alors qu'une colère noire autant qu'une intense excitation agitaient son corps. Un rictus espiègle inhabituel  marquait à présent son visage.

Le barman s'avança vers lui, mais Skuld le retint. Son doux visage était lui habité d'un air machiavélique à présent.

- Laisse moi m'en occuper ! Usurpateur, comment peux tu oser prendre la place de notre Maître bien aimé !

- Ton Maître bien aimé ? Ne sais tu pas que les Roses Noires ne tolèrent aucun Maître ! A quel clan soumis appartiens-tu ? Tu ferais bien rire la Voleuse de Sorts ! 

- Ne prononces pas ce nom…. Maugréa soudain Skuld entre ces dents.

- La Voleuse, la Voleuse nanananèr-euuuuuh ! Railla Severus avant de leur projeter une série d'éclairs en une intense explosion et d'en profiter pour déguerpir par la première porte venue.

Il dévala un escalier et s'engouffra dans plusieurs pièces sans prendre garde à son chemin. Lorsqu'il arriva dans une première impasse, il ne pu que stopper sa course. Il reprit son souffle et tenta de remettre ses idées en place. Tout s'accumulait à l'intérieur de son crâne dans un horrible chambardement. Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, il fut saisit d'horreur tandis qu'il considérait son reflet dans un miroir… il était si… jeune. Il ne se serait donné guère plus de 14 ou 13 ans. La potion… tout venait de la potion.  La colère qui l'habitait jusque lors évolua en une rage folle. Mais qu'avait fait Aurore pour en arriver à une telle conséquence ?! Elle ne pouvait avoir manqué sa préparation à ce point ! Il fallait l'avoir fait exprès ! Non, non ! Alors ça ! Il le savait : il n'aurait jamais dû l'écouter ! Mais pourquoi ?!

Un claquement de bois retentit derrière lui. Un violent coup le projeta contre le mur. La figure de Skuld se dessina devant lui. La colère marquait son visage. Elle le coinça quelques secondes encore mais il parvint à se dégager et par chance une ouverture se découvrit devant lui. Il reprit alors furieusement sa course, lançant des obstacles à ses poursuivants derrière lui.

- Très, très bien ! Cours petit… lui lança Skuld. Tu désirais voir notre beau monde, sois satisfait, tu ne le quitteras plus !

*

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Severus se retrouva seul dans une large pièce entièrement plongée dans l'obscurité. Plus aucun bruits derrière lui... rien autour. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait semé ses poursuivants si rapidement ?! 

Il fut un temps où les recoins du Ragnaröck n'avaient aucun secret pour lui. Etait-ce possible ? Mais il avait couru sans réfléchir… Pourtant il ne pouvait semer le barman, ni même la jeune Rose Noire, aussi aisément dans un endroit qui était plus que jamais leur territoire... 

Toutes ces choses s'accumulaient de manière si confuse ! Sans parler de ses vêtements dans lesquels il flottait à présent littéralement. En une formule ce détail fut vite réglé... mais où se trouvait-il maintenant ? Cet endroit ne lui disait rien…  
En scrutant les alentours, à la lumière de sa baguette magique Severus sentit un poids s'abattre sur lui avec une lourdeur infinie. Un nombre incroyable de galeries étroites et lugubres se dessinaient dans un antre souterrain et s'étendaient en profondeur devant lui.  
Une redoutable colère fit violement bouillir le sang de ses veines. Severus retint avec force le cri qui n'aurait demandé qu'à exploser, tant il était furieux.  

Ses assaillants n'avaient fait que le conduire dans un labyrinthe sans fin. "Plus jamais tu ne sortiras de cet endroit" avait dit Skuld… comment avait il pu tomber dans le piège comme un vulgaire débutant ?!  
Severus se retrouvait là au beau milieu du gigantesque labyrinthe souterrain de l'Allée des Embrumes… il ne manquait plus que cela ! Le repaire formidable des monstres, le jeu préféré des sorciers de l'endroit, pour capturer leurs proies et anéantir leur raison avant de tous autres actes déments. Severus fut pris d'un surprenant sentiment de panique, qu'il n'avait auparavant jamais ressentit. Il chercha des yeux la porte par laquelle il s'était fourré dans ce pétrin, en vain, bien sûr ! 

La Rose Noire… ce piège venait d'elle à coup sûr ! S'il s'était retrouvé ici par la volonté d'une de ces sorcières, voilà qui amenuisait considérablement ses chances de sortie. 

Il secoua furieusement la tête, il ne pouvait déjà se laisser aller à l'angoisse et la défaite, c'était tout bonnement inconcevable ! Une Rose Noire ne pourrait jamais l'intimider ! Il avait constamment à faire à la plus terrible d'entre toutes depuis bientôt 12 ans, alors cette jeune sorcière tout juste initiée ne représentait nullement un obstacle ! "Raah..." rageait il intérieurement "détestables Fleurs... elles sont toutes plus atteintes les unes que les autres ! Le prochain qui prononcera leur nom en ma présence recevra un Doloris bien corsé !"  
Sa propre réaction l'étonna sur l'instant. Qu'avait il à être si impulsif et colérique depuis le début ?! 

Allant de plus en plus loin dans la confusion, Severus préféra ne céder à la folie furieuse tout de suite, et commença à avancer à travers une galerie qu'il prit au hasard.  
Au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait, les galeries lui semblaient étrangement plus imposantes. Ces cavités qui normalement n'étaient que de sinueux chemins, créés à même la terre par de mystérieux magiciens, prenaient bizarrement des proportions gigantesques et d'autant plus impressionnantes aux yeux de Severus.  
Il avançait malgré tout sans peine pour le moment, mais les passages s'enchaînaient sans fin, offrant de nouveaux choix et des impasses, toujours des impasses... Tous les sortilèges qu'il tentait d'utiliser pour repérer son chemin restaient sans aucun effet. Le labyrinthe avait spécialement été conçu pour parer à tous sorts visant à s'échapper.  
Plus cela allait, plus la rage qui sévissait à l'intérieur du sorcier cédait sa place à une affligeante sensation nouant son estomac. Une angoisse bien étrangère à Severus d'ordinaire...  
Une drôle de force s'emparait doucement de lui, ôtant toute sa raison, pour ne lui laisser que de violentes impulsions incontrôlées que jamais il n'avait eu dans de telles situations qui auraient réclamées toute la sagesse et la concentration dont il savait faire preuve.

Il se sentait maintenant rajeunir à un point réellement inquiétant… de plus, la potion avait d'autres vertus étranges sur son comportement ce qui l'inquiétait davantage.  
Mais il n'eut guère le temps de faire avancer plus loin la théorie, car un choc vint à le frapper de plein fouet.

Severus fut incapable de se rattraper et la collision qui venait de se produire le fit tomber à la renverse. 

Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place et chasser les mèches de ses cheveux qui lui couvraient le visage en maugréant, mais sa surprise atteint seulement son paroxysme que lorsqu'il reconnut devant lui, gisant à terre de la même manière, cette jeune sorcière aux longs cheveux dorés, réplique exacte de... une idée insupportable s'insinuait en lui, soit cette petite fille se trouvait être sa femme qui avait subit le même traitement que lui, ou bien pire il s'agissait de... non cela ne pouvait être... elle n'aurait pas osé ?!!!  
- Morgaaane ! S'écria Severus avec fureur.  
De l'autre côté, la jeune sorcière observait les yeux écarquillés ce qui était apparu devant elle comme un jeune garçon, entouré d'une bien trop large cape, aux longs cheveux sombres et aux regard d'ébène dont la silhouette était étrangement coutumière. Morgane recula d'abord en gémissant. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit elle fut prise d'angoisse... comment connaissait-il son nom ?! Et ce regard...  
Mais ce garçon devait à peine être plus âgé qu'elle.  
Aussi se redressa-t-elle d'un bond, reprenant son courage à deux mains, toisant ce garçon avec méfiance.  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?! articula-t-il, les yeux exorbités de colère.  
Son ton se voulait sûrement menaçant, mais sa voix à mi-chemin entre le grave et l'aigu le rendait bien moins convaincant. Morgane ne pu s'empêcher de s'enhardir devant lui, et bombant le torse elle lui rétorqua sèchement en s'avançant.  
- Otes toi de mon chemin ! Je suis très pressée !   
Severus n'en cru pas ses oreilles.  
- J'exige des explications ! Explosa Severus en l'attrapant par le bras.  
Morgane bondit en arrière.  
- Hey ! Mais tu es malade ! Je t'ordonne de me lâcher ! Je peux t'écrabouiller comme un sale cafard, alors laisse moi passer petit ! s'exclama-t-elle en haussant le menton pour prendre de la hauteur.  
Il lui aurait volontiers collé une gifle tant il était furieux, mais la situation était tellement invraisemblable. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas de toute évidence.   
- Sais tu bien à qui tu t'adresses Morgane Nora R… ! Commença-t-il à s'écrier avant de se stopper brusquement.  
Mieux valait il qu'elle ne sache rien en fin de compte... comment était il supposé lui expliquer sa subite transformation, par ailleurs cela ne la regardait absolument pas ! Mais elle ? Comment pouvait elle se retrouver là ?!  
- On s'est déjà vu quelque part ?! Lui demanda-t-elle d'un air soudain sceptique.  
_"Aïe ... si elle s'en rend compte..."_

- Non…. Mais non… tenta vainement Severus.  
Morgane recula contre le mur avant de porter sa main à sa bouche, étouffant un cri de terreur.

_" Oh Malheur… "_  
- Papa !! Mais… mais…. Papa ?! Papaaaaaaaaaaa ! S'écria Morgane dont le teint rosé palissait à vue d'œil.

Severus désira plus que tout plonger sous terre. Le fiasco le plus complet de sa saint valentin n'était donc pas suffisant ?! Fallait-il que sa fille vienne à présent mettre son nez dans tout ceci ?!

- Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Reprit elle toujours sous le choc

- Mais... Papa tu es… tout petit……………. Insista-t-elle hystérique.

- Bon ça suffit maintenant, tu commences à être désagréable ! Lui reprocha sèchement Severus en croisant les bras.

- Ne boudes pas, mais franchement avoue que ça fait bizarre de te voir comme ça !

- Je ne boude pas, petite sotte ! Lui aboya-t-il de sa voix presque complètement enfantine à présent.

Un coup retentit derrière eux. Morgane plus livide que jamais se retourna en sursautant. Severus fit d'instinct un pas devant elle, la poussant de son bras derrière lui. Morgane remarqua avec toujours plus d'horreur qu'elle le dépassait à présent... 

- C'est malin de crier comme cela ! Lui reprocha Severus.

- C'est toi qui as crié…

- Ah ça va ! Et qu'est ce que c'est encore que ça ? Qu'as-tu fait ?!

- Pas ma faute, elle veut me manger…

- Quoi ? Qui !

Comme un jet de fumée se fit entendre, puis cette voix détestable :  
- Hin, hin, hin ! Tu pensais m'échapper ma jolie fleur... allons allons, vient gentiment voir grand mère !  
La face ronde et boursouflée de la vieille sorcière apparut devant eux.  
- Oh, oh... mais qu'avons nous là ? Huuuummmmm… émit elle de sa voix haut perchée tout en posant ses petits yeux sur Severus.  
- Bonne petite tu m'as trouvé un amuse gueule ! Un peu maigrichon... mais cela n'est rien, j'en ferais mon entrée, toi je te garderais en dessert ! Hin, hin, hin ! Le meilleur pour la fin !  
Le teint normalement pâle de Severus vira au rouge vif.  
- Vieille ogresse, tu avais l'intention de toucher à ma fille…  
- Ta fille ? Répéta la sorcière incrédule.  
- Je ne laisserai jamais aucun sorcier de ta race de fou toucher à un seul cheveu de ma petite fille ! Vociféra-t-il.   
La sorcière explosa en un terrible fou rire. Elle toisait Severus d'un air hautain.  
- Mais que racontes-tu, gamin ?! Lui adressa-t-elle, moqueuse, avant de s'intéresser à Morgane. Allons, toi ! Héritière de la Voleuse de Sors, tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que cet avorton pour te défendre ?! Comme c'est mignon, et si pitoyable en même temps ! Bon, pressons, pressons ! Je commence à avoir vraiment faim !!!! Dit elle d'un air décidé tout en passant sa langue sur ses petites lèvres rugueuses.  
Severus sortit sa baguette, mais Morgane lui attrapa soudain le bras.  
- Attend, Papa ! Tu es trop petit pour te mesurer à elle ! Le retint elle sans réfléchir.  
Severus écarquilla les yeux.  
- Tu veux bien répéter ? Tu t'estimes si forte que cela ? Assez pour rivaliser avec de tels sorciers sombres ?! Toutes mes félicitations Morgane, tu te retrouves brillamment prisonnière d'un labyrinthe ! Une idiote voilà ce que tu es ! Recule et laisse moi faire, attend seulement que je retrouve ma taille adulte !

Morgane fixa son père avec peine. Elle ne pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'il saute de joie à l'idée qu'elle soit partie de Poudlard en cachette pour aller fouiner à l'allée des Embrumes, mais la situation présente était pire que tout. Tant pis, il faudrait l'endurer ! 

Mais il semblait si jeune… tout en rappelant Severus, il paraissait si loin de la figure de son père. Morgane se força à reprendre ses esprits et avança d'un pas décidé devant lui. Il voulut la repousser mais une voix vint à les interrompre.  
- Allons mes petits, Grand mère attend ! Je vais finir par me fâch-   
_- Expelliarmus !_    
Severus envoya le sort d'un élan furieux, mais il n'eut guère la portée espérée. La sorcière tomba simplement à la renverse, mais sa main resta fermement attachée à son bâton magique.  
Morgane constata le phénomène avec autant de surprise et de désarroi que Severus.  
- Hin, hin, hin ! Ridicule ! Murmura-t-elle d'un ton malin.  
- Tu vois que tu es trop petit ! Lui répéta Morgane avec insistance.  
- Vas-tu te taire et me laisser agir oui ou non ?! Lui cria Severus.  
- Mais apparemment tu ne peux rien faire, à ton âge on ne peut pas avoir autant de force !  
- Mon âge dis-tu ?! Tu penses peut être me dépasser dans l'expérience ?! Garde à l'esprit que je suis ton père, quelque soit mon apparence ! Mais continues ainsi, si tu tiens tant que cela à me voir dans une colère noire ! Tu es bien comme ta mère !  
- Justement, je suis comme elle ! C'est pour cela que tu dois me laisser faire ! Je ne sais pas quel est le sortilège qui te frappe mais de toute évidence, ta magie n'est plus aussi efficace !   
Severus considéra sa fille avec amertume et perplexité.

- Morgane… à ta place, je me tairais… marmonna Severus d'un air menaçant.  
Morgane bondit soudain en avant. Severus fit volte face et eut le temps de voir la vieille sorcière, son bâton de bois tendu devant eux, lançant des chaînes à leur poursuite. Morgane pointa vivement sa baguette dans sa direction, sans même que Severus n'ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Etrangement le point noir qui se trouvait au centre de la paume de la jeune sorcière se prolongea le long de sa main et s'enroula autour de sa baguette pour jaillir avec une vivacité incroyable et se propulser vers les chaînes que la sorcière lançait elle même. Au contact de la liane noire les chaînes se brisèrent et comme si elle n'avait rencontré aucun obstacle, elle s'enroula avec force autour de la vieille femme, la paralysant du même coup. Des filets rouges se mirent à couler aux endroits où la peau de l'ogresse était entrée en contact avec les fines épines de la liane enchantée.  
Severus écarquilla les yeux, voyant Morgane qui rengainait sa baguette d'un air conquérant, juste avant de se tourner vers lui. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna à reculer.  
- Viens vite, je ne sais pas combien de temps elle mettra pour se libérer !  
- Pas longtemps sale peste ! Rose Noire ou pas tu ne restes qu'une gamine ! Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant que je ne te croque ! Tu peux courir, tu ne sortiras jamais vivante de ce labyrinthe, et ton jeune ami non plus ! Explosa la sorcière dans un grognement furieux.

  
Morgane se mit à courir à travers la galerie sans prêter garde à ces dernières paroles. Severus du se résoudre à la suivre. A quelques galeries et tournants plus loin, ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Severus constata avec horreur que le sortilège dont il était victime ne cessait pas. Il semblait que la régression physique qu'il subissait touchait également sa puissance magique, même si sa connaissance restait présente. Ce qui était d'autant plus frustrant. Il du réajuster ses vêtements une nouvelle fois, avec plus de mal cette fois-ci, avant de rencontrer le regard d'ébène brillant de sa fille. Elle pleurait silencieusement, adossés contre la paroi glaciale et humide.  
Il ne savait quoi dire, à la fois partagé entre sa colère, son impuissance et sa confusion.  
- C'est vrai alors... Maman est comme elle a dit ?!  
Severus sentit un autre poids se rajouter violement à ce qui pesait déjà sur son coeur. Il demeura silencieux, n'arrivant pas à émettre quelque son que ce soit.

Morgane souffla lentement puis se redressa.  
- Mais, elle n'était pas mauvaise ? N'est ce pas ?! Lui demanda-t-elle dirigeant son regard brillant vers le sien.  
- Bien sûr que non... ne crois pas ce que cette ogresse raconte ! Elle ne désire qu'une chose : te faire du mal ! Ne sais tu donc pas que les sorciers de l'Allée des Embrumes ne sont pas dignes de confiance ! Ils sont de la pire espèce, jamais tu n'aurais dû mettre les pieds ici !  
- Tu mens ! Je sais que Maman était comme ça ! Et qu'elle surpassait toutes les autres ! J'en suis sûre, c'est la pure vérité, il ne peut pas en être autrement, car moi je suis comme elle !

Severus ouvrit de grands yeux.  
- Tu quoi ?!   
Severus avait peine à respirer, Morgane subissait d'ailleurs le même état de choc. 

D'un soudain mouvement, elle souleva le tissu de sa jupe sous sa cape noire, et mit à la lumière sa somptueuse marque noire, formant une rose, parfaitement dessinée, brillante en tout point, perlée de rouge à divers endroit comme recouverte d'une fine couche de rosée sanglante.

Severus la considéra, son visage envahit d'une terreur furieuse.  
- Pourquoi… ne m'as-tu pas montré cela avant ? articula enfin Severus avec difficulté.  
- Tu ne me dis toujours pas ce que c'est ?!! Maman doit pourtant bien avoir la même chose ! Etait-elle tellement puissante ? On dit que beaucoup la craignent encore… Mais, je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi !!  
Severus tomba, dos contre le mur et s'effondra sur le sol en passant sa main sur son visage.  
- Non… Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi il a fallu que ça soit toi…   
- MAIS QUOI ?! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?!


	45. Mortelle Saint Valentin

**H**ello Hello Tout le monde, charmante compagnie de la fanfiction !

Me revoiciiiiiiii !!! Avec….. un….. nouveau chapitre !!! Tadadaaaaa !!!

Bien, ça a été très long, car travail scolaire, panne d'inspiration, dispute avec le clavier, enfin bref, tout un tas d'éléments qui ont retardé la venue du chapitre 45, mais voilà, il est là, rien que pour vous !!! Je suis désolée d'avoir été si longue, mais sincèrement, vous ne devriez plus à avoir à attendre si longtps à l'avenir !

En tout cas, je remercie tout ceux qui liront, qui m'ont gardé une ch'tite place dans leur temps libre, qui ne m'ont pas oublié moi et mon ptit monde !! merchiiiii je vous adoooooore !!!

Normalement, ce chapitre aurait du être bien plus long, mais voilà, arrivée à 16 pages où je n'avais fait que la moitié, j'ai décidé de le couper (vous allez me détester pour ça d'ailleurs, pardon pardon !!) car le temps que j'écrive le 46 vous aurez le 45 pour patienter, puis ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est qu'il s'en passe des choses, malgré tout, dans le 45 (enfin je l'espère suffisamment).

Je crois que la pression et l'attente de vos commentaires sera des plus dures cette fois ci, je pense vraiment ne pas avoir droit à l'erreur après tout le temps où vous avez du attendre, excusez moi !!!! :'(

J'espère de tout cœur que vous retrouverez avec plaisir l'univers, et la suite des aventures de cette histoire que vous avez aimée :-) dites moi tout !! ce que vous avez aimé, moins aimé voire pas du tout ! lol ! Je souhaite avoir fait au mieux pour ces « retrouvailles » avec la Rose Noire !

Je vous fais plein de bisous, et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ;-)

**ZeldA******

****

**--**

**_Le coins_****_ des Reviews :_**

**Luffynette**merci pour le « ouah », lol, j'espère que j'aurais droit à plein de « ouah » pour le chapitre 45 ;-)

**Titite**-**LN**, et bien je crois que le suspense a assez duré alors ! voilà le chapitre 45, en espérant que cette suite te plaira autant que le restes, et vraiment désolée pur l'attente :-)

**Varda3**, ça tu l'as dit à la fin de cette Saint Valentin, Severus risque d'être épuis ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite, j'espère que continueras toujours de l'aimer, en m'excusant d'avoir été si longue…

**Kyzara**, huuuum j'espère que tu ne vas pas trop me détester pour la fin de ce chapitre l ! lol michi pour tes comm' :-)

**Aska**, ma ch'tite Aska merchiiiiiiii :-) depuis le temps que tu lis la Rose Noire, ma plus fidèle lectrice !!!! lol en tt cas, merci d'être toujours là, et d'apprécier toujours autant ma tite histoire ! tu vois, je ne suis pas morte, lol ;-)

**Annia** **Black**, Kikoo toi !!! Et oui c'est moi, c'est mon grand retour, et je te fais mille excuses pour l'attente à toi aussi. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue, en plus tu risques d'avoir pas mal de réponses à tes questions, lol, et ptet tu auras l'occasion de t'en poser encore plein d'autres ! lol ! Merci pour tes tous si gentils commentaires qui me font ressembler à une tomate à chaque fois, lool ;-) et michi pour tes encouragements !

**Paradise**, Hello Paraaa ! Voilà la suite ! Comme promis, elle est ! Et t'inquiète dans ta dernière reviews, tu avais bien tout compris ;-) héhé en plus tu vois, j'ai fait un ptit résumé qd mm ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, qu'elle te fera toujours rire et qu'elle ne te décevra pas ! bzubzu !

**Gensi**, Kikoo ! Pardon pardon pour l'attente, promis je le fais plus !!! Tu vas aussi me détester pour cette fin là, mais j'espère que le chapitre te plaira qd mm, lol ! Sinon, pour ce que tu dis sur Severus et Morgane, en effet ça serait très rigolo, mais pourrait y avoir pire, mwahahah ! bzubzu !

**Erika**, ooooh merci merci pour ta reviews super zentille (Moi rougit) et en mm temps, dsl dsl je crois que le suspense n'aura jamais duré aussi longtps pour cette fic, je ferais tt pour que ça n'arrive plus !

**Viviane**, merci bcp, et à ti aussi dsl pour l'attente, mais le voilà le 45ème chapitre, rien que pour vous ! lol !! Bonne lecture !

**Kytice**, ton chantage a marché lol, voilà le chapitre 45, j'espère que tu ne m'as pas oublié et que ça te plaira tjrs autant ! Merchiii !

**Saby**, merchi beaucoup :-) voilà la suite, héhé, bonne lecture !

**Qualme** **Tari**, oooh merci bcp (rougit rougit) lol moi aussi je remercie Aline de t'avoir parlé de ma fic alors !! ;-p Merci pour tous tes supers comm', la suite mettra moins de temps à venir !

**Snitchy**, oooh alors ça c'est aussi un commentaire à me faire ressembler à une tomate !! lol !! Oui j'étais très fachée qu'mmhp ferme, heureusement est l !! Moi aussi j'adore les jumeaux, mais Evan.. aha !!! en tt k, tu es une des rares à lui donner une excuse, lol, mon pauvre petit tout le monde le déteste ! Mais tu as raison, c'est pas sa faute (enfin pas trop) ! Quant à Severus et les roses noires et bah…. Bonne lecture ! lol Et je suis bien contente ma passion et mon délire pour ma fic sont bien revenus cette fois ci !

**Chanelle**, coucou toi ! ça va depuis mmhp ?! lol et oui j'ai été très lente mais les cours sont les cours et quand l'inspiration s'en va… il n'y a qu'à attendre son retour, et le voici !! lol ! bonne lecture !

**Samantha** **Black**, Ooh merci à toi aussi d'être là pour ma fic, j'espère que tu liras avec autant de plaisir, pour découvrir ce qui est arrivé à Sev et son gang de fous, lol ! :-) vala la suite-euuuh ! lol

**Vie**-**de**-**cristal**, lol merci pour ton comm, héh ! arrêter de torturer ce beau monde ??? maaais il n'y aurait plus d'histoire ! :-p lol, Gensi va encore dire que je suis sadique, lol ! Bonne lecture en tt k !

**Meline** **Snape**, Michiiii j'espère que tu liras avec toujours autant de plaisir ! et ke du coup tu continueras d'écrire ! lol ! Désolée d'avoir été si longue ! Je sis bien contente de vous retrouver en tout cas :-) bzubzu !!

**Merchi**** infiniement pour tous vos super commentaires qui m'ont encouragé, et donné l'envie et le plaisir de vous écrire la suite ! bizouu !**

--

**_Résumé des épisodes précédents (je crois que ça s'impose) :_**_ Nous voici venus au célèbre jour de la saint valentin. Jour de joie et de bonheur pour les amoureux ! Notre Aurore décide pour l'occasion d'inviter son amoureux Severus à une soirée de Saint Valentin pas comme les autres ! Et elle ne croit pas si bien dire ! _

_En effet, elle et Severus ont convenu de se retrouver dans un pub de l'allée des Embrumes sous leur apparence de jeunes adolescents de 17 ans ! Tout sera loin de se dérouler comme prévu. Aurore part de son côté, sa potion a très bien fonctionné. Severus part du sien, mais il ne sait pas que son breuvage a mystérieusement été traficoté par un certain Animagus, voilà qu'il rajeunit sans s'arrêter, et revient bien, bien avant ses 17 ans !_

_Pour couronner le tout, Morgane, tjrs aussi perturbée par la marque apparut soudainement sur elle, décide avec ses amis de se rendre à l'Allée des Embrumes chercher des infos sur les Roses Noires ! Ce qu'elle trouve alors c'est une ogresse qui la poursuit dans l'intention d'en faire son repas, et dans sa fuite Morgane rencontre un drôle de petit bonhomme… son père, revenu à ses 10 ans._

_Evan__ de son côté, toujours à la poursuite de sa sœur qui échappe à son contrôle, rejoint tout ce beau monde à l'Allée des Embrumes par l'intermédiaire de Sirius et son assitante Aleda, eux même à la poursuite de Daren, le soit disant chef du groupe de Mangemort récidivistes que le ministère leur a ordonné de traquer. _

_Ainsi, Severus trouve Morgane, Evan trouve Sirius, ainsi de suite… tout le monde se cherche mais personne ne fait les bonnes rencontres ! A présent reste à démêler le tout !_

**C**hapitre **45 **

**- Mortelle Saint Valentin -**

-

Les rayons de ce soleil de Février commençaient à se raréfier au dessus de Londres.

L'allée des Embrumes, pour le moins lugubre, s'assombrissait d'autant plus sous une couverture de nuages grisâtres formant un prélude nocturne.

Au cœur d'une petite rue, à l'arrière du Cadavre Exquis, se tenait une jeune fille. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'elle attendait, adossée contre le mur glacial du vétuste bâtiment.

Soudain, d'un geste plus qu'agacé, elle tira son petit sablier de poche dont le verre menaçait d'éclater sous les lumières rouges et crépitantes qui le parcouraient. Mais rien à voir avec l'intense écarlate qui colorait ses joues.

Mademoiselle Aurore Du Lac attendant son prince charmant au détour d'une ruelle, attendant encore, attendant toujours, une demie heure, une heure… elle n'avait pas compté, mais cela faisait bien trop longtemps !

Elle rabaissa brusquement sa capuche, libérant ainsi sa longue chevelure d'or, qui tomba comme une pluie de long de son dos. Un déluge avant l'orage, car la mine furieuse qu'affichait son visage ne présageait rien de bon.

Elle fit disparaître son sablier d'un claquement furieux de ses doigts, tout en maugréant.

- Comment a-t-il osé ?!

Enfin la sorcière quitta le point de rendez-vous.

D'un pas fier et rapide, qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec sa douce et insouciante démarche de jeune fille, elle contourna le sinistre pâté de maison, arrivant ainsi devant l'entrée du Cadavre Exquis.

Elle frappa six coups de baguette sur la porte d'entrée murée et comme le vent s'engouffra dans les espaces vides entre les briques noires usées, disparaissant à l'intérieur du pub.

L'endroit était pratiquement désert. Toute fois, peu de temps après qu'Aurore ne soit entrée, d'autres clients bien étranges firent leur apparition.

La fausse étudiante se posta dans un coin du bar. Tous détaillaient la jeune fille, vêtue de son étroite cape épousant les moindres courbes de son corps et marquée du blason de Beauxbâtons avec une attention inquiétante. C'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. D'ailleurs, elle ne manquait pas elle-même de guetter n'importe quelle ombre mouvante de la pièce. Severus ne se manifestait toujours pas.

La frustration qui jusqu'ici la troublait, céda sa place à de l'inquiétude. Quitter les lieus et le chercher serait préférable.

Mais…

Aurore entendit le bruit d'un corps pénétrer à l'intérieur du pub, comme il en était arrivé jusque ici. Cependant cette fois-ci fut différente ! Etait-il enfin là ?

Son corps de jeune fille tressaillit. Le sorcier tout juste entré lui avait rapidement tourné le dos, comme s'il craignait d'être vu ou s'il était pris d'un étrange empressement et s'engageait vers l'arrière boutique.

Cette allure… ces longues mèches d'ébène, cette ample cape noire, cette aura si familière !! Non, elle ne rêvait pas ?! Severus était-il en train de la snober et de s'éclipser ?!

A quoi jouait-il à la fin ?!

Aurore attrapa son sac resté sur le comptoir, sauta de son siège de bar et emprunta le même chemin, à pas vifs mais discrets.

La jeune Aurore se fondit dans l'ombre, et passa à la suite de l'homme mystérieux sans qu'il ne se douta de rien. Plus elle se rapprochait de lui, plus une sensation indéfinissable la perturbait.

Le sorcier en question gagnait maintenant le fond d'un couloir poussiéreux. Mais à peine eut-il prononcé une curieuse suite de mots magiques, que le sommet d'un escalier se matérialisa à ses pieds, l'invitant à entrer dans les profondeurs d'un antre lugubre. Ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

La colère d'Aurore ne tarderait pas à atteindre une forte intensité. Certes les paroles de cette formule ne lui étaient pas clairement connues, mais elle savait néanmoins à quoi elles correspondaient. Severus se rendrait il ainsi au Ragnaröck ?! _De quel droit ?!_ Aurore elle-même avait renoncé à ce repaire à vermines !

Il fallait avouer qu'elle n'y était plus spécialement la bienvenue… le prix à payer lorsqu'on roule la majeur partie des sorciers qui le fréquentent et que l'on abandonne son titre de reine des méchants pour se ranger dans le camp des gentils ! :-p

L'homme ne s'était retourné à aucun moment. De dos, il correspondait en tout point à Severus, à sa jeune silhouette bien sûr. Il n'y avait pas de doute, la potion avait dû rendre cet effet là !

Aurore parvint à contenir encore son sang froid, et poursuivit son espionnage, camouflée par son pouvoir d'invisibilité. Mais voilà que le mystérieux sorcier s'engagea dans une suite privée au cœur du club. Tout cela n'avait réellement aucun sens ! Aurore eut juste le temps de se faufiler dans le salon avant que la porte ne se referme.

La suite était d'un luxe rare, mais froide… si sombre, reflétant le caractère noble et pourtant abject des sorciers qui devaient l'occuper. Ce genre d'endroit n'était réservé qu'aux invités d'honneur…

Le sorcier s'était avancé vers le bar et ensorcela un verre qui vola jusqu'à lui. Il demeurait toujours tourné. Il fallait qu'elle sache, qu'elle le voit réellement !

Soudainement, les mouvements de l'homme se stoppèrent. La colère et l'anxiété qu'Aurore contenait difficilement ne devaient pas rendre son camouflage très efficace. Il l'avait ressentie. Avalant une gorgée de son verre, d'un calme exemplaire, mais non sans perdre son attention, il s'assit sur un fauteuil de cuir d'un vert sinistre et scruta les lieus.

Tout le corps de la jeune femme fut comme hérissé, alors qu'il se révélait enfin à elle.

Non, ce jeune homme n'était certainement pas son mari ! Ses yeux couleur d'un océan torturé de ténèbres ne lui inspiraient aucune confiance, mais son entière apparence, ses traits… Tant chez ce garçon rappelait Severus.

Un malicieux sourire parcourut les lèvres de ce dernier.

Aurore eut un nouveau choc. Non seulement son visage ressemblait de façon outrageante à celui de son mari, mais ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'elle l'apercevait, et cela ne jouerait pas en la faveur du jeune Daren !

- Nos routes se croisent enfin…. marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

-

Hors du Ragnaröck, l'après midi avançait doucement vers le soir, et les étroites rues de l'Allée des Embrumes se teintaient de leur véritable couleur : noir, obscurcies par les capes, les chapeaux pointus, les êtres fantastiques et sorciers fort peu recommandables.

Au milieu de cette masse de sorciers sombres, un jeune garçon aux cheveux d'or se frayait tant bien que mal un passage, portant pourtant dignement sur sa poitrine le blason des Gryffondor.

Evan avait tourné, cherché, retourné dans les moindres recoins, les plus sinueuses ruelles mais rien. Morgane demeurait introuvable.

Le petit blondinet revenait d'un pas lent vers la rue principale. La fière et insolente assurance qui l'avait emporté jusqu'ici semblait le quitter peu à peu, à mesure que des passants toujours plus suspects posaient leurs yeux malveillants sur lui.

Une petite voix dans sa tête le raisonnait… Sa sœur l'avait quitté, puis il se retrouvait seul sans savoir où aller ni comment rentrer dans cet endroit douteux. Mais il était allé si loin, non, il ne pouvait plus reculer ni y changer quoique ce soit maintenant. Il fallait continuer, suivre ce que son instinct lui dictait.

Toutefois, il n'en menait pas large dans sa grande entreprise pour le moment, et cela le mettait de bien plus mauvaise humeur encore.

Une sorcière passa près de lui, accompagnée d'une autre. Toutes deux avaient le visage camouflé par leur cape. Leur habit était sensiblement le même, une longue, très longue cape sombre, filée d'argent et brodée de dentelles. Evan leva ses yeux vers elles, alors que celles-ci ralentissaient à sa hauteur. L'une tourna sa tête vers lui. L'intérieur de la capuche était aussi sombre que le regard qu'il leur jeta. Sa compagne lui chuchota quelque chose, puis elles passèrent leur chemin.

Oh, quelle importance ? Evan secoua la tête.

Non ! C'était anormal, comme si quelque chose le suivait.

De semblables sorcières avaient eu le même comportement auprès du garçon durant toute l'après midi. A croire qu'une était postée à chaque passage qu'il empruntait, pour l'observer.

Le cœur d'Evan cessa de battre de manière saccadée lorsqu'elles disparurent dans la masse. Il avait beau se croire très fort, cela ne le tranquillisait pas.

Les mains dans les poches de sa cape, les yeux rivés sur le sol, Evan continua lui-même son chemin plongé dans les méandres de ses hautes réflexions. Son pied se percuta nerveusement à une vieille boîte de conserve. Le cylindre de métal rouillé valsa devant le garçon et alla s'abattre sur un tonneau, abandonné à la croisée des chemins. Un acte sans importance… pourtant, un drôle de chat sortit de la cachette de bois, et vint d'un air mécontent se poster devant le petit sorcier. Celui-ci miaula de sa voix aigue de chaton à l'attention d'Evan.

Et quoi encore ?! Ne pouvait-on plus méditer à la façon de dominer le monde tranquillement ?!

Evan fronça les sourcils devant ce qui venait de le tirer de ses conquérants desseins. Un chat, juste un malheureux chat noir insignifiant…

Une minute ?!

Evan l'observa à nouveau. Etrange créature… Il avait la taille d'un chaton, et ses yeux anormalement rouges, contrastant avec son pelage d'ébène étincelant, fixaient le Gryffondor d'une allure grave. Evan le dévisagea avec méfiance. Devant les miaulements incessants du petit animal, Evan se renfrogna et dit en râlant.

- Bon ça va ! Pas fait exprès de te réveiller ! Va jouer ailleurs !

L'intriguant félin ne semblait guère d'accord, et toisait à présent le jeune sorcier avec une supériorité bien inhabituelle.

Il avança à pas de velours autour d'Evan, avec beaucoup de grâce et de noblesse pour un si petit chaton. Puis il tourna, retourna autour de lui, collant son museau contre sa cape et émettant d'autres miaulements aigus. On aurait dit une véritable inspection !

Evan haussa les épaules, et décida de progresser sur le chemin, sans s'embarrasser d'autre chose. Il poussa le chaton, l'ignorant royalement et avança d'un pas sûr.

Ce dernier alla à sa suite. Evan se retourna furtivement de temps à autre, et vit que l'animal était très obstiné.

Il pressa le pas, mais encore une fois le chat fut très têtu.

- Tu es obstinément têtu tu sais ! Lui lança Evan prenant un ton grave, fier de son analyse.

Devant tant de détermination, Evan renonça à lui jeter des cailloux, car cela allait salir sa cape, mais par contre prit ses jambes à son cou.

Non pas qu'il avait peur, non… un maître d'une infinie puissance tel que lui ne connaît pas la peur ! Quand même, ces importunes petites billes écarlates braquées sur lui ne lui plaisaient pas spécialement.

Evan arriva en trombe sur l'avenue principale de l'Allée des Embrumes. Tout en courrant il regarda derrière lui, voulant s'assurer d'avoir semé son poursuivant. Cependant, ne regardant pas devant lui, il n'eut l'occasion de voir grand-chose derrière non plus, car la collision inévitable ne fut pas évitée !!

Comme de surprise, Evan avait foncé droit sur une foule de sorciers, étrangement attroupés près de l'entrée du Cadavre Exquis.

L'arrivée d'Evan n'avait guère fait d'heureux, et beaucoup se retournèrent en maugréant, fusillant l'enfant de leurs yeux malfaisants.

Le Gryffondor secoua ses fines et lumineuses mèches blondes, le temps de réaliser, et brutalement son cœur s'accéléra tandis qu'il déglutit lentement.

Non ! Il n'allait sûrement pas baisser le regard devant ces sorciers idiots et stupidement inférieurs, il était Gryffondor ! Il était maître ! Aha !

Il bondit et bomba le torse.

Et voilà qu'un de ces sorciers idiots, stupidement inférieurs avançait dangereusement une main crochue vers son jeune cou. Evan commença à lui lancer une attaque type « regard noir supérieur et menaçant » qui faisait des ravages depuis des générations de Rogue, mais sans avoir le temps de comprendre, Evan alla brutalement retrouver le sol. Il leva les yeux. Un jeune homme se présenta à l'entrée du passage que lui faisait la foule. Un sorcier certes jeune mais d'une apparence noble, élégante et par-dessus tout, glaciale.

Il parla d'un ton hautain et avança. Il ne jeta pas un regard à l'enfant qu'il venait de bousculer. Evan lui, toujours à terre, le dévisagea longuement.

Une ampoule s'illumina soudain au dessus de la tête du blondinet. Malefoy… oui, Drago Malefoy !

Il aurait put le reconnaître entre mille, même si jamais il ne l'avait véritablement rencontré. Puis, son détestable petit frère lui ressemblait tant.

Evan reprit vite ses esprits, puis profitant d'une minute d'inattention des ballots, se faufila entre les capes pour voir de près ce qui se tramait.

Une calèche était arrêtée près de l'entrée principale du Cadavre Exquis. De la somptueuse voiture enchantée deux personnes étaient descendues. C'étaient elles que les passants observaient avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Il ne vit pas qui se cachait sous ces capes, mais il put entendre leur voix. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour alors qu'il reconnut la voix… _cette_ _voix_. C'était elle, sous cette longue, très longue cape sombre filée d'argent et bordés de dentelles. A côté d'elle Drago Malefoy, et un homme imposant, son père, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Les sorciers derrière le garçon discutaient vivement à présent. Le Cadavre Exquis préoccupait les esprits ce soir. Evan entendit également d'autres noms intrigants… celui du Ragnaröck, et celui d'Enchanteresse, enfin, celui de Rose Noire.

Tout cela avait peu de sens pour lui. Cependant une chose venait de saisir sa curiosité, que faisait _elle_ ici ? Donnant la main à Lucius Malefoy, et escortée du junior ! Evan demeura paralysé sous ce nuage de questions tandis que les trois sorciers disparaissaient à l'intérieur du pub.

Bientôt la foule se dispersa également…

Mais soudain, une main surprit l'épaule d'Evan, tiré de ses pensées, il se retrouva nez à nez avec des sorciers peu dociles, typiques Allée des Embrumes.

- De quoi viens-tu te mêler, sale morveux ?! Lui cracha l'affreux bonhomme.

Evan se dégagea vivement de la poigne de l'inconnu, et plongea aussitôt dans sa poche pour saisir sa baguette.

Un autre sorcier intervint et l'attrapa solidement par le haut de sa cape. Evan eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête que cinq autres sorciers l'encerclaient déjà. Le premier l'examina attentivement, alors que le second l'empêchait de se débattre.

- Poudlard hein … ?

- Alors comme ça, on sort en cachette de son école, minus ?!

Les hommes l'observaient en riant sournoisement. Evan voulait réagir, mais quelque chose ne lui permettait pas d'user de toute la force qu'il aurait voulu… son estomac se nouait douloureusement au fur et à mesure que les sorciers malintentionnés le bousculaient.

- Gryffondor ? Enchaîna le premier. Pourquoi un sage et parfait Gryffondor viendrait foutre son chez les rats de l'Allée des Embrumes ? Hein ?!

- On va t'apprendre à transgresser les frontières interdites, p'tit morpion !

- Ici on n'aime pas les prétentieux de Poudlard !

- Tu vas voir c'que c'est de provoquer plus fort que soi !

Evan se crispa, l'un venait de lui prendre sa baguette et lui saisit le col d'un œil menaçant. Il se débattit et ferma brusquement les yeux… mais rien. Evan redressa la tête. Mais que lui prenait il ? Il ne pouvait pas faiblir ! Il continua de se débattre, et soudain, le sorcier derrière lui lâcha prise. Evan s'écarta, et vit que chaque membre de la bande avait viré aux blancs et que certains reculaient d'un air méfiant, presque craintif.

- C'est pas possible… bredouilla l'un à son compagnon, le visage plus blême que jamais.

- La ferme ! On s'casse ! Pas la peine d'avoir à faire à cette saloperie ! Maudit gamin !

Les deux derniers prirent leurs jambes à leur cou sans plus d'explications.

Evan serra les poings, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

- Vous avez raison d'avoir peur ! Cria-t-il aux derniers fuyards. Je suis un Maître, n'oubliez jamais ça !

Tout fier de lui, Evan remit correctement sa cape, puis avança quelque mètre plus loin, et ne vit pas que juste à ses côtés, un tout petit chat noir aux pupilles de rubis luisantes comme un signe d'avertissement fixait en position d'attaque les deux sorciers qui disparaissaient plus loin.

Et l'attention d'Evan fut bientôt à nouveau interpellée.

Mais combien étaient elles ?!

Une groupe d'une quinzaine de sorcières, telles que celles qu'il avait croisées toute l'après midi s'était rassemblé au coin de la ruelle d'en face, toutes tournées vers le cadavre Exquis, comme guettant quelque chose.

Elles s'échangèrent deux trois mots avant de se séparer et de se fondre à nouveau parmi les ombres.

Tout cela était bien étrange décidément. A présent Evan avait bien envie de satisfaire sa curiosité et d'aller lui aussi prendre part à la mystérieuse fête du Cadavre Exquis.

Sans se faire prier, le Gryffondor contourna le bâtiment, car il était évident qu'il aurait des difficultés à entrer par devant. Arrivé dans la ruelle, il creusa son génial cerveau pour trouver un moyen génial de pénétrer dans l'établissement à l'insu de tous ces esprits inférieurs.

-

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées, quand des bruits de pas le sortirent de ses recherches. Quelqu'un venait par ici. Evan quitta son poste précipitamment. Pour plus de sûreté il alla se cacher derrière de vieilles caisses en bois. Les voix précédèrent l'entrer de deux sorciers dans l'ancien passage. Le visage d'Evan s'assombrit à la vue de ces troubles fêtes, puis il se moqua intérieurement.

A première vue, Sirius Black et Aleda Phoenix n'avaient toujours pas mis la main sur leur vil sorcier !

- Il nous faut donc aller le chercher dans ce repaire à vermines ? Demanda Aleda à son collègue d'un air dégoûté.

- C'est notre boulot les vermines ! Lui rappela Sirius. Puis, le Ragnaröck est un endroit charmant, anciennement peuplé de Mangemort et autre du genre… sûrement encore par les mêmes habitués de toute façon !

Aleda haussa les épaules, peu convaincue.

- Ne vous en faites pas ! Avec moi vous ne craignez rien. lui chuchota-t-il en passant effrontément son bras autour de la demoiselle.

Celle-ci eut un léger sursaut, baissa les yeux, puis se dégagea en rougissant.

- Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander, mais… cessez de faire l'idiot, Sirius ! Nous avons un sorcier à débusquer !

Sirius grogna mécontent.

- Et je n'ai pas envie d'y passer la nuit ! Ajouta-t-elle encore.

- Ah oui ? Vous avez d'autres projets ? Intéressant ! Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire malin.

Les yeux d'Aleda s'écarquillèrent d'agacement et d'embarras.

- Je dis cela pour vous détendre simplement. Continua-t-il en prenant un faux air sérieux. Ne me croyez pas si facile que ça, jeune fille !

Sur ce il passa sous le nez d'Aleda, haussant le menton avec prétention.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un malotru ! Vous l'a-t-on déjà dit ?!

- J'aime quand vous êtes outrée très chère !

- Ooh ! Vous mériteriez…

- Oh oui, punissez moi ! Renchérit il toujours plus amusé.

Aleda devint rouge de colère et sortit sa baguette en avançant vers lui, mais Sirius fondit dans l'ombre de la porte à l'intérieur du pub. Elle eut un sourire satisfait et l'imita bientôt.

Evan sortit alors de sa cachette en secouant la tête.

- Ils sont idiots… mais au moins ils m'auront rendu service, encore une fois !

Le garçon s'avança vers la porte. Il voulut passer aussi facilement que les deux avant lui, mais ne réussit à se cogner contre les briques. Aussi se ressaisit il, puis resta un instant silencieux, évalua la entrée, s'approcha davantage, se pencha et passa sa main sur la poussière du seuil. Il observa les grains infimes se glisser entre les briques de l'autre côté.

Evan se sentit brusquement différent, comme il aurait aimé être quelque minute plus tôt. Mais enfin, il devinait une chose… Morgane n'était plus si loin.

Un miaulement retentit derrière lui. Cependant Evan ne s'y intéressa pas. Au bout de la petite rue, le chaton semblait appeler le garçon avec insistance.

Evan tourna simplement la tête, son regard noir était curieusement luisant.

- Non, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir. Murmura-t-il alors.

Le jeune chat avança plus vite vers lui, ses prunelles rouges étincelant d'appréhension.

Evan se redressa, ses paumes face au sol, tout comme son regard, un picotement chatouillant sa poitrine. Le vent se leva, passa dans ses cheveux, souleva la poussière, tournoya autour de lui.

Il ne sut réellement comment, mais il avait désiré se faire aussi fin que de la poussière et passer à travers les fissures de la porte. Ainsi s'était il retrouvé dans une sombre arrière pièce du Cadavre Exquis.

Bien content de lui et son assurance l'entraînant à nouveau, Evan se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce.

Discrètement il retrouva Aleda et Sirius. Elle avait fait apparaître un escalier au sol, et tous deux s'apprêtaient à descendre. Aleda passa la première, le sorcier à sa suite. Le Gryffondor se fit ombre derrière eux, et encore une fois passa suivant sa volonté.

Arrivée dans l'antre du Ragnaröck, Sirius, le regard suspicieux, se réfugia dans un recoin obscur.

- Que ? commença à chuchoter Aleda.

Sans qu'elle ne termine sa demande, Sirius l'attira contre lui et posa sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme.

- Mais vous êtes malade ?! s'offusqua-t-elle en se libérant. Je m'en vais dire à votre ardeur de se calmer moi-

- Taisez-vous et restez l ! Lui ordonna-t-il sans plus d'explications.

Sirius avança, les yeux rivés sur le fond de la pièce. La jeune femme n'y comprenait toujours rien.

Brusquement, il bondit à l'autre bout de la pièce et de sa main s'empara d'un bout de cape qui tentait de se cacher.

- J'te tiens Rogue !! gronda-t-il en sortant Evan de l'obscurité.

- Lâchez moi ! Si vous maltraitez un enfant, ça peut vous coûter cher !!

Sirius réellement furieux le prit par les épaules et l'empêcha de gigoter.

- Ne me tente pas gamin !

- Comment cet enfant a-t-il pu se retrouver l ?! S'exclama Aleda.

- Je ne sais pas, il a du nous suivre. Il faut le ramener !

- Non ! répliqua fortement Evan.

- Mais, Sirius, pour pouvoir franchir les portes du Ragnaröck il faut être en relation directe et avoir des contacts avec la magie noire ! Il est impossible que ça soit le cas d'un enfant !

- Dois-je vous rappeler qui est son père ?! Lui fit remarquer Sirius, sans lâcher Evan qui remuait frénétiquement. Et en parlant de ce corbeau de Severus, il va falloir que j'aille lui expliquer que j'en ai ma claque d'avoir son sale gamin dans les pattes ! Je me demande bien ce qu'il dira quand il saura que son fils parfait traîne au Ragnaröck !

- Je m'en fiche ! Hurla Evan.

- Et tu penses à ta mère ? Lui rappela Aleda. Crois-tu qu'elle appréciera ?

Evan se tut et baissa un instant les yeux.

- Dire qu'en te voyant la première fois, j'ai cru que tu valais un peu mieux qu'eux ! Qui plus est, Hermione est ta marraine ! Foutaise ! En réalité tu es pire que ton serpent de père ! Lui cracha Sirius.

Evan explosa violement et se débarrassa de la poigne de Sirius. Celui-ci secoua furieusement sa main en grognant de douleur.

- Je vous défends de me comparer à _cet homme _!

Evan était fou de rage.

- Sirius !

Aleda se précipita sur le sorcier pour voir ce qui s'était soudainement produit.

- C'est pas vrai ! C'est ce p'tit monstre qui m'a brûlé comme ça ? Je l'crois pas ! aboya-t-il. Je me suis trompé, il n'est pas pire que son père, c'est plus grave encore ! Il est pire que sa mère !

Sirius fondit sur Evan et l'attrapa avec fermeté.

- Le petit jeu est terminé maintenant ! J'ai horreur d'être pris pour un idiot, surtout par un Rogue !

Evan voulut protester, mais Aleda les stoppa.

- Chut ! Quelqu'un vient…

Elle alla se fondre dans l'ombre, suivie par Sirius qui retenait solidement Evan.

- Allons ma jolie rose, viens par là !

Dans la lumière feutrée, deux silhouettes apparurent.

Une femme vint s'abandonner contre un mur dans un soupire tandis qu'un homme s'imposa à elle avec un regard de prédateur.

Il attrapa d'un geste sûr les hanches de la jeune sorcière blonde et attira son corps fragile contre lui. Puis il fit courir ses lèvres soulignées d'un sourire audacieux sur sa joue pâle et jusqu'à son cou.

Un rire cristallin secoua cette dernière.

- Voyons, cela n'est guère le moment… murmura-t-elle, repoussant d'un doigt le visage du sorcier qui se collait à elle. Mon Enchanteresse est arrivée, il me faut la rejoindre.

- Aah… ton Enchanteresse, tu ne le caches pas !

- De toute façon, j'ai bien peur que rien ici ne vous soit étranger ! Vous avez la faculté de tout savoir sur tous ceux qui sont passés par votre club, n'est ce pas ?

- C'est juste ! Ton Enchanteresse t'a acceptée à ses côtés, alors qu'elle est ici pour se faire oublier m'a-t-on dit. Je ne comprends pas je l'avoue, elle sait pourtant que tu es là en mission…

- Chut…

La jeune femme le fit taire, posant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, et l'embrassa tout en ondulant langoureusement son corps contre le sien.

- J'aime vos méthodes… conclut il en souriant.

- Je suis là aux yeux des autres pour m'assurer qu'elle poursuit sa tâche selon les accords passés avec notre prêtresse et nos sœurs. Expliqua ensuite celle-ci.

- C'est donc vrai, elle est sur la sellette… Que lui reproche ton cercle ? Trahison, alliance avec mangemort, c'est bien cela ? Si tu étais une véritable Rose Noire, tu devrais lui en vouloir à mort, comme les autres. Chez vous on n'a pas le droit de se joindre à d'autres forces pour leur révéler vos secrets…

L'expression douce de Skuld s'effaça, ses yeux blancs pourtant vide semblèrent soutenir au sorcier un regard amer.

- Elle est de loin la plus puissante, j'ai toute confiance en elle, et je l'admire profondément. Sans doute est elle la plus Rose Noire d'entre toutes. Jamais elle n'abandonnera son but. Je ne suis pas comme les autres, je ne la rejette pas pour ce qu'elle a fait ! Toujours je la soutiendrais ! Je me dois de la rejoindre à présent. Vous posez beaucoup trop de questions !

Skuld fit mine de partir, ayant repris une allure douce et grave à la fois. Mais le barman piqué dans sa curiosité la retint.

- La plus puissante et la plus Rose Noire d'entre toutes hein ? Que fais-tu de la Voleuse de Sorts ?

- Ne parlez pas d'elle… souffla la jeune initiée avec mépris. Son nom est tabou au temple et mon Enchanteresse ne rêve que de se venger d'elle.

- Comme beaucoup ! Lui fit remarquer le sorcier. Pour quelle raison une Rose Noire en voudrait-elle à ce point à celle qui devrait être idolâtrée par ses sœurs ?

- Cette sorcière n'était fidèle qu'à son propre clan, et se riait du notre… les rivalités sont fréquentes entres Roses Noires de cercles différents. Mais, notre Enchanteresse a depuis toujours une haine réelle envers elle, qui dépasse une vulgaire compétition.

- Que lui a-t-elle donc fait pour susciter une telle rancœur ?

- Ce qu'elle fait le mieux bien sûr. Elle lui a volé ce qu'elle avait de plus cher, ce que l'on ne peut pardonner. Maintenant la Voleuse de Sorts tente de garder ce qui nous revient de droit, à mon Enchanteresse et à notre temple, au cercle du Nord !

- Ce fameux pouvoir… celui tant convoité depuis des générations de Roses Noires ! On en entend beaucoup parler.

- Cette fois-ci, elle ne le dérobera pas. La Voleuse de Sorts ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Aliorune en a fait la promesse.

Skuld tourna soudain la tête vers le fond de la pièce.

- _Tu vas rester tranquille ! _

Sirius reçut un cou de coude de la part d'Aleda. Visiblement, Evan essayait de faire repérer les deux sorciers en leur donnant du fil à retordre pour le retenir. Bien joué, car cela n'était pas passé inaperçu. Le barman alerté également observa attentivement les lieus tout comme Skuld. Puis, il se tourna vers elle, caressa lentement sa joue, et d'un sourire charmeur s'adressa à elle.

- Ma belle rose, va donc voir ton Enchanteresse… je vais m'occuper des ombres qui rôdent anormalement ici !

La rose noire acquiesça simplement, et se dirigea vers la porte fermée. Elle l'entrebâilla et s'apprêtait à disparaître de l'autre côté, lorsqu'elle se retourna vers l'imposant sorcier, et lui souffla.

- En effet, trois intrus viennent de s'infiltrer dans le club, je les sens… et ils se camouflent dans le coin sombre de cette pièce.

Sirius et Aleda s'adressèrent un même regard secoué d'éclairs. Evan profita de l'instant d'inattention et fila entre les pattes de l'animagus.

- Oh le sale mioche ! gronda-t-il dans la précipitation. Reviens, Evan !

Le barman fixa droit ses yeux sur leur cachette.

- Beau travail, Héééros ! Lui cracha Aleda, saisissant du même temps sa baguette.

- Je vous tiens… Grommela le barman.

Mais à cet instant Evan courut droit sur lui, et le bouscula fortement. Il trébucha dans sa course, se rattrapa sur la porte et s'engouffra dans les couloirs inconnus. Le sorcier étrangement désorienté par l'apparition d'Evan ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Tandis que le barman regardait ailleurs, Aleda lui lança dans la précipitation un sort d'oubliette, sans doute peu puissant sur un sorcier comme cela, mais suffisant pour leur permettre de sauver la situation et leur camouflage. Sirius se métamorphosa en chien. Aleda tenta de prendre également sa forme d'Animagus. Mauvais timing ! Le sorcier sonné par le sortilège tituba vers elle dangereusement. Aleda disparut soudain. Le barman allait lui tomber dessus. Sirius se faufila juste à l'endroit où le corps de la jeune femme venait de s'évanouir. Manquant de se faire attraper la queue, il parvint à sortir en vitesse tenant dans sa gueule un petit écureuil roux. _(J'avais oublié de mentionner qu'Aleda était Animagus ''' mais comme c'est pratique hein ! :-p) _

-

A cet instant, dans une autre pièce, une des plus luxueuses suites du Ragnaröck, une sorcière s'affairait. Un sorcier de haute noblesse l'observait avec un sourire satisfait, assis dans un fauteuil.

- Ma chère Aliorune. Dit il presque admiratif. Si le maître te voyait, crois bien qu'il serait fier.

Elle se retourna, émettant un rire amer.

- Oh, Lucius. Le Maître m'aurait fait exécuter, pour avoir échoué dans la tâche qu'il me réservait. Tu le sais bien !

La sorcière se libéra de sa longue cape noire filée d'argent et brodée de dentelle. Elle révéla une audacieuse robe de satin noire, dont le milieu était fendu du haut des cuisses jusqu'au bas du tissu. Elle remontait en un haut. Aliorune tourna à nouveau le dos à Lucius Malefoy et s'assit en face d'un immense miroir. Son reflet enchanté s'amusait à voir Lucius. Celui-ci écarquillait les yeux en la détaillant. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu réellement, jamais il n'avait été confronté à cela. Pour lui Aliorune était restée Mangemort. Mais le dos entièrement dénudé par la forme de la robe sacrée découvrait la terrible marque. La rose noire gravée au creux de ses reins.

- Moi, je suis fier ! Avoua-t-il soudain en relevant les yeux. Bientôt tu possèderas une puissance infinie ! Grâce à celle que tu as déjà engendrée ! Comme le Maître l'avait prévu !

- C'est vrai… lorsque tout sera terminé, il n'y aura plus de clan qui compte, je serais seule maître de mes actes, et personne ne sera plus fort que moi. Mon fils et moi-même auront enfin le respect qui nous est du ! Tout ceux qui nous ont piétiné et abandonné devront payer !

A nouveau elle se mit à rire.

- Dire que les autres croient que je leur remettrai le pouvoir une fois qu'il sera entre mes mains.

- C'est mal connaître ton côté Mangemort !

- Quelle naïveté déconcertante ! Certes elles sont puissantes, mais si les Roses Noires ont bien un point faible, c'est leur détestable loyauté et leur dévouement ! Cela les aveugle ! Heureusement que j'oeuvre par-dessus tout pour moi-même ! Elles l'ont peut être découvert, elles auraient dû m'exécuter tout de suite, plutôt que de me donner une chance ! Je les anéantirai au final ! Et surtout la Voleuse de sorts ! Je la ferai souffrir comme elle m'a fait souffrir, moi et mon cher amour, mon tout petit…

- Tous tes anciens amis ne t'ont pas abandonné, Rune !

- Il n'y a guère que toi Lucius !

- Tu oublies-

- Non ! Le coupa-t-elle. Il est le premier à m'avoir abandonnée !

La sorcière s'était brusquement levée, serrant les poings.

- Il t'a sauvé la vie.

- Et quelle vie m'a-t-il donné ? Non Lucius, notre vieil ami a trop changé, il n'est plus qu'un autre pion de la Voleuse de sorts qui m'a abandonné lâchement, qui a fuit son devoir !

- Il ne le savait pas Rune.

- Il payera aussi !

- Ce soir pourtant, les autres te permettent de les divertir, c'est un honneur.

- Lucius, enfin ! Tu sais qu'ils m'acceptent en tant qu'ancienne Mangemort, mais je compte bien révéler ma nature la plus véritable.

- Les sorciers d'ici ne tolèrent pas les Roses Noires. Lorsqu'elles viennent aux Ragnaröck, c'est la bagarre qu'elles récoltent. La Voleuse de Sorts a roulé bien trop de sorciers, et ses sœurs payent cher son insolence !

- Elles ne viennent ici que pour vous provoquer ! Les Roses Noires se rient de vous autres, Lucius ! Elles adorent chercher la bagarre, cela les amuse !

- Soit. J'espère que tu l'aimes aussi, car ton apparition risque de faire des vagues.

- J'y compte bien, et pas seulement chez les sorciers, chez mes chères sœurs du cercle du Nord également !

- Les as-tu faites venir ?

A cet instant on frappa à la porte. Skuld apparut, et exécuta une pompeuse révérence en arrivant devant Aliorune.

- Nul besoin, vois-tu elles me suivent partout ! Lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Madame, pardonnez moi de vous importuner, les autres filles sont prêtes et attendent vos instructions !

Aliorune saisit sa cape et lança un sourire à Lucius.

- Je te suis Skuld ! déclara-t-elle en allant vers la porte. Au fait mon fils est il arrivé ?

- Je suppose, Drago m'a dit en arrivant qu'il le rejoignait. Lui répondit Lucius en fronçant les sourcils.

Aliorune haussa les épaules.

- Oh, Lucius, ils sont jeunes il n'y a aucun mal à ce qu'ils s'amusent.

- Ils sont bien trop proches à mon goût !

- Mais ils découvrent la vie, laissons les jouer ensembles tranquillement voyons ! termina-t-elle en riant. Je reviens dans quelques instant, attends moi là !

Les deux sorcières disparurent alors. Lucius resta seul quelques instants, puis se décida à sortir de la pièce. Chemin faisant le long des étroits corridors, il décela une présence inhabituelle. Une ombre fonça droit sur lui. Cependant il fut rapide et saisit le mystérieux individu. De la surprise se dessina sur son visage, mais bientôt un rictus machiavélique.

- Tiens, tiens ! Evan Rogue… siffla-t-il en reconnaissant l'enfant qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

-

Daren sentit comme une étrange vapeur chatouiller son visage. Lorsqu'il abaissa son regard, la pièce semblait plongée dans une sorte de brouillard.

Il se leva méfiant, posa son verre et prit sa baguette en main.

Le nuage opaque s'épaissit encore davantage. Le visage de Daren se durcit. Tout devint flou autour de lui. Mais bientôt la fugace lueur d'inquiétude qui s'était levée dans ses yeux se volatilisa, et il sourit de nouveau.

- Est-ce toi ? Lança-t-il dans la brume qui l'encerclait, toujours plus dense.

Il se mit à rire et se rassit.

- Ah, Drago ! N'avais-tu pas d'importantes choses à faire avant de venir ? Je pensais te voir plus tard. Te manquerais-je déjà à ce point ? Dit-il en fanfaronnant.

Il se redressa une nouvelle fois, et retira sa cape d'un claquement de doigts.

- Qu'attends-tu pour venir ? Te ferais-tu désirer ? Demanda-t-il encore. Tu n'en as pas besoin, tu le sais bien ! Surtout pas après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ! Tu as fait preuve d'un enthousiasme et d'une imagination hors du commun, héh ! Je dois t'avouer une chose… tu me manquais également, toi et tes irrésistibles-

Daren avait fait volte face au même moment, et s'était tu brusquement. Une silhouette se matérialisait dans le fond du mystérieux brouillard et elle n'appartenait certainement pas à Drago Malefoy. De ce qu'il décela alors, Daren distingua un corps de femme. Une jeune et délicate figure féminine était apparue devant lui.

Son visage demeurait masqué par la brume, mais il pouvait entrevoir ses longues et fines jambes, dénudées sous une étroite cape noire. Cela ne sembla pas le perturber le moins du monde pourtant. Il se remit à sourire d'un air malin, et s'avança légèrement.

- Que voici une jolie rose ! S'exclama-t-il, faisant revenir son verre jusqu'à lui avec assurance. A-t-on besoin de moi dans la salle ? Ma mère serait-elle déjà arrivée ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

Aurore restait interdite intérieurement, _jolie rose_ ? Que cela signifiait il ?! Avait-il ressenti son appartenance au cercle ?! Tout sorcier des ténèbres qu'il pouvait être, un _homme_ était incapable d'une telle chose ! Impossible ! Inconcevable ! Non, il fallait qu'il se soit attendu à une telle venue, or…Argh ! Tout cela était tellement confus !

Daren réitéra sa demande. Encore une fois, Aurore ne bougea pas et se contenta de le toiser avec un ressentiment grandissant.

Enfin, l'effet qu'elle attendait joua sur le sorcier. Son insolente hardiesse se fit moins prononcée. Il avança bien plus prudemment, ses yeux méfiants fixés sur son adversaire, puis il parla fortement.

- Rose Noire, n'entends-tu pas la voix de ton Maître ?!!

La jeune fille ne tint plus. A cet instant, Aurore choisit de s'avancer.

La sorcière fit un pas devant elle et sans plus de cérémonie, bondit sur lui comme un fauve sur sa proie.

Malgré une apparence fort peu robuste, elle demeurait plus que jamais redoutable. La féline sorcière agrippa le sorcier par les épaules, et d'une main enfonça ses ongles dans sa chair, pour ensuite enrouler son bras autour de son cou sans la moindre pitié. Vivement elle approcha ses lèvres venimeuses de l'oreille du sorcier paralysé de surprise.

- JE n'entends aucun maître ! Glissa-t-elle sournoisement à ce dernier.

Mais le choc ne dura qu'une seconde.

Le sorcier courba brutalement son dos, et dans un cri de rage la rejeta violement devant lui. Aurore se retourna au vol et atterrit sans le moindre mal, comme un chat sur ses pattes, sur le canapé de cuire vert sombre.

Avec une certaine horreur mêlée de stupeur Aurore fixa le sorcier. Celui-ci se comporta de la même manière. Une Rose Noire, se dit il ? Non, elle paraissait jeune, si jeune, peut être seize ou dix-sept ans… et n'avait pas l'aura du cercle du Nord ! Puis cet uniforme sur lequel était brodé le blason de Beauxbatons ?! Pourquoi une gamine insignifiante osait ainsi l'attaquer ! Il s'avança vers elle dans l'intention de la saisir, mais Aurore sauta en arrière et se retrouva derrière le meuble. Elle disparut soudain.

Le sorcier tourna sur lui-même avec rapidité. Ses yeux se plissèrent. Il sembla fixer le vide avec attention.

- _Obtenebratum_

La voix d'Aurore siffla dans l'air. Des tentacules semblant sortir de l'ombre se jetèrent sur Daren, attrapant ses bras. Daren tomba avec dureté contre le sol. La fine silhouette de la jeune fille se dessina au dessus de lui.

Des cris bestiaux retentirent.

- Sale gamine ! Comment oses-tu ? Vociféra-t-il.

Aurore passa lentement ses doigts autour de son cou à la manière d'un serpent et appuya de tout son poids ainsi que de beaucoup de son énergie magique sur le malheureux sorcier ! Les tentacules d'ombre le retinrent immobile au sol. Il essaya de se dégager férocement, mais en vain.

- Qui t'a fait rentrer ?! Pauvre folle ! Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de m-

Aurore posa délicatement son doigt sur la bouche du sorcier.

Si elle feignait encore par son apparence de jeune collégienne, ce sorcier reposait bien entre les griffes d'une redoutable voleuse.

- On ne t'a jamais appris à parler aux dames ?! Lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Que t'imagines tu morveuse ?! Sais-tu seulement comment les sorciers tels que moi traitent les imprudentes dans ton genre ? La menaça-t-il, essayant toujours de la désarçonner.

Toute la force dont il usa ne fut rien comparée à la seule volonté d'Aurore qui le maintenait simplement à terre.

- Oh non, vas-tu me le dire Monsieur ? S'amusa-t-elle un instant.

A la plus grande surprise de Daren, la force qui pesait sur lui et le maintenait impuissant au sol se relâcha. Aurore se mit debout et tendit une main au sorcier.

- Viens me voir de plus près, sorcier ! Ou devrais-je dire : Mangemort ! Lui envoya-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire qui n'allait guère à son apparence de sage écolière.

- Je suis plus qu'un Mangemort ! Murmura Daren.

Il la dévisagea puis envoya sa main frapper celle qu'elle lui tendait, pour bondir sur ses jambes, et reprendre fermement sa baguette en main.

Aurore prit un air fâché, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et alla sans peur ni reproches à la rencontre de Daren.

- Je crois que je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à jouer avec toi ! vociféra-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers elle. _Avada__… _

Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase, Aurore avait tout simplement attrapé au vol le bout de la baguette du jeune homme.Elle porta son entière attention sur Daren, qu'elle fixait d'un regard désapprobateur, parfaitement irritant aux yeux du jeune homme.

Elle se retrouva à quelque centimètre de lui, sans quitter ses yeux. Comme si une force indéfinissable le poussait sans relâche, le corps entier du sorcier fut plaqué contre le mur de pierre. Aurore laissa glisser sa main le long de son cou, tout en approchant son visage de celui du sorcier immobile.

- Qu'allais-tu faire ? Exactement ?

L'autre main de la sorcière tenant toujours la baguette, descendit le long du bois et ses doigts espiègles entourèrent la main de ce dernier et se balada vers les boutons de sa chemise.

- Typique des Mangemorts ! Ils ne font rien en finesse… se moqua-t-elle.

Elle se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure, fixant toujours le jeune sorcier qui l'observait soudainement déstabilisé. Elle eut un léger petit rire, continuant à laisser sa main vagabonder effrontément le long de son buste.

- Es tu vraiment près à jouer avec moi, alors, jeune sorcier ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça ! Lui rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

- Ah oui ? Mais, j'ai maintenant envie de m'amuser avec toi.

Elle l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue, faisant descendre sensuellement sa langue au creux de son cou, puis d'un air impertinent plaqua sa jambe nue contre le bas de son corps. Les mains du jeune homme s'aplatirent contre le mur sur lequel il était adossé. Comme elle était enivrante, redoutable… il en avait des sueurs froides. A peine un contact de sa peau contre son corps, qu'il sentait déjà au fond de lui une douce et malicieuse folie marteler le bas de son ventre.

Sa main jouait sur son corps d'une manière à la fois maligne et délicate. Cela aurait été presque agréable, si seulement elle n'était pas en train de grossièrement le piéger avec le plus grand et charmeur des sourires. Un volcan prêt à exploser torturait violement Daren.

Elle l'observa s'agiter avec amusement.

Ses doigts se pressèrent contre le torse de Daren, toujours incapable de se dégager.

- Une telle force ne peut être réelle, pas en toi ! Tu n'es qu'une sale gamine, tu payeras cher ton insolence ! Tu ne sais pas dans quelle cour tu es venue jouer !

- Si tu es si fort, pourquoi n'as-tu pas encore pris l'avantage sur moi ? Lui lança-t-elle froidement. Non, non… _toi_ tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire ! Cependant, il est vrai que j'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi, tu m'intrigues !

Elle approcha son visage tout près de celui du sorcier. Il sentit le souffle lent et chaud de la jeune Aurore frôler son cou.

Elle l'examina l'espace d'une seconde, avec attention, ses yeux bleus plongés dans le regard meurtrier de Daren. La température de son corps grimpait à vive allure à mesure qu'elle s'énervait. Elle remarqua avec stupeur que quelque chose chez cet homme, une sorte d'aura mystérieuse l'attirait inexplicablement plus près de lui.

Elle n'en montra rien bien sûr et, tandis que lui-même sentait une drôle de sensation s'agiter dans son corps. La sorcière se calait encore et encore contre celui-ci, comme si elle cherchait à entrer en lui. Elle le dominait totalement.

Une détestable sensation d'impuissance annihilait la force qu'il aurait pu utiliser pour se débarrasser d'elle. Comment pouvait il tomber dans le panneau comme cela et rester faible ?

Une seule aurait pu être capable d'avoir un tel effet sur un sorcier… mais ! Daren ne pouvait pas en revenir. Non, impossible ! Cette collégienne ne pouvait pas être _elle…_

Tous deux semblaient avoir abandonné leur lutte pour une seconde. Un bref instant pour réaliser véritablement.

Un seul mot vint alors aux lèvres de Daren, tandis que ces cheveux blonds, ce visage lui rappelaient ceux de…

- Morgane… murmura-t-il sans même s'en rendre compte.

Les doigts d'Aurore s'illuminèrent d'une aura rouge et sa main se pressa contre le sein de Daren. Son regard bleuté se teinta de pourpre. La voix du sorcier venait de la tirer de sa rêverie momentanée, et mit de côté son incompréhensible attirance. Sa colère avait été à l'instant réveillée et décuplée. Fini de jouer !

Les doigts d'une Voleuse déchirèrent dans une lente rage l'habit de l'homme, et atteignirent sa poitrine. Daren brisa le silence pesant avec un cri déchirant.

Aurore alors fut saisie d'une vive douleur partant du bout de ses doigts pour aller jusqu'à sa cuisse. Comme un éclair les sépara à ce contact. Elle se plia soudainement en deux, posant sa main sur sa marque qui s'était mise à la brûler. Il sut bien profiter de l'inattention d'Aurore, et de sa force augmentée par sa souffrance, il l'envoya valser à l'autre bout du salon.

La Voleuse de Sorts réussit à arrêter son vol tant bien que mal et releva la tête. Elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête en regardant férocement le sorcier.

Elle dressa sa main devant elle, constatant un instant que du sang ruisselait entre ses doigts. Plus loin dans la pièce Daren se soutenait à l'aide du mur, une de ses mains plaquées contre sa poitrine, d'où le sang s'échappait de nouveau.

Il la fixa avec fureur et articula.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de toucher à ça !

- Tu en fais donc partie… de ces sorciers qui se croient permis d'entrer dans notre monde ! La cracha-t-elle.

- _Votre monde_ ? Explosa-t-il. Non, il est aussi le mien ! Je SUIS du clan des Roses Noires !

Elle écarquilla les yeux, alors que lui-même observait Aurore avec une intense concentration. Son esprit se brouilla juste avant qu'une chose n'apparaisse clairement dans l'esprit de la sorcière. Ce regard, cette marque, cette apparence… il ne lui rappelait pas seulement Severus.

Aurore se sentit furieusement envahir d'une véritable aversion pour cet être. Elle le comprit à cet instant. Une chose des plus cruciales lui avait échappée jusque là.

Il avait raison, il était bien plus qu'un vulgaire Mangemort qui tournait autour de sa fille, il était une menace… pour elle, sa vie, pour sa famille toute entière. Pire, elle ne voyait plus seulement Daren dans ce regard bleu-noir, elle voyait la haine, la jalousie grandissante, le danger qu'elle devait faire disparaître.

- Les récits ne mentaient donc pas ! Déclara-t-il. Et tu es plus belle encore que ce qu'ils racontaient… la Voleuse de Sorts terriblement envoûtante, terrifiante ! Que vas-tu faire à présent ? M'amener jusqu'à ton lit, et m'épuiser, aspirer ma puissance jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ?!

- Aurais-tu la prétention de me satisfaire ? Lui murmura Aurore d'un ton aussi méprisant que son regard. Quelle arrogance !

- Je suis un Maître ! Protesta-t-il fièrement.

Les yeux d'Aurore se voilèrent entièrement du dangereux rouge incontrôlable. Elle se mit à hurler d'une voix presque hystérique.

- Un HOMME, une misérable vermine de sorcier telle que toi ne souillera pas mon empire ! Reprit elle toujours plus provocante et ensorcelée par sa hargne.

- Reine déchue, aucune Rose Noire ne pourrait plus te tolérer, ton temps est dépass ! Laisse la place aux véritables maîtres !

- Je ne pourrais jamais l'accepter !! Aussi longtemps que je vivrais toute Rose Noire sera mienne. Tu dois laisser mes sœurs, et surtout ma fille, en paix !

- Dans ce cas, vas aussi dire tout cela à ton _fils_ ! Lui cracha-t-il le visage déformé par la rage.

- Je t'interdis de parler de mes enfants, je ne te laisse même pas le droit de penser à eux et moins encore de les approcher ! Jamais je ne pourrais te tolérer parmi nous !

- Que m'importe ta permission ?! Je n'ai rien à faire de ta misérable existence !

- Tu mens ! Je le sais, tu aimerais tellement que l'on t'accepte, mais ne rêve pas ! Lui lança-t-elle en un rire presque démoniaque. Rappelle toi que tu n'aurais _jamais_ du naître, que tu n'as ta place nulle part ! Non, JAMAIS ! Tu n'es sûrement là que par le fruit d'une maladresse !

La fureur de Daren explosa à son tour, et cela fut bien plus douloureux que la marque qui le tiraillait sournoisement. Elle venait de toucher le point sensible, et Daren fonça sur elle les yeux exorbités par la rage.

La sorcière avait fait apparaître une dague, un luisant objet noir, fin et léger dont le pommeau était inévitablement orné d'une rose, enlacée par un serpent dont les yeux étaient constitués de deux rubis brillants, le corps se prolongeant autour de la lame. Aurore réagit vite et s'élança également avec fureur sur son assaillant. Le sorcier filait vers elle comme une flèche. Il avait préparé sa baguette et l'avait placée en bouclier devant lui. Les mots qu'il venait de murmurer avait fait s'affoler une ombre noire autour de la baguette, et s'avançait droit vert la sorcière.

Leur collision fut inévitable, le choc brutal. Mais cette fois ci, ce fut la Voleuse de Sorts qui s'effondra de douleurs.

Daren fit volte face et fixa la sorcière toujours sur ses gardes. Il se battait fièrement, malgré son jeune âge, il connaissait les façons des Roses Noires, se dit Aurore, il m'a eu… il a osé !

Aurore redressa son visage, voulut se lever mais retomba, ses bras croisés autour de son ventre.

- Tu fais moins la fière, Voleuse ! Dans quelques instants tes pouvoirs seront annihilés, happés par le sortilège d'emprisonnement. Seuls les Maîtres des pouvoirs sont capables de l'accomplir, et j'en suis un, je te l'ai dit, je suis le seul à savoir comment rendre une rose noire inoffensive, même la Voleuse de Sorts ! Je savais qu'un jour je te rencontrerais, je me suis préparé !

Elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit. Non, impossible, il ne pouvait avoir réussit. Un court instant, la pièce qui l'entourait disparut de son champ de vision, comme si elle était transportée ailleurs, autour d'elle comme des lianes s'épaississaient, des lianes noires, couvertes d'épines, une prison, une cage mortelle…

- _Non !_

Aurore cria de toutes ses forces, elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Daren… Il se tenait devant elle et l'air triomphant sur son visage s'effaça aussitôt qu'elle posa les yeux sur lui.

- Tu… Tu ne peux pas… impossible !

Le sortilège disparaissait, Aurore s'en rendit vite compte, mais son ventre la déchirait, et en même temps, sa force sembla se décupler, très vite elle fut à nouveau sur pied, plus enragée que jamais.

- Tu as failli m'avoir…

Elle fut secouée par un rire machiavélique et conclut.

- …pour cela je devrais te tuer !

Daren demeurait figé sur place, il avait été affaibli par ce sort qui demandait beaucoup d'énergie, dernier ressort d'un Maître contre une rose noire devenant impossible à dominer, et son sortilège ne pouvait avoir échoué… mais quelque chose d'anormale venait de se produire. Etait elle réellement invincible ou bien… ?

Aurore s'abattit à nouveaux sur lui aussi vite que la lumière, et reprit l'avantage. Elle le regarda avec colère, et fit tournoyer sa dague empoisonnée entre ses doigts, menaçante.

- S'il t'arrivait de me faire quoique ce soit, Morgane t'en voudrait… à mort ! Il y a quelque chose entre nous de bien plus profond que tout ce que tu peux imaginer ! Lui lança-t-il en dernier recourt.

- Ma fille n'aura bientôt plus rien à voir avec toi… Tu seras la seule victime dans l'histoire !

- Tu te trompes ma chère ! La seule victime, c'est bien la petite ! Mais, elle n'écoute plus que moi à présent. Je suis son Maître !

- Il n'y aura pas de Maître des pouvoirs, jamais ! Je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec ça ! Je m'en vais le faire savoir une bonne fois pour toute !

Aurore vraiment lasse et survoltée enfonça sans réfléchir et avec violence sa lame dans le coeur de ce dernier. Un cri sauvage s'échappa du corps de Daren, un éclair sembla jaillir de sa poitrine… Il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, le sang gicla de la plaie, et s'écoulait sur son torse nu. Il jurait avec férocité, lançant à Aurore des regards hargneux, alors que celle-ci venait s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Elle retira sans la moindre considération la lame qui empalait la poitrine de Daren quelque seconde auparavant. Il resta allongé, en proie à une douleur cinglante, et finalement ses yeux se fermèrent pour laisser son corps inerte allongé sur le sol.

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre, elle avait eu si mal. … _le bébé _? Le regard d'Aurore se brouilla d'angoisse un instant. Non tout allait bien à présent… mais la douleur avait sur le coup été si forte, puis plus rien !

Aurore le regarda. Sa marque déchirée, mais surtout le poison qui parcourait le corps du sorcier… il n'y survivrait pas.

Son visage avait gardé la fureur du combat, et sur son corps étaient visibles bien des meurtrissures. Son histoire, Aurore ne la connaissait pas, bientôt cela n'aurait plus d'importance. Il était un danger… pour sa famille, ses enfants, pour les Roses Noires. La sorcière passa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, cependant il était beau, innocent après tout… non certainement pas ! Et pourtant… dieu qu'il ressemblait

Aurore soupira et baissa la tête. Non, elle n'aurait pu faire autrement, l'issu de ce combat _devait _être fatale, pour lui !


	46. Take me, Cure me, Kill Me, Bring Me Home

_Et non, vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est bel et bien … le chapitre 46 de la Rose Noire !_

_Ni une farce, ni un poisson d'avril, la suite, la vraie !_

_Et non, je n'étais pas morte une seconde fois, j'écrivais ma suite !_

_Après un encore (bien) trop long retard (maxi méga mea culpa), je vous livre quand même la suite…_

_Il est 1h22 du matin, j'ai écris toute la journée car je voulais impérativement poster ce soir, lol demain c'est la rentrée… ''' et les partiels dans 3 semaines, donc il valait mieux que ça soit ce soir !_

_Et puis mieux vaut tard que jamais, après tout !_

_En tout cas, je vous ai reservé un (long) chapitre assez actif ! J'esspère sincérement que vous ne serez pas déçus, et que vous ne m'aurez pas oubliée, même si je le comprendais avec l'attente que j'ose vous infliger VV' !_

_Mais c'est vrai que j'ai eu beaucoup de choses qui m'ont retardé les études etc, et le fait que ce fut un chapitre très complexe à organiser pour mon petit cerveau mine de rien…_

_Quand même je souhaitais remercier Tite-Sevie qiu m'a bien soutenue, et aidé à cette heure tardive pour que tout soit près à temps ! Merci également à ma grenouille et son trip « Red Bull » qui m'a bien inspiré !_

_Bref, je ne vous ennuie pas plus longtemps avec des préliminaires, je vous remercie tous des gentils commenatires que vous m'aviez postés pour le 45, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_- ZeldA -_

_Réponses aux Reviews._

**_Askaléna_**_ : Lol la voilà la suite ! On y croyait plus mais si ! héhé, j'espère que ça te plaira ! gros bisouuuux !_

**_Qualme_**_ **Tari** : Merci pour ta reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre ci me fera aussi pardonner de cette si longue attente ! J'espère que ça te plaira ! bonne lecture !_

**_Etoile_**_ : aha ! Je l'avais promis ! Ce soir, bon on est légèrement le matin très très tôt mais c'est presque ça ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review sur le 45 en tt k, elle m'a beaucoup touché ! Je souhaite vivement que ce chapitre te plaise ! gros bisoux !_

**_Paradise_**_ **Nightwish** : Coucou ! héhé, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, en tout cas désolée pour cette attente ! bonne lecture !_

**_Djeiyanna_**_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review sur le 45 et de m'avoir mis dans ta communauté désolée vraiment de cette attente ! J'espère que ce chap te décevra pas et que tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions ! bzubzu !_

**_Erika_**_ : lol, désolée de t'avoir fait atrocement peur avec le chapitre 45… héhé j'espère que le 46 te rassurera, mais je ne parierai pas trop la dessus ! lol ! bonne lecture en tout cas !_

**_Annia Black_**_ : aaah merci pour ta super review sur le 45 ! Et vraiment désolée, là tu auras du patienter longtemps ! Mea culpa… mais bon, j'espère me rattraper, en commençant avec ce chapitre ! bonne lecture j'espère !_

**_Moonbblack_**_ : lool, je sens que je vais me faire taper pour une si longue attente encore une fois, vraiment désolée ., pourvu que ce chapitre te plaise en tout cas ! bonne lecture !_

**_Toi que je ne rattraperais jamais_**_ : Loool ! Ah bah tu en as plein de drôles de question et d'idées ! mais marchi pour ta review, je ne te dirais rien, lol tu ne le sauras pas ! merchi pour ce soir en tout cas !_

**_Gensi_**_ : Aha oui qu'elle est méchante Aurore ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas ! Et j'espère que tu pourras lire ce chap et qu'il te plaira !_

_Au passage j'ai lu la fin des Cours de potions privés : GENIAL, j'étais sciée ! lol bientôt sur msn j'espère et bonne lecture !_

**_Tite fille de Lavaltrou_**_ : Aaah, je suis désolée si tu aimais beaucoup le personnage de Daren… parfois une fanficeuse doit accomplir des actes pénibles ! Je pense que la suite te plaira quand même, héhé ! en tout cas bonne lecture, et merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

**_Lovy_**_ : aah désolée que cette suite fut si longue à venir ! en tout cas j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant ! marchi pour ta rewiew, et bonne lecture !_

**_Joey_**_ : Merci merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je sius très contente que l'histoire te plaise ! En tout cas, désolée pour cette attente inadmissible…. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout de même ! bonne lecture !_

**_Natachou _**_: héhé ! merci pour ta review, toi tu auras la suite sur papier demain, et moi tes commentaires en direct _

**_Résumé des épisodes précédents (je crois que ça s'impose) :_**_ Nous voici venus au célèbre jour de la saint valentin. Jour de joie et de bonheur pour les amoureux ! Notre Aurore décide pour l'occasion d'inviter son amoureux Severus à une soirée de Saint Valentin pas comme les autres ! Et elle ne croit pas si bien dire ! _

_En effet, elle et Severus ont convenu de se retrouver dans un pub de l'allée des Embrumes sous leur apparence de jeunes adolescents de 17 ans ! Tout sera loin de se dérouler comme prévu. Aurore part de son côté, sa potion a très bien fonctionné. Severus part du sien, mais il ne sait pas que son breuvage a mystérieusement été traficoté par un certain Animagus, voilà qu'il rajeunit sans s'arrêter, et revient bien, bien avant ses 17 ans !_

_Pour couronner le tout, Morgane, tjrs aussi perturbée par la marque apparut soudainement sur elle, décide avec ses amis de se rendre à l'Allée des Embrumes chercher des infos sur les Roses Noires ! Ce qu'elle trouve alors c'est une ogresse qui la poursuit dans l'intention d'en faire son repas, et dans sa fuite Morgane rencontre un drôle de petit bonhomme… son père, revenu à ses 10 ans._

_Evan de son côté, toujours à la poursuite de sa sœur qui échappe à son contrôle, rejoint tout ce beau monde à l'Allée des Embrumes par l'intermédiaire de Sirius et son assitante Aleda, eux même à la poursuite de Daren, le soit disant chef du groupe de Mangemort récidivistes que le ministère leur a ordonné de traquer. _

_Ainsi, Severus trouve Morgane, Evan trouve Sirius, ainsi de suite… _

_De plus Aurore a trouvé Daren, et un duel a éclaté entre les deux, un duel qui s'est plutôt mal terminé pour le sorcier…_

_tout le monde se cherche mais personne ne fait les bonnes rencontres ! A présent reste à démêler le tout !_

Chapitre 46

Take me, Cure me, Kill Me, Bring Me Home 

L'Aurore au sang de rose demeura dans le silence, observant le poison ôter douloureusement la vie de celui qui n'aurait pas du naître. De fines larmes s'étaient formées au coin des yeux bleu nuit du garçon, immobiles à présent. Aurore baissa la tête sentant un pincement prendre son cœur… il semblait si vulnérable. Non, _il le fallait… il le fallait ! _A présent beaucoup de choses étaient claires dans son esprit, des choses enfouies au fond d'elle depuis quelque temps déjà. Mais pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait voulu se les avouer…

Alors un miaulement, comme une lente plainte retentit dans le fond de la pièce. La sorcière tourna soudainement la tête. Son visage s'illumina de surprise.

Quoi… murmura cette dernière alors que devant elle reposait sagement un minuscule petit chat noir aux pupilles de rubis.

Aurore écarquilla les yeux. Ainsi, il était revenu… Eefi.

Il ne se montrait qu'en période de troubles, à jamais le gardien de la Voleuse de Sorts.

Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la naissance de ses jumeaux. Ce mystérieux petit chat noir avait lui aussi voulu accueillir les deux bébés. Après tout, il était leur aîné. Porté par la Voleuse de Sorts, né de son sang et de ses pouvoirs bien des années auparavant. Lui aussi, était son enfant…

Le félin alla se poser près de la sorcière, lui lançant un regard de détresse tout en se frottant tendrement contre celle qui l'avait mis au monde. Aurore prit la créature dans ses bras, le caressant affectueusement.

_- Mère ! _

Eefi ! Mais comment ?

_- Qu'as-tu fait ! Cet enfant, Mère,_ _Pourquoi l'as-tu meurtri ? Tu ne pouvais pas, tu n'avais pas le droit de faire cela !_

Ne me dis pas que c'est pour lui que tu es revenu !

_- Non, c'est toujours pour toi Mère ! J'ai senti que tu avais besoin de moi, et ce que j'ai vu en arrivant ne m'a pas rassuré, et maintenant lui… Mère, cet enfant, tu ne peux le laisser comme ça !_

Son regard écarlate s'était brusquement enflammé de dureté.

Eefi, comment peux-tu dire ça ? S'écria Aurore. Il n'a rien d'un enfant ! Il n'est qu'un sale démon cupide !

Le chat s'avança vers la silhouette inerte de Daren Son regard sanglant se figea sur le jeune homme.

_- Je t'en prie, ne le laisse pas mourir, il n'a pas eu la même chance que les autres… Mère, s'il te plait !_

Qu'est ce que tout cela signifie !

_- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas ! _

Un voil de cupabilité assombrit soudain le regard de la sorcière.

Je le sais, mais je ne peux pas lui pardonner !

_- Ce n'est pas sa faute ! Enfin, Mère ! Ne reporte__pas ta haine sur lui, il n'y est pour rien. Il est comme moi._

Ne dis pas de pareilles sottises ! Je t'aime comme Evan et Morgane, tu n'as rien à voir avec cette erreur !

_- L'erreur ne vient pas de lui, il n'a rien demandé !_

Tu ne peux pas penser ça, de quel côté es-tu ? Il s'en est pris à ma fille !

_- Tu sais que c'est faux, s'il lui voulait réellement du mal, tu l'aurais stoppé depuis le début… ne laisse pas ta jalousie l'anéantir._

Je ne pourrais pas !

_- Il est encore temps, retire ce poison de son corps, vite ! Tu n'as pas le droit de le tuer ! _

Le félin se mit à ronronner, puis doucement il s'allongea contre Daren, et se mit à lécher la plaie d'où le sang, devenu noirâtre, coulait encore.

Aurore considéra encore gravement le sorcier… A le voir ainsi, en d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été si émue… Non, non ! Là, il était hors de question qu'elle l'accepte. Il demeurait un ennemi ! Mais… C'est aussi pour le sauver qu'Eefi était revenu. Et cela voulait dire beaucoup. Elle avait toujours eu confiance en l'instinct de son félin, après tout il l'avait bien hérité d'elle. Aurore porta ainsi son regard sur Eefi. Avaient-ils le même âge ? Elle-même, où était-elle… il y a de cela vingt ans ? Elle s'alliait à des démons de la pire espèce, elle engendrait Eefi… Cependant, elle ne pouvait occulter la jalousie qui lui rongeait les os, faisait bouillir sa colère. La découverte de son existence lui était tout bonnement insupportable, or là encore Eefi avait raison, le sorcier n'y était pour rien. Non, ce n'était pas lui, le _véritable_ ennemi.

Aurore releva alors le buste du jeune homme et l'amena contre elle. De sa main, elle fit naître une lumière argentée qu'elle amena à l'intérieur du corps évanoui du sorcier, mêlant ainsi l'antidote à son sang pour en absorber le venin mortel.

C'est vrai… lâcha-t-elle en un soupir. A présent, j'y vois plus clair. Non, ce n'est pas lui que j'ai envie de tuer… mais il devra sans doute venir après.

_- Le moment venu, tu décideras ! _

Eefi, je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour l'accepter. susurra-t-elle en jetant un regard amer sur Daren.

La sorcière fit mine de se lever, lorsqu'elle sentit une tremblante pression lui saisir la main.

Daren ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et les posa sur la Voleuse de Sorts. Son regard était vide, il parvenait mal à retrouver son souffle, émergeant à peine du douloureux océan dans lequel il pensait se noyer d'une seconde à l'autre.

Pourquoi… parvint il à murmurer faiblement.

Ton heure n'est pas encore venue. Tu n'es pas ma vraie cible… prend juste ceci pour un avertissement ! Mais si tu te remets en travers de ma route, ou si tu cherches encore à nuire aux miens, je ne t'épargnerais pas !

Daren voulut se redresser. Aurore toujours agenouillée à ses côtés leva sa main jusqu'à lui. Elle l'en empêcha, glissant ses doigts le long de la marque ensanglantée du jeune homme. Elle passa son autre main dans son dos, pour le soutenir. Il en frissonna, sentant le regard d'Aurore le sonder. Enfin, il constata que le dessin de sa rose noire reprit forme, et les quatre épines qui l'encerclaient brillèrent plus que jamais. Aurore l'examina encore, une dernière fois avant de s'en aller. La marque des Roses noires n'était certainement pas la seule cicatrice que portait ce jeune homme… Son buste était zébré de tant de balafres… combien de souffrances avait-il du endurer, il était si jeune pourtant, elle en aurait presque eu de la peine rien qu'à imaginer ce qu'il avait vécu pour que de telles blessures demeurent visibles chez lui… et ce visage si familier, ce visage aimé sur cet inconnu, cet ennemi. Elle passa juste sa main sur sa joue, et eut un regard compatissant, presque tendre un instant… Examinant de plus près ses cicatrices, elle usa de ses pouvoirs pour en faire disparaître l'intégralité, ne désirant plus que la vu de cet être ne lui tire davantage de pitié, elle ne le supportait pas.

Daren écarquilla les yeux, sentant sa peau se régénérer sans le moindre mal… Il ne bougea pas, il la dévisagea encore, sachant que son geste ne serait qu'éphémère, qu'il lui serait interdit d'en espérer davantage. Non, définitivement, il n'en avait pas le droit, il ne le pourrait pas, _il ne le voudrait pas ! _

_- Mère, il nous faut nous hâter !_

Aurore se retourna. La porte était grande ouverte. Les yeux de Drago Malefoy se posèrent incrédules sur cette jeune fille légèrement vêtue dans sa jupe et son chemisier déchiré, sa main posée le visage de Daren, pratiquement allongé dans ses bras, l'épuisement marquant son visage.

Dans un même élan qu'Eefi, la sorcière usa de son pouvoir d'invisibilité et se faufila aux côtés de sa créature comme un souffle de vent à travers la porte sans que Malefoy junior ne puisse sortir de sa torpeur momentanée, priant pour que celui-ci n'ait pas eu le temps de la reconnaître.

Une fois loin de ce couloir, Aurore et Eefi se re-matérialisèrent à l'abri des regards.

Maintenant explique moi ! Qu'as-tu vu ! Je te sens bouleversé je sens bien qu'il y autre chose… sinon, tu ne serais pas ici ! Acheva Aurore en reprenant difficilement son souffle.

Le chaton atteint les épaules de la sorcière en un bond.

_- Ton fils mère, mon frère… il a bien grandi, il a tant changé ! Le danger le guette à l'instant, et il est incontrôlable, il est-_

Mon fils ! S'écria Aurore en devenant blême. Comment ?

_- Evan s'est introduit dans l'antre du Ragnaröck.__Acheva la voix du félin, résonnant dans l'esprit d'Aurore. _

Eefi ne mentait pas. Aurore ne demanda pas plus de précision, elle sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines tout en portant sa main à sa bouche… son enfant, son bébé au milieu des chiens du Ragnaröck ? Comment s'y trouvait il ? Cela n'avait pas d'importance, elle poserait des questions après. Il fallait le retrouver ! Elle s'élança à toute vitesse, sa créature sur ses traces.

-

Daren se laissa lourdement retomber au sol. Sa chute, comme son réveil, avait été brutale, il se sentait vidé de toute force. Son esprit avait été complètement brouillé sous le choc. Il passa sa main sur sa poitrine où sa rose de maître entourée des quatre épines était à nouveau là, sous son apparence fière, parfaite et puissante. Quel tour étrange venait-on de lui jouer !

Il avait perdu cette bataille, il aurait dû mourir ! Mais elle l'avait épargné, sauvé… posant au final un regard presque affectueux sur lui. Comme cet infime élan de tendresse pouvait d'ailleurs lui être insoutenable !

Cependant, il le comprit aussitôt ; elle aussi avait été profondément troublée. Elle avait sans doute compris, et voilà qui avait suffi à ébranler l'insolente force de la Voleuse de Sorts. Cette idée le rasséréna.

En fin de compte, leurs destins étaient liés depuis le début, il l'avait toujours su au fond de lui, même s'il n'aurait jamais voulu y songer. Il y aurait une prochaine fois, forcément ! C'était inévitable à présent. La prochaine fois, il serait prêt !

Sur ces pensées, Daren se remettait durement, distinguant encore mal ce qui se passait autour de lui.

La Voleuse de Sorts avait disparu si soudainement, mais pourquoi !

Drago se chargea de lui remettre les idées en place. Le blond s'était approché du brun d'un pas vif.

Daren sentit deux mains saisir le col de sa chemise et le relever brusquement. Il eut à peine le temps de croiser le regard métallique et courroucé de Drago Malefoy, juste avant que celui-ci ne le repousse brutalement, l'envoyant s'aplatir contre le mur.

Ordure ! vociféra l'amant jaloux.

Non mais ça va pas ! Hurla la malheureuse crêpe tout en se frottant la tête. T'es malade ! Tu crois pas que j'en ai eu assez pour aujourd'hui !

Sale rat ! Face de biche ! continua le blond comme si Daren n'avait jamais parlé. Tu t'amusais bien avec elle, hein !

Qu'est ce que c'est encore que cette fantaisie ! Elle m'a attaqué ! Rectifia Daren avec rage. Drago, elle a voulu me tuer ! Ne viens pas me faire une scène de ménage maintenant !

Arrête avec tes grands airs de martyr !

Bon sang ! brailla Daren en ouvrant sa chemise pour lui indiquer sa marque. Tu vois cette cicatrice ? Allô la lune ! Elle vient de me planter son poignard dans le cœur bougre d'imbécile ! Elle a voulu m'assassiner !

Drago le dévisagea outré, Daren se rappela en regardant sa marque, que celle-ci avait repris un dessin impeccable sans la moindre trace de sévices. Il se sentit soudain stupide… la scène n'avait effectivement pas dû jouer en sa faveur.

Tu adores que l'on te saute dessus de la sorte, et je t'ai déjà vu prendre du bon temps avec des sorcières exactement comme celle qui vient de _t'attaquer_ ! Ajouta Drago.

Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'une sorcière comme les autres ! Toi, tu parles de mes Roses Noires ! Puis ce sont _elles _qui aiment prendre leur pied avec moi ! Que puis-je faire devant ces délicieuses créatures qui ne rêvent que de moi ! Je n'y peux rien si je suis irrésistible…

Argh ! Tu me dégoûtes !

Ooh… Drago…

Daren se redressa, avança en clopinant vers Drago et s'appuya lourdement sur son épaule.

Non, non et non ! Vade retro !

Dragooo… j'te jure… elle a été méchante ! Elle m'a fait très mal. Faut qu'tu me soignes… demanda-t-il en prenant une moue attristée.

Va te faire voir chez les Sang-de-bourbe ! Ignoble Traître !

Mais, tu es venu me sauver ! Merci, mon beau sorcier !

Toi qui prenais un air si grave pas plus tard que ce matin, te voilà devenu bien pathétique !

Oh, tu ne vas pas me faire la tête le jour de la Saint Valentin ? Moi qui me suis si bien occupé de toi, tout à l'heure… mon cher amant….

Ça on ne peut pas dire que…. Mais arrête avec tes « mon cher amant » ! Non, tu n'es qu'un sale traître pervers !

Mais c'est pour cela que tu m'aimes, non !

Tu as l'air d'aller mieux tout à coup.

Noooon….

Daren entoura le cou de Drago de ses bras et pesa de tout son poids sur lui, gémissant de douleur.

Celui-ci souffla d'agacement, mais conduisit quand même son attirante loque sur le canapé.

Admettons que je te fasse confiance, et qu'effectivement cette sorcière soit venue t'attaquer, peut on savoir pourquoi ? Que te voulait elle ? S'enquit Drago. C'est étrange son visage ne m'était pas étranger, pourtant je n'arrive toujours pas à remettre un nom dessus !

Daren hésita une seconde. Son visage sombre perdu dans le vague, cherchant comment éviter les explications… mais il ne trouva pas, non pas cette fois-ci.

Finalement, Daren se confia, une seconde fois. Avouant des choses qui lui étaient si pénibles cette fois-ci… Drago l'écouta attentivement. Il écouta l'histoire de la sorcière qui l'avait attaqué, la Voleuse de Sorts, un nom célèbre dans le monde de la magie noire bien entendu, mais jamais Drago n'aurait imaginé le lien qu'il existait entre son compagnon et cette démone. Ce lien, cette haine qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de la légendaire sorcière. La rancune, la vengeance… les seuls sentiments que lui avait appris à ressentir sa mère, celle qui haïssait la Voleuse de Sorts plus que n'importe qui. Aliorune, ce poids dont il ne pourrait jamais se défaire, et les douleurs qu'elle lui avait infligées, au nom de sa colère, au nom de ses propres souffrances à elle. Combien de temps lui avait-il fallu avant de parvenir à le regarder dans les yeux, avant de l'appeler son fils ? Combien de larmes et combien d'épreuves avait-il dû endurer pour ne plus être considéré comme une _erreur_ ?

Et toujours cette même haine qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de son père… celui qui l'avait abandonné à la folie de sa mère, celui à qui il devait toutes ces années tourments.

Puis il y avait eu ce pouvoir inespéré que la Voleuse de Sorts avait fait naître, cet enfant, ce trésor qu'il devait récupérer et protéger avant tout… pour _elle_. Il le savait, il ne représentait pour Aliorune que l'instrument de sa vengeance. Mais il l'accomplirait coûte que coûte, rien ne devait changer cela, rien ! C'était le seul moyen pour obtenir enfin sa reconnaissance, son amour… l'amour de sa mère. Pour trouver enfin la paix.

Mais à présent, des doutes s'immisçaient dans son esprit… pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle le regarde ainsi, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle le sauve ! Sa mort aurait été tellement plus simple…

Daren !

Drago avait stoppé le sorcier brun dans son monologue. Ce dernier tourna ses yeux sombres d'amertume vers lui.

Cette sorcière n'avait pas le droit de te tuer ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton rude. Tu m'entends ! Je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire ! Et toi, je t'interdis de t'apitoyer sur ton sort ! Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir ! Si tu meurs, je te pourchasse et je te le ferais payer !

Pourquoi… Lui répliqua-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Imbécile ! Lui murmura Drago.

A ces mots, il aggripa fortement la nuque de son compagnon, et amena son visage près du sien, lui lançant un regard à la fois dur mais intense. Il s'empara férocement de ses lèvres, puis se plaqua contre lui, l'entraînant ainsi à s'allonger le long du sofa.

Une fois qu'il eut pris place, confortablement assis à cheval sur Daren descendit sa bouche le long de son cou, puis de son torse, le débarrassant rapidement de sa chemise. Il passa lentement ses mains sur la poitrine de celui-ci, voyant à la grimace de Daren qu'effectivement l'endroit de sa marque demeurait sensible.

Elle t'a sauvé mais tu as encore mal.

Elle m'a juste épargné… elle a retiré le poison, pas la douleur. Elle veut que je souffre, je le sais.

Et ta marque, tu ne peux plus la camoufler ?

Frapper une Rose Noire au cœur de sa marque, là où se concentrent ses pouvoirs est un terrible supplice qui rend momentanément inapte à la magie. Il faut un peu de temps pour que les pouvoirs reviennent. Pour moi c'est pareil.

Le visage de Drago s'illumina d'un malicieux rictus.

Tu veux dire que tu es sans défense ?

Je ne dirais pas ça non plus…. Mais-

Ça veut dire que je peux faire tout ce que je veux de toi… continua Drago qui commençait à remercier intérieurement la Voleuse de Sorts.

Continuant de ricaner d'un air joueur, Drago se redressa légèrement et laissa ses mains pleines de vilains doigts rebelles se balader dans des recoins interdits du corps de sa proie.

Proie qui soit dit en passant commençait à se plaire à ce petit jeu, même si elle ne désirait point se montrer aussi facile que cela.

Drago ! S'écria-t-elle soudain. Voyons, je ne suis pas encore remis.

Drago haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

A ce que je sens tu m'as l'air parfaitement remis ! Lui souffla-t-il.

Daren releva lentement ses bras pour les allonger au dessus de sa tête, lançant du regard une invitation fort peu catholique au jeune Malefoy.

Devant ce torse dénudé, parsemé de perles de sueurs après un éprouvant combat, qui lui était offert si généreusement, Drago ne se fit pas prier.

Il fondit sur cet irrésistible présent, entourant son buste de ses bras et se calant contre lui, comme si leur deux corps ne faisaient plus qu'un. Ce tout en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, pour s'emparer de sa chair et la titiller avidement de ses lèvres.

Daren rejeta sa tête en arrière, se complaisant parfaitement dans son rôle de jouet.

Voilà qu'il cambra son dos sous les mouvements des bras de Drago, ouvrant ainsi aux mains de son amant l'accès à son vêtement. Celles-ci se glissèrent précipitamment à l'intérieur de son pantalon, carressant et pressant entre ses doigts les courbes interdites de son corps.

Drago se redressa alors brusquement, ne retenant plus son désir, il arracha littéralement le tissu qui emprisonnait encore le corps de son amant. Daren se ranima subitement, s'asseyant en tailleurs, calmement devant un Drago surexcité, le balayant d'un regard luisant.

Nous ne sommes pas à égalité. Fit-il remarquer à son compagnon.

Et alors ? A moi ça me va. Quoi, tu as… une idée derrière la tête ?

Celui-ci acquiesça. Drago remarqua soudain que la luminosité de la pièce s'affaiblissait.

Il secoua la tête en soupirant, sans pour autant s'empêcher de sourire.

Daren, tu ne devrais pas te servir de ta magie, tu te fais du mal. Voyons, laisse moi m'occuper de toi.

L'interpellé le regarda faisant mine de raler.

Mais je veux jouer moi aussi.

La lumière se tamisait toujours davantage, bientôt seul un halo de lumière entourait les deux sorciers assis sagement l'un en face de l'autre. Drago examinait Daren, son envie toujours grimpante au plus profond de lui. Il décela une goutte de sang poindre au cœur de la marque de maître.

Daren… le rappela-t-il. Arrête.

L'aura lumineuse qui les enveloppait ne cessait de lentement diminuer. Drago ne pouvait plus voir que des ombres jouer avec la lumière sur les minces lignes du corps nu de son compagnon, le rendant plus mystérieux et désirable qu'auparavant.

Tu sais, j'avais particulièrement apprécié ta façon de me _soulager_, la dernière fois, que ma rose saignait… lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille en approchant son visage et en passant sa main doucement le long de son cou.

Ah oui ? répliqua-t-il d'une voix suave.

Drago amena aussitôt sa main sur le ventre ferme mais frissonnant de Daren, remontant ses doigts sensuellement le long de la ligne brune marquant le milieu de l'abdomen de celui-ci et dévia vers les reliefs sombres des pétales entourés de quatre épines. Son visage s'en approcha et lentement ses lèvres suivirent le même chemin.

Daren soupira d'apaisement, sous les passages doux et langoureux des lèvres du blond sur sa douloureuse cicatrice.

Soudain le sorcier brun émit un cri et la lumière disparut brusquement les plongeant dans le noir le plus total.

Le silence commença à s'installer dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que….

Daren ! Mais enfin ! Tu me parais bien vigoureux pour un rescapé de l'au-delà !

Tes soins m'ont redonné de la vigueur.

Ben voyons… je me demande si tu n'en as pas fait exprès !

Dragoooo….

Tu n'es décidément qu'un sale traître pervers !

Certes, mais…

Je sais ! C'est pour cela… que je t'aime.

Niark Niark Niark !

-

Evan sentit la poigne de l'homme se refermer sur son col. Il déglutit lentement, rassemblant rapidement ses idées mises en pagaille par sa crainte et sa course folle. Le sourire malin de Lucius Malefoy s'effaça aussitôt, il tira fortement le jeune garçon avec lui dans la suite et claqua la porte dans un bruit angoissant.

Alors il relâcha Evan le projetant avec fermeté contre un fauteuil. Evan s'encastra brutalement dans le cuire du siège, son regard écarquillé incapable de se détacher de l'homme qui venait de le surprendre. La figure noble, imposante et à la fois terrifiante de Malefoy Père avait tout pour effrayer un jeune garçon en de telles circonstances. Evan savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas amicalement que Lucius l'avait ainsi attrapé. Mais il était déterminé à ne pas se montrer faible, malgré la peur qui lui tordait encore les boyaux.

Evan voulut se redresser mais de sa main Lucius le fit retomber dans le fauteuil sur l'instant.

Laissez moi ! Lâcha Evan sans réfléchir, fusillant l'homme du regard.

Evan Rogue… Peut-on savoir ce qui vous amène ici ? S'enquit Lucius d'un air fort désapprobateur.

Ça ne vous regarde pas !

Avez-vous seulement la moindre idée de l'endroit où vous êtes venu vous perdre ?

Je n'étais pas perdu ! rétorqua Evan avec arrogance. Et pour être honnête je me fiche de savoir où je suis pour l'instant ! Je cherche quelqu'un !

Aah… qui donc ? Votre père peut être !

Certainement pas lui ! Cracha Evan le regard noir.

Comment ça « pas lui » ?

Je ne veux pas que vous me parliez de cet individu !

« cet individu », c'est ainsi que vous parlez de votre père ! Severus me déçoit ! N'a-t-il donc inculqué à son fils aucun respect ! Je vous garantie que si vous étiez _mon_ fils, mon jeune ami, vous y réfléchiriez à deux fois avant de me traiter ainsi !

J'suis pas votre jeune ami ! Et j'en ai rien à faire de votre avis ! Maintenant laissez moi partir, je suis pressé ! Hurla Evan en se redressant, ses poings serrés.

Lucius s'amusa intérieurement de cette insolence. L'enfant qu'il avait en face de lui était exactement l'inverse du parfait Gryffondor qu'Aliorune lui avait montré lorsqu'il s'était rendu à Poudlard quelques mois plus tôt. Il comprenait soudain la haine de sa sœur mangemort à l'égard de cet enfant. Il ressemblait plus que jamais à Aurore en cet instant précis. L'arrogance, toute l'insolente fierté de la Voleuse de Sorts, sa séduction perverse, et tout cela autour du regard d'ébène de Severus. Si sa comparse l'avait vu à cet instant, il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau de Gryffondor.

Malgré la perspective très distrayante de la chose, mieux valait l'éloigner de cet endroit et ne pas tenter le diable… car elle avait d'autres projets pour lui.

Cependant cette haine que le petit montrait à l égard de Severus intriguait grandement Lucius, il fallait en savoir plus.

Comment êtes vous rentré ici, Evan ? L'interrogea alors Lucius.

Où sommes nous ! S'enquit finalement l'enfant.

Lucius se mit à tourner autour d'Evan, l'encerclant tout en braquant sur lui un regard inquisiteur.

Vous vous trouvez au Ragnaröck, un club privé pour sorciers… _expérimentés_. Il faut donc un fort potentiel… _magique_, pour pouvoir rentrer ici, et être membres bien sûr, aussi me voilà bien perplexe, vous qui n'êtes qu'un gamin, un gryffondor ! Dites moi qui vous a fait rentrer ?

Le Ragnaröck ! Pffeu ! _expérimentés_, _magique_ ? C'est un repaire à crapules votre club ! Tout le monde le sait !

Comme voilà un petit sorcier avisé…

Et ça ne m'étonne pas de vous trouver là, vous et cette- Evan stoppa sa phrase, puis se reprit. Et le professeur Nightwish !

On ne peut rien vous cacher ! Dites moi, avez-vous également vu votre père ?

Mon père ! Mais pourquoi ! Attendez ! Je vous parle d'elle, et vous venez me parler de lui ! Alors… alors quoi ! C'est vrai ?

Evan sembla rentrer dans une colère noire.

C'était donc ça ! Intérieurement, Lucius jubilait. C'était irrésistible !

Ooh… mon jeune ami ! Oh, comme j'ai de la peine à imaginer les terribles pensées qui doivent s'insinuer dans votre si jeune, innocent et chaste esprit ! Enchaîna-t-il prenant un air faussement compatissant. Vous comprenez donc enfin… Voilà qui est regrettable, mais nous n'y pouvons rien, vous savez. Votre père et Aliorune, ont toujours été _très_ proches. Cela bien avant votre temps, bien avant votre mère !

Il mentait quelque peu mais c'était si drôle… le regard d'Evan s'écarquilla et se décomposa lentement.

J'suis PAS votre jeune ami ! Je vous hais et elle aussi je la hais ! Et mon père aussi ! Plus encore que vous deux ! JE VOUS DETESTE TOUS ! hurla-t-il.

Vous n'y changerez rien ! Ni vous, ni votre mère. Severus et Aliorune sont de la même race, depuis toujours ils se sont ressemblés, comme un frère et une sœur. Il l'a protégée, sauvée. Il tient à elle et jamais ne pourra s'en séparer ! Le lien qui les unit est bien plus fort que tout ! Même la Voleuse de Sorts, avec tous ses tours et ses vices ne pouvait empêcher leur union ! Elle avait réussi à l'éloigner, cependant Aliorune est revenue et elle ne laissera plus la Voleuse de Sorts lui reprendre son bien le plus précieux !

La _Voleuse de Sorts_ ! Répéta lentement Evan, sa voix de plus en plus déformée par la colère.

Lucius s'agenouilla à la hauteur du garçon, plantant son regard mystérieusement dans le sien.

Oui… Savez-vous ce qu'est une Rose Noire ? Une puissante sorcière au service du Malin qui se joue de ses semblables. Une perfide, une rusée qui trompe sans s'embarrasser de scrupule. Les Roses Noires sont une secte de diablesses ! Une honte pour les sorciers des ténèbres ! Elles se rient de tout, et sont des inconscientes qui jouent avec la magie noire et blanche sans retenue ! Et la pire de toutes… la créature la plus perfide et sournoise de cette terre. Oh ça, elle avait considérablement accru la force de son clan ! Oui, elle était incroyablement forte, mais quels innommables forfaits avait-elle commis pour parvenir au sommet de cette _gloire_ ! Elle usait de ses charmes redoutables, elle se vendait aux sorciers et démons puissants, pour s'unir à eux et traîtreusement leur dérober puissance et magie, une fois ses désirs pervers assouvis ! Ainsi la nomma-t-on, la Voleuse de Sorts… Je trouve votre père très courageux de s'être laissé prendre volontairement dans les griffes de cette épouvantable démone ! Courageux, ou plutôt faible ! Quelle déception… Heureusement, il l'a compris, à présent qu'Aliorune est revenue auprès de lui. Il s'est rendu compte de son erreur… Acheva-t-il en détaillant Evan, son regard allant de haut en bas avec insistance.

Taisez vous ! S'écria ce dernier encore avant de se jeter en courrant vers la porte.

Lucius passa devant lui et l'attrapa vivement par le bras.

Je ne peux vous laisser partir seul dans ces couloirs. Le moindre sorcier qui vous reconnaîtrait, prendrait un malin plaisir à vous torturer par vengeance.

Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Rétorqua Evan en se dégageant de sa main.

N'avez-vous donc pas saisi ce que je viens de vous expliquer ! Entendez bien ; il n'y en a pas un qui n'ait pas quelque chose à reprocher à la Voleuse de Sorts, car il n'y en a pas un seul qu'elle n'ait pas abusé ! Et quoi de mieux que de s'en prendre à son trésor le plus précieux, pour la faire souffrir comme elle le mérite !

Je ne comprend rien ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec la Voleuse de Sorts ! Je n'avais aucune idée de son existence il n'y pas cinq minutes ! Tous ça, se sont des mensonges !

Des mensonges ? Mais mon enfant, vous avez très bien compris. Voyons, n'êtes-vous pas fier de votre glorieux héritage !

Non ! Arrêteeez !

Evan ferma brusquement les yeux, attrapa sa tête en avant, pressant les paumes de ses mains contre ses oreilles avec force, et cria encore. Il sentit alors une insoutenable douleur lui foudroyer la poitrine.

Oh que si, vous n'aurez qu'à aller remercier votre mère !

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, Lucius fit un pas en arrière. Les yeux du jeune garçon venaient pour la première fois de se teinter de la dangereuse folie. Le rouge. Les yeux de la Voleuse de Sorts. Lucius fronça les sourcils, et s'empressa d'avancer pour le saisir.

Evan le regarda avec haine, et repoussa son bras avec force.

Je vous ai dit que j'étais pressé, vous allez maintenant vous ôter de mon chemin !

Il avait parlé d'une voix menaçante, forte, bien trop forte, et avec une volonté sans pareille. Lucius devina qu'il fallait cesser ce petit jeu et se débarrasser de ce gamin et le ramener à Poudlard au plus vite.

Le vulgaire enfant qui donnera des ordres à Lucius Malefoy n'est pas encore né. Mais vous avez raison, il est temps de mettre un terme à cette puérile discussion. Veuillez vous calmer sur le champ, Evan Rogue, ou je n'hésiterais pas à vous remettre à votre place, comme aurait du le faire votre père il y a fort longtemps !

Evan se mit à rire de sa voix toujours plus assurée et insolente. Le feu qui avait habité son regard s'atténua, mais l'entière expression de détermination de son visage demeurait plus que jamais.

Vous croyez ! Lui lança-t-il en écartant les bras d'un geste vifs. Allez-y, venez me chercher !

L'orgueil du sorcier commençait à sérieusement s'enflammer, ce détestable enfant lui tenait tête depuis trop longtemps. Sans plus attendre, il sortit sa baguette, la pointa sous le bout de son nez et lui indiqua la porte.

Dites vous déjà que c'est une chance que je daigne charitablement vous raccompagner ! Maintenant avancez, et sans un mot ! Il nous faut sortir d'ici au plus vite, avant que l'on ne vous remarque, et que l'on ne vous jette dans la fosse aux monstres !

Evan croisa les bras, le mal déchirait sa poitrine toujours plus fort, mais il s'y était presque habitué, il savait que cette douleur était la source de son soudaine et énigmatique force.

Très bien sortons. Acquiesça-t-il.

Il suivit Lucius jusque dans le couloir. Seules deux chandelles illuminaient une extrémité et l'autre du couloir, et la pénombre les entoura une fois que ce dernier eut refermé la porte.

Lucius poussa Evan qui lui tournait le dos, du bout de sa baguette.

Ne traînons pas ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Lui ordonna Lucius d'une voix forte.

Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce, au contraire son corps fut légèrement secoué d'un rire effronté. Lucius perdit alors toute patience. Serrant sa baguette fort dans son poing, il saisit de sa main libre l'épaule d'Evan et fit un pas pour commencer à l'entraîner avec lui, de gré ou de force. Un courant d'air traversa soudainement le couloir d'un bout à l'autre. Lucius tiqua mais ne laissa pas aller l'attention qu'il portait sur le garçon. Un deuxième courant d'air parcourut le corridor en sens inverse. Evan tourna légèrement la tête. Le visage de Lucius fut déformé d'une brusque grimace. Le rouge de ses yeux avait réapparu, mais si intense à présent… Pour Evan il n'y avait que sa profonde douleur à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, et sa rage ; il ne s'en serait absolument pas rendu compte, pourtant Lucius avait bel et bien raison, la Voleuse de Sorts lui avait légué un dangereux héritage, et semblait à l'instant l'habiter. Leurs ombres sur les murs grandirent alors. Evan se saisit de sa baguette, après s'être dégagé de l'emprise de Lucius. Il le défia du regard. Le sorcier était plus scandalisé que jamais.

Je n'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais que vous me raccompagniez. L'avertit Evan d'une voix outrageusement calme, et posé.

Mais je ne vous en ai pas laissé le choix !

Vous croyez ! Et bien pourtant, je le refuse !

Il acheva sa phrase en levant sa baguette brusquement au dessus de sa tête. Un vent bien plus violent les traversa, et au même moment, comme appelées, les ombres sur les murs fondirent sur le jeune garçon, et l'engloutirent. Les chandelles s'éteignirent à cet instant, rendant le noir total.

Lucius crut bien hurler de folie. C'était impossible, scandaleux, déshonorant ! Il se concentra malgré sa fureur et entendit alors des bruits de pas qui s'éloignait en courant. Suivant ce signe il fit se rallumer les chandelles sans mal, et s'élança à la poursuite de la silhouette enfantine qui se sauvait, révélée par les ombres apparues à nouveau sur les murs.

Cette couverture n'abusera pas un sorcier comme moi ! Hurla-t-il à travers le couloir. Ce petit jeu a bien assez duré, lorsque je vous attraperai, je vous garantie que vous regretterez d'être né !

Il s'en faudrait de peu pour qu'il ne l'attrape. Evan courait toujours droit devant lui, il fallait éteindre à nouveau la lumière pour que son camouflage soit efficace, ou bien trouver autre chose et vite. Ou alors… il s'arrêterait, réapparaîtrait, lancerait un regard de la mort qui tue à son poursuivant, aussi fort et intimidant soit-il, et lui montrerait de quel bois se chauffait un maître, bien qu'il ne sache pas comment utiliser ses pouvoirs ! Et alors là, il rirait haut et fort à travers le couloir, mwahahaha, et tous le craindraient ! Et ça sera bien fait ! Et toc !

Une minute, c'est vrai comment faisait il pour user de ses pouvoirs ? Cela arrivait surtout en cas de nécessité, lorsqu'il le… lorsqu'il le voulait plus que tout ! Lorsqu'il voulait montrer à tous ces esprits inférieurs qu'il ne fallait pas le mettre en colère !

MwahahahaaAAAAaa !

Evan avait stoppé sa marche, et d'un mouvement de baguette avait fait s'illuminé le couloir encore davantage. A présent complètement révélé, il rejeta ses mèches de cheveux en arrière, réajusta sa cape et fit face à Lucius Malefoy.

Celui-ci avait été étonné de ce soudain comportement et se demandait bien à quoi ce petit impudent avait décidé de jouer cette fois-ci. En tout cas son provocant regard était scandaleusement pire qu'avant.

Je vous provoque en duel Lucius Malefoy ! Oserez-vous vous mesurer à mon infinie puissance ! Mwahahahaa ! Lui lança le jeune garçon en pointant sa baguette sous le nez de Lucius.

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil.

Vous êtes ridicule Rogue…

Savez-vous qui aura l'air ridicule quand j'en aurais fini avec lui ? Hein, Hein ? le provoqua-t-il encore en faisant un pas de plus vers lui. Question à 50 gallions ! Si vous dites vrai, et qu'il se pourrait bien que ma mère ait été une terreur, alors qu'est ce que ça vous fera d'être vaincu par le fils de celle qui vous a tous pris pour des imbéciles ? Hein Hein ! Je vais vous écraser ! Vous me faites aussi peur qu'un cracmol manchot !

Vous OSEZ ! Explosa Lucius dans une voix à faire trembler les murs.

Un détestable sourire espiègle se dessina sur le visage d'Evan, alors que celui-ci fit un clin d'œil affirmatif au sorcier qui ne tarderait pas à s'arracher les cheveux devant lui.

Soyez donc honoré d'assister à la première heure de ma gloire… murmura Evan en lançant un regard profond et déterminé à Lucius, avant de conjurer un sort et de se ruer contre lui.

La première ! Surtout la dernière ! Corrigea le sorcier en prenant un même élan.

Les cinq minutes qui suivirent parurent durer des heures, aucun des deux protagonistes ne comprit réellement, mais ils ne purent que constater le résultat.

Lucius était à terre, derrière lui résonnaient de sinistres grognements, en plus de ceux du sorcier, qui luttait pour se défaire des crocs qu'un gros chien noir avait plantés dans ses vêtements. Evan avait également été projeté sur le sol, bousculé par le bond spectaculaire qu'avait exécuté l'animal pour empêcher ce duel.

Evan resta stupéfié par cette scène. C'est alors qu'il se retrouva étendu brutalement sur le sol, il leva les yeux pour voir ce qui avait sauté avec tant de force sur son torse et l'avait fait s'étaler… un écureuil ! Oh la honte…

Petit écureuil le regarda avec de gros yeux, le visage d'Evan esquissa une grimace. Il voulut se relever, mais petite boule rousse sauta de tout son poids sur lui, et le maintint à terre. Evan entendit un cri brutal, et tout à coup une masse sombre passa à ses côtés, attrapa sa cape et le traîna avec force dans un autre couloir…

Lucius se releva en jurant. Et puis zut ! Plus son problème ! Mais lorsqu'il reverrait Severus… Finalement, il retourna dans sa suite se changer, et ressortit aussi élégant et fier qu'à l'accoutumée, réprimant la terrible colère qu'il avait subie, mais pensant bien se changer les idées avec le spectacle qui serait donné bientôt.

-

Evan eut peine à se relever lorsque le gros chien noir le lâcha enfin. Effectivement se faire traîner par terre sur une bonne vingtaine de mètres dans ces conditions n'avaient rien de plaisant !

Le petit écureuil posté sur l'encolure du chien sauta à terre, et les deux animagus reprirent leur forme humaine. Evan grinça des dents… Sirius avait l'air furieux, non pire que cela sûrement ! Mais cela n'intimidait nullement le jeune garçon.

Qu'est ce qui vous a pris de venir encore fourrer votre vilain nez dans mes affaires ! leur hurla-t-il. Vous avez ruiné mon heure de gloire !

Sirius fit un pas en avant, l'attrapa par le col de son vêtement, et le souleva d'un coup sec.

Tu veux savoir pourquoi on t'a tiré de là sale morveux ! Parce que je n'aurais jamais laissé Lucius Malefoy te faire ta fête ! Le seul qui en a le droit à cet instant c'est moi ! Et je ne laisserai personne m'ôter ce plaisir ! Lui cracha-t-il d'un œil redoutablement mauvais. _Toi_, tu nous as ruiné notre journée de travail ! A cause de ta sale tête de pastèque notre filature est tombée à l'eau ! Et pour je ne sais quel soupçon de conscience de notre âme charitable nous t'avons couru ap-

Sirius ! intervint aussitôt Aleda en attrapant le bras de l'intéressé.

Elle tapota doucement sa main sur son bras et l'incita à lâcher Evan.

Sirius très cher. continua-t-elle. Ne vous énervez pas, laissez moi dire les mots au petit…

Sirius recula malgré lui et sursauta tout à coup. Aleda avait hurlé de toutes ses forces en attrapant le col d'Evan avec ses deux mains.

VOUS NOUS AVEZ FAIT PERDRE TOUTE UNE JOURNEE DE NOTRE PRECIEUX TRAVAIL AVEC VOS IDIOTIES ! VOUS ETES SANS DOUTE L'ENFANT LE PLUS DETESTABLE QUE CETTE TERRE AIT PORTE ! UNE HONTE POUR LES GRYFFONDOR ! UNE HONTE ! A CAUSE DE VOUS NOTRE FILATURE A ETE BOUSILLEE ! QUEL EST CE CHARITABLE SOUPÇON DE CONSCIENCE NOUS A POUSSE A SECOURIR UNE PESTE TELLE QUE VOUS ? JE L'IGNORE !

J'avais déjà dit tout ça… grommela Sirius.

Il n'est PLUS question de vous défiler ! Vous m'entendez ! SUIS-JE CLAIRE !

Elle n'était pas aussi redoutable qu'Aurore en colère, mais tout de même, Evan s'était recroquevillé dans son pull, et juste ses yeux et son front émergeaient du col de sa cape. Fortement, elle le repoussa soudain en le relâchant. Evan trébucha contre le mur. Il soupira puis se reprit.

Nous allons retourner à Poudlard, maintenant ! Déclara Aleda.

Non ! S'écria Evan. Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Vous dites que je vous ais fait rater votre filature, mais c'est faux ! Vous me paraissez bien trop stupides pour le saisir, mais il va bien falloir que je vous avoue, que je suis également à la recherche de quelqu'un !

Mensonge !

Je rêve il continue de nous insulter ! Je vais aller retrouver Lucius….. Marmonna Sirius bouillonnant de colère.

Ma sœur est ici ! C'est elle que je suis venue récupérer !

Quoi ! s'égosilla Sirius. Tu veux dire que mini Rogue numéro deux est aussi en train de se balader ici ! Tu mens comme tu respires !

Non ! Ecoutez ! Ma sœur et l'homme que vous recherchez passent leur temps ensemble ! Pourquoi serait-elle venue ici, sinon pour le retrouver ! Vous l'avez vu comme moi, il est entré ici ! C'est bien pour cela que vous êtes là ! Et pourquoi vous ais-je demandé de m'amener ici ! Pour le suivre lui ! Bien sûr que non ! La seule et unique personne que je veux, c'est Morgane !

Ça dépasse tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer…

Il dit vrai Sirius.

Ces enfants sont fous ! Ils sont bien plus fous encore que leur mère ! Pour le coup, je plains Severus, oh comme je le plains !

Je ne repartirai pas d'ici sans ma sœur ! Et vous ! Allez-vous laisser passer la chance d'attraper votre homme ! Si je trouve Morgane, vous le trouvez lui. Si vous le trouvez lui, je trouve ma sœur ! Pigé !

Il nous propose un marché… il est détestable, abominable ! Je le déteste !

Sirius nous n'avons pas le choix !

C'est un gamin qui nous dicte le plan ! Je le hais !

Ne perdons pas de temps !

-

Lucius Malefoy apparaissait alors dans le salon principal du Ragnaröck. Fièrement il alla prendre place au comptoir, observant du coin de l'œil l'effervescence qui commençait à monter dans la pièce. Les discussions qui résonnaient normalement comme un bourdonnement accompagnant les mouvements de simples ombres se faisaient dorénavant bien plus bruyantes et claires. De même que les sorciers présents se révélaient distinctement, tandis que tous s'agglutinaient auprès de sombres et imposantes portes.

Ils sont tous bien impatients ce soir ! Retentit la voix du barman derrière Lucius.

Ce dernier se retourna vers l'homme qui avait parlé, et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Le spectacle se fait attendre… cela les excitent d'autant plus. Cette chère Tarja joue avec le feu ! Continua-t-il encore, un sourire malin arborant son visage hautain.

Elle n'est pas la seule à se faire attendre. Déclara froidement Lucius. Aucun signe de vie de mon fils ! Il aurait du déjà me rejoindre !

Ah, Drago ! Quelle question ! Il est encore fourré avec Daren tout simplement ! Ils doivent être trop occupés pour penser à l'heure du spectacle !

Lucius réprima un grognement, fusillant le barman du regard.

Tous ces gamins commencent sérieusement à m'énerver ! pensa-t-il tout haut.

Je me disais la même chose tout à l'heure ! Enchaîna le Barman.

Explique-toi.

Un garnement est venu m'importuner plus tôt dans la journée ! J'ignore comment il a pu rentrer.

Un… un jeune sorcier blond ? En uniforme de Poudlard ? Des élèves de Poudlard ! Ici ! Le barman éclata de rire. Non ! Cette visite était étrange, pas ridicule !

Et qu'avez-vous fait !

Avec l'aide de la jeune servante de Tarja, nous l'avons envoyé se perdre dans le labyrinthe. Expliqua-t-il sans perdre son sourire. Il l'avait bien cherché ! Lui qui fanfaronnait d'appartenir à ce club ! Le voilà prisonnier de ce lieu pour un bon moment, voire l'éternité !

A ces mots Lucius quitta promptement le comptoir, adressant un simple mouvement de tête au barman.

Bien étrange, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Le spectacle de ce soir ne faisait pas porte ouverte ! Alors pourquoi cette soudaine invasion, des intrus, des impures…

Chemin faisant Lucius arriva devant la porte de la suite de ce dernier.

Il frappa sèchement, déjà outré qu'on ne vienne pas lui ouvrir sur l'instant, et qui plus est d'avoir à attendre.

Vraisemblablement soit il n'y avait personne, soit son fils ne daignait pas venir ouvrir. Il réitéra trois coups à la porte, toujours rien. _L'insolent_… pensa-t-il, à présent irrité par le moindre écart à son encontre.

De l'autre côté de la luxueuse cloison de bois, nos deux jeunes hommes étaient effectivement très occupés depuis une petite demi-heure…

Daren était dans le salon, assis à cheval sur une chaise, et s'était retourné s'appuyant ainsi avec ses bras sur le dossier.

Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ! marmonna-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule.

Evidemment ! lui rétorqua la voix de Drago, provenant de la chambre de la suite. D'ailleurs, tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'assoir correctement, et d'ôter ta chemise.

Mais puisque je te répète que je vais très bien !

Je croyais que tu revenais du pays des morts, et que tu avais été très affaibli ! C'est toi-même qui le claironnais tout à l'heure ! Tu voulais que j'aie pitié de toi, que je m'occupe de ta petite personne meurtrie ! Je vais te soigner, alors ne viens pas encore te plaindre !

Oui mais _pas_ de _cette_ manière, et puis tu m'as déjà soigner tout à l'heure… grommela Daren en se cramponnant à son dossier de chaise de façon peu téméraire.

Pardon ? Fit la voix de Drago qui se rapprochait.

Rien…

Drago sortit alors de sa cachette et s'arrêta en soupirant, voyant l'œil noir que lui jeta Daren en se retournant une demie seconde.

Voyons Daren, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'après avoir nourri tes blessures avec des flammes infernales tu as peur d'une simple _piqûre_… ?

Effectivement, il tenait entre ses doigts une étrange seringue contenant un liquide noir émettant d'étranges étincelles.

Da-ren, il s'agit de trois fois rien ! Lui fit il remarquer d'une voix agacée. Ça permettra à ta marque et tes pouvoirs de se restructurer plus vite ! Ainsi je ne t'entendrais plus t'apitoyer sur ton sort !

Le voyant ainsi approcher Daren bondit de sa chaise, mais le blond l'aggripa par le bras à temps et le fit se rassoire sans plus de protestation.

Daren lui lança un regard meurtrier.

Enervé par tant de chichi Drago tira d'un coup brusque sur le tissu de sa chemise et en déchira la moitié de la manche.

Dragooo !

Assez ! Si tu t'étais déshabillé tout seul bien gentiment, je n'aurais pas eu à faire cela !

De l'autre côté de la cloison, Lucius venait de refermer sa main sur la poigné de porte, et s'arrêta brusquement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se livrer à un agissement si déshonorant, mais là…

D'étranges brides de phrases provenant de l'intérieur de cette pièce étaient perceptibles… Il colla son oreille discrètement à la paroi de bois, et tenta de déceler plus distinctement la conversation qui se tenait à l'intérieur de cette pièce.

Drago passa sa main sur la marque de Daren, analysant l'endroit qui serait le plus approprié pour faire passer son sérum miracle. La malheureuse victime fusillait la seringue d'un regard anxieux, se mettant soudain à se tortiller frénétiquement sur sa chaise.

Daren, arrête de bouger, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer !

Eloigne cette chose de moi ! Tu ne crois pas que j'ai eu mon compte avec les intrusions non désirées à l'intérieur de ma précieuse personne ! se plaignit encore Daren, tentant pas la même occasion une attaque « z'yeux tous brillants ».

Lucius bondit de manière offusquée derrière la porte.

Intrusions non désirées ? Ta précieuse personne ! Vas-tu comprendre que j'essaie de la soigner ta _précieuse personne_ ! Cesse de faire le bébé ! Lui cracha Drago qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Enlève ça de mon champ de vision immédiatement ! Hurla soudain Daren.

Quoi ! murmura lentement Drago d'un ton dangereusement malicieux. Tu as réellement peur !

Daren dirigea ses yeux vers le sol de la pièce en ronchonnant.

Je n'aime pas ça c'est tout !

Drago éclata de rire.

S'en fut trop, le brun bouscula le blond et s'échappa de la chaise. Mais Drago ne perdit pas de temps, et le rattrapa par le reste de sa chemise. Daren se débrouilla pour s'en débarrasser aussitôt. Drago se jeta alors sur lui. Il le pourchassa jusqu'à l'attraper et le plaquer contre le bois d'un imposant bureau.

Daren se retrouva à plat ventre sur le plan de travail, projetant dans un incroyable fracas tout les objets s'y trouvant auparavant.

Lucius sursauta à nouveau de l'autre côté de la porte.

Daren continuait de gigoter furieusement, tentant de se libérer de son assaillant.

Mais enfin, tu vas bientôt m'obliger à t'attacher ! S'écria Drago. Daren, j'en ai pour deux secondes ! Veux-tu bien te laisser faire !

Non ! Drago arrête ça immédiatement ! Tu vas me faire mal !

Tu dis que tu es encore blessé, alors je te soigne, c'est bien normal !

Tu les fais exprès, tu sais que j'ai horreur des aiguilles !

Retournes toi donc ! Et plus vite que ça ! Où je t'y force personnellement !

Tu vas le regretter. Le menaça Daren, à présent vissé au bureau, et nullement décidé à se rendre.

Très bien, je vais trouver un autre endroit pour te la faire cette piqûre !

Je refuse catégoriquement que tu plantes ce truc dans mon corps !

Tu n'as pas toujours dis ça !

Daren se retourna brusquement, bousculant Drago qui se retrouva éjecté de son assise et de sa main enchanta la première chose qu'il aperçut pour l'envoyer droit sur son compagnon.

Drago évita le projectile, et observa Daren tenter de cacher la douleur qui venait de sournoisement le saisir.

Tu me fais pitié ! Souffla Drago avant de fondre sur Daren.

Il l'attrapa plus fermement cette fois ci et le plaqua contre le bois glacial.

Drago s'empressa de placer sa seringue entre ses dents, et ses deux mains à présent libres, il fut en mesure de maintenir le brun aussi immobile que possible.

Tu vas me le payer ! Vociféra une nouvelle fois Daren.

Je te parie que tu me remerchieras après, peut être même que tu me demanderas de recommencher ! Lui susurra le blond à l'oreille d'une voix malicieuse (!). Allons Allons détend toi, ça ne sera prechque pas douloureux… et te connaichant tu devrais aimer.

Je te hais… hey ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques !

Chut ! Laiche toi faire ! Et echaies de ne pas crier trop fort. Lui ordonna Drago tout en insinuant sa main au devant du pantalon de son compagnon pour en faire céder les premières attaches.

C'est ma marque que tu devais soigner, pas ton vice !

Nouveau bond de Lucius dans le couloir…

D'une pierre deux coups… Déclara Drago ses yeux pétillants d'une soudaine envie coquine.

Lucius poussa brutalement la porte dans un élan d'indignation.

Il tomba nez à nez avec son fils cramponné à un Daren torse nu, une main cachée à l'intérieur du pantalon de ce dernier, et tenant une étrange seringue entre ses dents.

Lucius en fut très effrayé, même s'il fit tout pour que cela ne se voit pas.

Drago bondit loin de sa monture, et celle-ci se précipita sur sa chemise, se rendant compte qu'elle était de toute façon déchirée. Aussi reboutonna-t-il promptement son pantalon avant de croiser les bras sur son torse en admirant le plafond.

Père… mais qu'est ce que… vous auriez pu frapper ! Balbutia Drago qui vira au rouge gryffondor.

J'ai frappé à la porte deux fois, petit impertinent ! Sais-tu l'heure qu'il est ! Lui reprocha durement Lucius, essayant par tous les moyens de chasser les terrifiantes visions qui lui venaient en tête à propos de son fils, de cette seringue, et du torse nu de Daren.

Ce dernier tenta de s'éclipser aussi discrètement que possible, en quête d'un quelconque vêtement à se mettre sur le dos.

Drago remis correctement sa cape en place, et s'éclaircit la gorge comme si de rien n'était.

Euh… hum, je… euh- commença-t-il à expliquer.

Il suffit ! Le stoppa Lucius d'une voix dure. Voudrais tu me faire le plaisir de te tenir correctement ! Et si quelqu'un d'autre était rentré dans cette pièce à ma place !

J'aurai préféré…. Murmura Drago, plus pour lui que pour son père.

Voilà que je découvre ce pourquoi vous m'avez odieusement faire attendre ! Moi !

Mais Père, Da.. Daren ne se sentait pas … _bien_, et je-

Je ne veux rien savoir, par pitié ! Je ne veux RIEN savoir !

Daren revint à cet instant, décemment vêtue d'une longue tunique bleu sombre (c'est assorti à ses yeux ) ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés, et tirés derrière sa nuque, essayant de reprendre une allure noble et fière, une teinte anormalement rosée colorant tout de même ses joues.

Deux longues et pesantes minutes de silence, où Daren eut le loisir de compter le nombre de petits points dorés sur le papier peint, s'écoulèrent, lorsque contre toute attente on vint frapper à la porte.

Drago donna un léger coup de coude à Daren pour que celui-ci aille ouvrir la porte. Ce qu'il fit sans attendre (n'importe quelle excuse était bonne à l'instant pour disparaître du champ de vision de Lucius). Un homme travaillant au Cadavre Exquis, le pub sorcier abritant l'antre du Ragnaröck à l'Allée des Embrumes, se trouvait sur le seuil. Daren se tourna vers son compagnon après avoir échangé quelques mots avec l'arrivant.

Dray', hum… Drago, on te demande en haut. L'informa-t-il.

Quoi ! Comment ça ?

L'employé du pub prit alors la parole.

Deux… _jeunes_ personnes demandent à vous voir. Cela a l'air assez urgent. Et j'aimerais assez que vous les persuadiez de partir, car je n'y parviens pas, elles ont l'air tenace…

Très bien, je monte. Répliqua-t-il sur l'instant. Pardonnez moi Père, une urgence… (en voilà une bonne excuse !)

Drago s'éclipsa ainsi très rapidement, plantant les deux autres sorciers sans plus d'explications.

Merci… souffla-t-il en haussant les yeux au plafond, tandis qu'il passait la porte.

-

Drago quitta rapidement l'antre du Ragnaröck pour remonter au Cadavre Exquis. Arrivant dans la salle, l'employé lui indiqua un coin discret du bar. Drago s'y dirigea et fit un bond en arrière, son visage déformé par une grimace mêlée de colère et d'incompréhension.

Seto ! Cracha-t-il en fondant sur son petit frère.

Le visage du jeune Seto s'empourpra légèrement, il se tourna vers Aska qui s'accrochait fortement à son bras.

Comment as-tu su qu'il était là ? Lui chuchota la fillette, étonnée.

Il est _toujours_ là. répondit Seto. Ça ne me plait pas du tout mais on a pas le choix…

Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ! Lui hurla Drago d'un ton sévère alors qu'il arrivait à la hauteur de deux enfants.

Seto tortillait ses doigts d'un air gêné.

Hum… Drago. Commença-t-il. Il s'est passé quelque chose… de grave.

Drago examina l'attitude de son frère, et surpris de ne pas le voir aussi sûr et présomptueux qu'à l'accoutumée, il comprit qu'il devait effectivement avoir un problème.

C'est Morgane… elle… bredouilla le jeune sorcier. Elle…

Elle a été enlevée ! S'écria Aska, tout aussi anxieuse que son camarade. Une ogresse, horrible ! Elle nous a jeté dehors et elle a emmené Morgane ! On ne savait pas quoi faire ! Il faut la sauver ! Vite, vite !

Entre temps elle avait lâché le bras de Seto et s'était jeté à celui de Drago tirant frénétiquement sur la manche de ce dernier.

Calme, calme… la prévint il en décrochant ses doigts cramponnés à son vêtement. Alors… je n'ai _rien_ compris ! Et ce que j'aimerai d'abord savoir, c'est ce que vous fichez ici les morveux ! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à Poudlard, comment avez-vous fait pour venir ici ! Mais enfin vous êtes dingues !

Drago ! C'est pas compliqué ! On ne peut pas te dire pourquoi et comment on est là ! S'écria Seto. On veut juste que tu nous aides à retrouver Morgane !

Ta copine est ici ! La fille du professeur Rogue ?

Mais oui, c'est ce qu'on te dit depuis tout à l'heure !

Elle a été enlevée par une ogresse ! Répété Aska à sa suite.

Les deux enfants trépignaient d'impatience et commençaient à hausser le ton, portant ainsi tous les regards des autres sorciers sur eux.

Seto ! le rappela Drago en attrapant son frère par les épaules. Tu es en train de me dire que ta copine a été capturée par une des ogresses de l'Allées des Embrumes !

Ça t'amuse de faire le perroquet ! Evidemment que c'est ce que je viens de te dire !

Tu me fais marcher sale mioche ! S'emporta Drago. Mais attend on va aller raconter ton histoire à dormir debout à Père ! On verra si tu lui diras de se mêler de ses affaires lorsqu'il te demandera ce que tu fiches ici !

Père… Murmura Seto d'un air apeuré. Mais, Drago tu vas pas lui dire… Dragoo… il me tuerait.

Je sais bien. Répliqua son aîné arborant un sourire intéressé.

Mais enfin vous deux ! Explosa Aska. Ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer ! Morgane va se faire croquer ! Peut être est-il déjà trop tard !

Les tresses sombres de la petite Aska semblaient bondir de colère en même temps que leur propriétaire. Drago sursauta en la voyant ainsi énervée. Une farce telle que celle-ci était tout à fait dans les cordes de Seto et de ses camarades. Mais à voir leur comportement… soit ils jouaient terriblement bien la comédie… soit, cette histoire d'ogresse était la pure vérité.

Drago s'agenouilla à la hauteur de son petit frère, et pointa son doigt sur le buste de celui-ci.

Ecoute moi bien, demi portion, je ne peux t'aider que si tu me racontes en détail ce qui s'est passé. Et si jamais, je m'aperçois que tu m'as mené en bateau, je ne donnerai pas cher de ta peau ! Car notre père est en bas avec moi, et il ne tient qu'à moi d'aller … lui demander son aide à lui aussi. Alors qu'est ce que tu dis de ça !

Seto écarquilla les yeux face à ce chantage.

Espèce de…

Seto ! le stoppa Aska. On a besoin de lui, laisse moi expliquer, et tais toi !

A ces mots elle planta son regard grave dans celui de Drago.

Nous étions dans une librairie d'une ruelle à côté, la propriétaire nous a surpris, et il s'est avéré qu'elle était une ogresse. Morgane l'a provoquée, et elle s'est faite prendre ! L'ogresse nous a éjectés de sa boutique, et il me semble que juste avant elle conduisait Morgane en sous sol ! Nous avons essayé de rentrer à nouveau bien sûr ! Mais rien à faire ! On ne l'a pas retrouvée ! Il est hors de question qu'on la laisse !

En plus, sans elle on ne peut pas retourner à Poudlard ! Ajouta encore Seto.

Drago avait suivi difficilement ce que la jeune Aska avait débité à toute allure.

Cependant il se releva en hochant la tête.

Alors je ne sais toujours pas ce qui vous est passé par la tête pour faire une ânerie pareille, même si je ne dis rien à notre père, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, je te préviens Seto ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi, tu vas t'installer ici avec ta camarade, je vais parler au barman pour qu'il vous garde, mais quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne bouges pas d'ici avant que je ne revienne ! T'as compris, morveux ! Tu ne bouges PAS !

Seto acquiesça, non sans broncher Aska et lui obéirent, et observèrent Drago disparaître dans la salle du fond.

Lorsque Drago regagna la luxueuse suite de son compagnon, il trouva Daren seul.

Où est mon père ? Demanda-t-il.

Il est reparti peu de temps après que tu sois remonté.

Drago en fut plutôt soulagé.

Alors ! S'enquit Daren, curieux de savoir qui avait fait demander Drago.

Tu ne vas pas le croire. C'est mon … frère.

Les yeux de Daren s'arrondirent d'étonnement.

Quoi ! Seto ? Qu'est ce que tu me chantes là !

Je te jure que ce mioche est là haut avec une de ses copines de l'école en plus ! Et tu ne connais pas la meilleure.

Quoi une de ces copines ! S'écria Daren. Mais la copine de ton frère c'est ma…

Morgane ! La cerise sur le gâteau très cher ! Enchaîna Drago. Seto, Aska et elle sont partis de Poudlard pour venir se balader ici ! Et Seto me chante que Morgane s'est faite enlever par une ogresse !

Pardon ! hurla Daren. C'est impossible !

C'est ce que je me suis dit mais les gamins insistent, ils veulent de l'aide. Seto est venu me demander mon aide, il m'a supplié, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il était bien peu fier, je dirais même qu'il avait… peur. Et ça ce n'est pas normal !

Mais je n'ai rien senti ! S'exclama Daren complètement incrédule. Lorsque Morgane est près de moi je sens sa présence !

Ah ça fait aussi GPS ?

GPS ?

Guide par sorcellerie.

Si tu veux…

Alors ! Ça veut dire que Seto aurait bel et bien menti !

Daren se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, ses mains appuyées contre ses tempes.

C'est à cause de la blessure ! Conclut il. Cette blessure a annihilé momentanément mes pouvoirs de maître ! C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien ressenti.

Je t'avais bien dit que tu aurais du me laisser te soigner !

Ce n'est plus le moment ! Il faut aller la chercher !

Attend les gamins se sont mis tous seuls dans ce pétrin ! Puis nous allons rater le spectacle !

Au diable le spectacle ! Il faut retrouver Morgane ! Enfin Drago, tu laisserais sciemment ton petit frère aux mains d'une ogresse !

Voyons… Réfléchit il une seconde. Tu sais, Seto est un enfant plutôt détestable.

Drago ! S'énerva Daren. Moi je ne la laisserai pas, pas elle, pas mon trésor !

Bon bon ça va ! Tu deviens hystérique ! On y va ! Mais où chercher !

Le labyrinthe ! Ton père a parlé d'un gamin coincé dans le labyrinthe ! Si j'avais pu imaginer !

Tu veux vraiment aller là dedans ! Dans ton état !

Sans aucune hésitation, on y va ! Tous les deux !

-

Aurore et Eefi s'étaient séparés afin d'accélérer leur recherche. Aurore se sentait totalement déboussolée. La situation avait tant dégénéré ; Non bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un de ses plans tournait mal et qu'elle devait improviser, cela ne l'effrayait guère en temps normal. Cependant, lorsque sa famille était impliquée c'était tout à fait différent… D'abord son mari, introuvable, puis ce combat contre cet être tant redouté, le retour d'Eefi qui n'annonçait rien de bon, et son fils, son petit garçon prisonnier d'un tel endroit…

Aurore avait fait s'annuler les effets de la potion de ratatinage, et se camouflait comme une ombre sous une épaisse et ample cape noire.

Elle connaissait l'endroit bien sûr, et même si elle ignorait où chercher, elle savait très bien où elle se trouvait à chaque salle ou couloir traversés. Ainsi lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau du grand salon, elle demeura interdite en trouvant le lieu vide.

Elle remarqua vite les imposantes portes du fond de la salle, restées grandes ouvertes. Un spectacle devait avoir lieu. Aurore fut prise d'une peur panique ; les spectacles au Ragnaröck étaient de toutes sortes, et souvent il arrivait qu'ils commencent par des sacrifices, ou des jeux sur d'innocentes victimes. Et si… et si son fils avait été capturé ?

Sans hésiter elle franchit les deux gigantesques portes, qui étrangement se refermèrent derrière elle.

Retrouver ce parcours lui rappelait tant de choses… elle qui souhaitait un retour dans le passé, elle était servie ! Malheureusement l'époque qu'elle voyait défiler à nouveau devant ses yeux n'était guère celle qu'elle aurait désiré revivre.

Le long couloir qui descendait dans les profondeurs du Ragnaröck la mena jusqu'au lieu de représentation.

Des portes plus grandes encore que celles de l'entrée s'ouvrirent devant elle, la plaçant en haut d'un gigantesque Colisée, où des gradins par milliers disposaient la descente circulaire vers une large arène de sable noir. La pierre grisâtre et poussiéreuse des gradins était magnifiquement sculptée entre les sièges pour découper des escaliers.

Cependant, entre les gradins et la scène de sable s'élevaient de hauts barreaux.

Aurore se tapit contre le mur qui contenait ce bâtiment colossal, respirant à nouveau l'odeur macabre et angoissante qui flottait dans l'air. L'odeur du carnage, de sang, de folie… dans son temps de Rose Noire, elle venait souvent en ce lieu, mais généralement pour s'amuser à provoquer ses semblables sorciers sombres, jamais pour profiter des spectacles… au fond d'elle en avait toujours eu une sainte horreur.

Devant elle se bousculaient nombres de sorciers prenant leur place, les gradins se noircissaient de capes rapidement.

Un groupe de mages étrangement vêtus passa au ralenti à sa hauteur, Aurore baissa promptement la tête, voilant complètement d'ombre son visage. Elle le savait, il était désormais hors de questions de jouer les provocatrices. Mais les mages passaient difficilement leur chemin, tentant de sonder la sorcière plus précisément. Aurore sentit une bouffée d'énervement la traverser, et se détacha de son mur pour prendre l'escalier droit devant elle. Dans son mouvement elle provoqua une bourrasque cinglante qui déstabilisa les curieux, juste le temps qu'elle puisse disparaître de leur vue.

Fort heureusement les querelles ou autres élans magiques étaient courants ici, et n'inquiétaient personne…

Aucun signe de vie d'Evan ici, Aurore en avait la certitude. Elle était partagée entre chercher autre part, et rester pour vérifier que son fils ne serve pas d'appât pour monstres… elle ne voulait pas tomber dans la paranoïa mais cet endroit et ses moeurs lui donnaient de sacrées bonnes excuses.

Le sort en décida pour elle, car la luminosité du lieu baissa soudain considérablement, et le claquement sourd des lourdes portes fit comprendre à l'assemblée que le spectacle allait bientôt débuter, et que toutes sorties étaient dorénavant interdites.

Résignée, elle alla prendre place au milieu des gradins, sentant un désagréable boule obstruer sa gorge.

Elle attendit dans une faible lumière de chandelles allumées au pied de l'arène, et tout en haut des gradins. Une étrange sensation lui fit lever les yeux dans cette dernière direction. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, elle découvrit tout un groupe de sorcières, vêtues de longues et étroites capes noires.

Elle détourna aussitôt le regard, dans un mouvement de sursaut. Elle grommela entre ses dents, réalisant que ces sorcières, qui faisaient preuves d'une discrétion incroyable ! ne pouvaient être que des Roses noires.

Une Rose Noire seule avait encore la possibilité de camoufler sa nature à une autre, mais à se tenir ainsi groupées, l'aura qu'elles dégageaient ne pouvait pas tromper.

C'était voulu, bien sûr, Aurore n'avait pas de doute là dessus, il faudrait qu'elle redouble de vigilance. Ces Roses Noires n'étaient pas ses sœurs, juste ces impertinentes du cercle du Nord. Non, elle n'avait certes pas peur d'une poignée d'initiées, elle, la grande voleuse, mais pour son fils… elle se devait d'être prudente.

Elle se concentra sur la scène, attendant non sans appréhension ce qui allait venir.

Dans un souffle de vent, les éclairages des bougies éclatèrent en de fortes vagues enflammées juste avant d'engloutir l'immense Colisée dans l'obscurité.

-

Tu es sûr de ton coup !

Mais oui ! Ça fait dix fois que vous me posez la question !

Aïeuh !

Aïeuuh !

Un peu de discrétion serait-il trop vous demandez !

Pas la peine de nous frapper !

Je suis infiniment désolée, ma main est partie toute seule.

Sirius, Evan et Aleda progressaient à présent à l'intérieur d'interminables galeries sombres et sinueuses. Ils avaient empruntés sur conseil du jeune gryffondor, une porte menant à un niveau souterrain, et depuis leur chemin semblait être sans fin.

Vous allez me lâcher !

Tais-toi et marche.

L'ancien prisonnier tenait effectivement Evan par le bras fermement depuis le début de leur parcourt, de peur qu'il ne leur fausse compagnie une millième fois.

Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu poursuis ta sœur avec un tel acharnement. S'enquit soudain Aleda.

Réfléchissez deux secondes ! Lui rétorqua-t-il. Une fille de cet âge dans un tel endroit, pensez-vous qu'elle ne court aucun risque ! Je dois la protéger !

Non mais attend, quel âge crois-tu que tu as toi ! Tu n'es pas plus en sécurité Monsieur je sais tout ! Lui lança Sirius, indigné par tant de présomption.

Je me débrouillais très bien sans vous !

Avec Lucius Malefoy, oui on a cru voir ça ! Ricana Sirius.

Evan tourna la tête droit devant lui sans rien répliquer.

Curieuse, Aleda revint cependant vite à la charge.

Comment peux-tu être si sûr qu'elle se trouve dans ce souterrain ?

Je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer, c'est comme ça. Je le sens.

C'est impossible que tu puisses ressentir ce genre de chose à ton âge !

Tout comme le fait qu'il ai pu franchir l'entrée du Ragnaröck… continua Sirius, tout aussi perplexe. Réservé aux sorciers ayant côtoyé de très, _très_ près la magie noire.

Et alors, c'est mon cas ! Répliqua Evan, avec une extraordinaire assurance.

Quoi ! Que veux-tu dire ?

Je descend d'une haute lignée de sorciers sombres… je suis de sang royal ! Expliqua-t-il non sans fierté.

Même s'il n'était pas du tout sûr de ce qu'il avançait, autant se servir de ce que Lucius lui avait dit pour les impressionner.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il nous chante !

Tu veux bien préciser Evan s'il te plait. Lui demanda encore Aleda, d'autant plus piquée dans sa curiosité.

Tu parles pour ton père ! Ajouta Sirius.

Oh non, pas de ce type ! Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais plus entendre parler de lui ! Et je vous conseille de ne pas m'énerver !

Alors c'est de ta mère, dont tu parles. Supposa la sorcière.

Pourquoi pas. Répondit Evan d'un ton mystérieux. Ma mère, est quelqu'un de très important. On la craint.

Pas étonnant ! S'exclama Sirius. Aurore est complètement folle !

A votre place, murmura Evan. Je ne parlerais pas ainsi de la Voleuse de Sorts…

Aleda s'arrêta soudain, interdite.

La _quoi_… chuchota-t-elle intérieurement, se demandant si cet enfant se rendait compte de la gravité de ce qu'il avançait.

Sirius et le jeune sorcier ne s'étaient cependant pas stoppés, et continuaient comme si de rien était.

Aleda ne préféra pas relever la remarque d'Evan pour le moment. Elle en discuterait avec Sirius en temps voulu. Sans dire un mot, elle alla les rejoindre.

J'ai encore une question, enchaîna Sirius. Ton père. Tu sembles assez en colère contre lui tout à coup.

Mêlez-vous de vos oignons ! Leur hurla-t-il brutalement. Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais plus qu'on me parle de cet individu !

Il s'était retourné avec force, Sirius l'ayant lâché sous l'effet de surprise. Il avait crié si fort, que le sol et les murs parurent trembler l'espace d'un instant.

Aleda arriva à la hauteur de Sirius, examinant avec effroi les parois des galeries d'où des infimes bouts de roches commençaient à tomber.

Tu es fou de hurler comme ça ! Lui reprocha férocement Sirius en s'avançant pour le rattraper.

Mon dieu Sirius, c'est sa colère qui crée cela… murmura Aleda avant de prendre une voix bien plus paniquée. La galerie va s'effondrer ! Il faut partir, vite !

Les tremblements s'accentuèrent derrière eux.

Sirius ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois.

Montez sur mon dos, tous les deux ! Dépêchez ! Leur ordonna-t-il.

Aleda aussitôt métamorphosée sous sa forme d'écureuil grimpa en vitesse sur le col de Sirius, qui en avait fait de même.

Le gros chien noir se précipita contre les jambes du garçon, grinçant des dents pour l'inciter à monter. Celui-ci rechignait. Sans discuter davantage, Sirius attrapa entre ses crocs la taille d'Evan et d'un mouvement fort et agile (sûrement un peu magique aussi), le fit atterrir sur son dos, et se mit aussitôt en route, juste avant qu'un énorme rocher ne vienne se fracasser sur le sol.

Il courut à toute vitesse le long de la galerie qui se détruisait toujours dangereusement derrière eux.

Le poids qu'il avait sur le dos commençait à le faire peiner cependant.

Evan n'avait d'autre solution que de se cramponner comme il le pouvait pour ne pas tomber, le visage douloureusement cinglé par les débris de roches tombants sur leur course. Les galeries se succédaient, se dédoublaient sans fin, mais Sirius ne prenait absolument pas garde au chemin qu'il empruntait, tentant désespérément d'échapper à cette avalanche souterraine.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent cependant devant l'obstacle qui se présentait soudain… une large crevasse barrait l'accès à la galerie suivante.

Prenant son courage à quatre pattes, il accéléra sa course ; il sauta aussi loin qu'il le put, or le garçon ne s'était pas préparé à un tel bond, et lâcha prise, pour tomber dans le gouffre.

Sirius atterrit rudement sur le sol et s'effondra sous le choc. Le petit écureuil qui s'était toute recroquevillée dans les poils sombres du chien bondit à terre et tout de suite reprit forme humaine.

Sirius ! Siriuuus ! S'écria-t-elle en secouant le pauvre animagus inconscient et à bout de force.

Tant bien que mal, celui-ci se réveilla et réussit à se retransformer.

Il se redressa en frottant sa jambe et en jurant férocement. Aleda écarquilla les yeux en le voyant reprendre connaissance et sans réfléchir se jeta à son cou.

Oh j'ai eu si peur ! Souffla-t-elle, comme soulagée.

Sirius la considéra légèrement stupéfait voire effrayé par un tel élan de familiarité. Il tapota doucement le dos de la demoiselle, lui précisant qu'il allait bien.

Aleda sembla soudain recouvrir la raison et s'écarta vivement de son collègue, rougissant autant qu'il était possible de le faire.

Excusez moi ! Marmonna-t-elle gênée.

Nous y reviendrons plus tard. Lui dit il en esquissant un sourire malin. On dirait que l'éboulement s'est arrêté juste avant ce trou…

La sorcière acquiesça, se levant pour observer le monceau de rochers bloquant la galerie de l'autre côté de la crevasse.

Aleda ! s'écria vivement Sirius. Où est le gamin !

La sorcière prit soudain un air horrifié, portant sa main à sa bouche, son regard alla alternativement de son collègue au précipice.

Mon dieu… il… il est tombé.

Sirius pressa d'un air abattu ses paumes contre ses paupières.

Ce coup-ci, Aurore va vraiment me tuer…

-

Le Colisée demeura plongé dans le noir un long moment.

Aurore sentait comme décuplé chaque battement de son cœur, et la boule au fond de sa gorge grossir…

Un sifflement se fit soudain entendre, puis un autre, bientôt plusieurs s'élevèrent en choeur. Des grognements, des applaudissements… la chaleur montait sensiblement le long des sièges. Des bruits sourds cognaient contre les barreaux qui encerclaient l'arène.

Aurore observa le centre du cirque où le sable noir s'illuminait par endroit, comme si les fins cristaux noirs prenaient vie et faisaient onduler le sol, comme un sombre océan éparpillant dans ses vagues les reflets du spectre lunaire.

Une étrange sensation s'empara de l'ensemble du Colisée, comme une présence se faufilant dans les moindres endroits, entourant chaque personne présente… puis, une voix.

Aurore fut saisie de stupeur. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendue mais tout son être fut comme parcouru de frissons incessants.

Elle ne voyait toujours rien pourtant, mais une ombre se mouvait clairement dans l'arène.

La voix s'accentuait, de plus en plus distinctement. Une voix douce, d'une incroyable clarté. Un magnétisme inouï émanait de ce chant de cristal.

Le sol semblait s'agiter d'autant plus que la voix devenait plus forte, plus présente.

Aurore examina les sorciers à ses côtés, leurs yeux étaient rivés vers l'arène, comme hypnotisés… En haut des gradins, le groupe de Roses Noires ne semblaient pas affecté par le phénomène. Elles échangèrent quelques paroles, puis reportèrent une intense attention vers le spectacle.

Tandis qu'Aurore les observait, la lumière jaillit de nulle part, emplissant la pièce subitement. Une lumière blanche, aveuglante presque.

La voix valsait sur les ondes avec légèreté mais force, captant toujours les sens de tous sorciers présents. Et un tonnerre d'applaudissements, de cris et de sifflements gronda plus fortement encore que la première fois, un vacarme assourdissant qui pourtant ne couvrait pas cette voix surnaturelle.

Lorsque Aurore dirigea son regard au centre du Colisée, elle bondit sur ses jambes, comme si la foudre venait de la frapper, elle se dressa de tout son long, ses cheveux s'hérissant désagréablement.

Elle… _elle_… ELLE !

Tout en bas des gradins, à l'intérieur de ces hauts barreaux, une silhouette élancée, un corps perdu au milieu de la lumière brumeuse, aux longs cheveux d'ébène, à la peau cristalline. Elle était vêtue d'une cape très étroite, épousant les courbes de son corps pour les mettre admirablement en valeur, de fines perles brodées sur la cape et tressées dans ses cheveux faisaient briller cette apparition. Sa voix se stoppa l'espace d'une seconde, tandis qu'elle observait l'assemblée de ses yeux bleus sombre, à la fois fière et conquérante, un sourire mystérieux courbant le coin de ses lèvres.

Tout le Colisée venait de se lever d'un même mouvement.

Aurore sentit une rage folle investir son corps. Non, elle ne pouvait se laisser aller, surtout pas, car si la Voleuse de Sorts venait à prendre le dessus maintenant elle ne pourrait plus répondre de ses actes.

Une petite mélodie emplit l'arène cependant que Tarja se présentait à son public, le centre où elle se tenait s'était surélevé.

Aurore pouvait la voir plus nettement à présent. Elle se concentra pour la détailler d'autant plus, ses yeux se teintant d'écarlate malgré elle.

Le silence s'était installé alors que la légère mélodie se répercutait dans toute la salle, Tarja tourna sur elle-même, sa traîne immense volant autour d'elle dans une somptueuse corolle de velours noir. Et la musique explosa brusquement. Sa voix se propagea bien plus fortement tandis que d'autres vagues enflammées vinrent entourer les barreaux de l'arène.

Aurore ne pouvait bouger, de peur d'être repérée, toujours cantonnée à la discrétion, car les autres Roses Noires s'étaient maintenant dispersées tout autour de la grille circulaire, telles des ombres, mais que elle, la Voleuse de Sorts, voyait parfaitement. Pourquoi étaient-elles présentes, là, maintenant ? Aurore eut peur que ce fut pour elle que ces Roses Noires ce s'étaient infiltrées ici… mais elle réalisa qu'elle faisait fausse route. Non, c'était pour Tarja, qu'elles étaient là.

La chanteuse paraissaient complètement vénérée par l'assemblée, ce qui attisa d'autant la jalousie d'Aurore qui n'avait vu ce regard soumis dans les yeux de ces sorciers sombres jamais que pour elle.

Puis l'excitation de la salle se cadença lentement pour ne laisser place qu'à cette incroyable voix, s'imposant en rythme sur la musique.

Aurore se concentra sur la sorcière, elle décelait quelque chose de très particulier chez elle, quelque chose qu'elle avait redouté, mais qu'une fois encore, elle n'avait voulu croire. Lorsqu'elle posait les yeux sur cette sombre beauté paressant à la fois pure et fragile, mais forte et inaccessible… Et ses yeux, les mêmes que ceux du garçon à qui elle avait failli ôter la vie. Ça il lui était bien semblable, mais elle, _elle_, voilà le véritable ennemi… et puis ces paroles, dansant dans son esprit.

_See, hear the torture inside_

_Devouring what was left of my pride_

_You thought it's not going to happen to you,_

_Thought you could hide._

Ces paroles comme un appel, comme une vengeance tout cela lui était destinée, à elle, aux siens. Son esprit lui en dictait la certitude.

Lorsque Tarja cessa son chant, un même vacarme assourdissant retentit encore une fois. Aurore était vissée à son siège, foudroyée, angoissée, dégoûtée, enragée presque…

Elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines, car à ce moment d'autres ombres firent leur apparition au centre de l'arène, trois jeunes filles, vêtues de capes semblables. Elles encerclèrent Tarja, juste avant de lever les bras vers elles, répétant une formule, la même, sans cesse.

Aurore écarquilla les yeux.

Elle ne va pas…

Elle avait porté la main à sa bouche, comme pour stopper les mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer.

Elle surprit à ce moment, une Rose Noire du cercle du nord, se jeter vivement contre les barreaux, l'air rageur. La jeune initiée fut aussitôt retenue par une de ses semblables plus âgées.

Aurore connaissait parfaitement le sens de cette formule, pour l'avoir déjà énoncée elle-même.

Le rituel perdura dans le silence le plus total. Puis elles stoppèrent leur danse invocatrice, et les trois sorcières s'agenouillèrent, toujours postées autour de l'élévation sur laquelle se trouvait Tarja.

Les regards de l'assemblée se portèrent soudain haut dans les airs. Ce que redoutait Aurore arriva… la Coatlicue. La déesse suprême de la terre des Aztèques. Une effrayante divinité, une femme sous l'apparence d'un monstre avec une grosse tête couverte d'écailles, des yeux ronds et fixes, une bouche dont dépassaient quatre crocs immenses, et une langue fourchue. Deux jets de sang en forme de tête de serpent émergeant de chaque côté de son torse formaient ses bras, et une pluie de serpents grouillants constituait sa jupe. La créature portait également un collier alternant mains et cœurs humains, retenant un pendentif en forme de crâne.

Une fois invoquée elle était pratiquement impossible à contrôler, bien plus encore à renvoyer dans sa dimension.

Les spectateurs paraissaient soit impressionnés, soit surexcités. Aurore demeurait interdite, elle venait d'accomplir en public un rituel secret cher aux Roses Noires et farouchement gardé depuis des générations.

Or, les procédés qu'elle utilisa furent si impressionnants et efficaces… Aurore elle-même n'en revint pas. Si elle n'avait pas été en train de lutter intérieurement contre son envie de lui faire fondre la cervelle et imploser la tête, elle en aurait presque éprouvé de l'admiration.

La voix cristalline mais dominatrice de cette sorcière était un atout redoutable. La créature démoniaque semblait lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Sous l'attention stupéfaite d'Aurore, et les applaudissements des autres sorciers, elle envoya directement la divinité qu'elle contrôlait sur l'une de ses jeunes sorcières qui constituait son chœur. La sacrifiée n'avait guère eu le temps de se débattre sous les crocs de la Coatlicue, qui bien vite assoiffée de plus de sang voulut se jeter sur les deux autres sorcières demeurant dans l'arène. Une nouvelle fois, un seul son de la voix magique de la chanteuse réussit à stopper la créature.

Toujours plus de cris et applaudissement admiratifs faisait trembler les gradins. Le corps d'Aurore tressaillait de toutes parts dès que retentissait cette voix sans nulle autre pareille. Elle luttait difficilement contre l'emprise qu'elle semblait avoir sur tout le Colisée.

Quand la seconde sorcière fut encore sacrifiée, toujours sur ordre de Tarja, un grincement retentit. La chanteuse sauta à terre, sa longue traîne balayant le sable noir et scintillant avec grâce.

Aurore n'avait pas résisté, elle s'était approchée. Ce pas fut fatal. Tarja tourna la tête, ses yeux bleus noirs scrutèrent la foule, mais ne se stoppèrent que sur le seul regard écarlate d'Aurore.

La chanteuse ne s'attarda pas, mais ces yeux de feu rageurs braqués sur elle ne lui avaient pas échappés.

Le sourire narquois que les lèvres de Tarja dessinèrent ne passa pas inaperçu non plus pour Aurore. C'était le cadet de ses soucis, toutes deux s'étaient démasquées. Cependant Aurore qui ne voulait pas d'esclandre s'empressa de disparaître. Invisible, elle se glissa le long des barreaux, et se cacha dans un étroit corridor qui séparait un endroit des gradins et donnait sans doute sur une galerie souterraine. Elle continua d'observer de ce point là. La dernière des trois sorcières qui étaient entrées dans l'arène s'était discrètement approchée la chanteuse. Elles ne s'étaient adressées qu'un regard mais Aurore comprit que Tarja l'avait prévenue. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle s'attarde davantage.

La musique reprit bientôt de l'entrain, Tarja s'agenouilla au sol, chantant de plus en plus fort. A sa voix vinrent se mêler des grognements, qui semblaient venir du sol, grimper et s'élever encore. Un vent glacial traversa le colisée. Le temps de cligner des yeux le corps d'Aurore sursauta de surprise sous un nouveau grognement effroyable.

Tarja se redressa sa main levée au ciel tandis qu'une énorme sorte de félin venait d'émerger du sable noir. Son pelage avait la couleur des yeux de la chanteuse, bleu sombre aux reflets d'un noir intense. Loin d'être un adorable chaton, ce monstre était apparu tout en mâchouillant dans sa gueule garnie de crocs acérés un bout de chair sanguinolente. Il le recracha devant lui juste avant de l'envoyer valser d'un coup de patte griffue jusque sur les barreaux, éclaboussant de sang les spectateurs assis au premier rang. Tarja plongea son regard dans les yeux écarlates de la bête, et se remit à chanter. De concert avec elle la bête grogna de plus belle, soudain Tarja s'élança, dans une autre explosion de la musique. Tarja retrouva son estrade et la créature fit un bond impressionnant juste après elle, toute gueule ouverte. Mais à nouveau elle joua de sa voix qui cingla l'air comme un coup de fouet stoppant l'animal sur l'instant.

La chanteuse se retourna vers la divinité toujours aux ordres de la voix qui la contrôlait.

Aurore comprit qu'il était maintenant question d'un duel entre les deux créatures, que la chanteuse comptait bien arbitrer.

Les cris des sorciers grondaient toujours plus fort, l'ambiance se faisait férocement terrifiante.

Mais elle atteint son paroxysme, lorsque les lumières blanchâtres se braquèrent sur la sorcière tournoyant sur l'estrade avec un charme infini, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta dans un mouvement au ralenti sa longue cape noire avait disparu, et elle se tenait à présent droite et fière dans une audacieuse rose de satin noir dénudant entièrement son dos, remontant en un très haut col, et fendue au milieu sur toute la longueur de ses jambes. Elle tourna à nouveau très lentement, dansant sur la musique, laissant apparaître ostensiblement une rose noire gravée dans le creux de ses reins.

Des hurlements de la foule, indignée cette fois-ci, se firent entendre. Des sorciers se levèrent en criant furieusement, certains voulurent même atteindre l'arène, mais lorsqu'ils atteignirent leur but… les barreaux qui contenaient les monstres disparurent brusquement… le clou du spectacle sans doute.

Aurore ne fut nullement surprise des réactions qu'avait l'assemblée de sorciers sombres.

Ce fut le moment où Aurore comprit qu'il fallait partir, elle remarqua que la sorcière qui assistait Tarja, avait disparu de l'arène.

Pas plus de deux secondes plus tard, elle remarqua deux yeux blancs se dessiner non loin d'elle. Aussitôt la sorcière reprit sa course, et s'en fut au fond de l'étroit couloir.

-

Alors que le spectacle battait son plein, un jeune garçon avait manqué de se briser les os au fin fond des souterrains.

Handicapé par l'effet de surprise, Evan avait tout juste stoppé sa chute du haut de la crevasse à quelques centimètres du sol. Son cœur battait encore la chamade alors qu'il se remettait avec difficulté sur ses jambes encore flageolantes.

Il observa l'endroit qui l'entourait d'un œil perplexe. Cette galerie ne ressemblait en rien aux autres, elle paraissait bien moins haute, et plus ronde également, sculptée d'étrange façon.

Après avoir avancé d'une cinquantaine de mètre. Evan arriva dans un lieu fort bizarre, comme un gros cube inséré à même le souterrain. Quelques entrées d'autres galeries découpaient des cercles dans la grande pièce cubique.

Un bruit retint soudain son attention… une sorte de grouillement.

Puis un énorme coup sourd contre le sol, comme si quelque chose venait de tomber sans crier gare.

-

Daren quant à lui suivit Drago jusque dans les souterrains, fort heureusement le jeune homme savait comment ne pas se perdre dans le labyrinthe. Et pour cause cela avait été son terrain de jeu durant une bonne partie de son adolescence.

Le sorcier brun peinait malgré tout à suivre l'allure de son compère. La blessure qu'il avait subi, bien que soignée, lui avait fait perdre beaucoup de force et il lui faudrait plus qu'une après midi pour s'en remettre.

Drago se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

Dépêche toi un peu ! C'est à cause de toi, si on est contraint de courir ici !

Je voudrais bien mais vois-tu la mort n'est pas le meilleur des remèdes énergétiques !

Le regardant avec une pitié détestablement provocante, Drago retourna sur ses pas pour aller près lui et le soutenir.

Je m'en doutais… marmonna-t-il tout en mettant le bras de son compagnon par-dessus son épaule. Tu vas te servir de cette excuse encore longtemps pour paresser et te faire plaindre !

Oui. Répliqua Daren avec un sourire suffisant.

Ils progressèrent rapidement sur leur chemin. Des bruits sourds provenaient du haut des galeries.

Le spectacle a l'air de bien se dérouler là haut… pensa tout haut Daren.

Oui, et dire que tu me fais rater ça ! Et ce maudit gamin, il va falloir que je trouve le moyen de me venger de Seto lorsque nous sortirons de là !

Et moi j'en connais une qui va également passer un sale quart d'heure !

Si on la retrouve bien sûr ! Bon tu ne ressens toujours rien ! Dis moi où nous devons encore aller… tes pouvoirs de Maîtres ne font toujours pas GPS ! Tu vas finir par me faire croire que c'est du pipeau tes histoires !

Dois-je te rappeler qu'il n'y a encore pas si longtemps j'avais un poignard empoisonné à travers le cœur !

Ah arrête avec ça où c'est moi qui te saigne !

Bon, écoute je ressens bien sa présence, ici, mais toutes mes facultés ne sont pas encore revenues, aussi il m'est difficile de te dire clairement où elle est, mise à part que c'est dans ce labyrinthe.

Nous approchons des cages des monstres… elles se trouvent également dans ces labyrinthes.

Cela explique les ossements… ils sont humains ?

Pas tous, mais que veux-tu il faut bien que ces petites bêtes mangent.

-

Evan se retourna. Sans crier mais ouvrant des yeux exagérément rond, il fit face à ce qui sembla être… une énorme limace baveuse, de couleur rouge et blanche, et jaunâtre si l'on prêtait attention à la substance à la fois visqueuse et grumeleuse dans laquelle se déplaçait la créature.

Evan avala sa salive avec dégoût, et jugea préférable de sortir d'abord sa baguette. La limace se dressa droit devant lui en émettant un bruit de gargouillis désagréable, agitant ses millions de papattes gluantes. Ce qui projeta une pluie de cette substance jaunâtre sur le garçon.

Evan jugea qu'à présent… il était temps de hurler.

Au SECOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURS !

-

Daren s'arrêta soudain sur le chemin. Il attrapa le bras de Drago pour l'inciter à se stopper aussi.

Quoi ? S'enquit celui-ci.

Tu n'as rien entendu ?

Hum… non.

Un cri !

Tu te sens bien Daren ?

_- Au secouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurs !_

Daren lança un regard foudroyant à Drago. La voix paraissait fluette, mais trop lointaine pour être clairement distinguée.

Je sais d'où ça vient ! S'exclama Drago après un petit temps de réflexion. C'est la cage du Glumorve Poissardeux !

Oh non ! Rétorqua Daren avec une grimace de dégoût. Elle ne pouvait pas choisir un autre endroit pour se perdre !

Les deux jeunes gens reprirent leur course, et rapidement arrivèrent devant un grand trou de forme cubique, délimité par de courts barreaux.

Très bien ! Annonça Drago. C'est ici, et par l'odeur que cette créature dégage, je sais que je ne me suis pas trompé !

Bon sang ! Drago ! S'écria Daren, qui s'était penché à la barrière pour examiner ce qui se passait dans la cage. Ce n'est pas Morgane !

Quoi !

Drago s'y pencha à son tour.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu lui !

C'est Evan, son jumeau.

Alors c'est ton… Daren, mais tu es fou !

Drago avait saisi son compagnon par le bras. Daren venait de se sauter sur la barrière et s'apprêtait à entrer dans la cage.

Il va se faire tuer ! Lui cria-t-il.

Tu n'es pas en état !

Je peux l'aider quand même ! Il peut se sortir de là, mais il ne sait pas comment ! Je vais le guider !

Comment ça ?

Il est un maître lui aussi. Nous dirigeons le même pouvoir. Sauf que lui l'ignore…

Et tu vas le sauver ? Daren, ta mère vas te-

Je sais ! Drago, ce n'est qu'un enfant !

Daren s'était retourné vers Drago, son regard incroyablement tourmenté. Cependant, il avait parlé d'une voix forte et déterminée. Sans plus attendre, il se jeta du haut de la barrière.

Dareeen ! hurla Drago à sa suite. Ah c'est pas vrai !

Tout en râlant, il ôta sa cape, mais lui préféra transplaner.

Daren arriva en bas sans encombre, porté par l'air. Cependant la douleur lui rappela qu'effectivement il était peu sage d'espérer affronter le monstre.

Evan ! hurla-t-il direction de l'enfant qui courait autour du monstre pour éviter ses assauts.

Le garçon tourna la tête, manquant de se faire happer par la gigantesque langue de la créature.

Il se jeta à plat ventre au sol pour l'éviter de justesse. Relevant la tête, il afficha une grimace furieuse.

Viens vite ! Sa langue est recouverte d'acide, elle te brûlerait en rien de temps ! L'avertit-il encore.

Evan se redressa, il observa Daren avec surprise et terreur, puis se ressaisit en considérant l'impressionnante langue qui allait s'abattre sur lui.

Il hurla et soudain se sentit projeté à l'autre bout de la cage. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Daren se tenait à ses côtés, tous deux reposaient sur le sol, et le sorcier jurait entre ses dents sous la douleur qui le saisissait toujours.

Evan se débattit farouchement sans réfléchir.

Lâchez moi ! hurla-t-il avant de se dégager de son étreinte.

Un éclair jaillit, et un crépitement comme un bruit d'électricité accompagné d'un grognement résonnèrent.

Drago accourut près d'eux, sa baguette à la main.

Daren ! Je l'ai seulement assommé ! Ça ne durera pas longtemps, il faut sortir d'ici ! Lui dit il précipitamment en le faisant se relever.

Evan ! Il faut que-

Non ! hurla le jeune garçon en reculant, fusillant les deux sorciers du regard. Ne m'approchez pas !

Il est aussi aimable que Seto dis moi… murmura Drago en soutenant Daren. Il faut qu'on transplane en haut. Mais je ne peux que le faire pour moi, et toi tu n'as plus du tout de force.

Je sais ! Répliqua Daren à bout de souffle. Mais le petit peut nous faire transplaner, lui et moi.

Vous êtes fous, je n'ai pas le permis !

Daren fit un pas en direction d'Evan, et le saisit par l'épaule.

Pas besoin du permis, ce que tu veux faire, tu le peux Evan ! Ecoute moi, tu es un maître ce qui veut dire que tu as la possibilité de puiser dans notre pouvoir l'énergie nécessaire pour agir selon ta volonté !

Le visage d'Evan fut déformé par l'incompréhension.

C'est n'importe quoi ! Je ne vous fais pas confiance !

C'est la seule chance ! Cette créature va bientôt se réveiller ! Il faut sortir de là ! Tu vas me tenir par le bras, et regarder le haut de cette cage, et souhaiter très fort de te retrouver là haut, il faut que tu l'ordonnes ! Il faut que tu saches utiliser les pouvoirs de l'âme que tu veux contrôler, si tu veux te faire respecter !

_- L'âme_… répéta-t-il d'un air interdit.

Daren ! hurla Drago en voyant la limace commencer à se relever. Dépêchez-vous !

Evan ! Nous ne sortirons pas d'ici vivants si tu n'y mets pas du tien ! Tu veux revoir Morgane autant que moi !

Morgane est à moi ! S'écria Evan sans réfléchir.

Alors, tu ne veux plus qu'elle s'échappe ? Que fera-t-elle, sans toi hein !

Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Evan, amenant son visage près du sien. Evan en fut parcouru de frissons, jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi, ses longs cheveux sombres défaits retombant de façon désordonnée de chaque côté de son visage.

Evan eut bientôt une toute autre image de ce sorcier, de son visage, de sa voix forte, de sa poigne qui le tenait… Non, ça n'était plus Daren qu'il voyait là, devant lui. Tout horrifié et dérouté qu'il était, Evan trouva la force de se ressaisir et d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

Drago vas-y !

Le sorcier blond ne se fit pas prier, et vite il remonta hors de la cage.

Daren se reporta vers le jeune garçon.

Mais comment ?

Je te l'ai dit ! Ta volonté est ta force ! Elle est le pouvoir, mais tu es le seul à pouvoir le condenser ! Toi, tu peux l'utiliser !

J'y comprend rien.

Ne cherche pas ! Fais le juste !

Evan tenta de se concentrer. Toute fois, la créature commençait à bouger à nouveau, et très bientôt elle allait se remémorer que deux repas se trouvaient servis dans sa cage.

Raah ! J'y arrive pas ! Explosa-t-il d'un ton paniqué cette fois-ci.

Aies confiance ! Tu as les capacités pour le faire ! Lui répliqua vivement Daren, passant sa main d'un geste réconfortant sur le visage noirci et égratigné d'Evan. Tu es un Maître des pouvoirs ! Là, sur ton cœur tu en portes la marque, ça veut dire que tu contrôles les Roses Noires, leur source magique est à toi, sers t'en !

Evan examina encore Daren, qui le fixait toujours d'un air déterminé. Les yeux brillants du garçon, et sa curiosité troublée ne purent retenir ces mots plus longtemps.

Mais pourquoi vous lui ressemblez comme ça ? … _pourquoi_ ?

Sa voix était presque gémissante, ses lèvres tremblantes… il était sur le point de craquer.

Reprends toi ! Lui cria Daren le secouant par les épaules. Je t'en pries !

Il leva d'un coup brusque la tête, juste le temps d'apercevoir l'énorme langue visqueuse se jeter sur eux.

Daren mit en genoux à terre entourant Evan et l'entraînant avec lui, aussi vite qu'il put.

Puis plus rien… Il releva la tête, se trouvant dans la même position, Evan recroquevillé dans ses bras. La première chose que son regard croisa fut deux pupilles de rubis. Il sentit Drago se précipiter à ses côtés.

Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-il avec précipitation. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé !

Daren hocha positivement la tête, trop troublé pour parler à l'instant.

Il écarta ses bras pour voir Evan tomber inconscient contre lui.

Non… murmura-t-il d'un ton effrayé.

_- Il est juste évanoui._

Daren sursauta, une étrange voix venait de résonner à l'intérieur de sa tête..

Drago se retourna pour voir ce qui perturbait Daren. Tous deux découvrirent un minuscule petit chat noir, aux yeux écarlates. Celui s'approcha d'eux, tandis que Daren entendit une deuxième fois cette voix.

_- Donne le moi, je vais le ramener à sa mère maintenant._

Quoi mais ! S'emporta Daren. Qui es-tu !

_- Tu l'as protégé, et je vous ai sauvés tous deux. Maintenant donne moi mon frère._

Ton _frère_…

_- La Voleuse de Sorts m'a mis au monde il y a bien longtemps, son fils est mon frère. Confie le moi, sans faire d'histoire._

Drago aida Daren à se relever sur sa demande, il porta le corps d'Evan jusqu'à Eefi, sans poser plus de questions, quelque chose dans son esprit l'incitait à le faire.

Le chat se métamorphosa alors en une créature bien plus grande, toujours fine et noble, la véritable apparence d'Eefi.

Daren déposa le jeune garçon évanoui délicatement sur le dos du félin. Par la force de son esprit, Eefi fit maintenir Evan fermement contre lui. Il leva ses grands yeux rouges vers Daren.

_- Merci._

Ce mot seul résonna encore dans sa tête, juste avant qu'Eefi ne disparaisse, aussi mystérieusement qu'il était apparu.

-

Plus tôt dans l'après midi, bien loin de tous ces événements, deux autres personnes s'engouffraient sans fin à l'intérieur du labyrinthe.

Morgane progressait sans mot dire depuis quelques instants aux côtés de son père dont la taille ne cessait de diminuer.

Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me répondre ! Lui aboya soudain Morgane, s'arrêtant dans un élan de colère.

Nous règlerons tout ceci une fois à la maison ! Déclara-t-il finalement d'un ton grave, malgré sa petite voix d'enfant.

Non répond moi maintenant !

Mais que veux-tu que je te dise ? _Pourquoi toi ? Qu'as-tu fait pour mériter ça !_ Je ne suis pas plus avancé que toi sur le sujet ! Pour tout comprendre il faudra voir cela avec ta mère, c'est elle qui nous a fichu dans toute cette histoire !

Tu lui en veux ? C'est grave ce que j'ai …

Il faut que nous sortions d'ici avant toute autre chose ! Répéta-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Severus se leva, constatant avec agacement qu'il avait perdu encore quelques centimètres. Il devait approcher les neuf ans à présent. Morgane se remit en route sans mot dire sachant bien qu'elle ne tirerait rien de lui sinon une sévère réprimande une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé son apparence normale.

C'est un coup de Maman ça ! osa la jeune sorcière en observant une nouvelle fois son père, qu'elle dépassait à présent.

Bien vu ! répliqua Severus, sans réprimer un rire nerveux. Enfin, elle ne l'a sûrement _pas fait exprès_. Il vaut mieux pour elle en tout cas. Elle va m'entendre de toute façon… Il est grand temps que je reprenne cette famille en main ! Que je vous secoue, elle, ton frère et toi aussi !

Severus tira sa baguette pour tenter de réajuster à nouveau ses vêtements, mais le sort parût inefficace.

Tu veux de l'aide ?

Le petit professeur des potions la fusilla du regard.

Mais si tu ne veux pas… se rattrapa Morgane en baissant les yeux.

Il se reprit sachant bien que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait n'avait certes rien à voir avec sa fille. Il soupira tout en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Bon, alors qu'est ce que tu attends ? Lui lança-t-il, sans plus d'amabilité malgré tout.

Quand même, son orgueil en prenait un coup ! Morgane lui sourit timidement, prit sa baguette et exécuta parfaitement le sortilège, ainsi les deux « enfants » furent en mesure de reprendre leur chemin, car s'attarder et finir dans le ventre d'une vilaine ogresse n'arrangerait rien, surtout que Severus n'aurait pas le loisir d'aller houspiller sa rose noire de femme.

Severus et Morgane reprirent leur course à travers la succession de galeries pour échapper à l'ogresse.

Le temps leur sembla interminable, et ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur d'une porte. Un sourire de soulagement se dessina sur le visage de Morgane. Elle s'avança pour en saisir la poignée.

Mais petit Severus à présent haut comme trois pommes se faufila devant elle en la bousculant et ouvrit la porte avec précipitation.

C'est moi d'abord ! Lui lança-t-il d'un ton impertinent.

Il devait approcher les cinq ans désormais. Le temps avançait et plus il perdait des années à une vitesse grimpante. Cela devenait sérieusement inquiétant.

Morgane le dévisagea, on aurait cru entendre sa charmante jeune cousine Calypso. Le sortilège qui le frappait le ferait il également perdre ses esprits au point de le changer en petite peste ? Morgane ne se posa pas plus de question et courut à la poursuite de son père qui était entré dans la mystérieuse pièce.

Papa, attends ! Ne t'en vas pas tout seul ! Lui dit Morgane en le suivant, l'air inquiet.

Elle le rattrapa, mais il la repoussa au moment où elle voulut attraper son bras.

Je peux regarder tout seul ! Toi, surveilles l'entrée ! Lui rétorqua-t-il de sa petite voix. Et c'est moi ton père c'est moi le chef ! Ajouta-t-il en faisant claquer son talon contre le sol.

Tu n'es pas très convaincant… répliqua Morgane en secouant la tête, s'exécutant malgré tout.

Elle avait bien à l'esprit qu'il retrouverait bientôt sa taille normale et qu'il ne valait mieux pas le fâcher davantage.

Arrivant près de l'entrée Morgane sortit sa baguette, et se concentra sur le couloir sombre qui se prolongeait dans l'obscurité devant elle. Son esprit était tellement brouillé par tout ce qui venait de se produire qu'elle ne parvenait à lier la moindre de ses pensées, comment allait elle sortir d'ici, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée… et la seule aide qu'elle avait était son père réduit à l'apparence d'un enfant de cinq ans capricieux, et si le sortilège dont il était victime allait plus loin encore et lui faisait perdre complètement le peu de son caractère d'adulte qui lui restait ? Jamais ils ne sortiraient d'ici vivants… Son père avait bien raison, elle n'était qu'une idiote.

Morgane se laissa tomber avec lassitude le long du mur, elle était épuisée, cela faisait des heures qu'ils marchaient et tournaient en rond. Elle se remit à songer à l'ogresse, probablement toujours à leurs trousses. Mais plus particulièrement, elle se remémora les paroles que celle-ci avait proférées sur sa mère.

A bien y réfléchir, Aurore ne lui avait jamais parlé de son passé, Severus non plus, comme s'il s'agissait d'un tabou. Non, finalement, elle ne savait rien de sa mère…

Elle ramena ses genoux contre son buste, et enferma sa tête entre ses bras. Elle n'aurait désiré plus se redresser, seulement fermer les yeux, et s'envoler au loin…

Brusquement, elle sentit que l'on tirait sur sa cape.

Elle tourna sa tête et croisa les grands yeux noirs et brillants de petit Severus qui l'observait avec un grand intérêt et un petit air innocent. Il était encore plus petit à présent, et avait perdu tous liens avec la figure de son père, et ressemblait bien plus au petit frère qu'elle aurait bientôt si sa mère avait un garçon.

Son espoir déjà bien bas ne fit que chuter davantage, alors qu'elle clignait des yeux et se mordait les joues pour ne pas céder à la panique.

Tu pleures ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une petite voix fluette.

Non… murmura-t-elle. Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Tant mieux ! Tu viens avec moi là dedans.

Je croyais que je devais garder l'entrée…

Severus tortilla ses doigts, tout observant le sol.

Mais y fait tout noir… j'ai peur. Tu te moques pas ! S'écria-t-il alors.

Hum… non. Je t'accompagne.

Morgane se releva, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pouffer de rire malgré tout. C'était nerveux… Severus prit sa main et l'entraîna avec lui.

La pièce se révéla vaste et sombre, emplie d'imposantes étagères, croulant sous le poids de très nombreuses fioles et bouteilles de verres à l'aspect peu rassurant. Severus s'avança vers la première étagère afin de l'examiner.

Morgane alla s'occuper d'une autre étagère. Soudain un bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre.

Papa ! S'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers petit Severus qui tenait une fiole dans sa main tout en observant une autre brisée à ses pieds.

Il haussa les épaules, puis se mordit les lèvres avant de marmonner.

Pasfaitexprés…

Fais attention ! Nous devons être discrets malgré tout, tu sais qu'une ogresse nous cherches toujours.

Quoi ! S'exclama-t-il soudain.

Tu as oublié !

Elle veut nous manger ! Mais non, c'est pas vrai ! Tu dis des mensonges.

Papa !

Contre tout attente, petit Severus se mit à pleurer bruyamment. Morgane demeura stupéfaite mais se précipita tout de même à ses côtés pour le réconforter.

N'aies pas peur, tu sais je vais te protéger !

Vrai ?

Bien sûr.

Severus cligna de ses grands yeux noirs, puis retourna vers les étagères.

D'accord ! conclut-il avant de reprendre ses recherches.

Quelque temps plus tard, Morgane avait fait le tour de toute la pièce sans trouver ni porte, ni rien qui pourrait leur venir en aide.

Son père revint vers elle. Navrée, Morgane constata qu'il devait avoir à peine trois ans à présent.

Il avait l'air tout aussi fatigué et désemparé qu'elle. Sans mot dire elle s'assit par terre, adossé contre une étagère, Severus vint s'assoire sur ses genoux, s'amusant à regarder à travers une grosse fiole rouge.

Morgane tentait vainement de trouver une solution mais en vain.

Un claquement retentit soudain. Elle et petit Severus firent un bon de trois mètres de haut, la porte venait de se refermer brusquement.

Morgane prit son père dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle avec force. Ils n'étaient plus seuls dans la pièce…

L'affreux rire de l'ogresse revint grincer désagréablement à ses oreilles.

Il ne fallait pas céder à la panique, Morgane serait déterminée à l'affronter pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Tu pensais réellement m'échapper !

La voix de l'ogresse était déformée par la rage d'avoir été semée si longtemps.

Tandis qu'elle apparaissait devant eux, Morgane s'empressa de poser petit Severus dans un coin d'étagères.

Reste ici ! Ne bouge pas surtout !

Elle lui fit signe de rester silencieux, puis vivement se retourna.

L'ogresse l'attendait de pied ferme, elle devait plus repoussante encore qu'au début de la journée.

Tu ferais mieux de te livrer ! Et vite ! Je ne te ferais plus de cadeaux !

Moi non plus. Rétorqua Morgane d'un air mauvais.

Elle sentit sa marque lui brûler la cuisse, tandis que sa fatigue décuplait sa colère.

Morgane saisit sa baguette, et se prépara à attaquer. L'ogresse sembla s'apprêter à bondir…

'gane 'gane !

Morgane se retourna, déstabilisée. Son père avait encore rétrécit, il avait l'apparence d'un bébé à présent. Mais il secouait dans ses petites mains la fiole rouge avec laquelle il jouait plus tôt.

Quoi ! Non, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer ! lui cria-t-elle.

Bébé Severus secouait frénétiquement la fiole, il avait un air déterminé tandis qu'il continuait d'appeler sa fille.

Morgane secoua la tête, et l'ignora se reportant sur l'ogresse qui fondait littéralement sur elle. Morgane fit un rapide arc de cercle au sol avec sa baguette, et s'envola en haut d'une étagère juste avant que la vieille sorcière ne l'atteigne.

Elles continuèrent leur duel ainsi durant cinq minutes, jusqu'à ce que Morgane se retrouve propulsée contre l'étagère où bébé Severus pleurait à présent.

Il tapota le front de Morgane, celle-ci se redressa, et vit qu'il lui tendait toujours cette mystérieuse fiole rouge.

Morgane vit la détermination qui faisait briller ses grands yeux noirs. Elle hocha la tête et saisit aussitôt la fiole. Sur l'étiquette n'étaient griffonné que les mots « Red Bull »

Morgane ne comprit pas ce que cela signifiait mais Severus lui désigna l'ogresse de ses petits doigts.

Mais alors que Morgane se retournait pour repartir au combat, elle vit l'ogresse à quelque centimètres d'elle la bouche grande ouverte. Sans réfléchir elle lui jet la fiole à la figure. L'objet atterrit droit dans son gosier, l'ogresse se stoppa net, avalant le projectile. Bientôt elle commença à se tordre de douleur et fut entourer d'une épaisse fumée rouge. Morgane observait le phénomène les yeux écarquillés. Elle se retourna, entendant Petit Severus rire aux éclats en tapant des mains.

Tu crois qu'on l'a battue ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton peu sûre.

Un soufflement la persuada du contraire, seulement ce n'était plus face à l'ogresse qu'elle se trouvait, mais devant un imposant taureau rouge. La bête semblait furieuse, elle raclait le sol de son sabot avant, s'apprêtant à charger.

Sans perdre des yeux le taureau, Morgane se leva et alla prendre Severus dans ses bras, qui se tortillait toujours de joie, visiblement amusé par le spectacle.

Sa cuisse ne la brûlait plus mais elle sentait une incroyable énergie déferler en elle. Le taureau allait charger d'une seconde à l'autre. Morgane leva sa baguette vers lui, et brusquement la liane qui partait de sa main vint une nouvelle fois s'enrouler autour de sa baguette et se propulsa vers la bête.

Tout alla soudain très vite, l'épineuse liane noire ligota le museau du taureau, et autour de ses cornes, Morgane tira d'un coup sec, et ce fut son tour d'être soulevé vers le taureau. Ainsi elle et petit Severus se retrouvèrent sur le dos de l'animal. Morgane s'agrippa à ses cornes et à son père, ce fut difficile mais elle resta en selle. Le taureau fut pris de folie et fonça littéralement à travers la pièce, défonçant tout sur son passage…

-

Aleda et Sirius avaient continué leur chemin dans la galerie, complètement perdus cette fois-ci…

Aurore en était exactement au même point…

Et le hasard voulut à ce moment de l'histoire que tous trois se retrouvent… dans la même galerie !

Aurore bondit de surprise en voyant apparaître devant elle les deux sorciers. La fatigue atténua les réactions de ces derniers, mais pas celle d'Aurore…

Toi ! hurla-t-elle.

Non, Aleda pitié ne me dites pas que c'est qui je crois qui est devant nous.

Qui croyez vous que ça soit ? S'enquit la jeune sorcière.

Non, moi qui croyais que la journée ne pouvait pas être pire…

Sirius !

Le cri d'Aurore le réveilla quelque peu.

Mais que fais-tu là ?

Et toi alors ! Lui répliqua-t-il.

Je cherche quelqu'un…

Nous aussi, nous cherchions quelqu'un… soupira Aleda. Un sorcier sombre recherché par le ministère…

Vous n'allez pas le croire mais, je suis à la recherche de mon fils.

Sirius baissa soudainement la tête, ainsi qu'Aleda.

Aurore… commença-t-il d'une voix éteinte. Hum, ce que j'ai à te dire va te-

Quoi ! s'enquit elle soudain.

Vous n'entendez pas un drôle de bruit ? les coupa tout à coup Aleda.

Aurore se précipita devant eux, ressentant effectivement de néfastes vibrations venir vers eux.

Elle concentra un puissant bouclier avant que droit venant du mur une énorme masse rouge ne surgisse avec folie. Le bouclier les enveloppa juste à temps mais cela n'empêcha pas le taureau rouge pousser les trois sorcier devant eux jusqu'à ce que…

Dans un grand fracas de mur défoncé les trois sorciers surgirent à l'air libre. Aurore stoppa son bouclier, alors qu'elle Sirius et Aleda avaient été projetés sur le côté. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde, et se précipita vers la bête toujours enragée. Ses yeux s'arrondirent à la seconde où elle posa les yeux sur la tornade rouge, aussitôt elle fit disparaître sans mal le taureau dans une pluie de poussière rouge, aussi facilement qu'en claquant des doigts. Elle courut alors là où celui-ci avait disparu.

Maman ! S'écria Morgane, alors que sa mère venait de la prendre vivement dans ses bras.

Elle reposa sa fille à terre et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, l'embrassant au moins cent fois, ses yeux scintillants. Morgane ne fut jamais plus heureuse de retrouver sa mère, elle se serra encore dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que des pleurs ne viennent les tirer de leurs retrouvailles.

Oh j'ai failli t'oublier ! s'écria Morgane en prenant bébé Severus dans ses bras, qui s'était mis à brailler plus que de raison.

Il fallait dire que sans sa cape abandonnée dans le souterrain avec l'empressement, et de toute façon bien trop grande pour lui, il devait avoir froid…

Morgane… bredouilla Aurore en posant les yeux sur le bébé que sa fille tenait dans ses bras.

Il ne faut pas faire de commentaire maman, je t'assure que ça le vexe beaucoup… lui précisa Morgane en lui tendant bébé Severus.

Oh par Merlin ! S'exclama Aurore aussi pâle que la lune qui luisait dans le ciel. Severus…

Elle enveloppa son « mari » dans sa cape et le serra contre elle, ce qui ne l'empêchait de pleurer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait… forcément, il devait avoir des choses à lui dire…

Morgane alla à nouveau entourer sa mère de ses bras, ne désirant à présent plus la lâcher, tant son soulagement était grand de la retrouver.

Sirius s'approcha du trio et posa des yeux ronds sur le bébé.

Aurore… ta fille est drôlement précoce !

Mais non imbécile ! S'exclama Morgane en fronçant les sourcils. C'est mon père !

Aurore donna un coup de coude à sa fille pour la faire taire, mais le mal venait d'être fait.

Sirius leva les yeux vers Aurore, et lui fit signe d'attendre un instant. Il se retourna et éclata bruyamment de rire.

Bébé Severus se remit aussitôt à hurler d'une voix suraiguë.

Si j'avais pu imaginer… que la potion aurait cet effet là… balbutia Sirius entre deux rires.

Une minute ! S'écria Aurore. De quelle potion parles-tu ?

Par pitié, Aurore, tu me tueras demain… souffla Sirius en s'éloignant légèrement d'elle.

Aurore s'apprêtait répliquer, lorsqu'un miaulement stoppa leur mouvement.

Aurore poussa un cri, confiant Severus à Morgane, elle alla à la rencontre d'Eefi, qui venait de sortir du tunnel. A ses côtés Evan gisait à terre, toujours inconscient.

Aleda voulut courir à leurs côtés, mais Sirius la retint de faire tout commentaire, sa gaffe à lui suffisait largement.

Eefi adressa un regard à Aurore et s'éclipsa rapidement. Aurore hocha la tête, le regardant partir, et prit aussitôt son fils dans ses bras, elle caressa doucement ses cheveux, l'embrassant avec tendresse, et sans souffler le moindre mot retourna au près de Morgane.

Comment… Evan ! S'écria celle-ci en découvrant son frère. Maman, il…

Ne t'inquiète pas, il dort. Nous parlerons de tout cela demain Morgane. Lui répliqua Aurore. Nous aurons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

Cela ne vous dirais pas de retourner à Poudlard ? intervint soudain Sirius, bien près de porter Aleda également, car la sorcière sembla soudain prise d'un lourd sommeil.

Maman ! Papa rajeunit toujours ! Ajouta Morgane, d'une voix inquiète.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je le ferais revenir à son état normal des que nous arriverons.

Tu pourrais également lui effacer la mémoire…

Morgane !

Je disais ça comme ça.

Sirius vint à leurs côtés, tenant dans sa main une vielle chaussure abandonnée dans la rue.

Qui se dévoue pour le port o loin ?

Attendez !

Les sorciers se retournèrent pour voir arriver avec étonnement Seto et Aska. Le visage de Morgane s'illumina d'un grand sourire. Sans réfléchir, elle confia bébé Severus au premier venu, à savoir Sirius, et courut se jeter dans les bras d'Aska et Seto.

Morgane ! hurla Sirius. Viens me reprendre ce machin !

Sirius ! S'indigna Aurore en le fusillant du regard.

S'il vous plait… bailla Aleda. Rentrons.

-

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, tout sembla rentré dans l'ordre. Aurore était assise sur le lit de Severus, dans ses appartements de Poudlard. Evan était toujours endormi à ses côtés. Elle avait fait le nécessaire pour stopper la décroissance de Severus, et le bébé qui dormait paisiblement de l'autre côté sous le bras de la sorcière au matin serait redevenu adulte. Morgane apparut au bord du lit, sortant de la salle de bain.

Elle ne portait qu'une courte chemise de nuit. Lorsqu'elle arriva près d'Aurore, celle-ci réprima un sanglot, en se posant sur l'impressionnante rose noire qui avait pris possession de son corps.

Ça ne fait pas mal Maman… lui murmura timidement la fillette.

Aurore acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête, et écarta son bras, incitant sa fille à venir près d'elle. Morgane se fit une petite place près d'Aurore, et presque aussitôt sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Un grincement de porte se fit entendre. Une ombre noire se faufila sur le lit, et vint se lover sur les genoux d'Aurore. Eefi n'adressa à sa Rose Noire qu'un regard compatissant, puis se mit à ronronner doucement.

La journée avait été terriblement éprouvante, mais Aurore n'aurait pas voulu que cette nuit s'achève. Elle serra les siens dans ses bras, tandis que de douloureuses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle savait désormais, que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

_Et voilà un chapitre (ou plutôt toute une série de chapitres) qui s'achève, et bientôt, le plus tôt j'espère, vous aurez la suite ! en attendant, je voulais dire que sur un concours organisé par un site d'Hpfanfiction, la Rose Noire concourrais, donc si vous n'êtes pas trop fâchés contre mes retards inadmissibles, et que vous tenez à la Rose Noire, allez voter s'il vous plaaait ! lol en actégorie : Romance, Comédie et aventure._

_Voilou l'adresse :_

_http/ __www. hpfanfiction__. org / fr/ c-vote.php_


	47. Lys

_Coucou à tous !_

_Et oui c'est moi ! non non je n'étais pas morte ou devenue manchote ! et oui j'ai terminé le chapitre 47 !_

_Déoslée, désolée pour l'attente ! (Affreux comme je répète ça à chaque fois !) C'est terrible de faire attendre si longtemps de siiii adorables lecteurs comme vous, qui me laissez en plus de super reviews ! J'ai vraiment été touchée ce coup ci par toutes ces reviews, merchi merchi !_

_Mais, j'ai pourtant essayé de faire vite, mais javoue que ce chapitre même s'il était pas si compliqué que les précédents, a du être changé et reprit pas mal de fois, j'ai été assez indécise sur ce coup !_

_En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai super hâte d'avoir vos avis !_

_Trève de blabla, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Donnez moi votre avis sivouplééééééééééééééé lol Moi boues d'impatience erf erf !_

_Bizbiz à tous !_

_**ZeldA**_

**Le Coin des Reviews –**

_**Cassandre8**, Tes reviews m'ont fait très très plaisir ! Je suis très contente que ma petite histoire te plaise ! C'est vrai que je m'amuse bien avec mes Roses Noires, et c'est encore mieux si ça plait ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite ! Désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur ! Encore merci et bonne lecture !_

_**Azuline**-**Sama**, Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira et que tu auras des réponses à tes questions ! A mon avis oui ! Pour certaines du moins ! hihi ! Je te laisse découvrir tout ça ! Bonne lecture, et encore merci de suivre mon histoire._

_**Askaléna**, ma ptite Aska merci pour ta review, qui comme à chaque fois me fait très plaisir ! et non j'ai toujours pas oublié mon histoire, donc voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Toi qui est une de mes premières lectrices, ohohoho ! nostalgie ! bzubzu !_

_**Lovy**, Voilà j'ai continué ! j'ai mis un peu de temps mais voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu trouveras ça toujours aussi bien ! Bonne lecture ! et michi pr ta review !_

_**Kytice**, je ne suis toujours pas morte ! ravie de voir que l'arrivée des nouveaux chapitres te fait hurler de joie ! Moi émue Merci Merci ! mais désolée pour tes voisins, car voici le dernier chap hihi ! à la prochaine, bonne lecture !_

_**Mirliton**, ouhlala ta review m'a bien fait rougir ! merci merci beaucoup ! Je suis très contente que ça te plaise ! et bravo d'avoir lu si vite ! en général ma fic fait peur tellement elle est longue, mais ça fait plaisir de voir des lecteurs courageux qui se jettent quand même dedans ! alors bonne lecture pour la suite ! et encore merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

**Chapitre 47**

**- Lys -**

Le jeune homme poussa la porte de sa chambre en silence, entra dans la pénombre nocturne qui l'emplissait et tout doucement fit son chemin jusqu'à son lit.

Il se laissa lourdement plonger au cœur des draps, épuisé après une longue et rude journée.

Daren abaissa dans un soupir las ses paupières, si lourdes lui semblait il. Aussi lourdes que les eaux troubles qui submergeaient son esprit. C'était de pire en pire.

Alors cependant qu'il goûtait à peine au repos tant espéré, un détail non remarqué jusque là, le fit se redresser bien vite.

Au coin de la pièce, la lueur d'une chandelle venait de briser la profondeur de la nuit.

Là, assise au bureau, la sorcière leva sur son fils un regard grave.

Daren sentit aussitôt un frisson foudroyer son corps d'un bout à l'autre. Dans la seconde, il détourna le regard vers le sol, et se leva, sans le moindre bruit.

De son côté, la sorcière fit de même et vint se poster debout devant le bureau, les mains jointes derrière le dos, l'attendant.

Pourtant loin de courir vers elle, le jeune homme ne s'accorda pas de temps pour réfléchir. A peine eut-il croisé l'ombre du regard haineux de sa mère, qu'il s'empressa de gagner la porte.

Celle-ci se referma d'un coup sec avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

Stupide et vaine tentative, misérable…

Des sueurs froides chatouillèrent sa colonne vertébrale de façon désagréable, il n'osa se retourner, sachant qu'elle se trouvait maintenant juste derrière lui.

Mais elle patienta, le temps qu'il sorte de sa paralysie.

« Tu… ton spectacle s'est bien passé ? balbutia-t-il finalement, sans pour autant oser se retourner.

Ah ! Tu aimerais le savoir ? lui répliqua-t-elle d'une voix incroyablement posée, bien trop douce pour être crédible. Quel dommage que tu n'aies pas été là, mon _Ange_. Si seulement tu étais venu y assister… mais, où étais-tu donc, Daren ? »

Ce dernier déglutit lentement, sentant le souffle à la fois chaud mais glaçant de sa mère effleurer sa nuque tandis qu'elle éloignait ses lèvres qui venaient de murmurer à son oreille.

Elle allait le torturer ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il l'avoue, et jouer diaboliquement avec sa culpabilité. Elle était toujours si douée pour le tourmenter ainsi…

Rassemblant le peu de courage et de dignité qui lui restaient encore, il parvint à lui faire face, et rencontra aussitôt son sombre regard azuré, pénétrant et menaçant.

« Avec Drago, nous-

Ne me mens pas ! Le coupa-t-elle d'un ton cette fois ci bien plus en accord avec son humeur.

Non, non… se reprit-il en un murmure. »

Ses regards inquisiteurs en de telles circonstances lui faisaient toujours perdre ses moyens.

Il contempla la sorcière, posant une seconde de silence, luttant pour essayer de rester digne quand il aurait au contraire tout fait pour fuir, ou se jeter dans ses bras, implorer son pardon, rechercher un infime élan de tendresse, vainement…

Sublime beauté, pourtant, au cœur du jeu d'ombres et de lumières tamisées de l'unique chandelle. Sa peau alors exagérément blanche brillant de manière surnaturelle, contrastant avec le noir intense et les courbes audacieuses que découpait sa robe sacrée sur son corps. Sa mère, magnifique créature insaisissable. La plus belle à ses yeux. Que n'aurait il fait ou donné, pour pouvoir la satisfaire, panser les cicatrices qui la meurtrissaient encore et toujours depuis tant d'années. Pour qu'enfin tous deux soient libérés. Pour _qu'elle_, soit libre de l'aimer.

« Allons, avoue ! Avoue moi ce que tu as fait, traître ! Reprit il d'un ton toujours plus acide.

Non, je ne t'aurais jamais trahi ! Je te le jure ! s'écria-t-il soudainement, l'air aussi démuni qu'un pauvre et faible gamin.

Tu nies, Daren ? Tu nies avoir sauvé la vie de notre ennemi ? Tu as pourtant été vu… »

Sa voix de cristal cinglait à présent l'air comme des flèches de glace.

« Enfin quoi ! Tu aurais préféré que je laisse un enfant se faire dévorer ? Lui lança-t-il en guise de défense. »

Cela tomba plus vite et plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Elle le gifla férocement à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce qu'il se courbe sous les coups. Elle frappait toujours si durement. Mais il ne l'empêchait jamais, sachant que même encore aujourd'hui, il n'était _rien_ comparé à elle, toujours aussi ridicule que vingt ans auparavant, impuissant et terrorisé par cette éblouissante, redoutable sorcière possédée de folie.

« Non, pas un enfant ! Ton rival ! A qui tu sauves la vie, pour courir à ta perte, en me laissant à mon funeste sort ! Fils indigne ! MISERABLE ! Vociféra-t-elle avant d'abattre sa main sur son visage une fois encore.

Pardon… gémit il faiblement, ne trouvant aucun argument capable d'apaiser sa fureur. »

Il s'était attendu à cette réaction, effectivement persuadé d'être accusé de traîtrise.

Il méritait de subir son courroux. Toutefois la culpabilité rongeant ses entrailles ne lui aurait fait regretter son geste pour rien au monde…

Lui revenait encore, le regard d'ébène perdu d'Evan plongé dans le sien, les larmes de colère et d'incompréhension que le bambin versait, totalement impuissant face à cette force qui le rendait fou, qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Et lui, un maître expérimenté pourtant, à peine était-il parvenu à venir lui en aide. Si effrayé lorsque le corps du petit était retombé inanimé contre le sien. Incompréhensible douleur que celle de la peur de le perdre, lui qu'il avait exécré, jalousé pendant près de dix ans… Tout incapable qu'il était pourtant, de lui avouer que…

« Ecoute moi bien, Daren ! S'époumona alors sa mère devant la figure pathétique de son fils le regard éperdu. Si tu décides de ne plus être de mon côté, dis le ! Prend seulement conscience qu'il sera inutile, et dangereux d'essayer de revenir vers moi après… Ça ne sera pas la première fois, que l'on m'arrachera le cœur ! Alors vas-y abandonne moi ! Mais laisse moi te dire que la façon dont tu ressembles à ton père est de plus en plus détestable !

Non, Mère ! explosa-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal, personne !

Mon fils… enchaîna-t-elle. Tu le sais, je mourrai, si tu ne m'aides pas.

NON !

Bien sûr que si. Murmura-t-elle la voix déformée par ses sanglots retenus. Il faut que tu choisisses ton camp ou le poids de ma mort sur ta conscience… »

Le noir bleuté de ses yeux se noyait dans le regard vaincu du jeune homme. Elle le sondait ainsi, appuyait son châtiment, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque, et tombe à ses pieds.

Ce qui ne tarda pas, comme à chaque fois.

« J'ai choisi mon camp ! Depuis toujours ! Tu ne mourras pas ! Cria-t-il, à bout.

Alors pourquoi ? Dans tes yeux, cette lumière ? Lorsque ils sont près de toi. Continua-t-elle encore, d'une voix toujours plus lourde de reproches. Et elle, cette enfant ? Pourquoi ton cœur se tord, lorsque tu penses à elle ? Je le vois, je le sens.

C'est juste parce qu'elle est mon pouvoir ! C'est le seul lien qu'il y a entre nous !

Daren aurait tant voulu disparaître à cet instant… Ses mains vinrent agripper le haut de sa tête, tirant sur ses cheveux, son esprit brouillé par cette torture mentale qu'il n'arriverait jamais à combattre.

C'est faux et tu le sais ! J'ai peur que tu ne t'attendrisses trop, pour continuer notre mission.

Jamais, je te le jure ! Je te demande pardon ! Repéta-t-il d'un ton désespéré. »

D'un geste vif Aliorune attrapa le menton de Daren entre ses doigts fins et le releva rudement vers elle, le forçant à soutenir son regard, leur même regard d'un sombre océan tourmenté, l'un par la colère et l'autre par le péché.

De son autre main elle amena devant ses yeux son médaillon, qui s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître derrière la paroi de la photo qu'il renfermait, une sorte de rosace de pétales noirs dont toute une partie était manquante.

« Combien de temps me reste-t-il ? Combien ! Lui cria-t-elle en serrant la chaîne du médaillon à s'en graver les maillons dans la paume de sa main. Un pétale a encore disparu ce matin… crois-tu vraiment que ton pardon y changera quelque chose ? Non ! Maudit sois-tu ! Toi, mon propre enfant, tu préfères faiblir et rejoindre l'autre camp, tout en sachant que je mourrais par ta faute !

Elle avait achevé sa phrase dans un cri de démence et de colère, tout en descendant sa main sur la chemise de son fils.

D'un coup sec elle arracha le tissu, le médaillon dans son autre main s'était métamorphosé en poignard, avec lequel elle menaça ouvertement le jeune homme.

Mère, NON ! Cria-t-il de stupeur. S'il te plait, pas ça ! »

La peur le saisissant avec fureur, il trébucha en arrière, menaçant de s'effondrer piteusement sur le sol, alors que d'un geste brusque, simple pression pourtant de ses doigts sur le tissu, mais de toute la force de l'énergie noire de son courroux, Aliorune le ramena droit, face à elle.

Fuir… il n'avait de toute façon aucun honneur à sauver face à elle. Mais même cela, il ne le pourrait pas, elle ne le laisserait pas, dusse-t-il en mourir.

« Il va bien falloir que je te châtie pour la peine que tu m'as causée ! articula-t-elle d'une voix grondante, ses doigts allant encercler la marque dessinée sur la poitrine de son fils. »

Daren ferma les yeux sachant qu'il ne pourrait stopper son geste, et bien trop paralysé par la force et la sombre magie qu'elle exerçait sur lui.

Les ongles de la fine main d'Aliorune pressèrent cruellement la peau du sorcier. Sa mâchoire se crispa sous la douleur que cette dernière faisait surgir en lui.

La menace de la lame était imminente.

Soudainement, le son du métal tombant au sol lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

Aliorune le tenait toujours fermement, mais ses yeux rivés sur sa marque se brouillaient de larmes, tandis que sa main avait laissé tomber le poignard à terre. Dans son visage se mêlait à la rage, la stupeur et l'effroi.

Elle s'approcha davantage de son fils et examina sa marque avec plus de précision.

_« Qui_ … a fait ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix lente et éteinte. »

Daren demeura muet, de peur qu'elle n'entre dans une folie plus furieuse encore.

« Tu as été _violé_…

Mais non Mère, c'est-

QUI ! Répéta-t-elle avec plus d'insistance.

Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais… chuchota-t-il en baissant le regard. »

A ces mots, elle se détacha de Daren, et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, lentement, d'une démarche presque spectrale, pour s'asseoir d'un air misérable sur le lit.

Le feu émanant de la chandelle venait de s'éteindre. La pièce fut plongée dans une atmosphère toujours plus fantomatique, les reflets des lumières extérieures dansant macabrement avec l'obscurité. Leurs rayons éclairaient à peine le visage d'Aliorune dont la pâleur ressortait toujours si étrangement dans la noirceur.

Daren demeura interdit, devant sa mère ainsi défaite, dont la peine pourtant poignante l'effrayait tant.

« Elle… _elle, _ELLE ! murmura-t-elle ses yeux traversés par des feux rageurs. Elle a osé t'approcher ! De quel droit ! Je sens sa présence partout autour de toi ! Cela m'est insupportable ! _REPUGNANT_ ! »

Aussitôt elle éclata en sanglots, sans plus d'explication.

Le jeune homme leva ses yeux brillants vers sa mère et se jeta immédiatement à ses genoux, serrant ses bras autour de sa taille, cherchant à enfouir sa tête au creux de son ventre.

« Elle a voulu te prendre ! Elle a essayé de m'arracher mon bébé ! Souffla-t-elle en levant son regard. Mon cœur ne lui aura-t-il donc pas suffi !

Mère, je suis toujours là ! Je suis toujours avec toi ! Je ne suis qu'à toi ! S'écria Daren, la voix étouffée par le tissu de sa robe dans laquelle il avait lové son visage.

Elle n'avait pas le droit… _personne_ n'a le droit de te toucher ! Personne ! Tu es MON fils !

Je suis désolé, Mère ! Elle m'a attaqué, et j'ai bien essayé, je me suis battu ! Le combat était si rude ! J'aurais tant voulu la tuer pour toi ! »

Aliorune baissa le regard et observa son fils, son visage torturé, rongé de culpabilité… totalement soumis. Les lèvres de la sorcière fut brièvement parcouru d'un étrange sourire, puis elle passa tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux sombres, et l'invita à se redresser pour doucement s'asseoir près d'elle. Il s'exécuta sans attendre.

« Mon enfant… murmura-t-elle en caressant sa joue du creux de sa main. Elle est redoutable tu le sais, sans moi tu ne peux la vaincre. Mais je te garantie qu'elle paiera, pour le mal qu'elle t'a fait. Viens, mon sorcier, viens. »

Daren acquiesça, non sans craindre à présent ce qui pouvait bien s'insinuer dans l'esprit de sa mère. Il n'aurait pas voulu lui avouer le combat qu'il y avait eu entre la Voleuse de Sorts et lui, sachant que cela la plongerait dans une démence bien plus dangereuse. Il était trop tard à présent.

Aliorune amena son fils dans ses bras, il posa la tête sur son sein et se laissa lentement bercer, souffrant silencieusement de la gravité dans laquelle la situation s'engluait toujours plus profondément.

« Comment as-tu su de qui je parlais ? S'enquit il peu après.

Il n'y a qu'elle pour oser violer ainsi ton pouvoir ! Puis je l'ai vue. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais elle était présente à mon spectacle, sans doute pour chercher son détestable fils ! cracha Aliorune le regard toujours accroché quelque part dans le vide. Cependant, elle sait maintenant. Le véritable affrontement se fera sous peu, c'est pourquoi il nous faut agir vite !

Mère, si elle est au courant, nous ne pourrons pas mener à bien notre plan. J'ai pourtant essayé de la stopper ! Je te le jure ! Je lui ai lancé un sort qui aurait dû la mettre hors d'état de nuire : le sort des Maîtres qui retire tout pouvoir à une Rose Noire, et cela n'a pas fonctionné…

Etrange, en effet... Toutefois, nous serons plus malin, et plus rapide qu'elle… Oh oui ! Je lui prévois un petit voyage, qui l'éloignera de nous le temps qu'il nous faudra pour exécuter notre mission.

Que veux-tu dire ?

Elle regrettera ce qu'elle a osé te faire, mon fils. Sois tranquille, je te pardonne. Dors à présent, mon tout petit. Je suis là, près de toi, car tu es à moi, mon Daren. A moi et moi seule ! »

**-**

_Ce soir là, Severus revint à son manoir le cœur lourd. _

_Dumbledore avait parlé ; Aliorune devrait partir. Le plus tôt serait le mieux._

_A son arrivée, il distingua sa silhouette, qui, comme à son habitude, l'attendait à la fenêtre. Severus pouvait déjà percevoir les brides de la douce mélodie qu'elle fredonnait._

_Il la regarda amèrement. Elle avait encore changé, depuis ce jour où il l'avait emportée hors de la demeure du Seigneur des ténèbres. Ou peut être était ce lui qui la voyait autrement ?_

_Il pénétra silencieusement dans le hall. Cette fois ci, elle vint se poster en haut du grand escalier. La pénombre ne laissait ressortir que la pâleur de son visage, elle se tenait à la rambarde de l'escalier le regardant sans souffler mot, tel un fantôme. Elle comprit aussitôt que quelque chose le troublait._

_Cependant lui ne se sentait pas la force de lui dire ce soir là. Qu'allait elle faire livrée à elle-même ? Elle était si jeune après tout, elle ne pouvait pas survivre loin de lui. Severus se buttait à cette idée, ne sachant quoi décider. _

_Il comprenait, mais n'arrivait pas à admettre la décision de Dumbledore, pourtant il devrait s'y plier. _

_Il n'osa croiser son regard, et préféra lui tourner le dos pour aller s'enfermer dans son atelier. Plus tard, Severus entendit ses pas dans l'escalier, et le couloir. Sans doute attendait elle derrière la porte. La colère grimpa petit à petit au fond de lui, jamais il ne s'était sentit plus perdu. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir s'en aller avec elle. Mais il demeurerait enchaîné ici. Dumbledore avait été clair. _

_Il préféra attendre encore, il avait besoin de réfléchir. Finalement Aliorune repartit, Severus parut soulagé de la savoir loin de la pièce, mais à présent, sans nul doute, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comment lui cacher plus longtemps ?_

_Il devait être près de minuit, lorsque Severus s'extirpa enfin de son laboratoire. La maison était silencieuse, plongée dans l'obscurité, triste du vide profond dans lequel elle s'apprêtait à sombrer. Severus s'achemina lentement vers sa chambre. La grande pièce était tout aussi obscure, et dénuée de toute vie que le reste de la demeure. Il s'allongea un moment sur son lit, luttant pour trouver le sommeil, mais cela n'arriva pas. Il était bien trop perturbé pour arriver à dormir. _

_Il l'avait gardée si longtemps avec lui, maintenant elle devait s'en aller ? Une fois encore on allait lui arracher sa seule raison de vivre… _

_Sans doute était ce mieux pour elle ? Pour lui ? Dumbledore certes avait raison. Leurs origines communes les liaient trop à Voldemort, ils devaient s'en détacher maintenant._

_Severus se releva, et alla se mettre à son bureau. Lentement sa main fouilla quelques tiroirs et en ressortit une image, doucement passée avec le temps. _

_« Pourquoi m'as tu fait cela ? murmura-t-il sur un ton amer. Vois-tu où j'en suis maintenant ? Et toi, où as-tu disparu ? Mon Aurore…. Tu n'aurais jamais du partir ! »_

_D'un élan de colère le jeune sorcier jeta l'image au fond de la cheminée, et se leva pour sortir en trombe de sa chambre. _

_A présent il était fou de rage. Il parcourut le couloir sans vraiment savoir où aller, mais ses pas rapides et brutaux contre le sol résonnaient à travers toute la maison, comme des grondements précédant un orage. _

_Mais sa rage atteint son paroxysme lorsque la jeune Aliorune émergea de sa chambre. Elle venait sans doute de se réveiller, et s'était levée à la hâte pour voir ce qui se passait dans le couloir. Ses yeux encore brumeux s'illuminèrent au moment où elle vit Severus. Mais celui-ci la toisait avec mépris. Jamais il ne l'avait habituée à cela, les regards accusateurs qu'il lui envoyait la touchèrent en plein coeur, tandis qu'elle sentait toute sa rancoeur l'atteindre brusquement. _

_Cependant la jeune fille se trouvait dans une totale incompréhension. Elle ne parvenait pas à voir ce qui le faisait agir de la sorte, mais cela la bouleversa profondément._

_Elle retourna dans sa chambre, sous les regards courroucés de Severus._

_Bien sûr, elle n'y était pour rien, mais la situation le mettait dans une colère noire, et cela il ne pouvait le contrôler. _

_Finalement il sortit de sa maison, claquant violement la porte. Il avait besoin de s'aérer. Lorsqu'il revint, il repassa devant la chambre d'Aliorune, cette fois ci, ce furent les sanglots de la jeune fille qui résonnèrent dans son cœur, bien loin de la douce voix de cristal qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre._

_« Je suis bien plus injuste avec elle encore… pensa-t-il, avant de se décider finalement à pousser la lourde porte. » _

_Il la découvrit assise au bord de la rambarde de son balcon, elle se balançait au rythme de ses sanglots. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, Severus s'élança vers elle à toute vitesse, pour la faire descendre, l'empoignant fortement par les épaules en la faisant rentrer dans la pièce. La porte fenêtre se ferma avec fracas derrière eux. Aliorune sursauta, tremblante de peur, son visage ruisselant de larmes. Choquée. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le sol de la pièce, ses bras croisés sur son corps frissonnant plus que de raison. Severus s'efforça de calmer à nouveau le sang qui bouillonnait dans ses veines, également ébranlé par la soudaine peur qui s'était emparé de lui. Il soupira et se força à porter son regard vers la jeune fille, si fragile, si… belle à présent, sous la lumière blafarde de la nuit, Severus sentait sous ses mains qui n'avait pu se détacher d'elle, la froideur de son corps, et en éprouvait une étrange sensation, une envie de la serrer contre lui. Un désir incontrôlable qui frappait fort au creux de son ventre... Mais cela il se l'interdisait._

_Il la lâcha sur l'instant. Elle en tomba presque, toute troublée, anéantie qu'elle était. _

_Severus se retourna, faisant mine de s'acheminer à nouveau vers le couloir. Mais les pleurs de la jeune fille, plus forts à présent, ne pouvaient plus le laisser de marbre. _

_Il aurait du sortir de la pièce et la laisser, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Elle était effondrée sur le sol, son visage caché par ses mains, couvertes des gouttelettes de ses larmes se mêlant aux mèches sombres de ses cheveux._

_Il avait oublié comme son esprit était encore si vulnérable lorsqu'il était livré à lui-même. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'imaginer seule, perdue au milieu de nulle part… comment Dumbledore pouvait lui demander de l'abandonner ainsi ?_

_Finalement il se dirigea rapidement vers elle, et sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il s'agenouilla près d'elle. Il se surprit alors à entourer la jeune fille de ses bras, puis avec force et délicatesse il la souleva pour aller doucement la recoucher. Il l'allongea sur le bord du lit, il fallait qu'il s'en aille à présent, sinon, cela serait pire encore. _

_Peu à peu ses sanglots se calmèrent, alors que Severus caressait doucement ses cheveux, chose qu'il ne se serait jamais autorisé à faire auparavant. Il souffla de fatigue et se décida à se lever. Mais alors qu'il désirait partir, il vit que la jeune fille le retenait, sa main frêle cramponnée au bord de sa chemise._

_Son visage se rapprocha de celui d'Aliorune, sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment. _

_« Tu vas m'abandonner, n'est ce pas… lui murmura-t-elle, ses yeux blanchis d'effroi. »_

_Severus sentit un désagréable picotement au coin de ses yeux. Peu désireux de se laisser aller devant elle, ni devant quiconque d'ailleurs, il se dégagea de l'emprise de la jeune sorcière et quitta la pièce en coup de vent._

_Voilà qu'il était de nouveau en proie à une rage folle, cette fois ci accoudé contre le haut de sa cheminée, il regardait brûler le feu, reflétant tout à fait l'état de son corps. Alors tout se précipita._

_Aliorune apparut quelque temps après dans la nuit, Severus n'avait pas changé de position et sa fureur ne se consumait pas, mais grandissait tout comme le feu qui s'embrasait au cœur de l'âtre._

_« Severus… l'appela-t-elle d'un voix encore masquée de pleurs. Je ne veux pas m'en aller… » _

_Le sorcier baissa la tête. _

_« C'est pour elle que tu ne veux pas que je reste ? Lui demanda-t-elle soudain. »_

_Il fit volte face et découvrit qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Son corps toujours frissonnant._

_« Retourne dans ta chambre. Lui dit il finalement. »_

_Elle le regarda, incrédule._

_« Je t'en supplie, retourne dans ta chambre, rendors toi… répéta-t-il amèrement. »_

_Il avait peur de ce qui se passerait si elle restait ne serait ce qu'une minute de plus. Mais elle ne bougea pas._

_Bien au contraire, elle avança plus près de lui, cherchant désespérément une explication. _

_Aliorune avança une main tremblante jusqu'à lui. Il l'attrapa brusquement. Sa première intention fut de la repousser, mais Severus se rendit compte que cela lui serait impossible… non, pas cette nuit là._

_La jeune sorcière l'observa légèrement apeurée, alors qu'il serrait sa main toujours plus fort dans la sienne._

_Aliorune était accoutumée à le voir distant, réservé à son égard, le sentir soudain si proche d'elle l'intimidait autant que cela la réconfortait. _

_Les yeux noirs du jeune homme se reportèrent vers elle, au fond de l'ébène naissait une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant._

_Severus fit un pas de plus vers elle, et relâcha quelque peu la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa main, la replaçant le long de son corps. Aliorune tressaillit, c'était la première fois qu'il était si proche d'elle. _

_Severus balaya le corps de la jeune fille d'un regard, les coups au creux de son ventre se faisaient de plus en plus pressants. Il voulut lâcher sa main, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne maintenant… il n'avait pas le droit. Pour avoir osé poser un tel regard sur elle, Lord Voldemort l'aurait torturé des heures durant, comme il en avait été le cas pour plusieurs de ses anciens compagnons… _

_Mais, une minute fut de trop, Severus le savait bien, alors que sa main glissa de celle de la jeune fille pour aller se positionner au bas de sa hanche. Il sentit son corps parcouru de frissons à son contact. Aliorune lui lança un regard perdu, incertain. Le dos du jeune homme fut traversé d'une sueur froide, tandis qu'en lui s'insinuait un terrible désir mêlé à un lourd sentiment de culpabilité._

_Mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas connu le bonheur. A vrai dire, jamais encore il n'y avait goûté, et ce soir là, il était trop tard pour reculer. _

_Le feu rageur se calmait, pour laisser place à présent à de toutes nouvelles flammes dans le regard du sorcier. _

_La main de Severus se déplaça d'un mouvement d'abord timide au creux du dos de la jeune fille. Sous la pression qu'il exerçait contre sa peau de lune, Aliorune se retrouva calée contre son corps._

_Elle restait sans doute encore quelque peu troublée, frémissant au moindre effleurement de la main du jeune homme sur sa peau. Puis, les caresses de Severus se firent de plus en plus régulières et sensuelles, elles calmèrent les craintes de la jeune fille pendant que leurs visages se rapprochaient toujours plus près l'un de l'autre._

_Ils laissèrent d'abord leurs souffles doucement s'entremêler. Les désirs de l'un happant le corps de l'autre secrètement, silencieusement._

_Dès lors ses pensées cessèrent de le tourmenter, car tout son être ne s'abandonna qu'à la jeune fille. Bientôt leurs lèvres s'autorisèrent un baiser furtif. Et lorsque Severus sentit les mains d'Aliorune encercler sa taille, pendant que les siennes découvraient elles plus profondément le corps interdit de la jeune fille, il l'embrassa plus longuement, plus passionnément._

_Ainsi, Severus ne réfléchit même plus alors qu'il commençait à faire chuter la chemise de nuit de la jeune sorcière, dénudant ses épaules. Il descendit ses lèvres sur la nuque d'Aliorune en même temps que celle-ci rejetait sa tête en arrière lui donnant le désir de continuer._

_Il se pencha sur elle, appliquant sa main plus bas sur son bassin, la plaquant d'un mouvement vif contre le sien._

_Bientôt le feu de la cheminée s'éteignit, pour plonger les deux amants dans l'obscurité._

_Mais Severus s'arrêta un instant, prenant le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains. Seul son teint de nacre ressortait dans la pénombre, mais Severus vit que dans les yeux d'Aliorune brillait une étincelle d'amour et d'amertume, tout comme son propre regard l'exprimait au même instant. Il l'embrassa tendrement, sentant soudain une larme mourir au contact de leurs deux visages. Puis, ce fut une succession de sanglots qui réapparut sur les joues scintillantes d'Aliorune. Il l'entoura affectueusement de ses bras, la serrant plus fort contre lui._

_« Pardonne moi… lui murmura-t-il doucement avant de la hisser dans ses bras, pour la conduire avec précaution jusqu'à son lit. »_

_Severus sentit les mains d'Aliorune s'agripper à lui avec force au moment où ils ne firent plus qu'un._

_Une sorte d'éclair traversa alors leurs deux corps. Severus eut peur de comprendre ce que Voldemort attendait d'elle, ce à quoi il la préparait. _

_Lorsqu'il se rendit compte avec effroi qu'il venait de voler à son ancien maître le fruit de son attente, une crainte vint l'envahir. _

_Aliorune était spéciale, il l'avait toujours compris. _

_Il ouvrit les yeux pour contempler son visage, sa jeune figure pâle brillante des sillons tracés par ses larmes autour de ses yeux fermés. Tous deux se ressemblaient tant. _

_Il mena ses lèvres jusqu'au siennes, et l'embrassa, faisant disparaître les larmes qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir couler par sa faute sur son si beau visage. Il la serra d'autant plus, avec tendresse et passion, comme pour lui faire comprendre que jamais il n'aurait voulu que ce moment s'achève. D'une même pression, elle se blottit encore contre lui, ouvrant les yeux, elle lui sourit, simplement, tendrement. Puis, elle referma les yeux pour amener sa tête au creux de son cou, lui cachant ainsi les pleurs qu'elle ne cesserait plus de verser à présent._

_Sa peur disparut la seconde suivante, avec tout le reste du monde en même temps, tandis qu'elle accompagnait ses mouvements. Ainsi, silencieusement, ils se laissèrent emporter par un océan de plaisir, trop longtemps contenu, comme une libération à présent._

_Lorsqu'il se réveilla dans la matinée, découvrant le corps de la jeune fille entre ses bras, il fut pris de panique. Elle qui devait s'en aller, et que venait il de faire ?_

_Il se leva se sentant plus mal que jamais. Elle sommeillait toujours, belle et paisible, son visage clair perdu au milieu du velours de ses cheveux noirs. _

_Maintenant des milliers de pensées torturaient son esprit … cette si jeune sorcière, qu'il allait devoir chasser. Innocente enfant sacrifiée…_

_En voulant l'aider, ne venait il pas d'empirer la situation ?_

_Puis le visage d'Aurore lui revint en mémoire, il l'aimait tellement encore. _

_Et Aliorune, sa petite Rune… sa petite sœur. _

_Jamais encore il ne s'était haï plus que ce matin là._

_Dumbledore vint à sa rencontre plus tard dans la journée, il voulait s'assurer du départ de la jeune fille. Il promit à Severus de tout faire pour lui trouver une nouvelle famille, loin d'ici. Severus ne souffla le moindre mot de ce qui s'était passé la veille, pas même à la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, il n'osa la regarder ni même l'approcher. C'était une terrible séparation à laquelle il devait se préparer._

_« Puisque tu souhaites me voir partir, je ferais comme tu veux… déclara Aliorune lorsqu'il lui demanda de rassembler ses affaires._

_Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je veux, ce n'est pas moi…_

_Ne te justifie pas, je suis de trop entre vous deux, je le sais._

_De qui parle-tu ? S'enquit il._

_Tu le sais bien. Ce matin en te réveillant, c'était à elle que tu pensais, à la trahison que tu as commise à cause de moi._

_Non ! S'écria-t-il vivement. _

_Si j'avais tord. Tu ne me laisserais pas partir._

_Je ne voulais pas… te perdre._

_Il est trop tard. murmura-t-elle sans réussir à le regarder. J'aimerais que tu me laisses, le temps que je me change. » _

_Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, sentant son cœur se détruire toujours un peu plus._

_Mais avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, elle le retint encore une minute, et dans un dernier élan elle se jeta à son cou._

_« Je te remercie Severus, pour tout. Lui chuchota-t-elle en se serrant contre lui. Ne te torture pas. Je sais qu'à jamais, j'aurais une partie de toi, en moi. Un jour nous nous reverrons, je te le promets… ceci n'est pas notre adieu. »_

_Son cœur lentement se crevait dans une bien détestable sensation, celle qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu revivre depuis le départ d'Aurore._

_Aliorune n'était pas Aurore, il ne pouvait pas remplacer l'une par l'autre. Il devait se rendre et accepter cette évidence, cette jeune sorcière, son reflet presque était tout autre chose qu'une simple compagne, il ne la verrait plus jamais autrement._

_« Oui, je te le promets. Petite sœur… »_

_Puis elle ferma la porte. Severus s'éloigna. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut cette chanson, et la douce voix de la jeune fille. Car quand il revint avec Dumbledore pour voir si elle était prête, elle avait disparu._

-

Severus ouvrit promptement les yeux, une goutte de sueur s'écoula de ses cheveux plaqués contre son front, et dévala la pente de son visage pour venir mourir au coin de ses lèvres. Ses yeux grand ouverts demeuraient fixes, tandis que la seule vision qui s'offrait à lui, s'atténuant pour disparaître à présent, était celle de cette jeune fille aux cheveux de jais et à la peau de lune, qui s'était évadée de sa vie un beau matin…

Soudain, un mouvement contre son torse le fit revenir à la réalité.

Morgane venait de bouger ses jambes auparavant allongées sur les siennes, et s'était retournée contre sa mère. Aurore dormait paisiblement, tout comme leur fille, qui avait délicatement posé sa tête sur le ventre de sa mère. De l'autre côté du lit, Evan reposait sagement, suçant son pouce, son visage couché sur le sein d'Aurore, un bras encerclant sa taille.

Il lui semblait une éternité maintenant qu'il n'avait vu ses enfants ainsi proches d'eux… Une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient réellement retrouvés.

Tout avait tant changé depuis que les jumeaux étaient entrés à Poudlard.

En temps normal, il aurait été attendri devant un si doux tableau, mais il réalisa bientôt la gravité de la situation, qui avait entraîné ce soudain rapprochement.

Il se leva précautionneusement, ne souhaitant guère les réveiller, replaçant juste la couverture sur Morgane, avant de passer affectueusement sa main dans ses cheveux, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Ce faisant, il avait posé les yeux sur la jambe de cette derrière, où pointaient fièrement les épines de la redoutable marque. Son cœur se serra, et enfin, les yeux rougis d'Aurore, ainsi que les traces des larmes séchées sur son visage achevèrent de lui rendre la mémoire.

Il plaqua alors vivement ses mains à plusieurs endroits de son torse, comme affolé, et se précipita devant le miroir de la chambre.

L'image que l'objet lui renvoya était fidèle à ce qu'elle avait toujours été, depuis qu'il était adulte du moins !

Aurore avait bien corrigé les effets de la potion, et il réalisa combien il était soulagé d'avoir retrouvé sa taille normale.

Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé la veille… si ce n'est que leur Saint Valentin avait tourné au cauchemar, qu'il était tombé nez à nez avec sa fille, traînant dans les bas fonds de l'allées des embrumes…

Mais Evan ? Et Aurore ? Comment les avait il retrouvés ? Où était sa femme, pendant que Morgane et lui parcouraient le labyrinthe pour échapper à l'ogresse ?

Morgane, sa Morgane, sa petite fille… à présent possédée par les mêmes démons que sa mère.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient tant redouté.

Comment expliquer une telle chose à une enfant encore si jeune ?

Severus enfila l'une de ses tuniques, songeur, et sortit de la pièce sans un bruit.

Puis les dernières images de son rêve revinrent à son esprit et cédèrent leur place à de douloureux souvenirs, profondément enfouis dans sa mémoire, pourtant bien cachés pour que jamais il n'ait à les revivre. Or voilà… aujourd'hui tout refaisait surface, tout.

Cette jeune fille, sa protégée, sa petite sœur qu'il avait tant aimé, qu'il avait laissé s'enfuir, tout comme Aurore, et qui réapparaissait sans explication.

Tant de choses étranges étaient survenues, depuis le retour d'Aliorune dans sa vie… tout comme avec Aurore.

Automatiquement alors, un autre souvenir vint perturber ses pensées, déjà suffisamment troublées. Cette photo, ce portrait que sa nièce Calypso avait trouvé dans son bureau, le portrait que renfermait le médaillon d'Aliorune. Cet enfant décédé, qu'elle portait constamment contre son cœur.

De ce qu'il avait vu la ressemblance entre ce portrait et lui-même était plus que frappante. Ce petit garçon ne pouvait être que le sien…

Lors de cette fameuse nuit, il y avait maintenant vingt-cinq ans de cela, Severus avait craint une telle chose, sachant pertinemment ce que Lord Voldemort attendait d'elle, mais la disparition de la jeune fille avait totalement effacé ses peurs. Au fil du temps, il avait fini par oublier…

Severus laissa tomber son visage au creux de ses paumes, totalement anéanti par tous ces songes.

Il aurait donc eu un fils ? Mort aujourd'hui… une désagréable boule se forma au milieu de sa gorge.

Où s'était-elle enfuie ! Qu'était-il arrivé à ce petit garçon ? Comment s'appelait-il ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Pourquoi être partie sans jamais l'avertir de sa naissance ?

Sans doute avait-elle craint sa réaction…

Il fallait qu'il ait les réponses à toutes ces questions, au plus vite car ces non dits lui pesaient bien trop.

_« Severus_ ? »

Le sorcier se retourna pour découvrir Aurore, qui s'était réfugiée dans ses bras.

« Oh Severus ! souffla-t-elle en déposant d'un mouvement las sa tête sur son épaule. »

Severus enlaça sa sorcière, et se rendit compte que celle-ci tremblait comme une feuille. Il la serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait entre ses bras, et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux dorés, ressentant sa détresse comme un coup de poignard. Fallait-il que la situation soit si grave, pour que la Voleuse de Sorts accourt ainsi apeurée dans ses bras.

« Calme toi. Lui murmura-t-il.

Severus…. Cette journée fut si effroyable ! En me couchant j'ai tant souhaité que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar ! Mais Morgane, tu l'as vue toi aussi ? Sa jambe, cette marque ! Je n'en avais encore jamais vue de pareille ! Ma petite fille… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Aurore, s'il te plait ! La rappela Severus en secouant légèrement les épaules. Il ne faut pas que tu cèdes à la panique, pas maintenant !

Je le sais bien ! Répliqua celle-ci, ne sachant réellement quoi dire. Je n'avais vraiment, vraiment pas prévu que cela dégénère de la sorte !

Je ne te parle pas de notre rendez vous, mais de ce qui se passe autour de nous ! Est-ce vraiment ça ! Elle est « l'âme » que nous redoutions !

Je crois bien que… oui. avoua Aurore en baissant les yeux au sol.

Dans ce cas, il nous faut nous préparer, avant que Morgane ne se réveille, à tout lui dire. Il faut lui expliquer ce qui lui arrive, ce qu'elle risque !

Jamais ! s'emporta soudainement la sorcière. »

Severus la dévisagea longuement en écarquillant les yeux.

Je ne peux pas… ma Morgane, elle est si petite !

Notre fille a une gigantesque marque qui entoure son corps de part et d'autres, apparue sans explication. Reprit il toujours plus abasourdi par l'entêtement de sa femme. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle est suffisamment troublée comme cela ? Il faut tout lui dire ! Morgane a onze ans déjà et elle n'est pas stupide ! Nous devons trouver une solution, avec elle !

Je… je dois d'abord vérifier des choses !

Non Aurore tu ne te défileras pas !

Me défiler ? répéta-t-elle indignée. Severus ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne me suis pas aperçue ce qui arrivait à Morgane ! Parce ce qui se passe n'est pas normal ! Il faut que j'aille enquêter plus précisément ! Au temple je-

Tu préfères aller avertir ta bande de sorcières hystériques et dépravées, plutôt que de me parler à moi ! explosa-t-il.

Hystériques ? Dépravées ! s'exclama Aurore d'une voix indignée. Severus !

Oh ça va ! Ne joue pas les susceptibles, ce n'est pas le moment ! »

Aurore le regarda, restant silencieuse un instant.

« Je vais aller au temple, puis je reviendrais, et je te dirais ce qu'il en est ! déclara-t-elle d'un ton grave. »

Severus sembla emporté par une colère noire.

« Quoi ! S'exclama-t-il. Aurore, es-tu au courant que Morgane est aussi MA fille ! »

Evidemment, mais cette affaire là te dépasse !

Tu veux bien répéter ce que tu viens dire ! articula-t-il de plus en plus offensé. Tu vas trop loin ! Cette affaire là comme tu dis, ça fait plus de 12 ans que je nage en plein dedans !

Certes mais là c'est grave !

Aurore, qui était là pour te relever chaque fois que tu allais trop loin avec ton cercle de folles ! Qui t'a repêché quand tu sombrais ! Qui est allé te tirer des griffes des démons dont tu as abusé ? Hein ! Et ces enfants tu ne les as pas fait toute seule ! J'ai parfaitement le droit et le devoir de me soucier de tout ce qui leur arrive ! Est-ce que tu vas finir par le comprendre ! »

La sorcière plongea son visage dans les paumes de ses mains en soupirant.

« Severus, je sais tout ce que tu as fait. Mais là, nous perdons du temps. Je te jure que lorsque je reviendrais, tu sauras tout, en attendant, veille sur les jumeaux ! S'il te plait, ne me complique pas la tache.»

Le visage totalement scandalisé, il fit un pas en arrière, la considérant puis lui dit à voix basse, le ton presque dégoûté :

« Aurore si tu pars seule, maintenant, sans rien me dire, tu ne me verras pas à ton retour ! Je te préviens !

Qu… quoi ! articula-t-elle lentement.

Tu m'as très bien compris !

Aurore l'observa d'un air horrifié, il avait jeté sur elle un regard si sombre. Elle crut bien que jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu dans un tel état.

Le cri d'une voix d'enfant fit subitement cesser leur dispute.

Aurore était plus pâle qu'un linge, tandis qu'elle se précipita vers la chambre, tout en murmurant :

« Non… non pas déjà, par pitié… »

Severus la suivit presque aussitôt, passa à sa suite la porte de sa chambre pour se retrouver au milieu d'un véritable champ de bataille.

Les draps du lit semblaient avoir été éventrés, les plumes des oreillers volaient par millier dans la pièce. Mais loin du tableau de jeu que cela pouvait évoquer, il y avait Morgane, à terre, sur le dos, levant sa main au dessus de son visage, le bras bleu de coups. Et Evan, près à lui sauter dessus, à l'instant retenu par sa mère.

Severus n'eut besoin de plus d'explications et se précipita vers sa fille.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, tremblant de terreur, sanglotant bruyamment. Severus eut à peine le temps de l'entourer lorsqu'il entendit Evan hurler.

Le jeune garçon se débattait comme un forcené entre les bras d'Aurore.

« Elle est à moi ! Cria-t-il en dirigeant un regard haineux vers son père. Elle a osé s'enfuir ! MAIS ELLE EST A MOI ! Rend la moi sale traître ! »

Evan paraissait complètement ignorer Aurore, il hurlait, tirait sur ses bras pour essayer de se dépêtrer.

Mais celle-ci se chargea de lui rappeler sa présence. Severus n'avait encore jamais vu Aurore regarder Evan de cette façon. Il en fut presque choqué, oubliant l'injure que son fils venait de lui vociférer et sursautant au moment où elle l'agrippa fortement pour le tourner face à elle.

« Evan ! Reprend toi ! lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix forte. Si tu ne le fais pas de toi-même, j'emploierai la force.

Aurore ! l'appela alors Severus. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang !

Il se passe que notre fils est possédé ! répliqua-t-elle de son ton déchaîné et dangereux, sans quitter Evan des yeux.

Qu… QUOI !

Aurore ne répondit pas.

Evan regardait sa mère, une hasardeuse pointe rouge teintant le fond de son regard noir.

Severus était complètement dérouté, or Aurore ne perdait pas son sang froid pour autant.

Un instant, un duel indéfinissable sembla s'instaurer entre elle et son fils. Un jeu de domination, presque animal, Evan faisait un pas vers elle, puis reculait, ne baissant à aucun moment son regard, tandis qu'elle le toisait, se faisant aussi imposante et intimidante qu'elle savait l'être.

« Evan. Continua-t-elle encore. Je suis tout à fait en mesure de mettre fin à ce petit jeu, mais ce ne sera pas sans mal, ne me force pas… je t'en prie. »

A _quoi_ faisait elle allusion !

Severus aurait voulu bondir, s'insurger ! Pourquoi ne lui disait-elle rien ? Pourquoi devait-il demeurer impuissant ? A regarder son fils ainsi possédé, sans pouvoir agir ?

« Ecoute moi. ordonna encore Aurore à Evan d'un air imposant.

Mais elle est à moi. Grinça-t-il tout en gardant ce contact visuel avec le regard de sa mère, la lueur rouge ne s'atténuant pas, mais rageant bien plus encore dans le puit sans fond de ses yeux.

Tu veux lui faire du mal ? Tu veux la détruire ? Est-ce ainsi que tu comptes protéger ton pouvoir ? Ainsi que tu veux gagner sa confiance !

Je me fiche de sa confiance ! Hurla-t-il encore. Elle est à MOI ! Elle n'a pas le choix ! »

La main d'Aurore se resserra autour du bras de son fils tandis qu'une triste colère se lisait dans son regard, une pointe luisante naissant au coin de ses yeux.

« Ne me force pas, mon bébé, je t'en supplie… murmura-t-elle. »

Cette fois ci, Aurore semblait faiblir…

Et Severus eut la sensation que son cœur allait bondir de rage et de frustration hors de sa poitrine. Il reposa Morgane après avoir soigné par magie son bras meurtri, dans un fauteuil de la pièce, puis se reporta vers Aurore et Evan.

« Aurore, qu'est ce qui se passe ! Evan ! Tenta-t-il de demander. »

Aurore tremblait à présent de tous ses membres. Evan ne se calmait toujours pas.

Severus la vit alors, enfouir sa main dans sa poche, et murmurer une suite de syllabe qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre sans doute.

Puis, il reconnut au creux de sa main, la poussière argentée dont elle se servait pour contrôler les esprits, lorsqu'elle les sentait égarés.

« Aurore Non ! Pas sur notre fils ! voulut-il l'arrêter. »

Mais elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne veux pas lui faire plus de mal, dit-elle avant de souffler légèrement cette fine poudre argentée qui alla ainsi se répandre sur son fils. »

Il avait tenté de se débattre mais elle avait malgré tout réussi.

Severus put lire sur le visage d'Evan l'expression d'incompréhension et de vide que la poudre avait aussitôt provoqué chez lui.

« Ecoute moi, Evan. Continua Aurore en rapprochant son visage du sien. Il faut protéger ta sœur, il ne faut pas la détruire.

Mais les autres me la prendront, si elle reste ainsi…

Chéri, personne ne te la prendra, mais pour cela, il faudra faire très attention à elle. Nous prendrons soin d'elle ensemble.

Je dois le faire seul, elle est à moi.

Enfin Evan, Morgane n'appartient à personne.

Mais les autres la veulent.

Qui d'autre la veut Chéri ?

Le garçon… l'autre sorcier. Celui avec qui elle est tout le temps. Il veut me l'enlever… Il dit que lui et moi, on est pareil. Maman, c'est celui qui a de longs cheveux noirs ! C'est un ennemi, hein ? Il me la prendra, si je ne fais rien.

Je te promets Evan, que personne jamais ne nous enlèvera ta soeur. Mais il faut que tu te calmes, _maintenant_ ! »

Ces dernières paroles s'étaient faites fermes et fortes, Evan avait juste hoché la tête et s'était tu.

Aurore l'avait alors pris contre elle, caressant ses cheveux, soupirant, faussement soulagée.

Elle l'entraîna avec elle dans l'autre pièce, et le fit simplement s'asseoire sur le fauteuil du bureau.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la pièce, elle alla directement vers le siège où sa fille était recroquevillée sur elle-même, sanglotant toujours, sa tête posée sur ses genoux ramenés contre son buste.

Elle la prit sans attendre dans ses bras, et la berça tendrement contre elle, lui murmurant à l'oreille des mots rassurants, sûrement agrémentés d'un peu de magie, car Morgane ferma doucement les yeux, cessant ses larmes.

« Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui se passe ! S'écria soudain Severus hors de lui. »

Il n'en revenait pas. Aurore aurait été seule dans cette pièce avec leurs deux enfants, sans que cela n'ait rien changé à la scène, comme si du début jusqu'à la fin il avait été transparent.

« Ne crie pas. Lui répliqua-t-elle à voix basse. Il ne faut pas encore la réveiller.

Tu ne crois pas que j'ai droit à une explication ! Ajouta-t-il sans changer de ton. »

Aurore se releva aussitôt, déposant Morgane avec délicatesse sur le fauteuil. Puis elle passa devant Severus l'incitant à la suivre jusque dans son cabinet de potion, juxtaposé à sa chambre.

Elle se planta devant lui, gênée, fatiguée, le visage toujours aussi blême.

« Nous allons devoir changer notre plan. commença-t-elle.

C'est à dire ! Explique toi bon sang ! souffla-t-il à bout de nerf.

Il va falloir que j'agisse vite, Evan doit me suivre.

Tu dépasses les bornes ! Lui hurla-t-il. Il est hors que question qu'Evan te suive je ne sais où sans que j'ai mon mot à dire sur la situation que tu as intérêt à m'expliquer !

Je suis désolée, mais cela me prendrait trop de temps, il faut faire vite. Evan doit venir au temple, avec moi. Et tu dois garder Morgane, personne d'extérieur à cette école ne doit s'approcher d'elle ! Personne ! Et encore moins Evan.

Mais qu'est ce qui se passe enfin ! Et cet homme dont Evan parle ? Qui est ce ? Qui veut prendre Morgane ! Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien !

Ah celui là ! J'aurais effectivement bien aimé te parler de lui, Severus Rogue, ou plutôt j'aurais aimé que _tu_ m'en parles toi même. Mais ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment. Le sortilège dont je me suis servie sur Evan ne va pas durer éternellement. Si je ne trouve pas une solution très vite, il recommencera. Plus ça ira et moins je serais en mesure de le calmer.

Recommencer quoi ! Mais vas-tu parler !

Je n'ai plus le temps, excuse moi, Severus. Je dois reprendre les choses en main, chaque seconde que nous perdons à nous disputer se retourne contre nous ! Je ne demande qu'à t'expliquer ! Mais je ne peux pas !

Alors je viens avec toi !

Non, tu dois rester auprès de notre fille !

Alors emmenons la !

Hors de question qu'elle vienne au temple ! Hors de question que sa vraie nature ne ressorte plus que ce qui est déjà fait ! Et certainement pas avec Evan à côté, je viens de te dire qu'il fallait les séparer, dès maintenant ! Est-ce la mort de ta fille que tu veux !

Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Ce ne sont que des enfants, bon sang, c'est sa sœur, ce que tu dis est absurde !

Non. Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton grave. Evan ne considère plus Morgane comme sa sœur. Désormais pour lui, elle n'est plus qu'un pouvoir, un trésor, très précieux, la force dont il est le maître. Et il n'hésitera pas à détruire son trésor, pour que jamais il ne lui échappe.

C'est ridicule ! Son maître !

Non, mais c'est pourquoi tu ne peux pas venir avec moi ! Reste avec Morgane, ne la quitte pas, Evan n'est pas la seule personne que Morgane ait à redouter à présent. Et si tu veux plus de précisions là-dessus, je te conseille d'aller demander à ton… amie d'enfance ! »

_« Professeur Rogue ! »_

Aurore et lui se retournèrent, la voix venait de l'extérieur de la pièce. Severus s'y dirigea, non sans ruminer sa fureur. Aurore le suivit mais demeura dans l'embrassure de la porte de la chambre.

« Granger ? S'étonna Severus en découvrant la sorcière sur le pas de la porte de ses appartements.

Je suis confuse, de vous déranger, mais Minerva m'envoie vous chercher. Elle dit que c'est très urgent.

Dites lui que je suis dans l'impossibilité de venir !

Elle a vraiment dit… que c'était urgent.

Vas y Severus, Hermione veillera sur Morgane en t'attendant. Je reviendrais dès que je peux. Et nous pourrons tout éclaircir. »

Il était coincé, il le savait, encore, toujours ! Sa rage et son indignation ne faisaient que grandir mais il dut bien se résigner…

« Souviens toi seulement de mon avertissement. » Rappela-t-il à Aurore d'une voix menaçante avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir, ses pas résonnant brutalement le long des parois glaciales.

**-**

Assise devant la coiffeuse de sa chambre, dans une haute tour recluse du château de poudlard, Aleda Phoenix demeurait songeuse…

Elle n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil cette nuit là, les évènements de la veille tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête, sans le moindre sens.

Les paroles de ce jeune gryffondor lorsqu'on lui avait parlé de sa mère… cette allusion à la légendaire Voleuse de Sorts.

Pour Aleda, jamais telle sorcière n'avait pu exister, la grande Rose Noire n'était qu'un mythe. Pourquoi à présent, des doutes venaient brouiller son esprit ?

Mais comment un enfant de onze ans aurait pu entendre parler de cela ? Pourtant, ces paroles avaient été claires, elles résonnaient encore en elle, toujours plus énigmatiques.

_« A votre place, je ne parlerais pas ainsi de la Voleuse de Sorts »_

Ce gamin avait tout pour lui ! Jeune sorcier brillant, aimé de tous, magnifique petit garçon au visage d'ange. Malgré cela, il était étrange… bien trop parfait. Entré au Ragnaröck, ce repaire à vermines, comme une fleur, ou seuls les sorciers sombres les plus chevronnés pouvaient pénétrer.

Aleda se tourna vers la grande horloge de la pièce. Il était bientôt l'heure pour elle et Sirius de se retrouver pour une nouvelle journée d'investigation.

Aleda essaya alors de chasser ses soupçons infondés et insensés, puis attrapa sa brosse pour coiffer ses cheveux roux.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, sous les lents mouvements relaxants de la brosse sur sa chevelure.

Elle soupira doucement, savourant l'instant de calme qu'elle s'offrait avant de retourner au milieu de la folie de leur enquête.

Elle laissa ainsi défiler les secondes, les minutes, ne bougeant pratiquement plus, les paupières toujours clauses.

Parvenue à retrouver un peu de sérénité, Aleda se sentait bien, étrangement bien, à tel point que son esprit divagua alors vers tout autre chose, survenu également le jour précédent.

Sirius…

Il avait risqué gros pour les protéger tous les trois, dans l'antre du Ragnaröck, elle, Evan et lui. Il avait tout endossé sans se poser de question. Il lui avait sauvé la vie…

Elle réalisa enfin combien elle avait eu peur, devant sa silhouette allongée parmi les gravas de la caverne, inconsciente.

Aurait-elle eu peur de le… _perdre_ ?

Aleda se surprit à sourire, en repensant comme elle et lui s'étaient chamaillés toute la journée juste avant que ne survienne leur mésaventure au Ragnaröck. Depuis le début de leur collaboration, il n'avait fait que se chamailler, et malgré cela…

« Sirius… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix lointaine.

…

_« Sirius_ ? »

Une étrange sensation venait de la tirer de sa rêverie… C'est alors qu'un vent glacé se leva dans la pièce, venu de nulle part, faisant frémir sa peau nue sous sa chemise de nuit.

Elle leva les yeux, grands ouverts, vers son reflet dans le miroir. La température de la pièce revint aussitôt à la normale.

Aleda essaya rapidement de se concentrer, rassemblant son énergie pour sonder ce qui se tramait dans la pièce. Mais un second frisson fit trembler son corps de toutes parts, et annihila sa concentration, son énergie même. Aleda ressentit rapidement un immense vide l'envahir, malgré tout sa main chercha automatiquement à se refermer sur sa baguette, posée sur le bois de la coiffeuse.

Or, à peine ses doigts eurent frôlé l'objet magique, que celui-ci roula à terre sans raison.

Aleda se retourna lentement, très lentement. Rien… pas le moindre bruit, pas le plus infime mouvement ou signe autour d'elle, mais un froid toujours plus paralysant.

Elle revint alors à sa position initiale et sursauta à l'instant où son regard accrocha celui du miroir…

A la place de son propre reflet, deux yeux blancs. De fines perles nacrés, étirées telles deux amandes, magnifiques… semblant la fixer, coulant en elle, lui causant d'interminables frissons. Elle gelait littéralement… impuissante. Elle aurait voulut crier, ramasser sa baguette, mais son regard comme pris au piège ne pouvait se détacher du regard profond, pure mais terriblement effrayant apparu dans la glace du miroir.

Puis les globes sans fond grossirent, s'étendirent, si bien qu'Aleda se retrouva totalement immobile dans une toile immaculée. Subitement, la jeune sorcière perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, son regard ne put analyser l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle était plongée dans le noir. Elle avait beau essayer de scruter l'obscurité, d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, mais rien n'y faisait. La noirceur la plus complète la retenait prisonnière, sans qu'aucun mouvement ne soit possible.

Puis d'étranges bruits parvinrent à ses oreilles.

Elle ne s'en rendit pas réellement compte au début, mais bien vite en se calmant tant bien que mal, elle identifia comme une respiration…

Non, pas un mais deux souffles, tantôt longs et lents, ensuite saccadés, intenses.

Loin de l'air glacé dans lequel elle se trouvait précédemment, dans ce lieu régnait une chaleur grimpante. Elle sentait l'odeur de la sueur, de l'humidité…

Et ces respirations toujours plus rapides et bruyantes.

Mais bientôt, elles cessèrent…

Aleda eut l'impression de ne plus entendre que son propre cœur battre sans même sentir quoique ce soit en elle… comme si le temps était suspendu, dans un suspense interminable.

Soudain un cri bestial déchira la noirceur.

Aleda ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit, attirés par la vague lueur d'une chandelle.

Une chandelle… diable non, pas une chandelle.

Ce qu'elle aperçut alors, sous les lumières d'une étrange sphère blanchâtre lui glaça le sang.

Une sorcière était assise au dessus d'un corps allongé, une chose sans forme identifiable, ni humaine, ni animale, mais recouverte d'une pluie de sang, parcourue de spasmes, retentissant de râles rageurs.

A peine habillée d'un fin drapé noir transparent, la jeune femme s'écarta de sa monture. Ses mouvements avaient une grâce et une sensualité féline.

Le tissu de son vêtement glissa du haut de sa cuisse, découvrant aussitôt une imposante marque noire.

Plissant les yeux pour plus de précisions, Aleda décela les formes d'une fleur… oui, une rose, d'un noir éclatant, luisant sous des coulées rougeâtres d'un sang encore frais.

Et ce qui rajouta à son choc, fut le visage de cette femme… cette voluptueuse sorcière blonde. Une jeune femme d'une effroyable beauté, aux yeux aussi écarlates que le sang qui colorait la scène. Cette femme, elle l'avait déjà vue. Ça oui, elle en était sûre.

La sorcière regardait sa victime d'un air fier et satisfait. Et tandis qu'elle coulait ce regard triomphant sur le monstre immobile, elle se pencha, et déposa un baiser sur ce qui restait du visage de la créature, et sa main d'un geste lent, dans une dernière caresse laissa apparaître une magnifique rose noire, à la longue tige incrustée de dangereuses épines.

« Merci, pour ce merveilleux, merveilleux pouvoir ! » Murmura-t-elle, sournoise, se délectant de voir sa victime rendre son dernier souffle.

Elle se releva, la lumière blanche se trouvait à présent dans ses mains, et elle la contemplait avidement.

_« Aleda… »_

Son nom… mais aucun des acteurs de la scène ne semblaient l'avoir appelée. Aleda fut envahie d'une peur panique.

A cet instant elle sentit à nouveau son corps, violemment secoué.

« Aledaaa ! »

Les secousses s'accentuèrent, la chaleur augmenta d'autant plus. Son cœur fut soudainement oppressé. Elle ferma les yeux, priant pour que cela cesse. Tout a coup, le halo blanc provenant de la créature s'intensifia, encore et encore jusqu'à exploser dans une lumière aveuglante.

« Bon sang, PHOENIX ! Réveillez vous ! »

La sorcière se redressa d'un coup brusque. Elle demeura immobile quelques secondes, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Son corps tremblait exagérément. Des pas derrière elle ! Lorsqu'elle se retourna elle sentit le poids d'une couverture venir entourer ses épaules. Elle leva la tête.

« Sirius ! Oh, Sirius ! »

Elle bondit de sa chaise et sauta au cou du sorcier.

Le contact fut rapide. Bien vite elle reprit ses esprits, et libéra aussitôt les épaules du sorcier du cercle de ses bras.

« Oh… pardon. »

Les joues de la sorcière s'empourprèrent vivement.

« Hum… »

Sirius se racla la gorge, ne voulant pas laisser paraître son étonnement.

« Jeune fille, ça fait deux fois en… deux jours ! Je vais finir par croire que vous faites exprès d'avoir l'air en détresse, pour avoir le plaisir de vous jeter à mon cou ! »

Aleda s'était détachée du sorcier mais visiblement, il ne le remarquait pas, bien que ces yeux continuaient de loucher sur sa silhouette à demie révélée sous sa chemise de nuit claire.

« Sirius ! C'est si embarrassant ! »

« Ça me rassure de savoir que je n'ai pas perdu la main ! Continua-t-il d'un ton prétentieux. Ah… quel tombeur je fais !

BLACK ! S'exclama-t-elle de son ton à la fois indigné et sévère.

Roh quoi ! C'est moi qui devrais râler ! Et puis d'abord que faisiez vous endormie là ? Vous êtes en retard ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ici ? Il fait un froid pas possible !

Aurore Du Lac ! »

Le visage de Sirius se durcit.

« Vous voulez dire, Madame Aurore _Rogue_, la reprit il d'un ton moqueur et méprisant. Quel est le rapport avec cette folle ?

Avez-vous entendu ce que son fils a dit sur elle hier !

Pitié, vous n'allez pas encore prêter attention aux paroles de ce sale petit démon ! »

Mais Aleda n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi grave et anxieux.

« La Voleuse de Sorts, ça vous dit quelque chose ! »

-

Plus tard dans la journée, Daren transplanait là où la mission devait être poursuivie et menée à bien, sans que rien n'y soit changé.

Ainsi la forêt interdite, près du château de Poudlard, accueillit le sorcier sur son lit de sombres branchages.

Sa mère s'était évanouie au cœur de la nuit, mais la tranquillité que cela lui avait permis de savourer l'espace d'une nuit disparut tandis qu'une ombre se glissait non loin de lui dans le silence angoissant de la forêt.

Camouflée sous une cape noire, celle-ci comme un souffle de vent s'engouffrait derrière de sinistres troncs d'arbres.

L'instinct de Daren tiqua. L'expression de son visage se durcit, laissant apparaître son inquiétude.

Sans perdre de temps son corps tout entier prit une teinte sombre, et à la manière de l'ombre qu'il avait découvert, il se faufila à sa poursuite.

Bien plus rapide qu'elle et parfaitement indécelable, Daren se retrouva à sa hauteur.

Il s'arrêta, son corps se rematérialisa, et contenant son impatience, il observa la silhouette encapuchonnée arrêter sa course, scruter les alentours, flairer sa présence et enfin, lentement, se retourner.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? L'interrogea-t-il, une pointe d'appréhension et de colère mêlées au ton de sa voix. »

Mais ayant juste croisé son regard bleu sombre, l'ombre ne répondit pas et se prépara aussitôt à détaler à nouveau.

« Répond ! la somma-t-il encore. »

Elle préféra de loin partir, sans prendre la peine de répondre.

Emporté par son irritation, Daren tendit la main vers elle, écartant et resserrant les doigts brusquement.

Un pas encore et au même moment l'ombre fut stoppée net. Dans un mouvement brutal, sa capuche retomba le long de son dos, révélant la cascade de vaguelettes de ses cheveux couleur de paille.

Elle leva la tête au ciel, attrapant d'un mouvement paniqué la base de son cou, visiblement oppressée.

Le visage de Daren se déformait sous la colère alors qu'il refermait davantage son poing.

« Da-… _pitié_. » Parvint-elle à articuler en perdant de plus en plus son souffle.

Daren tremblait sous les coups de son énervement, il prit quelque seconde à se raisonner.

Alors, brutalement il écarta les doigts de sa main, et envoya d'un même mouvement la sorcière à terre.

Elle reprit bruyamment son souffle, agenouillée et les paumes contre le sol.

Sa colère se relâchant, une seconde lui fit réaliser la portée de son acte. Il se précipita aussitôt vers elle.

« Skuld ! » prononça-t-il en un souffle en attrapant la frêle sorcière dans ses bras.

La sorcière attrapa d'un mouvement vif, la main qu'il attardait dans ses cheveux clairs. Elle fit descendre la paume du jeune homme sur son visage, et en inspira profondément l'odeur familière et apaisante qui s'en dégageait.

Elle leva ses yeux blancs vers son visage, et lui sourit faiblement.

« Daren… »

L'interpellé enfouit son visage dans le cou de la sorcière, se cachant dans la douceur des cheveux caressant ses joues, respirant à son tour le parfum délicat et réconfortant qu'il avait toujours connu.

« Oh Skuld, je suis désolé.

Ce n'est rien Maître. souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, pas toi. S'il te plait… lui chuchota-t-il. Pardon Skuld. »

Elle entrelaça affectueusement ses doigts dans les mèches de cheveux sombres du sorcier, et d'un baiser le long de son cou, l'incita à relever la tête.

Osant finalement, il amena son regard vers les iris nacrés de la jeune sorcière, se maudissant plus fortement de l'avoir malmené, elle, sa si fragile poupée de porcelaine.

Puis d'un élan plus tendre encore, Skuld effleura de ses lèvres rosées la bouche entrouverte du sorcier, et hasarda un nouveau baiser sur sa joue.

L'entourant le plus délicatement possible, passant et repassant sa main le long des cheveux de la jeune Rose Noire, il s'enquit d'un ton maladroitement assuré.

« Skuld, pourquoi ne me dis-tu rien… Que faisais-tu là ? »

Mais elle ne pouvait parler, pas même à son Maître, son frère de Clan, le sorcier qu'elle appelait sa moitié retrouvée. Non, on le lui avait interdit…

« Je me suis tellement inquiétée pour toi ! lâcha-t-elle alors sans réfléchir. »

Egarant ainsi ses yeux de nacre en amande dans le vague, la sorcière avait agrippé avec force le col du sorcier, comme prise de panique.

Il savait bien qu'elle mentait, mais il ne pipa mot.

« L'état dans lequel Aliorune est partie hier soir… reprit elle. Lorsqu'elle a appris ce qui s'était passé dans la cage au monstre, avec le fils de notre ennemi. J'ai eu si peur ! Si peur qu'elle ne te-

Tout va bien. La rassura-t-il aussitôt en embrassant à son tour sa joue de porcelaine. Allons, tu vois bien que je suis toujours là. N'ai-je pas l'air en pleine forme ?

Je ne l'avais jamais vu avoir une telle haine contre toi. Cela a dû être si dur… »

La contemplant avec tristesse et gratitude, il la serra d'autant plus contre lui.

« Puisque je te dis que ce n'est rien.

Je sens la colère qu'elle a déversé sur ton corps, je vois, les coups que tu as reçu, tu ne peux me cacher cela.

Je ne l'ai jamais pu… Acheva-t-il en se relevant, entraînant la sorcière avec lui. »

Il la garda près de lui, tandis qu'elle reposait son corps si vulnérable contre le sien.

Il existait au monde peu de chose de plus savoureuse et rassurante pour Daren, que le corps de Skuld lové contre le sien. Sa sorcière, abandonnée au plus près de lui, que lui seule était capable de protéger. Tout comme lui l'avait été des années auparavant, à son tour dans les bras de Skuld. Une sensation qu'il avait seulement retrouvée auprès de Morgane…

« Je serais toujours derrière toi, et derrière Aliorune ! Reprit Skuld après une seconde de silence.

Tu sais bien que Mère n'approuve pas que l'on se voie ainsi.

Mais ça ne fait rien, n'est ce pas ?

Bien sûr que non, ma toute belle Rose Noire. Je te dois tant… »

Ils se sourirent d'un air sincère mutuellement et s'étreignirent encore brièvement avant de se détacher doucement l'un de l'autre.

« Skuld ! reprit il d'un air plus grave. Dis moi réellement, ce que tu es venue faire ici… »

Elle hésita.

« Il le faut, ma Rose, dis moi.

Daren, mes lèvres doivent rester scellées. Mais, tu le sauras sous peu, dit elle d'un ton énigmatique.

Toi que je considère comme ma sœur, Skuld, nous n'avons jamais eu de secrets ! S'exclama-t-il indigné.

Mais Aliorune me… »

De son index sur ses lèvres, Daren la fit stopper sa phrase.

« Mère ne te fera aucun mal, tu sais que je l'en ai toujours empêché.

Je refuse que ses folies te coûtent encore, à cause de moi. Tu as déjà assez souffert !

Parle moi sans crainte, Skuld, s'il te plait. »

Devant l'insistance de Daren, qui était tout de même un maître auquel il était dur, voire fou de résister, Skuld baissa la tête en soupirant.

« J'ai reçu l'ordre d'éloigner la Voleuse de sorts. Je ne peux t'en dire plus…

L'éloigner ?

Tu pourras bientôt finir ce que tu as commencé. Et nous pourrons rentrer chez nous, enfin. »

-

Le regard de la sorcière se porta vers l'unique fenêtre de la minuscule pièce.

La luminosité s'atténuait, lentement.

Son regard toujours fixe observait le lent déclin du soleil, et successivement, l'éveil de la nuit, la révélation de la lune, ne laissant guère plus qu'un halo de lumière laiteuse emplir la pièce.

Les larmes d'Aurore ne coulaient plus, de son regard asséché par la contemplation de la lumière au travers de la fenêtre, si lasse qu'elle était… anéantie par les cris et les pleurs de rage de sa fille, l'abandon de son fils et Severus enchaîné tel un fou pour l'empêcher de bouger, d'aller jusqu'à elle, pour la laisser s'en aller, pieds et poings liés, comme une vulgaire criminelle. Et le regard à la fois haineux et apeuré d'Aleda, l'incompréhension blanchissant la figure de Sirius, immobile, alors que les gardes du Ministère l'avaient emmenée, emprisonnée. Elle, la Voleuse de Sorts.

Il lui aurait été si simple de les flouer, de s'évader.

Maintenant, les barreaux de sa cellule semblaient se resserrer toujours plus autour d'elle. La faisant presque étouffer. Et elle n'y pouvait rien, _rien_. Qu'en bien même elle aurait voulu utiliser ses pouvoirs pour se sortir de cette prison, elle s'en sentait totalement incapable.

Et sur sa cuisse, sa marque était ressortie, sans qu'elle ne parvienne plus à la camoufler.

Elle l'avait réalisé quelques instants plus tôt ; sa force ne lui permettait plus de prendre le dessus sur sa rose noire.

Sa rose, voilà qui était le plus inquiétant. Ses pétales n'étaient plus aussi noires, à peine pouvait-on voir les épines de la tige… Aurore la sentait fondre, disparaître progressivement.

Ses mains, allant jusqu'à son ventre, elle se mit à repenser, impuissante, à ce qui l'avait conduite jusqu'ici, dans un cachot puant d'Azkaban.

Ce matin là, après leur si dure dispute, Severus était parti depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

Si seulement elle en avait fait de même plus tôt.

Mais elle s'était vue contrainte de donner des explications à Hermione, de rassurer Morgane, et de préparer Evan, pour qu'il ne se réveille pas avant que tous deux ne soient arrivés au Temple des Roses Noires.

Sa nuit lui avait paru si paisible… plongée qu'elle était dans la chaleur et la rassurante présence de ses deux enfants silencieusement lovés contre elle, enveloppés d'un sommeil tranquille, et son Severus, également endormi près d'eux, là, toujours là. Que n'aurait-elle fait ? S'il n'avait pas été là ?

La demi-heure qui les avait séparés lui avait paru si longue, tandis qu'elle agissait dans la hantise que jamais il ne revienne.

_Severus… reviens…_ s'entendait-t-elle à nouveau murmurer, comme une prière.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru prier si fort.

Et Severus était bien revenu ce matin là, quand elle l'en conjurait si fortement.

Hermione venait à peine de passer la porte pour emmener Morgane à l'abri.

Puis, tout était allé si vite.

Ses yeux s'écarquillaient encore, en se représentant Severus apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte, essoufflé comme jamais.

_« Fuis !_ Lui avait il crié. _Aurore, FUIS ! »_

Stupéfiée, immobilisée par l'ignorance, elle n'en n'eut pas le temps… trois hommes bousculèrent son mari, et deux autres furent à peine suffisants pour le retenir lui. Les trois premiers fondirent sur elle, l'immobilisèrent.

Terrifiée d'étonnement, elle distingua tout juste la jeune collègue de Sirius, Aleda, qui tremblante vint de poser devant elle.

_« Aurore du Lac, Rogue. _Avait-elle énoncé d'une voix peu sûre_. Vous êtes accusée d'appartenir au Cercle très dangereux des Roses Noires, pour ce motif nous vous emmenons sur le champ à Azkaban, en attendant votre procès. »_

Aurore se revoyait, rester muette quand Aleda prononçait ces mots, incapable alors de figurer en son esprit une seule pensée, et encore moins d'articuler le moindre son.

La seule chose qu'elle comprit, avant de commettre l'irréparable et d'envoyer valser les trois gardes qui s'imaginaient encore la stopper, fut de ne rien tenter, rien, se laisser mener, malgré la honte et les cris de protestation de son mari.

Elle était encore loin d'imaginer que de toute façon, elle aurait été incapable de se libérer, vidée qu'elle était de ses pouvoirs les plus puissants.

Elle franchit la porte derrière Aleda, entendant encore Sirius, arriver en courant, près de Minerva, interdite.

Et Morgane de se libérer férocement des bras d'Hermione, de se jeter contre un des gardes et de lui crier.

_« Lâchez la ! Lâchez la ! Ou prenez moi aussi ! J'en suis une aussi ! » Hurlait-elle, avant que Severus ne réussisse à se dépêtrer des quatre bras des deux autres molosses._

Il alla rapidement vers elle, la saisissant. Tant bien que mal, il la retint contre lui, sans parvenir à l'empêcher d'appeler sans cesse sa mère, qui disparaissait pourtant à l'autre bout du couloir.

Et seul restait figé à l'esprit d'Aurore ce tableau, qu'elle eut en se retournant, Morgane déchirant le couloir de ses pleurs, enfouie dans les bras de Severus, le visage fermé, dépassé de celui-ci, et derrière eux, les yeux teintés d'écarlate, le jeune maître comprenant qu'il était livré seul face à sa force incontrôlable.

De retour dans la noirceur de sa cellule, Aurore caressa son ventre, la courbe de sa grossesse ne se montrait pas encore. Mais la rage vint la reprendre, à repenser à ces derniers évènements, quelle était cette impuissance ? Ses pouvoirs qui lui échappaient ? Comment ! Alors qu'un simple regard aux barreaux de cette fenêtre aurait été suffisant pour tout faire exploser !

Une effroyable douleur lui cingla alors le haut de sa cuisse, et alla foudroyer son ventre.

La même douleur qui l'avait saisie lors du combat contre celui qui n'aurait pas du naître, lorsqu'il lui avait envoyé le sortilège qui, songea-t-elle après coup, aurait du l'anéantir sur le champ.

Elle l'encercla d'autant plus de ses bras et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Voulant protéger ce qui lui restait, son bébé, là, elle le sentait si présent en elle. Etrangement présent… comme jamais encore elle ne l'avait ressenti.

Elle s'effondra sous la douleur, sur le côté, et reposa immobile en position fœtale.

Elle referma les yeux, mais dans la noirceur qui l'encerclait d'autant plus, elle distingua une étrange lumière, accompagnée d'une étrange mélodie.

Sans chercher à comprendre davantage, elle rouvrit les yeux, guidée par ces notes enfantines qui résonnaient d'un air léger.

Lorsque ses paupières se levèrent, les murs sales et fétides de sa cellule avaient disparu. Elle se trouvait dans un jardin, la lumière claire d'un soleil d'été baignait chaleureusement l'espace.

Au centre de ce apparition, une petite silhouette était assise en tailleur. Elle n'en distinguait que les longs cheveux lisses, qui retombaient sagement sur son dos. Ses cheveux bruns clairsemés de reflets dorés. Des rires emplissaient le lieu, mais tout à coup, ils cessèrent, et alors, la silhouette se retourna. La petite fille se leva, et courut vers Aurore, révélant son petit visage rond, aux traits plissés par un air malicieux, et ses yeux, ses iris sombres dans lesquelles brillaient des cristaux bleutés.

Comme son visage rappelait celui de Morgane ou d'Evan, lui rappelait elle-même, et ses yeux… Severus, mais pas seulement lui, l'autre également, _l'autre_. Comment osait-il se retrouver au milieu d'eux ? Il n'avait pas sa place !

_« Maman_ ? »

Aurore écarquilla les yeux, tandis que ceux de la fillette, deux joyaux d'azure noyés dans l'ombre, la fixaient avec attention.

« Maman ! Ne sois pas en colère contre lui ! Je l'aime aussi mon grand grand frère ! »

Etait-ce réellement possible ? La folie gagnait donc les prisonniers si vite à Azkaban ?

« Non ! Maman, je suis là ! Tu n'es pas toute seule ! Moi je reste avec toi ! Promis ! Dis, tu viens jouer avec moi ? »

Alors la fillette se retournant, et sautillant joyeusement, repartit à ses jeux, au centre du petit jardin.

Aurore referma les yeux et se laissa pénétrer par la chaleur de ce lieu, fut-il vrai ? Ou simple hallucination ? Peu lui importait désormais…

---

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plut !

Je voulais également vous informer, pour ceux qui aime La et Les Roses Noires, l'ouverture d'un pitit forum RPG sur l'univers des Roses Noires (histoire de sorcières, du cercle, d'inquisiteurs etc etc qui se déroule au moyen âge !) que j'ai fait, et où quelques membres et moi formons déjà une joyeuse bande de petits fous ! Et comme plus on est de fous plus on rit, je vous invite cordialement à y faire un tour, si le cœur vous en dit :

Voilà l'adresse :

w w w . une-rose-noire. forumactif. com

remercie boucoup si vous aller le visiter, et qui sait, peut être vous inscrire, lol :-) !

bisous à tout le monde !


End file.
